Mo Dao Zu Shi -Wiederkehr-
by Romahito
Summary: FanFiktion MA 18 plus BoyxBoy; Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Comedy :" Ich bringe ihn zurück zum Gusu Lan Clan" sprach Lan Wangji und brachte Wei Wuxian wieder dorthin zurück wo sie sich vor vielen Jahren zum ersten mal trafen. Die Geschichte erzählt die Geschehnisse nach Wei Wuxians Wiederkehr im Gusu Lan Clan. Doch dieses mal, ist vieles anders. -Story Ongoing!-
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfiction_

 **Mo Dao Zu Shi**

 _\- Wiederkehr-_

* * *

 _by Romahito_

* * *

(Wer möchte, der geht jetzt bitte auf youtube und lässt im Hintergrund das folgende Lied laufen: **watch?v=Eru3T1BU0Q8** ) -Tuý Mộng Tiền Trần Piano Full Mo Dao Zu Shi-

 **Chapter 1:**

Es war ein helles, freundliches Licht. Die Seele erfüllte es mit Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Das schwere Herz wurde leicht und Glück durchströmte den Körper.

Langsam erschien eine verschwommene Silhouette in dem heilvollen Licht.

"Wer ist da?"

Die Gestalt blickte einen freundlich an. Ein erfreuliches, herzensgutes Lachen war zu hören. Die Person erstrahlte in einem wunderschönen Lächeln.

Der seichte Wind wehte durch das schwarze, lange Haar und die Kleider spielten im lauen Wind umher.

"Wei Ying, bist du das?"

...

...

...

Doch Plötzlich wurde es kälter. Das warme Gefühl des Herzens wurde von einem kalten Hauch verdrängt. Das helle Licht wurde immer dunkler.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in der Brust breit.

Die Kleider der Gestalt färbten sich schwarz und rot. Ein starker Sturm kam auf.

Die schwarzen Haare wehten hektisch im Wind umher.

Die Person drehte sich um, das Lachen verstummte, das Gesicht war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Es wurde dunkel, kalt und still geworden.

Die Gestalt entfernte sich und wurde immer kleiner.

"Wei Ying...!"

"Wei Ying... Wohin gehst du?"

Jemand streckte einen Arm aus um die Person festzuhalten. Doch die Hand griff vergeblich ins Leere. Immer kleiner und kleiner wurde die Person.

Es wurde dunkler und dunkler.

Bum Bum Bum

Das Herz pochte immer schneller. Die Atmung wurde lauter, die Kehle schnürte sich zu.

"Wei Ying! Verlass mich nicht!"

Plötzlich war alles dunkel.

...

...

...

* * *

Lan Wangji riss die Augen weit auf, er schnappte nach Luft, seine Hand schnellte hoch und Griff in die Luft, so als wollte er jemanden festhalten.

"Wei Ying!" Zitterte seine Stimme.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zur Kehle. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich. Seine Brust schmerzte und seine Seele war ihm schwer.

Er setzte sich ruckartig aufrecht und schnappte nach Luft, seine Kehle war trocken. Er fasste sich mit seiner rechten Hand an die Stirn um den kalten Schweiß abzuwischen. Mit der linken Hand stützte er sich kraftlos auf dem großen Bett ab.

Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen um sich zu beruhigen.

Er fühlte seinen Herzschlag und unsargbare Angst und Einsamkeit durchströmte seinen Körper.

Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und er sah sich um. Er war in seinem Jingshi und saß auf seinem Bett. Der Raum wurde in ein helles Licht der aufgehenden Sonne getaucht. Durch das Fenster kam eine kühle Morgenbrise und die ersten Vögel begannen leise die Luft mit ihrem Gesang zu erfüllen.

Plötzlich hörte Lan Wangji ein leises Aufatmen und ein Rascheln der Bettdecke neben sich.

Sein Blick wanderte zaghaft zur Seite. Er sah wie jemand neben ihm lag, sich seufzend zur Seite von ihm wegdrehte und dabei an der Bettdecke zog. Die langen, rabenschwarzen Haare lagen wirr umher und eine Strähne kringelte sich über seine linke Hand, mit welcher er sich noch immer auf dem Bett abstützte.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick.

Es war Wei Wuxia, der mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsaudruck sich neben ihm im Bett zurechtrückte. Sein junges Gesicht wurde von den ersten Morgenstrahlen zart umhüllt und lies ihn wie eine anmutigende Gestalt im Schlaf erscheinen.

Lan Wangji atmete auf.

Es war Wei Wuxian. Es war wirklich Wei Wuxian der neben ihm lag. Lebendig in Fleisch und Blut.

Lan Wangji griff vorsichtignach der schwarze Haarsträhne, welche über seine linke Hand glitt und führte sie zu seinen noch immer zitternden Lippen. Er schloss die Augen und küsste behutsam und vorsichtig die Strähne in seiner Hand, als würde sie bei Unachtsamkeit gleich zerfallen.

Ein leises, zaghaftes " Wei Ying..." kam über seine Lippen.

Wei Wuxian seufzte noch einmal im Schlaf auf und zuppelte an der Bettdecke. Ein leises Murren und Murmeln kam von seinen Lippen.

Langsam lies Lan Wangji die glatte Strähne durch seine zarten Hände gleiten. Er erblickte Wei Wuxians rotes Haarband, welches sich zwischen den schwarzen Haaren umher schlengelte und zur Hälfte schon auf dem Boden lag. Behutsam zog Lang Wangji daran und entwirrte es zwischen den Haaren und der Decke, bis er es schließlich behutsam zusammen rollte und neben das Bett legte.

Langsam kam Lan Wangji wieder zur Gesinnung. Der dunkle Schleier seines Albtraumes lüftete sich und sein Herzschlag hatte wieder seinen ruhigen Rhythmus gefunden.

Seit ein paar Wochen nun war Wei Wuxian wieder bei ihm im Gusu Lan Clan. Obwohl die Tage voller Glück und Freude für ihn waren, wurde er oft des Nachts von Albträumen heimgesucht. Es waren immer die selben Träume mit den selben schrecklichen Gefühlen.

Es waren Träume voller Dunkelheit, Verlusst und unsagbarer Angst.

Er träumte davon wie er Wei Wuxian nachdem er ihn nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder gefunden hatte, wieder verlieren würde. Es waren schreckliche Träume die ihn sehr plagten.

Doch immer wenn er wach wurde, war Wei Wuxian in seiner Nähe und er beruhigte sich bald wieder. Der Anblick von Wei Wuxian holte ihn jedes mal wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und erfüllte sein Herz voller Glück, dass es doch nicht nur ein schöner Traum war, dass Wei Wuxian wieder zurück war.

Lan Wangji stand vorsichtig auf und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, um Wei Wuxian nicht zu wecken.

Obwohl er ihm in der anderen Hälfte des Raumes ein Gästebett vorbereitet hatte, belegte Wei Wuxian wie ganz selbstverständlich fast jede Nacht Lan Wangjis Bett. Mit der Ausrede es sei viel größer und bequemer als seins und Gäste seien ja nun wohl wie Könige zu behandeln, rollte er sich wie es ihm beliebte in Lan Wangjis Bett umher.

Lan Wangji packte seine feinen Kleider zusammen, nahm Bichen aus seiner Halterung und verließ den Raum um sich fertig zu machen. Es war 5 uhr in der Früh. Wie jeden Morgen wenn Lan Wangji aufwachte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Die Nächte wurden langsam kälter und die Tage wurden kürzer.

Es war kurz vor Schlafenszeit und Lan Wangji machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Pavillon.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er zwei jüngeren Cultivators die aufgeregt hinter vorgehaltender Hand über etwas zu plaudern schienen.

"Ja hast du das gesehen? Der Gast von Second Master Lan Wangji ist nicht zu bremsen und bricht eine Regel nach der anderen!"Tuschelte der erste.

"Ja, alleine was er gestern angestellt hatte. Er ist so rücksichtslos und tut wonach ihm gerade der Sinn steht" erwiderte der andere.

"Hast du ihn eben gesehen? Er war oben an der Quelle und hatte versucht einen Fisch zu fangen. Es ist verboten die Fische dort zu fangen. Und abgesehen davon, was will er damit? Das Töten in der Cloud Recesses ist verboten!"empörte sich wieder der andere.

"Hoffentlich bekommt Second Master Lan Wangji das nicht zu hören!" Flüsterte der andere wärend er unheilvoll mit der Hand wedelte.

In diesem Moment kam Lan Wangji um die Ecke des Gebäudes und starrte die beiden mit klarer, eisernen Miene an.

Beide erschraken und quiekten vor Erstaunen kurz auf. Schnell machten sie einen respektvollen Schritt zurück.  
"Second Master Lan Wangji, entschuldigt wir haben euch nicht gesehen!"

Die beiden begrüßten ihn ehrwürdig und verneigten sich.

Lan Wangji grüßte zurück und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme: "Wovon sollte ich lieber nichts hören?" Er blickte prüfend die beiden jungen Männer an.

Die beiden fingen leicht zu stottern an und wussten nicht so recht, was sie jetzt sagen sollten, nachdem Lan Wangji ihre ganze Unterhaltung scheinbar wohl mitbekommen hatte.

Suchend nach Antworten schauten sie umher.

"Euer Gast ist oben an der Quelle" fuhr der eine fort "und sorgt dort für etwas Aufregung. Aber bestimmt ist es nichts wildes und gewiss wird er wissen welche Regeln hier bei uns gelten"

Die beiden verneigten sich leicht und versuchten so schnell wie möglich aus dieser unangenehmen Situation wieder heraus zu kommen.

Lan Wangji schaute in Richtung Quelle. Der Mond schien schon hell und tauchte die Landschaft in ein seichtes Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Die Luft wurde kühler und die Vögel riefen die Nacht herbei.

"Ich denke, er wird keine zu großen Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten!" Sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme und nickte den beiden bestätigend zu.

"Gewiss Second Master Lan Wangji" begegneten die beiden schnell, verneigten sich abermals leicht und machten sich zügig auf ihren Weg.

Lan Wangji versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen aber ein wenig besorgt war er schon, womit Wei Wuxian wohl dieses mal den friedlichen Alltag im Gusu Lan Clan wieder auf den Kopf stellen würde.

In seinem Jingshi angekommen begann er sich langsam seiner Kleider zu entledigen und sich für die Nacht vorzubereiten. Er hatte Wei Wuxian seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen, da er mehrere Gespräche mit den Älteren hatte und auch mit seinem Bruder Lan Xichen unterwegs gewesen war.

Behutsam löste er den Knoten seines weißen Kopfbandes, faltete es gewissenhaft zusammen und legte es sorgsam gefaltet und geglättet neben die anderen Kleider auf eine Kommode. Er löste seinen Haarknoten und wie leichte Seide vielen seine langen, glatten Haare an seinem puppengleichen Gesicht hinunter.

Er trug nur noch seine weiße, schlichte Unterrobe welche er noch einmal behutsam glatt strich und den Gürtel noch einmal straffte. Als er sich gerade zum Bett drehen wollte, wurde die nächtliche Ruhe durch laute Fußstapfen die sich schnell näherten gestört. Dazu vernahm man ein lautes Nießen und jemanden vor Kälte schlottern.

"Er rennt schon wieder!" murmelte Lan Wangji genervt vor sich hin als plötzlich mit einem lauten Krachen die Tür aufflog.

"Ahhhhh... Lan Zhan!" Rief Wei Wuxian ihm entgegen.

In der Tür stand Wei Wuxian. Das fahle Mondlicht strahlte durch die Tür seine Sillouhette von hinten an. Seine schwarzen Haare waren nass und es tropfte aus seinem langen Zopf auf seinen Rücken und den Fußboden. Er trug nur eine dünne weiße Unterrobe welche an vielen Stellen durch das Wasser, welches auf seiner Haut abperlte, durchsichtig geworden war. Seinen warmen Atem konnte man in der kalten Luft sehen und seine schlanken aber kräftigen Arme hatte er vor sich verschränkt und versuchte zappelnd mit ihnen die Kälte fern zu halten.

Wei Wuxian patschte mit seinen nassen Füßen in den Raum hinein und er bibberte am ganzen Körper vor Kälte. In seinem Gesicht lag ein aufgebrachtes Lächeln und die Situation verriet Lang Wangji, dass er schon wieder irgendwas angestellt haben musste.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan" stotterte Wei Wuxian.  
"Ich hatte dir einen riesigen Karpfen gefangen. Ich wollte ihn fürs Abendessen mitnehmen und dir zeigen aber dann platschte er so wild hin und her und auf den nassen Steinen wurde es rutschig und dann verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und bin leider in die Quelle gefallen. Woraufhin der Fisch dann leider wieder verschwunden ist und ich dir also leider daher den Karpfen nicht mehr mitbrigen konnte. Aber stattdessen habe ich dir ein schönes paar Algen mitgebracht die auch sehr lecker sein sollen!"

Grinsend packte Wei Wuxian in seinen linken, nassen Ärmel und holte eine handvoll stinkender Algen hevor.  
Wei Wuxian grinste Lan Wangji breit an und wackelte mit den Algen in seiner Hand so hin und her, dass überall das kalte Wasser auf den Boden spritzte und sich verteilte.

"Was sagst du Bruder Wangji, na?"

Lan Wangji stand schweigend vor ihm. Der Anblick war einfach zu surreal.

Ein leises " pathetic" entfleuchte Lan Wangjis Lippen.

"Pathetic? Was ist das für eine Antwort Lan Zhan? Ich bringe dir nie wieder etwas mit wenn du meine Geschenke nicht zu würdigen weißt." Wei Wuxian zog eine Schmolllippe, rümpfte die Nase hoch und klatschte entteuscht die nassen Algen in eine Schale die auf dem Tisch stand.

Der Raum wurde kälter und der salzig, fischige Geruch von frischen Algen erfüllte langsam den Raum.

Lan Wangji verfolgte mit seinen Augen wie Wei Wuxian mit jedem weiteren Schritt den Boden voll Wasser tropfte.

"Auf jedenfall, ist mir jetzt furchrbar kalt und ich friere mir gerade wer weiß was ab." stotterte Wei Wuxian und fing an auf der Stelle umher zu hüpfen um sich warm zu halten.

"Wo sind deine Kleider?" Fragte Lan Wangji wärend er noch immer auf Wei Wuxians verteilte Wasserspur in seinem Jingshi starrte.

Eine der Algen löste sich plötzlich aus der Schale und platschte mit einem schleimigen Geräusch auf den Fußboden.

"Die habe ich irgendwo liegen gelassen als ich mich schnell in diese Robe umgezogen hatte. Die Kleider waren total durchnässt. Hätte ich sie etwa anlassen sollen?" Jammerte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji verzog keine Miene. Sein Gesicht blieb kühl und regungslos wie immer. Er konnte sich aber sichtlich die ganze absurde Geschichte vor seinem inneren Auge vorstellen.

Wei Wuxian nießte laut auf und warf dann Lan Wangji einen vorfurfsvollen Blick zu.  
"Lan Zhan... Hilft du mir jetzt? Trockne mich ab... Mir..ist...kalt!" Stotterte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji seufzte leise auf.

"Mach die Türen zu und komm her!"Erwiderte er schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme.

Die nassen Füße trippelten schnell auf und ab, die Türen schlossen sich mit einem leisen Knacken. Lan Wangji drehte sich um und zog aus einem Regal eine frische weiße Robe und ein größeres helles Handtuch.

Die trippeligen Fußstapfen kamen schnell wieder zurück und Lan Wangji drehte sich langsam wieder um.

Plötzlich riss er die Augen weit auf und zuckte zusammen.

Wei Wuxian stand genau vor ihm. So nah das nur ein geringer Abstand zwischen den beiden war. Das Mondlicht erhellte den Raum und tauchte Wei Wuxian in ein mystisches Licht. Wei Wuxian zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine nassen Haare schlengelten sich über seine Schultern und ein paar Strähnen tanzten in seinem hübschen Gesicht umher.

Lan Wangji fuhr mit seinen Augen jeden Zentimeter von Wei Wuxian Körper ab.  
Die kalte Luft und die Nässe die Wei Wuxian abstrahlte war deutlich in Lan Wangjis Gesicht zu spüren.

Das Wasser tropfte zu Boden und ein paar einzelne Tropfen perlten an Wei Wuxians Gesicht hinab, rollten sich weiter seinen Hals herunter und bahnten sich langsam einen Weg über seine Schlüsselbeine und verschwanden schließlich in seinem Ausschnitt. Eine feine Gänsehaut überzog seine reine, helle Haut.

Die weiße Robe war durch das viele Wasser an einigen Stellen durchnässt und der weiße Stoff wurde durchsichtig. Die Konturen von Wei Wuxians Haut und seiner Brust zeichnete sich an einigen Stellen ab, sodass sich seine harten Nippel leicht durch die Kleider abmalten. Wei Wuxian schaute Lan Wangji mit fragenden Augen an, denn Lan Wangji zeigte keine Regung und starrte ihn einfach nur sprachlos eine Weile an.

Wei Wuxian öffnete langsam seine zitternden Lippen die sich schon in ein leichtes violett-blau tauchten.

"Lan Zhan?" Hauchte Wei Wuxian fragend.

Lan Wangjis Augen hefteten sich plötzlich an Wei Wuxians zarten Lippen und verharrten dort. Man konnte sogar seinen warmen Atem in der kalten Luft beim sprechen sehen.

"Lan Wangji?" Fragte Wei Wuxian noch einmal nach.

Lan Wangjis Herz pochte einmal laut auf und wie aus einem Traum aufgewacht zuckte er plötzlich zusammen, wendete beschämt den Blick ab und räusperte sich.

Er streckte seine Hand mit der Robe und dem Handtuch in Richtung Wei Wuxian aus.

"Hier trockne dich damit ab und wechsel die Klei..."

Lan Wangji hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen als Wei Wuxian sich plötzlich ruckartig mit dem Rücken zu Lan Wangji drehte. Seine Finger knoteten geschwind den feinen Gürtel an seiner Teile auf, woraufhin seine Hände flink in den hellen Kragen griffen und die Robe anfing an seinen Schultern schon hinab zu gleiten. Sein nackter Rücken wurde freigelegt und streckte sich Lan Wangjis Blick entgegen.

Mit einem Plopp landete die gesamte Robe auf dem Boden und Wei Wuxian stand mit seiner nackten Rückansicht vor Lan Wangji.

"Schnell Lan Zhan schmeiß die Robe drüber!" rief Wei Wuxian.

Plötzlich hörte Wei Wuxian einen Ton hinter sich als wenn etwas zu Boden fällt.

Lan Wangji stand mit entrüsteter Miene hinter ihm und starrte ihn an. Das Handtuch und die frische Robe waren zu Boden gefallen und Lan Wangji machte einen Gesichtsausdruck als würde er vor Scham und Ärger gleich zu Boden fallen.

"Tsss" schnallste Wei Wuxian mit seiner Zunge. Blitzschnell drehte er sich zu Lan Wangji um. Mit einer Hand bedeckte er seinen Schritt und mit der anderen bückte er sich rasch um die weiße Robe vom Boden wieder aufzuheben.

Lan Wangji öffnete empört den Mund doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Rückartig machte er einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich beschämt um. Er kniff seine Augen fest zu so als hätte er etwas gesehen, das sich für immer in seine Augen eingebrannt hätte.

"Wei Ying" hauchte er zähnefletschend.  
"Wie schamlos. Was tust du?"Warf er entgeistert in den Raum. Seine Zähne knirschten und mit seinen Händen ballte er eine Faust.

Hinter sich hörte er das Rascheln von Kleidern.

"Ach Lan Zhan. Es ist nicht so als wäre ich eine junge Maid und du hättest mich nackt erwischt. Ich bin ein Mann. Hast du noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen? Umso beschämter du dich verhälst umso schamhafter wird die Situation. Stell dich nicht so an, es ist schließlich nicht so als würdest du auf Männer stehen, oder? Deine Jungfräulichkeit und Reinheit sollte also bestehen bleiben"  
Wei Wuxian plapperte wie immer locker über alles hinweg wärend er sich abtrocknete und sich die weiße Robe selber anzog.

Lan Wangji stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Wei Wuxian und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wärme stieg ihm ins Gesicht und seine Ohren und Wangen wurden leicht rot. Seine Zähne hatte er noch immer fest aufeinander gepresst und seine Augen kniff er immer noch zu als hätte er Angst erneut etwas verbotenes zu sehen.

"So du kannst dich wieder umdrehen Lan Zhan. Alle verruchten Sachen sind wieder verstaut und es gibt keinen Grund mehr zur Aufregung!" witzelte Wei Wuxian.

Am liebsten würde Wei Wuxian noch einmal die Robe öffnen wenn Lan Wangji sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte nur um ihn noch einmal zu ärgern. Aber da er schon sah wie beschämt Lan Wangji mit der Situation umging und er wusste, dass es nicht gut ist Lan Wangji zu sehr zu reizen, entschied er sich es bei diesem einen Schock für ihn zu belassen.

Lan Wangji blindzelte über seine Schulter hinweg und sah, dass Wei Wuxian sich tatsächlich wieder ordentlich und adrett mit der Robe bedeckt hatte.

"Zufrieden? Nun komm Lan Zhan. Dreh dich wieder zu mir um!" Wei Wuxian legte den Kopf leicht schief und lachte Lang Wangji breit an.

Lan Wangji drehte sich wieder zu Wei Wuxian. Den Blick noch immer leicht beschämt abgewendet.  
"Wie schamlos..." hauchte Lan Wangji noch einmal.

"Trocknest du meine Haare ab?" fragte Wei Wuxian schließlich mit verspielter Stimme.

"Nein" erwiderte Lan Wangji kalt.

"Bitte...Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian sah Lan Wangji mit großen bittenden Augen an.

Lan Wangji stockte für einen Moment. Dann seufzte er leise und hob das Handtuch weider vom Fußboden auf.

"Wei Ying, dein Zopf!"  
Lan Wangji streckte vorsichtig seine Hand in Richtung Wei Wuxians Gesicht aus.

"Was ist mit meinem Zopf?" Er blickte auf die ausgestreckte Hand von Lan Wangji die sich seinem Gesicht näherte als sich plötzlich ihre Blicke trafen.

Lan Wangjis Hand fasste an Wei Wuxians Gesicht vorbei und berührte hinten den hohen Zopf. Er löste behutsam das rote Haarband und die nassen, schwarzen Haare Wei Wuxians fielen schwungvoll in voller Länge nach unten.

Lan Wangji stockte für einen Moment. Der Anblick Wei Wuxians mit offenen Haaren erinnerte ihn an vergangene Tage. Erinnerungen an eine traurige Zeit in der ihm das Herz so schwer und die Seele so verdunkelt waren, kamen in ihm hoch.  
Er steckte das rote Haarband in seinen linken Ärmel und legte behutsam das Handtuch auf Wei Wuxians Kopf und fing an vorsichtig die Haare abzutrocknen.

Wei Wuxian lächelte. Er konnte sich nicht daran Erinnern, wann jemand ihm zuletzt die Haare so abgetrocknet hatte. Ein warmes und behütendes Gefühl machten sich in ihm breit und ein wenig genoss er die Fürsorge von Lang Wangji.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen um es besser wahrnehmen zu können. Er fühlte sich so lebendig.  
 _-Ob er glücklich war?-_ Fragte er sich.

Lan Wangji bemerkte den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und sein prüfender Blick heftete sich auf Wei Wuxians Gesicht fest.

Es perlten immer noch ein paar Wassertropfen an Wei Wuxians Hals hinab. Ihr weg führte sie immernoch über die markanten Schlüsselbeine hinunter bis sie ihren Weg in den Ausschnitt fanden und dort von dem weißen Stoff der Robe aufgenommen wurden.

Lan Wangji starrte auf Wei Wuxians Ausschnitt. Die Schlüsselbeine stachen markant hervor. Die reine Haut schimmerte lieblich im Mondlicht. Die Brust sah kräftig und männlich aus doch auf Lang Wangji wirkte sie zugleich auch wie eine zerbrechliche, zarte Rose die man nur behutsam berühren durfte.

In Lan Wangji kam das Bedürfnis auf Wei Wuxians Brust anzufassen. Es schrie förmlich in ihm.  
 _-Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen? Ob die Berührung warm ist? Ist sie nun stark und kräftig oder fühlt sie sich doch ganz zart und fein an?-_

Lan Wangjis Hände hörten langsam auf Wei Wuxians Haare abzutrocknen. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie seine rechte Hand sich langsam von dem Handtuch auf Wei Wuxians Kopf löste und hinunter Richtung Brust wanderte.

Wei Wuxian stutzte und öffnete seine Augen.

Er sah Lan Wangjis verlangendes Gesicht direkt vor ihm. Die Augen waren gefesselt auf seinen Ausschnitt als würde er sich in Luft auflösen wenn man auch nur für einen Momenr den Blick abwenden würde. Wei Wuxian bemerkte Lan Wangjis rechte Hand die sich ganz vorsichtig in Richtung seiner Brust austreckte.

"Lan Zhan?" fragte Wei Wuxian verunsichert.

Lan Wangjis Lippen öffneten sich leicht als wollte er etwas sagen aber kein Ton verließ seine Lippen. Stattdessen schluckte er einmal stark und sein kräftiger Adamsapfel bewegte sich einmal schnell auf und wieder ab.

"Lan Wangji?" fragte Wei Wuxian lauter und griff an Lan Wangjis Handgelenk um die Hand zu stoppen.

Lan Wangji schreckte auf. Es war als würde man ihn aus einer Trance zurück holen. Erschrocken und peinlich berührt über die Situation in der er sich befand und was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun wollte er ruckartig seine Hand zurück ziehen.

Doch Wei Wuxian hielt seine Hand fest und starrte ihn an. Das weiße Handtuch auf seinem Kopf rutschte langsam von seinen Haaren hinunter, bis es schließlich mit einem Plopp auf dem Boden landete.

"Lan Zhan, sei ehrlich, was wolltest du gerade tun?" fragte Wei Wuxian mit frotzelnder Stimme.

Ihm dämmerte es langsam was vor sich ging. Sichtlich amüsiert darüber, dsas er Lan Wangji auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte erntfachte in ihm die Freude daran Lan Wangji etwas zu ärgern. Er ging davon aus, dass der strenge und kontrollierte Lan Wangji wahrscheinlich noch nie körperlichen Kontakt hatte. Gerade weil er auch wusste, das Lan Wangji physischen Kontakt mied. Gewiss hatte sich in den Jahren einiges bei ihm angestaut und da Körpernähe einfach zu den Grundbedürfnissen eines jeden gehörte, brachte die momentane Situation wahrscheinlich das Fass bei Lan Wangji einfach zum überlaufen.

"Nichts.." antwortet Lan Wangji verlegen. Seine Ohren wurden leicht rot und er versuchte seine Hand wegzuziehen, doch Wei Wuxian festigte seinen Griff und ließ ihn nicht los.

Wei Wuxian lächelte Lan Wangji hämisch an.

"Wie immer bist du nicht ehrlich Second Master Lan Wangji. Du sprichst nicht aus was dein Herz wirklich fühlt. Ich kann vollkommen verstehen das du dich bei so einem schönen Mann wie mir nach etwas Körpernähe sehnst. Wo möchtest du mich gerne anfassen? Am Hals oder lieber an meiner Brust?"  
Wei Wuxian blindzelte Lan Wangji zu und war sichtlich amüsiert über die Momentane Situation.

"Ich will dich nicht anfassen!" sprach Lan Wangji jedes Wort einzeln aus. Er wusste nicht so recht wie er seine Emotionen kontrollieren sollte. Diese Situation war fremd für ihn und Wei Wuxians Stachelei machte es noch unerträglicher für ihn.

"Du bist nicht ehrlich. Es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. Trau dich ruhig. Fass mich an, es ist nicht so als würde ich durch eine Berührung schwanger werden." lachte Wei Wuxian leise und fing an Lan Wangjis Hand näher an seine Brust heran zu ziehen.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich, seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich und er zog die Finger ein als hätte er Angst sich zu verbrennen.

"Wei Ying..." hauchte er zornig und kniff seine Augen zu, bereit jede Sekunde Wei Wuxians Haut zu spüren.

Wei Wuxian bemerkte, dass Lan Wangji tatsächlich stark mit sich kämpfte.  
 _-Ist es so furchtbar für ihn körperlichen Kontakt zuzulassen? Aber vorhin wollte er ihn noch berühren. Es kam von Lan Wangji aus, nicht von ihm. Warum tut er sich nur so schwer mit sich selber ehrlich zu sein? Oder war es, weil er ein Mann war? Kann er Frauen besser anfassen? Oder hatte er überhaupt schonmal eine Frau angefasst?Oder kann er es nicht weil es er ist, Wei Wuxian, den er anfassen soll?-_

"Es ist inordnung, Lan Zhan. Es passiert nichts. Vertrau mir." flüsterte Wei Wuxian mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme.

Lan Wangji öffnete die Augen und blickte auf seine Hand. Sie war nun kurz vor Wei Wuxians Hals. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Zentimeter. Seine Hand immer noch steif und verkrampft in Wei Wuxians festem Griff.

"Entspann dich. Lass die Hand locker." sprach er ruhig und verständnissvoll.  
"Locker sagte ich." Wei Wuxian schüttelte behutsam Lan Wangjis Hand.

Ganz langsam löste Lan Wangji seine verkrampfte Hand. Seine Finger streckten sich Stück für Stück aus. Seine Fingerspitzen waren kurz vor Wei Wuxians Hals. Er konnte die Wärme spüren die von Wei Wuxians Haut ausging.  
Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, sein Atem wurde unruhig.  
 _-Warum war er nur so nervös? Hatte er Angst, dass die Berührung etwas mit ihm machen könnte? Das Gefühl von Wei Wuxians Haut?-_

"Gut so." sagte Wei Wuxian leise. Um Lan Wangji etwas die Nervosität zu nehmen schloss Wei Wuxian die Augen.

Langsam berührten Lan Wangjis Fingerspitzen Wei Wuxians Hals.

Lan Wangji starrte wie versteinert auf seine Hand. Die Berührung war warm und Wei Wuxians Haut fühlte sich zart an. Noch leicht nass von den letzten Wassertropfen aber es war warm und angenehm. Lan Wangji atmete kurz auf.

Wei Wuxian öffnete wieder die Augen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Siehst du, gar nicht so schlimm oder?" Wei Wuxian lächelte Lan Wangji an.

Lan Wangji traute sich nicht seine Finger zu bewegen. Regungslos lag seine Hand in Wei Wuxians festem Handgriff. Seine Fingerspitzen ruhten auf Wei Wuxians Haut.

"Und jetzt? Wohin als nächstes? Vielleicht ein Stück weiter runter?" fragte Wei Wuxian und schaute Lan Wangji zwischen ein paar Haarsträhnen hindurch an.

Lan Wangji konnte nichts antworten. Mehrfach öffnete sich sein Mund doch er brachte einfach keinen Ton über seine Lippen. Er war einfach gefangen im Moment und wusste weder vor noch zurück. Er konnte nur Wei Wuxian sehen und mit seinen Fingern spüren.

Wei Wuxians glitt langsam mit Lan Wangjis Fingern an seinem Hals hinab zu seinen Schlüsselbeinen.

Die Stimmung war angespannt.

"Noch weiter?" fragte Wei Wuxian. Da von Lan Wangji keine Regung kam, nahm Wei Wuxian an, dass es wohl inordnung sei und er fuhr mit Lan Wangjis Fingern weiter über seine Brust bis zum Ende seines Ausschnittes. Dabei presste er vorsichtig Lan Wangjis Handinnenfläche dicht an seine Brust heran.

Lan Wangjis ganze Hand ruhte nun auf Wei Wuxians Brust. Er biss sich nervös auf seine Unterlippe, spürte die Wärme Wei Wuxians und konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren.

Bum Bum Bum

Es schlug ruhig und kräftig in der Brust des Mannes vor ihm. Lan Wangji wurde langsam warm. Das Spüren von Wei Wuxians Herzschlag machte ihn noch nervöser und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu.

"Genug...jetzt." sagte Lan Wangji stockend. Er wollte seine Hand wegziehen, doch Wei Wuxian hielt ihn noch immer fest. Dabei passierte es das Lan Wangji mit seinen Fingern unter Wei Wuxians Robe in seinen Ausschnitt hinein glitt.

Vor Schock entfleuchte Lan Wangji ein leises, aufstöhnen.

Wei Wuxian lies Lan Wangjis Hand vor Verwunderung los.

Lan Wangji sprang einen Schritt zurück. Vollkommen empört hielt er seine rechte Hand fest und in sein Gesicht stieg ihm die Schamesröte.  
"Wei Ying!" fauchte er vorwurfsvoll und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um sofort den Raum zu verlassen.

"Ehh? Lan Zhan... Warte. Ich wollte nicht..." Wei Wuxian stand vollkommen perplexed dort und starrte Lan Wangji nach, der soeben wutentbrannt den Raum verließ. Die Tür knallte zu und schnelle Schritte waren zu hören bis sie sich in der Ferne verliefen.

Wei Wuxian seufzte laut. Er hob das Handtuch vom Boden auf und ließ sich rückwärts auf das große Bett fallen. Er lag flach auf dem Rücken und starrte an die hohe Zimmerecke.

"Wie er sich anstellt. So schlimm war es nun wirklich nicht. Wir sind doch keine 15 mehr." schmollte Wei Wuxian.

Er rollte sich auf die Seite, kuschelte sich in die Bettdecke und machte die Augen zu.  
 _-Wenn Lan Wangji sich beruhigt hat, wird er gewiss wieder zurück kommen.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein. Dann wurde es wieder still im Raum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mit hitzigem Kopf, einem pochenende Herzen und Emotionen die wie ein Hurricane in ihm wüteten verließ Lan Wangji sein Zimmer.  
Seine nackten Füße patschten auf den kalten Holzbrettern der Veranda und seine Schritte hallten durch die Nacht.

Da er nur seine dünne Unterrobe trug und eigentlich überhaupt nicht gekleidet war um sein Zimmer zu verlassen, wusste er nicht wo er hingehen sollte, außer zu seinem Bruder Lan Xichen.

Vor der Tür angekommen blickte er sich noch ein paar mal vorsichtig um ob ihn auch wirklich niemand gesehen hatte. Leise klopfte er an die große Tür.

"Bruder Xichen? Bist du da?" Fragte er mit nervöser Stimme.

Plötzlich hörte man leise Schritte aus dem Zimmer näher kommen und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Lan Xichen erblickte seinen jüngeren Bruder und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Obwohl Lan Wangji eine kühle Miene wie immer trug, wusste sein älterer Bruder sofort wie aufgelöst Lan Wangji in seinem Inneren zu seien schien.

"Bruder Wangji?" fragte er irritiert. Sein Blick war auf Lan Wangjis Kleider gerichtet.  
"Komm schnell herein"

Auch er blickte sich ein paar um bevor er einen Schritt zur Seite machte und Lan Wangji hinein bat.

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen knacken und die beiden Brüder hatten ein längeres, wenn auch ein eher wortkarges Gespräch nur unter sich.  
Die Themen waren von eher unwichtiger Natur und ihr Gespräch plätscherte dahin wie ein leiser Fluss zu einem kalten Wintertag.

Nach einer Weile drehte sich Lan Xichen um und holte eine kleine Holzkartusche aus dem Regal. Sie war romantisch verziert und sah nach kunstvoller Handarbeit aus.  
Er stellte sie behutsam auf den Tisch und schob sie zu Lang Wangji herüber.

"Hier Bruder Wangji, ich habe dir von meiner letzten Reise mitgebracht worum du mich gebeten hattest!" Lan Xichen lächelte Lan Wangji an und nickte ihm zu.

Lan Wangji streckte die Hand nach der Holzkartusche aus und öffnete sie vorsichtig. In ihr drinnen lag ein rotes Haarband, mühevoll zusammengefaltet und mit einer hellen Naturfaser zusammengebunden. Es war von edelster Seide, ganz fein und elegant.  
Lan Wangji streichelte behutsam mit seinen Fingern über den Stoff und begutachete es mit einem prüfenden Blick.

"Wahrlich, es ist die beste Handarbeit die man weit und breit findet." sprach Lan Wangji zufrieden. Seine Miene wurde freundlich und leichter und Lan Xichen sah, dass sein jüngerer Bruder sehr angetan von seinem Souvenir war.

"Dann nehme ich an, das es das richtige ist?" lächelte Lan Xichen zufrieden.  
"Es ist noch nicht oft vorgekommen, dass du mich um etwas gebeten hast. Ich bin mehr als zufrieden wenn ich meinem kleinen Bruder einen Gefallen tun konnte"

Als Danksagung begrüßte Lan Wangji seinen Bruder ehrenvoll und verneigte sich leicht.

Lan Xichen genoss den Moment und betrachtete mit einem ruhenden Blick Lan Wangji. Er hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Auch wenn er nicht fragte und so tat als ahnte er nichts, so wusste er doch ganz genau für wen dieses Haarband sein sollte und auch wer überhaupt dieser geheimnissvolle Gast im Hause war. Er atmete zufrieden ein und wieder aus.

"Lan Wangji, es ist schon kurz nach 21 Uhr. Du solltest wieder in deinen Jingshi gehen. Die Nachtruhe hat schon angefangen."

Lan Wangji sprang erschrocken auf. Noch nie zuvor hatte er die Nachtruhe missachtet. Geschweige denn sie aus den Augen verloren.

"Alles ist gut Wangji. Geh leise und zügig zu deinem Zimmer. Es wird dich schon niemand sehen. Dein Gast sucht dich bestimmt schon."

Bei dem Gedanken an den vermeintlichen Gast erinnerte sich Lang Wangji wieder daran, warum er überhaupt hier war und wie er überhaupt in diese Situation geraten war. In seiner Unterrobe, um kurz nach 21 Uhr, bei seinem älteren Bruder am Tisch. Als er an Wei Wuxian dachte hielt er plötzlich seine rechte Hand fest als würde die Erinnerung an die Berührung von vorhin seine Hand schmerzen. Seine reinen Augen strahlten Unsicherheit aus und sein Körper wirkte leicht verkrampft.

"Wangji, du solltest deinen Ehrengast nicht länger warten lassen." sprach Lan Xichen noch einmal leise, sein Blick fragend auf Lan Wangjis Hände gerichtet.

"Ehrengast?" fragte Lan Wangji verwundert.

"Aber sicher. Diesem Mann gebührt mein größter Dank. Er ist mein Ehrengast und darf sich so lange in Gusu aufhalten wie es ihm beliebt!"

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich. Fragend sah er seinen Bruder an.  
"Wieso?" fragte er neugierig.

"Weil er die Seele meines kleinen Bruder wieder mit Leben gefüllt hat. Dich so glücklich zu sehen, ist das größte Geschenk welches ich mir wünschen könnte." Lan Xichen lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Lan Wangjis Schulter.

"Unmöglich... Ich..." stammelte Lan Wangji leise und schaute leicht beschämt zur Seite.

Lan Xichen drückte ihm die Holzkartusche in die Hand und begleitete Lan Wangji zur Tür.  
"Schnell jetzt." Sagte er mit liebeboller Stimme und gab Lan Wangji einen kleinen Anstupser richtung Tür.

Lan Wangji nickte seinem Bruder noch einmal zu. Er öffnete vorsichtig die große Tür. Blickte sich noch einmal um und verschwand dann geräuschlos in der Dunkelheit.

Lan Xichen schloss leise die große Tür. Für einen Moment hielt er kurz Inne. Er schmunzelte und murmelte leise:  
"Ach der Frühling.. Bei dem einen kommt er früher, bei dem anderen kommt er später."


	4. Chapter 3-2

**Chapter 3.5**

Lan Wangji stand vor seinem Jinshi. Die zarte Hand ruhte schon an dem dunklen Holzahmen der Tür.

Er fragte sich was Wei Wuxian wohl gedacht haben musste, als er so Hals über Kopf den Raum verließ. Wie unangenehm von ihm in seiner Unterrobe aus dem Raum zu stürmen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und linste in den Raum hinein.  
Es war dunkel und kein Geräusch war zu hören.  
Vorsichtig schob er die große Tür auf und trag auf Zehenspitzen herein.

Er schlich bis zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und holte behutsam die Holzkartusche hervor. Er öffnete sie und holte das seidig, rote Haarband hervor. Noch einmal lies er es durch seine Finger gleiten und unterzog es einem prüfenden Blick. Er war leicht nervös und fragte sich, ob sein Geschenk wohl angebracht sei oder ob er sich von einer gewagten Idee hatte mitreißen lassen.

Aus seinem linken Ärmel holte er das rote Haarband Wei Wuxians hervor, welches er selbst zuvor aus Wei Wuxians Haaren heraus gelöst hatte.  
Er führte langsam seine Hand zu seinem Mund und berührte mit seinen weichen Lippen das Haarband. Behutsam küsste er es, bevor er es wieder in seinem linken Ärmel verschwinden lies.

Die Holzkartusche verstaute er in einem Regal und das neue seidige Haarband legte er offensichtlich auf den Tisch.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Murmeln, gefolgt von einem schweren Aufatmen.  
Lan Wangji drehte sich zur Seite und erblickte Wei Wuxian mitten in seinem Bett.

Er schlich leise herüber und blieb vor dem dunklen Holzbett stehen.

Wei Wuxian lag auf dem Rücken. Die schwarzen, langen Haare lagen offen und wirr unter ihm ausgebreitet. Seine Arme ruhten jeweils entspannt links und rechts von seinem Kopf und seine weiße Unterrobe war zu allen Seiten verrutscht und ließ einen tiefen Einblick gewähren. Der Ausschnitt hing tief und zeigte Wei Wuxians halbe Brust. Sein rechtes Bein hatte sich aus der Robe befreit und lag komplett entblößt, sodass der Stoff gerade noch seinen Schritt bedeckte. Er lag komplett hemmungslos und freizügig in dem Bett eines anderen Mannes und das mit einem vollkommen unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Lan Wangji setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich sich mit der flachen Hand durch sein Gesicht.

 _-Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er mit so einem Wei Wuxian in einem Bett schlafen?_ \- Dachte er sich als sich seine Augenbrauen angestrengt kräuselten.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte im Schlaf noch einmal leise auf. Seine Brust ging langsam im Rhythmus seiner Atmung auf und ab.  
Ein leises "Lan...Zhan..." kam plötzlich über seine Lippen.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen. Er starrte Wei Wuxian erschrocken an, der noch immer leicht seine Lippen bewegte und im Schlaf etwas murmelte.  
Lan Wangji beugte sich etwas näher herüber um es besser zu verstehen.

"Lan... Zhan..." War noch einmal leise zu hören.

Lan Wangji starrte mit großen Augen auf Wei Wuxians Lippen. Sie sahen ganz zart aus und schimmerten im fahlen Mondlicht.  
 _-Wieso sagte er seinen Namen im Schlaf? Wovon träumte er wohl?-_ fragte sich Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangis Blick wanderte weiter hinunter zu Wei Wuxians Brust. Seine rechten Fingerspitzen zuckten bei dem Anblick leicht zusammen, als würden sie sich an das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut zurück erinnern. Er konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag spüren. Er wurde leicht nervös und das Herz schlug immer schneller.

Bum Bum Bum

In ihm kam das Verlangen hoch Wei Wuxian noch einmal zu berühren.  
Er blickte prüfend Wei Wuxians Gesicht an. Dieser schien tief und fest zu schlafen und sein entspanntes Gesicht verriet, das er noch im Reich der Träume gefangen war.

Lan Wangji befeuchtete unbewusst seine Lippen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an, doch ihm selbst wurde vor Nervosität ganz warm.  
 _-Sollte er es noch einmal wagen? Wei Wuxian schliefe, er würde davon nichts mitbekommen-_

Bum Bum Bum

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, die Autmung wurde unruhig und er wurde immer nervöser.  
Langsam streckte er seine zitternde Hand aus. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten ganz vorsichtig Wei Wuxians Hals.  
Er spürte die Wärme die wie ein Stromfluss durch seine Hand schoss.

Noch einmal blickte er in Wei Wuxians Gesicht, sich zu versichern, das er wirklich noch schliefe.

Er hielt den Atem für einen Moment an. Seine Hand gleitete vorsichtig an Wei Wuxians Hals hinab bis zu seiner Brust. Er spürte wieder Wei Wuxians kräftigen Herzschlag der in seiner Brust wie ein unaufhörliches Trommeln pochte.

Bum Bum Bum

Er streichelte ein paar mal über die zarte Haut hin und her bis er den weißen Kragen leicht zur Seite schob, die Robe weiter öffnete und einen großen Kreis um Wei Wuxians linken Nippel zog.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte noch einmal leise im Schlaf auf. Lan Wangji stockte für einen Moment und zog dann schnell seine Hand wieder zurück aus Angst, Wei Wuxian könnte aufwachen.

Doch Wei Wuxian atmete nur einmal tief ein und wieder aus und öffnete leicht seine Lippen.

Lan Wangji war wie in einem Traum gefangen. Er konnte das Verlangen in ihm nicht mehr zurück halten. Er wollte Wei Wuxian noch einmal spüren, mehr spüren.

Er lehnte sich vorsichtig nach vorne und berührte mit seinen zittrigen Lippen Wei Wuxians Brust. Er küsste sie vorsichtig.  
Einmal, zweimal berührten seine Lippen die zarte Haut.

Mehr, er wollte mehr.

Er befeuchtete noch einmal seine Lippen und küsste behutsam Wei Wuxians Hals hinauf, als dieser plötzlich die Augen aufriss.

Lan Wangji erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Wei Wuxian blickte Lan Wangji erschrocken an. Er war noch gar nicht wieder richtig bei Sinnen um die Situation klar zu erfassen.  
"Lan... Zhan... Was..." er hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen als Lang Wangji aus Panik einen Satz nach vorne machte und mit seinen Händen Wei Wuxians Augen bedeckte. In seinem Gesicht stand die blanke Panik und er wurde kreideweiß.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und packte erschrocken an Lan Wangjis Handgelenke um den Griff zu lösen.  
"Lan Zhan..!" rief er aus.

"Nicht. Gucken!" Unterbrach ihn Lan Wangji mit leicht bedrohlicher Stimme.  
"Nicht, gucken!" Wiederholte er noch einmal.

Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich zittrig und kraftlos.

"Und...Fass...mich...nicht...an" Lan Wangjis Hände waren unruhig und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen. Er versuchte gleichmäßig ein und aus zuatmen um sich zu beruhigen.

Wei Wuxian löste langsam seine Hände von Lan Wangjis Handgelenken. Er hob sie leicht in die Luft, mit der flachen Handinnenfläche nach außen gerichtet, als wollte er seine Unschuld bekunden. Er spürte wie aufgebracht Lan Wangji gerade sein musste und er hielt es für besser sich zurück zu nehmen.

"Alles ist gut. Siehst du ich fasse dich nicht an. Und ich schließe auch meine Augen. Versprochen. Ich sehe dich nicht an, ok?" Wei Wuxian versuchte Lan Wangji etwas zu beruhigen. Er selbst war zwar noch nicht ganz Herr der Lage und wusste noch nicht so recht was vor sich ging aber er merkte, das Lan Wangji heute nicht ganz er selbst war und einen inneren Kampf ausfocht.

"Alles...deine Schuld... Du...  
Wegen dir verliere ich noch den Verstand...Wei Ying...!" Lan Wangji sprach die Worte stockend und seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Seine Hände zitterten als er sie langsam von Wei Wuxians Augen zurück nahm.

Wei Wuxian hatte tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen. So wie er es versprochen hatte. Seine Hände lagen regungslos neben seinem Kopf auf dem Bett und er traute sich nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

Lan Wangji hilt sich seine rechte Hand vor seine Stirn. Kalte Schweißperlen benetzten die helle Haut.  
Seine linke Hand umklammerte fest den Kragen seiner weißer Unterrobe und es war als wäre die Welt für einen kurzen Moment zum stehen gekommen.  
 _-Was habe ich nur getan? Oder eher was wollte ich tun?-_ Dachte er.

Lan Wangji stand langsam vom Bett auf. Er blickte noch einmal zu Wei Wuxian der immer noch wie versteinert mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag. Die Kleider zerwühlt, die langen Haare lagen wirr umher und viel nackte Haut waren zu sehen. Ein Anblick als hätte sich jemand an Wei Wuxian vergangen. Lan Wangji schloss für einen Moment die Augen bevor er sich langsam umdrehte und sich vom Bett entfernte.

"Es tut mir Leid. Du kannst hier liegen bleiben. Ich gehe in den Nachbarraum. " sprach er mit schuldiger Stimme.

Wei Wuxian traute sich immer noch nicht die Augen zu öffnen bis die Schritte Lan Wangjis komplett verstummten.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein. Seine Brust hob sich schwer auf und wieder ab. Sein Herz war kurz vorm Überschlag.

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Langsam kam er mit seinem Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung und er stütze sich nach hinten auf seinen Ellenbogen ab. Er blickte durch den dunklen Raum bis seine Augen plötzlich auf seinem eigenen Körper zum stehen kamen.  
Er sah seine zerwühlten Kleider.  
Sein eines Bein komplett nackt und entblößt und sein Oberkörper war fast bis zum Bauchnabel zu sehen.  
 _-Ufff. War Lan Shan das? Oder sah ich vorher schon so aus?-_ fragte Wei Wuxian sich in Gedanken.

Er war total verwirrt und versuchte in seinem Kopf die Geschehnisse noch einmal zu sortieren.  
Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Lan Wangji wutentbrannt aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war nachdem er ihn etwas geärgert hatte. Danach musste er im Bett wohl eingeschlafen sein. Das nächste an das er sich erinnern konnte war, dass etwas an seinem Hals und seiner Brust gekitzelt hatte. Als er die Augen öffnete lehnte sich Lan Wangji weit über ihn und...küsste... Seinen Hals!

Wei Wuxians riss die Augen weit auf. Sein Herz pochte einmal laut auf. Sein Gesicht wurde rot und er hielt sich beschämt seine Hand vor den Mund.  
"Er hat mich geküsst?" flüsterte er.

Voller Scham stand er auf und begann seine Kleider wieder ordentlich zu richten. Den Kragen schloss er schnell bis oben hin und seine Hand blieb noch eine zeitlang an seinem Hals und hielt die Robe oben am Kragen fest geschlossen, als hätte er bedenken jemand würde ihm die Kleider vom Leibe reißen.

Wei Wuxian strich noch einmal seine Robe glatt, ehe er sich wieder auf den Rand des Bettes setzte.

 _-Was war nur mit Lan Wangji los? Früher wäre er niemals auf die Idee gekommen auch nur an so etwas zu denken. Was war nur die letzten Jahre mit ihm passiert das er sich so verändert hatte?-_ Wei Wuxians Gedanken waren wirr und aufgebracht.  
 _-Oder war die strenge Erziehung im Gusu Clan dafür verantwortlich? Vielleicht hat sich in den vielen Jahren bei Lang Wangji etwas angestaut? Was ist wenn er noch nie körperliche Nähe hatte? Auch Lan Wangji ist nur ein Mann. Früher oder später kocht bei jedem der Kessel über._  
 _Vielleicht brauchte er auch einfach nur mal einen guten Rat oder Hilfe? So von Mann zu Mann versteht sich!-_

Wei Wuxian dachte noch lange darüber nach was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken über der Vermutung, dass Lan Wangji einfach sein Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Da war es wahrscheinlich eher ein Versehen, das es ihn getroffen hatte und das obwohl Wei Wuxian ein Mann war und keine Frau.

Fest entschlossen am nächsten Tag mit Lan Wangji ein gutes Männergespräch unter vier Augen zu führen übermannte ihn irgendwann die Müdigkeit und er schlief schließlich ein.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel als Wei Wuxian aufwachte. Die Vögel zwitscherten ihr Lied und die Sonne erfüllte den Raum mit ihren warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Wei Wuxian gähnte laut auf, streckte sich in alle Richtungen und sprang dann vom Bett. Die Gedanken der letzten Nacht waren verflogen und es juckte ihm in den Fingern ein schönes Bad zu genießen, danach ein leckeres Frühstück zu essen und später zu sehen was der Tag noch so für ihn bereit hielt.

Auf der Kommode nicht weit vom Bett entfernt lag eine edle Haarbürste. Sie war aus einem dunklen Holz mit feinen, hellen Borsten. Wei Wuxian begann seine wilden Haare zu kämmen und suchte nach seinem roten Haarband.

Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er es gestern noch hatte, aber wo ist es nur hingekommen? Als er sich suchend im Raum umblickte entdeckte er das seidige Haarband auf dem Tisch.

"Na, da ist es ja!"

Geschwind griff er mit seiner Hand nach dem Haarband und wollte seinen hohen Zopf binden.

"Hmmm?" Stutzte er plötzlich.  
"War mein Haarband schon immer so seidig weich?" murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Er lies das Haarband ein paar mal durch seine Finger gleiten und unterzog es einem prüfenden Blick.  
"Seltsam, ich hätte schwören können, das es sich noch gestern anders angefühlt hat. Irgendwie rauher und getragener!" Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Egal.." geschwind band er seine Haare zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Quellen um dort ein morgendliches frisches Bad zu genießen.

Mittlerweile war es schon später Nachmittag, die Sonne stand tief und Wei Wuxian durchstreifte die Gegend.  
Er hatte Lan Wangji den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen und ihm war in der ruhigen Cloud Recesses etwas langweilig geworden.

Plötzlich hörte er nicht weit entfernt zwei Stimmen. Er versteckte sich schnell hinter einem alten Baum im und versuchte verbotenerweise zu lauschen.  
Er konnte nicht viel verstehen aber er erkannte Lan Wangjis ruhige Stimme. Vorsichtig wagte er einen Blick hinter dem Baum hervor.

Tatsächlich es war Lan Wangji der sich mit einem jüngeren Cultivator unterhielt. Seine Miene war weder besonders besorgniserregend noch zeigte sie sonst irgendwelche besonders erwähnenswerten Veränderungen. Wei Wuxian ging also davon aus, dass es sich um nichts wichtiges zu handeln schien.

Lan Wangji und der jüngere Cultivator verabschiedeten sich von einander und Lan Wangji blieb alleine zurück.

 _-Perfekte Gelegenheit um Lan Zhan mal wieder einen Streich zu spielen-_ dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz entschieden wie er jetzt Lan Wangji mal wieder eines auswischen könne als er sah, dass dieser sich plötzlich verdächtig umdrehte und etwas aus seinem Ärmel hervor holte. Wei Wuxian strengte sich an aber er konnte es leider nicht richtig sehen. Lan Wangji stand genau davor und versperrte mit seinem Körper die Sicht.

"Was ist das nur was er da aus dem Ärmel geholt hat? Nuschelte Wei Wuxian leise.  
Er versuchte seinen Standort leicht zu verändern um eine bessere Einsicht zu haben. Er krabbelte auf allen vieren hinterm dem Baum hervor und schlich hinter eine nahegelegende grüne Hecke.

 _-Lan Wangji schien irgendwas an seinem Handgelenk zu machen aber was?-_ Wei Wuxian konnte es immer noch nicht richtig erkennen.

"Soso Lan Zhan. Versteckst du dich hier im Wald und heckst irgendwelche verbotenen Sachen aus. Er ist wie immer nicht ehrlich und tut so als würde er ja niemals irgendwelche Geheimnisse haben" flüsterte Wei Wuxian vergnügt zu sich selbst. Ihn packte die Neugierde und er war festentschlossen dieses Geheimnis zu lüften.  
 _-Wollen wir mal sehen, welches Geheimnis du dort versteckst-_ Wei Wuxian grinste vor Aufregung und schlich sich noch ein Stückchen weiter heran.

"Jetzt!"  
Wei Wuxian sprang ruckartig hinter der Hecke hervor und peilte direkt Lan Wangji an.

Dieser erschrak und drehte sich rasant um. Um den Angreifer abzuwehren versuchte er sein Schwert Bichen aus zu ziehen, doch Wei Wuxian war schon zu nah dran, sodass er nur noch das Wert in seiner Scheide schwingen konnte. Wei Wuxian duckte sich geschwinnt, der Schlag schnellte über seinem Kopf hinweg. Lan Wangji sprang einen Schritt zurück um den Abstand zu vergrößern doch Wei Wuxian war schneller und sprang schon ab.

Er flog direkt in Lang Wangjis Arme und unklammerte ihn fest. Ihre Körper pressten sich nah aneinenander.  
Vor Verwunderung lies Lan Wangji sein Schwert los und die beiden fielen nach hinten ins grüne Gras.

Die langen Haare und die Kleider flogen durch den Windzug nach oben bis es mit einem Rumms plötzlich still wurde.

"Hab ich dich erwischt"! lachte Wei Wuxian los.  
"Auf frischer Tat ertappt" er grinste Lan Wangji breit an.

Dieser lag mit dem Rücken auf der Erde. Die Haare lagen wirr im grünen Gras und Wei Wuxian saß breitbeinig auf seiner Hüfte.

"Wei Ying" fletschte Lan Wangji die Zähne.

"Ach nichts für ungut Second Master Lan Wangji. Hihi" wei Wuxian lachte auf.

Sein Blick fiel auf Lang Wangjis linkes Handgelenk. Doch der Ärmel, aufgewirbelt durch den Aufprall, verdeckte die Sicht und Wei Wuxian konnte nach wie vor nicht sehen was Lan Wangji dort aus dem Ärmel gezogen hatte.

"Und nun zeig mir dein Handgelenk" quiekte Wei Wuxian fröhlich auf und lehnte sich nach vorne um Lan Wangjis Handgelenk zu fassen.

Dieser Riss die Augen weit auf und versuchte sein Handgelenk vor Wei Wuxian zu verstecken.

"Nicht, Wei Ying!" sprach Lan Wangji erschrocken.

Es entfachte ein Kampf der beiden am Boden und sie sahen aus wie zwei wilde Kaninchen die sich um den leckersten Löwenzahn prügelten.

"Warum so ängstlich Hanguang-Jun?" lachte Wei Wuxian und er war Feuer und Flamme Lan Wangjis Geheimnis zu lüften.

Doch dieser war gar nicht darüber erfreut und versuchter mit aller Kraft Wei Wuxian von sich runter zu stoßen. Doch da er auf dem Rücken lag und Wei Wuxian über ihm saß war er klar im Nachteil.

"Wei Ying hör auf!" keuchte Lan Wangji und blickte Wei Wuxian böse an.

"Nicht so schüchtern, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir in guten Händen!" kicherte Wei Wuxian weiter.  
Obwohl Lan Wangji unter ihm lag war er immer noch sehr stark und Wei Wuxian versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden seine Aufmerksamkeit umzulenken, sodass Lan Wangji für einen Moment unachtsam war.

Wei Wuxian grinste Lan Wangji breit an. Und wie ein Pfeil der von der Sehne schoß griff er an Lan Wangjis weißes Kopfband.

Es verfehlte nie seine Wirkung und Lan Wangji löste für einen Moment seinen Griff um mit aller Kraft sein Kopfband zu schützen. In diesem Moment packte Wei Wuxian mit beiden Händen an Lan Wangjis linkes Handgelenk und schob seinen Ärmel nach oben.

Die beiden Risse die Augen weit auf und starrten auf Lan Wangjis linkes Handgelenk.  
Zu sehen war ein rotes Haarband welches mehrmals um sein Handgelenk gewickelt war und am Ende mit einem Knoten und einer Schleife verschlossen war.

"Das ist, doch mein Haarband?" Warum trägst du es um dein Handgelenk?" fragte Wei Wuxian sichtlich verwundert.

Lan Wangji riss seine Hand aus Wei Wuxians Griff und schob den Ärmel wieder nach unten. Er blickte zur Seite und sagte kein Wort.  
"Geh runter von mir!" Forderte er Wei Wuxian bestimmt auf und schob ihn mit seinem Arm zur Seite.

Wei Wuxian stand verwundert auf und starrte immer noch Lan Wangji mit großen Augen an. Dieser stand ebenfalls auf und richtete seine Haare und Kleider und klopfte Staub und Dreck herunter.

Eine leichte Brise kam auf und die Blätter der Bäume tanzten im Wind. Lan Wangji blickte zur Seite in den Wald hinein.

Er fasste an sein Handgelenk und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme:  
"Ich brauche es!"

Wei Wuxian zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. _-Wofür brauchte Lan Zhan sein Haarband?-  
_ Er fasste sich an seinen Zopf und fragte sich, wessen Haarband er denn dann jetzt gerade tragen würde?

Lan Wangji entdeckte Wei Wuxians fragenden Blick. "Es ist ein Geschenk. Von mir!" sprach Lan Wangji leise und ohne seinen Kopf zu drehen schaute er Wei Wuxian mit seinen hellen bernsteinfarbenden Augen unsicher an.  
"Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!"

Wei Wuxian lies das seidige Haarband noch einmal durch seine Finger gleiten und brachte nur ein überrumpeltes "Danke" heraus.

Lan Wangji nickte ihm kurz zu. Dann drehte er sich ohne einen weitern Kommentar um und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Wei Wuxian stand regungslos dort und wurde unwissend von Lan Wangji zurück gelassen. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Blätter und der Wind lies Lan Wangjis Kleider in der Luft tanzen bis er in der Ferne verschwand.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Es war schon spät in der Nacht als Wei Wuxians Füße ihn von seinen Streifzügen wieder vor die Tür von Lan Wangjis Jingshi brachten. Er öffnete leise die große Tür und huschte hinein. Lan Wangji lag in seinem Bett in der typischen Gusu Lan Clan Schlafposition und war tief und fest am schlafen.

"Soll er sich mal gut erholen." flüsterte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und trippelte auf Zehenspitzen leise bis zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Dort hatte Lang Wangji ein Gästebett hergerichtet welches eigentlich ursprünglich für Wei Wuxian gedacht war.

"Na, dann nehmen wir heute Nacht eben vorlieb mit diesem Fleckchen."  
Wei Wuxian entkleidete sich, faltete mehr oder weniger ordentlich seine Kleider und legte sie auf dem Boden ab. Den Gürtel seiner Unterrobe zog er noch einmal fest und mit einem gekonnten Griff löste er sein Haarband und lies es auf seine Kleider fallen.

Er hüpfte schnell ins Bett und kuschelte sich in die warme Decke ein. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ihn der Schlaf übermannte und er in das Reich der Träume entführt wurde.

Es war stockdunkel im Zimmer und mitten in der Nacht als Wei Wuxian durch seltsame Geräusche aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Er öffnete die Augen, rollte sich zur Seite und horchte in die Nacht hinein. Er konnte nicht viel vom Raum sehen, aber er konnte ein leises Murmeln wahrnehmen. Gefolgt von einem leisen Rufen welches lauter wurde.

Wei Wuxian stand auf und suchte auf dem dunklen Boden nach Suibian. Die Stimme wurde lauter. Es klang als wäre jemand unter starken Schmerzen. Ein Stöhnen und Ächzen erfüllte die Luft.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und schlich durch den Raum. Seine Hand umklammerte fest das Heft seines Schwertes, bereit es jeden moment zu ziehen. Die Geräusche kamen vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus Lan Wangjis Richtung. Als er näher kam hörte er, dass es sogar ganz klar um Lan Wangjis Stimme handelte.

"Wei Ying...!" rief Lan Wangji aus.

Wei Wuxian erschrak und er rannte auf die letzten Meter los.  
Er zog sein Schwert und kam aufgebracht vor Lan Wangjis Bett zum stoppen.

Er sah wie Lan Wangji im Bett lag. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossem und schien zu schlafen.  
Er hatte scheinbar nur einen schlimmen Albtraum. Er drehte und wendete sich im Bett. Dabei stöhnte er und schnappte laut nach Luft. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und kauerte sich wie ein schutzloses Kind zusammen. Seine linke Hand krallte sich fest in den Stoff seiner Unterrobe als hätte er starke Schmerzen in seiner Brust.

Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf und steckte Suibian behutsam wieder zurück in seine Scheide und legte es an die Seite.

"Puhhh. Nur ein Albtraum. Erschreck mich nicht nochmal so mitten in der Nacht, HanGuang- Juni!" Nuschelte er zu sich selbst.

Wei Wuxian wunk mit seiner Hand ab und wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und zurück zu seinem Bett gehe als er in Lan Wangjis Stimme ein zittern vernahm.

"Bitte... Geh nicht...Bleib bei mir." sprach Lan Wangji unter Tränen. Seine Stimme brach und nur ein leises Krächzen war zu hören.

Wei Wuxian lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer.  
Es klang so traurig und verzweifelt das es ihm fast das Herz zerbrach. Er konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen.  
Er sah in Lan Wangjis schmerzerfülltes Gesicht. Es war blanke Verzweiflung, Angst und Trauer die sich auf ihm abzeichnete. Eine große Träne kullerte über seine zarte Wange und benetzte das Kopfkissen.

Wei Wuxian war tief ergriffen und wusste nicht was er tun sollte.  
Er konnte schon keine Frauen weinen sehen, aber wenn ein Mann weinte, konnte er es einfach nicht ertragen.

Lan Wangji sah so traurig und einsam aus wie Wei Wuxian es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er schien etwas schreckliches zu träumen was ihn sehr schmerzte und er ließ in seinem Traum seinen Emotionen freien Lauf.

 _-Aber wovon träumte er nur? War es vielleicht eine Erinnern aus der Vergangenheit?-_

Wei Wuxian wollte ihm gerne helfen seine Angst und den Kummer zu nehmen, aber wie?  
 _-Sollte er ihn wecken?-_

Noch immer hielt Lan Wangji im Schlaf den Kragen seiner Robe an seiner Brust fest umklammert und die Tränen die über seine Wange kullerten wollten einfach nicht aufhören.

Wei Wuxian konnte nicht mehr einfach so tatenlos zusehen.

Er fasste einen Entschluss und kletterte vorsichtig über Lan Wangji herüber, kroch von hinten unter die Bettdecke und kuschelte sich dicht an Lan Wangjis Rücken heran. Sie lagen nun beide auf der Seite, dicht an dicht aneinander gekuschelt. Ihre Körper pressten sich eng aneinander.  
Wei Wuxian spürte wie Lan Wangji am ganzen Körper zitterte und sich immer noch zusammenkauerte. Er schob vorsichtig seine Arme unter Lan Wangjis hindurch und berührte die verkrampfte Hand vor Lan Wangjis Brust.

"Alles ist gut Lan Zhan. Ich bin hier." Flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise in Lan Wangjis Ohr. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Gesicht leicht nach vorne und küsste die Tränen auf Lan Wangjis Wange hinfort.

Lan Wangjis Hände begannen sich zu entspannen und Wei Wuxian nutzte den Moment und packte sie schnell und hielt sie behutsam fest umschlossen. Er presste ihre Hände gemeinsam an Lan Wangjis Brust und drückte ihre beiden Körper noch näher zusammen.

"Ich bin hier, Lan Zhan. Alles wird gut." flüsterte Wei Wuxian noch einmal leise in Lan Wangjis Ohr.  
Wei Wuxian verharrte so lange in dieser Position bis Lan Wangji sich langsam beruhigte. Die Tränen stoppten allmählich, Lan Wangjis Körper entkrampfte sich und seine Atmung wurde wieder ruhiger.

Wei Wuxian spürte ihre Körperwärme und den kräftigen Herzschlag Lan Wangjis, der wie ein Echo durch seinen Körper hallte.  
Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie in dieser Position bis Lan Wangji langsam aus seinem Traum zurück kam und schließlich aufwachte.

Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in das dunkle Zimmer. Er konnte spüren wie sein Kopfkissen unter seiner Wange leicht nass war. Er fühlte sich ausgemergelt und als hätte er eine lange Reise hinter sich, sein Kopf schmerzte ihm.

 _-Habe ich geweint?-_ Fragte er sich und wollte mit seiner Hand in sein Gesicht fassen. Doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen und merkte das er bewegungsunfähig war.

"Oh du bist wach?" kam eine leise Stimme von hinten direkt hinter Lan Wangjis Ohr.

Lan Wangji lief ein Schock durch seine Glieder. Er spürte den Atem einer Person in seinem Nacken. Ihre Körper lagen dicht aneinander von der Zehennspitze bis zum Kopf. Er konnte die Körperwärme spüren und ihre Hände lagen eng miteinander verbunden vor seiner Brust.

"Alles wieder gut?  
Lan Zhan?"

 _-Es war definitiv Wei Wuxians Stimme die von hinten kam. Aber warum lagen die beiden eng umschlungen in seinem Bett?-_ Spätestens jetzt war Lan Wangji wieder richtig wach und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.

"Wei Ying, was tust du?" fragte Lan Wangji aufgebracht und versuchte sich aus Wei Wuxians Griff zu befreien.  
Doch dieser hielt ihn fest und legte sogar noch sein Bein über Lan Wangjis Hüfte um ihn noch mehr zu fixieren.

"Du hattest einen Albtraum und ich wusste nicht wie ich dich beruhigen sollte. Und jetzt hör auf so zu strampeln, es war gerade so schön warm und du hattest endlich aufgehört zu zittern!"

Bei jedem Wort spürte Lan Wangji Wei Wuxians warmen Atem in seinem Nacken. Diese Position war ihm zu nah, viel zu nah. Ihm wurde langsam heiß, die Wärme stieg ihm ins Gesicht und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Er versuchte zumindestens ihre Hände von einander zu lösen doch auch diese presste Wei Wuxian noch immer fest an seine Brust heran.

"Dein Herz fängt schneller an zu schlagen, ich kann es spüren" flüsterte Wei Wuxian in Lan Wangjis Ohr. Er löste seine linke Hand aus ihrer Vereinigung, schob Lan Wangjis Ausschnitt weiter auseinander und legte seinen Handrücken flach auf Lan Wangjs Brust.

"Bum Bum Bum. Es schlägt sogar immer schneller!" flüsterte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji war kurz vorm platzen. In seinem Körper brodelte es wie ein Vulkan. Ihm wurde immer heißer, sein Puls schnellte in die Höhe, ihm blieb fast die Luft weg.

"Wei Ying, lass mich los." bettelte Lan Wangji.

"Wieso? Ich hatte es gerade geschafft, dass du dich beruhigt hattest und jetzt flattert dein Herz wie ein junger Vogel. Sogar deine Atmung wird immer schneller. Warum bist du so nervös?  
Ist dir das zu nah?  
Zu viel Körperkontakt?" Fragte Wei Wuxian spielerisch.

Lan Wangji presste die Lippen zusammen. Seine Augen kniff er fest zu und am liebsten hätte er sich die Ohren zu gehalten. Er konnte Wei Wuxians Worte so nah an seinem Ohr, in dieser Position, nicht ertragen. Es war zu viel für ihn.

"Oder... bist du so nervös...eben weil du es gut findest?" hauchte Wei Wuxian in Lan Wangjis Ohr.  
Er fing schon wieder an Lan Wangji aufzuziehen und Wei Wuxian hatte sichtlich Spaß an dieser Situation und kostete es gerade in vollen Zügen aus.

"Ich finde gar nichts gut. Lass mich jetzt los"" erwiderte Lan Wangji scharf.

"Du findest es nicht gut? Warum müssen diese Lippen immer genau das Gegenteil von dem sprechen was der Körper sagt? Wei Wuxian hauchte mit tiefer Stimme weiterhin in Lan Wangjis Ohr. Sie lagen so dicht aneinander, dass Lan Wangji an seinem Rücken die Vibrationen von Wei Wuxians Stimme beim Sprechen hörte.

Wei Wuxian tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Lan Wangjis Lippen und Griff danach beherzt an Lan Wangjis Kehle.

"Ah" stöhnte Lan Wangi leise auf und hielt sich rasch seine eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Deine Kehle schnürt sich zu, deine Atmung wird immer unruhiger und dein Herz schlägt so schnell das man denken könnte, es zerberstet gleich deine Brust!"  
Wei Wuxian fuhr mit seiner Hand an Lan Wangjis Kehle hinunter, tauchte mit seiner Hand in den offenen Ausschnitt und legte seine Hand genau auf Lan Wangjis Herz.

Lan Wangji biss sich auf die Lippe um seine Stimme zu unterdrücken.  
Er begann am ganzen Körper vor Anspannung zu zittern. Er fing langsam an zu schwitzen.  
Seine Hände wurden feucht, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zur Kehle und er bemerkte in seinem Schritt ein seltsamen Gefühl. Es war als wäre er in einem Rausch und nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne.

"Lan Zhan ich weiß was seit Tagen mit dir los ist und was dir fehlt. Es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. Das ist normal. Jeder Mann emfpindet das. Du solltest dir einen Ruck geben, es akzeptieren und ab und an dir... sagen wir...selber helfen." flüstere Wei Wuxian verständnisvoll.

Lan Wangji riss die Augen weit auf.  
"Mir selber helfen"? fragte Lan Wangji unwissend  
"Ich weiß nicht was du damit meinst"

"Du weißt nicht was ich meine?" fragte Wei Wuxian ungläubich.  
Er zog sein Bein langsam von Lan Wangjis Hüfte zurück und löste ein wenig seinen Klammergriff.

"Ich meine etwas, dass jeder Mann ab und an mal tut. Du verstehst schon. Etwas das sich gut anfühlt und uns wieder klar denken lässt." Wei Wuxians Hand rutschte langsam an Lan Wangjis straffem Bauch hinunter.

Lan Wangji hielt den Atem vor Anspannung an  
" Ich...weiß..nicht..wovon...du..sprichst...!" keuchte Lan Wangji atemlos.

"Du willst wohl das ich es ausspreche was? Wer hätte gedacht das unser Second Master Lan Wangji auf so etwas steht" kicherte Wei Wuxian zufrieden.  
"Ich rede hier, von diesem Körperteil. Von Selbstbefriedigung!"  
Wei Wuxian Griff mit seiner linken Hand beherzt in Lan Wangjis Schritt.

"Ah" stöhnte Lan Wangji kurz auf. Danach wurde es für einen kurzen Moment ganz still und keiner der beiden rührte sich.

Beide Rissen die Augen weit auf und hielten die Luft an.

"Du...bist... hart!" stammelte Wei Wuxian überrascht. In seiner Hand hatte er Lan Wangjis steifen Penis. Er konnte es deutlich durch die Kleider spüren.

Lan Wangji fing an wie wild zu strampeln und wollte Wei Wuxian von sich wegstoßen.  
"Lass mich los! Wei Ying! Wie kannst du es nur wagen!" Lan Wangji war außer sich vor Scham und Zorn.

Wei Wuxian ließ sich aber nicht abschütteln und hielt Lan Wangji weiterhin fest.

"Ist gut, ist gut! Es tut mir Leid. Beruhig dich. Es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm, vertrau mir. Das ist vollkommen normal. Keinen Grund sich zu schämen oder sich aufzuregen. Ich habe es auch ein wenig übertrieben. Es war mein Fehler. Beruhig dich erstmal wieder. Kein Grund zur Panik!" Wei Wuxian versuchte den aufgebrachten Lan Wangji wieder zu beruhigen.

Lan Wangji der mit sich selbst und der Situation in Körper und Geist vollkommen überfordert war, wusste selbst nicht was er tun sollte.  
 _-Was ist richtig, was ist falsch, was war nur los mit ihm?-  
_ Er beruhigte sich ein wenig und hörte auf zu strampeln. Seine Glieder waren plötzlich vollkommen kraftlos und diese neue Erfahrung brachte ihn an seine Grenze.

"Schhhhh... So ist gut. Beruhig dich. Atme tief ein und wenn du so weit bist, dann gehst du in den Nebenraum und löst das Problem. Ganz einfach." erklärte Wei Wuxian

"Das Problem lösen?" fragte Lan Wangji und drehte sich fragend ein Stück mit dem Kopf nach hinten um Wei Wuxians Gesicht zu sehen.

"Na du weißt schon." grinste Wei Wuxian ihn breit an und mit seiner Hand machte er die typische hoch und runter Bewegung.

Lan Wangji riss die Augen noch weiter auf und sein Gesicht wurde schlagartig rot.  
"Niemals. Sowas obszönes"! fauchte er los und wollte wieder aus dem Bett springen.

"Stop, stop, stop" rief Wei Wuxian und hielt Lan Wangji am Kragen fest.

"Ich kann das nicht!" fauchte Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian an und hielt sich die Hand beschämt vor den Mund.

"Du kannst das nicht?" fragte Wei Wuxian mit sichtlichem Unverständnis.

Es war für einen Moment still und keiner sagte ein Wort bis Wei Wuxian plötzlich laut aufseufzte und das Schweigen brach.  
"Nagut, ich helfe dir." sagte Wei Wuxian schließlich und presste Lan Wangji wieder an sich heran und unklammerte ihn mit seinen Armen.

"Du was?" fragte Lan Wangji erschrocken und fing wieder an zu strampeln.

"Hör jetzt auf dich wie ein Kleinkind anzustellen. Ich habe gesagt ich helfe dir. Du solltest mir Dankbar sein. Also hör jetzt auf zu strampeln, sei still und lass mich das machen."sprach Wei Wuxian gebieterisch und verständnisvoll zugleich.

"Unmöglich..." hauchte Lan Wangji.

"Lan Zhan. Wir sind beides Männer. Es ist alles inordnung. Es wird nie einer davon erfahren und ab morgen früh tun wir beide so, als wäre es nie passiert. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik, alles ist unter Kontrolle und du kommst endlich mal wieder runter."

Beide lagen auf der Seite hintereinander und Wei Wuxian bahnte sich mit seiner linken Hand einen Weg zu Lan Wangjis Brust wärend die andere sich auf den Weg zu Lan Wangjis Hüfte machte.

Lan Wangji wurde schlecht vor Aufregung und mit seinen Händen krallte er sich in die Bettdecke.  
"Wei Ying... Ich.." stotterte Lan Wangji noch einmal unsicher auf.

"Still jetzt!" Befahl Wei Wuxian und nippte mit seinen Lippen an Lan Wangjis Ohrläppchen.

"Ah" stöhnte Lan Wangji leise auf bevor er mit seiner Hand wieder schnell seinen Mund bedeckte.

Wei Wuxian beobachtete genau Lan Wangjis schamhaften Reaktionen.  
Er rutschte mit seiner linken Hand in Lan Wangjis Ausschnitt und berührte seine Nippel. Er umkreiste sie einige Male bis sie langsam anfingen hart zu werden.  
Er küsste Lan Wangji ein paar mal am Hals und im Nacken bevor er mit seiner feuchten Zunge an Lan Wangjis Ohr herum spielte.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen und fing an sich wieder zu verkrampfen.

"Ganz locker, passiert nichts" flüsterte Wei Wuxian ihm leise ins Ohr.  
Wei Wuxian berührte mit seiner rechten Hand Lan Wangji im Schritt und suchte mit seinen Fingerspitzen den Eingang der Unterrobe. Er schob die Finger vorsichtig unter den überlappenden Stoff der Robe und fasste an Lan Wangjis steifes Glied.

Lan Wangji zuckte, er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und biss sich auf seinen Unterarm um seine Stimme zu ersticken.

"Es ist ok, Lan Wangji du musst deine Stimme nicht zurück halten. Ist das dein erstes mal? Hat dich noch nie jemand zuvor hier angefasst? Oder hast du dich auch noch nie zuvor selber hier angefasst?" In diesem Moment fiel Wei Wuxian auf das er selber noch nie einen anderen Mann in diesem intimen Bereich angefasst hatte. Aber es war Lan Zhan und irgendwie fühlte es sich anders an. Es war für Wei Wuxian inordnung und er hatte kein Problem ausnahmsweise ihm hierbei auszuhelfen.  
Wei Wuxian leckte an Lan Wangjis Nacken hoch und drehte zwischen seinem linken Zeigefinger und Daumen den einen Nippel hin und her.

Ein schwaches "Nein" kam über Lan Wangjis Lippen

Wei Wuxian spürte in seiner Hand wie Lan Wangjis Penis noch härter wurde und noch größer anschwoll.

"Was hast du denn die vergangenen 13 Jahre gemacht?" wollte Wei Wuxian wissen.

"Ge...war..tet! schnaufte Lan Wangji und krallte seine Finger in die Bettdecke.

"Gewartet? Gewartet auf wen? Wei Wuxian fing an langsam seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen.

"Ahh.." Lan Wangji biss sich wieder auf seinen Unterarm und seine Atmung wurde immer lauter.

"Hast du auf deine Herzensdame gewartet? Wolltest du dir alles für sie aufsparen?" fragte Wei Wuxian weiter. Er löste seine Hand von Lan Wangjis Nippel und striff behutsam die Robe von Lan Wangjis Schultern herunter. Er küsste liebevoll die zarte, helle Haut die zum Vorschein kam.

"Ah" stöhnte Lan Wangji noch einmal leise auf  
"...Ich..."

"Fühlt es sich so gut an das du nicht richtig antworten kannst? Halbe Sätze passen nicht zu dir, Lan Zhan." flüsterte Wei Wuxian mit einem hämischen Lächeln in Lan Wangji ins Ohr.

Wei Wuxian begann seine Hand schneller auf und ab zu bewegen und Lan Wangji fing an langsam mit seiner Hüfte im Rhythmus zu zucken. Er biss sich immer stärker auf seinen Unterarm um sein Wimmern zu unterdrücken.

"Nicht Lan Zhan. Ich will hören das es sich gut anfühlt." Wei Wuxian packte Lan Wangjis Unterarm und schob ihn zur Seite.

Lan Wangjis Puls wurde immer schneller. Seine Lippen öffneten sich auf und ab und er schnappte nach Luft.

"Wei...Ying... Ich..." stöhnte Lan Wangji.

"Du kommst? Dann komm!" Wei Wuxian spielte geschickt mit seiner rechten Hand an Lan Wangjis steifen Penis und strich mehrmals mit seinem Finger über die Spitze.

Lan Wangji krallte sich immer fester in die Bettdecke, seine Füße verkrampften sich und seine Zehen drehten sich ein.

Wei Wuxian leckte ein paar mal mit seiner feuchten Zunge an Lan Wangjis Hals bis er lustvoll zubiss und seine Zähne sich leicht in Lan Wangjis Fleisch bohrten.

"Arg!" Lan Wangji stöhnte auf.

Wei Wuxian setzte zum letzten Hieb an und Lan Wangji schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken. Er stöhnte auf, schnappte nach Luft, mit der einen Hand krallte er sich fest in die Bettdecke wärend die andere an Wei Wuxians rechtes Handgelenk griff.

"Ahhhhh..."

Der weiße, warme Samen schoss heraus und befleckte ihre Hände.

Lan Wangji starrte kraftlos in den Raum und seine Brust hob sich schnell auf und ab. Es war als würde man ihm alle Kraft aus den Gliedern saugen und sein Körper zitterte leicht. Lan Wangji drehte sich auf den Rücken und ließ seine Hände regungslos links und rechts von seinem Körper auf dem Bett liegen. Auf seiner Stirn waren ein paar Schweißperlen und seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an.

Wei Wuxian putzte seine Hand etwas in der Bettdecke ab und stützte seinen Kopf in seiner anderen Hand ab. Dabei sah er Lan Wangji zufrieden an.  
"Und? War gut oder?" Wei Wuxian grinste Lan Wangji breit an. Zu wissen das er gerade Zeuge von Lan Wangjis erstem Orgasmus war puschte sein Ego.

Lan Wangji starrte ihn an. Er war noch zu erschöpft um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen was eigentlich gerade geschehen war.

Wei Wuxian schnippste Lan Wangji vor die Stirn. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Second Master Lan Wangji. Sie sind soeben ein halber Mann geworden!" Lachte Wei Wuxian.

"...Ein halber?" fragte Lan Wangji keuchend und runzelte die Stirn.

"Für einen ganzen fehlt noch etwas!" lachte Wei Wuxian und kicherte Lan Wangji hämisch an.  
"Für den Part sollten wir dir eine holde Maid suchen!"

Lan Wangji hatte verstanden und schaute beschämt zur Seite. Die Sonne ging schon langsam auf und der Morgentau tropfte von den Dächern. Die ersten Vögel zwitscherten ihr Lied und die frische Morgenluft zog durchs Fenster herein.

Lan Wangji sah, dass Wei Wuxian etwas nachdenklich drein schaute als sein Blick plötzlich auf Wei Wuxians Schritt fiel. Er sah eine leichte Beule.  
"Wei Ying... Du.."

"Hmmm?" Wei Wuxian sah Lan Wangji an und bemerkte seinen Blick auf seinen Schritt.  
Schnell verdeckte er die Sicht mit seiner Hand und drehte sich peinlich berührt zur Seite.  
"Ach das, ist nicht so schlimm. Ich kümmere mich da gleich selber drum!" antwortete Wei Wuxian mit schneller Stimme.  
Er stand vom Bett auf und streckte sich mit dem Rücken zu Lan Wangji gekehrt, der immer noch kraftlos auf dem Rücken lag.  
"Bei deinem Gestöhne, wäre das jedem Mann passiert der dich gehört hätte..." schmollte Wei Wuxian zu seiner Verteidigung.

"Bei meinem Gestöhne?" schaute Lan Wangji ihn entrüstet an.  
"Wer hat mich denn überall angefasst und mich sogar gebissen?" Antwortete Lan Wangji trocken zu seiner Verteidigung.

Plötzlich kam ein peinlicher Moment der Stille. Beide sahen sich an und die Erinnerung schoß beiden durch den Kopf als sie beschämt mit rotem Gesicht schnell zur Seite blickten.

Von beiden kam ein vorwurfsvollen aber leises "Hmpf"

"Wie noch immer, ich gehe dann jetzt mal." Wei Wuxian strich sich durch die Haare und zuppelte seine Robe etwas zurecht und stapfte selbstbewusst durch den Raum bis er durch die Tür verschwand.

Lan Wangji starrte an die Zimmerecke. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus.  
Er klatschte sich mit seiner flachen Hand vor die Stirn und hielt sich dann die Augen mit seinem Unterarm zu.

 _-Was zum Henker ist nur in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett geschehen?-_ Bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und sein Herz pochte laut auf.

"Pathetic..." murmelte er leise und seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich angestrengt zusammen, als er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren und seine Gefühle zu bändigen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Es war noch früh am Morgen als Lan Wangji sich auf den Weg zu dem Pavillon seines älteren Bruders Lan Xichen machte. Er hatte ihn hergebeten, denn es gab etwas Wichtiges das er ihm sagen musste.

Lan Wangji klopfte behutsam an die große Tür und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lan Xichen sie mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht aufschob und Lan Wangji hereinbat.

"Schönen guten mMrgen Wangji!" begrüßte er seinen jüngeren Bruder.

Lan Wangji grüßte ihn mit einer freundlichen Handgeste zurück.

"Komm Wangji, wir setzen uns an den Tisch, ich bereite uns einen Tee zu." Lan Xichen berührte Lan Wangji einladend an der Schulter und lenkte ihn Richtung Tisch.

Lan Wangji richtete seine Kleider und setzte sich auf den Fußboden direkt an den dunkelbraunen Tisch. Der Raum war hell und freundlich. In den Regalen tummelten sich einige alte Schriftrollen und vor dem großen Fenster hing das Banner des Gusu Lan Clans herunter.

Lan Xichen kam mit einer kleinen schwarzen Teekanne mit heißem Wasser zurück und schenkte anmutig das Wasser in ihre zwei kleinen Teeschalen. Die kleinen Lotus Blüten schwirrten durch den Wasserstrom in ihren Schalen wild im Kreis und verbreiteten ihr Aroma.  
Es roch angenehm süßlich und der Duft lud zum Verweilen ein.

Lan Xichen setzte sich ebenfalls hin und schaute seinen Bruder mit prüfendem Blick an. Er sprach bedacht und leise als wolle er nicht, dass jemand anderes ihr Gespäch belauschen könne.

"Bruder Wangji ich habe dich hergebeten weil ich auf meinen Reisen etwas erfahren habe, was für uns nicht ganz ungefährlich ist. Es wird gemunkelt, dass der Yiling Patriarch zurück sei."

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen. Er hob seinen Blick und schaute seinem Bruder tief in die Augen. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung und er sprach auch kein Wort.

"Das alleine.." Fuhr Lan Xichen fort "ist noch kein Grund zur Besorgnis, denn Gerüchte dieser Art vernahm man öfter in den letzten Jahren"! Lan Xichens Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer freundlich, sanft und anmutig.

"Jedoch heißt es, er sei in der Obhut des Gusu Lan Clans in der Cloud Recesses"!  
Lan Xichen schaute Lan Wangji mit klarem Blick an.

Lan Wangjis Augen wurden groß und ihm stockte für einen Moment der Atem.  
Seine schmalen Lippen öffneten sich langsam.  
"Bruder... Ich..." Doch Lan Xichen hob seine Hand und unterbrach ihn.

Sein Gesichtausdruck war wieder ganz sanft und liebevoll. Fast wie eine verständnisvolle Mutter.  
Lan Xichen streckte seine Hand vorsichtig über den Tisch und berührte behutsam Lan Wangjis Unterarm.

"Ich habe dich nicht hierher gebeten um eine Erklärung von dir zu hören, noch musst du dich für irgendetwas rechtfertigen. Du sitzt hier, weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass du und dein Gast achtsam sein solltet."

Lan Wandji versuchte noch einmal zu sprechen.  
"Bruder Lan Xichen... Er... "

Doch Lan Xichen hob wieder seine Hand und unterbrach ihn. Er drückte noch einmal leicht Lan Wangjis Unterarm bevor er seine Hand langsam wieder zurück zog. Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte zum Fenster. Ein leichter Windzug erfrischte den Raum und Lan Xichen blickte in die Ferne.  
"Ganz gleich, welchen Namen dein Gast auch tragen mag. Ich erklärte ihn zu meinem Ehrengast und so lange er hier bei uns ist, steht er unter dem Schutze des Gusu Lan Clans. Ihm soll kein Leid widerfahren!"  
Sprach Lan Xichen mit imposanter Stimme. Die Kleider wehten leicht im Wind und sein Blick war entschlossen und gebieterisch. Sein Erscheinungsbild war wahrlich anmutig.

Lan Wangji hatte nun begriffen, dass Lan Xichen genau wusste, das sein Gast Wei Wuxian war, der gefürchtete Yiling Patriach.  
Von der Größe und Güte seines Bruders überwältigt rutschte Lan Wangji ein Stück hinter dem Tisch hervor und verneigte sich aus tiefster Dankbarkeit auf allen vieren vor seinem älteren Bruder.

Lan Xichen lächelte seinen jüngeren Bruder freundlich an und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Er forderte Lan Wangji mit einer Handgeste auf wieder aufzustehen.  
"Du bist mir das Wichtigste was ich habe Wangji. Egal welchen Weg im Leben du gehen wirst, du wirst immer mein Bruder sein."  
Lan Xichen legte behutsam seine Hände auf Lan Wangjis Wangen und küsste auf seine Stirn.

Lan Wangji schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen und lies die Berührungen zu.  
"Danke dir." sprach Lan Wangji mit dankbarer Stimme. Seine hellen, bernsteinfarbenden Augen funkelten seinen älteren Bruder vor Bewunderung und tiefstem Respekt an.

"Und nun geh. Ich muss gleich schon wieder fort. Aber es wird nicht lange sein. Gegen späten Nachmittag bin ich wieder zurück." sagte Lan Xichen sanft.

"Ist gut. Komm wohlbehalten wieder heim!" Lan Wangji verneigte sich kurz und verließ mit leisen Schritten den Pavillon seines Bruders. Er schloss die Tür mit einem leisen Knacken hinter sich und atmete einmal erleichtert ein. Es war ihm etwas leichter um sein Herz geworden und die Bewunderung für seinen Bruder wa erneut gewachsen.

Es war schon später Nachmittag als Lan Wangji endlich seine Arbeiten für den Tag erledigt hatte und aus dem Library Pavillon heraustrat.  
Es war ein schöner Abend. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Blätter, der Wind summte leise ein Lied und die Wasserfälle rauschten in der Ferne.

Bis zum gemeinsamen Abendessen war noch ein wenig Zeit und Lan Wangji machte sich auf die Suche nach Wei Wuxian.  
Nachdem er eine Weile durch die Claud Recesses schlenderte sprach er zwei jüngere Cultivators an ob sie Wei Wuxian gesehen hätten.

"Ihr Gast, Second Master Lan Wangji? Der ist vor einer Weile hoch zu den Quellen gelaufen" sprach einer von beiden.

Lan Wangji bedankte sich und ging den schmalen Weg entlang, hoch zu den Quellen. Nach einer Zeit vernahm er ein leises Flötenspiel. Es war noch zu weit entfernt aber die sanfte Melodie wurde vom Wind herbei getragen.

Umso weiter Lan Wangji seinen Weg zu den Quellen bahnte umso lauter und kräftiger wurde das Flötenspiel. Es war eine ruhige aber zugleich starke Melodie die schön anzuhören war.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis Lan Wangji endlich den Flötenspieler ausfindig machen konnte. Es war relativ weit außerhalb und dort auf einer kleinen Lichtung saß Wei Wuxian auf dem Baumstamm einer alten umgekippten Weide. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Finger tanzten sanft auf der Flöte auf und ab und der Wald erfüllte sich mit seinem mystischem Flötenspiel.

Plötzlich verstummte die Melodie. Wei Wuxian hatte seinen Besucher entdeckt und grinste ihn breit an.  
"Lan Zhan!"

"Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Wegen mir ist das schöne Flötenspiel verstummt." sagte Lan Wangji betrübt.

"Hat es dir gefallen? Soll ich weiter spielen?" fragte Wei Wuxian freundlich.

"Hm" summte Lan Wangji und nickte zur Bestätigung.

Wei Wuxian setzte die Flöte wieder an seine Lippen und setzte sein Flötenspiel fort. Lan Wangji lehnte sich an einen Baum und schloss die Augen. Es war ein friedlicher Moment und Lan Wangji wünschte sich, das dieser für immer anhalten würde.

Plötzlich schreckten einige Vögel nicht weit von ihne entfernt hoch und flogen in die Lüfte.. Das Flügelschlagen und das Krächzen der Vögel war wie ein lautes Grollen.

Wei Wuxian hörte auf zu Spielen und Lan Wangji packte mit seiner rechten Hand an das Heft seines Schwertes Bichen.

Wei Wuxian ließ die Flöte in seinem Ärmel verschwinden und kletterte auf den umgefallen Baumstamm. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an einem Ast fest und spähte mit angestrengtem Blick in den Wald hinein.  
Plötzlich wurde es ganz seltsam still. Es war kein Tier mehr zu hören und selbst der Wind schien den Atem anzuhalten.  
Wei Wuxian hielt seinen Atem an und lauschte angestrengt.

"Komm hier hin! Wei Ying!" flüsterte Lan Wangji scharf zu Wei Wuxian herüber.

"Das wird schon nichts sein, wir sind hier schließlich in der Claud...!"  
Wei Wuxian schaffte es nicht mehr seinen Satz zu vollenden.

In diesem Moment schnellte aus dem Dickicht des Waldes ein geräuschloser Pfeil und traf Wei Wuxian direkt in die rechte Schulter.  
Wei Wuxians schmerzerfüllter Schrei erhellte den Abend und alle naheliegenden Tiere und Vögel suchten panisch das Weite.

Lan Wangji sprang auf, zog sein Schwert Bichen und versuchte zu Wei Wuxian zu gelangen um ihn zu beschützen.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich die rechte Schulter und versuchte sein Schwert Suibian zu ziehen, doch seine Schulter schmerzte so sehr, dass er seine rechte Hand nicht richtig bewegen konnte.

Schon In diesem Moment kam ein zweiter tödlicher Pfeil angeflogen und traf Wei Wuxian in seine linke Hüfte.  
Ein zweiter gleißender Schrei schrillte durch den Wald. Wei Wuxian ging in die Knie, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und stürze dann Seitwärts vom Baumstamm hinunter.

"WEI YING!" rief Lan Wangji panisch. Er ließ Bichen in den Wald fliegen um den Angreifer außer gefecht zu setzen und stürmte zu Wei Wuxian los.

Bichen raste wie ein wildgewordener Speer in den Wald hinein wärend Wei Wuxian sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte und nach Luft schnappte .

Lan Wangji ließ sich vor Wei Wuxian auf die Knie fallen und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf an. Die Panik und Angst standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Wei Ying, nein..bitte nicht." hauchte er und in seiner Stimme war pure Verzweiflung.

Wei Wuxian griff zitternd an Lan Wangjis Ärmel und schaute ihn an.  
"Lan Zhan... Flieh...lass mich zurück" keuchte er.

Lan Wangji strich über Wei Wuxians Wange.  
"Ich werde dich nicht zurück lassen!" antwortete er entschlossen.

In diesem Moment kam Bichen mit einem hellen, blauen Licht aus dem Wald zurück geflogen und rammte neben Lan Wangji in die Erde.  
An seiner blanken Schneide hing ein dunkler Stofffetzen.

"Der Angreifer ist fort, ich habe ihn wohl nicht erwischt." sagte Lan Wangji zornig.  
"Aber lass mich deine Wunde sehen." Lan Wangji riss vorsichtig Wei Wuxians Kleider an der Einstichstelle seiner Schulter weiter auf um einen Blick auf die Wunde wagen zu können.

Lan Wangjis Finger benetzen sich mit Blut und Wei Wuxian kniff die Augen vor Schmerzen fest zusammen wärend er schwer schluckte.  
Er krallte sich mit seiner linken Hand in Lan Wangji Bein.  
"Zieh...sie...raus!" keuchte Wei Wuxian.

"Das kann ich hier nicht. Die Widerhaken würden noch mehr Schaden anrichten."  
Lan Wangji wischte vorsichtig das viele rote Blut weg und ihm gelang ein genauerer Blick auf die Einstichstelle.

Die Wunde war tief und Wei Wuxians Haut begann sich rund um die Einstichstelle lila zu färben.  
Lan Wangji riss die Augen weit auf.  
"Es ist ein vergifteter Pfeil mit spiritueller Energie!" sprach Lan Wangji fassungslos.

Wei Wuxians Atmung wurde langsamer und kalter Schweiß perlte ihm von der Stirn.  
"Lan Zhan...ich...kann...dich...nicht...mehr..sehen!"  
Wei Wuxians Hände fielen schlaff zu Boden und sein Kopf wurde schwer wie Blei.

"Wei Ying, nein, bleib bei mir. Du musst dagegen ankämpfen. Schlaf nicht ein!" Lan Wangji rüttelte vorsichtig an Wei Wuxian und rief immer wieder seinen Namen um ihn bei Bewusstsein zu behalten.

Das rote Blut tropfte auf das grüne Gras und es bildete sich bald unter ihnen ein roter Teppich.  
Lan Wangji wusste das er keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren hatte und Wei Wuxian schnellstens Hilfe brauchte.

Er zog Bichen aus der Erde und steckte es wieder in seine Scheide zurück.  
Behutsam griff er unter Wei Wuxians Nacken und in seine Kniekehlen und hob ihn vorsichtig an.  
Sein Kopf und seine Glieder hingen leblos nach unten und seine schwarzen Haare berührten fast den Boden.

Das Blut tropfte an seinen Fingerspitzen hinab auf die Erde und Lan Wangjis weiße Robe trängte sich bald in ein tiefes Rot.  
Lan Wangji lief so schnell es seine Füße erlaubten den Berg hinab. Er wusste, dass es ein Rennen auf Zeit war.

Wei Wuxian wurde immer kälter. Von seiner Hüfte und seiner Schulter ging ein gleißender Schmerz aus. Er war nicht mehr ganz bei Bewusstsein und ihm war schwindelig. Seine Sinne schwanden und bald verlor er sich in einem zehrendem Albtraum.

Es war kurz vor Essenzeit und die meisten des Gusu Lan Clans hatten sich vor dem großen Pavillon versammelt um gemeinsam ihr Abendessen zu sich zu nehmen.

In diesem Moment platzte plötzlich Lan Wangji in die Meute.  
Es war ein schauriger Anblick und allen Anwesenden lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Lan Wangji hielt Wei Wuxian fest in seinen Händen. Wie ein Toter ruhte er in seinen Armen. Beide waren mit Blut befleckt und in Lan Wangjis Gesicht stand die Angst und Verzweiflung.

"Hilfe, ich brauche schnell Hilfe!" rief Lan Wangji.

Alle waren in heller Aufruhe und Lan Qiren gefolgt von Lan Xichen traten aus dem Pavillon heraus um zu sehen was alle so in Aufruhe versetzte.

Bei dem Anblick der sich ihnen bot stockte beiden der Atem und Lan Xichen rannte als erster los.  
"Wangji"! Rief er und rannte seinem Bruder entgegen.  
"Lan Qiren, ein Heiler! Verlange nach dem Heiler!" rief Lan Xichen wärend er zu Lan Wangji stolperte.  
"Wangji bist du verletzt? So viel Blut!" Lan Xichen berührte Lan Wangji an der Schulter um zu prüfen ob es ihm gut geht.

"Nein aber Wei Ying wurde von zwei spirituellen Pfeilen getroffen. Er wurde vergiftet!" berichtete Lan Wangji verzweifelt.

Wei Wuxians Atmung war schon ganz flach geworden und seine lila gefärbte Haut reichte mittlerweile schon bis zu seinem Hals hinauf.

"Schnell, helft mir tragen!" Lan Xichen beauftragte zwei nebenstehende Männer zum helfen. Behutsam nahmen sie Wei Wuxian entgegen und trugen ihn fort.

Lan Qiren kam hastig mit dem Heiler zurück und wunk Lan Xichen und seine Helfer zu sich herüber.  
Lan Wangi stolperte hinterher.

Sie brachten Wei Wuxian in den Pavillon des Heilers. Die große Tür flog auf und Wei Wuxian wurde in den Raum getragen. Lan Xichen schob alle Sachen vom Tisch herunter um Platz zu machen und gemeinsam legten sie Wei Wuxian darauf ab.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus." Sprach der Heiler mit ernster Stimme.

"Was sieht nicht gut aus? Er wird doch wieder gesund oder nicht? Ihr könnt ihm doch helfen oder nicht?" Lan Wangji war ganz aufgebracht und seine Stimme begann zu zittern.

"Bringt ihn hier raus. In seiner momentanen Verfassung ist er nur im Weg!" sprach Lan Xichen zu den Helfern und forderte sie auf Lan Wangji aus dem Raum zu schaffen.

"Ich will helfen!" erwiderte Lan Wangji laut.

"Du hilfst uns am meisten wenn du gehts, Wangji!" antwortet Lan Xichen scharf. Lan Qiren nickte den Helfern zu und sie fassten Lan Wangji an den Schultern und geleiteten ihn zur Tür hinaus.

"Ich brauche heißes Wasser, viel heißes Wasser!" sprach der Heiler und Lan Xichen lief mit einer Schale los.  
Der Heiler schnitt vorsichtig Wei Wuxians Kleider auf und legte die Wunden frei.

Lan Xichen kam mit einer Schale heißem Wasser und sauberen Tüchern zurück. Sie wuschen vorsichtig die Wunden sauber und erschraken bei dem Anblick der sich ihnen bot.

Wei Wuxians ganze linke Hüfte und seine rechte Schulter waren mittlerweile dunkel lila. Es fraß sich etwas immer weiter in seinen Körper hinein. Er zitterte und seine Haut war voller kaltem Schweiß. Er stöhnte und ächzte unter dem Fieber und er schien unter starken Schmerzen zu leiden.

"Was zum...?" fragte Lan Qiren und traute seinen Augen kaum.

Der Heiler runzelte die Stirn und sprach mit ernster Stimme:"Spirituelle Pfeile. Sie vergiften Körper und Geist. Er driftet langsam rüber auf die andere Seite. Er ist in einem bösen Albtraum gefangen. Ich kann nichts versprechen aber ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."

Es vergingen zwei Stunden bis sich zum ersten mal die Tür des Pavillons wieder öffnete. Lan Wangji saß zusammengekauert und voller Sorge vor der Tür und drehte unruhig an dem roten Band an seinem Handgelenk.

Lan Qiren und Lan Xichen traten sichtlich erschöpft aus der Tür heraus.

Sofort sprang Lan Wangji vom Boden auf.  
"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er hastig.

Lan Qiren hob seine Hand um Lan Wangji auszubremsen und legte dann seine Hand auf Lan Xichens Schulter.  
"Wir beide sprechen später!" sagte er mit ernster Miene und warf Lan Wangji einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Lan Xichen nickte zur Bestätigung und Lan Qiren verschwand in der Ferne.

Lan Xichen widmete sich nun seinem Bruder der ihn immer noch nervös anstarrte.  
"Er schläft jetzt. Der Heiler hat die Pfeile entfernt und die Wunden versorgt. Wir können nur in seine Fähigkeiten vertrauen!"  
Er legte seine Hand auf Lan Wangjis Schulter. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh seinen jüngeren Bruder so aufgebracht und voller Sorge zu sehen.

Lan Wangji fasste sich mit seiner Hand an die Stirn.  
"Es ist alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich nur..."

"Gib nicht dir die Schuld Wangji. Wir können die Wege des Schicksals nicht lenken. Du hättest nichts tun können um es zu verhindern!" sprach Lan Xichen mit sanfter Stimme um Lan Wangji zu beruhigen.

"Aber du hattest mich extra am Morgen noch gewarnt!" flüsterte Lan Wangji.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Wangji. Sieh lieber mit klarem Blick nach vorne."  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Pavillons und der Heiler trat zu ihnen beiden hinaus.

Die beiden Brüder begrüßten ihn respektvoll mit einer Handgeste und verneigten sich leicht.  
Der Heiler war ein angesehner und weiser Mann im Gusu Lan Clan. Er hatte starke Ähnlichkeit mit Lan Qiren, nur einige Jahre älter. Er trug seine langen weißen Haare zu einem flachen Zopf nach hinten und sein langer weißer Bart reichte ihm fast bis zur Hüfte.  
Seinen linken Arm hatte er stützend hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und mit seiner rechten Hand fuhr er mehrmals durch seinen langen Bart. Er schaute besorgt drein.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Lan Wangji besorgt.

"Er schläft jetzt. Er braucht nun Ruhe. Ich habe getan was in meiner Macht steht doch die Vergiftung ist stark. Es war eine starke, spirituelle Energie in den Pfeilen. Diese Nacht wird die schwerste. Ich kann nicht sagen ob er es bis zum nächsten Morgen schaffen wird. Ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun, es liegt jetzt alleine an ihm wie stark er ist."

Lan Wangji Miene wurde dunkel und seine Lippen begannen zu zittern.

Lan Xichen legte erneut seine Hand auf Lan Wangjis Schulter um ihm Mut zuzusprechen.

Der Heiler fuhr fort: "Ihr könnt ihm aber regelmäßig kaltes Wasser bringen und versuchen sein Fieber zu senken!"

"Das werden wir tun! Danke euch!"sprach Lan Xichen und verneigte sich abermals.

Der Heiler nickte den beiden noch einmal zu und wendete sich dann von ihnen ab.

"Ich hole frisches Wasser und ein neues Tuch. Geh nur rein Wangji und sieh nach ihm!" Lan Xichen stuppste Lan Wangji leicht Richtung Tür bevor auch er sich abwand um frisches Wasser zu holen.

Lan Wangjis Herz war schwer vor Sorge und seine Schuldgefühle und die Vorwürfe die er sich machte zehrten sehr an ihm.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die große Tür und trat leise in den Raum hinein.

(Wer möchte, der kann hier jetzt im Hintergrund das folgende Lied auf youtube dazu hören: **watch?v=zJfb2DRI8go** ) -4:20-

Wei Wuxian lag mittlerweile in dem großen Bett in der Mitte des Raumes. Es roch nach ätherischen Ölen und vor dem Fenster klimperte leise ein Windspiel.

Lan Wangji trat an das Bett heran und kniete sich auf den Boden. Auf einem Beistelltisch lag Wei Wuxians rotes Haarband und seine gefalteten Kleider. Eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein paar gebrauchte Tücher lagen ebenfalls daneben.

Wei Wuxian war außer seiner roten Wangen schneeweiß im Gesicht. Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn und seine Lippen sahen trocken und rissig aus.  
Seine Augenlieder bewegten sich unruhig hin und her und seine Atmung war schwer. Ab und an murmelte er etwas im Schlaf.

Lan Wangji hatte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und seine Augen waren glasig.  
"Wei Ying..." hauchte er mit dünner Stimme.

Er strich mit seiner rechten Hand über Wei Wuxians Kopf und seine Wange.  
Die schwarzen Haare fühlten sich nass vom Schweiß und Wasser an.

Lan Wangji stutzte für einen Moment. An Wei Wuxians Hals krochen lila Einblutungen den Hals hinauf. Sie waren schon fast bis zum Kinn vorgedrungen.

Vorsichtig strich er die Decke zur Seite.

Lan Wangji erschrak. Wei Wuxians komplette Schulter und halbe Brust war lila gefärbt. Das Gift hatte sich schon massiv ausgebreitet und fraß sich durch seinen Körper.

Er klappte die Decke noch ein Stück weiter zur Seite und auch Wei Wuxians Hüfte sah ähnlich aus. Die Einblutungen reichten bis weit über den Oberschenkel und seinen Bauch hinauf.

Lan Wangji schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, atmete tief ein und die erste Träne kullerte über seine Wange.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein.  
Dann klappte er die Bettdecke wieder zurück und hielt Wei Wuxians Hand.

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte seine Tränen zurück zu halten doch die Emotionen übermannten ihn.  
Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern, der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde größer und die Tränen fingen an zu kullern.

Er streichelte Wei Wuxians Handrücken und legte dann die Hand flach auf seine eigene Wange.  
"Es ist alles meine Schuld...Hätte ich nur mehr aufgepasst...Ich würde es nicht ertragen dich ein zweites mal zu verlieren...Wei Ying...!" Hauchte er unter Tränen. Seine Stimme brach.

Lan Wangji drückte Wei Wuxians rechte Hand an seine Lippen. Er schloss seine Augen und küsste sie liebevoll. Die vielen Tränen benässten ihre Haut.  
Lan Wangji weinte bitterlich

"Bitte Wei Ying...

Bleib bei mir...

Ich brauche dich...

Ich...

liebe dich...!"

Wei Wuxians linker Zeigefinger zuckte kurz auf.

Lan Xichen stand wärenddessen mit der Schale frischem Wasser vor der Tür. Über seinen Armen hingen frische Tücher.  
Er hatte Lan Wangjis Worte gehört und blieb aus Respekt vor der Tür stehen und traute sich nicht sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Er blickte durch den kleinen Spalt der Tür und sah seinen Bruder vor Wei Wuxians Bett kauern. Lan Wangjis Weinen drang tief in Lan Xichen ein und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer.

Er erinnerte sich an seine Worte von heute Morgen die er an Lan Wangji richtete.  
[...] "Egal welchen Weg im Leben du gehen wirst, du wirst immer mein Bruder sein! [...]"

Er seufzte leise auf, stellte die Schale behutsam vor der Tür ab, faltete die Tücher daneben und verschwand mit einem bekümmerten aber sanftem Lächeln auf den Lippen, leise in die Dunkelheit.

Es war früh in der Dämmerung und die ersten Lichtstrahlen erhellten das Land als der Heiler langsam die Tür des Zimmers öffnete um nach seinem Patienten zu sehen.

Lan Wangji war am schlafen und kniete noch immer auf dem Boden, sein Oberkörper lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Bett und seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf Wei Wuxians Hand.

Wei Wuxian lag regungslos auf dem Rücken und seine Brust hob sich langsam mit jedem Atemzug auf und ab.

Der Heiler fühlte Wei Wuxians Puls an der Halsschlagader. Er legte seine Hand auf Wei Wuxians Stirn und hielt einen Moment inne. Dann klappte er vorsichtig die Bettdecke an die Seite und untersuchte Wei Wuxians Wunden.

Der Heiler runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Lan Xichen stand im Türrahmen. Zwei weitere Helfer traten leise herein und tauschten die gebrauchten Tücher und das Wasser aus. Lan Xichen lies frische Kleider für Wei Wuxian bringen und legte sie sorgsam auf eine Kommode.

"Es ist ein Wunder.." sprach der Heiler nachdenklich und strich über seinen langen Bart. Ich denke, er ist über den Berg!"

"Wirklich?" fragte Lan Xichen freudig.  
Er verneigte sich tief.  
"Ich danke euch. Auch im Namen Wangjis. Wir stehen ewig in eurer Schuld!"sprach Lan Xichen mit einem freudigen Lächeln.

Der Heiler erwiderte die Verneigung und wandte sich langsam richtung Tür.  
"Ich komme später noch einmal wieder!"  
Der Heiler verließ nachdenklich den Raum und Lan Xichen beugte sich zu Lan Wangji herunter.

"Wangji?" Er flüsterte leise in Lan Wangjis Ohr.

Lan Wangji öffnete langsam die Augen und begann sich zu bewegen. Er war ganz steif und seine Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an.

"Bruder?" Schaute er Lan Xichen noch müde an als ihm plötzlich Wei Wuxian einfiel.  
"Wei Ying" rief er aus und sprang vom Bett auf.

Doch ihm wurde plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und seine Knie gaben nach. Er fiel nach vorne und Lan Xichen fing ihn schnell auf und stützte ihn.  
"Wangji... was ist?" fragte Lan Xichen besorgt.

Lan Wangji sah ganz blass aus. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und sein Körper war ganz schlaff und kraftlos.  
Lan Xichen legte schnell Lan Wangjis Arm über seine Schulter und stützte ihn.

"Wie...geht... es...Wei Ying?" keuchte Lan Wangji kraftlos.

"Er ist über den Berg hat der Heiler gesagt!" lächelte Lan Xichen ihn an.

Lan Wangji blickte mit letzter Kraft zu Wei Wuxian der friedlich in seinem Bett zu shclafen schien.  
Lan Wangjis Gesichtszüge wurden ganz weich und seine Augen wurden glasig.  
"Welch... Ein...Glück..." Lan Wangji schloss die Augen und eine Träne der Erleichterung kullerte über seine Wange.

"Wangji? Was hast du heute Nacht getan? Ich kann keinerlei spirituelle Energie in dir spüren!" fragte Lan Xichen besorgt.

"Ich...habe...sie...ihm...gegeben." Lan Wangji hob seine rechte Hand an und ballte sie zu einer Faust. Lan Wangji starrte zu Wei Wuxians rechter Hand die noch immer auf der Bettdecke lag.  
"Das...war...alles...was...ich..tun...konnte!" sprach Lan Wangji schwach bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

"Dummerchen. Sieh nur wie du dich selbst zugerichtet hast." Sprach Lan Xichen vorwurfsvoll.  
"Jetzt kann ich dich ins Bett bringen und pflegen!"

Er schleppte Lan Wangji vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer als sie auf dem Flur drei vorbeikommenden Schülern begegneten.  
Als sie die beiden Brüder entdeckten kamen sie sofort herbeigerannt.

"Meister Lan Xichen! Was ist passiert?" fragten die drei aufgebracht.

"Alles ist gut. Lan Wangji hat nur seine spirituellen Energie verbraucht. Helft mir doch bitte ihn zu seinem Zimmer zu geleiten. Wenn er sich ein paar Tage ausruht wird er wieder zu Kräften kommen!"

Zwei von den Schülern griffen jeweils unter Lan Wangjis Arme und stützten ihn. Gemeinsam brachten sie ihn in seinen Jingshi und legten ihn auf sein Bett.

"Ich danke euch!" verneigte sich Lan Xichen freundlich.

"Keine Ursache Meister Lan Xichen!" die drei verneigten sich ebenfalls freundlich und verließen tuschelnd den Raum.

Lan Xichen begann seinen Bruder behutsam auszuziehen. Die Kleider waren noch immer mit Wei Wuxians Blut vom Vortag befleckt. Er faltete alles ordentlich zusammen und legte die Sachen auf einen Stapel. Er deckte Lan Wangji bis zum Hals zu und strich über seine Haare.  
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich nach vorne über Lan Wangji und küsste ihm behutsam auf die Stirn.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.  
Lan Qiren betrat den Raum und musterte ausführlich die beiden Brüder.

"In all den Jahren kann ich mich nur an einen Gast hier in der Cloud Recesess erinnern der so viel Unruhe gestifet und alles durcheinander gebracht hattw"! sprach er mit mürrischer Miene.

Lan Xichen blieb unbeeindruckt und sprach kein Wort. Er begrüßte Lan Qiren freundlich und zündete neben Lan Wangjis Bett ein paar Räucherstäbchen an.

"Ich hatte vergangene Nacht einen Trupp losgesandt um im Wald nach den Angreifern zu suchen. Doch ihre Spur verlor sich in den Wäldern. Da die Pfeile uns unbekannt sind, glauben wir nicht, dass der Attentäter von einem uns bekannten Clan ist. " Sprach Lan Qiren mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Ich denke auch nicht, dass es ein besonders geübter Attentäter war. Immerhin hat er zwei mal sein Ziel verfehlt. Ich denke die Pfeile sollten das Herz und den Magen treffen und das Gift war nur um sicher zu gehen." sprach Lan Xichen leise um Lan Wangji nicht aufzuwecken.

"Ich hörte unser Gast habe die Nacht überlebt und er sei auf dem Weg der Besserung? Stattdessen ist nun Lan Wangji am Ende seiner Kräfte und liegt zu Bette...!" Lan Qiren strich sich über seinen Bart und blickte fragend zu Lan Xichen rüber.

Dieser schaute wie immer freundlich und trug ein feines Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"Das ist richtig. Ich denke Bruder Wangji hat sich etwas verausgabt bei seiner Gastfreundlichkeit."

Lan Qiren zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er strich weiterhin unruhigüber seinen Bart und man sah im an, das er mit der Situation unzufrieden war.  
"Lan Xichen!" sprach er plötzlich energisch und warf Lan Xichen einen schwarfen Blick zu.  
"Auch an meine Ohren sind die Gerüchte gedrungen, dass der Yiling Patriarch zurückgekehrt sei..."Und auch...Das er zuflucht beim Gusu Clan erhalten hat! Hast du etwas dazu zu sagen?"

Lan Xichen erwiderte Lan Qirens Blick. Ein moment der Stille trat ein und die Luft im Raum begann zu Schwingen.

"Lan Xichen?" fragte Lan Qiren noch einmal scharf.  
"Wer ist dieser Gast?"

Lan Xichen wendete seinen Blick ab und atmete einmal tief ein.

"Es ist wahr. Er ist der Yiling Patriarch! Oder besser gesagt, er war es!"

Lan Qiren riss die Augen weit auf und ihm stockte der Atem.

"Warum oder wie seine Seele es zurück geschafft hat weiß ich nicht. Lan Wangji hat ihn gefunden und zurück mit in die Cloud Recesses gebracht!" sagte Lan Xichen mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Unmöglich!" zischte Lan Qiren.  
"Er ist eine Gefahr für uns alle. Seit wann hast du gewusst, das er es ist? Wie konntest du es mir nur Verschweigen?" reagierte Lan Qiren wütend

"Keine Sorge Orkel. Es ist zwar die Seele Wei Wuxians, aber von dem einztigen Yiling Patriarch ist nicht mehr viel zu spüren. Wie er an diesen Körper geraten ist weiß ich nicht aber er besitzt kaum spirituelle Energie. Ich glaube nicht, dass er eine Gefahr für uns ist!" versuchte er Lan Qiren zu beschwichtigen.

"Lan Xichen! Dieser Mann hat schon in seinem ersten Leben genug Unheil über uns und die anderen Clans gebracht. Er ist ein schlechtes Ohmen, er kann nicht hier bleiben." antworte Lan Qiren scharf.

Lan Xichen blieb ganz ruhig und sprach mit freundlicher Stimme.  
"Wei Wuxian ist mein Ehrengast. Ich habe Lan Wangji zugesagt, dass er hier bleiben kann so lange er möchte und das er unter meinem Schutze steht!"

Lan Qiren blieb die Luft vor Empörung weg.  
"Das ist ja unerhört! Erinnere dich an meine Worte Lan Xichen. Wei Wuxian hat in seinem ersten Leben nur Unheil gebracht und er wird es auch in seinem zweiten tun! Er wird unser aller Untergang sein!" Erwiderte Lan Qiren zornig.

Lan Xichen schaute seinen Onkel verständnissvoll an.  
"Ich verstehe deine Sorgen, Onkel! Aber hat nicht jedes Wesen es verdient, das man auch seiner Seite der Geschichte Gehöhr schenkt? Ist nicht Gnade walten zu lassen ein wichtiges Gut? Auch seine Seele hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Ich denke nicht, dass es reiner Zufall war, dass er wieder zurück gekommen ist und ausgerechnet in Lan Wangji Arme gelaufen ist!"

"Hmpf!" Lan Qiren schaute wütend drein.  
Er zeigte mit seinem Finger unheilvoll auf Lan Xichen.  
"Du bürgst für ihn Huan!"  
Mit diesem Satz drehte er sich hastig um und verließ zornig den Raum.

"Danke, Onkel!" Lan Xichen verneigte sich höflich und Lan Qirens schnellen Schritte verhallten in der Ferne.  
Es wurde wieder still im Raum.

Lan Xichen seufzte schwer auf.

"Da hast du mir ganz schön was eingebrockt, Wangji." murmelte er leise zu sich selbst bevor er wieder aufstand und ebenfalls den Raum verließ.

Es wurde still in der Cloud Recesses. Der Mond stand hoch am dunklen Himmel und die vielen Sterne erleuchteten die klare Nacht.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Er hörte ein leises Klappern, gefolgt von ein paar Schritten.  
Wei Wuxian öffnete langsam seine schweren Augenlieder. Er fühlte sich noch ganz kraftlos, sein Hals war trocken und es war ihm leicht schwindelig.

Er lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Rücken in einem ihm unbekannten Bett. Sein Blick durstreifte den fremden Raum bis er plötzlich eine Person entdeckte. Es war ein junger Mann mit einem hübschen Gesicht und einer schlanken Figur. Die edlen weißen Kleider schwangen anmutig bei jeder Bewegung mit. Um seinen Kopf war ein langes, weißes Band gebunden.

"Gusu..." murmelte Wei Wuxian schwach.

Der hübsche junge Mann zuckte zusammen und lies fast die Gegenstände in seiner Hand fallen. Er riss die Augen weit auf und strahlte Wei Wuxian vor Verwunderung an.

Er machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte rufend aus dem Raum hinaus.  
"Meister Lan Xichen! Er ist wach! Meister Lan Xichen!"

Wei Wuxian hörte die aufgebrachte Stimme und es dauerte nicht lange bis schnelle Schritte sich dem Raum näherten.  
Die Tür ging mit einem lauten Ruck auf und Lan Xichen betrat den Raum.  
"Du bist wach!" strahlte Lan Xichen ihn an.  
"Wie geht es dir?"

"Schrecklich...!" hauchte Wei Wuxian und er versuchte sich mit seinem Oberkörper aufzurichten.  
"Ah!"er fasste sich an seine Schulter vor Schmerz und zog Luft durch seine Zähne hindurch.

"Bleib liegen. Nur keine Hektik." Lan Xichen setzte sich schnell auf die Bettkannte und drückte Wei Wuxian behutsam wieder zurück in die Liegeposition.

"Was genau ist passiert nach dem Angriff?  
Ich kann micht nicht wirklich daran erinnern!" sagte Wei Wuxian kraftlos.

"Wangji hatte dich den ganzen Weg vom Berg herunter getragen. Wir haben dich dann hierhin in den Pavillon des Heilers gebracht. Du hast volle sechs Tage geschlafen." lächelte Lan Xichen ihn freundlich an.

"Lan Zhan... wo ist Lan Zhan?" fragte Wei Wuxian weiter und schaute durch den Raum als würde er Lan Wangji irgendwo in einer Ecke vermuten.

"Wangji geht es wieder gut. Er ist gerade heute Morgen wieder hier gewesen um nach dir zu sehen!" lächelte Lan Xichen.

"Wieder?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert.

"Wangji hatte dir in der ersten Nacht seine ganze spirituelle Energie übertragen. Dafür lag er dann selber drei Tage im Bett und musste sich wieder erholen. Ich denke ohne Wangjis Tat, hättest du die Nacht nicht überlebt!" sprach Lan Xichen mit bedachter Stimme.

Wei Wuxian machte große Augen. Er hob vorsichtig seine rechte Hand an und starrte in seine Handinnenfläche.  
"Ich hatte einen bösen Albtraum in dem ich gefangen war. Doch plötzlich spürte ich eine Wärme die in meinen Körper eindrang. Es verdrängte die Schmerzen und die Dunkelheit!"

"Das wird Wangji spirituelle Energie gewesen sein!" Lan Xichen berührte mit einer freundlichen Geste Wei Wuxians Handgelenk und lächelte ihn an.  
"Du solltest ihm Danken wenn du ihn siehst!"

Damit stand Lan Xichen wieder von der Bettkante auf und wendete sich Richtung Tür ab.  
"Ich werde dir eine heiße Suppe bringen lassen. Du musst langsam wieder zu Kräften kommen. Wangji werde ich bescheid geben das du aufgewacht bist, er wird sich sicher freuen.!"

"Ach, der hat doch sicher die Ruhe und den Frieden der letzten Tage genossen. Er wird noch eher traurig sein, dass die friedliche Zeit ohne mich schon wieder vorbei ist." witzelte Wei Wuxian rum.

Lan Xichen lächelte.  
"Deinen Humor hast du scheinbar noch nicht verloren.  
Wangji ist in jeder freien Minute bei dir gewesen. Er hat fast deine komplette Pflege die vergangenen Tage selber übernommen. Ich denke eher, dass er sich darüber freuen wird, dass die ruhige Zeit wieder vorbei ist."

Wei Wuxian staunte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und fühlte sich jetzt fast ein wenig schlecht, dass er darüber Witze gemacht hatte.

Lan Xichen nickte Wei Wuxian noch einmal freundlich zu und verabschiedete sich dann. Die große Tür ging leise hinter ihm zu und Wei Wuxian war wieder alleine.

Er seufzte auf und schaute aus dem großen, runden Fenster. Die Äste der Bäume bewegten sich seicht im Wind und ein paar Vögel sangen ein Lied. Er wollte sich etwas strecken als er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter und der Hüfte spürte.  
"Autsch" zischte er.

Vorsichtig klappte er die Bettdecke zur Seite um. Er trug eine lockere weiße Robe die in der Mitte mit einem breiten Gürtel zusammen gehalten wurde. Er griff mit seiner linken Hand vorsichtig in seinen Ausschnitt und schob den Kragen an seiner Schulter herunter. Er hatte einen Verband um die rechte Schulter gewickelt und es roch streng nach Heilkräutern.  
Er entdeckte an seinem Oberarm und seiner oberen Brust die lila Bluteinsprossung die unter dem Verband hervor kam.

"Ai das sieht aber nicht gut aus!" murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
Er Griff an den Stoff an seinem Oberschenkel und legte vorsichtig seine linke Hüfte frei. Zu seiner Verwunderung trug er nichts drunter und ein kleines weißes Tuch lag gefaltet auf seiner Hüfte. Auch dort roch es stark nach Kräutern und er hob vorsichtig das Tuch an um einen Blick darunter zu wagen.  
Seine Haut war weitflächig um die Wunde lila-rot gefärbt und die Einstichstelle war noch nicht sonderlich gut verheilt.

"Ahje... das wird mich noch lange außer Gefecht setzten" seufzte er auf.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Wei Wuxian zuckte panisch zusammen. Er legte schnell das Tuch wieder auf die Wunde, zerrte die Robe wieder zurecht und schmiss die Bettdecke wieder zu.

Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf und der junge hübsche Mann von vorher trat in den Raum.

Wei Wuxian grinste ihn breit an.

"Ich habe euch eine Suppe mitgebracht. Lasst es euch schmecken!" sprach er freundlich und stellte die Schale mit dem Löffel neben das Bett auf einen kleinen Tisch.

Der aromatische Duft der Suppe erfüllte den Raum und Wei Wuxians Magen fing an zu knurren. Er hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und sein Appetit kam wieder zurück.

"Hmmm das sieht aber lecker aus. Vielen Dank!" Sprach Wei Wuxian freundlich.

Der junge Mann verneigte sich kurz und verließ schweigend wieder den Raum.

"Tssss im Gusu Lan Clan sind sie alle gleich. Ein Gesicht wie eine Puppe, eine Erscheinung wie ein Engel und alle karg an Worten!" murmelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.  
Er richtete sich vorsichtig mit dem Oberkörper auf und testete die Suppe. Sie war noch sehr heiß und er pustete über jeden Löffel um sie etwas abzukühlen.

Sie schmeckte ihm sehr gut wenn auch etwas zu gesund für seinen Gechmack. Schnell hatte er die kleine Schale leer gegessen. Er stellte sie ab und ließ sich langsam wieder zurück auf das Bett fallen.

In Gedanken versunken versuchte er seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren und sich an alle Geschehnnisse zu erinnern.  
Er starrte in seine rechte Handinnenfläche und ballte seine Hand ein paar mal zu einer Faust und öffnete sie wieder.

"Ich erinnere mich an dunkle Träume die ich hatte. Aber dann wurde es plötzlich warm und eine angenehme Energie strömte über meine Hand in meinen Körper. Dann war das wohl wirklich Lan Zhans spirituelle Energie wie Lan Xichen gesagt hatte. Aber irgendwas war da noch. Ich habe das Gefühl etwas zu vergessen." murmelte Wei Wuxian vor sich hin und fasste mit seiner linken Hand an sein Kinn. Er schloss seine Augen und grübelte nach

 _-Ich erinnere mich an eine Stimme. Jemand hat etwas zu mir gesagt. Meine Hand wurde nass. Aber nass von was?-  
_ Plötzlich erinnerte sich Wei Wuxian an den Klang von Lan Wangjis Stimme.-

 _-Lan Zhan... Es war Lan Zhan der etwas zu mir sagte..Ich bin mir sicher, das es seine Stimme war.-  
_ Seine Gedanken flogen wild umher und er suchte das letzte Teil um das Puzzle zu vollenden.

Er erinnerte sich an Lan Zhans Stimme...

 _-Tränen... Dort waren Tränen..._  
 _Lan Zhan...er hielt meine Hand und er weinte...meine Hand wurde feucht...-_

Plötzlich hörte Wei Wuxian wie ein Echo, wieder leise Lan Wangjis Stimme in seinem Kopf.

"...Wei Ying...

..ich...

liebe...

dich...!"

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf. Sein Mund öffnete sich und er schnappte kurz nach Luft.  
Plötzlich flatterte sein Herz wie ein junger Vogel und ihm wurde ganz heiß im Gesicht.  
Peinlich berührt hielt er seine linke Hand vor den Mund.

 _-Hat er das wirklich gesagt? Oder habe ich mich verhört? Gewiss bringe ich irgendwelche Sachen durcheinander.-_ Dachte Wei Wuxian.

"Und wenn er es doch gesagt hat?" flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise und sein Gesicht wurde krebsrot.  
"Mir wird schon ganz schwindelig... Ich sollte auf andere Gedanken kommen!" plapperte Wei Wuxian aufgeregt zu sich selbst  
"Ha...haha" lachte er verlegen.  
"Ich glaube mit meinem Kopf ist etwas was nicht inordnung. Ich sollte schleunigst schlafen und das Gift aus meinem Körper ausschwitzen." Beruhigte Wei Wuxian sich selbst und er zog sich die Bettdecke bis über den Kopf.

Eine Weile lag er so da, bis es wieder an der Tür klopfte.

"Wer will denn jetzt schon wieder was?" nuschelte Wei Wuxian unter der Decke hervor und er schob nur sein Gesicht bis zur Nasenspitze heraus.

Die Tür knackte beim Öffnen und ein vertrautes Gesicht erschien in der Tür.

Lan Wangji betrat den Raum und schloss zügig die Tür wieder hinter sich. Er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen aber Wei Wuxian konnte sehen, dass er aus der Puste war. Er musste hierhin gerannt sein.

Wei Wuxians Herz machte einen Sprung als er Lan Wangjis Gesicht sah und seine Gedanken begannen sich wieder im Kreis zu drehen.

"Wei Ying... du bist wieder wach!" sprach Lan Wangji mit freudiger und warmer Stimme. Er stand regungslos in der Tür. Seine hellen bernsteinfarbenden Augen funkelten und seine Lippen kräuselten sich als würde er etwas zurück halten.

"Ja, das bin ich wohl!" antwortet Wei Wuxian etwas nervös. Die Bettdecke hielt er noch immer bis zur Nase und nur seine Augen linsten hervor.  
Zum ersten Mal war Wei Wuxian etwas nervös in Lan Wangji Anwesendheit und er wusste nicht so recht wie er mit diesem neuen Gefühl umgehen sollte.

Lan Wangji hatte eine Schale warmes Wasser in der Hand. Über seine Schulter hing ein Tuch und über seinem Arm lagen frische Kleider.  
Lan Wangji trat an das Bett heran und stellte die Schale ab. Das Tuch über seiner Schulter tauchte er in das warme Wasser und die Kleider legte er sorgsam auf den Boden.

Wei Wuxian beobachtete jede Bewegung Lan Wangjis und beäugte ihn eindringlich unter seiner Bettdecke hervor.

"Ich habe dir warmes Wasser zum Waschen mitgebracht und ein paar frische Kleider!" sprach Lan Wangji zufieden.

"Ahhh...großartig!" stammelte Wei Wuxian verlegen.

Lang Wangji starrte Wei Wuxian an und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Peinlich berührt wendete Wei Wuxian den Blick aber schnell wieder ab. Ihm kreisten noch immer die selben Gedanken im Kopf umher.

"Wei Ying? Was ist los mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Lan Wangji besorgt.

"Nein, keine Schmerzen!" antwortet Wei Wuxian schnell und lies weiterhin den Blick abgewendet.

"Wei Ying? Zeig mir dein Gesicht!" sprach Lan Wangji auffordernd.

"Mein Gesicht? Wieso mein Gesicht? Es ist nichts mit meinem Gesicht!" stammelte Wei Wuxian hastig.

"Wenn nichts mit deinem Gesicht ist dann kannst du es mir ja auch zeigen!" Lan Wangji lehnte sich über Wei Wuxian und griff an das obere Ende der Bettdecke um sie herunter zu ziehen.

Doch als Wei Wuxian versuchte sie mit aller Kraft festzuhalten drang ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Schulter und er lies sofort die Decke los.  
"Autsch! Nicht so grob mit einem Verletzten!" zischte Wei Wuxian auf.

"Wenn du dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind aufführen würdest dann müsste ich auch nicht so grob sein!" erwiderte Lan Wangji und zog die Decke rasch zur Seite.

Wei Wuxian fühlte sich irgendwie entblößt und nackt. Sein Gesicht war krebsrot und ihm war die Situation irgendwie unangenehm.

"Du bist knallrot im Gesicht. Hast du Fieber?" fragte Lan Wangji erschrocken und streckte seine Hand aus um sie auf Wei Wuxians Stirn zu legen.  
Aus Reflex packte Wei Wuxian nach Lan Wangjis Hand und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian fragend an und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich...ähm!" stammelte Wei Wuxian.

"Ich glaube du hast immer noch Fieber oder das Gift ist dir zu Kopf gestiegen.  
Ich werde dich jetzt waschen, dir frische Kleider anziehen und dann solltest du dich wieder ausruhen!" sprach Lan Wangji mit ernster Stimme.

"Bitte...?" fragte Wei Wuxian irritiert und lies vor Schock Lan Wangjis Hand fallen.

Lan Wangji strich seine Haare hinter seine Schultern, schlug die langen weißen Ärmel zurück und band diese mit einem weißen Band nach hinten.

Wei Wuxian erblickte sein rotes Haarband welches noch immer fest um Lan Wangjis Handgelenk gewickelt war. Mit großen Augen beäugte er jede Bewegung von Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
Er drehte das weiße Tuch ein paar mal in der Schale mit dem warmen Wasser hin und her und wrang es dann über der Schüssel aus. Das Wasser plätscherte in der Schale und Lan Wangji hatte einen toternsten Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht.  
"Richte dich auf und mach deinen Oberkörper frei!"

...

...

"Was?" quiekte Wei Wuxian mit schriller Stimme.

"Frei machen sagte ich!" Lan Wangji hielt das Tuch in Richtung Wei Wuxian. Der warme Dampf stieg in der Luft empor.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich mache das selbst!" antwortet er schnell.

"Zu spät um schüchtern zu sein. Was meinst du wer die vergangenen Tage dich immer gewaschen hat?" sagte Lan Wangji trocken.

Wei Wuxian öffnete den Mund doch kein Ton kam heraus. Er krallte sich mit beiden Händen in die Bettdecke. Ihm wurde heiß, sehr heiß und die Schamesröte stieg ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

Lan Wangji starrte Wei Wuxian an.  
"Du benimmst dich wirklich seltsam!" sagte Lan Wangji misstrauisch.  
"Los, das Wasser wird kalt. Oder soll ich dich ausziehen?"

"Ich machs, ich machs!" Wei Wuxian hätte innerlich platzen können. _-Was war nur los mit ihm?-_ Ihm spukten fragwürdige Gedanken im Geiste herum und verdrehten ihm den Kopf.  
Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und klappte die Bettdecke zur Seite. Er strich mit seiner linken Hand die Robe von seinen Schultern herunter. Sein Oberkörper wurde frei und er blickte beschämt nach unten.

Lan Wangji wusch behutsam mit dem warmen Tuch über Wei Wuxians Hals und über seine Schulter. Er legte das Tuch wieder in die Schüssel und begann vorsichtig den Verband zu lösen. Stück für Stück wickelte er ihn geschickt ab. Er wrang das Tuch wieder aus und wusch dann vorsichtig um die Wunde herum.

Wei Wuxian wusste gar nicht wo er hinsehen sollte. Ihm war es peinlich, dass er sich innerlich so anstellte wo Lan Wangji doch mit so einer Ernsthaftigkeit sich um ihn kümmerte.

Lan Wangji fasste an Wei Wuxians Handgelenk und hob vorsichtig die rechte Hand an. Behutsam glitt er mit dem Tuch über Wei Wuxians Arm bis zu den Fingerspitzen. Er wusch Wei Wuxian mit so einer Präzesion und Hingabe das man meinen könnte, er würde das Kostbarste auf der Welt wieder herrichten.

"Lehn dich leicht nach vorne!" sprach Lan Wangji ernst.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und stützte sich mit seinem gesund Arm auf dem Bett ab.

Lan Wangji bündelte Wei Wuxians schwarzen Haare und legte sie behutsam über eine Seite seiner Schulter nach vorne.

Wei Wuxian hörte erneut das Plätschern des Wassers und das warme Tuch fuhr über seinen Rücken auf und ab.

"Die Wunde sieht schon besser aus. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass es noch lange dauern wird bis sie vollständig verheilt ist!" sprach Lan Wangji leise und in seiner Stimme war etwas Wehmut zu hören.

"Das ist nicht schlimm. Solange sie wieder verheilt ist alles gut!" sprach Wei Wuxian optimistisch.

"Du kannst dich wieder hinlegen und dich unten rum frei machen!" sagte Lan Wangji.

"Unten rum?" quiekte Wei Wuxian wieder mit schriller Stimme auf.

Lan Wangji warf ihm einen angenervten Blick zu.

"Hahaha" kicherte Wei Wuxian verlegen als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
Er lies sich vorsichtig wieder nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und streckte seine Hand zu Lan Wangji aus.

Lan Wangji schaute ihn fragen an.

"Gib mir ein Tuch. Ein trockenes. Irgendwas!" schmollte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji drehte sich kommentarlos um und reichte ihm ein frisches Tuch von einem Stapel.

Wei Wuxian löste den Gürtel an seiner Robe und Schob das weiße Tuch unter dem Gürtel hindurch und bedeckte seinen Schritt. Dann klappte er die Robe widerwillig zu beiden Seiten auf.  
"Frei genug?" schmollte Wei Wuxian und blickte verlegen zur Seite.

Lan Wangji saß wie versteinert auf seiner Bettkante. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken aber es war schon eine andere Situation ob er nun einen schlafenden Wei Wuxian wäscht oder er bei vollem Bewusstsein vor ihm liegt.

Wei Wuxian lag nun vollkommen nackt auf seinem Bett. Die Langen schwarzen Haare lagen wirr unter ihm auf der Decke und nur das weiße Tuch in der Mitte bedeckte seinen Schritt.

Lan Wangji hob vorsichtig den Verband an Wei Wuxians Hüfte an und legte ihn zur Seite.  
Er packte an Wei Wuxians zerknitterte Robe die unter ihm lag und zog sie langsam unter ihm hinweg.  
Er faltete sie behutsam zusammen und legte sie mit auf dem Boden ab.

Es plätscherte wieder in der Schale und Lan Wangji fuhr mit dem warmen Tuch an Wei Wuxians Außenseite den Schenkel hinab bis zu seinem Fuß.  
Lan Wangjis Augen fuhren jeden Zentimeter von Wei Wuxians Haut ab. Seine Bewegegungen waren ruhig. elegant und hingebungsvoll. Seine langen, schmalen Finger wuschen gekonnt seinen Körper und berührten ihn sanft. Unten am Knöchel angekommen drehte Lan Wangji und fuhr ganz langsam an Wei Wuxians Innenseite das Bein nach oben.

Am Knie angekommen zuckte Wei Wuxian plötzlich zusammen und Lan Wangji stockte für einen Moment. Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen schaute Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Ahh...kannst du...das nicht... etwas anders...machen...bitte?" stammelte Wei Wuxian nervös und blickte an die Zimmerdecke.

"Anders?" fragte Lan Wangji unwissend und wusste nicht wovon Wei Wuxian sprach.  
Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar fuhr er fort und strich mit dem warmen Tuch ganz langsam an Wei Wuxians Innenschenkel nach oben. Seine Hand fuhr ein Stückchen unter das weiße Tuch welches Wei Wuxian sich auf den Schritt gelegt hatte bis er ganz oben am Schenkel angekommen war. Wei Wuxian spürte das warme Tuch mit Lan Wangjiszarter Hand und ein paar Wassertropfen kullerten an seinem Schenkel hinab aufs Bett.

Wei Wuxian biss die Zähne zusammen und er versuchte an was anderes zu denken.  
 _-Das macht er doch absichtlich-_ dachte er sich.

Lan Wangji ließ sich nicht beirren und machte einfach weiter. Mit der selben Hingabe wusch er auch Wei Wuxians anderes Bein wärend dieser mit den Zähnen knirschte und sich in die Bettdecke krallte.

"So" Lan Wangji stellte die Wasserschale zur Seite.

Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf als hätte er eine anstrengende Tortour hinter sich.

Lan Wangji stand auf und ging an ein nahegelegendes Regal. Er hollte eine kleine dunkle Tonschale in der sich ein grüner Kräutersud befand.  
Er setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante und rührte vorsichtig den Sud ein paar mal mit einem Löffel um. Der strenge Geruch verteilte sich in der Luft.

"Was ist das? fragte Wei Wuxian und rümpfte die Nase.

"Ein Kräutersud für deine Wunden. Er soll das Gift herausziehen!" sprach Lan Wangji aufklärend.  
Er tauchte ein paar mal den Abstreichlöffel rein und wieder raus und strich dann vorsichtig die Tinktur auf Wei Wuxians Wunden.

"Autsch!" keuchte Wei Wuxian leise.

"Ich bin gleich fertig!" Geschickt verstrich Lan Wangji den Sud auf Wei Wuxians Wunden und verband wieder seine Schulter mit einer frischen, weißen Binde. Wei Wuxian war überrascht wie geschickt sich Lan Wangji mit allem anstellte. Denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es normal sei im Gusu Lan Clan, dass man auch die Krankenpflege gelehrt bekam.

Lan Wangji holte die frische Robe und half Wei Wuxian in die Ärmel. Er legte die Robe behutsam auf seine Schultern und Strich ein paar mal den Stoff glatt.  
"Du musst einmal die Hüfte anheben, damit ich sie unter dir herschieben kann."

Wei Wuxian tat wie ihm befohlen wurde und lies sich brav von Lan Wangji wieder einkleiden.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich über Wei Wuxian und zuppfte etwas die Robe zurecht. Er fasste links und rechts an Wei Wuxians Hüfte vorbei und hob den Gürtel an um ihn wieder zu verschließen.

Er blickte Wei Wuxian in die Augen. Sein klarer, reiner Blick drang tief in Wei Wuxian ein.

 _-Was kommt jetzt?-_ dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Ohne den Blick abzwenden packte Lan Wangji an das Tuch welches Wei Wuxians Schritt bedeckte und hob es an. Wei Wuxian hielt den Atem an und starrte regungslos zurück in Lan Wangjis Augen.

Lan Wangji nahm das Tuch und streckte seinen Arm weit aus.  
Das Tuch fiel mit einem Plopp auf den Fußboden.

Wei Wuxian schluckte.

Lan Wangji wendete seinen Blick nicht ab und legte schließlich geschickt die Seiten der Robe übereinander und band kommentarlos den Gürtel weider zu.  
Er packte an die Bettdecke und deckte Wei Wuxian bis zur Brust wieder zu.

"Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Lan Qiren wartet auf mich. Ich komme dann später wieder mit einer frischen Schale Wasser vorbei!" Lan Wangji hob die Schale und die benutzten Tücher auf und wendete sich wieder Richtung Tür ab.

"Wieder?" fragte Wei Wuxian erschrocken.

Lan Wangji drehte sich halb zu Wei Wuxian um und schaute ihn an. Er hob die Schale an.  
"Drei mal am Tag wird gewachen!" sagte er ruhig und mit ernster Miene.

"Drei mal am Tag?" schrie Wei Wuxian auf und in seinem Gesicht stand die Panik.  
"Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" fragte Wei Wuxian schockiert.

"Nein ist es nicht. Das sollte ein Witz sein." sprach Lan Wangji trocken und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Haaaaaa?" rief Wei Wuxian aus.  
"Wenn das ein Witz ist, dann sag es auch so, dass man versteht das es ein Witz ist!" Wei Wuxian verschränkte die Arme und mäckerte los.

"Das war mein erster Witz. Ich bin da wohl nicht so gut drin." sagte Wangji nüchtern.

Wei Wuxian hob eine Augenbraue an und linste mit einem Auge herüber.  
"Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall!" lachte er plötzlich laut auf und klatschte seine linke Hand vor die Stirn.  
"Das ich das noch erlebe, der große Hanguang-Jun versucht Witze zu machen." lachte Wei Wuxian.

"Solange du lachst, ist es mir egal worüber. Ich gehe jetzt wieder." sagte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian lachte immer noch und wusch sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
"Ja ja geh nur, bis später Witzemacher Lan Wangji!" Wei Wuxian wedelte mit seiner Hand zum Abschied und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

"Hmpf" Lan Wangji drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Die Tür ging mit einem Klacken wieder zu und Wei Wuxian lachte noch lange über Lan Wangjis aller ersten Witz.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Die Tage strichen ins Land und Lan Wangji besuchte Wei Wuxian so oft am Tag wie er konnte. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und Lan Wangji war stets bemüht etwas mitzubringen um Wei Wuxian die Langeweile zu vertreiben, wenn er mal bei ihm sein konnte.

Wei Wuxian gewöhnte sich allmählich an Lan Wangjis Fürsorge und Gesellschaft und bald erwischte er sich selbst, wie er anfing schon sehnsüchtig auf Lan Wangjis nächsten Besuch zu warten.

Lan Wangjis erzählte Wei Wuxian viele Geschichten aus den vergangenen 13 Jahren und Wei Wuxian lauschte ihnen allen mit großem Interesse.

Sie aßen gemeinsam, spielten Spiele und manchmal musizierten sie etwas zusammen.

Einen Morgen brachte Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian sogar zwei weiße Kaninchen mit um ihm die Langeweile zu vertreiben, denn Lan Wangji war mit seinem Bruder einen ganzen Tag nicht in der Cloud Recesses. Wei Wuxian hatte sichtlich Freude an den beiden flauschigen Besuchern, denn sie verwüsteten in nullkommanix den Raum und rannten unter Tischen und Stühlen hindurch.

Am nächsten Tag bekamen Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian gleich beide eine ordentliche Standpauke von Lan Qiren und dem Heiler, welcher nämlich gar nicht über den Zustand seines Pavillons erfreut gewesen war.

Ab und an kam auch Lan Xichen vorbei um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Alle waren sichtlich erleichtert über Wei Wuxians Genesungsverlauf und auch für den Heiler war es ein großer medizinischer Erfolg der sich bald in aller Munde verbreitete.

Eines Mittags, die Sonne stand an ihrem höchsten Punkt, kam Lan Wangji zum Pavillon um Wei Wuxian zu besuchen.  
Er klopfte an der großen Tür und schob sie einen Spalt auf.

"Lan Zhan!" rief Wei Wuxian fröhlich aus. Er saß in seinem Bett und drehte vor Langeweile schon seltsame Zipfel in die Bettdecke.

Lan Wangji betrat den Raum und schenkte Wei Wuxian ein zaghaftes Lächeln. In seiner Hand trug er eine dunkle Haarbürste mit hellen Borsten und über seinem Arm hingen ein paar Kleider. Der Stoff sah nach feiner Handarbeit aus und anders als die Unterroben aus weißem Stoff, waren dieser hier rot-schwarz und er war deutlich schwerer.

"Wei Ying, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Nachdem die Pfeile deine Kleider zerrissen hatten, habe ich dir eine gleichwertige Robe besorgt." sagte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Oh, zeig her." sprach Wei Wuxian aufgeregt und klopfte auf das Bett neben sich.

Lan Wangji faltete die Kleider auf seinem Arm auseinander und hob sie hoch. Es war ein edles Gewand was aus mehreren Lagen bestand.

"Ich habe versucht sehr ähnliche Kleider zu finden. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir?" sprach Lan Wangji ruhig und er setzte sich auf Wei Wuxians Bettkante.

"Oh ja. Sieht gut aus. Danke, Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian grinste Lan Wangji breit an.  
"Und was hast du da noch in der Hand?" fragte Wei Wuxian und zeigte auf Lan Wangjis Hand.

"Eine Haarbürste. Ich dachte es ist endlich so weit, dass du das Bett verlassen kannst. Deine Hüfte müsste so gut verheilt sein, dass du ein wenig laufen kannst. Ich dachte ich helfe dir, dich fertig zu machen und dann gehen wir ein Stück?!" fragte Lan Wangji vorsichtig und drehte die Haarbürste in seiner Hand hin und her.

Wei Wuxian kicherte leise.  
"Du bist manchmal wie eine Mutter Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ich kann die Kleider auch gerne wieder mitnehmen und du gehst in deiner Unterrobe spazieren!" antwortete Lan Wangji beleidigt.

"Ach Lan Zhan" Wei Wuxian stuppste ihn spielerisch an.  
"Das war doch nicht böse gemeint. Aber du bist schon manchmal echt niedlich!" zwinkerte Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji zu.

"Niedlich?" Zischte Lan Wangji und drehte wieder die Haarbürste in seiner Hand.

Wei Wuxian musterte ganz genau jede kleinste Veränderung in Lan Wangjis Gesicht.  
"Okay auf gehts!" sprach Wei Wuxian aufgeregt und drehte sich im Bett mit dem Rücken zu Lan Wangji. Seine Beine pendelten auf der andern Seite über die Bettkante und er schwang seine Füße hin und her.

"Hm?" stutzte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und Blickte Lan Wangji an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
"Leg los. Hattest du nicht die Haarbürste mitgebracht weil du mir meine Haare herrichten wolltest?" fragte Wei Wuxian neckisch.

Lan Wangji blickte verlegen auf die Haarbürste und drehte sie weiterhin in seiner Hand hin und her. Dann stand er langsam von der Bettkante auf.  
"Dann Rück ein Stückchen weiter nach hinten zu mir." Forderte Lan Wangji ihn freundlich auf.

Wei Wuxian rutschte etwas weiter mit seinem Rücken zu Lan Wangji und blickte aus dem großen gegenüberliegendem Fenster in die Ferne.

Lan Wangji nahm das rote, seidige Haarband welches neben Wei Wuxians Bett auf einem kleinen Tischchen lag und strich behutsam die langen schwarzen Haare nach hinten.  
Er kämmte mit großer Sorgfalt und Vorsicht Wei Wuxians Haare und im Raum entstand eine ruhige und entspannte Atmosphäre. Seine Hände fuhren sanft durch seine Haare und kitzelten ihn bei jeder Berührung.

Es war ein friedlicher Moment. Wei Wuxian schloss die Augen und genoss das angenehme Gefühl, dass jemand mit seinen Haaren spielte. Von Draußen hörte man ein leises Vogelgezwitscher und das dumpfe Geräusch der Haarbürste, welche mit jedem Strich durch die Haare glitt, erfüllte den Raum.  
Gekonnt band Lan Wangji die Haare zu einem hohen Zopf zusammen und die Enden des roten Haarbandes fielen elegant auf Wei Wuxians Schultern.

"Fertig!" sagte Lan Wangji zufrieden.

Wei Wuxian stand vorsichtig auf und begann sich einzukleiden. Die Robe passte ihm perfekt und die Farben schmeichelten seinem Taint.  
Als er fertig angekleidet war drehte er sich ein paar mal hin und her und machte eine aufreizende Geste zu Lan Wangji.

"Na, wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er spielerisch.

"Du siehst gut aus!" kam es ruhig und trocken aus Lan Wangjis Mund.

"Dachte ich mir!" kicherte Wei Wuxian. Er nahm Suibian aus seiner Halterung und band es an seinen Gürtel.  
"Wir können los!" grinste Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji abenteuerlich an.

"Aber übernimm dich nicht!" bremste Lan Wangji ihn etwas aus.

Die beiden verließen den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg ein wenig durch die Gegend zu streifen.

Lan Xichen betrat wärenddessen gerade den Library Pavillon als er in der Ferne Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian vorbei gehen sah. Er machte einen zufriedenen Gesichtausdruck und lächelte sanft bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt im Hintergrund das folgende Lied dazu auf youtube hören: **watch?v=mTRlZvG5LVQ** ) -毛不易 -《不染》(電視劇香蜜沉沉燼如霜主題曲) 5:26-

Die beiden verbrachten einige Zeit zusammen. Sie spazierten durch die Claud Recesses und Wei Wuxian erfreute sich an den letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu einem großen Baum der über einem kleinen See seine Zweige hängen ließ. Das Ufer war dicht bewachsen und Wei Wuxian brauchte eine Pause. Seine Hüfte schmerzte ihm etwas und er war noch nicht ganz wieder bei Kräften.

"Brauchst du eine Pause?" fragte ihn Lan Wangji der bemerkt hatte, dass Wei Wuxian immer langsamer wurde.

"Ich glaube ich werde alt." schnaufte Wei Wuxian und klopfte sich auf den Rücken.

Unter dem Baum hinter einer Hecke ließ sich Wei Wuxian vorsichtig auf die Erde nieder. Er streckte sich aus und ließ sich zurück ins Gras fallen. Seine linke Hand schob er unter seinen Kopf und er blickte nach oben in den Himmel.

Lan Wangji trat an das Ufer heran und blickte hinaus auf den See.  
Ein paar Fische schwammen im Wasser umher und einige Vögel pickten an dem gegenüberliegendem Ufer im Gras.

Wei Wuxian klopfte neben sich auf die Erde.  
"Komm her, Lan Zhan. Setz dich dazu. "

Lan Wangji drehte sich um und schaute Wei Wuxian an. Er hatte einen skeptischen Blick in den Augen und er wirkte nachdenklich.  
Er ging auf Wei Wuxian zu und setzte sich neben ihm ins Gras.  
Der Wind wehte durch sein schwarzes Haar und die langen, weißen Enden seines Kopfbandes tanzten in der Luft.  
Er sah schön und anmutig aus, wie er da saß. Wei Wuxian streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Lan Wangjis Ärmel.

"Stimmt es, dass du in der Nacht als ich verwundet wurde du mir deine ganze spirituelle Energie übertragen hast?"fragte Wei Wuxian leise.

Lan Wangji sprach kein Wort und blickte weiter auf den See hinaus. Ihm schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu liegen und sein Gesicht wirkte nachdenklich.

" Keine Anwort? Warum fällt es dir so schwer von dir selbst zu sprechen?" Wei Wuxian spielte an Lan Wangjis Ärmel herum und ließ den Stoff durch seine Finger gleiten.

"..." Lan Wangji.

"Du möchtest nicht darüber reden?" fragte Wei Wuxian noch einmal nach.

"..."  
Plötzlich durchbrach Lan Wangji sein Schweigen und öffnete seinen Mund.  
"Ich muss dir etwas sagen Wei Ying." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und er blickte Wei Wuxian ernst an.

Wei Wuxian ahnte, dass etwas wichtiges gesagt werden würde und er richtete sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf.

Lan Wangji drehte sich zu Wei Wuxian und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er schluckte schwer und sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich einmal deutlich sichtbar auf und wieder ab.  
"Ich habe mir in den vergangenen Wochen geschworen, dass wenn du auf dem Weg der Besserung bist ich es dir sagen werde. Ich konnte es damals noch nicht sagen und hatte meine Chance verpasst. 13 Jahre quälte es mich und ich habe mir mehr als einmal gewünscht die Zeit zurück drehen zu können. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gewesen? Vielleicht wäre vieles auch nicht passiert? Und vielleicht wären die letzten 13 Jahre für mich dann nicht so eine Qual geworden." Lan Wangji bekam glasige Augen und Wei Wuxian stockte der Atem. Er blickte in Lan Wangjis große traurigen Augen und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Wei Wuxian hatte das Gefühl, dass Lan Wangji im Begriff war etwas auszusprechen was alles verändern würde. Etwas großes, etwas sehr wichtiges und etwas, das aus seinem tiefstem Herzen kam. Wei Wuxian wurde nervös.

Lan Wangji fasste an Wei Wuxians Hand und hielt sie behutsam fest.  
"Ich kann verlorene Zeit nicht zurück holen und ich kann auch nicht in die Zukunft blicken. Aber ich weiß, dass ich endlich ehrlich sein möchte. Ehrlich zu mir und ehrlich zu dem was ich fühle. Viel zu lange habe ich mein Herz verschlossen und mich Tag für Tag gequält..."  
Lan Wangji lehnte sich langsam nach vorne und kam Wei Wuxians Gesicht Stück für Stück näher.

Wei Wuxian spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag.

Bum Bum Bum

Ihm wurde langsam warm und Lan Wangjis eindringlicher Blick war kaum zu ertragen.

"Das du wirklich zu mir zurück gekehrt bist, ist ein Glück, welches ich gar nicht begreifen kann." Fuhr Lan Wangji fort.  
Lan Wangjis Hand begann leicht zu zittern und Wei Wuxians Herz schlug so schnell das es ihm die Kehle zu schnürte.

"Wei Ying...

Ich..."

Plötzlich unterbrach Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji in dem er seinen Zeigefinger versiegelnd auf Lan Wangjis Lippen legte. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und blickte dann zu Boden.

Lan Wangji hielt einen Moment inne.

"...Sag...es...nicht!" flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise.

Lan Wangji schaute traurig zu Wei Wuxian der noch immer den Blick zum Boden gerichtet hatte.

"Warum nicht?" hauchte Lan Wangji.

"...Weil es dann...keinen Weg mehr zurück gibt..!" sprach Wei Wuxian unsicher.

"Ich möchte auch nicht mehr zurück!" sprach Lan Wangji entschlossen und berührte Wei Wuxians Hand dessen Zeigefinger noch immer auf seinen Lippen ruhte.

Wei Wuxian schaute ihn an. Ihre Blicken tafen sich und Lan Wangji küsste behutsam Wei Wuxians Handrücken.  
Wei Wuxian war peinlich berührt und seine Wangen tauchten sich in ein zartes rosé.

"Du musst mir heute nicht antworten, wenn du nicht möchtest. Ich kann auf dich warten, bis du von dir aus nicht mehr zurück möchtest." Flüsterte Lan Wangji leise.

Wei Wuxian wurde immer wärmer im Gesicht und dieser Moment der Nähe kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Lan Wangji lies vorsichtig Wei Wuxians Hand los und griff sich mit beiden Händen hinten an seinen Kopf. Er löste vorsichtig sein Kopfband.

...Was...?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert.

Lan Wangji schwang seine Hände hinter Wei Wuxians Kopf und das weiße Kopfband mit den kleinen Wolken legte sich behutsam um Wei Wuxians Stirn. Er knotete es unter Wei Wuxians Zopf zusammen und strich die langen Enden behutsam über Wei Wuxians Schultern nach hinten.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund öffnete sich vor Staunen.

Ganz vorsichtig lehnte sich Lan Wangji näher heran und legte seine Hände auf Wei Wuxians Wangen. Dann berührten seine Lippen Wei Wuxians Stirn und er küsste liebevoll auf das Kopfband.

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian tief in die Augen. Ihrer beider Herzen schlugen so laut, dass man sie spüren und hören konnte.

Bum Bum Bum

"Ich liebe dich,

Wei Ying!

Ich habe dich damals geliebt,

ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über geliebt

und ich liebe dich auch heute noch, so stark wie nie zuvor!" flüsterte Lan Wangji leise und seine Augen wurden glasig.  
"Du bist mir das aller Wichtigste und für dich würde ich alles tun. Ich würde alles aufgeben und zurück lassen. Mein Ansehen, meine Macht und mein zu Hause!"

Wei Wuxian wurde ganz heiß in seiner Brust. Lan Wangjis Ehrlichkeit und die tiefen Worte aus seinem Herzen die er so nah an ihn richtete wühlten sein Herz und seine Gedanken auf.  
Wei Wuxian fasste zaghaft mit beiden Händen an Lan Wangjis Handgelenke die noch immer auf seinen Wangen ruhten.  
"...Aber...ich...bin...ein...Mann." stammelte Wei Wuxian zaghaft.

"Ich weiß, dieser auffallende Aspekt ist mir nicht entgangen." hauchte Lan Wangji.

"Aber...was werden die Leute denken...?.ich bin der Yiling Patriarch. An meinen Händen klebt so viel Blut..!" fragte Wei Wuxian weiter.

"Es ist mir egal was sie denken. Damals hatte ich nicht den Mut, ich war noch zu jung aber jetzt weiß ich was ich will." sprach er entschlossen.

Wei Wuxians Lippen zitterten und Lan Wangji lehnte sich noch weiter mit seinem Gesicht heran.  
"...Darf ich...?" hauchte er sehnsüchtig.

Wei Wuxian blickte auf Lan Wangjis schmalen Lippen. Er schloss unsicher die Augen und umklammerte fest Lan Wangjis Handgelenke.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich näher heran und ihre zarten Lippen berührten sich ganz zaghaft. Das Gefühl war fremd und ungewohnt.  
Beide öffneten wieder ihre Augen und schauten sich an. Es war ein Moment der Stille und der Unsicherheit.

"Nochmal?" Flüsterte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian schloss wieder seine Augen und Lan Wangji küsste erneut seine zarten Lippen. Ein paar mal nippte er vorsichtig an Wei Wuxians Unterlippe bis er ganz langsam mit seiner Zunge über Wei Wuxians Lippen leckte.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seinen Mund und Lan Wangji schob seine feuchte Zunge ganz langsam in Wei Wuxians Mundhöhle. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und Lan Wangjis rechte Hand fuhr über Wei Wuxians Wange, vorbei an seinem Ohr und griff behutsam in die schwarzen Haare.  
Ihre Zungen umschlungen sich und ihre Lippen trafen und trennten sich wieder von einander, wie in einem Spiel.

Lan Wangji drückte Wei Wuxian leicht nach hinten wärend ihr Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Schließlich konnte Wei Wuxian sich nicht mehr abstützen und er ließ sich von Lan Wangji nach hinten ins Gras drücken.

Lan Wangji schob sich zwischen Wei Wuxians Beine und er stützte sich mit einem Arm über Wei Wuxians Kopf ab wärend seine andere Hand behutsam Wei Wuxians Kinn umklammerte.

Ihr Lippen lösten sich schließlich voneinader und beide schnappten nach Luft.

Lan Wangji starrte Wei Wuxian an, der mit zersaustem Haar und seinem Kopfband vor der Stirn unter ihm im weichen Gras lag.  
Es entfachte das Feuer in ihm und es verlangte ihm nach so viel mehr.  
Er fasste an Wei Wuxians Gürtel und löste den ersten Knoten. Wei Wuxians Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und er fühlte das ihm innerlich immer heißer wurde. Sein Puls stieg an und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich in seinem Geiste.

Lan Wangji griff nach ihrer beider Schwerter und legte sie zur Seite ins Gras ab.  
Dann fasste er an Wei Wuxians Kragen und striff mit seiner linken Hand den Stoff von seiner Schulter herunter. Er leckte vorsichtig an Wei Wuxians Hals bis er ein paar mal zärtlich hineinbiss um gleich danach die gerötete Haut wieder zu küssen.

"Ah." Wei Wuxian stöhnte das erste mal leise vor Schmerz auf und Lan Wangji begann jeden Knoten von Wei Wuxians Gürtel zu lösen. Langsam richtete Lan Wangji seinen Oberkörper wieder auf und starrte auf Wei Wuxians geöffnete Kleider. Mit beiden Händen begann er Stoff für Stoff aufzuklappen bis er Wei Wuxians Oberkörper komplett entblößt hatte. Wei Wuxian blickte beschämt zur Seite.  
"...Musst du... mich so anstarren...?" fragte Wei Wuxian verlegen.

"Wenn du dich selber jetzt sehen könntest und wüsstest wie erotisch du gerade aussiehst dann würdest du auch so starren." sprach Lan Wangji leise.

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf und hielt sich vor Scham die Hand vors Gesicht  
"Wie kannst du nur mit so ernster Miene so etwas peinliches so sagen." hauchte Wei Wuxian verlegen. Seine Brust bewegte sich beim Atmen auf und ab und Lan Wangji verlor sich bei diesem Anblick immer mehr in seinem aufgestauten Verlangen.

Er lehnte sich wieder nach vorne und berührte mit seinen Fingern und seinen Lippen Wei Wuxians Nippel.  
"Ah.." stöhnte Wei Wuxian leise auf und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.  
Er legte seine Arme um Lan Wangjis Hals und krallte seine Finger in den weißen Stoff auf Lan Wangjis Schultern.  
Lan Wangji küsste weiterhin Wei Wuxians Nippel wärend er mit seiner rechten Hand an seinem Oberkörper nach unten fuhr und geschickt Wei Wuxians Hose öffnete. Er glitt mit seiner Hand unter den Stoff und berührte Wei Wuxians Penis.

"Ahh" stöhnte Wei Wuxian wieder leise auf und zuckte zaghaft mit seiner Hüfte. Er war halb hart geworden und Lan Wangji bewegte seine Hand ein paar mal in der Hose auf und ab.

Wei Wuxian unterdrückte seine Stimme und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.  
Ein leises "Stop" entfleuchte seinen Lippen. Er war sich unsicher ob er die Berührung zulassen sollte und er war so durcheinander das er nicht wusste was richtig und was falsch war.

Lan Wangji hielt für einen Moment inne und blickte in Wei Wuxians Gesicht. Die Lust übermannte ihn schließlich und er konnte nicht mehr aufhören.

Er leckte über seine Lippen und begann von Wei Wuxians Hals hinab über seine Brust zu küssen. Sein Weg führte ihn weiter nach unten über den Bauch hinab. Er griff mit seinen Händen an Wei Wuxians Hosenbund und striff die Hose von Wei Wuxians Hüfte herunter.

"Stop" keuchte Wei Wuxian noch einmal und er konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben.

Doch Lan Wandji tauchte schon mit seinem Kopf zwischen Wei Wuxians Schenkeln ab und öffnete seinen Mund. Wei Wuxians steifer Penis glitt in Lan Wangjis feucht-warme Mundhöhle.

Wei Wuxian streckte den Kopf nach hinten ins Gras. "Ahh!" stöhnte er auf und griff mit seinen Händen in Lan Wangjis Haare.

"Lan...Zhan... Aufhören...Was...tust...du..." Jappste er, doch Lan Wangji hörte nicht auf ihn. Er bewegte seinen Mund auf und ab und leckte mit seiner feuchten Zunge mehrmals über Wei Wuxians Spitze.

Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel begannen zu zittern und seine Hüfte zuckte zaghaft. Lan Wangji erhöte sein Tempo und Wei Wuxian Stöhnen wurde lauter. Seine Hände krallten sich unruhig in Lan Wangjis Schultern und seine Atmung wurde unruhig.  
Wei Wuxian löste seine linke Hand und hielt sie sich vor den Mund um seine Stimme zu ersticken doch Lan Wangji griff nach oben und hielt seinen Arm fest.

"...Lan... Zhan...Ich...komme..." schnaufte Wei Wuxian und versuchte Lan Wangji mit seiner rechten Hand wegzudrücken doch dieser machte weiter und ging so weit mit seinem Mund nach unten wie er konnte

Wei Wuxian schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf.

"Ahhhhhh...!"

Seine Schenkel zitterten und seine Brust hob sich schnell auf und ab wärend er nach Luft schnappte. Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch seinen Körper und sein Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper

Lan Wangji schluckte mehrmals und hielt Wei Wuxians Arm noch immer fest in seinem Griff bis Wei Wuxian schließlich ganz kraftlos wurde.  
Er lies Wei Wuxians Arm los und seine Hand fiel schlapp ins Gras.

Lan Wangji musterte eindringlich Wei Wuxian der zittrig und nach Luft schnappend unter ihm im Gras lag. Lan Wangji rutschte wieder ein Stück näher und strich behutsam mit seiner Hand über Wei Wuxians Kopf. Dabei rutschte er mit seiner Hüfte so nah zwischen Wei Wuxians Hüfte heran, dass Wei Wuxian Lan Wangjis steifes Glied durch die Kleider spüren konnte.

"...Wei...Ying..." hauchte Lan Wangji mit einem lustvollen Blick.

"...Ich.." fing Lan Wangji an doch er wurde durch eine laute Stimme aus der Ferne unterbrochen.

"Lan Wangji? Second Master Lan Wangji? Wo seid ihr?" rief es mit lauter Stimme aus der Ferne. Man hörte Schritte durch das hohe Gras die sich rasch näherten.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji zuckten zusammen und wie von einer Biene gestochen sprang Lan Wangji auf und warf Wei Wuxians Robe wieder zu und bedeckte Wei Wuxians nackten Körper.  
Er strich sich ein paar mal übers Haar, zupfte hektisch an seinen Kleidern und griff nach Bichen welches noch am Boden lag. Geschwind band er es an seinen Gürtel.

"Lan Wangji?" rief es erneut und die Stimme war schon deutlich näher gekommen.

Panisch blickte Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji an doch dieser hielt sich den Zeigefinger vor den Mund um Wei Wuxian aufzufordern leise zu sein und dann trat Lan Wangji durchs Dickicht heraus und verschwand zwischen den Büschen.

"Hier bin ich!" sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme und stellte sich der suchenden Person in den Weg.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich seinen Mund zu und versuchte sich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

Vor Lan Wangji stand ein jüngerer Cultivator und staunte nicht schlecht als Lan Wangji plötzlich zwischen den Büschen auftauchte.

"Second Master Lan Wangji. Da seid ihr ja. Wir haben euch schon überall gesucht wo ward..." seine Stimme erstickte und die Wörter blieben ihm im Hals stecken als er genauer Lan Wangji betrachtete. Die Kleider waren zerknittert, etwas Laub hing in Lan Wangjis Haaren und das schlimmste: sein Kopfband fehlte!

Dem jungen Cultivator klappte vor Staunen der Mund auf.  
"...Was habt ihr dort in den Büschen gemacht?" fragte er verwundert.

Lan Wangji zeigte zunächst keine Regung. Er suchte in seinem Kopf nach einer plausiblen Erklärung.  
"Da war...ein Kaninchen!"'antwortet er schließlich hastig.

"Ein Kaninchen?" fragte der Cultivator ungläubig nach.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich noch immer den Mund zu und atmete so leise er konnte. _-Ein Kaninchen-_ dachte er sich. _-Ist das die beste Ausrede die er finden konnte?-_

"Ja ein Kaninchen!" Versicherte Lan Wangji noch einmal.  
" Es hing fest und keuchte vor Schmerzen. Ich habe ihm ausgeholfen und jetzt geht es ihm wieder gut!" erzählte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme.

Wei Wuxian klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

Der junge Cultivator zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Und jetzt... wo ist das Kaninchen?" fragte er ungläubig.

"Das erholt sich gerade von seinen Strapazen und wenn es fertig ist bin ich mir sicher, wird es wieder den Weg zurück finden!" antwortet Lan Wangji stumpf.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aha... " antwortet der Cultivator unzufrieden.  
"Und dem ... Kaninchen gehts wirklich gut?" fragte er noch einmal unsicher und wollte einen Schritt an Lan Wangji vorbei gehen um nachzusehen.

Doch Lan Wangji stellte sich sofort mit einem Schritt in den Weg.  
"Ja, dem gehts gut. Vielleicht noch ein bisschen schlapp!" sagte er trocken.

Der Cultivator zeigte auf Lan Wangjis Stirn.  
"Und wo ist euer Kopfband?"

 _-Das Kopfband-_ Dachte Wei Wuxian erschrocken. Er zuckte zusammen und fasste sich an seine Stirn.  
 _-Oh nein-_ Dachte Wei Wuxian als er den Stoff auf seiner Stirn spürte.

"Das Kopfband..." fing Lan Wangji an und fasste sich an seine Stirn. Voller Verwunderug bemerkte er, das es gar nicht da war und in der selben Sekunde fiel ihm ein, dass er es Wei Wuxian um den Kopf gebunden hatte.  
Er schluckte und suchte hektisch nach einer Erklärung.  
"Das..."stammelte er los. "Brauchte ich auch fürs Kaninchen. Es war ein Notfall!"

Wei Wuxian klatschte sich ein zweites mal mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

Der Cultivator stand stumm vor Lan Wangji und traute weder seinen Augen noch seinen Ohren und blickte Lan Wangji schräg an.  
"Muss ja ein herausragend wichtiges Kaninchen gewesen sein...!" antwortet er sarkastisch und versuchte noch einmal an Lan Wangji vorbei zu linsen. Doch dieser machte wieder einen Schritt und versperrte die Sicht.

Der Cultivator räusperte sich.  
"Auf jedenfall hat Lan Qiren nach euch verlangt. Bitte folgt mir zum Library Pavillon!" verneigte er sich höflich und lud Lan Wangji ein ihm zu folgen.

Lan Wangji nickte und sprach mit lauter Stimme.  
"Dann gehe ich jetzt zum Library Pavillon!"

Der Cultivator zuckte zusammen und starrte Lan Wangji fragend an.

"Wir können gehen!" sprach Lan Wangji leise und schob den jüngeren Cultivator vor sich her.

"So wie ihr ausseht?" stammelte der Cultivator unsicher.  
"Wie sollten lieber erst euren Pavillon aufsuchen!"

Das rascheln des Grases und die Schritte der beiden verhallten in der Ferne.

Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf und lag noch immer auf dem Rücken im Gras und blickte in den Himmel.

"Ein Kaninchen...was?" murmelte er zu sich selbst und fasste an seine Stirn. Er löste den Knoten an seinem Hinterkopf und streckte seine Hand mit Lan Wangjis weißem Kopfband in die Höhe.

"Ich sollte mich beeilen. Lan Qiren rastet aus wenn er Lan Zhan so sieht." sprach er zu sich selbst.

Er lies die Hand wieder ins Gras fallen und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Plötzlich kamen in ihm die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Minuten wieder hoch und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.

"Was haben wir nur getan..." flüsterte er zu sich selbst und selbst seine Ohrläppchen wurden leicht rot.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Es war schon spät in der Nacht als Wei Wuxian sich seinen Weg zurück zu Lan Wangjis Jingshi bahnte. In seiner rechten Hand trug er einen Krug "Emperor´s Smile" und mit seiner linken Hand stützte er sich mit jedem Schritt auf seinem Schwert Suibian ab.

Er blieb kurz stehen, lehnte sich an einen alten Baum und trank die letzten Schlucke aus dem Krug.  
"Ahhh der war gut. So ein gutes Tröpfchen hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr." Murmelte er zufrieden zu sich selbst.

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und die Luft war kalt und feucht. Ein leichter Nebel hing über dem nassen Gras.

"Brrrr es ist ganz schön kalt. Wird Zeit ins Bett zu gehen." bibberte Wei Wuxian. Er versteckte den leeren Krug hinter dem alten Baum im hohen Gras und schleppte sich dann weiter seines Weges.

Wie ein betrunkener im Porzellangeschäft fiel Wei Wuxian schließlich lautstark in Lang Wangjis Zimmer ein.

Auf dem Weg zum Bett ließ er Subian scheppernd auf die Erde fallen und mit jedem weiteren Schritt entledigte er sich seiner Kleider. Er blieb vor Lan Wangjis Bett stehen und löste sein Haarband. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und mit einer lockeren Bewegung warf er das seidige Haarband auf den Tisch. Aus einem Regal zog er eine Unterrobe für die Nacht und warf sie sich schwungvoll über.

Lan Wangji lag im Bett und hatte bis Wei Wuxian ins Zimmer einfiel tief geschlafen. Er lies aber die Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf, dass der Sturm vorbei zog und Wei Wuxian sich endlich hinlegte.

Wei Wuxian lief einmal um das Bett herum und wollte von der anderen Seite einsteigen. Dabei stolperte er jedoch im Dunkeln über seine eigenen Füße, kam ins straucheln und haute sich seinen Zeh am Bettfuß ein.

Sein gleißender Schmerzensschrei erfüllte die Nacht und er ließ sich zu Boden fallen und hielt sich seinen Zeh fest.

"Autsch" quiekte und keuchte er.

Lan Wangji verdrehte im Bett die Augen. Er richtete sich mit dem Oberkörper auf um nach Wei Wuxian zu sehen. Dieser lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und streckte seinen schmerzenden Fuß gen Himmel.

Wei Wuxian erblickte Lan Wangji der völlig genervt ihn mit stocksteifer Miene anstarrte.

"Lan Zhan! Du bist wach?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert und keuchte vor Schmerzen.

"Türlich bin ich wach. Wer würde nicht wach werden bei diesem Theater mitten in der Nacht." zischte Lan Wangji mit trockener Stimme.

"Du bist gemein Lan Zhan." jammerte Wei Wuxian mit trauriger Stimme und pustete an seinen Zeh.  
"Ich bin schwer verwundet" klagte er weiter.

"Hast du getrunken?" fragte Lan Wangji und rümpfte die Nase.

"Nur ein klein wenig!" schmollte Wei Wuxian und streckte Lan Wangji seinen Fuß entgegen. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen nach hinten auf dem Fußboden ab und wippte mit seinem Fuß in der Luft auf und ab.  
"Siehst du ob ich Blute? Ist der Zeh nach dran?" jammerte er.

Lan Wangji seufzte auf und rückte an die Bettkante heran. Er stand aus dem Bett aus und kniete sich dann vor Wei Wuxian auf den Fußboden.  
Behutsam fasste er an Wei Wuxians Fuß und versuchte im Dunkeln etwas zu erkennen.  
"Ich kann nichts sehen. Zumindestens sehe ich kein Blut und der Zeh ist wohl auch noch dran." sprach Lan Wangji mit beruhigender Stimme.

"Ehhh? Bei dem Schmerz hätte ich schwören können das er ab ist..."

" Alles noch dran". versicherte ihm Lan Wangji erneut und streichte behutsam über Wei Wuxians Fuß.

Wei Wuxian blickte in Lan Wangjis Gesicht. Das klare Mondlicht schien zum Fenster hinein und wie er dort anmutig vor ihm kniete und behutsam seinen Fuß hielt, sah er mit seiner porzellan gleichen Haut mehr denn je wie eine Puppe aus.

"...Kannst du wenigstens etwas pusten bis der Schmerz vorüber ist...?" fragte Wei Wuxian leise.

Lan Wangji warf ihm einen eindringenden Blick zu.  
Dann lehnte er sich langsam nach vorne und pustete vorsichtig über Wei Wuxians Zeh. Dabei wendete er seinen Blick nicht ab und blickte Wei Wuxian tief in die Augen.  
"Besser?" fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

"...ich weiß noch nicht...Nochmal..?" fragte Wei Wuxian vorsichtig.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich erneut nach vorne, seinen Blick weiterhin fest auf Wei Wuxian gerichtet. Er küsste behutsam auf Wei Wuxians Zeh.  
Einmal, zweimal berührten seine Lippen Wei Wuxians Haut.

Wei Wuxian hielt ganz still. Er konnte Lan Wangjis Atem auf seinem Fuß spüren und Lan Wangjis tiefer Blick ließ ihn nicht los.

Lan Wangji öffnete langsam seine Lippen und streckte seine Zunge heraus. Er leckte ganz langsam mit seiner warmen Zunge zwischen Wei Wuxians Zehen entlang.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und Lan Wangji hielt für einen Moment inne. Er starrte weiterhin Wei Wuxian in die Augen und dann leckte er erneut zwischen den Zehen und kreiste mit seiner Zunge zweimal um den Zeh herum.

Wei Wuxian quiekte leise auf. Bei dem Anblick und dem Gefühl kamen ihm die Erinnerungen vom vergangenen Tag wieder hoch. Plötzlich wurde ihm ganz heiß in der Brust und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Lan Wangji setzte erneut seine Lippen an und nippte ein paar mal an Wei Wuxians Zeh. Dabei fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand an Wei Wuxians Fuß entlang richtung Knöchel und dann weiter ein Stück den Unterschenkel hinauf.

Wei Wuxian zuckte erneut und ein leises stöhnen entflog seinen Lippen.  
"Ah..."

Er hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte seinen Fuß wegzuziehen doch Lan Wangji hielt ihn fest.  
"Es ist schon besser..." Nuschelte er zügig hinter seiner Hand hervor.

"Sicher?" fragte Lan Wangji mit tiefer Stimme.

Wei Wuxian nickte verlegen.

"Gut." sagte Lan Wangji und lies vorsichtig Wei Wuxians Fuß wieder los. Er stand vom Boden wieder auf und richtete seinen breiten Gürtel. Dann stieg er wieder ins Bett, legte sich auf die Seite und deckte sich zu.

Wei Wuxian hörte noch das Rascheln der Decke und dann wurde es wieder still im Raum.

Wie einsam zurückgelassen saß Wei Wuxian noch immer in der selben Position auf dem Fußboden.  
Er öffnete den Mund, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Er konnte an seinem Fuß noch immer Lan Wangjis Berührungen spüren und sein Herz pochte noch immer laut in seiner Brust.  
Er starrte auf seinen Zeh und dann hoch zum Bett. Er atmete einmal tief ein und öffnete noch einmal den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Doch wieder brachte er keinen Ton heraus.  
Schließlich richtete er sich auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkannte. Er stellte beide Füße nebeneinander auf den Fußboden und strich mit seiner linken Hand seine langen Haare hinter sein Ohr. Sein Zeh kitzelte noch immer von der Berührung und die Wärme in seiner Brust ging einfach nicht zurück.

Er drehte sich nach hinten und blickte zu Lan Wangji. Dieser lag noch immer regungslos mit seinem Rücken zu Wei Wuxian gedreht auf der Seite und schien zu schlafen.  
Wei Wuxian blickte nachdenklich wieder nach vorne und tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf der Bettkante unruhig auf und ab.

"Sag es!" hörte Wei Wuxian plötzlich hinter sich.

"Was sagen?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert.

"Was du die ganze Zeit sagen möchtest. Warum du unruhig bist! Warum du nicht schlafen kannst." sagte Lan Wangji ruhig.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.." sagte Wei Wuxian ertappt.

Plötzlich raschelte die Bettdecke hinter Wei Wuxian und das Holz des Bettes knackte.  
Lan Wangji setzte sich breitbeinig hinter ihn und rutschte von hinten an seine Hüfte heran. Seine Schenkel striffen jeweils links und rechts an Wei Wuxians Hüfte vorbei und seine Arme unklammerten ihn von hinten und drückten ihn fest an Lan Wangjis Brust.

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf. Er konnte Lan Wangjis Atem in seinem Nacken spüren und Lan Wangjis linke Hand wanderte über seiner Robe auf seine Brust. Genau dort, wo sein Herz saß.

"Wenn du nicht weißt was ich meine, warum schlägt dann dein Herz so schnell?" hauchte Lan Wangji in Wei Wuxians linkes Ohr.

Wei Wuxian hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. Das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde wieder stärker und ihm wurde heiß.  
"...Das..das liegt an dem Alkohol!" erklärte sich Wei Wuxian nervös.

Lan Wangji küsste an Wei Wuxians Hals und sein Atem verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf Wei Wuxians heller Haut.  
Dann wanderte Lan Wangji mit seiner rechten Hand an Wei Wuxians Taille vorbei und legte seine Hand auf Wei Wuxians Schritt.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und stöhnte leise auf.

"Und das hier... Kommt das auch von dem Alkohol?" flüsterte Lan Wangji und strich ein paar mal mit seiner rechten Hand hin und her und nippte dabei an Wei Wuxians Ohrläppchen.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und die Schamesröte stieg ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

 _-Was ist nur los mit Lan Zhan?-_ Dachte er sich _-Wann ist er überhaupt so selbstsicher und erfahren geworden? So kenne ich ihn gar nicht-  
_ "...Das...ist...deine...Schuld!" nuschelte Wei Wuxian hinter seiner Hand hervor.

Lan Wangji schnaufte zufrieden und strich mit seiner linken Hand den Stoff von Wei Wuxians Schultern. Die zarte Haut kam zum vorschein und Lan Wangji küsste Wei Wuxians Schultern.

Wei Wuxian war sich unsicher ob es der Alkohol war der ihn so sensibel machte aber Lan Wangjis Berührungen entfachten das Feuer in ihm und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Lan Wangji fasste mit beiden Händen an die Innenseite von Wei Wuxians Knien und schob mit einem Ruck Wei Wuxians Beine zu beiden Seiten über seine eigenen herüber und spreizte somit Wei Wuxians Schenkel.

"Ah!" erschrack sich Wei Wuxian.  
Die Robe zwischen Wei Wuxians Beinen öffnete sich und nur noch ein kleines Stück Stoff bedeckte Wei Wuxians Schritt.

Lan Wangji berührte mit seiner linken Hand Wei Wuxians Nippel und spielte behutsam mit ihnen wärend er mit seinen Lippen Wei Wuxians Hals liebkoste.

Wei Wuxian biss sich fest auf seine Unterlippe.

Lan Wangji lies seine reche Hand über Wei Wuxians Knie gleiten und bahnte sich seinen Weg an der Innenseite des Schenkels nach oben.  
Wei Wuxians Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und voller Aufregung begann er unruhiger zu atmen.

Lan Wangjis Finger tasteten sich langsam unter den Stoff und er berührte Wei Wuxians steifen Penis.

"Stop..." hauchte Wei Wuxian leise.

Die Pose in der er dort saß und die Stellen an denen Lan Wangji ihn berührte machten ihn ganz verrückt. Ihm war so heiß und sein Puls stieg ihm bis in den Kopf hinein. Er wollte aus dieser Situation am liebsten flüchten doch zur selben Zeit sehnte er sich auch danach das Lan Wangji ihn noch mehr berührte.

"Du bist heute so schweigsam." Flüsterte Lan Wangji in Wei Wuxians Ohr.  
" Fühlt es sich gut an?"

"..." Wei Wuxian schloss die Augen und brachte keinen Ton heraus als Lan Wangji seinen Griff festigte und langsam begann seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen.

Wei Wuxians Schenkel fingen leicht an zu zittern und er versuchte seine Beine zu schließen, doch Lan Wangji packte mit seiner linken Hand an Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel und spreizte sie noch weiter auseinander.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte auf und sein Kopf fiel nach hinten in den Nacken. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen nach hinten ab und krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in die Bettdecke

Lan Wangji erhöhte das Tempo seiner rechten Hand und er fühlte die ersten Lusttropfen die aus Wei Wuxians Spitze heraus kamen. Es wurde feucht und seine Hand glitt leichter auf und ab.

Er streckte seine warme Zunge heraus und spielte währenddessen an Wei Wuxians Ohr.

Wei Wuxian fühlte plötzlich in seinem Rücken etwas hartes das im Rhythmus gegen ihn presste. Er konnte Lan Wangjis unruhigen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren und er wusste, das Lan Wangji selbst an seine Grenze kam.

Lan Wangji legte seine linke Hand an Wei Wuxians Hals und fuhr langsam nach oben an seinem Kinn vorbei zu seinen Lippen. Er strich ein paar mal mit seinem Zeige und Mittelfinger hin und her. Wei Wuxian öffnete seinen Mund und schnappte nach Luft. In diesem Moment lies Lan Wangji seine Finger in Wei Wuxians feuchte Mundhöhle gleiten und seine Finger und Wei Wuxians Zunge berührten sich.

Wei Wuxian hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden. Es war einfach zu viel. Seine Hüfte begann zu zucken, seine Schenkel zitterten und sein Herz war kurz davor sich einen Weg aus seiner Brust zu bahnen.

Er krallte sich an Lan Wangjis rechtes Handgelenk und gemeinsam gingen ihre Hände auf und ab.

"Ich...komme.." stöhnte er auf.

Er warf seinen Kopf weiter nach hinten und lehnte sich an Lan Wangji heran. Er spürte Lan Wangjis steifes Glied in seinem Rücken und schließlich gab Lan Wangji Wei Wuxians Mund frei und er lies seine Finger wieder heraus gleiten.

"Ahhhhhh...!" stöhnte Wei Wuxian laut auf und der weiße Samen schoß pulsierend nach vorne heraus.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht an Lan Wangji und er jappste nach Luft. Seine Brust hob sich schnell auf und ab und ein wenig Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn.

Lan Wangji löste seinen Griff und nahm Wei Wuxian von hinten in den Arm. Ganz fest drückte er ihn an sich und er spürte Wei Wuxians starken Herzschlag.

Es verging ein Moment der Stille und nur Wei Wuxians schneller Atem war zu hören.

"...Wei...Ying..." hauchte Lan Wangji schließlich und sein steifes Glied presste sich stärker an Wei Wuxians Rücken.  
"...Ich..." schnaufte Lan Wangji in Wei Wuxians Ohr und die Aufregung war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
"...Darf ich?" fragte Lan Wangji mit sehnsüchtiger Stimme.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen.  
" Was möchtest du?" Keuchte Wei Wuxian noch immer.

Lan Wangji löste seine Umarmung und krabbelte hinter Wei Wuxian weg, zurück aufs Bett. Behutsam fasste er Wei Wuxian am Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Wei Wuxian sah das Lan Wangji sein Limit erreicht hatte. Seine Augen loderten vor Begierde.

"Du willst das?" fragte Wei Wuxian unsicher.

"Ich habe mich belesen. Und...was entdeckt...Es tut nicht weh!" Stammelte Lan Wangji und sein steifes Glied presste sich deutlich sichtbar durch seine Kleider.

 _-Belesen?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian unsicher.  
"Hm" willingte Wei Wuxian unsicher ein und schon in diesem Moment drückte Lan Wangj ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf das Bett.

"Du musst auf die Knie!" schnaufte Lan Wangji in Wei Wuxians Ohr und Wei Wuxian bekam ein wenig Angst vor Lan Wangjis Begierde.  
Wei Wuxian ging auf die Knie und stützte sich nach vorne mit seinen Händen ab. Er blickte über seine Schulter und sah wie Lan Wangji von hinten heran rutschte.

Lan Wangji fasste an Wei Wuxians Robe und klappte sie zur Seite, sodass Wei Wuxians Hintern im freien lag.

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Doch dieses mal eher aus Angst was da jetzt wohl auf ihn zukommen mag.  
"Lan Zhan...bist du dir sicher..." stammelte er irritiert und eingeschüchtert.

Lan Wangji öffnete den Gürtel seiner Robe und fasste an Wei Wuxians Hüfte.  
"Du musst die Oberschenkel zusammendrücken!" flüsterte Lan Wangji in Wei Wuxians Ohr.

"Zusammendrücken?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert und er wusste nicht so recht was Lan Wangji vor hatte.  
Vorsichtig rutschte Wei Wuxian mit seinen Knien näher zusammen und presste seine Schenkel fest aufeinander.  
In diesem Moment fühlte er schon wie sich etwas dickes, warmes von hinten einen Weg durch seine Schenkel bahnte.

"Ahh.." quiekte er leise auf. Das Gefühl war neu und fremd für ihn.

"Alles gut" hauchte ihm Lan Wangji von hinten entgegen. Lan Wangjis Hände ruhten auf Wei Wuxians Hüfte und Stück für Stück bahnte sich Lan Wangjis steifer Penis seinen Weg zwischen Wei Wuxians Schenkel hindurch. Dabei striff er Wei Wuxians Glied und presste sich ganz eng an ihm vorbei.

Lan Wangji schnaufte und Wei Wuxian hielt mit seiner Hand seinen Mund bedeckt. Das Gefühl war bedrückend und vor Scham wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
 _-Oh Gott...was tue ich nur hier.-_ Dachte er sich.

Plötzlich lehnte sich Lan Wangji nach vorne und zog an Wei Wuxians Kragen und legte den Rücken noch weiter frei. Er befeuchtete noch einmal seine Lippen bevor er liebevoll Wei Wuxians Rücken küsste.

"Ich...bewege mich jetzt!" sprach Lan Wangji unruhig und noch bevor Wei Wuxian etwas sagen konnte glitt Lan Wangjis heißes Glied zwischen Wei Wuxians Schenkeln vor und zurück.

"Ahh" stöhnte Wei Wuxian noch einmal auf und das Bett begann im Rhythmus leise zu knacken

Lan Wangji krallte seine Hände in Wei Wuxian Hüfte und Wei Wuxian konnte Lan Wangjis Gestöhne und seinen schweren Atem deutlich hören.  
"...Wei...Ying...!" schnaufte Lan Wangji mehrmals.

Wei Wuxian presste seine Schenkel fest zusammen und seine Finger krallten sich noch tiefer in die Bettdecke. Das fremde Gefühl brachte seinen Puls zum ansteigen und durch seinen Körper fuhr ein Kribbeln. Zwischen seinen Schenkel begann es feucht und klebrig zu werden und die peinlichen Geräusche die entstanden hallten in seinen Ohren.

Lan Wangji löste seine rechte Hand von Wei Wuxians Hüfte und lies sie langsam hinunter in seinen Schritt gleiten.

Wei Wuxian war wieder hart geworden und Lan Wangji festigte seinen Griff und bewegte seine Hand im Rythmus auf und ab.

"Ahh..!" Wei Wuxian stöhnte auf und seine Arme verließen die Kraft. Er klappte vorne ein und stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf dem Bett ab. Die Scham und das Vergnügen verdrehten ihm den Kopf und seine Gedanken ließen sich nicht mehr lenken.

Lan Wangjis Bewegungen und seine Atmung wurden schneller.

"...Ich...komme..." hauchte er und stützte seine Stirn auf Wei Wuxians Rücken ab. Seine linke Hand bohrte sich noch tiefer in Wei Wuxians Hüfte und seine rechte Hand rutschte schneller über Wei Wuxians steifen Penis.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich weiter den Mund zu und ein leises"...Ich...auch..." war zu hören.

"...Ahhh!" stöhnten beide auf.

Sie kamen zeitgleich zum Höhepunkt und ihr Samen befleckte das weiße Bettduch.

Wei Wuxian legte seinen Kopf auf dem Bett ab und er schnappte nach Luft wärend seine Hüfte immer noch zittrig nach oben gestreckt war.

Lan Wangji löste langsam seinen Griff und zog seinen erschlafften Penis zwischen Wei Wuxians Schenkel wieder zurück. Wei Wuxian fühlte wie etwas warmes und feuchtes an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel hinunter lief.

"Wei Ying..!" hörte er Lan Wangji sehnsüchtig.

Wei Wuxian blickte leicht nach hinten und Lan Wangji lehnte sich nach vorne und griff mit seiner Hand an Wei Wuxians Kinn. Behutsam drehte er seinen Kopf nach hinten und kam mit seinen Lippen Stück für Stück näher. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Wei Wuxian sah das Lan Wangji Schweißperlen auf der Stirn hatte und sein Blick war voller Sehnsucht und so viele Wünsche schienen noch unerfüllt.

"Ich liebe dich!" Flüsterte Lan Wangji und sie schlossen beide ihre Augen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie verloren sich in einem romantischem, innigem Kuss.

Als ihre Lippen sich wieder trennten trat ein Moment der Stille ein. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und beide kamen langsam wieder zur Gesinnung.

Jetzt wo ihr Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigte und das Verlangen gestillt war wurden die Gedanken wieder klar und Wei Wuxian wendete als erstes beschämt den Blick ab.

"Hahaha" lachte er beschämt und richtete sich langsam auf wärend er sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.

Lan Wangji erblickte Wei Wuxians Schenkel und sah seinen klebrigen Samen an seinen Beinen hinunter laufen.

 _-Ich habs wirklich getan!-_ dachte er sich und sein Blick schweifte weiter nach oben. Wei Wuxian kniete auf dem Bett. Seine Robe war zerwühlt, die langen schwarzen Haare hingen wirr an seinen Schultern und seinem Rücken hinunter und er blickte beschämt zur Seite. Seine Wangen waren in ein leichtes rosé getaucht und mit seinen Händen striff er behutsam seine Ärmel wieder über seine Schultern. Seine linke Hand strich elegant seine schwarzen Haare hinter sein Ohr.

Lan Wangji war von diesem Anblick gefesselt und seine Lippen öffneten sich.  
"Du bist so wunderschön" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und blickte Lan Wangji mit großen Augen an.

Und wahrlich, wie er da auf dem Bett saß im Mondschein, war er reizend anzusehen.

Wei Wuxian wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Es war einer dieser Momente in denen Wei Wuxian am ganzen Körper spürt das es jemandem gibt der ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte. Jemand der nach ihm verlangt und ihn wie das kostbarste auf der Welt schätzt und behütet. Lan Wangjis Blick drang tief in Wei Wuxian ein und er konnte sich daraus nicht lösen.  
Es kribbelte bis in seine Fingerspitzen und sein Herzschlag begann wieder anzusteigen.  
 _-Was ist dieses Gefühl?-_ dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

 _-Warum schaut er si entteuscht? Wartet er darauf das ich etwas sage?-_ fragte sich Wei Wuxian.

Schließlich streckte Lan Wangji seine Hand aus. Er berührte Wei Wuxians rechte Hand und hob sie behutsam an. Er küsste mit seinen zarten Lippen den Handrücken und ließ danach Wei Wuxians Finger durch seine Hand gleiten.

Wei Wuxian öffnete den Mund doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken und er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Lan Wangji rutschte langsam zur Bettkannte und stand auf. Er richtete seine Kleider und striff sich durch sein Haar.

Mit großen Schritten ging er Richtung Tür und mit einem leisen Knacken schob Lan Wangji sie einen Spalt auf. Er verließ den Raum und Wei Wuxian wurde mal wieder alleine zurück gelassen.

Plötzlich war es wieder ganz still im Raum und Wei Wuxian legte seine Hand auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen.

Es fühlte sich einsam an.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Es war spät am Nachmittag und Wei Wuxian stand in Lan Wangji Jingshi vor einer Kommode. Der Himmel war bewölkt und ein leichter Regenschauer benässte das Land. Die dicken Regentropfen tropften von den Dächern und ein Windspiel klimperte leise vor dem Fenster.

Er nahm einen kleinen braunen Spiegel zur Hand und musterte eindringlich sein Gesicht. Er zupfte ein paar Haarsträhnen zurecht und runzelte die Stirn. Dann stellte er den kleinen Spiegel auf der Kommode ab und begann sich zu entkleiden. Er öffnete den breiten Gürtel und striff die Ärmel von seinen Schultern. Mit einem Plopp rutschte die erste Robe zu Boden und Stück für Stück ließ er die Hüllen fallen bis er schließlich komplett nackt da stand. Er nahm den Spiegel wieder zur Hand und betrachtete die Wunde an seiner rechten Schulter. Es war eine tiefe Narbe von dem Pfeil zurück geblieben und seine Haut zeigte noch immer rote Bluteinsprossungen. Er striff mit seiner linken Hand ein paar mal über die Wunde und seufzte nachdenklich.

"Hat ja nicht lange gedauert bis ich auch diesen Körper ruiniert habe.." murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Seine Hand wanderte nach unten auf seine Hüfte und er tastete auch dort vorsichtig die Einstichstelle ab. Bei leichtem Druck merkte er sogar noch einen Schmerz und er zog die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein.

"Autsch" zischte er.

Wei Wuxian drehte sich ein paar mal im Kreis und betrachtete sich von allen Seiten. Er war immer wieder verblüfft wie ähnlich dieser Körper seinem alten sah. Fast als wäre es Bestimmung gewesen, dass er eines Tages diesen Körper übernimmt.

Plötzlich entdeckte er im Spiegel einen kleinen roten Bluterguss an seinem Hals. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, näher zu dem kleinen Spiegel um es sich genauer anzusehen.

"Hmmm? Was ist das? Hat mich da etwas gebissen?" fragte er sich verwundert und tastete mit seinem Finger seinen Hals ab.

Plötzlich schossen ihm die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht durch den Kopf und er zuckte zusammen.

"Ach egal! Was es noch immer ist...! Hahah !" lachte er verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür mit einem leisen Knacken weit auf. Wei Wuxian erschrak und plötzlich standen Lan Wangji und sein Bruder Lan Xichen in der Tür.

Die drei starrten sich an.

"...Lan Zhan...du bist schon wieder zurück!" grinste Wei Wuxian und lachte verlegen.

Lan Xichen sprach kein Wort aber er staunte nicht schlecht. Mit diesem Anblick hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Lan Wangji lief rot an und sein Mund stand vor Empörung weit offen.  
" Wei...Ying..!" fauchte er und die Wut stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

"Nicht Aufregen!" antworte Wei Wuxian schnell.  
"Ich ziehe mich sofort wieder an!"

Wei Wuxian musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht loszuprusten. Lan Wangjis Gesicht war einfach herrlich anzusehen und er liebte diese Momente in denen er Lan Wangji aus der Reserve locken konnte.

Wei Wuxian bückte sich schnell um nach seiner Robe zu greifen und streckte dabei absichtlich breitbeinig seinen blanken Hintern in Richtung Tür heraus.

Lan Wangji wäre fast nach hinten umgeschlagen und Lan Xichen versteckte sein Kichern hinter seiner Hand.

"Du...bist so schamlos!" rief Lan Wangji empört und knallte die Tür wieder zu.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich seinen Bauch vor lachen und schaffte es kaum seine Robe wieder aufzuheben.  
Er konnte Lan Wangjis wutentbrannte Schritte hören die über die Veranda das Weite suchten.  
Langsam zog er sich wieder an, doch immer wenn er an Lan Wangjis Gesicht denken musste fing er wieder so an zu lachen, sodass er kaum die Hände ruhig halten konnte.

Wei Wuxian wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und griff nach Suibian. Er ging Richtung Tür und war nun bereit, gut gelaunt in den Tag zu starten.

Als Wei Wuxian draußen etwas umherschlenderte traf er wenig später wieder auf Lan Xichen. Dieser nickte ihm freundlich zu und wunk ihn zu sich herüber. Wei Wuxian machte eine freundliche Geste und begrüßte Lan Xichen wie es sich gehörte. In seinem Gesicht trug er aber ein verschmitztes Lächeln in Gedanken an die vorherige Situation.

Lan Xichen lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Er begrüßte ihn höflich zurück und verneigte sich fast ein Stück vor ihm als er ihn plötzlich mit Namen ansprach.

"Wei Wuxian!" sprach er mit leiser aber klarer Stimme und ihre Blicke trafen sich

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf und er stockte für einen Moment. Als er gerade anfangen wollte sich zu verteidigen hob Lan Xichen freundlich die Hand und unterbrach ihn.

Ein seichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

"Alles ist gut. Lan Qiren und ich wissen bescheid. Du brauchst aber nichts zu fürchten. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass es kein normaler Gast sei, den mein Bruder Wangji mitgebracht hat! Ich freue mich für Wangji das du hier bist und du bleibst weiterhin mein Ehrengast!"

Wei Wuxian wusste nicht was er zu so viel Güte und Vergebung sagen sollte und verneigte sich tief.  
Es hätte so viel zu sagen und zu besprechen gegeben aber für diesen Moment konnte er nicht viele Worte finden.  
"Vielen Dank" sprach er dankbar.

"Aber was ich eigentlich von dir wollte: Wangji bricht mit zwei Schülern in die nächste Stadt auf. Er hätte dich gewiss gerne dabei gehabt und ich denke, es tut dir auch gut die Cloud Recesses mal wieder zu verlassen. Sie wollten heute Abend nach dem Abendessen aufbrechen. Triff sie später unten am Eingang! Falls Wangji fragt, dann sag ihm, dass ich dich geschickt habe" sagte Lan Xichen freundlich und nickte Wei Wuxian bestätigend zu.

Wei Wuxians Gesicht ging vor Freude auf und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln. Er ist seit Wochen nicht mehr außerhalb der Cloud Recesses gewesen und ein besuch in der Stadt klang vielversprechend.

"Das werde ich auf jeden Fall tun. Vielen Dank!" grinste Wei Wuxian breit und verneigte sich abermals.

Den Schalk schon im Nacken tänzelte Wei Wuxian aufgeregt des Weges und Lan Xichen blickte ihm noch lange nach.  
"Sie waren schon immer ein sehr gegensätzliches Paar.." murmelte Lan Xichen zu sich selbst und wendete sich schließlich ab.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei unter zu gehen und der Himmel tauchte sich langsam in ein zartes rosa als Wei Wuxian aufgeregt die große Steintreppe nach unten lief.

Am Fuße der Steintreppe stand Lan Wangji und neben ihm zwei Schüler des Gusu Lan Clans.

"Lan Zhan!" rief Wei Wuxian freudig und lief aufgeregt die Treppen nach unten.

Lan Wangji und die zwei Schüler drehten sich verwundert um und sahen wie Wei Wuxian freudestrahlend die Treppe hinunter kam.  
Plötzlich wurde er immer schneller, er kam ins Straucheln, seine Arme wedelten in der Luft und schließlich stolperte er über seinen eigenen Fuß.

"Wuaaahh" rief Wei Wuxian aus und die drei am Fuße der Treppe rissen vor Schock die Augen weit auf.  
Wei Wuxian fiel geradewegs dem jüngeren Schüler direkt in die Arme und beide flogen mit einem Schrei nach hinten ins Gras.

"Autsch!" keuchten beide vor Schmerz auf.

Wei Wuxian lag komplett ausgestreckt auf dem Schüler, genau zwischen seinen Beinen und ihre Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander getrennt.

Die beiden starrten sich vor Verwunderung an und der junge Schüler wurde wegen der überraschenden Nähe leicht rot im Gesicht. Noch bevor sie beide realisieren konnten in welcher Situation sie sich befanden packte Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian schon am Kragen und zog ihn schleunigst von seinem Schüler herunter.

Lan Wangji warf seinem Schüler einen scharfen Blick zu und dieser blickte unschuldig drein und hob seine Hände zum Zeichen das er nichts getan hatte.

"Upsss.." sagte schließlich Wei Wuxian und grinste alle breit an.  
"Entschuldigt ich wollte nicht über dich herfallen aber ich bin wohl irgendwie ins Straucheln gekommen." lachte Wei Wuxian über die Situation hinweg.

Lan Wangji festigte seinen Griff an Wei Wuxians Kragen und er knarschte unzufrieden mit den Zähnen.

 _-Oh, oh wir sind noch nicht mal losgezogen und ich habe schon wieder Lan Zhan verärgert-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Der ältere Schüler half dem Jüngeren wieder auf und er klopfte seine Kleider ab und richtete sein Kopfband.  
"Tsss was für gute Voraussetzungen" murmelte er leise zu sich selbst.

"Lan Zhan! Magst du mich nicht wieder loslassen?" fragte Wei Wuxian endlich und er lächelte Lan Wangji bittent an.

"Warum bist du überhaupt hier?" fragte Lan Wangji und löste endlich seinen Griff von Wei Wuxians Kragen. Dabei warf er noch einmal einen scharfen Blick zu dem jüngeren Schüler und dieser zuckte wieder zusammen weil er keine Ahnung hatte, warum Lan Wangji ihn scheinbar im Auge behielt.

"Lan Xichen hat es mir erlaubt!" grinste Wei Wuxians verschmitzt und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.  
"Also müsst ihr mich jetzt mitnehmen!"

Die beiden Schüler blickten verunsichert zu Lan Wangji der für einen Moment nachdachte bevor er antwortete.  
"Meinetwegen." sprach er schließlich mit ruhiger, klarer Stimme und die drei machten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Als sie nach einer Weile in der Stadt angekommen waren staunte Wei Wuxian nicht schlecht. Es hatte sich einiges in den vergangenen 13 Jahren verändert und am liebsten wäre er alleine losgezogen um sich alles in Ruhe anzusehen. Doch Lan Wangji lies ihn nicht aus den Augen und behütete ihn wie einen Schatz. Die drei besuchten mehrere Läden und kauften ein paar besondere Dinge ein von denen Wei Wuxian bei den meisten nicht genau wusste, wofür man sie eigentlich gebrauchen könnte.

"Warum gehen wir eigentlich erst so spät Abends in die Stadt um etwas zu kaufen?" fragte Wei Wuxian wärend er in einem der vollen Beutel umherkramte.

"Weil es erst gegen Abend an manchen Ständen etwas bestimmtes zu kaufen gibt." lächelte ihn einer der Schüler an und zeigte auf einen kleinen Laden am Ende der Gasse.  
"Dort gibt es zum Beispiel tagsüber Lebensmittel zu kaufen. Aber gegen Abend werden dort mit spirituellen Artefakten gehandelt." Erklärte er stolz.

"Ahh" Wei Wuxian staunte und wollte sich zu Lan Wangji umdrehen doch dieser war nicht mehr hinter ihm. Wei Wuxian blieb schließlich stehen und suchte zwischen der Menschenmenge nach ihm.  
"Wo ist Lan Zhan?" fragte er beunruhigt und auch der Schüler neben ihm blieb nun stehen und schaute sich um.

"Da vorne!" er zeigte mit seinem Finger zwei Gebäude weiter. Lan Wangji stand am Rand und unterhielt sich mit dem anderen Schüler. Sein Gesicht sah besorgt aus und Wei Wuxian ahnte, dass es nichts Gutes hieß.

Lan Wangji nickte dem Schüler zu und gemeinsam kamen sie schnellen Schrittes auf Wei Wuxian und seinen Begleiter zu.  
Lan Wangji packte plötzlich Wei Wuxian grob am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her durch die Menschenmenge.

"Lan Zhan? Was ist los?" fragte Wei Wuxian und stolperte hinter Lan Wangji her.

"Jiang Cheng vom Yunmeng Jiang Clan wurde in der Stadt gesehen. Ich bringe dich in ein Tee-Haus. Da wartest du bitte auf uns bis wir die letzten Besorgungen erledigt haben!" sprach Lan Wangji mit ernster Stimme und sein Griff war fest um Wei Wuxians Handgelenk.

"Hä?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert.  
"Warum muss ich denn dann in ein Tee-Haus?"  
Wei Wuxian versuchte sich aus Lan Wangjis Griff zu lösen doch dieser gab nicht nach und schleifte Wei Wuxian durch die Menschenmenge hinter sich her, bis sie vor einem kleinen einladenden Tee-Haus standen.

Die vier blieben vor der Tür stehen und Lan Wangji lies endlich Wei Wuxians Handgelenk wieder los.  
"Autsch" jammerte dieser und rieb mit seiner Hand ein paar mal über sein Handgelenk.

Lan Wangji drehte sich zu Wei Wuxian und schaute ihn besorgt an.  
"Geh bitte herein, genieße einen Tee und warte hier auf uns. Es wird nicht lange dauern!" sprach er mit ernster Stimme.

"Einen Tee? Warum soll ich jetzt hier alleine einen Tee trinken?" erwiderte Wei Wuxian schnappig und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust

Die beiden Schüler schauten sich fragend an. Sie hatten Lan Wangji noch nie so besorgt gesehen und beide zuckten fragend mit den Schultern.

Am liebsten wäre Lan Wangji bei ihm geblieben oder hätte einen der Schüler bei ihm gelassen aber sein Verhalten war so schon sehr auffällig und er wollte den beiden Schülern des Gusu Lan Clans nicht zu viel preisgeben.

Lan Wangji griff in seinen Ärmel und holte einen kleinen blauen Seidenbeutel hervor. Er drückte ihn Wei Wuxian in die Hand.  
"Hier ist etwas Geld. Trink etwas "Emperor´s Smile" und warte hier auf uns!"

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und bei dem Klang dieser Worte hüpfte sein Herz.  
Er grinste die drei breit an.  
"So sieht die Sache schon anders aus!" lachte er auf.

"Du gehst nirgendswo anders hin und wartest hier auf uns. Und verhalte dich so unauffällig wie möglich!" forderte Lan Wangji ihn auf und sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer stärker.

"Unauffällig verhalten! Das bekomme ich hin!" Wei Wuxian warf den Beutel ein paar mal in die Luft und ließ ihn dann um seinen Finger kreisen. Dabei grinste er über beide Ohren.

 _-Gute Idee von Lan Xichen hierher zu kommen-_ Dachte er sich und er konnte förmlich schon den lieblichen Geschmack des Alkohols auf seiner Zunge spüren.

Die beiden Schüler warfen sich wieder einen skeptischen Blick zu. Sie fanden die Situation äußerst befremdlich aber keiner der beiden wagte es nachzufragen.

Somit drehte sich Wei Wuxian zum Teehaus, stieg die drei Stufen hinauf und lächelte die drei noch einmal an.  
"Lasst euch Zeit" lachte er und verschwand freudestrahlend hinter der Tür.

"Beeilen wir uns lieber" sagte Lan Wangji mit hastiger Stimme und die drei verschwanden schnellen Schrittes in der Menschenmenge auf der breiten Straße.

Wei Wuxian stand im Eingang des Tee-Hauses. Es war nicht besonders groß aber es war gemütlich und freundlich. Hinten in einer Ecke entdeckte er einen freien Tisch und entschied sich, da er sich ja eher unauffällig verhalten sollte, sich etwas weiter vom Geschehen wegzusetzen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis eine hübsche junge Frau zu ihm kam und ihn freundlich begrüßte und ihn fragte was er trinken möchte.

Wei Wuxian lächelte sie an und mit all seinem Charme begrüßte er sie und bestellte einen Krug "Emperor´s Smile".  
Sichtlich zufrieden kramte er in Lan Wangjis blauen Seidenbeutel herum und rechnete sich aus wie viele Krüge er von dem Geld wohl noch trinken könnte.  
"Ohh" staunte er.  
"Ich sollte schneller trinken. Wer weiß wann Lan Zhan schon wieder zurück kommt. Diese Chance muss ich nutzen. "lachte er verschmitzt.

Gegenüber im Raum in einer etwas dunkleren Ecke saßen drei Männer. Sie sahen etwas schäbig aus und Wei Wuxian ahnte, dass dies Leute sind von denen man sich lieber fernhielt.

Nach einer Weile fiel jedoch Wei Wuxian auf, dass die Männer zu ihm öfter herüber schauten und ihn zu beobachteten schienen.  
"Hmmmm. Kennen die mich? Ich für meinen Teil zumindestens weiß nicht wer die sind. Und zu einem Clan scheinen sie auch nicht zu gehören. Dazu passt ihre äußere Erscheinung nicht." murmelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und runzelte die Stirn.

 _-Ich sollte lieber Wachsam sein-_ Dachte er sich.

In diesem Moment kam die junge hübsche Frau vom Tee-Haus wieder zu ihm an Tisch und brachte ihm seinen Krug "Emperor´s Smile".  
"Oh vielen Dank die hübsche Dame." lächelte er sie an und das liebliche Aroma des Alkohols kitzelte in seiner Nase.

Sie lächelte ihn an, nickte ihm zu und verschwand weiter zu einem der anderen Tische.

Wei Wuxian nahm einen großen Schlug aus dem Krug und der volle Geschmack erfüllte seinen Gaumen.

In diesem Moment standen zwei von den drei Männern aus der hinteren Ecke auf und kamen in seine Richtung auf ihn zu. Wei Wuxian bemerkte ihr näherkommen und wendete etwas sein Gesicht ab, wärend er seine rechte Hand auf das Heft von Suibian legte.

Als die Männer genau an seinem Tisch vorbei kamen stolperte plötzlich einer der Männer und fiel vornüber. Aus Reflex sprang Wei Wuxian auf und stützte den Mann schnell ab und fing ihn auf.

"Ohh wie ungeschickt von mir. Ich danke euch, vielen Dank junger Herr." bedankte er sich mehrfach bei Wei Wuxian und krallte sich in Wei Wuxians Ärmel.

Wei Wuxian der nun abgelenkt war bemerkte nicht wie der andere Mann die Chance der Ablenkung nutzte und aus seinem Ärmel ein kleines Tütchen Pulver holte und dieses heimlich in Wei Wuxians Krug kippte.

"Keine Ursache. Hauptsache es ist nichts passiert!" Erwiderte Wei Wuxian freundlich. Die Situation kam ihm merkwürdig vor und er musterte die zwei Männer eindringlich, wärend sie sich noch einmal bei ihm bedankten und dann wieder langsam zurück zu ihrem Tisch gingen.

 _-Irgendwas ist merkwürdig-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian. Er blickte sich um ob irgendetwas fehlte. Sein Krug stand noch genau dort wo er ihn abgestellt hatte, sein Schwert war noch an seiner Hüfte und auch Lan Wangjis blauer Seidenbeutel war noch immer in seinem Ärmel.

Wei Wuxian setzte sich wieder hin und nippte weiter an seinem Krug. Noch eine ganze Weile beobachtete er haargenau sein Umfeld.  
Nachdem aber selbst nach einiger Zeit nichts verdächtiges vorgefallen war, entspannte er sich wieder allmählich und trank seinen Krug leer.

Nach einer Weile merkte Wei Wuxian jedoch wie er sich nicht mehr ganz so gut fühlte. Ihm wurde ganz warm in der Brust, sein Blut begann zu brodeln und sein Herz begann wild zu flattern.

"Huuu... Der Alkohol zeigt heute aber irgendwie schnell seine Wirkung.." murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Wei Wuxian fühlte sich plötzlich etwas seltsam. Ihm wurde ganz heiß und seine Glieder wurden etwas zittrig. Sein Kopf fühlte sich etwas schwindelig an und zeitgleich hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn innerlich etwas sehr aufwühlte.

Er stützte seinen Kopf in seiner Hand auf dem Tisch ab und seine Atmung wurde langsam etwas schwerer. Leichte Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und seine Wangen tauchten sich in ein zartes rosé.

In diesem Moment tauchte die junge Frau vom Tee-Haus wieder neben seinem Tisch auf und schaute ihn besorgt an.  
"Geht es ihnen nicht gut junger Herr?" fragte sie besorgt.

Gerade als Wei Wuxian zu ihr hinauf sehen wollte, hörte er die tiefe Stimme eines Mannes. Hinter der Frau tauchten plötzlich die drei Männer aus der hinteren Ecke auf.

"Wir kümmern uns um ihn. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir bringen ihn ersteinmal raus an die frische Luft!" lächelte der eine Mann sie zwanghaft an und der Frau war nicht wohl dabei, doch sie traute sich auch nicht etwas zu sagen. Mit großen Augen blickte sie die Männer sprachlos an. Schließlich nickte sie unsicher und wendete sich vorsichtig ab.

Wei Wuxian merkte wie ihm langsam seine Sinne schwanden. Er bekam keinen Ton heraus und ihm war so furchtbar heiß. Zwei der Männer packten Wei Wuxian jeweils links und rechts unter die Arme und der dritte Mann drückte der Frau etwas Geld in die Hand.

"Ich bezahle für den jungen Herren!" nickte er mit gestellter Miene und schon schleppten die drei Wei Wuxian zur Tür hinaus.

Alle Gäste im Tee-Haus blickten zu ihnen herüber doch niemand traute sich sich einzumischen, aus Angst sie seien vielleicht als nächstes dran.

"...mir...ist...so...heiß.." keuchte Wei Wuxian als die Männer ihn draußen vor der Tür die Treppen hinunter schlürften.

"Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns darum" lachte der größte von den dreien und klopfte Wei Wuxian auf die Schulter.

"Schnell lasst ihn uns hier in die Gasse bringen. Der Meister wartet schon."sprach er und blickte sich mehrmals um.

Die drei Männer schleppten Wei Wuxian in eine schmale, dunkle Sackgasse hinter die Häuser.

Am Ende der Gasse standen zwei weitere Männer und erwarteten sie bereits. Der eine trug eine fiese Fratze und seine Gestalt war kräftig und groß. Seine langen schwarzen Haare hatte er zu einem lockeren Knoten gebunden und einige Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wild im Gesicht.  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich! Habt ihr wenigstens was schönes mitgebracht? donnerte er los.

"Meister, wir haben wen!" rief einer der Männer der Wei Wuxian abstützte und ihn immer weiter in die Gasse hinein zog.

Einer der Männer trug eine kleine Laterne und das Ende der Sackgasse wurde in ein fahles Licht getaucht.

Wei Wuxian tauchte in den Lichtkegel ein und alle starrten ihn gespannt an. Sein Kopf hing erschöpft nach unten, seine langen Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht und Suibian klapperte wann immer es den Boden berührte.

"Was ist das?" wetterte der Meister los und sein zorniges Gesicht war in dem fahlen Licht noch unheilvoller.  
"Das ist ein Mann! Ihr solltet eine Frau bringen!" Der Meister packte Wei Wuxian am Arm und schleuderte ihn auf den harten Boden.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte kurz vor Schmerz auf als er sich dann auf dem Boden zusammenkauerte und mit seiner rechten Hand in seinen Kragen griff und eine angestrengte Faust ballte.  
"...mir...ist...so...heiß..!" Flüsterte er noch einmal und schnappte nach Luft.

Der Meister starrte ihn zornig an.  
"Dir ist heiß?" fragte er schließlich hämisch.  
"Wie viel von dem Zeug habt ihr ihm gegeben?" er drehte sich um und schaute alle nach einer Antwort verlangend an.

"Eine ganze Tüte...!" stammelte einer von ihnen.

"Eine ganze Tüte?" Wiederholte der Meister und fing an laut zu lachen.  
"Na wunderbar."

"Aber Meister. Seht ihn euch doch einmal genauer an. Er ist jung und gut aussehend! Seht seine Kleider. Er muss wohlhabend sein!" erklärte einer der Männer aus Angst seinen Meister weiter zu verärgern.

"Genau!" unterstrich ein anderer.  
"Und sein Schwert! Es ist bestimmt viel Wert!"

Der Meister runzelte die Stirn und trat Wei Wuxian mit seinem Fuß ein Stück zur Seite. Er griff an Suibian und löste es von seinem Gürtel.  
Der Meister staunte.  
"Ohhhh wahrlich ein schönes Schwert.  
Er gehört aber zu keinem Clan oder? Mit denen will ich keinen Ärger!"

"Ich glaube nicht." antwortete der größte von ihnen.  
"Seine Kleider sagen mir nichts. Auf jedenfall gehört er keinesfalls zum Gusu Lan Clan!"

"Hmmm nicht schlecht." sprach der Meister zufrieden und warf Suibian einem der Männer herüber.  
"Das wird uns sicher schon mal einen schönen Preis einbringen!" lachte er zufrieden.  
"Und nun zu dir!" Der Meister hockte sich hin und packte Wei Wuxian an den Haaren. Er hob seinen Kopf an und zog ihn ein Stück ins Licht um sein Gesicht besser zu erkennen.

Wei Wuxian blinzelte ihn an. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und er schnappte nach Luft. Seine Augen waren glasig und seine Wangen tauchten sich in ein seichtes rosé. Ein paar Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares hingen ihm im Gesicht und er hatte einen bittenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Meister schluckte.

"Seht ihr Meister. Wir haben doch gesagt das er viel Wert ist. Seine Kleider können wir bestimmt auch gut verkaufen. Sollen wir sie ausziehen?" fragte einer der Männer und machte einen Schritt auf Wei Wuxian zu.

"Nein!" sagte der Meister forsch und hob seinen Arm um Wei Wuxian abzuschirmen.  
"Die Kleider bleiben an. Er wirkt dadurch viel adeliger und ist damit mehr wert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir in diesem Tee-Haus so einen Fang machen. Er sieht gut aus, trägt schöne Kleider, seine Haare sind seidig und er duftet angenehm!"

Er grinste hämisch in sich hinein wärend er Wei Wuxians Kinn zwischen seine Finger nahm und sein Gesicht in alle Richtungen drehte um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Dabei lehnte er sich näher heran und schnupperte an Wei Wuxians Hals.

Plötzlich öffnete Wei Wuxian seinen Mund und versuchte etwas zu sagen.

Der Meister lehnte sich näher heran.  
"Möchtest du uns etwas mitteilen?" fragte er Wei Wuxian wärend er seine Finger tiefer in Wei Wuxians Wangen bohrte.

"Mir...ist...so...heiß...!  
Hilfe! " Hauchte Wei Wuxian und warf dem Meister einen erschöpften Blick zu.

"Ich soll dir helfen?" fragte der Meister laut und fing an zu lachen.  
"Ihr habt ihm so viel von dem Zeug gegeben das es wie ein Aphrodisiakum wirkt. Er sieht aus als wäre er kurz vorm Durchdrehen in der Hoffnung, dass ihn endlich einer anfasst!"

Er warf Wei Wuxian mit seiner Hand zurück und dieser stürzte rückwärts auf den Boden. Er konnte sich kaum abfangen und er landete unsanft auf seinem Rücken.

In diesem Moment presste der Meister seinen Fuß in Wei Wuxians Schritt und drehte seinen Fuß hin und her.

Wei Wuxian schrie leise auf und versuchte mit seinen Händen den Fuß abzuwehren.  
"...Aufhören...Bitte...!" bettelte er und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

"Hahaha seht ihn euch an. Er ist total hart im Schritt aber schreit "aufhören"! Keine Sorge wir finden schon jemanden für dich der sich gewiss liebevoll um dich kümmern wird!"  
Der Meister zog seinen Fuß wieder zurück und Wei Wuxians Lippen entfleuchte ein leisen "...Lan...Zhan..."

"Lan Zhan?" fragte der Meister neugierig.  
"Ist dieser Lan Zhan ein Freund von dir? Meinst du er kommt dich retten?" Er kniete sich wieder zu Wei Wuxian herunter und starrte ihn an.  
"Oder soll dieser Lan Zhan es dir so richtig besorgen?"

Wei Wuxians Ausschnitt hatte sich etwas gelöst und man konnte einen Blick auf seine Brust erhaschen. Seine Brust hob sich durch seine Atmung schwer auf und ab und Wei Wuxian wirkte mit seinen rosé farbenden Wangen und den glasigen Augen betörend auf Frau und Mann.

Der Meister schluckte erneut.

"Nehmen wir ihn nun mit?" fragte einer der Männer von hinten.

"Ja tun wir!" Sagte der Meister mit bestimmter Stimme.  
"Aber bevor wir so einen Fang an einen perversen Reichen verschachern, sollten wir vorher selber unseren Spaß gehabt haben! Was meint ihr?" Der Meister verzog sein Gesicht zu einer fiesen Fratze und die Männer lachten verräterisch.  
"Ich zu erst. Haltet seine Arme fest! Der Rest schiebt Wache!"sprach der Meister befehlend.

Zwei der Männer packten Wei Wuxian jeweils an seinen Armen und hielten ihn fast am Boden.

Der Meister fasste grob an Wei Wuxians Knie und spreitzte seine Beine auseinander.

Wei Wuxian verstand nun was vor sich ging und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren. Doch seine Glieder waren zittrig, seine Gedanken waren vernebelt und er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.  
"...Aufhören...!" versuchte er zu rufen doch seine Stimme war leise und kraftlos.

"Wir werden dir nur helfen. Wenn wir alle mit dir fertig sind geht es dir bestimmt besser!" sprach der Meister mit aufgeregter Stimme wärend er begann Wei Wuxians Gürtel zu lösen.  
Er griff mit beiden Händen in Wei Wuxians Kragen und mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Robe zu beiden Seiten.

Wei Wuxians Oberkörper wurde freigelegt und die Männer gafften ihn mit gierigen Blicken an.

"Ulala" einer der Männer pfiff und ein anderer quiekte vor Begeisterung.

"Er hat nicht nur ein hübsches Gesicht sondern hat auch noch einen ansehnlichen Körper!" sprach wieder ein anderer.

Wei Wuxian strampelte vergeblich hin und her doch die Männer hielten seine Arme fest am Boden.  
Er musste in diesem Moment an Lan Wangji denken und mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wünschte er sich in diesem Moment, sein kühles Gesicht zu sehen.

"Knebelt ihn damit er ja ruhig ist." sagte der Meister und einer reichte ihm ein Stück Stoff.

Wei Wuxian versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen doch schon packte ihn jemand grob an den Haaren und stopfte ihm den Stoff in den Mund.  
Der Meister rutschte weiter zwischen Wei Wuxians Beine heran und lehnte sich nach vorne. Er streckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus und leckte an Wei Wuxian Hals hinauf bis zum Kinn.  
"Wer hätte gedacht das unsere kleine Prinzessin so gut schmeckt" hechelte er in Wei Wuxians Ohr.

Wei Wuxian spürte wie eine rauhe Hand an seinem Bauch hinunter glitt und seine Hose langsam öffnete.  
Er riss die Augen weit auf und versuchte nach Hilfe zu schreien doch der Stoff in seinem Mund erstickte seine Stimme.  
Er fühlte noch immer die innere Hitze und der Zwiespalt zwischen seinem Körperempfinden und seinem Geist. Es wütete in ihm wie in einem inneren Kampf.

Der Meister striff die Hose von Wei Wuxians Hüften und sein steifes Glied kam zum Vorschein.  
Er schämte sich für seinen Körper und im selben Moment fragte er sich warum ausgerechnet ihm das passierte.

 _-Lan Zhan... Wo ist Lan Zhan?-_ Dachte er hilflos.

"Sieh mal einer an wie bereit du für uns bist!" Schnaufte der Meister gierig und leckte sich seine Lippen wärend er sich in den Schritt fasste und seine Hose öffnete...

* * *

Lan Wangji und die zwei Schüler waren wärenddessen wieder vor dem Tee-Haus angekommen. Jeder von ihnen trug einen schweren Beutel und sie hatten ihre Besorgungen alle erledigt.

Lan Wangji trat die Stufen hinauf und öffnete die schwere Tür.  
Sie betraten das Tee-Haus und wurden auch sogleich von der hübschen, jungen Dame freundlich begrüßt.

Sofort begann in dem Raum ein leises Gemurmel denn der Gusu Lan Clan war bekannt in der Stadt und besonders Lan Wangji, war als einer der Brüder in der Damenwelt berühmt und berüchtigt.

Lan Wangji lies seinen Blick auf der Suche nach Wei Wuxian durch den Raum schweifen.

"Suchen Sie jemanden?" fragte die Dame freundlich.

"Verzeihen Sie, hier müsste vor einiger Zeit ein junger Mann reingekommen sein. Sein Gewand ist schwarz-rot und seine Haare trägt er zu einem hohen Zopf!" fragte Lan Wangji leicht nervös.

"Ahhh Sie meinen den gut aussehenden Herrn der "Emperors Smile bestellt hat?" antwortete die Dame rasch.

Lan Wangji war erleichtert.  
"Ja genau, den meine ich!"

Plötzlich machte die Frau einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und hielt die Hand vor ihren Mund um leiser zu sprechen.  
"Ich hoffe der Mann ist kein Begleiter von ihnen...Plötzlich ging es dem Herren nicht mehr so gut und drei unheilvolle Männer haben ihn mit nach Draußen genommen. Ich weiß nicht wo sie ihn hingebracht haben aber diese Leute bedeuten nichts Gutes. Menschenhändler sollen manchmal Abends ihr unwesen in der Stadt treiben. Von diesen Leuten lässt man lieber die Finger!"

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich und vor Schock stand ihm der Mund auf. Tausend Gedanken kreisten durch seinen Kopf und er fühlte wie ihn leicht die Panik überrannte.

 _-Wei Ying... Hätte ich dich nur nie alleine gelassen-_ Dachte sich Lan Wangji.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ überstürzt das Teehaus. Die zwei Schüler bedankten sich freundlich bei der jungen Frau bevor sie Lan Wangji schnellen Schrittes folgten.

Die drei standen mitten auf der Straße und Lan Wangji versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

 _-Wo könnte er sein, wo haben sie ihn hingebracht und wo soll er anfangen zu suchen?-_

Die zwei Schüler blickten sich fragend an. Sie konnten deutlich die Nervosität in Lan Wangji spüren.

"HanGuang-Jun. Lasst uns aufteilen und in den Gassen nach ihm suchen. So weit können sie noch nicht sein!" sprach einer der beiden ruhig um etwas die Hektik zu nehmen.

"Nein, wir sollten uns nicht zu weit von einander trennen. Wir fangen hier gemeinsam an. Los!"  
Lan Wangji lief los und die zwei Schüler taten es ihm gleich. Wie ein Wind fegten sie durch die Menschenmengen und suchten in den Gassen nahegelegen des Tee-Hauses.

Mit jeder Minute die verging wurde Lan Wangji nervöser und mal wieder plagten ihn die Schuldgefühle. _-Hätte er ihn nur nicht alleine ins Tee-Haus geschickt, wäre er nur bei ihm geblieben, dann wäre dies nicht passiert.-_

"HanGuang-Jun, HanGuang-Jun!" rief plötzlich einer der Schüler vom Dach und zeigte in eine dunkle Gasse.  
Er konnte von oben im fahlen Laternenschein ein paar Männer sehen die jemanden zu Boden drückten.

Lan Wangji lief los und rannte in die schmale Gasse hinein. Dicht gefolgt von dem anderen Schüler der es ihm gleich tat.  
Als Lan Wangji näher kam erblickte er die Gestalten im fahlen Licht und schon wurde ihr Näherkommen bemerkt.

"Wer ist da?" Rief einer der Männer ihnen entgegen.

Als die drei näher heran kamen stockte ihnen der Atem bei dem Anblick der sich ihnen bot.

Im fahlen Licht sah Lan Wangji wie jemand nackt am Boden lag. Die langen schwarzen Haare lagen wirr auf der Erde und eine rot-schwarze Robe lag zerwühlt unter ihm.

Zwei Männer hielten seine Arme fest, sein Mund war geknebelt, seine Beine waren weit gespreitzt und ein weiterer Mann saß zwischen seinen nackten Schenkeln.

"Wei Ying..." hauchte Lan Wangji und seine Stimme begann zu zittern. Einer der Schüler hielt sich vor Schock den Mund zu und stockte für einen Moment.

"Wer ist da? Verschwindet oder es gibt Ärger!" rief einer der Männer ihnen entgegen doch Lan Wangji hörte es nicht mehr. Es stieg der Zorn in ihm hoch und das Blut kochte in seinen Adern. Seine Augen versprühten blutlust und er zog Bichen aus seiner Scheide und war bereit zu töten.

"Lan Wangji! Es ist Lan Wangji!" schrie einer der Männer auf und suchte das Weite. Wie eine aufgeschreckte Herde rannten alle wild durcheinander und liefen um ihr Leben.

Lan Wangji stürmte los.

Der Meister der sich über Wei Wuxian hermachen wollte sprang auf und packte Suibian, welches bei dem Tumult auf die Erde gefallen war. Er zog es heraus und schleuderte es den Angreifern blank entgegen.

Lan Wangji und die zwei Schüler wurden ausgebremst und Lan Wangji schwang Bichen um sie vor Suibian zu beschützen. Das Schwert fiel klappernd zu Boden.

Diesen Moment nutzte der Meister und verschwand wie eine Ratte in den dunklen, schmalen Gassen.

Die zwei Schüler stürmten zur Verfolgung hinterher und Lan Wangji rannte panisch zu Wei Wuxian der am Boden lag.  
Lan Wangji lies Bichen mit einem Scheppern zu Boden fallen und ging auf seine Knie.

"Wei Ying..." hauchte er mit zittriger Stimme und streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus.

Wei Wuxian befreite sich von seinem Knebel im Mund und ein hoffnungsvolles "Lan Zhan..!" entsprang seinen Lippen.

Lan Wangji trug ein gequältes Gesicht und schnell schlug er den Stoff von Wei Wuxians Robe wieder über ihn um ihn zu bedecken.

"Bist du verletzt?" fragte Lan Wangji mit gequälter Stimme und strich Wei Wuxian über seine Wange. Wei Wuxian schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und krallte sich in Lan Wangjis Ärmel.  
"Nein..." hauchte er wärend er nach Luft schnappte.

"Bin ich... zu...spät?" fragte Lan Wangji mit leiser Stimme und im selben Moment wurden seine Augen glasig.  
"Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht alleine lassen sollen.." Seine Stimme begann zu zittern.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tiefer in Lan Wangjis Arme.

Lan Wangji außer sich vor Sorge wollte Gewissheit haben und fasste zwischen Wei Wuxians Schenkel und berührte ihn zwischen seinen Pobacken.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte kurz auf und biss sich schnell auf seine Unterlippe.

Lan Wangji runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihm prüfend ins Gesicht.

"...Nichts...passiert.." stammelte Wei Wuxian.  
"Du...bist...wie...immer...in...letzter...Sekunde...gekommen!" hauchte Wei Wuxian und blinzelte ihn zwischen seinen Haarsträhnen hindurch an.

Lan Wangji fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er nahm Wei Wuxian in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust. Mit seiner rechten Hand striff er durch Wei Wuxians langen Haare und drückte seinen Kopf fest an seine Wange. Er atmete tief ein.  
"Oh Gott...hauchte er!"  
"Ich dachte ich verliere den Verstand!"

Für einen Moment blieben die beiden in ihrer innigen Umarmung und beide durchströmte ein überglückliches Gefühl.

Plötzlich bemerkte Lan Wangji das Wei Wuxian sich ganz heiß anfühlte. Sein Kopf und seine Wangen glühten und seine schnelle Atmung hauchte in sein Ohr.  
"Wei Ying? Was ist mit dir?" fragte er besorgt und drückte Wei Wuxian von sich weg um ihn besser sehen zu können.

Er strich über seine nasse Stirn und seine rosé farbenden Wangen.  
"Du bist ganz heiß und du schwitzt! Dein Puls rast!" Lan Wangji fasste an Wei Wuxian Halsschlagader und musterte sein Gesicht eindringlich.

"Mir ist so heiß... Hilf mir Lan...Zhan!" flüsterte Wei Wuxian und warf Lan Wangji einen betörenden Blick zu.

Lan Wangji stockte für einen Moment bis sein Blick auf Wei Wuxians Schritt fiel. Sein steifes Glies presste sich sichtlich durch den Stoff seiner Robe und Wei Wuxian krallte sich noch immer fest in Lan Wangjis Arme.  
"Haben sie dir etwas gegeben?" fragte Lan Wangji schockiert.

"Ich glaube... in meinen Wein...!" schnaufte Wei Wuxian.  
"Hilf mir...ich kann nicht mehr..!" bettelte er.

Lan Wangji schluckte schwer.  
"Sie haben dir ein Aphrodisiakum gegeben." Lan Wangji griff nach Wei Wuxians Gürtel und band seine Robe wieder zu.

In diesem Moment kamen die zwei Schüler aus der dunklen Gasse zurück gelaufen.  
"Hanguang-Jun. Wir haben sie verloren!" rief einer von beiden wärend sie nach Luft schnappten.

"Nicht schlimm. Wir kümmern uns morgen darum. Ersteinmal müssen wir ihn hier wegbringen. Wir bleiben die Nacht. Lauft vor und besorgt uns zwei Zimmer im nächstgelegensten Gästehaus!" sprach Lan Wangji entschlossen und schob seine Hände unter Wei Wuxians Nacken und seine Knie hindurch. Er hob ihn behutsam an.

"Nimm Suibian und Bichen mit" forderte er den jüngeren Schüler auf und die drei verließen zügig die dunkle Gasse.

Nur zwei Straßen weiter befand sich die nächstgelegenste Gaststätte und die zwei Schüler liefen vorweg die Treppen hinauf. Der ältere von beiden trat hinein und Lan Wangji blieb mit Wei Wuxian unten an der Hauswand stehen. Er versteckte sich leicht im Dunkeln und lehnte sich vor Wei Wuxian um ihn etwas vor den fragenden Blicken zu schützen.

Wei Wuxian hob seine schwache Hand und packte an Lan Wangjis Arm.  
"Lan Zhan?" hauche er kraftlos.

"Ich bin hier. Du hast es gleich geschafft." sprach Lan Wangji ruhig und seine Augen musterten eindringlich Wei Wuxian Gesicht.

Plötzlich ging die Tür der Gaststätte wieder auf und der ältere Schüler streckte seinen Kopf hinaus.  
"HanGuang-Jun? Ich habe zwei Zimmer!" sprach er eilig und wunk sie zu sich herüber.

Lan Wangji trug Wei Wuxian in die Gaststätte hinein und im Eingang empfang sie gleich ein junger Mann. Er staunte bei dem Anblick und aus Respekt und Höflichkeit bat er an einen Arzt zu rufen.

Die Schüler bedankten sich freundlich bei ihm doch versicherten ihm, dass es nichts schlimmes sei und alles inordnung ist.

Lan Wangji trug Wei Wuxian die große Holztreppe nach oben ins Obergeschoss und schnellen Schrittes kamen die zwei Schüler hinterher.  
"Es ist einmal das Zimmer hier oben rechts und dann noch eines am Ende des Ganges" sprach der ältere der beiden.

"Gut. Ihr könnt das Zimmer hier vorne nehmen. Wir nehmen das Zimmer hinten am Gang." sprach Lan Wangji.

Einer der Schüler ging vorweg und schloß die kleine dunkle Holztür am Ende des Flures auf.  
"Bitte sehr" sagte er freundlich und öffnete die Tür.

Lan Wangji trat in das kleine Doppelzimmer und legte Wei Wuxian behutsam auf dem Bett ab. Durch die Bewegung wurde Wei Wuxian wieder wacher und aus Angst man ließe ihn wieder alleine krallte er sich in Lan Wangjis Ärmel und blickte ihn bittend an.

"Sollen wir etwas tun?" fragte der jüngere Schüler und alle blickten besorgt zu Wei Wuxian der keuchend auf dem Bett lag.

"Nein alles gut. Ihr habt schon genug geholfen. Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten alle schlafen gehen und uns ausruhen. Morgen wird es ihm sicher besser gehen und wir brechen wieder auf zurück in die Cloud Recesses." sagte Lan Wangji mit tiefer Stimme.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und der freundliche junge Mann von vorhin stand in der Tür mit einem Tablett mit Essen.  
"Entschuldigen sie. Aber ich dachte sie würden vielleicht gerne noch etwas essen bevor sie zu Bett gehen wollen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Die zwei Schüler bekamen funkelnde Augen und starrten auf das lecker angerichtete Tablett. Ihr Magen begann zu knurren.

"Vielen Dank! Gebt es den beiden jungen Herren mit aufs Zimmer. Sie haben sicher Hunger!" nickte Lan Wangji freundlich und die zwei Schüler freuten sich über den späten Snack.

"Nun denn. Gute Nacht Hanguang-Jun" verneigten sich die beiden höflich und sie verließen mit dem jungen Mann zusammen das Zimmer und gingen den Flur hinauf.

Die Tür schloss sich und ein kleines warmes Licht auf der Fensterbank erhellte den Raum.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt im Hintergrund dieses Lied auf Youtube dazu hören: **watch?v=mtjZWiNX65I** ) -4:30-

Plötzlich hörte Lan Wangji ein Rascheln und er sah wie Wei Wuxian anfing sich mit schwachen Händen auszuziehen.

"Was tust du?" fragte ihn Lan Wangji und er setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

"Mir...ist...so...heiß...!" Stammelte Wei Wuxian.  
"Meine...Brust...schmerzt...so...und die...Luft...ist so dünn."

"Was soll ich tun?" fragte ihn Lan Wangji besorgt und lockerte ein Stück von Wei Wuxians Kragen.

Wei Wuxian griff nach Lan Wangjis Hand und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Er öffnete seinen Mund und blickte Lan Wangji an. Er trug ein quälendes Gesicht.  
Langsam strich er Lan Wangjis Hand über seine Brust hinunter über seinen Bauch.  
"...Bitte..." hauchte er leise.

Lan Wangjis Hand wurde weiter nach unten über Wei Wuxians Körper geführt und tauchte zwischen seinen Schenkeln ab.

"...bitte...hilf mir..!" hauchte Wei Wuxian bettelnd und er legte Lan Wangjis Hand auf seinen steifen Penis.  
"...Ich...ertrage...es...nicht...mehr.." flüsterte er.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen und der Anblick Wei Wuxians war mehr als betörend.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich nach vorne über Wei Wuxian und blieb mit seinem Kopf ein paar Zentimeter vor Wei Wuxians Gesicht stehen. Seine Selbstbeherrschung bröckelte und seine Augen wurden sehnsüchtig.

Mit seiner linken Hand glitt er in Wei Wuxians Kragen und streichelte über Wei Wuxians Brust.  
"Wie du es dir wünschst, Wei Ying..Aber vergiss nicht, dass du der jenige warst der mich verführt hat" flüsterte er und seine Lippen berührten Wei Wuxians und ließen sie nicht mehr gehen. Ihre zarten Lippen spielten von einer Seite zu der anderen.

Lan Wangji schlüpfte mit seiner rechten Hand unter Wei Wuxians Robe und berührte sein steifes Glied.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und öffnete seinen Mund und Lan Wangji schob seine warme Zunge in Wei Wuxians Mundhöhle.

Er festigte seinen Griff und lies seine Hand auf und ab gleiten. Wei Wuxian versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen und den Kopf wegzudrehen doch Lan Wangji ergriff mit seiner linken Hand sein Kinn und lies ihn nicht fort. Ihr Kuss war heiß und innig und Wei Wuxian war gefühlt kurz vor der Ohnmacht.

Plötzlich löste Lan Wangji ihre Lippen von einander und Wei Wuxian drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schnappte nach Luft. Lan Wangji lies von ihm ab und stand von der Bettkante auf. Er öffnete seinen Gürtel und lies ihn mit einem Ploppen auf den Boden fallen. Wei Wuxian starrte ihn an und bei dem Anblick spürte er wie er nervös wurde und sein Puls anstieg.

Lan Wangji griff mit beiden Händen in seinen Kragen und lies seine obere Robe über seine Schultern zu Boden fallen. Dann kniete er sich aufs Bett, spreitzte Wei Wuxians Beine und rutschte zwischen seiner Hüfte heran.

Wei Wuxians Brust hob sich durch die Atmung schnell auf und ab und Lan Wangji packte an Wei Wuxians Kleider und klappte sie komplett zu beiden Seiten auf. Er öffnete seine Hose und strich sie von seinen Hüften herunter. Vollkommen entblößt lag Wei Wuxian unter ihm und Lan Wangji betrachtete ihn hingebungsvoll. Lan Wangji fasste an seinen Hinterkopf und löste den Knoten seines Kopfbandes. Spielend in der Luft rutschte es von seiner Stirn und er lies es rechts aufs Bett fallen. Wei Wuxian streckte seine Arme einladend nach Ihm aus.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich nach vorne und Wei Wuxians Hände berührten Lan Wangjis Wangen und gingen mit seiner Bewegung mit.

Lan Wangji küsste Wei Wuxians Hals und seine Brust und strich mit seiner linken Hand mehrmals über Wei Wuxians Nippel.  
Dieser stöhnte auf und Lan Wangji merkte in seiner rechten Hand wie Wei Wuxians Glied immer praller und heißer wurde.

Lan Wangji strich mit seinen Lippen über Wei Wuxians Oberkörper und küsste liebevoll jeden Zentimeter der hellen Haut.  
Wei Wuxian krallte sich mit seinen Fingern in Lan Wangjis Haare wärend dieser mit seiner rechten Hand schneller auf und ab ging.  
Dabei begann er sich unter Lan Wangji auf dem Bett zu krümmen und seine Füße strichen unruhig hin und her.

Lan Wangji biss ein paar mal in die zarte Haut um Wei Wuxians Nippel und hinterließ überall kleine rote Blutergüsse.

"...Lan...Zhan..." hauchte Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji setzte zum letzten kräftigen Hieb an.

Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute Wei Wuxian an, wärend dieser den Kopf nach hinten aufs Bett drückte und laut stöhnte, wärend er zum Höhepunkt kam.  
"Ahhh..!"

Der helle Samen befleckte seinen Bauch und Lan Wangji lehnte sich an ihn heran und küsste seine Stirn wärend Wei Wuxian nach Luft hechelte.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment blickte Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji in die Augen und noch immer wirkte er unbefriedigt.

Wei Wuxian schaute Lan Wangji bittend an als er seine Lippen öffnete.  
"...Es...reicht...nicht...!"'sprach er beschämt und Lan Wangjis Blick schweifte über Wei Wuxians Körper hinunter zu seinen Schenkeln.

Wei Wuxian war immer noch hart und sein steifes Glied ragte noch immer prall empor.  
Wei Wuxian verdeckte beschämt mit seiner Hand seine Augen.  
"...Was ist das nur...für ein Zeug...!" jammerte er.

Lan Wangji fasste behutsam an Wei Wuxians Hand und nahm sie zur Seite.  
"Die ganze Nacht...ich kümmere mich um dich die ganze Nacht wenn es sein muss!" flüsterte Lan Wangji in Wei Wuxians Ohr und Wei Wuxian hörte seinen Herzschlag der wieder anfing anzusteigen.

Lan Wangji öffnete seine Unterrobe und schlug den Stoff zu beiden Seiten nach hinten. Er öffnete seine Hose und striff sie an seiner Hüfte herunter. Seine Vorderseite wurde komplett entblößt und sein muskulärer, männlicher Körper kam zum Vorschein. Wei Wuxian zuckte bei dem Anblick zusammen und die Hitze stieg ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

Lan Wangji presste sich näher an Wei Wuxians Hüfte heran und ihre beider steifen Glieder berührten sich.  
Er umfasste beide mit seiner rechter Hand und begann sie aneinander zu rubbeln.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte auf und krallte sich links und rechts neben seinem Kopf in das Bettlaken. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schloss genüsslich seine Augen. Das Gefühl war so real und Lan Wangjis Hand und ihre Glieder pressten sich fest einander.

Lan Wangji begann seine Hand schneller auf und ab zu bewegen und schließlich öffnete auch Lan Wangji seinen Mund und schnappte nach Luft.

Wei Wuxians Schenkel begannen zu zittern und Lan Wangji begann zaghaft im Rhythmus sein Becken mitzuschieben.

Plötzlich fühlte Wei Wuxian wie Lan Wangjis linke Hand seinen Hintern berührte und seine schlanken Finger sich einen Weg zwischen seinen Pobacken bahnten.  
Lan Wangji berührte vorsichtig Wei Wuxians Loch und er begann einen Finger langsam hineinzuschieben.

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf.  
"...Lan...Zhan..! Wo fasst du mich an?" stammelte er verlegen.

"Da wo es sich gut anfühlen soll. Warte einen Moment!" sprach Lan Wangji angestrengt und er führte behutsam seinen Finger weiter in Wei Wuxians Po hinein.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte auf.  
"Ahhh...! Darum geht es nicht...!Zieh...ihn..wieder...raus!" wimmerte Wei Wuxian und seine Finger krallten sich immer tiefer in das Bettlaken.

"Es fühlt sich gleich gut an.." sprach Lan Wangji wärend er behutsam einen zweiten Finger mit hineinschob und sich auf die Suche nach Wei Wuxians süßen Punkt begab.

Lan Wangji nahm das Tempo seiner rechten Hand zurück denn er selbst war kurz davor zu kommen. Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und seine Atmung war unruhig geworden.

Plötzlich stöhnte Wei Wuxian laut auf. Er schmieß den Kopf in den Nacken und seine Schenkel versuchte er aus Reflex zu schließen, doch seine Knie drückten nur an Lan Wangjis Körper.

Lan Wangji schaute zufrieden auf Wei Wuxian hinunter der sich nackt unter ihm räkelte.

"Gefunden.." Flüsterte Lan Wangji leise und mit beiden Händen gab er wieder das Tempo an.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte auf ohne seine Stimme zurück zu halten und schließlich gab der Stoff nach und er zerriss mit seinen Fingernägeln das Bettlaken.

Lan Wangji stöhnte mit. Der Puls stieg an, das Blut schoss durch den Körper und gemeinsam kamen sie zum Höhepunkt.  
Ihr Samen schoß zeitgleich hinaus und befleckte das Bett.

Wei Wuxians Schenkel klappten zittrig zur Seite und seine Hände lösten ihren angestrengten Griff. Lan Wangji stützte sich links und rechts von Wei Wuxians Hüfte ab und seine Lippen standen auf wärend er nach Luft schnappte.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste Wei Wuxian abermals auf die Stirn. Wei Wuxian schloss dabei seine Augen für einen Moment und genoss die liebevolle Zuneigung.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie schauten sich tief in die Augen.

"Wei Ying..."hauchte Lan Wangji leidenschaftlich.

Wei Wuxian starrte auf Lan Wangjis Mund und schließlich hob er leicht seinen Kopf an und küsste Lan Wangjis schmalen Lippen. Sie tauschten einen zaghaften Kuss aus und ihre Lippen umschmeichelten sich sanft.

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Lan Wangji blickte an ihren nackten Körpern hinab.

Wei Wuxian stockte für einen Moment und dann tat er es ihm gleich.

"Nochmal?" fragte Lan Wangji leise und ihr Blick viel auf ihre beider steifen Glieder.


	12. Chapter 10-2

**Chapter 10.5**

Wei Wuxian wurde durch ein leises Klappern aus dem Schlaf geweckt. Langsam öffnete er seine schweren Augenlieder und blinzelte in die Sonne hinein. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf sein Bett und er konnte einen leichten Windzug auf seinem Gesicht spüren.

 _-Wo bin ich?-_ fragte er sich müde.

Sein Blick schweifte durch den kleinen Raum.

 _-Ah in der Gaststätte-_ Erinnerte er sich vage.

Plötzlich entdeckte er eine Gestalt die neben seinem Bett stand und etwas vom Boden aufhebte.  
"Lan Zhan!" murmelte er leise.

Lan Wangji stand fertig gekleidet nebem dem Bett und faltete Wei Wuxians Kleider zusammen die in der Nacht auf dem Boden gelandet waren.  
Er blickte ihn an und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. Die Kleider legte er gefaltet auf dem kleinen Nachttisch ab.

"Guten morgen. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte ihn Lan Wangji und strich mit seiner Hand über Wei Wuxians Kopf.

Wei Wuxian lag auf dem Bauch. Das Gesicht sah zerknittert von der Bettdecke aus und seine Haare standen wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

Wei Wuxian musterte eindringlich Lan Wangji Gesicht, denn irgendwie sah dieses anders aus als sonst. Irgendwie wirkte auch Lan Wangji deutlich erschöpft und dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen prägten sein sonst so schönes Gesicht.

"Ich weiß nicht genau...Wie spät ist es? Ich fühle mich hundsmiserabel! Ich bin müde und will schlafen" Wei Wuxian gähnte laut und streckte sich und drückte sein Gesicht in das Kopfkissen.

"Solange du nur müde bist ist ja alles wieder ok. Es ist schon Mittags. Wir wollen wieder aufbrechen. Mach dich fertig die zwei Schüler warten schon lange auf uns!" Sprach Lan Wangji ruhig und strich ein paar mal mit seiner Hand nachdenklich über seine Stirn.

"Hmmmm" knurrte Wei Wuxian ins Kopfkissen wärend seine Gedanken abschweiften und die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht ihm vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen.

 _-Urks wie peinlich Lan Zhan ins Gesicht zu sehen-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er drehte ganz vorsichtig seinen Kopf zur Seite um einen Blick auf Lan Wangji zu erhaschen.

Dieser saß noch immer auf der Bettkante und sein Blick verlor sich aus dem geöffneten Fenster.

 _-Er sieht selber ziemlich müde aus. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

In diesem Moment blickte Lan Wangji ihn an und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
Peinlich berührt schaute Wei Wuxian schnell wieder woanders hin und ein wenig Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und seine Wangen wurden warm.

Lan Wangji stutzte.  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass wieder alles ok ist?" fragte ihn Lan Wangji besorgt.

"Hahaha..." lachte Wei Wuxian verlegen auf und nuschelte wieder in sein Kopfkissen.  
"Türlich. Alles bestens. Kein Problem!"

"Gut!" sprach Lan Wangji mit tiefer Stimme und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bett ab. Für einen Moment war es ganz still im Raum und niemand sprach ein Wort. Von der Straße hörte man die vorbeiziehende Menschenmassen und die Vorhänge wehten leicht im Wind.

Wei Wuxian drückte sein Gesicht weiterhin in das weiche Kopfkissen, denn es war ihm zu unangenehm Lan Wangji direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken.  
Es war ein Moment der Stille und des Nachdenkens. Wei Wuxian fragte sich ob Lan Wangji wohl auch über die vergangenen Stunden nachdachte. Sein Kopf schwirrte voller Gedanken und in seinem Herzen brach ein Gefühlschaos aus.

Plötzlich, ganz zaghaft holte Wei Wuxian seine Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor. Stück für Stück schob er sie langsam über die Bettdecke bis sie kurz vor Lan Wangjis Hand war. Er streckte seinen kleinen Finger aus und berührte vorsichtig Lan Wangjis kleinen Finger.

Lan Wangjis Hand zuckte und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
Vorsichtig schlängelte sich Wei Wuxians Finger um Lan Wangjis bis er ihn umschloss und ihre kleinen Finger sich in einer Umarmung einhakten.

Lan Wangji spürte seinen Herzschlag und ein warmes Gefühl flutete seine Brust.  
Vorsichtig blinzelte er über seine Schulter zu Wei Wuxian. Dieser versteckte noch immer sein Gesicht tief im Kopfkissen und rührte sich sonst nicht.  
Doch sein linkes Ohr schaute zwischen den schwarzen Haaren hervor und Lan Wangji entdeckte das es leicht rot anlief.

Keiner sprach ein Wort und beide verloren sich in Gedanken. Die einzige Stelle an denen sie sich berührten waren ihre kleinen Finger und doch sagte die Berührung mehr als tausend Worte.

Plötzlich wurde ihre Zweisamkeit durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.  
"Hanguang-Jun? Seid ihr so weit?" Hörte man die junge Stimmes eines der Schüler vor der Tür.

Ihre kleinen Finger trennten sich und Lan Wangji stand von der Bettkante auf.  
"Wir kommen sofort. Wartet unten auf uns." sprach Lan Wangji freundlich.

Die leisen Schritte hallten über den Flur und die zwei Schüler gingen die Treppe hinab ins Erdgeschoss.

"Mach dich fertig und zieh dich an. Wir warten dann unten auf dich!" sprach Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme und ging richtung Tür.

Wei Wuxian brummte zustimmend.

Mit einem Klacken öffnete Lan Wangji die kleine Holztür und machte einen Schritt nach Draußen auf den Flur.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die kleine Tür von dem Zimmer direkt nebenan und eine Person trat ebenfalls auf den Flur.

Lan Wangji drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und ihm stockte kurz der Atem.  
Auf dem Flur genau neben ihm stand plötzlich Jiang Cheng und starrte Lan Wangji mit entgeistertem Blick an.

Lan Wangji starrte sprachlos zurück.

"Wen haben wir denn da? Second Meister Lan Wangji! Die Welt ist wahrlich klein!" Sprach Jiang Cheng mit sarkastischer Stimme und musterte Lan Wangji eindringlich. Ihm entging nicht, dass Lan Wangji etwas müde aussah und dunkle Ringe sein sonst so schönes Gesicht zierten.

Jian Cheng zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Dabei tippte er mit seinem einem Zeigefinger unruhig auf und ab.

"Jiang Cheng! Welch Überraschung!" begrüßte Lan Wangji ihn kurz und knapp aber mit einer höflichen Handgeste.

"Seid ihr alleine hier?" fragte Jiang Cheng auffordernt und er legte einen prüfenden Gesichtsausdruck drauf. Er ging zwei Schritte vor und versuchte einen Blick hinter Lan Wangji in die offene Zimmertür zu erhaschen.

Doch Lan Wangji machte einen Schritt zur Seite und stellte sich vor Jiang Cheng.  
"Meine Begleiter warten unten auf mich!" sprach Lan Wangji trocken.

"Es war die Nacht...durchaus laut...für eine Person... könnte man behaupten!" Erwiderte Jiang Cheng provokant und räuspete sich dabei.

Lan Wangji zuckte.

Jiang Cheng unterzog Lan Wangji einen erneuten prüfenden Blick und versuchte abermals einen Blick an Lan Wangji vorbei zu erhaschen. Doch dieser machte wieder einen Schritt zur Seite und versperrte Jiang Cheng den Weg.

Lan Wangji runzelte die Stirn  
"Ich weiß nicht was ihr meint..."

Wei Wuxian lag immer noch im Bett und hatte Jiang Chengs Stimme gehört. Vorsichtig robbte er auf dem Bett zu der einen Außenkante und versuchte unter der Bettdecke hervor einen Blick hinaus auf den Flur zu wagen.

Lan Wangji und Jiang Cheng warfen sich einen bösen Blick zu und die Luft im Flur begann zu schwingen.

"Ziemlich penetrant. Habt ihr etwas zu verstecken?" sprach Jiang Cheng scharf und versuchte abermals an Lan Wangji vorbei zu schauen als Wei Wuxian plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem lauten Rumms auf den Fußboden fiel.

Lan Wangji und Jiang Cheng drehte sich erschrocken um und starrten in das Zimmer hinein.

Auf dem Boden lag Wei Wuxian eingerollt in seiner Bettdecke. Nur sein linker Arm und seine Füße schauten unter der Bettdecke hervor und seine langen schwarzen Haare lagen wirr auf dem Fußboden und bedeckten sein Gesicht.

Jiang Cheng starrte entrüstet auf die vermeintliche junge Maid die gerade aus Lan Wangjis Bett gefallen war. Sein Mund stand vor Empörung weit offen. Langsam richtete er wieder entgeistert seinen Blick auf Lan Wangji, der immer noch mit müdem Gesicht neben ihm stand und kommentarlos in den Raum blickte.

"...Wie schamlos..."stammelte Jiang Cheng und hielt sich räuspernd die Hand vor sein Gesicht und drehte sich schnell wieder mit dem Rücken zu der Tür.

 _-Das hätte von Lan Zhan sein können-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und kicherte vergnügt in die Bettdecke hinein. Er rührte sich kein Stück und dachte es sei besser so liegen zu bleiben bis Jiang Cheng endlich von den beiden abließ.

"Nun denn, ich wusste nicht, das Second Master Lan Wangji doch solch ein Interesse an Frauen hegt." Jiang Cheng räusperte sich abermals.  
"Dann werde ich mal nicht weiter stören und meine nächtliche Ruhe wann anders nachholen müssen." Er warf Lan Wangji einen kritischen Blick zu.

Lan Wangji der einen Moment brauchte um zu verstehen, dass Jiang Cheng Wei Wuxian nicht erkannt hatte, wusste nicht so recht welche der beiden Varianten ihm nun unangenehmer sei.

Ein provozierendes " Lieber ein Interesse als kein Interesse" entfleuchte leise seinen Lippen.

Jiang Cheng schaute ihn schockiert an.  
"Was habt ihr gesagt?"

Wei Wuxian kicherte wieder leise in seine Bettdecke und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Die Situationskomik mit den beiden war einfach zu herrlich.

"Tssss" kam über Jiang Chengs Lippen.  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass in eurem Gusu Lan Clan das Thema Partnerschaften oder Ehe in den letzten Jahren eine große Rolle gespielt hätte." antwortete Jiang Cheng aufmüpfig.

"Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern seit wann ihr, Jiang Cheng, so ein großes Interesse an diesem Thema überhaupt hegt." antwortet Lan Wangji überspitzt.

"Wir werden noch sehen ob die Dame die so eben aus eurem Bett gefallen ist auch die Dame sein wird die im Gusu Lan Clan an eurer Seite gehen wird!" antwortet Jiang Cheng herausfordernd.

"Ob jemand fällt oder geht ist immer noch mehr als wenn da niemand ist der etwas tut!" antworte Lan Wangji die Herausforderung annehmend.

Wei Wuxian prustete los und hielt sich noch fester seine Hand vor seinen Mund.

Jiang Cheng war außer sich und man konnte den Zorn förmlich spüren der in ihm hoch kroch.

"Da ihr so hinter dem zu stehen scheint was ihr hier tut könnt ihr auch gleich eure Herzensdame einmal vorstellen. Oder ist sie es nicht würdig, sodass ihr sie lieber am Boden liegen lasst und ihr Gesicht der Welt nicht zeigt?" Jiang Cheng machte einen Schritt auf Lan Wangji zu.

 _-Au weia-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken wie er jetzt heile aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen sollte.

Lan Wangji stellte sich in die Tür, genau vor Jiang Cheng und plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht ganz ernst und er blickte mit einem kalten und scharfen Blick Jiang Cheng in die Augen.  
"Erste und letzte Warnung: Finger! weg! von! meiner! Frau!" Lan Wangji sprach jedes Wort einzeln aus und er hatte eine drohende Betonung in seinen Worten.

Jiang Cheng machte wieder einen Schritt zurück denn er merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war und Lan Wangji es definitiv ernst meinte.  
"Hmpf.." Jiang Cheng schnallste erneut mit seiner Zunge und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
Er wedelte abwinkend mit seiner Hand und ging den Flur hinunter.

"Keine Sorge Second Master Lan Wangji. Ich habe kein Interesse. Aber, Geheimnisse die man hat, sollte man gut schützen, nicht wahr?" rief Jiang Cheng den Flur entlang und trampelte trotzig die Holztreppe hinunter.

Lan Wangji atmete auf und strich sich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht.

"Lan Zhan...?" hörte man Wei Wuxians leise Stimme vom Fußboden.

"Ruhe da unten! Fertig machen und runter kommen!" antwortet Lan Wangji genervt und schloß die Tür mit einem lauten Knacken.

Seine Schritte hallten den Flur hinab und Wei Wuxian lag mal wieder alleine zurück gelassen auf dem harten Fußboden.  
"Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder?" murmelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst wärend er sich langsam aus der Bettdecke befreite.  
"Erst hier einen auf weißen Platzhirsch machen und dann wieder beleidigt davon laufen." schmollte Wei Wuxian wärend er versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so Wortgewand ist und sich auf ein Duell mit Jiang Cheng einlässt. Er hat sich doch gut geschlagen."

Wei Wuxian kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und noch lange Zeit dachte er über Lan Wangjis letzten Satz zu Jiang Cheng nach.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Es waren ein paar Tage vergangen seit dem Vorfall in der Stadt und Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian und die zwei Schüler waren wieder zurück in der Cloud Recesses.

Lan Wangji hatte die zwei Schüler angehalten über den Vorfall nicht zu sprechen und somit erfuhren weder Lan Xichen noch Lan Qiren etwas darüber.

Wei Wuxian war wieder vollkommen der Alte und er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran, was in der Stadt ihm widerfahren war. Das Einzige was zurück blieb war das dumpfe Gefühl was passiert wäre wenn Lan Wangji nicht rechtzeitig zu seiner Rettung gekommen wäre.

Und natürlich haftete das Gespräch zwischen Jiang Cheng und Lan Wangji noch immer fest in seinen Gedanken.

Lan Wangji dagegen verhielt sich die vergangenen Tage äußerst aufdringlich. Er verfolgte Wei Wuxian fast auf Schritt und Tripp und egal wohin Wei Wuxian seinen Blick auch richtete, dauerte es nicht lange bis Lan Wangji schon irgendwo im Hintergrund umher schlich.

Anfangs fand Wei Wuxian Lan Wangjis Verhalten noch ganz süß und sein überbemutterndes Verhalten lies ihn oft etwas niedlich erscheinen.

Doch bald merkte Wei Wuxian das er genervt davon war, das egal wohin er auch ging oder was er auch anfasste es immer nicht lange dauerte bis Lan Wangji um ihn herumschlich und haargenau alles beobachtete was er tat.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch Lan Xichen das seltsame Verhalten seines Bruders auffiel. Wann immer er Wangji suchte, wusste er das er nur nach Wei Wuxian sich umsehen musste und schon würde er auch auf Lan Wangji treffen.

Lan Xichen war etwas besorgt über diese Entwicklung und er beobachtete mit Skepsis das weitere Vorgehen. Ihm entging nicht, dass Lan Wangji sich um etwas zu Sorgen schien und sein Verlangen Wei Wuxian für sich alleine einzunehmen immer größer wurde. Ebenso fiel ihm Wei Wuxians wachsende Abneigung auf und das Lan Wangjis Fürsorge einzuengen schien.

Eines Abends nach dem Essen suchte Lan Xichen Lan Wangji auf. Er fand ihn unten am Wasserfall und näherte sich ihm freundlich.

Lan Wangji begrüßte seinen Bruder und blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Bruder? Warum bist du hier?" fragte Lan Wangji ruhig.

"Muss ich einen bestimmten Grund haben um meinen Bruder aufzusuchen?" fragte Lan Xichen ihn freundlich und blickte den Wasserfall hinauf.

Es war still und keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Es war nur das Rauschen des Wasserfalles zu hören und in der Ferne sangen ein paar Vögel ihr Lied.  
Plötzlich öffnete Lan Xichen seinen Mund und brach ihr Schweigen.  
"Wangji. Ich weiß, das dich etwas bedrückt! Möchtest du nicht darüber reden?" fragte Lan Xichen ihn freundlich und lächelte Lan Wangji zaghaft an.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen und blickte seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an.  
"Es ist nichts..." antwortet er schließlich leise.

Lan Xichen seufzte leise auf.  
"Du möchtest wohl nicht drüber reden...!" erwiderte Lan Xichen besorgt.

Lan Wangji schaute zu Boden. Lan Xichen hatte recht, es bedrückte ihn etwas. Aber er selbst hatte seine Gedanken und Gefühle noch nicht klar sortiert und er konnte es selbst nicht in Worte fassen. Daher schwieg er lieber und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken.

"Wangji, lass mich dir nur einen Rat geben." Lan Xichen drehte sich zu Lan Wangji und legte seine rechte Hand auf seine Schulter. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lan Wangji starrte seinen Bruder unsicher an.  
"Lieben, heißt auch loslassen zu können!" Lan Xichen lächelte seinen jüngeren Bruder liebevoll an.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich und er öffnete seine Lippen um etwas sagen zu wollen, doch es kam kein Wort über seine Lippen.

Lan Xichen löste seine Hand von Lan Wangjis Schulter und wendete sich von ihm ab. So leise wie er gekommen war, so leise verschwand er auch wieder und Lan Wangji blickte ihm noch lange schweigend nach.

Noch eine ganze Weile blieb Lan Wangji am Wasserfall stehen und dachte über die Worte seines Bruders nach als er plötzlich in der Ferne Wei Wuxians Stimme vernahm.

Er schien sich aufgebracht mit jemandem zu unterhalten und sie kamen seines Weges entlang.

Wei Wuxian lachte laut auf und hatte sichtlich Spaß mit seinem Begleiter. Lan Wangji blickte zu ihnen herüber und sein Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst und besorgt.

Wei Wuxian unterhielt sich ganz unbefangen und er witzelte gerade rum als er plötzlich Lan Wangji entdeckte.  
Sofort hörte er auf zu lachen und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

 _-Urks Lan Zhan! Er guckt schon wieder so mürrisch. Bestimmt verfolgt er mich gleich wieder wie eine Klette und verdirbt den ganzen Spaß-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er griff an den Arm seines Begleiters und zog ihn schnell in eine andere Richtung.

Lan Wangji blickte mürrisch zu ihnen herüber und er wollte gerade die Verfolgung aufnehmen als er plötzlich an Lan Xichens Worte denken musste.  
Er stockte für einen Moment und blieb stehen. Er sah Wei Wuxian nach, der zwischen den Bäumen im grünen Dickicht verschwand. Sein Herz wurde ihm schwer und seine Gedanken waren sich uneinig.  
Lan Wangji versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens, drehte er sich um und ging mit trauriger Miene in die andere Richtung.

Am nächsten Tag begegnete Wei Wuxian Lan Xichen und er lud ihn freundlich ein auf eine Tasse Tee in seinen Pavillon zu kommen. Es war noch recht früh am Tage und Wei Wuxian hatte Zeit und machte sich daher gegen frühen Nachmittag auf den Weg zu Lan Xichens Pavillon.

Wei Wuxian wollte gerade an der großen Tür klopfen und sich anmelden als plötzlich die Tür einen Spalt auf ging und Lan Qiren im Eingang stand.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und machte schnell einen Schritt zurück. Er verneigte sich leicht und begrüßte ihn höflich. Lan Qiren grüßte zwar zurück so wie es sich gehörte aber Wei Wuxian merkte, dass er bei Lan Qiren kein willkommener Gast war. Lan Qiren warf ihm einen mürrischen Blick zu und strich ein paar mal seinen Bart entlang bevor er langsam an Wei Wuxian vorbei ging.

Hinter Lan Qiren stand Lan Xichen der im gegenzug Wei Wuxian freundlich begrüßte und ihn mit einer Handgeste einlud zu sich herein zu kommen.  
"Komm nur herein, ich habe Teewasser schon aufgesetzt." sprach er freundlich und Wei Wuxian ging einen Schritt nach vorne und setzte seinen Fuß über die Türschwelle.

Wei Wuxian blickte noch einmal skeptisch nach hinten und sah wie Lan Qiren langsam in der Ferne verschwand.

"Mach dir nichts draus. Es ist nicht so als würde er dich nicht mögen. Er ist einfach nur viel zu besorgt und geht immer sehr kritisch an alles heran. Mein Onkel meint es nicht böse." Lan Xichen lächelte Wei Wuxian freundlich an und verwies ihn auf einen Platz an dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

Wei Wuxian sprach kein Wort denn so richtig fehlten ihm die Argumente. Er konnte es keinem verübeln der schlecht über ihn dachte oder sich sorgte wenn er in der Nähe sei. Er setzte ein bekümmertes Gesicht auf und seine Gedanken verliefen sich in endlosen Windungen.

Lan Xichen goss das dampfende Wasser in ihre Teeschalen und ein angenehmes Aroma erfüllte den Raum.

"Worüber ich eigentlich mit dir sprechen wollte...ist über Wangji. Oder genauer gesagt, über euren Besuch in der Stadt." Lan Xichen stellte die Teekanne auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und setzte sich zu Wei Wuxian auf den Fußboden. Dieser schaute ihn fragend an und ein Moment der Stille trat ein.

Schließlich brach Wei Wuxian sein Schweigen.  
"Was genau möchtest du wissen?" fragte er unsicher und starrte in den warmen Wasserdampf der aus seiner Teetasse empor stieg.

"Ich habe mich die vergangenen Tage gefragt ob etwas in der Stat vorgefallen sei. Mein Bruder Wangji benimmt sich seitdem etwas merkwürdig und wenn ich nachfrage möchte er nicht antworten. Ebenso war die Antwort der zwei Schüler die euch begleitet haben recht knapp ausgefallen. Es ist nicht so, dass es mich zwingend etwas angeht aber ich war es, der vorgeschlagen hatte, dass du mit in die Stadt gehen sollst. Ich fühle mich jetzt etwas schuldig sollte dies eine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen sein." Lan Xichen blickte Wei Wuxian besorgt an und man merkte ihm an, dass es ihn tatsächlich bedrückte.

Wei Wuxian grinste Lan Xichen breit an und wedelte verneinend mit seinen Händen in der Luft.  
"Nein, nein Meister Lan Xichen. Es ist alles inordnung. Es war eine gute Idee, dass ich mit in die Stadt gegangen bin!" Wei Wuxian nippte zügig an der heißen Teeschale und versuchte vom Thema abzuschweifen.  
"Wirklich sehr gut der Tee. Sehr lecker!" Sprach er hastig und er pustete wild in den heißen Wasserdampf.

Lan Xichen seufzte auf und blickte Wei Wuxian ungläubig an.  
"Nun gut. Ihr möchtet wohl alle scheinbar nicht darüber reden! Dann ist es nun so und ich werde nach eurem Geheimnis nicht weiter nachforschen!" Lan Xichen schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und sortierte unzufrieden seine Gedanken.

Wei Wuxian blickte ihn hinter seiner Teeschale hervor an und der heiße Dampf vernebelte sein Gesicht.

"Ich denke ihr werdet eure Gründe haben und eure eigenen Lösungen finden. Zumindest hoffe ich das, denn Wangji ist seit eurer Rückkehr noch aufgebrachter. Ihn scheint etwas zu bedrücken und er fragt mehrmals am Tag nach dir."

Wei Wuxian schluckte und stellte seine Schale wieder auf dem Tisch ab. Er fand es selber unfair Lan Xichen so unwissend zurück zu lassen, wo er doch merkte wie besorgt er war.  
"Um Lan Zhan, werde ich mich kümmern. Das wird sich wieder regeln!" versicherte er mit ruhiger Stimme und er sah wie Lan Xichens Gesichtsausdruck weicher und unbekümmerter wurde.

"Das freut mich!" Lan Xichen lächelte Wei Wuxian sanft an und die betrübte Stimmung im Raum begann sich zu lichten.  
"Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Wunden? Ich hatte die letzten Tage gar keine Zeit mehr mich danach zu erkunden?" fragte Lan Xichen das Thema wechselnd.

"Die Wunden von den Pfeilen? Die sind recht gut verheilt. Jedoch sind zwei recht große Narben zurück geblieben und bei manchen Berührungen verspüre ich noch immer einen Schmerz!" erklärte Wei Wuxian und legte dabei seine linke Hand auf seine rechte Schulter ab.

"Darf ich sie einmal sehen?" fragte Lan Xichen besorgt.

Wei Wuxian stockte für einen Moment.  
"Ja sicher!" antwortete er schließlich zügig.

 _-Wei Wuxian fragte sich ob Lan Zhan seine bemutternde Art wohl von seinem älteren Bruder hatte. Sie waren sich in diesem Punkt nämlich ausnahmsweise mal sehr ähnlich.-_

Wei Wuxian striff seine Robe von seinen Schulter und legte seinen Oberkörper frei. Lan Xichen rutschte näher heran und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne.  
"Darf ich?" fragte Lan Xichen freundlich und streckte seine Hand zu Wei Wuxians Schulter aus.

Wei Wuxian nickte zustimmend und Lan Xichen berührte vorsichtig Wei Wuxians Schulter. Er strich mit seinen schlanken Fingern behutsam über die Narbe und tastete vorsichtig die Haut ab.  
"Tut das hier weh? Man sieht immer noch rot-lilane Bluteinsprossungen kreisrund um die Narbe." Lan Xichen drückte etwas fester und schon zischte Wei Wuxian auf und zog die Luft durch seine Zähne hindurch.

"Autsch"

"Oh verzeih." Lan Xichen runzelte die Stirn und zog langsam seine Hand wieder zurück.  
"Kannst du den Arm denn wieder voll nutzen? Oder hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Einschränkungen?" Lan Xichen tastete behutsam einmal Wei Wuxians Arm rauf und wieder runter.

"Nein, ansonsten ist alles ok, denke ich." antwortet Wei Wuxian und drehte ein paar mal seine Schulter im Kreis.

"Das ist gut!" antwortete Lan Xichen zufrieden.  
"Und die Hüfte, darf ich die auch einmal sehen?"

Wei Wuxian griff kommentarlos an seinen Gürtel und löste den Knoten. Er öffnete seine Hose und striff den Stoff vorsichtig über seine linke Hüfte und lehnte sich leicht zurück.  
"Ziemlich genau das selbe. Auch hier ist es an manchen Stellen sehr schmerzempfindlich." erklärte Wei Wuxian wärend sich Lan Xichen näher heranlehnte und Wei Wuxians Narbe genauer betrachtete.

"Darf ich nochmal?" fragte Lan Xichen höflich.

Wei Wuxian nickte und Lan Xichens langen Finger tasteten vorsichtig Wei Wuxians linke Hüfte ab.

"Die Narbe ist wirklich recht groß." Flüsterte Lan Xichen in Gedanken versunken.

"Ist nicht so schlimm. Mit ein paar Narben kann ich leben." antwortete Wei Wuxian locker und stützte sich nach hinten auf seinen Händen ab.

"Ich habe trotzdem etwas für dich. Einen besonderen Kräutersud." Lan Xichen stand auf und ging an ein Regal hinter sich an der Wand. Er kramte ein wenig umher und kam dann zurück an den Tisch zu Wei Wuxian. In der Hand hielt er eine kleine helle Schachtel mit einem runden Deckel.

"Was ist das? Fragte Wei Wuxian interessiert.

"Sagen wir ein besonderer Kräutersud. Die Zutaten sage ich dir lieber nicht." Lan Xichen lächelte Wei Wuxian an und öffnete den Deckel der kleinen Schachtel. Sofort strömte ein starker Duft um ihre Nasen und Wei Wuxian hielt sich die Nase zu.  
"Puhhh das stinkt!" mäckerte er.

"Sagen wir es riecht intensiv." lachte Lan Xichen.  
"Ich mache dir ein bisschen davon auf die Wunden. Du kannst zusätzlich noch ein paar mal die Woche in unsere Quelle oben am Berg gehen. Nehm Wangji mit. Es ist gut für Körper und Geist." Lan Xichen strich mit seinem Finger durch die kleine Schachtel und ein weiß-grüner Harz legte sich um seinen Finger.

Lan Xichen streckte seine Hand zu Wei Wuxians Schulter aus.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Lan Wangji an dem Pavillon seines Bruders vorbei und schritt über die Veranda.  
Aus dem Raum hörte er leise Stimmen die sich unterhielten. Er wollte nicht lauschen, doch als er Wei Wuxians Stimme hörte interessierte es ihn doch, warum er in dem Pavillon seines Bruders war.

"Aber sei vorsichtig. Nicht das es wieder weh tut." hörte Lan Wangji Wei Wuxians Stimme.

"Ich mache ganz vorsichtig. Es wird dir gut tun. Keine Sorge, glaub mir." Erklang Lan Xichens Stimme aus dem Raum.

"Ah... Es ist ganz kalt!" jammerte Wei Wuxian.

"Es wird gleich warm. Verkrampf dich nicht so!"

Lan Wangji riss die Augen weit auf. Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt und er schlich sich näher an das offene Fenster heran. - _Was taten die beiden da nur, fragte sich Lan Wangji und er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten.-_

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und rutschte langsam näher an das Fenster heran.

"Und fühlst du schon was?" fragte Lan Xichen.

"Es geht. Es kitzelt ein wenig!" antwortet Wei Wuxian und seine Stimme klang etwas gequält da er immer noch seine Nase zu hielt.

Lan Wangji spürte wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Er wurde unruhig, sein Puls stieg an und vor lauter Aufregung bekam er einen Kloß im Hals. Er blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke und wagte einen Blick durch das offene Fenster.

Er konnte Wei Wuxian sehen, wie er auf dem Boden saß mit dem Rücken zum Fenster gewendet. Sein langer Zopf hing an seinem nackten Rücken hinunter und die Haare kringelten sich auf dem Fußboden. Sein Oberkörper war vollkommen entblößt, der Gürtel gelockert und Lan Wangji sah ein Stück von Wei Wuxian nackter Hüfte und Oberschenkel. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand nach hinten wärend die andere Hand vor seinem Gesicht war. Wahrcheinlich vor seinem Mund, wie Lan Wangji annahm.

Davor saß Lan Xichen auf dem Boden. Sein Oberkörper war vorgebeugt und seine rechte Hand ging hinunter zu Wei Wuxian Hüfte und tat dort etwas. Mehr konnte Lan Wangji nicht erkennen, aber mehr brauchte er auch nicht. Die Situation war für ihn klar und sein geschundenes Herz schrie vor Schmerz. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und am liebsten hätte er sofort aufgeschrien.

Er schloss schnell seine Augen und lehnte sich an die Hauswand. Mit seiner rechten Hand krallte er sich in seinen Kragen seiner Robe und er versuchte seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken.

 _-Wie konnte sie nur, sein eigener Bruder-_

Lan Wangji holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen als er wieder Wei Wuxians Stimme hörte.

" Mach bitte schneller! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" Keuchte Wei Wuxian durch seine zue Nase.

Lan Wangji ertrug es nicht mehr länger und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Seine hektischen Schritte auf der Veranda verschwanden in der Ferne und seine Haare wehten im Wind als er sich mit seinem Ärmel über seine Augen wischte.

Lan Xichen stutzte und schaute zum Fenster.

"Ist was?" fragte Wei Wuxian und drehte sich mit seinem Kopf nach hinten.

"Ach nichts. Ich dachte nur ich hätte was gehört!" Lan Xichen schloss die kleine Schachtel wieder mit dem Deckel und stand langsam auf.  
"Du kannst dich wieder anziehen!" lächelte Lan Xichen Wei Wuxian freundlich an und verstaute den Kräutersud wieder im Regal.

"Vielen Dank!" nickte Wei Wuxian herüber und zog sich langsam wieder an.

"Und denk an die Quelle was ich dir vorhin gesagt habe. Sie wird sicher nochmal helfen!"

"Ja, werd ich tun. Auch dafür nochmal vielen Dank." Wei Wuxian verneigte sich leicht und grinste Lan Xichen breit an. "Dann werde ich mich jetzt wieder auf den Weg machen."

Lan Xichen begleitete Wei Wuxian noch bis zur Tür und Wei Wuxian dankte ihm abermals.  
Danach wendete er sich ab und ging zurück zu Lan Wangjis Pavillon.

Vor der dunklen Tür angekommen öffnete er sie einen Spalt und linste in den Raum hinein. Alles war dunkel und Lan Wangji war nicht da.

 _-Hmmm wo ist er denn?-_ fragte sie Wei Wuxian und schob die Tür wieder zu.  
Hinter sich hörte er plötzlich Stimmen und drei Schüler liefen nicht weit von ihm entfernt des Weges.

"Hey. Habt ihr Lan Wangji gesehen?" rief Wei Wuxian zu ihnen rüber und wedelte auffallend mit seinen Armen in der Luft.

"HanGuang-Jun? Nein den haben wir nicht gesehen!" antwortet einer der dreien und Wei Wuxian begann zu schmollen.

"Hmmm wo ist er denn. Er ist doch nicht etwa beleidigt weil ich am Wasserfall ohne ihn zu beachten weggegangen bin?" nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und legte seine rechte Hand an sein Kinn und dachte nach.

"Na so wie ich ihn kenne ist er ja etwas empfindlich. Ich sollte mal besser nach ihm sehen." Wei Wuxian verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf und stapfte los. Den ganzen Nachmittag lief er durch die Cloud Recesses und fragte sich überall durch wer Lan Wangji gesehen hätte. Doch niemand wusste wo er ist und viele hatten ihn seit dem frühen Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen.

Langsam kam es Wei Wuxian merkwürdig vor und ein wenig begann er sich Sorgen zu machen.

Als er gerade am Library Pavillon vorbei kam stieß er plötzlich wieder auf Lan Qiren. Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und begrüßte ihn höflich und respektvoll.

Lan Qiren legte sofort seine mürrische Miene wieder auf und strich sich unheilvoll über seinen Bart wärend er Wei Wuxian eindringlich musterte.

Wei Wuxian wagte es nicht hochzublicken und wartete darauf, dass Lan Qiren endlich an ihm vorbei Schritt.

Plötzlich öffnete Lan Qiren seinen Mund und seine klare Stimme war zu hören.  
"Er ist unten am Fluss!"

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er blickte Lan Qiren in die Augen.  
"Bitte?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"Wangji. Er ist unten am Fluss!" wiederholte Lan Qiren noch einmal und wendete dann seinen mürrischen Blick von Wei Wuxian wieder ab.

Wei Wuxian, der nun verstanden hatte, setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf und bedankte sich höflich bei Lan Qiren.

"Hmpf" Lan Qiren schlug seine Ärmel nach hinten und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Wei Wuxian verharrte in seiner respektvollen Pose und wartete noch bis Lan Qiren etwas weiter weggegangen war und dann machte er schnell auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief nach unten zum Fluss.

Er kam schließlich nach Luft schnappend unten am Fluss an. Er blieb kurz am Rand hinter einem Baum stehen und stützte sich mit seiner Hand an dem Stamm ab um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Plötzlich hörte er eine traurige Melodie aus der Ferne.

Er blickte an dem Baum vorbei nach unten zum Fluss und dort saß Lan Wangji am Flussufer und spielte auf seiner Zither. Neben ihm stand ein junger Mann aus dem Gusu Lan Clan und lauschte seiner Melodie.

Es war ein trauriges Lied und Wei Wuxian fühlte sich plötzlich schwer ums Herz.  
Vorsichtig ging er die alte Steintreppe nach unten und bald erblickten die beiden Wei Wuxian der sich näherte.

Lan Wangji warf Wei Wuxian einen zornigen Blick zu und setzte ohne Pause sein Stück fort. Der junge Begleiter begrüßte Wei Wuxian freundlich mit einer Handgeste und machte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Plötzlich hörte Lan Wangji zu spielen auf und hob seine Hand. Er wendete seinen Blick zu dem jungen Mann.  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entfernen. Ich habe nichts mit meinem Besucher zu besprechen." sagte Lan Wangji mit kalter Stimme.

Wei Wuxian stutzte und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
 _-Meinte er mich damit?-_ fragte sich Wei Wuxian erschrocken.  
"Lan Zhan?" fragte Wei Wuxian verunsichert.

"Geh." erwiderte Lan Wangji und er wendete seinen Blick ab und schaute auf den Fluss.

"Ich soll wieder gehen? Ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen! Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit gesucht!" antwortet Wei Wuxian verwundert.

"..." Lan Wangji sprach kein Wort. Sein Gesicht war eisern und traurig und er wendete seinen Blick weiterhin ab.

"Lan Zhan! Was ist los? Sprich mit mir!" Forderte Wei Wuxian ihn auf und machte einen Schritt weiter auf Lan Wangji zu.

Der junge Begleiter der dabei stand schaute unsicher sich das Treiben an und er fühlte sich fehl am Platze und wollte sich lieber entfernen. - _Musste er jetzt unbedingt dabei sein wenn die zwei sich streiten?-_

Lan Wangji seufzte leise und stand dabei auf. Er wickelte seine Zither wieder in das weiße Tuch und legte sie über seine Schulter.  
"Wir gehen." sprach er zu dem jungen Begleiter und wendete sich schließlich von Wei Wuxian ab.

"Nein du wirst nicht gehen!" sagte Wei Wuxian schnell und griff nach Lan Wangjis Ämel.

Lan Wangji drehte sich um und warf Wei Wuxian einen zornigen Blick zu.  
"Lass los!"

"Nein ich werde nicht los lassen. Du kannst gehen wohin du willst aber erst nachdem du mir gesagt hast was mit dir los ist!" antwortet Wei Wuxian forsch.

Der junge Mann machte wieder einen Schritt zurück und wollte sich abwenden um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen.  
"Du bleibst!" sagte Lan Wangji hastig zu ihm.

"Nein ihr geht bitte!" warf Wei Wuxian hinten dran und beide starrten den jungen Mann zornig an.

"Ich...ähm.." Stammelte der junge Mann unsicher.

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian wütend an.  
"Ich sagte er bleibt und nun lass mich los!" sagte Lan Wangji.

"Und ich sagte er geht. Und ich werde dich nicht los lassen. Oder möchtest du das ich vor deinem Begleiter genauer ins Detail gehe?" fragte Wei Wuxian aufmüpfig.

Lan Wangji knirschte mit den Zähnen und seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich.  
"Entferne dich ein Stück.." sagte Lan Wangji schließlich widerwillig und nickte dem jungen Mann zu.

Sein Begleiter verneigte sich leicht und ging zügig die Steintreppe hinauf und blieb oben am Absatz stehen und wartete.

Wei Wuxian löste seinen Griff und Lan Wangji riss seinen Ärmel aus Wei Wuxians Hand und strich den Stoff wieder glatt.

"Meine Güte bist du schlecht drauf. Was ist nur los mit dir? Ist irgendwas passiert heute Nachmittag? Habe ich was getan?" fragte Wei Wuxian und dachte nach mit welcher Tat er Lan Wangji so erzürnt haben könnte.

Lan Wangji starrte Wei Wuxian an und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
"Du weißt es nicht?" zischte Lan Wangji von der Seite.

"Nein ich weiß es nicht. Also hilf mir auf die Sprünge und sag mir endlich wo dein Problem ist." antworte Wei Wuxian schließlich angenervt.

"Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig." Sagte Lan Wangji mit tiefer Stimme.

Wei Wuxian wurde langsam sauer und der Zorn stieg in ihm hoch. _-Wie konnte sich Lan Wangji nur so wie ein Kind aufführen?-  
_ "Lan Zhan, es reicht jetzt. Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst. Seit Tagen schleichst du mir hinterher wie ein Schatten und lässt mir keine Sekunde Freiraum und jetzt schmollst du hier wie ein kleines Kind und willst mir nicht sagen was dein Problem ist. Wie soll ich dich verstehen wenn du nicht sagst was los ist!" sagte Wei Wuxian forsch.

"Bitte? Wie kann man nur so ignorant sein. Du müsstest selber am besten wissen was du tust und mit wem du was tust." Lan Wangjis Stimme wurde laut und er fühlte wie seine Emotionen überhand nahmen.

Wei Wuxian starrte ihn immer noch fragend an.

"...Wie konntest du nur...Nachdem du wusstest wie ich fühle... Nach den ganzen vergangenen Tagen die wir..." Lan Wangjis Gesicht war voller Zorn und Verzweiflung, seine Stimme war aufgebracht. Seine sonst so ruhige und kühle Art bröckelte.

Wei Wuxian hatte Lan Wangji noch nie so gesehen. Sein Gestammel machte ihn Wahnsinnig und sie kamen keinen Schritt weiter.  
"Was habe ich getan?" schrie Wei Wuxian ihn schließlich an; denn seine Geduld war langsam am Ende.

"Ich habe euch gesehen! Heute Nachmittag." bölkte Lan Wangji zurück.

"Gesehen?..." fragte Wei Wuxian unwissend.

"Wie konntest du nur...mit meinem eigenen Bruder..!" Lan Wangjis Stimme begann zu brechen und es fluteten so viele Gefühle und Gedanken seinen Körper das er gar nicht wusste wohin mit sich.

"Lan Xichen? Was ist mit Lan Xichen? Ich war heute Nachmittag bei ihm. Ja und? Auf was für Ideen kommst du nur wenn man dich alleine lässt?" fragte Wei Wuxian zornig und die Anspannung stieg weiter an.

"Muss ich es aussprechen! Ich habe euch durchs Fenster gesehen...! Ich komme mir vor wie der letzte Trottel. Wie lange geht das schon so? Habt ihr über mich gelacht? Hinter meinem Rücken? Hat es dir Freude bereitet mit mir zu spielen? War das alles gelogen? Hast du dich mir hingegeben nur um an meinen Bruder ranzukommen? Hast du für ihn bereitwillig die Beine schon breit gemacht?" Lan Wangji drehte langsam durch und die Angst Wei Wuxian zu verlieren übermannte ihn und beherrschte seine Zunge. Seine Selbstbeherrschung brach genau hier und jetzt.

"Es reicht!" schrie Wei Wuxian und mit einem lauten Knall ohrfeigte er Lan Wangji mit seiner flachen Hand auf die Wange.

Dieser hielt sich seine schmerzende rote Wange und schaute Wei Wuxian erschrocken an.

Der junge Begleiter oben an der Treppe hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und schaute sich mit Verwunderung den Streit der beiden von oben an.

"Es reicht!" schrie Wei Wuxian noch einmal. "Hast du den Verstand verloren? Sieh dich mal an. Hörst du dich eigentlich selber reden? Reiß dich mal zusammen. Ich war heute Nachmittag bei Lan Xichen, ja richtig. Aber wir haben nur einen Tee getrunken und uns unterhalten. Er hat mir nur so einen stinkenden Kräutersud auf meine Wunden geschmiert. Siehst du?" Wei Wuxian griff sich in seinen Kragen und riss den Stoff von seiner rechten Schulter. Die helle Haut wurde frei gelegt und Wei Wuxians Narbe an der Schulter wurde sichtbar.

Man sah noch die Reste des Kräutersuds und ein leichter strenger Geruch strömte in die Luft.

Lan Wangji hielt sich noch immer seine Wange und er starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen Wei Wuxian an.  
 _-Habe ich das alles etwa missverstanden?-_ fragte er sich.

"Wie kannst du dir nur so einen Unfug in deinem Kopf zusammen spinnen. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal. Du verhälst dich nicht mehr normal!" Keifte Wei Wuxian und er selbst merkte wie der Zorn ihn überrannt hatte.

"Ich bin nicht mehr normal...?" fragte Lan Wangji leise...

Wei Wuxian stutzte.

Lan Wangjis Miene veränderte sich plötzlich und er bekam einen irren Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Richtig...ich bin nicht mehr normal! Du hast mich dazu gemacht! Es ist deine Schuld das ich nicht mehr normal bin! Es ist alles deine Schuld das ich so fühle und ich selbst nicht mehr weiß wer ich bin...Du hast mich verführt und mich vom rechten Weg abgebracht!" Lan Wangji machte einen Schritt auf Wei Wuxian zu.

Dieser erschrack und rechnete damit das Lan Wangji jetzt zu schlagen würde und versuchte schützend seine Hände vor sich zu halten.

Doch Lan Wangji sprang nach vorne und packte mit beiden Händen fest an Wei Wuxian Kragen und presste gewaltsam seine Lippen auf Wei Wuxians. Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf und brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen was vor sich ging.

Da er seinen Mund leicht geöffnet hatte schob Lan Wangji seine Zunge in Wei Wuxians Mundhöhle und küsste ihn grob.

Wei Wuxian bekam keine Luft und fing an sich zu wehren doch Lan Wangji war größer und stärker als er. Er löste seine rechte Hand von Wei Wuxians Kragen und griff hinten in Wei Wuxians Haare und hielt gewaltsam seinen Kopf fest.

Wei Wuxian, außer sich vor Zorn hob sein Knie an und trat Lan Wangji in den Magen. Dieser löste durch den Schmerz kurz ihre Lippen voneinader und in diesem Moment schlug Wei Wuxian mit der Faust zu und traf Lan Wangji mitten auf die Wange.

"Argh!"

Dieser taumelte zurück und fiel auf seine Knie. Wei Wuxian machte einen Schritt zurück und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über seine Lippen. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut und er schnappte nach Luft.

Der Begleiter oben am Fluss stand der Mund vor Staunen offen und er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter rühren. _-Von was ist er da nur Zeuge geworden?-_

Lan Wangji kniete auf der Erde. Der gleißende Schmerz von seiner Wange flutete seinen Körper und langsam kam er wieder zur Gesinnung.

"Jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen!" schrie Wei Wuxian wütend und jappste nach Luft.

Lan Wangji blickte nach oben und starrte Wei Wuxian an. Seine Gedanken wurden wieder klar und der Schmerz holte ihn wieder zurück auf die Erde.  
 _-Was habe ich nur getan?-_ Dachte er sich und seine Lippen begannen zu zittern.

"...Wei Ying...Ich..." stammelte Lan Wangji und seine Augen wurden glasig.

"Verschwinde...Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" Wei Wuxian drehte sich wütend um und verließ das Flussufer.

"...Wei...Ying... Es tut mir Leid!" rief Lan Wangji ihm mit trauriger Stimme noch nach, doch Wei Wuxian drehte sich nicht mehr um und stapfte wütend davon.

"Es tut mir Leid..." hauchte Lan Wangji noch einmal.

Dann blickte er nach unten auf die Erde. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Gras und eine erste Träne fiel zu Boden. Seine Lippen zitterten und sein Herz schrie vor Schmerz.

"Bitte...verlass mich nicht..." hauchte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Wei Wuxian verschwand im Dickicht und der junge Begleiter oben an der Treppe wendete sich in Gedanken versunken von dem Ort des Geschehens ab und ging schweigend zurück zum Gusu Lan Clan.

Lan Wangji kniete alleine unten am Flussufer und die vielen Tränen benetzten das frische Gras.


	14. Chapter 11-2

**Chapter 11.2**

Wei Wuxian stapfte wutentbrannt zu Lan Wangjis Jingshi. Dabei nuschelte er alle möglichen Flüche und allen Leuten denen er entgegen kam blickten ihm fragent hinterher.

Er riss die groß Tür auf und schlug sie mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu.  
"Was fällt Lan Zhan nur ein? Was glaubt er nur wer er ist? Erst verfolgt er mich auf Schritt und Tritt und raubt mir jegliche Privatsphäre und dann spinnt er sich in seinem verdrehten Hirn die seltsamsten Sachen zusammen! Und dann noch Lan Xichen. Warum Lan Xichen? Bin ich schwul oder was?!" Fluchte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen.

"Schwul...?" fragte er sich ängstlich noch einmal selbst und seine Gedanken flogen wild umher.

"Ahhhh..." Fluchte er und raufte sich die Haare.

Er zog seine Schuhe aus und mit einem "Rumms" sprang er ins Bett und zog sich die Bettdecke weit über den Kopf.  
"Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen. Soll er am Flussufer versauern." Mäckerte er wärend er die Geschehnisse noch einmal Revue passieren lies.

"Und dann hat er mich auch noch vor dem jungen Mann geküsst. Ist er verrückt geworden? Wie kann er nur?" Wei Wuxian klatschte sich seine flache Hand vor die Stirn und er murmelte und grummelte weiterhin in die Bettdecke.

Plötzlich schmiss er die Bettdecke wieder zur Seite. Gereizt sprang er aus dem Bett, stampfte zur Tür und rammte Suibian so in die Türleibung das sich die Tür verkeilte.

"Der bleibt heute Nacht draußen." nuschelte er zu sich selbst und sprang wieder zurück ins Bett. Die Bettdecke schmiss er sich wieder über den Kopf und noch einen Moment raschelte es unter der Bettdecke bis es schließlich wieder still wurde.

"Ach mist!" nuschelte es unter der Bettdecke hervor.

Plötzlich flog die Decke wieder zur Seite, Wei Wuxian sprang erneut aus dem Bett, stampfte zur Tür und schob unter größter Anstrengung eine Kommode vor die Tür. Mit einem lauten "Rumms" dockte die Kommode vor der Tür an.

Er klatschte sich seine Hände ab und betrachete zufrieden sein Werk.

"Jetzt bleibt er sicher draußen." Sprach er zufrieden zu sich selbst und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und flitzte zurück ins Bett. Die Bettdecke flog hoch und Wei Wuxian rollte sich wie eine Schnecke in ihr Haus und er schmollte noch den ganzen Abend unter der Bettdecke bis er irgendwann vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch und der Morgentau war schon lange wieder von dem nassen Gras verschwunden als Wei Wuxian aufwachte. Seine müden Augenlieder blinzelten ein paar Mal und er blickte sich im Raum um.

Der Raum war leer und er lag alleine in dem großen Bett.

Sein Blick schweifte bis zu der großen Tür und noch immer klemmte Suibian in dem Türrahmen und auch die Kommode stand noch immer dort, wo er sie am Vorabend zurückgelassen hatte.

 _\- Hmm ist er wirklich nicht mehr reingekommen? Geschieht im recht.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und streckte sich lang im Bett aus.

Er gähnte ein paar mal und stand dann schließlich auf.

Er trippelte mit seinen nackten Füßen zu der großen Tür und schob die Kommode wieder zur Seite. Dann nahm er Suibian aus dem Türrahmen und packte seine Sachen.

Er schob die große Tür einen Spalt auf und schritt hinaus auf die Veranda. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den Quellen um den Tag mit einem erfrischendem Bad zu genießen.

Den ganzen Tag schon hatte Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji nicht gesehen. Aber es passt ihm auch sehr gut, immerhin hatte er Lan Zhan gesagt er solle verschwinden. _\- Soll er doch wegbleiben. Wer ist schon Lan Zhan? Wer braucht schon Lan Zhan? -_ schmollte Wei Wuxian.

 _\- Soll er sich mal zwei Tage gönnen wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen. Wenn er sich dann bei mir entschuldigt, dann ist alles wieder gut-_ fühlte sich Wei Wuxian im Recht und genoss seinen Tag der Ruhe.

Am späten Abend als Wei Wuxian in Lan Wangjis Jingshi zurückkehrte war immer noch keine Spur von Lan Wangji zu sehen.

Wei Wuxian nahm wieder Suibian zur Hand und verkeilte es in den Türrahmen. Unter Anstrengungen schob er wieder die Kommode davor und freute sich über sein erneutes Werk.

"Soll er mal ruhig noch ein bisschen draußen schlafen." Nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und ging entspannt und zufrieden ins Bett.

Ein neuer Tag brach an und wieder war nichts von Lan Wangji zu sehen. Wei Wuxian genoss seinen Tag und durchstreifte nach herzenslust den Gusu Lan Clan. Hier und da heftete er sich an ein paar Cultivators oder Schüler und lernte allerhand Neues von dem er noch nichts wusste.

Als auch dieser Tag sich dem Ende neigte und Wei Wuxian wieder zu Bette ging klemmte er nur noch Suibian in den Türrahmen. Er starrte auf die Kommode.

 _\- Ich denke jetzt brauchen wir keine Kommode mehr-_ Dachte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und er hüpfte wieder ins Bett. Bald fiel er wieder in das Reich der Träume, wissend das Lan Wangji am dritten Tag sicher reumütig zu ihm zurück kommen würde.

Doch auch am dritten Tag war keine Spur von Lan Wangji zu sehen. Suibian klemmte am Morgen genau so in der Tür wie Wei Wuxian es am Abend zuvor dort zurück gelassen hatte. Langsam machte sich Wei Wuxian Gedanken wo Lan Wangji die letzten Tage wohl unter gekommen sei.

Entschlossen machte Wei Wuxian sich auf den Weg zu Lan Xichens Pavillon. Er war sich sicher, dass Lan Wangji die letzten drei Tage sicher bei seinem Bruder untergekommen sei und vermutlich seit drei Tagen nichts anderes tat außer zu schmollen.

Wei Wuxian stand vor der großen dunklen Holztür und klopfte vorsichtig an.  
Aus dem Raum hörte man keinen Ton und so klopfte Wei Wuxian noch ein zweites mal an.

"Lan Xichen? Hier ist Wei Wuxian!" rief Wei Wuxian vorsichtig.

Doch niemand antwortet. Plötzlich kamen zwei Cultivators über die Veranda an Lan Xichens Pavillon vorbei und erblickten Wei Wuxian der an der Tür klopfte.

"Guten Morgen." Sagten sie freundlich und begrüßten Wei Wuxian.

"Guten Morgen." Erwiderte er.

"Wollt ihr zu Meister Lan Xichen?" Fragte einer der beiden.

"Ja genau, ist er nicht hier?" Fragte Wei Wuxian höflich.

"Meister Lan Xichen ist vor 2 Tagen abgereist. Er besucht eine Stadt. Er ist in ca. 4 Wochen wieder hier."

"Ah ok." antwortet Wei Wuxian nachdenklich.  
"Und...Lan Wangji? Wo...ist er?" fragte Wei Wuxian schließlich neugierig.

"Second Master Lan Wangji ist vor drei Tagen abgereist. Ich weiß nicht wohin. Er schien es sehr eilig zu haben und war sehr aufgebracht. Hoffentlich ist nichts schlimmes passiert. Zur Zeit kümmert sich Lan Qiren um alles solange die beiden nicht da sind."

Wei Wuxian machte große Augen.  
 _-Vor drei Tagen? Das war als wir unseren Streit am Flussufer hatten-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

"Wusstet ihr etwa nichts davon?" fragte der andere Cultivator.

Wei Wuxian lächelte verlegen.  
"Ahhh doch, doch. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Stimmt ja, da war was." Wei Wuxian kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
"Vielen Dank für die Auskunft. Ich geh dann mal wieder." verabschiedete sich Wei Wuxian schnell und schritt nachdenklich die Veranda entlang. Die zwei Cultivators setzten ihren Weg fort und verloren sich bald wieder in einem vertieften Gespräch.

Wei Wuxian lief ziellos durch die Cloud Recesses und seine Gedanken verdunkelten sich.

Lan Wangji war abgereist ohne ihm etwas zu sagen. _\- Wo ist er nur hin? War er wegen dem Streit so aufgebracht?-  
_ Und vor allem: - _Wann kommt er wieder?-_

Wei Wuxian überhäuften die Fragen und umso länger er darüber nachdachte umso besorgter wurde er.  
 _-Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen? Er hatte Lan Wangji zwar gesagt, dass er gehen soll und ihn nicht mehr sehen will aber damit meinte er ja nicht gleich das Lan Wangji die Cloud Recesses verlassen soll. -_  
Wei Wuxian zog eine besorgte Miene und er wusste nicht so recht was er jetzt tun sollte.

Ein weiterer Tag neigte sich dem Ende und gegen Abend ging Wei Wuxian wie immer zurück in Lan Wangjis Jingshi.

Wie aus Reflex wollte er Suibian zur Hand nehmen und es in die Tür verkeilen als ihm plötzlich einfiel, das Lan Wangji ja gar nicht da war. Es konnte also niemand versuchen gewaltsam in die Tür einzubrechen und ihn böse anstarren, wärend er zähneknirschend Wei Wuxian zurechtwies.

Seufzend legte er Suibian in eine Halterung an der Wand und setzte sich auf das große leere Bett.  
 _-Wann Lan Zhan wohl wieder kommt?-_ Fragte er sich.

Wei Wuxian legte sich hin und rollte sich in die große Decke auf dem kalten Bett ein. Er atmete einmal tief ein. Sie roch nach Lan Wangji.

Die Tage strichens ins Land und Lan Wangji war nach wie vor wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und niemand wusste wo er hingereist war. Aus 4 Tagen wurden 5, aus 1 Woche wurden 2. Der Herbst hatte das Land nun fest im Griff und die rot goldenen Blätter hingen an den Bäumen.

Wei Wuxian wurde rastlos und machte sich große Sorgen.

Er machte sich Vorwürfe das er zu hart gewesen sei und er es übertrieben hatte. Er gestand sich ein, dass er vielleicht überreagiert hatte und er Lan Wangjis Gefühle stark verletzt haben musste.

Wei Wuxians sonst so fröhliche Laune war verflogen und man hörte ihn viel seufzen. Er verbrachte immer mehr Zeit alleine in den Wälder oder oben an der Quelle und spielte viele traurige Lieder auf seiner Flöte.

Es war eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle. An manchen Tagen war Wei Wuxian sauer auf Lan Wangji, das er ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach abgereist war. Schließlich wollte Lan Wangji ihn als Gast in der Cloud Recesses haben und hatte darauf bestanden das er mitkam. An diesen Tagen fluchte Wei Wuxian fiel und redete sich selbst ein, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

Und dann gab es Tage an denen Wei Wuxian rastlos und voller Sorge war. Er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte und sich oft fragte ob er ihn nicht suchen sollte. Doch immer wenn er sich entschlossen hatte abzureisen war er unsicher. _-Was wäre wenn Lan Zhan wieder kommt und genau dann Wei Wuxian nicht mehr da ist? Würde Lan Wangji dann glauben er hätte ihn verlassen?-_

Jedes Mal wenn Wei Wuxian unten am Tor stand und losziehen wollte ging er nach Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück in die Cloud Recesses. Er hatte Angst Lan Wangji zu verpassen und entschied sich lieber zu warten.

Und dann gab es die Tage an denen Wei Wuxian sich einfach nur wünschte Lan Wangjis eisernes Gesicht wieder zu sehen. Erst jetzt wo Lan Wangji nicht mehr da war, fiel Wei Wuxian erstmals auf wie viel Platz Lan Wangji in seinem Leben eigentlich eingenommen hatte. Sie aßen zusammen, verbrachten fast die meiste Zeit des Tages zusammen und vor allem in den Nächten fühlte sich Wei Wuxian nun einsam. Vorher hatten sie fast jede Nacht zusammen in einem Bett verbracht. Jetzt lag Wei Wuxian jede Nacht alleine in dem Jingshi. Es war dunkel und kalt und niemand war da der mit einem die Bettdecke teilte.

Eines Nachts in der 3ten Woche seit Lan Wangjis Verschwinden lag Wei Wuxian eingerollt in der Bettdecke auf dem großen Bett. Er fühlte sich einsam und unvollständig. Er roch noch einmal an der Bettdecke und atmete tief ein. Doch selbst Lan Wangjis Geruch war mittlerweile verschwunden.

Er gestand sich selbst ein, dass er Lan Wangji vermisste und er war sich über seine eigenen Gefühle im unklaren. _-Warum schmerzte ihm sein Herz so? Und warum musste er in jeder freien Minute an Lan Wangji denken?-_

 _Wei Wuxian kauerte sich zusammen._

(Wer möchte der kann hier jetzt auf youtube sich das folgende Lied dazu anhören: **watch?v=9PT9GFtmwNM** ) -Inquiry 4:50-

"Lan Zhan..." hauchte er zu sich selbst.  
"Wie soll ich mich nur bei dir entschuldigen wenn du nicht wieder kommst?" Wei Wuxians Stimme bebte und er schlug verzweifelt mit seiner Faust aufs Bett.

Plötzlich hörte er ein "Klappern" als sei etwas unter dem Bett auf den Fußboden gefallen.

Wei Wuxian roppte an die Seite des Bettes und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf zu erst nach vorne. Er starrte unter das große Bett und entdeckte ein Buch auf dem Fußboden.

"Was ist das?" fragte er sich und streckte seine Hand danach aus.  
Er zog ein dickes Buch unter dem Bett hervor.

Er hob es an und setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. Die Bettdecke hatte er um sich geschlagen.

Das Buch hatte einen schlichten Einband und es war mit einer schönen Kordel zusammen gebunden. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Knoten des Bandes und sofort fielen einzelne Seiten aus dem Buch.

"Nanu?" fragte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Was sind das alles für lose Seiten?"

Wei Wuxian nahm ein Papier zur Hand. Sie waren alle in der Mitte einmal gefaltet.  
Vorsichtig klappte er eines der Papiere auf.

"Sieht aus wie ein Brief? Aber an wen?" fragte sich Wei Wuxian.  
Er las die erste Zeile und sein Atem stockte.

"Mein geliebter Wei Ying!" [..]

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich.  
"Dieser Brief ist an mich!" hauchte Wei Wuxian erschrocken. _-Sollte er ihn lesen?-_ fragte er sich.

"Mein geliebter Wei Ying.  
Es sind nun 4 Monate vergangen seit der Nachricht deines Todes. Ich kann und will es bis heute nicht akzeptieren. Unaufhörlich suche ich nach dir und deiner Seele. Jede Nacht spiele ich mein "Inquiry" doch ich erhalte keine Nachricht von dir. ..."

Wei Wuxian hielt sich die Hand vor seinen Mund. Er war so erschrocken das ihm der Atem stockte.  
Er griff zu einem anderen Papier und faltete auch dieses auf.

"Mein geliebter Wei Ying!  
Wann kommst du wieder? Ein weiteres Jahr ist vergangen. Der Schnee liegt noch auf den Bäumen und die Landschaft sieht aus wie aus einem Traum in weiß. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber der Winter macht mich immer melancholisch. Ich würde dir gerne sagen wie sehr ich dich vermisse und ich dein Lachen noch immer in meinem Herzen spüre aber du bist nicht hier!" [...]

Wei Wuxians Hände fingen an rastlos zu werden.  
"Sind das alles Briefe an mich?" hauchte Wei Wuxian.

Er griff zu einem anderen Stück Papier und faltete es auf.

"Mein geliebter Wei Ying.  
Du hast heute Geburtstag! Du bist jetzt schon 23 Jahre alt geworden. Ich werde dir heute auf dem Berg ein Lied auf meiner Zither spielen. Ich wünschte mir du könntest es hören. Zu gerne würde ich dich in die Arme schließen und dir gratulieren. Deine Körperwärme spüren, dein langes Haar berühren und dein Lachen hören..." [...]

Wei Wuxian legte das Papier zur Seite.  
"Oh Gott, ich glaube mein Herz zerreißt gleich. Dies sind alles Briefe an mich. Lan Zhan hat in den ganzen 13 Jahren Briefe an mich geschrieben?.." Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Er griff nach einem anderen Papier und faltete es auf.

"Mein geliebter Wei Ying.  
Sieh nur was ich für ein Mann schon geworden bin. Es sind nun 7 Jahre seitdem du nicht mehr bei mir bist. [...]

[...] Wei Ying, Ich bin einsam [...]

[...] Wann kommst du wieder? [...]

[...] Wei Ying ich liebe dich![...]

Wei Wuxian legte das Papier zur Seite. Seine Wangen wurden leicht rot und er schloss kurz seine Augen. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu.  
Mit einem Racheln öffnete er einen Brief nach dem andern.

"Mein geliebter Wei Ying!  
Es ist Sommer. Der Sommer erinnert mich immer an unsere gemeinsamen Tage im Gusu Lan Clan. Weißt du noch? [...]

[...] Wei Ying ich vermisse dich so sehr! [...]

[...] Könnte ich dich noch einmal wieder sehen dann würde ich dir erzählen wie ich wirklich fühle! [...]

[...] Wei Ying wir sind nun 29 Jahre alt. Wie du wohl aussiehst mittlerweile. [...]

[...] Wei Ying ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich noch immer. Mein Herz kann nicht loslassen. Es tut so weh.[...]

[...] Die Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsamen Tage halten mich am Leben immer weiter zu machen. Doch ich fühle mich so leer ohne dich! [...]

[...] Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum ich mich damals mit 15 Jahren in dich verliebt habe. Es hat mich einfach getroffen, wie ein Blitz. Ich war damals so jung und so hilflos und wusste nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Heute wünschte ich mir ich hätte damals vieles anders gemacht. Aber die Zeit zurück drehen, dass kann ich leider nicht. [...]

[...] An Tagen wie heute vermisse ich dich so sehr das ich nicht mehr weiß wie ich es ertragen soll.

[...]Ich habe dich geliebt Wei Ying. Und ich liebe dich noch heute. Für dich würde ich alles tun. Ich wollte mit dir alt werden bis wir grau und klapprig gemeinsam auf einer Veranda sitzen und in den Sonnenuntergang blicken. [...]

[...] Die Stille ohne dich ist nicht zu ertragen![..]

[...] Wei Ying ! Ich liebe dich! Ich brauche dich! Wei Ying! [...]

[...] Komm zu mir zurück! [...]

[...] Ein Leben ohne dich, macht keinen Sinn mehr. [...]

[...] Ich werde dich finden. Warte auf mich! [...]

[...] Wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest, würdest du bestimmt über mich lachen. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ich liebe dein Lachen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht was es genau ist, was mich an dir so fasziniert hat. Aber es war schon immer so. Ich habe dich schon immer beobachtet und ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken dir stets mit meinen Augen zu folgen. Ich bin dir einfach verfallen. [...]"

Wei Wuxian streckte den Kopf in den Nacken und er holte kurz tief Luft. Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern und es kullerte die erste Träne über seine Wange. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen doch die dicken Tränen liefen eine nach der anderen über seine Wangen und benetzten die Decke.

Wei Wuxians Hände zitterten und sein Herz zeigte ihm ein Gefühl welches er noch nie zuvor gespührt hatte.  
Er wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die vielen Tränen weg und sein Herz fühlte sich an als würde es gleich zerreißen.

"Oh Gott, Lan Zhan..!" hauchte er mit zittriger Stimme.  
"Ich habe nie gewusst das du so stark für mich empfunden hast. Und dann noch die ganzen Jahre. Wie einsam musst du dich in diesen 13 Jahren gefühlt haben das du mir so viele Briefe geschrieben hast?..."

Wei Wuxian war so ergriffen das er die Tränen nicht stoppen konnte.  
Von tiefstem Herzen wünschte er sich jetzt Lan Wangji zu sehen. Er würde ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihn so fest drücken wie er nur konnte und ihn nie wieder los lassen wollen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er einen weiteren Brief und wischte sich noch einmal mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen von den Wangen.

"Mein geliebter Wei Ying!  
Wenn du wieder kommst bin ich bis dahin ein anderer Mann. Ich werde dich festhalten und behüten wie einen Schatz. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich werde dich Lieben und Ehren. Es soll dir an nichts fehlen. Ich werde ehrlich sein mit mir und meinen Gefühlen. Ich werde die verlorenen Jahre nachholen und dich meine ganze Liebe spüren lassen.  
Könnte ich dich noch ein einziges mal sehen, könnte ich dich noch einmal berühren, ich würde dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Auch wenn ich nicht die Hoffnung habe, dass du jemals meine Gefühle erwiedern kannst. [...]"

Wei Wuxian legte die Briefe zur Seite.  
Er fühlte sich so schlecht und so hilflos, dass er nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Das ganze Bett lag voller Briefe an ihn. Briefe mit den schönsten Liebeserklärungen die sich ein Mensch nur vorstellen konnte. Ein Bett voll mit 13 Jahren unerfüllter Liebe. 13 Jahre voller Emotionen, Trauer und Sehnsucht.

Wei Wuxian streckte sich auf den Briefen aus.  
"Lan Zhan... Alleine nur mit diesen Briefen könnte ich 100 Jahre alt werden. Wie kann ich nach diesen Briefen nicht deine Gefühle erwidern?" hauchte Wei Wuxian mit zittriger Stimme und noch für einen langen Moment blieb er in den Briefen auf dem Bett liegen und ließ die Emotionen die sein Herz fluteten freien lauf.

Nach einer Weile richtete er sich wieder auf. Sorgsam faltete er alle Briefe wieder zusammen und stapelte sie. Er strich noch ein paar mal behutsam über das Papier, denn diese Briefe wurden zu dem bedeutsamsten Schatz in seinem Leben.

Er hob nun das Buch an welches noch auf dem Bett lag und ließ es ein paar mal durch seine Finger gleiten. Auf dem Einband stand kein Titel.

"Welches Geheimnis verbirgt sich wohl hier.." nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.  
Er schlug die erste Seite auf und staunte nicht schlecht.

In dem Buch waren Zeichnungen. Aber keine gewöhnlichen Zeichnungen. Es war erotische Kunst. Ein ganzes Buch voller erotischer Kunst. Und nicht nur irgendeine Kunst. Sondern es waren Bilder über Sexpraktiken von männlichen Paaren.

Wei Wuxian stand der Mund offen wärend er durch die Seiten blätterte.

Plötzlich musste er laut lachen und strich sich mit seiner Hand die Haare nach hinten.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. Du hast dich wahrlich verändert. Damals warst du über meine erotische Kunst erzürnt und jetzt sieh dir selber an welche Lektüre du nun liest. Hätte ich das damals schon gewusst, hätte ich dir natürlich ein anderes erotisches Buch besorgt welches mehr deinem Geschmack entsprach!" Wei Wuxian lachte aus voller Kehle und die fröhlichen Erinnerungen aus vergangenen Tagen durchströmten sein Herz.

"Jetzt weiß ich auch was du eines Abends damit gemeint hattest das du dich "belesen" hättest!" Wei Wuxian lachte und klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

"Ein erotisches Buch als Schulmeister! Lan Zhan, du bist wahrlich einzigartig auf dieser Welt!" Wei Wuxian ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und streckte die Arme nach oben in die Luft. Er blätterte weiter durch das Buch und bei manchen Bildern runzelte er leicht die Stirn und schluckte vor Verwunderung.

"Wenn ich das so sehe, sollte ich mich wohl besser in Acht nehmen was Lan Wangjis Zuneigung noch so für mich bereit hält." Wei Wuxian grinste und lachte über manche Bilder verlegen hinweg.

"Ich sollte lieber das Buch zu machen sonst geht gleich noch meine Fantasie mit mir durch." Wei Wuxian klappte das Buch zu und legte es neben sich aufs Bett.

Für den Rest des Abends lag er alleine mit einem Stapel Briefen und einem Buch voller schwuler, erotischer Bilder auf dem Bett und war in Gedanken versunken. Irgendwann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief mit völlig neuen Erkenntnissen ein, die vieles für ihn veränderten.


	15. Chapter 11-3

**Chapter 11.3**

Es war mitte der vierten Woche seit Lan Wangjis verschwinden. Es war spät am Abend und Wei Wuxian lag zusammengekauert im dem großen Holzbett in Lan Wangjis Jingshi. Seitdem er Lan Wangjis Geheimversteck entdeckt hatte, sortierte er jeden Abend die vielen Briefe und fing an sie in chronologischer Reihenfolge zu lesen. Anfangs fühlte er sich schlecht, so in Lan Wangjis Privatsphäre einzudringen aber da die Briefe an ihn adressiert waren, war es eigentlich ja richtig das er sie lesen durfte.

Plötzlich jedoch hatte Wei Wuxian das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er konnte es gar nicht genau beschreiben, aber er hatte eine seltsame Vorahnung. Langsam richtete er sich vom Bett auf und starrte aus dem offenen Fenster. Es war stockdunkel draußen und die Bäume rauschten leise im Wind. Es war nichts zu sehen. Vorsichtig krabbelte er auf allen vieren vom Bett. Er kroch bis zur Außenwand und streckte vorsichtig seinen Arm nach Suibian aus und holte es aus der Wandhalterung. Dann kroch er vorsichtig unter das offene Fenster und versuchte ruhig und leise zu Atmen.

Langsam Stück für Stück richtete er sich auf und linste nur mit den Augen gerade so über die Fensterkante.

Draußen war es dunkel und kalt. Das Herbstlaub in den Bäumen raschelte und es wehte ein frischer Herbstwind. Wei Wuxian fuhr mit seinem Blick jeden Baum und jedes Haus ab und untersuchte die Gegend. Doch er konnte nichts entdecken.

"Ich werde schon paranoid." nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und er merkte wie er sich mit beiden Händen fest an Suibian geklammert hatte.

Er seufzte leise auf und als er gerade wieder seinen Blick zurück in den Raum richten wollte, entdeckte er plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt hinter einem Baum. Wei Wuxian lief ein Schock durch die Glieder und wie aus Reflex duckte er sich schnell und lehnte sich an die Wand unter das offene Fenster. Seine Hand wanderte an Suibians Heft und er merkte wie er langsam nervös wurde.

"Shit! Da ist wirklich jemand. Bin ich doch noch nicht paranoid geworden." flüsterte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich noch einmal auf um noch einmal einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu wagen. Seine Augen schafften es gerade über die Kante zu blicken als die Person plötzlich nicht mehr da war. Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf.

"Bin ich verrückt?" fragte er sich selbst.  
"Ich hätte schwören können, das dort eben noch jemand stand!" Wei Wuxian blickte nervös aus dem Fenster und untersuchte die Gegend, doch er konnte die vermeintliche Person nicht mehr entdecken.

"Oh Gott, entweder bin ich wirklich paranoid oder da war wirklich jemand. Ich sollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen." Wei Wuxian richtete sich vorsichtig auf und schloss schnell das Fenster. Dann ging er leise zurück zum Bett und machte die Kerze aus. Es wurde dunkel und still im Raum und er konnte nur noch seinen eigenen Atem hören.

Wei Wuxian kroch zurück ins Bett und rollte sich in die Bettdecke ein. Suibian hatte er mitgenommen und klammerte sich die ganze Nacht fest an sein Schwert. Er hatte eine unruhige Nacht und er fühlte sich so einsam wie nie zuvor.

Es vergingen drei weitere Nächte in denen Wei Wuxian sich unsicher fühlte. Er verschloss nun jede Nacht die Fenster und nahm Suibian immer mit ins Bett. Im Gusu Lan Clan erzählte er jedoch niemandem etwas davon, denn er wollte keine Unruhe verbreiten da er sich selbst nicht sicher war ob er nun wirklich jemanden gesehen hatte oder nur sein Geist ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte.

Es waren nun vier Wochen vergangen seit Lan Wangjis verschwinden und Wei Wuxian ähnelte immer mehr einem Wrack. Seit der vermeintlichen Gestalt die er Nachts gesehen haben wil, konnte er auch nicht mehr vernünftig schlafen.

Es war ein grauer Tag und den ganzen Tag über tobte schon ein kräftiger Herbstturm über der Cloud Recesses. Es regnete kräftig und ein eisiger Wind holte die Blätter von den Bäumen und jagte sie durch die Lüfte.

Es war schon spät am Abend und Wei Wuxian war gerade auf dem Weg zurück zu Lan Wangjis Jingshi als er plötzlich in Lan Xichens Pavillon ein Licht brennen sah.

"Lan Zhan?" hauchte er über seine Lippen und er stolperte panisch los. Wie der Wind sauste er über das Gras und stürzte über die Veranda. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und Griff an die große Holztür als er diese mit einem lauten Rappeln aufriss.

"Lan Zhan!" rief er in den Raum und er stand nass vom Regen, schnaufend in der Tür.

In dem Raum brannte ein kleines Licht auf dem Tisch und in der Mitte stand eine große Person ganz in weiß gekleidet. Das lange schwarze Haar hing seidig den Rücken hinab und ein weiß geknotetes Band am Hinterkopf hing in zwei langen Enden nach unten.

"Lan Zhan...!" keuchte Wei Wuxian noch einmal.

Die Person zuckte zusammen und drehte sich langsam um. Der Kerzenschein erhellte die Konturen und ein puppengleiches Gesicht mit einem sanften Lächeln schaute ihn überrascht an.

"Lan Xichen...!" hauchte Wei Wuxian überrascht und entteuscht zu gleich.

"Wei Wuxian!" antworte Lan Xichen ebenso überrascht.  
"Wieso kommst du aufgebracht wie der Herbstwind in meinen Pavillon gestürmt?" fragte er ihn freundlich.

"Oh..." Stammelte Wei Wuxian.  
"Verzeihung! Ich wollte nicht. Ich dachte du wärst..."

"Du dachtest ich sei mein Bruder Wangji?" fragte ihn Lan Xichen freundlich und schaute ihn fragend an.

Wei Wuxian kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
"Ähhh ja. Tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los war." lachte Wei Wuxian verlegen.  
"Aber schön, dass ihr wieder da seid, Meister Lan Xichen!" Wei Wuxian verneigte sich höflich.

"Schließe doch bitte die Tür hinter dir und komm rein, es zieht etwas." Forderte er Wei Wuxian freundlich auf.

"Äh nein, nein. Alles gut ich wollte nicht stören!" stotterte Wei Wuxian schnell los. Ihm war die Situation sehr unangenehm und er wollte schleunigst wieder weg.

"Ich bin eben erst von meiner Reise zurück gekommen. Wangji ist schon seit drei Tagen vor mir wieder da. Habt ihr euch etwa noch nicht gesehen?" fragte Lan Xichen und runzelte die Stirn.

"Er ist seit drei Tagen wieder hier?" Wei Wuxians Augen wurden groß und der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Dann war es vielleicht Lan Zhan den ich vor drei Tagen nachts vor meinem Fenster gesehen habe...?" nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.

"...? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden." fragte Lan Xichen noch einmal nach.

"Lan Zhan! Wo ist er jetzt?" fragte Wei Wuxian aufgebracht.

"Das weiß ich nicht. Ich dachte er wäre bei dir in seinem Jingshi." antwortet Lan Xichen noch immer etwas überrumpelt weil er nicht so richtig wusste was eigentlich vor sich ging.

"Ok Danke. Tut mir leid für die Störung!" Wei Wuxian machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand wieder durch die Tür nach draußen in den Sturm.

Lan Xichen schaute ihm noch sprachlos nach.  
"Die beiden machen mich fertig!" nuschelte Lan Xichen zu sich selbst und strich sich mit seiner Hand über die Stirn.

Wei Wuxian rannte draußen durch den Sturm.  
Der Regen peitschte in sein Gesicht und das viele Laub verfing sich in seinen Haaren.

"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan ich weiß das du da bist! Wo bist du?" rief Wei Wuxian und stolperte durch den Sturm.  
"Ich weiß das du da bist! Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxians Stimme war aufgebracht und plötzlich sah er wie eine Gestalt im dunkeln unter dem Vordach einer Veranda stand.

"Lan Zhan!" rief Wei Wuxian noch einmal und rannte los.  
Doch die Person verschwand hinter der Hauswand und Wei Wuxian nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Seine Kleider waren bis auf die Haut durchnässt und das Wasser tropfte nur so an ihm herunter.  
Er rannte über die Veranda um die Hausecke und er sah wie die Person auf eine Mauer sprang und über das Dach flüchtete.

 _-Ich lass dich nicht weg-_ Dachte Wei Wuxian und nahm eine Abkürzung.  
Er kletterte von der anderen Seite auf das Dach und plötzlich kam die Person genau auf ihn zugerannt.

"Lan Zhan! Bleib stehen!" rief Wei Wuxian in den Regen doch die Person erschrak und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Wei Wuxian setzte zur Verfolgung an doch plötzlich rutschte er auf den nassen Dachpfannen aus und kam ins Straucheln.

"Ah..!" schrie er auf als er plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und vom Dach stürzte. Die dunkle Gestalt sprang hinterher und schaffte es Wei Wuxian noch im Flug am Handgelenk zu greifen und ihn an sich zu drücken. Die beiden fielen vom Dach und Wei Wuxian landete weich mit dem Bauch liegend auf seinem Retter.

Wei Wuxian blinzelte mit seinen Augen. Er spürte wie zwei kräftige Arme ihn fest umschlossen und wie der starke Regen von oben auf sie niederprasselte. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf an und erblickte Lan Wangjis schmerzerfülltes Gesicht.  
"Lan Zhan!" hauchte Wei Wuxian.  
Es war wirklich Lan Zhan der unter ihm auf dem Gras lag. Wei Wuxian traute kaum seinen Augen.

"Geh runter von mir." keuchte Lan Wangji und schob Wei Wuxian zur Seite.

Wei Wuxian stand vorsichtig auf.  
"Bist du verletzt?" fragte Wei Wuxian ihn besorgt.

Lan Wangji war vollkommen nass und von dem Sturz ins Gras ganz dreckig geworden. Er richtete sein Kopfband neu aus und schaute die ganze Zeit zu Boden.  
"Verzeih, ich gehe wieder!" wendete sich Lan Wangji plötzlich von ihm ab.

"Du gehst wieder? Was soll das heißen?" fragte Wei Wuxian aufgebracht.

Lan Wangji stand mit seinem Rücken zu Wei Wuxian. Der Wind fegte um die Hauswände und der Regen lies einfach nicht nach.  
"Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Aber ich konnte dich nicht einfach vom Dach stürzen lassen. Ich verschwinde jetzt wieder aus deiner Sicht!" sprach Lan Wangji mit trauriger Stimme.

"Was redest du da?" schrie Wei Wuxian in den Sturm.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen und drehte sich langsam zu Wei Wuxian um.  
Dieser stand mit entrüstetem Gesicht vor ihm und starrte ihn an. Seine langen Haar klebten ihm nass im Gesicht und der Wind fegte durch seine Kleider.

"Wie konntest du einfach abreisen ohne mir etwas zu sagen! Weißt du wie besorgt ich war? Weißt du wie viele Tage ich auf dich gewartet habe und wie viele Nächte ich nicht schlafen konnte wegen dir?" rief Wei Wuxian zornig zu Lan Wangji.

Dieser riss die Augen weit auf und starrte Wei Wuxian sprachlos an.

"Hast du eine Ahnung wie sich das angefühlt hat? Ich dachte du kämst vielleicht nie wieder zu mir zurück!" Wei Wuxians Stimme klang zornig und verzweifelt zu gleich.

"Aber du hast doch gesagt du willst mich nicht mehr sehen!" antwortet Lan Wangji unsicher.

"Türlich habe ich das gesagt. Aber das habe ich doch nur gesagt weil ich sauer war. Ich konnte doch nicht damit rechnet das du tatsächlich verschwindest! Musst du denn alles immer auf die Goldwaage legen was man sagt?" Mäckerte Wei Wuxian gegen den Wind an.

Lan Wangji wendete den Blick ab und sagte kein Wort.

"Warum siehst du mich nicht an? Hast du etwa wirklich geglaubt ich fühle gar nichts?" bebte Wei Wuxians Stimme.

Lan Wangji zuckte und mit großen Augen sah er wieder auf und blickte Wei Wuxian fragend an.

"Hast du gedacht, es sei mir egal wenn du einfach verschwindest?" Wei Wuxian legte seine Arme um sich selbst und sein verzweifeltes Gesicht wurde durch den vielen Regen der an ihm herab lief noch verstärkt.  
"Weißt du wie einsam ich war...?" hauchte Wei Wuxian und seine Stimme brach.

Lan Wangji traute kaum seinen Ohren. Wei Wuxian sah so einsam und traurig aus wie er da stand, das Lan Wangji nicht anders konnte und auf ihn zu ging. Er streckte seine Arme aus und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen.  
"Wei Ying, ich..." begann Lan Wangji.

"Wie soll ich mich denn bei dir entschuldigen wenn du nicht wieder zu mir zurück kommst..?" zitterte Wei Wuxians Stimme.

Lan Wangji berührte Wei Wuxians Arme und er wollte ihn in seine Arme schließen doch dieser stieß ihn zurück.  
"Du riesen IDIOT!" schrie Wei Wuxian und stieß Lan Wangji kraftvoll zu Boden.

Lan Wangji fiel nach hinten ins Gras und fing sich mit seinen Händen gerade noch ab. Er landete unsanft auf dem Boden und er starrte erschrocken zu Wei Wuxian nach oben.

"Mach das, nie, NIE wieder! Hörst du mich Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Lan Wangji.  
"Versprich es!" sagte Wei Wuxian laut.

"Ich verspreche es!" antwortete Lan Wangji eingeschüchtert.

"Gut, dann bleibst du da jetzt so lange so sitzen bis du über dein Handeln nachgedacht hast und danach kommst du sofort und ohne Umwege wieder zurück in deinen Pavillon!" befahl Wei Wuxian eindrucksvoll.

"Hm" Lan Wangji nickte zustimmend.

Wei Wuxian machte plötzlich auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand in die stürmische Nacht.

Lan Wangji saß noch immer erstarrt auf der Erde und blickte ihm nach.

 _\- Was war das denn jetzt?-_ fragte sich Lan Wangji.  
 _\- War er jetzt sauer auf mich oder war er froh mich wieder zu sehen?-_

Wei Wuxian stapfte wutentbrannt zurück zu Lan Wangjis Jingshi. Er schmiss die große Tür mit einem lauten Rappeln auf und stieß sie hinter sich zornig wieder zu.

Er war bis auf die Haut durchnässt und er begann sich rasch auszuziehen. Die schweren, nassen Kleider fielen zu Boden und er bibberte am ganzen Körper. Er öffnete sein rotes Seidenhaarband, schmiss sich ein Handtuch über den Kopf und hüpfte dann nackt unter die Bettdecke ins Bett. Er legte sich auf die Seite und zog sich vor Kälte zusammen.

Ein paar mal rubbelte er das Handtuch über seine nassen Haaren bis er es schließlich wieder aus dem Bett auf den Boden warf.  
"Was er für ein riesen Idiot er ist. Er hat einfach keine Ahnung wie sich andere fühlen!" nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es schließlich an der großen Tür.

Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortet Wei Wuxian.  
"Komm rein" rief er schmollend.

Die Tür ging mit einem Knacken auf und ein kalter Wind zog in dem Raum hinein.

Wei Wuxian hörte Schritte die näher kamen und dann in der nähe des Bettes stehen blieben.  
Er hörte ein Rascheln und scheinbar begann auch Lan Wangji sich auszuziehen. Mit einem "Plopp" fielen die schweren Kleider zu Boden. Lan Wangji bückte sich nach Wei Wuxians Handtuch welches er auf den Boden geworfen hatte und rubbelte ein paar mal damit über seine Haare. Danach lies er es zu den andern Sachen auf den Stapel fallen.

Dann wurde es plötzlich still im Raum.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Lippen und eine zarte Stimme kam hervor.  
"Mir ist kalt, Lan Zhan. Wärme mich.."  
Wei Wuxian hörte das patschen von Lan Wangjis nackten Füßen auf dem Fußboden. Mit einem Knacken wackelte das Bett und jemand öffnete von hinten die Bettdecke.

Wei Wuxian wusste nicht warum aber irgendwie wurde er leicht nervös. Seit vier Wochen hatte er Lan Wangji nicht mehr gesehen, ihn nicht mehr gesprochen und ihn auch nicht mehr gespührt.

Wei Wuxian fühlte wie ein nackter, kalter Körper sich von hinten näherte und sich an ihn heran drückte. Sie lagen beide auf der Seite und Lan Wangji fuhr mit seinen Armen unter Wei Wuxians hindurch und er nahm ihn fest von hinten in den Arm.

An den Stellen wo sich ihre nackten Körper berührten dauerte es nicht lange und die Haut wurde angenehm warm.  
Wei Wuxian konnte Lan Wangjis Atem in seinem Nacken spüren und seine nassen Haare kitzelten auf seiner Wange.  
Bald hörte Wei Wuxian auf zu zittern und ihre Körper hatten sich gegenseitig aufgewärmt.

Nach einer Weile brach Wei Wuxian wieder ihr Schweigen.  
"Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt hatte am Fluss." sprach Wei Wuxian mit leiser Stimme.  
"Ich muss dich verletzt haben, das wollte ich nicht..."

"Mir tut es auch Leid. Das ich einfach abgereist bin. Aber ich wusste in dem Moment nicht was ich tun sollte." Antwortet Lan Wangji leise und drückte Wei Wuxian noch näher an sich heran.

"Dann verzeihen wir uns beide und versöhnen uns wieder?" fragte Wei Wuxian vorsichtig.

"Hm..." brummte Lan Wangji in Wei Wuxians Ohr. Wei Wuxian war sich nicht sicher ob es von dem Regen war oder ob es eine Träne war die von Lan Wangjis Wange auf seine rollte.

"Wo bist du denn gewesen?" fragte Wei Wuxian weiter.

"Ich hatte mich spontan einer Gruppe aus dem Clan angeschlossen. Sie sind weiter entfernt zu einem Auftrag in eine andere Stadt abgereist." berichtete Lan Wangji.

"Dann warst du es, der den Abend hinter dem Baum stand und mich beobachtet hatte?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Ja das war ich. Ich wollte sehen ob es dir gut geht." flüsterte Lan Wangji.

"Wo hattest du die vergangenen drei Nächte geschlafen?" fragte Wei Wuxian weiter.

"Ich war bei bei meinem Onkel im Pavillon."

"Hmm" brummte dieses Mal Wei Wuxian.

Plötzlich löste Lan Wangji seine Umarmung und zog seinen linken Arm unter Wei Wuxian hervor. Er blieb auf der Seite liegen und stützte sich auf seinem linken Ellenbogen ab. Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er über Wei Wuxians Arm.

Wei Wuxian drehte sich langsam auf seinen Rücken zu Lan Wangji und blickte ihn an.

Er sah in Lan Wangjis erwachsenes Gesicht, welches trotz aller Männlichkeit im fahlen Mondlicht eher einer Puppe gleichte. Seine hellen, bernsteinfarbenden Augen leuchteten ihn eindringend an. Eine Haarsträhne von seinem nassen, schwarzem Haar war nach vorne gerutscht und lag auf Wei Wuxians Schulter. Lan Wangjis muskuläre Brust war zu sehen und ein wenig kalte Luft zog unter die angehobene Bettdecke.

"Da du einsam warst und mich vermisst hast, heißt das, dass ich auf eine Antwort hoffen kann?" fragte Lan Wangji ruhig und strich mit seiner rechten Hand durch Wei Wuxians langes Haar welches sich auf dem Bett kräuselte.

"Eine Antwort? Worauf?" fragte Wei Wuxian leise und suchte in Lan Wangjis Augen nach einer Antwort.

"Ich hatte dir damals oben am See gesagt wie ich fühle. Seitdem bin ich rastlos weil du mir nie eine Antwort gegeben hast." sprach Lan Wangji leise.

Wei Wuxian schluckte und Lan Wangjis Gesicht war so nah, dass er leicht rot wurde.  
"Ach das meinst du". schaute er verlegen zur Seite.

"Schau nicht weg.." hauchte Lan Wangji und legte seine rechte Hand auf Wei Wuxians Wange und drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu ihm.

 _\- Ach deswegen benimmt sich Lan Wangji manchmal so merkwürdig. Er ist unsicher.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

" Das ihr Romantiker auch immer so viel Wert darauf legen müsst, dass man immer alles haargenau aussprechen muss.." antwortet Wei Wuxian schließlich unsicher.  
"Manche Dinge beantworten sich auch von selbst.." setzte er noch nach und berührte mit seiner Hand Lan Wangjis Brust um ihn etwas auf Abstand zu halten.

Dabei zuckte Wei Wuxian zusammen, denn er spürte durch seine Hand Lan Wangjis kräftigen Herzschlag.

Bum Bum Bum

Wei Wuxian wurde es ganz warm ums Herz und er musste an die vielen Briefe denken, die sich genau in diesem Moment unter den beiden unter dem Bett befanden.

" Mein Herz ist rastlos und meine Taten unsicher wenn ich nicht weiß wie du empfindest." sprach Lan Wangji ernst und suchte eine Antwort in Wei Wuxians Gesicht.

Wei Wuxian war das alles gerade zu nah und zu intensiv. Lan Wangjis erotische Ausstrahlung, die Nähe, die Wärme, ihre nackten Körper und dann über wahre Gefühle von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sprechen, sodass er irgendwie versuchen wollte aus dieser Situation zu entkommen.

Ein schnelles:" Ich habe sie gelesen.." entfleuchte plötzlich seinen Lippen.

Lan Wangji stutzte.  
"Was hast du gelesen?" fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

 _\- Oh shit-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian. _\- Wie dumm ich bin-  
_ "Ich...ähmm..." Stammelte Wei Wuxian und versuchte seitlich von Lan Wangji etwas abzurücken doch dieser packte ihn mit seiner rechten Hand an der Hüfte und presste ihn wieder nah an sich heran.  
"Was hast du gelesen, Wei Ying?" fragte Lan Wangji noch einmal nach.

Wei Wuxian schluckte. _\- Ich glaube er bringt mich um-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Deine...deine..." stammelte er.  
"Ich habe deine Briefe an mich gefunden!" Wei Wuxian hielt sich schnell die Hände vors Gesicht und machte sich bereit für das Donnerwetter seines Lebens.

Doch es passierte nichts. Vorsichtig blinzelte Wei Wuxian durch seine Finger hindurch.

Er sah Lan Wangji der sich seine rechte Hand beschämt vors Gesicht hielt. Krebsrot war Lan Wangji im Gesicht und sogar seine Ohrläppchen liefen rot an.  
"Dann weißt du jetzt ja alles.." nuschelte Lan Wangji verlegen hinter seiner Hand hervor.

Wei Wuxian löste vorsichtig seine Hände von seinem Gesicht. Wie er dort lag, in Lan Wangjis Armen und sein Gesicht sah, so beschämt und rein als hätte er die tiefsten und ehrlichsten Gefühle eines Kindes entdeckt, wurde Wei Wuxian ganz warm um sein Herz. Sein Puls stieg an, sein Herz schlug schneller. Ihm wurde ganz heiß und dann fühlte er die berühmten Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

In diesem Moment wusste Wei Wuxian: - _Ja, ich glaube ich liebe ihn, wie kann ich diesen Mann mit so reinen und ehrlichen Gefühlen nicht lieben?-_

Wei Wuxian streckte vorsichtig seine rechte Hand aus und löste Lan Wangjis Hand von seinem Gesicht. Er strich mit seiner Hand um Lan Wangjis Kinn und zog vorsichtig Lan Wangjis Gesicht näher heran. Er starrte auf Lan Wangjis schmalen Lippen und wie ein Feuer entbrannte in ihm die Leidenschaft.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich zu Wei Wuxian herunter. Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen bereit für einen Kuss, doch Lan Wangji blieb kurz vor seinen Lippen stehen.

"Küss mich." hauchte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Augen und beide tauschten einen tiefen Blick aus.

Und dann, ganz vorsichtig hob Wei Wuxian seinen Kopf an und küsste Lan Wangjis Lippen.

Ihre zarten Lippen berührten sich und aus einem anfänglich zaghaftem Kuss wurde ein leidenschaftlicher wie nie zuvor.

Wei Wuxian schlung seine Arme um Lan Wangjis Hals und hielt sich an seinen starken Schultern fest, wärend Lan Wangjis rechte Hand sich um Wei Wuxians Kinn legte und seinen Kopf leicht fixierte.

Wei Wuxians Zunge glitt in Lan Wangjis feuchte Mundhöhle und ihre Zungen umschlungen sich. Ihre Lippen spielten von einer Seite zu der anderen und ihr schnappen nach Luft war zu hören.

Plötzlich fühlte Wei Wuxian wie sich Lan Wangjis rechtes Knie zwischen seine Schenkel schob und versuchte seine Beine zu spreitzen. Wei Wuxian gab nach und öffnete seine Beine, sodass Lan Wangji sich über ihn schwang und auf seinen Knien zwischen Wei Wuxians Schenkeln an seine Hüfte heran rutschte. Lan Wangji stützte sich mit seinen Händen jeweils links und rechts von Wei Wuxians Kopf ab und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Wei Wuxian war nervöser als sonst und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Eine Haarsträhne nach der anderen fiel hinter Lan Wangjis Schultern nach vorne und kitzelte bei jeder Berührung auf Wei Wuxians Haut. Die Bettdecke rutschte von Lan Wangjis Rücken hinunter und beide waren nun komplett entblößt übereinander.

Ihre Blicke waren tief und bedeutent und Wei Wuxian fühlte sich, obwohl er selbst ein Mann war, von Lan Wangjis männlicher und erotischer Erscheinung überwältigt.

Lan Wangji strich mit seiner Hand an Wei Wuxians Hals hinab über seine Brust und legte die flache Hand auf Wei Wuxians Herz.  
"Du bist nervöser als sonst" hauchte Lan Wangji.

"Du auch, antwortete Wei Wuxian und legte ebenfalls seine linke Hand auf Lan Wangjis starke Brust.

Ihre Herzen schlugen wie eins.

Bum Bum Bum

Lan Wangji nahm seine beiden Hände und fuhr langsam über Wei Wuxians Körper. Er begann am Hals und fuhr weiter über seine Brust. Links und rechts an Wei Wuxians Seiten hinunter, an seiner Taille vorbei zu seiner Hüfte.

Wei Wuxian zuckte und die Anspannung schnürte seine Kehle zu.

Draußen hörte man den starken Regen und der Wind rappelte an Fenster und Türen.

Die großen, zarten Hände fuhren weiter ein Stück seine Oberschenkel hinunter bis zu seinen Knien und dann glitten sie langsam wieder zurück über seinen Bauch hinauf bis zu den Schultern. Dort streichelte er ein paar mal hin und her bis ihr Weg sich weiter über Wei Wuxians Arme bis zu seinen Händen auf machte.

Lan Wangji umklammerte Wei Wuxians Hände und hob sie an und führte sie sanft zu seinen Lippen.

Behutsam küsste er auf beide Handrücken und schloss seine Augen.

Wei Wuxians Herz schlug laut in seiner Brust und es kribbelte ihm bis in die Fingerspitzen.

"Ich liebe dich, Wei Ying." hauchte Lan Wangji.  
"Ich werde dich lieben und ehren, solange du es dir wünschst." Lan Wangji drehte Wei Wuxians Hände behutsam um und küsste auch in die Handinnenflächen.

"Ist das ein Versprechen oder eine Drohung?" fragte Wei Wuxian mit einem zarten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Lan Wangji schmunzelte und öffnete seine Augen.  
"Vielleicht ist es ja beides." Lan Wangji spielte mit Wei Wuxians Fingern umher. Er lies ihre Finger aneinander vorbei gleiten, nahm die Hände fest in seine, umklammerte die Finger und löste sie wieder wie in einem Spiel.

Dann nahm er Wei Wuxians Arme und legte sie vorsichtig um seinen Hals. Langsam lehnte er sich wieder nach unten und küsste liebevoll auf Wei Wuxians Stirn.  
Ein weiterer Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze, links und rechts jeweils auf seine Wange und dann küsste er noch einmal auf Wei Wuxians Lippen.

Wei Wuxian genoss die liebevolle Zuneigung und den sanften Körperkontakt von Lan Wangji. Sanft wie eine Feder waren seine Brührungen. Er fühlte sich geliebt und wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment niemals endete.

"Halt mich." hauchte Wei Wuxian leise und sie schauten sich tief in die Augen.

Lan Wangjis Augen funkelten in dem fahlen Licht und er schloss seine Augen und begann an Wei Wuxians Hals hinab zu küssen. Wei Wuxian fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Lan Wangjis Haare und er schloss ebenfalls genießend seine Augen.

Lan Wangji leckte über Wei Wuxians Nippel und spielte mit seiner Zunge hin und her. Wei Wuxian stöhnte leise auf und griff behutsam in Lan Wangjis langen Haare.

Mit seiner linken Hand spielte Lan Wangji an Wei Wuxians anderem Nippel und er spürte wie Wei Wuxian seinen Griff festigte und sich immer stärker in seine Haare krallte.

Dann fuhr er weiter mit seinen Lippen über Wei Wuxians Bauch, hinab bis zu seinen Schenkeln. Lan Wangji packte an Wei Wuxians rechten Oberschenkel und streckte leicht das Bein nach oben wärend er mit seinen Lippen die Innenseite von Wei Wuxians Schenkel liebkoste. Ein paar mal küsste er hin und her bis er anfing über die Haut zu lecken und dann liebevoll zubiss.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und stöhnte leicht auf.  
"Ah.." entsprang seinen Lippen und er löste seine Hände aus Lan Wangjis Haaren und umklammerte jeweils Lan Wangjis Knie welche sich links und rechts neben seiner Hüfte befanden.

Lan Wangji biss mehrfach in Wei Wuxians Schenkel und jedes mal wenn Wei Wuxian leise vor Schmerz stöhnte leckte er über die gerötete Stelle und küsste sie danach ein paar mal.

Wei Wuxian spürte wie er immer härter im Schritt wurde und es kribbelte in allen Gliedern. Ihm wurde heiß, sehr heiß und sein Puls stieg an.

Lan Wangji tauchte mit seinem Kopf zwischen Wei Wuxians Schenkeln ab und berührte mit seiner Zunge die Spitze von Wei Wuxians steifem Penis.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte auf und hielt sich schnell danach die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Lan Zhan.." nuschelte er hinter seiner Hand hervor und er blickte nach unten zwischen seine Beine.

Lan Wangji blickte ihn an und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.  
"Soll ich aufhören, oder weitermachen?" hauchte Lan Wangji leise.

Wei Wuxian sagte kein Wort und starrte nur erschrocken Lan Wangji an.

Lan Wangji streckte noch einmal seine Zunge aus und leckte langsam noch einmal von unten nach oben über Wei Wuxians steifes Glied.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte wieder auf und presste seinen Hinterkopf aufs Bett wärend er seinen Griff an Lan Wangjis Knie festigte.

Lan Wangji fragte noch einmal.  
"Wei Ying...? Soll ich aufhören oder weitermachen?"

 _\- Dieser verruchte Lan Zhan!-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und sein Herz klopfte wild vor Aufregung. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und wollte nicht antworten doch die Lust übermannte ihn.

Dann, ganz vorsichtig öffnete er seine Lippen und hinter seiner Hand kam ein leises " Weitermachen.." hervor.

Lan Wangji entglitt ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
"Wie du es dir wünschst." Lan Wangji öffnete seinen Mund und nahm Wei Wuxians steifes Glied in seine warme Mundhöhle.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte erneut auf und krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in Lan Wangjis Knie.  
"Ahhh.."

Lan Wangjis Kopf ging auf und ab und Wei Wuxian begann im Takt nach Luft zu schnappen.  
Seine Schenkel begannen zu zittern und er versuchte seine Stimme mit seiner Hand vor dem Mund zu ersticken.

Lan Wangji hörte für einen Moment auf und er sah wie Wei Wuxians Brust sich durch die Atmung schnell auf und ab hob.

Er griff mit seiner linken Hand an Wei Wuxians steifen Penis. Es war feucht und warm und dann wanderte er mit seinen Fingern langsam zwischen Wei Wuxians Pobacken herunter und berührte sein Loch.

"Lan Zhan.." jappste Wei Wuxian auf.  
"Nicht!"

"Warum nicht?" fragte Lan Wangji leise.

"Weil...weil..." stammelte Wei Wuxian.  
Er musste an das Buch mit den erotischen Zeichnungen unter Lan Wangjis Bett denken und die Scham stieg in ihm auf.

"Es ist ok, vertrau mir." sprach Lan Wangji mit einfühlsamer Stimme und vorsichtig schob er einen Finger in Wei Wuxians Loch. Dabei griff er mit seiner rechten Hand an Wei Wuxians steifes Glied und begann mit seiner Hand auf und ab zufahren.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte wieder auf und er begann zaghaft mit seiner Hüfte zu zucken. Die Scham und das Verlangen nach mehr spielten ihm einen bösen Streich und sein Puls stieg weiter an.

Lan Wangji versuchte sich zu beherrschen denn er selbst kam an seine Grenzen. Es verlangte ihn nach Wei Wuxian und die Vorstellung was als nächstes kam machte ihn ganz unruhig.

Vorsichtig schob er einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger nach und Wei Wuxian hielt sich seine Augen zu wärend er nach Luft schnappte.

"Schau nicht weg, ich will dein Gesicht sehen." sprach Lan Wangji.

"Aber..." stammelte Wei Wuxian.

"Aber was? Fühlt es sich etwa nicht gut an?" fragte Lan Wangji nach wärend er vorsichtig weiterhin Wei Wuxians Loch dehnte.

"Es...ist...so...peinlich...eben..gerade...weil..es...sich...so...gut...anfühlt.." hauchte Wei Wuxian verlegen.

Lan Wangji schnaufte leise und er lehnte sich zufrieden nach vorne. Dabei leckte er noch ein paar mal über Wei Wuxians Nippel und saugte an ihnen herum bis sie ganz steif wurden.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte noch einmal laut auf.  
"Ahhh..."  
Dann biss er sich verlegen auf seine Unterlippe.

Vorsichtig zog Lan Wangji seine feuchten Finger wieder heraus und Wei Wuxian lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Wei Ying...!" flüsterte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian reagierte nicht. Er hielt sich weitehrhin die Augen zu und schnappte nach Luft. Es kribbelte bis in seine Fingerspitzen und vor Aufregung bekam er einen Kloß im Hals.

"Wei Ying, sieh mich an!" flüsterte Lan Wangji noch einmal.

Vorsichtig ließ Wei Wuxian seine Hand von seinem Gesicht gleiten und er schaute peinlich berührt Lan Wangji an.  
Er sah, dass Lan Wangji genau so nervös war wie er selber und seine bittenden Augen schienen nach etwas zu fragen.

"Darf ich?" fragte Lan Wangji nervös und seine Stimme war leicht zittrig vor Aufregung. Wei Wuxian sah Lan Wangjis großen, steifen Penis und seine Gedanken begannen verrückt zu spielen.  
Er musste wieder an Lan Wangjis Buch unter dem Bett denken und die vielen Bilder schwirrten durch seine Gedanken.

Wei Wuxian legte schließlich seine Arme wieder um Lan Wangjis Hals und beide blickten sich an.  
Plötzlich lächelte Wei Wuxian und nickte Lan Wangji bestätigent zu. Dann schloss er seine Augen.

"Ich liebe dich, Wei Ying" hauchte Lan Wangji und küsste noch einmal Wei Wuxians zarten Lippen.

Dann spürte Wei Wuxian wie Lan Wangjis steifer Penis sein Loch berührte und dann langsam Stück für Stück sich in ihn hinein schob.  
Wei Wuxian kniff die Augen zu. Das Gefühl war fremd und einschüchternt.

Er öffnete seinen Mund und ein leises " Ah" kam aus seiner Kehle. Er schnappte nach Luft und er kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen. Dabei krallte er seine Finger in Lan Wangjis Schultern und öffnete seine Lippen und ein leiser Schmerzensschrei entsprang seiner Kehle.  
"Argh.."  
Seine Schenkel begannen zu zittern und seine Muskulatur verkrampfte sich.  
Wei Wuxians Fingernägel bohrten sich immer tiefer in Lan Wangjis Schultern wärend er selbst immer weiter in Wei Wuxian eindrang. Beide schnauften vor Anstrengung auf.

Lan Wangji berührte mit seiner rechten Hand Wei Wuxians Spitze und strich noch ein paar mal mit seinem Zeigefinger hin und her bevor er ein paar mal mit seiner ganzen Hand an Wei Wuxians steifen Penis auf und ab glitt.

Wei Wuxian presste seine Schultern aufs Bett und seine Taille hob sich leicht an. Sein Mund war geöffnet, die Augen lustvoll geschlossen als Lan Wangji ihn an der Hüfte packte und Wei Wuxian für das letzte Stück an sich heran zog.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji stöhnten beide laut auf.  
"Ahhh..!"

Lan Wangji öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf Wei Wuxian nieder. Der Anblick war betörend und Lan Wangji konnte es gar nicht begreifen, dass er endlich eins mit seinem geliebten Wei Ying war.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und strich behutsam mit seinem Zeige und Mittelfinger über Wei Wuxians Lippen. Leichter Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn und ihre Körper fühlten sich heiß an.

Wei Wuxian öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen. Seine Wangen waren leicht rosé und seine Augen funkelten. Er löste seine verkrampften Finger und strich ein paar Mal sanft über Lan Wangjis Schultern. Seine Atmung war unruhig und er wirkte deutlich angespannt.

"Ich glaube ich Träume..." hauchte Lan Wangji sehnsüchtig . Er küsste Wei Wuxian auf die feuchte Stirn und dann sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Lan Wangji stütze sich jeweils links und rechts von Wei Wuxians Kopf auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und Wei Wuxian strich mit seinen Händen durch Lan Wangjis langes schwarzes Haar.

"Wei Ying, liebst du mich?" hauchte Lan Wangji leise.

Wei Wuxian blickte ihn an und dann öffneten sich langsam seine Lippen.  
"Ich...Ich...liebe dich!... vermutlich!" hauchte Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren.

"Du meinst, ganz sicher!" lächelte Lan Wangji und er begann seine Hüfte kraftvoll zu bewegen.

Wei Wuxian wimmerte laut auf.  
"Ahhh, Lan Zhan." jappste er und Lan Wangji begann im Rhythmus mit zu schnaufen..

Das Bett begann bei jedem Hieb leicht zu knacken und ihr schnappen nach Luft erfüllte den Raum. Wei Wuxian umklammerte mit seinen Händen Lan Wangjis Oberarme als dieser Anfing immer kraftvoller seine Hüfte zu bewegen.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich an das fremde und beklemmende Gefühl zwischen seinen Schenkeln gewöhnt hatte und bis aus Unbehagen etwas elektrisierendes wurde. Mit jedem weiteren Hieb von Lan Wangji wurde das Feuer in Wei Wuxian entfacht und er begann an dieser Position immer mehr Gefallen zu finden.

"Lan Zhan..." rief Wei Wuxian aus als dieser mit seiner rechten Hand Wei Wuxians steifen Penis wieder fest umschloss und seine Hand mit auf und abgehen lies.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller, ihre Atmung lauter als Lan Wangji zum letzten Stoß ansetzte.

"Ahhhh!"

Beide kamen gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt. Wei Wuxian räkelte sich unter Lan Wangji hin und her und sein Samen schoss pulsierend heraus.

Lan Wangji hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen. Sein linker Arm amit dem er sich auf dem Bett abstützte zitterte leicht und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Beide schnappten im Takt nach Luft. Lan Wangji war der erste der seine Augen wieder öffnete. Er legte sein Gesicht mit der flachen Seite auf Wei Wuxians schnell hoch und runter gehenden Brust. Er konnte deutlich seinen schnellen Herzschlag hören.

Bum bum bum

Wei Wuxian löste seinen Griff von Lan Wangjis Oberarmen und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Seine Hände streichelten ein paar mal über Lan Wangjis Rücken bevor sie, noch immer leicht zittrig auf seinem Rücken verharrten.

"Kneif mich Wei Ying, damit ich weiß, dass dies nicht nur ein betörender Traum ist..." hauchte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian nahm vorsichtig etwas Haut zwischen seinen Zeigefinger und Daumen, kniff in Lan Wangjis Rücken und drehte dabei seine Finger.

"Argh.." keuchte Lan Wangji.

"Siehst du, kein Traum." flüsterte Wei Wuxian und küsste auf Lan Wangjis Kopf.

Vorsichtig richtete Lan Wangji seinen Oberkörper wieder auf.  
Er zog langsam seinen erschlafften Penis wieder heraus und der klebrige Samen tropfte auf das Bettlaken.

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen in wie vielen Nächten ich von diesem Moment geträumt habe.." sagte Lan Wangji leise und verlegen.

Wei Wuxian zuckte innerlich zusammen über so viel Ehrlichkeit.  
"Doch...mittlerweile kann ich mir das gut vorstellen." antwortet Wei Wuxian verlegen und blickte peinlich berührt zur Seite.

"Dann weißt du ja auch, was meine Zuneigung ab sofort mit sich bringt. Du musst mich schließlich für die vergangenen 13 Jahre entschädigen." sprach Lan Wangji mit so ernster Miene, dass Wei Wuxian ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

"Wenn das wieder ein Witz gewesen sein sollte, dann hast du seit dem letzten keinen Fortschritt gemacht." antworte Wei Wuxian und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Das war kein Witz. Das meinte ich ernst." sprach Lan Wangji mit ruhiger, kühler Miene.

"Urks..." Wei Wuxian machte ein schockiertes Gesicht.

 _\- Ich glaube jetzt habe ich mir mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

"Keine Angst, ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern..." sagte Lan Wangji mit sich selbst zufrieden. Er legte sich neben Wei Wuxian auf die Seite und zog an der Bettdecke. Er deckte sie beide bis zu den Schultern zu, legte seinen Arm um Wei Wuxian und legte seinen Kopf dann auf Wei Wuxians Schulter ab.

Mit einem mal knackte das Holzbett und mit einem Klappern fiel etwas unter dem Bett auf den Fußboden.

Beide lauschten einen Moment und trauten sich nicht, sich zu bewegen.

"Lan Zhan... Ich glaube das war dein zweites, verruchtes Ich was gerade runtergefallen ist.." witzelte Wei Wuxian.

"Lass es liegen. Sollte jemand jetzt hier hereinplatzen würde das was auf dem Bett liegt für mehr Aufregung sorgen als das was unter dem Bett liegt.." antwortet Lan Wangji ruhig und rieb zufrieden seine Wange an Wei Wuxians Schulter.

Wei Wuxian starrte unter die Zimmerdecke und seufzte einmal laut auf.  
 _\- Wo er recht hat, hat er recht-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und rieb sich einmal mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
 _\- Was zum Henker hatte ihm die Zukunft nur beschert-_ Wei Wuxian konnte in Selbstironie darüber schmunzeln und lehnte seine Wange an Lan Wangjis Kopf an.

Der Regen peitschte noch immer draußen an die Fenster und der Wind heulte um die Häuser.

Ganz langsam fing Lan Wangji plötzlich an eine Melodie zu summen. Sie war ruhig und lieblich und war schön anzuhören. Die Vibration von Lan Wangjis Stimmbändern übertrug sich über seine Brust auf Wei Wuxians Arm.

Dabei durchströmten Wei Wuxian die Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage und sein Herz erkannte die Melodie wieder.  
Es war das Stück welches Lan Wangji ihm damals in der Höhle der Dämonen Schildkröte vorgespielt hatte.

Zaghaft stieg Wei Wuxian in die Melodie mit ein und gemeinsam summten sie ihr Lied.  
Lan Wangji strich unter der Bettdecke mit seiner Hand über Wei Wuxians Arm hinab bis zum Handgelenk.  
Ihre Hände berührten sich.  
Ihre Finger griffen ineinander und ihre Hände umfassten sich und hielten sich fest.

Das Lied erfüllte leise den Raum und außer ihnen beiden, wusste niemand davon.

(Wer möchte kann zum Abschluss des Kapitels auf youtube das folgende Lied sich anhören: **watch?v=S6AMYDx7e9k** ) -Mo Dao Zu Shi Lan Wangji & Wei Wuxian Theme Song 0:42-


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nach einer ereignisreichen Nacht brach ein neuer Morgen an.

Das erste was Wei Wuxian nach dem Aufwachen spürte war ein unbekanntes Gefühl was von seiner Hüfte ausging. Er fühlte sich ausgemergelt, steif und sein Hintern schmerzte leicht. Er lag auf der Seite, die Beine weit auseinander gestreckt. Sein linker Arm hing aus dem Bett, seine Haare wirr im Gesicht und irgendwas drückte in seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und wagte einen Blick nach hinten. Lan Wangji lag hinter ihm komplett quer im Bett. Seine Haare lagen kreuz und quer ausgebreitet, seine Füße hingen auf dem Fußboden und sein Kopf lehnte dicht an Wei Wuxians Rücken.

 _\- Was für eine Nacht-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
 _\- Ich habe Lan Wangji noch nie so schlafen sehen. War er endlich mal so entspannt, dass er sich mal hat fallen lassen?-_ Fragte sich Wei Wuxian über Lan Wangjis außergewöhnliche Schlafpose wundernd.

Wei Wuxian gähnte ein paar mal laut auf und wollte aus dem Bett aussteigen. Doch als seine Füße den Boden berührten hatte er plötzlich keine Kraft mehr in den Beinen. Wie aus Pudding knickten seine Beine ein, die Bettdecke riss er ausversehen mit und mit einem Rumms klatschte er unsanft, nackt auf den Fußboden.  
"Autsch!" zischte Wei Wuxian.

Von oben aus dem Bett hörte man ein tiefes Brummen von Lan Wangji.

In diesem Moment klopfte es plötzlich an der großen Tür vom Jingshi.

"Wangji, bist du wach? Hier ist dein Bruder!"

Wei Wuxians riss seine Augen weit auf. Wie von einer Biene gestochen sprang er plötzlich hoch, schmiss die Bettdecke schnell über den ebenfalls nackten Lan Wangji und klatschte ihm ein paar mal mit seiner Handinnenfläche leicht ins Gesicht.  
"Lan Zhan...! Lan Zhan wach auf!" seine Stimme war aufgebracht.  
"Da steht Ärger vor der Tür. Los jetzt!" Wei Wuxian klatschte noch ein paar mal zart auf Lan Wangjis Wange als dieser endlich mit einem lauten Seufzen die Augen aufriss.

Klopf Klopf  
Machte es erneut an der Tür.

"Wangji ich habe was gehört. Ich weiß das du da bist. Mach bitte auf!" Hörte man Lan Xichens Stimme von draußen.

Wei Wuxian schmiss sich auf die Erde und robbte auf allen vieren unter das große Bett. Dabei entdeckte er Lan Wangjis geheimes Buch welches am Vorabend auf den Fußboden gefallen war. Vorsichtig nahm er es in die Hand und schob sich so weit er konnte mit unter das Bett.

"Tschuldigung, aber darf ich hier auch noch mit drunter..?" flüsterte er leise zu dem Buch bis er sich schließlich ganz flach auf den Bauch legte und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu atmen.

Das Bett knackte und Lan Wangjis stand endlich auf. Er wickelte sich in die Bettdecke ein und stapfte langsam zur Tür.

Er schob sie einen Spalt auf und Lan Xichen blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Wangji...du bist noch nicht fertig...!" sprach Lan Xichen erschrocken.

"..." Lan Wangji nickte seinem Bruder zu.

"Ist nicht schlimm. Du hast sicher deine Gründe!" Fuhr Lan Xichen freundlich fort und musterte eindringlich das Gesicht seines Bruders.  
"Du siehst so zufrieden aus. Konntest du dich mit Wei Wuxian wieder versöhnen?"

"..." Lan Wangji

"Das ist schön, ich freue mich für dich!" lächelte Lan Xichen seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

"..." Lan Wangji.

In diesem Momet entdeckte Wei Wuxian, dass vor dem Bett noch ihre ganzen Kleider von dem Vorabend lagen. Zerknittert auf einem Stapel lagen Lan Wangjis weißen Kleider und wild daneben lagen seine eigenen auf dem Fußboden verstreut.  
 _\- Oh mist!-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian. _-Das sieht Lan Xichen bestimmt-_  
Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Arm nach seinen Kleidern aus.

Lan Xichen blickte noch immer freundlich seinen sichtlich erschöpften Bruder an.  
In diesem Moment entdeckte er im Hintergrund den dunklen Berg Kleider der auf dem Boden lag und gerade im Begriff war, langsam Stück für Stück unter dem Bett zu verschwinden.

Lan Xichens Blick wanderte verwundert wieder zurück in Lan Wangjis regungsloses Gesicht.  
"Großartig." sprach Lan Xichen noch einmal und lächelte weiterhin Lan Wangji freudestrahlend an.

"...?" Lan Wangji.

"Was ich aber eigentlich von dir wollte: Ich hätte einen Auftrag für dich. In der Stadt Zhou Yong sollen seit einigen Wochen seltsame Dinge vorsich gehen. Ich würde gerne selber hingehen und nachsehen, jedoch habe ich leider keine Zeit und muss mich um andere Dinge kümmern. Ich dachte du könntest vielleicht an meiner Stelle dorthin? Du solltest aber Bao Tian mitnehmen. Er ist gerade von einer längeren Reise wieder hergekommen."  
Wei Wuxian kann übrigens auch gerne mitkommen, wenn er möchte." warf Lan Xichen noch etwas lauter hinten dran.

 _\- In eine Stadt? Yippie das klingt wieder nach Abenteuer-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und freute sich so sehr darüber mal wieder aus der Cloud Recesses zu kommen, dass er seinen Kopf dabei ausversehen anhob und mit einem dumpfen "Rumms" sich den Kopf an dem Bett stieß.  
"Autsch" zischte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Xichen und Lan Wangji starrten sich regungslos an.

"Das fasse ich als ja auf." lächelte Lan Xichen und klopfte mit seiner rechten Hand auf Lan Wangjis Schulter.

"..." Lan Wangji.

"Dann macht euch fertig, Frühstückt gut und ich werde Bao Tian bescheid sagen, dass ihr drei morgen aufbrecht." wendete sich Lan Xichen zufrieden von Lan Wangji ab und schenkte ihm noch ein freundliches Lächeln.

Lan Wangji verneigte sich leicht und nickte seinem Bruder noch einmal zu. Danach schloss er leise die Tür und ging zurück zum Bett.  
"Ich habe ihn abgewimmelt."'sprach Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme. "Du kannst rauskommen."

Plötzlich kamen zwei Hände unter dem Bett hervor und streckten sich Lan Wangji entgegen.

"Zieh mich raus." nuschelte es von unter dem Bett hervor.

Lan Wangji bückte sich, fasste an Wei Wuxians Hände und zog ihn vorsichtig unter dem Bett hervor.

"Du hast ihn abgewimmelt?" fragte Wei Wuxian ungläubig und schmiss seine Robe vom Vorabend über seine Schultern.  
"Wie hast du überhaupt mit ihm kommuniziert?" fragte Wei Wuxian und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." schaute Lan Wangji ihn mit eiserner Miene an.

 _\- Urks-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian. _\- Die beiden sind echt manchmal schräg-_ Wei Wuxian kratzte sich wie immer am Hinterkopf und lachte über die Situation hinweg.  
"Nun denn, du hast deinen Bruder gehört. Machen wir uns fertig und frühstücken was. Morgen gehts dann mit irgendeinem "Bao- irgenwas" in die Stadt Zhou Yong? Yuhu ich freue mich." Wei Wuxian sprang gut gelaunt vom Fußboden auf und packte seine Sachen.

"Ich mache mir eher Sorgen..." nuschelte Lan Wangji zu sich selbst und hob seine Kleider vom Fußboden auf.

* * *

Es war der nächste Morgen und Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian gingen die großen Stufen hinab zum Eingang der Cloud Recesses. Unten am Treppenenende angekommen setzte sich Wei Wuxian hin und stocherte etwas in der Erde herum.  
"Wer ist eigentlich dieser Bao?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Bao Tian. Er gehört zu unserem Clan. Er war jetzt längere Zeit für meinen Bruder unterwegs. Es gibt Zeiten wo man ihn nicht so oft sieht. Aber dennoch kehrt er immer wieder zurück am die Seite meines Bruders und berichtet von seinen Reisen." erklärte Lan Wangji mit unzufriedener Miene.

"...? Warum so unzufrieden? Magt du ihn etwa nicht?" fragte Wei Wuxian und musterte Lan Wangjis Gesicht.

"Er ist ein Freigeist. Stehts loyal aber er hat seine eigenen Regeln. Er ist ein guter Kämpfer und ich weiß, dass er wichtig für meinen Bruder ist. Du wirst dich sicher gut mit ihm verstehen. Ihr habt in mancher Hinsicht gewisse Ähnlichkeit."

Wei Wuxian machte große Augen. Jetzt wollte er diesen Bao Tian auf jedenfall kennenlernen.  
 _-Ein Mann der Ähnlichkeit mit ihm selbst hatte, ein guter Kämpfer war aber seine eigenen Regeln hatte. Und das noch im Gusu Lan Clan?! Hier hatte sich in den letzten 13 Jahren wahrlich viel verändert-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Plötzlich rief eine Stimme laut zu ihnen hinunter.

" Kleiner Wangji!"

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji drehten sich um und blickten die große Steintreppe nach oben.

"Kleiner Wangji?" fragte sich Wei Wuxian und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Oben am Fuße der Treppe stand Lan Xichen und daneben ein, für Wei Wuxian, unbekannter Mann der sie breit angrinste und wild mit seiner Hand zur Begrüßung hin und her wedelte.

Es war Bao Tian.

Bao Tian war ein Mann von großer Statur. Obwohl er die traditionelle weiße Gusu Lan Clan Robe trug wirkte er anders als die anderen Clan Mitglieder. Er hatte die Robe lockerer über seine Schultern geworfen. Der Ausschnitt war weit geöffnet und drunter trug er andere Kleider aus dunklerer Farbe und einem anderen Stoff. Der Gürtel war locker zusammengebunden. Er hatte schwarzes Haar bis zu den Schultern. Das Deckhaar war zu einem lockeren Knoten gebunden, der Rest hing offen auf die Schultern hinab und was eher untypisch war, er hatte leichte Wellen in den Haaren. Er trug einen einzelnen, längeren geflochtenen Zopf der hinter seinem linken Ohr nach vorne über seine Schulter hing. Er trug auch kein weißes Kopfband wie alle anderen sondern er hatte es scheinbar um das Ende seines Zopfes gebunden und die langen weißen Enden flatterten im Wind. Wei Wuxian schätzte ihn etwas älter als Lan Xichen ein. Obwohl seine Erscheinung irgendwie anders war, würde man ihn dennoch als attraktiv beschreiben.

Am meisten überrascht war Wei Wuxian jedoch von seiner Hautfarbe. Er war nicht wie die meisten Menschen in dieser Region von sehr heller Haut sondern er wies einen etwas dunkleren Taint auf.

 _-Alles in allem, eine sehr ungewöhnliche Erscheinung-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Lan Xichen und Bao Tian wechselten noch ein paar Worte oben an der Treppe miteinander und Wei Wuxian beobachtete wie Lan Xichen seine Hand auf Bao Tians Schulter legte.

Dieser verneigte sich und ging sogar vor Lan Xichen auf seine Knie und fasste an Lan Xichens weiße Robe und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Wei Wuxian konnte es nicht genau erkennen aber er glaubte zu sehen, dass er Lan Xichens Robe küsste. Ein erstaunlicher Moment und Wei Wuxian begann sich zu fragen welche Beziehung die beiden wohl zueinander pflegten.

Lan Xichen verabschiedete sich oben an der Treppe und kam auch nicht mehr mit herunter, sodass Bao Tian alleine die Treppe zu ihnen herunter schritt.

Unten angekommen grinste er die beiden noch einmal breit an.  
"Wangji!" schön dich wiederzusehen sprach er mit lauter und freudiger Stimme.  
"Man bist du schon wieder groß geworden. Sieh dich nur an. Und immer noch die gleiche miese Fratze." lachte er.  
"Obwohl! Was sehe ich da!" Er riss die Augen weit auf und kam Lan Wangjis Gesicht ein Stück näher.  
"So mies siehst du heute gar nicht aus. Du schaust irgendwie erfrischt und glücklich aus!" witzelte er und klopfte Lan Wangji dreimal kräftig auf die Schulter. "Was für ein Mann!" warf er noch nach.

Lan Wangji blickte genervt zur Seite und Wei Wuxian beobachtete mit erstaunen das Treiben.

Dann schaute Bao Tian plötzlich zur Seite und blickte mit Verwunderung Wei Wuxian an.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen.

"Ohhh, dann musst du Lan Wangjis Perle sein! Das ich dich endlich mal kennenlerne!" lachte er wieder laut und wendete sich zu Wei Wuxian.

 _\- Haaaa?-_ dachte sich Wei Wuxian überrumpelt.

"Du bist ja nen richtiger Cutie. Kein wunder, dass Lan Wangji so gut gelaunt ist." Er kam mit seinem Gesicht Wei Wuxians auf einmal sehr nah und griff plötzlich nach seiner Hand.  
"Oh verzeih ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Ich bin..."

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht vollenden, denn plötzlich haute Lan Wangji kraftvoll mit seiner Faust ihm von hinten auf den Kopf.

"Autsch" quikte dieser laut vor Schmerz und lies Wei Wuxians Hand wieder los.

"Das reicht jetzt. Wir wissen wer du bist. Und hör auf so einen Unfug zu reden.!" sprach Lan Wangji mit angenervter Stimme und schaute die beiden zornig an.

 _\- Oha-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian. - _Lan Wangji ist jetzt schon wieder sauer dabei sind wir noch gar nicht los.-_

"Tssss" schnallste Bao Tian mit seiner Zunge und rieb sich den Kopf und warf Lan Wangji dann einen finsteren Blick zu.  
"Absolut nicht niedlich.." zischte er zu Lan Wangji herüber.  
Dann wendete er sich wieder zu Wei Wuxian und begrüßte ihn förmlich mit der typischen Handgeste.  
"Es ist mir eine Freude dich endlich kennenzulernen, Wei Wuxian. Ich bin Bao Tian. Nenn mich aber einfach "Tian" Das machen hier alle so!"

Wei Wuxian stockte der Atem. Dieser Mann wusste wer er war.

Bao Tian lächelte ihn sanft an.  
"Alles gut. Lan Xichen hat mir alles erzählt. Die Geheimnisse der Lans sind auch meine Geheimnisse!" sprach er respektvoll und zwinkerte Wei Wuxian zu.

Wei Wuxian der sich langsam wieder sortierte erwiderte die Begrüßung.  
"Es ist mir ebenso eine Ehre!" antwortet Wei Wuxian ganz zivilisiert.

"Na dann, wollen wir drei Hübschen mal los. Ich wollte nämlich schon immer mal das dritte Rad am Wagen sein." witzelte er wieder los und legte seinen Arm um Wei Wuxian und begann ihn mitzuschleifen.

Lan Wangji warf den beiden wieder einen finsteren Blick zu und stapfte wütend vorweg.

"Ist er nicht süß? Manchmal könnte ich ihn einfach knuddeln!  
Wir drei werden in Zhou Yong eine Menge Spaß haben!" grinste Bao Tian.

"Wir sind nicht zum Spaß dort!" hörte man von vorne.

"Wusstest du das Zhou Yong für seinen Alkohol und das Rotlichtviertel bekannt ist?" lachte Bao Tian unbehelligt einfach weiter und drückte Wei Wuxian ein paar mal fest an sich heran.

"Pathetic.." flüsterte Lan Wangji über seine Lippen und Wei Wuxian starrte die beiden total überrumpelt und sprachlos an.

 _\- Was zum Kuck kuck, hat so ein Mann nur im Gusu Lan Clan verloren?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian als er unfreiwillig unter atemnot von Bao Tians Arm mitgeschliffen wurde.

* * *

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen als die drei endlich die Stadt Zhou Yong erreichten. Es waren zwei aufregende Tage mit Bao Tian gewesen. Er brachte einen vollkommen neuen, frischen Wind mit sich und Wei Wuxian fing schnell an seine lustige und unbefangene Art zu genießen. Bao Tian war ein interessanter Mann. Er war überwiegend gut gelaunt und nahm das Leben von seiner ganz eigenen Seite an, doch konnte er genauso so schnell ernst, einfühlsam und stolz sein.

Wei Wuxian merkte schnell, dass Bao Tian seine ganz eigene Beziehung zu den zwei Lan Brüdern hatte und er fast wie ein Teil der Familie wirkte. Umso mehr wunderte es Wei Wuxian das Lan Wangji ihn noch nie erwähnt hatte. Wobei es einem auch schnell auffiel, dass Bao Tians Zuneigung zu Lan Wangji eher einseitig bestand.

Für Lan Wangji dagegen waren es zwei anstrengende Tage gewesen, denn Bao Tian und Lan Wangji waren von ihrem Humor und ihrer Rangehensweise nicht gerade besonders kompatibel. Außerdem schien Bao Tian wo er nur konnte Lan Wangji ständig aufzuziehen und manchmal wirkte er wie ein zwar liebervoller aber stichelnder großer Bruder auf Wei Wuxian.

Doch gerade diese Atmosphäre machte für Wei Wuxian die Reise so angenehm.

In Zhou Yong angekommen sorgten die drei für viel Wirbel. Die Roben des Gusu Lan Clans waren in dieser Stadt bekannt und viele erkannten Lan Wangji und Bao Tian. Manche begrüßten sie ehrenvoll und andere wiederum suchten das Weite aus Angst, dass Ihre Anwesenheit Unruhe stiften könnte.

"Wir sollten uns Aufteilen und uns etwas Überblick über die Lage beschaffen. Lan Xichen sagte, dass seit geraumer Zeit in dieser Stadt seltsame Leichen gefunden wurden. Die Leichen waren alle Männer und sie sahen so aus als hätte man ihnen das Leben ausgesaugt. Klingt ziemlich verdächtig und ich denke da steckt irgendein Dämon oder spirituelle Energie hinter." sprach Bao Tian.

 _\- Uff gerade in der Stadt angekommen und schon ran an die Arbeit-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er seufzte laut.

"Wie wollen wir uns Aufteilen?" fragte Bao Tian und drehte sich zu seinen zwei Begleitern um.  
Lan Wangji machte einen Seitwärtsschritt auf Wei Wuxian zu und dockte mit seinem Arm an Wei Wuxian an.  
"Wir bleiben zusammen. Du kannst alleine gehen." sprach Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme.

Wei Wuxian blickte Lan Wangji fragend an.  
"Ich kann auch alleine gehen!" antwortet Wei Wuxian und schaute Lan Wangji schmollend an.

"Nein kannst du nicht. Du bleibst bei mir. Denk dran was beim letzten mal passiert ist." zischte Lan Wangji bestimmend und hielt mit zwei Fingern Wei Wuxian Ärmel fest.

Wei Wuxian zog seinen Arm weg und machte einen Schritt zur Seite.  
"Lan Zhan! Ich kann alleine auf mich aufpassen! Warum muss Tian alleine gehen? " antwortet Wei Wuxian zornig und warf Lan Wangji einen bösen Blick zu.

"Ok, ok, ok! Schon verstanden! Keinen Ehestreit hier!" Bao Tian hob schlichtend seine Hände und lächelte die beiden an  
"Wei Wuxian du gehst bitte mit Wangji mit und ich gehe alleine. Ich kenne diese Stadt wie meine Westentasche. Ich würde sagen bei Sonnenuntergang treffen wir uns wieder genau hier und wer bis dahin...die meisten Informationen gesammelt hat...der bestimmt wer heute Nacht mit wem in einem Zimmer schlafen darf!?" Bao Tian zwinkerte Lan Wangji zu und seinem Gesicht entsprang ein hämisches Grinsen.

Lan Wangji knirschte mit den Zähnen und wusste genau, das Bao Tian ihn gerade herausforderte.

Fix packte Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian am Kragen und zog ihn mit sich mit.  
"Wir gehen." sprach Lan Wangji mit entschlossener Stimme und Bao Tian wunk den beiden noch nach.

"Viel Erfolg euch beiden." rief er ihnen noch nach bis er selber auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung sich auf und davon machte.

 _\- Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl das die beiden mich benutzen um ihre Kämpfe auszutragen?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und verdrehte die Augen.

Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian durchstreiften den ganzen Nachmittag hektisch die Stadt. Sie fragten in Teehäusern und auf dem Markt sich durch. Viele hatten von den seltsamen Ereignissen in der Stadt gehört aber bei den ganzen Informationen konnten sie keine richtige Spur finden.

Wei Wuxian driftete immer wieder von ihrer Mission ab und sorgte bei Lan Wangji für einige Zwangspausen. Als die Sonne sich schließlich dem Horizont näherte, machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Treffpunkt.

"Nun sei doch nicht so verbissen, Lan Zhan." Versuchte Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji zu trösten. "Vielleicht hat Tian ja auch nichts richtiges rausgefunden."

"Türlich hat er das. Ich kenne ihn. Wenn er ein Ziel vor Augen hat würde er alles tun um dieses zu Erreichen." nuschelte Lan Wangji angenervt.

"Ach Lan Zhan. Wir können doch morgen noch weiter suchen. Uns drängt doch keiner. Oder geht es dir nur darum die Wette zu gewinnen? Das hat Tian doch bestimmt nur gesagt um dich zu ärgern." Wei Wuxian lief zwei Schritte vor um Lan Wangji einzuholen und berührte vorsichtig den Zipfel von Lan Wangjis Ärmel.

Lan Wangji zuckte und blieb stehen. Sie standen mitten auf der Straße in einer Menschenmenge. Es war so voll und laut auf der Straße das niemand den beiden Beachtung schenkte.

Lan Zhan schaute Wei Wuxian an und berührte dann vorsichtig unter dem Ärmel seine Hand.  
"Türlich hat er das gesagt nur um mich zu ärgern. Ich will aber trotzdem nicht gegen ihn verlieren." schmollte Lan Zhan.

Wei Wuxian nahm seine andere Hand und streichelte vorsichtig über Lan Wangjis Handrücken.  
"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt und es folgen noch viele Nächte." flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise um ihn aufzuheitern und schaute beschämt zu Boden.

Lan Wangji schluckte und seine Wangen wurden leicht rot.

"Also ärgere dich nicht und entspann dich wieder ein wenig, ne?" Wei Wuxian lächelte Lan Wangji an.

Lan Zhan atmete einmal tief durch und räusperte sich. Dann löste er ihre Hand wieder von einander und ging mit ruhigeren Schritten weiter die Straße entlang. Wei Wuxian folgte ihm dicht wärend ein breites Grinsen sein belustigtes Gesicht zierte.

Als sie zurück zu ihrem Treffpunkt kamen war Bao Tian schon dort und lehnte lässig an einer Hauswand. Als er die beiden näher kommen sah lächelte er sie an und wunk ihnen zu.  
"Da seid ihr beiden ja endlich." grinste Bao Tian die beiden breit an.

"Tu nicht so als würdest du schon ewig hier stehen." sagte Lan Wangji aufmüpfig.

"Tsss" schnallste Bao Tian mit seiner Zunge.  
"Wie siehts aus bei euch beiden? Wart ihr erfolgreich?" fragte er und schaute erst Wei Wuxian und dann Lan Wangji mit großen Augen an.

Wei Wuxian zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir konnten einiges herausfinden aber.." begann Lan Wangji ruhig und verschränkte seine Arme.  
Doch Wei Wuxian unterbrach ihn und fiel ihm ins Wort.

"Wir wissen nichts!" plapperte Wei Wuxian los.

Lan Wangji zog eine Augenbrauen hoch und blickte Wei Wuxian kritisch an. Dieser zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.  
"Ist doch die Wahrheit oder?" Sagte Wei Wuxian und lies sich schlapp hängen.

Bao Tian lachte laut auf.  
"Haha..Wenigstens einer von euch beiden der ehrlich ist!"  
"Ich würde sagen dieser geht an mich, Wangji!" grinste Bao Tian und blinzelte Lan Wangji zu.  
"Ihr könnt euch dann später dann ausgiebig bei mir bedanken, denn ICH, habe alle Infos die wir brauchen. Und ICH, habe sogar schon einen Plan!" Bao Tian stemmte imposant seine Hände in seine Hüfte und stand mit stolz geschwellter Brust vor ihnen.

Wei Wuxian staunte und Lan Wangji blickte mit einem "Hmpf" zur Seite.

"Und was hast du jetzt herausgefunden?" fragte Wei Wuxian neugierig.

"Sag "bitte", Prinzessin! Und ich werde es dir verraten!" hauchte Bao Tian und lehnte sich etwas näher an Wei Wuxian heran.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich erschrocken nach hinten und öffnete langsam seine Lippen um etwas zu sagen.  
In diesem Moment ging Lan Wangji dazwischen und schob seine Hand auf Wei Wuxians Mund.  
"Es reicht. Wei Ying, wir gehen. Diesem Typen ist nicht mehr zu helfen." zischte Lan Wangji zornig und packte Lan Wangji am Arm.

"Ok ok es tut mir Leid." Bao Tian hob unschuldig seine Hände nach oben und ging einen Schritt zurück.  
"Ich höre schon auf. Sei nicht böse wenn ich euch etwas ärgere. So bin ich nun mal. Ich will nichts böses." lächelte er und schaute die beiden entschuldigend an.  
"Na?" fragte er nach und schaute Lan Wangji mit einem traurigen Dackelblick an.

Lan Wangji seufzte laut und rieb sich mit seiner Hand über die Stirn.  
"Also? Was hast du nun rausgefunden?" fragte Lan Wangji schließlich genervt.

"Wir werden "zum roten Drachen" gehen!" hob er seinen Zeigefinger aufmerksam hoch.

"Zum roten Drachen?" fragte Wei Wuxian fragend nach. "Was ist das?"

"Ein Freudenhaus!" grinste Bao Tian die beiden breit an.

"Wei Ying wir gehen!" Lan Wangji packte Wei Wuxian am Arm und wollte ihn gerade wegschleifen als Bao Tian an Lan Wangjis Handgelenk griff und die beiden festhielt.

Lan Wangji drehte sich entrüstet um und schaute ihn zornig an.

"Du kannst gerne gehen, Wangji. Aber ihn brauche ich." antwortet Bao Tian plötzlich mit ernster Miene.

Wei Wuxian blickte die beiden an und er merkte die Spannung die in der Luft lag.

"Ich habe herausgefunden, dass das Freudenhaus "zum roten Drachen" in letzter Zeit etwas Aufsehen erregt haben soll. Noch vor ein paar Wochen war es eher unbekannt. Doch jetzt soll es das meistbesuchte Freudenhaus in der Stadt sein. Eine gewisse Dame soll sich großer Beliebtheit erfreuen, jedoch wird auch gemunkelt, dass manche Männer das Haus nicht mehr lebendig verlassen haben sollen!" Bao Tian löste seine Hand von Lan Wangjis Handgelenk und hob eine Augenbraue an.

Alle drei starrten sich sprachlos an.

"Also, kommt ihr nun mit?" fragte Bao Tian zufrieden da er genau wusste, dass er jetzt wieder Lan Wangjis Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Lan Wangji löste seinen Griff von Wei Wuxians Arm und blickte nachdenklich drein.  
"Wie ist dein Plan?" fragte Lan Wangji schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme und Bao Tian zwinkerte Wei Wuxian zu.

Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf und fragte sich was diese Reise wohl noch so alles mit sich bringen mochte.

"Als erstes besuchen wir Madame Mao!" antworte Bao Tian entschlossen und legte seinen linken Arm um Wei Wuxian und mit seinem rechten packte er sich Lan Wangji und schlürte die beiden die Straße entlang.

Lan Wangji strampelte und schaffte es sich schließlich aus seinem Griff zu lösen.

"Wer ist Madame Mao?" fragte Wei Wuxian interessiert.

"Das darf dir zur Abwechslung mal Wangji erklären!" sagte Bao Tian.

Wei Wuxian schaute fragend zu Lan Wangji herüber.

Dieser öffnete seine Lippen und begann zu erzählen wärend die drei die Straße entlang schritten.  
"Madame Mao war früher einmal eine Konkubine. Ihre Familie war sehr arm und somit hatte ihr Vater sie an ein Freudenhaus verkauft. Sie erlangte in jungen Jahren große Berühmtheit und schaffte es so viel Geld zu verdienen, dass sie sich eines Tages freikaufte. Danach schaffte sie es sich in dieser Stadt alleine eine Existenz aufzubauen. Sie ist Schneiderin." erklärte Lan Wangji.

"Und was für eine!" ergänzte Bao Tian.  
"Madame Mao war eine wunderschöne Frau. Auch heute noch, nur das sie etwas in die Jahre gekommen ist. Ich habe großen Respekt vor dieser Frau und sie genießt meine größte Anerkennung. In einer reinen Männerwelt hat sie es geschafft ihr Schicksal selbst zu bestimmen. Sie arbeiten viel und hart und hat einen hübschen kleinen Laden hier in der Stadt!"erzählte Bao Tian.

Wei Wuxian staunte wärend er der Geschichte der beiden lauschte.

"Und wusstest du, dass sie fast alle Kleider für den Gusu Lan Clan herstellt? Sie webt und bestickt alle Stoffe selber und schneidert die Roben. Sie steht sogar unter dem Schutze des Gusu Lan Clans!" verkündete Bao Tian stolz sein Wissen.

Lan Wangji räusperte sich auffallend.  
"Du kannst gerne die Geschichte weiter erzählen aber könntest du bitte aufhören wie eine Klette immer an Wei Wuxian zu hängen? Die Leute schauen schon!" unterbrach Lan Wangji seine Erzählung genervt.

"Hmpf" Bao Tian löste seinen Arm von Wei Wuxians Schultern und warf Lan Wangji einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Die Leute gucken nicht wegen mir sondern wegen deinem sauren Gesicht." stichelte Bao Tian weiter.

"Und wie geht die Geschichte nun weiter?" warf Wei Wuxian schnell ein um einen Streit der beiden zu vermeiden.

"Auf jedenfall ist Madame Mao eine bekannte Person im Clan. Früher ist Wangji mit mir öfter dort gewesen um Kleider abzuholen aber in den letzten Jahren kam er immer weniger mit!"

"Warum?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Naja weißt du, sie hat so einen Faible!" Flüsterte Bao Tian zu Wei Wuxian leise.

"Faible?" fragte Wei Wuxian interessiert nach.

Lan Wangji warf Bao Tian einen bösen Blick zu.

Bao Tian grinste, lehnte sich etwas näher heran und sprach hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu Wei Wuxian.  
"Sie steht auf junge, hübsche Männer mit saurem Gesicht!"

"...?" Wei Wuxian

Bao Tian wedelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft umher.  
"Na du weißt schon. Mit einem weißen Kopfband vor der Stirn, einer kühlen, unnabahren Art und einem Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter!" flüsterte er.

"Du meinst Lan Zhan?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Bingo, Madame Mao hat einen Narren an Wangji gefressen. Schon immer!" grinste Bao Tian.

Wei Wuxian staunte und der Gedanke, dass eine Frau interesse an Lan Wangji hatte fühlte sich irgendwie fremd für ihn an.

"Außerdem zeichnet sie gerne. Am liebsten Nacktportraits!" blinzelte Bao Tian Wei Wuxian zu.  
"Aber dieser Wunsch wird ihr wohl nie erfüllt werden." sagte er mit gestellter trauriger Stimme und schaute zu Lan Wangji herüber der immer noch trotzig voran Schritt.  
"Das ist also unsere Madame Mao! Bereite dich vor, sie ist eine tolle Frau mit vielen Talenten!" klopfte Bao Tian auf Wei Wuxians Schulter und dann lief er ein paar Schritte vor und schloß auf Lan Wangji auf.

Wei Wuxian schritt in Gedanken versunken hinter den beiden her.  
Er bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich gar nichts so richtig über Lan Wangji wusste.  
In den vergangenen zwei Tagen hatte er so viel Neues gesehen und erfahren, dass er das Gefühl bekam, dass er auf dieser Reise nochmal einen ganz neuen Lan Wangji kennenlernen würde.

Wei Wuxian lächelte zufrieden und dann lief er schnellen Schrittes den beiden hinterher, der untergehenden Sonne entgegen.


	17. Chapter 12-2

**Chapter 12.2**

Die drei bogen in eine kleine Nebengasse abseits der Hauptstraße ab. Fast alle Häuser in Zhou Yong waren aus Holz gebaut und die Fassaden waren mit aufwendigen Schnitzereien verziert. In den vielen kleinen Fenstern brannten Lichter und obwohl die Gasse kleiner als die Hauptstraße war, fühlte man sich trotzdem wohl und die Straße war gut ausgeleuchtet.

Plötzlich zeigte Bao Tian mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ein kunstvoll verziertes Holzschild welches unweit von ihnen an einem der Häuser hing.  
"Wir sind da!" sprach er und die drei traten vor das kleine Haus.

Drinnen brannten Lichter und durch die kleinen Fenster konnte man einen Blick ins Innere erhaschen.

Bao Tian öffnete die Tür und eine kleine Glocke kündigte ihre Anwesendheit an.  
Wei Wuxian folgte ihm als nächstes und schon hörte man die Stimme einer Frau die sie freudig begrüßte.  
"Tian? Es ist Tian! Schön, dass du mal wieder vorbei kommst. Ich hab dich schon länger nicht mehr in der Stadt gesehen!" hörte Wei Wuxian eine angenehme und freundliche Frauenstimme.

Das kleine Haus sah von innen sehr gemütlich und einladend aus. Alles war aus Holz mit schönen Schnitzereien an der Decke und den Wänden. Überall lagen große Bahnen schwerer Stoffe auf den Tischen und hier und da hingen wunderschön geschneiderte Roben an den Wänden.

Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht. Der Raum wurde mit einem angenehmen Aroma aus Stoffen und Holz erfüllt und an den Wänden hingen hier und da kunstvoll gezeichnete Bilder von eher leicht bekleideten Männern.  
Am Ende des Laden stand ein kleiner Holztisch hinter dem noch eben Madame Mao gesessen hatte. Sie kam zügig auf sie zu und als erstes begrüßte sie Bao Tian.

Madame Mao, sie war eine elegante Frau. Sie trug eine feine Robe aus edlem Stoff mit aufwendigen Stickereien. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare waren stilvoll hochgesteckt und in ihrem Haar steckte eine hübsche Haarnadel aus dunklem Holz.

Wei Wuxian empfand sie sofort als angenehm und herzlich und er konnte sich sichtlich vorstellen, dass sie in jüngeren Jahren eine wunderschöne junge Frau gewesen sein musste.

Sie stand vor Bao Tian und tatschte seine Hand wärend sie ein paar nette Worte mit ihm austauschte.

"Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch Madame Mao!" sprach Bao Tian mit sanfter Stimme und er lächelte sie an.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Wei Wuxian.  
"Oh, wer ist das? Ein neues Gesicht! So ein hübscher! Ist das meine Überraschung?" fragte Madame Mao und ging auf Wei Wuxian zu. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und strich mit ihrer Hand sanft über Wei Wuxians Wange.

"Ja, auch aber..." Bao Tian konnte seinen Satz nicht ganz vollenden als in diesem Moment Lan Wangji in die Tür herein kam und ins Licht trat.

Madame Mao´s Blick weitete sich und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln. Sofort lies sie von Wei Wuxian ab und ging auf Lan Wangji zu.  
" Wangji..." hauchte sie.  
"Welch Überraschung, wahrlich! Lange habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen. Sieh nur welch ein Mann du geworden bist." Madame Mao´s Augen wurden leicht glasig und sie streckte beide Hände nach Lan Wangji aus.

Lan Wangji nickte ihr zu und er begrüßte sie freundlich. Madame Maos Hände berührten Lan Wangjis Wangen.  
"Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen! Du bist wahrlich der Schönste von allen!" sprach sie leise wärend sie vorsichtig begann Lan Wangji überall zu berühren.

Bao Tian grinste. "Jetzt gehts los! Sieh gut hin!" flüsterte Bao Tian zu Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian machte große Augen und sah sich das ganze mit gemischten Gefühle an. Lan Wangji machte zwar keine Anstalten Madame Mao´s Berührungen abzuweisen, jedoch sah man ihm deutlich an, dass sie in ihm unbehagen hervorriefen.

Madama Mao strich mit ihren Händen über Lan Wangjis Wangen, danach fuhr sie über seinen Kopf, lies die Finger durch Lan Wangjis Haare gleiten und berührte ihn weiter an Schultern, Arme und der Brust.  
Dabei starrte sie ihn eindringend an und fuhr mit ihren Augen jeden Zentimeter von Lan Wangji ab.  
Schließlich lehnte sie sich nach vorne und blieb mit ihrem Gesicht nur ein kleines Stück vor Lan Wangjis Hals stehen und atmete einmal tief ein.

Wei Wuxian begann unruhig zu werden und er bemerkte wie bei allen im Raum die Anspannung anstieg.  
 _\- Wieso lässt er das alles so zu?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er wollte gerade seinen Blick abwenden als er bemerkte, dasd Lan Wangji ihn anschaute.  
Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und er spürte wie im leicht warm wurde.

Endlich durchbrach Madame Mao die Anspannung und seufzte einmal laut auf. Sie klopfte vorsichtig auf Lan Wangjis Schultern und zuppelte an seiner Robe hin und her und strich dann den Stoff noch einmal glatt.  
"Schön das du da bist." Sagte Madame Mao noch einmal zu Lan Wangji und in ihrem Lächeln war ein wenig Wehmut.  
"So aber kommen wie zum eigentlichen Thema. Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier? Ihr seid doch nicht zu mir gekommen nur weil ihr das Gesicht ein alten Damen sehen wolltet?" sprach Madame Mao und drehte sich zu Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian um.

"Wir brauchen eure Hilfe Madame Mao!" grinste Bao Tian sie breit an.

"Das dachte ich mir schon, als du zur Tür herein gekommen bist." Madame Mao zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging zurück zu ihrem Holztisch.  
Sie holte eine lange Zigarette heraus, steckte sie genussvoll an und bließ den Rauch in die Luft.  
"Also wie kann ich euch drei Hübschen dienen?" fragte sie mit reizender, tiefer Stimme.

"Wir müssen, sagen wir, eher unauffällig in den "roten Drachen" kommen. Wir sind im Auftrag des Gusu Lan Clans hier." erklärte Bao Tian und Madame Mao machte bei dem Wort "roter Drache" eine lustige Grimasse.  
Dann lachte sie plötzlich laut los und hätte sich fast an dem Rauch ihrer Zigarette verschluckt.  
"Das du in den roten Drachen willst ist mir nichts neues. Aber das du noch zwei Begleiter mitnehmen möchtest und dann noch ausgerechnet Wangji..." Madame Mao lachte erfrischend aus voller Kehle.  
"Und dann noch eher unauffällig! Nicht gerade deine Stärke Tian!" Madame Mao wedelte mit ihrer Hand nach Luft wärend sie weiterhin sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.

"Es ist wichtig, Madame Mao!" fügte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme hinzu.

Plötzlich hörte Madame Mao auf zu lachen und musterte alle drei eindringlich.  
"Und wieso meint ihr, dass ausgerechnet ich euch helfen kann?" fragte sie spielerisch.

"Wer kann uns bei solch einem Unterfangen nicht besser helfen als ihr Madame Mao?" verneigte sich Bao Tian leicht und schenkte ihr ein schmeichelndes Lächeln.

"Ich kenn dich doch, Tian. Du wärst nicht hier und würdest mich um Hilfe bitten, wenn du nicht schon einen Plan hättest. Also?" fragte sie neugierig und zog an ihrer Zigarette.

"Wangji und ich sind zu groß aber genau da, kommt die zweite Überraschung ins Spiel." Bao Tian drehte sich plötzlich hektisch um und packte sich Wei Wuxian an den Armen und zog ihn vor sich.

Wei Wuxian erschrak und blickte Lan Wangji hilfe suchend an.  
"Was habt ihr vor?" fragte Wei Wuxian unsicher als Madame Mao sich plötzlich ihm wieder näherte. Bao Tian hielt Wei Wuxian an den Schultern fest und strahlte über beide Ohren über ihn hinweg.

Madame Mao trat vor Wei Wuxian und runzelte die Stirn.  
Langsam hob sie ihren Arm und streckte ihn nach Wei Wuxian aus.  
"Darf ich?" fragte sie höflich und schon packte sie an Wei Wuxians Zopf und löste das rote Haarband. Wei Wuxians langen, schwarzen Haare fielen seidig nach unten.

"Hmmm" machte Madame Mao und dann strich sie elegant mit ihren Fingern Wei Wuxians Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Wei Wuxian war leicht angespannt, doch Bao Tian hielt ihn mit einem kräftigen Griff an den Schultern fest.

Madame Mao strich zart über Wei Wuxians Wange entlang, dann den Hals hinunter bis zu seinem Ausschnitt. Nur mit ihrem Zeigefinger glitt sie an Wei Wuxians Kehle wieder nach oben, weiter über seinen Adamsapfel nach oben übers Kinn und schließlich berührte sie seine schmalen Lippen. Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über Wei Wuxians Unterlippe und dann lies sie nur die Spitze ihres Daumens, in Wei Wuxians Mundhöhle gleiten.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und er lehnte sich nach hinten an Bao Tian. Lan Wangji wurde es zu viel und als er gerade einen Schritt nach vorne machen wollte, zog Madame Mao plötzlich ihre Hand zurück und ein lautes: "Entzückend!" entsprang ihren Lippen.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji starrten sie sprachlos an, denn sie hatten keine Ahnung worum es ging.

"Damit, kann ich arbeiten!" sagte Madame Mao zufrieden und sie wirkte plötzlich besonders gut gelaunt.

"Ich wusste es!" grinste Bao Tian und entlies Wei Wuxian endlich aus seinem starken Griff.

"Und, Tian, was springt für mich dabei raus?" schaute sie Bao Tian mit tiefem Blick an.

"Ersteinmal die Freude an unserer kleinen Prinzessin hier und dann, dachte ich, wenn unsere Mission erfolgreich verläuft, könnte ich dir vielleicht morgen Wangji vorbei bringen. Ich dachte du hättest bestimmt mal wieder lust mit deinen talentierten Fingern etwas Schönes zu zeichnen?" blinzelte Bao Tian Madame Mao zu.

Madame Mao schrie vor Aufregung auf und konnte ihre Freude kaum zurück halten.  
"Tian, du Verbrecher. Das ist wirklich eine tolle Überraschung! Danke dir!" Madame Mao fiel Bao Tian um den Hals und küsste auf seine Wange.

Wei Wuxian starrte mit großen Augen Lan Wangji an, der versuchte in dem ganzen Tumult mit seiner Stimme nicht unterzugehen.  
"Moment! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dem zugestimmt zu haben!" sagte Lan Wangji laut und schaute Bao Tian böse an.

"Wangji, wir müssen alle unseren Preis bezahlen für unseren Plan. Und glaube mir, am Ende wirst du sehen, dass es sich für dich gelohnt hat. Vertrau mir!" Bao Tian grinste Lan Wangji breit an und warf dann Wei Wuxian einen vergnügten Blick zu.

 _\- Urks-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian. _\- Igendwas heckt der doch aus-_

Lan Wangji ballte mit seiner Hand eine angestrengte Faust und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Wangji, in all den Jahren, hatte ich da jemals unrecht? Ich weiß, dass du meine Methoden nicht gerade favorisierst aber sie haben uns doch bisher immer unbeschadet zum Ziel gebracht oder?" Bao Tian sprach mit freundlicher und angenehmer Stimme und er warf Lan Wangji einen vertrauten Blick zu.

Lan Wangji verharrte noch einen Moment und dann nickte er schließlich einwilligend ein.

Madame Mao klatschte in die Hände und sie war außer sich vor Freude.  
"Vielen Dank Wangji. Ich werde versprechen euch nicht zu entteuschen! Aber gut, da wir das geklärt hätten nun zum genauen Ablauf, Tian?" wendete sich Madame Mao wieder zu Bao Tian.

Bao Tian räusperte sich. "Ich dachte das Wangji und ich uns als Gäste ausgeben und uns unter die Leute mischen. Du hast doch bestimmt ein paar Kleider für uns die wir wechseln können, denn mit diesen Roben erkennt uns gleich jeder." Erklärte Bao Tian.

Madame Mao wedelte mit ihrer Hand selbstsicher in der Luft umher. "Sicher, ihr zwei seit kein Problem. Das bekommen wir hin. Und um dich, kümmere ich mich danach ausgiebig!" Madame Mao drehte sich zu Wei Wuxian um und lächelte ihn vergnügt an.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen.  
"Wieso habe ich nur irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das nichts gutes bedeutet!" sprach Wei Wuxian leise und lachte dann verlegen.

"Okay aber wie bekommen wir ihn hinein?" fragte Bao Tian Madame Mao.

"Lass mich mal machen. Das bekomme ich hin. Zufälligerweise kenne ich ein Mädchen das im roten Roten Drachen als Konkubine arbeitet. Wenn du mir nachher hilfst Tian, dann versuchen wir sie zu überreden heute nicht hinzugehen und wir schicken ihn als Ersatz dorthin." blinzelte Madame Mao Bao Tian zu.

"Geniale Idee, ich wusste auf euch ist verlass!" freute sich Bao Tian.

"Moment mal. Als Ersatz? Was habt ihr vor?" fragte Lan Wangji entrüstet.

Madame Mao seufzte auf. "Wangji, vertrau mir! Unserem Süßen hier, wird nichts passieren. Dafür geht ihr beiden ja mit rein. Damit ihr ihm Rückendeckung geben könnt!" erklärte Madame Mao mit ruhiger Stimme.

Wei Wuxian wusste überhaupt nicht was los ist und Lan Wangji war sichtlich nicht erfreut darüber und ärgerte sich. Doch er schien tatsächlich Madame Mao und Bao Tian zu vertrauten, sodass er nichts weiter mehr sagte.

"Okay meine Herren, dann rann ans Werk. Uns läuft die Zeit davon." Madame Mao wühlte durch ihre Tische und zog ein Kleidungsstück nach dem nächsten heraus.  
Schließlich kam sie mit zwei vollgepackten Armen wieder zurück und warf einen Stapel zu Bao Tian und einen zu Lan Wangji.  
"Das ist jeweils für euch! Komm her Kleiner, wir helfen ihnen beim Umziehen!" Madame Mao machte zu Wei Wuxian eine auffordernde Handbewegung das er herkommen soll um ihr zu helfen und Bao Tian und Lan Wangji begannen sich auszuziehen.

Wei Wuxian nahm alle ausgezogenen Kleider entgegen und Madame Mao band geschwind die Gürtel zu und verpasste Bao Tian und Lan Wangji ein völlig neues Aussehen.

"Wangji, komm her, ich mach dir deine Haare. Eine andere Frisur muss her. Du siehst zu adrett aus." Madame Mao Schritt auf Lan Wangji zu und löste seinen Haarknoten. Die langen Haare fielen geschmeidig hinunter und Lan Wangji sah sichtlich unzufrieden mit der Situation aus.  
"Wangji, dein Kopfband, du musst es ablegen." Sagte Madame Mao und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Wei Wuxian blickte zu Lan Wangji. Das berühmte Kopfband.  
 _-Spätestens jetzt wird Lan Wangji sich wehren und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr mitmachen-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji kreuselte seine Lippen und er schaute nachdenklich drein.

"Wangji, vertrau mir. Du kannst es mir ruhig geben. Ich werde es später bei unserem Kleinen hier mit verarbeiten und an einem sicheren Platz verstauen. Wenn ihr mit eurem Auftrag fertig seid, kannst du es dir bei ihm wieder abholen!" Madame Mao lächelte Lan Wangji vertrauensvoll an und blickte danach genüsslich zu Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian lief bei ihrem Blick ein Schauer über den Rücken und er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, was ihm wohl gleich noch widerfahren soll.

Lan Wangji atmete einmal tief ein und dann hob er langsam seine Hände und löste sein weißes Kopfband. Widerwillig legte er es in Madame Maos Hände ab.

"Danke dir, ihm wird nichts geschehen." Bedankte sich Madame Mao und fing an Lan Wangjis Haare zu einem hohen Zopf zu binden.

Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht. Nicht nur, dass Lan Wangji tatsächlich einwilligte und sein Kopfband aus der Hand gab, sondern das er sich auch noch komplett umkleiden und sogar seine Haare anders binden lies.

Bao Tian und Lan Wangji waren fertig. Sie sahen beide viel bürgerlicher aus. Die Roben waren von dunklerer Farbe und Lan Wangji sah mit dem hohen Zopf wie ein ganz anderer Mensch aus.

Lan Wangji blickte leicht beschämt zur Seite. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner neuen Erscheinung und er wirkte rastlos.

"Du siehst gut aus, Lan Zhan." sprach Wei Wuxian und grinste Lan Wangji breit an.

Lan Wangji wurde leicht rot und schaute zur Seite.  
Ein leises "Hmm"´. kam über seine Lippen.

"Nein wirklich Lan Zhan. Du siehst zwar ganz anders aus, aber du siehst gut aus. Ein hübsches Gesicht entstellt nichts. Du kannst alles tragen." Ermutigte Wei Wuxian ihn weiter.

"Siehst du Wangji. Das sage ich doch auch immer." zwinkerte Madame Mao Lan Wangji zu.  
"So ihr beiden seid dann fertig. Kommen wir jetzt zu dem Hauptakt." Madame Mao rieb sich verdächtig ihre Hände.  
"Ihr zwei wartet hier, es wird ein wenig dauern und du..." Madame Mao zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Wei Wuxian und fing an langsam rückwärts zu gehen.  
"Und du kommst mit mir mit!" lächelte sie ihn an und fing an Wei Wuxian mit ihrem Zeigefinger zu locken.

Bao Tian gab Wei Wuxian einen kleinen Schubs von hinten.  
"Na los, sie wird dich schon nicht auffressen!" lachte er und Wei Wuxian begann zaghaft Madame Mao ins Hinterzimmer zu folgen.  
Wei Wuxian betrat den kleinen Raum. Es roch nach Holz und Stoffen und auf dem Tisch in der mitte brannte eine Kerze.

Madame Mao schloss hinter Wei Wuxian die Tür und striff mit ihrer Hand über seine Schultern wärend sie an ihm vorbei ging. Sie ging an einen alten Holzschrank und holte einen schwarzen Handkoffer heraus. Er war hübsch verziert und man sah ihm an, dass er in die Jahre gekommen war.

Sie stellte ihn auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes ab und holte einen Hocker herbei.  
"Setz dich mein Junge." lud sie ihn höflich ein und zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf den Hocker.

Wei Wuxian machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und setze sich dann zaghaft hin.

"Nur keine Angst, ich weiß was ich tue. Du wirst staunen." Flüsterte sie und holte einen Spiegel von der Wand und stellte ihn mit auf den Tich.

"Madame Mao.. " begann Wei Wuxian leise. "Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei euch richtig vorgestellt." Wei Wuxian blickte Madame Mao durch den Spiegel hindurch an.  
"Ich bin..."

Plötzlich unterbrach sie ihn. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und ihr Gesicht tauchte neben seinem, in dem kleinen Tischspiegel auf.  
"Du brauchst nicht auszusprechen wer du bist. Die Geheimnisse der Lan's sind auch meine Geheimnisse". Flüsterte sie und warf Wei Wuxian einen geheimnissvollen Blick zu.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich bei dem Satz denn er hatte ihn schon einmal gehört.

"Namen sind nur Schall und Rauch. Genauso unsere Erscheinung. Nicht was du bist ist´s was dich ehrt, wie du bist bestimmt den Wert." Madame Mao lächelte Wei Wuxian durch den Spiegel an. Er konnte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr spüren.

"Aber...ich..." versuchte Wei Wuxian noch einmal zaghaft, doch Madame Mao schüttelte den Kopf.

"Weißt du was ich im Spiegel sehe? Ich sehe einen hübschen jungen Mann mit einem noch viel größerem Herzen." flüsterte Madama Mao und sie strich mit ihrem Handrücken über Wei Wuxians Wange. Ihre Hand glitt an seinem Hals hinab und ihr Weg führte sie weiter in seinen Ausschnitt hinein über seine Brust und schließlich kam sie auf seinem Herzen zum stehen.  
"Du bist für größeres bestimmt gewesen, Wei Wuxian. Und nur du alleine kennst deine wahre Geschichte." hauchte sie und Wei Wuxian lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
"Sieh in den Spiegel! Wer sind wir wirklich? Und wer verbirgt sich hinter dem Gesicht im Spiegel?" Madame Mao strich mit ihrer Hand durch Wei Wuxians Haar und lies eine Strähne durch ihre Finger gleiten.

Wei Wuxian starrte sein Spiegelbild an und so unendlich viele Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf.

Madame Mao öffnete mit einem Klicken den kleinen schwarzen Handkoffer auf dem Tisch.  
"In diesem Koffer steckt die Macht uns in jemand anderes zu verwandeln. Wir können unser Gesicht ablegen, uns selbst für kurze Zeit vergessen und jemand anderes sein. Der Fantasie sind hierbei keine Grenzen gesetzt ." Sprach sie mit ruhiger und sinnlicher Stimme.

Wei Wuxian blickte in den Koffer und sah, das es ein Schminkkoffer mit vielen bunten Farben und Pinseln war.

"Heute Nacht werde ich dich in die schönste Konkubine verwandeln, die die Stadt Zhou Yong jemals gesehen hat." Blinzelte sie Wei Wuxian zu und nahm eine kleine Haarbürste vom Tisch zur Hand.

"Konkubine?" fragte Wei Wuxian mit erschrockener Stimme.

"Haare, Schminke, Kleider! Schritt für Schritt verwandele ich dich in jemand anderes!" sie lächelte Wei Wuxian an und begann vorsichtig seine langen Haare zu kämmen.

"Wieso in eine Frau und dann auch noch ausgerechnet in eine Konkubine?" Wei Wuxian verzog sein Gesicht und schaute Madame Mao durch den Spiegel geschockt an.

Doch diese kämmte unbehelligt seine Haare weiter und schloss ihre Augen.  
"Vertraue mir und deinen zwei Begleitern. Ich weiß, dass du jemand bist der bereit ist für seine Freunde alles zu tun. Heute Nacht wirst du also in die Rolle einer Frau schlüpfen und damit euren Auftrag im "roten Drachen" bewältigen. Das schaffst du doch, oder?" Madame Mao warf Wei Wuxian einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel und für einen Moment starrten sie sich tief in die Augen und tauschten einen herausfordernden Blick aus.

Dann atmete Wei Wuxian einmal tief ein und betrachete sich wieder im Spiegel.  
"Ja, das schaffe ich!" antwortet er entschlossen und über Madame Maos Lippen flog ein sanftes Lächeln.

Sie begann schwungvoll Wei Wuxians Deckhaar mit edlem, goldenem Haarschmuck nach oben zu stecken. Die restlichen Haare hingen seidig lang nach unten und einige Strähnen hingen verspielt in seinem Gesicht.

Madame Mao und Wei Wuxian sprachen eine lange Zeit kein Wort miteinander. Wei Wuxian beobachtete jeder ihrer Bewegungen im Spiegel und er sah wie Madame Mao immer mehr mit Herz und Seele in ihre Handwerkskunst eintauchte. Ihre Hände waren so geschickt und flink als würden sie sich an alte, bekannte Handgriffe erinnern und sich wie von alleine bewegen.  
Schließlich drehte Madame Mao Wei Wuxian auf dem Hocker in ihre Richtung und zog den schwarzen Handkoffer etwas näher heran.

Beide schauten sich an und Madame Mao betrachte Wei Wuxians Gesicht.  
"Möge der Zauber beginnen." sprach sie leise und griff mit ihrer Hand in den Schminkkoffer und holte den ersten Pinsel hervor.  
Strich für Strich begann sie mit einer unglaublichen Hingabe und Präzesion die Farbe auf Wei Wuxians Gesicht aufzutragen. Wei Wuxian versank in Gedanken und die feinen Pinselstriche kitzelten seine Haut.  
Als letztes tauchte sie Wei Wuxians Lippen in ein purpures Rot und strich mit dem Pinsel die feinen Konturen seiner Lippen nach.

"So, fertig!" lächelte Madame Mao und betrachtet stolz ihr Werk. Sie fasste an den Spiegel auf dem Tisch und hielt ihn vor Wei Wuxians Gesicht.  
"Na, was sagst du?"

"Ich... Bin ich das?" stammelte Wei Wuxian sprachlos und blickte das fremde Gesicht im Spiegel an. Wei Wuxian starrte in den Spiegel und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild aus jedem Blickwinkel.

"Nicht schlecht oder?" lächelte sie. Sie ging ans andere Ende des kleinen Zimmers und öffnete die Türen eines alten Schranks. Sie griff hinein und holte eine wunderschöne Robe hervor. Der schwere Rote Stoff hing in mehreren Lagen und Bahnen übereinander. Goldene Stickereien verzierten ihn und sie war an Handwerkskunst kaum zu übertreffen.

"Einst habe ich sie getragen. Heute sollst du sie bekommen." Madame Mao strich mit ihren Händen über den seidigen Stoff und ihre Gedanken schwelkten in vergangenen Erinnerungen.  
"Ich helfe dir sie richtig anzuziehen." Madame Mao legte die Robe auf dem Tisch ab und begann die vielen Stoffe auseinander zu falten und in richtiger Reihenfolge auszubreiten.

Wei Wuxian begann sich langsam zu entkleiden. Er faltete seine Kleider ordentlich zusammen und legte sie auf dem kleinen Hocker ab.  
"Madame Mao? Darf ich euch etwas fragen?" fragte Wei Wuxian mit vorsichtiger Stimme.

"Aber sicher, was möchtest du wissen?" lächelte sie ihn sanft an und begann ihm langsam in die rote Robe zu helfen.

"Lan Wangji, was ist es, was euch an ihm so fasziniert?" fragte er unsicher und blickte verlegen zur Seite.

Madame Mao starrte ihn fragen an. Dann plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ganz mild und ein seichtes Lächeln blitzte über ihre Lippen.  
"Ich denke, es ist das selbe, was auch dich so an ihm fasziniert."

"Mich?" fragte Wei Wuxian mit piepsender Stimme.

Madame Mao seufzte kurz auf und strich den Stoff von Wei Wuxians Robe glatt.  
"Männer wie Lan Wangji gibt es nicht oft auf der Welt. Er zeigt nur Gefühle die er auch wirklich in seinem tiefsten Herzen spürt. Er ist ehrenvoll, edel und steht zu seinem Wort. Er würde niemals jemandem etwas vorspielen oder lügen. Er hat die Reinheit eines Kindes. Die Person die einmal seine ganze Liebe spüren darf, sollte sich glücklich schätzen." Madame Mao band den ersten Gürtel zu und warf Wei Wuxian einen anspielenden Blick zu.

Wei Wuxian wurde leicht warm in seiner Brust und ein wenig spürte er, wie as Blut ihm in die Wangen kroch.  
"Haha" lachte er verlegen und kratzte sich vorsichtig am Hinterkopf.  
"Das mag wol sein..."erwiderte er schließlich leise.

"Und außerdem..." Madame Mao stockte in ihrer Bewegung und hielt einen Moment inne. Ihr Gesicht wurde plötzlich traurig und ihre Stimme klang sehnsüchtig.  
"...erinnert er mich an einen Mann, den ich damals sehr geliebt habe."

Wei Wuxian stutzte und schaute Madame Mao mit großen, fragenden Augen an.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte er vorsichtig und mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Er war ein angesehnener Mann aus einem guten Hause und ich war eine Konkubine. Es war eine wunderschöne Zeit und ich dachte ich hätte die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden. Doch er konnte seinem Hause und seinem Ansehen nicht den Rücken zukehren. Aber wer kann es ihm verübeln? Wer kann schon eine Konkubine mit nach Hause bringen?" Madame Mao verlief sich in den Gedanken an frühere Zeiten und ihr Herz wurde ihr schwer.

"Wie ist es ausgegangen?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Als die Gerüchte stärker wurden hat er mich verleugnet. Er hat mir den Rücken zugekehrt und eine andere Dame aus gutem Hause geheiratet. Sein Ansehen und seine Macht waren dadurch gesichert. Aber ich hege keinen Groll gegen ihn. Es war seine Entscheidung und ich kann von niemandem verlangen für mich sein ganzes Leben aufzugeben." Madame Mao lächelte Wei Wuxian traurig an.

"Das tut mir sehr Leid." Sagte Wei Wuxian leise und er selbst musste über vieles Nachdenken.

"Das muss es dir nicht. Das ist alles lange Geschichte und vergangene Zeit. Sonst wäre ich heute nicht hier und die Madame Mao die ich jetzt bin." Madame Mao klatschte sich einmal mit den Handinnenflächen auf die Wangen und dann zog sie Wei Wuxian wieder weiter an.  
"So genug geplappert. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Die Männer warten auf uns." Madame Mao griff zu dem letzten Gürtel und kleidete Wei Wuxian zu Ende ein. Noch hier und dort ein Handgriff und sie war endlich fertig und mehr als zufrieden mit ihrem Werk.

Sie stand vor Wei Wuxian und schaute ihn an.  
"Himmel... Das es gut wird, damit habe ich gerechnet. Aber das es so gut wird..." Madame Mao hielt sich vor Staunen die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen funkelten.  
"Du siehst wunderschön aus. Die Männer werden Augen machen."

"Haha" lachte Wei Wuxian leise. "Die Frage ist ob das ein Satz ist, den ich als Mann gerne hören möchte."

"Oh moment. Ich hätte fast das Wichtigste noch vergessen." Madame Mao griff in ihren Ärmel und holte plötzlich Lan Wangjis Kopfband hervor.  
"Mach bitte dein rechtes Bein frei und stell es auf den Hocker!" Madame Mao blickte Wei Wuxian wartend an und lies das weiße Kopfband ein paar mal durch ihre Hände gleiten.

"Hmmm?" stutzte Wei Wuxian und versuchte sein rechtes Bein unter den vielen Stoffbahnen hervor zu holen.  
"Was habt ihr vor?" fragte er unsicher und stellte seinen rechten Fuß auf den Hocker.

Madame Mao bückte sich leicht und legte Wei Wuxians Bein frei.  
"Nicht erschrecken!"  
Plötzlich tauchte sie mit ihren Händen unter den roten Stoff und strich an Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel hinauf.

"Ahh.." Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und starrte Madame Mao irritiert an.  
"Was..?"

Mit flinken Fingern band sie Lan Wangjis Kopfband um Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel. Es war so lang, dass sie es ein paar mal rumwickeln konnte und dann knotete sie es mit einer gekonnten Schleife zusammen.  
"So! Ich habe Wangji versprochen es an einem sicheren Ort aufzubewahren. Das sollte dort klappen." Madame Mao lachte Wei Wuxian an und stellte seinen Fuß wieder auf die Erde. Dann richete sie den Stoff wieder und zupfte noch ein paar mal am Gürtel.  
"So fast fertig." Madame Mao drehte sich noch einmal zum Tisch um und zog aus einer kleinen Vase eine Blume heraus. Sie steckte sie hinter Wei Wuxians Ohr in die Haare und lächelte ihn an.  
"Jetzt bist du fertig! Bereit für die Mission?"

Wei Wuxian nickte ihr zu.  
"Vielen Dank ersteinmal, Madame Mao" verneigte er sich höflich.

"Du kannst dich bei mir bedanken wenn euer Plan aufgegangen ist und ihr alle wohlbehalten wieder zurück gekommen seid." Madame Mao ging zur der kleinen Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt und streckte ihren Kopf heraus.  
"Wangji, Tian? Wir wären soweit!" rief sie mit überraschender Stimme in den Laden hinein.

Bao Tian schrak auf, denn er war auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlagen und wäre fast nach hinten umgefallen. Lan Wangji saß neben ihm akkurat auf seinem Stuhl. Er hatte die ganze Zeit still gewartet und wirkte leicht nervös.

"Ihr werdet Augen machen!" grinste Madame Mao die beiden an.

Bao Tian und Lan Wangji standen auf und blickten gespannt zur Tür.

"Komm. Nicht so schüchtern. Die zwei werden dich schon nicht fressen." witzelte Madame Mao in den kleinen Raum hinein.

Die Anspannung stieg.

Und dann, ganz zaghaft schritt Wei Wuxian aus der Tür heraus und betrat den Raum.  
Wie eine wunderschöne, edle Dame stand er dort. Die rote Robe, das elegant hochgesteckte Haar und die vollen roten Lippen, ließen das Herz und den Puls eines Mannes höher schlagen. Es war ein Genuss für die Augen.

Bao Tian und Lan Wangji stockte der Atem und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Wei Wuxian schaute leicht beschämt zur Seite, denn es war ihm unangenehm, als Frau verkleidet sich den Männern zu präsentieren. Leicht verlegen zupfte er an einer Haarsträhne in seinem Gesicht und er wusste nicht so recht wo er hinsehen sollte.  
"Sehe ich lächerlich aus?" fragte er leise.

Bao Tian war der Erste der wieder zur Gesinnung kam.  
"Das gibt es ja nicht. Madame Mao ihr habt euch selbst übertroffen.  
Bist du das wirklich? Wenn alle Männer so in Frauenkleidern aussehen, dann sollte ich mir überlegen vielleicht die Seite zu wechseln." Bao Tian lachte laut und schaute mehr als zufrieden drein.  
"Wangji, sag du doch auch was. Was sagst du zu unserer Konku..." Bao Tian drehte sich zu Lan Wangji um und schaute ihn an, als ihm die Worte im Hals stecken blieben.

Lan Wangji stand dort wie versteinert. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und hefteten an Wei Wuxian. Sein Mund war vor Staunen leicht geöffnet und er zeigte keinerlei Regung. Wie in einem Traum war er gefangen und es war, als wäre er geistig nicht mehr in diesem Raum.

"Ähh... Wangji?" fragte Bao Tian und runzelte seine Stirn.

Wei Wuxian schaute Lan Wangji an, doch er musste nach kurzer Zeit seinen Blick wieder abwenden. Lan Wangji schaute ihn zu eindringend an und Wei Wuxian fühlte sich, als würde Lan Wangjis Blick ihn förmlich ausziehen.

Plötzlich lachten Madame Mao und Bao Tian gemeinsam auf.

"Seht ihn euch an, ich glaube unser Wangji erlebt gerade seinen zweiten Frühling." witzelte Bao Tian und schritt auf Lan Wangji zu. Er legte seinen Arm um ihn und schaute mit ihm zu Wei Wuxian herüber.  
"Wangji mein Freund, genau das ist der Anblick, welcher uns Männern den Kopf verdreht und uns den Verstand raubt." Bao Tian zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Wei Wuxian.  
"Und das hier, mein Freund, ist der Anblick..." Bao Tian zeigte auf Lan Wangjis Gesicht "..der uns allen verrät, was hier gerade vor sich geht." Er legte seine Hand auf Lan Wangjis Brust genau auf sein Herz.

Plötzlich zuckte Lan Wangji zusammen und zeigte eine Regung. Er löste endlich seinen Blick von Wei Wuxian und schaute Bao Tian an.

"Wieder da mein Freund?" lachte Bao Tian breit und nahm seinen Arm wieder von Lan Wangjis Schultern.  
"Na los, sag du auch etwas zu ihm."

Plötzlich wurde es still im Raum und alle blickten gespannt zu Lan Wangji.

Endlich räusperte sich Lan Wangji und er öffnete zaghaft seinen Mund.  
"Du siehst wunderschön aus, Wei Ying." hauchte er über seine Lippen und er schaute Wei Wuxian bewundernd an.

Wei Wuxian zuckte, sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und er fühlte wie ihm leicht warm wurde.

"Na also, geht doch! Dann kann es jetzt ja endlich weiter gehen." sagte Bao Tian und schaute zu Madame Mao herüber.

Madame Mao zeigte auf Bao Tian.  
"Wir haben noch gut eine Stunde bis die Schicht meiner Bekannten los geht. Tian, du kommst mit mir. Wir werden ihr einen Besuch abstatten und sie hoffentlich überreden heute nicht in den roten Drachen zu gehen. Geld sollte das schon für uns Regeln." Madame Mao begann ihre Sachen zu packen und holte aus einem Schrank ein kleines Säckchen mit Geld.

"Und was machen wir so lange?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Ihr?" fragte Madame Mao und schaute abwechselnd Wei Wuxian und dann Lan Wangji an.  
Sie blickte zu Bao Tian und dachte kruz nach. Dann wendete sie ihren Blick wieder zu den beiden und lächelte sie vergnügt an.  
"Ihr zwei hübschen könnt ans andere Ende der Stadt gehen. Dort ist heute Abend ein Straßenfest. Nutzt die verbleibende Stunde und genießt es, euch hinter dem Schleier eurer Verkleidung unter die Leute zu mischen. Seid für eine Nacht jemand anderes und schlüpft in eine andere Rolle. Es wird niemand wissen wer ihr seid." Madame Mao zwinkerte den beiden zu und Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian stutzten.

"Aber..." begann Lan Wangji, doch Madame Mao legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen zum Zeichen, dass er still sein soll.  
"Manche Gelegenheiten ergeben sich nur einmal im Leben.." Flüsterte Madame Mao geheimnissvoll.

Wei Wuxian schaute unsicher. Mit dieser Verkleidung in ein Freudenhaus zu gehen ist die eine Sache, aber jetzt auch noch so öffentlich auf ein Straßenfest zu gehen? Wei Wuxian zaderte mit sich selbst.

Doch dann schaute Lan Wangji ihn mit einem sanften Blick an. Er streckte langsam seine Hand zu Wei Wuxian aus und öffnete seine schmalen Lippen.  
"Komm, Wei Ying!" sprach er mit warmer Stimme.

Wei Wuxian fuhr ein Kribbeln bis in die Fingerspitzen. Erst überlegte er noch einen Moment, doch dann streckte er langsam seine Hand aus und legte sie in Lan Wangjis. Ihre Hände berührten sich und Lan Wangji führte ihn behutsam richtung Tür.

"Ah das hätte ich noch fast vergessen!" rief Madame Mao plötzlich aus und lief schnellen Schrittes zu Wei Wuxian.  
Sie griff in ihren Ärmel und holte ein helles Stofftaschentuch und ein kleines blaues Döschen hervor.

"Was ist das?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert.

Madame Mao grinste ihn an. "Farbe, für deine Lippen! Du wirst sie sicher noch einmal nachtragen müssen!" behutsam lies sie zu Wei Wuxians Verwunderung die zwei Sachen in seinen Ärmel fallen.  
Sie strich noch einmal wie eine behütende Mutter über Lan Wangjis und Wei Wuxians Schultern und dann öffnete sie die Tür.  
"Nun geht ihr zwei. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns alle wieder hier." nickte Madame Mao den beiden zu.

"Viel Vergnügen!" rief Bao Tian zweideutig aus dem Hintergrund.

"Bis später!" sagte Wei Wuxian und schon nahm Lan Wangji ihn an der Hand und führte ihn die Straße hinab.

Madame Mao und Bao Tian standen noch in der Tür und schauten den beiden nach.  
"Ach, Kinder werden so schnell erwachsen...  
Aber ist sie nicht...wunderschön?" sagte sie mit wehmütiger Stimme.

Bao Tian stutzte und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie fest an sich heran.  
"Wer?" fragte er sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Na die Liebe!" flüsterte Madame Mao und lehnte ihren Kopf an Bao Tians Schulter.

* * *

Lan Wangji ging schrammen Schrittes die kleine Straße hinunter. Seine Hand hatte Wei Wuxian fest umschlossen und er lief voran.  
Wei Wuxian hatte Probleme mit seiner Robe so schnell zu laufen und ab und an trat er auf den Stoff und kam nicht mehr schnell genug hinterher.  
"Lan Zhan!" rief Wei Wuxian, doch dieser reagierte nicht.  
"Lan Zhan! Warum läufst du so schnell? Ich komme kaum hinterher!" jammerte Wei Wuxian.

Plötzlich wurde Lan Wangji langsamer und drehte sich ruckartig um. Sein Blick war irgendwie verklärt und er wirkte nervös.

Wei Wuxian schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Was ist mit dir? Warum rennst du so?"

"Verzeih! Es ist nur.." Lan Wangji stockte und schaute auf ihre Hände die sich fest umschlossen hatten.  
"Ich bin nur etwas aufgeregt." sagte er schließlich leise und schaute Wei Wuxian zaghaft an.

"...Oh... Okay..." sagte Wei Wuxian leise.  
 _\- Er ist aufgeregt? Lan Zhan ist aufgeregt?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian verblüfft und er schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Ist nicht schlimm, dann geh einfach langsamer.  
Ich bin auch ein bisschen nervös." Wei Wuxian lächelte Lan Wangji breit an.

"Hm" Lan Wangji nickte und dann machte er wieder den ersten Schritt die Straßen entlang und passte sein Tempo etwas an.

"Weißt du überhaupt wo wir lang müssen?" fragte Wei Wuxian, der nun besser mit Lan Wangji Schritt halten konnte.

"Nein, aber ich folge einfach der Musik und den Lichtern. Da hinten muss es sein!" Lan Wangji zeigte die Straße entlang und tatsächlich konnte man am Ende der kleinen Gasse, viele bunte Lichter sehen und in der Ferne spielte Musik.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis die beiden endlich das Ende der kleinen Gasse erreicht hatten und es wieder auf eine größere Hauptstraße ging. Die Musik wurde lauter, es roch nach leckerem Essen und man hörte das Geraune einer großen Menschenmenge.

Gerade als Lan Wangji einen Schritt auf die große Straße machen wollte um sich unter die Menschenmasse zu mischen, blieb Wei Wuxian plötzlich stehen und zog an seiner Hand.

Lan Wangji zuckte und drehte sich zu Wei Wuxian um.  
"Was ist?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

"Jetzt, wo es soweit ist...bin ich mir doch unsicher...so da hinaus zu gehen..." stammelte Wei Wuxian und schaute unsicher zu Lan Wangji.  
"Lan Zhan...können wir nicht vielleicht doch lieber..."  
Wei Wuxian hatte seinen Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Lan Wangji plötzlich Wei Wuxian mit einem Ruck an sich heran zog und ihre Gesichter nur ein kleines Stück voreinander stehen blieben.

Lan Wangji schaute Wei Wuxian tief in die Augen und er hielt seine Hand fest umschlossen.  
"Wer ist Lan Zhan?" Flüsterte Lan Wangji plötzlich und sein sonst so strenges Gesicht wurde ganz fein und seine Mundwinkel zauberten ein seichtes Lächeln herbei. Behutsam küsste er auf Wei Wuxians zarten Handrücken.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, drehte sich Lan Wangji um und zog Wei Wuxian an der Hand mit auf die große Hauptstraße.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=OUg70TPr9dc** ) 【黑崎】知仙骨（天官赐福同人）3:18

Die vielen Lichter tanzten umher, ein Trommelschlag wirbelte durch die Luft und ein bunter Straßenumzug passierte die Straße.

Wei Wuxians Augen funkelten und die bunten Lichter reflektierten sich in seinen großen Augen.

Lan Wangji hielt die ganze Zeit Wei Wuxians Hand fest umschlossen, als ob er Angst hätte, dass er sich in Luft auflösen könnte, wenn er ihn auch nur für einen Moment los lassen würde.

Als sie die Straße entlang schlenderten fiel Wei Wuxian auf, dass sie von vielen Passanten angestarrt wurden. Egal ob Mann oder Frau, sie alle drehten sich um. Manch einer tuschelte auch hinter vorgehaltener Hand etwas und andere wagten nur einen flüchtigen Blick.

Plötzlich wurde Wei Wuxian langsamer. Lan Wangji bemerkte es und drehte sich zu Wei Wuxian um.

"Lan Zhan, vielleicht solltest du lieber meine Hand los lassen. Die Leute schauen uns schon alle merkwürdig an." sagte Wei Wuxian unsicher.

Lan Wangji drehte sich im Kreis und suchte mit seinem Blick die vielen Gesichter ab. Dann blickte er wieder zu Wei Wuxian und sein Gesicht war voller Güte.  
"Sieh genauer hin. Sie starren nicht uns an, sondern sie sehen alle dich an. Sie bewundern deine Schönheit!" sagte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme und blickte Wei Wuxian bestätigend an.

Wei Wuxian stockte und er sah sich um.  
Und tatsächlich, bei genauerem Hinsehen stellte er fest, dass die vielen Menschen die ihnen entgegen kamen ihn anschauten.  
Aber nicht aus Missgunst oder Fassungslosigkeit, sondern die Leute strahlten ihn bewundernd an. Sie schauten interessiert und aus dem Getuschel wurden bei genauerem Hinhören, die schönsten Komplimente.

Wei Wuxian wurde leicht rot und schaute verlegen nach unten.  
"Ob ich als Mann mich ausgerechnet darüber freuen sollte...?" lachte Wei Wuxian verlegen und obwohl es ihm unangenehm war, fühlte er sich doch ein wenig geschmeichelt.

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian an.  
"Und sie haben alle Recht. Du siehst wunderschön aus!" Lan Wangji strich behutsam mit seiner Hand durch eine lange Strähne von Wei Wuxians Haar und führte diese schließlich zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie.  
"Wollen wir dann weiter, Madame?" Lan Wangji drehte sich seitlich zu Wei Wuxian und hob seine Hand an.

Wei Wuxians Herz flatterte plötzlich wie ein junger Vogel. Er legte seine Hand in Lan Wangjis und mit neuem Selbstvertrauen gingen sie gemeinsam durch die Straßen.

Lan Wangji führte Wei Wuxian behutsam durch die Menschenmengen.  
Sie bewunderten das Fest, probierten neue kulinarische Spezialitäten und bestaunten die vielen Darbietungen. Sie schauten sich gemeinsam das Feuerwerk an, kamen an einem keinen Tempel vorbei und vergaßen für einen Moment die Welt um sich herum.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und die Stunde neigte sich bald dem Ende zu.

"Wir müssen langsam wieder zurück." sagte Wei Wuxian traurig und blickte in den bunten Himmel voller Lichter.

"Hm" antwortete Lan Wangji bestätigend.

Sie gingen die Hauptstraße entlang, zurück zu Madame Mao´s kleinem Laden.  
Sie bogen in eine kleinere Gasse ab und schritten schweigend nebeneinander die Straße entlang.

Lan Wangji blickte zu Wei Wuxian und obwohl er etwas sagen wollte, konnte er nicht die richtigen Worte finden. Sein Herz war gefüllt mit so vielen Emotionen und sein Bauch kribbelte wie am ersten Tag.

Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf Wei Wuxians Lippen.  
"Deine Lippen..." Sagte er schließlich leise.

"Hmm? Meine Lippen? Was ist damit?" Wei Wuxian blieb verwundert stehen und drehte sich zu Lan Wangji.

Das schwache Licht einer Straßenlaterne erhellte ihre Gestalten und tauchte Wei Wuxians Gesicht in einen warmen Ton.

"Die rote Farbe, ist fast weg." sprach Lan Wangji in Gedanken versunken und er streckte seine Hand vorsichtig nach Wei Wuxians Gesicht aus. Er berührte behutsam Wei Wuxians Kinn und hob leicht sein Gesicht an, um es im Licht besser zu sehen.

"Ist die Farbe weg?" fragte Wei Wuxian noch einmal nach und wühlte aus seinem Ärmel das kleine blaue Döschen, welches Madame Mao ihm mitgegeben hatte.  
"Hier, kannst du wieder etwas davon drauf machen?" fragte Wei Wuxian und hielt mit seiner rechten Hand das kleine Döschen empor.

Lan Wangji blickte in Wei Wuxians Hand und öffnete mit seiner linken Hand die kleine Dose.  
"Ich habe das noch nie gemacht."'sagte Lan Wangji und blickte skeptisch in die Dose hinein.

"Dann ist heute eben dein erstes Mal. Du streichst einfach etwas auf deinen Finger und dann machst du vorsichtig etwas davon auf meine Lippen." Wei Wuxian schaute Lan Wangji bestätigend an und er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und ließ die Lippen ganz locker.

Lan Wangji strich mit seinem linken Zeigefinger vorsichtig durch die kleine Dose, wärend er mit seiner rechten Hand noch immer Wei Wuxians Kinn festhielt. Seine Fingerspitze färbte sich rot und er streckte vorsichtig seinen Finger zu Wei Wuxians Lippen aus.

Er war ganz verkrampft und starrte gespannt auf Wei Wuxians Lippen.

 _\- Was macht er da? Es ist nur rote Farbe-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und blickte Lan Wangji skeptisch an.

Lan Wangjis Finger berührte ganz zaghaft Wei Wuxians Unterlippe und die rote Farbe färbte sich ab und tauchte sie in ein tiefes rot.  
Sein Finger strich so langsam hin und her, als hätte er Angs,t mit seinen Fingern die zarte Lippe zu verletzen. Lan Wangji war wie in einem Traum gefangen. Er starrte auf Wei Wuxians Lippen und beobachtete seinen schmalen Finger, der auf der zarten Haut hin und her fuhr und mit jedem Strich die rote Farbe verteilte.

Mit einem mal hörte sein Finger auf sich zu bewegen und Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian tief in die Augen. Wei Wuxian zuckte innerlich und er spürte wie durch Lan Wangjis eindringendem Blick, sein Herz schneller anfing zu schlagen.

"...Lan... Zhan..?" hauchte Wei Wuxian fragend doch in diesem Moment lehnte sich Lan Wangji schon nach vorne. Er rutschte mit seinem Finger von Wei Wuxians Lippe und verschmierte die rote Farbe. Er schloss seine Augen und berührte dann mit seinen warmen Lippen Wei Wuxians.

Es war ein Kuss so zart wie eine Feder und Wei Wuxian ließ die zarte Berührung zu. Lan Wangji nippte an Wei Wuxians Unterlippe, die rote Farbe verteilte sich und Wei Wuxian öffnete seinen Mund.

Lan Wangjis feuchte Zunge glitt in Wei Wuxians warme Mundhöhle und ihre Zungen berührten sich. Lan Wangji hielt Wei Wuxians Kinn noch immer mit seiner rechten Hand fest, wärend er mit seiner linken Hand Wei Wuxians Ohr berührte.

Wei Wuxians Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und ihr Kuss war so zart und leidenschaftlich, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Lan Wangji drückte Wei Wuxian vorsichtig gegen eine Hauswand und Wei Wuxians Hände ruhten nervös auf Lan Wangjis Brust. Ihre Lippen spielten von einer Seite zu der anderen und ihre Zungen berührten und trennten sich wieder.

Lan Wangji fuhr mit seiner linken Hand an Wei Wuxians Hals hinunter. Er presste sein linkes Knie zwischen Wei Wuxians Beine und spreitzte sie auseinander.

"Ah.." stöhnte Wei Wuxian leise auf und ihre Lippen trennten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick.  
"Lan Zhan..." hauchte Wei Wuxian erregt wärend er leise nach Luft schnappte.

In diesem Moment hörte man plötzlich zwei Stimmen die näher kamen und ein Mann und eine Frau stolperten lautstark die Gasse entlang.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji schraken auf.

"Oh, hier ist schon jemand!" sagte der Mann mit angetrunkener Stimme und die Frau, die sich um seinen Hals geworfen hatte, starrte die beiden an.  
"Dann müssen wir eben eine andere Gasse nehmen!" sprach sie mit verführerischer Stimme und zog den Mann weiter, die Gasse entlang.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji kamen wieder zur Gesinnung und Wei Wuxian drückte Lan Wangji von sich weg.  
"Haha.." lachte Wei Wuxian verlegen und strich mit seiner Hand durch sein Gesicht.  
 _\- Das war knapp.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und sein Gesicht wurde ganz blass bei dem Gedanken, was sie gerade im Begriff waren auf offener Straße zu tun.

Lan Wangji schaute Wei Wuxian entteuscht an und er strich sich über seine Lippen als er feststellte, dass alles voller roter Farbe war.

Wei Wuxian griff in seinen Ärmel und holte Madame Maos helles Stofftaschentuch hervor.  
 _\- Kann die Frau in die Zukunft sehen? Sie hat echt an alles gedacht-_ Dachte Wei Wuxian verblüfft.  
"Lass mich dir helfen." sagte Wei Wuxian mit fürsorglicher Stimme. Er nahm das Stofftaschentuch und wischte behutsam über Lan Wangjis Lippen. Das helle Tuch färbte sich an einigen Stellen leicht rot.

"Du auch." sagte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme und nahm das Tuch aus Wei Wuxians Fingern und strich auch seine Lippen ab.  
"Soll ich dann nochmal probieren?" fragte Lan Wangji und spielte auf die kleine blaue Dose von Madame Mao an.

"Ähh...ja, bitte." räusperte sich Wei Wuxian verlegen und öffnete seine Hand, in der noch immer die kleine Dose war.

Lan Wangji öffnete sie erneut, ging mit seinem Zeigefinger durch die rote Farbe und strich mit konzentrierter Miene die Farbe auf Wei Wuxians Lippen. Wei Wuxian hielt ganz still und wärend er in Lan Wangjis konzentriertes Gesicht blickte, drifteten seine Gedanken erneut in eine ganz andere Richtung ab.

"Fertig." sagte Lan Wangji schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme und Wei Wuxian wurde aus seinen Gedanken wieder zurück geholt.  
Lan Wangji steckte das Stofftaschentuch und die kleine blaue Dose wieder zurück in Wei Wuxians Ärmel.  
"Wir kommen noch zu spät. Wollen wir?" fragte Lan Wangji mit wehmütiger Stimme und er fasste an Wei Wuxians Hand.

"Hm" nickte Wei Wuxian bestätigend und gemeinsam schritten sie die schmale Gasse entlang und ließen die breite Straße der bunten Lichter und der unausgesprochenen Wünsche hinter sich.


	18. Chapter 12-3

**Chapter 12.3**

Madame Mao und Bao Tian warteten schon vor der Tür ihres Ladens auf Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian, als die beiden die kleine Gasse auf sie zu kamen. Bao Tian hob seine Hand und wunk den beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen schon entgegen.

"Da seid ihr zwei ja wieder. Hattet ihr eine schöne Zeit?" fragte Madame Mao neugierig und strahlte die beiden an.

"Ja, es war ein schönes Straßenfest." berichtete Wei Wuxian. "Man hätte sich dort noch länger aufhalten können."

Lan Wangji nickte bestätigend und Madame Mao und Bao Tian und schauten die beiden wissensdurstig an.  
"Und weiter?" fragte Bao Tian mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Wie und weiter?" fragte Wei Wuxian und blickte die beiden fragend an.

"Sonst gibt es nichts zu berichten? Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse?" Bao Tians Stimme hatte einen verdächtigen Unterton und Wei Wuxian fühlte sich von ihren fragenden Blicken durchbohrt.

"...Nein...nicht das ich wüsste...!" stottterte Wei Wuxian und er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Hmm" machte Madame Mao entteuscht und ging zu Wei Wuxian und unterzog ihn einen prüfenden Blick.  
"Tatsächlich alles noch dort wo es hingehört. Gut schaust du aus." lächelte Madame Mao ihn an und zog noch schnell einen kleinen Holzkamm aus ihrem Gürtel und kämmte Wei Wuxians Haare noch einmal glatt.  
"Bao Tian und ich waren übrigens erfolgreich. Das Mädchen bleibt heute zu Hause und wir können ihren Platz einnehmen." zwinkerte sie den beiden zu und Bao Tian stemmte seine Hände zufrieden in die Hüfte.

"Wir sind ein gutes Team." lachte er mit stolz geschwellter Brust und wendete sich dann zu Wei Wuxian und begann ihm aufgeregt von der vergangenen Stunde zu erzählen.

"So, noch einmal Wangji anschauen..." flüsterte Madame Mao zu sich selbst und sie drehte sich zu Lan Wangji um. Sie begann noch einmal seinen Gürtel zu richten und den Stoff glatt zu streichen. Sie blickte ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht und plötzlich stutzte sie.  
"Wangji du hast da was am Kinn." Madame Mao streckte ihre Hand nach Lan Wangjis Gesicht aus und nahm die Spitze ihres Ärmels zur Hand.  
"Ist das...Lippenstift..?!.." stutzte Madame Mao und schaute Lan Wangji verwundert an.

Lan Wangji zeigte keine Regung und nur sein Blick schweifte herüber zu Wei Wuxian, der sich angeregt mit Bao Tian unterhielt. Madame Mao verstand und lächelte ihn an, wärend sie mit ihrem Ärmel vorsichtig die rote Farbe weg wischte.  
"So alle "besonderen Vorkommnisse" sind weggewischt." schmunzelte sie und klopfte stolz auf seine Schulter.  
Lan Wangji schwieg und überließ den Rest Madame Maos Fantasie.

"Können wir los?" fragte Bao Tian und drehte sich zu Lan Wangji.

"Ja wir können los." antworte er mir ruhiger Stimme.

"Dann machts gut ihr drei. Passt auf euch auf. Ich bleibe hier. Wenn irgendwas außer Plan gerät, dann findet ihr mich hier. Wir sehen uns dann hier. Entweder heute oder morgen. Lan Wangji muss da ja nämlich noch Tians versprechen einlösen." Madame Mao zwinkerte Lan Wangji zu und lehnte sich an die Hauswand.

"Ich passe auf die beiden auf. Wird schon alles klappen." sagte Bao Tian und gab Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian einen klapps auf die Schulter.

Alle drei verneigten sich vor Madame Mao und bedankten sich respektvoll bei ihr, für ihre Hilfe. Dann gingen sie entschlossenen Schrittes die kleine Straße hinunter in Richtug zum roten Drachen.

Bao Tian erhob seine Stimme:  
"Okay noch einmal zusammenfassend für alle:  
Wei Wuxian, du schleust dich gleich durch den Seiteneingang herein und sagst, dass du die Vertretung für Xion Yi machst. Wangji und ich werden dich aus der Ferne beobachten und wenn du drinnen bist, gehen wir zügig zum Haupteingang und gehen offiziell als Gäste herein. Wir werden nach dir verlangen und wenn wir uns alle wieder getroffen haben, dann wird Wei Wuxian versuchen sich bei den Mädchen und in den Zimmern nach etwas Verdächtigem umzusehen und wir geben ihm Rückendeckung und schauen was wir sonst noch so rausfinden können. Aber genaueres können wir noch besprechen wenn wir drinnen sind und gemeinsam in einem Raum als Gäste und Gastgeber unter uns sind.  
Alle verstanden?" fragte Bao Tian mit lauter Stimme und man merkte ihm sichtlich an, was für einen Spaß er bei der Sache hatte.

"Verstanden!" antworteten Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji gleichzeitig und Bao Tian zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger die Straße entlang auf eine Tür.  
"Da musst du rein. Wir bleiben hier und warten." Bao Tian legte seine Hand auf Wei Wuxians Schulter.  
"Viel Erfolg!" sprach er und grinste Wei Wuxian von einem Ohr zum anderen an.

"Pass auf dich auf." sagte Lan Wangji mit etwas besorgter Stimme und Wei Wuxian merkte, dass leicht die Anspannung in ihm anstieg.

"Bis später, dann." sagte er und Wei Wuxian ging die Straße hinunter zu der kleinen Tür auf die Bao Tian eben gezeigt hatte.

Lan Wangji und Bao Tian hielten sich im Hintergrund und beobachten Wei Wuxian. Sie sahen wie er vor die kleine Holztür trat und anklopfte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ein Mann mit einem fiesen Gesicht die Tür öffnete und Wei Wuxian anstarrte. Wei Wuxian begann wild zu gestikulieren und schon trat der Mann zur Seite und wunk Wei Wuxian hinein.

"Oh, das ging einfacher als gedacht." flüsterte Bao Tian. "Unsere kleine Konkubine hat wohl mächtig Eindruck gemacht."

Lan Wangji seufzte einmal vor Erleichterung auf und Bao Tian sah ihm an, dass auch er sehr angespannt zu seien schien.

"Komm Wangji, wir gehen schnell vorne herein." Die beiden liefen schrammen Schrittes die Straße ein Stück zurück und bogen auf die große Hauptstraße ab.

"Hier vorne müssen wir lang." Bao Tian packte Lan Wangji am Arm und bog mit ihm links um eine Ecke.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam die Straße des Rotlichtviertels hinunter und schon sahen sie ein großes Holzschild an einer beeindruckenden Fassade, mit der Ausfschrift:" Zum roten Drachen"

Gerade als Bao Tian und Lan Wangji zum Eingang schreiten wollten, packte Lan Wangji Bao Tian am Ärmel und hielt ihn plötzlich zurück.  
"Warte!" sagte er mit klarer Stimme.

"Was ist?" stutzte Bao Tian und blickte Lan Wangji fragend an.

Lan Wangji starrte zum Eingang. "Dieser Mann dort, kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." flüsterte Lan Wangji mit leiser Stimme und zeigte auf einen Herren vor dem Eigang vorm roten Drachen.

Bao Tian musterte die Person eindringlich. "Hmm jetzt wo du es sagst... Aber die Kleider sagen mir nichts."

In diesem Moment kniff Lan Wangji in Bao Tians Arm. "Oh Gott, das ist Jiang Cheng vom Yunmeng Clan."

"Bitte?" rief Bao Tian erschrocken aus. "Was macht er hier und was hat er nur an?"

"Er ist bestimmt aus dem gleichen Grund hier wie wir. Wir sollten uns beeilen und nach Wei Ying sehen." zischte Lan Wangji und seine Finger bohrten sich tiefer in Bao Tians Arm.

"Um Wei Wuxian sollten wir uns weniger sorgen machen. Wohl kaum das er ihn erkennen wird. Wir könnten das größere Problem werden." sagte Bao Tian und rieb sich mit seiner Hand nachdenklich über seine Stirn.

Die beiden beobachteten wie Jiang Cheng den Eingang zum roten Drachen passierte und im Gebäude verschwand.

"Das ausgerechnet er hier auftauchen musste. Und dann noch alleine! Was denkt der sich nur? Bestimmt verstecken sich hier irgendwo noch andere vom Yunmeng Clan!" ärgerte sich Lan Wangji und seine Finger bohrten sich noch immer in Bao Tians Arm.

Bao Tian zog langsam ein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht. "Wangji, ich verstehe deine Sorge aber bitte nimm die Finger aus meinem Arm." Bao Tian fasste an Lan Wangjis Hand und versuchte den Griff zu lösen.

"Oh Verzeih..." Lan Wangji zog seine Hand zurück und kaute auf einem seiner Fingernägel herum.

 _\- Wow der ist ja mächtig von der Rolle-_ Dachte sich Bao Tian.

"Los komm, keine Zeit zu schmollen. Wir gehen rein und suchen unsere kleine Konkubine. Wegen Jiang Cheng überlegen wir uns noch was. Vielleicht ist er ja doch nur inkognito zum Vergnügen hier." lachte Bao Tian leise und klopfte Lan Wangji auf die Schulter.

"Wohl kaum" grummelte dieser leise und die beiden gingen zum Eingang.

Sie schritten über die Türschwelle und betraten das Gebäude. Lan Wangji schaute sich unsicher um. Er war zum ersten mal in einem Freudenhaus und die Atmosphäre sagte ihm gar nicht zu.

"Nicht so sauer gucken. Entspann dich." sagte Bao Tian leise und drückte mit seinem Zeigefinger zwischen Lan Wangjis Augen. "Genau hier, entstehen schon Falten!"

"Tsss" schnallste Lan Wangji mit seiner Zunge und schlug Bao Tians Hand aus seinem Gesicht.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine hohe Frauenstimme und eine hübsche Dame nahm sie in Empfang.

"Aufgehts!" flüsterte Bao Tian und zwinkerte Lan Wangji noch einmal zu.

* * *

Wei Wuxian schritt währenddessen den schummrig beleuchteten Flur entlang.  
"Zweites Zimmer links, zweites Zimmer links.." murmelte er vor sich selbst hin.  
In der Hand trug er ein gestapeltes Tablett mit etwas Essen und Alkohol und in seinem Gürtel steckte eine kleine Flöte. Der Inhaber des Hauses hatte ihn sofort mit herein genommen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihm einen Raum zuwies. Wei Wuxian ging davon aus, dass Lan Wangji und Bao Tian endlich im Gebäude waren und nach ihm verlangt hatten. Er sollte Essen für die Gäste mitnehmen und auf seine Antwort hin, dass er die Flötenmusik beherrschte, bekam er auch noch eine kleine Föte von dem Inhaber in den Gürtel gesteckt.

Wei Wuxian machte sich also auf den Weg zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Raum und er war sichtlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt, das Tablett sicher durch die Gänge zu tragen, wärend er ständig auf den Stoff seiner Robe trat.  
"Wie können sich Frauen nur so eingepackt überhaupt noch richtig bewegen?" nuschelte er angenervt zu sich selbst.

Das Gebäude von innen sah sehr hochwertig aus. Vieles war aus Holz gefertigt und die vielen verwinkelten Gänge und Flure waren in ein rotes Licht getaucht. Überall hörte man Gelächter und Musik und die Mädchen sahen alle liebreizend und anmutig aus. Obwohl dieses Haus seine ganz eigene Atmosphäre ausstrahlte, konnte Wei Wuxian jetzt nicht behaupten, dass er sich sonderlich unwohl fühlte. Niemand starrte ihn seltsam an und er schien in der Masse einfach unterzugehen.

Endlich kam Wei Wuxian an seinem zugewiesenen Raum an. Wissend, das sich hinter der Tür Lan Wangji und Bao Tian befanden, war er ganz entspannt und stellte zunächst das Tablett auf dem Fußboden ab. Er setzte sich auf seine Knie und schob vorsichtig die große Tür auf. Dann fasste er wieder das Tablett an und stellte es in den Raum, wärend er den Prozess wiederholte und sich wieder hinkniete und von innen die große Tür wieder schloss.

 _\- Puh geschafft-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
 _-Niemandem ist etwas aufgefallen und ich habe es heile in den Raum geschafft-_

Erleichtert drehte er sich um und wollte gerade Lan Wangji und Bao Tian von den vergangenen Minuten seit ihrer Trennung erzählen, als ihm beim Umdrehen plötzlich der Atem stockte.

In dem großen Raum saßen keine zwei Leute. Und es waren auch nicht Lan Wangji und Bao Tian die in der Mitte an einem Tisch saßen. Sondern ein Mann alleine, saß in der Mitte des Tisches und starrte ihn etwas irritiert an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es dauerte nicht lange bis Wei Wuxian am liebsten panisch wieder rückwärts aus dem Raum gestürmt wäre.

Es war Jiang Cheng!

Wei Wuxian wurde kreideweiß im Gesicht und er fühlte wie sein Puls in die Höhe ging.

 _\- Jiang Cheng? Warum zum Henker ist Jiang Cheng hier? Ich muss hier weg, aber wo soll ich hin? Was ist wenn er mich erkennt? Und was hat er überhaupt für fremde Kleider an? Ist er auch aus dem selben Grund hier wie wir? Und wo überhaupt sind Lan Zhan und Bao Tian? Was ist hier nur schief gelaufen?-_  
Wei Wuxians Gedanken überschlugen sich und er erstarrte vor Panik. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte und er suchte in seinem Kopf verzweifelt nach einem Plan.

Plötzlich räusperte sich Jiang Cheng.  
"Ist alles inordnung? Ihr seht so erschrocken aus!" fragte er unsicher.  
 _\- Kennt diese Frau mich? Wurde ich vielleicht erkannt?-_ Dachte sich Jiang Cheng und auch er wurde leicht nervös.

Wei Wuxian stutzte. Nach Jiang Cheng´s Verhalten zu beurteilen, hatte er ihn nicht erkannt. Wei Wuxian atmete innerlich erleichtert auf und kam wieder zur Vernunft. Er hielt seinen Ärmel leicht vor sein Gesicht und lachte verlegen.  
"Nein nein alles gut mein Herr. Verzeiht, es ist alles inordnung!" piepste Wei Wuxian mit verstellter Stimme.

"Was ist mit eurer Stimme?" fragte Jiang Cheng verwundert und unterzog Wei Wuxian einen prüfenden Blick.

 _\- Das war klar-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.  
"Ahh...haha...ich bin leicht heiser mein Herr. Aber alles kein Problem, so lange ich nicht viel rede." piepste Wei Wuxian weiterhin hinter seinem Ärmel hervor.

Jiang Cheng runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das Essen, bekomme ich noch welches oder wollt ihr es da hinten stehen lassen?" fragte Jiang Cheng mit leichtem Unterton.

 _\- Urks du freches Blag-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er hatte Mühe sein freundliches Gesicht aufrechtzuerhalten.  
 _\- Kaum im Freudenhaus und schon kommandiert er die Frauen rum. Kein Wunder, dass er immer noch alleine ist-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und hob das Tablett vom Fußboden wieder auf.  
"Verzeiht mein Herr." lächelte Wei Wuxian und ging widerwillig zum Tisch in der Mitte an dem Jiang Cheng saß. Wei Wuxian versuchte den Blickkontakt so gut es ging zu vermeiden und ließ sein Gesicht immer leicht abgewendet, aus Angst Jiang Cheng könnte ihn erkennen.

Er setzte sich neben Jiang Cheng wieder auf seine Knie und begann die vielen kleinen Schalen auf dem Tisch zu servieren. Wei Wuxian stellte den Krug mit dem Alkohol und die kleine Trinkschale mit auf den Tisch und rückte dann wieder ein Stück von ihm ab.

Jiang Cheng blickte ihn an, doch Wei Wuxian strich sich unsicher mit seiner Hand durch sein Gesicht und versuchte mit seinem Ärmel sich dem eindringenden Blick von Jiang Cheng zu entziehen.

"Warum sehr ihr mich nicht an?" fragte Jiang Cheng forsch.

 _\- Oh jeh jetzt gehts los. Jiang Cheng mit seinem schlechten Gemüht-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian. Er lachte leise auf.  
"Ich weiß nicht was ihr meint mein Herr..." nuschelte Wei Wuxian hinter seinem Ärmel hervor.

"Zeigt mir euer Gesicht oder habt ihr etwas zu verbergen? Ihr benehmt euch recht merkwürdig!" Jiang Cheng machte einen Satz nach vorne und packte Wei Wuxian´s Arm und zog ihn zur Seite. Dabei kippte Wei Wuxian leicht nach vorne und ihre Gesichter standen plötzlich direkt voreinander.

Beide starrten sich sprachlos an und musterten ihre Gesichter.

 _\- Jetzt hat er mich-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian panisch und er überlegte sich im Kopf schon eine Fluchtmöglichkeit.  
Doch Jiang Cheng regte sich kein Stück, sondern blickte weiterhin sprachlos in Wei Wuxians Gesicht.

Plötzlich öffneten sich seine Lippen und ein leises :" Ihr seid so wunderschön.." ertönte in Wei Wuxians Ohren.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er starrte fassunglos in Jiang Cheng´s Gesicht.  
 _\- Ist das sein Ernst?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter rühren, so erstarrt war er vor Fassungslosigkeit.

Ganz langsam streckte Jiang Cheng plötzlich seine Hand aus und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen Wei Wuxians Gesicht.  
"Euer Gesicht...ihr kommt mir so bekannt vor.." hauchte er.

Wei Wuxians Herz begann vor Nervosität schneller zu schlagen und schließlich lehnte er sich wieder zurück und wendete sein Gesicht leicht ab.  
"Ihr müsst euch irren mein Herr. Ich kenne euch nicht. " flüsterte Wei Wuxian nervös und goss schnell den Alkohol in die kleine Trinkschale.

"Hm ihr habt recht. Warum sollte ich eine Konkubine kennen!" antwortete Jiang Cheng abweisend und nahm ruppig die Schale in die Hand und stürzte mit einem Schlug den Alkohol hinunter.

Wei Wuxian knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
 _Was er doch für ein sympathischer Mann geworden ist-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian sarkastisch.

" Nachschenken! Oder werdet ihr hier fürs Träumen bezahlt?" Jiang Cheng klapperte mit der Schale auf dem Tisch und starrte Wei Wuxian wartend an.

Wei Wuxian warf Jiang Cheng einen bösen Blick zu und füllte widerwillig den Alkohol nach.  
 _\- Das kommt alles auf die Karma Liste mein Freund-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian wärend er mit den Zähnen knirschte.

"Oh, der Blick gefällt mir. Ich hörte Gerüchte, dass es hier in letzter Zeit etwas, sagen wir "ruppig" zugegangen sein soll. Bei eurem Blick könnte man glauben ihr hegt einen gewissen Groll gegen eure Gäste!" Jiang Cheng hob eine Augenbraue an und führte dann erneut die Schale an seine Lippen. Mit einem Schluck leerte er sie aus. Mit einem Klappern setzte er sie wieder auf dem Tisch ab und blickte Wei Wuxian auffordernd an.

" Ich Weiß nicht was ihr meint, mein Herr." antwortete Wei Wuxian wieder monoton und füllte erneut die Schale nach.  
 _\- Lan Zhan wo bist du nur? Hol mich hier endlich raus-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und spielte weiterhin einfach mit.

"Irgendetwas ist an euch merkwürdig." Jiang Cheng warf Wei Wuxian einen kritisches Blick zu.  
"Und außerdem, kann ich etwas spirituelle Energie in euch spüren. Etwas merkwürdig für eine normale Konkubine, meint ihr nicht?"

Wei Wuxian erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und beide blickten sich an. Die Anspannung stieg und beide wussten, dass nur eine falsche Bewegung das Fass jetzt zum überlaufen bringen würde.

Die Luft im Zimmer begann zu schwingen und beide trauten sich kaum zu atmen.

 _\- Denkt Jiang Cheng etwa, daes ich etwas mit den Morden zu tun habe?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian, denn es war die plausibelste Erklärung.

Ganz langsam fasste Wei Wuxian zu seinem Gürtel und er wollte die Flöte heraus holen, als Jiang Cheng plötzlich über den Tisch gestürzt kam, Wei Wuxian´s Handgelenk griff und sich auf ihn stürzte. Es schepperte laut und die Schalen und Gläser auf dem Tisch stützten um und Jiang Cheng schmiss sich breitbeinig auf Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian fiel unsanft nach hinten auf den Rücken und starrte Jiang Cheng erschrocken von unten an.

"Was wolltet ihr gerade aus eurem Gürtel ziehen?" fragte Jiang Cheng aufgebracht und er festigte so stark seinen Handgriff, dass Wei Wuxians Handgelenk schmerzte.  
"...Ich...wollte...nur...die Flöte rausholen... Und euch etwas vorspielen mein Herr, um eure Laune zu heben..."'stammelte Wei Wuxian und blickte Jiang Cheng erschrocken an.

"Eine Flöte...?" Jiang Cheng starrte auf Wei Wuxians Gürtel und sah die kleine Flöte, die tatsächlich oben aus dem Stoff heraus schaute. Jiang Cheng griff mit seiner linken Hand in den Gürtel und holte die Flöte hervor. Er schaute ungläubich in seine Hand und sein Puls schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen.

"Mein Herr, eure Hand. Ihr tut mir weh!" jammerte Wei Wuxian und blickte auf Jiang Chengs rechte Hand die immer noch fest um sein Handgelenk geklammert war.

Jiang Cheng kam wieder zur Gesinnung und schnell löste er seine Hand und ging von Wei Wuxian wieder herunter. Wei Wuxian rieb sich vor Schmerz sein Handgelenk welches schon rot angelaufen war.

"Verzeiht...ich.." Stotterte Jiang Cheng und ihm war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm. "Ich habe wohl etwas überreagiert!" räusperte er sich schließlich und hielt seine Hand ausgestreckt um Wei Wuxian hoch zu helfen.

Wei Wuxian nahm die Hifle an und lies sich von Jiang Cheng wieder aufhelfen. Sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Tisch und auf das Chaos welches Jiang Cheng angerichtet hatte.  
 _\- Perfekte Gelegenheit-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Verzeiht mein Herr aber ich werde was zum Sauber machen besorgen und euch etwas neues zum Essen holen. Ich bin gleich wieder da." piepste Wei Wuxian und er verneigte sich vor Jiang Cheng und ging zügig richtung Tür.

Jiang Cheng blieb auf dem Fußboden sitzen und schaute unzufrieden drein und nickte nur zustimmend.

 _\- Und jetzt schnell raus hier-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und verschwand schleunigst durch die große Tür.

"Puhh das war knapp.." Nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.  
"Hat er den Verstand verloren? Was ist denn nur mit ihm? Und jetzt verdächtigt er auch noch mich. Was ist das nur hier für ein Chaos? Und wo überhaupt sind Lan Zhan und Bao Tian? Die beiden sind mir überhaupt keine Hilfe." fluchte Wei Wuxian wärend er aufgebracht den Flur entlang stapfte.

Plötzlich kam er an einer kleinen Holztreppe vorbei die nach oben ins erste Obergeschoss führte vorbei und blieb stehen. Von vorne kam ein hübsches Mädchen und sprach ihn freundlich an.  
"Gehst du nach oben? Kannst du das hier unserer Nummer eins Minh Sue geben?" fragte das Mädchen und hielt Wei Wuxian einen kleinen Beutel entgegen.

 _\- Nummer eins...?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian. "Aber sicher..." quiekte er mit hoher Stimme und lächelte das Mädchen an.

"Aber beeil dich. Du weißt Minh Sue hasst es zu warten.  
Wobei, dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen. Bist du neu hier?" fragte sie Wei Wuxian und gab ihm den Beutel in die Hand.

"Ähh ja. Heute das erste mal." antwortet Wei Wuxian schnell.

"Aha Nagut. Beeil dich und mach keinen Ärger." Das Mädchen wunk mit ihrer Hand ab und schritt an Wei Wuxian zügig vorbei.

"Welch ein Glück." nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und drehte den Beutel in seiner Hand hin und her.  
"Dann statten wir dieser Minh Sue doch mal einen Besuch ab." Wei Wuxian Schritt die kleine Treppen hinauf und befand sich bald oben im Gebäude auf einem schmalen Flur.

 _\- Das hier müssen die Zimmer der Mädchen sein-_ Dachte er sich und schlich den Flur entlang. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine kleine Tür und ein Mädchen ganz in grün gekleidet trat aus der Tür heraus. Sie musterte Wei Wuxian eindringlich und dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Beutel in seiner Hand.  
"Suchst du Minh Sue? Ihr Zimmer ist am Ende des Ganges. Das letzte ganz hinten."

Wei Wuxian lächelte sie freundlich an und ein leises:" Vielen Dank!" kam über seine Lippen.

Das Mädchen verzog ihr Gesicht und schaute Wei Wuxian wehleidig an.  
"Was ist denn nur mit deiner Stimme?" fragte sie schockiert.

"...Heiser... Vom Singen..!" antwortete Wei Wuxian schnell und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Ahje, dann schone deine Stimme. Und beeil dich!" Das Mädchen klopfte auf Wei Wuxians Schulter und ging den Flur hinab zur Treppe.

"Diese Minh Sue scheint ja eine echte Furie zu sein. Kein Wunder das alle Männer nach ihrem Besuch tot umfallen." Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er schlich vorsichtig den Flur weiter entlang. Umso weiter er sich dem Raum näherte umso stärker spürte er eine spirituelle Energie. Erst war sie ganz schwach, doch umso näher er der Tür kam, umso stärker wurde sie. Er stand nun mitten vor der Tür und legte vorsichtig sein Ohr an die Holztür und lauschte. Er konnte nichts hören. Innen drinnen klang alles ruhig. Vorsichtig klopfte er an der Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch nichts kam. Er klopfte noch einmal und als auch beim zweiten mal keine Antwort kam, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und linste in den Raum hinein.

"Hmm keiner da?" flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Er blickte sich noch zweimal auf dem Flur um als er leise durch die Tür in den Raum verschwand. Mit einem Klicken schloss er die Tür hinter sich und er stand in dem Zimmer von Minh Sue, die Nummer eins im roten Drachen.

Die spirituelle Energie spürte er nun sehr deutlich und es war ein unheilvolles Gefühl.

 _\- Hier stinkt es ganz gewaltig-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er begann sich vorsichtig im Raum umzuschauen. Den Beutel legte er auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Fenster ab und schon bald fiel sein Blick auf eine Holzschachtel auf einem Tisch.

Die spirituelle Energie war nun ganz deutlich zu spüren und Wei Wuxian öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel. In der Holzschachtel war ein kneines pinkes Säckchen was einen starken, süßlichen Duft verströmte. Wei Wuxian berührte vorsichtig das kleine Säckchen mit seiner Hand und er spürte die starke spirituelle Energie, die davon ausging.

"Was noch immer in diesem Säckchen ist, es versprüht starke spirituelle Energie. Ich bin mir sicher, was noch immer hier drinnen schlummert, wird für die seltsamen Morde verantwortlich sein. Da ich nichts hilfreiches bei mir trage, sollte ich das Öffnen lieber auf später verschieben, wenn Lan Zhan und Bao Tian dabei sind. Aber ersteinmal nehme ich es mit." sprach er zu sich selbst und zufrieden drehte Wei Wuxian das Säckchen in seiner Hand hin und her, bis er es schließlich in seinem Ärmel verstaute.

"Gut da ich ersteinmal habe wonach wir gesucht haben, sollte ich jetzt schleunigst zusehen, dass ich die beiden nutzlosen andern wieder finde. Wo treiben die sich nur die ganze Zeit herum? Von wegen Rückendeckung..!" nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und er verchloss wieder die kleine Holzschachtel. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Holztür und wagte einen Blick auf den Flur.

 _\- Gut keiner da-_ Geschwind schlüpfte er aus dem Raum heraus und schritt den Flur entlang.

 _\- Wo diese Minh Sue wohl gerade sich aufhält, wenn sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer ist?-_ Fragte sich Wei Wuxian, doch er entschied sich, dass es ersteinmal nicht so wichtig ist. Viel wichtiger war, dass er den vermeintlichen auslöser für die Morde gefunden hatte. Er stieg die kleine Holztreppe hinab und als er gerade die letzte Stufe zum unteren Flur betrat, polterte plötzlich von hinten eine laute Männerstimme.

"Da bist du ja!" Rief ihm die Stimme des Inhabers entgegen. "Du gehst sofort zurück zu deinem Gast und dann tust du das, wofür ihr auch bezahlt werdet!" Eine grobe Männerhand griff in Wei Wuxians Kragen und ein Krug Alkohol wurde ihm in die Hand gepresst, wärend er unter schnaufenden Atemgeräuschen den Flur entlang geschliffen wurde.

"Ahh!" rief Wei Wuxian erschrocken aus.

Mit einem Klappern öffnete der Inhaber eine Tür und mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde Wei Wuxian in den Raum hinein geworfen. Er fiel auf seine Knie und er stützte sich mit der einen Hand auf dem Fußboden ab, wärend die andere Hand fest den Alkohol Krug umklammerte.  
"Tsss" schnallste Wei Wuxian mit seiner Zunge. _\- Geht das auch etwas sanfter?-_ Die Tür wurde mit einem lauten Ruck wieder zugeschlagen.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf und er richtete seinen Blick in den Raum. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch an dem Jiang Cheng mit verschränkten Armen vor seiner Brust im Lotus Sitz saß. Er tippte mit seinem einem Zeigefinger unruhig auf und ab und er warf Wei Wuxian einen mürrischen Blick zu.  
"Das hat ganz schön lange gedauert. Und wie ich sehe, seid ihr wohl andersweitig umher gewandert?" mäckerte Jiang Cheng und warf Wei Wuxian einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

Wei Wuxian seufzte leise auf.  
 _\- Jiang Cheng. Den hatte ich schon wieder ganz vergessen. Wie werde ich den nur wieder los?- D_ achte sich Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng stand plötzlich auf. "Ihr sagt gar nichts? Nun gut. Dann werde ich es jetzt auf den Punkt bringen." Jiang Cheng schritt imposant auf Wei Wuxian zu und dieser stellte den Alkohol Krug an die Seite und robbte rückwärts mit seinen Knien über den Fußboden, bis er plötzlich mit seinem Rücken die Tür berührte.

Jiang Cheng sah ih schraf an.  
"Ich weiß, dass ihr für die seltsamen Morde hier im Hause verantwortlich seid. Verratet es mir, wie habt ihr die Männer umgebracht? Das war kein Werk aus normaler Menschenhand." Jiang Cheng blieb vor Wei Wuxian stehen und sah ihn verrachtent von oben herab an.

Wei Wuxian hob seine Hände um seine Unschuld zu unterstreichen. "Ihr irrt euch mein Herr. Ich weiß nicht wovon ihr sprecht." antwortete Wei Wuxian beschwichtigend.

"Ich spüre es bis hier hin. Von euch strömt starke spirituelle Energie aus." Jiang Cheng kniete sich auf sein linkes Knie und bückte sich zu Wei Wuxian herunter.  
"Wir können es auch anders regeln!" flüsterte Jiang Cheng mit bösartiger Stimme und streckte seine Hand nach Wei Wuxian aus.

 _\- Verdammt was mache ich jetzt nur?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian panisch und er hielt schützend seine linke Hand nach vorne ausgestreckt. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und wartete auf einen groben Griff von Jiang Cheng.

... Doch nichts passierte!

Wei Wuxian öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und er sah wie Jiang Chengs Hand kurz vor seinem Gesicht stehen gekommen war. Seine Augen hatten plötzlich einen seltsamen Blick und er verharrte in seiner Bewegung wie versteinert.

"Was ist das für ein süßer Duft?" hauchte Jiang Cheng plötzlich über seine Lippen.  
"Was ist das für ein Gefühl in meiner Brust?" Er krallte sich mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand in den Kragen seiner Robe.  
"Mein Herz...flattert plötzlich so schnell..."

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er starrte Jiang Cheng erschrocken ins Gesicht.  
"Was ist?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert und Jiang Cheng fing plötzlich an im Gesicht zu schwitzen.

"Mir wird plötzlich ganz warm..." stöhnte Jiang Cheng und er öffnete seine Lippen um nach Luft zu schnappen.

"Ist alles inordnung mit dir?" fragte Wei Wuxian besorgt und legte seine Hand auf Jiang Chengs Schulter.

"...Dieser süße Duft..." Flüsterte Jiang Cheng, doch Wei Wuxian verstand ihn nicht richtig.

"Ich verstehe dich nicht! Was ist...?" Wei Wuxian konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr ganz zu Ende aussprechen, als Jiang Cheng plötzlich einen Satz nach vorne machte und Wei Wuxian gegen die Tür stieß.

"Ah!" keuchte Wei Wuxian vor Schmerz auf und er streckte seine Hände zur Verteidigung nach vorne, doch in diesem Moment spürte er wie Jiang Cheng seine Hände am Handgelenk packte und sie über seinem Kopf gegen die Tür drückte. Wei Wuxian wusste gar nicht wie ihm Geschah und er riss seine Augen weit auf, doch schon in diesem Moment drückte Jiang Cheng seine Lippen kraftvoll auf Wei Wuxians. Wei Wuxian stand unter Schock und Jiang Cheng drückte ihn gewaltsam gegen die Tür und küsste ihn grob.

Endlich kam Wei Wuxian zur Gesinnung und er fing an zu strampeln und wollte sich aus Jiang Chengs Griff lösen. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und endlich gab Jiang Cheng seine Lippen frei. Wei Wuxian riss den Kopf zur Seite und schnappte nach Luft.  
"Was tust du?" Schrie Wei Wuxian entrüstet auf und blickte Jiang Cheng wütend an.

Doch Jiang Chengs Augen bedeckte ein Schleier und er wirkte wie in einem Traum gefangen. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er schnappte nach Luft.  
"Dieser...Duft..." Flüsterte er.  
"Ihr seid so wunderschön! Ich...muss...euch...haben!" nuschelte er und Jiang Cheng lehnte sich erneut nach vorne um Wei Wuxian zu küssen.

"Nein!" Rief Wei Wuxian und er hob sein Knie an und rammte es Jiang Cheng in den Magen. Dieser Krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und lies Wei Wuxian endlich los.

Wei Wuxian huschte an Jiang Cheng vorbei und sprang schnell zur Seite. Er wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über seine Lippen und starrte ihn sprachlos an.  
"Was ist nur los mit dir?" fragte Wei Wuxian entrüstet.

Jiang Cheng lachte nur und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich liebe euch! Nur euch alleine! Lauft nicht weg von mir!" Jiang Cheng hatte einen irren Blick in den Augen und er machte einen Schritt auf Wei Wuxian zu.

 _\- Oh Gott, Jiang Cheng was sagst du da nur? Wenn du wüsstest wer ich bin könntest du dich nie wieder im Spiegel ansehen-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er merkte, dass er langsam sichtlich Probleme hier bekam.  
"Was redest du nur für einen Unfug?" fragte Wei Wuxian verärgert.

Doch Jiang Cheng ging auf ihn zu und Wei Wuxian wich ihm langsam rückwärts aus.  
"Ich weiß es nicht...aber ihr riecht einfach so gut.." flüsterte Jiang Cheng und plötzlich machte er einen erneuten Schritt nach vorne und packte Wei Wuxian am Arm.

Dieser versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Wei Wuxian blieb mit seinen Füßen in seiner Robe hängen und stolperte. Er stürzte unsanft auf den Fußboden auf seine Seite und Jiang Cheng nutzte die Gelegenheit und drückte ihn nach unten.  
Jiang Cheng schlung von hinten seine Arme um Wei Wuxian und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust. Dabei griff er mit seiner linken Hand an Wei Wuxians Hals und umklammerte diesen mit einem festen Griff.

"Stop, aufhören!" bettelte Wei Wuxian und er versuchte sich aus Jiang Chengs Griff zu lösen. Doch dieser lehnte sich an Wei Wuxians Hals heran und atmete einmal tief ein.

Plötzlich machte es bei Wei Wuxian Klick und es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das kleine pinke Säckchen was er in seinem Ärmel hatte. Der süße Duft von dem Jiang Cheng sprach. Irgendwas muss mit diesem Säckchen sein, was Jiang Cheng dazu veranlies so etwas zu tun.

 _-Verdammt-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Tss" Wei Wuxian schnallste mit seiner Zunge.  
 _\- Kein Wunder das Minh Sue mit diesem Säckchen es geschafft hat die Nummer eins im roten Drachen zu werden-_

Wei Wuxian keuchte und ächzte vor Anstrengung, doch Jiang Cheng hatte ihn so fest im Griff, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte.  
Wei Wuxian spürte Jiang Chengs aufbrausenden Herzschlag und er spürte seinen unruhigen Atem in seinem Ohr.  
Plötzlich spürte Wei Wuxian wie Jiang Cheng mit seiner feuchten Zunge an seinem Hals hinauf leckte.

"Ah" quiekte Wei Wuxian auf.  
"Stopp! Du musst wieder zur Vernunft kommen! Jiang Cheng!" rief Wei Wuxian, doch Jiang Cheng hörte ihn nicht.  
Er leckte genüsslich ein paar mal an Wei Wuxians Hals auf und ab und sein schneller, aufgeregter Atem drang wie ein Echo in Wei Wuxians Ohr ein.

Wei Wuxian ergriff ein peinliches Gefühl und sein Körper verkrampfte sich.  
In diesem Moment spürte er plötzlich etwas hartes, was sich gegen seinen Hintern presste.

"Das ist jetzt ein schlechter Scherz oder?" quiekte Wei Wuxian leicht panisch und schon wanderte Jiangs Chengs linke Hand zu Wei Wuxians Gürtel. Mit einem gekonnten Griff löste Jiang Cheng den Knoten und die rote Robe lockerte sich.

Wei Wuxian lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
 _\- Auf keinen Fall-_ Dachte er sich.  
"Lass mich endlich los du notgeiler Bock!" rief Wei Wuxian und er schlug entschlossen mit seiner geballten Faust in Jiang Chengs Schritt.

Jiang Cheng schrie vor Schmerz auf und er ließ Wei Wuxian endlich los.

Wei Wuxian sprang sofort auf und stolperte Richtung Tür. Doch Jiang Cheng streckte sich und griff nach Wei Wuxians Fuß. Dieser stolperte und stürzte erneut zu Boden. Jiang Cheng zog an seinem Fuß und schleifte Wei Wuxian über den Fußboden wieder zu sich herüber. Wei Wuxian krallte sich verzweifelt in den Fußboden doch Jiang Cheng war stärker.

"Lauf nicht weg vor mir, ich liebe dich doch!" schnaufte Jiang Cheng und er kletterte keuchend über Wei Wuxian. Er saß mit irrem Blick auf seiner Hüfte über ihm und starrte ihn an. Er griff in Wei Wuxians Kragen und begann die Robe von seinen Schultern zu zerren.

Wei Wuxian lag in der nähe des Tisches und er suchte mit seiner Hand den Fußboden ab, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das ihm helfen könnte. Jiang Cheng lächelte ihn an und leckte seine Lippen, als er sich mit lustvoll geschlossenen Augen hinunter zu Wei Wuxian lehnte.

"JIANG CHENG! Du IDIOT, ich bin es, WEI YING!" rief Wei Wuxian und in diesem Moment bekam er mit seinen Fingern einen Alkoholkrug zu fassen und zog ihn Jiang Cheng mit einem lauten Scheppern über den Kopf.

Mit einem Klirren zerbrach der Krug und Jiang Cheng fiel bewusstlos nach vorne auf Wei Wuxian. Sein Gesicht klatschte direkt in seinen geöffneten Ausschnitt auf die nackte Haut. Wei Wuxian atmete vor Aufregung schnell ein und aus und er schnappte nach Luft. Er ließ schließlich kraftlos seine Hände links und rechts auf den Fußboden fallen.

"OH GOTT! Das war SCHEIßEN Knapp!" rief Wei Wuxian laut aus.  
"Was für ein gottverdammtes Säckchen ist das nur? Das Ding ist ja Lebensgefährlich!" fluchte Wei Wuxian unter Jiang Cheng.  
"Und du, IDIOT, bist gottverdammt nochmal schwer!" Wei Wuxian drückte Jiang Cheng zur Seite und schaffte es ihn von sich herunter zu rollen.

Wei Wuxians Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder und er band seinen Gürtel wieder zu und richtete seine Robe.  
"Was für ein Mist! Wenn ich Lan Zhan und Bao Tian in die Finger kriege sind die dran! Von wegen Rückendeckung. Eine tolle Rückendeckung seid ihr!" fluchte er weiter und er stand langsam wieder auf.  
"Und du mein Freund machst das nicht nochmal!" Wei Wuxian gab Jiang Cheng mit seinem Fuß einen leichten Tritt in die Seite; bevor er einen großen Schritt über ihn drüber machte und wutentbrannt richtung Tür stampfte.  
"Das wird Konsequenzen haben!" mäckerte Wei Wuxian noch einmal und zeigte auf Jiang Cheng, der noch immer bewusstlos mit dem Gesicht auf dem Fußboden lag.

Mit diesem Satz riss Wei Wuxian die Tür auf und stampfte mit lauten Schritten auf den Flur.  
 _\- Wo verdammt nochmal sind die beiden?-_ fragte sich Wei Wuxian als er entrüstet den Flur entlang lief.

Plötzlich hörte man eine laute Frauenstimme. "Oh Gott, hier liegt jemand!" rief es den Flur hinab. Schnelles Fuß getrappelt war zu hören und der rote Drache geriet in Aufruhe.

"Verdammt" nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und die ersten Leute kamen ihm den Flur entlang entgegen gelaufen.

 _\- Okay keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren-_ Wei Wuxian hob den roten Stoff seiner Robe an und lief den Flur entlang. Er riss jede Tür auf die er finden konnte und durchsuchte die Zimmer.

"Lan Zhan? Lan Zhan?" Rief er in jeden Raum hinein und suchte nach Lan Wangji. Die Gäste in den Räumen schraken auf und es wurde immer unruhiger im roten Drachen. Als Wei Wuxian am Ende des Flures ankam riss er die letzte Tür auf der linken Seite auf!

"Lan Zhan?" rief er hinein und plötzlich stockte er.

In diesem großen Raum standen zwei Tische sich gegenüber. Beide standen mit leerem Geschirr und jeder menge Alkohol Krügen voll. Plötzlich entdeckte er hinter dem einen Tisch mehrere Füße und irgendetwas schien dort zu liegen. Er betrat vorsichtig den Raum und schlich um den Tisch herum. Wei Wuxian blieb plötzlich vor Schock stehen. Sein Mund stand vor Empörung weit auf und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er traute seinen Augen kaum.

Auf dem Fußboden vor ihm lag Lan Wangji. Sein Oberkörper war komplett entblößt und jeweils links und rechts lag neben ihm eine Frau, die sich an seinen Arm und seine Brust schmiegte. Die drei schienen stark alkoholisiert und am schlafen zu sein. Lan Wangjis Wangen und sein Oberkörper waren voll mit roten Lippenstift abdrücken und das starke Aroma von Alkohol lag in der Luft.

Wei Wuxian wäre fast nach hinten umgeschlagen.  
"Lan Zhan!" rief Wei Wuxian. Wutentbrannt zog er die Frauen von Lan Wangjis Seite weg.  
"Habe ich es denn nur mit Idioten zu tun?" Fluchte Wei Wuxian und er sprang wie ein aufgeschrecktes Reh um die drei herum.

Durch den Krach wurden die drei wach und Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian verwundert an.  
"Wo bin ich?" fragte er irritiert.

"Ich helfe dir gleich!" mäckerte Wei Wuxian wärend er Lan Wangji am Arm nach oben zog.  
"Wo ist Tian?" fragte Wei Wuxian und die Damen packten schleunigst ihre Sachen und schlichen sich schnell aus dem Raum. Draußen auf dem Flur hörte man weiterhin viele Stimmen und die vielen Schritte, hallten durch das Gebäude.

"Tian?" fragte Lan Wangji irritiert.

"Ich fasse es nicht!" Wei Wuxian verdrehte die Augen.  
"Wenn wir hier heile rauskommen, dann drehe ich euch beiden den Hals um!" Fluchte Wei Wuxian.  
"Und was zum Henker habt ihr beiden nur getrieben und wie siehst du überhaupt aus?" Wei Wuxian zupfte angenervt an Lan Wangji herum und schmiss ihm wieder seine Robe über die Schultern und bedeckte seinen Oberkörper.

Lan Wangji blickte ihn immer noch vollkommen verwundert an.  
"Kennen wir uns?" fragte er schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme.

Wei Wuxian zuckte und seine Hand ballte sich zu einer angestrengten Faust und er knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
"Mit was für einem Zeugs hast du dich nur weggeschossen?" Tobte Wei Wuxian.

"Du bist so wunderschön!" lächelte Lan Wangji ihn plötzlich an.

Wei Wuxian verdrehte die Augen und packte Lan Wangji am Arm.  
"Vergiss es, wir müssen raus hier!" Wei Wuxian lief zur Tür hinaus und Lan Wangji stolperte ihm schwankend hinterher.

Auf dem Flur liefen Menschen aufgebracht hin und her und Wei Wuxian hatte Probleme Lan Wangji an den Leuten vorbei zu schleusen.  
"Wo verdammt nochmal ist nur Tian...?" Die beiden liefen gerade den Flur entlang an einer Holztreppe vorbei als plötzlich Bao Tian von oben die Treppen hinunter gestolpert kam.

"Tian?" rief Wei Wuxian verwundert und die drei wären fast zusammen gestoßen.

"LAUF!" Rief Bao Tian und er packte Wei Wuxian am Handgelenk und zog ihn rasant hinter sich her.

Plötzlich hörte man von oberhalb der Treppe eine kreischende Frauenstimme:" Haltet den Dieb!"

Die drei liefen den Flur entlang und stießen mit einigen Leuten zusammen. Der rote Drache glich einem Straßenfest und die vielen Stimmen und schnellen Schritte klangen wie ein lautes Grollen.

"Sind denn alle Irre geworden hier? Wo kommst du plötzlich her Tian?" rief Wei Wuxian beim laufen.

"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Raus hier!" Tian stieß eine Tür am Ende des Flures auf und die drei stürzten endlich nach draußen ins Freie. Hinter ihnen kamen zwei Männer her und die drei liefen die Straße hinunter und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Häusern.

Bao Tian rannte vorweg und gab das Tempo an. Wei Wuxian stolperte in seiner langen Robe hinterher und er hielt Lan Wangjis Hand fest umschlossen um ihn nicht zu verlieren.  
Die drei kamen schließlich keuchend an Madame Mao's Laden wieder an und mit einem Rumms flogen die drei in die Tür herein.

Bao Tian schmiss sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und schnappte nach Luft. Wei Wuxian stützte sich an einem Tisch ab um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und als er seinen Griff von Lan Wangjis Handgelenk löste, schlug dieser mit einem lauten Rumms rückwärts in den Laden. Wei Wuxian setzte sich vollkommen fertig auf den Boden und lehnte sich an den Tisch an.  
"Was...für...ein...Chaos!" schnaufte Wei Wuxian.

Plötzlich fing Bao Tian laut an zu lachen und er strich sich mit seiner Hand seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Man ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so einen Spaß gehabt!" lachte er laut.  
"Du hättest mal eure Gesichter sehen sollen als ich die Treppen runtergestürzt kam! Haha!" Bao Tian lachte aus voller Kehle und jappste dabei nach Luft.

Wei Wuxian warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Spaß? Ich weiß ja nicht was ihr getrieben habt aber ich hatte ganz und gar keinen Spaß!" schmollte Wei Wuxian und er schob vorsichtig eine Rolle Stoff unter Lan Wangjis Kopf.

"Haha" lachte Bao Tian. "Sieh ihn dir nur an. Was ist eigentlicht mit Wangji los?"

"Betrunken!" antwortete Wei Wuxian und klatschte mit seiner flachen Hand ein paar mal auf Lan Wangjis Stirn.

"Betrunken? Was hat er denn gemacht nachdem ich den Raum verlassen hatte?" lachte Bao Tian.

"Keine Ahnung auf jedenfall ist er durch für den heutigen Tag. Und ich auch. Lass uns ins Bett gehen und morgen früh wenn Lan Zhan wieder nüchtern ist, unsere Informationen austauschen." Wei Wuxian schloss einen Moment seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an dem Tischbein an.

"Okay, das ist ein Plan!" Bao Tian rieb sich durch sein Gesicht und nachdem ein kurzer Moment der Ruhe eingekehrt war, schaute er plötzlich skeptisch Wei Wuxian an.  
"Riechst du das? Irgendwas riecht hier ganz süß!" Bao Tian rümpfte seine Nase und schnüffelte in der Luft.

Wie von blanker Panik ergriffen, riss Wei Wuxian plötzlich seine Augen weit auf und blickte Bao Tian panisch an.  
"AH!" rief er laut aus und hektisch griff er in seinen Ärmel, holte das pinke Säckchen hervor und schmiss es mit voller Kraft in die andere Ecke des Raumes, als wäre es eine tickende Bombe gewesen.

"Was war das?" fragte Tian und schaute Wei Wuxian fragend an.

"Das Ding ist lebensgefährlich! Lass es einfach da liegen bis wir morgen früh uns beraten haben was wir damit machen!" antwortet Wei Wuxian schnell und er atmete erleichtert auf, das Ding rechtzeitig losgeworden zu sein.

Bao Tian lachte. "Was für eine aufregende Nacht!" sagte er mit freudiger Stimme. Er ging durch den Raum an Wei Wuxian vorbei als er plötzlich einen Zettel auf dem Tisch entdeckte.  
"Hmm? Was ist das?" Bao Tian hob den Zettel an.

"An meine drei Hübschen.  
Ich bin außer Haus und komme später wieder.  
Oben im Haus habe ich einen Raum für euch vorbereitet.  
Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht!  
Eure Madame Mao

PS: Tian, ärgere die beiden nicht!"

"Pfffft" Wei Wuxian lachte leise."Madame Mao ist wirklich eine unglaubliche Frau." Schmunzelte Wei Wuxian.

"Oder?" lachte Bao Tian und grinste Wei Wuxian breit an.  
"Dann wollen wir mal Wangji ins Bett bringen!" Bao Tian legte den Zettel wieder auf den Tisch und dann bückte er sich nach unten zu Lan Wangji. Er strich mit seiner Hand über lan Wangjis Gesicht und entdeckte dabei die roten Kussmund abdrücke, auf seinen Wangen und seinem Hals.  
Bao Tian staunte und blickte unglaublich zu Wei Wuxian. "Was...?" stotterte er.

"Frag nicht!" wunk Wei Wuxian mit seiner Hand angenervt ab und alleine der Gedanke daran machte ihn wieder wütend.

"Scheint ja eine wilde Nacht für Wangji gewesen zu sein..?!" lachte Bao Tian leise und er legte einen Arm von Lan Wangji über seine Schulter.

"Hmpf" machte Wei Wuxian und mit schmollendem Gesicht hob er den anderen Arm an. Gemeinsam trugen sie Lan Wangji die Treppe hinauf ins erste Obergeschoss.

"Wo müssen wir hin?" keuchte Wei Wuxian, denn Lan Wangji war alles andere als leicht.

"Hier gibts nur diesen einen Raum den wir drei nutzen könnten. Die anderen sind alle voll mit Madame Mao's privaten Sachen." Bao Tian steuerte eine Holztür rechts vom Flur an und schob sie auf.

Die drei betraten den gemütlichen kleinen Raum und in der mitte auf dem Fußboden lagen drei gemachte Betten.

"Hier hin." sagte Bao Tian und er steuerte das erste Bett an, auf das sie zukamen. Behutsam legten sie Lan Wangji mit dem Kopf auf das Kissen und streckten seine Glieder gerade aus. Lan Wangji atmete einmal schwer auf und dann rührte sich bei ihm nichts mehr.

Wei Wuxian hockte sich neben ihn und löste seinen Haarknoten. Behutsam strich er die Haare ordentlich zur Seite und zog ihm als nächstes die Schuhe aus. Bao Tian begann sich ebenfalls zu entkleiden und stand bald nur noch in Unterrobe neben dem Bett.

Wei Wuxian öffnete noch schnell Lan Wangjis Gürtel und zog die Robe unter ihm hinweg. Führsorglich deckte er ihn mit der Bettdecke bis zu den Schultern zu und legte noch einmal seine Hand auf Lan Wangjis Stirn.  
"Ihm gehts doch gut oder?" fragte Wei Wuxian doch ein wenig besorgt.

"Gewiss. Der muss nur seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Wer hätte Gedacht, dass er sich im roten Drachen bis ins Koma betrinkt." lachte Bao Tian leise.

Wei Wuxian stand wieder auf und versuchte den Haarschmuck aus seinen Haaren zu lösen.

"Komm ich helfe dir." Bao Tian machte einen Schritt auf Wei Wuxian zu und zu seinem erstaunen löste Bao Tian mit äußerst flinken Fingern Wei Wuxians Frisur. Die langen schwarzen Haare fielen wieder glatt nach unten auf seine Schultern und schon begann Bao Tian den roten Gürtel an Wei Wuxians Taille zu lösen. Im Nu war auch dieser gelöst und Lage für Lage entpellte Bao Tian Wei Wuxian aus seiner Verkleidung. Wei Wuxian stutzte und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und blickte Bao Tian skeptisch an.

"Was?" fragte Bao Tian. "Ich bin halt geübt im Frauen ausziehen!" lachte er hämisch und Wei Wuxian boxte ihn leicht auf die Schulter.

"Weiberheld.." nuschelte Wei Wuxian.

Bao Tian grinste ihn breit an. "Trotzdem schade."

"Was ist schade?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Das wir dich wieder auskleiden mussten. Als Konkubine gefielst du mir auch recht gut." lächelte Bao Tian und klatschte vorsichtig zweimal mit seiner Handinnenfläche auf Wei Wuxians Wange.

"Tsss" schnallste Wei Wuxian und wunk Bao Tian mit der Hand ab.  
"Zum Glück bin ichs los. Dann muss ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass irgendwelche verrückt gewordenen Männer über mich herfallen! Was für eine Erfahrung!" Wei Wuxian schauderte es bei dem Gedanken und Bao Tian schaute ihn neugierig an.

"Ich sehe schon, jeder von uns hat eine ganz besondere Nacht hinter sich." Bao Tian grinste und dann warf er sich mit einem lauten Seufzen auf das Bett in der Mitte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf in seiner Hand auf. Dann klopfte er auf das Bett neben sich und schaute Wei Wuxian an.  
"Komm her zu mir auf die Matte, holde Maid." grinste Bao Tian ihn an.

Wei Wuxian verzog sein Gesicht. "Hör auf solche Scherze zu machen. Du machst mir Angst. Hätte nicht Lan Zhan zwischen uns liegen können?"

"Haha" lachte Bao Tian.  
"Was meinst du warum ich mich in die Mitte gelegt habe? Ich opfere mich hier gerade und versuche die sexuelle Spannung zwischen euch beiden zu unterbrechen." Bao Tian machte eine fuchtelnde Bewegung mit seiner Hand in der Luft und dann legte er sich vergnügt auf den Rücken und schob seine Hände unter seinen Kopf.

" Was für eine sexuelle Spannung?... Du warst zu lange im roten Drachen glaube ich.." Wei Wuxian legte sich auf das Bett neben Bao Tian und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke.

"Was ist mit deiner Schminke?" fragte Bao Tian.

"Keine Ahnung wie man das Zeugs wieder vernünftig abbekommt. Dann bleibts bis morgen früh und Madame Mao muss mir helfen." nuschelte Wei Wuxian unter seiner Bettdecke hervor.

"Du siehst jetzt aus wie ein verrückter Mann der sich gerne Schminkt." sagte Bao Tian mit trockener Stimme.

Wei Wuxian gab Tian einen leichten Tritt mit seinem Fuß. "Sei doch jetzt einfach still und schlaf. Und komm bloß nicht auf meine Seite rüber."

"Autsch" lachte Bao Tian. "Es sind Momente wie diese in denen man das Leben voll ausschöpfen sollte, findest du nicht?"

"Es sind Momente wie diesen an denen ich mich frage was ich hier eigentlich mache!" schmollte Wei Wuxian angenervt.

"Nu sei nicht so. Ich befürchte, dass wird noch eine aufregende Nacht. Drei Männer zusammen, dicht an dicht. Der eine geschminkt wie eine Frau, der andere im Koma vom vielen Alkohol und der letzte liegt unschuldig in der Mitte." Bao Tians Stimme hatte einen freudigen Unterton und Wei Wuxian merkte, dass er es genoss ihn aufzuziehen.  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich in Acht nehmen! Denn rote Lippen sind zum Küssen da!" flüsterte Bao Tian plötzlich von hinten und Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und es lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Dann hörte man es noch ein paar mal Rascheln und dann war es plötzlich still.

Wei Wuxian wartete noch einen Moment doch nichts passierte mehr.  
"Tian?" flüsterte er leise.

Er wartete einen Moment.

"Tian?" Flüsterte er noch einmal leise doch es kam keine Antwort mehr.

Wei Wuxian richtete sich vorsichtig auf und schaute nach hinten. Bao Tian lag in seiner Decke eingerollt, auf der Seite mit seinem Gesicht zu Lan Wangji gedreht.

 _\- Ist der jetzt so schnell eingeschlafen?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian verwundert. _\- Was für ein verrückter Typ-_

Wei Wuxian blickte sich im Raum um. Auf dem kleinen Tisch genau neben ihm lagen ein paar zusammengefaltete Stoffe und auch ein paar Stofftaschentücher.

"Bao Tian macht mich noch ganz nervös." flüsterte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und er nahm eines der Tücher und begann seine Lippen abzuwischen. Das Tuch färbte sich leicht rot und Wei Wuxian blickte noch ein paar mal nach hinten ob ihn auch ja jemand sieht. Dann legte er das Tuch auf den Tisch, legte sich auf die Seite und schlief irgendwann von der Müdigkeit übermannt ein.

* * *

Wei Wuxian lag auf der Seite in seine Decke eingerollt und mit seinem Gesicht zu Bao Tian und war tief und fest am schlafen.

Plötzlich wurde er von etwas aus dem Schlaf geweckt. Er hörte ein Rascheln und der Boden knackte leise. Er spürte plötzlich einen kalten Windzug am Rücken und dann wurde es wieder warm. Wei Wuxian fühlte, dass sich jemand von hinten an ihn herandrückte und er spürte einen leichten Atem in seinem Nacken.

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Zu seiner Verwunderung sah er Bao Tian mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck genau neben sich im anderen Bett liegen. Nur das dieser tief und fest am schlafen war.

 _\- Wenn Tian schläft, wer ist dann jetzt hinter mir?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er drehte langsam seinen Kopf nach hinten. In diesem Moment spürte er wie zwei Arme ihn von hinten umschlossen und er an eine starke Männerbrust heran gedrückt wurde.

"Ah" erschrak Wei Wuxian. Er roch einen vertrauten Geruch und als er sich nach hinten umsah, erblickte er Lan Wangjis Gesicht.  
"Lan Zhan...?" hauchte Wei Wuxian leise. "Was tust du da?" fragte er überrumpelt.

Lan Wangjis Augen funkelten ihn in der Dukelheit an und plötzlich lehnte er sich noch näher heran und begann Wei Wuxian sanft am Hals zu küssen.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen.  
"Lan Zhan... Hör auf, was tust du? Bao Tian liegt daneben." zischte Wei Wuxian leise.  
Doch Lan Wangji küsste weiterhin seinen Nacken auf und ab und hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen umschlossen.

"Ah" ächzte Wei Wuxian leise auf und er versuchte Lan Wangji von sich wegzudrücken. Doch plötzlich fühlte Wei Wuxian wie sich etwas hartes von hinten an seinen Rücken herandrückte.

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf. _-Bitte nicht schon wieder-_ Dachte er sich.  
"Lan Zhan. Stop, ich meine es ernst. Hast du den Verstand verloren?" flüsterte Wei Wuxian wütend. Wei Wuxian blickte abermals nach hinten über seine Schulter und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Lan Wangji hatte einen bettelnden Blick in seinen funkelnden Augen und sein Gesicht wirkte ganz angespannt.  
"Den ganzen Tag..." hauchte er plötzlich über seine Lippen.  
"Den ganzen Tag schon...reiße ich mich zusammen." hauchte er mit angestrengter Stimme.

"Bitte?" Zischte Wei Wuxian. "Du bist verrückt. Du bist betrunken! Lass mich jetzt los." Wei Wuxian strampelte und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, um auf keinen Fall Bao Tian zu wecken. Wenn der sie jetzt beide so entdecken würde, würde Wei Wuxian vor Scham im Boden versinken und könnte ihm nie wieder in die Augen blicken.

Lan Wangji seufzte leise. "Ich bin betrunken, das stimmt. Aber verrückt? Bist du nicht der Mann der hier mit Schminke im Bett liegt? " hauchte Lan Wangji in sein Ohr und schon schob er seine Hand in Wei Wuxians Ausschnitt hinein und strich über die zarte Haut. Er umkreiste mit seinem Zeigefinger ein paar mal Wei Wuxians Nippel, bevor er anfing ihn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hin und her zu drehen.

"Ah" Wei Wuxian stöhnte leise auf.

Schnell legte Lan Wangji seine andere Hand auf Wei Wuxians Mund und hielt ihn fest geschlossen.  
"Du musst nur still sein. Dann wird er uns nicht hören!" flüsterte Lan Wangji und er spielte weiterhin an Wei Wuxian Nippel umher.

Wei Wuxian schloss angestrengt seine Augen und er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.  
 _\- Ist er vollkommen übergeschnappt?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er spürte wie ihm langsam ganz warm in der Brust wurde.

Plötzlich stoppte Lan Wangjis Hand auf Wei Wuxians Brust und es trat ein kurzer Moment der Stille ein. Beide hörten wie Bao Tian im Schlaf einmal aufatmete und sich auf die andere Seite drehte. Ein leises Schnarchen war zu hören.

Wei Wuxian schlug sein Herz bis zum Hals und er zog aufgeregt durch seine Nase die Luft ein und wieder aus. Lan Wangjis Hand ruhte dabei noch immer fest verschlossen auf seinem Mund.

"Pssssst" machte Lan Wangji in Wei Wuxians Ohr und dann strich er mit seiner Hand, die auf Wei Wuxians Brust ruhte, über seinem Bauch hinunter bis zu dem breiten Gürtel der die Unterrobe zusammen hielt. Wei Wuxian begann erneut zu strampeln und weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel, öffnete er seine Lippen und leckte mit seiner Zunge über Lan Wangjis Handinnenfläche.

Dieser erschrak und zog seine Hand von Wei Wuxians Mund zurück.

"Lan Zhan...stop!" zischte Wei Wuxian wärend er nach Luft schnappte. Doch in diesem Moment packte Lan Wangji schon an Wei Wuxians Kinn und drückte sein Gesicht zu sich herüber. Lan Wangji steckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus und da Wei Wuxian gerade den Mund offen hatte, weil er nach Luft schnappte, schob Lan Wangji seine Zunge in die warme Mundhöhle hinein und küsste Wei Wuxian leidenschaftlich.

Wei Wuxian riss seine Augen weit auf als Lan Wangjis feuchte Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang. Ihre Zungen und Lippen liebklosten sich wärend sein Puls anstieg. Sein Herz schlug ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals und sein Körper reagierte sichtlich erregt auf Lan Wangjis aggressive Zuneigung.

Lan Wangjis andere Hand öffnete derweilen den Gürtel von Wei Wuxians Unterrobe und die forsche Hand griff an Wei Wuxians Penis. Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und sein Herz hätte sich vor Aufregung fast überschlagen.

Lan Wangji trennte ihre Lippen für einen kurzen Moment wieder voneinander und er blickte in Wei Wuxians erregtes Gesicht.

"Du bist erregter als sonst..." flüsterte Lan Wangji und seine Hand strich ein paar mal an Wei Wuxians steif gewordenem Glied auf und ab. Wei Wuxian machte ein peinlich berührtes Gesicht und er schaute Lan Wangji mit einer zwiegespaltenen Miene an.  
"Er wird uns schon nicht hören, er schläft tief und fest..." flüsterte Lan Wangji und im Hintergrund hörte man Bao Tians lautes Atmen.

Wei Wuxian schluckte.

"Hast du denn etwa nicht die verganenen Tage daran gedacht..?" hauchte Lan Wangji und er kreiste mit seinem Zeigefinger ein paar mal über Wei Wuxians Spitze.

"Ah" Wei Wuxian stöhnte leise auf.  
"Auf...keinen...Fall..." jappste Wei Wuxian. Sein Mund sagte das eine aber sein Körper sprach eine andere Sprache.

"Du lügst" flüsterte Lan Wangji und über seine Lippen flog ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck.

Er packte an Wei Wuxians Kragen und strich den Stoff der Robe von Wei Wuxians Schultern herunter. Dabei küsste er die zum Vorschein kommende helle Haut und mit seiner rechte Hand glitt er schneller an Wei Wuxians steifen Penis auf und ab.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich seine Hand vor den Mund um seine Stimme zu ersticken und mit der anderen Hand krallte er sich in die Bettdecke. Lan Wangji packte an Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel und wollte seine Beine weiter auseinanderspreizen, als er plötzlich etwas vertrautes spürte. Lan Wangji stutzte und fuhr ein paar mal mit seiner Hand an Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel auf und ab.

"Hmm?" machte Wei Wuxian und schaute verwundert zu Lan Wangji.

"Was ist das?" fragte Lan Wangji leise und er tastete mit seinem Finger weiterhin die Stelle ab.  
Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. "Ist das...mein Kopfband?" fragte Lan Wangji verwundert.

Wei Wuxian schaute ihn peinlich berührt an und dann nickte er ihm bestätigend zu.

"Diese verruchte Frau..." flüsterte Lan Wangji und schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich löste Lan Wangji seinen Griff und tauchte unter der Bettdecke ab. Er wanderte an Wei Wuxians Oberkörper nach unten, spreizte Wei Wuxians Beine und verschwand mit seinem Kopf zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

Wei Wuxian krallte sich weiterhin in die Bettdecke und hielt seinen Mund noch immer fest verschlossen.  
 _\- Oh Gott, Lan Zhan-_ Dachte er sich.

Lan Wangji packte Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel mit dem umwickelten Kopfband und streckte das Bein leicht nach oben. Dabei fuhr er mit seinen Lippen den Schenkel hinauf und begann vorsichtig mit seinen Zähnen den Knoten des Kopfbandes zu lösen.

Ein paar mal rutschte er mit seinen Zähnen ab und biss versehentlich Wei Wuxian in den Schenkel. Dabei zuckte Wei Wuxian jedes mal auf und erstickte seine leisen Schmerzensschreie mit seiner Hand. Schließlich öffnete sich der Knoten und Lan Wangjis Kopfband löste sich. Wei Wuxian spürte wie Lan Wangji es behutsam mit seinen Händen von seinem Schenkel abwickelte.

Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf in dem Glauben, dass Lan Wangji jetzt wieder nach oben kommen würde. Doch in diesem Moment spürte Wei Wuxian eine feuchte Zunge die über seine Spitze leckte. Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und er griff mit seiner Hand unter die Decke und versuchte Lan Wangjis Kopf wegzudrücken.

Dabei löste er kurzzeitig seine Hand von seinem Mund ein ein leises:" Lan Zhan, nein..." entfleuchte seinen Lippen.  
Doch in diesem Moment tauchte sein steifer Penis schon in Lan Wangjis feuchte Mundhöle und die Bettdecke begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen.

Wei Wuxian schmiss den Kopf nach hinten und drückte seine Hand fest auf seinen Mund. Er zog so stark die Luft durch seine Nase das er sich selber Atmen hören konnte. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun aber sein Oberkörper verkrampfte sich, wärend er seine Hüfte schamlos weiter nach vorne streckte.

Lan Wangji erhöte sein Tempo und plötzlich fühlte Wei Wuxian wie ein paar Finger zwischen seinen Pobacken abtauchten. Wei Wuxian begann sich zu krümmen als Lan Wangji langsam einen Finger in Wei Wuxians Loch hineinschob. Wei Wuxian konnte es nicht fassen was Lan Wangji tat, wärend Bao Tian direkt neben ihnen lag. Er wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versunken und er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er Bao Tians Warnung nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

\- Wer hätte gedacht, dass Bao Tian nicht sich selbst, sondern Lan Wangji meinte, vor dem er Wei Wuxian gewarnt hatte?-

Bald führte Lan Wangji einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger nach und er dehnte Wei Wuxians Loch weiter auseinander. Wei Wuxian war kurz davor zu kommen und seine Hüfte begann schon zu zucken als Lan Wangji plötzlich aufhörte und unter der Bettdecke wieder nach oben kletterte.

Wei Wuxian hatte leichten Schweiß auf der Stirn, seine Wangen waren in ein leichtes Rosé getaucht und in seinen Augen brannte ein heißes Feuer.  
Es kribbelte an seinem ganzen Körper und die Lust und das Vergnügen standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Lan Wangji blickte ihn leidenschaftlich an und dann packte er an die Bettdecke und schlug sie hinter seinem Rücken nach hinten weg. Er richtete sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf und griff an seinen Gürtel und löste den Knoten. Seine Unterrobe öffnete sich und zum Vorschein kam sein kräftiger, muskulöser Oberkörper und sein steifes Glied ragte empor.

Wei Wuxian schauderte es bei dem Anblick und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zur Kehle. Er krallte sich mit beiden Händen in die Bettdecke. Für einen Moment regte sich keiner von beiden und es wurde ganz still im Raum. Lan Wangji blickte zu Bao Tian herüber und wartete einen Moment. Dann legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen um Wei Wuxian zu symbolisieren das er leise sein sollte.

Doch Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn bittend an.

Dennoch lehnte Lan Wangji sich nach vorne und fasste an Wei Wuxians linke Hand. Langsam löste er den angestrengten Griff aus der Bettdecke und führte die Hand wieder auf Wei Wuxians Lippen und verschloss diese. Lan Wangji legte seine eigene flache Hand noch darüber und zeigte Wei Wuxian ,dass er die Hand fest drauf drücken sollte.  
"Psssst" zischte Lan Wangji.  
Dann richtete er seinen Oberkörper wieder auf und Griff an Wei Wuxians rechten Oberschenkel und drückte diesen nach oben.

Wei Wuxian schaute ihn mit großen Rehaugen an, doch alles Bitten und Betteln half nichts.

Lan Wangji schob sein steifes Glied vorsichtig in Wei Wuxian hinein und beide unterdrückten ihre Stimmen. Hinter Wei Wuxians vorgehaltener Hand hörte man ein leises Quieken und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen.  
"Ah!" stöhnte Wei Wuxian leise auf und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich angestrengt zusammen. Das beklemmende Gefül, dass sich etwas großes, hartes einen Weg in seinen Körper bahnte, brachte das Blut in seinen Adern zum kochen und seine Stimme zum Schweigen. Lan Wangji selbst schien sich stark beherrschen zu müssen und sein Gesicht wirkte befriedigt und angestrengt zugleich.

Mit seiner linken Hand streichelte er behutsam an Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel entlang, den er nach oben gedrückt hatte. Er lehnte seine Lippen ganz nah an die zarte Haut heran und küsste zärtlich den Schenkel entlang. Dabei schloss er seine Augen und seine rechte Hand positionierte er an Wei Wuxians steifes Glied.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seine zugekniffenen Augen und blickte nach unten zu Lan Wangji. Dieser presste gerade seine Lippen auf seinen Schenkel als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Lan Wangji wurde durch das Fenster von dem fahlen Licht des Mondes angestrahlt und sein Gesicht lag zur Hälfte im Schatten. Wei Wuxian konnte nur seine Augen in ihrem hellen Farbton funkeln sehen und sein Oberkörper wirkte durch die Schattenbildung noch massiver.

Lan Wangji nickte Wei Wuxian einmal kurz zu und dann begann er seine Hüfte langsam zu bewegen. Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und presste seine Hand noch fester auf seinen Mund. Seine andere Hand Krallte sich hilfesuchend in die Bettdecke und seine Brust hob sich durch seine angestrengte Atmung auf und ab.  
Seine Hüfte zuckte in Lan Wangjis Rhythmus als sich seine Muskulatur krampfhaft zusammenzog.

Lan Wangji begann mit seiner rechten Hand an Wei Wuxians Penis auf und ab zu fahren wärend er im rhythmisch sein steifes Glied immer wieder in Wei Wuxian hineinschob.

Lan Wangji hatte seine Augen gefühlvoll geschlossen und er selbst presste seine Lippen angestrengt aufeinander um keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Er packte Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel den er nach oben gedrückt hatte und legte ihn mit der Kniekehle über seine Schulter. Dadurch wurde seine linke Hand frei. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper weiter nach vorne und er berührte sanft Wei Wuxians Hand die sich tief in die Bettdecke krallte.

Wei Wuxian löste seinen angestrengten Griff und Lan Wangji streichelte Wei Wuxians Handinnenfläche bis ihre Finger aneinander vorbei striffen und sich dann in einer innigen Umarmung fest umschlossen. Wei Wuxian hielt Lan Wangjis Hand fest umklammert als würde sein Leben daran hängen und Lan Wangji begann sein Tempo stetig zu erhöhen.

Leichte Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf der Haut und die stille der Nacht wurde durch das leise Knacken des Holzfußbodens unterbrochen.

Lan Wangji fühlte noch immer leicht den Alkohol in seinem Blut und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, war es Wei Wuxians helle Haut die sich am meisten von den anderen Konturen des Raumes abhob. Zum Ärger Wei Wuxians begann Lan Wangji ihren Akt in die Länge zu ziehen. Immer wieder hielt er an und wartete einen Moment um danach mit einem langsameren Tempo weiter zu machen. Mal strich er schneller mit seiner Hand über Wei Wuxians steifes Glied und mal wieder langsamer. Immer kurz bevor Wei Wuxian zum Höhepunkt kam machte er wieder eine Pause und er beobachtete ganz genau sein Gesicht und seine Mimik. Wei Wuxian räkelte sich zittrig auf dem Bett hin und her und er glaubte bald in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Er hatte das Gefühl es bald nicht mehr auszuhalten und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Langsam löste er seine Hand von seinem Mund und schnappte jappsend nach Luft. Dabei warf er Lan Wangji einen scharfen Blick zu und er streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Lan Wangji lehnte sich nach vorne und kam Wei Wuxian fragend ein Stück entgegen.

In diesem Moment bekam Wei Wuxian Lan Wangjis langen Haare zu greifen und er zog Lan Wangji mit einem Ruck an sich heran.

"Tssss" zischte Lan Wangji vor Schmerz und er schaute Wei Wuxian mit fragenden Augen an. Ihre Gesichter waren nur ein kleines Stück von einander entfernt und Wei Wuxians stechende Augen leuchteten ihn an.

"Bringe jetzt endlich zu Ende was du angefangen hast!" zischte Wei Wuxian und er warf Lan Wangji einen auffordernden Blick zu. Er strich sein Knie von Lan Wangjis Schulter herunter und dann zog er erneut mit seiner Hand an Lan Wangjis Haaren und holte ihn mit einem Ruck, noch näher an sich heran.

"Ah.." zischte Lan Wangji leise auf und in diesem Moment schob Wei Wuxian seine feuchte Zunge in Lan Wangjis Mundhöle und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. Wei Wuxian küsste Lan Wangji heiß und innig und er schlung seine Arme um Lan Wangjis Nacken und krallte sich in seinem Rücken fest.

Lan Wangji begann wieder seine Hüfte zu bewegen und von der Lust gepackt, stieß er kraftvoller in Wei Wuxian hinein. Die beiden stöhnten im Rhythmus gemeinsam auf und hatten keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken leise zu sein. Sie kamen beide bald zum Höhepunkt und beiden entfleuchte ein befriedigendes Aufstöhnen aus ihrer Kehle als ihr Samen heraus schoss.

"Ah!"

Wei Wuxian hatte seine Arme noch immer fest um Lan Wangji Hals geschlungen und die langen schwarzen Haare Lan Wangjis, kitzelten auf seinem Körper. Lan Wangji stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen links und rechts neben Wei Wuxians Kopf ab wärend er dabei nach Luft schnappte. Ihre Körper waren in voller Ekstase und ihr Blut schoss durch ihre Adern.

In diesem Moment knackte plötzlich der Fußboden neben ihnen und wie von den Toten auferstanden, kam plötzlich Bao Tian kerzengerade mit seinem Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung.  
Sein Gesicht war farblos und er sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji rutschte das Herz in die Hose und die beiden starrten ihn fassungslos an.

Ohne die beiden eines Blickes zu würdigen öffnete Bao Tian seine Lippen und ein trockenes :" Ich bin dann mal auf der Toilette!" entsprang seiner Kehle.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji hielten den Atem an und sahen mit an wie Bao Tian aufstand und stocksteif zur Tür hinaus ging. Mit einem Klick rutschte die Tür ins Schloss und er war wieder verschwunden.

Lan Wangjis Blick wanderte zurück zu Wei Wuxian. Dieser lag mit einem kreideweißem Gesicht unter ihm und er sah aus als hätte seine Seele gerade seinen Körper verlassen.

"Wei Ying. Ich..." sagte Lan Wangji leise und blickte Wei Wuxian Schuld bekennend an.

"Wei Ying?..." Lan Wangj stuppste Wei Wuxian an doch es kam keine Regung.

"Wei Ying?..." Lan Wangji schüttelte Wei Wuxian vorsichtig an den Schultern doch er reagierte nicht mehr.

Sein kreideweißes Gesicht starrte einfach nur mit zwei leblosen Augen an die Zimmerdecke und alle Kraft schien aus seinen Gliedern verschwunden zu sein...

* * *

Es kam ein neuer Morgen und die späte Herbstsonne schien durch das kleine Fenster in den Raum hinein. Es klopfte an der Tür und Wei Wuxian wurde aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen. Vollkommen übermüdet öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sich um. Er lag auf dem Fußboden auf seinem Bett. Neben ihm lag Bao Tian und dahinter Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian spürte ein leichtes Stechen das von seiner Hüfte kam und sein Kopf dröhnte.

Plötzlich klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Dieses mal lauter und kräftiger und mit einem Rumms flog plötzlich die Tür auf. Ein vertrautes Gesicht mit einer gut gelaunten Stimme betrat den Raum.

"Guten Morgen! Alle noch in den Federn?" grinste Madame Mao und polterte in den Raum.

Bao Tian und Lan Wangji schraken aus dem Schlaf auf und alle drei saßen vollkommen neben sich auf ihren Betten und blinzelten Madame Mao an. Ihre Haare standen ihnen zu Berge, die Gesichter müde und blass und die Kleider waren zerknittert.

Madame Mao zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte die drei skeptisch an.  
"Na, wie habt ihr geschlafen? Wie war die Nacht?" Madame Mao schaute die drei fragend an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Wie das Amen in der Kirche kam plötzlich ein synchrones Raunen:

" Erniedrigend!" Wei Wuxian  
" Traumatisierend!" Bao Tian  
" Befriedigend!" Lan Wangji

"Eh?" Madame Mao stockte und für einen Moment war es still im dem Raum und alle starrten sich fragend an.  
"Ahja...da Wangji scheinbar die beste Nacht hatte, müssen die beiden anderen wohl irgendwas falsch gemacht haben." lachte Madame Mao und riss das kleine Fenster auf um etwas Luft in den Raum zu lassen.  
"Wer möchte kann schon aufstehen oder...wenn ich mich euch recht ansehe, auch einfach noch liegen bleiben. Ihr wisste ja wo ihr mich findet." Madame Mao klatschte sich zwei mal in die Hände und dann kippten mit einem lauten Rumms alle drei wieder nach hinten auf ihre Betten.  
"Oder auch nicht..." Madame Mao runzelte noch einmal die Stirn und dann hörte man nur noch das Knacken der Tür und sie war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Wei Wuxian schloss erschöpft seine Augen und die Müdigkeit holte ihn erneut wieder ein. Er schlief wieder ein und als er das nächste mal aufwachte war es schon kurz vor Mittag. Er richtete sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf, strampelte die Bettdecke zur Seite und sah wie Bao Tian im Raum stand und sich ankleidete.

Wei Wuxian blickte zur Seite. Lan Wangjis Bett war leer und er hatte es ordentlich hinterlassen und glatt gestrichen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder herüber zu Bao Tian und wie ein Geistesblitz durchströmten die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht Wei Wuxians Gedanken. Wei Wuxian wurde krebsrot im Gesicht und am liebsten wäre er sofort vor Scham im Boden versunken.

Bao Tian drehte sich um und sah Wei Wuxians hochroten Kopf. Er räusperte sich einmal laut und klopfte mit seiner Hand auf seine Brust. Dann atmete er einmal tief ein.  
"Wir sind alles erwachsene Männer! Wir sollten es mit Fassung tragen!" sagte Bao Tian mit andächtiger Stimme und es klang eher als hätte er einen Todesfall zu beklagen.

Wei Wuxian sah ihn sprachlos an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und schaute zur Seite.

Bao Tian ging zur Tür und öffnete diese mit einem Ruck.  
"Komm steh auf und komm mit runter. Wangji unser Held der Nacht ist schon lange unten! Ich glaube er hat pflichtbewusst unser Versprechen an Madame Mao eingelöst!" Bao Tian grinste ihn breit an und schlich rückwärts aus der Tür.  
"Achso und nächstes mal, besser keinen Alkohol mehr für Wangji!" Bao Tian grinste Wei Wuxian zweideutig an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen. "Du..!" knirschte er mit seinen Zähnen. Er griff nach seinem Kopfkissen und warf es rüber zu Bao Tian. Dieser duckte sich schnell und schloss flink die Tür. Das Kissen flog mit einem Plopp gegen die zue Tür bevor es auf den Boden klatschte.

Wei Wuxian raufte sich die Haare und stand dann endlich auf. Vollkommen fertig von der Nacht und mit wilden Gedanken schmiss er sich seine Robe über die Schultern und ging die Treppe nach unten. Unten waren schon laute Stimmen zu hören und Madame Mao erzählte malerisch von ihrem Abend. Als Wei Wuxian die letzte Stufe hinab stieg und den Raum betrat schauten ihn alle an.

"Guten morgen!" gähnte er und eine Haarsträhne rollte sich widerspenstig nach oben.

"Ach du meine Güte. Wie siehst du denn aus?" Madame Mao schlug die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen.

"Wieso wie sehe ich denn aus?" fragte Wei Wuxian unwissend und streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig.

Bao Tian zeigte auf sein Gesicht "Du hast immer noch die ganze Schminke im Gesicht. Naja...mehr oder weniger! Das was nach der Nacht davon noch übrig geblieben ist!" kommentierte er trocken.

"Komm mit, ich helfe dir!" sagte Madame Mao und schon packte sie Wei Wuxian an der Hand und zog ihn einen Raum weiter. Bao Tian und Lan Wangji waren nun alleine im Raum und plötzlich war es wieder still.

 _-Die Perfekte Gelegenheit um Lan Wangji etwas aufzuziehen-_ Dachte sich Bao Tian und er stellte sich an die Wand neben Lan Wangji und stützte sich mit seiner Hand an der Wand ab.  
"Na, großer!" grinste er ihn breit an und er legte seine Hand auf Lan Wangjis Schulter.

Lan Wangji blieb ganz regungslos und er verzog keine Miene.  
"Geh zu wem anderes wenn du jemanden aufziehen willst!" sagte Lan Wangji trocken und schaute stur geradeaus.

"Nu sei doch nicht so. Wir haben alle mal schlechte Tage. Oder gute Tage. Oder ausnahme Tage. Oder wie man diese Tage noch immer nennen mag." witzelte Bao Tian.  
"Ich war auch mal jung und ungestüm...! Vielleicht nicht ganz so ungestüm aber ich war auch nicht übel!  
Nächstes mal vielleicht einfach nur ein klein wenig, weniger von dem Alkohol!" Bao Tian grinste hämisch und zeigte mit seinen Zeigefinger und Daumen eine kleine Menge an.

Lan Wangji linste herüber und warf Bao Tian einen scharfen Blick zu.

Bao Tian lehnte sich noch näher an Lan Wangji heran.  
"Aber keine Sorge Wangji, ich kann in meinem Bericht an Lan Xichen ein klein wenig auslassen! Ne?" grinste er dämlich und in diesem Moment fuhr Lan Wangji seinen Ellenbogen aus und boxte Bao Tian in die Rippen.

"Autsch" keuchte Bao Tian und hielt sich die Hände an die schmerzende Seite.  
"Absolut nicht niedlich...!" zischte er und in diesem moment kamen Wei Wuxian und Madame Mao wieder in den Raum.

"So alle wieder frisch und munter und nun hinsetzen und berichten wie eure Mission gelaufen ist." plauderte Madame Mao und räumte in windeseile den kleinen Tisch frei. Sie setzte etwas Wasser auf und holte ein paar Speisen für ein Frühstück herein. Alle suchten sich einen Platz und setzten sich hin. Wei Wuxian nahm rechts von Bao Tian platz, Lan Wangji setzte sich links von ihm.

Bao Tian zeigte lässig mit seinem Daum auf Wei Wuxian. "Konkubine von rechts! Du fängst an!"

Wei Wuxian warf Bao Tian einen kurzen Blick herüber.  
Alle starrten gespannt auf Wei Wuxian und so begann er schließlich chronologisch seine Geschichte von dem Moment an zu erzählen, als er den roten Drachen betrat. Er hielt es jedoch für sinnvoll den heiklen Part mit Jiang Cheng auszulassen und schnitt das Thema daher lieber nur Oberflächlich an. Es reichte ihm schon das Bao Tian die Nacht mitbekommen hatte und er wollte nicht noch mehr Stoff liefern, um auf ewig aufgezogen zu werden. Als er zum Ende seiner Geschichte ankam und erzählte wie er mit Lan Wangji und Bao Tian wieder in Madame Maos Laden gestürzt kam, erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder an das pinke Säckchen welches er gegen die Wand geworfen hatte.

Wei Wuxian sprang auf.  
"Ahhhh! Das Säckchen!" rief er aus und der Schock stand ihm im Gesicht.

Alle erschraken und zuckten zusammen.

"Das Säckchen, wo ist es?" Wei Wuxian blickte sich hektisch um und drehte sich hin und her und suchte nach dem kleinen pinken Säckchen.

"Pinkes Säckchen?" fragte Madame Mao und blickte Wei Wuxian verwundert an.  
"Meinst du dieses hier?" Madame Mao fasste in ihren Ärmel und legte das kleine pinke Säckchen auf den Tisch.

"Ahh!" rief Wei Wuxian aus.  
"Schnell tut es weg Madame Mao, das Ding ist..." Wei Wuxian stürzte sich auf den Tisch und wollte das Säckchen schnell wegwerfen, doch Madame Mao war schneller und zog es ihm vor der Nase weg und hielt es hoch.  
"Was ist denn mit dir? Das Ding war ganz harmlos. Nicht wahr, Wangji?" Madame Mao lies das Säckchen an seiner Schnur um ihren Finger kreisen und schaute zu Lan Wangji herüber.

Dieser nickte Madame Mao bestätigend zu.

Wei Wuxian blickte verwundert drein.  
"Ich verstehe nicht..." sagte er leise und starrte auf das pinke Säckchen welches sich schnell um Madame Maos Finger drehte.

"Als Wangji heute morgen herunter kam hat er das Säckchen in der Ecke entdeckt." Sagte Madame Mao.

Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian blickten Lan Wangji an und warteten gespannt auf die Erklärung. Doch Lan Wangji saß wie immer mit eisernen Miene auf seinem Platz. Er öffnete seine Lippen und erklärte mit ganz ruhiger Stimme:" Ich habe das Säckchen in der Ecke entdeckt. Da es starke spirituelle Energie zu besitzen schien, habe ich es geöffnet!"

"Und dann?" fragte Wei Wuxian panisch und fiel Lan Wangji ins Wort.

Lan Wangji erklärte ruhig weiter.  
"Und dann kam ein kleiner Katzen Dämon heraus. Die Dinger sind lästig aber einfach zu händeln. Sie versprühen einen süßen Duft und locken so ihre Beute heran."

"Und dann?" fragte Wei Wuxian voller Spannung und er war Lan Wangji wieder ins Wort gefallen.

"Und dann saugen sie ihnen die Lebensenergie aus. Meistens bleiben sie an einem Ort, suchen sich einen Wirt und verstecken sich gerne in kleinen Nischen. Ich habe den Dämon freigesetzt und ihn dann exorziert!" Lan Wangji schaute alle ganz unbeteiligt an und erzählte seine Geschichte so monoton und mit solch einer selbstverständlichkeit als würde er von seiner alltäglichen Morgenroutine erzählen.

"Aha..." Wei Wuxian sah ihn sprachlos an und setzte sich verblüfft wieder hin.

Plötzlich lachte Bao Tian laut los. Und zeigte auf Wei Wuxian.  
"Ihr hättet mal gestern sein dummes Gesicht sehen sollen und wie er panisch dieses pinke Ding weggeworfen hat."

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian fragend an. "Ist etwas vorgefallen mit dem Säckchen?" fragte er ruhig.

"Ach nichts, ach nichts!" lachte Wei Wuxian verlegen über die Situation hinweg und lies das Gelächter Bao Tians über sich ergehen. Er stützte seinen Kopf mit seiner Hand auf dem Tisch ab und begann zu schmollen. "Lacht ihr nur, ihr habt ja keine Ahnung.."

"Ist schon gut, wir können halt nicht alle so talentiert wie Wangji sein!" lachte Bao Tian weiter und klopfte Wei Wuxian auf die Schulter.

Lan Wangji warf Wei Wuxian einen fragenden Blick zu. "Du kannst uns sagen wenn etwas vorgefallen ist." sagte Lan Wangji mit besorgter Miene.

Wei Wuxian wunk mit seiner Hand ab und entschied sich es für sich zu behalten, dass er tatsächlich kurzzeitig von dem Katzendämon als Wirt missbraucht wurde und er zum Köder für Jiang Cheng geworden war.

Nachdem sich das Gelächter wieder etwas gelegt hatte schaute Bao Tian zu Lan Wangji.  
"Mann der Nacht zu meiner linken. Jetzt bist du dran." grinste Bao Tian ihn an.

Lan Wangji warf Bao Tian einen bösen Blick zu und Wei Wuxian schoss das Blut in seine Wangen.  
Alle starrten gespannt auf Lan Wangji und besonders Wei Wuxian war gespannt auf seine Erklärung, warum er halbnackt mit zwei Konkubinen unterm Tisch gelegen hatte.

Lan Wangji blickte in die Runde und fing mit ruhiger Stimme an.  
"Ich bin mit Bao Tian in den Raum der uns zugewiesen wurde gegangen. Dann kamen zwei Konkubinen. Sie haben Alkohol eingeschenkt und aus höflichkeit habe ich jedes mal die Schale geleert wenn sie nachgeschenkt hatten. Dann hat Bao Tian den Raum verlassen um nach Wei Ying zu sehen. Und dann..."

"Und dann?" fielen alle drei ihm ins Wort und blickten ihn gespannt an.

"Und dann, kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern!" antwortet Lan Wangji trocken.

"Ähhh?" Wei Wuxian schlug ungläubig auf den Tisch.

Madame Mao schaute ihn schockiert an und Bao Tian fing laut an zu lachen und klopfte auf Lan Wangjis Schulter.

"Das einzige woran ich mich wieder erinnern kann.." fuhr Lan Wangji fort " ist als ich Nachts hier bei Madame Mao wieder aufgewacht bin."

"STOP!" schrie Bao Tian und haute auf den Tisch!

Alle zuckten zusammen.

"Ab hier brauchst du nicht mehr weiter zu erzählen." lachte Bao Tian verlegen und trank seinen Tee mit einem Schluck aus.

Madame Mao schaute die Männer fragend an und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. "Ich sehe schon, manche Dinge wollen die Männer wohl lieber für sich behalten...  
Dann wärst du ja jetzt dran, Tian!" sagte Madame Mao und grinste ihn amüsiert an.

Wei Wuxian warf Bao Tian eine hämischen Blick zu.  
"Genau Tian! Was hast du überhaupt gemacht? Das Lan Zhan absolut keine Hilfe war, das wissen wir nun, aber dich habe ich auch nicht gesehen! Eine schöne Rückendeckung wart ihr!" sagte Wei Wuxian und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

Bao Tian räusperte sich laut.  
"Ich? Tja Leute was soll ich sagen! Ich habe mich für euch alle geopfert und habe es überhaupt erst möglich gemacht, dass Wei Wuxian an das pinke Säckchen überhaupt dran gekommen ist!" Bao Tian setzte sich stolz aufrecht und erwartete seinen Beifall.

"Wieso? Was hast du denn gemacht?" fragte Lan Wangji.

"Wir reden hier von Tian..." Sagte Madame Mao hinter zugehaltenen Augen. "Ich glaube ich wills gar nicht wissen..."

"Was meint ihr denn, warum die Konkubine Minh Sue nicht in ihrem Zimmer war und das pinke Säckchen zurück gelassen hat? Einer musste sie ja ablenken!" Bao Tian klopfte sich selbst triumphierend auf die Schulter und grinste zufrieden alle an.

"Und wie hast du sie abgelenkt?" fragte Lan Wangji unwissend.

"Na wie wohl. Es war doch ein Freudenhaus oder nicht?" Bao Tian schaute alle unschuldig an.

Lan Wangji stand der Schock im Gesicht. Madame Mao klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand auf ihre Stirn und Wei Wuxian verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und hätte fast für eine riesen Sauerei am Tisch gesorgt.

"Tian...du machst mich schwach.." wimmerte Madame Mao und Bao Tian verstand die Fassungslosigkeit am Tisch nicht.

Bao Tian zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
"Zusammenfassend könnte man aber sagen, dass wir den Fall mit bravour gemeisert haben oder nicht?" lachte Bao Tian auf. Er klopfte auf Lan Wangjis Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du musst mir nur vertrauen und das wird wie immer alles klappen. Na?" lächelte Bao Tian.

"Tsss" Lan Wangji schnallste mit der Zunge und schaute zum Fenster.

"Und danach...was war danach? Hast du sie einfach gehen lassen?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Wie danach?" stutzte Bao Tian.

"Ja DANACH... du weißt schon. Immerhin bist du die Treppe herunter gestürzt gekommen und jemand war hinter dir her." sagte Wei Wuxian und bohrte noch einmal nach.

"Achso. Ja also DANACH ging sie ins Nebenzimmer und hat wohl entdeckt das DU ihr Säckchen mitgenommen hast. Sie dachte wohl ich hätte es geklaut und sie ist wie eine Furie auf mich los!" Bao Tian zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

"Können wir sie denn einfach so gehen lassen?" fragte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme. "Immerhin hat sie mehreren Männern das Leben gekostet."

"Ich glaube sie weiß da nichts von. Wie eine Mörderin wirkte sie nicht. Ich glaube sie war sich nicht bewusst was sie dort für ein Säckchen mit sich rumtrug. Jetzt wo du es exorziert hast. Müsste sie wieder eine normale Konkubine sein. Oder möchtest du noch einmal rein und sie zu Rede stellen?" fragte Bao Tian und lehnte sich zu Lan Wangji herüber.

"Nein Danke!" antwortet Lan Wangji abweisend und er lies von der Sache ab.

"Schön!" rief Madame Mao aus und klatschte in ihre Hände. "Dann wart ihr ja nun erfolgreich UND seid alle wohlbehalten wieder zurück gekommen! Was für aufregende zwei Tage!" lachte Madame Mao in sich hinein und sie schien wahrlich amüsiert. "Dann lasst uns nun zu Ende Frühstücken und danach wollt ihr ja gewiss wieder aufbrechen."

Lan Wangji nickte schweigsam und Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian lächelten Madame Mao zufrieden an.

"Kann ich denn das pinke Säckchen behalten? Als Andenken an diese zwei Tage? Es ist doch nicht mehr gefährlich oder?" fragte Madame Mao und warf das Säckchen ein paar mal in ihrer Hand hoch in die Luft.

"Von mir aus könnt ihr es gerne behalten." sagte Bao Tian. "Oder Wangji?"

"Hm" bestätigte Lan Wangji leise.

"Entzückend. Habt Dank ihr drei!" Madame Mao strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und schenkte dann zufrieden allen eine weitere Tasse Tee ein. Die vier aßen ihr Frühstück gut gelaunt zu Ende und viel Gelächter und freundliche Gespräche erfüllten den Raum. Als es schon gegen späten Nachmittag zuging packten die drei ihre Sachen und machten sich bereit für die Abreise. Madame Mao brachte sie noch zur Tür und alle bedankten sich nocheinmal respektvoll bei ihr und verneigten sich. Sie wünschte ihnen eine gute Heimreise und steckte jedem noch etwas Proviant für den Heimweg mit ein.

"Tian, wann immer du in der Stadt bis, komm mich besuchen! Meine Türen stehen immer für dich offen!" Madame Mao legte ihre Hände auf Bao Tians Wangen und küsste behutsam seine Stirn.

"Wangji..." Madame Mao drehte sich zu Lan Wangji und lächelte ihn sanft an. "Ich danke dir für den schönen Morgen! Komm gut nach Hause und grüß deinen Bruder von mir!" Auch ihm küsste sie auf die Stirn und strich einmal behutsam über seine Schultern.

Als letztes ging sie zu Wei Wuxian. Sie verneigte sich kurz vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. "Es war mir eine ehre dich kennen lernen zu dürfen, Wei Wuxian. Du bist weitaus liebenswürdiger als dein Ruf dir vorauseilt! Und dabei auch noch deutlich schöner als die meisten Konkubinen in ganz Zhou Yong !" Madame Mao zwinkerte ihm zu und dann küsste sie auch ihm behutsam auf die Stirn.

"Habt noch einmal Dank Madame Mao. Ihr seid einfach die Beste!" Bao Tian warf Madame Mao einen Kussmund zu und verneigte sich abermals vor ihr. Dann schritten die drei die Straße entlang und Madame Mao stand noch lange in der Tür und schaute ihnen wehmütig nach bis sie immer kleiner wurden und schließlich aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwanden.

* * *

Es waren zwei Wochen seit dem Besuch in der Stadt Zhou Yong vergangen und Bao Tian, Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian waren wohlbehalten wieder in der Cloud Recesses angekommen. Schnell hatte sie der Alltag wieder eingeholt und es blieb nur eine süße Erinnerung an ihren gemeinsamen Besuch in der Stadt Zhou Yong bei Madame Mao. Bao Tian sah man die meiste Zeit bei Lan Xichen. Fast überall wo der eine von den beiden auftauchte, erblickte man auch bald den anderen.

Bao Tian hatte tatsächlich Wort gehalten und keines ihrer Geheimnisse von ihrer Reise drang an Lan Xichen oder an Lan Qirens Ohren.

Wei Wuxian vertrieb sich dagegen gerade die Zeit und streifte durch die Cloud Recesses, auf der Suche nach etwas Interessantem, womit er die Zeit totschlagen könnte, als plötzlich jemand von hinten sich näherte.  
Wei Wuxian drehte sich ruckartig um und er erblickte ein bekanntes Gesicht.

Bao Tian grinste ihn an und fuchtelte wild mit seiner Hand zur Begrüßung.  
"Hier bist du, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!" schnaufte er und er trug eine Schriftrolle in der Hand.

"Tian, was gibts? Du hast Zeit Lan Xichens Seite zu verlassen?" witzelte Wei Wuxian.

"Du wist es kaum glauben aber ich war sogar 4 Tage nicht da. Und ich habe dir, so nett wie ich bin, sogar etwas mitgebracht!" Bao Tian streckte seine Hand aus und hielt Wei Wuxian die Schriftrolle entgegen.

"Für mich? Von wem?" fragte Wei Wuxian neugierig.

"Wenn du reinguckst wirst du es sehen!" Bao Tian grinste ihn breit an.  
"Wo ist denn deine bessere Hälfte? Für den habe ich auch was!" fragte Bao Tian und blickte sich suchend um.

"Tsss." schnallste Wei Wuxian mit seiner Zunge. "Falls du Lan Zhan damit meinst, der ist seit Stunden im Library Pavillon!" verschränkte Wei Wuxian gelangweilt die Arme.

"Ah perfekt! Dann muss ich mal schnell weiter!" sagte Bao Tian und schon drehte er sich flink auf dem Absatz um.

"Hö? Du gehst schon wieder?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Muss was ausliefern! Bis später!" Bao Tian ging flotten Schrittes davon und fuchtelte erneut wild mit seiner Hand zum Abschied herum.

"Hmm" machte Wei Wuxian entteuscht und drehte die Schriftrolle nachdenklich in seiner Hand ein paar Mal hin und her.

* * *

Bao Tian war wärenddessen vor dem Library Pavillon angekommen und klopfte an die große Tür.  
"Wangji, kann ich reinkommen?" fragte Bao Tian mit singender Stimme.

"Tian wenn du das bist, dann nicht!" hörte Bao Tian klar und deutlich Lan Wangjis Stimme durch die zue Tür.

"Okay, ich komme rein!" Bao Tian schob die große Tür auf und betrat den Pavillon. Lan Wangji saß in der Mitte des Raumes an einem Tisch und er legte sein Buch schließlich zur Seite. Er trug einen gestörten Gesichtsausdruck und warf Bao Tian einen scharfen Blick zu.

"Hoppla, nicht so unfreundlich! Ich hab was schönes für dich!" Bao Tian trat an Lan Wangjis Tisch heran und holte aus seiner Robe eine Schriftrolle hervor. Bao Tian grinste ihn breit an, während er mit der Schriftrolle hin und her wedelte.

"Muss ich mir jetzt sorgen machen wenn DU sagst das es etwas schönes ist?" sagte Lan Wangji trocken und starrte auf die Schriftrolle.

"Du kannst sie ruhig anfassen. Sie beißt nicht!" lachte Bao Tian.

"Was ist das?" fragte Lan Wangji noch einmal nach bevor er unsicher die Schriftrolle entgegen nahm.

"Ein Geheimniss!" Flüsterte Bao Tian und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Er zwinkerte Lan Wangji zu und drehte sich dann wieder um und schritt vergüngt richtung Tür hinaus.

Lan Wangji blickte ihm noch verunsichert nach, bis er seinen Blick wieder auf die Schriftrolle lenkte und sie ein paar mal in seiner Hand hin und her drehte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Kordel und rollte das Papier aus. Es waren zwei Blätter und als erstes kam ein kurzer Brief, der in kunstvoller Handschrift geschrieben war.

"Eine besondere Erinnerung für dich, mein geliebter Wangji.  
Sollten wir im Leben die Chance erhalten, einst verloren geglaubte Dinge wieder zu erhalten, dann pass gut auf sie auf und trage sie dicht an deinem Herzen. Denn manche Chancen erhalten wir nur einmal im Leben.

In Liebe  
Madame Mao"

Lan Wangji atmete einmal tief ein, während seine Augen erneut die paar Zeilen abfuhren.  
Er legte den Brief zur Seite und sah sich das zweite Papier an.  
Es war ein handgezeichntes Portrait. Kunstvoll gestaltet und an Geschicklichkeit kaum zu übertreffen.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick und sein Herz schlug kräftig in seiner Brust.

Das Bild zeigte Wei Wuxian als Konkubine in Zhou Yong.  
Es war lieblich anzusehen und die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht erfüllten Lan Wangjis Gedanken.

Das Bild zeigte Wei Wuxian sitzend auf einem Stuhl in Madame Maos Laden. Adrett und aufgerichtet saß er dort, die rote Robe und seine Haare kunstvoll hergerichtet. Seine Hände ruhten flach auf seinen Oberschenkeln und die vollen roten Lippen zogen den Blick des Betrachters auf sich. Er schaute einen mit einem ernsten, aber dennoch sehr sanftem Gesichtsausdruck an. Das Bild wirkte friedlich und ruhig auf die Seele, aber zugleich sprach es auch das Herz des Betrachters an und erfüllte einen mit Wärme.

Lan Wangji schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen und atmete einmal tief ein.

Dann flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst: "Vielen Dank Madame Mao. Eine wahrlich besondere Erinnerung..."

* * *

Wei Wuxian drehte die Schriftrolle noch ein paar mal skeptisch in seiner Hand hin und her.  
"Was da wohl drinnen steht?" nuschelte er zu sich selbst.  
Langsam rollte er die Schriftrolle auseinander und auch bei ihm kam ein kurzer Brief zum vorschein.

"Ich sagte zu ihm, er solle sich entspannen und sich frei machen von allen weltlichen Gedanken.  
Er solle an das Denken, was ihm das liebste auf der Welt sei.  
Und sieh dir an, an was er Gedacht haben musste."

Wei Wuxian stutzte und nahm den zweiten Zettel nach vorne.

Er hielt ein Bild in der Hand und das was er dort sah, machte ihn sprachlos.

Das kunstvoll gezeichnete Bild zeigte Lan Wangji. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an eine Holzwand in Madame Maos Laden und blickte aus einem Fenster in die Ferne. Er trug eine schlichte weiße Robe die locker gebunden war und man konnte einen kleinen Blick auf seine kräftige Brust erhaschen. Seine schwarzen langen Haare lagen locker auf seinen Schultern nach unten und eine Haarsträhne tanzte in seinem Gesicht. Das Bild reizte die Sinne und regte die Fantasie an. Es war sinnlich, männlich und verträumt zugleich. Lan Wangjis Arme waren angewinkelt und er umfasste mit seiner einen Hand sein Handgelenk und berührte scheinbar in Gedanken versunken, dass rote Haarband Wei Wuxians, welches er um sein Handgelenk trug.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und als er Lan Wangjis Gesicht näher betrachtete stockte ihm der Atem.

Lan Wangji lächelte auf dem Bild.

Sein Gesicht war ganz weich und von zarter Kontur. Seine Lippen zeigten ein deutliches, sanftes Lächeln und selbst seine Augen verrietem einem, wie glücklich er in diesem Moment gewesen sein musste.

Wei Wuxian nahm den Brief von Madame Mao noch einmal zur Hand und las noch einmal ihre Zeilen. Dann entdeckte er das ganz unten auf dem Papier noch etwas stand.

"Die größte Macht auf der Erde ist die Liebe! Sie macht unser Leben erst lebenswert.  
Manchmal müssen wir erst ein Lebenlang nach ihr suchen.  
Aber wenn wir sie gefunden haben, macht sie uns zu dem glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt!

In Liebe  
Madame Mao"

Wei Wuxian blickte hoch in den Himmel.  
Er schloss seine Augen und atmete einmal tief ein. Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren und das Laub der Bäume raschelte in der Luft.  
Er drückte das Papier vorsichtig an seine Brust und dann öffnete er langsam seine Lippen.

"Ja...ich bin glücklich...!" flüsterte er leise.


	19. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Er lehnte genüsslich den Kopf in den Nacken. Der letzte Tropfen "Emperor's Smile" benetzte seine Zunge und hinterließ ein rauchiges Aroma in seinem Mund. Er rüttelte noch ein-, zweimal an dem Krug, doch wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, der Krug war leer.  
Wei Wuxian stützte sich nach hinten auf seinen Händen ab und rutschte unruhig mit seinem Hintern auf dem Fußboden hin und her.

Er stellte den leeren Krug neben sich ab und blickte wehmütig in das kleine Geheimversteck in Lan Wangjis Fußbodennische.

"Leer, alle leer..." Jammerte er leise und ließ sich nach hinten auf seinen Rücken fallen. Er streckte alle Glieder von sich und starrte unter die Holzdecke von Lan Wangjis Jingshi. Durch das offene Fenster wehte ein frischer Herbstwind und das rote Laub raschelte in den Bäumen.

Wei Wuxian ließ seinen Blick durch den Pavillon streifen.

"Ob er wol noch irgendwo Alkohol versteckt hat?" Nuschelte er zu sich selbst und mit einem Ruck richtete er sich plötzlich wieder auf. Wei Wuxian begann Lan Wangjis Jingshi zu durchsuchen und kramte in jedem Regal und in jeder Nische herum die er finden konnte. Dabei hinterließ er bald ein Chaos und brachte alles durcheinander.

Nach einer Weile kam er vor einem höheren, offenen Regal zum stehen, welches voller Schriftrollen gepackt war. Obwohl es nach sinnfreiem Chaos aussah, war sich Wei Wuxian sicher, dass alle Schriftrollen gewiss mit Sinn und Verstand geordnet waren und alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf eine dunkle Kiste die ganz oben auf dem Regal stand.

"Ohh? Was ist das?" Wei Wuxians Augen begannen zu funkeln und er war sich sicher, dass sich in dieser Kiste etwas befand, was unbedint von ihm entdeckt werden möchte. Wei Wuxian blickte sich noch ein paar mal im Raum um und horchte ob sich jemand dem Jingshi nährte.  
Als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, begann er den Tisch im Raum zu verrücken und platzierte ihn genau vor dem Regal.

"Hmm? Ob das reicht?" Dachte er sich und zog schonmal seine Schuhe aus. Mit den nackten Füßen stellte er sich auf Lan Wangji Tisch. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand am Regal fest und mit der anderen versuchte er die Kiste zu erreichen. Doch wie sehr er sich auch streckte und bemühte, er kam einfach nicht an sie heran.

 _-Das gibtes es doch nicht! Bin ich zu klein? Wie kommt denn Lan Zhan da immer dran?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und streckte sich soweit er konnte.

"Hmpf. Nichts zu machen." nuschelte Wei Wuxian entteuscht. Er fasste mit seinen Händen in das Regal und stellte vorsichtig seinen linken Fuß auf das erste Brett.  
"Wird mich doch halten oder?" fragte sich Wei Wuxian und er rüttelte zweimal kräftig an dem Regal um seine Standfestigkeit noch einmal zu überprüfen.

"Wird schon schief gehen." lachte Wei Wuxian leise und vergnügt stellte er auch den anderen Fuß in das Regal. Vorsichtig kletterte er ein Stückchen nach oben und streckte sich wieder nach der Kiste.

"Noch...ein...kleines...Stück..." ächzte Wei Wuxian. Millimeter für Millimeter kamen seine Finger der Kiste immer näher. Er balancierte auf seinen Zehenspitzen und schließlich bekam er die Kiste zu greifen.  
"Hab sie!" rief Wei Wuxian freudig aus.

Doch in diesem Moment kam das Regal ins Kippen. Wei Wuxian krallte sich noch am Regal fest, doch schon kam die Schwerkraft und es ging rasant Richtung Fußboden. Die Schriftrollen fielen heraus, das Regal schlug um und die Kiste rutschte über seinem Kopf hinweg .

"Ah!" rief Wei Wuxian aus als er los ließ und hinter den Tisch auf den Fußboden stürzte.

Mit einem lauten Scheppern krachte das Regal auf den Tisch. Die Pinsel und die schwarze Tinte vom Tisch flogen im hohen Bogen in die Luft und verstreuten die Farbe in alle Richtungen. Wei Wuxian duckte sich und wäre nicht der Tisch gewesen, hätte das Regal ihn unter sich begraben.

Mit einem lautem Scheppern knallte die schwarze Kiste auf den Fußoden und die vielen Schriftrollen aus dem Regal flogen in den Raum wie ein Feuerwerk und purzelten in Massen auf Wei Wuxian, sodass er unter einem Haufen Schriftrollen begraben wurde.

Durch den Aufprall des Regals kam ein weiteres Regal ins schwanken. Es kippte zur Seite und riss ein großes Wandbild und einen Banner des Gusu Lan Clans mit sich. Mit einem reißenden Geräusch gab der Stoff nach und der Banner riss in der Mitte durch. Die Stoffetzen wirbelten in der Luft umher und verteilten sich im gesamten Raum. Das nächste Regal flog ebenfalls mit einem lauten Krachen um und traf den Raumteiler in der Mitte des Raumes. Mit einem riesen Knall schlug dieser um und zerfiel in seine Einzelteile. Dabei tuschierte er das große Bett und brach ein Stück des Holzrahmens ab. Dadurch flogen Holzsplitter umher und zerlöcherten eine dünne Reispapierwand neben dem Bett.

Wei Wuxian kniff die Augen fest zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren zu, in der Hoffnung, dads die Zerstörung nachließe wenn man ihr keine Beachtung schenkte.

Ein lautes Grollen war zu hören als auch noch das letzte Regal im Raum mit einem lauten Knacken nachgab und nach vorne in den Raum schlug. Ein letztes Mal wirbelte ein starker Windzug die umherliegenden Schriftrollen und Papiere auf, als es endlich wieder still wurde.

Wei Wuxian kroch auf allen vieren unter dem umgestürzten Regal hervor und befreite sich aus einem Berg Papier. Als er bessere Sicht hatte und sich in Lan Wangjis Jingshi umsah gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.  
"Ich bin sowas von tot!" nuschelte er fassunglos zu sich selbst und schlug die Arme über seinem Kopf zusammen.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich im Kreis noch einmal um. Die schwarze Kiste lag geöffnet auf dem Fußboden und zu Wei Wuxians erschrecken stellte er auch noch fest, dass die Kiste auch noch leer war und scheinbar gar keinen Inhalt hatte.

Entteuscht schaute er in die leere schwarze Kiste, als er in diesem Moment plötzlich zwei Stimmen hörte, die sich über die Veranda näherten. Wei Wuxian hörte ganz klar Lan Wangjis Stimme heraus und die blanke Panik ergriff ihn. Er stolperte über sein angerichetes Chaos und stürmte zur Tür.

Gerade als er Lan Wangjis Stimme genau vor der Tür vernahm, riss er wie der Sturm die Tür auf und sprang nach draußen. Lan Wangji und sein Begleiter erschraken und mit einem Rumms haute Wei Wuxian die Tür wieder hinter sich zu und bewachte sie wie einen Schatz. Er lachte verlegen die beiden breit an und hielt hinter seinem Rücken die Tür mit beiden Händen fest verschlossen.

"Lan Zhan! Welch Überraschung!" rief Wei Wuxian aus und lachte dabei gestellt.

Lan Wangji und sein Begleiter schauten Wei Wuxian mit großen Augen an. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Lan Wangji sofort klar war, dass dieses Lächeln nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Dafür kannte er ihn einfach schon zu lange und er wusste genau, dass dieser kleine Unruhestifter wieder etwas angestellt haben musste.

Lan Wangjis Begleiter begrüßte Wei Wuxian freundlich und Wei Wuxian tat es ihm gleich.

"Und, was ist es dieses mal?" fragte Lan Wangji schließlich mit ernster Miene und blickte Wei Wuxian prüfend an.

 _\- Urks, gleich schon durchschaut-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und seine Gedanken suchten nach möglichen Ausreden.  
"Was meinst du, Lan Zhan? Es ist gar nichts. Die Sonne scheint, der Herbst ist in vollem Gange und oh sieh, ein großer Vogel!" Wei Wuxian zeigte mit seinem Finger in den Himmel und machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.

Doch Lan Wangji rührte sich keinen Zentimeter und blickte Wei Wuxian weiter prüfend an. Sein Begleiter hingegen hatte sich umgedreht und suchte mit seinem Blick den Himmel ab.

Wei Wuxian grinste Lan Wangji breit an.  
"Ähhh wo wolltest du denn zufällig gerade hin?" fragte Wei Wuxian interessiert und seine Hände klammerten sich erneut an das Türschloss.

Lan Wangjis prüfender Blick wanderte auf Wei Wuxians Hände die sich krampfhaft an die Tür hefteten.  
"Da rein!" sagte Lan Wangji mit trockener Stimme und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger an Wei Wuxians Kopf vorbei.

Sein Begleiter, der spürte, dass dieses Gespräch wohl noch etwas länger und komplizierter zu werden schien, verneigte sich höflich vor den beiden und suchte freiwillig das Weite.  
"Ich werde dann schon gehen, Second Master Lan Wangji!" sprach er freundlich und lächelte die beiden unsicher an.

Lan Wangji blickte zur Seite über seine Schulter und nickte ihm bestätigend zu.  
"Ist gut!" Sagte Lan Wangji freundlich und sein Begleiter trat respektvoll zurück und entfernte sich zügig.

Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian standen nun alleine voreinander und Wei Wuxian wusste ganz genau, dass Lan Wangji wohl nicht so einfach abzuwimmeln war.

Wei Wuxians Blick schweifte nach einer Antwort suchend durch die Gegend und plötzlich sah er im Hintergrund Lan Xichen und Bao Tian über eine Veranda gehen. Bao Tian trug einen Korb mit lecker ausehenden roten Äpfeln und biss genüsslich, mit einem dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, in einen hinein.

"Essen!" rief Wei Wuxian plötzlich aus.

Lan Wangji stutzte und schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Essen?"

"Ja genau Essen, hast du schon was gegessen? Du bist bestimmt hungrig!" plapperte Wei Wuxian wild drauf los und er drückte sich von der Tür ab, legte seine Hand um Lan Wangjis Unterarm und zog ihn die Veranda entlang.  
"Essen, essen ist so eine gute Idee! Haha!" lachte er laut und zog Lan Wangji mit sich mit.

"Es ist aber noch gar nicht Essenszeit!" stolperte Lan Wangji hinter ihm her.

Doch Wei Wuxian war so im Rederausch, dass Lan Wangji gar nicht dazwischen kam und vollkommen überrumpelt sich von Wei Wuxian mitschleifen lies.

* * *

Bao Tian hörte in der Ferne Wei Wuxians laute aufgeregte Stimme und blieb einen Moment stehen. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte auf der gegenüberliegenden Veranda wie Wei Wuxian laut plappernt Lan Wangji hinter sich herzog.

"Die hecken doch bestimmt schon wieder etwas aus!" nuschelte Bao Tian zu sich selbst und er biss noch einmal genussvoll in seinen roten Apfel und schaute den beiden nach.

"Kommst du?" erklang die sanfte Stimme Lan Xichens und Bao Tian blickte nach vorne und sah wie Lan Xichen sich fragend umdrehte.

Bao Tian musste grinsen. Wissend das dieser Tag wieder ein vielversprechender in der Cloud Recesses werden würde, schritt er gut gelaunt hinter Lan Xichen her und biss abermals von dem roten, saftigen Apfel ab.

* * *

Wei Wuxian verfolgte nun den ganzen Tag Lan Wangji wie eine Klette. Egal wo Lan Wangji hingehen wollte, Wei Wuxian begleitete ihn. Egal welches Buch er zur Hand nahm, Wei Wuxian reichte es ihm.

Am Anfang war Lan Wangji von Wei Wuxians Verhalten genervt, da er genau wusste, dass Wei Wuxian etwas ausgefressen haben musste und nur um ihn friedlich zu Stimmen, er ihn den ganzen Tag jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablas.

Nachdem Lan Wangji mehrfach Wei Wuxian danach fragte warum er sich so zuvorkomment verhalten würde, aber jedes mal keine Antwort darauf bekam, nahm Lan Wangji die Situation einfach irgendwann so hin wie sie war und fragte nicht mehr weiter nach.

Wei Wuxian hatte sich noch nie zuvor so pflichtbewusst und duchhaltedt gezeigt und egal was Lan Wangji auch tat, Wei Wuxian war zur Stelle und assistierte ihm ohne sich zu beschweren.

Die anderen Mitbewohner der Cloud Recesses beobachteten mit Skepsis Wei Wuxians ungewohntes Verhalten und manch einer Fragte sich schon, ob er nun vom Ehrengast zum Diener degradiert wurde.

Wei Wuxian kümmerte aber all dies nicht. Er war nur damit beschäftigt Lan Wangji irgendwie davon abzuhalten seinen Jingshi zu betreten. Wenigstens so lange, bis ihm eine glaubwürdige Ausrede eingefallen sei, die ihm Lan Wangji auch tatsächlich abkaufen würde.

Jedes mal wenn Lan Wangji wieder zurück zu seinem Pavillon gehen wollte lies sich Wei Wuxian etwas neues einfallen wohin er Lan Wangji noch schleifen könnte. Lan Wangji wusste natürlich längst, dass Wei Wuxian mit seinem Verhalten genau beabsichtigte ihm vom Betreten seines Jingshis abzuhalten. Da es aber selten vorkam, dass Wei Wuxian sich so dermaßen ein Bein ausriss um ihm den Alltag so schön wie möglich zu gestalten, lies Lan Wangji es einfach so weiter laufen und fand im laufe des Tages sogar gefallen daran, dass Wei Wuxian ihn von vorne bis hinten bediente.

Den Höhepunkt seiner Fürsorge bekam Lan Wangji jedoch zu spüren als Wei Wuxian ihn sogar mit zur Toilette begleiten wollte. Zur Belustigung aller Nebenstehenden entfachte ein kömodienreifes Gesprach zwischen den beiden als Lan Wangji versuchte sich etwas Privatsphäre zu verschaffen.

Der Tag neigte sich rasch dem Ende zu und Wei Wuxian war immer noch kein Stück weiter gekommen, wie er Lan Wangji die totale Zerstörung seines Jingshis erklären sollte. Und ihm dann auch noch zu gestehen, dass alles umsonst war, denn schließlich entpuppte sich die schwarze Truhe der Geheimnisse, zu einer leeren nutzlosen Kiste.

Bald gingen Wei Wuxian die Ausreden aus um Lan Wangji weiterhin davon abzuhalten zu seinem Pavillon zurückzukehren. Frustriert und geschafft vom Tag gab er sich endlich geschlagen und trottete mit hängenem Kopf Lan Wangji hinterher. Ihr Weg führte sie quer durch die Cloud Recesses und Lan Wangji steuerte zielgerade seinen Pavillon an.

Es war schon dunkel geworden und die Vögel riefen die Nacht herbei. Ein sanfter Abendwind lies das viele Laub auf dem Boden hin und her tanzen und die Luft war erfüllt von dem Rascheln des Herbstes.

Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian waren auf der Veranda von Lan Wangjis Jingshi angekommen und Wei Wuxian dachte erneut darüber nach wie er Lan Wangji jetzt sein Geständnis ablegen könnte.

 _\- Am besten ist es wahrscheinlich wenn ich es ihm vorher sage. Noch bevor er es sieht. Dann ist er schon vorbereitet und sein Ärger ist vielleicht nur halb so schlimm-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
Er sah zur Seite und sein Blick schweifte durch die Cloud Recesses. In der Ferne sah er plötzlich hellen Rauch über einem der Gebäude aufsteigen.  
 _\- Das Badehaus...-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Gerade als Lan Wangji seine Hand zur Tür ausstreckte und sie öffnen wollte packte Wei Wuxian von hinten an seine weiße Robe und hielt Lan Wangji fest.  
"Lan Zhan!" rief er aus.  
"Baden! Wie wäre es...mit einem entspannten Bad vor der Nacht?" Stotterte Wei Wuxian und seine Hand krallte sich unruhig in den Stoff.

Lan Wangji stutzte und blickte sich um. Er sah nach hinten und Wei Wuxian schaute ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an. Er kratzte sich wie immer verlegen am Hinterkopf und grinste ihn dann breit an.

"Ja ich dachte, nach so einem anstrengenden Tag möchtest du dich vielleicht noch ein wenig entspannen. Ich könnte deinen Rücken für dich waschen und du kannst dich voll und ganz entspannen und das Bad genießen! Was sagst du?" lächelte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji zog seine Hand von der Tür wieder zurück. Er hielt einen Moment inne, legte seine Hand an sein Kinn und schloss seine Augen. Wei Wuxian schaute ihn verwundert an und fragte sich, welche großen Aspekte seiner Frage es wohl zu berücksichtigen gab, sodass Lan Wangji erst einmal über seine Antwort nachdenken musste.

Dann öffnete Lan Wangji wieder seine Augen und warf Wei Wuxian einen verdächtigen Blick zu.  
"Gerne!" antworte er leise und Wei Wuxian war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob dieses nun ein gutes Zeichen oder eher ein schlechtes Ohmen war.

Die beiden kehrten um und gingen den Weg entlang zum Badehaus. Das Badehaus stand relativ mittig in der Cloud Recesses und stand für jeden offen es zu benutzen. Zu Stoßzeiten konnte es schon mal recht voll werden aber die liebevolle Architektur und die Geräumigkeit erlaubten es, trotzdem für jeden einen Platz zu finden.

Es gab auf der Rückseite einen etwas kleineren Raum der für mehr Privatsphäre sorgte. Dort hing ein einfaches Holzschild vor der Tür welches man je nach belieben wenden konnte, ob das Bad besetzt sei oder frei. Es wurde am meisten von der direkten Lan Familie benutzt und zu später Stunde war es eigentlich immer frei.

Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian kamen an dem Badehaus an und Wei Wuxian wollte gerade zielstrebig das große Badehaus betreten als Lan Wangji ihn am Ärmel fasste und ihn abbremste. Von drinnen hörte man bereits ein paar Stimmen und es schienen noch eine Handvoll Leute das Bad zu nutzen.  
"Wir nehmen dieses hier." sprach Lan Wangji ruhig und er zog Wei Wuxian zu seiner Verwunderung mit sich mit und ging auf die andere Seite der Veranda.

Wei Wuxian blieb vor der dunklen Holztür mit einem fragenden Gesicht stehen. Das Schild hing mit der Aufschrift "Frei" direkt in der mitte der Tür.  
"Und das ist?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Das ist unser Bad für heute Abend. Geh rein!" sagte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme und öffnete die Tür.  
Wei Wuxian trat herein und Lan Wangji fasste an das Türschild und drehe es um. "Besetzt" zierte nun ein kunstvoller Schriftzug die Tür und Lan Wangji schloss schnell die Tür.

Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht. Der Raum war größer als er mit gerechnet hatte. Zu seiner linken war ein Bad mit warmen Wasser. In etwa groß genug für 5 Leute. Der warme Wasserdampf stieg empor und tauchte den Raum in einen dicken Nebel. Auf der rechten Seite war ein Regal welches Platz für die Kleider und zum umziehen bot und da hinter stand ein höherer Tisch. Ein edler Raumteiler als Sichtschutz trennte die linke und die rechte Seite voneinander und Lan Wangji steurte die rechte Raumhälfte an um sich zu entkleiden.

"Lan Zhan, warte! Ich mache das!" sagte Wei Wuxian und er machte einen Satz auf Lan Wangji zu.  
Dieser zuckte zusammen und schaute Wei Wuxian mit großen Augen an. Doch Wei Wuxian lächelte ihn nur breit an.  
"Heute mache ich das alles. Du musst nichts tun! Einfach stillhalten und entspannen!" sagte Wei Wuxian und schon griff er an Lan Wangjis breiten Gürtel.

"Möchtest du mir nicht vorher sagen was du ausgefressen hast? Dann hast du es hinter dir und musst nicht den ganzen Tag versuchen mich bei guter Laune zu halten." fragte Lan Wangji und schaute Wei Wuxian verständnissvoll an.

Wei Wuxian stutzte und in seinem Kopf erschien das Bild von Lan Wangjis total zerstörtem Jingshi. Er lächelte Lan Wangji unsicher an.  
"Was sagst du denn da? Haha das mach ich doch alles gerne. Nicht so schüchtern, nicht so schüchtern." plapperte Wei Wuxian drauf los.

Lan Wangji warf ihm erneut einen auffordernden Blick zu und Wei Wuxian blickte ertappt zur Seite.  
"Vielleicht...sag ichs dir später..." schmollte er unsicher.  
"Aber erst ziehen wir dich aus und baden. Komm, das wird dir gefallen!" grinste Wei Wuxian und ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken löste er den Knoten von Lan Wangjis Robe.

Da Wei Wuxian wusste wie wichtig Lan Wangji sein Aussehen war und mit welcher Genauigkeit er sich an- und auskleidete, wollte Wei Wuxian diesen Ansprüchen gerecht werden und er gab sich besonders viel Mühe, mit klaren Handbewegungen Lan Wangji in korrekter Reihenfolge auszuziehen.  
Wei Wuxian war so konzentriert und damit beschäftigt Lan Wangjis Gürtel ordentlich zusammen zu legen, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel, das Lan Wangji ihn die ganze Zeit über anstarrte.

Wei Wuxian blickte nach oben und Griff an den Kragen von Lan Wangjis Robe um sie über seine Schulterm zu streichen als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
Wei Wuxian fühlte Lan Wangjis eindringenden Blick, der wie ein Stich durch sein Herz fuhr. Für einen Moment stockte Wei Wuxian in seiner Bewegung und Lan Wangjis intensiver Blick gab der momentanen Situation eine ganz andere Note.  
Wei Wuxian wurde plötzlich unsicher ob sein Handeln gerade wirklich zu einem bestmöglichsten Ergebnis führte, oder ob er gerade dabei war sich sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln.

Lan Wangji öffnete langsam seine schmalen Lippen.  
"Mach nur weiter." sprach er mit klarer Stimme und sein Blick war weiterhin fest auf Wei Wuxian gerichtet.

Wei Wuxian lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und er musste schlucken. Er strich mit seinen Händen Lan Wangjis Robe über seine breiten Schultern und half ihm aus den Ärmeln heraus.

Mühevoll legte er die Kleider zusammen und legte sie behutsam in das Regal. Sie waren zwar nicht so ordentlich gefaltet, wie wenn Lan Wangji es selber tat, aber für Wei Wuxians Verhältnisse war das schon recht ansehnlich.

"Lehn dich... Ein Stück nach vorne." sagte Wei Wuxian leise und Lan Wangji beugte sich wie ihm befohlen wurde ein Stück näher heran.  
Wei Wuxian streckte seine Hände aus und fasste an Lan Wangjis Kopfband. Für einen Moment hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne, doch Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen und rührte sich nicht, sodass Wei Wuxian fortfuhr und den Knoten des Kopfbandes löste. Das weiße Band mit den kleinen Wolken löste sich von Lan Wangjis Stirn und Wei Wuxian faltete es zusammen.

Danach griff er an Lan Wangjis Haarknoten und auch diesen öffnete er und Lan Wangjis langen Haare fielen seidig nach unten. Lan Wangji öffnete wieder seine Augen und blickte Wei Wuxian an.

Es war jedes mal ein ungewohnter Anblick für Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangjis leichte Bekleidung mit den offenen Haaren, lies ihn stets schamvoll an Dinge aus vergangenen Nächten erinnern.

Wei Wuxian schluckte erneut und er spürte wie er langsam unruhig wurde. Sein Puls stieg leicht an und Lan Wangjis intensiver Blick, der jede seiner Handbewegungen genau folgte, machte ihn leicht nervös.  
Er löste als nächstes den Gürtel von Lan Wangjis weißer Unterrobe. Die Robe öffnete sich und ein Spalt tat sich auf, der einen Blick auf Lan Wangjis muskulären Oberkörper zuließ.  
Wei Wuxian griff in das Regal und holte ein weißes Handtuch hervor um es um Lan Wangjis Hüfte zu binden.  
Stück für Stück fiel auch der letzte Stoff und Lan Wangji stand komplett nackt vor Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian wusste gar nicht so genau wo er hinsehen sollte, denn im fiel auf, dass er Lan Wangjis nackten Körper noch nie so ganz bei hellem Licht gesehen hatte.  
Wei Wuxian schwang leicht beschämt das Handtuch um Lan Wangjis Hüfte und band es mit einem einfachen Knoten zusammen.

"So, fast fertig." sagte Wei Wuxian und sein Blick fiel auf Lan Wangjis Handgelenk um welches Wei Wuxians rotes Haarband gebunden war. Lan Wangji streckte seinen Arm aus und hielt ihn kommentarlos Wei Wuxian entgegen.

Wei Wuxian stutzte und schaute einen längeren Moment auf Lan Wangjis Handgelenk.  
 _\- Er trägt es noch immer-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Er löste den Knoten und wickelte das rote Haarband von Lan Wangjis Arm ab.  
"Du kannst schonmal darüber gehen. Ich zieh mich schnell aus und komme nach." sagte Wei Wuxisn schnell.

"Ich kann das auch für dich machen." Bot Lan Wangji an.

"Nein, nein! Brauchst du nicht! Ich mache das schon selber. Geh du nur darüber!" antwortet Wei Wuxian hastig und drückte Lan Wangji zur anderen Seite.

Geschwind entledigte sich Wei Wuxian seiner Kleider und warf sie zerknittert mit in das Regal. Er nahm sich ein weißes Handtuch und wickelte es einmal um seine Hüfte und knotete es an der Seite zusammen. Sein rotes Haarband löste er mit einem gekonnten Griff und schmiss es noch oben auf seine Kleider mit drauf. Dann nahm er sich noch ein Stück Seife aus dem Regal und flitzte um den Raumteiler herum.

Lan Wangji saß auf einem kleinen Hocker neben dem Wasserbecken und wirkte wie in eine tiefe Medition gefallen.

Wei Wuxian nahm vom Rand einen kleinen Holzeimer zur Hand und füllte ihn mit warmen Wasser. Dann stellte er sich hinter Lan Wangji auf.  
"So mein Herr, wie hätten sie es gerne? Soll ich als erstes ihre Haare waschen?" lachte Wei Wuxian und fasste behutsam an Lan Wangjis Kopf und lehnte ihn leicht nach hinten.

Lan Wangji streckte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte Wei Wuxian an.  
"Aber sei vorsichtig und mach mir keine Seife in die Augen." sagte Lan Wangji und schaute misstrauisch.

"Tsss" schnallste Wei Wuxian. "Hat der Herr kein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten?" schmollte Wei Wuxian.

"..." Lan Wangji

"Okay hab schon verstanden." Wei Wuxian rümpfte die Nase und hob den Wassereimer an. Er legte seine linke Hand behutsam auf Lan Wangjis Augen wärend er mit der rechten Hand das Wasser über Lan Wangjis Haare liefen lies.

Das lange schwarze Haar wurde nass und schwer und es berührte fast den Boden. Wei Wuxian goss das gesamte Wasser über Lan Wangjis Kopf, stellte den Eimer wieder ab und fuhr mit seinen Fingern ein paar mal durch das seidige Haar.  
"Deine Haare sind so lang Lan Zhan!" staunte Wei Wuxian.  
"Wollst du sie nicht mal ein Stück abschneiden?" fragte Wei Wuxian während er in Lan Wangjis Haaren hin und her strich.

"Nein ist ok. Sie sind gut so."'sprach Lan Wangji ruhig und schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss Wei Wuxians angenehme Spielerei in seinen Haaren.

"Ich kann das gerne für dich tun." sagte Wei Wuxian mit freundlicher Simme.

"Nicht nötig!" antwortet Lan Wangji hastig.

"Hmpf." Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?" fragte Wei Wuxian beleidigt.

"..." Lan Wangji

"Tsss. Auch verstanden. Als würde ich jemals etwas ruinieren was dir gehört." plapperte Wei Wuxian beleidigt los. In diesem Moment fiel ihm die totale Zerstörung von Lan Wangjis Jingshi wieder ein und er musste Schlucken.

Er lächelte verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
 _\- Ups da war ja was-_ dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Dann wohl eher nicht." Er nahm das Stück Seife zur Hand und begann Stück für Stück Lan Wangjis langes Haar einzuschäumen.

Lan Wangji hatte weiterhin die Augen geschlossen und lehnte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Nachdem Wei Wuxian alles unter Schaum gesetzt hatte holte er einen erneuten Eimer mit warmen Wasser und begann vorsichtig die Seife wieder auszuspülen.

"Ich spüle jetzt aus. Lass gut die Augen zu." sagte Wei Wuxian und schon begann das warme Wasser an Lan Wangjis Haaren hinunter zu plätschern. Wei Wuxian war durch das viele hantieren mit Wasser und Seife schon vollkommen nass und sein weißes Handtuc,h welches um seine Hüften gebunden war, klebte schon eng an seiner Haut.

Wei Wuxian wrang die Haare einmal vorsichtig aus und legte sie gebündelt über Lan Wangjis linke Schulter nach vorne.  
"So der Herr, als nächstes dann der Rücken gefällig?" fragte Wei Wuxian gut gelaunt und er tauchte seine Hände in den Eimer warmes Wasser und begann Lan Wangjis Rücken nocheinmal nass abzustreichen.

Er nahm das Stück Seife wieder zur Hand und schäumte alles schön ein. Mit seinen schlanken Fingern rutschte er über Lan Wangjis Rücken hin und her und verteilte in kreisenden Bewegungen den Schaum an jede Stelle.  
"Vielleicht auch eine kleine Massage um sich so richtig zu entspannen?" fragte Wei Wuxian und er fuhr mit seinen Händen auf Lan Wangjis Schultern und begann mit viel Gefühl die Muskeln zu massieren.

"Ah" Lan Wangji entsprang ein ganz zaghaftes Aufstöhnen und es schien ihm sichtlich zu gefallen.

 _\- Entspann dich nur -_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
 _\- Und wenn ich dich Butterweich geknetet habe, dann erzähl ich dir von deinem Jingshi-_ Wei Wuxian kicherte in sich hinein und er war mit seinem Plan mehr als zufrieden.  
"So!" Wei Wuxian löste seinen Griff und klatschte mit seinen Händen auf Lan Wangjis Schulter. Er lehnte sich etwas näher an Lan Wangjis Ohr heran.  
"Jetzt ist die Vorderseite dran!" hauchte er.

Lan Wangji zuckte kurz und er spürte wie Wei Wuxian seine Haare nahm und sie wieder nach hinten über seinen Rücken striff. Dann lief er einmal um ihn herum und kniete sich vor ihn hin und blickte ihn an.

Lan Wangji starrte auf Wei Wuxians nackten Körper. Das viele Wasser perlte an seiner hellen Haut hinunter und tropfte dann lautlos zu Boden. Das weiße Handtuch um Wei Wuxians Hüften war schon ganz durchweicht und es zeichneten sich seine Körperkonturen deutlich ab.  
Seine langen schwarzen Haare hingen glatt herunter und ein paar Haarsträhnen hingen verspielt in seinem hübschen Gesicht. Lan Wangji spürte seinen kräftigen Herzschlag in der Brust.

Bum Bum Bum

Sein Puls wurde unruhiger und er spürte wie seine Körpertemperatur langsam anstieg.

"Wenn ich um ihren Fuß bitten darf?" Wei Wuxian streckte seine Hand aus und etwas zaghaft hob Lan Wangji seinen rechten Fuß an und legte ihn in Wei Wuxians Hand.  
Wei Wuxian begann mit seinen schmierigen Seifenhänden Lan Wangjis Füße zu waschen. Behutsam ließ er seine Finger über die empfindlichen Fußsohlen fahren und strich mit geschickten Bewegungen zwischen den Zehen entlang und verteilte überall die Seife.  
Ein paar mal zuckte Lan Wangji zusammen, denn die zarten Berührungen an seinem Fuß kitzelten und er hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Hocker fest.

Lan Wangji starrte die ganze Zeit auf Wei Wuxian und er hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften ihm immer wieder ab und das Verlangen wurde in ihm immer größer.  
 _\- Was muss er nur angestellt haben? Es muss wirklich schlimm sein für seine Verhältnisse wenn er für so viel Wiedergutmachung bereit ist-_ Dachte sich Lan Wangji. Doch er hielt ganz still und ließ sich weiterhin von Wei Wuxian verwöhnen.

Wei Wuxian stellte auch den zweiten Fuß wieder ab und begann sich langsam an Lan Wangjis Knöcheln über den Unterschenkel nach oben zu arbeiten. Lan Wangji saß leicht breitbeinig und sein weißes Handtuch hing locker zwischen seinen Beinen nach unten. Lan Wangji biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und er atmete etwas schwerer ein.

Wei Wuxian fuhr mit seinen Händen über Lan Wangjis Knie und als er gerade den Oberschenkel entlang streichen wollte, legte Lan Wangji plötzlich seine Hände auf Wei Wuxians Handgelenke.

Wei Wuxian stutzte und blickte nach oben. Er sah in Lan Wangjis angespanntes Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten ihn an. Langsam öffnete Lan Wangji seine Lippen und er sprach mit leiser, aber tiefer Stimme:" Wenn du mich weiter so provozierst, dann kostet dich das."

Wei Wuxian stockte in seiner Bewegung und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er blickte Lan Wangji in die Augen und er spürte wie ihm plötzlich ganz warm in der Brust wurde. Es wurde ganz still im Raum und Wei Wuxian spürte die Anspannung die von Lan Wangji ausging.  
 _\- Einfach weiter machen. Lass dich nicht von ihm irritieren. -_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
 _\- Bald habe ich ihn und egal mit welchem Geständnis ich um die Ecke komme, kann er gar nicht wütend werden-_

Er schloss kurz seine Augen.  
"Ich weiß nicht wovon ihr sprecht mein Herr. Ich wasche euch lediglich." sagte Wei Wuxian mit ruhiger Stimme und er rutschte noch ein Stück weiter an Lan Wangji heran und fuhr mit dem Seifenstück in seiner Hand über Lan Wangjis muskulären Oberkörper.

Lan Wangjis Stirn kräuselte sich angespannt und seine schmalen Lippen pressten sich fest aufeinander. Als Wei Wuxian über Lan Wangjis Brust strich berührte er ausversehen mit seinem kleinen Finger Lan Wangjis rechten Nippel.

"Hm" Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen.

"Oh Verzeihung" lächelte Wei Wuxian ihn an. "Wie ungeschickt von mir."

Lan Wangji warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.  
"Vordere nicht dein Glück heraus." sagte er scharf.

"Tss" Wei Wuxian schnallste mit der Zunge.  
"Was kann ich dafür wenn du die Sache hier nicht ernst nimmst." sagte Wei Wuxian herausfordernd und er stand zwischen Lan Wangjis Beinen auf und hob Lan Wangjis rechten Arm an um ihn zu waschen.

Lan Wangjis Gesicht war nur ein paar Zentimeter von Wei Wuxian Bauchnabel entfernt und er starrte auf Wei Wuxians straffen Bauch.

Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, sein Kopf wurde leer und er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Langsam lehnte er seinen Kopf noch ein Stückchen näher heran und dann, schob er seine feuchte Zunge heraus und leckte über Wei Wuxians Bauch.

"Ah" zuckte Wei Wuxian erschrocken zusammen und er schaute an seinem Oberkörper hinab und sah wie Lan Wangji mit seiner Zunge über seine Haut leckte und ihn küsste.  
"Hey, Lan Zhan. Was tust du da?" fragte Wei Wuxian aufgebracht und er fasste an Lan Wangjis Kopf um ihn wegzudrücken.

Lan Wangji blieb mit seinen Lippen auf Wei Wuxian Bauch doch mit seinen Augen blickte er nach oben und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
"Vorsichtig mit deinen Seifenhänden. Du hattest gerade meine Haare ausgespült. Mach einfach weiter und lass dich von mir nicht stören.  
Oder kannst du unter solchen Bedingungen deinen Waschservice nicht mehr ausüben?" stachelte Lan Wangji mit hämischer Stimme und Wei Wuxian knirschte mit den Zähnen.

 _\- Tsss. Er ruiniert mir meinen Plan wenn er sich einmischt. Aber wenn das eine Herausforderung sein soll. Dann nehme ich sie hiermit an-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Hmpf" Wei Wuxian fuhr mit seinen Händen fort und wusch weiter Lan Wangjis linken Arm.

Lan Wangji begann in Wei Wuxians feine Haut zu beißen und zog mit seinen Zähnen vorsichtig daran. Dabei legte er seine rechte Hand um Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Wei Wuxians nasses Handtuch und platzierte seine Hand genau unter Wei Wuxians Pobacken.

"Ah" Wei Wuxian stöhnte leise auf und hielt sich schnell seinen linken Handrücken vor den Mund. Doch Lan Wangji hatte es gehört und blickte ihn provokant an.  
"Deine Hände haben aufgehört." flüsterte Lan Wangji nach oben.

 _\- Dieser Sadist-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er nahm das Stück Seife und wusch mit hektischen Bewegungen Lan Wangjis zweiten Arm zu Ende.

Lan Wangji drückte mit seiner rechten Hand währenddessen an Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel und schob die Hüfte näher an sein Gesicht heran. Wei Wuxian bemerkte dies und wollte etwas dagegen drücken, doch Lan Wangji war stärker und zog ihn näher heran.

"Lan Zhan, was?" hauchte Wei Wuxian doch in diesem Moment leckte Lan Wangji schon auf dem weißen, nassen Handtuch über Wei Wuxians Penis.

"Ah" Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und vor Schock ließ er die Seife fallen. Mit einem Klappern fiel sie zu Boden und rutschte über den Fußboden durch den Raum.

"Schon fertig mit waschen? Hast du nicht noch was vergessen?" fragte Lan Wangji mit einem Unterton.

Wei Wuxian blickte ihn unsicher an. In seinem Kopf spielten die wildesten Gedanken umher und die Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment blieb er bewegungslos stehen und dachte scheinbar nach.

Lan Wangji stutzte und nahm seine Hand von Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel wieder zurück.  
Und dann, zu Lan Wangjis Verwunderung, ging Wei Wuxian plötzlich ganz langsam in die Knie und rutschte zwischen Lan Wangjis Beinen näher heran.

Er griff mit beiden Händen jeweils an Lan Wangji Oberschenkel und drückte sie leicht auseinander. Er hatte ein angespanntes Gesicht und starrte auf Lan Wangjis weißes Handtuch. Gerade als er sich mit seinem Gesicht näher heran lehnte griff Lan Wangji plötzlich mit seiner rechten Hand an Wei Wuxians Kinn und streckte sein Gesicht nach oben.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Was tust du?" fragte Lan Wangji ihn überrascht und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet.

"Ich...ich...dachte...du meinst..." Stammelte Wei Wuxian und schaute Lan Wangji verlegen an.

"Wolltest du etwa...?  
Ich meinte damit, dass wir dich noch nicht gewaschen haben." hauchte Lan Wangji und er blickte Wei Wuxian überrascht an.

Wei Wuxian lief plötzlich krebsrot im Gesicht an. Er schlug Lan Wangjis Hand aus seinem Gesicht und sprang auf.  
"Woher soll ich wissen was du meinst wenn du mit so komischer Stimme mich fragst?" Wetterte Wei Wuxian peinlich berührt los. Er wäre am liebsten sofort im Erdboden versunken, dass er Lan Wangji falsch verstanden hatte und dachte er meinte DAS.

Wei Wuxian stapfte wutentbrannt um den Raumteiler herum und stand gerade zwischen dem Regal und dem Tisch als plötzlich von hinten eine kräftige Hand seinen Arm griff und ihn nach hinten zog.

Wei Wuxian dockte mit seinem Rücken an eine nasse, warme Männerbrust und von hinten kamen Lan Wangjis Arme und umschlungen ihn, wärend er sein Kinn auf Wei Wuxians Schulter ablegte und ihre Wangen dicht aneinander presste.

"Verzeih mir. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass du bereit wärst auch das für mich zu tun." Flüstete Lan Wangji in Wei Wuxians Ohr.  
Wei Wuxians Herz klopfte wie wild und er fühlte noch immer die Hitze in seinem Gesicht.  
Er schaute beschämt zur Seite und wusste nicht wie er sich herausreden sollte.

"Wollst du mir jetzt nicht erzählen was du angestellt hast, das ich heute mit so viel Zuneigung von dir überhäuft werde? Egal was es ist. Ich kann gar nicht böse sein, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du mir als Wiedergutmachung sogar einen bla..."

"STOP!" rief Wei Wuxian aus und unterbrach Lan Wangji. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und drückte seine rechte Hand auf Lan Wangjis Mund.  
"Ich wollte...gar...nichts." stammelte Wei Wuxian und er löste unsicher seine Hand wieder von Lan Wangjis Lippen.

"Wolltest du nicht?" hauchte er in Wei Wuxians Ohr und begann an dem zarten Ohrläppchen mit seiner Zunge herum zu spielen.  
Wei Wuxian biss die Zähne zusammen.  
 _-Oh nein-_ Dachte er sich als sein Körper begann der Versuchung nachzugeben.

Lan Wangji fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand an Wei Wuxians Bauch hinunter zu seiner Hüfte. Die Hand strich weiter ein Stück den Oberschenkel hinab bis sie plötzlich wieder umdrehte und an Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel langsam wieder nach oben fuhr.

"Lan Zhan, stop" hauchte Wei Wuxian. Sein Herz klopfte immer schneller und er fühlte wie er langsam hart im Schritt wurde. Sein Blut rauschte in seine untere Körperregion und ein kribbeln fuhr durch seine Glieder.

"Ich höre auf, wenn du mir endlich dein Geheimnis verrätst. Ich bin auch nicht böse." Flüsterte Lan Wangji als er mit seiner Hand unter das nasse Handtuch fuhr und Wei Wuxians steifen Penis berührte.

"Ah" stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf und er griff an Lan Wangjis Handgelenk um die Hand zu stoppen.  
"Okay, okay. Ich sags! Ja? Ich sags, also nimm die Hand weg!" bettelte Wei Wuxian während er aufgeregt nach Luft schnappte.

Lan Wangji stockte in seiner Bewegung und zog langsam seine Hand unter dem nassen Handtuch wieder zurück. Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf. Dann fing er vorsichtig an: " Ich war so gelangweilt und hatte deinen ganzen "Emperors Smile" Vorrat ausgetrunken."

"Und weiter?" bohrte Lan Wangji nach.

"...Und dann entdeckte ich diese schwarze Kiste auf deinem Regal. Ich dachte dort wäre sicher noch etwas Interessantes drinnen. Also stellte ich den Tisch vor das Regal und kletterte daran hoch." berichtete Wei Wuxian zaghaft.

"Du bist dran hochgeklettert?" fragte Lan Wangji noch einmal ungläubich nach.

"Ja und dann... kam alles ins Kippen, irgendwie. Es ging alles so schnell. Ich bin dann mit dem Regal umgeschlagen und... Das Regal traf den Tisch und das eine Regal traf das nächste und dann flog überall schwarze Tinte hoch und Schriftrollen flogen durch die Luft. Dann zerris irgendwie noch ein Banner eures Gusu Lan Clans und auf einmal krachte dann noch etwas in deinen Raumteiler und... Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich lag unter dem Regal begraben und alles ging so schnell und war so laut und eh ich mich versah zerbarst der Raumteiler in seine Einzelteile.  
Achja ein Stück deines Bettes brach auch noch ab und tja... Was soll ich sagen, die eine Reispapierwand ist auch durchlöchert." Wei Wuxian hörte wie Lan Wangji einmal sehr schwer einatmete und die Luft deutlich hörend durch die Nase einzog. Dann spürte er ein leichtes Zittern, das von Lan Wangjis Armen ausging.  
"Also alles in allem, ist mir da so ein bisschen kaputt gegangen. Ist doch jetzt nicht so schlimm oder Lan Zhan?" Warf Wei Wuxian noch schnell nach und trällerte mit liebevoller Stimme.

Wei Wuxian sah wie Lan Wangji plötzlich seine Hände zu so einer angestrengten Faust ballte, dass seine Fingerknöchel schon weiß wurden. Eine gewisse Schwingung lag in der Luft und Wei Wuxian hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

"Lan..Zhan..?" fragte Wei Wuxian ganz vorsichtig mit leiser Stimme.

Plötzlich öffnete Lan Wangji seine Lippen. " Was...hast... du...gesagt?" kam es zittrig und schnaufend aus Lan Wangjis Mund.

"Hmm? Was genau meinst du? Ich sagte das ich deinen Jingshi leider total zer..." Wei Wuxian blieben die Worte in seiner Kehle stecken. Er spürte die unsagbare Wut die in Lan Wangji aufstieg. Er schnaufte in sein Ohr, seine Hände zitterten und Wei Wuxian glaubte, dass Lan Wangji ihn gleich in seinen Armen zerdrücken würde.

"Lan Zhan, ganz ruhig. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört!" versuchte Wei Wuxian ihn schnell zu beruhigen. Wei Wuxian fing an zu strampeln und versuchte sich aus Lan Wangjis festem Griff zu befreien.

Lan Wangjis Beherrschung bröckelte.  
"DU hast meinen Jingshi in Schutt und Asche gelegt und DU hast ernsthaft geglaubt, dafs es Kompensation genug wäre mir einen zu BLASEN?" Lan Wangji knirschte mit den Zähnen und seine Stimme klang als würde er gleich Wei Wuxian in der Luft zerreißen.

"Lan Zhan...ich..." stammelte Wei Wuxian. Doch in diesem Moment löste Lan Wangji seinen rechten Arm aus seiner Umarmung und griff Wei Wuxian grob hinten in den Nacken.

"Ah" quiekte Wei Wuxian erschrocken auf. Lan Wangji lehnte sich mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an Wei Wuxians Ohr heran und mit tiefer Stimme ertönte es:  
"Das kostet DICH, Wei Ying!  
Und zwar die ganze Nacht!"

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf und in diesem Moment drückte Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian schon kraftvoll nach vorne und dieser fiel mit seinem Oberkörper unsanft auf den gegenüber stehenden Tisch. Er fing sich mit seinem Armen auf der Tischplatte ab und er sah das gemaserte Holz direkt vor seinen Augen, als Lan Wangji grob an seine Hüfte packte und ihm das nasse Handtuch von der Hüfte riss.

"Ah." Rief Wei Wuxian aus. "Lan Zhan beruhig dich." Er blickte nach hinten über seine Schulter.

Doch Lan Wangji stand dominierend hinter ihm, fasste an Wei Wuxians Haare und strich sie seitlich von seinem Rücken. Dann fuhr er mit seiner linken Hand an Wei Wuxians Taille entlang, nach oben über den Bauch, die Brust hinauf und griff dann beherzt an seine Kehle. Lan Wangji hob ihn an und Wei Wuxians OberKörper kam in die Aufrichtung. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und Lan Wangji streckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus, lehnte sich nach vorne und leckte ganz langsam an Wei Wuxians Nacken entlang.

"Ah" stöhte Wei Wuxian erneut auf und er war etwas eingeschüchtert von Lan Wangji Wut und Kraft.

Lan Wangji begann Wei Wuxians Nacken zu küssen und immer wieder saugte er stark an der Haut und begann sogar in sie hinein zu beißen.

"Ah" quiekte Wei Wuxian noch einmal auf und er kniff schmerzerfüllt seine Augen zusammen.  
"Lan Zhan, nicht so doll. Du tust mir weh!" bettelte er.

Doch Lan Wangji machte weiter und biss sogar fester zu, sodass sich seine Zähne in Wei Wuxians Haut bohrten und bald der erste Tropfen Blut floss. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck fasste Lan Wangji von hinten mit seiner rechten Hand in Wei Wuxians Schritt und drückte seine Hoden fest zusammen.

"Ah, Lan Zhan. Stop!" wimmerte es aus Wei Wuxians Kehle und er fasste an Lan Wangjis rechtes Handgelenk um die Berührung zu stoppen.

Lan Wangji festigte noch einmal den Griff an Wei Wuxians Kehle und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Wei Wuxian drückte den Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken bis er auf Lan Wangjis Schulter zum aufliegen kam. Wei Wuxian hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet während er nach Luft schnappte. Lan Wangji kroch mit seinen Fingern an Wei Wuxians Kinn hinauf und dann bahnten sich zwei Finger ihren Weg über Wei Wuxians weiche Lippen und tauchten ab in seine Mundhöhle. Sie umschlossen seine Zunge und spielten wild in der feuchten Mundhöhle umher wärend Lan Wangjis rechte Hand weiterhin seine Hoden massierten.

Wei Wuxian zuckte und sein Herz schlug ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals. Sein Puls ging in die Höhe und er spürte wie sein Glied immer steifer wurde.

Lan Wangji öffnete seine Lippen und er flüsterte in Wei Wuxians Ohr.  
" Alles Wimmern und Betteln wird dir heute Nacht nichts bringen. DU hast mich ins Badehaus eingeladen. Ich traue dir so viel Verstand zu, dass du wusstest was hier passieren wird, wenn du mir halbnackt die Zerstörung meines Jingshis beichtest.  
Also ernte,  
was du gesät hast!"  
Mit diesem Satz ließ Lan Wangji seine Finger wieder aus Wei Wuxians Mundhöhle hinaus gleiten und er strich hinunter zu seinem linken Nippel und umkreiste diesen mit seinen feuchten Fingern. Mit einem kräftigen Griff fasste er an Wei Wuxians steifes Glied und begann mit seiner Hand auf und ab zu fahren.

"Ah" Wei Wuxian stöhnte laut auf und dann biss er sich, seine Stimme unterdrückend, auf seine Unterlippe.  
Wei Wuxians Beine wurden leicht zittrig und er knickte etwas ein. Er stützte sich mit beiden Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und Lan Wangji presste seine Hüfte fest an wei Wuxians Hintern, sodass er Lan Wangjis steifen Penis deutlich spüren konnte.

Wei Wuxian begann schneller zu atmen und sein Gestöhne wurde immer lauter. Sein Gesicht wurde ganz heiß und ein lustvolles Kribbeln breitete sich von seiner Hüfte ausgehend aus.  
"Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan..verzeih mir" schnaufte er.

Lan Wangji löste seine Finger von Wei Wuxians Nippel und tippte dann mit zwei Fingern auf seine schmalen Lippen.

Wei Wuxian stutzte und öffnete seine Augen.

"Leck sie." sagte Lan Wangji mit männlicher Stimme und Wei Wuxian war so eingeschüchtert, dass er tat wie im befohlen wurde und er streckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus und leckte so lange an Lan Wangjis Fingern, bis sie ganz nass wurden.

Dann tauchte Lan Wangjis Hand unter Wei Wuxian wieder ab und Wei Wuxian spürte, wie ein paar feuchte Finger zwischen seinem Hintern abtauchte und sein Loch berührten.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich seine Hand vor den Mund und in diesem Moment drückte Lan Wangji einen Finger in ihn hinein und begann ihn rein und wieder rauszuziehen, während er im gleichen Rhythmus Wei Wuxians Penis mit seiner rechten Hand rubbelte.

"Ah!" Wei Wuxian stöhnte laut auf und seine Fingernägel scharpten über die Tischplatte. Lan Wangji begann einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger langsam nachzuschieben und Wei Wuxians Beine wurden so zittrig, dass sie nachgaben.

Lan Wangji löste schnell seine rechte Hand und stützte ihn an der Hüfte ab.

Wei Wuxian hatte den Mund weit geöffnet und jappste nach Luft. "Lan Zhan...ich..." stotterte Wei Wuxian kraftlos.

Lan Wangji fasste mit seiner rechten Hand an Wei Wuxians rechten Oberschenkel und hob sein Knie auf die Tischplatte drauf, sodass er ein Bein auf der Tischplatte angewinkelt hatte.

Dann lehnte sich Lan Wangji mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne und begann Wei Wuxians Rücken liebevoll zu küssen wärend seine linke Hand weiterhin Wei Wuxians Loch dehnte und seine rechte Hand wieder begann im Rhytmus seinen steifen Penis zu umschließen.

"Ah" Wei Wuxian stöhnte auf während Lan Wangji sein Tempo noch erhöhte. Der Holztisch knackte leise und Wei Wuxian sackte auf dem Tisch immer mehr in sich zusammen. Die Lust und das Vergnügen machten ihn ganz benommen und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zur Kehle.

"Lan Zhan..warte..ich..komme!" stöhnte Wei Wuxian und seine Fingernägel ratschten laut über die Tischplatte.

"Dann komm." sagte Lan Wangji mit zufriedener Stimme und er biss kraftvoll mit seinen Zähnen in Wei Wuxians Rücken wärend er seine rechte Hand noch einmal festigte.

"Ah" Wei Wuxian schloss genussvoll seine Augen und er stöhnte auf. Sein weißer Samen schoss pulsierend heraus und befleckte die dunkle Tischplatte.  
Wei Wuxian lehnte seine schwitzige Stirn auf dem Tisch ab und schnappte nach Luft. Seine Ellbogen gaben nach und er lag flach mit seinem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch auf, während sein nackter Hintern in die Höhe ragte. Sein rechtes Bein rutschte langsam wieder vom Tisch herunter.  
"Lan Zhan" hauchte Wei Wuxian wärend er Luft holte. "Es tur mir Leid mit deinem Jingshi. Verzeihst du mir?"

Lan Wangji fasst mit seiner Hand an Wei Wuxians rechten Oberschenkel und drückte noch einmal sein Bein wieder weiter auf die Tischplatte und spreitzte somit die Beine weiter auseinande. Er zog seine Finger aus Wei Wuxians Loch heraus.  
Mit einem dumpfen Ploppen fiel plötzlich Lan Wangjis weißes Handtuch zu Boden und dann spürte Wei Wuxians, wie etwas dickes, warmes sich gegen sein Loch presste.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper über Wei Wuxian. Seine nassen, schwarzen Haare fielen zu den Seiten und lagen auf dem Tisch auf und berührten Wei Wuxians nackten Rücken.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich ganz nah an Wei Wuxians Ohr heran.  
"Zu früh, für Vergebung!"

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und schon spürte er wie Lan Wangjis steifes Glied sich einen Weg in ihn hinein bohrte. Das Gefühl war jedes mal im ersten Moment beklemmend und der Druck und die Wärme die von Lan Wangjis hartem Penis ausgingen und ihn innerlich auseinander drückten, verursachten ein angespanntes Zucken in seiner Hüfte.

Lan Wangji begann vor Anstrengung zu schnaufen und Wei Wuxians Mund öffnete sich weit und ein leiser Schrei entsprang aus seiner Kehle. Lan Wangji drückte Wei Wuxians rechten Oberschenkel fest nach oben auf die Tischplatte während er sich weiter in Wei Wuxian hinein schob.

"Ich bin...drin!" schnaufte Lan Wangji leise und er legte seine linke Hand um Wei Wuxians Hüfte um ihn besser zu stützen.  
Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen. "Es fühlt sich so gut in dir an, Wei Ying." Flüstete Lan Wangji leise und Wei Wuxian wurde erneut krebsrot im Gesicht und die Scham und das Vergnügen ließen ihn alles andere vergessen.

Lan Wangji begann seine Hüfte zu bewegen und er stieß lustvoll in Wei Wuxian hinein. Beide stöhnten im Rhytmus und der Tisch begann lauter zu knacken.

"Lan Zhan.." jappste Wei Wuxian.

"Ich bin hier." antwortet Lan Wangji.

"Ah" Wei Wuxian stöhnte auf als Lan Wangji sein Tempo erhöhte. Plötzlich streckte Wei Wuxian seine linke Hand nach hinten zu Lan Wangji aus.  
Lan Wangji stockte in seiner Bewegung und blickte auf Wei Wuxians ausgestreckte Hand.

"Lan Zhan." hauchte Wei Wuxian bittent und er blickte mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter nach hinten zu Lan Wangji. Lan Wangjis Herz schlug bei dem Anblick so laut in seiner Brust, dass er dachte, es würde jede Sekunde aus seiner Brust springen.

Bum Bum Bum

Lan Wangji zog vorsichtig seinen Penis aus Wei Wuxian wieder heraus. Dann griff er kraftvoll an Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel und Hüfte und drehte ihn auf den Rücken um.

Wei Wuxian lag nun auf dem Rücken auf der Tischplatte und beide blickten sich an. Seine Haare lagen wirr auf dem ganzen Tisch ausgebreitet und seine Beine waren weit auseinander gespreitzt. Wei Wuxian blickte Lan Wangji sehnsüchtig an und er streckte seine Arme einladend zu ihm aus.

Lan Wangji verlor sich in diesem Anblick und er lehnte sich zwischen Wei Wuxians geöffneten Schenkeln heran. Wei Wuxian legte seine Arme um Lan Wangjis Schultern und dieser stützte sich mit dem linken Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab, während seine rechte Hand Wei Wuxians Wange und Kinn streichelte. Er drückte Wei Wuxians Kinn behutsam nach oben und Lan Wangji blickte auf Wei Wuxians schmalen Lippen, welche verführerisch geöffnet waren.

"Ich liebe dich, Wei Ying." hauchte Lan Wangji und er lehnte sich näher heran und küsste Wei Wuxians zarten Lippen. Wei Wuxian hielt sich fest an Lan Wangjis Schultern während ihre feuchten Zungen und zarten Lippen sich hingebungsvoll umkreisten.

Lan Wangji war so von ihrem Kuss gefangen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Wei Wuxians linke Hand sich von seiner Schulter gelöst hatte und nach unten zu seinem Penis abgetaucht war. Wei Wuxians schmalen Finger umklammerte Lan Wangjis steifes Glied und zeigten ihm den Weg zurück zu seinem Eingang.

Lan Wangji zuckte und er löste für einen Moment ihre Lippen voneinader. Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian tief in seine funkelnden Augen und als Wei Wuxians Hand ihm die nötige Unterstützung gab, drang er lustvoll wieder in Wei Wuxian ein.

"Ah" stöhnten beide auf und Lan Wangji stieß zwar langsam, aber kräftig zu. Wei Wuxian klammerte seine linke Hand in Lan Wangjis Hintern während seine rechte Hand sich an Lan Wangjis Schulter festhielt. Wei Wuxian blickte in Lan Wangjis erregtes Gesicht und er spürte wie er selber wieder hart geworden war.

Lan Wangjis lustvoller Gesichtsausdruck und sein schnappen nach Luft erregten Wei Wuxian so stark, das er dachte er würde jede Sekunde nochmal kommen.  
"Lan Zhan..." hauchte Wei Wuxian plötzlich.

Lan Wangji öffnete seine Augen und er sah Wei Wuxians erotisches Gesicht welches genau vor ihm war.

Wei Wuxian schaute ihn an und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
"Lan Zhan ich...ich..."  
"Ich...lie...lieb...lie..." stotterte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangjis Augen wurden immer größer. Er dachte sein Herz würde jede Sekunde zerbersten.

Wei Wuxian versuchte es erneut.

"Lan Zhan...ich ..ich...liebe..d.." doch er konnte es nicht aussprechen und seine Stimme wurde immer wieder von seinem schnappen nach Luft unterbrochen.

Lan Wangji der überglücklich war und erkannte wie schwer es Wei Wuxian fiel diese Worte auszusprechen, schloss seine Augen und küsste auf Wei Wuxians schwitzige Stirn.  
"Ich weiß!" hauchte Lan Wangji und sie beide tauschten einen tiefen Blick aus. Dann lehnte sich Wei Wuxian näher heran und küsste Lan Wangjis zarten Lippen.

In diesem Momet stieß Lan Wangji härter zu. Er stimulierte Wei Wuxians süßen Punkt und mit lautem Gestöhne, untermalt von dem lauten Knacken des Tisches, kamen beide bald zum Höhepunkt.

Wei Wuxians Arm rutschte kraftlos von Lan Wangjis Schulter und er legte beide Arme ausgestreckt über seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Seine Brust hob sich durch seine Atmung schnell auf und ab und er schnappte nach Luft.

Lan Wangji stützte seine feuchte Stirn auf Wei Wuxians Brust ab während er nach Luft rang. Seine nassen, schwarzen Haare lagen auf Wei Wuxian nacktem Oberkörper und befeuchteten alles mit Wasser.

Nach einem Moment der Gesinnung zog Lan Wangji seinen erschlafften Penis wieder heraus und lehnte sich dann über Wei Wuxian. Er strich ganz langsam mit seinen Händen an Wei Wuxians Oberarmen entlang, weiter nach oben in Richtung seiner Hände. Wei Wuxian winkelte seine Arme leicht an und kam ihm ein Stück entgegen, sodass ihr Hände sich berührten und Lan Wangji seine Finger fest um Wei Wuxian krallte.

Lan Wangji streckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus und leckte von Wei Wuxians Brust, hinauf an seinem Hals, weiter über sein Kinn bis zu seinen Lippen. Seine warme Zunge drang in Wei Wuxians Mundhöle ein und er spielte wild umher, sodass Wei Wuxian bald das Gefühl bekam keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und er zog den Kopf zur Seite weg.  
"Lan Zhan" hauchte Wei Wuxian und er blickte ihn erschöpft an.

Doch Lan Wangji lehnte sich wieder näher heran und er begann Wei Wuxians Hals zu küssen. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge mehrmals auf der Haut hin und her und saugte länger an einer Stelle herum.  
"Lan Zhan, Stop. Man wird es sehen." bettelte Wei Wuxian noch immer außer Atem, doch Lan Wangji ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

Er saugte immer fester an Wei Wuxian Hals und er begann die Haut mit seinen Zähnen in die Länge zu ziehen.

"Ah" rief Wei Wuxian leise vor Schmerz auf. Die helle Haut wurde langsam rot und Lan Wangji setzte einen Bluterguss nach dem nächsten. Es war als würde er sich auf Wei Wuxians Haut verewigen wollen und zufrieden schaute er sich seine hinterlassene Spur an, während er sich weiter nach unten auf Wei Wuxians Brust vorarbeitete.

Lan Wangji kam zu Wei Wuxians rechten Nippel und begann daran kraftvoll herum zu saugen. Er leckte mit seiner nassen Zunge mehrmals herüber bis er auch dort anfing sachte in die Haut hinein zu beißen. Der Nippel wurde hart und die Haut färbte sich rot.

"Ah" stöhnte Wei Wuxian noch einmal auf und er wollte seine Arme anheben doch Lan Wangji hielt seine Hände fest auf den Tisch gepresst.

"Ah, Lan Zhan. Es tut weh" Wei Wuxian kniff die Augen fest zusammen und er streckte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Lippen öffneten sich während er stöhnte und ächzte. Dabei hob er seine Brust leicht an und er krümmte sich unter Lan Wangji in und her.

Lan Wangji hörte schließlich auf und hob seinen Kopf wieder an. Er starrte Wei Wuxian in die Augen und dieser erwiderte seinen Blick.  
"Lass uns gehen, Lan Zhan. Ok?  
Wir sind doch fertig, oder?" fragte Wei Wuxian vorsichtig.

"Fertig?" fragte Lan Wangji mit tiefer Stimme und sein Blick wurde unheilvoll und eindringend.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen.

"Ich fange gerade erst an!" kam es mit teuflischer Stimme aus Lan Wangjis Kehle und er streckte seine rosafarbene Zunge lang heraus und berührte die Spitze von Wei Wuxians anderem Nippel.

Wei Wuxians Gestöhne und Gewimmer von Lust und Schmerz dauerten noch die ganze Nacht an und das Licht in dem kleinen Badehaus erlosch erst in den frühen Morgenstunden.

* * *

Wei Wuxian hörte laute Geräusche. Die Sonne schien auf sein Gesicht und ein kalter Wind zog über seine Haut. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und blinzelte geblendet durch die Sonne in den Raum. Er lag auf auf seinem Bauch auf dem Fußboden. Unter ihm war eine dicke Decke die groß genug für zwei Personen war. Seine Haare standen wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Es lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er blickte nach hinten und sah das er komplett nackt war. Nur eine dünne helle Decke bedeckte gerade so seinen Hintern.

Er runzelte seine Stirn und kniff seine Augen noch ein paar mal zusammen. Er sah sich um und entdeckte das er zwischen jeder menge Schriftrollen lag. Umgestürzte Regale und Tische lagen um ihn herum und nicht weit von ihm entfernt lag ein zerrissener Gusu Lan Clan Banner.

"Lan Zhans Jingshi?!" murmelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.

Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum als er sah, dass die große dunkle Tür weit geöffnet war und ein junger Mann des Gusu Lan Clans stetig durch die Tür rein und raus flitzte und um ihn herum begann aufzuräumen. Er blinzelte Wei Wuxian ab und an fragend an doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und ging konzentriert seiner Aufgabe nach. Ein kalter Windzug zog in den Raum und bildete eine Gänsehaut auf Wei Wuxians nackter Haut.

"Wie bin ich hier hingekommen? Und Wo ist Lan Zhan?" murmelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst. Er richtete sich mit seinem Oberkörper leicht auf und als er sich gerade mit seinen Händen abstützten wollte fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Hüfte und seinem Rücken und er klappte nach vorne wieder ein und fiel mit seinem Gesicht in die Bettdecke.

"Autsch" fluchte Wei Wuxian und knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Dieser verfluchte Lan Zhan." zischte er.

In diesem Moment hörte Wei Wuxian ein Knacken und eine große Person erschien im Türrahmen.  
"Oh ja, dieser verfluchte, ungestüme Wangji." ertönte eine tiefe Stimme mit einem belustigten Unterton.

Wei Wuxian blickte nach oben und er sah ein breites Grinsen. Wer sollte es anderes sein als Bao Tian!  
"Tian!" sagte Wei Wuxian müde.  
"Wie immer zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort. Steh du da nur und frotzel herum.." Wei Wuxian wunk mit seiner Hand ab und drückte sein Gesicht in die helle Decke.

"Wo ist deine Energie? Wenn ich mir den Raum so ansehe hast du schon viel davon verschossen was?" Bao Tian lachte laut auf und als der junge Mann wieder etwas durch die Tür tragen wollte machte Bao Tian ihm platz und ging auf Wei Wuxian zu.  
"Herrlich. Ein Bild für die Götter! Ein vollkommen zerstörter Jingshi und in der Mitte liegt ein halbnackter Wei Wuxian der noch nicht einmal mehr so viel Kraft in seinen Gliedern hat, dass er nicht mal alleine aufstehen kann." Bao Tian war köstlich amusiert.

"Jaja, ich weiß. Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens damit aufgezogen werden, ich habe schon verstanden." nuschelte Wei Wuxian.

Bao Tian trat direkt an Wei Wuxian heran und blickte von oben auf ihn herab. Dabei entdeckte er das Wei Wuxians Rücken komplett zerkratzt war und er scheinbar Scheuerstellen auf der Haut hatte.  
"Oh das sieht Aua aus." Bao Tian streckte seine Hand aus und wollte Wei Wuxians Rücken berühren als dieser sich leicht umdrehte und seine Hand wegschlug.

"Finger weg, Tian." mäckerte Wei Wuxian und in diesem Moment fiel Bao Tians Blick auf Wei Wuxians Hals und Brust.  
Er sah die vielen roten Blutergüsse und er zog verblüfft eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Uiii" Bao Tian pfiff laut auf. "Da musste wohl jemand als Kompensation herhalten." lachte Bao Tian dreckig. "Wangji, Wangji.." schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Verschwinde und such dir wen anderes um dir deine Zeit zu vertreiben! Hast du nicht irgendwas anderes unsinniges zu tun?" fluchte Wei Wuxian und als er noch einmal versuchte hochzukommen kam wieder ein gleißender Schmerz und er sackte wieder kraftlos in sich zusammen.

"Nope. Hab ich nicht. Ich bin exklusive hier um mir die totale Zerstörung von Wangjis Jingshi mit eigenen Augen anzusehen und natürlich um mir das Bild eines geschundenen Wei Wuxian in die Augen zu brennen. Und wenn ich damit fertig bin, dann gehe ich eins weiter zu Wangji. Das darf ich mir nicht entgehen lassen." lachte Bao Tian wärend er sich im Jingshi umsah. Er hob einen Stoffetzen von dem zerrissenen Gusu Lan Clan Banner auf und schaute ihn sich an.  
"Was bin ich froh dich in der Cloud Recesses zu haben. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie ernüchternd die Tage hier teilweise waren. Aber jetzt wo du da bist und Wangji aus seiner Lethargie erwacht ist, wird es von Tag zu Tag immer besser. Es muss so Leute wie dich geben, Wei Wuxian. Ohne Leute wie dich und Wangji wäre das Leben so verdammt nochmal...normal!" lachte Bao Tian mit dreckiger Lache und schmiss den Stoffetzen in die Luft.  
"Ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen wie Wangji getobt haben muss. Grrr was für ein Mann!" Bao Tian legte seine Hand um sein Kinn und schloss zufrieden seine Augen um sich die Situation einmal im Geiste vorzustellen.

"Geh raus, wenn du nichts sinnvolles zu der Situation beizutragen hast. Auch ohne deinen Spott bin ich bedient." schmollte Wei Wuxian und er rollte sich zitternd in die Bettdecke ein und kauerte sich auf dem Fußboden zusammen.

In diesem Moment holte Bao Tian hinter seinem Rücken eine Liuqin* hervor. (*Traditionell Chinesisches Instrument)  
Er grinste Wei Wuxian über beide Ohren an.  
"Etwas sinnvolles dazu beitragen? Kein Problem für Tian." witzelte er herum.

Wei Wuxian warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. "Egal was es ist, ich wills nicht wissen." antwortete Wei Wuxian schnell.

Doch schon begann Bao Tian ein Lied anzustimmen und er schlich durch den Jingshi und hüpfte elegant wie eine Katze zwischen den zertörten Möbeln umher.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch es half nichts. Bao Tians laute und klare Stimme erfüllte den Raum und sein Lied und sein Spott brannten sich für immer und ewig in Wei Wuxians Gedächtnis ein.

(Bitte gehe jetzt auf Youtube und sieh dir das folgende Video an: **watch?v=24q53b4ACoY** ) -This is Lan Wangji- 3:29


	20. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Seine Arme hatte er locker in seinem Nacken verschränkt. Der Blick war in den Himmel gerichtet und aus seinem Mundwinkel hing ein langer Grashalm. Wei Wuxian schlenderte entspannt durch die Cloud Recesses und er summte eine fröhliche Melodie.

Es waren ein paar Tage seit seiner Zertörung von Lan Wangjis Jingshi vergangen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis es sich in der gesamten Cloud Recesses herum gesprochen hatte und ab und an verlief sich jemand ganz zufällig an Lan Wangji Jingshi, um einen Blick hinein zu wagen.

Wei Wuxians Ansehen war dadurch bei den Clan Ältesten noch schlechter geworden und Lan Qiren hatte gewühtet wie ein Drache. Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian mussten gemeinsam Strafarbeiten erledigen, denn Lan Wangji hatte versucht Wei Wuxian in Schutz zu nehmen, womit der Zorn Lan Qirens auch ihn traf.

Ebenso hatte sich Lan Xichen in die Sache eingeschaltet denn er war es, der Lan Qiren zugesagt hatte, für Wei Wuxian zu bürgen wenn etwas schief ginge.

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass die beiden 3 Tage Strafarbeiten leisten mussten und sie nun 1 Monat im Jingshi ohne Möbel leben sollten. Nach Ablauf des Monats, wollte Lan Xichen sich um etwas Neues kümmern.

Wei Wuxian jedoch kümmerte das alles eher weniger. Er brauchte die Möbel nicht unbedingt und ob er nun auf einem Bett oder auf einer dicken Decke auf dem Boden schlief, war ihm relativ egal. Viel schlimmer war für ihn, dass Lan Wangji seit dem Vorfall etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte und Wei Wuxian zu gar nichts nein sagen konnte, ohne das Lan Wangji ihm vorwarf etwas bei ihm gut zu haben. Das Wei Wuxian selbst 2 Tage nach Lan Wangjis wilder Nacht nicht vernünftig laufen konnte, hatte ihn bei seiner Argumentation eher weniger gekümmert.

Bei seinem Streifzug durch die Cloud Recesses führten seine Füße ihn in Richtung der kalten Quelle auf dem Berg. Der Eingang war gut zu finden und eine große, schmale Steintreppe führte den Weg hinauf. Es war schon früher Abend und kurz nach dem Abendessen. Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen und die Bäume warfen ihre langen Schatten auf die Erde.

Plötzlich hörte Wei Wuxian zwei Stimmen als er sich der Treppe näherte. Er sah zwei jüngere Schüler des Gusu Lan Clans die unruhig sich umschauten und sich gegenseitig etwas zuflüsterten.

 _-Hmm. Das sieht mir aber sehr verdächtig aus.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und schon schlich er sich vergnügt durchs Unterholz heran.

"Du gehts jetzt los." nuschelte der eine.

"Nein du gehst!" flüsterte der andere und sie schienen sich über irgendwas uneinig zu sein.

"Du hast gesagt, das sei ein Kinderspiel also gehst du hoch und siehst nach." Zischte der erste angenervt.

Mit einem Satz kam Wei Wuxian plötzlich aus den Büschen hervor und stellte sich imposant vor die beiden Jungs.  
"Was macht ihr hier?" sagte er mit lauter Stimme.

"UAhh" riefen die beiden vor Verwunderung auf und machten einen Satz nach hinten, wobei einer der beiden noch ängstlicher reagierte und sich sogar hinter seinem Begleiter schutzsuchend duckte.

Die beiden blickten Wei Wuxian ängstlich und ertappt mit großen Augen an.

"War nur Spaß, war nur Spaß!" lachte Wei Wuxian auf und er grinste die beiden breit an. Er war sichtlich zufrieden mit sich und war gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, bei welcher Geheimniskrämerei er die beiden wohl erwischt hatte.

"Meister...Mo?" fragte der eine unsicher und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Meister Mo? Ah der Ehrengast!" sagte der andere schließlich wie bei einem Volltreffer beim Ratespiel.

Die Miene der beiden Jungs wurde sofort wieder ganz sanft und sie waren sichtlich erleichtert, dass es sich um Wei Wuxian hielt und nicht jemand anderes vom Gusu Lan Clan.

Wei Wuxian lachte leise auf.  
"Ähh ja, genau der bin ich! Nach euren Gesichtern zu beurteilen...Dachtet ihr ich sei HanGuang-Jun? Oder vielleicht sogar Lan Qiren? Wei Wuxian lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, seine Hand umfasste sein Kinn und er blickte die beiden fragen an.

"Haha" lachten beide verlegen auf und schauten in eine andere Richtung.

"Nur raus mit der Sprache! Habt ihr etwas ausgefressen? Mir könnt ihr es schließlich ruhig sagen." sprach Wei Wuxian mit vertrauter Stimme und er versuchte den beiden Schülern eine Antwort zu entlocken.

Die beiden schauten sich unsicher an.

"Ich verrate es schon keinem. Und so ganz nebenbei. Wenns mir gefällt, mache ich sogar noch mit!" Wei Wuxian grinste die beiden breit an und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief.

Schließlich nickten sich beide bestätigend zu und einer von beiden begann zu erklären.  
"Also...es ist...eine Mutprobe. Die anderen warten auf uns." begann er stotternd.

"Oh, das klingt spannend!" freute sich Wei Wuxian. "Egal was es ist, ich bin dabei. Erzähl nur weiter!" Wei Wuxian horchte interessiert und lehnte sich ein Stück näher heran.

"Lan Xichen. Er ist oben in der Quelle..." fuhr er weiter fort.

Wei Wuxian nickte mehrfach. "Und weiter?"

"Er ist nicht alleine dort. Er soll mit einem anderen Mann hochgegangen sein... Und es war nicht HanGuang-Jun.. Wir sollen uns hochschleichen und sehen wer es ist." erzählte er unsicher weiter.

Wei Wuxian machte große Augen. Das war genau nach seinem Geschmack.  
"Ohhhh" staunte er und verzog danach hämisch seine Mundwinkel.  
"Jetzt habt ihr mein Interesse geweckt. Lan Xichen mit einem unbekannten Mann oben in der Quelle? Wie skandalös!" lachte Wei Wuxian leise.  
"Wo habt ihr euch denn alle versteckt und spielt euer Mutproben-Spiel?" fragte Wei Wuxian nach.

Die beiden Schüler blickten sich wieder unsicher nach.

"Mir, dem Meister der Mutproben könnt ihr es ruhig erzählen!" sagte Wei Wuxian. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich schlage euch sogar einen Deal vor. Ich gehe für euch da hoch und siehe nach. Und danach komme ich mit zu euch und ihr weiht mich in euer Spiel mit ? "

Die beiden bekamen plötzlich ein Funkeln in den Augen. Sie hatten mittlerweile so viel von dem seltsamen Ehrengast gehört, dass sie ihre Neugierde kaum zurückhalten konnten. Es war mittlerweile überall in der Cloud Recesses angekommen, dass Wei Wuxian etwas den Rahmen sprengte und für einigen Wirbel im sonst so friedlichen Gusu Lan Clan gesorgt hatte. Ihn dabei zu haben versprach eine unvergessene Nacht.

Die beiden nickten ihm schnell zu.  
"Ihr geht hier den Weg weiter entlang und dann das letzte Schülerhaus auf der linken Seite. Aber ihr müsst aufpassen das euch keiner sieht. Wenn HanGuang-Jun oder Lan Qiren uns erwischen sind wir erledigt." sprach der eine.

"Habt ihr auch Alkohol?" fragte Wei Wuxian leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Ähh, ja!" antwortete der zweite ertappt.

"Perfekt!" schnippste Wei Wuxian mit seinen Fingern. "Ich bin dabei! Ihr geht besser zurück und wartet auf mich. Ich komme dann gleich nach, wenn ich oben nachgeschaut habe. Und haltet mir einen Platz frei und einen schönen Krug Alkohol!" Wei Wuxians Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Er fühlte sich in seine Jugend zurückversetzt und er hatte jetzt schon so viel Spaß dabei das er kaum noch an sich halten konnte.

"Machen wir so, Meister Mo." verneigten sich die beiden kurz.  
"Dann bis gleich." kichernd machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zurück und Wei Wuxian stand nun alleine vor der flachen Treppe hinauf zur Quelle.

"In der Quelle mit einem fremden Mann... Lan Xichen, dein Geheimnis gehört mir." flüsterte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und er blickte amüsiert die Treppe hinauf. Geschwind flitzte er die vielen Stufen hinauf und ab und an duckte er sich etwas im Unterholz um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
Nach einer Weile kam er oben am Berg an und leise wie eine Katze huschte er zwischen den Bäumen umher. Er war nun ganz nah an der Quelle und er versteckte sich hinter einem großen Stein.

Wei Wuxian kannte sich an der Quelle gut aus. Er ist schon mehrfach hier oben gewesen und hatte in dem kalten Wasser gebadet. Er war sogar als junger Schüler einmal mit Lan Wangji zusammen hier gewesen.

Vorsichtig schlich er immer näher heran als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte.

"Lass das jetzt oder ich werfe dich gleich raus." hörte Wei Wuxian die Stimme energisch.

 _\- Oh?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian. _\- Es wird gleich schon interessant-_ Grinste er in sich hinein.  
Er hörte lautes Wasserplätschern und er kroch auf allen vieren ein Stück näher heran.

"Noch einmal und ich komme da rüber!" hörte man die Stimme erneut.

Wei Wuxian lauschte angestrengt.  
 _\- Die Stimme kenne ich doch?-_ Dachte er sich. "Das muss Lan Xichen sein." nuchelte er zu sich selbst.

"Oh, jetzt kommen wir zu dem Punkt an dem es interessant wird, ich sollte weiter machen. Haha!" erklang eine andere, tiefere Stimme.

Wei Wuxian kroch noch ein Stück näher heran und er linste mit seinen Augen vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
Er erblickte zwei gefaltete Stapel Kleider auf der Erde. Der eine war so elegant gefaltet und ganz in weiß, dass es nur Lan Xichens sein konnte. Der andere, zwar auch größtenteils in weiß war zwar auch vernünftig zusammengelegt aber ließ noch Spielraum für Verbesserungen.  
 _-Die andere Stimme kommt mir doch auch irgendwie bekannt vor-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

In diesem Moment hörte er ein lautes Platschen gefolgt von einer vergnügten Stimme.

"Jetzt bist du dran!" "Haha. Huan macht ernst!" hörte man lachend die zweite, tiefere Stimme wieder.

Wei Wuxian streckte noch ein Stückchen weiter seine Nase hervor. "Huan?" fragte er sich selbst. Er linste weiter um die Ecke und dann sah er wie zwei Männer im Wasser hin und her planschten und sich mit Wasser bespritzten. Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht. Der linke von beiden war definitiv Lan Xichen. Seine Haare hingen locker an seinem Rücken hinunter und wäre es nicht die Stimme gewesen, so hätte man auch denken können, es sei Lan Wangji gewesen. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich, dass man sie aus der Entfernung kaum auseinander halten konnte.

Wei Wuxian hatte Lan Xichen so noch nie gesehen. Er wirkte ganz locker und unbefangen. Er hatte ein Lachen im Gesicht und seine Bewegungen waren ausgelassen und kindlich.

Neben ihm planschte ein anderer Mann im Wasser umher. Er war von größerer Statur und hatte eine sehr männliche Erscheinung. Er spielte ausgelassen im Wasser umher und sein vergnügtes Lachen erfüllte die Luft. Dabei trug er die ganze Zeit ein total breites, dämliches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Wei Wuxian stockte. _\- Das dämliche Grinsen kenne ich doch-_ Dachte er sich.  
"Bao Tian!" sagte Wei Wuxian leise zu sich selbst.  
"Der ominöse Mann mit Lan Xichen in der Quelle ist nur Bao Tian." nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst wärend er den beiden weiter zusah. Fast ein wenig entteuscht lehnte sich Wei Wuxian wieder zurück an einen Stein und duckte sich im Unterholz.

Im Hintergrund hörte er ihr lautes Gelächter und das Platschen des Wassers.

 _\- Wie viel Spaß sie zusammen haben. Und wie ausgelassen und frei sie sich voreinander benehmen können. Lan Xichen ist in Wahrheit bestimmt auch viel lustiger, wenn nicht die strengen Regeln des Gusu Lan Clans wären.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er blickte in den Himmel. Es wurde langsam dunkel und der blasse Mond schien durch die Wolken.

Wei Wuxian blickte noch einmal ums Eck und er sah wie Bao Tian sich auf Lan Xichen schmiss und ihn unter Kampfgeschrei aus dem Wasser hob und ihn dann 2 Meter weiter warf.

Wei Wuxian musste schmunzeln. "Wenn das jetzt einer sieht." Lachte er leise. "Lan Wangji und Lan Qiren würden bestimmt die Augen rausfallen das ihr Clan Anführer nackt im Wasser mit einem Mann wie ein Kind herum spielt. Aber dennoch, ein sehr ungleiches Paar. Wie die beiden wohl zueinander gefunden haben?" fragte sich Wei Wuxian und er kroch langsam auf allen vieren wieder davon und machte sich auf den Weg zurück die Treppe nach unten. "Und dann hat Tian ihn auch noch mit Huan angesprochen. Die beiden müssen eine sehr enge Bindung haben." flüsterte Wei Wuxian noch nachdenklich zu sich selbst.

Jetzt wo er wusste das der "fremde" Mann nur Bao Tian war, konnte er jetzt ja zu den Schülern zurückkehren und von seiner Entdeckung berichten. Wei Wuxian war kurz vor der ersten Treppenstufe nach unten als er plötzlich im Halbdunklen über einen Ast stolperte, das Gleichgewicht verlor und vorne über ins Gras fiel.

"Autsch" zischte er leise und er fühlte einen kurzen stechenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Knöchel. Er lag auf seinem Bauch und hatte sich gerade noch mit seinen Händen auf dem Gras abgefangen.

Er warf einen Blick noch hinten auf seinen Knöchel!

 _\- Wie dumm jetzt bin ich auch noch umgeknickt-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er streckte seine rechte Hand nach hinten aus um an seinen Knöchel zu fassen.

Plötzlich hörte er wie sich jemand vor ihm räusperte.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und wendete langsam wieder seinen Blick nach vorne.

Vor ihm, ein paar Stufen entfernt, stand eine große Person ganz in weiß gekleidet. Das lange schwarze Haar wehte leicht im Wind und die Enden des weißen Kopfbandes mit den kleinen Wolken, flatterten in der Luft umher. Ein paar helle, bernsteinfarbende Augen schauten ihn an und Wei Wuxian öffnete langsam seinen Mund.  
"Lan Zhan!" sagte er leise.

"Hm." Lan Wangji.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert.

"Ich hatte gesehen wie du dich die Treppen hochgeschlichen hattest. Da ich wusste, dass mein Bruder hier oben ist, dachte ich, wäre es besser dich zurück zu holen bevor es in einem Chaos endete." Sagte Lan Wangji mit kühler, trockener Stimme und sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

"Tsss." schnallste Wei Wuxian mit seiner Zunge.  
Er wusste nicht so recht was er erwidern sollte, denn immerhin hatte Lan Wangji recht. Wei Wuxian war tatsächlich die Treppen hinauf gestiegen, eben weil er Unfug im Kopf hatte.  
Er richtete sich langsam wieder auf und merkte beim Auftreten einen leichten Schmerz an seinem Fuß. Es war nicht so schlimm, dass er nicht hätte laufen können, aber als sein Blick auf Lan Wangji fiel kam ihm eine Idee.  
"Da der große HanGuang-Jun sich extra die Mühe gemacht hat mich persönlich abzuholen..." Wei Wuxian streckte seine Arme einladend nach vorne aus.  
"Trägst du mich die Treppe hinunter?" fragte er mit bittender Stimme.

"Du kannst selber laufen." antwortete Lan Wangji unbeteiligt.

"Ich bin umgeknickt. Mir schmerzt der Knöchel." legte Wei Wuxian noch einmal nach.

"..." Lan Wangji.

"Bitte, Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian Stimme klang so ehrlich und freundlich, dass Lan Wangji mit sich zaderte.  
Dann seufzte er einmal laut auf. Er drehte sich auf der Treppe um und ging in die Hocke.  
"Steig auf." sagte er mit klarer Stimme.

Wei Wuxian machte große Augen. Er sah auf Lan Wangjis kräftigen Rücken und staunte nicht schlecht. Lan Wangji bot ihm tatsächlich an ihn Huckepack den Berg hinab zu tragen.  
Wei Wuxian ging die paar Stufen hinab und stellte sich genau hinter Lan Wangji. Er berührte seinen Rücken und strich die langen, schwarzen Haare zur Seite. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und schlung seine Arme um Lan Wangjis Hals.  
"Danke." flüsterte er in Lan Wangjis Ohr als er seinen Kopf genau auf seiner linken Schulter plazierte.

Lan Wangji richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Er fasste unter Wei Wuxians Knie und hob ihn an. Gerade als er er die ersten Stufen hinab steigen wollte, hörte man von oben von der Quelle ein lautes Lachen.

Lan Wangji stutzte und drehte sich um.  
"Ist das mein Bruder?" fragte er ungläubich.

"Genau der ist das. Und der vergnügt sich gerade nach Herzenslust." flüsterte Wei Wuxian mit einem Unterton in Lan Wangjis Ohr.

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Lan Wangji leicht irritiert.

"Genau das was ich sage. Er lässt sich gehen. Vergisst alles um sich herum und genießt den Moment. Du weißt schon was ich meine." Wei Wuxian flüsterte so nah in Lan Wangjis Ohr, dass er seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte. Dabei festigte Wei Wuxian seine Umarmung und drückte ihre beiden Körper fest aneinander.

Lan Wangjis Lippen kräuselten sich.  
"Sprich nicht so über meinen Bruder" sagte Lan Wangji schließlich abweisend.

"Nicht so über ihn sprechen? Er ist es, der nackt oben mit einem anderen Mann sich in der Quelle vergnügt, nicht ich." sagte Wei Wuxian vorwurfsvoll und er presste seine Schenkel an Lan Wangjis Taille um ihn anzutreiben.  
"Los, lass uns gehen."

Lan Wangji rührte sich aber kein Stück. Er starrte auf den Boden und schien sich sichtlich zu ärgern.

"Ärgerst du dich jetzt und weißt nicht was du machen sollst mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis?" Stachelte Wei Wuxian ihn weiter an.

Im Hintergrund hörte man wieder lautes Lachen und das geplätscher von Wasser war zu hören.

"Du willst ihn doch jawohl nicht stören oder?" hauchte Wei Wuxian in Lan Wangjis Ohr und er strich mit seiner Nasenspitze an Lan Wangjis Wange entlang. Dann berührte er seicht wie eine Feder mit seinen schmalen Lippen Lan Wangjis Hals.  
"Er ist auch nur ein Mann..." hängte Wei Wuxian noch hinten dran und dann küsste er sanft an Lan Wangjis Hals.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und Wei Wuxian spürte wie er seinen Griff an seinen Knien festigte.

"Wei Ying." fletschte Lan Wangji seine Zähne.

"Was ist? Ich bin doch hier!" antwortet er ruhig und biss dann in Lan Wangjis zartes Ohrläppchen. Lan Wangji zuckte erneut auf und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen.

Plötzlich spürte Wei Wuxian wie Lan Wangji seinen Griff löste und seine Knie los ließ. Wei Wuxian der bedenken hatte herunterzufallen, klammerte sich ängstlich an Lan Wangji und hielt sich fest.  
"Lan Zhan was tust du?" fragte Wei Wuxian hastig und er überkreuzte seine Beine vor Lan Wangjis Hüfte um Halt zu bekommen.

"Den Teufel wieder los werden."'sagte Lan Wangji trocken.

"Haa? Wie gemein du bist. Das war doch alles nur ein Scherz. Schnell, halt meine Beine wieder fest Lan Zhan, ich rutsche. Bitte. Ich mache jetzt auch nichts mehr. Versprochen. Na?" bettelte Wei Wuxian während er sich mit aller Kraft an Lan Wangji festklammerte.  
"Ah ich stürze, ich werde sterben!" dramatisierte Wei Wuxian das Ganze während er langsam an Lan Wangji herunter rutschte.

Lan Wangji wartete noch einen Moment ab und ließ Wei Wuxian weiterhin strampeln. Dann griff er wieder langsam unter Wei Wuxians Knie und gab ihm Halt.

Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf.  
"Puhhh...Das war knapp.." schmollte Wei Wuxian und er ließ seine Arme locker über Lan Wangjis Schultern hängen.  
"Spaßbremse..." Warf er noch leise hinterher.

Lan Wangji sagte dazu nichts und ging einfach los. Er stieg behutsam mit Wei Wuxian auf dem Rücken die Stufen hinab.

"Fragst du mich denn gar nicht was ich hier oben gemacht habe?" Wollte Wei Wuxian wissen.

"Ich wills gar nicht wissen." antwortet Lan Wangji während er Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinabstieg.

"Tsss." schnallste Wei Wuxian mit seiner Zunge.

Nach einem Moment der Stille öffnete Wei Wuxian erneut seine Lippen und brach ihr Schweigen.  
"Bao Tian. Wie ist er eigentlich zum Gusu Lan Clan gekommen und was hat er für eine Beziehung zu Lan Xichen?"

"Wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?" fragte Lan Wangji.

"Na weil es Tian ist, der mit Lan Xichen oben in der Quelle ist. Also alles recht unspektakulär." sagte Wei Wuxian entteuscht. Er hing wie ein nasser Sack auf Lan Wangjis Rücken und genoss es, von ihm durch die Gegend getragen zu werden. Der Schmerz an seinem Knöchel hatte zwar schon wieder nachgelassen aber wenn er nicht selber laufen musste, dann schwieg er lieber darüber und ließ sich noch ein wenig von Lan Wangji tragen.

"Bao Tian ist seit 10 Jahren an der Seite meines Bruders." Sagte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger und ernster Stimme.

Wei Wuxian spitzte seine Ohren. Er spürte die Vibrationen die von Lan Wangjis Stimme aus gingen auf seiner Brust. Er blickte nach vorne und lehnte sein Kinn auf Lan Wangjis Schulter ab, während er seiner Geschichte lauschte.

"Damals als der Wen Clan mit seiner Rebellion begann und anfing einen Clan nach dem anderen zu unterjochen, führte ihr Weg sie auch nach Tanxiang. Es war eine kleinere Stadt mit dem Hauptsitz des Tanxiang Fuxin Clan. Bao Tian war ein Mitglied dieses Clans. Er hatte eine Frau und zwei Kinder. Eine Tochter und einen Sohn."

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er spürte, dads diese Geschichte mehr beinhielt, als er anfänglich angenommen hatte.

Lan Wangji fuhr weiter fort: "Es war mitten in der Nacht als der Wen Clan angriff. Der Tanxiang Fuxin Clan hatte keine Chance gegen ihre Überzahl und sie wurden in der Nacht einfach überrannt. Bao Tian versuchte seine Familie zu beschützen, doch die Wens waren einfach zu viele und ihm fehlte die nötige Macht gegen so einen Clan zu bestehen. Bao Tian musste selbst mit ansehen wie seine Frau und seine Kinder vor seinen Augen niedergemetzelt wurden. Er selbst wurde bei dem Versuch sie zu beschützen schwer verwundet und dann zurück gelassen."

Wei Wuxian schluckte. Ihn durchströmten die Emotionen von Trauer und von Wut. Es waren zwei alte Bekannte von ihm, die ihn selbst Jahrelang voran getrieben hatten. Und wieder waren es die Wens und das Drama um diesen Clan, der für viel Leid anderer gesorgt hatte. Wei Wuxian drückte sich fester an Lan Wangji heran und lehnte seine Wange an Lan Wangjis, während er der Geschichte weiter lauschte.

"Es war mein Bruder der kurz danach in die Stadt kam und nach Überlebenden suchte. Dabei fand er Bao Tian als einer der wenigen die noch lebten. Er war halbtot und in seinen Augen war alles an Lebenswillen erloschen. Mein Bruder pflegte ihn und rettete ihm das Leben. Doch Bao Tian verschwand kurz darauf ohne einen Dank."

"Es muss grauenvoll für ihn gewesen sein.." flüsterte Wei Wuxian und unterbrach Lan Wangji. "Er verlor in einer Nacht seine Heimat, seinen Clan und seine Familie."

Lan Wangji holte tief Luft und blieb kurz stehen.

Beide schauten in Gedanken versunken nach oben in den bewölkten Himmel.

Lan Wangji erzählte weiter:

" 3 Jahre später bei einer Night-hunting geriet alles etwas außer Kontrolle. Mein Bruder hatte ein uraltes Wesen mit viel spiritueller Energie aufgeschreckt und war während des Kampfes in einen Spalt abgestürzt, als er versuchte die anderen unseres Clans zu beschützen. Gerade als das Monster sich in den Spalt stürzen wollte, sprang plötzlich Bao Tian davor. Er rettete meinem Bruder dadurch das Leben und das Monster lies von ihnen ab und suchte aufgeschreckt das Weite. Es war der Moment an dem mein Bruder, Bao Tian aus Dankbarkeit einlud mit ihm zurück in die Cloud Recesses zu kommen. Sie hatten sich nun beide gegenseitig einmal ihr Leben gerettet. Er versprach Bao Tians Leben einen neuen Sinn zu geben und reichte ihm die Hand. Bao Tian, der damals wild und ungebändigt war und von stetiger Rache getrieben war, willigte schließlich ein. Seitdem sind nun 10 Jahre vergangen und er weicht nicht mehr von der Seite meines Bruders."

"Was für eine Geschichte." sagte Wei Wuxian leise. "Sie müssen wahrlich eine ganz besondere Bindung zueinander haben. Woher weißt du die Geschichte über Bao Tians Vergangenheit? Wer hat sie dir erzählt?" fragte er neugierig.

"Bao Tian hatte sie mir eines Abends von sich aus erzählt. Vermutlich wollte er mein Misstrauen ihm gegenüber schmälern. Oder vielleicht wollte er uns auch einfach nur etwas näher bringen." antwortete Lan Wangji ruhig.

Wei Wuxian kicherte leise. "Vertane Liebesmühe würde ich sagen. Ihr beide seid wie Feuer und Eis."

Die beiden kamen schließlich am Ende der Treppe an und Lan Wangji blieb stehen.  
"Man muss nicht immer gleich sein, um sich nah zu sein." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und er warf Wei Wuxian einen Blick über seine Schulter zu.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und er spürte wie sein Herz etwas schneller schlug. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Wei Wuxian wusste, dass diese Worte an sie beide gerichtet waren.

"Kann ich dich wieder absetzen?" fragte Lan Wangji ruhig und freundlich.

Wei Wuxian, der noch in Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie schon wieder am Ende der Treppe angelangt waren. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Lan Wangji, schloss seine Augen und dann küsste er ganz zart auf seine Wange.  
"Vielen Dank, Lan Zhan." hauchte er dankbar und Lan Wangji ging in die Hocke und setzte ihn behutsam wieder ab.

"Der Fuß?" fragte Lan Wangji und blickte zu Wei Wuxians rechten Knöchel.

Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
"Ach der, ja alles wieder gut, kein Problem. Ich kann selber laufen." grinste Wei Wuxian ihn breit an.

"Gut." nickte Lan Wangji ihm zu. "Ich muss noch kurz zu Lan Qiren. Ich nehme an du möchtest nicht mitkommen?"

Wei Wuxian verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Nee, lieber nicht. Ich denke es ist für alle das Beste, wenn ich nicht mitkomme." lächelte Wei Wuxian verlegen.

Seit dem Vorfall mit Lan Wangjis Jingshi ist Lan Qiren noch schlechter auf Wei Wuxian zu sprechen und daher versuchte Wei Wuxian ihm so wenig wie möglich, unter die Augen zu kommen.

Lan Wangji wendete sich von Wei Wuxian wieder ab. "Dann bis später."

"Bis später." lächelte Wei Wuxian ihn und an und bald war Lan Wangji in der Dämmerung so leise verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

Wei Wuxian stand am Fuße der Treppe und starrte nachdenklich in die Gegend.  
 _\- Ist Lan Zhan wirklich nur für mich hierher gekommen?-_ Fragte sich Wei Wuxian in Gedanken. _  
-Hmmm und was mache ich jetzt?-_ Dachte er sich, als ihm plötzlich wieder die Jungs und die Mutprobe einfiel.

"Ha!" Rief er aus und klopfte mit seiner rechten Hand in seine linke Handinnenfläche. "Die hab ich ja fast vergessen." Wei Wuxian grinste gut gelaunt über beide Ohren und schon flitzte er den Weg entlang und suchte das letzte Haus auf der linken Seite.

An dem Haus endlich angekommen schlich er vorsichtig über die Veranda. Drinnen brannte ein Licht und er konnte mehrere Stimmen leise sprechen hören. Er schlich sich direkt bis vor die Tür und lauschte einen Moment.

 _\- Denen jage ich einen schönen Schrecken ein-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian vergnügt. Er umklammerte mit seiner rechten Hand den dunklen Türgriff. Er holte einmal tief Luft und dann mit einem lauten Scheppern riss er die Tür auf und trat imposant in die Türschwelle.  
"Was macht ihr hier?" Donnerte er mit lauter und tiefer Stimme los.

Das Gechreie war groß. In dem Raum saßen etwa 10 junge Schüler die aufgebracht aufschraken und panisch umher wirbelten.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein kleiner Tisch auf dem ein bisschen Essen und jede menge Alkohol Krüge standen. Einer der Jungs sprang entgeistert auf und stolperte über einen Mitschüle,r der schon auf dem Boden lag. Dabei flog er quer in den Raum und zerschepperte seinen Alkohol Krug. Ein anderer rettete sich mit einem Hechtsprung hinter ein Bett und wieder ein anderer saß wie versteinert, mit offenem Mund auf dem Fußboden und starrte Wei Wuxian an, als würde Gotteszorn höchstpersönlich über ihn hereinbrechen.

Der ganze Raum war in Aufruhr und wie ein Haufen aufgeschreckter Armeisen rannten die Jungen wild durcheinander.

Wei Wuxian konnte sein Lachen schließlich nicht mehr zurück halten und so krümmte er sich plötzlich, hielt sich im Türrahmen fest und erstickte sein lautes Lachen mit seiner linken Hand. Der Anblick ihrer erschrockenen Gesichter war einfach zu herrlich und Wei Wuxian musste wieder an seine Zeit als Schüler im Gusu Lan Glan zurück denken.

Plötzlich wurde es ganz still im Raum und alle blickten sprachlos auf den lachenden Wei Wuxian.  
Dieser öffnete den Mund und versuchte unter Tränen und Gelächter etwas zu sagen.  
"War doch nur ein Witz. Ich bins."

Ein Schüler der sich panisch an einen anderen gekrallt hatte stutzte plötzlich.  
"Meister Mo?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Es war einer der beiden Schüler die Wei Wuxian an der großen Treppe getroffen hatte.

Wei Wuxian wischte sich die Tränen weg und richtete sich wieder auf. Er holte einmal tief Luft und dann trat er mit einem amüsierten Grinsen im Gesicht in den Raum.  
"Ich habe doch gesagt das ich vorbeikomme." Er schloss hinter sich die Tür und trat herein.

Alle schauten sich skeptisch an und noch traute sich niemand sich zu bewegen. Wei Wuxian ließ sich bequem auf den Fußboden fallen und streckte eine Hand aus.  
"Welcher Krug ist für mich?" fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Plötzlich ging durch den Raum ein erleichtertes Aufatmen und alle sortierten sich wieder und kamen zurück in die Raummitte und setzten sich zu Wei Wuxian an den Tisch.

"Da habt ihr uns aber einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt, Meister Mo." atmete der zweite Schüler erleichtert auf, der mit an der Treppe gewesen war.

"Haha" lachte Wei Wuxian und setzte einen Krug "Emperor´s Smile" an seine Lippen und stürze die ersten Schlucke hinunter. Mit einem lauten Geräusch setzte er den Krug wieder auf dem Tisch ab und schaute zufrieden drein.  
"Ich wollte eure erschrockenen Gesichter sehen. Diesen Spaß konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen." lachte er.

"Das ist aber gemein von euch. Wir haben uns zu Tode erschrocken." sagte jemand aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes und strich sich mit seiner Hand über den Kopf.

"Ach ein bisschen Spaß muss sein. Dafür habe ich auch Infos mitgebracht." grinste Wei Wuxian breit.

"Wart ihr oben an der Quelle und habt Lan Xichen gesehen?" lehnte sich einer der Schüler nach vorne und blickte Wei Wuxian neugierig an.

Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch den Raum und alle rückten etwas näher an den Tisch zusammen und starrten Wei Wuxian fragend an.

Wei Wuxian wedelte unbeeindruckt mit der Hand. "Aber sicher. Das war ja eine Kleinigkeit für mich." lehnte er sich stolz mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab und genoss die funkelnden Augen, die alle neugierig auf ihn gerichtet waren.

"Und?" fragte ein anderer mit großen Augen. "Wer war der andere Mann?"

Plötzlich wurde es still im Raum und die Anspannung stieg bei allen an. Alle blickten gespannt auf Wei Wuxian und warteten darauf, das er endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte.

Wei Wuxian hob noch einmal den Krug an seine Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck heraus. Dann lehnte er sich leicht nach vorne und blickte noch einmal alle in der Runde an. Die Kerze auf dem Tisch flackerte auf und Wei Wuxians Gesicht wurde durch den Kerzenschein in geheimnisvolle Schatten getaucht.

Endlich öffnete er seine Lippen.  
"Lan Xichen badete oben in der Quelle.  
Und, ich habe ihn...  
nackt gesehen!"

"WOAHHH!" ging ein Raunen durch die Runde und alle Schüler schauten verblüfft Wei Wuxian an.

"Wie sah er aus?" fragte einer.

"Ich hörte, er soll von oben bis unten makellose, weiße Haut haben. Stimmt das?" fragte ein anderer und die vielen Fragen fluteten plötzlich den Raum und alle quatschten wild durcheinander.

"Und weiter?" fragte jemand laut vor Neugierde platzend.

"Und er war nicht allein!" hob Wei Wuxian seinen Zeigefinger und blickte in die Runde.

Plötzlich wurde es wieder ganz still im Raum und die Anspannung stieg erneut an.

"Wer war es?" flüsterte jemand.

"Es war...

...

BAO TIAN!" haute Wei Wuxian auf den Tisch und alle zuckten zusammen!

"Häää? Bao Tian? Seid ihr euch sicher?" fragte jemand entteuscht, während die Runde wieder anfing wild durcheinander zu sprechen.

"Wie langweilig." sagte ein anderer.

Wei Wuxian kicherte vergnügt und lehnte sich entspannt nach hinten. "Was habt ihr denn erwartet? Das ich an der Quelle den Skandal des Gusu Lan Clans entdecke?"

"Zum Beispiel!" grinste einer der Schüler Wei Wuxian breit an und man sah ihn an, das er sich gerade die wildesten Sachen in seinem Kopf ausmalte.

"Aber dafür..." fing Wei Wuxian erneut an.  
"Habe ich auch Bao Tian nackt gesehen!"

"WOAHHHH" ein erneutes Raunen ging durch den Raum.

"Wie sah er aus? Er ist bestimmt von oben bis unten mit Muskeln bepackt!" sagte einer und stürzte sich eifersüchtig den Alkohol hinunter.

"Er sieht schon nicht schlecht aus." antwortete Wei Wuxian. "Da müsst ihr alle wohl noch ein paar Jahre trainieren um mit ihm mitzuhalten." Kicherte Wei Wuxian und er leerte seinen ersten Krug.  
"Habt ihr noch einen für mich?" fragte Wei Wuxian nebenbei und schon stellte ihm jemand von hinten einen zweiten auf den Tisch.  
"Ich bin verblüfft. Wo habt ihr nur das ganze Zeug her?" fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert.

"Gebunkert" grinste ihn einer der Schüler an und stellte noch ein paar Snacks auf den Tisch.

 _\- Wenn Lan Zhan das wüsste-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
Er öffnete den zweiten Krug und lehnte genüsslich seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich den süßen Tropfen die Kehle hinunter laufen.

Einer der Jungs am Tisch starrte ihn an, als ihm plötzlich eine Frage aufkam.  
"Meister Mo... Habt ihr HanGuang-Jun auch schon nackt gesehen?"

Wei Wuxian flog zusammen und er verschluckte sich so stark an dem Alkohol, dass er eine Fontäne "Emperor´s Smile" in die Luft schoss. Hustend und Keuchend stellte er den Krug auf dem Tisch ab, als er bemerkte, wie ihn alle mit großen Augen anstarrten.  
"...HanGuang-Jun...?" fragte Wei Wuxian noch einmal verlegen nach.

"Ja HanGuang- Jun!" bestätigte noch einmal der Schüler.  
"Ihr schlaft doch seit Monaten zusammen in seinem Jingshi. Ihr hab ihn bestimmt schon nackt gesehen!"

"WOAHHHHHH" durch den Raum fuhr ein erneutes Raunen und nun hatte auch der allerletzte mitbekommen, das Wei Wuxian in Lan Wangjis Jingshi schlief.

"Haha." lachte Wei Wuxian verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er spürte wie ihm leicht warm wurde und die Röte ihm ins Gesicht stieg. Schnell griff er zu seinem Krug und stürzte auf den Schock einen weiteren Schluck hinunter.

"Also?" fragte noch einer nach.

"Ähh ja... Hab ich... schon...so nebenbei...ganz...flüchtig..!" stotterte Wei Wuxian.

"Und wie sieht er aus?" fragte jemand neugierig.

"Wie er aussieht? Ähm... groß...kräftig...muskulös...!" antwortet Wei Wuxian unsicher.

"Ich hörte er solle gut bestückt sein!" kam es plötzlich mit lallender Stimme aus der letzten Ecke.

Wei Wuxian und die andern erschraken bei der Frage und erneut schoss Wei Wuxian eine Fontäne "Emperor´s Smile" in die Luft. Er ringte Hustend nach Atem und kleckerte sich den Alkohol über seine Kleider.  
"Das geht nun zu weit" haute Wei Wuxian peinlich berührt und mit hoch rotem Kopf auf den Tisch.

Der total betrunkene Schüler aus der hinteren Ecke begann zu lachen. "Wenn ihr so reagiert muss ja was dran sein."

Durch die Gruppe fuhr ein lautes Gelächter und man merkte allen sichtlich an, dass ihnen der Alkohol zu Kopf gestiegen war und ihre Zungen loser wurden.

"Wenn wir beim Thema sind. Meister Mo, ich hörte ihr mögt HanGuang-Jun und desswegen hat er euch mit in die Cloud Recesses gebracht." fragte jemand und wedelte mit seinem Snack in der Hand hin und her.

Alle starrten Wei Wuxian gespannt an. Denn es war DIE eine Frage die sich viele schon gestellt hatten, nur niemand es wagte, sie tatsächlich auch auszusprechen.

Wei Wuxian, der merkte, dass er sich in dieser Runde langsam auf ganz dünnem Eis befand, kramte in seinem Kopf nach einer taktisch sinnvollen Antwort.  
"Wisst ihr...es gab da so gewisse Umstände...die zu den ein oder anderen Ereignissen geführt hatten..." stotterte Wei Wuxian.

"Was für Ereignisse?" fragte jemand frech.

"Ähh...so dies und das halt. Dafür seid ihr noch zu jung, das versteht ihr nicht..." Wei Wuxian war noch nicht ganz damit fertig sich irgendwelche ausflüchtigen Antworten einfallen zu lassen, als schon der nächste ihm wieder ins Wort fiel.  
"Anhand seiner Antworten sieht man schon, dasy es wahr sein muss." lachte einer laut los und kippte bei seinem Gelächter den Alkohol über seine Schulter hinweg auf den Fußboden.

Mit Fortschreiten der Nacht schien der Alkohol immer mehr seine Wirkung zu entfalten und die Laune wurde immer ausgelassener und die Themen immer Freizügiger. Wei Wuxian befand sich bald im Kreuzfeuer des Verhörs und die Schüler versuchten ihm eine Antwort nach der nächsten zu entlocken. Dabei vergaßen sie aber nicht darauf zu achten, Wei Wuxian ordentlich nachzureichen, in der Hoffnung mit jedem Schluck Alkohol ihm ein weiteres Geheimnis entlocken zu können.

Wei Wuxian bemerkte bald ihre Absichten, doch von einer Hand voll Schülern wollte er sich nicht übers Ohr hauen lassen. Da Wei Wuxian im vergleich zu den Schülern ein guter Trinker war, schlug der Alkohol bei ihm nicht ganz so schnell an und er behielt in ihrer feuchtfröhlichen Nacht die Oberhand.

"Meister Mo, ich hörte ihr wurdet hier in der Cloud Recesses von zwei spirituellen Pfeilen vergiftet. Und habt es überlebt!" Sagte jemand laut und zeigte mit seinem Finger über den Tisch auf Wei Wuxian.

Alle blickten zu Wei Wuxian herüber.

"Türlich habe ich es überlebt. Sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier." plapperte Wei Wuxian während er im Mundwinkel auf einem Snack rumkaute.

"Ha! Ihr müsst es beweisen!" Sagte einer. "Das kann ja sonst jeder behaupten."

Wei Wuxian zog irritiert eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Beweisen? Beweisen das ichs überlebt habe? Ich sitze doch hier!" fragte Wei Wuxian irritiert.

"Beweisen das ihr verwundet wurdet! Zeigt uns die Narben!" forderte ein Schüler auf, der schon immer tiefer auf dem Tisch zusammengesackt war.

 _-Tss jetzt werden die Gören langsam frech hier-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Ihr wollt meine Wunden sehen?" fragte Wei Wuxian mit hämischer Stimme.  
"Daraus schließe ich, dass ihr mich auffordert mich vor allen auszuziehen?" fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ein lautes Pfeifen ging durch den Raum und die Jungs quiekten vor Begeisterung auf. Der Schüler der ihn gefragt hatte, lag mit seinem Kopf auf der Tischplatte und kicherte zufrieden. "Wenn ihr euch traut, Meister Mo?"

Wei Wuxian stand plötzlich ruckartig auf.

Ein Staunen ging durch den Raum und alle Augen waren gespannt auf ihn geheftet. Macht er es wirklich? Fragte sich alle.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Schüler des Gusu Lan Clans so ein loses Mundwerk und so welche Interessen hegen?!" kicherte Wei Wuxian und blickte in die erstaunten Gesichter.  
 _-Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. Wenn du das hier wüsstest, wie die Schüler aus DEINER Feder tatsächlich geartet sind-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er musste daran denken was Lan Wangji wohl für ein Gesicht machen würde, wenn er DAS hier jetzt sehen würde.

Wei Wuxian fasste an seinen Gürtel und öffnete den Knoten. Mit einem Plopp fiel der Gürtel schließlich auf den Boden und seine Robe öffnete sich.

Die Anspannung stieg erneut an und alle wurden plötzlich ganz still. Sprachlos saßen sie mit offenen Mündern auf dem Fußboden und starrten zu Wei Wuxian empor, der tatsächlich gerade anfing sich vor allen zu entkleiden.

Einer hielt sich schon die Augen zu und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

"Er macht es wirklich." flüsterte einer fassungslos, während sie zuschauten wie Wei Wuxian in seinen Kragen griff und seine dunkle Robe von seinen Schultern striff. Die helle Haut kam im Kerzenschein zum Vorschein und Wei Wuxian berührte mit seiner linken Hand seine rechte Schulter.

"Hier, seht ihr." Wei Wuxian zeigte auf seine Schulter.

Alle blickten sprachlos zu ihm hinauf und ihre Blicke fielen auf Wei Wuxians Narbe, die immer noch deutlich sichtbar war. Ein paar rot-lilane Bluteinsprossungen waren immer noch nicht verschwunden und auch sie waren deutlich im Kerzenschein zu sehen.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und wieder begannen alle wild durcheinander zu reden.

"Ich hörte es waren zwei Pfeile. Wo hat euch der andere getroffen?" fragte jemand durch die Menge.

"Die andere? Wollt ihr die auch sehen?" fragte Wei Wuxian sichtlich amüsiert.

"Ja!" rief einer begeistert und räumte bei seinem wilden Gefuchtel ein paar Krüge vom Tisch.

"Nagut, ihr habt es so gewollt!" sagte Wei Wuxian mit unheilvoller Stimme. Er ließ seine Arme kurz locker Hängen. Dadurch rutschte die Robe von seinen Armen hinunter und fiel mit einem dumpfen Plopp auf den Fußboden. Er stand nun mit komplett entblößtem Oberkörper vor der Runde und alle begannen jeden Zentimerter seines Körpers nach einer zweiten Narbe abzusuchen.

"Ich sehe sie nicht." Flüsterte einer.

"Das liegt daran, dass ich die Stelle noch nicht freigelegt habe." Sagte Wei Wuxian anspielend und er fuhr mit seinen Händen über seine Taille bis zum Bauchnabel und dann langsam hinunter in seinen Schritt.

Alle starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Langsam löste Wei Wuxian den Knoten seiner Hose und als er in sein Hosenbund griff und gerade seine Hose heunterziehen wollte kreischten alle auf einmal auf, hielten sich die Augen zu oder drehten sich beschämt weg. Einer der Schüler der genau neben ihm saß, sprang sogar auf, klatschte seine Hände auf Wei Wuxians und hinderte ihn daran weiter zu machen.  
"STOP!" rief er entgeistert aus.

Wei Wuxian zuckte kurz vor Schock zusammen und dann lachte er laut auf.  
"Haha. Seht euch nur an. Ihr seid noch zu jung um mich herauszufordern." lachte er laut und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare.

Langsam linsten alle wieder hinter ihren Händen hervor und atmeten erleichtert auf als sie sahen, dass Wei Wuxian noch immer seine Hose an hatte.

Der erschrockene Schüler der noch immer seine Hände auf Wei Wuxians presste, kam wieder zur Gesinnung und peinlich berührt zog er rasch seine Hände zurück.

Wei Wuxian ließ sich lachend wieder zu Boden fallen und sammelte seine Robe wieder vom Fußboden auf. Er steckte seine Arme wieder durch die Ärmel und legte sie über seine Schultern. Den Gürtel band er locker wieder in der Mitte zu.  
"Geschieht euch recht." lachte Wei Wuxian noch einmal, als er mit seiner Hand nach ein paar Snacks griff.

Als sich alle von dem kurzen Schock wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, ging das fröhliche Geplapper wieder weiter. Es war noch ein lustiger Abend an dem viele Fragen beantwortet wurden und so manches Geheimnis gelüftet.

Mit fortschreiten des Abends schied langsam ein Schüler nach dem nächsten aus. Als nun auch noch der letzte der Wei Wuxian beim Trinken gesellschaft leistete auf dem Tisch zusammenbrach, wurde es plötzlich ganz still im Raum. Die Jungs lagen im ganzen Raum verteilt und schliefen ihren Rausch aus. Wei Wuxian lehnte sich zufrieden nach hinten und stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab.

Er blickte sich im Raum um, welcher mittlerweile eher einer Leichenhalle. als einer Schülerunterkunft glich.

4 Schüler lagen zusammengebrochen auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte. Der Rest lag entweder unter dem Tisch oder auf dem Fußboden übereinander gestapelt. Nur ein einziger hatte es zurück ins Bett geschafft. Der Raum war erfüllt von dem süßen Duft des Alkohols und Wei Wuxian merkte deutlich, dass nun auch ihm der Alkohol zu Kopfe gestiegen war.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und blickte sich noch ein paar mal im Raum um.  
"So meine Herren, es war mir eine Ehre. Ich würde sagen, bis zum nächsten mal!" Wei Wuxian lehnte sich nach vorne und klopfte zweimal auf den Tisch.

Aus den Ecken hörte man ein leises Brummen zum Abschied und einer wedelte noch mit seiner Hand.

"Lasst nicht die Köpfe hängen. Der eigentliche Spaß beginnt erst am Morgen danach. Ich erwarte Morgen Bestleistungen im Unterricht von euch. Macht Lan Qiren keine Schande." kicherte Wei Wuxian vergnügt, als er sich umdrehte und langsam Richtung Tür schlich.

Er fühlte sich leicht schwindelig von dem Alkohol und seine Füße liefen wie auf Watte. Er griff nach der Tür und schob sie einen Spalt auf. Als er jedoch los ging, rannte er mit einem lauten Scheppern vor den Türrahmen und haute sich Kopf und Schulter ein.  
"Aua" zischte er vor Schmerzen und aus dem Raum hörte man ein leises Kichern.  
"Ey, Ruhe da hinten." rief er in den Raum zurück. Wei Wuxian hielt sich mit einer Hand die Schulter und mit der anderen rieb er über seine Stirn.  
 _\- Ich hatte wohl doch mehr Alkohol als gedacht-_ Dachte er sich.

Wei Wuxian stützte sich kurz im Türrahmen ab. Dann atmete er einmal tief ein und schritt über die Türschwelle. Diese mal traf er die Öffnung.  
Vorsichtig schob er die Tür wieder zu und versuchte so leise wie möglich und vor allem, unauffällig, zurück zu Lan Wangjis Jingshi zu gelangen.

Die letzten Meter über Lan Wangjis Veranda tastete sich Wei Wuxian an der Wand entlang. Seine Füße wurden immer langsamer und seine Schritte immer kleiner.  
"Tür, Tür, Tür. Wo ist die gottverdammte Tür nur hin?" flüstete er zu sich selbst.

Plötzlich berührten seine Finger den Türrahmen und er begann im dunkeln die Tür abzutasten. Seine Beine wurden immer zittriger und zusätzlich nagte nun die Müdigkeit noch an ihm.  
"Wo gehts hier nur rein?" nuschelte er zu sich selbst.

Wei Wuxian sackte immer weiter in sich zusammen und schließlich dockte sein Kopf mit einem lauten Rumms, an der Holztür an und er klappte in sich zusammen und rutschte die Tür hinunter.  
"...Ohh ich schaffs nicht mehr..." nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst als er schlaff auf der Veranda zum Liegen kam.

* * *

Lan Wangji lag auf ihrem provisorischem Bett auf dem Fußboden und wurde durch das Geräusch an der Tür geweckt. Er riss seine Augen auf und starrte unter die Zimmerdecke. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah, dass Wei Wuxians Betthälfte noch immer leer war.

Plötzlich hörte er eine holprige Melodie und das Summen von jemandem. Es kam direkt von seiner Tür. Lan Wangji runzelte die Stirn und stand langsam auf. Umso näher er der Tür kam, umso lauter wurde das Summen. Wei Wuxian hatte es geschafft sich mit seinem Oberkörper wieder aufzurichten und lehnte entspannt an der großen Tür. Über seine Lippen summte eine leise Melodie.

In diesem Moment riss Lan Wangji die Tür auf. Das Summen erstickte und Wei Wuxian fiel rückwärts in den Raum hinein und landete genau vor Lan Wangjis Füßen. Er starrte nach oben und erblickte in Lan Wangjis eiserne Miene.  
"Lan Zhan." hauchte er vergnügt und grinste ihn breit an. "Ich habe dich vermisst. Deine Schüler sind ja so gemein, freche und obszöne Dinger sind das. Sieh mich nur an." jammerte er.

Lan Wangji blickte nach unten. Wei Wuxian lag mit den Beinen noch auf der Veranda und sein Oberkörper lag schon im Raum. Er trug ein dämliches Grinsen im Gesicht und seine Kleider waren zerwühlt und zeigten seine halbe Brust.  
Der starke Geruch von Alkohol stieg in seine Nase.

"Es ist so schön dich zu sehen." lallte Wei Wuxian leicht.

Lan Wangji hob eine Augenbraue an und starrte auf Wei Wuxian. "Du bist betrunken."

"Ich bin ANgetrunken. Das ist was vollkommen anderes." erklärte Wei Wuxian richtig stellend.

"Tsss" schnallste Lan Wangji mit seiner Zunge. "Das Trinken ist in der Cloud Reccesses verb..." Lan Wangji hatte seinen Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Wei Wuxian mit seiner Hand wedelte und ihn unterbrach.  
"Jaja ich weiß. Hilft du mir denn nun rein oder lässt du mich hier draußen liegen?" plapperte Wei Wuxian los.

Lan Wangji starrte ihn sprachlos an und dachte für einen Moment nach.

"Trägst du mich bitte rein? Meine Beine sind etwas zittrig." schaute Wei Wuxian ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Natürlich helfe ich dir rein." antwortete Lan Wangji schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Danke Lan Zhan, du bist einfach der Beste." grinste Wei Wuxian zufrieden und er streckte seine Arme nach oben und wartete darauf, dass Lan Wangji ihn anhob.

Doch Lan Wangji lehnte sich nach vorne und griff nach Wei Wuxians Händen. Dann ging er rückwärts und zog Wei Wuxian in den Raum hinein. Er schliff ihn hinter sich her wie einen nassen Sack Getreide und Wei Wuxian rutschte über den Fußboden bis zum Bett.

"Ey wie boshaft du bist, Lan Zhan. Mich wie so einen Sack über den Boden zu schleifen." mäckerte Wei Wuxian.

"Hör auf zu Jammern. Sei froh, dass ich dich überhaupt noch rein lasse." antwortete Lan Wangji ruhig und lies exakt am Bett angekommen Wei Wuxians Hände wieder los. Diese schlugen mit einem Rumms schlaff auf den Fußboden.  
"Autsch" zischte Wei Wuxian. "Und jetzt?" fragte er unzufrieden.

Lan Wangji stapfte über Wei Wuxian hinweg und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann kam er zurück und blieb vor Wei Wuxian stehen.  
"Warum bist du nicht vernünftig angezogen?" fragte Lan Wangji mit düsterer Miene und seine Stimme hatte einen angenervten Unterton.

Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
"Wieso fragst du? Löst es unbehagen in dir aus wenn ich falsch gekleidet zu dir zurück komme?" fragte Wei Wuxian anspielend und er fuhr mit seiner Hand über seine nackte Brust.

Lan Wangjis Lippen kräuselten sich, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber er bückte sich nur und zog kommentarlos Wei Wuxians Schuhe aus. Wei Wuxian bemerkte, dass Lan Wangji sich sehr zu Ärgern schien und Wei Wuxian hielt es für besser, ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen. Schließlich war es schon mitten in der Nacht und er brauchte noch ein warmes Plätzchen für die Nacht.  
"Ist nichts passiert. Keine Sorge. Ich habe nur deinen Schülern die Narbe auf meiner Schulter gezeigt." Sagte Wei Wuxian schließlich beschwichtigend.

Lan Wangji warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.

"Ehrlich, glaubst du mir nicht?" grinste Wei Wuxian ihn an.

"Du bist betrunken." antwortete Lan Wangji kurz.

"ANgetrunken!" korrigierte ihn Wei Wuxian. "Außerdem sagen und machen betrunkene Leute immer die Wahrheit!" hob Wei Wuxian bestätigend seinen Finger.

"ANgetrunkene meinst du..." antwortet Lan Wangji und er lehnte sich über Wei Wuxian und begann ihm die äußere Robe ausziehen. Der Gürtel löste sich geschwind und selbst seine Hose zog er ihm aus. Er griff in den Kragen von Wei Wuxians weißer Unterrobe und diese richtete er wieder vernünftig. Dann nahm er den Gürtel und band ihn wieder ordentlich zusammen. Den Kragen schloss er fest bis oben hin.

Wei Wuxian musste bei Lan Wangjis ernstem Gesichtsausdruck anfangen zu kichern. "Du bist wirklich manchmal wie eine Mutter Lan Zhan." grinste er zufrieden. " Oder wie eine keusche Ehefrau.." lachte er leise.

Lan Wangji warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu. Dann packte er ihn an der Schulter und der Hüfte und mit einem Ruck, rollte er ihn aufs Bett. Wei Wuxians Kleider, die nun zerknittert auf dem Fußboden lagen, faltete er sorgsam zusammen und legte sie an die Seite. Dann lief Lan Wangjis ums Bett herum, deckte Wei Wuxian zu und er selbst, legte sich wieder hin.

Wei Wuxian lag nun schweigend auf dem Rücken und starrte unter die Zimmerdecke.  
"Lan Zhan..." begann er.

"Ruhe! Schlaf jetzt." fiel ihm Lan Wangji forsch ins Wort.

 _-Urks mit dem ist aber nicht gut Kirschen essen heute-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Plötzlich wurde es im Raum ganz still. Wei Wuxian hörte nur Lan Wangjis leises Atmen. Es war so eine friedliche, angenehme Ruhe und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Müdigkeit Wei Wuxian übermannte und er schließlich schwiegend einschlief.

* * *

Lan Wangji lag auf dem Rücken in der typischen Gusu Lan Clan Schlafposition. Er war noch nicht lange wieder fest eingeschlafen und befand sich in dem Reich der Träume, als er plötzlich durch etwas geweckt wurde. Er spürte einen kalten Windhauch auf seinem Körper und er öffnete schlagartig seine Augen. Er blickte nach oben und sah wie Wei Wuxian plötzlich breitbeinig über ihm stand.  
"Wei Ying?" fragte er mit müder Stimme.

Wei Wuxian hatte die Decke weggeschlagen und starrte ihn von oben herab an. Dann plötzlich ging er in die Knie und setzte sich breitbeinig, genau auf Lan Wangjis Hüfte. Er fasste links und rechts jeweils an Lan Wangjis Hände und presste diese dann neben Lan Wangjis Kopf auf die Decke.

Plötzlich war Lan Wangji wieder ganz wach und er starrte Wei Wuxian fragend an.  
"Was tust du da?" fragte er ihn skeptisch.

"Mir ist so warm in meiner Brust. Und deine Körpernähe und dein leises Atmen haben mich...ganz...unruhig gemacht." flüsterte Wei Wuxian und er lehnte sich mit seinem Gesicht etwas näher heran. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine Augen waren verführerisch glasig.

Lan Wangji begann unter ihm zu strampeln.  
"Du bist betrunken!" sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

"Ich kann beides sein!" flüsterte Wei Wuxian mit einem hämischen grinsen. Er löste seine Hände von Lan Wangjis und richtete sich gerade auf. Er schaute die ganze Zeit Lan Wangji tief in die Augen, während er mit seinen Fingern begann langsam den Knoten seines Gürtels zu lösen.

Lan Wangji lag auf dem Rücken und starrte Wei Wuxian mit großen Augen an, während dieser sich anfing, breitbeinig auf ihm sitzend, ausziehen.

Wei Wuxian hatte seinen Gürtel schon in seiner Hand, streckte den Arm weit aus und ließ den Gürtel auf den Boden fallen. Dann fasste er links und rechts in seinen Kragen und begann ganz langsam die weiße Robe von seinen Schultern zu streifen.

Lan Wangji schluckte und sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich einmal deutlich sichtbar, als Wei Wuxians nackte Brust zum Vorschein kam und der helle Stoff an Wei Wuxian Armen hinunter rutschte.

"Du bist nicht bei Sinnen." hauchte Lan Wangji, doch er konnte ebensowenig seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

"Ich weiß." antwortet Wei Wuxian. "Aber ist das schlimm? Hast du etwa keine Lust?" fragte Wei Wuxian verführerrisch und er griff an Lan Wangjis linke Hand und führte diese zu seinen zarten Lippen. Dann streckte er seine feuchte Zunge heraus und leckte einmal an Lan Wangjis Zeigefinger entlang. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen legte er sie dann mit der flachen Innenseite auf seine Brust. Dann ließ er ganz langsam Lan Wangjis Hand an seiner Brust hinuntergleiten. Weiter über seinen Bauch hinab und tauchte dann zwischen seinen Schenkeln unter den Stoff ab.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen, als seine Hand Wei Wuxians steifes Glied berührte. Es war schon ganz heiß und Lan Wangji spürte wie sein Herz vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen begann.

Wei Wuxian hatte einen bettelnden Gesichtsausdruck drauf und in dem dunklen Licht der Nacht, traute Lan Wangji kaum seinen Augen.  
Lan Wangji hob seine rechte Hand an und hielt sich seine Augen zu.  
"Was tust du nur..."flüsterte Lan Wangji. "Wegen dir verliehre ich noch den Verstand."

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich nach vorne und berührte mit seinen Fingern Lan Wangjis Hand. Vorsichtig striff er Lan Wangjis Hand von seinen Augen herunter und die beiden Blickten sich tief an. Lan Wangji trug einen gequälten, beherrschten Gesichtsausdruck und schaute Wei Wuxian regungslos an.  
"Dann lass ihn uns gemeinsam verlieren." hauchte Wei Wuxian und er lehnte sich noch näher heran und leckte über Lan Wangjis schmalen Lippen.

Lan Wangji zuckte und er konnte nicht mehr länger an sich halten. Er griff mit beiden Händen an Wei Wuxians Hinterkopf und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare. Er drückte ihn fest zu sich herunter und seine feuchte Zunge tauchte in Wei Wuxians Mundhöhle ein.

Es war ein feuchter und leidenschaftlicher Kuss und ihre Lippen umschmeichelten sich, während ihre Zungen wild hin und her spielten.

Lan Wangji roch den süßen Duft des Alkohols und sein Puls stieg weiter an, während er mit seiner rechten Hand über Wei Wuxians Nacken streichelte und weiter seinen Rücken hinab strich.

Ihre Lippen lösten sich kurz voneinader und beide schnappten nach Luft, als Wei Wuxian spürte, wie Lan Wangjs Hand gerade an seiner Hüfte nach unten abtauchen wollte.  
"Stop!" sagte Wei Wuxian und er fasste an Lan Wangjis Handgelenk um ihn zu stoppen.

Lan Wangji sah ihn mit fragenden Augen an.  
"Was ist?" flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme.

"Heute...bin ich dran." sagte Wei Wuxian mit leiser Stimme und er richtete sich auf und fasste an seinen Hinterkopf. Er löste sein rotes, seidiges Haarband und seine langen schwarzen Haaren fielen seicht nach unten.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick und schon nahm Wei Wuxian Lan Wangjis beiden Hände, überkreuzte sie und band sie mit dem roten Haarband zusammen. Dann presste Wei Wuxian Lan Wangjis gefesselten Hände über seinen Kopf runter auf die Bettdecke.

Wei Wuxian trug ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und zufrieden betrachete er sein Werk. Lan Wangji schluckte vor Aufregung erneut und er spürte wie sein Puls weiter anstieg.

Wei Wuxian fasste an Lan Wangjis Gürtel und etwas ungeschickt begann er den Knoten zu lösen.

Lan Wangji öffnete seine Lippen.  
"Wei Ying...Nicht" hauchte er unsicher.

Wei Wuxian stockte in seiner Bewegung und blickte ihn fragend an. "Aufgeregt?" fragte er ihn mit einem eindringenden Blick und er löste Lan Wangjis Gürtel und warf ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hinter sich in den Raum.

Lan Wangji spürte seinen Herzschlag.

Bum Bum Bum

Obwohl es nicht ihr erstes Mal zusammen war, war Lan Wangji extrem nervös und sein Herz begann zu flattern. Noch nie hatte Wei Wuxian so die Zügel in die Hand genommen und Lan Wangjis Körper reagierte sichtlich erregt auf die unbekannte Situation.

Wei Wuxian griff in den hellen Stoff von Lan Wangjis Unterrobe und er schlug die Robe zu beiden Seiten auf. Lan Wangjis kräftiger Oberkörper kam zum Vorschein und Wei Wuxian musste an das Trinkspiel mit den Schülern zurück denken.

-[...]

 _"Und wie sieht er aus?" fragte jemand neugierig._

 _"Wie er aussieht? Ähm... groß...kräftig...muskulös...!" antwortet Wei Wuxian unsicher._

[...]-

Das waren seine Worte gewesen.

Wei Wuxian fuhr mit seinen Augen jeden Zentimeter von Lan Wangjis Oberkörper ab.  
Plötzlich zeigten seine Lippen ein seichtes Lächeln. Lan Wangji blickte ihn fragen an.

"...anmutig...habe ich vergessen...!" Murmelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.

Lan Wangji verstand nicht und schaute ihn weiterhin fragend an.

Plötzlich bemerkte Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji fragendes Gesicht und er lächelte ihn an.

"Lan Zhan, dein Körper ist

groß,

kräftig,

muskulös

und anmutig!"

Lan Wangji öffnete vor Staunen seinen Mund und er wirkte so, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch aus seiner Kehle kam kein Ton heraus. Stattdessen biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe und seine Wangen tauchten sich in ein leichtes Rosé. Die gesunde Gesichtsfarbe reichte bis auf seine Ohrläppchen und Wei Wuxian lächelte ihn zufrieden an.  
"Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Lan Zhan. Es ist die Wahrheit!" hauchte Wei Wuxian und er lehnte sich nach vorne und berührte, ganz seicht mit seinen Lippen Lan Wangjis kräftige Brust.

Lan Wangjis Hände ballten sich zu zwei angestrengten Fäusten, während Wei Wuxian begann zärtlich Lan Wangjis Brust zu küssen. Wei Wuxians langen Haare fielen über seine Schultern nach vorne und bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung, kitzelten sie auf Lan Wangjis nackter Haut.

Lan Wangji kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als Wei Wuxian seine feuchte Zunge herausstreckte und über Lan Wangjis linken Nippel leckte.

Ein angespanntes "Hm" hörte Wei Wuxian als er mit seiner rechten Hand anfing Lan Wangjis anderen Nippel zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her zu drehen.  
"Fühlt es sich gut an? Sags mir!" flüsterte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji hatte seine Augen noch immer fest zusammengekniffen und er machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht.

Wei Wuxian biss vorsichtig in Lan Wangjis Nippel hinein, als diesem ein leises Stöhnen entwich.  
"Ah" Lan Wangji öffnete seine Augen und warf Wei Wuxian einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Tat das weh?" fragte Wei Wuxian mit teuflischer Stimme. "Aber du magst es trotzdem, auch wenn es ein wenig weh tut oder? Wei Wuxian richtete seinen Oberkörper wieder auf und er hob seine Hüfte ein Stück an und fasste dann beherzt, mit seiner rechten Hand, in Lan Wangjis Schritt.

"Ah" stöhnte Lan Wangji leise auf.

"Denn dieser Teil von dir, scheint es sehr zu mögen." grinste Wei Wuxian hämisch und er streichelte mit seiner Hand über Lan Wangjis steifes Glied, welches sich deutlich durch den Stoff seiner Unterrobe abmalte.

"Wei Ying, binde meine Hände wieder los." sprach Lan Wangji mit bittender Stimme.

"Auf keinen Fall." grinste Wei Wuxian ihn an und er griff an das letzte Stück Stoff, welches noch Lan Wangjis Schritt bedeckte und klappte es zur Seite.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich und er starrte sprachlos zu Wei Wuxian.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, heute bin ich dran." warf Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji einen verruchten Blick zu und er rutschte breitbeinig bis auf Lan Wangjis Oberschenkeln herunter. Er kicherte leise und dann berührte er mit seiner rechten Hand Lan Wangjis steifes Glied.

Lan Wangji biss seine Zähne fest zusammen als Wei Wuxian begann gefühlvoll seine Hand auf und ab fahren zu lassen.  
"Wei Ying.." hauchte Lan Wangji als seine geballten Fäuste vor Anstrengung an den Knöcheln begannen schon weiß zu werden.

"Ja das bin ich..." flüsterte Wei Wuxian und als wäre es noch nicht Tortur genug für Lan Wangji, lehnte sich Wei Wuxian mit seinem Gesicht nach unten, streckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus und leckte über Lan Wangjis Spitze.

"Ah" stöhnte Lan Wangji auf und sein Körper zuckte zusammen.

Wei Wuxian strich seine seidigen Haare hinter seine Ohren als er seinen Mund öffnete und Lan Wangjis steifer Penis in seine warme Mundhöhle eintauchte.

Lan Wangji krallte seine Finger in die Bettdecke und sein Herz hätte sich beinahe bei dem Anblick überschlagen.  
 _\- Wei Wuxian war ja so unanständig wenn er betrunken war.-_ Dachte sich Lan Wangji.  
Lan Wangji streckte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und er öffnete seine schmalen Lippen und jappste leise nach Luft.  
"Wei Ying... Stop...das reicht!" hauchte Lan Wangji.

Doch Wei Wuxian machte einfach weiter und Lan Wangjis Hüfte begann zaghaft im Rhythmus mitzuzucken, während die feuchte Zunge spielerisch sich um sein emfindlichstes Körperteil schlengelte.

"Wei Ying..." bettelte Lan Wangji noch einmal.

Wei Wuxian hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er richtete seinen klaren Blick nach vorne und starrte Lan Wangji an.  
"Ja bitte?" fragte Wei Wuxian, als wäre er selbst an der Sache vollkommen unbeteiligt.

"Binde mich los." versuchte es Lan Wangji noch einmal.

"Das kann ich nicht tun. Hast du noch einen anderen Wunsch?" fragte Wei Wuxian, während er mit seinen Händen über Lan Wangjis Taille strich.

Lan Wangji biss sich auf die Unterlippe und er blickte Wei Wuxian mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. Sein Blick war klar wie das reine Wasser aber seine Gedanken waren wie von einem Schleier vernebelt.

"Ist es so schwer? Komm, sag es, was möchtest du von mir?" fragte Wei Wuxian mit spielender Stimme und seine Hände fuhren langsam an Lan Wangjis Oberkörper auf und ab.

Lan Wangji schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und er schluckte schwer, sodass sein Adamsapfel erneut deutlich einmal hoch und wieder runter ging.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich näher mit seinem Ohr an Lan Wangjis Lippen heran.  
"Sag es mir..." hauchte Wei Wuxian in sein Ohr.

Lan Wangjis Lippen kräuselten sich und er war in einem inneren Kampf, ob er es nun aussprechen soll oder nicht.

Wei Wuxian berührte mit seinem linken Zeigefinger Lan Wangjis schmalen Lippen und strich vorsichtig mit seinem Finger hin und her.  
"Du musst es nur aussprechen und ich mache alles was du willst." flüsterte Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji spürte wie die Hitze in seiner Brust immer stärker wurde und sein Herz sich fast überschlug.

Dann ganz langsam trennten sich seine zarten Lippen voneinander und Wei Wuxian horchte gespannt hin.  
"Ich..." stotterte Lan Wangji zaghaft.  
"Ich will dich..." flüsterte Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

"Wie du es dir wünschst." antwortet Wei Wuxian und mit einem leisen Kichern lehnte er sich an Lan Wangjis Lippen heran und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss. Dann richtete er sich mit seinem Oberkörper wieder auf, stützte sich mit seiner linken Hand neben Lan Wangjis Hüfte auf dem Bett ab und begann zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand feucht anzulecken.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich und er blickte nervös zu Wei Wuxian hinauf.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne und berührte sich selbst zwischen seinen Pobacken um sich vorzubereiten.  
"Hm" kam es leise von seinen Lippen, als er sich selbst den ersten Finger einführte.

Lan Wangji zuckte und er hob seine Arme an und wollte sie über seinem Kopf hinwegnehmen, als Wei Wuxian mit seiner linken Hand seine Handgelenke packte und sie grob wieder aufs Bett zurück presste.  
"Keine Hände! Du kannst zusehen!" sagte Wei Wuxian scharf, während er sich einen weiteren Finger einführte und begann sein Loch weiter auszudehnen.

Lan Wangjis Kehle schnürte sich zu und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er war für den Moment sprachlos, machtlos und konnte nichts anderes tun außer zuzusehen. Lan Wangjis Penis wurde so steif und hart, dass er glaubte bald zu zerbersten, wenn diese Folter noch länger so andauern würde.

Nach einer Weile zog Wei Wuxian seine Finger wieder heraus und er warf Lan Wangji einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu.  
"HanGuang-Jun ich bin nun bereit für dich." flüsterte Wei Wuxian mit einem verführerrischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Lan Wangji wurde schlagartig rot im Gesicht. Er drehte sein Gesicht leicht beschämt zur Seite und schloss kurz seine Augen. "Sprich nicht so obszön!" zischte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian kicherte leise und strich mit seiner linken Hand seine Haare nach hinten. "Wieso nicht? Du bist mal wieder nicht ehrlich zu dir selbst. Wir wissen doch beide, das du es magst!" hauchte Wei Wuxian.  
Er hob seine Hüfte an und rutschte ein Stück weiter nach vorne. Dann fasste er an Lan Wangjis steifes Glied und berührte mit der Spitze sein Loch.

Lan Wangji drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu Wei Wuxian und schaute ihn mit einem starren Blick an, während Wei Wuxian sich langsam wieder hinsetzte. Stück für Stück schob sich Lan Wangjis steifer Penis langsam in Wei Wuxian hinein und beide stöhnten leise auf.

" Ahh..!"

Lan Wangji wäre bei diesem Anblick gefühlt Ohnmächtig geworden, wenn er nicht ohnehin schon auf dem Rücken gelegen hätte. Wei Wuxian zog ein angestrengtes Gesicht und er öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt um nach Luft zu schnappen.  
"Ah" stöhnte er leise unter Anstrengung auf bis auch das letzte Stück von Lan Wangjis Penis langsam in ihm verschwunden war und er wieder auf Lan Wangjis Hüften zum sitzen kam.

Wei Wuxian stützte sich mit seinen flachen Händen auf Lan Wangjis Oberkörper ab, als er schließlich begann sich langsam hoch und runter zu bewegen.

Lan Wangji blickte zu Wei Wuxian hinauf. Das seine Hände noch immer gefesselt waren und er Wei Wuxian nicht berühren konnte, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hände an, hob sie schließlich über seinen Kopf hinweg und streckte sie sehnsüchtig nach Wei Wuxian aus.

Er griff mit beiden Händen an Wei Wuxians steifes Glied welches sich provokant in Lan Wangjis richtung streckte und er begann im Rhythmus seine Hände auf und ab zu bewegen.

"Stop...!" rief Wei Wuxian und er griff mit seiner rechten Hand an Lan Wangjis gefesselten Handgelenke.  
"Ah" stöhnte er auf.  
"Nicht...beides...zusammen" stammelte er und es bildete sich eine feine Gänsehaut auf seiner schwitzigen Haut.

Lan Wangji hörte für einen Moment auf. "Mach einfach weiter" sagte Lan Wangji mit einfühlsamer Stimme und Wei Wuxian begann sich schließlich wieder zu bewegen.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte immer lauter, während er selbst immer Krummer wurde und sein Oberkörper langsam zusammen sackte.  
"Lan Zhan.. " ächzte er auf. "Es ist...zu viel" hauchte er, während er mit offenem Mund nach Luft schnappte.

Lan Wanggji löste seinen Handgriff, stützte sich seitlich auf dem Bett ab und kam mit seinem Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung.

Wei Wuxian sah ihn fragend an und lehnte sich leicht nach hinten. "Was hast du vor?" fragte er unsicher.

"Halt dich an mir fest. Ich stütze dich." flüsterte Lan Wangji und beide blickten sich tief in ihre lustvollen Augen.

Wei Wuxian legte schließlich seine Arme um Lan Wangjis Hals und klammerte sich fest an seine breiten Schultern.

Lan Wangji legte sein Kinn auf Wei Wuxians Schulter ab, steckte seine Nase tief in das lange schwarze Haar und atmete einmal tief ein. Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen und spürte nur den Moment.  
"Wei Ying" hauchte er.

Dann begann Wei Wuxian wieder seine Hüfte zu bewegen und beide stöhnten zaghaft auf.  
Wei Wuxian hielt sich fest an Lan Wangjis Schultern und seine Beine begannen zittrig zu werden, während Lan Wangjis steifer Penis abwechselnd in ihn eindrang und wieder rausglitt.

Lan Wangji führte seine gefesselten Hände an Wei Wuxian Brust hinunter, weiter an seinem Bauchnabel vorbei und dann fasste er mit beiden Händen an Wei Wuxians steifes Glied und begann im gleichen Tempo seine Hände wieder auf und ab zu bewegen.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte lauter auf. "Ah" Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
"Lan Zhan" stöhnt er genussvoll, während Lan Wangji das Tempo seiner Hände noch erhöhte.

Lan Wangji atmete schwer und feiner Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Das schnappen nach Luft erfüllte den Raum und er küsste ein paar mal Wei Wuxians kräftige Brust und leckte über seine zarten Nippel.

"Lan Zhan, ich...komme" jappste Wei Wuxian schließlich mit angestrengtem Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren errötet und seine Augen glasig.

"Warte" flüsterte Lan Wangji und plötzlich drückte er mit seinen Händen fest zu und Wei Wuxian entfleuchte ein leiser Schrei, als sein empfindlichstes Körperteil zwischen Lan Wangjis Handflächen zusammengdrückt wurde. "Ahhh!"

Lan Wangjis Gestöhne wurde langsam lauter und einen kurzen Moment später, ließ er seine Hände wieder lockerer. Der Griff um Wei Wuxians steifes Glied lockerte sich und Wei Wuxian fiel zittrig in sich zusammen, als beide zum Höhepunkt kamen. Der weiße Samen schoss heraus und ihr Puls stieg ein letztes Mal zum Höhepunkt an.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich an Lan Wangjis Brust und seine Arme hingen schlapp über seine Schultern, während er nach Luft schnappte.

Lan Wangji hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen und er lehnte seinen Kopf auf Wei Wuxians Schulter ab. Sein Herz schlug so wild, dass er seinen eigenen Puls im Kopf spürte.  
"Wei Ying, binde meine Hände los, bitte." flüsterte Lan Wangji mit atemloser Stimme.

Wei Wuxian drückte sich leicht von Lan Wangjis Brust weg und starrte auf die gefesselten Hände. Vorsichtig löste er behutsam die Knoten und sein rotes Seidenband gab Lan Wangjis Hände endlich wieder frei.

In diesem Moment packte Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian an den Schultern. Er hob ihn kurz an, zog seinen erschlafften Penis wieder heraus und dann schmiss er ihn aufs Bett und er kletterte über ihn drüber.

Wei Wuxian fiel mit aufgerissenen Augen unsanft aufs Bett und landete auf dem Rücken. Verwundert blickte er zu Lan Wangji, der groß und kräftig über ihm thronte.

Plötzlich glitten Lan Wangjis Arme unter Wei Wuxian hindurch. Sie umschlossen ihn fest, drückten die beiden nackten Körper dicht aneinander und Lan Wangji legte sich auf die Seite.

Wei Wuxian wurde mit seinem Gesicht an Lan Wangjis Brust gedrückt und die kräftigen Arme streichelten zärtlich seinen Rücken auf und wieder ab. Es war warm und bequem in Lan Wangjis Armen und Wei Wuxian konnte Lan Wangjis kräftigen Herzschlag hören, der noch immer leicht erhöht war.

Bum Bum Bum

"Ich liebe dich. Nur dich." brummte eine tiefe Stimme von oben und Wei Wuxian spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch das bis in seine Fingerspitzen reichte.

Er hob sein Kinn an, lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute in Lan Wangjis hellen, bernsteinfarbenden Augen.  
"...Ich liebe dich. Nur dich, Lan Zhan!" flüsterte Wei Wuxian lächelnd.

Lan Wangjis Augen wurden glasig und er ließ diese ehrlichen Worte eines betrunkenen Wei Wuxians auf sich wirken und sie gingen wahrlich runter wie die süßeste Versuchung die man sich auf der Welt vorstellen konnte. Seine Brust wurde warm, seine Seele wurde leicht und es durchströmte ein solches Glücksgefühl seinen Körper, welches alle anderen Gefühle in seinem Leben in den Schatten stellte.

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen, legte vorsichtig seinen Kopf wieder auf Lan Wangjis Brust und dann atmete er einmal tief ein. In Lan Wangjis Armen fühlte er sich so sicher und gut behütet wie nirgendswo sonst auf der Welt. Seine Augenlieder und Wimpern zitterten noch ein paar mal und dann wurde sein Körper plötzlich ganz schlaff und alle Kräfte verschwanden aus seinen Gliedern. Er trug einen weichen, zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und Lan Wangji strich mit seiner kühlen Hand vorsichtig seine schwitzigen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Wei Ying?" fragte Lan Wangji leise.

Doch es kam keine Antwort mehr.

Lan Wangji schnaufte leise auf und seinen Lippen entfleuchte ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
"Schlaf du mal deinen Rausch aus. Wir werden sehen ob du morgen früh wenn du nüchtern bist, du immer noch so unanständig bist" flüsterte Lan Wangji belustigt. Er küsste liebevoll auf Wei Wuxians warme Stirn und legte seinen Kopf entspannt nach hinten aufs Kissen. Er schloss seine Augen, während er behutsam Wei Wuxians Kopf streichelte.


	21. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Er sah ein helles Licht. Es war rot und er spürte die sengende Hitze auf seiner Haut. Feuer, es war Feuer.

Es roch nach verbranntem Holz und versenktem Fleisch.

Die Luft war erfüllt von unzähligen Schreien.

Der Körper spürte Panik und Angst.

Er drehte sich um und er stand in einem brennendem Haus. Die Hitze war unerträglich und von dem Gestank in der Luft, schnürte sich die Kehle zu und man begann zu würgen.

Er blickte nach unten und sah seine blutverschmierten Hände. Sie zitterten und das viele Blut tropfte leise weinend zu Boden. Alles war so furchtbar rot.

Es verließen ihm die Kräfte und sein Schwert fiel mit einem Scheppern zu Boden.

Dort lagen sie.

Seine Sicht verschwamm, unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er einfach nur auf ihre leblosen Körper.

Sie waren so jung, so liebevoll, so schutzlos. So geliebt.

Seine Beine knickten ein. Der gleißende Schmerz seines Körpers brachte ihn zu Fall. Er streckte seine Hand ein letztes mal nach ihrer aus, doch dann wurde er bewusstlos und er sah, hörte und spürte nichts mehr.

* * *

Bao Tian schrak mit einem Schrei aus seinem Traum auf.  
"Ah!" sein Oberkörper schnellte nach oben und er streckte seine Hand aus, als wolle er nach etwas greifen. Seine Hände zitterten, er schnappte nach Luft und kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Seine Brust schmerzte ihm und seine Wangen waren salzig feucht. Sein Puls raste und sein Herz schlug so schnell das ihm schlecht wurde.

Bao Tian fasste sich an seinen Hals und er schluckte schwer als er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Langsam kam er wieder zur Gesinnung und er blickte sich um. Er saß auf dem Fußboden, in einem anmutigem Raum in der Cloud Recesses und vor ihm stand ein länglicher, dunkler Tisch. Schriftrollen lagen auf ihm ausgebreitet und der feine Geruch von Tinte lag in der Luft.

Es war Lan Xichens Pavillon.

Bao Tian stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab, als er plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme sprechen hörte.  
"Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser bringen?" fragte eine freundliche Stimme und Bao Tians Blick schweifte weiter bis zum Fenster. Dort lehnte Lan Xichen mit einem Buch in der Hand an der Wand und blickte ihn besorgt an.

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich und er starrte Lan Xichen mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick an.  
"Huan..." hauchte er zittrig über seine Lippen.

Lan Xichen klappte sein Buch zusammen und legte es behutsam in ein Regal. Er kam zum Tisch, strich seine Ärmel nach hinten und setzte sich auf seine Knie. Bao Tians Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich wieder ganz weich und er kam langsam wieder zu Atem. Lan Xichen packte in seinen Ärmel und holte ein feines, weißes Stofftaschentuch hervor. Er nahm es zur Hand und begann vorsichtig Bao Tians Stirn und sein Gesicht abzutupfen.

Bao Tian schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, als seine Augenlieder zu zittern begannen, seine Lippen sich kräuselten und er nach Lan Xichens Hand griff. Zaghaft küsste er Lan Xichens Handrücken und dann sackte er schließlich auf dem Tisch in sich zusammen. Lan Xichens Hand wurde auf den Tisch gedrückt und Bao Tians Lippen verweilten regungslos auf seiner hellen Haut. Seine Stirn presste sich auf die Tischplatte und seine Schultern zitterten.

"Huan..." hauchte er leise.  
Es tut so weh...!"

"Ich weiß!" antwortete Lan Xichen leise und er streichelte behutsam mit seiner anderen Hand über Bao Tians Haare, während er näher heran rückte. Beschützend gab er einen Kuss auf Bao Tians Hinterkopf und er lehnte sich nah an ihn heran, sodass sie beide Kopf an Kopf miteinander verweilten. Lan Xichen wich nicht von seiner Seite, bis Bao Tians Zittern vollkommen wieder verschwand.

* * *

Wei Wuxian wurde wach und er öffnete langsam seine schweren Augenlieder. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah, dass die andere Betthälfte wie immer ordentlich gemacht war, aber weit und breit gab es keine Spur von Lan Wangji.

"Wie spät ist es?" brummte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst, als er sich streckte und sich dann mit den Ellenbogen auf der Bettecke abstützte und sich aufrichtete. Ein taubes Gefühl schoss durch seine Glieder. Gefolgt von einem stechendem Schmerz von seiner Hüfte ausgehend und Kopfschmerzen so stark, dass er glaubte sein Kopf würde gleich platzen.

Wei Wuxian rieb sich seine Stirn.

"Oh je, ich habe einen Kater." nuschelte er sichtlich fertig und er ließ sich noch einmal zurück aufs Bett fallen.  
"Wasser, ich brauche Wasser." nuschelte Wei Wuxian, während er unter die Zimmerdecke starrte. Sein Kopf fiel kraftlos zur Seite, als er plötzlich neben sich auf dem Fußboden eine kleine Trinkschale mit Wasser stehen sah. Daneben lag noch ein kleines weißes Handtuch und drei Blätter von irgendwelchen Kräutern.

"Wasser!" Rief Wei Wuxian begeistert aus. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und hob vorsichtig die kleine Schale an. Er führte sie zu seinen Lippen und trank das wohltuende, kühle Nass.

Durch seine schiefe Körperhaltung und seinen schwachen Händen verschüttete er etwas Wasser und es tropfte aus seinem Mund und lief sein Kinn hinab. Die Bettdecke wurde leicht feucht und färbte sich in einen dunkleren Ton. Wei Wuxians Blick fiel auf das kleine weiße Handtuch. Er stellte die Schale wieder ab und griff danach.

"Mutter hat wie immer an alles gedacht." Kicherte Wei Wuxian belustigt zu sich selbst, während er sich mit dem Handtuch abtupfte. Sein Blick fiel nun auf die drei grünen Blätter, die auch noch neben ihm auf dem Boden lagen. Er hob sie an und roch skeptisch daran.

"Was soll ich damit tun, Lan Zahn? Sie rauchen?" Nachdem das würzige Aroma durch seine Nase drang, erkannte Wei Wuxian den Geruch. Es war ein Kraut das bei Kopfschmerzen half und besonders gerne am Morgen bei einem Kater verwendet wurde. Das Kraut wird einfach im Mund gekaut und der Saft wird herunter geschluckt, während man die Reste später wieder ausspuckte.

Wei Wuxian hielt die drei Blätter in die Luft und führte sie danach langsam zu seinem Mund. Er legte sich wieder zurück auf den Rücken, während er mit einem angestrengtem Gesicht auf den Blättern herumkaute. Wei Wuxian versuchte in seinem Kopf die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht wieder zusammen zu puzzeln. Dabei musste er jedoch feststellen, dasd ihm tatsächlich ein paar Dinge entfallen waren und seine Erinnerungen gewisse Lücken aufwiesen. Er konnte sich an die Quelle erinnern, auch noch an das Besäufnis bei den Schülern. Doch danach hatte er irgendwie ein paar Filmrisse.

"So betrunken war ich doch gar nicht." Runzelte Wei Wuxian die Stirn, als er die Blätterreste aus seinem Mund zog und sie in die leere Trinkschale legte.

Plötzlich schossen ihm zwei bis drei Bilder durch den Kopf. Lan Wangji lag unter ihm und seine Hände waren mit seinem roten Haarband gefesselt. Er selbst saß breitbeinig auf Lan Wangjis Hüfte und er...und er...

Wei Wuxian brannte der Kessel durch und sein Gesicht lief krebsrot an, als die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht wie ein Sternenregen wieder auf ihn einprasselten.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich seine Hände beschämt vors Gesicht und es lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, als die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht klar und deutlich wieder vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen. Seine Brust wurde plötzlich heiß und sein Herz überschlug sich kurz.

"Wie...unanständig..." nuschelte Wei Wuxian hinter seinen Händen hervor, als er sich entschied, am besten nie wieder unter Lan Wangjis Augen zu treten.

Seine Entschlossenheit reichte jedoch exakt bis zum Abendessen. Denn dort trafen sich alle wieder im großen Pavillon um gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen.

Wei Wuxian setzte sich absichtlich drei Plätze neben Lan Wangji und stocherte in Gedanken versunken in seinem Essen herum. Lan Wangji ignorierte ihn einfach und ließ ihn mit seinen wirren Gedanken alleine, denn innerlich wusste er, dass spätestens heute Nacht, wenn Wei Wuxian sich wieder sortiert hatte, er sich wieder zu ihm ins Bett schleichen würde.

Es war ein stilles Abendessen, denn auch die 10 Schüler die sonst sich so aufgeregt nach dem Essen unterhielten hatten alle mit ihrem Kater zu kämpfen und der Pavillon meditierte heute in einer andächtigen Ruhe.

Lan Xichen war alleine zum Essen gekommen und von Bao Tian war keine Spur zu sehen. Jedoch entgang Wei Wuxian nicht, dass Lan Xichen nachdem er fertig mit essen war, ein Tablett vorbereitete und mit einer kleinen Mahlzeit den Pavillon verließ.

Wei Wuxian legte seine Stäbchen in seine leere Schale, stand auf und ging mit seinem Tablett davon. Er streifte nach dem Essen durch die Cloud Recesses und seine Füße leiteten ihn zu den weißen Kaninchen die sich in Lan Wangjis Obhut befanden.

Wie ein großer Haufen weißer Watte sahen wie von weitem aus und als Wei Wuxian sich näherte hoppsten alle aufgebracht vor ihm weg.

"Warum lauft ihr immer vor mir weg?" schmollte Wei Wuxian und er ließ sich neben ihnen aufs Gras fallen und streckte sich lang aus. Er brach einen langen Grashalm ab und steckte ihn sich in den Mundwinkel. Seine Arme verschränkte er hinter seinem Kopf und er starrte nachdenklich in den Himmel.

Eine ganz Weile lag er regungslos dort, als sich schließlich ein mutiges weißes Kaninchen ihm langsam näherte. Vorsichtig setzte es einen Fuß vor den anderen und es rümpfte seine Nase und schnupperte in der Luft, als es näher kam. Wei Wuxian drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, doch in dem Moment wo er das Kaninchen anschaute, hüpfte es erschrocken wieder weg.

"Wieso mögt ihr nur HanGuang-Jun? Er trägt immer so eine kalte Miene. Ich sehe doch viel freundlicher aus!" nuschelte Wei Wuxian unverständlich und er blickte wieder nach oben in den Himmel und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.

Er wusste nicht, wann es passiert war, aber irgendwann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und Wei Wuxian fiel in das Reich der Träume.

* * *

Die Sonne war schon dabei unterzugehen und die kalte Abendluft strömte über den Boden und legte das Gras in einen leichten Nebel aus Tau. Lan Wangji schritt durch die Cloud Recesses und suchte heimlich Wei Wuxian, der nach dem Abendessen plötzlich spurlos verschwunden war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er zu der Lichtung kam, auf der Wei Wuxian eingeschlafen war.

Er striff mit seinen Händen das Dickicht zur Seite, als sein Blick auf Wei Wuxian fiel, der am Boden lag und schlief.  
Er lag in der Mitte im Gras und trug einen zufriedenen und friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Alle Kaninchen hatten sich dicht an ihn heran gekuschelt und schienen sich an seiner Körperwärme zu erfreuen und fest zu schlafen.

Der lange Grashalm der noch immer aus Wei Wuxians Mundwinkel hing, reichte bis auf seine Schulter herunter, auf der ein kleines weißes Kaninchen saß und zufrieden an dem anderen Ende des Halmes mümmelte.

Lan Wangjis Mundwinkel bogen sich bei dem Anblick leicht nach oben und er hätte stundenlang noch hier stehen bleiben und sich das Stilleben ansehen können.

Ein kühler Herbstwind brachte plötzlich die Äste zum Rascheln und das weiche Fell der Kaninchen wehte flauschig im Wind. Wei Wuxian schauderte es und seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich.

Lan Wangji schritt behutsam auf Wei Wuxian zu und gab acht auf jedes einzelne der Kaninchen, das am Boden saß. Er beugte sich herunter und behutsam streichelte er über den weichen Kopf des Kaninchens, welches auf Wei Wuxians Schulter saß.  
"Verzeiht aber ich muss ihn leider mitnehmen." sagte Lan Wangji mit sanfter Stimme und als die Kaninchen die liebevolle Stimme ihres Meisters hörten, öffneten sie alle ihre müden Augen und blinzelten ihn an.

Das Kaninchen auf Wei Wuxians Schulter hüpfte herunter und Lan Wangji zog den Grashalm aus Wei Wuxians Mundwinkel und gab ihm den Kaninchen mit. Freudig mümmelte es auf dem Grashalm, während es ein paar Sprünge davon hüpfte.

Vorsichtig schob Lan Wangji seinen rechten Arm unter Wei Wuxians Schulter und seinen linken unter seine Knie. Dann hob er ihn behutsam an und die Kaninchen huschten wie ein aufgewirbelter Haufen weißer Federn wild durcheinander.

"Hmm" stöhnte Wei Wuxian im Schlaf leise auf und Lan Wangji blickte in sein schlafendes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren sanft geschlossen und seine Wimpern zitterten leicht.

Wei Wuxian bibberte plötzlich vor Kälte und er kauerte sich in Lan Wangjis Armen zusammen, auf der Suche nach etwas Wärme und Geborgenheit. Seine linke Hand bekam plötzlich Lan Wangjis weiße Robe zu fassen und sanft krallte er den Stoff zwischen seine Finger.  
"Lan Zhan..." hauchte er im Schlaf und bis sie wieder zurück in Lan Wangjis Jingshi waren, ließ Wei Wuxian den Stoff auch nicht mehr los.

* * *

Bao Tian lag wach in seinem Bett. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen und die schaurigen Bilder von seinem letzten Traum ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Sein Herz war ihm schwer und für seine sonst so gute Laune war gerade kein Platz in seinem Herzen. Er richtete sich langsam auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkannte. Der Raum war stockdunkel und er konnte nur die schwammigen Konturen der wenigen Möbel sehen. Er rieb sich mit seiner Hand über seine Stirn und kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen.

"Warum plagen mich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder meine Erinnerungen..." flüsterte Bao Tian zu sich selbst. Er stand leise auf und zog sich an.  
Im Dunkeln tastete er sich vorsichtig bis zu einer großen Schiebetür und langsam schob er sie einen Spalt auf.

Bao Tian hatte sein eigenes Zimmer direkt in Lan Xichens Pavillon. Nur durch eine große Schiebetür waren ihre Räume voneinander getrennt.  
Bao Tian huschte durch den Spalt, schloss die Tür leise wieder hinter sich und dann bahnte er sich vorsichtig seinen Weg bis zu Lan Xichens Bett.

Vor dem großen Holzbett blieb er plötzlich andächtig stehen. Der fahle Mondschein erhellte das Zimmer und Lan Xichen lag ruhig und friedlich auf seinem Rücken und schien zu schlafen. Sein puppengleiches Gesicht ruhte regungslos auf dem Kissen und seine langen schwarzen Haare lagen adrett auf seinen Schultern.

Bao Tian blieb eine Weile so stehen und starrte auf Lan Xichen. Es war so friedlich anzusehen, so ruhig und der bekannte angenehme Geruch von Lan Xichen lag in der Luft.

Bao Tian seufzte leise auf und dann setzte er sich ganz vorsichtig auf die Bettkannte. Seinen Blick hatte er in den Raum gerichtet und er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkel ab und legte sein Gesicht in seine flachen Hände.

Er fühlte sich einsam und die Dunkelheit und die Stille machten es noch unerträglicher für ihn.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Berührung auf seinem Rücken und erschrocken blickte er sich schnell um.

Er sah in Lan Xichens leuchtenden Augen, die wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer in der Dunkelheit ihn anstrahlten. Seine Hand ruhte sanft auf Bao Tians Rücken. Einen Moment blickten sie sich schweigend an, bis Bao Tian leise etwas sagte.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, verzeih mir.."

"Es ist lange her, dass du dich heimlich Nachts in mein Zimmer geschlichen hast." antwortete Lan Xichen mit besorgter Stimme.  
Er richtete sich auf und die Bettdecke rutschte von seinen Schultern auf seinen Schoß.  
Lan Xichen fuhr mit seiner Hand über Bao Tians Schulter herunter und strich über seinen Arm.  
"Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragte er leise.

Bao Tian wendete seinen Blick wieder ab und blickte in den dunklen Raum. Mit seiner linken Hand fasste er an Lan Xichens Hand und umklammerte sie fest. Dann stützte er sein Gesicht wieder in seine andere Hand und er sackte in sich zusammen.  
"Halt einfach meine Hand...für einen Moment...bitte..." Flüsterte er mit kraftloser Stimme hinter seiner Hand hervor und Lan Xichen rührte sich nicht und gab Bao Tian einfach die Zeit die er brauchte.

Nach einem Moment des Verweilens löste Bao Tian wieder seinen Griff und ließ Lan Xichens Hand wieder gehen. Er richtete sich auf und knetete mit beiden Händen einmal durch sein Gesicht.

"Wo gehst du hin?" fragte ihn Lan Xichen mit besorgter Miene.

"Ein wenig Luft schnappen." antwortete er ruhig und gefasst. Als er Lan Xichens besorgte Miene sah, legte er den Kopf leicht schief.  
"Keine Sorge, ich bin bald wieder zurück." Sagte Bao Tian und er drehte sich um und Schritt Richtung Tür.

Lan Xichen sagte kein Wort. Er saß regungslos in seinem Bett und blickte Bao Tians dunkler Gestalt noch nach, bis sie aus dem Raum verschwunden war.  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen legte er sich wieder zurück ins Bett und legte seinen Handrücken auf seine Stirn. Sein Herz war ihm schwer und er war sichtlich besorgt. Für den Rest der Nacht konnte Lan Xichen kein Auge mehr zudrücken.

* * *

Bao Tian streifte ziellos durch die dunkle Cloud Recesses und seine Füße trugen ihn nur schleppend voran. Seine Gedanken waren verdunkelt und sein Herz schmerzte ihm. Er blieb für einen Moment stehen, pausierte und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an einen alten Baum.  
Er schloss seine Augen und ließ den kalten Wind der Nacht um seine Nase wehen.

Plötzlich nahm er einen altbekannten Geruch war.

Bao Tian rümpfte die Nase und öffnete schlagartig seine Augen.

Es roch nach Ban-Zhi-Lian. Ein altes chinesisches Heilkraut mit hübschen kleinen blauen Blüten. Früher hatte er in seinem Garten viel Ban-Zhi-Lian wachsen und so kam es, dass auch seine Frau oft nach diesem Kraut roch, wenn sie es mal wieder verwendet hatte.  
Bao Tian konnte nicht anders und gab sich dem Geruch der Vergangenheit hin und folgte seiner Spur.

Sein Herz begann plötzlich schneller zu schlagen. Er hatte das Gefühl das ihn irgendetwas rief. Jemand verlangte nach ihm. Er hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

 _\- Wer ist das? Was ist das für ein Drang und warum habe ich das Gefühl das jemand nach mir verlangt?-_ Dachte er sich.

Bao Tian strauchelten in einen Wald hinein. Er bekam plötzlich das Gefühl das jemand sehr wichtiges hier auf ihn warten würde. Seine Füße bewegten sich fast von alleine und es war als würde ihn etwas wie magisch anziehen. Plötzlich stolperte er auf eine kleine Lichtung und er blieb schließlich stehen. Sein Herz flatterte wie wild und er hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Bao Tian trat auf die Lichtung und er drehte sich ein paar mal hektisch hin und her.  
"Wo bist du? Zeig dich?" rief er unsicher in die Dunkelheit.

Plötzlich wurde der Geruch von dem Kraut immer intensiver und Bao Tian spürte eine Wärme, die er so schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

In diesem Moment erstrahlte plötzlich ein helles, warmes Licht hinter ihm.  
Bao Tian griff zu seinem Schwert an seiner Hüfte und die gleißende Klinge kam zum Vorschein, als er sich geschwind umdrehte.

Hinter ihm war ein helles Licht. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, denn es war so hell, dass er geblendet wurde.  
Plötzlich erkannte er eine Kontur, das Licht wurde immer schwächer und bald zeigten sich die Umrisse einer Person.

Der Geruch von Ban-Zhi-Lian war nun am intensivsten und als Bao Tian in dem Licht ein Gesicht erkannte, war es, als würde alle Kraft aus seinen Gliedern fahren. Seine Augen weiteten sich, sein Schwert fiel mit einem Scheppern zu Boden und sein Mund stand vor Schock offen.

Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern und er streckte seine schwache Hand aus, als der letzte Strahl des hellen Lichtes verschwand und vor ihm plötzliche eine wunderschöne junge Frau stand. Sie trug ein Gewand aus einem hellen Gelb und ihre langen schwarzen Haare tanzten im Wind.

Bao Tians Augen wurden glasig und seinen Körper durchfluteten die vielen Emotionen, die er die letzten Jahre tief in sich verschlossen hatte.  
Er sank auf seine Knie zusammen und seine zittrige Hand streckte sich weit nach vorne aus, als seine Lippen endlich fähig waren sich zu bewegen.  
"...Meiming...!" hauchte er über seine Lippen.

Die wunderschöne junge Frau die vor ihm stand, war Bao Meiming, seine Frau.

Bao Tian wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, aber sie war es. Sie stand vor ihm, in Fleisch und Blut.

"Tian!" erklang ihre liebevolle Stimme und sie lief auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme.  
Die beiden kauerten am Boden und Bao Tian konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und so kullerten die vielen Tränen an seiner Wange hinunter.  
Er nahm sie fest in seine Arme und drückte sie an seine Brust.  
Er spürte sie. Sie war es, er wusste es ganz genau. Er konnte ihre behütende Wärme in seinen Armen spüren und er roch ihren lieblichen Duft.

Behutsam streichelte sie über seine Haare, wärhend Bao Tians Kopf weinend auf ihrer Brust ruhte.

"Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!" Sprach sie mit leiser Stimme.

* * *

Wei Wuxian riss plötzlich seine Augen auf. Er war von einem dumpfen Gefühl aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt und er starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er richete seinen Oberkörper auf und blickte sich um, als er erkannte, dass er wieder in Lan Wangjis Jingshi war.

Sein Blick fiel zur Seite und er sah Lan Wangji mit einem entspanntem Gesicht neben sich liegen.  
 _\- Wie bin ich hier hingekommen?-_ Fragte er sich Wei Wuxian.

Durch Wei Wuxians Aufschrecken hatte er die Bettdecke verzogen und die kalte Luft strömte über Lan Wangjis freigelegten Schultern.  
Lan Wangji runzelte die Stirn und er schien im Schlaf zu frieren. Wei Wuxian deckte Lan Wangji wieder vernünftig bis zum Hals zu und krabbelte dann aus dem Bett.

Er strich einmal über die Bettdecke und setzte sich dann kurz auf den Boden. Da der Monat nach Wei Wuxians Jingshi Zerstörung noch immer nicht rum war, schliefen beide nach wie vor noch zusammen auf dem kalten Fußboden.

 _-Aber was war das für ein Gefühl welches er in seiner Brust spürte?-_

Wei Wuxian hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht inordnung sei. Es war nur schwach, aber er glaubte dunkle spirituelle Energie zu spüren und das nicht gerade wenig.  
Sein Blick fiel noch einmal auf Lan Wangji, doch dieser schien unbehelligt weiter zu schlafen.

"Täusche ich mich etwa?" nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst.

Aber es gab kein vertun. Wei Wuxian spürte ganz deutlich, dass irgendetwas nicht inordnung war. Er hatte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Brust und er ahnte Unheilvolles.  
Leise stand Wei Wuxian auf und kleidete sich an.

 _\- Ich sehe lieber einmal nach-_ Dachte er sich.  
Er nahm Suibian aus seiner Halterung und band es um seine Hüfte. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal geschwind um und blickte zu dem noch immer schlafenden Lan Wangji.  
Er atmete einmal schwer ein und dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlich sich leise aus dem Jingshi.

Leise öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und huschte hinaus.

Das leise Knacken der Tür war zu hören und Lan Wangji öffnete seine Augen.

Wei Wuxian ging schrammen Schrittes los und folgte dabei nur seinem Instinkt. Das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde immer stärker und er spürte, dass er langsam nervös wurde.  
Die dunkle spirituelle Energie wurde immer stärker und Wei Wuxian huschte durch die dunkle Nacht.

* * *

Bao Tian war wie in einem Traum gefangen. Seine Gedanken waren vernebelt und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Innerlich wusste er, dass seine Frau tot war, aber er sah sie doch jetzt vor sich, er fühlte sie, er roch sie, er spürte sie.  
Er konnte sie in seine Arme schließen und seine vielen Jahren der Sehnsucht, schienen endlich gestillt zu werden.

Bao Tian hob sein Kinn an und schaute in ihre Augen.  
Da war er wieder. Dieser Blick. Ihre großen dunklen Augen funkelten ihn an. Nur ihn alleine und ihre Güte und Liebe war nur an ihn gerichtet. Bao Tian verlor sich in diesem Traum und sein Herz schrie nach Liebe und Geborgenheit.

* * *

Wei Wuxian war währendessen schon in dem kleinen Wald eingedrungen und folgte weiterhin der starken Energie.  
"Ich muss schon ganz nah sein." sprach Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst, während er nun langsamer wurde und gebückt durchs Unterholz huschte.  
"Was für eine unheilvolle Energie.." flüsterte er.

Er kam endlich an den Rand der Lichtung. Das unheilvolle Gefühl in seiner Brust war nun sehr stark und er lehnte sich hinter einen Baum und linste vorsichtig über seine Schulter.

Sein Blick schweifte umher, als er plötzlich Bao Tian entdeckte. Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick.  
 _\- Tian? Was macht Tian hier!-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Sein Blick fiel auf die wunderschöne Frau die neben Bao Tian war und die beiden hielten sich in einer innigen Umarmung.

 _\- Wer ist das?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian und er fühlte sich fast ein wenig schlecht, dass er mitten in der Nacht sich hinter einem Baum versteckte und Bao Tian und einer Frau nachstellte.

Wei Wuxian spürte aber nun eindeutig, dass die dunkle Energie von der Frau ausging und er war sich ganz sicher, dass es sich nicht um einen normalen, sterblichen Menschen handelte.

Bao Tians Tränen hörten endlich auf und er streichelte mit seiner Hand über Bao Meimings Wange.  
"Meiming, Meiming meine wunderschöne Frau. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." Seine Stimme war zittrig und kraftlos.

Wei Wuxian hörte die Worte und zuckte zusammen.  
 _\- Seine Frau?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
\- _Aber Lan Wangji hatte mir doch gerade erzählt das sie tot sei... Wer um alles in der Welt ist dann diese Person?-_ Fragte sich Wei Wuxian in Gedanken versunken.

Sie lächelte ihn an und legte ihre Hand auf Bao Tians.  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß mein Geliebter." antwortete sie ihm, während sie sich näher heran lehnte und Bao Tian zärtlich küsste.

Bao Tian schloss seine Augen und als würde die Kraft plötzlich in seine Glieder zurückkehren, nahm er sie kraftvoll in den Arm und es entfachte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss zwischen den beiden.

Wei Wuxian wäre bei dem Anblick fast rot angelaufen, wenn nicht dieses dumpfe Gefühl ihn davon abhielte, dass es sich hier nicht um eine normale nächtliche Romanze handeln konnte.

Ihre Lippen lösten sich wieder voneinader und beide blickten sich sehnsüchtig in die Augen.  
"Tian, liebst du mich?" fragte sie.

"Ja, ich liebe dich!" antwortete er verklärt.

"Willst du für immer bei mir sein?" Fragte sie weiter.

"Ja, für immer!"

Wei Wuxian linste um den Baum herum und mit erschrecken stellte er fest, dass die Frau langsam anfing in einem mysteriösen Licht zu erstrahlen.  
Bao Tians Augen dagegen sahen plötzlich leblos aus und es war als würde seine Seele aus seinem Körper fahren.

Bao Meiming legte ihre rechte Hand auf Bao Tians Stirn.  
"Dann komm mit mir mit, mein Geliebter!" sprach sie mit verführerrischer Stimme.

"Ja! Nimm mich mit, wohin du willst." antwortete Bao Tian willenlos.

Wei Wuxian wusste was zu tun ist. Diese Frau war definitiv nicht Bao Tians, Meiming. Wei Wuxian zog Suibian aus seiner Scheide und ohne einen genauen Plan zu haben, sprang er hinter dem Baum hervor.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und für den Rest des Kapitels das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=2PFWOttrgOc** ) -Full Version LOCH 2008 Opening song-

"Tian, geh weg von ihr! Das ist nicht deine geliebte Meiming!" rief Wei Wuxian, während Suibians Schneide in dem hellen Mondlicht aufleuchtete.

Bao Tian und Bao Meiming schraken auf und blickten zu Wei Wuxian.  
Für einen kurzen Moment flackerten Bao Tians Augen wieder auf und das Leben schien wieder in ihn zurückzukehren.

"Wei Wuxian? Was tust du hier?" fragte er erschrocken.

"Tian, geh weg von ihr! SOFORT!" rief Wei Wuxian, während er schon einen Satz auf sie zu machte und mit dem blank gezogenem Suibian auf sie zuraste.

Bao Meiming schrie auf und hielt schützend ihre Arme nach vorne.

"NEIN!" schrie Bao Tian und er zog sein Schwert und sprang vor Bao Meiming und wehrte Wei Wuxians Angriff ab.

Wei Wuxian erschrak und beide starrten sich an.

"Tian mach die Augen auf! Das da ist nicht deine Frau!" Rief Wei Wuxian aufgebracht und er warf einen zornigen Blick zu Bao Meiming.

"Nein, Tian was redet er da! Ich bin es, wirklich!" rief sie mit panischer Stimme und sie schaute hilfesuchend zu Bao Tian herüber.

Bao Tian stand im Chaos der Gefühle. Er schaute in ihr ängstliches Gesicht und wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

"TIAN!" rief Wei Wuxian noch einmal. "Deine Frau ist tot! Mach die Augen auf. Sie wollte dich nur verführen und dich mitnehmen!"

Bao Tians Herz wurde schwer und die Unsicherheit zerriss ihn innerlich. Er wusste das seine Frau tot ist. Er wusste es so genau wie kein anderer. Sie starb schließlich in seinen Armen. Aber nun stand sie vor ihm. So lieblich und wunderschön anzusehen. Alles an ihr fühlte sich so echt an.  
Und selbst wenn sie es nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er gerne diesen Traum weiter geträumt. Er wäre mit ihr gegangen und wenn er mit seinem letzten Atemzug ihren lieblichen Duft noch einmal gerochen hätte und das letzte was seine Augen gesehen hätten ihr wunderschönes Gesicht gewesen wär, dann ja, dann wäre er mehr als glücklich gewesen.

"Lass dich nicht verführen! Sie ist nicht deine Frau und sie kann dir nicht geben was du suchst! Sei nicht schwach!" rief Wei Wuxian und plötzlich wurde Bao Tians Gesicht ganz zornig und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

"SEI STILL! Was weißt du denn schon! Was weißt du was ich suche?" Rief Bao Tian und mit einem gewaltigen Hieb seines Schwertes schleuderte er plötzlich Wei Wuxian zurück.

Durch die Wucht des Schwertes überschlug sich Wei Wuxian und er krachte mit seinem Rücken in einen Baum. Er hatte keine Chance gegen Bao Tians Schwerthieb.  
"AH!" Ein gleißender Schmerzensschrei entfleuchte seiner Kehle und ein wenig Blut tropfte von seiner Unterlippe. Er fühlte einen heftigen Schmerz von seinem Rücken ausgehend und für einen kurzen Moment hätte er fast das Bewusstsein verloren.

Bao Tian war außer sich vor Zorn und er trug einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Was weißt du denn schon...!" wiederholte er noch einmal.  
"Was weißt du von meiner Liebe, von meinem Schmerz, meinem Leid und von meinen Wünschen?  
Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein!" rief Bao Tian zornig und zeigte mit seinem Schwert auf Wei Wuxian.  
"Verschwinde!"

Wei Wuxian starrte Bao Tian mit großen Augen an, als er sah, dass Bao Meiming langsam vom Boden aufstand und Bao Tian von hinten in seine Arme nahm.  
Bao Tian zuckte zusammen und blickte über seine Schulter. Sie strich mit ihrer rechten Hand über Bao Tians Schulter, den Oberarm hinunter bis zu seiner Hand, welche das Heft seines Schwertes fest umschlossen hatte.  
"Tian..." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.  
"Du wirst ihm doch jawohl nicht glauben?  
Bin ich dir nicht wichtiger als er? Er will mich töten!  
Tian, rette mich vor ihm und komm dann mit mir!" Ihre tükischen Worte drangen wie Gift tief in Bao Tians Seele ein.

Bao Tians Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und seine Hand begann zu zittern.  
Seine Augen wurden plötzlich wieder leblos und es war, als würde ihre Berührung allen Willen aus ihm heraus saugen.

"TIAN!" schrie Wei Wuxian.

Doch in diesem Moment stürmte Bao Tian schon auf Wei Wuxian los.

Wei Wuxian sprang vom Boden auf und schwang mit letzter Kraft Suibian. Mit einem lauten Geschepper und einer unglaublichen Wucht prallten ihre blanken Schwerter aufeinander. Wei Wuxian konnte kaum den Schlag abwehren. Seine Hände zitterten und Suibian wurde langsam zurück gedrängt.  
"Tian, bitte! Du musst dich dagegen wehren! Kämpfe dagegen an!" rief Wei Wuxian, während er begann Blut zu spucken. Die Wucht und die Energie die aufeinander prallte war zu groß und Wei Wuxians verletzter Körper begann unter dem Druck zu brechen.  
Bao Tians Schwert füllte sich mit spiritueller Energie und begann in der Dunkelheit hell zu leuchten.

"Tian! TÖTE IHN!" schrie Bao Meiming plötzlich von hinten. Bao Tians Augen wurden glasig und Wei Wuxian sah die blanke Verzweiflung in seinen Augen.  
Bao Tian holte aus und mit einem gewaltigen Hieb, voller spiritueller Energie, schwang er sein Schwert.

Wei Wuxian streckte Suibian nach oben und versuchte den Schlag abzuwehren, doch seine Kraft reichte nicht gegen Bao Tians aus und so knickten seine Beine ein und er wurde von Bao Tian zu Boden geschmettert. Suibian wurde aus seiner Hand geschleudert und fiel scheppernd und nutzlos zu Boden. Wei Wuxian fiel auf den Rücken und Bao Tian stand breitbeinig über ihm und rammte sein Schwert so nah neben Wei Wuxians Kopf in die Erde, dass er seinen Hals erwischte und ihm eine Schnittwunde zufügte.

"Argh" ächzte Wei Wuxian, als das rote Blut auf das kalte Gras tropfte.

"Misch dich nicht ein WEI WUXIAN! Das hier ist meine Entscheidung!" fletschte Bao Tian seine Zähne und er warf Wei Wuxian einen unheilvollen Blick zu.

Wei Wuxian lag kraftlos und ausgestreckt auf seinem Rücken. Seine Glieder schmerzten, sein Hals brannte und Suibian steckte neben ihm im Gras. Sein Herz war ihm schwer und dieses Gefühl machtlos zu sein, zerriss ihn innerlich.

"Was ist..  
Was ist mit Lan Xichen?" fragte Wei Wuxian plötzlich.

Bao Tians zornige Miene wurde bei dem Klang dieses Namens wieder ganz weich.  
"Lan Xichen?" hauchte er über seine Lippen.

"Genau. Was ist mit ihm? Willst du ihn etwa zurück lassen?  
War er es nicht, der dich gerettet hat?  
Wolltest du nicht für immer bei ihm bleiben?" rief Wei Wuxian verzweifelt.

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich und wie ein Schleier der von seinen Sinnen wich, löste sich plötzlich seine angestrengte Hand und sein Schwert fiel scheppernd zu Boden.  
Bao Tian raufte sich die Haare und Wei Wuxians Worte drangen tief in ihn ein und wühlten seine Gefühle durcheinander.

In diesem Moment tauchte Bao Meiming wieder hinter ihm auf und umklammerte seine Brust.  
"Nein Tian, hör nicht auf ihn. Komm mit mir!" Flüsterte sie in Bao Tians Ohr.

Bao Tian legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und vor Verzweiflung drang ein Schrei aus seiner Kehle, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Wei Wuxian versuchte seine Hand nach Suibian auszustrecken, doch Bao Meiming bemerkte es und trat kraftvoll auf Wei Wuxians Hand.  
"Argh" fletschte Wei Wuxian vor Schmerz die Zähne und er warf einen hasserfüllten Blick zu ihr hinauf.

In diesem Moment erklang plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme an Wei Wuxians Ohren.

"Wei Ying!" hörte man eine tiefe, sanfte Stimme mit einem aufgebrachten Unterton.

Wei Wuxian drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und am anderen Ende der Lichtung tauchte plötzlich Lan Wangji auf.  
Er war ihm gefolgt und nun stand er mit erschrockenem Gesicht im dunklen Wald. Seine weißen Kleider leuchteten im Mondlicht und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
Lan Wangji hatte keine Ahnung was vor sich ging und so stand er ratlos auf der Lichtung und starrte sie an.

Wei Wuxian lag blutent am Boden, ein leuchtendes Schwert steckte neben seinem Kopf in der Erde, Bao Tian stand als hätte der Wahnsinn ihn befallen breitbeinig über ihm und eine seltsame Frau, klammerte sich an Bao Tians Rücken.

Alle blickten zu Lan Wangji herüber, der noch vollkommen sprachlos die drei anstarrte und unfähig war zu reagieren.

Plötzlich löste Bao Meiming ihre Umarmung und sie schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Lan Wangji.  
"Du bist es, du bist es wirklich...!" hauchte sie plötzlich mit zittriger Stimme und in ihren Augen loderte die Begierde.

Wei Wuxian war erschrocken. _\- Was passiert hier nur?-_ Dachte er sich.

Lan Wangji starrte die fremde Frau an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Bao Tian, erlcher vollkommen aufgelöst da stand und sich nicht mehr rührte.  
Wei Wuxian wollte den Moment nutzen und aufspringen, doch sein Körper schmerzte und Bao Meiming stand noch immer auf seiner Hand. Er konnte sich einfach nicht rühren.

In diesem Moment hörte man den klaren Ton von Metall und Lan Wangji zog Bichen aus seiner Scheide.

"Lan Xichen!" rief Bao Meiming plötzlich mit sehnsüchtiger Stimme und sie starrte mit einem irren Blick zu Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji zuckte verwundert zusammen und Bao Tian wollte sich gerade zu ihnen umdrehen, als man eine kalte Frauenstimme hörte.  
"Dich, brauche ich jetzt nicht mehr!"

Wei Wuxian starrte noch nach oben, als er plötzlich Bao Tians schmerzerfülltes Gesicht sah und wie sich eine blanke Klinge von hinten durch Bao Tians Schulter bohrte. Er spuckte Blut aus seinem Mund und obwohl der Schmerz ihm fast den Verstand raubte, kam kein Ton aus seiner Kehle. Das rote Blut tropfte hinunter auf Wei Wuxians Gesicht und durch den Schock konnte keiner so schnell begreifen, was geschehen war. Bao Tian fiel auf seine Knie und das letzte was Wei Wuxian noch von Bao Meiming sah, war ihr kaltes Gesicht das mit einer häßlichen Fratze das Messer aus Bao Tians Schulter wieder herauszog und dann wie der Blitz über sie hinwegschoss, direkt auf Lan Wangji zu.

Bao Tian knickte ein und fiel vornerüber, genau auf Wei Wuxian. Das rote Blut durchtränkte ihre Kleider und Wei Wuxian schrie aus voller Kehle.  
"LAN ZHAN! FLIEH!"

Doch Bao Meiming war schon bei ihm angekommen und ein helles Licht umströmte Lan Wangji und er konnte geblendet von seiner Helligkeit, nichts mehr sehen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schwindelig und seine Sinne schwanden ihm. Bichen fiel zu Boden und Lan Wangji knickte ohnmächtig ein.

Wei Wuxian streckte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und das letzte was er vom Boden aus noch noch sehen konnte, war Lan Wangjis bewusstloses Gesicht und ein helles Licht, welches ihn einhüllte und sich dann urplötzlich mit ihm geräuschlos ins Nichts auflöste.  
Das Einzige was von ihm zurück blieb, war Bichen, welches scheppernd, ohne seine Herren, zu Boden fiel.

"LAN ZHAN!" schrie Wei Wuxian und sein gleißender Schrei schreckte die Vögel in den Bäumen auf.

Volkommen aufgelöst versuchte Wei Wuxian Bao Tian vorsichtig von sich herunter zu rollen, als er plötzlich spürte, dass sich noch jemand der Lichtung näherte. Wei Wuxian streckte sich nach Suibian und kniete sich mit letzter Kraft auf der Erde in Kampfesstellung hin, als plötzlich eine Person ganz in weiß gekleidet auf der Lichtung erschien. Das weiße Kopfband mit den zierlichen Wolken wehte ihm Wind und in der Hand trug die Person einen Stein der hell leuchtete.

Wei Wuxian blickte weiter nach oben und erblickte das fassungslose Gesicht von Lan Xichen. Das glimmende Licht das von dem Stein in seiner Hand ausging flackerte noch einmal hell auf, bis es plötzlich gänzlich verschwand.

"Lan Xichen?" hauchte Wei Wuxian kraftlos, bevor er schließlich das Bewusstein verlor und ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.


	22. Chapter 15-2

**Chapter 15.2**

Wei Wuxian riss seine Augen auf.  
"Lan Zhan!" rief er aus und seine Hand griff ins Leere.

Er blinzelte ein paar mal, bis er begriff, dass er nicht mehr draußen auf der Waldlichtung war. Er blickte unter eine bekannte Zimmerdecke. Die dunklen Holzbalken stützten kraftvoll das hohe Dach und ein leichter Windzug wehte um seine Nase. Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah, dass er auf einem Bett inmitten eines Raumes lag. Seine Arme lagen adrett an seinem Körper herunter und fanden Platz auf der hellen Bettdecke.

Plötzlich hörte er ein schweres Atem. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zur Seite und er erblickte Bao Tians Gesicht.

Er lag auf seinem Rücken neben Wei Wuxian auf einem anderen Bett. Seine Augen waren fest zugekniffen und kalter Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn. Sein Oberkörper war freigelegt und ein großer weißer Verband war odentlich um seine Schulter herumgewickelt. Die Bettdecke war bis zu seinem Bauchnabel hochgezogen und es lag ein intensiver Kräutergeruch in der Luft.

"Tian...!" hauchte Wei Wuxian mit schwacher Stimme.

Plötzlich hörte Wei Wuxian ein Knacken und eine große Person ganz in weiß gekleidet tauchte an seinem Fußende auf. Wei Wuxian drehte seinen Kopf und er blickte in ein schönes Gesicht mit besorgter Miene.

Es war Lan Xichen der ihn freundlich anlächelte und zu ihm an die Seite heran kam.  
"Du bist wach!" sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Hinter Lan Xichen entdeckte Wei Wuxian plötzlich eine andere, sehr bekannte Gestalt. Es war Lan Qiren, der mit finsterer Miene sich im Hintergrund aufhielt und sich unzufrieden seinen Bart strich.

"Wie geht es Tian?" fragte Wei Wuxian besorgt.

"Tian geht es soweit ganz gut. Er hat noch leichtes Fieber aber der Heiler konnte ihm helfen." erklärte Lan Xichen.

"Der Heiler?" Wei Wuxian blickte sich noch einmal im Raum um.  
 _\- Stimmt. Desswegen kommt mir dieser Raum so bekannt vor. Es ist der Pavillon des Heilers-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Was ist mit Lan Zhan?" fragte Wei Wuxian schließlich und er blickte mit trauriger Miene zu Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen legte seine Hand sachte auf Wei Wuxians und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Von Wangji fehlt jede Spur. Wir konnten ihn noch nicht finden." Sprach Lan Xichen mit besorgter Stimme.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

"Wei Wuxian, ich weiß, dasd du verletzt bist, aber bitte, könntest du uns genau schildern was letzte Nacht passiert ist?" fragte Lan Xichen und Wei Wuxian sah ihn verzweifelt an.

Wei Wuxian blickte zu Lan Qiren, welcher immer noch regungslos in der Ecke stand. Er warf Wei Wuxian einen unheilvollen Blick zu und er wusste, egal was er sagen würde, Lan Qiren wäre davon überzeugt, dads alles Wei Wuxians Schuld gewesen sei.

Lan Xichen drückte einmal Wei Wuxians Hand und nickte ihm dann auffordernd zu.  
"Bitte erzähl uns alles was du weißt. Ich bin krank vor Sorge um Wangji.  
Und du wahrscheinlich auch!"

Wei Wuxian richtete vorsichtig seinen Oberkörper auf und Lan Xichen stützte ihn behutsam dabei und half ihm auf.  
Wei Wuxian holte einmal tief Luft und dann begann er von vorne an zu erzählen.

Er berichtete wie er Nachts wach wurde und wie er eine seltsame dunkle Energie spürte. Wie er zu der Lichtung kam und Tian mit dieser Frau Namens Bao Meiming entdeckte.  
Er erzählte wahrheitsgetreu was vorgefallen war und wie letzten Endes plötzlich Lan Wangji auf der Lichtung auftauchte und Bao Meiming ihn Lan Xichen nannte und ihn dann mitnahm.

Lan Xichen hatte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und ein düsterer Schleier legte sich auf sein schönes Gesicht.  
"Und du bist dir sicher das Bao Meiming dort gewesen ist?" fragte Lan Xichen noch einmal nach.

"Nein es war nicht Bao Tians Frau. Also nicht wirklich. Sie sah nur aus wie seine Frau, ausgesehen haben musste!" erklärte Wei Wuxian.

"Was für ein grauenvolles Trugbild um Tian so zu ködern." Flüstere Lan Xichen und sein Herz wurde ihm noch schwerer, jetzt wo er die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte.  
Er blickte mit einem schmerzerfülltem Gesicht zu dem regungslosen Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian ahnte, dass Lan Xichen wusste, wie qualvoll diese Begegnung für Bao Tian gewesen sein musste.

Plötzlich schaltete sich Lan Qiren mit ein.  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass diese Bao Meiming, Wangji mit "Lan Xichen " angesprochen hatte?" Fragte Lan Qiren misstrauisch und kam aus seiner dunklen Ecke hervor.

"Ja ganz sicher." sagte Wei Wuxian und Lan Qiren strich nachdenklich über seinen Bart.

"Es muss eine Verwechslung sein. Hatte Bao Meiming etwa Wangji mit Xichen vertauscht?" Warf er fragend in den Raum und alle drei blickten sich mit großen Augen an.

"Ich danke die für deine ehrliche Erzählung. Ruh dich noch etwas aus. Wir werden sehen was wir tun können." sprach Lan Xichen zu Wei Wuxian und er wendete sich langsam von ihm ab, als Wei Wuxian plötzlich wie aus Reflex nach Lan Xichens Ärmel griff und ihn festhielt.  
"Bitte, ich möchte auch helfen. Nehmt mich mit!  
Es ist meine Schuld das Lan Zhan mir gefolgt ist und nun verschwunden ist!" sagte Wei Wuxian Schuld bekennend.

"Du hast schon genug angestellt!" kam plötzlich eine forsche Stimme. Lan Qiren warf Wei Wuxian einen verwarnenden Blick zu.  
"Ich hatte von Anfang an gesagt, dass er Unheil bringen wird. Jetzt sieh dir an was er für ein Chaos angerichtet hat. Bao Tian ist verwundet und Wangji ist spurlos verschwunden.  
Sei froh, dass wir dich überhaupt ein zweites mal hierher gebracht haben und dich gesund pflegen.  
Du solltest liegen bleiben wo du bist und dich nicht mehr weiter in die Sache einmischen!"

Wei Wuxian trafen die Worte hart und er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er hatte schon genug Schuldgefühle wegen Lan Wangji aber Lan Qirens forschen Worte, machten es für ihn noch unerträglicher.

"Onkel!" sagte Lan Xichen mir klarer Stimme und er warf Lan Qiren einen beschwichtigenden Blick zu.

Lan Xichen wendete sich wieder zu Wei Wuxian und lächelte ihn an.  
"Ruh dich erst in Ruhe aus und komm zu Kräften. In dieser Verfassung bist du Wangji und uns keine Hilfe. Ich werde heute Abend noch einmal nach euch sehen und berichten!  
Also leg dich hin und warte hier brav auf mich!"

Lan Xichens warmen und freundliche Worte füllten Wei Wuxian mit Hoffnung und er ließ sich langsam wieder zurück aufs Bett fallen.

Lan Qiren schlug seine Ärmel nach hinten und ging schrammen Schrittes mit einem lauten "Hmpf" aus dem Raum.  
Lan Xichen folgte ihm unauffällig und mit einem leisen Knacken schloss sich die große Tür wieder hinter ihnen.

* * *

Es war schon später Abend, als Lan Xichen endlich wieder zurück in den Pavillon des Heilers kam.

Wei Wuxian erwartete ihn schon sehnsüchtig und auch Bao Tian war inzwischen wieder wach geworden.

Lan Xichen berichtete den beiden, dass sie einen Suchtrupp los geschickt hatten oben an der Lichtung alles abzusuchen. Doch ihr Unterfangen blieb ohne Erfolg und man konnte absolut gar keine Spur ausfindig machen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Lan Xichen damit mit seiner Flöte etwas über Lan Wangjis Aufenthaltsort heraus zu finden, doch auch darüber, erfuhren sie keine Antworten.

Es war still im Raum und die Gemüter der drei waren schwer. Bao Tian sprach so gut wie gar kein Wort und obwohl er sich sorgen um Lan Wangji machte, schien ihn noch etwas anderes zu bedrücken.

Wei Wuxian war rastlos geworden und er konnte das Scheitern von Lan Xichens Bemühungen nur schwer akzeptieren.

Da alle müde und kraftlos geworden waren, entschieden sie sich erst am nächsten Morgen ihre Suche fortzusetzen und jeder von ihnen ging mit seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken zu Bett.

Wei Wuxian konnte die ganze Nacht kaum ein Auge zu machen und in seinem Kopf malte er sich die schlimmsten Dinge aus, die Lan Wangji zugestoßen sein könnten.  
Er machte sich Vorwürfe, hatte Schuldgefühle und zu allerletzt, große Angst, Lan Wangji zu verlieren.

Somit brach ein neuer Morgen an und Wei Wuxian fühlte sich noch schlechter und ausgemergelter als am Abend davor.

Bao Tians Fieber war dafür über Nacht zurück gegangen und er fühlte sich wieder etwas besser, sodass er das Haus des Heilers wieder verlassen konnte. Seine Schulter war zwar noch nicht wieder verheilt und er trug noch einen Verband, aber er fühlte sich fit genug, wieder auf den Beinen zu sein.

Wei Wuxian war schon ungewöhnlich früh in der Cloud Recesses unterwegs und er lauerte Lan Xichen auf um sich gemeinsam zu besprechen, wie sie weiter vorgehen könnten.

Noch vor dem Frühstück setzten sich die drei mit Lan Qiren zusammen, denn es gab Neuigkeiten, die sich über Nacht aufgetan hatten.

Da auch Lan Xichen kein Auge zu machen konnte, hatte er noch die ganze Nacht auf seiner Flöte gespielt und versucht etwas über Lan Wangjis Verbleib ausfindig zu machen.  
Es war nicht viel, aber er konnte herausfinden, dass Lan Wangji Richtung Süden verschwunden war. Also in Richtung Stadt Zhou Yong, in der Madame Mao lebte.

Die drei fassten den Entschluss ersteinmal in Richtung Zhou Yong aufzubrechen und zu versuchen, unterwegs mehr über den seltsamen Vorfall in der Cloud Recesses zu erfahren.

Lan Xichen war zwar erst dagegen gewesen, dass Bao Tian verletzt mitkam, aber man konnte ihn absolut nicht davon abbringen mitzukommen. Da Lan Xichen genau wusste, was Bao Tian für ein Dickkopf war, willigte er schließlich widerwillig ein.

Wei Wuxian konnte es kaum abwarten aufzubrechen und es ging ihm alles gar nicht schnell genug.  
Nachdem die drei ein paar Sachen gepackt hatten, machten sie sich schon auf den Weg.

Zwei weitere Tage über sammelten sie Informationen, befragten Dorfbewohner oder versuchten über spirituelle Rituale etwas über Lan Wangji heraus zu finden.  
Die Informationen waren sperrlich und so zog ein weiterer Tag ins Land in dem sie fast gar nichts über Lan Wangjis Zustand erfahren konnten.

Bao Tian sprach die ganze Zeit über kaum ein Wort. Zu niemanden.  
Lan Xichen wusste, dass der Vorfall auf der Lichtung Bao Tian schwer getroffen hatte und er wollte ihm daher Zeit und Raum geben, mit der Situation selber zurechtzukommen, bevor er sich mit gut gemeinten Ratschlägen einmischte.

Die Sonne verschwand am Horizont und betrübt kehrten die drei in einer Gaststätte ein und nahmen sich drei Zimmer.

Wei Wuxian war krank vor Sorge und mit jedem Tag der verstrich wurde er immer unruhiger.  
Nachdem Essen ging er raus auf die Veranda und starrte in Gedanken versunken in die Dunkelheit.  
Sie waren gut einen halben Tagesmarsch von Zhou Yong entfernt und Wei Wuxian musste oft an Madame Mao denken.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Knacken hinter sich und Wei Wuxian drehte sich um.

Hinter ihm stand Bao Tian mit einer schuldigen Miene.  
Er sah abgezerrt und müde aus und er ähnelte ganz und gar nicht mehr dem Bao Tian, wie Wei Wuxian ihn einmal kennengelernt hatte. Der Mann mit dem stetig breiten Grinsen und der nervtötend guten Laune ist irgendwo in den letzten Tagen verloren gegangen.

Wei Wuxian merkte, dass Bao Tian ihm etwas sagen wollte und so schwieg er einfach erstmal und blieb regungslos stehen.

Bao Tian trat direkt neben ihn und schaute mit ihm gemeinsam hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
Sein kleiner Zopf der nach vorne auf seiner Schulter lag tanzte mit dem weißen Kopfband des Gusu Lan Clans seicht im Wind.

"Wo ist Lan Xichen?" fragte Wei Wuxian um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

"Er ist schon hochgegangen und wollte es weiterhin mit seinem Flötenspiel versuchen." sprach Bao Tian mit bekümmerter Stimme.

Dann wurde es wieder für einen Moment still zwischen den beiden und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Bao Tian wieder sein Schweigen brach.  
"Wei Wuxian...! Ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen!" Sprach Bao Tian mit schwerer Stimme und er warf Wei Wuxian einen beschämten Blick zu.

Wei Wuxian lächelte ihn an.  
"Alles gut Tian. Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst!"

"Doch das muss ich!  
Ich habe schlimme Dinge zu dir an dem Abend gesagt! Ich war nicht ich selbst. Und das schlimmste, ich habe dich sogar angegriffen und dich verletzt!" Bao Tian blickte Wei Wuxian gequält an und er legte seine Hand sachte auf Wei Wuxians Schulter.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es gibt manchmal Momente im Leben, in denen unsere Emotionen überhand nehmen und wir Entscheidungen treffen müssen.  
Wir sind alles nur Menschen. Und Menschen werden von Emotionen geleitet.  
Mach es dir selbst nicht so schwer. Mir geht es doch gut und es ist auch nichts großes passiert. Ein paar Opfer müssen wir schon bringen, wenn wir jemanden retten wollen." Wei Wuxian legte seine Hand auf Bao Tians und seine Augen funkelten gütmütig im Mondlicht.

Plötzlich wurde Bao Tians Gesichtsausdruck wieder etwas leichter und man konnte fast von einem zarten Lächeln sprechen.  
"Du bist schon ein erstaunliches Kerlchen! Wangji hatte schon recht. Jemanden wie dich, gibt es nicht ein zweites mal." Sprach er mit sanfter Stimme.  
Bao Tian zog seine Hand wieder zurück und strich sich über seine Stirn.  
"Aber das mit Wangji tut mir wirklich Leid. Es ist meine Schuld gewesen!" sagte er besorgt.

"Auch das war nicht deine Schuld. Wenn überhaupt meine, denn er war mir gefolgt!" sagte Wei Wuxian betrübt.

Bao Tian blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Weißt du was, vielleicht hören wir auch einfach auf uns gegenseitig zu entschuldigen und Schuld zu bekennen und konzentrieren uns einfach aufs Wesentliche." Bao Tian zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte Wei Wuxian an.

Wei Wuxians Gemüt lichtete sich etwas und er hatte für einen kurzen Moment wieder das Gefühl, den alten Bao Tian vor sich zu haben.  
"Genau, dieser ganze sentimentale Quatsch bringt uns ja nicht weiter." lächelte Wei Wuxian.

Bao Tian seufzte laut auf.  
"Wangji müsste einfach etwas an sich tragen was wie ein spiritueller Magnet funktioniert. Man bräuchte nur einen Kompass und zack, hätten wir ihn."  
Bao Tian machte eine lockere Handbewegung in der Luft, als er einfach so sinnlos drauflos plapperte, was ihm gerade so durch den Kopf schoss.

Wei Wuxians Ohren spitzen sich und er fasste sich an sein Kinn und grübelte ernsthaft über Bao Tians Worte nach.

"Ich gehe auf jedenfall jetzt auch hoch.  
Mach nicht mehr zu lange und ruh dich auch aus. Morgen früh gehts weiter!" sagte Bao Tian als er Wei Wuxian noch einmal auf die Schulter klopfte und sich dann von ihm abwendete.

Wei Wuxian blieb alleine auf der Veranda zurück und er wusste nicht genau warum, aber Bao Tians letzten Worten hallten noch lange in ihm nach.

* * *

Lan Wangji hatte Schmerzen.  
Sie begannen an seinen Handgelenken und breiteten sich weiter über seine Arme aus.

Er war gefesselt, seine Arme hingen über seinem Kopf von der Decke und mit seinen Knien kniete er auf dem kalten Boden.

Sein Kopf war wie benebelt und er fühlte sich wie benommen.  
Er konnte nichts sehen, alles war pech schwarz.  
Es roch nach Erde und kaltem Stein und es fröstelte ihm ein wenig.

 _\- Wo bin ich? Was genau ist passiert? Wei Ying, wo ist Wei Ying?-_ Dachte er sich, als er hilflos und unwissend einfach nur machtlos, irgendwo alleine auf diesem Planeten war.

Plötzlich hörte er ein paar leise Schritte, welche sich ihm näherten.  
Lan Wangji spitzte seine Ohren und er war sich unsicher, was genau dort jetzt auf ihn zukam.

Die Schritte blieben genau vor ihm stehen und dann plötzlich, wurde es wieder ganz ruhig.

Lan Wangji spürte seinen Herzschlag, als er die gleiche starke spirituelle Energie, wie auf der Waldlichtung wahrnahm.

"Lan Xichen?  
Seid ihr wach?" erklang plötzlich eine hohe Frauenstimme.

Lan Wangji hob sein Kinn an und er drehte sein Gesicht in die Richtung, aus der die Frauenstimme kam.  
Seine Augen mussten verbunden sein, denn er konnte nichts sehen und er spürte einen leichten Stoff auf seinem Gesicht.

"Hat es euch die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte die Stimme erneut.  
"Ihr braucht keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich würde euch niemals etwas tun. Jetzt wo ich euch endlich habe, wird alles wieder gut."  
Ihre Stimme klang unheilvoll und hatte einen zweideutigen Unterton.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich eine kalte Berührung an seiner Wange spürte.  
 _\- Wer ist diese Frau? Und warum glaubt sie, ich sei Lan Xichen? Was will sie von meinem Bruder?-_ Dachte sich Lan Wangji.

"Verzeiht wie ich euch hier her gebracht habe. Und auch, dass ich euch fesseln und die Augen verbinden musste. Aber das ist alles nur für euren eigenen Schutz!" Ihre Stimme klang erregt und leicht nervös.

Lan Wangji spürte plötzlich eine Berührung an seinen Handgelenken. Eine kalte Hand streichelte über seine und fuhr dann weiter seine Arme hinunter.  
Die kalten Hände tatschten ihn überall an und hinterließen ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf seiner Haut.  
Sie berührten sein Gesicht und strichen schließlich über seine schmalen Lippen.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich etwas kaltes und feuchtes auf seinen Lippen spürte. Er versuchte seinen Kopf wegzuziehen, doch eine kalte Hand hielt sein Kinn fest, während sich ein paar schmale Lippen auf seine pressten.

Lan Wangji war angewidert von dem Gefühl und mit aller Kraft riss er seinen Kopf zur Seite und trennte ihre Lippen wieder voneinander.  
"Wie könnt ihr es wagen!" Rief er erzürnt aus.  
"Wer seid ihr überhaupt? Zeigt euch!"

Ein zurückgewiesenes "Hmpf" kam über ihre Lippen.  
"Ich hatte euch viel sanftmütiger in Erinnerung.  
Aber das liegt bestimmt nur daran, dass ihr noch etwas durcheinander seid.  
Aber jetzt kann uns niemand mehr trennen. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.  
Nur ihr und ich, gemeinsam bis ans Ende aller Tage."  
Ihre Stimme klang verträumt und sie griff behutsam an eine von Lan Wangjis langen Haarsträhnen und ließ sie durch ihre Finger gleiten.  
"Lan Xichen, mein geliebter Lan Xichen." hauchte sie über ihre Lippen, als sie sich näher heran lehnte, ihre feuchte Zunge ausstreckte und dann an Lan Wangjis Hals entlang leckte.

Lan Wangji fuhr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und es fing in ihm an zu brodeln.  
 _\- Wer war diese Frau? Und warum musste er als Lan Xichen herhalten? Wie konnte sie es nur wagen ihn so zu berühren?-_  
Waren seine Gedanken, als er mit den Zähnen knirschte.  
Ein erzürntes:  
"Ich bin nicht Lan Xichen!" zischte schließlich über seine Lippen.

Die Frau stockte plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Unsicherheit begann sie leise zu kichern.  
"Natürlich seid ihr Lan Xichen. Wer sollt ihr denn sonst sein? Wollt ihr etwa ein Spiel mit mir spielen? Ich spiele gerne mit!"  
Sie fasste an Lan Wangjis breiten Gürtel und begann langsam die Knoten zu lösen.  
Lan Wangji gefror das Blut in seinen Adern und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm gleich schlecht würde.  
"Ich bin Lan Wangji, Lan Xichens Bruder! Ihr müsst uns verwechseln!" sprach er mit klarer Stimme.

Lan Wangjis Gürtel löste sich und rutschte langsam an seiner Hüfte hinunter.

"Sein...Bruder?" hörte er eine unsichere Stimme.  
"Ihr lügt!"

Plötzlich fühlte Lan Wangji, dass jemand an den Stoff vor seinen Augen fasste und ihm die Augenbinde herunter riss.  
Das plötzliche helle Licht blendete seine Augen und Lan Wangji brauchte einen Moment um etwas sehen zu können.

Die Frau kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden und starrte ihm gespannt ins Gesicht. Lan Wangji öffnete langsam seine Augen und er schaute in ein schönes Frauengesicht, welches ihn nervös anblickte.

Lan Wangjis hellen, bernsteinfarbenden Augen leuchteten sie zornig an und sein kaltes Gesicht war wie ein Speer aus Eis, der dem Betrachter Respekt und Furcht einflößte.

Die junge Frau mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und dem hellen gelben Kleid fiel erschrocken nach hinten. Sie sützte sich auf ihren Händen ab und starrte Lan Wangji sprachlos an.  
Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und stotterte.  
"Ihr...seid es...wirklich nicht...!"

Die Frau war die Bao Meiming von der Lichtung aus dem Wald. Zumindestens trug sie ihre Erscheinung. Denn auch Lan Wangj,i der ein erfahrender und angesehener Cultivator war, entging natürlich nicht, dass diese Frau kein gewöhnlicher sterblicher Mensch war. Es ging eine große menge dunkler spiritueller Energie von ihr aus und Lan Wangji wusste, dass ihre Erscheinung nur ein Trugbild war.

"Ihr...seid es wirklich nicht..." Stotterte sie noch einmal und sie fuhr sich mit ihren Händen durch die Haare.  
"Was mache ich denn jetzt..." Fragte sie sich selbst in einem Monolog und ihr Gesicht wurde immer verzweifelter.

Plötzlich starrte sie Lan Wangji an und zeigte mit einem Finger auf ihn.  
"Wer seid ihr? Warum seht ihr aus wie Lan Xichen? Warum tragt ihr seine Kleider? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" Die Frau wirkte aufgebracht und hektisch.

"Ich bin sein jüngerer Bruder, wie ich bereits sagte!" Lan Wangji blickte in ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht und er merkte, dass die Stimmug langsam zu kippen drohte.

"SCHWEIGT!" schrie sie wutentbrannt.  
"Seid wann hat Lan Xichen einen Bruder? Davon weiß ich nichts!"

Lan Wangji blickte sie skeptisch an.  
 _\- Wer hat noch nicht von den "two jades of Lan" gehört? Wie kann sie Lan Xichen kennen, aber nicht wissen, dass es mich gibt?-_ Dachte sich Lan Wangji.

Die Frau stand auf und begann sich hektisch umzusehen.  
"Was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich dachte mein Plan wäre endlich aufgegangen. Und jetzt...und jetzt...habe ich seinen Bruder hier. Lan Xichen wird außer sich vor Zorn sein...!" Lan Wangji schaute ihr zu, wie sie langsam vor Angst und Entteuschung den Verstand verlor und hektisch vor ihm hin und her fuchtelte.

"Bindet mich los!" kam es plötzlich in einem ruhigen Befehlston von Lan Wangjis Lippen.

"SCHWEIG!" schrie sie ihn irritiert an.

"Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt euer Plan würde aufgehen und ihr kommt damit durch?  
Bindet mich los und ich werde sehen wie ich eurer Seele helfen kann!" Lan Wangji meinte seine gesprochenen Worte wirklich ernst und er ging davon aus, dass es sich um eine rastlose Seele handelte, welche keinen Frieden gefunden hatte.

Doch die Frau war außer sich vor Wut.  
"Ich sagte ihr sollt still sein!"  
Plötzlich holte sie mit ihrer Hand aus und schlug Lan Wangji mit ihrer flachen Hand kraftvoll ins Gesicht. Lan Wangjis Kopf schlug leicht zur Seite und seine Unterlippe platzte auf. Ein paar rote Bluttropfen liefen an seinem Kinn hinunter und befleckten die Erde vor seinen Knien.

"Wie arrogant ihr seid! Meiner Seele helfen? Sehe ich auch als bräuchte ich eure Hilfe?  
Passt auf was ihr sagt! Ihr seid nicht Lan Xichen!  
Das heißt, es ist mir egal was mit euch passiert!  
Ich brauche euch nicht!  
Ich brauche niemanden außer Lan Xichen!" Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und auf ihrer Stirn traten ein paar Adern vor lauter Wut und Anstrengung hervor.

Lan Wangji war in einer misslichen Lage.  
Er konnte sich körperlich nicht wehren und er befand sich in einem Wortduell mit der Seele einer Frau, die scheinbar eine unerfüllte Liebe zu seinem Bruder hegte.  
Wäre er Wei Wuxian, könnte er mit charmanten Worten und ein paar einfühlsamen Ratschlägen sich irgendwie aus dieser Situation befreien, aber er war nicht Wei Wuxian. Diese Art der Duellierung lag ihm nicht und er wusste sich nicht so recht zu helfen.  
Im Gegenteil, hatte er eher das Gefühl, dass er mit seinen Worten das Feuer nur immer noch mehr schürte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er noch einmal seine Lippen und er versuchte es erneut.  
"Bitte bindet mich los. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."

Die Frau drehte sich langsam um und warf Lan Wangji einen unheilvollen Blick zu.  
"Ich sagte, ihr sollt SCHWEIGEN!"  
Plötzlich holte sie eine kurze, dünne Peitsche unter ihrem Gürtel hervor. Gekonnt schwang sie die Peitsche an und Lan Wangji sah sie hoch in die Luft wirbeln, als der Peitschenschlag in einem gekonnten Bogen direkt auf ihn zuraste.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich und er biss sich auf die Backenzähne. Doch der gleißende Schmerz auf seiner Brust war zu viel und so entsprang seiner Kehle ein leiser Schmerzensschrei.  
"Argh!" Er fühlte ein Brennen auf seiner Brust und die Stoffe seiner Kleider klappten weiter auf und sein nackter Oberkörper mit einem nun roten Striemen quer über seine Brust, kam zum Vorschein.

Lan Wangji fletschte seine Zähne.

Die Frau blickte ihn aufgebracht an und starrte auf seine Brust.  
"Es ist alles eure Schuld..." flüsterte sie leise.  
"Ja richtig, wärt ihr nicht zu der Lichtug gekommen, dann wäre mein Plan aufgegangen. Dann könnte ich Lan Xichen jetzt in meinen Armen halten und alles wäre gut!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck kippte langsam um und es schien der Wahnsinn sich in ihr auszubreiten.  
"Richtig, ihr seid mir in die Quere gekommen. Ihr habt alles ruiniert! Meine ganze Arbeit!  
Es ist alles!  
ALLES!  
ABSOLUT ALLES EURE SCHULD!" Die Frau schrie auf und wie vom Teufel besessen brodelte die Wut in ihr und sie suchte ein Ventil um diesen Druck abzulassen. Und sie fand auch eins.

 _\- Sie ist wahnsinnig-_ Dachte sich Lan Wangji, als sie sich schon vor ihn auf die Erde kniete. Sie nahm die Augenbinde die sie noch immer in ihrer Hand trug und drückte sie grob Lan Wangji in den Mund und knotete sie hinter seinem Kopf zusammen.  
Ihr Blick fiel nach unten auf Lan Wangjis nackte Brust. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger strich zu über den frischen Peitschenhieb auf Lan Wangjis Haut und presste ihren Finger stärker auf das rote Fleisch.

Lan Wangjis Augenbrauen zuckten und seine Hände ballten sich zu einer angestrengten Faust.

Die Frau grinste ihn sadistisch an.  
"Tut es weh?  
Sagt das es weh tut!"

Plötzlich machte sie große Augen und hielt sich ihre andere Hand erschrocken vor den Mund.  
"Huch, stimmt ja. Ihr könnt ja gar nicht mehr sprechen!"  
Mit einem fiesen Kichern zog sie ihren Zeigefinger wieder zurück.

Lan Wangji starrte sie mit einem Todesblick an. Seine hellen, bernsteinfarbenden Augen loderten auf und in ihm stieg die Wut an.

"Dieser Blick gefällt mir auch.  
Ich glaube, dass hier, als Entschädigung, ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Was meint ihr?" Blickte sie Lan Wangji unheilvoll an, als sie ihre feuchte Zunge langsam ausstreckte und über Lan Wangjis roten Peitschenhieb leckte.

Lan Wangji kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, denn imoment blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es zu ertragen. Er war geknebelt, seine Hände waren gefesselt und er fühlte sich noch immer kraftlos in seinen Gliedern.

Sie fasste an seine weiße Robe und schlug die restlichen Stoffe zur Seite, sodass Lan Wangji mit vollkommen entblößtem Oberkörper vor ihr kniete.  
Ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich zufrieden leicht nach oben.  
"Wenn ihr wirklich sein Bruder seid, dann kann ich jetzt erahnen wie Lan Xichen nackt aussehen muss." Sie kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
"Wie aufregend." Langsam streckte sie ihre kalten Hände gierig nach Lan Wangji aus.

Sie berührte seine Brust und seinen Bauch und streichelte mehrmals über seinen Oberkörper.  
Ihre Hände glitten an seiner Taille herunter und blieben seitlich auf seiner Hüfte schließlich stehen. Sie fasste an Lan Wangjis Hosenbund und öffnete den Knoten. Langsam strich sie mit ihren Händen nach hinten, unter Lan Wangjis Hose und ließ ihre Hände ein Stück über Lan Wangjis Pobacken hinunter gleiten.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen und sein Mund kräuselte sich angespannt.

Doch plötzlich verdunkelte sich wieder ihr Blick und sie schaute nachdenklich zur Seite.  
"Aber ihr seid nicht Lan Xichen!  
Zu schade für euch!" Sie zog ihre Hände aus der Hose wieder zurück und schüttelte ihren Zeigefinger in der Luft verneinend hin und her.  
"Nein, nein, nein ihr seid es einfach nicht.  
Und deshalb, habe ich in dieser Hinsicht, auch kein Interesse an euch.  
Zumal es eure Schuld ist, dass alles aus den Fugen geraten ist.  
Und desswegen, rechne ich mit euch anders ab."  
Sie stand wieder auf und blickte dominierend von oben auf Lan Wangji herab.

Geknebelt starrte Lan Wangji sie mit einem gleißenden Blick an, als sie schon wieder ihre Hand in die Luft schwang und erneut die Peitsche auf ihn niedersausen ließ.

Ein heißer Schmerz brannte über Lan Wangjis Oberkörper und in diesem Moment musste er an Wei Wuxian denken und hoffte inständig, dass es wenigstens ihm gut ginge.

"Ich sehe euch an, dass ihr nicht ganz bei der Sache seid." Donnerte sie mit kalter Stimme und blickte ihn zornig an.  
"Aber das macht nichts. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich finde schon noch etwas, womit ich zumindestens die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Lan Xichens Bruder bekomme."  
Ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben, ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer häßlichen Fratze und sie leckte sich langsam über ihre schmalen Lippen als Lan Wangji seine Augen schloss und er innerlich begann, sich auf die bevorstehende Folter vorzubereiten.


	23. Chapter 15-3

**Chapter 15.3**

Wei Wuxian stand noch lange alleine auf der Veranda und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
 _Er fragte sich wo Lan Wangji wohl gerade ist? Ob es ihm gut ginge, oder ob er verletzt sei?_  
 _Was die vermeintliche Bao Meiming wohl mit ihm vor hat und vor allem: Ob er Lan Wangji wohl wieder sehen wird?_

Wei Wuxians Herz schmerzte und er seufzte laut auf, als seine Gedanken sich weiterhin immer wieder im selben Kreis drehten.  
Er wusste nicht genau wieso, aber er musste einfach immer wieder an Madame Mao denken.  
 _\- Warum ausgerechnet Madame Mao?-_ Fragte er sich, als er plötzlich das leise Spiel von Lan Xichen Flöte vernahm.

Die traurigen Töne seines Liedes erfüllten die kalte Abendluft und der Wind trug die Melodie leise davon.  
Wei Wuxian war jemand der sich immer auf seinen Instinkt verließ und eher aus dem Bauch heraus entschied, anstatt auf seinen Kopf zu hören.  
Umso länger er auf der Veranda stand, umso stärker wurde der Wunsch in ihm Madame Mao zu sehen.  
Er konnte es sich nicht erklären warum sein Bauch ihm gerade in dieser Situation sagte, dass er ausgrechnet sie aufsuchen sollte, aber Wei Wuxian war sich sicher, dass es einen Grund haben musste.

Daher fasste er einen Entschluss und entschied sich noch jetzt sofort nach Zhou Yong aufzubrechen. Wenn er flink genug sei, müsste er bei Anbruch der Dämmerung schon dort sein.  
Die Stadt war nicht mehr weit entfernt und die Straße dorthin war breit und viel genutzt.

Wei Wuxian atmete einmal tief ein und dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlich sich leise nach oben auf sein Zimmer. Er packte sich ein paar Sachen ein und nahm etwas Proviant für eine Nacht mit.  
Er legte noch rasch einen Zettel auf sein Bett, indem er sich bei Lan Xichen und Bao Tian für seine urplötzliche Abreise entschuldigte.  
Er teilte ihnen mit, dass er Madame Mao besuche und hoffe, bei ihr vielleicht weitere Hilfe zu erfahren.

Sein Schreiben war eher kurz gehalten aber es fehlten ihm die richtigen Worte, sein überstürztes Handeln genauer zu erklären.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, als er noch einmal die Melodie von Lan Xichens traurigem Spiel vernahm.  
Er drückte seine Handinnneflächen flach aufeinander und in seinen Gedanken entschuldigte er sich kurz bei Lan Xichen und Bao Tian für sein Handeln.

Dann schlich er leise die Treppe hinunter, verließ die Gaststätte und verschwand in der dunklen Nacht.

* * *

Lan Xichens Hände wurden langsam schwer und seine Fingerspitzen wurden taub. Er hatte die letzten Tage so viel auf seiner Flöte gespielt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Entteuscht beendete er sein Spiel und seufzte einmal laut auf.  
Er konnte wieder nichts über Lan Wangjis Aufenthalt heraus finden und er machte sich große Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder.

"Wo bist du nur Wangji...?" flüsterte er zu sich selbst, als er schweren Herzens aufstand, seine Flöte zur Seite legte und sich für die Nacht vorbereitete.

Er entkleidete sich wie in einer Trance und faltete jedes Stück Stoff mit höchster Präzision zusammen. Er richtete noch einmal den Kragen seiner Unterrobe, strich den Stoff noch einmal glatt und festigte den Gürtel in seiner Taille. Seine nackten Füßen standen auf dem kalten Holzfußboden und das kleine Zimmer wurde durch das Flackern der brennenden Kerze auf dem Tisch, in ein warmes Licht getaucht.

Er legte sein Kopfband ab und öffnete seinen Haarknoten. Die langen, schwarzen Haare fielen auf seine Schultern und ein paar Haarsträhnen tanzten in seinem schönen Gesicht.

Lan Xichen starrte auf das Bett. Es war nicht besonders groß aber für ein kleines Zimmer in einer Gaststätte vollkommen ausreichend.  
Obwohl er vollkommen geschafft und müde war und sein Körper sich nach Schlaf sehnte, konnte sein Geist nicht an Ruhe denken.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkannte, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte.  
"Huan?" Hörte eine bekannte Stimme hinter der Tür.

"Komm herein, Tian!" Antwortete Lan Xichen mit ruhiger Stimme.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Bao Tian trat herein. Er selbst war schon fertig für die Nacht und seine weiße Unterrobe leuchtete im seichten Kerzenschein.

Sein Gesicht sah müde und besorgt aus und er trat mit angespannter Miene in den Raum.  
Er blickte zu Boden und schloss leise hinter sich wieder die Tür.  
Er lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an die Tür an und seine Hände hatte er hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.

Ein Moment der Stille trat ein und keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort.

Bao Tian starrte regungslos auf den Fußboden und Lan Xichen saß kerzengerade auf seinem Bett und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Nachdem Bao Tian aber keine Regung zeigte, entschied sich Lan Xichen den ersten Schritt zu tun und er öffnete langsam seine schmalen Lippen.  
"Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet. Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann von dir aus auf mich zukommen wirst!" Seine Stimme klang ruhig und verständnisvoll.

Bao Tian zuckte bei seinen Worten und richtete langsam seinen Blick nach oben.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lan Xichen rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und legte seine flache Hand neben sich auf das Bett.  
"Komm, setz dich, Tian!" Lud er ihn höflich ein und wie immer hatte Lan Xichen ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Bao Tian drückte sich von der Tür ab und ging die paar Schritte auf das Bett zu. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich neben Lan Xichen.  
In seiner Hand hielt er ein kleines braunes Stoffsäckchen, das mit einer roten Schleife zusammen gebunden war. Unruhig drehte er es in seiner Hand hin und her, während er schweigend neben Lan Xichen saß.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so nebeneinander bis Lan Xichen seine Hand hob und sie behutsam auf Bao Tians legte.  
"Tian..." Hauchte Lan Xichen leise.  
"Bitte sprich mit mir.  
Ich möchte dir so gerne helfen. Aber dafür musst du mit mir sprechen!" Seine Stimme klang traurig und besorgt und Bao Tians Hände zuckten zusammen.

Vorsichtig hob Lan Xichen seine Hand wieder an und fasste mit seinen schmalen Fingern an Bao Tians Kinn. Behutsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Bao Tians Augen waren glasig und dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, zierten sein sonst so munteres Gesicht.

"Kannst du denn nicht einmal mit mir deinen Schmerz teilen?" Fragte ihn Lan Xichen und in diesem Moment konnte Bao Tian nicht mehr an sich halten.

Lan Xichens Worte strömten durch seinen Körper und diese Wärme und Fürsorge die von ihm ausging, brachten seine kontrollierten Emotionen aus dem Gleichgewicht und Bao Tian sackte in sich zusammen und er legte seinen Kopf in Lan Xichens Schoß.  
Seine Schultern zitterten, während ein leises Schluchzen zu hören war.

Lan Xichen legte eine Hand auf Bao Tians Kopf und strich behutsam über seine Haare, während die andere auf seinem Rücken ruhte.

Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie in dieser Position und Bao Tian ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf und vergoss ein paar leise Tränen, in Lan Xichens Schoß.  
"Es...tut...so...weh...!" Flüsterte Bao Tian und seine Stimme war dünn und zittrig.  
"Ich liebe sie, Huan...  
Ich liebe sie so sehr...noch immer..!"

Lan Xichen schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und es schien für ihn unerträglich, Bao Tian so schwach und verzweifelt in seinen Armen zu halten.

Nach einem kurzen Moment richtete sich Bao Tian wieder auf und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über seine Wangen. Lan Xichen zog seine Hände wieder zurück und blieb schweigsam neben Bao Tian sitzen.

Bao Tian starrte mit seinen glasigen Augen hinaus aus dem Fenster in die Nacht.  
"Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich jemals einen Menschen so Lieben werde.  
Ich vermisse sie so sehr." Flüsterte er.  
"Ich vermisse ihren Duft, ihre großen braunen Augen...  
Ihr Lachen, ihre Wärme und ihre Körpernähe...!"

Eine einzelne Träne perlte über seine Wange und tropfte hinunter in seinen Schoß.  
Bao Tian schaute in seine zittrigen Handinnenflächen.  
"Sie fühlte sich so echt an..." Hauchte er als er seine Arme vor seiner Brust überkreuzte und sich erneut zusammenkauerte.  
"Unsere Kinder wären mittlerweile schon fast erwachsen...  
Wie gerne hätte ich sie heranwachsen sehen...  
Ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen...!"

Lan Xichen konnte nichts sagen. Er hatte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals und er selbst war den Tränen nahe.  
Er kannte nicht den Schmerz seine eigenen Kinder oder seine Frau sterben zu sehen, aber er wusste, wie sich der Verlusst von geliebten Menschen anfühlte.  
Da ihm die richtigen Worte fehlten um Bao Tians geschundene Seele zu trösten, konnte er einfach nur schweigend neben ihm sitzen, ihm zuhören und ihm das Gefühl geben nicht alleine zu sein.

"Ich träume oft von ihr...  
In meinen Träumen ist es so als wäre sie nie weggewesen.. Ich weiß manchmal nicht mehr weiter.  
Es tut so weh und nichts kann diesen Schmerz lindern.  
Mein Körper schreit nach ihr.  
Ich sehne mich nach ihrer Liebe...ihrer Berührung...  
Ich fühle mich so einsam..." Flüsterte Bao Tian weiter mit zittriger Stimme.  
"Ich weiß nicht warum...  
Aber irgendwie erinnerst du mich oft an sie..!"

Lan Xichen zuckte bei diesen Worten plötzlich zusammen und blickte Bao Tian mit großen Augen an.

Dieser richtete sich wieder auf und wendete sich zu Lan Xichen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Bao Tian schaute ihn mit großen, klaren Augen an.  
Sein Blick war so rein, so ehrlich und so voller Einsamkeit.  
"Wäre Wei Wuxian nicht gekommen...  
ich wäre mit ihr gegangen...Huan..." Bao Tian schaute Lan Xichen mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
"Und hätte...dich alleine zurück gelassen..." Hauchte er und seine Lippen zitterten leicht.  
"Was bin ich nur für ein schwacher Mann, dass ich mich so meinen Sehnsüchten hingebe..." hauchte er und schloss seine Augen.

Lan Xichen lehnte sich ein Stückchen näher heran und berührte mit seiner Hand Bao Tians Schulter.  
"Die Liebe macht uns nicht schwach, Tian...  
Sie ist es, die uns erst stark macht!"

Bao Tian öffnete seine Augen und er sah in Lan Xichens anmutiges Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten in dem fahlen Kerzenschein.  
"Es ist deine Wärme und deine Güte, die mich oft an sie erinnert.  
Genau wie deine liebevollen Augen und deine zarten Lippen, wenn du sprichst." Sagte Bao Tian leise.  
Er streckte zaghaft seine Hand aus und berührte Lan Xichens Wange. Mit seinem Daumen strich er über die schmalen Lippen und sein Blick drang tief in Lan Xichen ein.

Lan Xichen konnte sich nicht rühren und saß regungslos dort, während Bao Tian wie in einem Traum gefangen auf seine Lippen starrte und sich plötzlich ein kleines Stück näher heran lehnte.

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich, als plötzlich mit einem Plopp das kleine braune Stoffsäckchen zu Boden fiel.

Beide zuckten zusammen und Bao Tian zog seine Hand schnell wieder zurück.

Lan Xichen bückte sich und hob das kleine Säckchen wieder auf.  
Ein paar mal drehte er es in seiner Hand hin und her und betrachete es.  
"Was ist da drin?" Fragte er.

Bao Tian blickte zur Seite auf Lan Xichens Hände.  
"Ihr Duft." Sprach Bao Tian leise.

Lan Xichen öffnete vorsichtig die kleine rote Schleife und wagte einen Blick hinein.  
Er sah ein Kraut mit kleinen blauen Blüten und ein angenehmer Duft strömte aus dem kleinen Säckchen heraus.

"Es ist Ban-Zhi-Lian. Ein Kraut welches in unserem Garten wuchs.  
Sie roch...immer danach." Seufzte Bao Tian und und starrte auf die kleinen blauen Blüten.

Lan Xichen schaute in Gedanken versunken in das kleine braune Säckchen.  
Der angenehme Duft lag schwach in der Luft und die kleinen blauen Blüten schimmerten im Kerzenschein.

Es war still, so unerträglich still in dem kleinen Zimmer und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als er einen Entschluss fasste.

Lan Xichen griff in das Säckchen und zerrieb ein paar Pflanzen zwischen seinen Fingern.

Bao Tian schaute auf die schmalen Finger und folgte ihren Bewegungen, als Lan Xichen seine Hand wieder herauszog und seine Finger jeweils auf beiden Seiten hinter seine Ohren rieb.

Der angenehme Duft von Ban-Zhi-Lian wurde intensiver und Bao Tian weitete seine Augen, als er seinen Blick fest auf Lan Xichen richtete.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=AVXejOoPECA** ) - Rain in Jiang Nan Erhu Cover-

Langsam öffneten sich Lan Xichens schmalen Lippen.  
Und er hauchte die leisen Worte:  
"Nur dieses eine mal...  
Nur für eine einzige Nacht...  
Werde ich deiner Seele Frieden schenken und deinem Körper den Schmerz nehmen!"  
Lan Xichen machte eine elegante Handbewegung und die kleine Kerze auf dem Tisch erlosch.

Es wurde dunkel in dem kleinen Raum und nur das fahle Mondlicht erhellte ihre Gestalten.

Bao Tian schluckte, als er in Lan Xichens weiche Gesichtskonturen blickte und seine Augen mit einem warmen Schimmer ihn in der Dunkelheit anfunkelten.

Das schwarze Haar hing anmutig an seinen Schultern hinunter und der liebliche Duft von Ban-Zhi-Lian der von Lan Xichen ausging, berührte Bao Tians Herz.  
Es war ein verführerrischer Moment und die vielen Schatten der Nacht hüllten Lan Xichen in ein geheimnissvolles Licht.

Bao Tians Puls stieg an und sein Herz schlug laut und kräftig in seiner Brust.

Bum Bum Bum

Bao Tian schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, als er sich näher heran lehnte.  
Seine rechte Hand strich über Lan Xichens Wange und berührte sein Ohr. Die Hand fuhr weiter durch die langen schwarzen Haare und er atmete einmal tief ein.

Lan Xichen saß wie versteinert auf der Bettkante, als er mit klarem Blick in Bao Tians Gesicht starrte.

Bao Tian lehnte sich näher heran und vorsichtig, ganz zaghaft berührten seine Lippen Lan Xichens.  
Die Berührung war warm und zart aber für beide ungewohnt.

Wie nur ein Hauch von einer Berührung trennte Bao Tian nach einem Moment ihre zarten Lippen wieder von einander.  
Er blickte in Lan Xichens Augen und hielt einen Moment in seiner Bewegegung inne, als wolle er Lan Xichen noch eine Chance geben, es sich anders zu überlegen.

Doch Lan Xichen rührte sich nicht, sondern schloss einwilligend seine Augen.

Bao Tian gab der Versuchung nach und so berührte er erneut Lan Xichens Lippen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Seine Hand fuhr an Lan Xichens Hals hinunter, als er vorsichtig seine warme Zunge in Lan Xichens Mundhöhle schob. Ihre feuchten Zungen berührten sich und unsicher und langsam berührten und trennten sich ihre Lippen voneinader.

Bao Tian legte seine linke Hand auf Lan Xichens Schulter und drückte ihn vorsichtig nach hinten aufs Bett.  
Lan Xichen gab schließlich dem Druck nach, er fiel nach hinten und seine langen Haaren breiteten sich durch den Windzug auf der Bettdecke aus.  
Bao Tian stützte sich jeweils links und rechts neben Lan Xichens Kopf auf seinen Ellenbogen ab.

Vorsichtig trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder und beide spürten wie ihre Herzen vor Aufregung schneller schlugen.

Bao Tian griff an Lan Xichens breiten Gürtel und öffnete den Knoten. Der Gürtel lockerte sich und Bao Tian griff in den Kragen der weißen Robe und strich den Stoff zu beiden Seiten auseinander und legte somit Lan Xichens Brust frei.

Die reine, helle Haut kam zum Vorschein und Bao Tian blickte auf eine kräftige, anmutige Männerbrust.  
Er lehnte sich nach unten und küsste liebevoll an Lan Xichens Hals entlang.

Ein leises "Hm" entfleuchte über Lan Xichens Lippen und er hatte seine Augen leicht geschlossen, als Bao Tian mit seinen Lippen weiter hinunter über seine Brust fuhr.

Er kam mit seinen schmalen Lippen zu Lan Xichens rechten Nippel und er streckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus und begann daran herum zu spielen.  
Der zarte Nippel wurde langsam hart und Lan Xichen drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich angespannt, als er seine Zähne fest aufeinander biss.

Bao Tian fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand über Lan Xichens Brust und begann auch an dem anderen Nippel herumzuspielen, bis Lan Xichen ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen entfleuchte.  
"Ah..." Lan Xichen legte leicht beschämt seine Hand vor seinen Mund, als Bao Tian wieder seinen Kopf anhob und Lan Xichen ins Gesicht blickte.

Seine Wangen waren leicht errötet und Lan Xichens Augen funkelten unschuldig im Mondlicht.  
Er versteckte sein erregtes Gesicht hinter seiner Hand und sein Körper zuckte schüchtern zusammen, als Bao Tian seine Beine spreitzte und er sich mit seiner Hüfte zwischen Lan Xichens Schenkel schob.

Bao Tian griff an seinen eigenen Gürtel und löste den Knoten. Das Rascheln von Kleidern war zu hören und Lan Xichens Puls stieg langsam an.  
Mit einem Plopp rutschte Bao Tians Gürtel vom Bett und seine Robe öffnete sich einen Spalt.

Lan Xichen blickte nach oben und in der Dunkelheit sah er wie Bao Tian eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und eine lange Haarsträhne von seinem schwarzen Haar anhob und zu seinen Lippen führte.  
Zärtlich küsste er die Strähne und ließ sie dann ganz langsam durch seine Finger gleiten.

Die Haare fielen auf Lan Xichens nackten Oberkörper zurück und sie kitzelten auf seiner Haut. Eine feine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, als Bao Tian sich erneut nach vorne beugte und zwei Finger auf Lan Xichens Lippen legte.

Behutsam strich er mit seinen Fingern hin und her bevor er langsam seine Finger in Lan Xichens Mundhöhle presste.  
Lan Xichens öffnete seinen Mund und die Finger rutschten in seine feuchte Mundhöhle und spielten mit seiner Zunge.

Lan Xichens schloss seine Augen, als Bao Tian seine nassen Finger schließlich wieder heraus zog und mit seiner Hand zwischen Lan Xichens Schenkeln abtauchte.

Lan Xichen spürte eine unbekannte Berührung zwischen seinen Pobacken und er krallte sich mit seiner linken Hand in die Bettdecke, als Bao Tian vorsichtig den ersten Finger hinein schob.

"Ah" Stöhnte Lan Xichen mit zarter Stimme auf, als Bao Tian vorsichtig begann sein Loch zu dehnen.

Bao Tian hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte zu Lan Xichen. Dieser hatte seine Augen geschlossen und er machte ein leicht angestrengtes Gesicht. Seine linke Hand krallte sich fest in die Bettdecke und seine helle, reine Haut hob sich von den Schatten deutlich ab.

Bao Tian öffnete seine Lippen und er wollte etwas sagen, doch gerade als er dabei war es auszusprechen, verstummte er wieder.  
Er wollte Lan Xichens Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen.

Die angespannte Stille und die ungewohnte Atmosphäre hielt an und Bao Tian begann seine Finger wieder zu bewegen und schob einen weiteren nach.  
Bao Tian bog seine Finger leicht nach oben, als Lan Xichen plötzlich zusammen zuckte und ein leises Quieken über seine Lippen kam.  
"Ah!"

Bao Tian stutzte, als Lan Xichen sich unter ihm hin und herwand und er seine Hand sich vor seinen Mund hielt, um seine zarte Stimme zu ersticken.

Bao Tian machte noch eine Weile weiter und beobachtete interessiert das Schauspiel. Lan Xichen wurde hart und sein steifes Glied stand deutlich empor. Er hatte sein Gesicht seitlich in die Bettdecke gedrückt, als Bao Tian langsam seine Finger wieder heraus zog.

Bao Tians Herz klopfte ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals und sein Puls stieg weiter an.

Der süße Duft von Ban-Zhi-Lian der von Lan Xichen ausging erregte ihn sichtlich und Bao Tian griff an Lan Xichens Oberschenkel und spreitzte sie weiter auseinander, während er mit seiner Hüfte näher heran rutschte.

Bao Tian blickte ein letztes mal zu Lan Xichen. Dieser schaute ihn verlegen von der Seite an und schloss dann bestätigend seine Augen.

Es war ein betörender Anblick und Bao Tian verlor sich in seinem köperlichen Verlangen.  
Es war wie in einem Traum, wie eine süße Droge die einem alle Rationalität nahm und einen unfähig machte klar zu denken.

Lan Xichen spürte wie etwas warmes, hartes sich gegen sein Loch presste und Bao Tians Hände krallten sich in Lan Xichens Oberschenkel, als dieser begann seinen steifen Penis in ihn hineinzuschieben.

Lan Xichens Mund öffnete sich und ein leises, angestrengtes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen.  
"Argh!" Es war im ersten Moment ein beklemmendes Gefühl und sein Körper begann leicht zu zittern, während Bao Tians steifes Glied langsam in ihn eindrang.

Bao Tian stöhnte auf als er sich langsam Stück für Stück weiter in Lan Xichen seinen Weg bahnte. Sein Oberkörper beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sein schmaler Zopf fiel nach vorne über seine Schulter und das lange weiße Band des Gusu Lan Clans strich über Lan Xichens nackte Haut.

Bao Tian schnaufte auf, als er schließlich ganz in Lan Xichen eingedrungen war und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.  
Dann begann er langsam seine Hüfte vor und zurück zu schieben und das Bett begann leise zu knacken.

"Argh..." Lan Xichen krallte sich mit beiden Händen in die Bettdecke und er drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten aufs Bett, als Bao Tian begann sein Tempo zu erhöhen und einfühlsam aber kraftvoll zustieß. Lan Xichens Gesicht verzog sich angestrengt und seine Atmung wurde schwer und unruhig.

Bao Tian stöhnte befriedigend auf und Lan Xichens Schenkel begannen zaghaft zu zittern und seine Beine winkelten sich angespannt an.  
Lan Xichen drückte seinen linken Unterarm auf seinen Mund und erstickte sein leises Wimmern, während Bao Tian seinen süßen Punkt mit jedem Hieb stimulierte.

Bao Tian löste seinen festen Griff von Lan Xichens Oberschenkeln und lehnte sich weiter nach vorne herüber. Er fasste an Lan Xichens Unterarm und nahm ihn von seinem Mund weg.

Lan Xichen begann leise nach Luft zu schnappen, während Bao Tian sich noch näher heran lehnte, sich auf seinen Ellenbogen neben Lan Xichens Schultern abstützte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

Ihre feuchten Zungen und zarten Lippen umschlungen sich, als Tian sein Tempo wieder zurück nahm aber dafür tiefer und weiter mit seiner Hüfte nach vorne stieß.

Lan Xichen löste ihre Lippen voneinader denn er stöhnte laut auf, als er seine Finger in Bao Tians Schultern krallte. Er schnappte nach Luft und seine Atmung wurde immer unruhiger. Seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich und der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte und das zeitgleich gespürte Vergnügen teilten sein Herz in zwei.

"Ahh!"

Sie waren beide ihrem Höhepunkt nahe.

Bao Tian schloss lustvoll seine Augen und er berührte mit seiner Nase Lan Xichens Hals. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und während sie beide zum Höhepunkt kamen, hörte Lan Xichen, Bao Tians atemlose Stimme in seinem Ohr.  
"Meiming!" stöhnte Bao Tian auf, während sein warmer Samen heraus schoss.

"Ah!" Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und er stöhnte auf. Sein Körper kribbelte bis in seine Fingerspitzen und er schnappte nach Luft.  
Seine Brust hob sich durch seine unruhige Atmung schnell auf und ab und Bao Tian stützte seine feuchte Stirn auf Lan Xichens Schulter ab.

Der stille Raum wurde durch ihr lautes Schnappen nach Luft erfüllt.

Lan Xichen legte seine flache Hand auf Bao Tians Hinterkopf und eine Weile verharrten sie in diesem Moment.

Plötzlich spürte Lan Xichen etwas nasses auf seiner Schulter und er strich mit seiner Hand sanft über Bao Tians Haare, als dieser sich auf Lan Xichen niederließ und ihre nackten Körper sich aufeinander drückten.

Bao Tian griff mit seinen Armen unter Lan Xichen hindurch und er drückte ihre Körper fest aneinander.

Lan Xichen streichelte weiter über Bao Tians Kopf, während seine andere Hand auf Bao Tians kräftigen Rücken ruhte.  
Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und blickte mit klarem Blick unter die dunkle Zimmerdecke.  
Er spürte ihre kräftigen Herzschläge und ihre warme Körpernähe.

Lan Xichen atmete einmal tief ein und streichelte abermals über Bao Tians Kopf, während die vielen nassen Tränen an seiner Schulter hinunter kullerten und die Bettdecke benetzten.

* * *

Wei Wuxian Beine waren schwer.  
Er schleppte sich weiter voran, während die Erschöpfung an ihm zerrte. Seine müden Augenlieder hefteten sich auf den Horizont, bis er endlich in der Ferne den Stadteingang von Zhou Yong erblickte.

"Endlich..." nuschelte Wei Wuxian kraftlos zu sich selbst.

Eine rote Sonne ging auf und Wei Wuxian schleppte sich außer Atem die letzten Meter bis zur Stadt.  
Ihm war kalt, er war müde und seine Glieder fühlten sich unglaublich schwer an.

Er passierte das Stadttor und bog geradewegs in eine Straße ein und machte sich auf kürzestem Weg auf die Suche nach Madame Mao.

Die Stadt war noch wie ausgestorben und es war eine andächtige Stille. Nur ein paar Menschen und Händler liefen schon durch die Straßen und gingen ihres Weges.

Wei Wuxian bog in die kleinere Gasse ein und schon nach kürzester Zeit erblickte er das hölzerne Schild an der Hauswand von Madame Mao.

Wei Wuxians Gemüt lichtete sich bei dem Anblick und es war als würde plötzlich die Energie in seine Glieder zurück kehren.  
Er beeilte sich und lief die kleinen Stufen hinauf bis zur Tür.

Vorsichtig klopfte Wei Wuxian an der dunklen Holztür und horchte gespannt hin.

Als selbst nach einer Weile sich nichts rührte klopfte Wuxian erneut.  
"Madame Mao? Seid ihr da?" fragte er mit kräftiger Stimme.

Plötzlich vernahm Wei Wuxian ein paar leise Schritte und zaghaft klickte das Türschloss.  
Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf und eine vorsichtige Madame Mao linste mit ihrer Nase nach draußen.

"Wer ist da?" fragte sie unsicher als sie plötzlich Wei Wuxians erschöpftes Gesicht entdeckte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Wei Wuxian! Was machst du denn hier zu solch einer Stunde?"

"Madame Mao...!" lächelte Wei Wuxian sie erleichtert an.

Madame Mao schob die Tür weiter auf und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Sie trug noch ihre Robe für die Nacht und hatte einen dunkel roten Morgenmantel über ihren Schultern liegen. Ihre Haare hingen lang und offen auf ihrem Rücken hinunter und obwohl sie noch nicht fertig für den Tag war sah sie adrett und gepflegt aus.

"Tut mir leid euch zu dieser Stunde zu stören aber es ist wichtig!" Wei Wuxian bedankte sich mit einer höflichen Verneigung und trat ein.

"Alles gut. Komm schnell herein und setz sich an den Tisch. Ich gieße schnell einen Tee auf und dann erzählst du mir was passiert ist."

Madame Mao wies Wei Wuxian einen Platz am Tisch zu und dann ging sie schnell los und setzte heißes Wasser auf.  
Wei Wuxian ließ sich erschöpft an dem kleinen Tisch nieder und streckte seine Beine lang aus.

Erleichtert endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen zu sein schloss er für einen Moment seine Augen.

Madame Mao kam wieder zurück an den Tisch und stellte zwei Teeschalen und ein paar Süßigkeiten ab.

Mit besorgter Miene schaute sie Wei Wuxian an der sichtlich erschöpft aussah.

"Du siehst müde aus...  
Und du bist alleine...  
Muss ich mir um Wangji sorgen machen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Madame Mao ahnte, das dieser traurige Blick von Wei Wuxian nichts Gutes bedeutete.

Das Wasser kochte auf und Madame Mao drehte sich wieder um und holte die Teekanne.

Elegant und anmutig schenkte sie das Wasser in die Schalen und ein angenehmer Duft erfüllte den Raum.

Wei Wuxian blickte schweigsam in seine Teeschale und umfasste sie mit seiner Hand wärend Madame Mao ihre Ärmel nach hinten strich und sich zu ihm dazu setzte.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte Madame Mao

"..." Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf

"Du siehst erschöpft aus. Möchtest du dich erst hinlegen?" fragte sie vorsichtig weiter.

"..." Wei Wuxian schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Dann sprich wie ich dir helfen kann!" Madame Mao streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand über den Tisch und berührte Wei Wuxians Hand.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und er richete seinen Blick wieder nach oben.

Endlich öffnete er seine Lippen.  
"Madame Mao...  
Er ist weg...  
Lan Zhan! Er ist verschwunden...  
Und es ist alles meine Schuld!" flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang dünn und schrill.

Madame Maos Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte sprachlos auf Wei Wuxian.

"Ist er verletzt?" fragte Madame Mao bekümmert.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht..."

"Wo ist Tian und Lan Xichen?" fragte sie weiter und strich mit ihrem Daumen über Wei Wuxians Handrücken.

"Wir waren zu dritt unterwegs und suchen ihn seit ein paar Tagen.  
Was soll ich nur tun, Madame Mao?  
Ich mache mir solche Sorgen!  
Was ist wenn ihm etwas schlimmes zugestoßen ist...  
Wir können seit Tagen kein Lebenszeichen von ihm hören." Wei Wuxians Stimme brach und er kniff seine Augen schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Er war den Tränen nahe und seine Schultern begannen leicht zu zittern.

"Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter und habe sie einfach zurück gelassen.  
Was mache ich nur wenn ihm wegen mir irgendetwas zugestoßen ist!" wimmerte Wei Wuxian.

"Schhh, alles gut! Beruhige dich erstmal.  
Und dann erzählst du mir ganz in Ruhe von vorne was genau passiert ist! Na?" Madame Mao berührte mit ihrer anderen Hand Wei Wuxians Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an.

Mit besorgter aber strenger Miene wie eine Mutter blickte sie ihn an.

Wei Wuxian schaute sie an und ihre Berhührung und ihre Fürsorge beruhigten ihn etwas und die Aufregung legte sich langsam wieder.

Madama zog ihre Hände wieder zurück und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Wei Wuxian atmete einmal tief ein und strich sich über sein Gesicht als er anfing Madame Mao die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Madame Maos Gesicht zeigte wärend seiner Geschichte die verschiedensten Ausdrücke. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Schock, Trauer und Besorgnis blieb zuletzt eine betrübte Miene auf ihrem Gesicht zurück.

Wei Wuxian: "[...]  
Und jetzt bin ich hier, bei euch. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis euch zu sehen. In meiner Verzweiflung glaubte ich vielleicht bei euch Hilfe zu erfahren." sagte Wei Wuxian mit einem bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck als er seine Geschichte beendete.

Madame Mao seufzte laut auf.

"Wangji spurlos verschwunden, Tian mit einem gebrochenen Herzen, Lan Xichen als eigentliches Opfer und du bist so verzweifelt das du eine alte Dame nach Rat fragst." Madame Mao strich sich mit ihrer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Was für eine Geschichte...  
Mein armer Wangji..." Madame Mao stand auf und holte aus einer kleinen schwarzen Schachtel eine lange Zigarette.

Sie zündete sie an und zog in Gedanken versunken den weißen Rauch in ihren Mund hinein.

Wei Wuxian blickte schweigend auf den Tisch und sein müdes Gesicht wurde noch bekümmerter.  
-War es falsch hierher zu kommen?  
Wieso war ich überhaupt der Meinung das Madame Mao uns vielleicht helfen könnte?- dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Madame Mao öffnet ein Fenster.  
Der frische morgen Wind wehte herein und es zog eine leichte Brise über den kleinen Tisch.

Madame Mao drehte sich wieder zu Wei Wuxian und sah ihn an.

Der Wind wehte leicht durch seine Haare und sein rotes Haarband flatterte anmutig im Windzug.

Madame Mao war plötzlich wie in einem Traum gefangen als sich ihr Blick auf Wei Wuxians rotes, seidiges Haarband heftete.

Leise nuschelte sie etwas.  
"Haarband...rot...ein rotes Haarband..."

Madame Mao pustete den weißen Rauch in den Raum als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam.

"Ah!" Quikte sie mit hohem Ton auf.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und blickte sie fragend an.

"Was ist?" fragte Wei Wuxian.

"Ich glaube...ich habe eine Idee..." sprach Madame Mao nachdenklich. Plötzlich drückte sie ihre Zigarette aus, warf schwungvoll ihre langen roten Ärmel nach hinten und ging wieder zurück zu Wei Wuxian an den Tisch.

Sie blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und blickte ihn von oben herab an.  
Ihre Stimme war klar und deutlich.

"Wei Wuxian!"

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und starrte sie verwundert an.

"Liebst du Lan Wangji?" fragte sie ihn gerade heraus und unüberhörbar.

Wei Wuxian öffnete vor Schock leicht den Mund und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Madame Mao sah ihn mit regungsloser Miene prüfend an.

"Ich...ähm..." stotterte Wei Wuxian verlegen.

Auf diese Frage war er jetzt nicht vorbereitet und Madame Mao durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit ihrem Blick.  
Wei Wuxian wurde leicht warm in seiner Brust und er spürte die Wärme die ihm leicht ins Gesicht stieg.  
Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und versuchte im Kopf seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

"Liebst du ihn oder nicht?  
Ja oder nein?" fragte Madame Mao noch einmal laut nach und stand furchteinflößend vor Wei Wuxian.

"Ich...ich..." stotterte Wei Wuxian noch einmal los.  
"Ich denke schon.. Vielleicht...  
Nein...  
Ja...  
Also das ist alles nicht so einfach...  
Wie soll ichs nennen...hahaha." Wei Wuxian brabbelte wild durcheinander und verhaspelte sich beim sprechen.

Plötzlich lehnte sich Madame Mao zu ihm herunter und haute mit ihrer flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

Es knallte laut und Wei Wuxian flog erneut zusammen.

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.  
"Wei Wuxian!  
Ja oder nein?"

Wei Wuxian lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ich..." er starrte in ihren stechenden Blick und es war als würde er plötzlich alleine und entblößt vor der nackten Wahrheit stehen.  
Es dauerte einen Moment und dann öffnete er seinen Mund.

"Ja!" kam es plötzlich klar und deutlich über seine Lippen.

"Ja, ich liebe ihn!" wiederholte er noch einmal leise und er spürte wie plötzlich mit aussprechen diesen Satzes alles so real wurde aber auch gleichzeitig eine große Last von seinen Schultern fiel.

In diesem Moment wurde Madame Maos Gesichtsausdruck wieder ganz weich und ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich unaufhaltsam nach oben.

"Sehr schön!" lächelte sie ihn an und wirkte mehr als zufrieden.  
"Dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen!"

Sie setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Sie blinzelte ihn mit einem Auge zu und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne.

"Ich kenne da ein Geheimnis wie du mit Wangji Kontakt aufnehmen kannst." flüsterte sie leise.

Wei Wuxian machte bei diesen Worten große Augen und er spürte einen Hoffnungsschimmer der fast zum greifen nahe war.

"Wie?" hauchte er interessiert.

"Ich hatte dir doch die Geschichte von meiner großen Liebe erzählt. Er war doch ein angesehner Cultivator.  
Er schenkte mir einst seine Halskette die er immer unter seiner Robe trug.  
Er kannte ein Lied welches er manchmal auf seiner Erhu spielte. (traditionelles Chinesisches Instrument)  
Es war das Lied der Liebenden. So nannte er es. Wenn zwei Leute sich von ganzem Herzen liebten und einer von beiden einen persönlichen Gegenstand des anderen bei sich trug, dann konnte man über dieses Lied miteinander kommunizieren." erklärte Madame Mao mit geheimnisvoller Stimme.

Wei Wuxian starrte sie mit großen Augen an und lauschte interessiert ihren Worten.

"Manchmal sprachen wir so miteinander wenn wir über weite Strecken voneinander getrennt waren.  
Ich kenne die Melodie und ihren Klang auch wenn ich selbst das Stück nicht anwenden kann da ich keinerlei spirituelle Energie besitzte oder andersweitig mit so etwas vertraut bin.  
Du kannst doch bestimmt ein Instrument spielen?  
Ich kann dir die Melodie zeigen." lächelte Madame Mao Wei Wuxian an.

"Aber wie soll das funktionieren? Ich habe Lan Wangji nie etwas von mir gegeben." sprach Wei Wuxian mit entteuschter Stimme.

Madame Maos Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen und sie trug ein breites Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.  
"Das hast du nicht...das stimmt.  
Aber..."  
Madame Mao streckte ihre linke Hand nach Wei Wuxian aus und berührte ein Ende seines langen roten Haarbandes. Sie zog es leicht an sich heran und ließ es dann durch ihre Finger gleiten.  
"Lan Wangji trägt etwas an seinem Handgelenk, das dir gehört hatte, stimmts?"

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er blickte Madame Mao sprachlos an.  
"Mein rotes Haarband.." flüsterte er.

"Genau, dein rotes Haarband.  
Wenn Wangji es immer noch bei sich trägt, dann müsste es funktionieren!" Madame Mao zwinkerte Wei Wuxian zu.

Wei Wuxians müdes Gesicht und seine Erschöpfung war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Sein Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen und er wollte es so schnell wie möglich ausprobieren.

"Hast du ein Instrument bei dir?" fragte Madame Mao.

Wei Wuxian griff in seinen Gürtel und holte seine kleine Flöte heraus.  
"Habe ich." sprach er aufgeregt.

"Gut. Dann singe ich es dir vor. Versuch es einfach irgendwann nachzuspielen bis du es auswenig kannst.  
Wenn du es dann spielen kannst, dann musst du ganz fest an die Person denken der all deine Liebe gehört.  
Der Rest müsste dann von alleine funktionieren." sprach Madame Mao und sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Teeschale und räusperte sich einmal kurz.

Wei Wuxian befeuchete seine Lippen und legte seine Flöte an seinen Mund.

Madame Mao begann leise ihr Lied anzustimmen.  
Sie hatte eine warme Stimmfarbe und eine wundervolle Singstimme. Wie zu erwarten von einst der besten Konkubine in ganz Zhou Yong.

Das Lied hatte eine wunderschöne, romantische Melodie die schnell ins Herz ging.

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen und hörte genau hin.  
Nach dem dritten Durchgang stimmte er mit seiner Flöte in ihren Gesang mit ein und der Raum wurde mit einem wunderschönen Lied erfüllt.

Die beiden musizierten solange gemeinsam bis Wei Wuxian das Stück fehlerfrei alleine spielen konnte.

"Großartig, das klingt wunderbar." freute sich Madame Mao und ihre Augen wurden leicht glasig.  
"Da werde ich gleich wieder ganz sentimental" sie lachte verlegen und strich ihre langen Haare hinter ihre Ohren.

Wei Wuxian lächelte sie an und er legte seine Flöte wieder auf dem Tisch ab.

"Vielen Dank Madame Mao. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich euch danken soll." sprach er mit ruhiger dankbarer Stimme.

"Du kannst dich bei mir bedanken wenn es funktioniert hat." zwinkerte Madame Mao ihm zu.  
"Ich glaube es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück oder? Was meinst du, du hast gewiss hunger!?" Madame Mao stand auf.

"Ja, ein wenig!" sprach Wei Wuxian mit ruhiger Stimme.

Zu wissen das es vielleicht einen Weg gibt mit Lan Wangji zu sprechen machte Wei Wuxian wieder große Hoffnung und es wurde ihm wieder etwas leichter um sein betrübtes Herz.

Madame Mao ging in die Küche und begann ein schnelles Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Wei Wuxian stützte wärenddessen seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab und blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster. In seiner Hand drehte er seine Flöte hin und her und summte noch einmal die Melodie nach.

Nach einer Weile kam Madame Mao mit einem Tablett und ein paar Speisen wieder aus der Küche und wollte gerade etwas sagen als sie plötzlich stehen blieben.

Wei Wuxian hatte seine Arme auf dem kleinen Tisch überkreuzt und sein Kopf lag seitlich auf ihnen abgelegt. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er fest umklammert seine Flöte und er trug einen sanften und friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck wärend er tief und fest zu schlafen schien.

Über Madame Maos Lippen flog ein zartes Lächeln und sie ging mit leisen Schritten zum Tisch. Vorsichtig stellte sie das Tablett ab.  
Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand aus und strich Wei Wuxians langen schwarzen Haare aus seinem Gesicht.

Sie seufzte leise auf und strich ihren roten Morgenmantel von ihren Schulter und ging leise einmal um den Tisch herum. Sie legte ihn Wei Wuxian über seine Schulter und flüsterte leise:  
"Schlaf ein wenig und ruh dich aus.  
Danach holen wir dann Wangji zurück."


	24. Chapter 15-4

**Chapter 15.4**

Madame Mao wendete sich von Wei Wuxian wieder ab und ging hinauf in den ersten Stock.  
Sie betrat ihr Zimmer auf der linken Seite und steuerte geradewegs auf einen alten, großen Holzschrank zu.

Sie öffnete eine der Schubladen und holte eine alte Holzkartusche hervor.  
Sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete es mit einem lauten Ruck. Ein frischer Wind wehte hinein und brachte ihre langen Haare und ihre Kleider zum tanzen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die kleine Kartusche und holte ein weißes, gefaltetes Stück Papier heraus. Es war kunstvoll zu der Form eines Vogel zusammengefaltet und passte genau in ihre Handinnenfläche.

Sie strich dreimal behutsam über das Papier als plötzlich mit einem hellen Lichtschimmer der Papiervogel zu einem lebendigem wurde.  
Ein schneeweißer hübscher Vogel mit einem kleinen Bändchen an seinem Fuß saß plötzlich in ihrer Handfläche und begann zu zwitschern.

Madame Mao lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
"Es ist mal wieder Zeit mein kleiner, Wangji.  
Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich.  
Bitte überbringe sie Lan Xichen!"

Madame Mao nahm ein kleines Stück Papier aus ihrem Ärmel und rollte es ganz klein zusammen. Vorsichtig band sie die kleine Rolle an den Fuß des Vogels und streichelte noch ein paar mal mit ihrem Finger über seinen seidigen Kopf.

Der kleine Vogel schloss seine Augen und genoss sichtlich ihre Zuneigung.  
Vorsichtig streckte Madame Mao ihre Hand aus dem Fenster und der kleine weiße Vogel Namens "Wangji" flatterte mit wildem Flügelschlag davon in die Lüfte.

Sie schaute ihm noch einen Moment verträumt nach bis sie wieder das Fenster schloss.

"So, dann machen wir uns mal für den Tag fertig und sehen später nocheinmal nach unserem Gast." nuschelte Madame Mao zu sich selbst zufrieden und verließ wieder ihr Zimmer.

Wei Wuxian hatte einen unruhigen Traum und sein Körper fühlte sich kraftlos und erschöpft an. Ein schwaches stechen ging von seinem Nacken aus und er fühlte sich ganz steif in den Gliedern.  
Wei Wuxian schlug seine Augen auf und er erwachte auf Madame Maos kleinem Tisch.

Er blickte sich ein paar mal mit seinen müden Augen im Raum um als sein Blick plötzlich auf das Tablett mit dem Frühstück genau vor seiner Nase fiel.  
Sein Magen knurrte laut und Wei Wuxian lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

"Ufff habe ich einen Hunger...und man bin ich...steif." Wei Wuxian gähnt und richtete sich langsam auf.  
Sein Gesicht war ganz zerknittert von seinem Ärmeln und er hatte das Gefühl wärend seines Schlafes ein paar Jahre gealtert zu sein.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Klappern und Madame Mao streckte wieder ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

"Oh du bist wach!" sprach sie begeistert und kam sogleich zu ihm herein.  
Sie war ordentlich gekleidet und trug eine edle Robe aus blauem Stoff. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll zusammengebunden und sie hatte ein frisches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

"Wollen wir etwas essen?" fragte sie ihn und schon begann sie das Tablett zu entpacken und die Schalen auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.

"Hm!" nickte Wei Wuxian.  
"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte er müde und klopfte sich mit seiner Faust auf seine Schultern.

"Nicht so lange. Drei Stunden vielleicht." antwortete Madame Mao und schob Wei Wuxian ein paar Esstäbchen herüber.

"Dre Stunden?" fragte er entgeistert.  
"Ich muss..."

Madame Mao unterbrach ihn und fiel ihm ins Wort.  
"Als erstes musst du zu Kräften kommen. Und desswegen essen wir ersteinmal was. Mit leeren Magen kann niemand jemanden retten.  
Wenn du vernünftig gegessen hast kannst du gerne das Lied ausprobieren, das ich dir gezeigt habe. Aber erst essen!"  
Madame Mao warf Wei Wuxian einen entschlossenen Blick zu und hob verwarnend hren Zeigefinger.  
"Und wegen Lan Xichen und Bao Tian brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe ihnen Bescheid gegeben."

Wei Wuxian runzelte die Stirn.  
"Bescheid gegeben?  
Wie habt ihr das gemacht?" fragte Wei Wuxian interessiert wärend er begann sich den Reis in den Mund zu stopfen.

Madame Mao lachte auf.  
"Haha das wüsstest du wohl gerne..."

"Daff...wüffte iff würkliff gerne..." sprach Wei Wuxian mit vollem Mund und blickte Madame Mao mit großen Augen an.

Madame Mao klatschte vorsichtig auf Wei Wuxians Hand, welche die Reisschale hielt.  
"Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht!" sagte sie ermahnend.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und hätte sich fast an dem Reis in seinem Mund verschluckt.  
Gierig schlung er ihn herunter und war bemüht kein Reiskorn in seine Luftröhre zu bekommen.  
"Also? Sprach er schließlich mit leerem Mund und blickte Madame Mao fragen an.

Madame Mao stellte ihre Schale auf den Tisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Wangjis Bruder, Lan Xichen hatte mir damals ein Geschenk gemacht. Ich weiß nicht wie genau es funktioniert aber er gab mir eine Holzkartusche mit einem gefalteten Stück Papier in der Form eines Vogels.  
Wenn ich es heraus hole und dreimal über seinen Kopf streichle verwandelt es sich in einen kleinen weißen Vogel. Er fliegt immer direkt zu Lan Xichen. Egal wo er sich befindet. Streichle ich wieder dreimal über seinen Kopf ist der Zauber wieder vorbei und er kehrt als Stück Papier wieder zurück in seine Kartusche.  
Spannend nicht wahr?" Madame Mao machte große Augen und erzählte Wei Wuxian mit solch einer Aufregung die Geschichte, dass man denken könnte sie sei ein kleines Kind welches gerade zum ersten mal einen Straßentrick gesehen hatte.

"Wow...!" Wei Wuxian machte große Augen und staunte nicht schlecht.  
"Was für ein praktischer Zauber, in der Tat.  
Warum hat ausgerechnet Lan Xichen euch den Papiervogel geschenkt?" fragte Wei Wuxian weiter.

"Weil es Lan Xichen war der mir den Schutz des Gusu Lan Clans zugesagt hatte. Somit können wir jederzeit kommunizieren auch wenn man weiter von einander getrennt ist. Auch wenn ich neue Stoffe fertig hatte und sie abgeholt werden konnten, erwies sich der kleine Freund als sehr nützlich." Madame Mao lächelte und nippte vorsichtig an ihrer Teeschale.  
"Ich habe ihn Wangji getauft..." schmunzelte sie hinter ihrer Tasse hervor.

Wei Wuxian zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er dachte erst er hätte sich verhört.  
Bei dem Gedanken das ein kleiner Papiervogel "Wangji" heißt bogen sich seine Mundwinkel unkontrollierbar nach oben und er musste leise kichern.  
\- _Ob Lan Zhan wohl weiß, dass es noch einen kleinen zwitschernden "Wangji" gibt?_ \- Dachte sich Wei Wuxian amüsiert und er stellte sich in seinem Kopf vor, wie ein kleiner weißer "Wangji" mit mürrischer Miene auf der Schulter von einem genauso mürrischem "Lan Zhan" sitzt und ihm ein Liedchen trällert.

"Und was für eine Botschaft hat der kleine "Wangji" überbracht?" fragte Wei Wuxian neugierig.

"Das du heile und wohlbehalten hier bei mir angekommen bist und das ich dir das Lied der Liebenden mit auf den Weg gegeben habe und du ihn wahrscheinlich vor ihnen finden wirst!"  
Sagte Madame trocken und nippte wieder an ihrem Tee.

Wei Wuxian verschluckte sich an seinem Reis und haute sich hustend und schluckend auf seine Brust.  
Es lief ihm ein Schock durch die Glieder und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Die Panik stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben und er krallte sich Luft holend an der Tischplatte fest.

"Stell dich nicht so an. Meinst du etwa Lan Xichen weiß nicht schon lange bescheid was in dem Kopf seines kleinen Bruders vor sich geht?"  
Madame Mao wedelte mit ihrer Hand unbeeindruckt in der Luft herum bevor sie erneut an ihrer Teeschale nippte und Wei Wuxian amüsiert über den Rand anblickte.

Wei Wuxian wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über seinen Mund und räusperte sich ein paar mal.  
Türlich hatte Wei Wuxian schon daran gedacht, dass auch Lan Xichen es schon spitz bekommen hatte aber es auf Papier zu schreiben ist immer noch etwas anderes als seinen Vermutungen nachzugehen.  
Wei Wuxians Augenbrauen kräuselten sich und er machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht, wärend er darüber nachdachte wie er in Zukunft wohl Lan Xichen gegenüber treten sollte.

Nachdem der Schock überwunden, die Schalen auf dem Tisch alle geleert und Wei Wuxians Magen wieder gefüllt war verlangte es ihm nach Lan Wangji zu suchen. Er hatte sich schon viel zu lange bei Madame Mao aufgehalten und er wollte jetzt unbedingt testen ob das Lied auch tatsächlich funktioniert.

Madame Mao räumte den Tisch ab und öffnete Wei Wuxian die Tür in den kleinen Raum in dem er sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in eine Konkubine verwandelt hatte.

Wei Wuxian wurde leicht nervös und er zog seine Flöte aus seinem Gürtel und betrat den Raum.

"Nicht so nervös.  
Ich lasse dich jetzt ein wenig alleine. Konzentriere dich und leite all deine Aufmerksamkeit in deine Finger..."  
Madame Mao berührte zart Wei Wuxian Hand.

" ...in deine Lippen... " sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf Wei Wuxians Lippen.

" ...und in dein Herz!" sagte Madame Mao und strich behutsam über seine Brust und verweilte für einen Moment mit ihrer flachen Hand genau auf Wei Wuxians Herz.

"Du schaffst das schon!"  
Madame Mao blinzelte ihm bestätigend zu.

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken und Wei Wuxian hörte wie Madame Mao die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock ging.

Wei Wuxian stand nun alleine in dem kleinen Raum und er spürte wie sein Herz vor Nervosität lauter zu schlagen begann.  
Er blickte auf die hölzerne Flöte in seiner unruhigen Hand und atmete einmal tief ein.

(Wer möchte der geht jetzt auf youtube und hört dazu das folgende Lied: **watch?v=Ar7nVbjAsEw** ) Beautiful Chinese Music Bamboo Flute 2

"Du schaffst das Wei Ying!" sagte er ermutigend zu sich selbst und er suchte sich einen Platz am Fenster.  
Es war bewölkt draußen und ein leiser Herbstregen fiel wie ein Schleier aus vielen Tropfen auf die Stadt.

Wei Wuxian befeuchtete seine Lippen und legte die Flöte an. Unruhig fanden seine Finger ihren Platz und in Gedanken wiederholte er noch einmal das Stück, ehe er tief Luft holte und die ersten Töne zu spielen begann.

Mit seinen Gedanken war er nun bei Lan Wangji und nur bei ihm. Er sehnte sich nach seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme, seinem puppengleichen Gesicht mit der eisernen Miene und seiner liebevollen Wärme.

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen und sein leises Flötenspiel wurde mit jedem Ton kräftiger und lebendiger.

Es war das Lied der Liebenden, welches mit voller Leidenschaft und romantischen Tönen den kleinen Raum erfüllte und jeden Zuhörer in seinen Bann zog.

* * *

Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Beine waren taub und kaum mehr zu spüren. Seine Haut brannte und seine Kehle war so trocken. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und es war als würde jeder einzelne Herzschlag an seinen Kräften nagen.

Lan Wangji öffnete langsam seine schweren Augenlieder.  
Er hing noch immer an dem gleichen dunklen Ort mit den selben gefesselten Händen von der Decke herab und er stützte sich auf seine Knie.

Seine Schultern und Handgelenke schmerzten und er hing mit seinem vollen Gewicht in den Ketten.  
Er schmeckte den ekligen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund und sein Kopf hing schwer auf seiner Brust herab.

Er blickte auf den Boden vor sich und er sah die vielen Bluttropfen die von seinem nackten Körper auf die Erde tropften.  
Daneben lag eine kurze Peitsche und ein blutverschmiertes Messer an dessen Gefühl er sich sehr gut erinnern konnte.

Seine einst so weißen und edlen Kleider lagen alle zerrisen in Fetzen um ihn herum.

 _\- Wann wird sie wohl wieder kommen?-_ war Lan Wangjis einziger Gedanke.

Er hing noch eine ganze Weile so da und er war wieder kurz davor, dass Bewusstsein zu verlieren als er plötzlich etwas warmes an seinem Handgelenk spürte. Aber es war keine schmerzende, heiße Wärme sondern es war angenehm und heilend. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Schmerzen an seinem Handgelenk gelindert wurden und das eine wohltuende Wärme durch seinen Körper strömte.

Es regte sich wieder etwas Lebensgeist in ihm und langsam hob er seinen Kopf an und blickte nach oben zu seinen rot- blauen Handgelenken.

"...Was ist das...?" flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

Seine Augen weiteten sich als er das rote Haarband Wei Wuxians sah, welches in einem fahlen Licht aufschimmerte.  
Das Licht wurde immer kräftiger und Lan Wangji spürte plötzlich wie ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

Er kannte diese Wärme und dieses sehnsüchtige Gefühl. Voller Leidenschaft und Hoffnung. Bittersüß wie ein warmer Sommerregen erfüllte es seinen Körper.

"...Wei...Ying..?" hauchte Lan Wangji mit zittrigen Lippen.

Plötzlich hörte Lan Wangji eine leise Melodie. Aber es war nicht als würde er sie mit seinen Ohren wahrnehmen, sondern er fühlte sie in seinem Herzen.

Er spührte die leise romantische Melodie die mit jedem Ton lauter und kräftiger wurde und ihm neue Hoffnung schenkte.  
Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen und er konzentrierte sich nur auf das Lied, welches er in seinem Herzen spürte.

Es war ein Flötenspiel. So traurig und wunderschön zugleich und er wurde von ihm wie in eine Trance eingefangen.  
Er ließ das Gefühl zu und sein Geist ließ sich von der Melodie leiten und sich von ihr davon tragen.

Plötzlich spürte Lan Wangji eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie war noch schwach und leise und er konnte sie nicht richtig verstehen.  
Doch umso mehr er sich konzentrierte und hinhörte umso lauter und klarer wurde sie.

Die Stimmfarbe war so bekannt, so vertraut und so geliebt. Lan Wangjis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er Wei Wuxians Stimme klar und deutlich vernahm.

"Lan Zhan? Lan Zhan? Hörst du mich?"

Lan Wangjis Lippen begannen zu beben und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen.  
Seine Hände zitterten und seine schmalen Lippen öffneten sich zaghaft.  
"...Wei...Ying.." hauchte er und seine Augen wurden glasig, als er Wei Wuxians Wärme und seine Stimme in seinem Herzen spürte.

"Oh Gott, Lan Zhan!  
Du bist es wirklich!  
Es hat funktioniert!  
Bist du verletzt?" fragte Wei Wuxian aufgeregt und Lan Wangji spürte die Nervosität in seiner Stimme.

"Wie hast du mich gefunden?" fragte Lan Wangji und er spürte wie diese kleine Unterhaltung mit seinem geliebten Wei Ying ihm sofort wieder etwas Kraft schenkte.

"Madame Mao hat mir dieses Lied gezeigt und dann hab ichs einfach gespielt und dann... ich hätte einfach niemals gedacht, das es tatsächlich funktioniert, aber ich kann wirklich mit dir sprechen.  
Oh Gott, Lan Zhan ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht.  
Wo genau bist du?  
Wie geht es dir?  
Bist du alleine?  
Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.  
Ich war krank vor Sorge.  
Hab ich dich eigentlich schon gefragt ob du verletzt bist?"  
Wei Wuxian plapperte alles wild durcheinander was gerade aus seinem Herzen sprudelte und er war vollkommen unfähig sich auf das Wichtigste zu konzentrieren, so erleichtert war er Lan Wangjis Stimme zu hören.

Wenn Lan Wangji nicht so unter Schmerzen gewesen wäre und nicht jede kleinste Bewegung seines Körpers wie heiße Nadelstiche gewesen wäre, dann hätte er jetzt über Wei Wuxians konfusen Fragen ein erleichtertes Lächeln über seine Lippen gebracht.  
Doch er fühlte sich miserabel und er wusste, dass er sich in einer ernsten Lage befand.

Lügen wäre für ihn nicht in Frage gekommen, aber da er merkte wie aufgebracht Wei Wuxian ohnehin schon war, wollte er ihm lieber nicht genauere Details über seinen Zustand verraten.

"Wei Ying...du fragst zu viel." sagte er kraftlos.  
"Sind mein Bruder und Tian bei dir?"

Wei Wuxian der dagegen kein Problem damit hatte schnell eine Lüge über seine Lippen fliegen zu lassen um sich oder um andere zu schützen, antwortete hastig.  
"Ja klar, wir sind alle hier.  
Lan Zhan kannst du sagen wo du bist?  
Wir holen dich da raus!"

Lan Wangji der in seiner prompten Antwort sofort verdacht schöpfte musste einmal leise aufseufzen über den unüberwindbaren Fakt, wie grundverschieden sie doch manchmal waren.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß leider nicht wo ich bin. Ich bin gefesselt und alles ist dunkel hier. Es riecht muffig...und...erdig...und...es ist kalt hier." sagte Lan Wangji leise und entteuscht.

"Du bist gefesselt?" fragte Wei Wuxian schockiert.

 _\- Nagut, bei genauerem nachdenken wäre es genau so seltsam wenn jemand Lan Wangji irgendwo festhalten könnte ohne ihn in irgendeiner Form zum Bleiben zu zwingen-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian im selben Moment, nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte.

"Okay nicht schlimm, Lan Zhan. Ich kann dich spüren. Oder besser gesagt spüre ich mein rotes Haarband..."

Lan Wangji blickte noch einmal nach oben auf seine Handgelenke und er sah den hellen Lichtschimmer der noch immer von Wei Wuxians Haarband ausging.  
Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass Lan Wangjis eigenmächtige Zweckentfremdug von Wei Wuxians Haarband zum Retter in letzter Sekunde werden könnte?

"Okay, Lan Zhan. Ich gehe jetzt los. Warte auf mich, halte durch, ich werde dich finden!" Sagte Wei Wuxian und seine Stimme wurde lauter und entschlossener.

"Du meinst...IHR geht los..." Sagte Lan Wangji angestrengt aber trocken.

"..."  
"Ähh ja! Klar!  
Wir, das meinte ich doch. Hab ich, ICH gesagt?" sagte Wei Wuxian ertappt.  
Doch Wei Wuxians schweres Herz lichtete sich für einen Moment als er in Lan Wangjis Stimme den ermahnenden Unterton hörte, mit dem er ihn immer wieder ruhig zurechtwies. Er wusste, dass es somit noch Hoffnung gab und Lan Zhan noch für ihn greifbar war.

"Bitte..." hauchte Lan Wangji.  
"Komm nicht hierher. Nicht alleine.  
Es ist kein gewöhnlicher Geist der mich hier festhält. Es steckt noch mehr dahinter. Hol die anderen und versprich mir,  
Wei Ying,  
dass du nicht alleine her kommst." sagte Lan Wangji mit besorgter Stimme.

"..." Wei Wuxian schwieg für einen Moment. Er war so besorgt um Lan Wangji das er nicht wusste was er jetzt dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Zeit auf Lan Xichen und Bao Tian zu warten. Er wusste, dass er sofort los musste. Lan Wangjis Stimme und seine Wortwahl gefiehlen ihm überhaupt nicht und er spürte, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sein musste aus dem er sich selbst nicht mehr befreien konnte.

"Halte durch!" sagte Wei Wuxian und seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

"Hm" antwortet Lan Wangji leise als er plötzlich ein paar unheilvolle Schritte aus der Ferne hörte, die sich ihm wieder näherten.

* * *

Bao Tian drehte sich noch einmal im Schlaf um als er langsam wieder wach wurde und mit schweren Augenliedern unter eine dunkle Holzdecke blinzelte.  
Der Raum war mit einem hellen Tageslicht erleuchtet und durch die luftigen Fenster hörte er das rege Treiben von der Straße.

Bao Tian strich sich mit seiner flachen Hand durch sein Gesicht und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf.  
Die Bettdecke rutschte von seinen Schultern und sein Blick fiel auf seinen nackten Oberkörper.

Bao Tian runzelte die Stirn und hob nachdenklich die dünne Bettdecke ein Stück an.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich als er in seinen nackten Schritt blickte.  
Schnell klappte er die Bettdecke wieder zu und schaute sich suchend nach seiner weißen Unterrobe um.

"Was zum?" nuschelte er zu sich selbst als er neben dem Bett auf dem Fußboden seinen breiten Gürtel erblickte.

Der Ärmel seiner Unterrobe lag noch zusammengeknüllt unter seinem Hintern auf dem Bett und der Rest hing schon die Bettkante hinunter und berührte den Fußboden.

Bao Tian blickte sich noch einmal im Raum um. Das Bett neben ihm war leer, seine Augen fühlten sich leicht geschwollen an und neben ihm lag ein langes, sehr langes schwarzes Haar auf dem Bettlaken.

Es war auch nicht sein Zimmer in der Gaststätte sondern es war das Zimmer von Lan Xichen.  
Bao Tian fasste sich mit seiner rechten Hand an seinen Hals und er spürte einen Schock der durch seine Glieder fuhr als er sich wieder an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte.

Wie ein Hagel aus Eis und Feuer prasselte es auf ihn ein und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu als sein Mund begann trocken zu werden.  
Er schluckte schwer.  
Bao Tian fuhr sich mit seiner linken Hand durch die Haare und seine Finger kribbelten.

"Was habe ich nur getan?" flüsterte er unter Schock zu sich selbst.

Er konnte es nicht fassen was in der vergangenen Nacht in diesem Raum und in diesem Bett geschehen war.

 _\- Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen-?_ Dachte er sich als er versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen.

Bao Tian stellte seine Füße auf den Fußboden und rutschte auf die Bettkannte. Er hob seine Unterrobe vom Fußboden auf und zog sie sich wieder an.  
Er stand auf, band den Gürtel in seiner Taille wieder zu und blickte verstört und fassungslos aus dem Fenster.

"Wie soll ich jemals Huan wieder in die Augen blicken...?" nuschelte er zu sich selbst.

Eine ganze Weile stand er noch regunglos in Gedanken versunken vor dem Fenster und blickte nach draußen.  
Er musste sich erst beruhigen und seine Gedanken sortieren.

 _-Wie soll er sich verhalten, was soll er sagen wenn sie sich sehen? Und wo ist Lan Xichen jetzt überhaupt? Was denkt er wohl?-_  
Bao Tians Gedanken überschlugen sich und er spürte wie sein Herz vor Aufgegung wieder begann schneller zu schlagen.

"Was soll ich nur tun? Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht..." sagte er aufgelöst. Gerade als Bao Tian in Selbstzweifel und Unsicherheit zu zerfallen drohte, klopfte es plötzlich leise an der Tür.

Er zuckte zusammen und starrte ängstlich zu der kleinen Holztür.  
Mit einem Knacken schob sie sich auf und durch den Spalt hindurch sah Bao Tian eine Person ganz in weiß.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und er wurde leicht nervös als die Tür sich weiter aufschob und Lan Xichen in den Raum herein trat.

Bao Tian stand regungslos am Fenster. Er hatte seine Gedanken und Gefühle noch nicht sortiert und er war noch nicht bereit gewesen Lan Xichen gegenüber zu treten. Er schluckte schwer und seine Zunge und seine Kehle waren unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Lan Xichen jedoch hatte wie immer ein feines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er trat elegant herein und trug in der Hand ein kleines Tablett mit zwei Schalen.

"Guten Morgen." sagte er mit sanfter Stimme als er das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke abstellte und die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss.

"...Guten Morgen..." stotterte Bao Tian leicht verlegen und er wendete seinen Blick leicht ab um den direkten Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.

"Ich habe dir etwas von dem Frühstück zur Seite gestellt. Es ist schon spät. Mach dich fertig und iss etwas, damit wir aufbrechen können."  
Lan Xichens Stimme klang wie immer sehr freundlich und ruhig. Er hatte die selbe Güte und Wärme in seinen Worten und sein feines Lächeln schien durch nichts getrübt.

Bao Tian blinzelte über seine Schulter und wagte einen Blick zu Lan Xichen herüber. Unsicher wie er reagieren sollte antwortet er ersteinmal nur mit einem bestätigendem "Hmm".

Bao Tians Gedanken fanden derzeit keine vernünftige Reihenfolge.  
 _\- Soll ich etwas sagen? Er ist so ruhig... Er kann sich doch an die vergangene Nacht erinnern oder? Oder ist er einfach nur Gentleman genug und umhüllt die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht mit Schweigen und verdeckt seine Unsicherheit mit einem Lächeln? Oder sollte ich mich direkt vor ihm auf den Boden werfen und um Vergebung betteln und ihn fragen ob ich weiterhin an seiner Seite bleiben darf? -_

Bao Tian war sichtlich überfordert wie er jetzt mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte und unruhig tippte er mit seinem Zeigefinder auf seinem Kinn hin und her.

Lan Xichen schaute ihn eine Weile kommentarlos an bis er tief Luft holte und erneut etwas sagte.  
"Ich habe neue Nachrichten.  
Von Wei Wuxian und Madame Mao." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Bao Tian zuckte zusammen und schaute Lan Xichen schließlich direkt in die Augen.  
"Von Madame Mao und Wei Wuxian?" fragte er sichtlich irritiert.

"Wei Wuxian hatte uns vergangene Nacht verlassen. Er ist nach Zhou Yong aufgebrochen, zu Madame Mao und er hatte eine Nachricht in seinem Zimmer hinterlassen." Lan Xichen fasste in seinen Gürtel und holte ein kleines gefaltetes Stück Papier hervor.

Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Bao Tian zu und streckte ihm das Papier entgegen.  
Gerade als Bao Tian es annehmen wollte, striff er ausversehen Lan Xichens Finger.

Als hätte er sich an etwas heißem verbrannt zuckte Bao Tian plötzlich zusammen und zog seine Hand schnell wieder zurück. Das Stück Papier flatterte zu Boden und der Moment der Unbehaglichkeit war deutlich zu spüren.

"Verzeihung..." hauchte Bao Tian leise als Lan Xichen sich bückte, das Papier aufhob und es ihm mit einem liebevollen Lächeln erneut hinhielt.

Bao Tian griff peinlich berührt nach dem Papier. Dieses mal gab er sich aller größte Mühe den Körperkontakt zu vermeiden und er faltete die kleine Notiz auf und las sie sich durch.

Er fragte sich beim Lesen ob es wohl seine Worte auf der Veranda gewesen ware, die Wei Wuxian dazu veranlassten, alleine und mitten in der Nacht zu Madame Mao aufzubrechen.

"Und ich habe noch eine Nachricht von Madame Mao erhalten." Lan Xichen griff erneut in seinen Gürtel und holte den kleinen gefalteten Papiervogel heraus den Madame Mao ihm als Botschafter zugesandt hatte.

Er hatte wieder die Form eines Stück Papiers angenommen und lag regungslos in seiner Hand.

"Wei Wuxian ist bei Madame Mao wohlbehalten angekommen und sie hat ihm ein Lied mitgegeben." sagte Lan Xichen mit einem warmen Unterton.

"Ein Lied?" stutzte Bao Tian als er den Papiervogel in Lan Xichens Hand betrachtete. Er kannte den kleinen weißen Vogel. Er hat ihn oft schon durch die Lüfte fliegen sehen wenn er von Lan Xichen wieder durchs Fenster geschickt wurde um eine Nachricht an Madame Mao zu übermitteln.

"Ja." antwortete Lan Xichen ruhig aber mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Sie hat ihm das Lied der Liebenden beigebracht. Ein eher unbekanntes und spirituell schwaches Stück. Es kann sich aber als durchaus Hilfreich erweisen, wenn alle Bedingungen eingehalten werden.  
Und in diesem Fall könnte es tatsächlich eine Chance sein. Vorausgesetzt Wangji trägt noch immer das rote Haarband Wei Wuxians um sein Handgelenk, um welches er so ein Geheimniss gemacht hatte." Lan Xichen lächelte zufrieden und blickte den etwas irritierten Bao Tian an.

Bao Tian verstand nicht so ganz wovon Lan Xichen da sprach aber er war glücklich, dass sie sich scheinbar ganz normal und unbefangen wie immer unterhalten konnten.

"Ich glaube es könnte sein, dass Wei Wuxian noch vor uns Wangji findet. Wir sollten unsere Sachen packen und aufbrechen. " lächelte Lan Xichen.  
Er trat ans Fenster heran und öffnete mit einem Ruck den Fensterflügel. Bao Tian ging ein Stück zur Seite und ein frischer Windzug strömte in den Raum.

Lan Xichens Haare begannen leicht im Windzug sich hin und her zu bewegen und die langen weißen Enden seines Kopfbandes tanzten im Wind.  
Sein Gesicht war schön und anmutig anzusehen. Die fließenden Gesichtskonturen und der friedliche Gesichtsausdruck ließen ihn fast wie ein elfengleiches Wesen aus Mythen und Sagen erscheinen.

Bao Tian konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und starrte ihn kühn an. Jede seiner Bewegengungen sog er förmlich in sich auf und schweigend wie in einer inneren Meditation gefangen, betrachete er ihn hingebungsvoll.

Lan Xichen streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte dreimal über den Kopf des kleinen Papiervogels. Mit einer kleinen blauen Flamme verwandelte sich der kleine Papiervogel wieder in seine weiße Form aus Fleisch und Blut. Lan Xichen befestigte eine schwarze Haarsträhne an dem Fuß des kleinen Vogels.

Dann flüsterte er leise in seine Hand.  
"Suche den Besitzer diesen Haares und zeig mir den Weg."

Der kleine Vogel begann aufgeweckt zu zwitschern und bewegte seinen Kopf ein paar mal hin und her bevor er mit leisem Flügelschlag sich auf in die Lüfte schwang und in der Ferne davon flog.

Bao Tian schaute dem kleinen Vogel noch schweigend nach bis sich ihm plötzlich eine Frage auftat.

"Wessen Haar...war das jetzt?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

"Wei Wuxians." antwortet Lan Xichen und schaute aus dem Fenster ohne seinen Blick zu Bao Tian zu richten.

Bao Tians Gesicht legte sich kraus "Und wo hast du das her?" fragte er verblüfft weiter.

Lan Xichen kippte schließlich seinen Kopf zur Seite und lächelte Bao Tian mit einem etwas befremdlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
"Aus Wangjis Hab und Gut."

Bao Tian hob eine Augenbraue an.  
 _\- Was zum...?- Dachte er sich._  
 _\- Was hat Huan denn noch alles von Wangji außer Bichen zu dieser Reise mitgebracht? Und was zur Hölle sammelt Wangji alles von Wei Wuxian?-_  
Bao Tian strich sich mit der flachen Hand über sein Gesicht und er entschied sich, es einfach so hinzunehmen und seinen absurden Gedankengang über die seltsamen Verwicklungen der Lan Familie besser nicht weiter auszuführen.

Lan Xichen schloss wieder das Fenster und wendetet sich von Bao Tian ab. Leise Öffnete er die Zimmertür.  
"Ich warte dann unten auf dich." sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme und als er gerade durch die Tür schreiten wollte, erklang Bao Tians unsichere Stimme.

"...Ist...  
dein Körper...  
inordnung?" Hauchte er so leise mit stockender Stimme das es kaum zu hören war.

Lan Xichen hielt für einen Momet inne und blieb genau dort stehen wo er gerade war.  
Er drehte sich langsam nach hinten und sah wie Bao Tian leicht beschämt und unsicher sein Gesicht hinter seiner Hand versteckte.

Lan Xichen legte erneut ein zeitloses Lächeln auf seine Lippen und nickte ihm höflich zu.  
"Ich warte dann unten auf dich." Lan Xichen drehte sich um und ohne ein weiteres Wort, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und Bao Tian stand allein ohne Antwort, zurückgelassen in dem kleinen Zimmer.

Er atmete einmal tief ein als er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fuhr und sein Gesicht nach oben streckte und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen als er Lan Xichens leisen Schritte auf dem Flur noch nachhallen hörte.

* * *

Wei Wuxian riss seine Augen weit auf. Wie aus einer Trance kam er wieder zurück aus seinem Flötenspiel ins hier und jetzt. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und seine Finger kribbelten.  
Er blickte sich in dem kleinen Raum in Madame Maos Laden um und rieb sich seine Augen.

"Lan Zhan!" rief er aus als er aufsprang, seine Flöte hinter seinen Gürtel steckte und die Tür aufriss.

Madame Mao kam gerade die Treppen hinunter und sah wie Wei Wuxian aufgebracht aus dem Raum hinaustrat.  
"Hat es geklappt?" fragte sie und schaute ihn neugierig an.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und blickte Madame Mao mit großen Augen an.  
"Ich weiß wo er ist!" sagte er aufgebracht.  
"Ich muss los, jetzt gleich!  
Madame Mao habt vielen Dank!"  
Wei Wuxian machte einen Satz auf Madame Mao zu und hielt ihre rechte Hand fest. Seine zittrigen, warmen Hände hielten ihre fest umschlossen und seine Augen funkelten mit einem Schimmer der Hoffnung.

Sie erschrak sich über seinen plötzlichen Handgriff und schaute ihn vollkommen überrumpelt an.  
"Gern geschehen!" Sagte sie verwundert.  
"Aber wo ist er denn?  
Geht es Wangji gut?"

"Ich habe leider keine Zeit für Erklärungen aber ich verspreche, dass ich Lan Zhan heile zurück hole!" Wei Wuxian strich mit seiner Hand über Madame Maos Wange und dann lächelte er sie an.  
"Habt nochmal vielen Dank, Madame Mao. Ihr seid die Beste!"

Madame Maos Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte in Wei Wuxians aufgewecktes, hübsches Gesicht. In seinen Augen loderte wieder ein Feuer und seine Mundwinkel waren leicht nach oben gebunden.

"Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge!" sagte Madame Mao liebevoll und sie schloss Wei Wuxian in ihre Arme und drückte ihn einmal fest an ihre Brust heran.  
"Kommt alle wohlbehalten wieder zurück. Damit ich meine Jungs wieder in die Arme schließen kann. Ich hoffe gute Nachrichten von euch allen zu erfahren!" Madame Mao schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen und sie hoffte inständig auf ihrer aller Unversehrtheit.

Wei Wuxian erwiderte ihre Umarmung und legte seine flachen Hände für einen kurzen Moment fest auf ihren Rücken.  
Dann trennte er ihre innige Umarmung und er stürmte eilig aus dem Laden heraus und lief die kleine Gasse entlang.

Er spürte in seinem Herzen die Anwesenheit von seinem Haarband um Lan Wangjis Handgelenk und er ließ sich von diesem Gefühl intuitiv leiten. Er verließ die Stadt Zhou Yong durch den Haupteingang und bald ließ er auch die breite Straße hinter sich und verschwand in die Wildnis.

Immer wieder wenn Wei Wuxian das Gefühl hatte, die Spur zu verlieren legte er seine Flöte wieder an seine Lippen und begann das Stück erneut anzuspielen. Es verfehlte nie seine Wirkung und jedes mal wurde das Gefühl in seiner Brust wieder stärker und es zeigte ihm den Weg.

Der Tag neigte sich bald dem Ende zu und die dunklen Schatten der Nacht legten sich auf die Erde.  
Wei Wuxian war müde geworden, aber es brannte ein Feuer in ihm das ihn vorantrieb, immer weiter zu suchen.

Als er durch einen Wald am Fuß eines Berges durchs Unterholz kletterte, wurde das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust immer stärker. Wei Wuxian war sich ganz sicher, nun seinem Ziel ganz nah zu sein.  
Aufgeregt und erschöpft strauchelte er los und kämpfte sich durch das Dickicht als er er plötzlich vor einem schmalen Eingang einer dunklen Berghöhle stand.

Wei Wuxian stockte der Atem und seine Augen weiteten sich als ein kalter und muffiger Windzug aus der Höhle kam und ihm seine Haare aus dem Gesicht blies.  
Er schluckte einmal schwer und schaute dann in seine Hand in der er noch immer seine Flöte hielt. Er steckte sie zurück in seinen Gürtel und atmete einmal tief ein.

"Lan Zhan, halte durch, ich komme jetzt." flüsterte Wei Wuxian entschlossen zu sich selbst.

Unsicher aber mit Gedanken bei Lan Wangji betrat er die unheilvolle Höhle und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
Es war stockdunkel in der Höhle, die eisige Kälte ging durch Mark und Gebein und die stinkende Luft machte es einem schwer zu Atmen.

Wei Wuxian spürte die unheilvolle Energie die sich in dieser Höhle befand und es war deutlich zu spüren, dass mehr dahinter steckte als ein einfacher Geist einer rastlosen Seele.

Wei Wuxian holte aus seinem Ärmel einen Talisman hervor und machte sich ein wenig Licht.  
Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und sein unruhiger Atem hallte durch die Gänge.

Er folgte weiterhin seinem Gefühl und nach einer Weile kam er zu einem schmalen Gang der wie die Markierung eines Einganges aussah. In den Fels war ein Tor geschlagen mit ein paar fremden Verzierungen und Ornamenten in dem großen Torbogen.

Er passierte das Tor und schlich sich leise den Gang weiter entlang, bis er am anderen Ende in eine große Höhle kam. Die Decke war sehr hoch und man konnte erkennen, dass sie von Menschenhand geschaffen war.

"Was das hier wohl mal war?" nuschelte Wei Wuxian leise zu sich selbst.

In der Mitte der Höhle brannte ein kleines Feuer und die Steinwände wurden von einem fahlen Feuerschein erleuchtet.  
Wei Wuxian spürte einen Windzug und er blickte nach oben unter die Steindecke.

"Es muss einen Zugang nach draußen geben.." flüsterte er leise als er seine Hand nach oben streckte.  
Er horchte angespannt hin, aber außer dem Knacken des Feuers und einem leisen Windpfeifen konnte er nichts weitere hören.

Wei Wuxian erlosch seinen Licht-Talisman und machte einen großen Bogen einmal um das Feuer herum.  
Sein Blick fiel auf einen weiteren Torbogen der etwas kleiner als der erste war als er plötzlich ein stechen in seinem Herzen spürte.

 _\- Lan Zhan-_ Dachte er sich und schnellen Schrittes lief er los.

Er tastete sich mit seinen Händen die kalten Wände entlang und kam in eine kleinere Höhle und gerade als sich seine Augen an die neue Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, stockte ihm der Atem.

Wei Wuxian blieb wie versteinert stehen und seine Augen weiteten sich.

In der Mitte der Höhle war eine Anhöhung. Eine Art Steinpodest auf welches drei Stufen nach oben führten.

Und mitten in der Mitte, erkannte Wei Wuxian eine Gestalt zwischen den dunklen Schatten.

Die geschundenen Arme waren gefesselt und hingen von der Decke herab. Die Person kniete auf ihren Knien, der Kopf mit den langen schwarzen Haaren hing regungslos nach unten.  
Die helle Haut leuchtete in der Dunkelheit und die Person war außer einem kleinen Stückchen Stoff in seinem Schritt komplett nackt.

Doch was noch viel mehr leuchtete als die helle Haut waren die vielen Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper und das rote Blut, welches schon auf den Boden tropfte.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich vor Schock die Hand vor seinen Mund und es fuhr ihm ein grauenvoller Schmerz durch seinen Körper als er mit zittriger Stimme etwas hauchte. Seine Stimme war kraftlos und heiser.  
"...Lan...Zhan...?"

Plötzlich zuckte die leblos wirkende Gestalt zusammen und der schwere Kopf hob sich langsam an.  
Aus einem gequälten und müdem Gesicht stachen zwei helle bernsteinfarbende Augen Wei Wuxian entgegen.

"Lan Zhan!" rief Wei Wuxian aus.  
Sein Herz überschlug sich, sein Mund wurde trocken und vor lauter Aufregung verschluckte er sich.  
"Oh Gott..., Lan Zhan!" seine Stimme brach und Wei Wuxian rannte die drei Stufen nach oben und schmiss sich vor Lan Zhan auf die Knie.  
Wei Wuxians Augen wurden glasig und seine Lippen zitterten als er mit seinen Händen an Lan Wangjis Wangen fasste und sein Gesicht behutsam anhob um ihn besser sehen zu können.  
"Lan Zhan...es tut mir so leid..." Wei Wuxians Stimme bebte und eine erste Träne kullerte über seine Wange. Behutsam strich er mit seinen zittrigen Händen Lan Wangjis Haare aus dem Gesicht und streichelte liebevoll seine Wangen.

Lan Wangji blickt in Wei Wuxians aufgelöstes Gesicht und er sah die vielen Tränen die unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen kullerten und ein paar betrübte Augen, welchen ihn besorgt in der Dunkelheit anfunkelten.  
"...Wei...Ying..." hauchte Lan Wangji kraftlos und es war für einen Moment als würden all seine Schmerzen, mit jeder vergossenen Träne Wei Wuxians, von ihm gehen.  
"Du bist gekommen..." hauchte Lan Wangji.

"Natürlich bin ich das!" schluchzte Wei Wuxian.  
"Ich bin jetzt hier, alles wird wieder gut! Ich hole dich hier raus!" Wei Wuxian schenkte Lan Wangji ein gequältes Lächeln und nachdem er sich mit seinem Ärmel über seine Wangen wischte, versuchte er Lan Wangjis Fesseln zu lösen.

Doch die Fesseln waren aus schwerem Metall, die schon so fest waren, dass sie in Lan Wangjis Fleisch schnitten. So sehr sich Wei Wuxian auch bemühte, aber er konnte sie einfach nicht lösen.

Lan Wangji blickte betrübt hinauf zu Wei Wuxian.  
"Es ist zwecklos. Sie sind mit starker spiritueller Energie versiegelt. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie so aufbekommen."

Wei Wuxian wurde unruhig und er zerrte so stark an den Fesseln das Lan Wangji ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Geräusch von sich gab.  
"Verzeih mir." sagte Wei Wuxian schuldig. Er starrte auf Lan Wangjis blutigen Handgelenke und er konnte die Emotionen und den Schmerz in seiner Brust kaum ertragen. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und sackte dann vor Lan Wangji auf seine Knie.  
"...Es tut mit so leid...Das ich so spät bin." zitterte noch einmal seine Stimme und er schaute nach unten auf den Boden. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf den kalten Boden ab und plötzlich entdeckte er das blutverschmierte Messer und die kurze Peitsche welche vor Lan Wangji auf dem Boden lag.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und zwischen dem Schmerz in seiner Brust spürte er wie die Wut in ihm hoch kochte.

"...Wei Ying... bist du alleine gekommen?" fragte Lan Wangji mit schwacher Stimme.

Doch Wei Wuxian hörte ihn nicht oder besser gesagt, sein Blut kochte und schoss ihm so in den Kopf, dass er da gerade kein Gehör dafür hatte.  
Wei Wuxian stand auf und er knirschte mit seinen Zähnen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu angestrengten Fäusten und ein paar Adern traten sichtbar an seiner Stirn hervor.  
"War SIE das?" donnerte Wei Wuxian in seinem Zorn los.

Lan Wangji blickte in Wei Wuxians wutentbranntes Gesicht.

"Ich bringe sie um!" zischte Wei Wuxian und er blickte sich hektisch umher.

Lan Wangji der merkte, dass Wei Wuxian seine Emotionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und bekam Sorge, das Wei Wuxian in seinem Zorn etwas unüberlegtes tun würde und versuchte abermals zu ihm durchzudringen.  
"Wei Ying! Hör mir zu! Bist du alleine?"

"..." Wei Wuxian

"WEI YING!" rief Lan Wangji mit letzter Kraft und die Anstrengung bereitete ihm sichtlich Schmerzen. Seine Atmung wurde schwerer als er ein paar mal Blut spuckte.

Plötzlich erwachte Wei Wuxian wieder aus seiner Rage und er kniete sich schnell wieder vor Lan Wangji und legte seine Hand auf seine Brust.  
"Verzeih mir, das wollte ich nicht!  
Ich war nur so wütend!  
Bitte reg dich nicht auf!  
Du musst dich schonen!" Sagte Wei Wuxian mit verzweifelter Stimme und er war so durch den Wind, dass er seinen sonst so kühlen Kopf verlor.

"Geh, es ist zu gefährlich hier. Ich sagte doch, du sollst nicht alleine hierher kommen...  
Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört und die anderen mitgebracht?." Sprach Lan Wangji in seiner Sorge um Wei Wuxian.

Doch in diesem Moment hörten die beiden plötzlich ein Klappern.

Wei Wuxian drehte sich ruckartig um und beide blickten zu dem Eingang in ihre Höhle.

Sie hielten den Atem an und lauschten angestrengt.

Tap Tap Tap

Es waren leise Schritte zu höhren, die durch die Gänge hallten und sich ihnen langsam immer weiter näherten.

Ihr Puls stieg an, das Herz schlug schneller und die Nervosität kroch in ihre Glieder.

"Du musst gehen, jetzt gleich!" sprach Lan Wangji schnell.

Wei Wuxian drehte sich ruckartig wieder zu Lan Wangji um und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
"Ich werde dich nicht zurück lassen." sagte Wei Wuxian entschlossen und die Schritte kamen immer näher.

"Ich flehe dich an, GEH!" sagte Lan Wangji und seine Stimme klang schrill und heiser.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen und es kreisten so viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher, dass er nicht mehr wusste was nun richtig oder falsch war.

Eine Schweißperle bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und er schaute in Lan Wangjis gequältes Gesicht als er plötzlich eine scharfe Klinge an seinem Rücken spürte. Die Spitze bohrte sich in seinen Rücken und wurde von einem kräftigen Druck gegen seinen Rücken gepresst.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich als er mit starrem Blick an Wei Wuxian vorbei blickte.

"Wen haben wir denn da?" Erklang eine listige Frauenstimme von hinten und Wei Wuxian spürte einen kalten Atem in seinem Nacken.


	25. Chapter 15-5

**Chapter 15.5**

Lan Xichen und Bao Tian gingen gemeinsam die breite Handelsstraße in Richtung Zhou Yong entlang.  
Sie waren schon ein paar Stunden unterwegs und Lan Xichen ließ sich von der Aura des kleinen Vogels leiten.

Es waren recht stille Stunden gewesen und Bao Tian war oft geistig nicht ganz anwesend, wenn Lan Xichen ihn etwas fragte.  
Lan Xichen dagegen behielt sein sanftes Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen und seine ruhige Ausstrahlung behielt er bei, auch wenn er innerlich sich große Sorgen um Lan Wangji machte.  
An seiner rechten Hüfte trug er sein eigenes Schwert und an seiner linken trug er Lan Wangjis Schwert, Bichen.  
In seinem weißen Gürtel steckte seine Flöte und seine strahlenden Augen blickten mit klarem Blick nach vorne.

Bao Tian lief neben ihm her und er trug außer seinem Schwert noch seine Liuqin (traditionell Chinesisches Instrument) auf seinem Rücken.  
Er hob sich mit seinen leicht gewellten, schwarzen Haaren und dem etwas dunklerem Hautteint stark von Lan Xichen ab.

Sie waren ein ungewohnter Anblick und die vielen Passanten die ihnen auf ihrem Weg entgegen kamen bestaunten ihre Erscheinungen und tuschelten hinter hervorgehaltener Hand.

Bao Tian griff in einen Beutel an seiner Hüfte und holte einen roten, saftigen Apfel hervor.  
Er bestaunte ihn gierig in seiner Hand und drehte ihn so lange hin und her bis er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte. Da er sich auf etwas anderes als das Gehen konzentrierte wurde er etwas langsamer und blieb bald hinter Lan Xichen zurück.  
Genüsslich biss er in den saftigen Apfel und schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen.

Doch dieser kurze Moment der Unachtsamkeit reichte schon aus.

Lan Xichen blieb plötzlich stehen und schaute sich suchend um als Bao Tian ungebremst in Lan Xichen hinein lief.  
Mit einem Rumms haute er sich den Apfel in sein Gesicht und das lange Schwertende von Bichen bohrte sich in sein linkes Knie.

Der Apfel fiel zu Boden und Bao Tian zischte vor Schmerz laut auf.  
"Autsch" fauchte er als er sich mit einer Hand an sein Knie fasste und mit der anderen in sein schmerzendes Gesicht.

Lan Xichen der von dem Aufprall vollkommen überrumpelt war strich sich über seinen Hinterkopf, als er sich vollkommen entgeistert nach hinten umdrehte.  
"Tian... Was tust du?" fragte er ihn zwar höflich aber mit leichtem Unterton.

"Ich?" fragte Bao Tian entgeistert.  
"Kann man denn nicht einmal in Ruhe einen Apfel essen...?"  
Sagte er trocken. Er blickte auf den staubigen Boden vor seinen Füßen und den roten Apfel der nun vollkommen mit Staub überzogen war.  
"Da ist er nun hin..." Flüserte er traurig.

Ein älterer Mann der das ganze mit angesehen hatte blieb stehen und schaute die beiden abwechselnd fragend an.

"Hast du dich verletzt?" fragte Lan Xichen und schaute Bao Tian an, der sich noch immer sein Knie hielt.

"Bis auf einen Frontalangriff eines Apfels in mein Gesicht und ein langes Schwert welches sich einmal zwischen meine Kniescheibe gebohrt hat, geht es mir gut, danke der Nachfrage." sagte Bao Tian leicht vorwurfsvoll.

"Tian, mach es nicht dramatischer als es ist. Die Straße ist jawohl groß genug für uns beide.  
Gib doch einfach zu, dass du geträumt hast." lächelte Lan Xichen mit einem leicht angespanntem Grinsen.

"Ich habe nicht geträumt.  
Ich habe lediglich einen Apfel gegessen.  
Du bist einfach mitten auf der Straße prompt stehen geblieben." wies Bao Tian ihm die Schuld zu.

Der ältere Mann der am Rand stand blickte die beiden sprachlos an und lauschte ihrer absurden Unterhaltung, wärend er sich fragte, wie zwei so wohlhabende und beeindruckende Männer, über so eine Lapalie streiten konnten.

"Tian, ich will mich wegen so etwas nicht mit dir streiten.  
Also hör auf immer recht haben zu wollen. In der Cloud Recesses heißt es..." doch Lan Xichen konnte seinen Satz nicht ganz zu Ende aussprechen, als Bao Tian ihm schon ins Wort fiel.  
"Jaja...ich höre dich nicht!" Bao Tian streckte seine Arme hoch zu den Seiten aus und steckte seine Finger provokant in die Ohren. Dabei richtete er seine Nase in die Höhe und wendete den Kopf von Lan Xichen ab.

Lan Xichen stockte für einen Moment und er blickte mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck zu Bao Tian.  
"Tian, sieh dich nur an. Hör jetzt auf mit diesem Unsinn." sagte er mit ruhiger aber bestimmter Stimme.

Doch Tian wendete sich noch weiter von Lan Xichen ab und seine Stimme wurde lauter, aber mit einem spielerischem Unterton.  
"Oh ich hör dich nicht, ich hör dich nicht!  
Deine Lippen bewegen sich aber ich höre dich nicht."

Lan Xichens Augenbrauen kräuselten sich leicht und er streckte eine Hand aus um Bao Tians Arme wieder runter zu nehmen.  
"Tian, schluss jetzt! Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind."  
Lan Xichen versuchte nach Bao Tians Armen zu greifen, aber er wendete sich jedes mal ab und drehte sich im Kreis und Lan Xichen griff jedes mal vergeblich ins Leere.

Plötzlich blieb Lan Xichen stehen. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
"Ok schluss jetzt. Wir haben wirklich wichtigeres zu tun.  
Tian, du..."  
Doch wieder konnte Lan Xichen seinen Satz nicht aussprechen.

Bao Tian machte einen Satz auf ihn zu. Er nahm seine Finger wieder aus den Ohren und schaute Lan Xichen direkt in die Augen, als er ihm ins Wort fiel.  
"Da! Da war es schon wieder!  
Ich hasse es, wenn du das machst!" sagte Bao Tian und zeigte mit seinem Finger provokant auf Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen stutzte verwundert und schaute Bao Tian fragend an.  
"Was war da?"

Bao Tian runzelte die Stirn und blickte Lan Xichen prüfend an.  
"Immer wenn wir argumentieren, beginnst du mit deinem überlegenen, von oben herab:  
Tian, so nicht...  
Tian, lass das...  
Tian, hör auf..."

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und Unverständnis stand in seinem Gesicht.  
"Das ist doch absurd." sagte er und wendete seinen Blick ab.  
"Tian, dass du auch immer..."

"HA!" Bao Tian fiel im laut ins Wort und zeigte wieder mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Lan Xichen.  
"Siehst du, da war es schon wieder!" sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Lan Xichens Lippen kräuselten sich, als wolle er etwas sagen aber er schaute nur nachdenklich drein.

Der Ältere Mann der sich das Treiben auf offener Straße mit ansah, setzte plötzlich seinen schweren Weidekorb von seinem Rücken ab. Er öffnete den hölzernen Deckel, nahm einen grünen Apfel heraus und setzte sich dann auf seinen Weidekorb und lauschte weiterhin ihrer Unterhaltung, wärend er genüsslich in seinen Apfel biss.

"Solch ein Unsinn." Sagte Lan Xichen und er wollte sich gerade genervt von Bao Tian abwenden.

"Nein ist es nicht." erwiderte Bao Tian.  
"Ich kenne dich doch.  
Ich kenne dich sogar ganz genau. Was glaubst du wer die letzten 10 Jahre fast Tag und Nacht an deiner Seite war?  
Ich kenne jede Unart und jede negative Eigenschaft an dir, die du versuchst bis ins kleinste Detail auszumergeln und mit einem sanften Lächeln zu überspielen."

Bao Tian machte einen Schritt auf Lan Xichen zu.  
"Ich kenne dein "guten Morgen- Gesicht" welches ganz und gar nicht liebreizend ist.  
Ich weiß, dass du keine Sojabohnen magst und trotzdem bei jedem Banquett anstandslos alle aufisst, nur um ein guter Gast zu sein.  
Ich weiß, wie sehr du den warmen Sommer hasst und dich in deiner weißen Robe lieber zu Tode schwitzt, anstatt das du auf dein gutes und adrettes Aussehen verzichten würdest.  
Ich weiß, dass du deinen kleinen Bruder Wangji über alles liebst und du ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen würdest und ihm alles verzeihen würdest, würde nicht deine Position und dein Ansehen es dir verbieten und du vor den Älteren dein Gesicht als Clan Anführer wahren musst.  
Und ich weiß auch, dass obwohl dein kleiner Mund unaufhörlich davon redet welche Regeln im Gusu Lan Clan alle einzuhalten sind, dein großes Herz sie schon am liebsten alle tausendemale gebrochen hätte."

Bao Tian hatte sich vor Lan Xichen groß aufgebäumt und die paar Zentimeter die er tatsächlich größer war, schienen nun um noch einiges mehr geworden zu sein.

Lan Xichen stand der Mund leicht offen. Sein sonst so feines Gesicht mit dem sanften Lächeln wirkte verstört und er blickte Bao Tian mit einem stechenden Blick an.  
"Jetzt ist aber wirklich schluss, Tian. Denk doch bitte mal darüber nach wo wir uns hier eigentlich befinden.  
Noch ein Wort und ich lasse dich hier stehen und gehe alleine weiter."

In diesem Moment kam eine junge Frau die Straße entlang und schaute sich suchend um. Sie hörte die laute, aufsehenerregende Auseinandersetzung und staunte nicht schlecht, bei dem Anblick der zwei attraktiven, streitenden Männer.  
Sie entdeckte den alten Mann der genüsslich seinen Apfel aß, wärend er dem Schauspiel aus erster Reihe zusah.  
Vorsichtig schlich sie sich zu dem alten Man und zog an seinem Ärmel. Hinter vorgehaltender Hand flüsterte sie.  
"Großvater! Was macht du denn hier?  
Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!"

Der alte Mann blickte zur Seite und schaute die junge Frau an. Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu.  
"Zieh nicht so an meinem Ärmel, Kleines. Ich bin schwer beschäftigt." antwortete er recht laut, da es ihm scheinbar egal war, dass man ihn hören konnte.

Die junge Frau grämte sich.  
"Großvater, schluss jetzt. Du kannst doch die Leute nicht so unhöflich anstarren!" zischte sie leise, während sie selbst einen scheuen Blick herüber zu Bao Tian und Lan Xichen wagte.

Der alte Mann zog seinen Ärmel zurück und schaute die junge Frau unverständnisvoll an.  
"Ich komme noch nicht mit. Ich wurde schon lange nicht mehr so gut unterhalten.  
Ein Ehestreit dieser Art, mitten auf offener Straße sieht man schließlich nicht alle Tage!" sagte er laut und mit vergnügter Stimme.

Die junge Frau wurde schlagartig rot im Gesicht und schaute beschämt zu den beiden herüber, aus Angst man hätte ihren Großvater gehört.

Und in der Tat.

Lan Xichen und Bao Tian blickten sich mit großen Augen an, als in ihre Ohren das Wort "Ehestreit" noch einmal nachhallte.  
Lan Xichen blickte über die Straße zu dem alten Mann und der jungen Frau herüber und er trug ein wahrlich angsteinflößendes Lächeln.  
Seine eine Augenbraue zuckte unruhig auf und ab.  
"Mein Herr, wenn ich sie korrigieren darf. Dies hier ist kein Ehestreit sondern eine heikle Auseinandersetzung zwischen einem Meister und seinem Diener!"

Die Mundwinkel des alten Mannes bogen sich vergnügt nach oben, wärend er es sich noch bequemer auf seinem Weidekorb machte. Seine Enkelin dagegen stand regungslos neben ihm und klammerte sich an seiner Schulter fest, wärend sie die beiden attraktiven Männer noch einmal eindringlich musterte.

In diesem Moment packte Bao Tian an ein Ende von Lan Xichens Kopfband und zog ihn an sich heran.  
Lan Xichen, der vollkommen überrumpelt war, griff schnell an sein Kopfband und hielt dagegen.  
Ihre Oberkörper drückten sich dicht aneinander und Bao Tian sah Lan Xichen mit scharfem Blick an.  
"Wer ist hier der Diener?" fragte er laut.

Lan Xichens Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Von seinem sanften Lächeln war nichts mehr zu sehen und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus.  
Er fletschte mit den Zähnen.  
"Bao Tian...!" zischte er und er warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Grob packte er an Bao Tians Handgelenk welches das Ende seines weißen Kopfbandes festhielt.

Die Luft fing an zu schwingen und man bekam das Gefühl das die Erde bebte.

Doch plötzlich wurde Bao Tians Gesicht wieder ganz fein. Seine Gesichtskonturen lockerten sich, seine Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.  
Langsam ließ er Lan Xichens Kopfband wieder los und ließ es sanft durch seine Finger gleiten.  
Behutsam strich er mit seiner Hand über Lan Xichens Wange.  
"Ich liebe es, wenn diese starre porzellan Maske zu bröckeln beginnt!" sagte er mit liebevoller Stimme.

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich, wärend er noch immer seine Hand um Bao Tians Handgelenk geschlungen hatte.

Der alte Mann flüsterte zu seiner Enkelin:" Jetzt kommen wir zu dem interessanten Teil!"

Bao Tian fuhr mit seiner Hand ein paar mal über Lan Xichens Wange.  
"Ich liebe es, wenn diese Augenbrauen anfangen sich anzuspannen." er legte seinen Zeigefinger zwischen Lan Xichens Augenbrauen.  
"Ich liebe es, wenn dieser Mund anfängt etwas anderes außer nette Worte zu sagen." Bao Tian strich weiter mit seinem Finger über Lan Xichens schmalen Lippen.  
"Und ich liebe es, wenn dieses Herz anfängt schneller zu schlagen." er legte seine Handfläche auf Lan Xichens Brust.  
"Ich liebe es, wenn du wütend wirst. Denn ich bin der Einzige, der das schafft!"  
Bao Tian schloss seine Augen und fasste behutsam an Lan Xichens Hand. Er führte sie nach oben zu seinen Lippen und küsste zärtlich den hellen Handrücken.

Dem alten Mann fiel sein Apfel aus dem Mund und die junge Frau krallte sich mit ihrer Hand fester in die Schulter ihres Großvaters und mit der anderen hielt sie sich beschämt die Hand vor ihren Mund.

Lan Xichen schluckte schwer. Seine Wangen tauchten sich in ein leichtes Rosé und sein Herz pochte einmal laut auf.  
Seine Augen waren auf Bao Tian gerichtet und er starrte ihn fassungslos an.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er wieder zur Gesinnung kam und er riss seine Hand schnell weg und schlug seine Ärmel nach hinten.  
"Übertreib es nicht. Denke ja nicht, dass du damit so einfach durch kommst." sagte er leise und er wendete sich beschämt von Bao Tian ab und verließ plötzlich die breite Straße und verschwand im Dickicht des Waldes.

Bao Tian grinste über bei Ohren und rieb sich mit seiner Hand mehrfach durch den Nacken.  
Langsam schaute er herüber zu dem alten Mann und seiner Enkelin, die ihn beide mit offenem Mund anstarrten.  
Bao Tian lächelte die beiden breit an.  
"Alter Herr, könnte ich vielleicht einen von ihren lecker ausehenden grünen Äpfeln bekommen?"

Der alte Mann lächelte zufrieden und öffnete seinen Weidekorb. Er holte einen saftigen grünen Apfel hervor.  
"Aber sehr gerne. Lasst ihn euch schmecken!"  
Der alte Mann warf ihn Bao Tian herüber und er machte sich lang und fing den Apfel mit seiner Hand.

"Habt vielen Dank!" Bedankte sich Bao Tian freundlich und er griff in seine Robe und holte ein kleines Stoffsäckchen hervor. Geschwind öffnete er es und holte zwei goldene Münzen hervor.  
"Hier fangt!"

Bao Tian warf eine Münze zu dem alten Mann herüber und eine zu seiner Enkelin.

Die beiden fingen sie und staunten nicht schlecht, über zwei echte goldene Münzen. Gerade als die junge Enkelin etwas zu dieser Großzügigkeit sagen wollte rief Bao Tian schon herüber: "Es ist ein Geschenk! Nutzt es sinnvoll!"

Die beiden bedanken sich mehrfach bei ihm und verneigten sich tief. Gerade als Bao Tian hinter Lan Xichen ins Dickicht des Waldes verschwinden wollte, erhob der alte Mann noch einmal seine Stimme.  
"Junger Mann, wenn ich euch einen Rat geben darf:  
Achtet gut auf eure Frau und lasst sie nicht aus den Augen. Nach Außen hin ist sie sanftmütig und gütig aber in ihrem Herzen lodert ein leidenschaftliches Feuer!"

Der Enkelin fiel alles aus dem Gesicht und sie starrte fassungslos ihren Großvater an.

Bao Tian lachte laut auf.  
"Hahaha!"  
Er war köstlich über die beiden amüsiert. Er verneigte sich einmal tief vor dem alten Mann.  
"Habt vielen Dank alter Mann. Ich werde eurem weisen Rat sicher folgen."  
Bao Tian wunk noch einmal mit dem grünen Apfel in seiner Hand und dann verschwand er geräuschlos im Wald.  
Er musste noch die ganze Zeit schmunzeln und er lief ein paar Schritte, um Lan Xichen wieder einzuholen.

Lan Xichen stand schon ein kleines Stück tiefer im Wald und er schaute unzufrieden drein. Er richtete sein Kopfband neu aus und strich sich über seine langen Haare. Als Bao Tian sich zu ihm durch die Äste kämpfte, warf er ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.  
"Was hat der alte Mann noch zu dir gesagt?" fragte er mürrisch.

Bao Tian lächelte ihn über das ganze Gesicht breit an. Dann hob er den grünen Apfel in seiner rechten Hand zu seinen Lippen und biss genüsslich in ihn hinein.  
"Ach nichts, das erwähnenswert wäre!" sagte er salopp und kaute zufrieden auf dem saftigen Apfel herum.

Lan Xichens Stirn kräuselte sich und er blickte Bao Tian ungläubig an.

Bao Tian lachte vergnügt auf.  
"Nun komm, nun sei nicht mehr böse.  
Als würden die beiden wissen wer wir sind oder wo wir herkommen!"  
Bao Tian ging auf Lan Xichen zu, er legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und hielt ihm den angebissen grünen Apfel hin.  
"Auch einmal beißen?"

"Hmpf" Lan Xichen schlug Bao Tians Hand zur Seite und stapfte trotzig an ihm vorbei.

Bao Tian schaute ihm kichernd nach und biss erneut in den saftigen Apfel hinein.  
"Wo hat der alte Mann nur das leidenschaftliche Feuer in "ihr" gesehen?"

Der alte Mann und seine Enkelin standen noch immer auf der breiten Handelsstraße und blickten sprachlos in den Wald hinein.  
Der alte Mann räusperte sich: "Ach ja, die Versöhnung wird später bestimmt leidenschaftlich sein..." flüsterte er leise.

Die Enkelin machte große Augen und schaute entgeistert zu ihrem Großvater herüber.  
"Großvater...  
Die Person ganz in weiß, mit den langen schwarzen Haaren...  
Das war keine Frau!"

Der Großvater stutzte.  
"War es nicht? Oh!" Der alte Mann strich sich über seine Augen.  
"Meine Augen sind wohl nicht mehr die besten. Ich habe mich noch gewundert, dass ihre Stimme etwas tief war."

Der Enkelin stand der Mund weit offen und sie klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.  
"Wie peinlich..." murmelte sie leise.  
"Ob die beiden wohl vom Gusu Lan Clan waren? Ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört! Wohlhabende, attraktive Männer die ganz in weiß gekleidet sind und ein feines Kopfband um ihre Stirn tragen, welches sanft im Wind weht."  
Die Enkelin fasste ihren Großvater am Arm und geleitete ihn die Straße weiter entlang.

Der Großvater schaute seine Enkelin an.  
"Hmmm jetzt wo du es sagst."  
Er drehte die Goldmünze in seiner Hand ein paar mal hin und her.  
"Ob sie wohl zwei wichtige Personen mit hohem Rang waren?" Der alte Mann streckte die Münze in den Himmel empor und bestaunte sie.

"Hmm könnte sein. Nach ihrer Erscheinung zu beurteilen." antwortete die Enkelin.

Der alte Mann strich sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn.  
"Was für ein interessanter Clan"  
Ob es dort wohl noch mehr so außergewöhnlichen Pärchen gibt?" schmunzelte der alte Mann.

Bao Tian nießte plötzlich laut auf!  
"Achooo"  
Er rieb sich mit seinem Zeigefinger unter seiner Nase und schaute nachdenklich drein.  
"Hmm? Ob wohl jemand gerade über mich spricht?" nuschelte er zu sich selbst.

"Achooo"  
Erklang es ein paar Meter weiter vor ihm.  
Lan Xichen blieb stehen und nießte ebenfalls.

* * *

Wei Wuxian schluckte schwer. Seine Augen waren fest auf Lan Wangji gerichtet der mit aufgerissenen Augen an ihm vorbei blickte.

"Du schon wieder!" hörte Wei Wuxian eine Frauenstimme hinter sich und das Messer in seinem Rücken strich langsam seinen Rücken hinauf.

Wei Wuxian streckte seinen Rücken gerade um dem Druck etwas auszuweichen. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er mit seiner linken Hand in seinen Gürtel und fasste an seine Flöte.

Doch plötzlich berührte ihn die blanke Klinge an seinem Hals und eine Hand griff ruppig in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten.  
"Da würde ich nicht drüber nachdenken!" zischte die Stimme von hinten.  
"Zeig mir was in deinem Gürtel ist!" forderte ihn eine dominante Frauentimme auf.

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian an und nickte ihm bestätigend zu.

Wei Wuxian wusste sofort, dass wenn Lan Wangji schon so kooperativ war, er lieber tun sollte was man ihm befiehlt.  
Zähneknirschend holte Wei Wuxian seine Flöte hervor und streckte sie mit seiner Hand nach oben.

"Haha" schallte ihr unangenhemes Gelächter durch die Hallen.  
"Ich bin es, erkennt du mich wieder?"  
Sie machte einen Schritt neben Wei Wuxian und linste ihn unheilvoll an.

Wei Wuxians Gesicht wurde zornig und er warf ihr einen stechenden Blick zu.  
"Bao Meiming..." fletschte er die Zähne.  
"Oder besser gesagt: häßlicher Dämon der du ihre Gestalt missbrauchst."

"Haha!" lachte sie erneut schrill auf.  
"Pass auf was du sagst!"  
Mit einem gezielten Tritt trat sie mit ihrem Fuß gegen Wei Wuxians linke Hand und die Flöte schleuderte aus seiner Hand und rutschte über den Boden.

Wei Wuxian schrie leise vor Schmerz auf und verzog sein Gesicht.  
"Argh"

"Wei Ying!" rief Lan Wangji aus, der immer noch handlungsunfähig sich alles mit ansehen musste.

Das blanke Messer ruhte noch immer an Wei Wuxians Kehle und es schien eine aussichtslose Lage zu sein.  
Er hielt seine schmerzende Hand fest umschlossen und er warf Bao Meiming einen haßerfüllten Blick zu.

Sie fasste kräftiger in Wei Wuxians Haare und riss seinen Kopf weiter nach hinten. Das Messer bohrte sich mit seiner Spitze in seinen Hals und der erste Tropfen Blut lief an seiner Haut hinunter.  
"Erneut durchkreuzt du meine Pläne, miese kleine Ratte.  
Hast du geglaubt du könntest hier einfach so hereinstolzieren und ihn retten?  
Was glaubst du wer du bist?" fauchte sie.

Wei Wuxian fletschte die Zähne und er griff an ihr Handgelenk um dem Druck etwas zu entgehen, doch sie zerrte grob an seinen Haaren.

"Fass...ihn...nicht...an!" sprach Lan Wangji jedes Wort einzeln aus und er warf ihr einen Todesblick zu. Seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich und er zerrte an seinen Fesseln.

Bao Meiming schaute ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ihn nicht anfassen?" fragte sie mit amüsierter Stimme.  
"Aber Eindringlinge müssen doch bestraft werden!  
Möchtest du es lieber an meiner Stelle tun?"  
Sie fing an dreckig zu lachen und rutschte mit der Klinge ihres Messers an Wei Wuxians Kehle auf und wieder ab.

"Aufhören!" keuchte Lan Wangji und er zerrte so kraftvoll er konnte an seinen Fesseln. Doch nichts rührte sich und außer, dass seine Handgelenke immer stärker rot anliefen, passierte nichts.  
"Lass ihn gehen...nimm mich...anstatt ihn..." sprach Lan Wangji mit schwacher Stimme und er sah Bao Meiming bittend an.

"Nein!" rief Wei Wuxian aus.  
"Lass ihn gehen und behalte mich hier!"

Bao Meimig riss die Augen weit auf und starrte die beiden amüsiert an. Plötzlich begann sie laut zu lachen und ihre schrille Stimme ging durch Mark und Gebein.  
"Was seid ihr beiden denn für eine liebreizende Kombo?" Sie lachte weiterhin aus voller Kehle, als sie plötzlich verstummte und wieder ganz still wurde.  
Sie schaute nachdenklich zu Wei Wuxian und dann schweifte ihr unheilvoller Blick weiter zu Lan Wangji und wieder zurück. Sie entdeckte Wei Wuxians rotes Haarband in seinen Haaren und dann ging ihr prüfender Blick wieder zurück zu Lan Wangjis Handgelenk, welches ebenfalls ein rotes Haarband trug.  
"Oder könnte es sein...das ich hier in meinen Händen ein ganz besonderes Pärchen halte?  
Seid ihr etwa ein Lieb..."

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich plötzlich zu einer hämischen Fratze und ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich schaurig nach oben.  
"Wie aufregend! Jetzt wird die ganze Sache noch interessanter!" Sie leckte sich gierig über ihre Lippen.  
"Zeigt mir, wie groß das Band zwischen euch beiden wirklich ist."

Sie ließ das Messer aus ihrer Hand gleiten und mit einem Scheppern fiel es auf den kalten Boden.  
Sie machte mit ihrer rechten Hand ein paar kreisende Bewegungem in der Luft und es entstand ein kleiner, lilaner Wirbel aus spiritueller Energie.

Der Strom der Engergie ging auf Lan Wangji zu und umschlung eine dicke Haarsträhne seines langen Haares.

"Nein!" rief Wei Wuxian aus.  
"Aufhören"

Doch Bao Meiming riss weiter an seinen Haaren und zog seinen Kopf noch tiefer nach hinten.  
"Argh" ächzte Wei Wuxian auf.

Plötzlich hob sich Lan Wangjis dicke Haarsträhne durch den Strom der Energie an.

"Du sagtest doch, ich solle ihn nicht anfassen nichr wahr?" Bao Meiming grinste Lan Wangji hinterhältig an und schon begannen sich Lan Wangjis Haare um Wei Wuxians Kehle zu wickeln.

Bao Meiming ließ Wei Wuxians Haare los und ging einen Schritt zurück, als Lan Wangjis schwarzen Haare mit dem lilanen Lichtschimmer begannen sich immer fester um Wei Wuxians Hals zu wickeln und ihn zu würgen.

"NEIN! STOP!"  
rief Lan Wangji als er mit ansehen musste wie Wei Wuxian genau vor seinen Augen stranguliert wurde. Sie waren sich so nah, Wei Wuxian war nur ein paar Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht entfernt aber trotz der Nähe war er machtlos und er konnte nichts tun außen zuzusehen.

Wei Wuxian versuchte krampfhaft mit seinen Händen die Haare zu lockern doch die spiritielle Energie war zu stark.  
"...Lan...Zhan..." keuchte Wei Wuxian und er begann nach Luft zu ringen.

"Hahaha" Bao Meiming fing an laut zu lachen und ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick und der Wahnsinn stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Wie du es dir gewünscht hast, ich fasse ihn nicht an!"

"Wei Ying...!" Zitterte Lan Wangjis Stimme als seine glasigen Augen plötzlich das Messer vor ihren Füßen, auf dem Boden entdeckten.  
Lan Wangji blickte auf die schimmernde Klinge und schaute dann hoch in Wei Wuxians Gesicht, welcher noch immer versuchte sich aus der Würgung zu befreien.  
"Wei Ying! Schnell! Nimm das Messer! Schneit sie ab!" rief Lan Wangji und er schaute mit gequältem Gesicht zu Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian keuchte und er sah auf das Messer das genau vor ihm lag.  
"...aber...deine...Haare..." keuchte Wei Wuxian.

"Tu es!  
Bitte, Wei Ying!  
Schneit sie ab!  
WEI YING!" rief Lan Wangji verzweifelt und er hatte das Gefühl vor Erschöpfung jede Sekunde ohnmächtig zu werden.

Bao Meiming beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen mit gierigem Blick und sie schien sich an ihrem Leid und Kummer zu ergötzen und saugte die Emotionen förmlich in sich auf.

Mit letzter Kraft griff Wei Wuxian mit seiner rechten Hand nach dem Messer und er schloss seine Augen, als ihm die Luft wegblieb und er mit letzter Kraft ausholte und Lan Wangjis langen, schwarzen Haare direkt vor seinen Augen durchschnitt.

Lan Wangjis panischen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als seine Haare durch die scharfe Klinge durchtrennt wurden.

Das Messer fiel scheppernd zu Boden und Wei Wuxian fiel mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten auf den harten Boden. Der Würgegriff lockerte sich um seinen Hals und Lan Wangjis dicke, kurze Haarsträhne fiel ihm bis zu seiner Schulter runter in sein Gesicht.

Wei Wuxian lag auf dem Rücken und er holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er zu würgen und zu husten begann und nach Luft rang.

"Wei Ying, alles ok?" rief Lan Wangji und sein Herz raste vor Panik und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu.

Wei Wuxian spuckte noch ein paar mal bis er wieder erneut tief Luft holte und er sich auf die Seite rollte. Vorsichtig stützte er sich ab und hob seinen Oberkörper an.  
"Nichts...passiert..." keuchte er atemlos und die Haut an seinem schlanken Hals zeigte blau-rote Abdrücke.

"Tsss tsss tsss" Schnallste Bao Meiming mit ihrer Zunge als sie einen Schritt auf Lan Wangji zu machte. Mit ihrem Fuß trat sie das Messer zur Seite und dann bückte sie sich langsam zu Lan Wangji herunter.

Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand aus und berührte die kurze Haarsträhne in Lan Wangjis Gesicht.  
"Das schöne Haar!  
Das schöne perfekte Aussehen von...Meister...Lan...Wangji...  
Was sollen jetzt nur die anderen im Gusu Lan Clan denken, wenn von nun an das perfekte und lupenrein Aussehen so verschandelt wurde?  
Und das alles nur um das Leben dieser nervigen kleinen Ratte zu retten!  
Was wird wohl nur Lan Xichen dazu sagen?"

Bao Meiming lies die kurze Haarsträhne durch ihre Finger gleiten und warf Lan Wangji einen bemitleidenswerten Blick zu.

Lan Wangji biss seine Zähne fest aufeinander. Sein Gesicht spannte sich an, seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich, die Adern an seiner Stirn traten vor Anstrengung hervor und seine Augen funkelten mit einem stechendem Blick sein Gegenüber an. Die Luft begann zu schwingen und der Boden bebte.

Noch nie zuvor hatte Lan Wangji solch starke Emotionen in seinem Gesicht gezeigt.


	26. Chapter 15-6

**Chapter 15.6**

Lan Xichen schritt mit entschlossenen Bewegungen und klarem Blick immer weiter in den Wald hinein.  
Er spürte, dass der kleine, weiße Vogel schon ganz nah sein musste

Bao Tian war hinter ihm und die Sonne war gerade dabei unter zu gehen.  
Der Wald wurde immer dunkler und die vielen Schatten der Bäume machten es immer schwieriger die Übersicht im Wald zu behalten.

Plötzlich blieb Lan Xichen wieder stehen und er hob seine Hand an.  
Bao Tian schlich sich schnell näher und spähte über Lan Xichens Schulter hinein in den Wald.

"Was ist?" flüsterte Bao Tian.

"Wir sind ganz nah!  
Ich glaube da vorne beginnt eine Höhle!" Lan Xichen zeigte mit seinem schlanken Finger durch die Äste.

Bao Tian strengte seine Augen an und tatsächlich, im Dickicht zeichnete sich der schwarze Eingang einer Höhle ab.

"Komm." sagte Lan Xichen ruhig und beide legten ihre Hände auf das Heft ihrer Schwerter und näherten sich langsam dem Eingang der Höhle.

Als sie näher kamen zeichnete sich auf dem dunklen Waldboden plötzlich eine weiße Kontur ab und sie erblickten den kleinen, weißen Vogel von Madame Mao, der zwitschernd vor der Höhle auf dem Boden saß.

Lan Xichen ging auf ihn zu und bückte sich. Behutsam hob er ihn an und betrachtete ihn in seiner Hand.  
"Gut gemacht, kleiner Freund!  
Weiter musst du auch nicht." Lan Xichen lächelte den kleinen Vogel an und strich ihm behutsam dreimal über seinen Kopf.  
Eine kleine blaue Flamme entstand und der kleine, weiße Vogel verwandelte sich wieder in seine Papiergestalt. Das Zwitschern verstummte und Lan Xichen verstaute den kleinen Papiervogel vorsichtig in seiner Robe.

Bao Tian trat neben Lan Xichen und gemeinsam starrten sie in den dunklen Eingang der eisigen Höhle. Ein kalter Windzug stieß ihnen entgegen und ein unheilvolles Gefühl erfüllte ihre Herzen.

Lan Xichen wollte gerade losgehen als Bao Tian seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn stoppte.  
Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen und blickte nach hinten zu Bao Tian.

"Gehen wir da rein? Das sieht nicht gut aus!" fragte Bao Tian unsicher.  
"Es stinkt hier nach Dämonenpack!"

"Aber sicher gehen wir da rein. Wei Wuxian muss sich dort drinnen befinden. Und dann muss Wangji auch da sein." antwortete Lan Xichen entschlossen.

"Das dachte ich mir irgendwie...!" flüsterte Bao Tian und sein Gesicht wirkte mehr als besorgt.

Lan Xichen machte erneut einen Schritt nach vorne, doch wieder hielt Bao Tian ihn fest und stoppte ihn an seiner Schulter.  
"Huan, pass auf dich auf!" sagte Bao Tian leise und Lan Xichen blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ganz fein und seine Gesichtskonturen wurden freundlich. Er lächelte Bao Tian an.  
"Du auch, mein Freund!" Lan Xichens strich ebenfalls mit seiner Hand über Bao Tians Schulter und gemeinsam blickten sie in die pechschwarze Dunkelheit.

Beide holten einen Talisman aus ihrem Ärmel hervor und machten sich ein wenig Licht, bevor sie sich mutig in die Höhle hineinwagten.

* * *

Lan Wangjis Blut kochte und aus seinem Körper traten kleine blaue Flammen heraus, als er seine letzten spirituellen Kräfte bündelte.  
Die Höhle tauchte sich in ein hell-blaues Licht und Bao Meiming starrte ihn gierig an.

"Haha" lachte sie schadenfroh.  
"Was ist los? Bist du jetzt sauer?  
Aber das wird dir nichts mehr nützen. Du bist schon zu schwach!"

Bao Meiming raste auf Lan Wangji zu und streckte ihre reche Hand nach ihm aus.  
Sie legte ihre flache Handinnenfläche auf Lan Wangjis Stirn und im ersten Moment bekam sie von seiner aufbrausenden spiritueller Energie einen kleinen Stromschlag. Doch kurz darauf begann sich die blaue Energie in ihren Körper zu saugen.

"Argh" keuchte Lan Wangji auf, als er spürte, dass seine restliche spirituelle Energie aus seinem Körper heraus gesogen wurde.

Bao Meiming warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sie spürte die erfirschende Energie die durch ihren Körper schoss.  
Ihr Körper begann zu zittern und ihre dämonische Aura verstärkte sich mehr.

"Lan Zhan!" rief Wei Wuxian aus, der noch immer keuchend am Boden lag.  
 _\- Wenn er noch mehr Energie verliert weiß ich nicht was mit ihm passiert-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian panisch und er begann sich nach etwas umzusehen, das ihm helfen könnte.

Er entdeckte schließlich seine Flöte die nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm auf dem steinigen Boden lag.  
Er hastete los und krabbelte auf allen vieren über den Boden und machte mit ausgestreckter Hand einen Hechtsprung zu seiner Flöte.

"Denkst du dir!" Rief Bao Meiming aus als sie Wei Wuxian entdeckte. Sie streckte ihre linke Hand aus und Lan Wangjis spirituelle Energie die in ihre rechte Hand floss, schoss mit einem herben Schlag aus ihrer anderen Hand wieder heraus und traf Wei Wuxians Rücken.

Mit einer starken Wucht wurde Wei Wuxian gegen eine Höhlenwand geschleudert und ein gleißender Schrei echote durch die Höhle.  
"Ahhh!"

Er überschlug sich ein paar mal bis er nach einem herben Aufprall regungslos mit seinem Rücken an der Wand zum stehen kam.  
Ihm wurde heiß und sein Kopf dröhnte. Die Sicht schien ihm zu schwinden und sein Rücken schmerzte ihm als hätte man ihm die Haut abgezogen.  
Sie brannte und er sah wie ein paar rote Bluttropfen von seiner Stirn auf den Boden tropften.  
"...Lan Zhan..." hauchte er kraftlos als er in seiner zitternden Hand seine Flöte entdeckte.

Lan Wangjis Gesicht wurde immer weißer und sein Kopf fiel regungslos nach unten auf seine Brust, als Bao Meiming ihre Hand endlich wieder zurück zog.  
"Schade... Ist es schon vorbei? Ich dachte wir hätten noch viel mehr Spaß miteinander!" lachte sie zufrieden als plötzlich ein Grollen in der Höhle zu hören war.

Wie ein gleißender Blitz sauste ein blaues Schwert durch die dunkle Höhle und steuerte genau auf Bao Meiming zu.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sprang nach hinten, als sie aber schon einen gleißenden Schmerz an ihrer Schulter verspürte. Sie schrie laut auf als ihr linker Arm von der Schulter abgetrennt wurde und mit starker Wucht auf den Boden schleuderte.

"AHH!" schrillte ihre Stimme laut auf und blaue Flammen züngelten um ihre Schulter herum, als unaufhörlich schwarzes Blut auf die Erde tropfte.  
"WER WAGT ES?" schrie sie auf.

Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian schauten überrascht mit letzter Kraft zu ihr herüber, als plötzlich im Torbogen eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit heraus trat.  
Ein Mann, ganz in weiß gekleidet. Die langen schwarzen Haare tanzten im kalten Windzug, das weiße Kopfband mit den langen Enden blitzte durch die Dunkelheit und blaue Flammen wirbelten um seine rechte Hand.

(Wer möchte, der geht jetzt auf youtube und hört dazu das folgende Lied: **watch?v=QcPf4yKSe38** ) -Xian REMASTERED 9:03-

Lan Xichen stand in der Höhle und seine Erscheinung war wahrlich furchteinflößend. Sein Schwert sauste zu ihm zurück und er nahm es in seine rechte Hand und richtete es genau auf Bao Meiming. Die blauen Flammen wurden heller und sie züngelten sich um die blanke Schwertklinge.

Hinter ihm tauchte plötzlich Bao Tian auf der ebenfalls sein blankes Schwert in den Händen hielt. Ein starker, heller Lichtschimmer ging von seinem Schwert aus und ihre gemeinsame spirituelle Energie brachte die Luft zum schwingen.

Alle fünf starrten sich an und keiner bewegte sich. Die Anspannung war enorm.

"Wangji..." hauchte Lan Xichen mit fassungloser Stimme, als sein Blick plötzlich auf seinen schwer verletzten Bruder fiel.

"Bruder..." keuchte Lan Wangji atemlos.

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich als er Wei Wuxian und Wangji verwundet erblickte und er hielt Lan Xichen am Arm fest, um ein überstürztes Handeln zu verhindern.

In Lan Xichen und Bao Tian stieg die Wut hinauf und beide umklammerten den Griff ihrer Schwerter mit so einer Kraft, dass die Adern auf ihren Handrücken heraus traten.

"Wer seid ihr? " Rief Lan Xichen laut aus und seine Stimme stieg zu einem lauten Echo an und hallte durch die Höhle.

Bao Meimings Herz machte einen Sprung als sie Lan Xichens Gesicht erkannte.  
"Lan Xichen!" rief sie laut aus und plötzlich wurde ihre Stimme wieder ganz zart und weiblich.  
"Ihr seid wirklich zu mir gekommen!" Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden plötzlich wieder ganz fein und sie machte mit ihrer linken Hand eine kreisende Bewegung in der Luft.

Plötzlich loderte ihr abgeschnitter Arm auf der Erde in einem hellen Licht auf und der Arm hob sich an und sauste zu ihr zurück. Unter einem gleißenden Lichtschimmer setzte er sich wieder an ihre Schulter und wurde wieder zu einem Teil ihres Körpers.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus!" flüsterte Bao Tian.  
"Das ist schon lange kein einfacher Geist mehr.  
Wohl eher ein Dämon der sich die ruhelose Seele eines Menschen einverleibt hat!  
...und...dann... auch noch die Gestalt meiner Frau angenommen hat!" hauchte Bao Tian mit zitternder Stimme und seine Finger krallten sich in Lan Xichens Arm.

"Nicht verzagen, Tian. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Dämon nie wieder ihre Gestalt annehmen kann!" sagte Lan Xichen zu Bao Tian entschlossen und er streckte seine Hand aus und seine spirituelle Energie lies sein Schwert wieder durch die Lüfte sausen.

Bao Meiming hob ihre Arme und mit einem hellen Licht und einem lauten Grollen schoss ihre spirituelle Energie aus ihren Händen und lieferte sich ein kraftvolles Duell mit Lan Xichens Schwert.

Bao Tian rannte zu Wei Wuxian herüber, wärend über seinem Kopf die Kräfte aufeinander trafen und die Höhle zum beben brachten.  
Er schaffte es bis zu ihm und hob vorsichtig Wei Wuxians Oberkörper an.  
"Wei Wuxian bist du schwer verletzt? Kannst du laufen?"

Wei Wuxian blinzelte Bao Tian mit schweren Augenliedern an und im Hintergrund sah er das gleißende Licht von dem mächtigen Kampf zwischen Bao Meiming und Lan Xichen.

"Tian..." hauchte er.  
"Mir gehts gut. Aber Lan Zhan! Hilf ihm."

Bao Tian blickte zu Lan Wangji, der fast bewusstlos in den Ketten hing.

Er nickt Wei Wuxian bestätigend zu, als es plötzlich ein lautes Grollen und eine heftige Erschütterung der Erde gab.

Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian blickten zu Lan Xichen und sie sahen wie Lan Xichens Schwert durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und mit einer unglaublichen Wucht in die Höhlenwand gerammt wurde.

Geröll donnerte von der Wand und Lan Xichen musste seinen Standort verlassen und ausweichen um nicht unter den Massen verschüttet zu werden.

"Warum lauft ihr vor mir weg?" rief Bao Meiming zu Lan Xichen.  
"Jetzt wo ihr endlich bei mir seid und wir endlich eins sein könnten!" Bao Meiming streckte ihre Hand einladend zu Lan Xichen aus.

Doch dieser schaue sie wütend an.  
"Macht euch nicht lächerlich.  
Wir wissen alle hier, dass ihr weder Bao Meiming seid, noch das ihr die einfache Seele einer unglücklich Frau seid.  
Wer seid ihr, Dämon? Zeigt euer wahres Gesicht!" forderte er sie auf.

Plötzlich fing Bao Meiming laut an zu lachen und ihre spirituelle Energie drehte sich wie ein Orkan um sie herum und gewann mit jeder Sekunde mehr an Kraft.  
"Meine wahre Gestalt?" fragte sie in einem zerstörerischem Wahn.  
"Ihr habt alle keine Chance gegen mich!" Donnerte sie laut los und sie ließ ihren spirituellen Orkan auf Lan Xichen los.

Lan Xichen, der nun ohne Schwert vor ihr stand hob seine Hand und versuchte die Attacke zu kontern.

"HUAN!" rief Bao Tian aus und er wendete sich von Wei Wuxian ab und er lief los um Lan Xichen zu helfen.

Doch er war zu spät und ihre mächtige Energie prasselte auf Lan Xichen ein und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihre Energie nicht mehr blocken konnte und er wurde mit einer enormen Kraft nach hinten geschleudert und prallte auf den harten Boden.

Bao Meiming streckte blitzschnell ihre eine Hand zu Bao Tian aus und ließ einen Schimmer spirituelle Energie zu ihm herüber fliegen.

"HUAN!" schrie Bao Tian erneut, als er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
"Tian? Tian bist du das?" erklang eine zarte Frauenstimme.

Bao Tian spürte eine warme Berührung an seiner Hand und als er sich umdrehte, stand plötzlich seine Frau Bao Meiming hinter ihm. Sie war umhüllt von einem warmen Licht und sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an, als sie ihn näher an sich heran zog. Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich und ihr warmes Licht reflektierte sich in seinen Augen.  
Bao Tian atmete einmal tief ein und er roch den vertrauten Duft von Ban-Zhi-Lian als sich seine Augen weiteten.

Wei Wuxian richete sich langsam auf und er tastete sich an der Wand entlang.  
"Verdammt, nicht schon wieder!" sagte er zu sich selbst.  
"TIAN! Lan Xichen, rette Lan Xichen!" schrie Wei Wuxian herüber.

Bao Tian zuckte zusammen und wie aus einem Traum erwacht, blickte er sich um und er sah wie die andere Bao Meiming breitbeinig über Lan Xichen stand und ein langes Messer in ihren Händen hielt.  
"Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, soll dich niemand haben!" schrie sie mit irrer Stimme.

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und er sah in die blanke Klinge die auf ihn herab sauste.

In Bao Tians Gesicht stand das Entsetzen, wärend er panisch zu Lan Xichen herüber blickte.  
Er biss sich auf seine Zähne und seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich angestrengt. Er riss sich aus dem Griff von seiner Bao Meiming los und schwang sein Schwert.  
"Verzeih mir." hauchte er zu ihr mit traurigem Blick, als er ihre Gestalt in der Luft durchtrennte und der warme Lichtschimmer sich vor seinen Augen wieder in Luft auflöste und die Gestalt seiner lieblichen Frau wieder verschwand.

Er schwang erneut kraftvoll sein Schwert und mit einer unglaublichen Wucht flog es herüber zu Lan Xichen und bohrte sich in aller letzte Sekunde, ungebremst durch Bao Meimings Körper.

"AHHH" schrillte ihr Schmerzensschrei durch die Hallen und das schwarze Blut schoss aus ihrer Brust und ihrem Mund und befleckte Lan Xichen, der unter ihr lag.

Lan Xichen hob seinen Arm an um sich mit seinem Ärmel abzuschirmen, als er unter ihr wegkroch und sich schnell wieder aufrichtete.

Bao Meiming packte an Bao Tians Klinge und zog mit einem Ruck das Schwert aus ihrem Körper. Das schwarze Blut klatschte schwallweise auf den kalten Boden als sie mit einem Scheppern das Schwert zur Seite warf.  
"Haha" lachte sie gurgelnd.  
"Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt ihr könntet mich so besiegen?

"So, vielleicht nicht!  
Aber wie wäre es damit?" erklang Bao Tians Stimme laut und deutlich und Bao Meiming drehte sich zu ihm um.  
Sie sah wie Lan Xichen zwischen den beiden stand und seine Flöte an seine Lippen anlegte.

Lan Xichen sah schaurig schön aus, als er begann eine laute Melodie zu spielen. Seine weißen Kleider, befleckt mit schwarzem Blut und sein schönes Gesicht, welches vom Kampf gezeichnet war, ließen ihn wie einen einsamen Krieger auf der mitte eines Schlachtfeldes erscheinen.

Bao Meiming riss ihre Augen weit auf, als sie spürte wie ihr Körper langsam taub wurde.  
"Was ist das für eine Melodie?" rief sie als sie versuchte sich gegen die Kraft des Stückes zu wehren.

Wei Wuxian blickte fassunglos zu ihnen herüber.

"Was ist das für ein Lied?" fragte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Es klingt wie ein Exorzismus. Versucht er den Dämon von der Menschenseele zu trennen?"

Lan Xichens Finger bewegten sich schneller hin und her und seine Melodie erfüllte den Raum und wurde mit jeder Note kräftiger.

Bao Meiming begann sich krampfhaft hin und her zu winden und raufte sich die Haare.  
Ihre Gestalt erhellte sich in einem blauen Licht und sie schrie vor Schmerzen.  
Doch ihre Erscheinung veränderte sich nicht und obwohl Lan Xichen so geschickt spielte wie er konnte, trennten sich ihre Seelen nicht voneinander.

Bao Meiming begann plötzlich laut zu lachen.  
"Ihr seid zu schwach. Ihr schafft es nich mich zu besiegen."  
Knirschte sie mit den Zähnen und das blaue Licht von Lan Xichens spiritueller Energie wurde langsam wieder zurück gedrängt.

"Lan Xichens spirituelle Energie wird zurück gedrängt..?." hauchte Wei Wuxian erschrocken zu sich selbst und sein Blick wanderte herüber zu Lan Wangji der immer noch mit hängendem Kopf in den Ketten hing.

Plötzlich nahm Bao Tian seine Liuqin* (*Traditionell Chinesisches Instrument) von seinem Rücken und er legte die Finger auf die Seiten.  
"Alleine vielleicht nicht. Aber er ist NICHT alleine!"  
Bao Tian stimmte in das Lied mit ein und die Melodie wurde kräftiger und nahm eine neue Gestalt an.  
Er erstrahlte in einem hellen Licht und seine spirituelle Energie addierte sich zu Lan Xichens dazu.

Bao Meiming spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust und ihr Körper verkrampfte sich. Sie hielt mit aller Macht dagegen und die Erde begann zu beben.

"ZU SCHWACH! ZU SCHWACH!" schrie sie laut auf und sie weigerte sich diesen Körper herzugeben.

"Sie schaffen es nicht.." hauchte Wei Wuxian.  
Er blickte plötzlich in seine Hand und entdeckte seine Flöte.  
Entschlossen hob er sie an, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und er holte tief Luft als seine Finger ihren Platz fanden.

Lan Xichen und Bao Tian blickten sich verwundert um als sich das Stück erneut veränderte und ein neuer Klang dazu kam.

Wei Wuxian stand neben Lan Wangji und seine Finger flogen geschickt über seine Flöte und er heizte das Stück zusätzlich an. Gemeinsam schafften sie ein Lied welches die Höhlen zum beben brachte, die Luft zum Schwingen und die viele spirituelle Energie sich bündelte und zu einem hellen Licht wurde.

Die Höhle wurde hell erstrahlt und die dunkle Aura klärte sich langsam auf.

"AHHHH!" schrie Bao Meiming auf und ihre schrille Stimme zerfetzte die Luft als sich plötzlich die Gestalt einer jungen Frau von einem schwarzen Wirbel dunkler Energie trennte.

Die Seelen rissen in der Mitte auseinander und eine junge Frau fiel plötzlich auf den Boden wärend ein Strudel dunkler Energie mit zwei roten Augen tobend durch die Luft fegte.

"JETZT!" rief Bao Tian und Lan Xichen ließ seine Flöte fallen und zog im selben Moment einen Talisman aus seinem Ärmel.

Ein großes gelbes Siegel entstand unter der Decke der Höhle und krachte mit einem wahnsinns Getöse herunter auf den Dämon.  
Der Dämon schrie um sein Leben und die Luft wurde von seinem schrillen Kreischen zerfetzt.  
Ein heller Lichtblitz erfüllte den Raum und der Dämon und das Siegel vereinten sich.  
Ein starker Wind kam auf und ließ ihre Haare und Kleider wie wild durch die Luft flattern und sie stemmten sich gegen die Starke Strömung.

Plötzlich wurde es wieder still, das helle Licht verschwand und ein silbernes Amulett fiel klappernd zu Boden.

Wei Wuxian staunte sprachlos zu den anderen herüber und allen stockte der Atem.  
 _\- War es vorbei?-_ Fragten sich alle.

Eine junge Frau lag neben dem Amulett auf dem Boden. Ihr langes braunes Haar war zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden und ihre Kleider waren in einem hellen Fliederton.  
Ein feines Licht umhüllte ihre Silhoutte und sie richtete sich vorsichtig mit ihrem Oberkörper auf.

"Wo bin ich?" Flüsterte sie leise zu sich als sie sich mit ihrer Hand an ihren schmerzenden Kopf fasste.

Lan Xichen ging langsam auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.  
Er bückte sich zu ihr herunter und schaute sie freundlich an.

Vor ihren Augen entdeckte sie die weiße Robe und langsam richtete sie ihren Blick auf.  
Sie blickte in Lan Xichens Gesicht und zuckte zusammen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Wangen tauchten sich in ein zartes Rosé als sie sprachlos ihn anstarrte.  
"...Lan...Xichen...!" Stammelte sie atemlos.

"Und wer seid ihr wenn ich fragen darf?" Lan Xichens Gesichtskonturen waren ganz weich und seine Stimme war sanft und zart.

"Ich...ich.." stammelte sie nervös und sie blickte unruhig hin und her wärend sie sich adrett auf ihre Knie setze und ihre Hände flach auf ihren Oberschenkeln ablegte.

"Ich heiße Wong Jia.  
Ich war ein paar mal in der Cloud Recesses mit meinem Großvater und hatte Handelswaren vorbei gebracht.  
Erkennt ihr mich denn nicht wieder?" fragte sie vorsichtig und linste hinter ihren braunen Haaren hervor.

Lan Xichen lächelte sie freundlich an und legte den Kopf etwas schief.  
"Verzeiht mir. Leider kann ich mich an euch nicht wirklich erinnern."

Ihre Wangen wurden immer heißer und ihre Augen funkelten als sie sich unsicher ihre Haare hinter ein Ohr strich.  
"Oh, verzeiht, dass ich überhaupt gefragt habe. Ich bin auch nicht besonders auffallend, dass weiß ich. Natürlich würdet ihr euch nicht an jemanden wie mich erinnern..." sprach sie leise wärend sie entteuscht auf den Boden sah.

Lan Xichen schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ihr seid eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Nur weil ich mich nicht erinnern kann, heißt es nicht, dass ich euch nicht wahrgenommen habe."

Vorsichtig richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich, wärend sie sich in Lan Xichens aufrichtigen Blick verlor.  
"Ihr seid zu gütig.  
Und zu freundlich.  
Und euer Lächeln erwärmt das Herz..!"  
Aber, das ist jetzt alles nicht mehr von bedeutung!" Plötzlich kauerte sie sich zusammen und schaute traurig zu Boden.

Lan Xichens Blick wurde ernster und seine Stimme war tief.  
"Ihr wisst, dass ihr tot seid?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Ihre Augen wurden plötzlich glasig und sie begann zu zittern.  
"...Ja..." hauchte sie kraftlos.

"Könnt ihr uns erzählen was geschehen ist?" fragte Lan Xichen einfühlsam und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und für eine Sekunde hätte sie fast das ganze Elend und den Kummer vergessen.  
"Ich..." stammelte sie erneut los.  
"Ich konnte eines Nachts mal wieder nicht schlafen.  
Also bin ich aufgestanden und ein wenig draußen umher gewandert. Irgendwann entdeckte ich ein mystisches Licht und eine Stimme die mich rief..."  
Sie hörte für einen Moment auf zu sprechen und ihr Gesicht wurde immer trauriger.

"Sprecht weiter..." sagte Lan Xichen verständnisvoll.

Ihre Augen wurden immer glasiger und sie blickte Lan Xichen mit einem so gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an, dass es einem jeden schwer ums Herz wurde der ihr ins Gesicht sah. Ihre stimme begann zu brechen und unter leisem Wimmern und Schluchzen erzählte sie weiter.  
"Ich weiß, dass es falsch war. Ich wusste, dass es ein unheilvolles Wesen war welchem man nicht trauen konnte. Aber ich war so traurig, so einsam und ich wusste nicht mehr wie ich mit diesen Gefühlen zurecht kommen sollte.  
Die Stimme versprach mir, mir all meine Wünsche zu erfüllen und ich wähnte mich in großer Hoffnung. Als Gegenleistung wollte es meinen weltlichen Körper und das wir gemeinsam uns aushelfen.  
Ich war ja so dumm..." Dicke Tränen begannen von ihrer Wange zu kullern und die Höhlen erfüllten sich mit einem schmerzenden Schluchzen.

"Könnt ihr auch sagen warum ihr die Gestalt von Bao Meiming angenommen habt?" fragte Lan Xichen vorsichtig weiter. Die Zeit drängte, denn er wusste, dass Lan Wangji schleunigst hilfe benötigte und sie ihn aus der Höhle schaffen mussten.

Wong Jia schüttelte den Kopf.  
" Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass der Dämon zu mir sagte, dass uns jemand im Weg stünde. Das er erst diese eine Person aus dem Weg räumen muss um mir meinen größten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Doch ich kann mich nicht mehr an viel Erinnern. Außer das der Dämon sagte er wüsste einen Weg wie."

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten und seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich angestrengt. Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und er atmete einmal tief ein um seine aufgebrachten Emotionen zu kontrollieren.  
Das ein Dämon die Gestalt von seiner geliebten Frau angenommen hatte nur um ihn zu Ködern war ein wirklich heimtückischer Akt. Und das er auch noch sich von dieser List hat tatsächlich Ködern lassen, war noch viel unverzeilicher für ihn.

Wong Jia fuhr leise Wort:  
"Es ist als wäre es ein Albtraum gewesen in dem ich gefangen war.  
Mit jedem Tag wurde der Dämon in mir immer starker und ich im gegenzug immer schwächer. Es saugte mir die Lebensenergie aus und meine Erinnerungen begannen zu verschwimmen. Das einzige, an das ich mich noch erinnern kann bevor ich starb war, mein sehnlichster Wunsch..."

Sie schaute Lan Xichen mit ihren glasigen Augen an und die vielen Tränen kullerten unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen. Jedem der dabei stand wurde es schwer ums Herz, eine junge Frau so verzweifelt weinen zu sehen.

"Ich...hatte mich in euch verliebt...Lan Xichen.  
Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, es war einfach passiert. Aber der Gedanke das ich niemals eine Chance haben würde hat mich innerlich zerrissen. Ich konnte von diesen Gefühlen einfach nicht los lassen. Es gab mir keine Ruhe.  
Ich weiß wie falsch es alles war. Ich weiß, dass es alles meine Schuld ist und es tut mir so Leid, dass ich anderen Schmerz und Kummer durch mein törichtes Verhalten zugefügt habe. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann. Was soll ich nur tun? Jetzt ist alles zu spät!  
Könnt, könnt ihr mir Verzeihen, Lan Xichen?  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu schwach war und mich meinen egoistischen Wünschen hingegeben habe..."

Bao Tian schluckte schwer bei ihren Worten und er spürte wie sein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzte. Es war als hätte Wong Jian seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle ausgesprochent. Bao Tian fühlte mit ihr und sich selbst auch ein wenig schuldig.

Lan Xichen schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Er lächelte sie mit einem so warmen und verständnisvollem Lächeln an als gäbe es nur sie beide auf der Welt. Voller Güte und Mitgefühl streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und berührte ihre Wange. Er konnte sie nicht wirklich spüren. Es war mehr ein warmes Gefühl einer Seele welche noch mit letzter Kraft sich hoffnungsvoll an die Welt klammerte.

"Ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen!  
Nichts von alledem ist eure Schuld.  
Wenn sich einer entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich das!"

Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian stutzte nund schauten verwundert zu Lan Xichen und Wong Jia.

Ihre Lippen öffnete sich und sie schaute ihn verwundert an.  
"Wieso...?" Hauchte sie leise.

Lan Xichen seufzte einmal leise auf.  
"Könnt ihr mir verzeihen?  
Könnt ihr mir verzeihen, dass ich eure Zuneigung nicht bemerkt habe?  
Könnt ihr mir verzeihen, dass ich euch keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt habe?  
Könnt ihr mir verzeihen, dass ich eure Liebe leider nicht erwidern konnte und es leider bis heute auch nicht kann?"

Lan Xichen schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und sein Gesicht erstrahlte in einem feinen, warmen Lächeln welches das Herz auch in der dunkelsten Stunde zum erwärmen brachte.

"Es gibt jemanden der mich braucht.  
Jemanden von dessen Seite ich nicht weichen kann.  
Ich kann ihn einfach nicht alleine lassen!  
Und daher kann ich eure Gefühle nicht erwidern"

Bao Tian zuckte zusammen und er starrte Lan Xichen mit großen Augen an wärend sein Herz einen Sprung machte und er sich fragte, wen er mit diesen Worten wohl meinte.

Wong Jias Lippen zitterten und die vielen Tränen die ihre Wange hinunter kullerten glitzerten in einem fahlen Lichtschimmer und sahen aus wie kleine Eiskristalle an einem kalten Wintermorgen.

"Ihr seid wahrlich der Gütigste von allen. Wie kann ich eure Freundlichkeit jemals vergessen...  
Habt vielen Dank..." ihre Stimme brach und ihre Worte bebten. Doch auf ihrem Gesicht trug sie einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck und es war als würde aller Schmerz und Kummer von ihr gehen.

Lan Xichen richtete sich wieder auf und stand vor ihr. Sie blickte mit ihren glasigen Augen nach oben und schaute Lan Xichen noch einmal verträumt in seine sanften Augen.

Dann schloss sie ihre Augenlieder und atmete noch einmal tief ein.  
"Lebt wohl, meine Liebe." flüsterte sie leise.

"Findet Frieden." antwortet Lan Xichen mit ruhiger Stimme und er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und legte seine flache Hand auf ihre Stirn. Seine langen Finger streckten sich in ihr Haar und er begann ein paar leise Worte zu murmeln.

Sie spürte eine angenehme Wärme in ihrem Körper und plötzlich fühlte sich alles so vertraut und friedlich an.  
Ihre Gestalt begann sich in viele kleine Lichtkritalle aufzulösen und das letzte was man noch von ihr sah, war ein glückliches und friedliches Gesicht einer Wong Jia bevor sie sich vor ihren Augen in Luft auflöste und die Welt der sterblichen für immer verließ.

Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf, dass es endlich vorbei war und die Umstände um die junge Frau aufgeklärt werden konnten.  
Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein leises Klirren und eine schwache Stimme die einmal aufächzte.  
Wei Wuxian drehte sich ruckartig um und er sah wie die Ketten an Lan Wangjis Handgelenke sich plötzlich zu lösen begannen.

"Lan Zhan!" fief Wei Wuxian aus und als die Ketten nachgaben brach Lan Wangji zusammen und fiel vorne herüber.  
Wei Wuxian warf sich schnell davor und griff unter Lan Wangjis Arme hindurch und fing ihn auf.  
Lan Wangjis Körper war schwer und kalt und Wei Wuxian spürte seinen schwachen Atem in seinem Nacken.

"Lan Zhan, hörst du mich? Es ist vorbei. Wir bringen dich jetzt schnell nach Hause!" Sagte Wei Wuxian hastig und er streichelte über Lan Wangjis breiten Rücken.

Ein leises "Hm" hörte Wei Wuxian in seinem Ohr.

"Puhhh...Es ist vorbei!" Bao Tian bückte sich und streckte seine Hand nach dem Amulett aus. Eine dunkle Energie strömte aus dem Amulett und Bao Tian spürte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Gerade als er das Amulett berühren wollte legte Lan Xichen seine Hand auf seinen Arm und stoppte ihn.

"Nicht!" sagte er schnell.

Bao Tian erschrak leicht und blickte ihn verwundert an.

"Wir sollten es lieber nicht mit den bloßen Händen anfassen."  
Lan Xichen holte ein weißes Stofftaschentuch aus seinem Ärmel und warf es über das Amulett. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und hob es an und verstaute es rasch in seinem Ärmel.  
"Ich nehme es an mich. Wenn wir zurück in der Cloud Recesses sind besprechen wir mit den Älteren wie wir weiter damit verfahren wollen."

Bao Tian nickte ihm bestätigend zu als sie beide Wei Wuxians Stimme vernahmen.  
Lan Wangji lehnte mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Wei Wuxian und dieser schien Probleme zu bekommen ihn weiterhin abzustützen.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Hey, hörst du mich noch?  
Lan Zhan?"  
Wei Wuxian klopfte vorsichtig mit seiner Hand auf Lan Wangjis Rücken, doch dieser regte sich nicht mehr.  
Wei Wuxians Armen versagte schließlich die Kraft und langsam knickte er unter Lan Wangjis leblosem Körper zusammen.

Bao Tian lief schnell zu ihnen herüber und gerade als Wei Wuxian unter Lan Wangjis Gewicht zusammenbrach griff Bao Tian schnell unter Lan Wangjis Arme und stützte ihn ab.  
"Wir sollten ihn schleunigt hier rausbringen." sagte Bao Tian.

Wei Wuxian schaute ihn mit großen Augen von unten an und schon schulterte Bao Tian Lan Wangji auf seinen Rücken.

Lan Xichen kam ebenfalls schnell zu ihnen herüber. Er zog seine obere, weiße Robe aus und legte sie über Lan Wangjis Schultern und bedeckte seinen halbnackten Körper.  
Lan Xichen trug ein besorgter Gesicht und er streichelte ein paar mal über Lan Wangjis Kopf bis er mit seiner Hand dort verharrte und begann Lan Wangji etwas von seiner spirituellen Energie zu übertragen.  
"Verzeih mir, Wangji, das wir so lange gebraucht haben." hauchte Lan Xichen leise.  
"Tian, schnell, wir sollten ihn sofort zurück in die Cloud Recesses bringen."

"Ist gut!" antwortet Bao Tian und er ging schrammen Schrittes mit Lan Wangji auf seinem Rücken Richtung Ausgang. Lan Xichen zückte einen Talisman aus seinem Ärmel und machte ihnen etwas Licht wärend er neben Bao Tian her lief und seine Hand weiterhin auf Lan Wangjis Kopf hielt.

Wei Wuxian kniete auf dem kalten Boden und blickte den dreien nach. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie fühlte sich sein Herz plötzlich ganz schwer an. Er sah wie dir drei in zurückließen und er fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig und einsam.  
 _\- Hatte Lan Qiren vielleicht wirklich recht und er war tatsächlich ein schleches Ohmen und brachte allen nur Unglück?-_

Plötzlich blieben Bao Tian und Lan Xichen stehen. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass Wei Wuxian nicht mitgekommen war und sie blickten sich um, zurück in die dunkle Höhle.

Wei Wuxian kniete mit allen vieren auf dem kalten Boden und starrte mit gesengtem Kopf nachdenklich nach unten.

Über Lan Xichens Lippen entfleuchte ein leises seufzen.  
"Wei Wuxian, kommst du?" rief er zurück in die Höhle.

Doch Wei Wuxian rührte sich nicht.

Lan Xichen versuchte es erneut und räusperte sich einmal.  
"Schwager, kommst du?"

Plötzlich zuckte Wei Wuxian zusammen und richete seinen Blick auf.  
Er starrte in die dunkle Höhle und entdeckte die drei in einem hellen Lichtschimmer.

Lan Xichen hielt den hellen Talisman nach oben in die Luft und in dem Lichtschimmer sah Wei Wuxian sein warmes Lächeln und Bao Tians breites Grinsen.

"Wangji braucht dich.  
Und wir dich auch, kommst du?" sagte Bao Tian mit einladender Stimme.

Wei Wuxians Herz machte einen Sprung und er spürte seinen kräftigen Herzschlag. Seine Finger kribbelten und seine Brust wurde von einer angenehmen Wärme geflutet.

Plötzlich sprang er auf.

Er stolperte durch die Dunkelheit, streckte seine Hand nach ihnen aus und lief auf das helle Licht zu.  
"Ja! Ich komme!" seine Stimme war klar und kräftig.

Bao Tian und Lan Xichen lächelten ihn an und gemeinsam verließen sie die dunkle Höhle und kehrten dem Spuk von "Wong Jia und Bao Meiming" den Rücken zu.


	27. Chapter 15-7

**Chapter 15.7**

Lan Xichen gab ein strenges Tempo an. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Lan Wangjis Gesundheitszustand und eine bleibende, angestrengte Falte legte sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen. Sie kehrten als erstes in eine Gaststätte ein und versorgten zunächst Lan Wangjis Wunden.

Die ganze Zeit über, übertrugen abwechselnd Bao Tian und Lan Xichen etwas spirituelle Energie auf Lan Wangji und schafften es so, ihn wenigstens etwas stabil zu halten.

Es war der erste Abend in der Gaststätte als Lan Wangji in einem Bett zum liegen kam, als Lan Xichen zum ersten Mal die abgeschnittene Haarsträhne auffiel.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick und er ließ die kurze, dicke Strähne durch seine Hände gleiten, wärend er sich fragte, wie so etwas passieren konnte. Sie reichte gerade so bis zu Lan Wangjis Schulter und stach einem dominant ins Auge.

Lan Xichen drängte sich die Frage auf wer wohl Lan Wangjis Haare abgeschnitten hatte und aus welchem Grund. Aber er wusste, das es zur Zeit wichtigeres zu tun gab.  
Er schwieg desswegen über die Sache und wollte auf einen geeigneteren Moment warten, um Lan Wangji nach den Geschehnissen zu fragen.

Bao Tia war die kurze Haarsträhne noch in der Höhle aufgegallen, als er Lan Wangji auf seinen Rücken hob.  
Seinem prüfendem Blick entgang aber auch Wei Wuxians Verletzung am Hals nicht und sowohl er, als auch Lan Xichen, sprachen Wei Wuxian wärend ihrer Reise nicht darauf an.

Aus der Gaststätte bekamen sie eine Trage mit und sie wechselten sich jeweils zu zweit ab und trugen Lan Wangji behutsam den ganzen Weg zurück bis nach Gusu.

Wei Wuxian wich die ganze Zeit über nicht von Lan Wangjis Seite und er hatte nicht ein Auge zugetan. Er wachte die ganze Nacht über ihn und hielt Nachts seine Hand, wärend die Sorgen und der Kummer ihn nicht schliefen ließen.

Sie waren alle erschöpft und ihre Kräfte gingen zur Neige, als sie am Morgen des dritten Tages endlich wieder die Cloud Recesses erreichten.

Lan Wangji wurde sofort in das Haus des Heilers getragen und auch die anderen drei bekamen sofort ein Bett zugewiesen und so geschah es, dass alle vier für einen Tag in dem Haus des Heilers zu Bette lagen und versorgt wurden.

Wei Wuxian bestand zunächst darauf genau neben Lan Wangji zu liegen, doch der Heiler und seine Assistenten, gefolgt von Lan Qiren verwiesen ihn zunächst aus dem Raum, da sie sich um Lan Wangjis Wunden kümmern mussten und er Ruhe brauchte.

Es war der Abend des ersten Tages zurück in der Cloud Recesses und Wei Wuxian lag schweigend auf seinem Bett. Er starrte unaufhörlich auf die große Tür zu seiner rechten, hinter der sich zur Zeit Lan Wangji befand.

Lan Xichen und Bao Tian lagen beide in ihren Betten neben ihm und es war eine bedrückende Atmosphäre.  
Der starke Geruch von Heilkräutern und Räucherstäbchen lag in der Luft und außer leises Murmeln und ein paar Klappergeräuschen, konnte man nichts aus dem Raum nebenan hören.

Lan Xichen las ein Buch wärend Bao Tian auf seiner Seite lag und versuchte ein paar Schlucke eines übel riechenden Getränks zu sich zu nehmen.  
Sie waren alle drei ganz frei von weltlichen Dingen und trugen nur ihre Unterroben.

In den vergangenen Monaten war man sich mittlerweile so nah gekommen, dass es sich für Wei Wuxian fast schon normal anfühlte, Bett an Bett mit einem Clan Anführer und dessen treustem Begleiter zu liegen.  
Wei Wuxian tippte unruhig mit seinem Zeigefinger auf dem Bett auf und ab als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm und sich umdrehte.

Lan Xichen hatte das Buch zugeschlagen und legte es zur Seite.  
"Wir sollten alle jetzt schlafen. Unsere Körper und Geister sind erschöpft. Es wird uns gut tun." sagte Lan Xichen mit angenehm beruhigender Stimme.

Wei Wuxian blickte ihn unruhig an und er sah wie Bao Tian kommentarlos seine Tasse zur Seite stellte und sich in seine Bettdecke einrollte.

Lan Xichen lächelte Wei Wuxian an. Doch Wei Wuxian entging nicht, dass die nachdenkliche Falte zwischen Lan Xichens Augenbrauen immer noch nicht verschwunden war und sein sonst so fröhliches Lächeln, dadurch an seiner Unbeschwertheit verloren hatte.

"Mach dir nicht allzu große Sorgen. Der Heiler wird Wangji schon helfen können." sagte Lan Xichen verständnisvoll.

Wei Wuxian nickte ihm nachdenklich zu.  
"Ich weiß... seine Fähigkeiten stehen außer Frage." antwortete er leise.  
"Gute Nacht" Wei Wuxian legte sich auf seine Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu Lan Wangjis Tür und zog die Bettdecke bis zu seinen Schultern.

"Gute Nacht." hörte Wei Wuxian Lan Xichens sanfte Stimme und plötzlich wurde es dunkel im Raum. Die Kerze erlosch und die Dunkelheit erhielt einzug.

...

Lan Xichen räusperte sich. "Tian, möchtest du uns keine gute Nacht wünschen?" erklang plötzlich Lan Xichens Stimme leicht vorwurfsvoll.

"Gute Nacht." brummte es schließlich aus der Dunkelheit.

Wei Wuxian atmete einmal schwer ein und es vergangen noch Stunden bis die Müdigkeit ihn schließlich übermannte und er unruhig einschlief.

* * *

Wei Wuxian blinzelte mit seinen Augen. Der Raum war vom Tageslicht schon hell erleuchtet und er hörte leise Stimmen.

Er streckte sich in seinem Bett ein paar mal hin und her bis er schließlich müde seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete. Seine langen schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wirr im Gesicht und ein paar Strähnen standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab.

Wei Wuxian blickte sich in dem Raum um und er stellte fest, dass er alleine war. Die zwei Betten von Bao Tian und Lan Xichen waren frisch gemacht und zeigten keine Spur mehr, dass jemand die Nacht in ihnen verbracht hatte.

Wei Wuxians Blick schweifte weiter zu Lan Wangjis Tür und plötzlich sah er, dass sie einen Spalt geöffnet war und die leisen Stimmen aus dem Zimmer nebenan kamen.

Gerade als Wei Wuxian aus dem Bett springen wollte ging die Tür noch ein Stück weiter auf und Lan Xichen trat zu Wei Wuxian in den Raum hinein.  
"Oh du bist wach. Wie schön!" sprach er freundlich.  
"Ich werde dir etwas zu essen bringen lassen. Du solltest in der Zeit dich frisch machen und vielleicht deine Haare etwas bändigen." Lan Xichen lächelte ihn an und blieb vor seinem Bett stehen.

"Was ist mit Lan Zhan?" Fragte Wei Wuxian nervös.

"Und danach, kannst du zu Wangji. Er ist mittlerweile wach!" zwinkerte Lan Xichen ihm zu.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er verspürte eine starke Erleichterung. Seine Laune stieg rasant an und die Müdigkeit schien aus seinen Gliedern zu verschwinden.  
"Vielen Dank, Lan Xichen!" Wei Wuxian machte eine höfliche Handgeste und er sprang aus dem Bett und griff nach seinen Kleidern.

"Nicht so hastig. Übernimm dich nicht." Sprach Lan Xichen und er hob seine Hand leicht an um ihn etwas abzubremsen.

Doch Wei Wuxian grinste ihn nur breit an und geschwind verließ er den Raum und lief den Flur entlang.

Lan Xichen schaute ihm noch nach wärend er einmal leise aufzeufzte.  
Dann verließ er wieder den Raum und bat einen Schüler darum, für Wei Wuxian etwas Essen bereit zu stellen.

Wei Wuxian fegte wie der Wind durch die Cloud Recesses. Seine nackten Füßen patschten über die blanken Holzdielen auf der Veranda. Seine offenen, schwarzen Haare wehten im Wind und seine weiße Unterrobe ließ den kalten Herbstwind auf seine Haut, sodass sich eine feine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper zog.

Lan Qiren der gerade in eingekehrter Ruhe aus dem Fenster des Library Pavillons in die Natur blickte, sah in der Ferne plötzlich Wei Wuxian aufgebracht durch die Cloud Recesses laufen.

Es war ihm ein Dorn im Auge als er Wei Wuxian vorbei flitzen sah.  
Es war ihm auch ein Dorn im Auge, in welcher Aufmachung Wei Wuxian vorbei kam.  
Und dann war es ihm auch noch ein Dorn im Auge, dass er mal wieder rannte und auf einer der Veranden fast mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen war.

"Tsss" schnallste Lan Qiren mit seiner Zunge als er seinen Blick abwendete und sich unruhig über seinen Bart strich.

Wei Wuxian riss die Tür des Badehauses auf und ohne einmal zu stoppen sprang er gleich in einsweiter in den ersten Badetuppen. Das Wasser und die Seife flogen nur so durch die Gegend und er trocknete sich kaum ab, sodass er seine Kleider sich nur sehr mühseelig über die Haut streifen konnte.  
Er wrang seine Haare aus, band sich geschwind seinen Zopf und flitzte in dem gleichen Tempo wieder zurück.

Lan Qiren zog eine Schriftrolle aus einem Regal und als er sich gerade zu seinem Tisch wieder umdrehen wollte, fiel sein Blick aus dem Fenster.  
Er sah wie Wei Wuxian aus der gleichen Richtung wieder zurück gelaufen kam in die er erst vor ein paar Minuten hin gelaufen war.  
Er hielt seine Unterrobe in seiner rechten Hand hoch in den Wind und wie ein Drachen flog sie hinter ihm her und klatschte vor jede Hausecke um die er abbog.

Lan Qirens Augenbrauen kräuselten sich und entnervt legte er die Schriftrolle wieder zurück in das Regal, wärend er erneut unruhig durch seinen Bart strich.

Gerade als Wei Wuxian wieder in den Pavillon des Heilers abbiegen wollte wurde ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen. Er blieb stehen und wollte sich kurz an der Hauswand abstützen. In diesem Moment ging die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und Bao Tian trat aus der Tür heraus. Wei Wuxian fiel geradewegs in Bao Tians Arme und dieser packte ihn sofort am Arm und stützte ihn.  
"Hoppla, nicht so eilig!" sagte Bao Tian erschrocken. Wei Wuxian krallte sich für einen Moment in Bao Tians Kleider und hielt sich an ihm fest.  
"Alles gut bei dir?" fragte er ihn besorgt.

Wei Wuxian rieb sich einmal durch sein Gesicht und strich dann seine nassen Haare nach hinten.  
"Ja alles gut. Ich habs wohl etwas übertrieben. Mir ist nur kurz schwarz vor Augen geworden!" erklärte Wei Wuxian.

"Dann solltest du lieber schnell reingehen, dich hinsetzen und etwas essen.  
Und nach dem Essen: Schön langsam!" Bao Tian sah ihm streng in die Augen und hob verwarnend seinen Zeigefinger.

Wei Wuxian grinste in näckisch an.  
"Ja, Papa!" seufzte er laut auf.

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich und er gab Wei Wuxian einen leichten Klapps von hinten an den Kopf.  
"So alt bin ich nun auch schon wieder nicht, dass ich schon so eine große Rotzgöre wie dich haben könnte!" Bao Tians Augenbrauen kräuselten sich aber seine Stimme klang spielerisch und belustigt.

"Rotzgöre?" Wei Wuxian zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Gerade als er zu seiner Verteidigung los legen wollte, tauchte plötzlich Lan Qiren in der Ferne auf und schaute mürrisch zu den beiden herüber.

Bao Tian öffnete schnell die große Tür und fasste mit seiner anderen Hand behutsam an Wei Wuxians Hinterkopf und drückte ihn in den Pavillon hinein.  
"So geh jetzt endlich rein. Iss was und dann sieh nach Wangji. Er wartet bestimmt schon auf dich!"

Wei Wuxian stolperte durch die Tür und gerade als er sich zu Bao Tian umdrehen wollte und sich über seine abruppte Unterbrechung ihrer Unterhaltung beschweren wollte, fiel auch schon das Schloss mit einem Klacken in die Tür.

"Hmpf" Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Auf einem kleinen Tisch stand ein Tablett mit Essen und er setzte sich hin und leerte eifrig alle Schalen.

Sein Rücken war ganz nass geworden durch seine nassen Haare und der Stoff seiner Robe klebte schwer auf seiner Haut.  
Ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und jetzt, da er sich ruhig hingesetzt hatte, fröstelte es ihm ein wenig.

Wei Wuxian stand schließlich wieder auf und ging langsam zu Lan Wangjis Tür. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Griff aus und er spürte wie er leicht nervös wurde. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und wagte einen Blick in den Raum.

Er roch den starken Geruch von Kräutern und ein paar Räucherstäbchen glimmten in der Zimmerecke. Er trat über die Türschwelle und blickte auf ein großes Bett in der Mitte des Raumes.

Lan Wangji lag auf seinem Rücken, die Hände links und rechts neben seiner Hüfte auf der Bettdecke und er hatte seine Augen ruhig geschlossen.

Wei Wuxian schloss leise die Tür und schritt an die Seite des Bettes heran.  
Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkannte und starrte in Lan Wangjis blasses Gesicht. Seine langen schwarzen Haare lagen ordentlich neben seiner Schulter und seine weiße Robe war geöffnet und ließ einen kleinen Blick auf Lan Wangjis nackte Brust zu.

Wei Wuxians Blick fiel auf die kurze, dicke Haarsträhne, welche provokant auf Lan Wangjis Schulter ruhte.

Er seufzte leise auf und sein Gesicht wurde betrübt als sein Blick weiter auf Lan Wangjis Hand fiel, die regungslos genau neben ihm lag.  
Vorsichtig streckte er seine Finger nach ihr aus und berührte die zarte Hand. Wei Wuxian stutzte wie kalt sich Lan Wangjis Hand anfühlte und er nahm beide Hände und legte Lan Wangjis zwischen seine um sie zu wärmen.

Lan Wangjis Wimpern zitterten und plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf. Er blinzelte ein paar mal bis er ein bekanntes Gesicht neben sich entdeckte.

Wei Wuxian schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln und küsste seinen kalten Handrücken.  
"Deine Hände sind ganz kalt..." sagte er leise.

Lan Wangji spürte den zarten Kuss auf seiner Haut.  
"Dann mach sie warm.." sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Wei Wuxian küsste zweimal, dreimal auf Lan Wangjis kalte Handrücken. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte auf Lan Wangjis Haut und er blickte Wei Wuxian sehnsüchtig an.

Wei Wuxian drehte behutsam seine Hände um und küsste in Lan Wangjis Handinnenflächen. Seine weichen Lippen berührten vorsichtig jeden einzelnen Finger und hinterließen ein Kribbeln auf der Haut.

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen als er den letzten Kuss auf Lan Wangjis Hand platzierte.  
Er verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position bis Lan Wangji vorsichtig eine Hand aus seinem Griff löste und Wei Wuxians Wange berührte.  
Seine Stimme war tief und liebevoll.  
"Dir geht es gut?"

Wei Wuxian lächelte ihn an.  
"Das wäre jawohl eher meine Frage!"

Lan Wangji holte tief Luft. "Hauptsache dir geht es gut. Der Rest ist nicht so wichtig." sagte Lan Wangji ruhig und seine hellen bernsteinfarbenden Augen blickten Wei Wuxian eindringend an.

Wei Wuxian schluckte.  
Ihm schwirrten so viele Fragen in seinem Kopf umher, sodass er am liebsten alle auf einmal los werden wollte. Aber mit welcher sollte er anfangen?

 _\- Was war in der Höhle passiert als er mit Bao Meiming alleine war?_

 _\- Was hat sie ihm angetan?-_

 _\- Wie geht es ihm wirklich?-_

 _\- Hat er starke Schmerzen?-_

Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Lippen, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch er wusste, dass wenn Lan Wangji es nicht von sich aus erzählte, er lieber nicht nachfragen wollte.

Lan Wangji zog seine Hände wieder zurück und Wei Wuxian senkte seinen Blick wärend er weiter nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

"Ich...  
es tut mir Leid." hauchte Wei Wuxian.

"Was tut dir Leid?" fragte Lan Wangji nach.

"Einfach alles.  
Es tut mir Leid, dass du gefangen genommen wurdest.  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht eher finden konnte.  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht verhindern konnte das dir so etwas zustößt.  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu schwach war um dich aus deinen Ketten zu befreien..." seine Stimme war schwach und traurig und er krallte sich mit seiner linken Hand in die Bettdecke.

"Wei Ying!" Erklang Lan Wangjis klare Stimme in Wei Wuxians Ohr.  
Er fasste an Wei Wuxians Hand und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

Seine Stimme war etwas rau aber tief und ruhig.  
"Nichts von alledem ist deine Schuld. Hör auf, immer die Schuld bei dir zu suchen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir sind alle noch am Leben.  
Alles ist gut.  
Ich ertrage es nicht, dein trauriges Gesicht zu sehen."

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er blickte in Lan Wangjis Gesicht.  
Er sah die langen Wimpern, den kalten durchdringenden Blick, die hellen bernsteinfarbenden Augen und die schmalen Lippen.  
Er spürte plötzlich das Verlangen Lan Wangji nah zu sein. Er wünschte sich, sie könnten für immer zusammen sein und nichts und niemand würde sie jemals wieder trennen.

Langsam lehnte sich Wei Wuxian näher heran.  
Er schloss seine Augen als er sich über Lan Wangji lehnte und seine warmen Lippen sich ganz langsam auf Lan Wangjis pressten.

Zärtlich küsste er ein paar mal auf den schmalen Lippen hin und her und seine nassen Haare fielen nach vorne über seine Schulter und berührten Lan Wangjis Hals. Lan Wangji strich mit seiner Hand durch Wei Wuxians nasses Haar und die kalten Wassertropfen benetzten seine Brust.

Wei Wuxian leckte mit seiner feuchten, warme Zunge über Lan Wangjis Lippen und gerade als Wei Wuxian in seine Mundhöhle eindringen wollte, kam er ausversehen mit seinem Arm an Lan Wangjis Wunden.

Dieser zog die Luft durch seine Zähne und er zog ruckartig seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und wich sofort von Lan Wangji zurück.  
"Verzeih mir." sagte er schnell.

Wei Wuxian blickte auf Lan Wangjis geöffnete, weiße Unterrobe und er fasste an die Bettdecke und zog sie bis zu Lan Wangjis Hüfte herunter. Die Robe war nicht mit einem Gürtel geschlossen, sodass Wei Wuxian bis zum Ende der Bettdecke auf Lan Wangjis nackten Oberkörper blicken konnte.

Er sah einige Schnittwunden und blaue Flecke auf der sonst so weißen Haut und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer bei diesem Anblick.

Lan Wangji blickte ihn schweigend an und gerade als Wei Wuxian seine Hand ausstrecken wollte um die Robe weiter zu öffnen, hielt Lan Wangji seine Hand fest.  
"Nicht." sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Doch Wei Wuxian zog seine Hand nicht zurück.  
"Lass es mich sehen!" antwortete er und als Lan Wangji seinen entschlossenen Blick im Gesicht sah, zog er seine Hand wieder zurück.

Wei Wuxian griff mit beiden Händen in den Kragen der Robe und schlug sie zu beiden Seiten auf.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.

Lan Wangjis ganzer Oberkörper war mit Schnittwunden übersäht.  
Drei starke Peitschenhiebe zierten ebenfalls seine Brust und die helle Haut glich einem rot- lilafarbenen Schlachtfeld.

Wei Wuxians Hände begannen zu zittern als seine Augen jeden Zentimeter von Lan Wangjis Haut abfuhren.  
Seine Augen wurden glasig und er senkte seinen Kopf. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und ein leises.  
"Es tut mir so Leid.." kam über seine Lippen.

Lan Wangji fasste an seine zittrige Hand und umschlos sie sanft.  
"Nicht." sagte er leise aber entschlossen.

Er drückte einmal fest Wei Wuxians Hand.  
"Der Heiler sagte, dass es schlimmer aussieht als es ist. Die Wunden sind viele. Aber nicht tief.  
Sie werden alle verheilen.

Hilfst du mir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Augen und blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Wobei?"

Lan Wangji zog seine Hand wieder zurück und blickte auf den Tisch neben seinem Kopfende. Er griff nach einer grünen Keramikschale und hielt sie Wei Wuxian hin.

"Was ist das?" fragte Wei Wuxian und wagte einen Blick in die Schale.

"Ein Kräutersud.!" antwortete Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian rümpfte seine Nase als der ihm bekannte Duft in die Nase stieg. Es war der selbe, stark riechende Kräutersud den Wei Wuxian vor Monaten auf seine Pfeilwunden bekommen hatte.  
Mit einem leicht angewiderten Gesicht nahm Wei Wuxian die Schale entgegen und rührte die zähe Masse ein paar mal um.  
"Wohin?"

"Überall." antwortete Lan Wangji kurz.

Wei Wuxians Augen musterten Lan Wangjis Oberkörper und blickten weiter zu seinen Handgelenken.  
Lan Wangjis Handgelenke waren mit am übelsten zugerichtete. Die schlanken Arme waren in einem tiefen rot und man konnte deutlich die Schnittwunden der Ketten sehen.

Wei Wuxian strich den Löffel am Rand der Keramikschale ab und beugte sich leicht über Lan Wangji.

Mit voller Konzentration und Hingabe begann er vorsichtig den Sud auf jede einzelne Wunde zu streichen. Dabei beobachtete er genau Lan Wangjis Gesichtsausdruck, da er auf keinen Fall es wagen wollte, ihm zusätzlich Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Doch Lan Wangji lag ganz ruhig in seinem Bett und beobachtete Wei Wuxians angestrengtes Gesicht und verfolgte mit seinem Blick jede einzelne Bewegung. Der Sud war kalt und bald zierte seine Haut eine feine Gänsehaut und als Wei Wuxian in die Nähe seiner Nippel kam, wurden diese hart und hoben sich deutlich von dem Rest der Haut ab.

Doch Wei Wuxian schenkte dem keine Beachtung, zu sehr war er mit seiner wohlwollenden Krankenpflege beschäftigt.

Als er sich seinen Weg weiter nach unten über den nackten Körper bahnte, blieb er kurz vor der Bettdecke stehen. Er nahm die Schale in eine Hand und mit der anderen fasste er vorsichtig an die Bettdecke und zog sie bis kurz vor Lan Wangjis Schambehaarung hinunter.

Lan Wangji starrte angestrengt auf Wei Wuxians Hand und als der kalte Sud seine empfindliche Körperrgion berührte, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er zog die Luft durch seine Nase ein und zuckte kurz zusammen. Doch er versuche sich sofort wieder zu entspannen um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Wei Wuxian blickte mit seinen Augen nach oben und sah in Lan Wangjis Gesicht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden tauchte Wei Wuxian erneut den Löffel in die Schale und strich den Sud auf Lan Wangjis Unterleib

Lan Wangji hielt den Atem an.  
Seine schmalen Lippen öffneten sich.  
"Wei Ying..."

Doch in diesem Moment hörten sie Stimmen und Schritte die sich dem Pavillon näherten. Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und stellte die Schale schnell wieder zur Seite und zog die Bettdecke bis über Lan Wangjis Bauchnabel. Dann schlug er die Robe wieder ein wenig zu und bedeckte Lan Wangjis nackten Oberkörper.

Lan Wangji trug einen leicht angespannten und zugleich entteuschten Gesichtsausdruck als Wei Wuxian noch einmal die Bettdecke glattstrich und sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben ihn ans Bett setzte.  
Er schenkte ihm noch ein breites Lächeln als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

"Wangji, können wir rein kommen?" erklang Lan Xichens sanfte Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

"Hm." antwortete Lan Wangji und schon schob sich die Tür auf.

Lan Xichen betrat mit seiner anmutigen Erscheinung den Raum. Gefolgt von Bao Tian und Lan Qiren.  
Er begrüßte die beiden freundlich und nickte Wei Wuxian zu.  
"Wie ich sehe, hast du schon Besuch. Schön das du auch hier bist."

Wei Wuxian erwiderte die freundliche Geste.

Bao Tian lehnte sich währenddessen an die Wand neben Wei Wuxian und es dauerte nicht lange bis Wei Wuxian den ersten unheivollen Blick von Lan Qiren erntete.

Lan Xichen ging an das Bett heran zu seinem Bruder und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
Aus Höflichkeit wollte Lan Wangji sich aufrichten, doch er wurde sofort wieder sanft von seinem Bruder aufs Bett nieder gedrückt.  
"Bleib ruhig liegen. Für uns musst du dich nicht Aufrichten.  
Du bist verletzt, alles ist gut."  
Lan Xichen lächelte Lan Wangji an und strich mit seiner Hand einmal behütend über seinen Kopf.  
"Wie geht es dir? Was machen die Schmerzen?"

Lan Wangji schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.  
"Alles okay." antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme.

"...Alles okay..." wiederholte Lan Xichen und er seufzte einmal leise auf.  
"Welche Antwort hatte ich schon erwartet?!"

Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf Lan Wangjis bereits versorgte Wunden.

Danach wanderte sein Blick weiter zu dem Kräutersud auf dem Tisch und schlussendlich zu Wei Wuxian herüber, der seinen Blick abgewendet hatte und unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster sah.

Lan Xichen lächelte und klopfte vorsichtig auf Lan Wangjis Schulter.  
"Bei so guter Pflege glaube ich dir, dass alles okay ist."

Wei Wuxian zuckte bei diesen Worten leicht zusammen und Lan Wangji schenkte ihm einen flüchtigen Blick.

"Der Heiler wird später noch einmal vorbei kommen. Nur das du Bescheid weißt." sprach Lan Xichen und er legte seine Hand auf Lan Wangjis und begann etwas spirituelle Energie zu übertragen.

Lan Wangji zuckte mit seiner Hand.  
"Das ist nicht nötig." Sagte er leise.

Lan Xichen drückte seine Hand leicht zusammen und machte einen bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Lass mich dir ein wenig helfen. Wenn schon nicht als Clan Anführer, dann wenigstens als dein Bruder.  
Halt die Hand bitte still und mach mir damit eine Freude." sagte Lan Xichen fürsorglich und Lan Wangji konnte ihm diese Bitte nicht abstreiten.

Es trat ein kurzer Moment der Stille ein und jeder ließ seine Gedanken ganz für sich alleine abschweifen.

Wei Wuxian spürte jedoch die stechenden Blicke von Lan Qiren, welche ihn immer wieder wie ein Pfeil durchbohrten und sein Herz aufwühlten.

Es war fast so, als hätte sich Bao Tian absichtlich neben ihn gestellt, um als massive Blockade zwischen Lan Qiren und Wei Wuxian zu fungieren um jede Art der Missgunst abzufangen.

Lan Xichen zog seine Hand wieder zurück und er war der Erste, der die andächtige Stille im Raum wieder durchbrach.  
"Das Amulett, welches wir aus der Höhle mitgenommen haben, wurde von uns ersteinmal vorübergehend versiegelt. Wir wollten warten bis du wieder zu Kräften gekommen bist und wir gemeinsam mit den Ältesten zusammen uns der Sache annehmen.  
Ich habe bedenken, dass es in der Zukunft noch Unheil stiften könnte wenn wir es einfach ignorieren."

"Ist gut." Lan Wangji nickte bestätigend als Lan Qiren unzufrieden seine Ärmel nach hinten schlug und begann sich unruhig über seinen Bart zu streichen.  
"Das es überhaupt soweit gekommen ist. Ein Dämon mitten bei uns in der Cloud Recesses. Und dann schafft er es auch noch Wangji gefangen zu nehmen und dieser kehrt in so einem Zustand wieder zurück.  
Von Leuten die in der Cloud Recesses Unheil stiften haben wir schon genug. Jetzt haben wir auch noch so ein Amulett in unserer Obhut."  
Lan Qirens Stimme klang besorgt und trug einen gewissen Unterton.

Wei Wuxian zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Lan Qiren mit den "Leuten die Unheil stiften" ihn meinte.  
Wieder einmal gab Lan Qiren ihm mit diesen Worten das unerträgliche Gefühl in der Cloud Recesses nicht willkommen zu sein.  
Und er war nicht der Einzige. Auf wen diese Worte gemünzt waren, wusste jeder in diesem Raum.

Lan Xichen ergriff das Wort um Lan Qiren wieder etwas zu besänftigen.  
"Das Schicksal und die Zukunft lässt sich nun mal nicht lenken. Es liegt nicht in unserer Macht.  
Wir können nur auf alles was auf uns zu kommt reagieren und versuchen, unseren eigenen Weg zu gehen und uns nicht von diesem abbringen zu lassen.  
Ob das Handeln eines Menschen als unheilvoll oder heilvoll angesehen wird, liegt in der Macht eines jeden einzelnen. Unsere Herzen sind unterschiedlich und jeden bewegt etwas anderes. Ebenso werden wir alle von etwas anderem vorangetrieben.  
Jedoch vereint uns alle die Liebe die wir in unseren Herzen tragen. Mag sie auch an unterschiedliche Dinge gebunden sein."  
Lan Xichen trug ein warmes und herzliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und seine Worte waren so tiefgründig und auf den Punkt gebracht, dass jeder der sie hörte in sein eigenes Herz hineinhorchte.

Wei Wuxian wagte einen Blick herüber zu Lan Xichen und wie so oft war er es, der mit ein paar Worten den dunklen Schleier von seinem Herzen wieder lüftete.

"Hmpf" Lan Qiren machte einen unzufriedenen Ton.  
"Schöne Worte können eine Situation zwar verschleiern aber keine Probleme lösen, Lan Xichen.  
Du bist der Clan Anführer, du musst den richtigen Weg für den gesamten Clan finden. Und nicht um die Bedürfnisse einzelner herum deine Taten bauen."

Lan Xichen atmete einmal tief ein. Diese Argumentationen mit Lan Qiren waren immer die Selben und es war auf Dauer zermürbend.  
Er drehte sich zu Lan Qiren um und schenkte ihm einen aufrichtigen Blick.  
"Onkel, was wäre ich nur für ein Clan Anführer wenn mir die Bedürfnisse eines jeden einzelnen nicht wichtig wären?"

Lan Qirens Stirn zog sich kraus und seine Stimme war ungehalten.  
"Dieses mal hat es Wangji erwischt. Wer weiß wer es als nächstes ist?  
Wenn du als nächster in diesem Bette liegst, werden wir sehen ob deine Güte und schönen Worte immer noch jedem einzelnen hier zu Gute kommen!"  
Lan Qiren schlug hastig seine Ärmel nach hinten und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
Er verließ den Raum und die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Klacken ins Schloss.

"Achja..." seufzte Bao Tian auf und er rieb sich über seine Stirn.

Lan Wangji blickte betrübt zu Wei Wuxian herüber der, mit gesenktem Kopf, schweigend auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Lan Xichen stand von Lan Wangjis Bett wieder auf und lächelte in die Runde.  
"Seid ihm nicht böse. Er ist einfach nur besorgt und kann seine Gefühle nicht in die richtigen Worte fassen."

Bao Tian schmunzelte.  
"Es ist halt nicht jeder in der Lan Familie so wortgewandt und schafft es in jeder noch so misslichen Lage eine herzerwärmende Rede über seine Lippen zu zaubern."

Bei diesen Worten mussten Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian herüber zu Lan Xichen und Lan Wangji blicken.  
Selten hatte eine Situation die extreme Gegensätzlichkeit der beiden Jade-Brüder des Gusu Lan Clans so herauskristallisiert.  
Die beiden Männer mit dem porzellan Gesicht, den weißen Kleidern und den langen schwarzen Haaren blickten die beiden fragend an.

Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian lachten auf und Lan Wangjis Augen begannen zu funkeln, als die Person auf dem Stuhl ihr fröhliches Lachen wieder zurückbekam.

Lan Xichen wühlte in seinem Ärmel herum und holte plötzlich den kleinen weißen Papiervogel hervor. Er ruhte regungslos in Lan Xichens Hand und alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Wangji..." nuschelte Wei Wuxian plötzlich leise.

Alle stutzten und blickten Wei Wuxian fragen an.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte ihn Bao Tian der am nächstem an ihm dran stand und es am deutlichsten gehört hatte.

Wei Wuxian schluckte und lachte dann verlegen.  
"Ach nichts, nichts... Alles gut. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken." redete sich Wei Wuxian heraus und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
Nach ihren Reaktionen zu beurteilen hatte Madame Mao wohl niemandem außer ihm erzählt, dass sie den kleinen Vogel "Wangji" getauft hatte.  
Wei Wuxian entschied sich daher dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Lan Xichen räusperte sich. "Ich werde unseren kleinen Freund dann wieder zu Madame Mao senden und ihr berichten, dass wir alle, mehr oder weniger wohlauf sind." sprach Lan Xichen ruhig wärend er den Papiervogel auf dem Tisch ablegte und begann auf einem kleinen Stück Papier etwas zu schreiben.

Lan Wangji blickte alle verwundert an.  
"Warum Madame Mao?" fragte er schließlich mit tiefer Stimme.

Alle schauten sich fragend im Raum an, denn erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass Lan Wangji der einzige war, der natürlich von allem nichs mitbekommen hatte. Er war schließlich die ganze Zeit von den anderen getrennt gewesen und hatte keine Ahnung von Wei Wuxians Besuch bei Madame Mao und wie sie alle ihn schließlich in der Höhle gefunden hatten.

Lan Xichen lächelte seinen Bruder an.  
"Wangji, verzeih, aber es sieht so aus, dass wir uns alle noch viel zu erzählen haben und so einige Fragen wohl noch offen sind.  
Ich denke, Wei Wuxian wird sicherlich den Part übernehmen und dir später mehr darüber berichten."

Lan Wangji und Lan Xichen schauten beide zu Wei Wuxian herüber der bei dem Klang seines Names zusammenzuckte und die beiden überrumpelt von seinem Stuhl aus ansah.

Bao Tian lachte plötzlich leise auf.  
Schon lange hatten sie ihn alle nicht mehr Lachen hören und sogleich wurde es ihnen leichter ums Herz und die angespannte Stimmung wurde gelichtet.  
"Achja, ist doch schön, dass wir alle wieder vereint sind. Ich denke die nächsten Tage werden noch viele Geschichten zu Tage bringen. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt."  
Bao Tian klopfte Wei Wuxian auf die Schulter und Wei Wuxian spürte eine leichte Wärme in seinem Gesicht.  
 _\- Ob Bao Tian wohl auf das Lied der Liebenden damit anspielen wollte?-_ Fragte sich Wei Wuxian.

Lan Xichen warf Bao Tian einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen wendete Lan Xichen seinen Blick schnell wieder ab und wendete sich erneut dem kleinen Papiervogel zu.  
"Wohl wahr. Die vergangenen Tage haben viele Geschichten hervor gebracht..." sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Behutsam nahm er den kleinen Papiervogel in seine Hand und strich ihm dann dreimal über seinen Kopf. Mit einem blauen Lichtschimmer verwandelte er sich wieder in seine lebendige Form und zwitscherte auch gleich laut los, wärend er sich an Lan Xichens Finger rieb.

Lan Xichen band die kleine Schriftrolle an seinen Fuß und streckte seine Hand zum Fenster hinaus.  
"Flieg, kleiner Freund, so schnell dich deine Flügel tragen und suche Madame Mao auf!"  
Lan Xichen hob seine Hände in die Luft und die Flügel des kleinen Vogels flatterten geschwind los wärend er sich in die Lüfte hob und davon flog.

Sie schauten alle in Gedanken versunken dem kleinen Vogel noch nach, bis er als kleiner, weißer Punkt in der Ferne verschwand.

Lan Xichen wendete sich zu Bao Tian.  
"So, Tian, gehen wir dann wieder? Wie haben immerhin die Zweisamkeit der beiden gestört."

Wei Wuxian stutzte und hob unschuldig seine Hände in die Luft.  
"Nein, nein, alles gut. Bleibt so lange ihr wollt. Ich wollte eh gleich wieder gehen." antwortete Wei Wuxian schnell.

Lan Wangji warf Wei Wuxian einen kritischen Blick zu.

"Oh oh" sagte Bao Tian als er sich von der Wand abdrückte.  
"Alles gut, wir gehen schon.  
Wir kommen morgen dann wieder, Wangji!"

"Hm" Lan Wangji nickte bestätigend.

Lan Xichen und Bao Tian verabschiedeten sich von den beiden und auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte sich Lan Xichen noch einmal um.  
"Wangji, brauchst du noch irgendetwas? Soll ich dir noch etwas bringen lassen?"

Lan Wangji schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Danke, nicht nötig."

Lan Xichen lächelte sanft.  
"Ist gut. Dann bis morgen. Ruht euch aus.

Ach und Wei Wuxian!"

Wei Wuxian zuckte erneut zusammen und blickte Lan Xichen fragend an.

Lan Xichen räusperte sich kurz.  
"Nächstes mal, renn nicht wieder so aufgescheucht durch die Cloud Recesses. Und dann noch mit nassen Haaren bei dem Wetter.  
Das tut deiner Gesundheit nicht gut und die unseres Onkels auch nicht!"  
Lan Xichen hatte ein vergnügtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und er zwinkerte Wei Wuxian bei diesen Worten zu.

Wei Wuxians Gesicht wurde plötzlich wieder ganz fein und ein Lächeln flog über seine Lippen.  
Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und verneigte sich respektvoll vor Lan Xichen.  
"Ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen!" sagte Wei Wuxian ernst mit einem leicht belustigten Unterton.

"Gut, dann wären ja alle Pflichten für heute erledigt!" Lan Xichen legte seine flachen Hände auf Bao Tians Schultern und drückte ihn zur Tür hinaus.  
"Bis morgen, dann!"

"Bis morgen." antworteten Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji im Chor.

Die Tür fiel mit einem Klicken wieder ins Schloss und Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji waren wieder alleine unter sich.

Noch eine Weile stand Wei Wuxian regungslos neben Lan Wangjis Bett und keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort.

Schließlich öffnete Lan Wangji seine schmalen Lippen.  
"Warum bist du mit nassen Haaren durch die Cloud Recesses gelaufen?" fragte er.

Wei Wuxian drehte sich zu ihm um und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
"Tjaaaa, manche Dinge im Leben muss man halt mal schneller erledigen..."

Lan Wangji runzelte die Stirn.

"Auf jedenfall..." fuhr Wei Wuxian fort,  
"Mache ich mich jetzt auch auf den Weg. Es ist schon spät und du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen."  
Wei Wuxian zuppelte unruhig an den Zipfeln seiner Ärmel herum und schaute dabei rastlos aus dem Fenster.

Lan Wangjis klarer Blick musterte erst Wei Wuxians unruhige Fingerbewegung und dann schaute er ihm prüfend ins Gesicht.  
Es war sehr offensichtlich, dass Wei Wuxian scheinbar noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, aber es wohl nicht schaffte es anzubringen.

Nachdem erneut eine Weile der Stille vergangen war klatschte sich Wei Wuxian schließlich mit seinen flachen Händen auf die Wangen.

"Okay...dann gehe ich jetzt...  
Soll ich...später...nochmal wieder kommen?"  
Wei Wuxian schaute etwas unsicher zu Lan Wangji herüber und drehte nun nervös eine Haarsträhne zwischen seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen hin und her.

Es wirkte fast ein wenig niedlich, wie er dort stand und verlegen wie eine junge Maid an seinen Haaren herumspielte.

"Hm" sagte Lan Wangji.

"Gut." Nickte Wei Wuxian und er ging langsam Richtung Tür. Als er die Hand schon am Türgriff hatte und mit dem Rücken zum Raum stand sprach er plötzlich mit leiser Stimme:  
"Soll ich vor 21 Uhr oder nach 21 Uhr kommen?"  
Wei Wuxian wagte einen scheuen Blick über seine Schulter und blickte zu Lan Wangji herüber.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es trat erneut eine angespannte Stille auf.

Lan Wangji wendete plötzlich seinen Blick ab und blickte leicht nach unten. Wei Wuxian war sich nicht ganz sicher aber er glaubte zu erkennen, wie sich Lan Wangjis Hals am Nacken leicht rot färbte und die Röte sich weiter nach oben hin ausbreitete.

Lan Wangji öffnete lagsam seine Lippen aber sein Blick war weiterhin abgewendet.  
"Vor... 21 Uhr." seine Stimme war ruhig und tief aber Wei Wuxian vernahm eine leichte Unsicherheit.  
Wie ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme, welches die Lüge einer Aussage entlarvte.

Über Wei Wuxians Lippen flog ein leichtes Grinsen und seine Mundwinkel bogen sich unkontrollierbar nach oben. Er schaute wieder vor die Holztür und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.  
"Gut, nach 21 Uhr dann..." flüsterte er leise.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen als wäre er verunsichert, ob er sich verhört hätte.

Wei Wuxians Silouhette tauchte geschwind durch die Tür und mit einem leisen Klick fiel die Tür ins Schloss.


	28. CHapter 15-8

**Chapter 15.8**

Wei Wuxian stand in Lan Wangjis Jingshi und schaute nervös aus dem Fenster. Es war kurz vor 21 Uhr und die dunkle Nacht hatte die Cloud Recesses fest im ihrem Griff.  
Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und tippte unruhig mit seinem Fuß auf den Holzdielen hin und her.  
Die Minuten kamen einem vor wie Stunden und außer seinem schwachen Atem war nichts zu hören.

21 Uhr, die Lichter in allen Pavillons erloschen.

Wei Wuxian starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit und er spürte wie sein Herz etwas schneller begann zu schlagen.  
Nachdenklich legte er seine flache Hand auf seine Brust.

"Was ist los Wei Ying? Bekommst du jetzt kalte Füße?  
Hahaha..." Lachte er verlegen auf.  
"Umso älter ich werde umso mehr Gedanken mache ich mir über manche Dinge."

Er raufte sich die Haare und schüttelte einmal seinen Kopf.  
Er holte tief Luft und er spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in seiner Hand, welcher wie ein junger Vogel wild zu schlagen begann.

Bum bum bum

"Ah, ich werde ganz nervös..." flüsterte er zu sich selbst.  
Mir wird schon ganz schlecht..." Wei Wuxian räusperte sich.  
"Reiß dich mal zusammen, du benimmst dich wie eine junge Maid bei ihrem ersten Date."

Wei Wuxian klatschte sich mit seinen flachen Handinnenflächen auf die Wangen.  
Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und stellte sich gerade und mit selbstbewusster Körperhaltung hin.  
Er richtete noch einmal seine Kleider und strich mit seiner Hand noch einmal seine Haare glatt.  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

Es war kurz nach 21 Uhr und Wei Wuxian schlich sich leise aus Lan Wangjis Jingshi.

Gekonnt huschte er durch die Schatten und kam bald an dem Pavillon des Heilers an.  
Er stand vor der großen Tür und sah sich noch ein paar mal um, ob ihn auch wirklich niemand gesehen hatte.  
Als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, öffnete er leise die große Tür und huschte hinein.

* * *

Bao Tian stand gerade an seinem Fenster und spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte nicht schlafen und hatte sich mit seiner Decke ans Fenster gesetzt.  
Der helle Mond schien auf die Erde und als sein Blick durch die Schatten schweifte, entdeckte er eine Gestalt auf der Veranda des Heilers.

Bao Tian runzelte die Stirn und strengte seine Augen an, um in der Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können.  
Die Person schlich sich verdächtig zur Tür und blickte sich noch ein paar mal um.

Eine große Wolke zog an dem Mond vorbei und als sie das helle Licht wieder freigab, entdeckte Bao Tian Wei Wuxians Gestalt.  
Für einen kurzen Moment saß er sprachlos am Fenster und starrte ungläubig mit offenem Mund herüber.  
Doch nachdem er die Situation eingeordnet hatte, huschte ein unkontrollierbares Grinsen über seine Lippen, gefolgt von einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Bao Tian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und strich sich mit seiner Hand über sein Kinn.  
" Tss tss tss.." schnallste er mit seiner Zunge.  
"Wangji, Wangji.  
Wenn das dein Onkel erfährt, dann wird er noch vor Wut und Empörung in der Luft zerplatzen.  
Und dein älterer Bruder wird sich wieder schützend vor dich schmeißen und versuchen mit geschickten Worten, dich und deine aussichtslos, leidenschaftliche Seele noch zu retten."

Bao Tian schüttelte seinen Kopf und schmunzelte zufrieden.  
"Dann gibt es sie also doch,  
die Liebe,  
welche alle Regeln und Gesetze bricht  
und selbst vor Strafe und Folter nicht weicht.  
Wer hätte gedacht, das man sie ausgerechnet hier im Gusu Lan Clan finden wird?"

Bao Tian strich seine Haare nach hinten aus seinem Gesicht als, sein Blick auf die Tür zu Lan Xichens Zimmer fiel.

* * *

Die große Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Wei Wuxian huschte leise in den Pavillon des Heilers.  
Vorsichtig schloss er hinter sich die Tür und lief auf Zehenspitzen zu Lan Wangjis Zimmertür.

Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss und Wei Wuxian starrte in einen dunklen Raum.  
Leise schlich er sich hinein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Er drehte sich um und ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zu Lan Wangjis Bett. Das helle Mondlich erhellte den Raum und Wei Wuxian konnte Lan Wangji in seinem Bett liegen sehen.  
Er lag auf seinem Rücken, die Hände adrett auf der Bettdecke und seine weiße Unterrobe hob sich deutlich von den dunklen Schatten ab.

Wei Wuxian kam an das Bett heran und starrte in Lan Wangjis regungsloses Gesicht, welches dem Anblick einer schlafenden Puppe glich.

 _-Ob er wohl schläft?-_ Dachte er sich.

Wei Wuxian starrte ohne zu blinzeln auf Lan Wangji.  
Das fahle Mondlicht tauchte seine Haut in einen mystischen Ton. Seine langen Wimpern wirkten wie sanfte Federn und seine schmalen Lippen sahen so sanft und verführerrisch aus. Wei Wuxian wurde von diesem Anblick in einen Bann gezogen und ohne das er es bemerkte, lehnte er sich Stück für Stück näher heran.

Als er so nah kam, dass er Lan Wangjis leises Atmen hören konnte stockte er plötzlich.  
Mit seinen Augen fuhr er jeden Zentimeter von Lan Wangjis Gesicht ab.  
Er war schön. Zu schön für einen Mann und Wei Wuxians Herz pochte laut und kräftig in seiner Brust.  
Seine Finger begannen zu kribbeln und er konnte einfach nicht anders und streckte langsam seine Hand nach Lan Wangji aus.

Gerade als seine Fingerspitzen Lan Wangjis Lippen berühren wollten flogen plötzlich Lan Wangjis Augen auf.  
Die hellen, bernsteinfarbenden Augen leuchteten Wei Wuxian in der Dunkelheit mit einem starken Blick an und er verharrte regungslos in seiner Position.  
Lan Wangjis schmalen Lippen öffneten sich und eine ruhige und tiefe Stimme kam aus seinem Mund.  
"Es ist nach 21 Uhr."

Wei Wuxian schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Aber du bist noch wach!" erwiderte er.

"..." Lan Wangji

"Hast du auf mich gewartet?" flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise.

"..." Lan Wangji

Wei Wuxian runzelte die Stirn.  
"Möchtest du nicht mit mir sprechen?"

Lan Wangji trug einen beherrschten Gesichtsausdruck. Wei Wuxian fiel es schwer diesen zu deuten und er war sich nicht sicher, ob Lan Wangji es nun gut fand, dass er da war, oder ob er lieber wieder gehen sollte.

Nachdem Lan Wangji ihn immer noch mit seinem distanzierten Blick fixierte seufzte Wei Wuxian schließlich leise auf.  
"Nun gut, dann gehe ich wieder!"

Gerade als Wei Wuxian seine Hand wieder zurück ziehen wollte und im Begriff war sich von Lan Wangji abzuwenden, packte dieser ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk.  
"Geh nicht!" sagte Lan Wangji kurz.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn verblüfft an. Lan Wangjis Griff um sein Handgelenk war fest und entschlossen.  
"Ich soll nicht gehen?" fragte Wei Wuxian noch einmal nach.  
"Und was möchtest du, solle ich dann stattdessen tun?"

Lan Wangji schaute ihm tief in die Augen und obwohl sein Gesicht keine Regung zeigte, loderte in seinen stechenden Augen ein Feuer.  
"Deine Hand." sagte Lan Wangji leise.

"Meine Hand?" fragte Wei Wuxian nach und er schaute auf seine Hand die in Lan Wangjis festem Griff ruhte.

"Was...wolltest du tun?" fragte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger Stimme.

Wei Wuxian schaute ihn verblüfft an.  
"Ich ähm..." Begann er.  
"Du sahst...so schön aus...Also ich meine irgendwie anziehend. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll...  
Auf jedenfall wollte ich...einfach nur mal kurz...dein Gesicht anfassen." stammelte Wei Wuxian und er wendete leicht verunsichert seinen Blick ab.

"Hm" brummte plötzlich Lan Wangji und er entlies Wei Wuxians Hand aus seinem Griff.

Wei Wuxian blickte ihn fragend an.

"Tu es. Fass mich an." sagte Lan Wangji leise und seine hellen, leuchtenden Augen blickten Wei Wuxian sehnsüchtig an.

Wei Wuxian stockte erst für einen Moment.  
Doch dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und streckte erneut seine Hand nach Lan Wangjis Gesicht aus.

Dieser fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick und er blinzelte kein einziges Mal.

Wei Wuxian spürte die leichte Nervosität die in ihm hochstieg und unter Lan Wangjis eindringendem Blick, näherten sich seine Finger Stück für Stück dem schönen Gesicht.  
Wei Wuxian streckte seine Finger aus und er berührte mit seinen Fingerspitze Lan Wangjis Wangen.

Seine Haut war kühl und zart. Wei Wuxian verspürte ein Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen und seine Finger begannen an den Stellen, an denen sie Lan Wangjis Haut berührten, heiß zu werden.  
Er strich mit seinen Fingern ein paar mal behutsam über Lan Wangjis Wangen, bis er sie in eleganten Bewegungen über Lan Wangjis Stirn wandern ließ.

Wei Wuxian wusste nicht wo er hinsehen sollte und unter Lan Wangjis intensivem Blick, kam ihm jede Sekunde wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Er machte seinen Zeigefinger lang und fuhr zwischen Lan Wangjis Augenbrauen hindurch, hinunter über seine Nasenwurzel bis auf seine Nasenspitze.  
Sein Weg führte ihn weiter an der Nase vorbei und sein Finger strich zärtlich über Lan Wangjis schmalen Lippen bis zu seinem Kinn. Er umkreiste dieses mit seinem Finger mehrmals, bis er mit seiner Hand schließlich zum stehen kam.

Langsam lehnte sich Wei Wuxian mit seinem Gesicht näher an Lan Wangji heran. Er schmunzelte und seine Lippen öffneten sich.  
"Du bist so wunderschön Hanguang-Jun.  
Ich kann es nicht nur sehen, sondern jetzt auch fühlen." hauchte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangjis Ohrläppchen tauchten sich in ein warmes Rot und er starrte weiterhin sprachlos in Wei Wuxians strahlenden Augen.

"Mach die Augen zu." sagte Wei Wuxian leise.

"..." Lan Wangji.

"Vertrau mir. Ich gehe nicht weg.  
Also mach deine Augen zu." flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise und er lächelte Lan Wangji an.

Lan Wangjis Wimpern zitterten und langsam schloss er seine Augen.

Wei Wuxian legte seinen Zeigefinger wieder auf Lan Wangjis Lippen und er strich zärtlich ein paar über die schmale Unterlippe, als er sich immer weiter heran lehnte.  
Eine schwarze Haarsträhne fiel nach vorne und kitzelten Lan Wangjis Kinn.  
Sie waren sich so nah, dass sie ihren Atem spüren konnten.  
Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen und sein Finger rutschte langsam von Lan Wangjis Lippen und wurde von der Berührung seiner eigenen warmen Lippen ausgetauscht.

Wei Wuxian platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Lan Wangjis Lippen und das warme und zarte Gefühl lies ihre Herzen schneller schlagen.

Lan Wangji regte sich kein Stück und er genoss die langsamen und leidenschaftlichen Bewegungen Wei Wuxians. Wei Wuxian küsste vorsichtig und mit voller Hingabe Lan Wangjis Lippen und saugte und nippte an ihnen herum.  
Er probierte alles aus was sich gut anfühlte und er spürte ein erregendes Kribbeln welches durch seinen Körper schoss.  
Wei Wuxian öffnete langsam seinen Mund und er streckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus und leckte über Lan Wangjis Lippen.  
Stück für Stück schob Wei Wuxian seine warme Zunge in Lan Wangjis Mundhöhle und presste sich einen Weg durch Lan Wangjis schmalen Lippen.  
Als ihre Zungen sich berührten entfachte ein heißes Feuer in ihnen und plötzlich erwachte Lan Wangji aus seiner regungslosen Starre und ihr Kuss wurde feucht und leidenschaftlich.

Die feuchten Geräusche erfüllten die Luft und Wei Wuxian sackte immer weiter auf Lan Wangji hinunter.

Lan Wangji küsste ihn so hart und leidenschaftlich, dass sein Körper ganz schwach wurde und seine Arme und Beine zu zittern begannen.  
Wei Wuxian packte die Begierde und der einzige Gedanke in seinem Kopf war gefüllt mit freizügiger und ungebändigter Lust.  
Er lehnte sich weiter über Lan Wangji herüber und er hob mit seiner linken Hand Lan Wangjis Kinn ein Stückchen an um den Winkel zu verändern, während er mit seiner rechten Hand über Lan Wangjis Körper griff um sich besser abzustützen.  
Dabei passierte es, dass er ausversehen Lan Wangjis Wunden striff und dieser sofort schmerzerfüllt die Luft durch seine Zähne zog und ihre Lippen voneinander trennte.  
Lan Wangjis Augenbrauen kräuselten sich und Wei Wuxian rückte sofort wieder ein Stück von ihm ab.

"Verzeih." Sagte Wei Wuxian hastig.

"Alles gut.." sagte Lan Wangji leise wärend er sich ein wenig im Bett umpositionierte.

"Du hättest sagen müssen, wenn es noch immer so sehr schmerzt." sagte Wei Wuxian besorgt.

"Alles gut, so schlimm ist es nicht." hauchte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian blickte ihn bekümmert an und strich mit seiner Hand über Lan Wangjis Hals.  
"Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun um den Schmerz zu lindern?" fragte Wei Wuxian während er behutsam Lan Wangjis Hals streichelte.

Lan Wangjis durchbohrender Blick hefteten sich auf Wei Wuxians Gesicht und für einen Moment, war sich Wei Wuxian seiner Frage nicht mehr so sicher.  
Es wurde still im Raum und die beiden starrten sich an. In Lan Wangjis Augen loderte ein Feuer und sein stechender Blick schien die Reaktion auf einen inneren Kampf zu sein, der in Lan Wangji wütete.

Wei Wuxians Mundwinkel bogen sich leicht nach oben, als er Lan Wangji bemitleidenswert anblickte.  
"Sprech es aus. Was soll ich für dich tun? Egal was es ist, ich werde es tun." hauchte Wei Wuxian spielerisch.

Lan Wangji schluckte einmal schwer und sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich einmal deutlich auf und wieder ab.  
Seine Lippen zogen sich angestrengt zusammen und als seine Selbstbeherrschung zerfiel öffnete er seine Lippen.  
"Zieh dich aus." erklang seine tiefe und ruhige Stimme.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er blickte in Lan Wangjis entschlossenes Gesicht.  
"Mich ausziehen...?" fragte Wei Wuxian noch einmal leise nach.  
"Komplett?"

Lan Wangjis Lippen zogen sich erneut zusammen als er ein angespanntes und atemloses "Komplett" von sich gab.

Wei Wuxian spürte wie sein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzte und sein Körper mit einer aufbrausenden Erregungdarauf reagierte. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und sein Atem wurde unruhig.

Langsam stand er von dem Bett auf und blickte Lan Wangji furchtlos in die Augen.  
"Wie du es befiehlst, Hanguang-Jun."

Lan Wangji schluckte erneut, als Wei Wuxian im fahlen Mondlicht an seinem Bett stand und bereit war alles zu tun, was er sich von ihm wünschte. Sein Gesicht war zur hälfte von dunklen Schatten umgeben, als seine Hände an seinen Gürtel griffen und diesen langsam lösten.

Lan Wangji verspürte einen inneren Kick wie noch nie zuvor und ein elektrisches Gefühl zog sich von seinen Füßen ausgehend, durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Wei Wuxians Gürtel fiel mit einem Plopp zu Boden, als sich seine Robe löste und sein Kragen sich lockerte. Wei Wuxian griff mit beiden Händen in seinen Kragen und striff seine dunkle Robe von seinen Schultern.  
Der schwere Stoff rutschte an ihm hinunter und sein nackter Oberkörper wurde freigelegt.

Die ganze Zeit über starrten die beiden sich aufgeregt an und keiner sprach ein Wort. Es lag eine gewisse Schwingung in der Luft und beide spürten wie ihr Puls in die Höhe schoss.

Wei Wuxian zog seine Stiefel aus und fasste als nächstes in seinen Hosenbund. Er öffnete den Knoten und striff alles an Stoff was er noch trug von seiner Hüfte.

Komplett nackt und entblößt stand er nun vor Lan Wangjis Bett.

Lan Wangji fuhr mit seinen Augen jeden Zentimeter von Wei Wuxians nacktem Körper ab und seine Augen starrten kühn und frech, so viel es ihnen beliebte.

Wei Wuxian spürte die kalte Luft auf seiner Haut und seine Nippel wurden leicht hart, als das kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Körper seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und er leicht hart im Schritt wurde. Seine Wangen tauchten sich in ein zartes Rosé und seine Atmung wurde vor lauter Nervosität immer unruhiger.

Lan Wangji streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus.  
"Komm" brummte es tief und erregt und Wei Wuxian legte seine Hand in Lan Wangjis und er setzte sich wieder zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

Lan Wangji fuhr mit seiner anderen Hand über Wei Wuxians Wange, hinunter über seinen Hals und kehrte auf seinem Nacken ein.  
Er presste Wei Wuxians Kopf behutsam zu sich herunter und Lan Wangji platzierte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Lippen.  
Ihre Hände waren noch immer fest umschlossen und sie spürten wie sie vor Aufregung ganz warm und schwitzig wurden.

Ihre schmalen Lippen und feuchten Zungen trafen und trennten sich voneinander und Lan Wangji spürte wie Wei Wuxians Haut eine feine Gänsehaut überzog.  
Lan Wangji trennte ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und Wei Wuxian blickte ihn mit feurigem Blick an.  
"Und jetzt?  
Was kommt als nächstes?" hauchte Wei Wuxian nervös.

Lan Wangji zog seine Hände langsam wieder zurück.  
Er fasste an seine weiße Bettdecke und schlug diese zur Seite.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich als er Lan Wangjis halb geöffnete Unterrobe sah und ein markant, steifes Glied welches sich provokant empor streckte.  
Lan Wangji klappte seine Robe komplett zu den Seiten auf und sein nackter, geschundener Körper präsentierte sich Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian schluckte und er spürte seinen Herzschlag in seiner Kehle, als Lan Wangji an seine rechte Hand fasste.  
"Steig aufs Bett und kletter über mich herüber." sagte Lan Wangji leise.

Wei Wuxian starrte auf Lan Wangjis Hand die seine hielt. Lan Wangji streckte seine Hand nach oben und half Wei Wuxian auf die Bettkante zu steigen.  
"Dreh dich um, mit dem Kopf zum Fußende." sagte Lan Wangji tief.

Wei Wuxian runzelte erst die Stirn, doch dann trat er vorsichtig über Lan Wangji herüber und drehte sich um. Er stand nun breitbeinig über Lan Wangjis Hüfte und blickte zum Fußende.  
Lan Wangji berührte zärtlich Wei Wuxians Fesselgelenke.  
"Komm nun herunter. Und geh auf alle vier. Aber sei vorsichtig."

Wei Wuxian verstand im ersten Moment noch nicht was er vor hatte, aber er ging langsam breitbeinig über Lan Wangji in die Hocke.  
Dabei bemerkte er, dass er nun im Begriff war breitbeinig seinen blanken Hintern in Lan Wangjis Gesicht zu strecken und für einen Moment stieg in ihm die Scham auf.  
"Lan Zhan...so ist richtig ja? Bist du dir sicher? ..." Fragte er unsicher.

"Hm" bestätigte Lan Wangji und er streckte seine Hände aus und berührte Wei Wuxians Hüfte. Er unterstützte ihn und zog ihn langsam zu sich herunter.

Wei Wuxian ging vorsichtig auf seine Knie und passte dabei sehr genau auf, nicht an Lan Wangjis verletzten Körper zu kommen.

Er stützte sich nun auf seinen Knien neben Lan Wangjis Oberkörper ab und seine Hände waren jeweils links und rechts von Lan Wangjis Oberschenkeln auf dem Bett. Sein Blick war zum Fußende gerichtet und vor seinem Gesicht ragte Lan Wangjis steifer Penis empor.  
"Ähm...Lan Zhan...diese Pose...ist ein wenig ..." Stammelte Wei Wuxian wärend er spürte wie Lan Wangji plötzlich seinen Griff an seiner Hüfte festigte und ihn mit einem Ruck noch weiter nach oben zu seinem Gesicht heran zog.

"Ah" entsprang vor Schock und Erregund Wei Wuxians Lippen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein steifes Glied jetzt genau über Lan Wangjis Gesicht sein musste.

Wei Wuxian stieg die Wärme ins Gesicht und er spürte wie sein Puls immer weiter anstieg und sein Blut zu seiner Hüfte strömte, sodass sein Penis noch weiter anschwoll. Seine Beine begannen vor Aufregung leicht zu zittern und er schnappte nervös nach Luft.

"Schön oben bleiben." hörte Wei Wuxian noch Lan Wangjis tiefe Stimme als er plötzlich etwas warmes und feuchtes spürte, das über seine Spitze leckte.

"Ah!" stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf, doch in diesem Moment spürte er schon wie sein steifer Penis in Lan Wangjis feuchte Mundhöhle eintauchte und ihm ein Stromschlag ähnlicher Schauer durch den gesamten Körper fuhr.  
Wei Wuxian krallte sich mit seinen Fingern in die Bettdecke und er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss genüsslich seine Augen.  
Seine Lippen öffneten sich als die feuchten Geräusche die Luft erfüllten und Lan Wangji begann an Wei Wuxians Penis geschickt herumzuspielen.

"Oh Gott...Lan Zhan...Wenn dein Onkel hiervon erfährt..." stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf und seine Hüfte begann zaghaft mit Lan Wangjis rhyhtmischen Bewegungen mitzugehen.  
Wei Wuxian zitterte am ganzen Körper und er hatte Mühe sich oben zu halten. Die Geräusche, das Gefühl und diese Pose verdrehten ihm den Kopf und er gab sich seinem körperlichen Verlangen hin und vergaß alles andere um sich herum.

Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und er erblickte Lan Wangjis steifen Penis, der noch praller und größer angeschwollen war und sich ihm aufdringlich entgegen streckte.

Wei Wuxian schnappte ein paar mal nach Luft als er sich mit seinem Kopf weiter nach unten lehnte. Er löste seinen verkrampften Griff von seiner rechten Hand aus der Bettdecke und umschloss Lan Wangjis steifes Glied. Es war heiß und prall und Wei Wuxian spürte wie seine Erregung sich noch weiter steigerte, als er seinen Mund öffnete und Lan Wangji in seine warme Mundhöhle nahm.

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen als Wei Wuxian begann im selben Rhythmus Lan Wangjis steifen Penis in seine Mund rein und wieder rausfahren zu lassen.

Der Raum erfüllte sich durch die vielen peinlichen Geräusche und ihr schnappen nach Luft wurde immer lauter.  
Wei Wuxian spürte wie die Kraft aus seinen Gliedern fuhr und er sackte immer tiefer mit seiner Hüfte nach unten.

Lan Wangji festigte seinen Griff an Wei Wuxians Hüfte und stemmte ihn leicht nach oben.

"Lan...Zhan...Lan...Zhan... Verzeih mir...aber...ich..." jappste Wei Wuxian wärend seine Schenkel unkontrollierbar zu zittern begannen.  
Er spürte wie der Durck sich in ihm immer weiter aufbaute und er war kurz davor zu kommen. Seine Hüfte wurde immer schwerer und seine Beine gaben nach.

Lan Wangji schnaufte angestrengt. Nicht nur, dass er mit seinem Mund beschäftigt war und schlecht Luft bekam, sondern er musste auch noch Wei Wuxians Hüfte nach oben stützen, wärend sein eigener Penis von einer warmen Mundhöhle und feuchten Zunge liebkost wurde.

Als ihre Kräfte sich dem Ende neigten und ihre Körper ihrem Höhepunkt nahe waren, befreite sich ihr unaufhörlich ansteigender Druck und sie kamen beide kurz nacheinander.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seinen Mund und stöhnte auf als sein weißer Samen pulsierend hinaus schoss und Lan Wangjis Kehle traf. Dieser schluckte schnell, als Wei Wuxian erneut seinen Penis in den Mund nahm und mit einem beherzten Griff sogar seine Hoden massierte.

Lan Wangji schnappte nach Luft als er zum Höhepunkt kam und der Druck endlich frei gelassen wurde. Wei Wuxian umschloss fest mit seinen Lippen Lan Wangjis pochendes Glied und er ließ nicht einen Tropfen, der milchigen Flüssigkeit, aus seinem Mund laufen.

Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen und seine Brust hob sich durch seine angestrengte Atmung stark auf und wieder ab, als Wei Wuxian mit zittrigen Hüften zu Schlucken begann und die Luft angestrengt durch seine Nase einzog.

Wei Wuxians Hüfte und sein Gewicht wurden währenddessen immer schwerer in Lan Wangjis Armen.  
Der schnelle Puls, das heiße Feuer in ihren Körpern und das überwältigende Gefühl von Befriedigung schoss durch ihre Glieder. Von der Zehe bis zur Haarspitze und hinterließ ein betörendes Kribbeln, welches sich nur langsam wieder ausschlich.

Wei Wuxian jappste nach Luft.  
"Lan..Zhan...ich...kann...mich...nicht...mehr...halten!"  
Seine Arme knickten vorne ein und er rutschte auf seine Ellenbogen.

Lan Wangji nahm noch einmal seine Kraft zusammen und stemmte Wei Wuxians Hüfte nach oben und schob ihn langsam seitlich von sich herunter.  
Wei Wuxian zog sein rechtes Bein und seinen Arm über Lan Wangji hinweg und legte sich seitlich neben ihm aufs Bett ab.  
Er drehte sich auf seinen Rücken und beide lagen gegensätzlich zueinander auf dem Bett und starrten an die Zimmerdecke, wärend ihre schnelle Atmung die Luft erfüllte. Beide hatten jeweils neben ihren Köpfen die Füße des anderen und ihre Hände lagen flach auf dem Bett, neben ihren nackten Körpern.

Lan Wangji streckte seine Finger auf dem Bett aus und er berührte Wei Wuxians Hand.  
Schnell umschlossen sich sie Finger in einer innigen Umarmung und sie spürten die Wärme des anderen.  
Ihre Hände waren die einzige Stelle ihrer Körper die sich gerade berührten, aber die Hand einer geliebten Person zu halten, die Nähe und die Wärme des anderen zu spüren, ist manchmal intimer und bedeutender, als jeder noch so leidenschaftliche Kuss.

Einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position und niemand sprach ein Wort.  
Als Wei Wuxian zu frösteln begann und sein aufgeregter Herzzschlag sich wieder langsam beruhigte, richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf.  
Er griff mit seiner Hand einmal um, umschloss wieder sanft Lan Wangjis Hand in seiner und dann drehte er sich um und kletterte übers Bett zu Lan Wangji und legte sich Kopf an Kopf neben ihn.  
Vorsichtig wühlte er nach der Bettdecke und schmiss sie mit seiner freien Hand über beide herüber und dockte vorsichtig mit seinem nackten Körper an Lan Wangji an.

Lan Wangji lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und er drückte seine Wange an Wei Wuxians Kopf, welcher auf seiner Schulter ruhte.  
"Das war gut."Flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise in Lan Wangjis Ohr.

Lan Wangji festigte zur Antwort den Griff seiner Hand und er brummte leise, wärend seine weißen Ohrläppchen sich in ein zartes Rosé tauchten.

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen. Er liebte die tiefe und ruhige Stimme von Lan Wangji und wie sein Körper leicht vibrierte, wenn er zur Bestätigung mit einem tiefen "Hm" leise brummte.

"Das Stück... Welches du gespielt hast als ich in der Höhle war...woher kanntet du es?" fragte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian blinzelte ein paar mal und seine Wimpern strichen zart über Lan Wangjis Schulter.  
"Von Madame Mao. Sie hat es mir gezeigt."

"Madame Mao?" fragte Lan Wangji verwundert.

"Ja. Als ich mit deinem Bruder und Tian dich gesucht hatte, wusste ich eines Abends nicht mehr was ich tun sollte. Ich war verzweifelt und hatte Angst...dich vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen.." Wei Wuxian hob seinen Kopf und blickte Lan Wangji an. In seinen Augen war ein helles Funkeln und sein Blick war sanft und ehrlich.  
"Also hatte ich auf mein Bauchgefühl gehört und eh ich mich versah, war ich auch schon in Zhou Yong bei Madame Mao."

Lan Wangji schaute ihn verblüfft an.  
"In der Nacht, oben im Wald. Warum waren du und Tian eigentlich mitten in der Nacht da oben?" fragte Lan Wangji weiter. Er schien in Redelaune zu sein und Wei Wuxian lief ein Grinsen übers Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hatten die ganze Zeit über diese Fragen auf Lan Wangjis Zunge gelegen und er wartete auf den geeigneten Moment, in denen er sie endlich alle loswerden konnte.

"Warum möchtest du das wissen?" fragte Wei Wuxian spielerisch.  
"Machst du dir Sorgen warum ich mitten in der Nacht alleine mit einem anderen Mann in einem Wald war?"  
Wei Wuxian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Lan Wangjis Blick verdunkelte sich und eine leichte Falte legte sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen.

Wei Wuxian bekam ein inneres Freudenfeuer, zu sehen, dass eine einfache überspitzte Bemerkung schon ausreichte um die Eifersucht in Lan Wangji zu entfachen, amüsierte ihn köstlich.  
Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste behutsam auf Lan Wangjis Stirn.  
"Keine Sorge, Hanguang-Jun. Du bist der einzige Mann mit dem ich das Bett teilen möchte." lächelte Wei Wuxian.  
Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich und er drückte fest Wei Wuxians Hand als das Blut in seine Wangen schoss und seine weiße Haut in einen rötlichen Ton färbte.

"Haha" lachte Wei Wuxian leise. Er platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf Lan Wangjis heiße Wange, als er unaufhörlich zu Schmunzeln begann.  
"Es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen und ich hatte ein seltsames Bauchgefühl. Sagen wir eine Art Intuition." Erzählte Wei Wuxian. Dabei stützte er seinen Kopf in seiner rechten Hand ab, wärend er begann mit seiner linken Hand ihren festen Griff voneinander zu lösen und mit Lan Wangjis langen Finger umher spielte.  
"Ich fand Tian oben auf der Waldlichtung. Mit unserer besagten Bao Meiming.  
Eins kam dann zum anderen und wie aus dem Nichts tauchtest du plötzlich auf der Lichtung auf."

Wei Wuxian warf Lan Wangji einen fragenden Blick zu.  
"Warum warst du eigentlich da oben?"

Lan Wangji schaute Wei Wuxian tief in die Augen. Dann ganz zaghaft wurden seine Gesichtszüge ganz weich. Es war fast eine Art Ironie und Sarkasmus in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Ich hatte ein seltsames Bauchgefühl. Sagen wir eine Art Intuition." antwortet Lan Wangji trocken.

"Ey!" Wei Wuxian zwickte Lan Wangji vorsichtig in die Seite.  
"Du kannst nicht einfach meine Worte nehmen und sie selber verwenden." mäckerte er im Spaß.

Lan Wangji schaute ihn einen Moment schweigend an.  
Dann öffnete er wieder seinen Mund und begann mit regungsloser Miene und ruhiger Stimme:  
"Ich hatte einen Traum.  
Ich fühlte mich einsam und mir war kalt.  
Dann plötzlich loderte ein Feuer in mir.  
Mein Puls stieg an, mein Herz raste, meine Finger kribbelten.  
Ich spürte ein heißes, ungebändigtes Verlangen in mir.  
Das Blut in meinem Körper sammelte sich an einem bestimmten Punkt und meine Kehle wurde trocken."

Wei Wuxian sah ihn merkwürdig an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Doch Lan Wangji fuhr fort:  
"Meine Hände wurden schwitzig als ich dich in meinem Traum sah.  
Du lagst nackt und vollkommen entblößt neben mir.  
Deine zarten Lippen schimmerten und deine pinken Nippel lächelten mich an."

Wei Wuxian Stirn zog sich kraus und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zwischen Interessiert und Schockiert hin und her.  
 _\- Was redet er da?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji: "Ich lehnte mich über dich und als ich deine Beine spreitzte und mich zwischen deinen heißen Schenkeln positionierte, spürte ich das pulsierende Verlangen.  
Ich spreitzte dein kleines Loch und als ich mit meinem harten Penis näher kam und ihn tief in dich hin...Mhh...hmmmm..."

Wei Wuxian sprang hektisch auf und klatschte seine Hände vor Lan Wangjis Mund. Lan Wangjis Worte wurden versiegelt und außer ein Gemurmel hinter seiner Hand, hörte man nichts mehr. Wei Wuxians Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Gesichtsausdruck glich einer panischen Katze die ins Wasser gefallen war.  
Schockiert öffnete er den Mund.  
"Oh Gott, Lan Zhan! Was redest du da?"

Lan Wangji blickte ihn unschuldig an. Er griff an Wei Wuxians Hände und löste sie von seinem Mund.  
"Du hast gesagt ich soll meine eigenen Worte finden." antwortete er trocken.

Wei Wuxian riss seine Augen noch weiter auf.  
"Himmel ja, aber wenn das deine eigenen Worte sind dann bleiben wir doch lieber bei meinen!" sagte Wei Wuxian entrüstet und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
 _\- Was für ein Schock, so welche Worte aus dem Mund von dem ehrenvollen und disziplinierten Lan Wangji zu hören.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian als er sich über die Stirn strich und leise lachen musste.  
"Du machst mich echt manchmal sprachlos. Plötzlich so ein perverses Zeugs zu plappern.  
Wer weiß was noch alles für Gedanken in deinem kleinen Kopf umherschwirren und sich hinter deinem zu unrecht aufrichtigem und zurecht schönen Gesicht verbergen?"  
Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf als er Lan Wangji entrüstet ansah und mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen seine Stirn schnippste.

Doch dieser starrte ihn regungslos an und außer das Blinzeln seiner Augen bewegte sich nichts in seinem Gesicht.

Wei Wuxian stutzte und die beiden Blickten sich schweigend an, als plötzlich Lan Wangjis Ohrläppchen sich dunkel rot färbten. Und auch an seinem Hals schoss das Blut unter die Haut und kroch langsam seine Wangen hinauf.

Wei Wuxian lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sein Gesicht verzog sich kraus als sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte.  
"Schluss jetzt! Hör auf zu Denken!  
Oh Gott, Lan Zhan du machst mir Angst!" Quikte Wei Wuxian los, wärend er schnell mit seinen Händen Lan Wangjis Augen bedeckte.  
Wei Wuxian spürte die Wärme die von Lan Wangjis heißem Gesicht ausging.

Lan Wangji fasste an Wei Wuxians Handgelenke.  
"Wei Ying..." sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

"Ich nehme erst die Hände weg wenn du aufhörst zu denken!" sagte Wei Wuxian hastig.

Lan Wangji verharrte in seiner Position und er ließ seine Hände um Wei Wuxians Handgelenke locker.

Wei Wuxian, der spürte das Lan Wangji die Kraft aus seinem Griff zurück nahm seufzte erleichtert auf.  
"Aufgehört mit Denken?"

"Hm" nickte Lan Wangji bestätigend.  
Behutsam festigte Lan Wangji wieder seinen Griff und er nahm Wei Wuxians Hände von seinem Gesicht.  
Lan Wangji öffnete seine Augen und die beiden blickten sich an.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=TfTNs41cuEc** ) -MV Kei OST Part4 Ruler: Mater of the Mask 3:52 -

Wei Wuxian saß auf seinen Beinen, dicht neben Lan Wangji auf dem Bett. Die weiße Bettdecke war an ihm herunter gerutscht und bedeckte gerade noch so seinen Schoß.  
Die kalte Nachtluft zog unter die Bettdecke und kühlte ihre nackten Körper aus.

Lan Wangjis hellen Augen funkelten als er es noch einmal versuchte.  
"Wei Ying...  
Das Lied, welches du auf deiner Flöte gespielt hattest...  
Wie ist der Name?"

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich.  
Er versuchte seine Hände aus Lan Wangjis Griff zu lösen, doch er wurde festgehalten.

Lan Wangjis Blick war eindringend und bedeutend und Wei Wuxian wollte zwar seinen Blick abwenden, aber er war wie gefesselt.  
Er schluckte einmal schwer, als sich langsam seine Lippen öffneten.  
"...Es.."

Lan Wangji:" Es?"

Wei Wuxian versuchte es erneut. Er wurde plötzlich ganz nervös und es war ihm fast peinlich den Namen des Liedes und die Bedeutung die dahinter steckte auszusprechen.  
"...Es...war...das Lied der Liebenden!" Flüsterte er leise.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich und durch den Schock, der durch seine Glieder lief, festigte er unkontrollierbar seinen Griff an Wei Wuxians Handgelenken.  
Seine Augen funkelten und sein Herz schlug kraftvoll in seiner Brust.  
"Das Lied der Liebenden?" fragte Lan Wangji noch einmal leise nach.

Wei Wuxian zog an seinen Handgelenken, doch Lan Wangji ließ ihn nicht gehen. Er spürte eine leichte Wärme in seinem Gesicht und sein Herz fing an zu flattern.  
"...Ja..." Hauchte er zur Bestätigung noch einmal leise.

Lan Wangji öffnete erneut seine schmalen Lippen.  
"Und es hat funktioniert. Das heißt..." Lan Wangji stockte untypischerweise mitten in seinem Satz.  
Er war sprachlos und er wurde von einem dermaßenem Glück durchströmt, dass seine Hände leicht zittrig wurden.  
"Das heißt...das du für mich absolut gleichwertig empfindest..." hauchte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian hatte zwar schon einmal zu Lan Wangji gesagt, dass er ihn lieben würde. Aber in der Nacht war Wei Wuxian betrunken gewesen und obwohl Lan Wangji diese Worte sehr genossen hatte, so wusste er doch, dass es eben nur die Worte eines Betrunkenen waren.

Wei Wuxian blickte in Lan Wangjis glasige Augen. Er wusste, dass genau jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, in dem er es ein für alle mal aussprechen musste. Es so deutlich in Worte fassen, dass es für niemandem missverständlich war. Es so ehrlich und aufrichtig über seine Lippen bringen, dass es keinen Platz mehr für Irrtümer gab und er endlich, auch vor Lan Wangji, seinen Gefühlen eine Stimme geben musste.

Wei Wuxian holte einmal tief Luft.  
"Lan Zhan! Lan Wangji!  
Ich habe dich unglaublich gern. Ich mag dich. Mehr als das sogar!  
In den vergangenen Monaten habe ich mich in dich verliebt!  
Ich will nur dich, niemanden sonst.  
Du musst es sein!  
Und das meine ich absolut ernst und es kommt aus tiefstem Herzen!  
Ich habe dich lange warten lassen!  
Aber jetzt bin ich bereit um es dir zu sagen!"

Lan Wangjis Griff um Wei Wuxians Handgelenke festigte sich erneut.  
Die kalte Luft auf ihren Körpern war plötzlich wie verflogen. Ihre Haut wurde heiß und ihre Herzen schlugen laut und kräftig.

Lan Wangjis Lippen begannen zu zittern und seine hellen Augen strahlten wie nie zuvor.

Wei Wuxian lächelte Lan Wangji an. Ihm mit seinen Worten so einen Ausdruck zu entlocken, entfachte ein überglückliches Gefühl in ihm.

"Ich liebe dich, Wei Ying!" hauchte Lan Wangji und er löste seine Hände von Wei Wuxians Handgelenken, packte ihn am Nacken und am Kinn und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

"Ah" Wei Wuxian erschrak durch den kräftigen Zug und er stützte sich vorsichtig neben Lan Wangjis Schultern ab, wärend seine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf Lan Wangjis gepresst wurden.  
Sie küssten sich hingebungsvoll und vor lauter Aufregung vergaß Wei Wuxian fast zu atmen.

Lan Wangji saugte fest an Wei Wuxians Lippen und immer wieder, biss er in die zarte Haut.  
Sein Griff in Wei Wuxians Nacken war so kraftvoll, dass er ihm keinen Zentimeter Luft zum Bewegen ließ und Wei Wuxian hatte bei so viel Ekstase mühe sich auf seinen Händen abzustützen.

Ihr lautes Schnappen nach Luft und die feuchten Kussgeräusche klingelten in ihren Ohren und wäre Lan Wangji nicht noch verletzt gewesen, so hätte er die Selbstbeherrschung gänzlich verloren.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich wieder von einander und beide schnappte nach Luft.  
Lan Wangji strich zart über Wei Wuxians Wange als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Wei Wuxians Blick fiel plötzlich auf Lan Wangjis kurze, dicke Haarsträhne. Sofort legte sich ein dunkler Schatten über sein Gesicht und er richtete seinen Oberkörper wieder auf.

Lan Wangjis Hände striffen von seiner Wange und seinem Nacken und er legte sie wieder auf der hellen Bettdecke ab.  
"Was ist?" fragte Lan Wangji leise.

Wei Wuxian machte einen unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er seufzte einmal leise auf, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und zärtlich die schwarze Haarsträhne berührte. Er ließ sie spielerisch durch seine Finger gleiten und schaute bekümmert drein.  
"Deine schönen Haare. Und ich habe sie abgeschnitten.  
Wie schaust du denn jetzt aus, ich habe deine Erscheinung ruiniert..." sagte er bekümmert.

"Was kümmert mich meine Erscheinung, wenn ich dafür dein Leben retten konnte?  
Es sind nur Haare. Sie werden wieder wachsen!" sprach Lan Wangji ruhig und blickte in Wei Wuxians trauriges Gesicht.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich.  
"Aber..." stammelte er leise, wärend er weiterhin die Haarsträhne durch seine Finger gleiten ließ.  
"Es wird viele Jahre dauern, bis sie wieder so lang wie vorher sind! Wie kann ich das nur wiedergutmachen?"

Lan Wangjis Mundwinkel bogen sich ganz sachte nach oben und ein feines Lächeln blitzte kurz über seine schmalen Lippen.  
Er schnaufte einmal leise die Luft durch seine Nase.  
"Dann bleib bei mir, an meiner Seite, die vielen Jahre und sieh ihnen beim wachsen zu, bis sie wieder ihre alte Länge erreicht haben." Sagte er leise als er seine Hand ausstreckte und Wei Wuxians Hals berhührte. Die rot-lilanenen Male waren schon fast verschwunden und nur noch ein Schatten war von ihrer einstigen Grausamkeit zu sehen.

Wei Wuxian lächelte verschmitzt als er sich langsam nach vorne lehnte und die kurze Haarsträhne an seine Lippen führte.  
Er küsste sie sachte als er flüsterte:

"Second Master Lan Wangji...  
Du wirst alle Messer und Scheren in der Cloud Recesses verstecken müssen! Nicht, dass ich noch mal nachschneide, nur um die Jahre herauszuzögern."

* * *

Bao Tian saß noch immer am offenen Fenster und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf die dunkle Holztür zu Lan Xichens Raum.  
Seine Seele war unruhig und seit der emotionalen, leidenschaftlichen Nacht in der Gaststätte lag ein dunkler Schleier auf seiner sonst so unbefangenen und lebensfrohen Art.

Bao Tian atmete einmal tief ein und er fasste einen Entschluss. Er wusste, dass er es nicht ewig vor sich herschieben konnte und sein Herz verlangte es nach einem klärenden Gespräch. So unangenehm es ihm auch war, aber er musste mit Lan Xichen noch einmal darüber sprechen. Es totzuschweigen und versuchen zu vergessen, war keine Option für ihn.

Er stand auf und die Decke rutschte von seinem Schoß auf den kalten Fußboden.  
Seine Atmung wurde unruhig und das Blut schoss durch seinen Körper. Ein nervöses Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit und seine Finger kribbelten vor Aufregung.  
Seine nackten Füße patschten über den kalten Fußboden und seine Schritte leiteten ihn vor die große dunkle Tür.  
Er legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff und atmete noch einmal tief ein.

 _\- Wie solle er nur anfangen? Was solle er nur sagen?-_ Bao Tians Gedanken waren sich uneinig und flogen in seinem Kopf wild umher.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=RH44UCSjtvc** ) -Naruto sad OST Collection 1 Man of the World Erhu Cover 3:07-

Leise schob er die Tür auf und er linste in den Raum hinein.  
Er entdeckte ein schwaches Licht einer Kerze als er plötzlich eine vertraute, sanfte Stimme vernahm.

"Komm herein."  
erklang Lan Xichens Stimme.

Bao Tians zuckte zusammen und er blickte erschrocken in den Raum.  
Er sah Lan Xichen im fahlen Kerzenschein auf seinem Bett sitzen.

Seine langen, schwarzen Haare lagen offen an seinen Schultern herunter und er trug seine schlichte, weiße Robe für die Nacht.  
Er saß kerzengerade und adrett auf seinem Bett und die Füße standen ruhig nebeneinander auf dem Fußboden, wärend seine Hände mit ihren Handinnenflächen auf seinen Schenkeln ruhten.  
Sein Schwert lag neben ihm auf dem Bett und sein Gesicht tauchte sich durch das Flackern der Kerze in ein mystisches Licht.

Bao Tian schob vorsichtig die Tür weiter auf und trat in den Raum hinein.

Lan Xichens lächelte ihn sanft an und seine Augen funkelten.  
"Ich habe auf dich gewartet!  
Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann zu mir kommen wirst!" sagte er leise aber mit klarer Stimme.

Bao Tian schluckte und er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Er schaute unsicher zu Boden.  
"Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen...?" sagte er leise.

"Komm her!" sagte Lan Xichen und Bao Tian spürte wie die Nervosität in ihm anstieg.  
Mit bedachten, großen Schritten ging er auf Lan Xichen zu und blieb mit einem respektvollem Abstand genau vor ihm stehen. Sein Blick war zum Boden gerichtet.

Lan Xichen stand von seinem Bett auf und blickte ihn an.  
"Du bist unsicher geworden, Tian.  
So kenne ich dich gar nicht.  
Möchtest du mich denn nicht einmal ansehen?"

Bao Tian spürte ein nervöses Stechen in seiner Brust als er langsam seinen Blick anhob.  
Der Raum, das Licht, die Atmosphäre, die Nähe und Lan Xichens Anblick machten ihn so unruhig wie noch nie zuvor.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Bao Tian öffnete seine Lippen, doch kein Ton verließ seine Kehle.

Lan Xichen lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an.  
"Du möchtest über die Nacht im Gasthof sprechen?"

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich und er spürte eine aufbrausende Wärme und das eher unbekannte Gefühl von Scham in seiner Brust.

Lan Xichen sah Bao Tians Unsicherheit in seinen Augen und er ergriff erneut das Wort.  
"Ich wollte dir in jener Nacht den Kummer von deinem Herzen nehmen. Dein Geist und deine Seele befreien, dein körperliches Verlangen stillen und dir deine unbefangene Art und Lebensfreude wieder geben.  
Aber es scheint so, dass meine Tat eher das Gegenteil ausgelöst hat. Du bist rastlos und nachdenklich geworden und dein Herz scheint fast noch bekümmerter als vorher.  
Verzeih mir, Tian, das wollte ich nicht!"

Bao Tian zuckte zusammen.  
"Nein!  
...Nein...so ist es nicht!  
Ich..." Stammelte er los. Er war erschrocken darüber wie leicht Lan Xichen die richtigen Worte finden konnte und wie er so ruhig darüber reden konnte, wo ihm doch selbst jedes Wort in der Kehle stecken blieb.  
"Es ist nur..." fuhr er fort.  
"Ich fühlte mich so schlecht nach dieser Nacht. Das Opfer das du für mich gebracht hast...  
Ich dachte ich hätte alles kaputt gemacht.  
Deine Güte war zu viel für mich und mein Herz wurde rastlos. Ich wusste nicht wie ich dir wieder gegenüber treten sollte.  
Was du nun von mir dachtest...  
Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Für rein gar nichts!"  
Bao Tian ging auf seine Knie und kniete sich vor Lan Xichen hin. Sein Blick war wieder nach unten gerichtet und seine rechte Hand krallte sich in seinen Kragen.

Er kniff die Augen angestrengt zusammen und jedes Wort das seine Kehle verließ brachte seine Stimme zum Beben.  
"Die Nacht...war...schön! Ich möchte sie nicht missen.  
Und ich danke dir dafür.  
Aber es änderte nichts daran, dass ich seit dem Morgen danach das Gefühl hatte dich zu verlieren. Das das, was zwischen uns war, nun für immer zerstört wurde.  
Ich fühlte mich so schlecht und schämte mich für mein Verhalten.  
Das du...für...jemanden...wie mich..."  
Bao Tians Stimme wurde ganz dünn und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus wärend seine Hand sich so fest in seinen Kragen krallte, dass seine Knöchel weiß anliefen.

"Tian...!" sagte Lan Xichen sanft.

"Nein!" sagte Bao Tian hastig.  
"Du musst nichts sagen. Ich bin es der sich entschuldigen muss! Für alles, für alles was in diesen Tagen geschehen ist. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich nur nicht so schwach gewesen."  
Bao Tian stützte seinen Oberkörper auf seinen Händen ab und er begann sich tief vor Lan Xichen zu verneigen. Seine Nase berührte fast den Fußboden und er ließ seinen Emotionen freien lauf.  
"Durch mein Versagen, wurdet ihr alle gefährdet.  
Wangjis Verletzungen sind meine Schuld. Ihr alle musstet meine Fehler wieder gerade richten.  
Und gerade du, der Anführer des Gusu Lan Clans, musstest meine Seele retten und meine Wunden lecken, wobei ich es doch sein sollte, der dich vor allem Unheil beschützten sollte.  
Ich schäme mich so und wenn ich alles ungeschehen machen könnte so würde ich es tun.  
Dann hättest du wenigstens nicht auch noch deine Ehre hergeben müssen, indem du dich mir hingegeben hast...!"  
Hauchte Bao Tian mit zittriger Stimme und seine Augen wurden glasig wärend er sein Gesicht fest auf den Fußboden drückte.  
"Ich sollte eher bestraft werden, für mein Handeln anstatt durch deine Hand noch Güte und Zuneigung zu erfahren." Hauchte er.

"Wünscht du, bestraft zu werden?"  
Klang Lan Xichens Stimme von oben. Sie war sanft wie immer, aber sie hatte einen strengen Unterton.

Bao Tian stockte für einen Moment.  
Er kauerte am Boden und legte seine Stirn auf den kalten Boden. Er atmete einmal tief ein als er mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete.  
"Ja! Eine Strafe durch deine Hand zu erfahren ist leichter zu ertragen als jeden Tag aufs Neue, durch deine bedingungslose Güte an mein Fehlverhalten erinnert zu werden! Ich bin es nicht Wert, so viel von deiner Wärme zu erhalten!"

Plötzlich hörte Bao Tian den Klang von schwerem Metall.  
Lan Xichen zog sein Schwert aus seiner Scheide und Bao Tian schluckte schwer.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und er spürte wie sein Puls begann anzusteigen.  
Für eine Sekunde hatte er nicht daran geglaubt, dass Lan Xichen tatsächlich seiner Bitte nachkommen würde.  
Doch jetzt, wo sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug und er ein ängstliches Kribbeln in seinem Körper verspürte, schloss er akzeptierend seine Augen.

 _\- So ist es richtig-_ Dachte er sich als er noch einmal tief Luft holte und sein Leben in Lan Xichens Hände legte.  
Bao Tian wartete auf einen gleißenden Schmerz und die Vergeltung seines Herrn, die auf ihn herein fallen würde wie ein Donnerschlag.

Doch nichts passierte.

Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf vom Fußboden an, als er plötzlich die kalte, metallende Klinge von Lan Xichens Schwert an seinem Kinn spürte.  
Bao Tian riss die Augen weit auf und Lan Xichen drückte seinen Kopf mit der Klinge nach oben und hob damit seinen Blick an.

"Tian, sieh mich an!" sagte Lan Xichen bestimmend.

Bao Tian ließ seinen Blick von dem Schwert anheben und er streckte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Die Klinge war scharf und kalt und er wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren.  
Er schluckte schwer als er nach oben sah.  
Er blickte an der hellen, leuchtenden Klinge hinauf, an dessen Ende eine zarte Hand, entschlossen das Heft umklammerte.

Lan Xichen blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und von unten, sah er noch mächtiger und schöner aus so wie er dort stand.  
Seine langen Haare hingen seicht an seinem Rücken hinunter und die weiße, schlichte Robe reflektierte den Kerzenschein welcher sein anmutiges Gesicht in ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten tauchte.

Bao Tians Mund öffnete sich leicht vor Staunen und es schoss ihm ein elektrisierender Impuls durch den Körper als er durch Lan Xichens respekteinflößende Erscheinung wieder daran erinnert wurde, wem er die Treue geschworen hatte.

"Wer ist dein Herr, Tian?" sagte Lan Xichen dominant.

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich.  
Seine Lippen öffneten sich und seine Stimme war klar und entschlossen.  
"Du, Huan!"

Lan Xichen:  
"Wer hat dir ein Dach über den Kopf und ein zu Hause gegeben, wohin du immer wieder zurückkehren kannst, nachdem du alles verloren hattest?"

Bao Tian:  
"Du, Huan!"

Lan Xichen:  
"Wer hat dir Kleider und etwas zu Essen gegeben, nachdem du frieren und Hunger leiden musstest?"

Bao Tian:  
"Du, Huan!"

Lan Xichen:  
"Wer gab dir einen neuen Sinn in deinem Leben, nachdem alles Licht in deinen Augen erloschen war?"

Bao Tian:  
"Du, Huan!"

Lan Xichen:  
"Und wer behandelt dich wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut und liebt dich wie seinen eigenen Bruder?"

Bao Tian:  
"Du, Hu..."  
Bao Tian stockte und die letzte Silbe blieb in seiner Kehle stecken.

Plötzlich wurden Lan Xichens Gesichtzüge wieder ganz zart und seine Stimme wurde leise und fein.  
Er zog sein Schwert zurück und bückte sich zu Bao Tian herunter.  
Er lächelte ihn sanft an, wärend er seine Hand ausstreckte und Bao Tians Wange berührte.  
"Du hast nichts, absolut gar nichts getan, was es rechtfertigen würde, dass ich dich mit meiner eigenen Hand bestrafe!"

Bao Tian starrte Lan Xichen fassungslos in seine liebevollen Augen, wärend er seinen Worten lauschte.

"Tian,  
ich ehre dich wie einen Vater,  
ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder  
und ich schätze dich wie einen Freund!  
Ich brauche dich Tian.  
Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite.  
Und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dein unbeschwertes Lachen für immer an meiner Seite zu haben!"

Bao Tians Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Lan Xichens Worte fluteten seinen Körper und er spürte eine unglaubliche Wärme die durch sein Herz strömte und seiner gebeutelten Seele Liebe und Frieden schenkte.

Lan Xichen zog seine Hand wieder zurück und er richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Er blickte auf Bao Tian herunter, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er noch immer sein Schwert fest umschlossen und seine Erscheinung war wieder kaiserlich schön und noch immer kniete Bao Tian voller Demut vor ihm.

Lan Xichen erhob erneut seine Stimme.  
"Bao Tian, hiermit frage ich dich erneut ob du mir die Treue schwörst und du mir in den Guten sowie in den Schlechten Zeiten beseite stehen wirst?"

Bao Tian blickte ehrfürchtig in Lan Xichen Augen und sein Körper durchströmte eine furchtlose Befriedigung.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften in erinnerungen vergangener Tage und er fühlte sich in die Zeit vor 10 Jahren zurückversetzt. Damals kniete er genauso vor Lan Xichen und der einzige Gedanke der seinen Körper flutete war:  
 _-Ja er ist es! Mit diesem Mann werde ich mitgehen und ihm die Treue schwören!-_

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte von Bao Tians Wange hinunter in seinen Ausschnitt, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und mit seiner Hand die Klinge von Lan Xichens Schwert berührte. Vorsichtig hielt er es fest, wärend er sich näher heran lehnte und mit seinen Lippen auf die blanke Klinge küsste.

Mit entschlossener und lauter Stimme sprach er:  
"Ich werde dein Schwert sein,  
Ich werde dein Schild sein.  
Ich werde dein Licht sein und dein Schatten.  
Ich werde dich lieben und ehren und bis zu dem Tag meines letzten Atemzugs an deiner Seite stehen.  
Nichts und niemand soll uns trennen.  
Ich gebe mein Leben in deine Hände und vertraue auf deinen Mut, deine Weisheit und deine Kraft."

Bao Tian fasste an Lan Xichens weiße Robe und führte den Stoff an seine zittrigen Lippen.  
Behutsam küsste er den weißen Stoff.

Seine Hand streckte sich erneut aus und vorsichtig berührte er mit seiner rechten Hand Lan Xichens Fesselgelenk.  
Er stellte einen Fuß auf und hob dann behutsam Lan Xichens Fuß an.  
Er stellte ihn sanft auf seinem Knie ab, als seine Lippen die zarte Haut berührten.

Langsam richtete Bao Tian wieder seinen Blick nach oben und er stellte Lan Xichens Fuß wieder sanft auf dem Fußboden ab.

Lan Xichen schenkte ihm ein glückliches Lächeln und er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste auf Bao Tians Stirn.

Er streckte seine linke Hand nach ihm aus.

"Komm, steh auf, mein Freund!" seine Stimme war ruhig und lieblich.

Bao Tian fasste an seine schmale Hand und er ließ sich von ihm nach oben ziehen und er kam wieder in die Aufrichtung.

Einen Moment standen beide voreinander und keiner sprach ein Wort. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und der fahle Kerzenschein tauchte ihre Gestalten in ein faszinierendes Lichtspiel.

Der heutige Abend hatte das Band zwischen den beiden noch tiefer gefestigt und die verbotene Nacht im Gasthaus wurde zu einer bittersüßen Erinnerung, welche sich tief in ihre Herzen brannte und dort für immer unter dem Mantel des Schweigens unangetastet schlummern sollte.


	29. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bao Tian hatte eine angenehme Nacht.  
Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr richtig durchgeschlafen und sein Schlaf war so erholend wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Er vernahm ein leises Rascheln als er langsam seine Augen öffnete.

Er lag auf der Seite und blinzelte in den Raum hinein.  
Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und der graue Nebel des Morgens lag noch auf der Welt.  
Er spürte die angenehme Wärme und Weiche des Bettes und er atmete zufrieden einmal tief ein, als er plötzlich eine Gestalt im Raum entdeckte.  
Er rieb sich einmal über seine Augen als er Lan Xichen erblickte.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, nicht weit vom Bett entfernt.  
Seine dunklen Haare waren nass und hingen schwer an seinem Rücken hinunter.  
Wenn Lan Xichen schon wach und gebadet war, musste es kurz nach 5 Uhr morgens sein.

Bao Tian war noch ganz Müde und sein schwerer Körper war noch nicht fähig sich zu bewegen.  
Aber dennoch, konnte er die Augen nicht schließen, sondern blickte Lan Xichen schweigend an und beobachete jede seiner feinen Bewegungen.

Lan Xichen trug noch seine weiße Unterrobe von der Nacht, welche an einigen Stellen durch das Wasser schon ganz durchnässt war und an seiner hellen Haut klebte. Die Konturen seiner Silhouette malten sich deutlich unter dem Stoff ab und seine Gestalt war männlich und kräftig.  
Er griff in den Kragen und striff die Robe von seinen Schultern. Langsam rutschte sie an seinem Rücken hinunter, bis sie mit einem Plopp auf den Boden fiel.

Seine entblößte Rückansicht kam zum Vorschein und er griff nach einem Handtuch und ließ es vorsichtig über seine nassen Haare wandern.  
Dabei drehte sich Lan Xichen ein Stück und Bao Tian bekam seine Seitenansicht zu sehen.  
Es war noch recht dunkel aber Lan Xichens reine weiße Haut und der anmutige Verlauf seiner Muskeln war in dem schummrigen Licht deutlich zu erkennen.

Bao Tians Augen fuhren jeden Zentimeter von Lan Xichens nacktem Körper ab und er spürte wie sein Herzzschlag unruhig wurde, als der Anblick die Erinnerung einer bestimmten Nacht in ihm wieder neu aufwühlte.

Lan Xichens Bewegungen waren langsam und präzise und es war ein Anblick der die Fantasie anregte, wie er sich dort wie in einer Meditation abtrocknete und mit seinen Händen über seinen Körper strich.

Neben ihm, auf einem Tisch lag ein stapel frischer Kleider und er begann Stoff für Stoff sich langsam wieder anzukleiden.  
Es war wie ein Ritual, welches er folgte und jeder seiner Handgriff hatte seine feste Reihenfolge und bestand aus einer Handgeste voller Schönheit und Klarheit.

Bao Tian lag still in seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Es war als würde er von diesem Anblick gefesselt werden und er vergaß Raum und Zeit, wärend er Lan Xichen zusah, wie mit jedem weiteren Stück Stoff welches seine Haut bedeckte, aus ihm wieder ein ansehnlicher Clan Anführer wurde.  
Lan Xichen band den letzten Knoten seiner Robe zu, als er eine Bürste von dem Tisch nahm und begann seine nassen Haare zu kämmen.  
Geschickt band er sich seinen Haarknoten und bändigte das noch nasse Haar.

Seine Hand griff nach einem langen, weißen Kopfband welches mit kleinen Wolken bestickt war. Es war das berühmte Band des Gusu Lan Clans, welches fein durch die Luft flatterte.  
Liebevoll wendete er es in seinen Händen, bevor er es zu seiner Stirn führte und dann mit stolzer Miene um seinen Kopf legte und einen Knoten band. Die langen Enden strich er einmal glatt nach hinten, als er seine Augen kurz schloss und die kalte Morgenluft tief einatmete.

Bao Tians Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf Lan Xichens anmutigem Gesicht. Ein paar Wassertropfen perlten aus seinen Haarspitzen und befeuchteten den kalten Fußboden.  
Er sah wie ein unnahbares Wesen aus, nicht von dieser Welt und Bao Tian gefror das Blut in den Adern, bei der Vorstellung, dass er es gewagt hatte, diese unantastbare Schönheit und Reinheit zu beflecken.  
Er ging ein paar Schritte bis zur Wand und nahm aus einer Halterung sein Schwert heraus. Er legte es an seine Hüfte und befestigte es an seinem Gürten.  
Er strich noch einmal seine Robe glatt als er sich zum Bett wendete.

Bao Tian war so gefesselt von Lan Xichens Anblick, dass er seine Augen noch immer weit aufgerissen hatte.  
Schweigend lag er im Bett und nur zwei funkelnde Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit.

Lan Xichen zuckte leicht zusammen als ihre Blicke sich trafen.  
"Oh, du bist wach, Tian.  
Du hast gar nichts gesagt.  
Habe ich dich geweckt?" sprach Lan Xichen gleich schon am frühen Morgen mit seiner freundlichen und feinen Stimme.

Bao Tian schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich bin eh wach geworden."  
Langsam kam er mit seinem Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Lan Xichen ging ein paar Schritte zu einem Tisch und streckte seine Hand aus.  
Er hob ein weißes Stück Papier an und zeigte seine Hand zu Bao Tian.  
"Es wird in den nächsten Tagen stimmungsreich in der Cloud Recesses werden!"

Bao Tian erkannte den kleinen, weißen Papiervogel von Madame Mao in Lan Xichens Hand.  
"Stimmungsreich?" wiederholte Bao Tian noch leicht müde.

Lan Xichen lächelte.  
"Madame Mao wird uns mit zwei weiteren Damen besuchen kommen. Sie bat um Erlaubnis!"

"Madame Mao kommt hier hin?" fragte Bao Tian noch einmal nach und er spürte, dass diese Worte etwas Aufregendes ganz nach seinem Geschmack zu versprechen schienen.

"Ja. Sie hat wieder ein paar Stoffe und Roben dabei und sie bestand darauf uns alle mal wieder hier zu besuchen.  
Und außerdem, hat sich zeitgleich noch ein Besucher angemeldet." Lan Xichens Stirn legte sich leicht kraus und er schien von dem zweiten Besucher weniger erfreut zu sein.

"Wer?" Frage Bao Tian stumpf.

"Jiang Cheng, von Yunmeng Jiang Clan.  
Er sei in der Nähe und um die Beziehungen zwischen unserer beider Clans wieder etwas zu festigten, kündigte er seinen Besuch an.  
Ein eher seltener Ersuch." sprach Lan Xichen leicht besorgt.

Bao Tian blickte irritiert drein.  
"Um die Beziehungen zu festigen?  
Seit wann legt er Wert darauf die Beziehungen zum Gusu Lan Clan zu festigen?  
Wenn es nach ihm ginge, braucht er überhaupt keine Beziehungen zu nichts und niemandem.  
Das ist doch nur eine vorgeschobene Ausrede."

Lan Xichen hob beschwichtigend seine Hand.  
"Tian...  
Spekulieren können wir viel. Doch immerhin ist er der Clan Führer eines großen Clans mit dem wir in der Vergangenheit unter Jiang Fengmian viel zu tun hatten.  
Ich kann ihm seine Bitte nicht abschlagen. Ich werde Wangji und Wei Wuxian bescheid geben. Es wird schon alles gut werden."

Bao Tian zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ob es gut wird, da bin ich mir nicht sicher.  
Aber spektakulär, das auf jedenfall!"

Lan Xichen warf Bao Tian einen zügelnden Blick zu.  
"Wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück.  
Dort können wir noch weiteres besprechen. Lan Qiren wird auch dabei sein, er weiß schon bescheid.  
Bis später dann."

"Ist gut." Bao Tian nickte Lan Xichen bestätigend zu, als dieser zur Tür schritt und die große Tür öffnete. Leise huschte er über die Türschwelle und die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Knacken wieder.

Bao Tian saß noch einem Moment schweigend auf dem Bett, als er in seinen Gedanken schon einmal den Verlauf der anstehenden Tage durchging.  
Er schüttelte mit einem besorgten Grinsen den Kopf und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare.  
"Das wird definitiv Stimmungsreich werden." seufzte er auf.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und als er sich gerade entschloss aufzustehen stutzte er plötzlich.  
 _\- Moment mal. Wo bin ich überhaupt?-_ Fragte er sich, als er sich im Raum umsah.

Dies war nicht sein Zimmer!  
Sondern Lan Xichens Raum.

Und dies war auch nicht sein Bett, in dem er gerade saß.

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.  
Hastig blickte er sich um und als sein Blick auf das Bett fiel, griff er mit seiner Hand an die Bettdecke und schlug sie zur Seite.

Er trug seine weiße Unterrobe. Alles war genau dort wo es hingehörte.  
Er schnaufte einmal erleichtert auf als er auf das Kopfkissen neben sich blickte. Er fasste mit seiner flachen Hand auf die Bettseite neben ihm.  
Sie war noch leicht warm. Also musste Lan Xichen neben ihm geschlafen haben.

Bao Tian wurde es leicht warm in seiner Brust und ein nervöses Gefühl kroch durch seinen Körper, als er versuchte die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht wieder in richtiger Reihenfolge herzustellen.

Er legte seine Hand nachdenklich an sein Kinn und er schloss seine Augen.  
Er konnte sich an keine außerplanmäßigen Ereignisse erinnern und außer, an ihr emotionales Gespräch am Abend davor, schien nichts bedeutendes mehr vorgefallen zu sein.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass ihn irgendwann die Müdigkeit übermannte und er sich auf Lan Xichens Bett gesetzt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach irgendwann eingeschlafen und Lan Xichen nahm sein Eindringen in sein Bett einfach hin und legte sich daneben.

Bao Tian seufzte erleichtert auf.  
Er raufte sich die Haare und klatschte dann seine flachen Handinnenflächen auf seine Wangen.  
"Nicht nervös werden, Bao Tian.  
Es ist alles gut, nichts passiert und ihr habt einfach nur in einem Bett geschlafen." beruhigte er sich selbst und sprach sich gut zu.  
"Also keinen Grund zur Panik, du wirst nicht schwul und du vergehst dich auch nicht unbewusst an deinem Herrn."

Nachdem Bao Tian diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er schüttelte sich als er aus dem Bett sprang und es sich ihm über seine eigenen Worte schauderte.  
"Ich glaube ich werde langsam verrückt." nuschelte er zu sich selbst als er seine Sachen packte und Lan Xichens Raum verließ.

Es war kurz vor 6 Uhr morgens als Bao Tian mutig einem neuen Tag an Lan Xichens Seite, voller großer Emotionen, ereignisreichen Geschichten und neuen Erkenntnissen entgegenschritt.

* * *

Lan Wangji blickte rastlos unter die hohe Zimmerdecke.  
Es war kurz vor 6 uhr morgens und in seinem linken Arm lag Wei Wuxian. Sie lagen dicht beieinander. Ihre nackten Körper wärmten sich und er strich mit seiner Hand über Wei Wuxians Arm sachte hin und her.

Wei Wuxian war tief und fest am Schlafen und er rührte sich kein Stück.  
Nur sein leises Atmen war zu hören und er trug einen leichten und unbefangenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Seit 5 Uhr morgens lag Lan Wangji nun wach im Bett und traute sich nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren um seinen geliebten Wei Ying in seinen Armen nicht zu wecken.  
Doch langsam wurde Lan Wangji nervös und rastlos, denn jeden Morgen um 6 Uhr kamen der Heiler und sein Bruder Lan Xichen, um nach ihm zu sehen.

"Wei Ying?" flüsterte Lan Wangji leise in Wei Wuxians Ohr.

Doch Wei Wuxian schlief wie ein Stein und es rührte sich absolut gar nichts.  
Lan Wangji versuche es erneut. Dieses mal etwas lauter und kräftiger.

"Wei Ying?"

Wei Wuxian atmete einmal tief ein. Er brummte leicht im Schlaf und rutschte in Lan Wangjis Arm hin und her.  
Lan Wangji blickte ihn gespannt an.  
Doch dann wurde es wieder still und Wei Wuxian schwebte weiter im Reich der Träume.

Lan Wangji runzelte die Stirn.  
"Hm, Wei Ying. Du musst aufstehen. Es kommt gleich jemand." versuchte es Lan Wangji erneut und er rüttelte leicht an Wei Wuxians Arm.

Wei Wuxian brummte erneut und zog seinen Arm weg.  
"...Lass...mich..." nuschelte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji blickte entrüstet zu Wei Wuxian.  
 _-Wie kann er nur so fest schlafen?-_ Dachte sich Lan Wangji als er immer unruhiger wurde.  
"Wei Ying! Wirklich jetzt, du musst aufstehen. Es kommt gleich jemand." sagte Lan Wangji etwas hastig und seine Stimme klang leicht angespannt.

Wei Wuxian züpfelte an der Bettdecke und zog sie sich über den Kopf.  
"Lass mich..." brummte er erneut.  
"Du bist schon groß genug, du kannst auch ohne mich aufstehen."

Lan Wangjis eine Augenbraue begann nervös zu zucken.  
Plötzlich lehnte er sich näher heran, packte an die Bettdecke und klappte sie mit einem Ruck auf.  
Wei Wuxian dem durch die kalte Luft ein Schauer über die nackte Haut lief rollte sich wie eine Schnecke zusammen und zog die Stirn kraus.  
"So ein Tyrann" nuschelte er.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich über ihn, strich seine schwarzen Haare zur Seite und biss dann beherzt in Wei Wuxians zartes Ohr.  
Wei Wuxian gefror das Blut in den Adern und er riss die Augen weit auf. Wenn er eine Sache fürchtete, dann war es grollendes Hundegebell und schmerzhafte Bisse.

Er schrie leise vor Schmerz auf und als Lan Wangji sein Ohr wieder los ließ, packte er sich schmerzerfüllt an sein Ohr.  
"Lan Zhan! Das tat weh!" jammerte er.  
"Erst ziehst du mir die Bettdecke weg und dann beißt du mich auch noch! Wie soll man da in Ruhe schlafen?"

"Du sollst auch nicht mehr schlafen!" antwortete Lan Wangji bestimmerisch.  
"Los, du musst aufstehen. Es ist gleich 6 Uhr."

Wei Wuxian starrte ihn entrüstet und mit müder Miene an.  
"Siehst du, und genau da ist das Problem!  
Wieso sollte ich um 6 Uhr morgens aufstehen?" erwiderte Wei Wuxian zornig und fing an rumzujammern.

Lan Wangji blickte ihn mit Unverständnis an als er plötzlich außer Wei Wuxians Gejammer, laute Schritte auf der Veranda hörte. Die Schritte und die leisen Stimmen einer Unterhaltung kamen immer näher.  
Lan Wangjis Puls begann zu rasen und er blickte panisch Wei Wuxian an, der immer noch jammernd neben ihm im Bett lag und ihm die vielen sinnlosen Gründe aufzählte, warum es absolut keinen Sinn machte jetzt aufzustehen.

Lan Wangji spürte sein eigenes Herz in der Brust schlagen.

Bum Bum Bum

Er hörte die Schritte die näher kamen, er sah einen nackten Wei Wuxian jammernd neben sich im Bett liegen und als vor Panik sich seine Gedanken überschlugen reagierte sein Körper plötzlich wie von alleine und er stieß mit beiden Händen Wei Wuxian kraftvoll aus dem Bett.  
"Verzeih mir!" sagte Lan Wangji hastig als er seine Augen fest zusammen kniff, da er sich das Elend nicht mit ansehen konnte.

Wei Wuxian wurde mitten in seinem Gejammer unterbrochen als er einen kraftvollen Stoß spürte und er mit einem lauten Rumms aus dem Bett fiel und auf den harte Fußboden schlug.  
Sein Mund stand vor Empörung offen und er konnte noch gar nicht glauben, was Lan Wangji gerade getan hatte, als es schon an der Tür klopfte.

"Wangji, wir kommen rein!" erklang Lan Xichens Stimme.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen als er in windeseile nach seiner Robe griff und sich mit ihr zusammen unters Bett rollte. Er lag nackt unter dem kalten Bett und hielt sich seine Hand vor den Mund, als sich ihm das starke Gefühl aufdrängte, diese Situation schon einmal erlebt zu haben.

Lan Wangji schmiss sich schnell wieder auf seinen Rücken und deckte sich adrett zu, als auch schon die Tür aufging und Lan Xichen und der Heiler den Raum betraten.  
"Guten Morgen, Wangji." lächelte Lan Xichen ihn freudestrahlend an.

"Guten Morgen!" erwiderte Lan Wangji und er begrüßte den Heiler und seinen Bruder mit einer höflichen Handgeste.  
Lan Wangji hatte seinen Oberkörper aufgerichtet und die beiden kamen zu ihm ans Bett.

Doch plötzlich stutzte Lan Xichen für einen Moment und schaute sich misstrauisch um. Lan Wangji blickte seinem Bruder prüfend ins Gesicht und nahm jede Veränderung seiner Gesichtsmimik wahr.  
Lan Xichen Blick fuhr durch den Raum als er plötzlich Lan Wangjis fesselnden Blick vernahm. Die beiden Brüder schauten sich an und obwohl es nur ein Hauch einer Sekunde war, beschlich Lan Wangji das Gefühl, dass Lan Xichen etwas gewittert haben könnte.

Doch Lan Xichen legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und lächelte Lan Wangji an.  
"Wangji, wie geht es dir?" fragte er höflich.

Der Heiler begann schon Lan Wangjis Robe zu öffnen und untersuchte seine Wunden, während sich Lan Xichen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes auf die Bettkante zu Lan Wangji setzte.

"Mir geht es gut!" antwortete Lan Wangji ruhig.

Lan Xichen schnaubte leise durch seine Nase.  
"Eine andere Antwort hatte ich auch nicht erwartete, zugegeben!"

Der Heiler runzelte die Stirn und sprach dann mit tiefer Stimme.  
"Gut, kann es ihm mit diesen Wunden nicht gehen.  
Aber von mir aus kann er später das Bett wieder verlassen.  
Aber ich erwarte ihn jeden Morgen und jeden Abend zu sehen und das er sich weiterhin schont. Mit so welchen Verletzungen ist nicht zu spaßen und wir wolle keinen Infekt riskieren!"

Wei Wuxian starrte unter dem Bett hervor und sah die zwei weißen Paar Schuhe, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt hin und her bewegten.  
Er atmete ruhig und flach und der kalte Fußboden kühlte seine Haut aus. Ihm war kalt und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken wärend seine Haut eine feine Gänsephaut zierte.

Lan Xichen lächelte Lan Wangji an.  
"Schön, Wangji, dass du das Bett wieder verlassen kannst. Aber schone dich dieses mal wirklich. Es gibt nichts, dass dir jetzt wegläuft.  
Also bereite mir bitte keine Sorgen."

Lan Wangji nickte seinem Bruder bestätigend zu.  
"Ist gut." antwortete er ruhig.

Der Heiler nahm eine Keramikschale zur Hand und began einen Krautersud umzurühren. Ein paar mal strich er den Löffel am Rand ab, ehe er die kalte Tinktur auf Lan Wangjis Wunden strich.  
"So..." sagte der Heiler.  
"Lass es noch einen Moment einwirken, dann kannst du dich wieder anziehen"

"Hm" brummte Lan Wangji.

Der Heiler verneigte sich vor Lan Xichen und seinem Bruder und sofort stand Lan Xichen von dem Bett auf und erwiderte respektvoll die freundliche Geste.  
Die beiden Brüder bedankten sich bei dem Heiler und der weise Mann verließ wieder den Raum.  
Lan Xichen blickte ihm noch nach bis sich die Tür wieder leise hinter ihm schloss.  
Dann drehte er sich um und strahlte Lan Wangji mit einem herzerwärmenden Lächeln an.  
"Wangji, ich freue mich sehr, dass du auf dem Weg der Besserung bist.  
Also bitte, halte dich an die Anweisungen des Heilers und gib dir die Zeit die du brauchst." Lan Xichens Stimme war freundlich aber trug auch einen leicht besorgten Unterton.  
"Und lass dich nicht zu irgendwelchen gewagten "Dingen" hinreißen."

Lan Wangji blickte seinen Bruder fragend an.  
"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst." sagte Lan Wangji ruhig.

Wei Wuxian zog eine Augenbraue unter dem Bett hoch.  
 _\- Ob Lan Xichen mich wohl damit meinte?-_ Fragte sich Wei Wuxian während er still unter dem Bett verharrte.

Lan Xichen drehte sich langsam Richtung Tür.  
"Ach und Wangji. Ich wollte dir eigentlich noch etwas sagen.  
Aber vielleicht machen wir das besser wenn du alleine bist, unter vier Augen.  
Ich komme später noch einmal auf dich zu!" Lächelte Lan Xichen und es schien fast so, als hätte er Lan Wangji zugeblinzelt.

"Ist gut!" antwortete Lan Wangji schnell ohne die List in der Frage zu erkennen.

Wei Wuxian klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

Lan Xichen seufzte zufrieden als er sich verabschiedete und aus der Tür ging.  
Die Tür schloss sich leise und noch einen Moment lang verhallten seine ruhigen Schritte auf der Veranda.

"Du kannst jetzt rauskommen." sagte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian räusperte sich.  
"Jetzt? Ich hätte eben schon rauskommen können. Außer die Tatsache das ich nackt bin, hätte es keinen so großen Unterschied mehr gemacht!  
Dein Bruder macht mir manchmal Angst!"  
Unter Ächzten und Stöhnen schob sich Wei Wuxian unter dem Bett hervor. Gerade als sein Kopf unter der Bettkannte auftauchte, drehte er sich um und warf Lan Wangji einen finsteren Blick zu.

Lan Wangji blickte ihn fragend an.

Wei Wuxians Stirn legte sich in Falten und sein Mund kräuselte sich. Seine Stimme klang dramatisiert.  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich einfach so herzlos aus dem Bett zu stoßen? Hanguang-Jun, von dir hätte ich etwas mehr Einfühlungsvermögen erwartet.  
Was wäre wenn ich mich verletzt hätte?  
Nicht anzumalen wie du es hättest dem Heiler und Lan Xichen erklären müssen, wenn ich mit gebrochenem Fuß meinen blanken Hintern den beiden entgegengestreckt hätte."  
Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf und kam unter dem Bett hervor.

Lan Wangji blickte ihn etwas schuldig an und das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihm.  
"Hast du du dich verletzt?" Fragte er leicht besorgt.

Wei Wuxian schmiss sich seine Robe über seine Schultern und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Er tat als wäre er endlos gekränkt und beleidigt und er hob mit geschlossenen Augen seine Nase gen himmel.

Lan Wangjis Augenbrauen zogen sich angestrengt zusammen.  
"Verzeihst du mir?" fragte er ruhig.

Wei Wuxian öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte Lan Wangji an.  
Er sah bemitleidenswert aus wie er da verwundet in seinem Bett saß und eine wirklich besorgte Miene trug.  
"Vielleicht..." schmollte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, zur Aufforderung er solle näher kommen.

"Hmpf" schnaufte Wei Wuxian und er drehte sich leicht zur Seite, unwillig Lan Wangjis Bitte nachzukommen.

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian mit großen, traurigen Augen an und streckte seine Hand noch etwas weiter nach ihm aus.

Wei Wuxian verharrte noch einen Moment in seiner trotzigen Haltung, doch dann konnte er Lan Wangjis großen bittenden Augen nicht mehr widerstehen.  
Er legte seine Hand in Lan Wangjis und mit einem Ruck zog Lan Wangji ihn zu sich ans Bett.  
Lan Wangji legte seine flachen Handinnenflächen auf Wei Wuxians Wangen und zog sein Gesicht so nah an sich heran, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten.  
Wei Wuxian war leicht überrumpelt von Lan Wangjis kräftigen Zug und er riss seine Augen weit auf.  
Über Lan Wangjis Gesicht huschte ein zaghaftes Lächeln welches so sanft war, das es den kalten Winterschnee hätte zum schmelzen bringen können.  
Er schaute Wei Wuxian tief in die Augen, als er seine Lippen öffnete und leise sagte:  
"Manchmal hören diese schmalen Lippen einfach nicht auf wie ein junger Vögel zu singen und die unaufhörliche Flut an frechen Worten entspringt schamlos dieser Kehle.  
Verzeih meiner groben Hilflosigkeit."

Wei Wuxian stieg die Wärme im Gesicht hinauf und seine Wangen tauchten sich in ein leichtes Rot, als er seine Lippen öffnen wollte um Lan Wangji zu widersprechen.  
Doch dieser drückte federleicht seine zarten Lippen auf Wei Wuxians. Ihr Atem kitzelte auf ihrer Haut und Wei Wuxian vergaß schnell wieder die Worte des Widerspruchs, die schon auf seinen Lippen lagen, aber nun durch die zarte Berührung Lan Wangjis, schnell wieder vergessen waren.

* * *

Es war früher Abend geworden und Lan Xichen und Bao Tian schritten durch die Cloud Recesses und waren gerade auf dem Weg zum gemeinsamen Abendessen im Großen Pavillon, als Lan Xichen plötzlich Lan Wangji enrblickte.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lan Xichen lud seinen jüngeren Bruder mit einer freundlichen Handgeste ein zu sich zu kommen.

Lan Wangji kam zu ihnen herüber und begrüßte sie freundlich.

Bao Tian trug ein verschmitztes Lächeln und er musterte Lan Wangji einmal von der Zehenspitze bis zum Kopf.  
"Du siehst gut aus, Wangji.  
So erfrischt!" witzelte er.

Lan Wangji trug seine kühle regungslose Miene und blickte stumpf seinen Bruder an, ohne Bao Tian eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Bao Tian klopfte ihm einmal mit seiner flachen Hand an die Schulter.  
"Hey Großer, nicht so mürrisch. Nach einer guten Nacht folgt ein guter Morgen. Warum bis zum Abend schon wieder so ein saures Gesicht ziehen?" Bao Tian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Lan Wangji warf ihm nur einen scharfen Blick herüber.  
"Ich weiß nicht auf was du hinaus willst!" sagte er kurz und trocken.

Bao Tian lachte.  
"Weißt du nicht?"  
Er lehnte sich zu Lan Xichen herüber und legte seine flache Hand auf seine Schulter. Dabei kam er Lan Xichens Ohr ein wenig näher und warf dabei Lan Wangji einen eindringenden Blick zu.  
"Dein Bruder weiß...wovon ich spreche..." hauchte er anspielend.

Lan Xichen zog seine Schulter weg und fuhr seinen Ellenbogen aus genau in Bao Tians Rippen.  
Bao Tian wimmerte auf und er hielt sich mit einem überzogenen, schmerzerfülltem Gesicht die Rippen.  
"Ahh, wie gemein. Die zwei Jade Brüder haben sich gegen mich verschworen.  
Huan, wie kannst du nur Wangjis Partei ergreifen, nach allem was ich für dich geta..."

Lan Xichen fiel Bao Tians ihns Wort und strafte ihn einfach mit Nichtbeachtung.  
Er wendete sich einfach Lan Wangji zu. Ein freundliches Lächeln mit einem gewissen Hang zur ausgelassenen Ironie lag auf seinen Lippen.  
"Wangji, beachte ihn einfach gar nicht.  
Ich wollte dir nur kurz noch etwas berichten."

"Hm, ist gut!" antwortete Lan Wangji und schon waren die beiden in ihrem Gespräch vertieft und Bao Tian wurde gekonnt ignoriert.  
Fassungslos stand er daneben und und lehnte sich schmollend an einen Baum an.  
 _-Hmpf- Dachte er sich._  
 _-Ignoriert mich ruhig und tut weiter so unschuldig und Keusch. Dabei wissen wir alle drei ganz genau was hier Nachts in der Cloud Recesses so alles abgeht!-  
_ Über Bao Tians Lippen flog ein amüsiertes Lächeln, während er weiter seinen Gedanken nachging.

Lan Xichen sprach mit ruhiger, gedämpfter Stimme und berichtete seinem jüngeren Bruder von der Anreise Madame Maos und Jiang Chengs von Yunmeng Jiang Clan.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich bei dem Klang dieser Namen.  
Wobei ihm die Anwesenheit Jiang Chengs mehr Sorgen bereitete, als der Besuch Madame Maos.

"Madame Mao wird morgen anreisen.  
Sie bringt zwei junge Damen mit, die sie begleiten werden.  
Die drei werden bei den Damen im Gästehaus untergebracht werden. Sie bringt außerdem ein paar neue Roben für uns mit.  
Ich bin schon gespannt auf ihren Besuch und den frischen Wind den sie mitbringen wird." lächelte Lan Xichen.

"..." Lan Wangji.

"Wie ich sehe, freust du dich auch schon." lachte Lan Xichen und Bao Tian warf den beiden einen amüsierten Blick zu.

"Warum kommt Jiang Cheng hierher?" fragte Lan Wangji plötzlich mit bestimmter und klarer Stimme.

Bao Tian bückte sich, griff nach einem langen Grashalm und steckte sich diesen locker in seinen Mundwinkel.  
"Gute Frage, Wangji! Genau DAS habe ich mich auch gefragt?!"

Lan Xichen seufzte einmal leise auf.  
"Er sagte, er sei in der Nähe und es wäre der richtige Moment um die Beziehungen zwischen dem Gusu Lan Clan und dem Yunmeng Jinag Clan wieder zu stärken und zu festigen!"

Plötzlich lachte Bao Tian laut auf und er hielt den Grashalm in seiner Hand fest.  
"Als wären DAS die Worte aus seinem Mund gewesen.  
Um die Beziehung beider Clans zu stärken?  
Von wegen... dieser Unruhestifter der nichts besseres zu tun hat als sich ein Ventil für seine aufgestaute Wut zu suchen, kommt doch nur wegen Wei Wuxian hierher.  
Beziehungen...von wegen...  
Schnüffeln will er hier und seine Nase in die Angelegenheiten anderer stecken!"

Lan Xichen hob seine Hand und warf Bao Tian einen verwahrnenden Blick zu, um ihn etwas auszubremsen.

Bao Tian lehnte sich unzufrieden wieder an den Baum an, verschränkte seine Arme und steckte sich den Grashalm wieder in seinen Mundwinkel.  
"Ist doch wahr!"  
Huan, du denkst genauso!  
Und Wangji auch! Hält uns dieses Blag etwa für dumm?"

"Tian, schluss jetzt! Achte ein wenig auf deine Wortwahl!"  
Wies ihn Lan Xichen zurecht.

Lan Wangji derweilen trug einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und er schaute in Gedanken versunken in die Ferne.

"Also, wie ist der Plan?" fragte Bao Tian schließlich und schaute dabei Lan Xichen erwartungsvoll an.

Lan Xichen legte wie immer ein sanftes Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
"Wir werden ihn natürlich freundlich in der Cloud Recesses willkommen heißen. Er ist der Anführer eines großen Clans und er wird mein Ehrengast sein und so lange bleiben dürfen wie er will."

"Hmpf" schnaufte Bao Tian unzufrieden.

"Wangji." Lan Xichen schaute seinen Bruder an und legte seine Hand behutsam auf Lan Wangjis Schulter.  
"Ich denke es ist für alle besser, dafür zu Sorgen, dass die beiden sich so wenig wie möglich begegnen.  
Verstecke ihn gut und halte ihn geheim."

"Ja, Bruder!" Lan Wangji nickte ihm zu und es schien als hätten Lan Xichens Worte ein wenig den dunklen Schleier von seinem Gesicht genommen.

Bao Tian warf mit ein: "Und wenn etwas schief geht, wir sind hier, Wangji!  
Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, ddas er unserer kleinen Prinzessin kein Haar krümmt!" grinste Bao Tian vergnügt als er mit offenem Mund auf seinem Grashalm herum kaute.

Lan Xichen streckte geschwind seine Hand aus und zog den Grashalm aus Bao Tians Mund. Dabei warf er ihm erneut einen ermahnenden Blick zu.  
Danach drehte er sich sofort wieder lächelnd zu Lan Wangji.  
"Tian hat aber recht. Es wird schon alles klappen." sagte er bestätigend.

Bao Tian schaute schmollend zu seinem verloren gegangenen Grashalm in Lan Xichens Hand, als sein Blick wieder in die Ferne schweifte und das Gespräch der beiden Brüder sich ohne ihn fortsetzte. Ein leises Murmeln von den zwei angenehmen Stimmen war zu hören, als Bao Tian für einen Moment seinen Kopf an den Baum lehnte und die Augen schloss.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und zog die kalte Luft durch seine Nase.  
Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete sah er plötzlich in der Ferne eine Gestalt. Er strengte seine Augen an und sah wie die Person etwas schweres zu schleppen schien und sich heimlich zu Lan Wangjis Jingshi schlich.

Es war Wei Wuxian der versuchte 5 Krüge "Emperor's Smile" gleichzeitig und auch noch unauffällig zu Lan Wangjis Jingshi zu bringen.

"Pffft" Bao Tian musste leise lachen als er mit ansehen musste, wie Wei Wuxian sich relativ ungeschickt bei dem Unterfangen anstellte und mehrfach einen Krug auf seinem Weg verlor, um dann vor lauter Jammern und Fluchen den Krug erneut aufhob um dann wieder den nächsten zu verlieren.  
"Das werden wahrlich spektakuläre Tage werden.." flüsterte Bao Tian vergnügt zu sich selbst als er mit seiner Zunge den Grashalm in seinem Mundwinkel suchte.

"Komm Wangji, wir gehen zum Abendessen." Hörte Bao Tian noch Lan Xichens freundliche Stimme, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine Hand neben seinem Gesicht aufploppte und kommentarlos den Grashalm wieder in seinen Mundwinkel zurück steckte.  
"Du auch, Tian!" lachte Lan Xichen.


	30. Chapter 16-2

**Chapter 16.2**

Die Sonne stand an ihrem höchsten Punkt, an einem kalten, aber sonnigen Herbststag.  
Das rote Laub der Blätter begann von den Bäumen zu fallen und der Wind trug sie auf sanften Schwingen auf eine weite und unbekannte Reise.

Sie standen alle unten am Tor, am Eingang der Cloud Recesses und warteten auf die Ankunft von Madame Mao und ihren Begleiterinnen.  
Lan Xichen stand ganz vorne, in der ersten Reihe und blickte gespannt auf die Straße und wartete jeden Moment auf die Kutsche.  
Hinter ihm standen Lan Wangji und Lan Qiren und wieder eine Reihe dahinter, standen Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian.

Zuerst stand Bao Tian in der gleichen Reihe wie Lan Wangji und Lan Qiren.  
Doch als auch Wei Wuxian sich in die Reihe eingliedern wollte, erntete er einen unheilvollen Blick von Lan Qiren und Wei Wuxian zog schleunigst seinen Fuß wieder zurück und stellte sich eine Reihe dahinter.  
Er positionierte sich genau hinter Lan Wangji und schaute vor seinen großne, kräftigen Rücken.  
Innerlich seufzte er angenervt auf, aber er wusste, dass man "Onkel" lieber nicht schon am Mittag reizen sollte. Immerhin durfte er überhaupt schon mit aufmachieren und Lan Qiren hatte ihn nicht schon an seiner bloßen Anwesenheit gehindert.  
Er wollte daher das bisschen Respekt was er von Lan Qiren schon wieder erlangt hatte, nicht gleich schon wieder unsinnig in die Luft feuern.  
Wobei das Wort Duldung es wohl noch eher auf den Kopf traf, als Respekt.

Bao Tian der das Ganze mit angesehen hatt,e überlegte nicht lange und machte sofort einen Schritt nach hinten und stellte sich zu Wei Wuxian.  
Daraufhin erntete zwar auch er einen unverständnisvollen Blick von Lan Qiren, aber Bao Tian, so wie er war, war das ziemlich egal.  
Er lächelte stattdessen Wei Wuxian an und zog ein paar Grimassen und deutete angenervt mit seinen Augen auf Lan Qiren, während er versuchte sein grimmiges Gesicht zu imitieren.

Wei Wuxian flog schnell ein seichtes Lächeln über die Lippen, als er plötzlich nach vorne blickte und sah wie Lan Wangji den beiden einen ermahnenden Blick zuwarf.  
Sofort stellten sich Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian wieder gerade hin und liesen die Mundwinkel wieder locker hängen.  
Außer Lan Xichen, der in erster Reihe sein freundliches Lächeln trug, stand der Rest nun mit einem einvernehmlichen versteinerten Gesicht, mit typischer "Lan-Optik" und warteten stillschweigend auf ihren Gast.

Lan Wangji lies ein leichtes Seufzen über seine Lippen huschen, als er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete.  
Doch plötzlich streckte er ganz vorsichtig seine linke Hand unter seinem Ärmel nach hinten aus, zu Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian entdeckte die zaghaft aber einladende Hand die sich nach ihm ausstreckte.  
Er blickte für einen Moment verwundert und dachte nach, ehe er sich rührte.  
Dann ganz vorsichtig legte Wei Wuxian seine Hand in Lan Wangjis und als ihre Fingerspitzen sich berührten und fest umschlossen, bogen sich ganz langsam, kaum erkennbar, Lan Wangjis Mundwinkel nach oben.

Wei Wuxian hörte sein Herz in seiner Brust laut schlagen und obwohl es nur ihre Hände waren die sich berührten, so hatte diese Berührung in genau diesem Moment, unter genau diesen Umständen und zwischen genau diesen Menschen, mehr Bedeutung als tausend Worte die man hätte aussprechen können.

Bao Tian linste herüber und als er eindringlich Wei Wuxians glückliche, aber leicht nervöse Miene sah und Lan Wangjis leichtes Lächeln auf den sonst so starren Lippen erblickte, musste er selber schmunzeln und er spürte wie in ihm ein fremdes Gefühl von Akzeptanz und ein wenig stolze Väterlichkeit durch den Körper fuhr.  
Sein Blick streifte ab und er sah nach vorne zu Lan Xichen.  
Dieser stand noch immer anmutig und stolz in erster Reihe und sein warmes Lächeln schmeichelte anmutig seinem schönen Gesicht.  
Ein lauer Wind bließ durch die langen schwarzen Haare und lies die weißen Enden des Clan Kopfbandes anmutig durch die Lüfte flattern.

Für einen Moment schien Lan Xichen, wie er dort kühn und einsam an erster Stelle, zwei Reihen vor ihm stand, für Bao Tian unerreichbar zu sein.  
Sein Herz füllte sich plötzlich mit Einsamkeit und er spürte wie in seinem Unterbewusstsein, der Wunsch für immer und in jeder Lebenslage genau an Lan Xichens Seite zu stehen, immer stärker wurde und ihn mit Sehnsucht erfüllte.

Endlich vernahm die Gruppe Hufgetrappel und eine Holzkutsche mit zwei vorgespannten Pferden fuhr endlich vor die große Steintreppe der Cloud Recesses vor.

"Sie sind da!" sprach Lan Xichen sanft und sofort ging auch schon die Tür der Kutsche auf und zwei junge Damen stiegen aus.  
Sie verneigten sich höflich und als Madame Mao aus der Kutsche herausschaute und ihren ersten Fuß auf den Boden setzte, begrüßten alle fünf Männer sie synchron mit einer freundlichen Handgeste und hießen sie willkommen.

Madame Maos Augen funkelten bei dem Anblick und sie war fast ein wenig peinlich berührt, dass ihr so viel respektvolle Zuneigung geschenkt wurde.  
Sie strich ihre Robe glatt und strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr linkes Ohr, als sie auf die Männer zukam.  
Madame Mao hatte sich wirklich fein herausgeputzt. Sie trug eine festliche Robe, die aus vielen Stoffen und Lagen bestand. Der feine Stoff war aus einem hellen Blau mit kunstvoll bestickten Mustern und ihre Haare waren aufwendig nach oben gesteckt.

Sie lächelte die Männer an und hob beim Gehen vorsichtig ihren Rock an.

Lan Xichen kam als erstes auf sie zu und die beiden begrüßten sich freundlich. Sie wechselten ein paar nette Worte, als ihr Blick auf Lan Wangji fiel und sie sogleich ihm wieder verfallen war und es nicht lassen konnte, ihn beim Sprechen überall zu berühren.

Wei Wuxian lief ein Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht und er hielt sich mit Bao Tian bedeckt im Hintergrung, um der Lan Familie den Vortritt zu lassen.  
Plötzlich fiel Wei Wuxians Aufmerksamkeit auf Lan Qiren. Er hatte gar nicht mehr seinen besorgten Blick auf dem Gesicht und er strich sich auch gar nicht unheilvoll durch seinen Bart wie er es sonst immer tat.  
Stattdessen drehte er unruhig in seiner einen Hand eine Kordel seines Gürtels hin und her und er wirkte eher angespannt und nervös, als würde sich ihm gleich eine unangenehme Situation auftun.

Wei Wuxian runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete noch einen Moment Lan Qirens seltsames Verhalten.  
Schließlich tippte er Bao Tians Schulter an und und er lehnte sich hinter hervorgehaltener Hand näher an ihn heran.  
"Tian?" Flüsterte er.

"Hm?" Stutzte dieser verwundert und lehnte sich näher an Wei Wuxian heran.

"Was ist denn mit dem alten Lan? Den kenne ich ja so gar nicht." flüstete Wei Wuxian.

Bao Tians Augen erhaschten einen Blick zu Lan Qiren herüber.  
"Tjaaaa...Was soll ich sagen.  
Ich habe da ja meine ganz eigene Theorie zu..." Flüsterte er leise und sein Gesicht verzog sich dabei zu einer hämischen Grimasse.  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Dabei legte er seine eine Hand um sein Kinn und blinzelte Wei Wuxian mit einem Auge zu.  
Überheblich sprach er mit leiser Stimme: "Es ist die Krankheit der Lans."

"Bitte was?" fragte Wei Wuxian ihn irritiert.

"Na du weißt schon. Die Krankheit der Lan Familie. Sie zeigen NIE in ihrem Gesicht was sie wirklich fühlen. Zudem scheinen sie einen Hang zu dramatisch, komplizierten Liebesgeschichten zu haben." Witzelte Bao Tian leise.

Wei Wuxian verstand immer noch nicht so richtig und schaute Bao Tian weiterhin fragend an.

Bao Tian seufzte einmal leise auf. Dann lehnte er sich zu Wei Wuxian heran, fasste mit seiner Hand an sein Kinn und drückte sein Gesicht zur anderen Seite herüber.  
"In diese Richtung musst du schauen. Und nun sieh genau hin!" Flüsterte Bao Tian geheimnisvoll, genau in Wei Wuxians Ohr.

Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian hatten nun ihre Gesichter gespannt zu Lan Qiren gerichtete.  
Genau in diesem Moment schritt Madame Mao auf Lan Qiren zu und wechselte ein paar freundliche Worte der Begrüßung mit ihm.  
Madame Mao war wie immer locker und unbefangen in ihrer Art und über ihre Lippen sprangen freundliche und weise Worte.

Lan Qiren dagegen wirkte mehr als steif und gehemmt.  
Selbst seine Schritte wirkten kürzer und unsicherer und sein Gesicht zeigte eine leicht nervöse Ausstrahlung.  
Bei genauem hinhören, erklang selbst seine Stimme sanfter und feiner als sonst. Sie kam jetzt eher an Lan Xichens Stimmfarbe heran und hatte ganz und gar nichts mehr mit dem Ton zu tun, den Lan Qiren bei allen Belangen rum um Wei Wuxian anschlug.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Anblick und er schaute sprachlos zu ihnen herüber, während er begann auf jedes kleinste Detail zu achten und jeder noch so kleinen Veränderung aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

"Siehst du?" flüsterte Bao Tian.  
"Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen...Hier im Gusu Lan Clan findest du eine skandalöse Liebesgeschichte nach der nächsten.  
Aber...das ist natürlich nur meine Theorie dazu." Bao Tian lachte überaus amüsiert und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

Wei Wuxian starrte immer noch fassungslos zu Lan Qiren herüber, während sich in seinem Kopf die vielen wirren Gedanken und Fragen überschlugen.  
Dabei bemerkte er gar nicht, dass Lan Wangji missmutig sein Starren bemerkt hatte und sich unauffällig vor Lan Qiren geschoben hatte und nun wie ein Fels in der Brandung seinen Onkel abschirmte. Erst als Wei Wuxian die hellen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen wahrnahm, welche ihn eindringend mit fragenden Blicken löcherten, kam er aus seinem starren Blick wieder zurück.

In diesem Moment hörte er schon Madame Maos liebreizende Stimme.  
"Tian, Wei Wuxian, schön euch zu sehen! Lasst euch zwei hübschen einmal drücken."

Bao Tian zog schnell seine Hand von Wei Wuxians Kinn wieder zurück, als sich auch schon ihre schlanken Arme um ihre Schultern legten und sie beide einmal fest, jeweils links und rechts, an ihre Seite drückte.

"Madame Mao! wie schön euch zu sehen!" Sagte Bao Tian.

"Nicht wahr? Ich habe euch zwei Unruhestifter schon vermisst!" lachte Madame Mao vergnügt, während sie beiden Männern einmal mit ihrer Hand über die Wange strich.

Madame Mao schenkte Wei Wuxian ein sanftes Lächeln.  
"Es freut mich dich wieder zu sehen, Wei Wuxian. Ich hörte bereits, dass mein Lied dir helfen konnte. Ich freue mich!"

Wei Wuxian erwiderte ihr Lächeln und bedankte sich nocheinmal mit einer respektvollen Handgeste. "Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld Madame."

Lan Qiren schaute skeptisch zu den dreien herüber und endlich begann er wieder in gewohnter Manier, sich unzufrieden über seinen Bart zu streichen.  
Lan Wangji und LanXichen dagegen schauten sich in Ruhe Madame Maos freudige Begrüßung, eines jeden einzelnen an.

Plötzlich klatschte Sie aufgeschrocken in ihre Hände.  
"Ach wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe noch gar nicht meine beiden Begleiterinnen vorgestellt."  
Sie drehte sich um und suchte nach den beiden jungen Damen, die sich erstmal zurück gehalten hatten und noch neben der Kutsche standen.  
Sie wunk die den beiden Mädchen herüber und lud sie ein zu sich herzukommen.  
"Darf ich vorstellen. Das sind Zhao Ran und Gao Lee. Sie lernen beide die Schneiderskunst bei mir und ich dachte, es wäre für die beiden mal eine gelungene Abwechslung, mich zu begleiten und einmal die Cloud Recesses kennnezulernen."

Die Männer blickten die beiden liebreizenden, jungen Damen an, die sich beide höflich verneigten und sich vorstellten.  
Sie waren beide um die 20 Jahre alt und von schlanker Figur.

Zhao Ran trug eine violette Robe und hatte ihr dunkles Haar streng nach hinten zu einem Dutt gebunden. Sie hatte ein weiches Gesicht mit runden Konturen und ihre natürlich roten Lippen schmeichelten ihrer Schönheit.

Gao Lee dagegen trug ein eher unauffälliges hellgelb und ihre langen braunen Haare waren zu einer lockeren Flechtfrisur gebunden. Sie wirkte etwas unsicherer und schüchternen als Zhao Ran, hatte aber ein ebenso hübsches Gesicht und natürlich schöne Konturen.

Wei Wuxian gab sich von seiner besonders charmanten Seite als er die beiden begrüßte. Er schaffte es sogleich mit seiner lockeren und aufgeweckten Art die beiden in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und er schien sich sichtlich wohl zu fühlen, zwischen den beiden liebreizenden Damen.  
Ganz zum Ärgernis Lan Wangjis, der sich Wei Wuxians geflirte mit einer angespannten Miene mit ansah.

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten und ein paar nette Worte zur Begrüßung ausgetauscht waren, nahmen Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian das Gepack der drei Damen und brachten sie in ihre Unterkünfte, für die nächsten Tage.

* * *

Es vergingen zwei angenehme Tage in der Cloud Recesses und der Besuch von drei hübschen Damen tat der fast reinen Männerwelt in der Cloud Recesses, mal wieder gut und brachte einen frischen Wind mit ins Haus.

Am ersten Tag von Madame Maos Besuch gab es viele Gespräche. Unter anderem wurden auch geschäftliche Dinge geklärt und Madame Mao präsentierte stolz ihre Roben, welche sie extra für den Gusu Lan Clan angefertigt hatte.

Am darauffolgenden Tag schnappten sich Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian Madame Maos Begleiterinnen Zhao Ran und Gao Lee und zeigten ihnen die Cloud Recesses und erzählten ihnen allerhand wissenswertes, oder auch weniger wissenswertes, über die Clans und deren Geschichten. Natürlich konnten sie es auch nicht lassen, den Damen einen Einblick in die spirituelle Welt zu zeigen und sie von ihren Schwert-, und Kampkünsten zu überzeugen. Wei Wuxian lies dabei Bao Tian überwiegend den Vortritt und punktete eher mit seinen charmanten Witzen, ausgelassenen Erzählungen und gruseligen Geschichten über schwarze Magie.

Lan Wangji dagegen zog sich zurück und sagte nichts dazu, dass Wei Wuxian mit vollem Eifer um die beiden Damen schwärmte.  
Es juckte ihm zwar in den Fingern und seine Seele wurde unruhig, aber er musste an Lan Xichen Worte von damals denken.  
 _-"Wer liebt, der muss auch loslassen können!"-  
_ Lan Wangji versuchte von da an diesen Rat zu befolgen und nahm sich selbst zurück und gab Wei Wuxian etwas Freiraum.

Wei Wuxian war Lan Wangjis leichter Unmut natürlich nicht entgangen, aber so wie er nun mal war, nutzte er die Gelegenheit auch ein wenig aus und versuchte wann immer er konnte, noch eins oben drauf zu legen, um Lan Wangji ein wenig aus seiner Komfortzone herauszulocken.

Da natürlich auch Madame Mao eine Rundführung durch die Cloud Recesses einforderte, überlegte Lan Xichen nicht lange und übertrug, ganz zur Freude Madame Maos, diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe seinem Bruder Lan Wangji.  
Mit den Worten:" Das wird dir gut tun und man muss auch mal ungewohnte Dinge ausprobieren!" Ließ Lan Xichen Lan Wangji keinen Platz für Widerworte und so verbrachten Madame Mao und Lan Wangji einen ganzen Nachmittag zusammen in der Cloud Recesses.  
Obwohl ihre Gespräche eher wortkarg waren und Lan Wangji nicht so der große Redner war, konnte Madame Mao ohne Probleme auf Lan Wangjis Gemüht einsteigen und so genoss sie eher im Stillen und achtete mehr auf das, was man sieht und fühlt, als auf die vielen Worte die man hätte benutzen können, um genau das Selbe zu beschreiben.

Zwei angenehme Tage in der Cloud Recesses neigten sich dem Ende zu und Wei Wuxian begleitete gerade Lan Wangji zum Pavillon des Heilers um seine zweimal täglichen Routineuntersuchung über sich ergehen zu lassen, als Wei Wuxian auffiehl, dass sich eine nachdenkliche Falte zwischen Lan Wangjis Augenbrauen gelegt hatte.  
Wei Wuxian musterte daher ganz genau Lan Wangjis Gesicht und fuhr mit seinen Augen, prüfend jeden Zentimerter von dem puppengleichen Gesicht ab.

Plötzlich blieb Lan Wangji prompt stehen. Wei Wuxian wäre fast in ihn hineingelaufen und bremste ruckartig ab.  
Er blickte fragend Lan Wangji an und hätte er nicht das Wort in diesem Moment ergriffen, dann hätte Wei Wuxian selbst es getan.

"Wei Ying..." Kam es besorgt über Lan Wangjis Lippen.

"Was ist? Es ist untypisch für dich so abrupt stehenzubleiben!" Wei Wuxian legte seine Hand auf Lan Wangjis Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum, sodass sie sich direkt in die Augen sehen konnten.  
"Was bedrückt dich? Ist irgendetwas mit deinen Verletzungen? Hast du Schmerzen? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

Lan Wangji schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, nichts ist mit meinen Verletzungen. Sie verheilen gut!"

"Ist es dann wegen Madame Mao, Zhao Ran und Gao Lee?" fragte Wei Wuxian weiter.

Lan Wangji schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
"Nein, auch das nicht." antworete er ruhig.

"Hmm..." Wei Wuxian seufzte nachdenklich auf.  
 _-Wenn es auch das nicht ist, was ist es dann? Etwas schlimmes?-_ Fragte sich Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji entdeckte Wei Wuxians nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
"Wenn ich fertig bin, erzähle ich es dir. Warte hier auf mich!"

Wei Wuxian spürte seinen Herzschlag und seine Finger kribbelten. Er wurde plötzlich leicht nervös.  
 _-Was ist, wenn wirklich etwas schlimmes ist? Was muss Lan Zhan ihm wichtiges sagen? Und vor allem, warum spannt er ihn so auf die Folter und sagt es erst, nachdem er aus dem Pavillon wieder zurück kommt?-_

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ging Lan Wangji in den Pavillon und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Unwissend, welches Gefühlschaos er in Wei Wuxian ausgelöst hatte, nahm er sich viel Zeit für seine Untersuchung und machte alles in Ruhe.

Wei Wuxian stand dagegen unruhig vor der Tür und die Minuten kamen ihm vor wie Stunden. Es war schon lange her, dass ein einfacher Satz so viel Unbehagen in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
Er lehnte an der Veranda und tippte unruhig mit seinem Fuß auf und wieder ab. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam Lan Wangji wieder aus der Tür heraus und Wei Wuxian spürte, wie die Nervosität noch weiter in ihm anstieg.  
"Und, was hat er gesagt?" fragte Wei Wuxian schnell

"Alles gut. Ich soll mich nur weiter schonen." Lan Wangjis Stimme war ganz ruhig.

"Das klingt doch gut. Da bin ich ja erleichtert." Ein feines Lächeln huschte über Wei Wuxians Lippen.

Doch dann, wurde es wieder still und keiner von beiden sagte mehr ein Wort.  
Wei Wuxian tippte weiterhin unruhig mit seinem Fuß auf die Holzdielen und warete darauf, dass Lan Wangji endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte.  
Als die Anspannug unerträglich wurde und er gerade nachfragen wollte, hörte er endlich Lan Wangjis Stimme.  
"Wei Ying!"

Wei Wuxians Blick schnellte zu Lan Wangji.

"Wir bekommen morgen einen weiteren Gast." Sagte Lan Wangji mit ruhiger und gesenkter Stimme.

"Ein weiterer Gast?" Fragte Wei Wuxian nach.

"Ja. Jiang Cheng vom Yunmeng Jiang Clan kommt in die Cloud Recesses." Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian an und musterte sein Gesicht.

Wei Wuxian Augen weiteten sich und zugegeben, er war ein wenig erschrocken über diese Nachricht. Er hatte Jiang Cheng seit ihrem Vorfall im roten Drachen nicht mehr gesehen.  
"Warum kommt Jiang Cheng hierher?" Fragte Wei Wuxian überrascht.

"Um die Beziehungen zwischen dem Gusu Lan Clan und dem Yumneng Jiang Clan zu festigen. Er bleibt für ein paar Tage." Erzählte Lan Wangji weiter.

"Beziehungen zu festigen?" Wei Wuxian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und seine Stimme hatte einen ungläubigen Unterton.

"Hm. Es gibt da aber noch etwas um das ich dich bitten muss." sagte Lan Wangji.

"Hm? Um was?" fragte Wei Wuxian nach.

"In der Zeit in der Jiang Cheng hier ist, kannst du..." Doch Lan Wangji wurde mitten in seinem Satz von Wei Wuxian unterbrochen.

Denn dieser verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Seine Stimme klang spielerisch mit einem leichten Hang zur Ironie.  
"Was...soll ich mich für die Zeit in Luft auflösen? Mich zurück halten, Mucksmäuschenstill sein? Am besten noch, jeden Kontakt mit Jiang Cheng vermeiden?"

Lan Wangji seufzte leise auf.  
"Ja, so ungefähr."

"Pfft" Wei Wuxian lachte auf.  
"Das waren doch nicht deine Worte oder? Komm, raus mit der Sprache. Wer hat dich darum gebeten?"  
Wei Wuxian warf Lan Wangji einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Lan Wangji atmete tief ein.  
"Mein Bruder." sagte er leise.

"Lan Xichen?" fragte Wei Wuxian und er fing leise an zu lachen.  
"Wahrlich, das könnte zu ihm passen. Macht sich immer Sorgen und versucht für alle die bestmöglichste Lösung zu finden."

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian an, unsicher ob Wei Wuxian nun wirklich darüber lachen konnte oder ob es ihn vielleicht doch ein wenig kränkte.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich nach hinten an die Wand des Pavillons. Dabei zog er verschmitzt eine Augenbraue hoch und hob sein Kinn an.  
"Und...wie war Lan Qirens Vorschlag dazu?"

Lan Wangji blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Lan Qiren?"

"Ja, er hatte doch sicher auch eine gute Idee, wie er Jiang Chengs Besuch in der Cloud Recesses noch retten könnte?" Wei Wuxians Stimme hatte einen belustigten Unterton.

Lan Wangji atmete wieder schwer ein, bevor antwortete.  
"Onkel, hatte die Idee dich für die Zeit wegzusperren." Sagte Lan Wangji schwermütig.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich.  
"Jetzt echt?" fragte er überrascht.

"Hm" Lan Wangji nickte bestätigend.

"Pfft...Hahaha" Plötzlich lachte Wei Wuxian laut los und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
"Tatsächlich, die Idee muss von Lan Qiren stammen."  
Wei Wuxian hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, während Lan Wangji ihn entgeistert anschaute.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Wei Wuxian sich wieder beruhigte und einmal tief Luft holte.  
Dann schaute er Lan Wangji spielerisch in die Augen und strich mit seiner Hand eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.  
"Und, Hanguang-Jun. Was war deine Meinung zu dem Thema?"

"Hm?" Lan Wangji stutzte und schaute Wei Wuxian fragend an.

"Du hast dir in deinem kleinen Kopf doch sicher auch eine Lösung für das Problem überlegt?" Wei Wuxian griff nach dem Ende von Lan Wangjis weißem Kopfband und küsste zärtlich auf den Stoff. Dann zog er vorsichtig daran und holte sich somit Lan Wangji ein Stückchen näher heran.  
"Komm schon, sag es mir." hauchte er und warf Lan Wangji einen eindringenden Blick zu.

Lan Wangji schluckte und sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich einmal deutlich sichtbar nach oben und wieder nach unten.

"Hm?" Wei Wuxian kam ihm immer ein Stückchen näher.

Plötzlich öffneten sich Lan Wangjis Lippen. Seine Stimme war leicht nervös.  
"Wei Ying, nicht hier. Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?"

Doch Wei Wuxian schwang schon seine Arme um ihn herum und überkreuzte sie hinter seinem Nacken. Ihre Körper drückten sich fest aneinander und er näherte sich immer weiter mit seinem Gesicht heran.

Lan Wangjis Körper stand regungslos und er verkrampfte sich, sodass er einen Schritt zurück machte und plötzlich mit dem Rücken an der Hauswand andockte.

"Sag es mir, oder ich machen weiter..." Hauchte Wei Wuxian verführerisch und er genoss es sichtlich, Lan Wangji in einen Zustand des erstarrten Schocks zu versetzen.

Lan Wangjis Augenbrauen kräuselten sich und seine Lippen bewegten sich unruhig hin und her, während Wei Wuxian seine Umarmung immer weiter festigte und er mit seinem Gesicht immer näher heran kam.

Plötzlich konnte Lan Wangji der Provozierung nicht mehr standhalten und er öffnete seine Lippen.  
"Ich wäre mit dir..." Lan Wangjis kraftlose Stimme blieb ihm in seiner Kehle stecken.

"Hm? Du wolltest was?" Flüstete Wei Wuxian, als er Lan Wangji tief in die Augen blickte.  
"Komm schon, sprich es aus."

Wei Wuxian drückte Lan Wangjis Körper fest an die Hauswand und er konnte seinen kräftigen Herzzschlag durch ihre Kleider spüren. Lan Wangjis Puls war angestiegen und es schlug ein kräftiges Herz, aufgeregt in seiner Brust.

Wei Wuxians Mundwinkel bogen sich amüsiert nach oben, aber Lan Wangji stand weiterhin wie versteinert und rührte sich nicht.

"...Zusammen...einsperren..." Diese zwei Worte entfleuchten plötzlich über Lan Wangjis Lippen und Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich.

"Hm? Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Wei Wuxian stockte für einen Moment in seiner Bewegung und Lan Wangji drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.

"Du hättest uns für die Zeit gemeinsam wegsperren lassen? Ist es das was du meinst?" Fragte Wei Wuxian leise. Lan Wangji ließ sein Gesicht abgewand und sein Blick war leicht nach unten gerichten.

"Und was hättest du dann die ganzen Tage alleine mit mir gemacht? Zu zweit, eingesperrt für Tage, vielleicht sogar in deinem Jingshi?" Wei Wuxians flüsternde Stimme hatte einen anspielenden, tiefen Unterton.

Plötzlich färbten sich Lan Wangjis Ohrläppchen in ein dunkles rot und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, während seine Lippen sich zusammen zogen und er seinen Kopf noch weiter wegdrehte.

Wei Wuxian war köstlich über seine dcheue Reaktion amüsiert. Er lachte leise und er konnte sich selber kaum zurück halten.  
"Lan Zhan, du bist ja so schwer einzuschätzen. Während dein Körper sich scheu und aufrichtig präsentiert sind deine Gedanken voll mit unanständigen Fantasien. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wovon du Nachts so alles träumst." Wei Wuxian lachte leise, während er Lan Wangjis Selbstbeherrschung immer weiter in eine Ecke drängte.  
"Lan Zhan, sieh mich an.  
Komm schon.  
HanGuang-Jun?"

Schließlich konnte Lan Wangji seiner Provokation nicht mehr standhalten und Wei Wuxian spürte zwei Hände die ihn kraftvoll an der Hüfte packten. Wei Wuxian lief ein Schauer durch den Körper und voller Ekstase erwartete er Lan Wangjis ungezügelte Lust und Leidenschaft, doch in diesem Moment kam plötzlich Gao Lee um die Ecke der Hauswand.  
Sie schrak auf und ließ vor Schock die Stoffe fallen, die sie über ihrem linken Arm getragen hatte.  
Vor Schock hielt sie sich die Hand vor ihren Mund und ihr Gesicht färbte sich schlagartig krebsrot, während Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji ruckartig voneinander abließen.

"Oh ...ver...verzeihung. Ich wollte n...n...nicht." Stotterte sie leise als sie sich schnell bückte und versuchte zügig die Stoffe aufzuheben. Dabei war sie so nervös und hektisch, dass ihr ständig die Stoffe wieder aus den Händen fielen.

"Hoppla." sagte Wei Wuxian und er bückte sich schnell um ihr zu helfen.  
Als Wei Wuxian sich lächelnd genau vor sie kniete und ihr half die Stoffe wieder aufzuheben, hob sie ihren Blick an und zuckte zusammen, als sie sein Gesicht plötzlich so nah vor ihr sah. Schlagartig wurde sie noch roter im Gesicht und als Wei Wuxian ihr auch noch ein paar Stoffe reichte und ihre Hände sich dabei leicht berührten, wäre sie fast nach hinten umgeschlagen und ihre Seele hätte fast ihren Körper verlassen.

Lan Wangji hatte sich währenddessen dazugesellt und mit voller Präzesion und Genauigkeit hob er die Stoffe auf und faltete sie wieder zusammen.

Es war ein komischer Moment und Wei Wuxian war sich sehr sicher, dass sie die beiden ziemlich genau gesehen haben musste und wusste, was dort vor sich ging. Ein wenig bereute er jetzt seine Aufdringlichkeit und das er Gao Lee und Lan Wangji in eine so unangenehme Situation gebracht hatte. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Lan Wangji sich gerade denken musste.

Als die drei alle Stoffe wieder zusammengelegt hatten, streckte Wei Wuxian seine Hand nach ihr aus um ihr hochzuhelfen.  
Doch Gao Lee erstarrte wie eine Eissäule und Wei Wuxian deutete ihren Schock als Abneigung zu seiner Berührung.

Lan Wangji dagegen, der jede ihrer Bewegungen und Mimik genau betrachtete, erkannte in ihrem Verhalten eher eine gewisse Zuneigung zu Wei Wuxian anstatt eine von ihm angenommene Abneigung.  
Kurz entschlossen fasste er daher an ihre Hand und zog sie schnell hoch.  
Verwundert blickte sie Lan Wangji an und bedankte sich dann mehrfach bei den beiden. Ihren Blick ließ sie jedoch eher zum Boden gerichtet oder zu Lan Wangji und nur ab und an erhaschte sie einen kurzen, verlegenen Blick zu Wei Wuxian herüber.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji entschuldigten sich ebenfalls bei ihr und sobald sie alle Stoffe wieder auf ihrem Arm sortiert hatte, verneigte sie sich tief vor den beiden und lief schockiert und mit zittrigen Beinen um die nächste Hausecke und war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war.

Wei Wuxian sah ihr noch nach, als er seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte und ein betrendes Lachen seine Lippen verließ.

"Sie mag dich." Brummte plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme von hinten.

"Du meinst wohl eher, sie mochte mich." Antworte Wei Wuxian, als er seinen Kopf nach hinten zu Lan Wangji drehte.  
"Welche Frau, mag einen Mann, nachdem sie so etwas gesehen hat? Ich glaube, wir haben sie zutiefst schockiert."

"Frauen sind stärker als du denkst. Wenn ihre Gefühle nicht nur eine flüchtige Liebelei sind, dann wird sie ein kleiner Sturm nicht ins Wanken bringen." Lan Wangjis Blick war stechend und seine Augen waren klar wie das reine Wasser.

Wei Wuxian spürte ein kurzes Stolpern seines Herzens.  
Dieser Satz hatte von Lan Wangji ihn irgendwie berührt und tief in seinem Herzen getroffen. Wei Wuxian wusste, dass Lan Wangji diesen Satz nicht nur so dahergesagt hatte, sondern das er aus tiefster Überzeugung kam.  
Unter Lan Wangjis aufrichtigem Blick und dem zurückbleibendem Gefühl seiner Worte, verspürte Wei Wuxian fast ein wenig Demut vor Lan Wangji. Er wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte und so blieb er einfach Schweigsam stehen und richtete seinen Blick leicht nach unten.

Lan Wangji machte plötzlich einen Schritt nach vorne und Wei Wuxian richtete seinen Blick erschrocken wieder auf.

Ihr Blicke trafen sich und gerade als Wei Wuxian seinen Mund öffnete um noch etwas zu sagen, um die gekippte Stimmung wieder aufzuheitern, plazierte Lan Wangji plötzlich seine flachen Handinnenflächen auf Wei Wuxians Wangen und küsste liebevoll auf seine Stirn.

Wei Wuxian war wie erstarrt und er spürte einen warmen Strom der durch seinen Körper schoss.  
Es war wieder ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln zu spüren welches durch seine Fingerspitzen ging und sein Herz flatterte aufgeregt, als er seine Augen kurz schloss. Er fühlte sich so geborgen und so geliebt.  
Wei Wuxian berührte Lan Wangjis Handgelenk und spürte sein rotes Haarband, zwischen seinen Fingern. Er atmete einmal tief Lan Wangjis Geruch ein, als er leise flüsterte:  
"Lan Zhan, du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist."


	31. Chapter 16-3

**Chapter 16.3**

Sie lagen dicht beieinander. Schulter berührte Schulter und außer dem Vogelgezwitscher, war nur ihr flacher Atem zu hören. Ihre Augen starrten gespannt in eine Richtung, während sich kleine Stöcker und spitze Steine in ihre Körper bohrten.

Wei Wuxian lag auf dem Bauch im Unterholz und spähte durch einen Busch hindurch. Neben ihm lagen sechs weitere Schüler des Gusu Lan Clans und alle warteten gespannt auf Jiang Chengs Anreise in der Cloud Recesses.

Lan Qiren, Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen, Bao Tian und noch ein paar weitere angesehene Personen des Clans standen wieder einvernehmlich an der großen Treppe und erwarteten ihren Gast.

Am Abend zuvor hatte Wei Wuxian noch einmal Lan Wangji hoch und heilig versprochen sich für die Zeit zurück zu nehmen, keinen Ärger zu machen und sich so wenig wie möglich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Und vor allem, unter gar keinen Umständen irgendwo alleine auf Jiang Cheng zu stoßen.

Anfänglich fand Wei Wuxian Lan Wangjis Besorgnis erst etwas überzogen, aber bald konnte er darüber schmunzeln und es machte Lan Wangji doch in seinem ganz eigenen Charme irgendwie attraktiv.  
Zusätzlich bekamen natürlich alle die eingeweiht waren noch die Ansage, Wei Wuxian in der Zeit nur noch und ausschließlich mit Mo XuanYu anzureden.

Da Wei Wuxian sein Versprechen nicht brach indem er heimlich in irgendwelchen Büschen umherkroch, entschied er sich gleich am nächsten Morgen sich Jiang Chengs Anreise aus der Nähe anzusehen. Natürlich fand er auf seinem Weg auch gleich ein paar Schüler die, die selbe Neugierde heran trieb und die mutig genug waren Wei Wuxian zu folgen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie Hufgetrappel vernahmen und eine kleine Gruppe Cultivators, ganz in lila-violett gekleidet vor der Treppe erschienen.

Wei Wuxians Augen suchten jeden Reiter ab, auf der Suche nach Jiang Cheng. Als er sein Gesicht zwischen den anderen erkannte spürte er seinen kräftigen Herzschlag in seiner Brust und ein Gefühlschaos brach in seinem Herzen aus. Wei Wuxian wurde leicht unruhig und es begannen in seinem Kopf die vielen Erinnerungen und Gedankengänge sich hin und her zu winden.  
Was ihn aber am meisten beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass nur ein einziger Blick zu Jiang Cheng ausreichte, um sein Herz ins Wanken zu bringen.  
Wei Wuxian atmete einmal tief ein, während seine Augen auf seinen Bruder gerichtet waren und er jede seiner Bewegungen genaustens verfolgte.

Die Schüler neben ihm schnatterten und tuschelten leise, sodass er nicht verstehen konnte, welche Worte untereinander gewechselt wurden.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Wei Wuxians Blick auf einen weiteren jungen Mann an Jiang Chengs Seite fiel.  
Er trug die typische violette Yenmeng Robe und er musste vom Alter in etwa Ende 20 gewesen sein.  
Er war groß und schlank, hatte aber eine maskuline Erscheinung. Sein Gesicht war durchaus attraktiv und seine langen, dunklen Haare waren zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Der Zopf reichte ihm etwas über die Schulterblätter und Wei Wuxian entdeckte auf jeder Seite seines Kopfes zwei dünne geflochtene Zöpfe, welche mit in den Zopf hineingebunden waren.

Als der junge Mann direkt neben Jiang Cheng stand, erkannte Wei Wuxian das es die selben kleinen Zöpfe waren, welche auch Jiang Cheng nach dem Tod seines Vater Jiang FengMian trug.

Gerade als Jiang Cheng seinen Begleiter vorstellen wollte, legte Wei Wuxian schnell seinen Zeigefinger versiegelnt auf seine Lippen.  
"Psssst..." Zischte er die Schüler an und er strengte sich an um den jungen Mann zu verstehen.

Sun Yan war sein Name.  
Wei Wuxian hatte ihn klar und deutlich gehört.

Sun Yan hatte eine klare und angenehme Stimme und obwohl seine gesamte Erscheinung als sehr attraktiv bezeichnet werden konnte, so war doch irgendetwas in seinem Blick, was Wei Wuxian ganz und gar nicht gefiel und ihn zum Grübeln brachte.  
 _\- Wer war dieser Sun Yan? Wo kam er her? Seit wann war er an Jiangs Chengs Seite? Und vor allem, warum schien er mit seiner gesamten Körpersprache ihm igendwie vertraut vorzukommen? An wen erinnert ihn dieser Mann?-_

Wei Wuxian erwischte sich selbst wie ihm die blanke Tatsache, dass jemand anderes so vertraut an Jiang Chengs Seite stand unbehagen auslöste.  
 _\- Was genau ist das für ein Gefühl in meiner Brust?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
Es fühlte sich irgendwie unangenehm an, aber man konnte es nicht als Trauer bezeichnen. Ebenso hatte es eine leicht aufbrausende Wirkung und er spürte Unzufriedenheit und seine Seele wirkte rastlos.  
 _-Oder war es vielleicht schlichte Eifersucht?_  
 _Eifersucht über die Tatsache, dass jemand anderes an Jiang Chengs Seite stand und Wei Wuxians Platz einnahm und ihn schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, wo er eigentlich hätte stehen sollen und was er einst versprochen hatte?-_

Wei Wuxian wollte seinen Blick abwenden, denn irgendwie war ihm der Spaß kurzzeitig vergangen.  
Doch genauso war es wie ein innerer Drang der ihn lenkte und er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Seine Augen waren fest auf Jiang Cheng und Sun Yan geheftet und jedes Wort und jede Geste die zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht wurde, saugte Wei Wuxian wie ein Schwamm förmlich in sich auf.

Die Schüler neben ihm im Busch tuschelten derweil unaufhörlich über das was sie sahen und es wurden die wildesten Vermutungen und Spekulationen angestellt.

Als Jiang Cheng auf Lan Wangji zuging und sie sich begrüßten merkte Wei Wuxian eine deutliche Schwingung die in der Luft lag. Man konnte es förmlich sehen und greifen wie die Luft langsam dick wurde und die beiden eine gute Miene zum bösem Spiel machten.

Wei Wuxian seufzte einmal leise auf und rieb sich über die Schläfen.  
 _-Was sollten das nur für ein paar Tage werden?-_ Dachte er sich besorgt, als plötzlich einer der Schüler an seinem Ärmel zog.  
"Meister Mo, sie sind schon weiter gezogen. Kommt ihr mit?"

"Hm?" Wei Wuxian erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und blickte sich überrascht um. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass alle schon fort waren und so sprang er schnell auf und klopfte sich die Kleider ab.  
"Ja, aber sicher, ich komme."

"Darf ich?" Fragte der Schüler ihn höflich und deutete plötzlich auf Wei Wuxians Kopf.  
Noch ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten zog er ein Blatt aus seinen dunklen Haaren.

"Huch, gar nicht bemerkt. Danke." Bedankte sich Wei Wuxian und die beiden schlossen schnell auf die anderen wieder auf und huschten ungesehen hinter der Truppe her.

Lan Xichen führte die Gruppe durch die Cloud Recesses bis sie zu einem Pavillon kamen und er sie dort alle zu Tisch bat. Es wurde Tee aufgegossen und etwas zu Essen gereicht.  
Jeder bekam einen eigenen Tisch zugewiesen und Jiang Cheng und Sun Yan bekamen ihren Platz gegenüber vom großen Fenster, sodass sie den Blick nach draußen genießen konnten. Lan Qiren, Lan Xichen und Lan Wangji setzten sich an die gegenüberliegenden Tische und Bao Tian bezog einen Tisch etwas abseits, was seinen niederen Status als den der Lan Familie symbolisierte. Die restlichen Anwesenden verteilten sich an den übrig gebliebenden Tischen.

* * *

Wei Wuxian hatte sich wärenddessen von der Gruppe Schülern wieder getrennt und war auf dem Weg zurück zu Lan Wangjis Jingshi. Er hatte fürs Erste genug gesehen und da er ja nun versprochen hatte, sich zurück zu nehmen, wollte er nicht gleich am ersten Tag die Lage schon überspitzen.

Er bog gerade um eine Hausecke als er plötzlich auf Madame Mao stieß. Sie schien jemanden zu suchen und trug über ihrem Arm eine wunderschöne Damenrobe aus einem edlen Stoff in Orange-Goldtönen.  
"Ah, Wei...Äh.. Meister Mo!" Rief sie ihm entgegen und lächelte in an.

"Madame Mao, wohin des Weges? Ihr scheint jemanden zu suchen, vielleicht kann ich ja behilflich sein?" Fragte Wei Wuxian zuvorkommend.

"Das ist lieb von dir! Aber sag, hast du eine von meinen beiden Mädchen gesehen? Ich wollte diese Robe anprobieren und ich kann sie einfach beide nicht finden."  
Madame Mao hob den Stoff an um ihn Wei Wuxian zu zeigen und sie schaute sichtlich unzufrieden drein.

"Zhao Ran und Gao Lee?  
Tut mir Leid, die habe ich beide leider nicht gesehen. Ich war aber auch bis eben... etwas...beschäftigt." Wei Wuxian strich noch einmal sein zerzaustes Haar glatt und kratzte sich dann verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Hmpf...Was mache ich denn jetzt? Die Robe sollte doch fertig werden. Die Jugend von heute...wer weiß wo die sich rumtreiben?" Schmollte Madame Mao.

Wei Wuxian legte den Kopf leicht schief und versuchte ein paar aufbauende Worte.  
"Wir finden sie schon noch. Und wenn nicht, findet sich vielleicht eine andere holde Maid, die für euch die Robe kurz anprobieren kann, Na?" Wei Wuxian lächelte Madame Mao an und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne. Dabei legte er seine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter.

Madame Mao schaute nach oben und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
Sie blickte in Wei Wuxians lächelndes Gesicht und plötzlich, ganz langsam, weiteten sich ihre Augen als ihr eine Idee kam.  
Man könnte förmlich davon sprechen, dass ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln und eine ungezügelte Aufregung breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.

Wei Wuxian stutzte für einen Moment und er war sich sehr unsicher, was gerade in ihr vorging.  
Doch Madame Mao starrte ihn weiter mit gierigen Augen an.  
"...Eine andere holde Maid die es einmal für mich anprobiert...? Sagtest du?" Madame Maos Stimme war leise und bebte leicht vor Aufregung.

Plötzlich lief Wei Wuxian ein Schauer über den Rücken und als ihm sein Instinkt verriet sich möglichst schleunigst von dieser Dame zu entfernen, wenn er nicht gleich zu ihrem Opfer werden wollte. Also zog er schnell seine Hand von ihrer Schulter wieder zurück und machte einen großen Schritt nach hinten.  
Doch Madame Mao packte an den breiten Gürtel in seiner Taille und zog ihn wieder nah an sich heran.  
"Wo willst du hin?" Flüsterte sie mit unheilvoller Stimme.

Wei Wuxians Nackenhaare begannen sich aufzustellen und Madame Maos unheilvoller Blick war so eindringend, dasd er es fast ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun bekam.  
Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
"Madame Mao, Nein. Das ist keine gute Idee. Denkt bitte nicht mal dran!" Sagte er schnell, als er ahnte was diese Frau mit ihm vor hatte.

Madame Maos linker Mundwinkel bog sich unaufhörlich nach oben, während die linke Augenbraue zu zucken begann.  
"Stell dich nicht so an, es tut doch nicht weh. Ich bin ganz schnell, du wirst es kaum merken. Du kennst mich doch, vertrau mir..." Madame Mao legte einen verführerischen Gesichtsausdruck drauf, während sie Wei Wuxian immer näher an sich heran zog. Sie streckte ihren Kopf nach vorne und flüsterte so nah in Wei Wuxians Ohr, dass er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Wei Wuxian bekam eine feine Gänsehaut und sein Körper verkrampfte sich vor Anspannung. Unsicher legte er beide Hände auf Madame Maos Schultern und versuchte sie sachte, aber bestimmt von sich wegzudrücken.  
"Auf keinen Fall." Zischte er. "Ich habe versprochen nichts anzustellen."

Doch Madame Mao zog immer weiter.  
"Es wird niemand etwas davon mitbekommen, es geht ganz schnell.  
Los, runter mit den Kleidern!" Madame Mao zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck an dem Gürtel in ihrer Hand.

Wei Wuxian entfleuchte ein erschrockenes "Stop!" über seine Lippen, als der Gürtel schon nachgab und sich löste.  
Madame Mao grinste zufrieden als sie Wei Wuxians Gürtel in den Händen hielt. Seine Robe öffnete sich und seine nackte Brust kam zum Vorschein.

"Madame Mao!" Zischte Wei Wuxian empört und er machte einen Satz zurück und hielt sich peinlich berührt den Kragen seiner Robe zu.

Doch Madame Mao kam mit ausgestreckten Händen auf ihn zu. Lachend sagte sie:" Keine Angst, keine Angst. Nur nicht so schüchtern. Ich habe doch noch etwas gut bei dir. Denk an das Lied welches ich dir gezeigt habe!" Madame Mao schaute ihn auffordernd an.

Wei Wuxian starrte sprachlos drein, während er seinen Körper leicht von ihr abgewendet lies und sich wie eine holde Maid, die Angst hatte ihre Unschuld zu verlieren, an seinen Kragen festkrallte.

Zwar hatte Madame Mao recht und für einen Moment war sich Wei Wuxian unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte, aber dann musste er plötzlich an Lan Zhan und Jiang Cheng denken und die Vernunft holte ihn wieder zurück.  
Doch gerade als er fertig war seine Gedanken neu zu sortieren, fasste Madame Mao erneut an seine Robe und versuchte sie ihm von den Schultern zu zerren.

"Aber doch nicht hier, Madame Mao!" Fluchte Wei Wuxian und schon befand er sich in einem Kampf mit einer älteren Dame und versuchte seine Robe zu beschützen.

Madame Mao kicherte zufrieden und sie hatte sichtlich Spaß bei der Sache, während Wei Wuxian aufgebracht versuchte ihre schnellen Hände abzuwehren.  
Als seine Robe schon nur noch auf seinen Unterarmen hing, entschied er sich schließlich zur schnellen Flucht.  
Er ließ seine Robe kurz los und griff schnell an Madame Maos Handgelenke.

Ein schnelles "Tschuldigung!" kam über seine Lippen, als er sie schon kraftvoll in einer Wendung umdrehte und ihr dann einen sanften Schubser an den Rücken gab, sodass sie drei Schritte nach vorne strauchelte. Diesen Moment nutzte Wei Wuxian aus und ergriff die Flucht.

Überrascht über Wei Wuxians schnelles Handeln blieb Madame Mao erst einen Moment stehen um sich neu zu sortieren. Doch dann machte sie sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt als sie zur Verfolgung ansetzte.  
"Wei...Ähhh Meister Mo!" Rief sie ihm nach.  
"So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!"

Madame Mao lief ihm hinterher und Wei Wuxian spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch als er sich umdrehte und Madame Maos entschlossenes Gesicht sah, welches zur Verfolgung ansetzte.

Wei Wuxian strauchelte Lachend durch die Cloud Recesses, während er versuchte seine Robe noch festzuhalten und ein sicheres Versteck zu finden.  
Er rannte wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn durch die Gegend und bald wurden die ersten Schüler auf den lauten Tumult aufmerksam.

Wissend, dass es wieder Meister Mo war, der für Aufregung sorgte, lockte die Schüler wie Ameisen aus jeder Ritze hervor und sie wägten sich in Sicherheit, dass es nicht sie sein würden, die für das Brechen einiger Regeln bestraft werden würden, sondern Meister Mo.  
Unter lautem Gelächter und feurigem Anfeuern heizten sie die Verfolgung noch zusätzlich an und Wei Wuxians und Madame Mao Auftritt heiterte ordentlich die triste Stimmung auf.

Wei Wuxian lief währenddessen mit wedelden Armen und halbnackt um die Häuser und überlegte sich manch einen Trick um Madame Mao abzuschütteln.  
Doch die Schüler stellten sich auf Madame Maos Seite und unterstützen sie, indem sie ihr Abkürzungen zuriefen.  
Schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag in der Cloud Recesses vor, dass ein halbnackter Mann vor einer Frau die Flucht ergriff. Daher nahmen die Schüler die gelungene Abwechslung gerne an.

Es war total kindisch und es war natürlich albern und eigentlich sollten sie dies jetzt nicht tun, aber manchmal musste man im Leben einfach vergessen wer man ist und wo man ist und einfach nach Herzenslust den Moment genießen.

* * *

Jiang Cheng schaute nachdenklich drein und sein Blick schien seit ihrer Ankuft rastlos und unentwegt etwas zu suchen.

Sun Yan, der an dem Tisch neben ihm saß, beobachtete ganz genau alles was sich in der Cloud Recesses tat und sein waches Auge lies Lan Wangji nicht für eine Sekunde aus seinem prüfenden Blick.  
Es fiel auf, dass die beiden etwas zu wissen schienen oder zumindestens der Meinung waren, etwas zu wissen.

Lan Xichen, dem natürlich die mentale Abwesendheit seiner Gäste auffiehl, entschied sich daher für den Schritt nach vorne.  
"Sect Leader Jiang Cheng. Ist etwas zu eurer Unzufriedenheit? Ihr scheint rastlos zu sein. Vielleicht kann ich helfen?" Sagte er freundlich mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Jiang Chengs scharfer Blick wanderte zu ihm herüber.  
"Nein, es ist alles gut. Wie kommt ihr darauf, das etwas nicht inordnung sei?"

Lan Xichen lächelte.  
"Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, ihr würdet jemanden suchen. Aber vielleicht irre ich mich auch." Antwortete er ruhig.

"Nichts dergleichen."  
Jiang Cheng setzte seine Teeschale an seine Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Als er mit seinen Augen über den Rand sah, bemerkte er Lan Wangjis heftenden Blick.  
Jiang Cheng setzte die Schale wieder ab und erwiderte Lan Wangjis Blickkontakt. Er räusperte sich, als er eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und mit einem spottenden Ton sprach.  
"Second Master Lan Wangji. Seit unserem letzten Treffen in Zhou Yong ist einige Zeit vergangen.  
Wie ist es euch in der Zeit so ergangen? Und was ist aus eurem Gast geworden, den ihr damals von Dafan Mountain mitgenommen habt? Ist er noch hier?"

Plötzlich begann die Luft im Raum sich zu verändern und eine gewisse Anspannung stieg an. Alle Augen waren nervös auf Jiang Cheng gerichtet und schauten dann, nach einem Moment des Verweilens, gespannt zu Lan Wangji herüber.  
Doch dieser schwieg erst und sprach kein Wort. Sein Gesicht blieb wie immer regungslos kühl.

Gerade als Lan Xichen sich bereit machte um einzuspringen, um die Stimmung wieder zu kippen, öffnete Lan Wangji plötzlich seine Lippen.  
"Mein Gast, Mo XuanYu befindet sich noch in der Cloud Recesses. Ihm wurde freigestellt so lange zu verweilen wie es ihm beliebt."  
Lan Wangji warf Jiang Cheng einen verwarnenden Blick zu, als er bemerkte, wie sich Jiang Chengs und Sun Yans Augen bei dem Namen Mo XuanYu weiteten.  
Die Anspannung stieg jedoch weiter im Raum an und dann entschied Lan Xichen sich doch, das Reden zu übernehmen.  
"Sect Leader Jiang ihr braucht euch aber keine Sorgen machen. Ihr werdet von seiner Anwesendheit nichts bemerken. Die Ruhe und der Frieden des Gusu Lan Clans bleibt davon unberührt und der Alltag geht unverändert in der Cloud Recesses weiter..."  
Lan Xichen hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz zu Ende ausgesprochen, als man plötzlich aus der Ferne lautes Gelächter und Rufe vernahm.

Alle Anwesenden im Raum stutzten und spitzten ihre Ohren, als schnelle Schritte gefolgt von einem riesen Spektakel sich dem Pavillon näherten.  
Madame Maos laute Stimme erschallte:  
"Bleib stehen Wei...Äh Meister Mo! Nun stellt euch nicht so an. Es geht doch ganz schnell!" Ihre Stimme war deutlich schrill und sie jappste nach Luft.

"Auf keinen Fall! Fasst mich nicht an!" Rief Wei Wuxian mit einem amüsierten Unterton.

Die Teeschalen auf den Tischen begannen zu klirren als Wei Wuxian plötzlich wie ein Sturm über die Veranda des Pavillons gefegt kam.  
Lan Qiren lief abwechselnd grün und blau im Gesicht an, während Lan Xichen mit aufgerissenen Augen vor Jiang Cheng und Sun Yan saß und sie regunslos anstarrte. Lan Wangji wurde ganz steif und sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, als das laute Affentheater hinter ihm über die Veranda brauste.  
Bao Tian hielt sich die Hand vor seinen Mund und versuchte sein Gelächter so gut es ging zu unterdrücken, während Jiang Cheng und Sun Yan mit aufgerissenen Augen aus dem großen Fenster starrten, als Wei Wuxian halbnackt und mit wedelnden Armen an dem Fenster vorbei lief.  
Seine schwarzen Haare mit dem roten Haarband flogen wild im Wind und seine Robe die hinter ihm herflatterte und durch sein unkontrolliertes Rennen vor jede Hauswand klatschte, zog so einen Windzug mit sich, dass die leichten Wände an der Außenwand zu beben begannen.

Jiang Chengs Gesicht bekam einen irren Ausdruck als seine Augen Wei Wuxians Gestalt erkannten und es packte ihn eine wilde und ungebändigte Aufregung, als seine Augenbrauen begannen nervös zu zucken.

Nur wenige Sekunden später donnerte Madame Mao aufgebracht an dem Fenster vorbei und erneut klapperten die Teeschalen auf den Tischen.  
Madame Maos und Wei Wuxians Gelächter verhallte langsam in der Ferne und gerade als sie dachten der Sturm sei vorbei, donnerte eine handvoll Schüler aufgebracht über die Veranda und feuerten aus der Ferne die Jagd an.

Es war ein Bild für die Götter, wie alle stocksteif, mit fassungsloser Miene und angespannten Gesichtern in dem Raum an ihren Tischen saßen, während der Putz von den Wänden bröckelte und eine Horde ausgelassener Menschen, über die Veranda tobte.

Nachdem es wieder still wurde und die Teeschalen wieder zum stehen kamen, bogen sich Jiang Chengs Mundwinkel unheilvoll nach oben. Seine Augen funkelten und er hatte einen spottenden Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
"...Die Ruhe und der Frieden bleibt davon unberührt, hieß es, nicht wahr, Sect Leader Lan Xichen? Das ist also, der Alltag in der Cloud Recesses? Ich hatte ihn irgendwie anders in Erinnerung!"  
Jiang Cheng blickte zu Lan Xichen, als er seine eigenen Worte wiederholte, die eben noch seine Lippen verlassen hatten.

Lan Xichen versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben und legte ein freundliches Lächeln auf.  
"Bitte Verzeiht. Es scheint, das einige unserer Gäste mit unseren Regeln noch nicht ganz so vertraut sind."

Jiang Cheng lachte.  
"Nach mehrmaligen abschreiben sollte manchen Gästen die ein oder andere Regel geläufig sein, selbst wenn es einige Jahre her ist, meint ihr nicht?" Spielte Jiang Cheng auf Wei Wuxians Strafarbeiten aus der Vergangenheit an, während sein scharfer Blick zu Lan Wangji herüber schweifte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und erneut begann die Luft zu schwingen und die beiden fochten einen inneren Kampf aus.

Lan Qirens Gesicht war kurz vorm platzen und er strich sich unheilvoll über seinen Bart. Sein Kopf wurde vor Zorn so hochrot, dass man der Meinung war sein Blut würde jede Sekunde überkochen.

Bao Tian dagegen saß an seinem Tisch und versuchte inständig sein Gelächter zurück zu halten, während er sich immer wieder ins Gedächnis rief, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum eigentlich Wei Wuxian halbnackt vor Madame Mao weglief? Und welche Frage noch viel wichtiger war: Ob er es denn nun erfolgreich geschafft hatte ihr zu entkommen oder nicht?

Plötzlich stand Lan Wangji auf und richtete sich zu seinem Bruder.  
"Ich werde mich darum kümmern!" Sagte er mit ruhiger und tiefer Stimme.  
Dann machte er, wie es sich gehörte, eine freundliche Handgeste zur Verabschiedung zu Jiang Cheng und Sun Yan und verließ den Raum. Etwas überrascht schauten sie ihm alle nach, als die Tür sich mit einem Klicken schloss.

Lan Xichen saß stocksteif auf seinem Platz aber, war wie immer nie darum verlegen ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu tragen. Freundlich hob er seine Teeschale zum Gruße an.  
"Nun denn, wo waren wir nochmal stehen geblieben, Sect Leader Jiang?"

* * *

Wei Wuxian lief über den Rasen und steuerte genau auf den großen Pavillon zu, indem der Gusu Lan Clan immer gemeinschaftlich zu Tische aß. Er passierte die Veranda und huschte schnell durch die große Tür. Er lief an allen Tischen vorbei und verschwand hinten in einem langen Gang.  
In diesem Bereich des Pavillons ist er noch nie gewesen und er blieb kurz stehen um sich zu orientieren. Der Gang war recht schmal aber genauso anmutig gestaltet wie der Rest des Gebäudes. Von der Decke hing ein großer Banner des Gusu Lan Clans und viele Türen gingen von dem Flur ab. Er lief bis zum Ende des Ganges und blieb kurz stehen um zu verschnaufen. Er stützte sich mit seinem rechten Arm an der Wand ab und rang nach Atem.

Aus der Ferne hörte er Madame Maos ebenso atemlose Stimme.  
"Hast du etwa geglaubt, du könntest mir hier entwischen? Wo versteckst du dich Wei...Äh...Meister Mo?"

Wei Wuxian musste leise lachen.  
 _\- Was war das nur für eine Frau? Ersteinmal kann sie sich nicht mal für eine Minute seine Anrede merken und zweitens was hat sie nur für eine Ausdauer? Das kann nie und nimmer eine normale Schneiderin sein! Abgesehn davon, wie konnte sie mit diesen Kleidern und mit ihrem Alter nur so schnell laufen? Die Schüler mussten ihr doch irgendwie geholfen haben?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian, während er jappsend an der Wand kauerte.

Er hörte Madame Maos hallende Schritte und er ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter und bog dann um die Flurecke. Dort lehnte er sich für einen Moment mit dem Rücken an eine Wand an, streckte den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete seinen Mund, während er nach Luft hechelte. Er war schon leicht verschwitzt und seine Robe hing gerade noch so in seinen Ellenbogen und die Ärmel berührten schon den Boden.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und gerade als er sich von der Wand abdrücken wollte, öffnete sich plötzlich hinter ihm eine Tür. Eine helle Hand schnellte heraus und griff auf seinen Mund, um seinen aufgeschreckten Schrei abzudämpfen, während eine andere Hand sich schon um seine Taille legte und ihn kraftvoll in einen Raum zog.

Die Tür ging mit einem leisen Klicken wieder zu und es war plötzlich stockdunkel vor Wei Wuxians Augen. Er spürte die kräftigen Hände an seinem Körper, welche weder auch nur einen Schrei aus seiner Kiele zuließen noch eine Bewegung in sonst irgendeine Richtung.

Wei Wuxian spürte seinen schnellen und aufgeregten Herzschlag. Seine Finger kribbelten, als die kräftigen Hände ihn mit seinem Rücken an eine starke Männerbrust herandrückten.


	32. Chapter 16-4

**Chapter 16.4**

Wei Wuxian zog die Luft laut durch seine Nase, denn sein Puls hatte sich noch immer nicht vom Laufen beruhigt und er hatte Probleme Luft zu bekommen.  
Er vernahm einen muffigen Geruch von alten Büchern und Staub und er konnte in der Dunkelheit nur leichte Konturen erkennen.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, aber es musste eine Art Lager oder Abstellraum sein, indem er sich befand.

Wei Wuxian begann zu strampeln und versuchte sich aus dem starken Griff zu befreien.  
"Mmmmh mmh mmhhh mmh..." Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch die Hand legte sich immer fester auf seinen Mund und versiegelte seine Lippen.

"Psssst.." Hörte er plötzlich ganz nah an seinem rechten Ohr.

Wei Wuxian hörte für eine Sekunde auf sich zu Bewegen und horchte auf.  
Plötzlich erklang Madame Maos Stimme, nicht weit von der Tür entfernt.  
"Wo bist du? Komm schon raus, Meister Mo!"

Wei Wuxian regte sich kein Stück mehr. Seine Brust hob sich noch immer stark von seiner erhöten Atmung auf und ab. Zwei kräftige Hände hielten ihn fest umschlossen und es war so dunkel vor seinen Augen, dass er fast gar nichts sehen konnte.

Madame Maos Schritte hallten den Flur entlang und wurden langsam immer leiser. Es schien, als hätte sie sich wieder abgewandt und als sei sie wieder umgekehrt.

Wei Wuxian atmete vor Erleichterung noch einmal tief ein, als er plötzlich den vertrauten Geruch von kaltem Sandelholz vernahm.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sich plötzlich die Hand an seinem Mund vorsichtig wieder löste und seine Lippen wieder frei gab.  
"Lan Zhan?!" Rief Wei Wuxian leise aus.

Doch sofort legte sich die Hand wieder versiegelnt auf seine Lippen.  
"Psssst, sie wird dich noch hören." Brummte eine ruhige Stimme von hinten und Wei Wuxian konnte an seinem Rücken die Vibrationen der tiefen Stimme spüren.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und als die Hand erneut seine Lippen wieder freigab, senkte Wei Wuxian seine Stimme und flüsterte leise.  
"Oh Gott, Lan Zhan. Bist du verrückt? Weißt du wie ich mich erschrocken habe? Weiß Gott, wer mich hier in einen Raum gezogen hat. Mir ist das Herz in die Hose gerutscht. Wieso bist du überhaupt hier?"

Wei Wuxian spürte Lan Wangjis ruhigen Atem in seinem Nacken.  
"Mir ist auch etwas in die Hose gerutscht, als eine Horde wildgewordener Affen über die Veranda eines Pavillons gefegt kam und unseren Empfang eines mürrischen Gastes ruiniert hat."

Wei Wuxian schluckte schwer.  
"Haha, wer kann das nur gewesen sein? Keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst..." Lachte er leise.  
Die peinliche Nachfrage, was genau Lan Wangji in die Hose gerutscht war, ersparte er den beiden lieber.

Wei Wuxian spürte wie sich plötzlich Lan Wangjis Griff um seine Taille festigte und jeder Ausbruchversuch damit unmöglich gemacht wurde.  
Lan Wangji strich mit seiner anderen Hand über Wei Wuxians nackte Brust, hinauf bis zu seinem Hals. Vorsichtig aber bestimmt griff er um seinen Hals und festigte seinen Griff.

Wei Wuxian zuckte auf, als mit einem Plopp seine Robe schließlich ganz von seinen Armen rutschte und zu Boden fiel.

"Wei Ying." Brummte Lan Wangji in sein Ohr.  
"Du hattest mir versprochen, das du dich zurückhälst.  
Und nun sieh dich an. Rennst halbnackt durch die Cloud Recesses und lieferst dir eine Verfolgungsjagd mit einer angesehenen Dame."

Wei Wuxian schluckte erneut und setzte zur Verteidigung an.  
"Lan Zhan, ich kann das erklären. Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Ich wollte wieder zurück in deinen Jingshi gehen aber..."

"Wieder?" Unterbrach ihn Lan Wangji.

 _\- Ups, schon verplappert.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian sind beide in Lan Wangjis Jingshi gewesen, als Lan Xichen an der Tür klopfte um seinen jüngeren Bruder abzuholen. Wei Wuxian versprach Lan Wangji hoch und heilig, während Jiang Chengs Anreise in dem Jingshi zu bleiben und unter keinen Umständen aus dem Jingshi zu kommen, bis der Empfang nicht vorbei sei.

Wei Wuxian erinnerte sich ziemlich klar und deutlich an seine eigenen Worte.  
"Ähm...auf jedenfall...ich wollte nur sagen...also ich..und Madame Mao..." Stammelte Wei Wuxian los.  
Er wollte versuchen die Schuld von sich zu weisen und Madame Mao für diesen Ausrutscher verantwortlich machen. Doch noch bevor seine Erklärung seine Lippen verlassen konnte, sah er ein, dass er genauso im Unrecht war wie sie. Er hatte schließlich mitgemacht und sich nich korrekt verhalten. Er hätte von Anfang an den Jingshi nicht verlassen dürfen, so wie er es Lan Zhan versprochen hatte. Es wäre falsch, die Schuld jetzt bei Madame Mao zu suchen.  
"Es tut mir Leid, es war meine Schuld." Sagte er schließlich leise.

Lan Wangji atmete einmal tief ein.  
Der Abstellraum in dem sie sich befanden war so klein, dass Wei Wuxians Duft bald den ganzen Raum erfüllt hatte. Alles roch nach Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji wusste nicht ob nur er es so empfand, aber es schien langsam ziemlich heiß in dem kleinen Raum zu werden.  
"Und nun, da du dich nicht an das zu halten scheinst, was du mir versprichst, wie kann ich dann dafür sorgen, dass man zumindestens für den Rest des Tages dich nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommt?"  
Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen und berührte mit seiner Nasenspitze Wei Wuxians Hals und atmete einmal tief ein.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen, wissend das diese Frage nichts Gutes bedeutete.  
"Lan Zhan, bitte keine Bestrafung. Und sperr mich auch nicht irgendwo ein. Ich werde ganz brav sein. Versprochen. Ich werde sofort zurück zum Jingshi gehen und dort die nächsten Tage nicht mehr herauskommen und auf dich warten, okay?" Wei Wuxian versuchte Lan Wangji zu beschwichtigen und versuchte erneut sich aus seinem festen Griff zu lösen.

( Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=CWJ_fAxJTj8** ) - Guqin chinese traditionel instrument for anime theme song **3:47** -

Doch Lan Wangji drückte ihn fest an seine Brust und gab einen bedrohlichen Ton von sich.

Wei Wuxian begann abermals zu strampeln und versuchte sich aus Lan Wangjis starrem Griff herauszulösen. Doch seine Arme waren wie aus Blei und hielten ihn fest in seiner Position.  
"Lan Zhan, sei nicht so, nun komm, lass mich wieder gehen. Nur dieses eine mal. Ich sehe ja ein, dass es nicht inordnung war." Bettelte Wei Wuxian.

Doch plötzlich hörten sie eine feine, leise Melodie, die bald kräftiger und lauter wurde. Jemand spielte auf einer Guqin und schien ganz in der Nähe zu sein.  
Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji wurden plötzlich ganz still und lauschten für einen Moment der angenehmen Musik, welche durch die Tür zu ihnen herein drang.

Dann flüsterte Lan Wangji mit einem unheilvollen Ton in Wei Wuxians Ohr.  
"Du kannst jetzt eh nicht mehr raus gehen. Man würde uns sehen. Also bleib hier und empfange gleich hier und jetzt deine Bestrafung."

Wei Wuxian biss sich fest auf seine Backenzähne, als ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
Es war dunkel vor seinen Augen, nur leichte Konturen der Holztür waren zu sehen. Er spürte Lan Wangjis warme Körpernähe, nahm den Geruch von kaltem Sandelholz auf und spürte sein Herz aufgeregt in seiner Brust schlagen. In der Ferne spielte eine leise Guqin ihr Lied und außer ihrer beider leiser Atem war sonst nichts zu hören.

Wei Wuxian jammerte leise.  
"Bitte, Lan Zhan. Keine Bestrafung die schmerzhaft ist. Ich schreibe auch gerne wieder ab aber bitte..."  
Wei Wuxian hatte seinen Satz noch nicht ganz zu Ende ausgesprochen, als er plötzlich etwas feuchtes an seinem Ohrläppchen fühlte und kurz danach einen leichten, stechenden Schmerz.

Wei Wuxian drehte ängstlich seinen Blick zur Seite, als Lan Wangji sein Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne nahm und es dann in seine feuchte Mundhöhle gleiten ließ.  
Dabei festigte er erneut seinen Griff an Wei Wuxians Kehle und strich mit seiner anderen Hand über die nackte Brust.

"Ah! Lan Zhan... Was tust du?" Quiekte Wei Wuxian erschrocken auf und sofort legte Lan Wangji seine Hand wieder versiegelnd auf Wei Wuxians Lippen.

"Pssst...Du musst still sein, sonst hören sie dich!" Hauchte Lan Wangji aufgeregt in Wei Wuxians Ohr. Lan Wangji steckte seine feuchte Zunge in Wei Wuxians Ohr und wanderte mit seiner linken Hand an der nackten Brust hinunter, über den straffen Bauch und ließ dann seine Hand grob auf Wei Wuxians Schritt gleiten.

"Mhh mhhh" Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich, als seine Stimme in Lan Wangjis großer Handfläche erstickt wurde.  
Er zog die Luft hörbar durch seine Nase und biss sich auf die Zähne, als er schaudernd feststellte, an welche Art der Bestrafung Lan Wangji gerade zu denken schien.

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen, als Lan Wangji weiterhin sein Ohr liebkoste und immer wieder in die zarte Haut hineinbiss.  
Er küsste an seinem Hals hinab und begann einen roten Bluterguss nach dem nächsten auf die reine Haut zu platzieren.  
Lan Wangji begann mit seiner linken Hand auf Wei Wuxians Hose seinen Schritt zu massieren und Wei Wuxian griff an Lan Wangjis Handgelenk um seine Berührung zu stoppen.  
Doch Lan Wangji war stärker und er massierte unbeeindruckt weiter und seine Lippen erreichten nun Wei Wuxians Schulter und küssten hingebungsvoll jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut.

Wei Wuxian spürte wie sein Puls begann anzusteigen und durch Lan Wangjis fester Hand auf seinem Mund, die jeden seiner peinlichen Töne unhörbar machte, bekam er schlechter Luft und er zog angestrengt die Luft durch seine Nase.  
Er wurde langsam hart im Schritt und als Lan Wangji bemerkte in welcher misslichen Lage sich Wei Wuxian befand, gab er endlich seinen Mund wieder frei und nahm seine Hand wieder zurück.

"Psssst" Zischte er erinnernd in sein Ohr.

Wei Wuxian öffnete den Mund und schnappte nach Luft. Sein Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Sein betörender Duft erfüllte den Raum und die Luft war gefühlt ziemlich heiß, in ihrer kleinen Kammer geworden.

"Lan Zhan... stop. Nicht...hier..Was...ist wenn einer kommt?" Jappste Wei Wuxian nach Luft und er wagte einen Blick nach hinten über seine Schulter. Doch Lan Wangjis Augen waren voller Lust und Begierde und er war nicht mehr mit Vernunft umzustimmen, als er Wei Wuxians Hosenbund öffnete und mit seiner Hand hineinglitt.

"Ah.." Wei Wuxian stöhnte leise auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als Lan Wangjis große Hand sein steifes Glied umschloss und begann rhythmisch auf und abzufahren.  
Wei Wuxian lief ein prickelnder Schauer durch seinen Körper und seine Hüfte zuckte schamhaft zusammen, als er schnell beide Hände an die Tür drückte um sich abzustützen.

Lan Wangji biss weiterhin in die feine Haut an Wei Wuxians Nacken und Schulter, während seine andere Hand über seine Brust strich und an einem seiner zarten Nippel spielerisch verweilte.

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, als sich seine Fingernägel in die Holztür krallten und er mit zittrigen Beinen versuchte aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich Wei Wuxian nur noch aufs Atmen und stehen bleiben konzentrieren konnte und sein Penis schwoll weiterhin an, während die ersten Lusttropfen über seine Spitze nach unten liefen.  
"Lan Zhan..." Flüsterte Wei Wuxian atemlos.  
"Jetzt sind wir doch zu zweit in einem Raum eingesperrt, so wie es Anfangs deine Idee gewesen war.  
Wie gerissen du bist. Innerlich hast du bestimmt nur darauf gewartet, dass ich mein Versprechen breche, damit du mich so bestrafen kannst."

Zur Antwort erhöhte Lan Wangji das Tempo von seiner Hand und Wei Wuxians leises Gestöhne wurde lauter und bald durch einen leisen Schmerzensschrei abgelöst, als Lan Wangji mit seinen Zähnen fest in Wei Wuxians Schulter biss.

Wei Wuxian wimmerte auf.  
"Lan Zhan, du bist ein Tyrann."

Lan Wangji schnaufte und lachte leise.  
"Schluss jetzt mit dem small talk."

Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf, als Lan Wangji an seine Hose griff und sie mit einem gekonnten Ruck nach unten zog und seine Hüfte freilegte. Die Hose rutschte über seine Knie nach unten und fiel auf den kalten Boden.  
Zwei gierige Hände striffen über seine Pobacken und kneteten ein paar mal durch seine Haut, als Lan Wangji begann Wei Wuxians Pobacken auseinanderzuspreitzen.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich etwas feuchtes Wei Wuxians Loch berührte und ihm lief ein Schock durch die Glieder, als er seinen Kopf nach hinten drehte und sah wie Lan Wangji hinter ihm kniete.  
Eine feuchte, warme Zunge leckte ein paar mal über seinen Eingang und ein erschrockener Stöhner verließ Wei Wuxians Kehle.  
"Ahh! Lan Zhan, stop! Was tust du da?" Wei Wuxian griff mit seiner Hand nach hinten um Lan Wangji von ihm wegzudrücken, doch Lan Wangji wehrte seine Hand ab.  
"Lass die Hände vorne und stütz dich ab." Sagte Lan Wangji im Flüsterton, als er begann Wei Wuxians Loch zu lecken.

Wei Wuxian wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken und er stützte sich mit seinen Händen wieder an der Tür ab, während seine Knie zu zittern begannen.  
"Nein...stop. Du kannst das nicht...tun..." Kam es atemlos über seine Lippen. Die Scham und das Vergnügen spielten ihm einen bösen Streich und seine Fingernägel scharpten über das Holz, als seine Finger sich angestrengt zusammenzogen.

Lan Wangji griff mit seiner rechten Hand durch Wei Wuxians zittrigen Schenkeln hindurch und berührte seine Spitze. Gefühlvoll massierte er die Kuppe und der Raum erfüllte sich mit peinlichen Geräuschen und Wei Wuxians ungezügeltem Gestöhne.

Nach einer Weile stand Lan Wangji wieder auf und führte zwei schlanke Finger zeitgleich in Wei Wuxian ein.  
"Argh" Wei Wuxian stöhnte tief auf, während sein Kopf immer schwerer wurde und er ihn immer weiter zwischen seinen Schultern hängen ließ. Sein Mund war geöffnet und er schnappte nach Luft. Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet und sein Herz schlug ihm wild bis zum Hals.

Lan Wangji ließ seine Finger rein und wieder rausgleiten und schob bald schon einen dritten Finger nach. Wei Wuxians Loch dehnte sich weiter aus und die ersten Tropfen fielen nach unten und befleckten unsittlich die dunklen Holzdielen.

Lan Wangji zog seine Finger wieder heraus und das Rascheln von Stoff war zu hören. Mit einem dumpfen Ton fiel Lan Wangjis breiter Gürtel genau zwischen Wei Wuxians Beine auf den Holzboden.

Wei Wuxians Körper begann aufgegeregt zu kribbeln und reagierte sichtlich erregt, als Lan Wangjis seinen steifen und harten Penis zwischen seinen Pobacken hin und herrieb.

Wei Wuxian vernahm Lan Wangjis nervöses Schnaufen und zwei kräftige Hände berührten seine Pobacken und spreizte sie noch weiter auseinander. Wei Wuxian schloss genussvoll seine Augen und als er jede Sekunde erwartete, dass Lan Wangjis steifes Glied in ihn eindringen würde, hörten sie plötzlich ein paar Stimmen auf dem Flur.

"Hier muss er irgendwo sein. Ich habe ihn hier das letzte mal gesehen." Erkannten sie Madame Maos Stimme.  
Ihre Schritte hallten den Flur entlang und es schien noch jemand bei ihr zu sein.

"Er kann sich ja nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben. Irgendwo muss er ja dann sein." Erklang eine männliche, jüngere Stimme.  
Es schien einer der Schüler bei ihr zu sein und Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian hielten beide angespannt den Atem an, als sie ihr leises Tuscheln den Flur entlang kommen hörten.

Wei Wuxian wurde leicht nervös und gerade als er seinen Blick nach hinten wenden wollte, fühlte er plötzlich etwas dickes und hartes das sich gegen sein Loch presste.  
Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf und er biss sich auf seinen Unterarm, als Lan Wangji sein steifes Glied langsam in ihn hinein schob. Wei Wuxian konnte es nicht glauben, dass Lan Wangji unbehelligt davon, das Madame Mao sich mit einem Schüler ihrer Tür näherte, einfach schamlos seinen Akt weiter vollzog.

Lan Wangji schnaufte leise und Wei Wuxian erstickte seine Stimme, während sich Stück für Stück etwas großes, hartes seinen Weg in ihn hinein bahnte und ihn von innen ausfüllte.  
Lan Wangji legte seine Hände auf Wei Wuxians Hüfte und zog ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck an sich heran, bis er schließlich ganz in Wei Wuxian eingedrungen war.

Wei Wuxians ersticktes Gewimmer und Lan Wangjis angestrengter Atem erfüllte den Raum, während ihre schwitzigen Körper sich aneinander pressten und sie gespannt auf die Schritte im Flur lauschten.

Sie vernahmen beide ein Rappeln und es schien so, dass Madame Mao und der Schüler begannen durch die Räume zu sehen.  
"Irgendwo muss er hier sein." Sagte Madame Mao.

"Dann lasst uns doch einfach in jedem Raum einmal nachsehen." Antwortete der Schüler.

Wei Wuxian ergriff die blanke Panik und er starrte auf seine Hände, welche sich fest an die dunkle Holztür krallten.  
 _\- Was ist wenn die beiden jetzt genau diese Tür öffneten und sie sahen? -_ Wei Wuxian wurde unruhig und er spürte wie die Angst, die beiden könnten mittem bei ihrem Akt entdeckt werden, ein eigenartiges Gefühl in seinem Bauch auslöste und ihn zeitgleich in eine neue Art der Erregung versetzte.

Lan Wangji verharrte derweilen noch in seiner Bewegung und rührte sich nicht, als er began langsam Wei Wuxians nackten Rücken zu küssen. Seine Hände lungerten um Wei Wuxians Hüfte herum und seine Hände brannten mit einer leidenschafrlicher Hitze auf seiner Haut.

Die Schritte kamen derweilen immer näher und Wei Wuxian spürte seinen wilden Herzschlag, der seinen Puls weiterhin in die Höhe trieb.  
"Lan Zhan...bitte...zieh ihn wieder raus. Sie sind gleich da.." Flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise.

Doch Lan Wangji reagierte nicht und küsste noch ein paar Mal auf Wei Wuxians zarte Haut. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte mit einem feurigen Blick nach vorne.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Wei Wuxian sah in Lan Wangjis sehnsüchtigem Blick etwas durch und durch verdorbenes, welches bereit war, alle Tabus und Regeln zu brechen, mochten sie noch so ehrenvoll und weise sein.

Wei Wuxian lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper, als Lan Wangji plötzlich kräftig seine Hüfte nach vorne stieß.

Ein leises "Argh" verließ seine Lippen als seine Fingernägel über die Tür kratzten. Schnell hielt er sich seine eine Hand vor den Mund, wodurch er aber weniger Halt an der Tür hatte und seine zittrigen Beine ein Stück nachgaben, sodass er ein Stück die Tür herunter rutschte.

Madame Mao horchte auf dem Flur auf.  
"Hast du das gehört?"

Der Schüler stutzte.  
"Nein, nichts."

"Doch da war was." Madame Mao spitzte die Ohren und runzelte die Stirn.  
Langsam ging sie den Flur weiter entlang und machte ein Handzeichen, damit der Schüler ihr folgte.

Wei Wuxian verlor gefühlt fast das Bewusstsein. Lan Wangji rammte sein steifes Glied kraftvoll in ihn hinein, während er an der Tür kauerte und mit jedem Hieb Lan Wangjis, unsanft gegen die Tür gedrückt wurde. Er konnte seine Stimme kaum mehr unterdrücken und Lan Wangji lautes Schnaufen klingelte in seinen Ohren.

Madame Mao und der Schüler kamen der Tür immer näher und Wei Wuxians Körper, der sich zwischen feuriger Leidenschaft und ängstlicher Anspannung befand, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches Gefühl ihm nun mehr den Kopf verdrehte.

Er wagte einen Blick nach hinten und in dem dunklen Raum sah er nur Lan Wangji schemenhafte Konturen von einem puppengleichen Gesicht, aber dafür mit zwei stechenden, klaren Augen, die ihn durchbohrten. Er hatte seinen schmalen Mund leicht geöffnet und er schnappte nach Luft. Außer seinen kräftigen Hieben und zwei großen Händen, die gierig Wei Wuxians Pobacken durchkneteten, sah man ihm nichts von irgendeiner Anspannung an oder gar der Angst, entdeckt zu werden.

Als sie plötzlich Madame Maos Stimme genau vor ihrer Tür vernahmen, hörte Lan Wangji endlich für einen Moment auf Wei Wuxian penetrant von hinten zu nehmen und sie horchten kurz auf.

Wei Wuxian hatte seine Hand fest auf seinen Mund gepresst und er zog die Luft lautstark durch seine Nase. Er zitterte vor Ekstase am ganzen Körper und seine milchige Flüssigkeit tropfte lustvoll von seiner Spitze zu Boden.

Lan Wangji stützte mit seinen Händen Wei Wuxians Hüfte und verhinderte somit, sein weiteres Abruschten an der Tür. Seine Atmung war unruhig, seine Brust hob sich schnell auf und ab und sein steifes Glied pulsierte spürbar in Wei Wuxian, während sein feines Gesicht fast nichts von seiner starken Erregung preisgab.

Wenn jetzt diese Tür aufginge würde Madame Mao eine Darbietung zu Gesicht bekommen, die selbst sie als ehemalige Konkubine nicht mehr so schnell vergessen würde und welche gewiss, zum größten Skandal des Gusu Lan Glans heranwachsen würde.

Wei Wuxians Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als er innerlich inständig darum flehte, dass Madame Mao an der Tür vorbei ginge.

"Hier habe ich etwas gehört." Sagte Madame Mao und zwischen ihr und Wei Wuxian war nur noch eine 3cm dicke Holztür.

"Dann seht nach." antwortete der Schüler.

Wei Wuxian hielt seinen Atem an, als Madame Maos Hand sich um den Türgriff legte.  
Plötzlich streckte Lan Wangji seinen rechten Arm nach vorne und presste seinen Handballen über Wei Wuxians Kopf hinweg, fest gegen die Tür.

Ein leises Rappeln war zu hören, als Madame Mao mehrfach versuchte die Tür zu öffnen.  
Wei Wuxian sah das Wackeln des Türgriffs und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, während er sich mit seiner letzten Kraft mit gegen die Tür stemmte.

Madame Mao stutzte.  
"Seltsam sie ist abgeschlossen." Hörte man ihre Stimme durch die Tür.

"Sie ist abgeschlossen? Seit wann wird ein normales Lager abgeschlossen?" Wunderte sich der Schüler.

 _\- Bitte geht weg, bitte geht weg-_ Bettelte Wei Wuxian in Gedanken.

Lan Wangji lehnte über ihm, sein Blick fest auf Wei Wuxian gerichtet und seine Hand ruhte eisern auf der Tür. Wie ein Schutzschild schiermte sie die beiden ab und sie zeigte keinerlei Regung ihre Position aufzugeben und war fest entschlossen, ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie eine liebliche Damenstimme.  
"Madame Mao was macht ihr hier?"

Madame Mao zog ihre Hand vom Türgriff wieder zurück.  
"Zhao Ran da bist du ja! Ich habe dich überall gesucht!"

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji lauschten gespannt durch die Tür. Die Anspanung war unerträglich und Wei Wuxians zittrigen Beine hielten ihn gerade noch so aufrecht.

Zhao Ran kam ein paar Schritte den Flur entlang.  
"Ich hatte mit Gao Lee zusammen etwas auf der Guqin gespielt. Wir hatten uns hier zurückgezogen um ungestört etwas üben zu können.  
Warum hattet ihr nach mir gesucht, Madame Mao?"

Madame Mao lachte leise.  
"Ich habe hier eine schöne Robe. Hast du Lust sie einmal anzuprobieren? Ich muss noch ein wenig abstecken und mal schauen wie sie so sitzt!"  
Endlich entfernte sich Madame Mao von der Tür und lies von ihr ab. Sie ging den Flur entlang und war bald in ein freudiges Gespräch mit Zhao Ran vertieft.

Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich ein wenig und der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals löste sich langsam wieder, als die Aufregung sich legte.

Doch plötzlich räusperte sich eine männliche Stimme hinter der Tür. Der Schüler war Madame Mao nämlich nicht gefolgt, sondern stand noch immer vor der Tür.  
Laut rief er den Flur entlang.  
"Madame Mao, was ist denn nun mit Meister Mo?"

Madame Mao drehte sich um und gestikulierte wild mit ihrer Hand umher.  
"Um den kümmere ich mich später. Mein armes Herz und meine Lunge brauchen jetzt etwas Verschnaufspause."  
Madame Maos und Zhao Rans Stimmen verstummten leise in der Ferne und es schien, dass sie den Flur wieder verlassen hatten.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji konnten das leise Aufseufzen des Schülers hören.  
"Gut, dann eben nicht." Nuschelte er zu sich selbst.  
Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sein Blick noch einmal auf den Türgriff fiel.  
Er streckte neugierig seine Hand aus und umfasste den Griff.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und erneut rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose, als plötzlich der Türgriff zu Rappeln begann.  
In Windeseile stemmte Lan Wangji auch seine zweite Hand gegen die Tür. Wei Wuxian blickte nach oben, als er sah wie Lan Wangji sich über ihn lehnte und seine beiden Arme weit ausgestreckt waren und mit voller Kraft gegen die Tür drückten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es war ein Moment der Angst, hin und hergerissen zwischen der Scham entdeckt zu werden und dem unsagbar, aufgeregtem Prickeln in ihren Körpern, welches diese aufreizende Situation unweigerlich mit sich brachte.

Der Schüler schnaufte entteuscht.  
"Hm? Sie tatsächlich abgeschlossen."  
Ein-, zweimal rappelte noch der Türgriff. Dann lies er endlich von der Tür ab und auch seine Schritte verhallten in der Ferne.

Wei Wuxian atmete erleichtert auf und ein paar kräftige Luftzüge hebten seinen ganzen Körper stark auf und ab.  
Lan Wangji zog seine Hände wieder von der Tür zurück und fasste an Wei Wuxians zittrige Hüfte.  
Jetzt wo die Anspannung wieder von ihnen abfiel, bemerkte Wei Wuxian erst wieder seine schwachen Beine auf denen er sich gerade noch so halten konnte und die ausgesprochen heikle Situation, in der er sich noch immer befand.  
Lan Wangjis steifes Glied steckte noch immer in Wei Wuxians Körper und ihre schwitzige Haut, presste sich eng aneinander.

"Sie sind fort." Brummte Lan Wangjis ruhige Stimme von hinten.

Wei Wuxian atmete noch einmal erleichtert auf, als er seinen Kopf nach hinten wendete und Lan Wangji einen Todesblick zuwarf.  
"HanGuang-Jun!  
Du bist unverschämt egoistisch,  
ein besitzergreifender Tyrann  
und durch und durch verdorben.  
Du bist absolut verrückt."

Lan Wangji stutzte erst für einen Moment, doch dann lächelte er ihn an. Ganz sanft und liebevoll. Seine Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit und sein Blick war stolz und ehrlich.  
"Ich weiß." Hauchte er leise.  
"Ich bin absolut verrückt nach dir."

Wei Wuxians Herz machte einen Sprung und seine Wangen wurden rot, als die Wärme ihm ins Gesicht stieg.  
Sprachlos blickte er zu Lan Wangji, als sich dieser näher heran lehnte und mit seinen Fingern Wei Wuxians Kinn berührte. Behutsam drehte er seinen Kopf weiter nach hinten, sodass er einen zarten Kuss auf Wei Wuxians Lippen platzieren konnte.

Ihre zarten Lippen berührten sich und Wei Wuxian öffnete seinen Mund und ließ Lan Wangjis feuchte Zunge in seine Mundhöhle gleiten. Ihre Zungen und Lippen spielten unzertrennlich miteinander und ihr Kuss wurde feucht und leidenschaftlich.

Wei Wuxian biss ein paar mal auf Lan Wangjis Unterlippe und seine Hüfte begann lustvoll zu zucken, als Lan Wangji in ihm wieder größer anschwoll.  
Lan Wangjis Geduld war am Ende und seine Hände fuhren über Wei Wuxians Taille und packten ihn grob an der Hüfte, als er ihre Lippen voneinader trennte und begann kraftvoll mit seiner Hüfte vorzustoßen.

"Ahhh!" stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf, als er wieder kraftvoll gegen die Tür gedrückt wurde. Sein Körper hatte genug Zeit gehabt, sich an Lan Wangjis Umfang zu gewöhnen und so glitt er leicht rein und wieder heraus.

Die feuchten Geräusche ihres Akts erfüllten die Luft und Wei Wuxians stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Tür ab, während Lan Wangji laut in sein Ohr schnaufte.

Lan Wangji erhöhte sein Tempo und er lies lieber Taten als Worte sprechen. Wei Wuxian konnte sein Gestöhne und Gewimmer nicht mehr unterdrückend, als Lan Wangji ihn kraftvoll von hinten nahm.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Beine zitterten und aus der Spitze seines Glieds quoll immer mehr milchige Flüssigkeit und befleckte weiterhin den dunklen Fußboden.  
"Lan Zhan..." Stöhnte Wei Wuxian, als plötzlich seine Beine nachgaben, seine Knie einknickten und er mit den Händen an der Tür herunterrutschte.

Lan Wangji fing ihn schnell auf und stützte ihn an der Hüfte. Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam in die Hocke und knieten sich auf den kalten Boden.  
Doch Lan Wangji gab Wei Wuxian keine Zeit zum verschnaufen und er bewegte weiterhin rhythmisch seine Hüfte und ließ sein steifes Glied rein und wieder herausgleiten.

Wei Wuxian spürte einen leichten Schmerz an seinen Knien, welche nun bei jeder Bewegung über den Boden rutschten. Lan Wangji drückte ihn mit jedem Hieb seines Beckens nach vorne und Wei Wuxian wurde förmlich von ihm gegen die Tür gestemmt. Seine Fingernägel kratzten über das Holz, während er versuchte sich mit seinen Händen und Ellenbogen an der Tür abzudrücken.

Wei Wuxian spürte ein überwältigendes Prickeln in seinem Körper und seine Hüfte begann ganz von alleine eifrig mit Lan Wangjis Rhythmus mitzuschieben. Das einschüchternde Gefühl in einem kleinen, dunklen Raum hart von hinten genommen zu werden, brachte sein Herz und seinen Körper in Aufruhe und während sein Puls in die Höhe schnellte und die vielen Tropfen aus seiner Spitze überquollen, lehnte er seine schwitzige Stirn an die Tür und schloss lustvoll seine Augen.

Lan Wangji variierte sein Tempo und während er mal ganz sanft, dafür aber tief in Wei Wuxian eindrang, wurde er mal schneller und dafür ungezügelter.

Ihr beides Schnaufen und Gestöhne erfüllte die Luft und Lan Wangji lehnte sich nach vorne über Wei Wuxians nackten Körper und er begann wieder spielerisch in seine Haut hineinzubeißen.  
Mal leckte er ein paar mal über die schwitzige Haut und mal packte er sie zwischen seine Zähne und zog an ihr.  
Der Zwiespalt zwischen sanfter Zuneigung und ungezügeltem Sex versetzte Wei Wuxians Herz in eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle und während seine Stirn und seine Arme bei jedem Hieb ungehemmt gegen die Tür gepresst wurden, begann sein steifer Penis weiter anzuschwellen und er war seinem Höhepunkt nahe.

Plötzlich blickte Lan Wangji auf, als er sah, dass Wei Wuxian langsam seine linke Hand nach hinten ausstreckte. Doch die Hand streckte sich nicht nach ihm aus, sondern sie wanderte an Wei Wuxians Hüfte hinunter über seine Pobacken. Lan Wangji hörte für einen Moment auf und blickte fragend auf Wei Wuxians Finger, welche sich lang ausstreckten und sich schließlich um das Ende von Lan Wangjis steifen Penis legten.

Lan Wangji blickte nach vorne und er sah Wei Wuxians Gesicht, halb von der Seite, seine Augen waren glasig, seine Wangen gerötet und er machte ein Gesicht, so betörend und beschämt zugleich, sodass Lan Wangjis Herz für einen Schlag aussetzte.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Lippen und eine dünne und nervöse Stimme kam aus seiner Kehle.  
"Ich...Ich...will es fühlen..."

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich und als wären die Umstände nicht schon aufreizend genug für Lan Wangji gewesen, so sorgte Wei Wuxian mit dieser Geste, mit diesem Gesicht und mit jenen Worten, für Lan Wangjis Untergang allen Anstandes und der totalen Zerstörung seiner minimal noch übrig gebliebenen Selbstbeherrschung.  
In seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer unstillbarer Begierde, seine Körpertemperatur stieg weiter an und seine Atmung wurde kurz und schwer.  
Lan Wangji schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und er holte tief Luft, als sich seine Augenbrauen kräuselten und sein Gesicht sich unverkennbar anspannte.  
"Wei Ying..." Hauchte er über seine Lippen.  
"Du bist...das allerletzte...was mir passiert ist."

Ein leichtes, unverschämtes Lächeln flog noch über Wei Wuxians sichtlich erschöpftes Gesicht, als Lan Wangji plötzlich mit seiner Hüfte heftig vorstieß, als wenn es für die beiden kein Morgen mehr gäbe. Mit lautem Rappeln wurde Wei Wuxian immer und immer wieder rhythmisch gegen die Holztür gestemmt.  
Wei Wuxian riss die Augen weit auf und sein Mund öffnete sich, seine rechte Hand stemmte sich gegen die Tür, während unaufhörliches Gestöhne seine Lippen verließ.  
Mit seiner linken Hand umklammerte er Lan Wangjis steifes Glied und bald wurden seine Finger nass und glitschig, während er unverkennbar spüren konnte, wie Lan Wangjis großer Penis in ihn eindrang.  
Ein Gefühl von unstillbarer Neugierde und peinlicher Absurdität schoss durch seinen Körper, während sein Herz bettelnd nach mehr Schrie.

Lan Wangjis Atmung begann zu stolpern und wurde lauter und schwerer. Seine linke Hand krallte sich fest in Wei Wuxians linke Hüfte, während er mit seiner rechten Hand zwischen seinen Schenkeln abtauchte und seine heißen Finger sich um Wei Wuxians steifes Glied legten. Er rubbelte ihn wild und hart und die Spitze quoll weiter über, als Wei Wuxian mit heiser Stimme wimmerte:" Lan...Zhan... Ich...komme..."

Lan Wangji selbst war seinem Höhepunkt nahe und er spürte wie alles Blut in seinem Körper in seine untere Körperregion strömte und der aufbauende Druck immer stärker wurde.

Mit seinen letzten zwei bis drei Hieben, dachte Wei Wuxian die Tür würde gleich aus ihrer Verankerung brechen. Er fühlte sich der Ohnmacht nahe und die Tür knackte laut, als die beiden kurz hintereinander kamen.

Wei Wuxians heller Samen befleckte die dunkle Holztür und tropfte an Lan Wangjis rechter Hand hinunter, als er spürte wie Lan Wangji sich kraftvoll in ihm entledigte. Lan Wangji schnappte nach Luft und seine tiefe, stöhnende Stimme brummte in Wei Wuxians Ohr.

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen und er lehnte luftschnappend mit seiner Stirn an der Tür, als seine linke Hand noch immer um das Ende von Lan Wangjis steifem Glied ruhte. Die Luft in dem kleinen Raum begann streng nach Sex zu riechen und er spürte die milchige, weiße Flüssigkeit, welche von seiner Spitze tropfte und langsam an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel herunter lief.

Als Lan Wangji seinen Penis langsam wieder heraus zog, glitt er noch einmal durch Wei Wuxians feuchten Finger und er spürte die volle Länge, welche noch eben penetrant ihn behelligt hatte und sich einen Weg tief in ihn hineingebahnt hatte. Wei Wuxian verspürte ein letztes Kribbeln, das durch seine Glieder ging, als er schließlich kraftlos mit den Ellenbogen einknickte und an der Tür herunter rutschte. Er lag seitlich auf dem kalten Boden, seine Augen geschlossen, während seine Brust sich schnell auf und ab bewegte. Seine Hüfte und sein Bauch waren hemmungslos befleckt und Lan Wangji der noch atemlos über ihm Kniete, betrachtete ihn regungslos.

Jetzt wo die Ekstase aus dem Körper langsam wieder verschwand und der Atem allmälich wieder flacher wurde, verspürte Wei Wuxian einen brennenden Schmerz an seinen Knien.  
Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass beide Knie schmerzhaft rot waren und der harte Fußboden seine empfindliche Haut abgeschürft hatte.  
 _\- Doch was waren schon ein paar kaputte Knie im Vergleich zu solch einem befriedigenden Sex?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian als er in Lan Wangjis erotisches Gesicht blickte.  
So müde und kraftlos hatte Wei Wuxian ihn noch nie gesehen.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Lippen. Seine Stimme war schwach aber hatte einen verruchten Unterton.  
"Lan Zhan, you are such a man.  
Das nächste mal wenn du mich so hart von hinten nimmst, dann denk bitte an meine Knie. Sieh sie dir an. Ruiniert hast du sie mit deiner ungebändigten Kraft."  
Wei Wuxian legte einen bemitleidenswerten Blick auf und zeigte auf seine roten Knie.

Lan Wangji schaute mit großen Augen auf die geschundene Haut. Seine Atmung war noch leicht erhöht und seine Gedanken waren noch gar nicht ganz aufnahmefähig, als er schon ein leichtes Schuldgefühl verspürte.

Wei Wuxian legte eine Schmollippe auf.  
"Bei der nächsten ungezügelten Besenkammernummer, nimm doch bitte vorher ein Kissen für meine filigranen Knie mit." Hängte Wei Wuxian salopp hinten dran.

Lan Wangji stutzte und wie Wei Wuxian dort lag, zusammengekauert vor der Tür, beschämend befleckt mit Samen von einem anderen Mann an Hüfte und Schenkeln, die Wangen lustvoll gerötet und das schwarze Haar zersaust, war doch tatsächlich seine einzige Sorge, für das nächste mal nach einem Kissen für seine Knie zu bitten.  
Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er schnaufte leise und ein zufriedenes, sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
Langsam lehnte er sich nach unten und knickte mit seinen Ellenbogen ein.

Wei Wuxian schloss ebenfalls seine Augen, wissend, dass Lan Wangji einen zärtlichen Kuss gleich auf seine Lippen legte, kam er ihm ein Stück entgegen und streckte seine Hand verlangend nach ihm aus.  
"Wangji-Xiong Küss mich...schnell." Hauchte Wei Wuxian und gerade als seine Fingerspitzen Lan Wangjis Kinn berührten und ihre Lippen sich immer näher kamen, hörten sie plötzlich eine anmutigende Glocke leuten.  
Die beiden zuckten zusammen und rissen ihre Augen weit auf.

In diesem Moment hörten sie schon viele Schritte und leises Gemurmel und Getuschel, welches durch die Gänge des Pavillons hallte.  
Eine große Menschenmenge strömte in den großen Speisesaal und die Glocke kündigte das gemeinsame Essen an.

Die beiden verharrten wie erstarrt in ihrer Position und blickten sich mit großen Augen an, während es in dem Pavillon immer lauter wurde.

"Jetzt nicht wirklich oder?" Flüsterte Wei Wuxian erschrocken.

Lan Wangji blickte ihn regungslos an und sagte nichts.

Wei Wuxian zog ein gequältes Gesicht.  
"Es ist jetzt nicht allen ernstes schon so spät?  
Und was jetzt? Wie sollen wir hier die nächste halbe Stunde jetzt rauskommen?"

Lan Wangji schaute ihn weiterhin wie versteinert an und schwieg.

"Ey, Lan Zhan. Sag was dazu.  
Das ist alles schließlich deine Schuld.  
Und weißt du was noch viel schlimmer ist?  
Wir verpassen das Essen. Ich muss jetzt wegen dir eine ganze Mahlzeit auslassen. Ich werde schrecklich hungrig sein und muss mir dann noch jetzt mit anhören wie alle anderen gemütlich gemeinsam essen." Wei Wuxian jammerte rum und hielt sich die Hände vor seine Ohren, als könnte er den Klang des Speisesaals nicht ertragen.

Lan Wangji schluckte. Bei dem Gedanken das er den Empfang von Jiang Cheng verlassen hatte und es jetzt schon so spät war, musste er an den Zorn seines Onkels denken, der über ihn hereinfallen würde. Und was noch viel schlimmer war, er würde auch noch unentschuldigt beim Essen fehlen. Lan Wangji schluckte erneut bei dem grausamen Gedanken wie viele Regeln des Gusu Lan Clans er in den vergangenen Minuten alles gebrochen hatte.  
Sein Adamsapfel hob sich einmal sichtbar auf und wieder ab, als sein Gesicht leicht blass wurde.

"Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
"Komm, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Ich hab vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben." Versuchte Wei Wuxian ihn einfühlsam zu beschwichtigen.  
"Oder, hast du etwa selber solch einen Hunger?"

Lan Wangjis Gesicht regte sich kein Stück aber seine Augen fixierten Wei Wuxian, der ihn fragend von unten her ansah.  
"HangGuang-Jun, alles okay?" Fragte Wei Wuxian leicht besorgt und er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Lan Wangjis Gesicht herum.

Endlich rührte sich Lan Wangji ein Stück und seine schmalen Lippen öffneten sich.  
Eine leise und dünne Stimme kam aus seiner Kehle.  
"Bestrafung...Ich werde uns bestrafen müssen..."

Wei Wuxian dachte er hätte es nicht richtig verstanden.  
"Bitte? Wovon sprichst du?"

Lan Wangji räusperte sich einmal, aber seine Augen blickten noch immer ohne zu blinzeln Wei Wuxian an.  
"...Wir werden unentschuldigt beim Essen fehlen..." Sprach er jedes Wort leise und bedacht aus.

Wei Wuxians linke Augenbraue zuckte.  
Seine Stimme war leicht schrill aber er hatte einen ironischen Flüsterton drauf.  
"Ha? Als ob das meine Schuld ist. Erst bekomme ich wegen dir kein Essen und jetzt willst du mich auch noch Bestrafen weil ich unentschuldigt beim Essen fehle?  
Was glaubst du wessen Schuld es ist, dass ich mir jetzt nicht den Magen vollschlagen kann, sondern nackt in irgendeiner Besenkammer auf dem Boden liege? Wenn du jemanden bestrafen willst, dann kannst du dich ganz alleine bestrafen. Denn du bist derjenige der unentschuldigt dem Essen fern bleibt. Nicht ich. Immerhin kann ich wegen dir nicht dran teilnehmen, also bist du meine Entschuldigung.  
So wie ist das, Second Master Lan Wangji?" Wei Wuxian zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Lan Wangji und er wirkte sichtlich zufrieden mit seinem schlauen Einfall.

Lan Wangji stutzte.  
"Aber wir sind nur hier, weil du vorher unzählige Regeln gebrochen hast, indem du lautstark den Empfang von Sect Leader Jiang gesprengt hast."

Wei Wuxian zuckte schuldig zusammen und zog schnell seinen Zeigefinger wieder zurück.  
In seiner ganzen Aufregung über das verpasste Essen hatte er gar nicht mehr daran Gedacht, warum er sich überhaupt in dieser misslichen Lage befand und wie er überhaupt hierhwr gekommen war. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf.  
"Haha da war ja was..." Lachte er leise.

Lan Wangji zog zufrieden seine Augenbrauen nach oben.  
"Nun denn, bevor wir beide dann unsere Bestrafung in empfang nehmen, bleibt uns jetzt aber erstmal noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit."

Wei Wuxian stutzte, als er sah wie sich Lan Wangji näher an ihn heran lehnte. Er streckte seinen Arm schützend nach vorne auf Lan Wangjis kräftige Brust und versuchte ihn auf Abstand zu halten.  
Leicht erschrocken fragte er: "Zeit für was?"

Lan Wangji lächelte, als er durch Wei Wuxians zersaustes Haar strich und einen sanften Kuss auf seine zarte Wange platzierte. Zufrieden schloss er seine Augen.  
"Zeit für Runde Zwei."

Wei Wuxian lief ein Schauer durch seinen Körper und seine Hüfte zuckte zusammen, als ein paar lange Finger zwischen seinen feuchten Pobacken abtauchten.


	33. Chapter 16-5

**Chapter 16.5**

Wei Wuxian taumelte den Flur entlang. Er war müde, erschöpft und seine Hüfte und Beine zitterten. Während er sich die Wand entlanghangelte kam über seine Lippen ein leises Gemurmel von unzähligen Flüchen und diversen anderem Gejammer über Lan Wangjis ungehaltene Leidenschaft. Auch wenn es ihn in seinem Herzen glücklich stimmte von Lan Wangji so viel aufregende Zuneigung zu erfahren, so fragte er sich doch, wie lange sein Körper das wohl noch mitmachen würde.

Unter leisem Ächzen und Gestöhne bog Wei Wuxian um die Flurecke und gerade als er schnelle Schritte hörte, war es schon zu spät und er stieß unsanft mit jemandem zusammen.

"Autsch." Wei Wuxian wurde aufgrund seiner wackeligen Knie sofort zu Boden geschleudert und er landete unsanft gerade auf seinem Hintern. Für eine Sekunde wurde er kreideweiß im Gesicht und er hielt sich schnell die Hand vor seinen Mund, um einen peinlich, schrillen Schrei zu vermeiden.

"Oh, verzeiht mir, ich habe euch nicht kommen hören." Hörte Wei Wuxian eine angenheme, männlich Stimme.

Wei Wuxian richtete seinen Blick nach oben, als er in das Gesicht von Sun Yan blickte. Er zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
 _-Sun Yan, der junge Mann der mit Jiang Cheng hergekommen war.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
"Ah, kein Problem, alles gut, nichts passiert. Es ist ebenso meine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht so um die Ecke schleichen sollen." Wei Wuxian machte eine höfliche Handgeste, als er sich danach etwas unsicher am Hinterkopf kratzte und ein unbefangenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

"Ich helfe euch auf." Sun Yan streckte seine Hand nach Wei Wuxian aus und da er seine Höflichkeit nicht abschlagen konnte, willigte Wei Wuxian ein und ließ sich von ihm wieder nach oben ziehen.

Sun Yan grinste ihn an und seine Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.  
"Ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Ich bin Sun Yan, vom Yunmeng Jiang Clan."

Wei Wuxian zuckte innerlich bei diesem Namen zusammen. Natürlich wusste er schon, dass es sich bei dem jungen Mann um Sun Yan handelte. Aber den kompletten Namen noch einmal so ausgesprochen zu hören, versetzte seinen Körper irgendwie in ein unangenehmes Gefühl.  
In Gedanken versunken regagierte Wei Wuxian zunächst nicht, sondern starrte ihn einfach nur unhöflich an.

Er war jung, gut aussehend und die Robe des Yunmeng Jiang Clans stand ihm ausgezeichnet. Seine schwarzen Haare zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden und ein paar klare, grüne Augen, welche eine anziehende Wirkung hatten.

Sun Yan räusperte sich.  
"Und ihr seid?"

Wei Wuxian flog zusammen und wie aus einem Traum erwachte er wieder im hier und jetzt.  
"Ich?" Haspelte er schnell.  
"Ich bin Mo Xuanyu."

"Mo Xuanyu?" Wiederholte Sun Yan und er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, während das freundliche Lächeln langsam auf seinen Lippen verschwand.  
"Ihr seid vom Gusu Lan Clan?"

Wei Wuxian gefiel seine Stimme und sein Blick überhaupt nicht, aber um aus dieser Situation schleunigst und unversehrt wieder herauszukommen entschied er sich das Gespräch schnell wieder zu beenden.  
"Nein ich bin von gar keinem Clan. Ich bin einfach nur Mo Xuanyu und ich bin zur Zeit Gast hier."

Sun Yans Blick wurde stechend und er heftete seine Augen auf Wei Wuxian. Er begann jeden Zentimeter von ihm unter die Lupe zu nehmen und sein spottender Blick, fuhr so lange wie es ihm beliebte, an Wei Wuxian auf und wieder ab.  
"Mo Xuanyu...?!" Wiederholte er den Namen langsam.

Wei Wuxian schluckte.  
 _\- Wer ist dieser Sun Yan? Und warum hat sich seine Laune so drastisch verändert nachdem er meinen Namen gehört hatte? Kennne sich etwa Mo Xuanyu und Sun Yan?-_

Wei Wuxian wurde leicht nervös bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich vielleicht gleich verplapperte und heraus kam, dass er gar nicht der Mo Xuanyu war den er vorgibt zu sein.  
 _-Wie unglücklich gerade jetzt mit ihm hier zusammenzulaufen.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.

Unter Sun Yans Blick wurden Wei Wuxians Knie wieder zittrig und es fühlte sich fast so an, als würde sein stechender Blick ihn aus seinen Kleidern pellen.  
Wei Wuxian wendete daher seinen Blick ab und entschied sich die Situation auszusitzen.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog Sun Yan erneut eine Augenbraue hoch und sein linker Mundwinkel bog sich nach oben.

Er machte sich groß und legte seine Schultern zurück. Es war fast so, als wollte er Wei Wuxian beeindrucken oder vielleicht sogar einschüchtern, als er eine Hand in seine Hüfte stemmte und die andere auf das Heft seines Schwertes ablegte.  
"Mo Xuanyu...Es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennenzulernen."

Wei Wuxian stutzte als Sun Yan eine respektvolle Handgeste machte. Doch obwohl sie auf den ersten Blick höflich aussah, war der Unterton in seiner Stimme und sein überheblicher Gesichtsausdruck, ganz und gar nicht freundlich gestimmt.

Wei Wuxian erwiderte die Handgeste kurz und entschied sich ersteinmal für den Rückzug, bevor er nicht genauer wusste, in welcher Beziehung Mo Xuanyu und Sun Yan zueinander standen. Bis dahin war es wohl das Beste, sich ersteinmal bedeckt zu halten, um einem möglichen Konflikt aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wei Wuxian knirschte unzufrieden mit den Zähnen.  
"Meister Sun Yan, wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden." Wei Wuxian machte eine höfliche Handgeste und deute an, dass er im Begriff war weiter zu gehen.

"Aber sicher." Erwiderte Sun Yan kurz. Er nickte Wei Wuxian bestätigend zu und als Wei Wuxian sich entfernte, stand er weiterhin in dem schmalen Gang und schaute ihm mit kritischem Blick noch hinterher, bis er aus seinem Sichtfeld wieder verschwunden war.

Wei Wuxian ging schrammen Schrittes durch die Cloud Recesses. Er steuerte direkt das Badehaus an, denn seine Haut war noch immer ganz verschwitzt und es verlangte ihm dringend nach einem Bad. Wie der Sturm fegte er durchs Bad und wusch sich. Er wollte einfach nur schnell zurück in Lan Wangjis Jingshi und sich nach den Strapazen der vergangenen Stunden erholen. Er hatte kaum Zeit sich abzutrocknen und so verließ er das Badehaus mit nassen Haaren und der ein oder andere Tropfen, perlte noch von seinem Kinn.

Er wollte auf direktem Weg zurück gehen, doch als er um den einen Pavillon bog wäre er fast mit Madame Mao und ihren zwei Begleiterinnen zusammengestoßen.  
Schnell duckte er sich und versteckte sich wieder hinter der Hauswand.  
"Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.." Nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst als er die Augen verdrehte und laut aufseufzte.

Sie kamen seines Weges und jeder von ihnen trug ein Instrument in ihren Händen.

 _\- Hmm was die wohl vorhaben?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
Er drückte sich von der Hauswand ab und schlich schnell um das Gebäude einmal herum. Er wollte es auf keinen Fall riskieren mit ihnen jetzt zusammenzustoßen.  
Und so nahm er einen Umweg in kauf und schlug einen anderen Weg ein.

Wei Wuxian huschte durch die Bäume und durch das hoh Gras und passierte schließlich die Veranda eines anderen Pavillons.  
Gerade als er auch dort um das Gebäude biegen wollte, hörte er plötzlich Lan Qirens Stimme.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und sein Gesicht zog eine wilde Grimasse, als alleine nur der Klang von Lan Qirens Stimme ihm einen Schauer durch den Körper laufen lies.  
"Was ist denn nur los hier heute?" Nuschelte Wei Wuxian zu sich selbst und so bog er schnell in einen Flur in den Pavillon ab, um Lan Qiren zu umgehen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Pech, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass er diesen Teil des Gebäudes gar nicht kannte und er nicht so genau wusste, wo er hier eigentlich war.

Der Pavillon war anmutig gestaltet, genau wie all die anderen Gebäude in der Cloud Recesses. Die großen, hellen Banner des Gusu Lan Clans hingen an der Decke des Flures und bewegten sich seicht im Wind. Es roch angenehm nach Holz und ein leichter blumiger Duft lag in der Luft.

Wei Wuxian schritt weiter den einladenden Gang entlang, als er plötzlich eine offene Tür entdeckte.  
Er blieb stehen und linste in den Raum hinein.

Es war ein großes Zimmer. Eingerichtet mit einem großen hölzernen Bett und einem dunklen Tisch. In der Mitte stand ein Raumteiler und schien den Raum in zwei Bereiche aufzuteilen. Alles in allem wirkte er wie ein Gästezimmer und er sah wirklich einladend und geräumig aus.

Doch auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes lag etwas, das mehr seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lengte.  
Erst wendete Wei Wuxian seinen Blick wieder ab und er wollte es dabei auf sich beruhren lassen, doch die Neugierde war stärker und so sah er sich ein paar mal rasch um, als er vorsichtig in den Raum hineinhuschte, um einen näheren Blick zu riskieren.

Auf dem kleinen Holztisch in der mitte des Raumes lag ein Schwert, welches schon auf Entfernung einen edlen Eindruck machte. Wei Wuxian spürte die spirituelle Energie die von ihm ausging und als er näher heran trat um es sich genauer anzusehen, zuckte er plötzlich zusammen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er feststellte, dass es sich bei dem Schwert um Sandu handelte.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=6dILertPkqE** ) -Drums of War Epic Drum Percussion Music-

Ein kurzes Kribbeln sauste durch seine Finger, gefolgt von einem Schock.  
"Jiang Chang?" Nuschelte Wei Wuxian leise.  
 _\- Verdammt-_ Dachte er sich. _Hatte er sich doch direkt ahnungslos in die Höhle des Löwen geschlichen._

Er wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und schleunigst wieder verschwinden, als er plötzlich ein Knacken hinter sich ihm Türrahmen hörte und eine kalte und unhöfliche Stimme erklang.  
"Hey, was macht ihr da?"

Die alt bekannte Stimme klingelte in Wei Wuxians Ohren. Und wenn der Klang dieser Stimme früher auch ein warmes Gefühl von Brüderlichkeit in seinem Herzen auslöste, so war es jetzt eher ein Unbehagen welches sich in ihm ausbreitete und von unten in ihm hochkroch.

Wei Wuxians Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er blieb mit dem Rücken zu Jiang Cheng stehen und wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen.  
Er verfluchte seine eigene Neugierde und warum er ausgerechnet diesen Raum betreten musste, obwohl er doch ganz genau wusste, dass er auf kürzestem Wege und ohne umschweife zurück zu Lan Wangjis Jingshi gehen wollte.

Die Holzdielen knackten und Jiang Cheng kam ein paar Schritte näher.  
"Was ist? Hat es euch die Sprache verschlagen?  
Was wolltet ihr hier drinnen machen?  
Stehlen? Zeigt euer Gesicht und dreht euch um."  
Jiang Chengs Stimme war streng und befehlend.

Wei Wuxian stand noch immer regungslos da. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken was er jetzt tun sollte. Eine Flucht schien aussichtslos und würde Jiang Chengs Aufmerksamkeit eher noch mehr auf sich ziehen.  
Wei Wuxian atmete also einmal tief ein, ein paar Wassertropfen perlten aus seinen Haarspitzen, als er bereit war sich umzudrehen.

Mit klarem und ruhigen Blick schaute er Jiang Cheng an und dieser machte vor Verwunderung einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten.  
"Du..." Zischte er durch seine Zähne.

Wei Wuxian verneigte sich schnell und machte eine höfliche Handgeste.  
"Mo Xuanyu, Sect Leader Jiang." Stellte er sich vor.

Jiang Chengs rechte Augenbraue begann nervös zu zucken, als sich seine Mundwinkel unheilvoll nach oben bogen.  
"Mo Xuanyu...Wohl wahr...ich erinnere mich...unter anderem an euer Gesicht."

Die Luft begann zu schwingen und Wei Wuxian spürte deutlich, wie Jiang Chengs Aura begann aufzubrausen.

"Und was, hat Mo Xuanyu in meinem Raum verloren?"  
Fragte Jiang Cheng mit lauter und anprangender Stimme.  
Sein Blick fiel dabei hinter Wei Wuxian und er entdeckte sein Schwert Sandu, welches hinter Wei Wuxian auf dem Tisch lag.

"Ich..." Stotterte Wei Wuxian.  
Von allen noch so brenzligen Situationen in seiner beiden Leben, war er noch nie um eine Antwort verlegen gewesen und ausgerechnet jetzt, schwieg seine aufmüpfige Stimme und es fiel ihm keine plausible Ausrede ein, um sich aus dieser Situation wieder herauszuwinden.

"Hmpf...Was ist los? Fällt euch keine gute Ausrede ein?" Bohrte Jiang Cheng nach.

Wei Wuxian knirschte mit den Zähnen, denn er hasste es wenn Jiang Cheng in einem Wortduell die Oberhand behielt.  
Und so fiel Wei Wuxian tatsächlich nichts besseres ein, als wieder den Verrückten zu spielen und zu versuchen mit der gespielten Dummheit Mo Xuanyus zu entkommen.  
"Ich... War so neugierig als ich hörte, dass ihr hierher kommt. Verzeiht, ich konnte einfach nicht an mich halten und schon brachten meine Füße mich direkt hierher um einen Blick auf euch aus nächster Nähe zu erhaschen."  
Wei Wuxian legte eine aufreizende Mimik auf und drehte eine dünne Haarsträhne in seinem Gesicht zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.  
"Und jetzt, da ich euch mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, ist meine Neugierde auch schon gestillt. Ich möchte euch daher auch gar nicht weiter behelligen und werde auch schnell wieder verschwinden."  
Wei Wuxian zwinkerte Jiang Cheng kokett zu und versuchte dann schleunigst an ihm vorbei zu huschen.

Doch Jiang Chengs Augenbrauen kräuselten sich angestengt und er streckte seine Hand aus und fing Wei Wuxian ab noch bevor er sich an ihm vorbei mogeln konnte.

Wei Wuxian bremmste abrupt ab, noch bevor er Jiang Chengs Hand berührte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und gerade als Wei Wuxian sich überlegte vielleicht doch lieber die direkte Flucht nach vorne anzutreten, packte Jiang Cheng zu und warf Wei Wuxian ein paar Schritte wieder zurück in den Raum.

Wei Wuxian taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und hielt schützend seine Hände nach vorne. Seine Stimme war hastig aber freundlich.  
"Sect Leader Jiang, lasst Gnade walten. Ich werde sofort aus eurem Blick verschwinden und euch nie wieder behelligen."

Doch Jiang Cheng machte mit einem zornigen Blick einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Schluss mit dem Versteckspiel. Ich weiß wer du bist, WEI WUXIAN und ich werde Wege finden um zu beweisen das du es wirklich bist." Jiang Chengs Gesicht verzog sich zu einer irren Miene und in seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer auf.

Jiang Cheng griff schnell nach Wei Wuxian, doch dieser Sprang zurück und konnte seinem groben Griff entkommen.

Wei Wuxian machte ein paar Sprünge zurück. "Sect Leader Jiang, ich weiß nicht wovon ihr sprecht. Das hier ist die Cloud Recesses. Kämpfe sind verboten!"

"Hmpf" Jiang Cheng lachte aufgeregt. Sein Puls begann anzusteigen und sein Körper gerieht in Aufruhe, wärend seine Finger begannen zu kribbeln.  
"Seit wann interessieren dich die Regeln des Gusu Lan Clans?"

Die Situation schien außer Kontrolle zu geraten und Jiang Cheng packte nach Wei Wuxian. Dabei bekam er seinen Gürtel zu fassen und er riss grob daran, als der breite Gürtel sich plötzlich löste und Wei Wuxians Robe sich öffnete.

Wei Wuxian erschrak über den plötzlichen Wandel der Situation und er duckte sich schnell und setzte zur Flucht an. Als er sich hastig umdrehte, sah er Sandu auf dem Tisch liegen und er sprang nach vorne und streckte seine Hand danach aus.

"WAG ES DIR!" Rief Jiang Cheng in seinem Wahn. Er schmiss Wei Wuxians Gürtel auf den Boden und setzte zur Verfolgung an. Er bekam Wei Wuxians langen Haare zu fassen und zog grob an ihnen. Sein rotes Haarband löste sich und das schwarze, lange Haar fiel hinab auf seine Schultern.

Wei Wuxian schoss ein leiser Schmerzenschrei aus seiner Kehle, "Argh!" als Jiang Cheng ihn schließlich grob zu Fall brachte.  
Er kam ins Straucheln und stürzte vor den kleinen Tisch, direkt auf den harten Boden. Mit einem Rappeln fiel das Schwert vom Tisch.

"Aufhören!" Rief Wei Wuxian noch hastig, als sein Körper wie von alleine reagierte und er das Schwert schon nahm und sich ruckartig umdrehte und es zwischen seinen beiden Händen, schützend nach vorne ausstreckte.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, die nassen Haare lagen wirr auf dem Tisch, seine Robe war weit geöffnet, die Brust entblößt, als Jiang Cheng abbremste und mit seiner linken Hand an die Schwertscheide packte.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten, denn er dachte Jiang Cheng wolle ihm das Schwert aus den Händen reißen, doch Jiang Cheng stabilisierte es nur mit seiner linken Hand, um dann mit der rechten Hand an das Heft zu greifen, um es schließlich aus seiner Scheide herauszuziehen.

Das Klirren von Metall war zu hören, als eine helle, gleißende Klinge vor Wei Wuxians Augen aufloderte.  
Jiang Cheng stemmte sein linkes Bein auf den Tisch, fixierte damit Wei Wuxian und stand somit breitbeinig genau über ihm. Seine rechte Hand schwang das Schwert hoch in die Luft.

Wei Wuxians Atem stockte, als die Klinge sich in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen spiegelte und dann ungebremst auf ihn herab sauste.  
Es war zu spät sich zu wehren, als das Schwert sich schon genau neben Wei Wuxians Kopf in den Tisch rammte.

Eine durchtrennte Haarsträhne seines nassen Haares fiel zu Boden und Wei Wuxian schluckte schwer, als er hoch in Jiang Chengs wütendes Gesicht blickte.

"Rühr dich nicht, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!" Schnaufte Jiang Cheng aufgebracht. Er schaute hasserfüllt zu ihm nach unten und in seinen Augen loderten ein züngelndes Feuer auf.

Doch Wei Wuxian rammte in windeseile die Schwertscheide, welche sich noch immer in seiner Hand befand, in Jiang Chengs Bauch.

Jiang Chengs Augen weiteten sich.  
"Argh!" Er hustete und würgte laut und für eine Sekunde war er abgelenkt.

Wei Wuxian warf die Schwertscheide zur Seite und kletterte unter Jiang Cheng hindurch.  
"Ihr seid verrückt, Sect Leader Jiang!" Rief Wei Wuxian seine Unschuld aufrechterhaltend. Seine Robe begann an seinen Schultern herunter zu rutschen, als er überstürzt Richtung Tür rannte.

Doch schon war Jiang Cheng wieder hinter ihm und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus.  
"WEI WUXIAN!" Schrie er zornig.

Er bekam die flatternden Ärmel Wei Wuxians Robe zu fassen und Wei Wuxian spürte einen groben Ruck an seinem Körper, als mit einem reißenden Geräusch der Stoff nachgab und er erneut auf den harten Boden stürzte.

Jiang Cheng schmiss sich auf ihn und packte ihn grob an den Haaren und der Schulter und drehte ihn rasch um, mit dem Gesicht nach oben.

Wei Wuxian wurde unsanft auf den Rücken gedreht und er streckte seine linke Hand schützend nach oben aus, als vor lauter Aufregung ein klares: "Jiang Cheng, STOP!" seiner Kehle entsprang.

Jiang Cheng hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Breitbeinig saß er über Wei Wuxian. Seine Augen weiteten sich, seine linke Hand drückte Wei Wuxians Schulter grob zu Boden, während in seiner rechten Hand noch die zerrissene Robe hing.  
Seine Augen hefteten sich wie Pfeile aus Eis auf Wei Wuxians Gesicht und sein Herz schlug aufgeregt in seiner Brust.

Wei Wuxian lag unter ihm. Die schwarzen Haare lagen wild auf dem Boden und in seinem Gesicht. Sein Oberkörper war komplett nackt und entblößt und seine Brust hob sich durch seine aufgeregte Atmung ein paar mal deutlich auf und ab.  
Er schaute mit großen, erschrockenen Augen hinauf zu Jiang Cheng, als ihm selber bewusst wurde, dass er gerade vor lauter Aufregung seinen Namen gerufen hatte.

Jiang Cheng fuhr mit seinen Augen jeden Zentimeter von Wei Wuxians Gesicht ab. Er stutzte plötzlich, als er an Hals und Schulter die vielen roten Blutergüsse, auf der sonst so reinen Haut erblickte. Wei Wuxians Haare waren noch immer nass und ein paar Wassertropfen perlten über seine Haut und fanden schließlich ihren Weg auf den Fußboden. Seine Lippen waren noch immer rot und leicht geschwollen von Lan Wangjis feuriger Zuneigung und seine Wangen waren in ein leichtes Rosé getaucht.

Jiang Cheng stockte der Atem, als er plötzlich das Gefühl bekam, ein Déjà-vu zu erleben.

Ein schnell schlagende Herz, vernebelte Erinnerungen, eine Person schutzlos unter ihm, das schwarze Haar, die roten Lippen, zerwühlte Kleider und diese klare Stimme, die seinen Namen rief.

Jiang Cheng erschrak. Leise und unhörbar nuschelte er:  
"Zhou Yong...der rote Drache..."

Wei Wuxian hielt seinen Atem an. Er hatte es nicht richtig verstanden was Jiang Cheng gesagt hatte, aber es schien irgendetwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelengt zu haben.

Jiang Cheng stammelte weiter als er entrüstet den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Eine...Frau..!?. Was habe ich nur getan? Ich kann mich nicht richtig erinnern."

Wei Wuxian schaute fast ein wenig besorgt zu Jiang Cheng hinauf, welcher sich gerade mehr als merkwürdig benahm.  
Er blickte zur Seite, als er einen starken Schmerz an seiner Schulter spürte. Jiang Chengs Fingernägel krallten sich sichtbar in Wei Wuxians Schulter, die Haut begann schon rot und weiß anzulaufen und seine Finger hinterließen einen sichtbaren Abdruck.  
"Tsss" Zischte Wei Wuxian durch seine Zähne, als sie beide plötzlich ein Knacken in der Türschwelle vernahmen.

Wei Wuxian streckte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und Jiang Cheng richtete seinen Blick nach vorne. Beide schauten überrascht Richtung Tür, als sie plötzlich zusammen zuckten.

Lan Xichen, Bao Tian und Sun Yan standen in der offenen Tür und schauten die beiden sprachlos an.

Ihre Blicke fielen zunächst auf den halbnackten Wei Wuxian der am Boden lag, dann auf die roten Blutergüsse an Hals und Schulter und dann wanderten ihre Augen weiter zu Jiang Cheng, welcher mit seiner linken Hand sich in Wei Wuxians Schulter bohrte und in der rechten Hand seine zerrissene Robe hielt.

Ihre Gesichter waren mehr als erschrocken.

Bao Tian pfiff laut auf, als er amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und über Lan Xichens Schulter hinweg in den Raum blickte.  
"Genau zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort." Kommenrierte Bao Tian witzelnd das Geschehen.

Sun Yan konnte darüber jedoch überhaupt nicht lachen, als er vor Schock und Empörung blau und rot im Gesicht anlief.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jiang Cheng, in was für einer missverständlichen Lage er sich befand. Er saß breitbeinig auf einem Mann, dem er offensichtlich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hatte. Seine Hand drückte sein Opfer an der Schulter zu Boden und die entblößte Brust war auch noch übersäht von Blutergüssen.

Jiang Cheng ließ alles stehen und fallen und sprang mit einem leicht angewiderten und schockierten Gesicht von Wei Wuxian herunter. Die zerrissene Robe in seiner Hand schmiss er schnell auf den Boden, als wäre sie alleine Schuld an der Situation gewesen.

Noch bevor Jiang Cheng etwas sagen konnte, machte Lan Xichen einen Schritt nach vorne.  
"Meister Mo, ist was passiert, geht es euch gut?" Seine Stimme klang leicht besorgt, doch er wollte nicht zu viele Emotionen zeigen und nicht zu früh die dargebotene Situation verurteilen. Schließlich lag eine Anspannung in der Luft, welche zu Kippen drohte.

Wei Wuxian stand hastig auf. Unsicher kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und legte ein überspieltes Lächeln auf.  
"Alles gut, alles gut. Es ist nichts. Alles inordnung!" Versicherte er schnell.

Lan Xichen zog seine obere Robe aus und legte sie Wei Wuxian über seine Schultern, damit er sich etwas damit bedecken konnte.

Jiang Cheng stand derweilen unter leichtem Schock und sichtlich irritiert daneben. Seine Gedanken waren aufgebracht und er schien ernsthaft über etwas nachzugrübeln.

Endlich konnte Sun Yan nicht mehr an sich halten. Die ganze Zeit schon wirkte sein Gesicht wie ein roter Oktopus und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Wut und Empörung aus ihm heraus platzte.  
"Nichts passiert? Sieht das etwa nach nichts passiert für euch aus?" Wütete er zornig und Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen, als Sun Yan mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust zeigte.

Wei Wuxian zog den Kragen von Lan Xichens Robe noch etwas höher und wendete seinen Oberkörper leicht ab.  
"Es ist nicht wo wie es aussieht!" Sagte Wei Wuxian, als sein Blick rüber zu Lan Xichen und Bao Tian schweifte.  
 _\- Was für ein peinliches Missverständnis. -_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian, als sogar Lan Xichen und Bao Tian ihn kritisch beäugten.

Lan Xichen räusperte sich.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Sandu, welches noch immer mit seiner blanken Klinge mitten in dem gespaltenem Tisch steckte. Die Schwertscheide flog auf dem Fußboden herum und Wei Wuxians zerrissenen Kleider lagen ebenfalls daneben. Alles deutete auf eine heftige Auseinandersetzung hin.  
"Aber um was alles in der Welt ist dann hier geschehen, meine Herren, hier in der Cloud Recesses gibt es gewisse Regeln!" Sagte Lan Xichen ermahnend.

Wei Wuxian verneigte sich schnell.  
"Sect Leader Lan Xichen, bitte entchuldigt. Ich versichere, dass es nie wieder vorkommt. Es ist wirklich nichts passiert und es gibt keinen Grund zur Aufruhe. Für den zerstörten Tisch werde ich auf jedenfall aufkommen. Genauso wie ich eine Bestrafung in Empfang nehmen werde. Es ist nämlich meine Schuld, nicht Sect Leader Jiangs. Bitte verzeiht!"

Jiang Chengs Augen weiteten sich, als er einen Blick herüber zu Wei Wuxian riskierte. Er wusste immer noch nicht was er zu alledem sagen sollte, denn jede Art der Verteidigung hätte wie eine schlechte Ausrede geklungen.  
Also machte auch Jiang Cheng nur eine kurze freundliche Handgeste zu Lan Xichen.  
"Ihr habt ihn gehört, mehr habe ich dazu nicht hinzuzufügen! Bitte entschuldigt Sect Leader Lan!"

Lan Xichen nickte Jiang Cheng akzeptierend zu und nachdem Jiang Cheng noch einen hastigen Blick auf Wei Wuxian warf, ging er zu dem kleinen Tisch, zog Sandu aus dem Holz heraus und schob es wieder in seine Schwertscheide.  
Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum.

Sun Yan warf Wei Wuxian noch einen verachtenden Blick zu, als er sich ebenfalls umdrehte und Jiang Cheng schnellen Schrittes folgte.

Nachdem die Schritte im Flur verhallt waren wurde es plötzlich unangenehm still in dem Raum. Wei Wuxian hatte seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtete und klammerte sich mit seinen Händen an Lan Xichens Robe. Er fühlte sich schlecht, da er wusste, dass alles seine Schuld gewesen war. Hätte er doch nie seiner Neugierde nachgegeben und diesen Raum betreten. Stattdessen hatte er nun schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag für mächtig Ärger in der Cloud Recesses gesorgt und das obwohl er es allen und vor allem Lan Wangji hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, es nicht zu tun. Wei Wuxian schluckte, als er Lan Xichens prüfenden, strengen Blick auf seinem Körper bemerkte.

Für eine Sekunde dachte Wei Wuxian darüber nach, ob Lan Xichen jetzt wohl so sauer auf ihn war, dass er seine dauerhaften Störungen in der Cloud Recesses nicht mehr dulden konnte und ihn vielleicht aus der Recesses schmeißen würde.

Schließlich wurde die unangenehme Stille unterbrochen und Lan Xichen räusperte sich erneut.  
"Und, was ist nun wirklich da passiert?"

Wei Wuxian blickte vorsichtig auf.  
"Ähm... Es ist...also...es ging alles so schnell und eh ich mich versah, steckte auch schon das Schwert im Tisch...Also das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, es war halt..." Stammelte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Xichen seufzte laut auf und unterbrach sein Gestammel.  
"Ich rede nicht von der Auseinandersetzung zwischen dir und Sect Leader Jiang. Das ist eure private Angelengenheit und es geht mich nichts an, solange die Ruhe und der Frieden in meinem Clan dadurch unberührt rede hiervon."  
Lan Xichen streckte seinen Zeigefinger nach vorne und zeigte auf Wei Wuxians Hals.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen, als er feststellte, dass Lan Xichen von den vielen Blutergüssen an seinem Hals sprach.  
Seine Finger krallten sich fester in den Stoff der Robe und er schaute leicht verlegen nach unten, als er versuchte den Kragen noch höher zu ziehen, um den fragenden Blicken zu entkommen.

Es war eine durchaus berechtigte Frage, auch wenn sie unangenehm war und Wei Wuxian spürte wie ihm leicht die Wärme in sein Gesicht stieg.  
"Das...nun...ja...wie soll ich es sagen..." Begann Wei Wuxian stockend und er lachte verlegen.

Doch wieder unterbrach ihn Lan Xichen.  
"War es Sect Leader Jiang?" Fragte Lan Xichen es auf den Punkt bringend. Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian zuckten zusammen, als Lan Xichen esso klar und deutlich aussprach.

Wei Wuxians Gesicht verzog sich zu einer erschrockenen Grimmasse.  
"Um Himmels willen, oh Gott, nein!" Antwortete Wei Wuxian hastig, der alleine schon den Gedankengang tunlichst vermeiden wollte. Er schüttelte wild den Kopf um seine Abneigung noch zu unterstreichen.

Lan Xichens Augenbrauen kräuselten sich.  
"Wer war es dann?" Fragte er forsch weiter.

Wei Wuxian zuckte erneut zusammen, als die Frage in sein Ohr eindrang und die Erinnerungen aus der Besenkammer in ihm hervorrief.  
"Haha..." Lachte er verlegen.  
"Lan Xichen du bist aber wissensdurstig heute...haha"

Plötzlich grätschte Bao Tian dazwischen.  
"War es Wangji?" Erklang Bao Tians tiefe und klare Stimme.

Wei Wuxian spürte wie ihm immer heißer im Gesicht wurde, als seine Wangen plötzlich rot anliefen.  
"Das...ähm...ja...also nein...also ich meine..." Stammelte er vor sich hin und er kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, welches gerade von seinen beiden Eltern in die Mangel genommen wurde, um die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszuquetschen.

"Ja oder nein?" Fragte Bao Tian noch einmal kräftiger nach.

Wei Wuxian kniff die Augen fest zusammen und biss sich kurz auf die Backenzähne, als ein leises Genuschel über seine Lippen kam.  
"Ähmm...mhhhh...Ja...?" Räusperte er sich leise, als er sein Gesicht hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken versuchte. Nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte , wurde die unangenehme Situation noch realer und er war fast ein wenig eingeschüchtert, wie Lan Xichen und Bao Tian so dominant vor ihm standen.  
Wei Wuxian erwartete nun alles mögliche von den beiden und war gefasst auf eine Moralapostel oder den nächsten Wutausbruch ,als man plötzlich ein lautes und erleichtertes Aufzeufzen von Lan Xichen vernahm.

Wei Wuxian blinzelte mit den Augen, als er Lan Xichens absolut entspanntes Gesicht sah, auf dem auch schon wieder ein sanftes Lächeln über die Lippen flog.  
"Es war nur Wangji, dann ist ja alles gut!" Sagte er erleichtert.

Bao Tian lachte auf und Wei Wuxian blickte die beiden sprachlos an, als er bemerkt, dass er weder aus der Cloud Recesses gejagt wurde noch sich eine ordentliche Standpauke anhören musste.

"Und..ähm... Lan Zhan, wo ist er jetzt?" Fragte Wei Wuxian vorsichtig.

"Wangji?" Fragte Lan Xichen.  
"Der ist uns vorhin entgegengekommen. Er wirkte etwas aufgebracht und unruhig. Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist aber schließlich wart ihr beiden auch nicht beim Essen. Ich habe ihn daher hoch zur Quelle geschickt, damit er sich etwas den Kopf abkühlt. Aber ich denke ich brauche da auch nicht mehr weiter nachforschen." Bei dem letzten Satz wurde Lan Xichens Stimme etwas leiser und er räusperte sich und hielt seine Hand, geballt zu einer Faust, vor den Mund.

Bao Tian lachte leise und grinste vergnügt von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Also mich würde es schon interessieren!" Sagte er provozierend und er warf Wei Wuxian einen schadenfrohen Blick zu.

Doch Lan Xichen streckte seinen Ellenbogen aus und boxte Bao Tian leicht in die Seite.  
"Ruhe jetzt."  
Dann wendete er sich leicht zur Tür ab.  
"Aber Wei Wuxian, das hier bringst du wieder inordnung." Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf das Chaos und auf den gespaltenen Tisch in der Raummitte.  
"Und wegen deiner Kleider, gehst du bitte zu Madame Mao und lässt dir neue geben. Als Bezahlung kannst du Zhao Ran und Gao Lee beim Kleider stopfen und Löcher flicken helfen."

Bao Tian, der etwas hinter Lan Xichen stand, blinzelte Wei Wuxian plötzlich mit einem Auge zu, als seine Lippen sich langsam und geräuschlos bewegten.  
" _Schwein gehabt_ " Las Wei Wuxian aus seinen Lippen heraus.

Wei Wuxian stutzte für einen Moment, doch dann sofort machte er eine freundliche Handgeste und verneigte sich vor Lan Xichen.  
"Das werde ich tun, vielen Dank, Lan Xichen."

"Gut, dann wäre ja alles geklärt."  
Lan Xichen lächelte zufrieden, als er sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum ging.

Bao Tian grinste Wei Wuxian noch einmal an und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu mehr als einer schadenfrohe Grimasse.  
Die beiden tauschten ein paar stille, duellierende Blicke miteinander aus, als Bao Tian schließlich kichernt durch die Tür verschwand und Lan Xichen folgte.

Die beiden gingen schweigend den Flur entlang und als sie sich ein wenig dem Raum entfernt hatten, holte Bao Tian ein paar Schritte auf und ging neben Lan Xichen. Er atmete einmal tief ein.  
"Huan, du bist einfach zu gutmütig für diese Welt." Sagte er mit einem leichten und fröhlichen Ton.

Lan Xichen linste nur mit seinem Blick zu Bao Tian herüber.  
"Solange Wangji glücklich ist, bin ich es auch. Und was könnte ich mir schöneres vorstellen, als den Geliebten meines kleinen Bruders halbnackt und mit Blutergüssen übersäht, aus den Fängen eines anderen Mannes zu befreien?"

Bao Tian stutzte und riss die Augen weit auf, als er doch tatsächlich eine leichte Ironie in Lan Xichens Stimme vernahm.

Er lachte laut auf.  
"Huan, Huan. Du überrascht mich immer wieder."  
Er streckte seine linke Hand nach Lan Xichen aus und berührte das lange, flatternde Ende seines Kopfbandes. Behutsam nahm er es zwischen die Finger und führte es zu seinen Lippen um einen leichten Kuss darauf zu platzieren.  
Er blickte Lan Xichen mit einem klaren und aufrichtigen Blick an, als ein leises Flüstern über seine Lippen kam.  
"Und genau dieser Charme ist es auch, der dich so liebenswert macht!"

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und als kaum sichtbar seine Wangen sich in ein zarte Rosé tauchten, schlug er seinen Onkel miment, hastig seine Ärmel nach hinten und erhöhte sein Schrittempo.  
"Hmpf" Schnaufte er durch die Nase und das lange Ende des Kopfbandes glitt geräuschlos durch Bao Tians Finger und flatterte dann aufgebracht seinem Herrn hinterher.


	34. Chapter 16-6

**Chapter 16.6**

Madame Mao hielt ein hellbraunes Tablett in ihren Händen. Es standen zwei hübsche grüne Teeschalen, eine Teekanne und ein paar kleine Leckereien darauf.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und die Sonne verschwand mit ihren letzten Lichtstrahlen hinter den Bäumen.

Ihre Lippen trugen ein frisches, sinnliches rot und ihre langen Haare wehte seicht im Abendwind.  
Sie überquerte eine kleine Brücke, schritt ein paar Steinstufen hinauf und lenkte ihre Schritte dann genau zu dem Eingang des großen Library Pavillons.

Sie stellte das Tablett kurz ab, dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die groß Tür und wagte einen Blick ins Innere.  
Ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich sanft nach oben, als sie Lan Qiren im hinteren Bereich des Pavillons entdeckte, wie er mit mürrischer Miene ein paar Schriftrollen durch seine Hände rollte.

Madame Mao schnappte sich das Tablett, schloss leise die große Tür wieder hinter sich und ging auf leisen Füßen durch den Pavillon.

Lan Qiren war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er sie erst bemerkte, als sie schon fast genau vor ihm stand.  
Hinter einem großen Raumtrenner und einem Banner des Gusu Lan Clans trat sie hervor und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
"Lan Qiren, seid gegrüßt!" Begrüßte sie ihn.

Lan Qirens Augen weiteten sich und in seinem Gesicht stand eine leichte Unsicherheit. Die mürrische Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verschwand und er legte seine Schriftrollen beiseite, als er ihr begrüßend zunickte.  
"Madame Mao, zu welchem Anlass verschlägt es euch in den Library Pavillon? Und ihr seid, wie ich sehe, alleine?!"

Madame Mao grinste und ihre purpurroten Lippen machten einen anmutigen Aufschwung.  
Sie stelllte das Tablett auf den Tisch und begann die Teeschalen und die Leckereien zu platzieren.  
"Brauche ich einen besonderen Anlass um euch sehen zu wollen?" Fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Lan Qirens Lippen zogen sich angespannt zusammen, während er sich nervös über den Bart strich. Er linste zum Tisch herüber und beäugte die liebevoll hergerichteten Dinge auf dem kleinen Tisch.  
"Ich...bin beschäftigt und habe leider keine Zeit." Antwortete er schließlich abweisend.

Doch Madame Mao lächelte nur und begann das heiße Wasser in die Teeschalen zu gießen. Warmer Wasserdampf stieg empor und der Raum erfüllte sich in dem lieblichen Duft, eines blumigen Tees.  
"Wir alle haben im Leben Zeit für eine Pause. Und wenn nicht, dann nehmen wir sie uns."  
Madame Mao machte eine einladende Handgeste und forderte Lan Qiren auf sich hinzusetzen.

Lan Qiren zog einmal hörbar die Luft durch seine Nase, als er ihrem Wunsch nachgab und sich hinsetzte.

Madame Mao beobachtete ihn ganz genau und ihr Blick heftete an seinem Gesicht. Doch Lan Qiren versuchte gekonnt ihre Blicke zu umgehen und so wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit die Regale an der Wand ab.

Madame Mao Lächelte und schloss für einen kurzen Moment, in Gedanken ihre Augen, als sie sich ebenfalls hinsetzte und eine Teeschale in die Hände nahm. Sie reichte sie Lan Qiren herüber.  
"Er schmeckt angenehm mild. Kostet ihn."  
Madame Mao streckte ihre Hand mit der heißen Tasse Tee über den Tisch.

Lan Qirens Blick heftete sich auf den aufsteigenden Wasserdampf und wanderte dann ein Stück weiter nach unten, auf Madame Maos schlanken Finger.  
"Ich werde ihn probieren. Vielen Dank."

Doch Lan Qiren nahm ihr die Schale, welche sie ihm anbietend entgegenstreckte, nicht ab. Noch einen Moment verharrte Madame Mao mit ihren ausgestreckten Händen, als sie schließlich nachgab und die Teeschale vor ihm auf den Tisch abstellte.

Sie seufzte leise, als ihr Blick aus dem Fenster fiel.  
"Es ist so ruhig und friedlich hier in der Cloud Recesses. Die Vögel singen, das Wasser plätschert, das Gras tanzt seicht im Wind. Es ist genau wie damals, als ich das erste mal hierher gekommen bin."

Lan Qiren nippte an seinem Tee, als er vorsichtig über den Rand seiner Teeschale linste und Madame Maos hübsches Gesicht und die roten Lippen ins Auge fasste.

Madame Maos Blick schweifte herüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
"Möchtet ihr mich gar nicht auf heute Nachmittag ansprechen? Auf den kleinen Ausrutscher mit Wei Wuxian?"

Lan Qiren verschluckte sich leicht und hustete ein bis zweimal, als er die Teeschale wieder absetzte und nach Luft schnappte.

"Nicht so hastig, nicht so hastig." Lachte Madame Mao als sie mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum wedelte.

Lan Qiren räusperte sich.  
"Wangji, ist in der Cloud Recesses für die Bestrafungen zuständig. Er wird wissen, wie mit der Situation umgegangen wird." Antwortete er mit tiefer Stimme, während seine Hand unruhig um seine Teeschale strich.

"Ist das so?" Fragte Madame Mao mit einem hörbaren Unterton.  
Sie hob ihre Teeschale zu ihren Lippen, die rote Farbe schmiegte sich anmutig an den Rand. Der heiße Dampf stieg empor und Madame Mao ließ ihren Blick auf Lan Qiren ruhen, während sie einen Schluck nahm.  
"Und ihr glaubt, dass Wangji mich bestrafen wird? Ich mache mir da eher um Wei Wuxian sorgen. Bei ihm sollte ich mich später entschuldigen." Kicherte sie vergnügt, während Lan Qirens angespannte Zornesfalte nur bei der Nennung diesen Namens, wieder sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

"Nennt in meiner Gegenwart nicht diesen Namen." Sagte Lan Qiren rasch und er hob erneut die Teeeschale an seine Lippen und nahm einen schnellen Schluck.

Madame Mao stutzte.  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und hauchte anstachelnt: "Welchen... Namen..? Etwa WEI WUXIAN?" Buchstabierte sie jeden Buchstaben einzeln. Sie grinste zufrieden als Lan Qirens rechte Augenbraue zu zucken begann.

"Er ist eine Schande für den Gusu Lan Clan und unser Wangji..." Doch plötzlich stockte er mitten in seinem Satz. Der pure Gedanke schien ihn schon zu erzürnen und er räusperte sich, als ihm die Worte im Hals stecken blieben.

"Unser Wangji, was?" Sagte Madame Mao mit einem ernsten Ton.  
"Wie könnt ihr diesen jungen Mann nur eine Schande nennen! Wei Wuxian ist weitaus mehr als das. Er ist eine Bereicherung. Eine Bereicherung für uns alle, denn er erinnert uns daran,was das wirklich wichtige im Leben ist. Vieles ist nicht wie es zu sein scheint und wir müssen unseren eigenen Verstand einsetzen um zwischen seinen Zeilen zu lesen. Er hat ein großes Herz, er hat viele Opfer gebracht und er denkt mehr als alle anderen an die Menschen die er liebt. Und trotzdem schafft er es immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen zu tragen und trotz aller Tragik die Schönheit des Lebens zu sehen. Er ist vielleicht manchmal frech, unverschämt und alles andere als die viertausend Regeln an eurer Steinwand von ihm erwarten. Aber lasst uns eines nicht vergessen, nämlich das er uns allen etwas voraus hat. Denn er, ist schon einmal gestorben.  
Wir sollten die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und nach vorne sehen. Nur wer klare Sicht über alle Geschehnisse und Beweggründen hat, sollte sich trauen ein Urteil zu sprechen."  
Madame Mao ging so in ihrer Rede auf, dass sie sich etwas über den Tisch lehnte und Lan Qiren dabei ein Stück näher kam.

Doch dieser saß mit steifem Körper und angespannten Gesicht vor ihr. Seine Gedanken zwischen Empörung und Schuld hin und hergerissen.

"Und außerdem..." Fügte Madame Mao hinzu.  
"Was Wangji betrifft, ist er das Beste was diesem Jungen passieren konnte. Ich dachte schon er würde sich niemals öffnen und dieses erstarrte Puppengesicht würde für immer nach der Nase seines Onkels und seines Bruders tanzen. Manch einer mag denken, dass Wei Wuxian sein größter Fehler oder gar sein Untergang war. Aber ich sage..." Madame Mao haute mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.  
"Wei Wuxian war sein größter Segen und das Beste was diesem Kind passieren konnte. Denn Wei Wuxian hat ihm etwas sehr wichtiges Gegeben, nämlich ein Herz und einen Sinn im Leben. Ein Herz voller Liebe ist das wertvollste was es auf der Welt gibt und es bringt erst die wahre Schönheit eines Menschen hervor.  
Wir haben alle Wangji leiden sehen. Und ihr und auch sein Bruder Lan Xichen Jahr für Jahr. Ihr habt ihn großgezogen und heranwachsen sehen, ihr habt ihm alles beigebracht was er nun weiß, vergesst das nicht, Lan Qiren. Er ähnelte eher einem Zombie, welchen ihr Cultivators so eifrig jede Nacht nachjagt, als das er auch nur ein Fünkchen Leben in seinen Augen hatte.  
Doch Wei Wuxian hat ihm dieses Leben in die Seele gehaucht und nach so vielen Jahren des Leidens und der Sehnsucht hat, wenn nicht er, wer dann ein glückliches Ende verdient?  
Wangji ist gewachsen an dieser Liebe, er ist ein Mann geworden, ein ehrenvoller Cultivator und ein wunderbarer Mensch.  
Nie hat er euch oder seine Familie entteuscht und das Einzige was er jemals für sich beansprucht hat, war Wei Wuxian. Nach mehr hat er nicht verlangt.  
Wie könnte man es ihm verwehren?  
Und sei Wei Wuxian nun ein Mann oder eine Frau, wo ist da der Unterschied?  
Es ist Liebe und wenn es Liebe ist, dann gibt es keine Regeln. Sie ist immer ehrlich und keine Liebe ist mehr wert als eine andere.  
Lan Xichen hat diesen Fakt schon lange akzeptiert, denn was gibt es für ihn schöneres als seinen kleinen Bruder glücklich zu sehen?"  
Madame Maos Stimme stieg immer weiter an und wurde kräftiger und lauter.  
"Es ist Zeit die alten verstaubten Prinzipien über den Haufen zu werfen. Wir alle leben schließlich nur einmal. Daher sollten wir alle tun was wir möchten und einfach glücklich sein. Es macht alles so viel einfacher im Leben, wenn man einfach akzeptieren kann.  
Was bringt es mir wenn ich eines Tages alt und klapprig bin und mein ganzes Leben aufrichtig und diszipliniert war, aber ganz vergessen habe neben den ganzen selbstauferlegten Regeln, auch zu Leben und zu genießen?  
Also was, wäre hier wohl die größere Schande?"  
Madame Mao lehnte sich auf den Tisch, in ihren Augen loderte ein Feuer und ihre Ansprache hallte noch in Lan Qirens Ohren nach.

Er schaute sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sein Hals war trocken und bei all der Empörung und dem Schock vergaß er sogar sich unruhig über den Bart zu streichen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Madame Mao sich wieder beruhigte und plötzlich bemerkte, was sie da eigenrlich tat.  
Schnell setzte sie sich wieder hin und strich eine Strähne ihres Haars hinter ihr rechtes Ohr.  
"Oh verzeiht, ich habe mich wohl etwas mitreißen lassen."

Es trat ein Moment der unangenehmen Stille ein, als Lan Qiren sich schließlich räusperte.  
"Keine Ursache."

Madame Mao rührte in ihrer Teeschale umher und Lan Qiren schaute schweigend aus dem Fenster.  
Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, so hatte Madame Maos Ansprache doch etwas in ihm bewegt, was seine Gedanken nicht mehr los liest. Sein Geist war rastlos und suchte nach Antworten in der Ferne.

Plötzlich zuckte Madame Mao zusammen und sie lachte leise.  
"Die hatten ich ja ganz vergessen, möchtet ihr nicht probieren? Ich habe sie extra für euch gemacht."  
Madame Mao überspielte die unangenehme Situation und sie hob den kleinen Teller mit den Leckereien an. Sie reichte ihn herüber und Lan Qiren schaute angespannt auf ihre Hände.

"Danke, ich werde sie probieren." Antwortete er schnell.

Madame Mao hielt wieder für einen Moment den Teller in die Luft und forderte Lan Qiren auf ihn entgegenzunehmen.  
Doch wiedereinmal nahm er es nicht entgegen, sondern saß es aus, bis Madame Mao den Teller wieder vor ihm auf den Tisch abstellte.  
Leise seufzte sie auf. Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich und ihre roten Lippen zogen sich zusammen.  
"Ihr habt euch verändert.." Flüsterte sie leise.

Lan Qiren blickte in Madame Maos unglückliches Gesicht.  
"Es ist viel passiert. Natürlich habe ich mich verändert mit den Jahren." Antwortet Lan Qiren abweisend.

Madame Mao suchte in seinem Gesicht eine Antwort und ihr trauriger Blick verharrte für einen Moment bei ihm. Doch wann immer sie ihm in die Augen sehen wollte, schaffte Lan Qiren es ihrem Blick auszuweichen und suchte stattdessen irgendwelche Staubkörner zwischen den Regalen.

"Stimmt, ihr seit älter geworden." Sagte sie schließlich provozierend.

Lan Qiren zuckte zusammen und dann wanderte sein Blick herüber und sie schauten sich an.

Madame Mao lachte.  
"Haha, jetzt habe ich eure Aufmerksamkeit."  
Madame Mao stand auf, fuhr mit ihrer Hand elegant durch ihre langen Haare und verweilte schließlich am Fenster und ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne.  
"Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als ihr und euer Bruder in meinem Freudenhaus aufgetaucht seid."

(Wer möchte, der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=Uh_tJqHxU-I** ) - 何晟銘 + 向鷹 - 愛的供養 - 電視劇《宮鎖心玉》片頭曲男生版 3:40-

Lan Qiren verschluckte sich plötzlich. Er hustete ein paar und hielt sich seine Hand vor den Mund.

Madame Mao kicherte vergnügt.  
„So schlimm? Die Erinnerung an vergangene Tage?" Ihre Augen formten sich zu mandelförmigen Schlitzen und über ihre roten Lippen flog ein Lächeln, als sie sich in Gedanken in die Vergangenheit verlor.  
„Ihr ward beide damals so jung, so unbefangen, ungestüm und voller Tatendrang. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick als Qingheng-Jun, euer Bruder und ich uns sahen."  
Madame Mao seufzte und atmete einmal tief ein.

Lan Qiren dagegen schien das Aufbringen dieses Themas zu missbilligen und sein Gesicht legte sich in angestrengte Falten, als er seine Augen schloss und versuchte die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit wieder aus seinem Kopf auszutreiben.  
„Das ist lange her.." Sagte er schließlich leise und mit nachdenklichem Ton.

Madame Mao blickte zu Lan Qiren herüber.  
„Ja das ist es. Und trotzdem bleibt es eine bittersüße Erinnerung. Aber denkt nichts falsches von mir, Lan Qiren. Ich bin eurem Bruder nicht böse. Ich war es nie. Madame Lan war eine bessere Partnerin für ihn, wie könnte ich es ihm verübeln. Besonders weil für euch Cultivators des Lan Clans, Aufrichtigkeit, Anstand und Ehre, das Maß aller Dinge sind.  
Es war ein schöner Traum, aber für eine Konkubine wie ich eine wahr, unerreichbar. Dennoch war der Gedanke, das zwei so wunderbare Söhne wie Lan Xichen und Lan Wangji hätten vielleicht die meine sein können, ein verlockender Gedanke."  
Madame Maos Stimme wurde etwas dünner und trauriger und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, als ein kalter Windzug durch das offene Fenster ihre Kleider zum tanzen brachte.

Lan Qiren schaute zu Madame Mao herüber. Sie war eine Augenweide und herrlich anzuschauen. Ihre roten Lippen, das lange seidige Haare, ein schönes Gesicht welches selbst der Zahn der Zeit den Zauber nicht nahm. Sie war von schlanker Statur und ihre Robe war aus feinstem Stoff und schmiegte sich anmutig an ihren Körper.

Lan Qiren schluckte als er eine Weile seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen ließ.  
Schließlich wendete er seinen Blick wieder ab, er schaute nach unten auf seine Teeschale und begann sie wieder unruhig in seiner Hand hin und herzudrehen.  
„Mein Bruder...Er hat euch sehr geliebt." Sagte er schließlich leise.

Bei dem Klang dieser Worte weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie blickte zu Lan Qiren herüber, welcher immer noch unruhig an seiner Teeschale herumspielte.  
„...Und doch, hat es nicht gereicht!" Sagte sie schweren Herzens.

Lan Qiren begriff endlich, warum Madame Mao vorher so aufbrausend wegen Lan Wangji gewesen war. Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte um zu verstehen, dass sie aus eigener schmerzlichen Erfahrung von Liebe und Kummer gesprochen hatte. Es muss einen wunden Punkt, tief in ihrem Herzen getroffen haben.  
Doch war es nicht auch er, der schmerzlich über den Kummer einer unerfüllten Liebe bescheid wusste?

Die Stimmung im Raum war andächtig und außer das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern war nichts zu hören. Es war friedlich und ruhig in der Cloud Recesses.

„Ich habe mich oft gefragt..." Fuhr sie fort.  
„Nachdem die Wens die Cloud Recesses niedergebrannt hatten und kurze Zeit später Qingheng-Jun verstarb, warum ausgerechnet Lan Xichen, dem ich auf seiner Reise durch Zhou Yong begegnet war, mir später einen Platz im Gusu Lan Clan versprach. Obwohl er wusste was ich war, scheute er keine Mühe und er bot mir Arbeit und eure überaus freundliche Gastfreundlichkeit an."  
Madame Mao blickte zu Lan Qiren herüber. Doch dieser vermied ihren Blick und schaute weiterhin schweigend in seine Teeschale, welche er nun noch unruhiger in seiner Hand hin und her drehte.

Madame Maos Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben.  
„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob es nicht doch noch jemanden in der Cloud Recesses gab, der mich nicht vergessen hatte und der im stillen die Fäden des Schicksals gelenkt hatte, sodass sich meine Wege erneut mit dem Gusu Lan Clan kreuzten?"

Lan Qiren schluckte schwer. Er sagte kein Wort. Er saß steif und regungslos vor dem kleinen Tisch und seine Lippen, welche unruhig zuckten waren wie versiegelt.

Madame Mao atmete noch einmal tief ein und ließ den frischen Wind um ihre Nase wehen, als sie sich schließlich umdrehte und wieder zurück zu Lan Qiren an den Tisch kam.  
Sie setzte sich hin, strich noch einmal ihre Robe glatt und schaute ihn dann mit einem prüfenden Blick an.  
Ihr Blick fiel weiter auf Lan Qirens linke Hand, welche regungslos auf dem Tisch verharrte.

Sie sah die langen Finger, welche anmutig und regungslos nur ein kleines Stück von ihr entfernt verweilten.

Plötzlich legte Madame Mao ihre rechte Hand auf den Tisch und ganz langsam schob sie ihre Hand zu Lan Qiren herüber. Es war wie ein Test, ein Versuch etwas auszuprobieren und um zu sehen, ob ihre Vermutung richtig war. Stück für Stück näherten sich ihre Finger und als Lan Qirens Hand nur noch ein paar Millimeter entfernt war, zuckte Lan Qiren plötzlich zusammen und zog sofort seine Hand zurück.

Madame Maos Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment um dann, entteuscht wieder kleiner zu werden. Ihre Stimme war leise und sie flüsterte.  
„Wann habt ihr aufgehört mich zu berühren?"

Lan Qiren blickte sie erschrocken an. Seine Hände ballten sich zu angestrengten Fäusten und seine Lippen bebten.

Madame Mao seufzte leise.  
„Früher hatten wir sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Nachdem Lan Xichen mich zur Cloud Recesses gebracht hatte, habt ihr euch mir angenommen. Ich durfte viel von euch lernen und ihr ward stets ein guter Lehrmeister. Es waren Tage voller Freude und neuer Hoffnung für ein glückliches und erfüllendes Leben. Doch mit der Zeit begannt ihr euch zurück zu ziehen. Ihr besuchtet mich immer weniger. Die Zeit die wir miteinander verbrachten wurde kürzer und ich fragte mich oft, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Ich fühlte mich oft einsam, aber wann immer ich das Gespräch suchen wollte, ward ihr auch schon wieder aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Irgendwann hattet ihr aufgehört mir direkt in die Augen zu sehen und so wie jetzt, schautet ihr lieber schwiegsam nach unten."

Lan Qiren schluckte erneut und es war ersichtlich, dass ihm dieser Moment, mit dieser Frau und mit diesen Worten, deutlich zusetzte und er am liebsten auf der Stelle den Pavillon verlassen würde, um diese für ihn unerträgliche Situation zu beenden.  
„Ich..." stotterte er leise und seine Atmung wurde unruhig, während er auf Madame Maos ausgestreckte Hand blickte.

Madame Mao zog langsam ihre Hand wieder zurück. Sie hauchte mit leiser Stimme.  
„Vielleicht gibt es jemanden in der Cloud Recesses der mehr für mich empfindet, als es nach Außen hin den Anschein geben mag?  
Vielleicht gibt es jemanden, der Liebe auf den zweiten Blick nicht für möglich gehalten hätte?  
Vielleicht gibt es jemanden, der trotz seiner eigenen strengen und konsequenten Worte, nicht zugeben mag, dass er etwas von Herzen begehrt, selbst wenn es der eigenen Moralvorstellung widerstrebt?"

Lan Qiren atmete tief ein, als seine Hände zu zittern begannen.

In diesem Moment streckte Madame Mao ihre Hand erneut über den Tisch und legte sie auf Lan Qirens geballte Faust.

Lan Qiren erschrack und zuckte zuammen. Er blickte Madame Mao in ihre wunderschönen Augen, welche mit einem stechenden Blick auf ihn geheftet waren.  
Ihre Gesichter waren sich sehr nahe und er konnte ihren lieblichen, blumigen Duft riechen.  
Er schaute auf ihren roten, vollen Mund; als Madame Mao leise flüsterte.  
„Ihr dürftet mich berühren, wo immer ihr wollt, wenn ihr es euch denn wünscht."

Lan Qiren blieb die Luft weg und sein Herz machte einen kurzen Aussetzer, als seine Atmung zu stolpern begann. Seine Ohrläppchen und sein Nacken tauchten sich in ein zartes rosé, als seine Hände begannen schwitzig zu werden und er nicht mehr wusste wo unten und wo oben ist.

Madame Maos Mundwinkel bogen sich leicht nach oben und als sie mit einem letzten Wimpernaufschlag Lan Qiren direkt in die Augen sah, zog sie ihre Hand langsam wieder zurück und verließ den Pavillon. Ihre Schritte hallten durch die Gänge und Lan Qiren saß wie versteinert an seinem Tisch und sein Herz pochte so laut in seiner Brust, dass jeder der in der Nähe gewesen wäre, es gehört hätte und es wäre doch unvermeidbar gewesen.

* * *

Zhao Ran und Gao Lee saßen in ihrem Zimmer am großen, offenen Fenster. Neben ihnen auf dem Tisch lag ein großer Stapel Kleider und Roben und jede von ihnen führte geschickt Nadel und Faden und flickte die vielen, unzähligen Löcher in den edlen Stoffen.  
Es war eine herrlich anzusehen wie die beiden jungen, hübschen Damen im Gespräch vertieft ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und ihre Themen ihnen ein Lächeln auf die zarten Lippen zauberte.

Zhao Ran, die mutigere und aufgeschlossenere von beiden, lenkte ihr Gesprächsthema gezielt in eine bestimmte Richtung und nutzte die Gelegenheit ihrer Zweisamkeit, um über wichtige Frauenthemen zu sprechen.  
„Sag, Lee, wir sind jetzt schon ein paar Tage hier. Wie gefällt es dir in der Cloud Recesses? Der Gusu Lan Clan ist erstaunlich, fast als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt. Und diese unglaublich vielen gutaussehnden Männer. Man weiß gar nicht wo man zu erst hinschauen soll."  
Sie kicherte vergnügt, als Gao Lee große Augen machte und hektisch begann mit ihrer Nadel durch den Stoff zu gehen.

„Was sagst du denn da Ran? Was ist wenn uns jemand hört? Du sollst Stoffe flicken, und nicht an Männer denken." Sagte sie im Flüsterton.

„Ach pappelapapp. Wer soll uns hier schön hören? Und ich nähe doch die Stoffe, aber nebenbei kann man sich doch über deutlich wichtigere Dinge unterhalten. Also sag schon Lee, welcher der Männer gefällt dir am besten?"  
Zhao Ran ging voll in diesem Gesprächsthema auf uns sie blickte Gao Lee mit interessierter Miene an.

Doch Gao Lee zuckte zusammen und fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt.  
„Ha? Ran lass das. Frag mich doch nicht sowas...! Du sollst weiter nähen. Was ist wenn Madame Mao uns reden hört aber nicht arbeiten sieht?"  
Sie legte eine Schmollippe auf und schaute schüchtern nach unten. Doch Zhao entgang nicht, dass ihre Wangen leicht rot anliefen und so war es für sie Ansporn genug, der Sache erstrecht weiter auf den Grund zu gehen und noch einmal genauer nachzubohren.  
Sie lehnte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper etwas zu Gao Lee herüber. Ihre Stimme hatte einen vergnügten Unterton und sie zog nekisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Nun komm, Lee. Sei nicht so. Dein Gesicht verrät mir, dass du da an jemand bestimmtes zu denken scheinst!"

Gao Lee zuckte erneut zusammen und stach sich dabei ausversehen in die Finger.  
„Autsch." Es war ihr peinlich von Zhao Ran so in die Mangel genommen zu werden und sie wusste nicht so recht zu kontern bei dieser Art von Gesprächsthemen.  
„Ich denke an niemanden. Ich interessiere mich nicht für die Männer hier. Ich bin hier um zu Arbeiten." Blockte sie mit leiser Stimme ab.

Doch Zhao Ran gab nicht nach. Sie hörte auf zu nähen und schaute Gao Lee tief in die Augen.  
„Wir wissen doche beide hier, das du lügst. Lee, ich kenne dich doch. Nun sag schon. Es ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich werde es auch keinem verraten. Großes Ehrenwort, es bleibt unser Geheimnis." Sprach sie ermutigend und vorsichtshalber lehnte sie sich schonmal noch ein Stückchen näher heran um die Antwort auch ja nicht zu verpassen.

Nun hörte auch Gao Lee auf zu nähen und ihr stieg die Wärme weiterhin ins Gesicht und wenn man es nicht gewusst hätte, so könnte man denken, sie würde gerade an einem starken Fieber leiden, so rot war sie angelaufen.

„Oder...Soll ich sie etwa aufzählen? Du brauchst auch nur zu nicken." Flüsterte Zhao Ran herüber und sie war mehr als amüsiert, über Gao Lees schüchterndes Verhalten.

Gao Lee machte ein unglückliches Gesicht und sie seufzte einmal laut auf. Sie wusste das Widerstand bei Zhao Ran zwecklos war und sie so lange nachbohren würde, bis sie ihre Antwort endlich bekommen würde.

Zhao Ran dachte derweil nach.  
„Okay hmmmm mit wem fangen wir an...Wie sieht es aus mit Second Master Lan Wangji?"

Gao Lee schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Hmpf, er sieht doch gut aus. Sehr gut sogar!" Erwiderte Zhao Ran überrascht.  
„Was heißt gut, mehr als das. Er ist ein wirklich schöner Mann. Aber er ist sehr schweigsam und trägt immer eine kühle Miene. Schade drum, mit einem Lächeln wäre er noch viel hübscher. Er ist ein wenig wie du, Lee."  
Kicherte Sie vergnügt.

Gao Lee warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Hmpf" Schnaufte sie auf. „Ich bin nicht Schweigsam, nur etwas stiller vielleicht als andere." Setzte sie zur Verteidigung an.

„Ist das nicht das Gleiche?" Lachte Zhao Ran.  
"Aber gut, er ist es also schon mal nicht. Was ist mit Meister Sun Yan, vom Yunmeng Jiang Clan? Er ist jung, gut aussehend und diese bezaubernden grünen Augen. Hast du sie gesehen?"

Gao Lee schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Meister Sun Yan, ist in der Tat gutaussehend. Aber es ist irgendetwas in seinem Blick was ich nicht mag. Hmmm lass mich nachdenken. Es ist wie die Eifersucht. Häßlich und unangenehm."

Zhao Ran machte große Augen.  
„So so? Was dir immer alles auffällt.  
Nach Sect Leader Jiang Cheng brauche ich demnach dann wohl nicht zu fragen?! Ich habe nur sein Gesicht gesehen und es lief mir schon kalt den Rücken herunter. Hast du schon die Gerüchte und Geschichten gehört die man sich über ihn erzählt? Er soll grauenvoll kaltherzig und brutal sein. Wuahh, was für ein erschreckender Mann."  
Zhao Ran zog eine schreckliche Grimasse und schüttelte sich einmal am ganzen Körper.

Gao Lee lachte leise über ihre gezogene Grimasse und hielt sich die Hand vor ihren Mund.  
„Er hat wirklich eine kalte Aura. Schade drum, seine Gesichtszüge sind anmutig."

„Nicht wahr?" Lachte Zhao Ran.

Die beiden waren so vertieft in ihrem Gespräch, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, das sie schon lange aufgehört hatten zu arbeiten und ihre Finger still standen. Der große Berg an Kleidern wurde nicht weniger und die Zeit verflog wie im Flug.

„Was ist mit Bao Tian? Er sieht anders aus, ein interessanter Typ Mann. Oder ist er dir schon zu alt? Ich mag seine dunklere Hautfarbe und das schwarze, wellige Haar." Zhao Ran zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Gao Lee schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Ich mag Bao Tian, auch wenn er gerne einen neckt. Aber er ist immer so unbekümmert und freundlich und bringt einen zum Lachen. Er ist ziemlich lustig. Viel lockerer als die anderen Clan Mitglieder hier in der Cloud Recesses.

„Stimmt, da hast du recht." Stimmte Zhao Ran ihr zu.  
„Gut wen hatte ich noch nicht...hmmm... ist es etwa Sect Leader Lan Xichen?" Sie machte große Augen und schaute Gao Lee neugierig an.

Doch wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Was für eine Verschwendung an potentiellem Heiratsmaterial!" Seufzte Zhao Ran laut über ihr Kopfschütteln auf.  
„Er sieht so gut aus, ist sanftmütig, freundlich und er trägt immer ein Lächeln."

Gao Lee nickte ihr bestätigend zu.  
„Er ist wirklich ein toller Clan Anführer und er hat für unsere Madame Mao viel getan."

Zhao Ran lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich auf ihren Händen ab. Nachdenklich suchte sie nach einem weiteren Namen.  
Sie seufzte einmal leise auf.  
„Nach Meister Mo brauch ich ja nicht zu fragen. Ihr beiden seid so grundverschieden wie Feuer und Eis, ihr würdet euch niemals ineinande..."  
Doch plötzlich blieben Zhao Ran die Worte im Hals stecken, als sie bemerkte wie Gao Lee plötzlich im Gesicht wieder knallrot anlief.  
Sie stutzte und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie zu verstehen begann.

Gao Lee vergrub derweil ihr Gesicht in ihrem Schoß aber auch das half nichts. Die rote Gesichtfarbe strahlte sogar bis auf ihre Ohren heraus.

Zhao Ran begann zu lachen.  
„Meister Mo? Wirklich Mo Xuanyu? Du überrascht misch, Lee!" Ihre Stimme war schrill und laut.

Gao Lee war es so unangenehm, dass sie gar nicht wusste wo sie hinschauen sollte. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild und ihr war unglaublich heiß. Die Finger kribbelten unkontrollierbar und sie hätte sich fast mit der Nadel schon wieder in den Finger gestochen.

Zha Ran dagegen erfreute sich ihres Lebens, endlich das Geheimniss gelüftet zu haben. Vergnügt strich sie sich über ihr Kinn.  
„Meine liebe, kleine Lee. Ausgerechnet Meister Mo. Wer hätte das gedacht? Soll ich dir helfen?" Sie warf Gao Lee einen aufstachelnden Bliick zu und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nein." Zischte Gao Lee.  
„Und sprich nicht so laut. Nachher hört dich noch einer."  
Gao Lee blickte mit einem schüchternden Blick zu Zhao Ran herüber. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer gerötet und sie machte einen durchaus liebenswürdigen und unbeholfenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber du musst es ihm doch sagen!" Erwiderte Zhao Ran entschlossen.  
„Wie soll denn aus deiner jungen Liebe etwas werden wenn wir nicht ein wenig nachhelfen? Wir könnten auch einen der Männer dazuziehen und sie ausquetschen. Sie helfen uns bestimmt bei diesem Unterfangen."

Gao Lee blickte erschrocken und antwortet hastig.  
„Nein nicht. Mach das bloß nicht. Ran du musst mir versprechen, dass du es niemanden erzählst und für dich behälst, bitte."

Zhao Ran seufzte entteuscht auf.  
„Was? Aber wie soll ich dir sonst helfen? Es tot zu schweigen bringt dich aber nicht weiter voran! Willst du auf ewig unglücklich verliebt sein?"

Gao Lees Lippen kräuselten sich zusammen.  
„Du musst es versprechen, Ran!"

Zhao Ran verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nagut, ich schweige wie ein Grab darüber."  
Sie legte eine Schmollippe auf und begann wieder mit der Nadel in dem Stück Stoff herumzuprukeln.

„Und außerdem..." Fuhr Gao Lee leise fort.  
„Bin ich vor ein paar Tagen mit Meister Mo und Second Meister Lan Wangji zusammengestoßen. Ich kann es nicht wirklich beschreiben...aber..." Plötzlich fing sie an zu stottern. Ihre Stimme wurde ganz leise und unsicher und erneut stieg ihr die Schamesröte wieder ins Gesicht.

„Hmm?" Stutzte Zhao Ran. Wissend das etwas interessantes gesagt werden würde.  
„Ist etwa was passiert?

Gao Lee wurde ganz nervös.  
„Also wie soll ich es sagen. Vielleicht habe ich es auch falsch gesehen oder ich spinne mir in meinem Kopf etwas zurecht. Aber irgendwie...also...weißt du... ich ähm meine gesehen zu haben...das..."

Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Knacken und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte jemand hinter ihnen im offenen Fenster auf und lehnte sich in den Fensterrahmen.  
„HEYYYYY, was ist hier los? Das hier sieht spannend aus. Kann ich in die Unterhaltung der Damen mit einsteigen?"  
Erklang klar und deutlich Bao Tians vergnügte Stimme.

Die beiden schreckten zusammen und kreischten einvernehmenlich auf. Dabei stach sich Zhao Ran die Nadel in den Finger was ihren Schrei noch besonders Schrill und dramatisch klingen ließ.  
In windeseile drehten sich die beiden um zum Fenster, um dann Bao Tians dämlich, vergnügtes Grinsen zu sehen.  
Er lachte zufrieden auf.  
„Na, hab ich euch ordentlich erschreckt?

Gao Lee war vor Schock noch kreideweiß im Gesicht und ihre rote Gesichtfarbe schien mit samt ihres Geistes aus ihrem Körper gefahren zu sein.

„Bao Tian!" Sagte Zhao Ran atemlos.  
„Und wie ihr uns erschreckt habt. Und ich habe mir auch noch in den Finger gestochen." Jammerte sie auf und streckte ihren Finger demonstrativ in die Höhe.

„Oh, verzeiht, verzeiht. Aber ihr ward so im Gespräch vertieft, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders."  
Bao Tian grinste übers ganze Gesicht und er hing locker und sichtlich zufrieden im Fensterrahmen und bezirzte die zwei jungen Damen.  
„Und, worüber habt ihr hier so schönes getuschelt?"

Gao Lee blickte ängtslich zu Zhao Ran herüber, als diese lautstark zu plappern begann:  
„Könnt ihr es euch vorstellen Bao Tian? Unsere kleine Gao Lee hier steht auf...!"

„NEIN!" Kreischte Gao Lee auf und in windeseile sprang sie auf und hielt Zhao Ran den Mund zu. Ihr Gesicht war beängstigend und Zhao Ran hatte gar keine Zeit zu reagieren, so schnell ging es.

„Sie steht auf was?" Fragte Bao Tian interessiert nach.

„Auf gar nichts!" Haspelte Gao Lee schnell.  
„Ran du bist gemein, du hattest es versprochen!"  
Gao Lee zog ihre Hände wieder zurück und setzte sich wütend wieder hin. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme kurz vor der Brust und legte eine eingeschnappte Miene auf. Ärgerlich stach sie wieder mit der Nadel durch den Stoff und nähte hektisch weiter.

„Ach Lee.." Seufzte Zhao Ran laut auf.  
"Aber das hier ist Bao Tian. Er hätte dir bestimmt weiter helfen können. Aber wie du möchtest, dann wirst du eben einsam alt werden." Sie wunk mit ihrer Hand ab und zuckte einmal mit den Schultern.

Bao Tian runzelte die Stirn.  
„Frauengespräche? Liebesprobleme?  
Ich hätte bestimmt helfen können. Dafür bin ich berühmt und berüchtigt." Lachte Bao Tian und blinzelte Gao Lee einmal zu.  
Doch diese schmollte weiter und stocherte unkonzentriert in dem hilflosen Stück Stoff herum.

„Aber wenn ihr schon mal hier seid..." Fing Zhao Ran an und schaute Bao Tian an, der immer noch lässig im Fenster hing.  
„Was ist euer Geschmack bei Frauen? Wie sollte sie sein, eure Traumfrau?"

Bao Tian stutzte.  
„Meine Traumfrau? Hmmmm lasst mich überlegen..."  
Bao Tian fasste sich nachdenklich an sein Kinn und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Dann nickte er zufrieden.  
„Ich mag auf natürliche Schönheiten. Mit langen, seidigen Haaren. Sie muss etwas sanftes in ihrem Blick haben aber in ihrer Seele darf ruhig ein Feuer lodern. Sie sollte mir das Gefühl geben geliebt und geborgen zu sein. Ich mag gutmütige Frauen, mit einer feinen Ausstrahlung und einem herzerwärmendem Lächeln."

Zhao Ran und Gao Lee lauschten seinen Worten als Zhao Ran plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Ihre Augen wurden groß als sie plötzlich vergnügt lachen musste.  
„Es klingt fast so...als wäre Sect Leader Lan Xichen die perfekte Traumfrau für euch. Sanft und gutmütig und trägt ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln!" Sie hob den Zeigerfinger beim Sprechen an und kicherte vergnügt zwischen den Zeilen.

Gao Lee und Bao Tian blickten sie erschrocken an und in der Tat. Bei genauer Betrachtung, trafen all diese Eigenschaften tatsächlich auf Lan Xichen zu.

Bao Tian machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht, als er sich unsicher am Kopf kratzte. Er war über seine eigenen Worte, die nachdem Zhao Ran sie noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe genommen hatte, ein wenig erschrocken.  
 _Warum passte tatsächlich seine Beschreibung auf Lan Xichen? Oder passte einfach nur Lan Xichen auf seine Beschreibung?_

Bao Tian räusperte sich.  
„So kann man das nicht sagen. Es ist eher, dass Huan auf die Beschreibung meiner Traumfrau passt. Nicht das ich mit meiner Beschreibung ihn beschrieben hätte!" Beteuerte er seine Unschuld.

Zhao Ran und Gao Lee zuckten mit den Schultern.  
„Aber ist das nicht das Gleiche?" Fragten beide sich einig und blickten sich irritiert an.

Bao Tian dachte für eine Sekunde nach.  
„Natürlich ist es das nicht!" Sagte er schnell. Dabei wedelte er mit seiner Hand wild herum und versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

In diesem Moment kam plötzlich Wei Wuxian die Veranda entlang. Er trug noch Lan Xichens Robe über seine Schultern und schritt genau auf die drei zu.  
Es war ein gefundenes Fressen und die perfekte Gelegenheit für Bao Tian, um schnell auf ein anderes Thema abzulenken.  
Wild wedelte er mit seiner Hand herum und wunk Wei Wuxian zu sich herüber.  
„Wei...äh Mo...! Also ich meine Mo Xuanyu, komm hierher."

Wei Wuxian grinste ihn an.  
„Was wedelst du so hektisch herum? Hast du etwas ausgefressen? Ich sehe gar nicht Lan Xichen? Hast du Ausgang bekommen?" Witzelte Wei Wuxian belustigt.

„Sagt genau der richtige! Du bist der Mann ohne Kleider, nicht ich!" Lachte Bao Tian und gab ihm einen leichten Klapps auf die Schulter.

Wei Wuxians klare Stimme hallte über die Veranda und Gao Lee zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Sofort tauchten sich ihre Wangen wieder in ein zartes rosé und ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust.

Zhao Rans Mundwinkel bogen sich amüsiert nach oben, als sie Gao Lees schüchterne Reaktion sah.  
„Meister Mo." Begrüßte Sie ihn mit einer respektvollen Handgeste.

Wei Wuxian erwiderte die Begrüßung freundlich und schob ein Türelement auf und betrat den Raum.  
„Wo ist Madame Mao? Habt ihr sie gesehen?"

Zhao Ran und Gao Lee schauten ihn an und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Lan Xichens Robe auf seinen Schultern sahen.  
„Madame Mao?" Fragte Zhao Ran noch einmal nach.  
„Sie ist gerade nicht hier. Worum geht es denn?"

Als Wei Wuxians und Gao Lees Blicke sich trafen, wendete sie schnell ihren Blick wieder ab und begann nervös weiter zu nähen. Dabei wurden ihre Stiche krum und schief und die geflickte Stelle sah fast schlimmer aus als vorher.

Bao Tian zog interessiert eine Auenbraue nach oben, als auch er Gao Lees schüchternde Reaktion erkannte und zu verstehen begann, was Zhao Ran ihm vorhin verraten wollte.

Wei Wuxian blieb vor den beiden Mädchen stehen und schaute sie freundlich an.  
„Ich brauche etwas Neues zum anziehen damit ich Sect Leader Lan Xichen seine Robe wieder zurück geben kann. Vielleicht sollte ich sie vorher noch waschen?! Auf jedenfall meinte er ich solle als Dankeschön beim Nähen helfen."

Zhao Ran blickte ihn sprachlos an. Mit so einem glücklichen Zufall hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet. Ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung und sie wusste genau was zu tun war.  
„Aber sicher Meister Mo. Überhaupt kein Problem. Das machen wir gerne! Zieht einfach die Robe aus und gebt sie uns. Wir werden sie für euch waschen und neue Kleider sind auch kein Problem. Ihr könnt euch was aussuchen."

Bei dem Wort ausziehen begann Gao Lees linke Augenbraue nervös zu zucken und sie starrte noch intensiver mit ihrem Blick in ihren Schoß.

Wei Wuxian klammerte sich derweilen an den Kragen von Lan Xichens Robe. Er wusste ganz genau, wie sein Hals und seine Schultern aussahen. Er konnte sich unmögloch so den beiden Damen präsentieren.

Zha Ran klatschte, Madame Mao miment, in ihre Hände.  
„Los, los, runter mit dem Stoff!"

Wei Wuxian zuckte für einen Moment zusammen. Und als er auch noch Bao Tians dämliches Grinsen durch das Fenster hindurch sah, drehte er sich rasch mit seinem Rücken zu den Mädchen und ließ den Kragen der Robe los. Mit einem dumpfen Ton rutschte der Stoff sofort von seinen Schultern und fiel auf den dunklen Fußboden.

Gao Lee erstarrte zu einer Eissäule.

Plötzlich sprang Zhao Ran auf.  
„Huch, schaut nur einer auf die Zeit. So spät schon?"  
Ich Stimme klang überspitzt und sie blinzelte rasch Bao Tian zu.  
„Verzeiht Meister Mo, aber ich glaube ab hier muss Gao Lee leider übernehmen. Bao Tian, du hattest doch auch noch etwas vor nicht wahr?"

Gao Lee fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, Wei Wuxian blickte irritiert nach hinten und Bao Tian stieg sofort in Zhao Rans Spiel mit ein.  
„Ohja Stimmt. Das hatte ich ja fast vergessen. Tut mir wirklich leid aber entschuldigt uns bitte. Zhao Ran kommst du?" Sagte Bao Tian schnell.

Zhao Ran legte Nadel und Faden beiseite und lächelte Wei Wuxian freundlich an.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid aber Gao Lee wird sich bestens um euch kümmern." Ihr Blick schweifte zu Gao Lee herüber, welche mit offenem Mund und kreideweißem Gesicht auf ihrer Bank saß.

Zhao Ran machte eine leise Geste zu Gao Lee und streckte ihren Daumen glückwünschend nach oben. Dabei zwinkerte sie ihr noch einmal zu, als sie vergnügt den Raum verließ und mit Bao Tian sich auf und davon machte.  
„Bis später und viel Spaß!" Rief sie noch durch das Fenster und schon waren sie verschwunden und Wei Wuxian stand halbnackt mit einer scheintoten Gao Lee alleine in dem Raum. Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein und Gao Lees junges Herz erlitt den ersten schweren Schock seines jungen Lebens.


	35. Chapter 16-7

**Chapter 16.7**

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und die Vögel riefen die Nacht herbei. Lan Xichen war auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Pavillon, denn es war schon kurz vor Schlafenszeit.

Er war müde und erschöpft vom Tag und er strich sich mit seinen Fingern über seine Schläfen, als er den Tag nocheinmal Revue passieren ließ.

Er kam vor die große Tür seines Pavillons und trat herein. Leise huschte er in sein Zimmer und entzündete eine kleine Kerze. Die helle Flamme flackerte wild hin und her und an den Wänden tanzten große Schatten.

Lan Xichen seufzte einmal laut auf und er zog die Luft angestrengt durch seine Nase.  
Er begann sich zu entkleiden und faltete jedes Stück Stoff sorgsam zusammen und legte sie auf einen Stapel, neben sein Bett. Der Knoten seines Kopfbandes öffnete sich und die weißen Enden flatterten umher, wärend er es behutsam zusammenrollte und mit auf den Stapel legte.  
Nach ein paar Handgriffen war auch schon sein Haarknoten gelöst und seine schwarzen, seidigen Haare fielen in voller Länge nach unten, über seinen Rücken.

Nur mit seiner weißen Unterrobe bedeckt und mit nackten Füßen ging er auf leisen Schritten zum Bett. In seiner Hand drehte er seine Flöte Liebing noch ein paar mal hin und her, als er sich auf die Bettkannte setzte.  
Er stimmte noch ein paar Noten an und der liebliche Klang erfüllte leise den Raum.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Lan Xichen immer kraftloser wurde und die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte. Untypisch für ihn fiel er irgendwann auf dem Bett in das Reich der Träume und fest in seiner Hand umklammerte er noch immer Liebing.

Lan Xichen hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf und viele seltsame Träume plagten ihn durch die Nacht. Er rollte sich mehrmals von einer Seite auf die andere, sein Geist war rastlos und es dauerte, bis er endlich still auf dem Rücken liegen blieb, als ihn dann der merkwürdigste Traum von allen einholte.

In seinem Traum schien Lan Xichen auf seinem Rücken zu liegen. Er war am schlafen und er wurde durch ein Geräusch aus seinem Schlaf geweckt.

Er öffnete seine Augen und er blinzelte ein paar mal, als er die dunkle Zimmerdecke seines Pavillons wiedererkannte. Er schien auf seinem Bett zu liegen, auf seinem Rücken und ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über die Haut, als er feststellte, dass er ohne Bettdecke dort lag.

Sein Blick fiel ein Stück weiter nach rechts, als er plötzlich Bao Tians Gesicht erblickte.  
„Tian?" Nuschelte er leise, wenn auch leicht erschrocken.

Bao Tian schaute ihn an. Er saß auf der Bettkannte mit seinem Oberkörper zu Lan Xichen gewendet. Er trug seine Unterrobe für die Nacht und anhand der Dunkelheit, musste es auch mitten in der Nacht sein.  
Auf seinen Lippen trug er ein verschmitztes Lächeln, als er seine Hand nach Lan Xichen ausstreckte.

„Hm?" Stutzte Lan Xichen.  
„Was ist? Warum sagst du nichts?"

Bao Tian lehnte sich näher heran.  
„Du bist wach... Dann gib mir deine Hände!" Sagte er mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme.

„Meine Hände? Was hast du vor? Und wie spät ist es überhaupt?"  
Zaghaft streckte Lan Xichen seine Hände nach Bao Tian aus, als dieser plötzlich mit einem kräftigen Ruck seine schmalen Handgelenke umschloss und fest aufeinander drückte.

„Autsch! Tian, nicht so grob. Was hast du vor?" Zischte Lan Xichen.

Doch Bao Tian sagte nichts, sondern fasste seitlich mit einer Hand in seine Robe. Er zog ein feines Band hervor und zu Lan Xichens Empörung, begann er seine Handgelenke zu umwickeln und einen festen Knoten zu binden, aus dem Lan Xichen sich nicht mehr herauswinden konnte.

Lan Xichen öffnete seinen Mund, als er erschrocken auf seine gefesselten Hände blickte. Das Band war stramm um seine Handgelenke gebunden und er spürte einen leichten Schmerz, als es begann sich bei jeder Bewegung in seine Haut zu schnüren.  
„Tian, was tust du da? Schluss mit dem Unfug. Binde mich sofort wieder los, bevor ich noch sauer werde."

Doch Bao Tians Mundwinkel bogen sich bei diesen Worten unheilvoll nach oben. Seine Augen hatten einen stechenden Blick und in ihnen loderte ein unstillbares Feuer.  
„Sauer?" Fragte er leise nach.

In diesem Moment riss Bao Tian Lan Xichens gefesselten Hände nach oben, presste sie über seinen Kopf auf das Bett hinunter und begann sie an das Kopfende des Bettes zu knoten.

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen und er war so überrumpelt, das er außer ein leises „Autsch" nichts über seine Lippen bekam.

Bao Tian lehnte sich langsam zu ihm herunter und hauchte in sein Ohr.  
„Dabei liebe ich es doch, wenn du sauer wirst!"

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich. Er strampelte ein paar mal hin und her und riss grob an seinen Händen, doch das Band rührte sich kein Stück und außer, das es sich noch weiter in sein Fleisch hineinschnitt, passierte nichts.  
„Tian, dass ist kein Spaß mehr. Was ist nur los mit dir? Binde mich sofort wieder los! Sofort! Ich befehle es dir!"  
Lan Xichens Stimme wurde lauter und befehlender und er bekam einen stechenden Blick. Sein sonst so sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war verstummt und er warf Bao Tian einen bösen Blick zu.

Doch Bao Tian lachte nur leise.  
„Du befehlst es mir?" Bao Tian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Aber bist du es nicht, der möchte, dass ich dies tue?" Er streckte seine Hand zu Lan Xichen aus und lies seinen Zeigefinger über Lan Xichens Stirn gleiten, hinunter über seine Nase, bis zu seinen Lippen.

„Bitte?" Sagte Lan Xichen atemlos.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?"  
Er zog an seinen Händen und das Bett rappelte durch sein hin und hergereiße, doch der Knoten löste sich kein Stück.

Boa Tian strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über Lan Xichens schmalen Lippen, als er sich langsam näher heran lehnte.

Lan Xichen hielt den Atem an.  
„Nicht." Hauchte er leise, doch schon presste Bao Tian seine Lippen auf Lan Xichens.

Zu Beginn war es ein zaghafter Kuss und Bao Tian umfasste Lan Xichens Kinn und drückte es leicht nach oben.  
Lan Xichen zuckte bei der zarten Berührung zusammen und in diesem Moment schob Bao Tian seine feuchte Zunge in Lan Xichens Mundhöhle hinein.

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, doch Bao Tian hielt ihn grob am Kinn fest und fixierte ihn in seiner Richtung.  
„Mhh...mhh" Lan Xichens wand sich hin und her, doch Bao Tian lag wie ein Fels auf seiner Brust und verhinderte jede noch so kleine Bewegung.  
Er küsste Ihn so hart, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb und als Bao Tian begann an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen und zärtlich in sie hineinbiss, biss Lan Xichens plötzlich zu.  
Er erwischte Bao Tians Oberlippe und sofort machte sich der Geschmack von Eisen im Mund breit.

Bao Tian zog seinen Kopf zurück und er berührte mit seinem Finger die kleine Wunde an seiner Lippe. Etwas Blut hatte sich verschmiert und Lan Xichens Lippen trugen einen roten Film der die Szene noch dramatischer wirken lies.

Lan Xichen schnappte nach Luft, als er Bao Tian mit einem drohenden Blick anstarrte.

Bao Tian dagegen grinste unbeeindruckt und er wischte mit seinem Zeigefinger über Lan Xichens Lippen und verteilte das rote Blut hin und her.  
„Das tat weh, Huan." Sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Das sollte es auch. Vielleicht bringt es dich wieder zur Vernunft." Zischte Lan Xichen.

Doch Bao Tian presste seinen Finger in Lan Xichens Mundhöhle hinein und begann grob mit seiner feuchten Zunge zu spielen.

„Ah" Stöhnte Lan Xichen auf, als Bao Tian einen weiteren Finger nachschob und an seiner Zunge zog.

Bao Tian verspürte plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Finger, als er bemerkte, dass Lan Xichen seine Zähne geschlossen hatte und kraftvoll auf seine Finger biss.  
Mit einem Ruck zog Bao Tian seine Finger wieder heraus und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus.  
„Du hättest sagen sollen, wenn du es lieber auf die harte Tour haben möchtest." Zischte Bao Tian und noch bevor Lan Xichen wusste was geschah, griff Bao Tian grob an den Gürtel in seiner Taille und riss ihn von seiner Hüfte.

Mit einem lauten Plopp schmiss Bao Tian den Gürtel hinter sich auf den Fußboden, als er schon mit seinen Händen in Lan Xichens Kragen glitt und die Robe von seiner Brust striff.

Seine kalten Hände fuhren über Lan Xichens Brust und striffen über seine Nippel als er den Stoff zu den Seiten schlug.

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen und er spürte ein angespanntes Kribbeln in seinem Körper, welches immer deutlicher anstieg.

„Wag es nicht." Hauchte Lan Xichen und er biss sich auf seine Backenzähne, als Bao Tian sich näher heran lehnte und begann einen zärtlichen Kuss nach dem nächsten auf seiner nackten Haut zu platzieren.

Lan Xichen presste seinen Kopf auf das Bett und er zog noch ein paar mal an seinen Händen, doch es half alles nichts. Seine gefesselten Hände rührten sich kein Stück und er war schutzlos Bao Tian ausgeliefert.

Plötzlich begann Bao Tian an Lan Xichens linken Nippel zu spielen und als die feuchte Zunge den steifer werdenden Nippel umkreiste, nahm er ihn zwischen seine Zähne und biss zärtlich zu.

„Ah" Stöhnte Lan Xichen erneut auf und mit einem starken Ruck zog er an seinen Händen, welcher das Bett zum knacken brachte.

Bao Tian flog ein hämisches Grinsen über die Lippen.  
„Tat das weh oder tat das gut?" Flüsterte Bao Tian mit tiefer Stimme.

Lan Xichen fletschte entrüstet die Zähne, seine Augen funkelten stechend in der Nacht.

„Ich nehme an es tat gut?" Fragte Bao Tian als er langsam mit seiner rechten Hand über Lan Xichens Körper nach unten zu seinem Bauch entlang fuhr.  
Seine Finger strichen über die zarte Haut und er tauchte zwischen Lan Xichens Schenkeln ab und berührte ihn im Schritt.

„Ah" Zuckte Lan Xichen zusammen.

Bao Tian schnaufte zufrieden.  
„Es muss gut getan haben. Denn du wirst hart, Huan." Flüsterte Bao Tian direkt in Lan Xichens Ohr, als er seinen steifen Penis mit seinen großen Händen umschloss und seinen Griff festigte.

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich.  
„Nicht, Tian. Hör jetzt sofort auf." Bettelte Lan Xichen, doch Bao Tian hörte nicht auf ihn.  
Er begann kraftvoll seine Hand auf und abzufahren und Lan Xichen schwoll in seiner Hand größer an und es wurde bald heiß und feucht im Schritt.

Lan Xichens Hüfte zuckten schüchtern im Rhythmus und er presste seinen Kopf weiterhin nach hinten auf das Bett, während er seine Augen fest zusammenkniff und sich auf die Backenzähne biss.

Bao Tian beobachtete ihn genau und er war sichtlich amüsiert über Lan Xichens beschämte Reaktion.  
„Siehst du, es fühlt sich doch gut an. Und sieh wie hart du in meiner Hand wirst." Hauchte Bao Tian, als er sich wieder näher heran lehnte und in Lan Xichens Ohr flüsterte.  
Er streckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus und begann an dem zarten kleinen Ohrläppchen zu spielen.

„Ah" Lan Xichen stöhnte auf und er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, doch Bao Tian lies sich nicht abschütteln und betatschte gierig seinen Körper, wie es ihm beliebte.

Lan Xichens Puls stieg an und er spürte die Ekstase, welche durch seinen Körper schoss.  
 _-Wie kann er es nur wagen!-_ Dachte er sich, während er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Bao Tian erhöhte das Tempo seiner rechten Hand und als er hörte wie Lan Xichens Atmung anstieg und unruhiger wurde, seine Wangen sich in ein zartes Rosé tauchten und das leise Gestöhne und Gewimmer von seinen Lippen lauter wurde, hörte er plötzlich ruckartig auf.  
Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, kletterte zwischen Lan Xichens Schenkel und spreitzte seine Beine weit auseinander.

„Was..?" Sagte Lan Xichen erschrocken, doch noch bevor er ein Wort mehr sagen konnte, wurde er schon wieder ganz still, denn Bao Tian tauchte mit seinem Kopf zwischen seinen Schenkeln ab und sein steifes Glied verschwand in einer warmen und feuchten Mundhöhle.

„Ah!" Lan Xichen stöhnte laut auf und sein Oberkörper drückte sich ein Stückchen nach oben und hob sich vom Bett ab, während er genussvoll seine Augen schloss und seine Lippen Lippen zu beben begannen.  
Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, er jappste im Rhythmus nach Luft und seine Hüfte begann sich vor und zurückzuschieben.  
„Tian...aufhören..." Bettelte er im Widerspruch.

Doch Bao Tian erhöhte stattdessen sein Tempo und als Lan Xichens Beine zu zittern begannen, hielt er sie fest und spreitzte sie noch weiter auseinander.

Als Lan Xichens Atmung schließlich ins Stolpern geriet, spürte Bao Tian plötzlich den warmen Samen der ihm in den Mund schoss und die Luft war erfüllt von Lan Xichens schamlosen Stöhnen.  
Seine Glieder wurden schlapp und kraftlos und er schnappte nach Luft, als er Bao Tians lautes Schlucken vernahm. Sein Blick war unter die Zimmerdecke gerichtet, als sich seine Gedanken mit Scham und Schuld füllten und er sich zornig auf die Backenzähne biss.

Bao Tian richtete seinen Oberkörper wieder auf und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über seinen Mund.  
Er blickte in Lan Xichens kraftloses Gesicht, auf dessen Stirn ein paar Schweißperlen standen.  
„War das gut, Huan?" Fragte Bao Tian.

Lan Xichen blickte in Bao Tians Gesicht.  
„Gut?" Fragte er zornig.  
„Du hast den Verstand verloren. Was fällt dir ein? Wie kannst du nur? Und das gegen meinen Willen." Zischte Lan Xichen atemlos.

Bao Tian hob eine Augenbraue an.  
„Gegen deinen Willen?" Fragte er leise.  
„Aber du bist es doch, der mich verführt."

Lan Xichen riss die Augen weit auf.  
„Ich?" Fragte er schockiert.

„Aber sicher du. Schau doch nur, wie du mich lockst, mit welcher List du mich bezirzst." Sagte Bao Tian.

Lan Xichen verstand nicht, als er plötzlich einen bekannten Geruch vernahm.  
„Was ist das für ein Duft?" Fragte er unsicher.

„Ban-Zhi-Lian!" Antwortet Bao Tian lächelnd und er starrte Lan Xichen direkt in die Augen.

Plötzlich verspürte Lan Xichens ein Kratzen an seiner Haut und wie aus Zauberhand, füllte sich plötzlich das Bett mit dem kleinen blauen Kraut Ban-Zhi-Lian. Wie auf einem Teppich aus Rosen lag er auf einem Bankett voller Ban-Zhi-Lian gebettet. Der intensive Geruch erfüllte den Raum und stieg einem zu Kopf.

Lan Xichen blickte sich erschrocken um.  
„Nein, was ist das? Wo kommt das alles plötzlich her?"

Bao Tian leichte leise.  
„Wie schamlos du doch bist, Huan!"

„Nein!" Sagte Lan Xichens schnell.  
„Das bin ich nicht! Ich war das nicht!" Versuchte er sich schnell zu verteidigen. Seine Stimme war unsicher und kraftlos.  
Erneut versuchte er sich zu befreien und er zog an seinen Händen, bis das Holz des Bettes zu knacken begann.  
„Tian, glaube mir. Ich bitte dich, binde mich jetzt los."

„Aber wir sind doch noch gar nicht fertig." Hauchte Bao Tian leise als er sich zwischen Lan Xichens Schenkeln nach vorne lehnte und mit seiner Nase über Lan Xichens nackten Körper fuhr und tief einatmete. Der süße Duft des Ban-Zhi-Liann strömte durch seinen Körper und er schloss seine Augen, während er den Moment genoss.

Als Bao Tian sich komplett über Lan Xichen gelehnt hatte und mit seiner Nase an seinem Hals zum Stehen kam, öffnete er wieder seine Augen und schaute in Lan Xichens unsicheres Gesicht.  
„Oh, was haben wir denn da?" Fragte er plötzlich.

„Was?" Fragte Lan Xichen leicht ängstlich, als Bao Tian seine Hand ausstreckte und neben Lan Xichens Kopf nach etwas zu greifen schien.

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich in Furcht, als Bao Tian plötzlich seine Flöte Liebing in den Händen hielt.  
„Liebing?" Flüsterte Lan Xichen leise.  
„Wo hast du sie her?"

Bao Tian richtete sich wieder auf und drehte die Flöte ein paar mal in seiner Hand hin und her.  
„Deine Flöte." Sagte Bao Tian nachdenklich. Er schloss seine Augen, als er mit seinen Lippen zärtlich die Flöte abtastete und scheinbar über etwas nachdachte.  
„Was soll ich nur mit ihr machen?" Hauchte Bao Tian leise.  
Plötzlich verharrte er in seiner Bewegung. Die Flöte war genau vor seinen Lippen, vorsichtig hielt er sie in seinen Händen, als er ganz langsam seine Augen öffnete und Lan Xichen einen lasziven Blick zuwarf.

Lan Xichen blickte zu ihm. Bao Tian saß zwischen seinen gespreitzten Beinen, Liebing in seiner Hand und er hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher Lan Xichen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies.

Lan Xichens Augen wurden unaufhaltsam größer, als er seine Lippen öffnete, seine Atmung vor Aufregung stolperte und eine erschrockene Stimme gefüllt mit Angst und Unsicherheit seine Lippen verließ.  
„Nein! Das wagst du nicht!"

Bao Tians Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben, seine Augen formten sich zu mandelförmigen Schlitzen und ein zufriedenes Schnaufen kam aus seiner Nase.

Lan Xichen gefror das Blut in seinen Adern. Sein Puls stieg schlagartig an als sein Herz vor Aufregung in seiner Brust wild zu schlagen begann. Er zerrte an seinen Händen und strampelte wild umher.  
„Nein! Tian!" Sagte er mit einem schwachen Befehlston.

Doch Bao Tian streckte seine lange Zunge heraus und berührte mit seiner Spitze die edle Hülle von Liebing.  
Er begann langsam an ihr entlang zu lecken und Lan Xichen schnaufte vor Empörung laut auf, als er seinen Augen kaum zu glauben wagte.

Bao Tian leckte mit voller Hingabe an der Flöte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der vordere Teil vor Feuchtigkeit zu glänzen begann.

Lan Xichen trug einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, als seine Handgelenke durch die Ausbruchversuche zu schmerzen begannen.  
Seine Stimme war kraftlos und dünn als er leise bettelte.  
„Tian, Stop. Ich meine es wirklich ernst. Du wagst es nicht.  
Wenn du auch nur einen Schritt weiter gehst, werde ich dir das niemals vergeben."

Bao Tians linke Augenbraue zuckte einmal auf, als seine Ohren die bettelnden Worte vernahmen.  
Er blickte Lan Xichen tief in die Augen, als er sich langsam zu ihm nach unten lehnte. Er platzierte seine Lippen ganz nah an Lan Xichens Ohr und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln hauchte er in sein Ohr.  
„Mir vergeben? Du musst mir nicht, vergeben.  
Wenn du jemandem vergeben willst, dann nur dir selbst. Denn dies ist dein Traum, Huan. Ich mache nur das, was du mich machen lässt!"

Lan Xichens Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als er seine Augen weit aufriss. Er verspürte Frust, Empörung und Wut, aber von allen Dingen, war es die endlose Scham, die am unerträglichsten für ihn war.  
Lan Xichen biss sich auf die Backenzähne, seine Augen fest zugekniffen, als die Spitze von Liebing begann sich gegen sein Loch zu pressen.  
„Nein..." Wimmerte er ein letztes Mal, als sie schließlich begann Stück für Stück in ihn einzudringen.

Bao Tian begann zärtlich in seinen Hals zu beißen, während er Liebing immer weiter in ihn hineindrückte.  
Die schmale, feuchte Flöte glitt leicht in ihn hinein und Bao Tian schob sie tief in seinen Körper und berührte bald einen empfindlichen Punkt.

Lan Xichens Beine zuckten, als sich seine untere Rumpfmuskulatur verkrampfte und er die Knie ruckartig anzog.

Bao Tian leckte über die zarte Haut an Lan Xichens Hals, als er die Flöte vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her drehte.

Lan Xichen quikte leise auf und er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, um sein peinliches Gewimmer zu ersticken.

„Ganz leicht ging sie hinein. Es ist als wäre sie dafür gemacht. Ich wusste gar nicht, Huan, dass dein Körper an mehreren stellen so geschickt mit einer Flöte umgehen kann." Hauchte Bao Tian anrüchig in Lan Xichens Ohr.

Lan Xichen wollte diese Worte nicht hören, doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig, gefesselt wie er war, konnte er sich dieser schamvollen Erfahrung nicht entziehen.  
Sein Herz schlug wild vor Aufregung und bald spürte er ein prickelndes Gefühl in seiner Hüfte, als Bao Tian begann die Flöte langsam in ihn rein und wieder rauszuschieben.

Liebing stimulierte immer und immer wieder Lan Xichens süßen Punkt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er leise zu Stöhnen begann und er langsam wieder hart im Schritt wurde.  
Sein steifes Glies streckte sich vor Bao Tians Bauch in die Höhe und seine Finger begannen sich abwechselnd zu strecken und in zu einer Faust zusammenzurollen, so als wollte er verzweifelt nach etwas greifen.

Bao Tians Küsse streckten sich an Lan Xichens Hals hinunter über seine Brust, bis sie an einem harten, rosanen Nippel verweilten.  
Er öffnete seinen Mund und er streckte seine feuchte Zunge lang heraus. Als nur seine Zungenspitze den steifen Nippel berührte, stöhnte Lan Xichen auf und sein Körper begann sich zusammenzuziehen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln flog über Bao Tians Lippen.  
„Du bist so könnte meinen du seist eine Jungfrau. Oder Fühlt es sich einfach nur zu gut an? Ist es schon zu lange her?" Hauchte Bao Tian kichernd.

Lan Xichen biss sich fest auf seine Backenzähne.  
„Nein...tut...es... nicht.." Beteuerte er atemlos.

„Tut es nicht?" Fragte Bao Tian mit einem gestellt, überraschten Unterton.  
„Dann werde ich mir wohl noch mehr Mühe geben müssen, damit es auch meinen Herrn und Sect Leader befriedigt!"

Lan Xichen riss seine Augen weit auf, als er feststellte, dass er mit seiner Aussage sich selbst noch tiefer ins Unglück gestürzt hatte.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich weit, mit einem Ruck zogen seine Hände an dem Seil, das Bett knackte erneut und seine Stimme war schon heiser.  
Er stöhnte schamlos auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als Bao Tian sein Tempo mit Liebing erhöte und er zeitgleich in den einen Nippel zärtlich hineinbiss, während seine linke Hand den anderen Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern hin und herdrehte.

Lan Xichen hatte das Gefühl das Bewuststein zu verlieren und es fuhr ein heißes Prickeln durch seinen Körper, wie er es noch nie gespürt hatte. Sein Körper überzog eine leichte Gänsehaut und es kribbelte bis in seine Fingerspitzen, als seine Hüfte schamlos begann im Rhythmus mitzuschieben.

Lan Xichens steifes Glied rubbelte über Bao Tians muskulösen Bauch und die ersten Lusttropfen quillten über die Spitze. Sie benetzten die Robe und färbten den Stoff in einen dunkleren Ton. Feuchte Geräusche durchkreuzten die Luft und hallten in Lan Xichens Ohren wie ein Donnerschlag nach.

„Ich...ich..." Stammelte Lan Xichen. Er schnaufte nach Luft, seine Kehle streckte sich schutzlos nach oben, während sein Kopf sich auf das Bett presste.

„Du kommst?" Fragte Bao Tian, als er seinen Blick aufrichtete und in Lan Xichens erotischen Gesichtsausdruckt blickte.  
„Dann komm für mich, Huan!" Schnaufte Bao Tian auf und er lehnte sich noch weiter über Lan Xichen, als er über seine Kehle leckte und dann ihre Lippen fest aufeinander presste. Er küsste ihn wild und leidenschaftlich. Die Zungen und Lippen spielten feucht umher und ein letztes mal stieß Bao Tian Liebing in Lan Xichen hinein. Er benutzte dazu seine Hüfte und drückte noch einmal nach, sodass Liebing tief in Lan Xichen eindrang.

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und eine einzelne Träne kullerte aus seinem Augenwinkel und lief über seine rote Wange. Sein Mund schnappte nach Luft, während ein hoher Ton seine Kehle verließ.  
Sein warmer Samen schoss pulsierend heraus und der angestaute Druck wurde endlich frei gelassen. Seine Beine zitterten unkontrollierbar und seine Hände ballten sich zu angestrengten Fäusten.  
Es wurde feucht und klebrig zwischen seinen Beinen und er spürte eine milchige Flüssigkeit, die zwischen seine Beinen in seine Poritze lief.

Bao Tian küsste mehrmals liebevoll auf seine Stirn und küsste dann, die einsame Träne auf seiner Wange hinfort.

Lan Xichens ganzer Körper wurde schließlich schlaff und sackte in sich zusammen.

Bao Tian trug ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„War es so gut, das du sogar weinen musstet?"

Lan Xichen trug einen mehr als gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Er wirkte erschöpft und kraftlos, seine Lippen bebten, die Wangen waren gerötet. Doch in seinen Augen loderte noch immer ein unstillbares Feuer und sein Blick war stolz und ungebrochen.

Bao Tian richtete sich auf und zog vorsichtig Liebing wieder heraus. Er hielt die Flöte hoch und Lan Xichen drehte sofort seinen Kopf zur Seite und schloss seine Augen.

„Du willst es nicht sehen?" Fragte Bao Tian leise.

Lan Xichen öffnete langsam seine Augen, aber er ließ seinen Blick noch immer abgewendet.  
„Du kennst keine Scham. Binde mich los..." Flüsterte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Dich los binden?" Fragte Bao Tian überrascht. Er legte die misshandelte Flöte zur Seite und rutschte ein Stück näher an Lan Xichens Hüfte heran.

Plötzlich hörte Lan Xichen das Rascheln von Stoff und er wendete seinen Blick erschrocken zu Bao Tian.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, als der breite Gürtel an Bao Tians Hüften nach unten rutschte und seine Robe sich lockerte. Eine muskuläre Männerbrust, breit und kräftig kam zum Vorschein und darunter ragte ein großes, steifes Glied imposant hervor.

„Aber dein Traum fängt doch gerade erst an." Hauchte Bao Tian, als er sich in Lan Xichens großen, glasigen Augen wiederspiegelte.

„Nein.." Bebte Lan Xichen Stimme.

„Nein..!"

„NEIN!"

Lan Xichen fiel plötzlich mit einem lauten Rumms aus dem Bett.

Er landete unsanft auf seinem Rücken, seine Hand hoch nach oben ausgestreckt. Sein Herz schlug ihm wie wild bis zum Hals, seine Haut war verschwitzt und er wusste gar nicht im ersten Moment was passiert war. Er erwachte aus seinem Traum und mit einem lauten Geräusch fiel Liebing aus seinem Bett und rollte über den dunklen Fußboden, in Richtung Tür.

„Wo bin ich?" Haspelte er nervös, seine Stimme atemlos.  
„Habe ich geträumt?"

Lan Xichen fasste sich an seine Stirn. Seine Haut war schwitzig und heiß und seine Haare hingen ihm wirr im Gesicht.  
„Oh Gott..." Seine Brust hob sich schnell auf und wieder ab und er zog die Luft lautstark durch seine Nase.

„Bin ich eingeschlafen? Ein Traum? Es war nur ein Traum." Versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und er rieb sich ein paar mal durch sein Gesicht und mit seinen Fingernspitzen über seine Schläfen.  
Er richtete sich langsam mit dem Oberkörper auf und starrte noch ganz benommen in den dunklen Raum.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und mit einem leisen Knacken schob sich die Tür einen Spalt auf.  
Bao Tian linste vorsichtig hinein und enteckte Lan Xichen, der neben dem Bett auf dem Fußboden saß.  
„Huan? Ist alles inordnung? Ich hab einen lauten Rumms gehört."

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen und er richtete verschreckt seinen Blick auf. Als er in Bao Tians Gesicht blickte lief ihm ein heißer Schauer durch den Körper und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er streckte seine linke Hand abwehrend nach vorne aus, während er mit seiner rechten Hand halt am Bett suchte.  
„Nein.." Hauchte er ängstlich.  
„Komm nicht näher! Bleib genau dort stehen!" Stammelte er nervös.

Bao Tian zog vor Verblüffung seine Augenbrauen nach oben. So hatte er Lan Xichen noch nie gesehen und besorgt trat er erst recht in den Raum hinein und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Nein!" Zischte Lan Xichen.  
„Wag es nicht mir näher zu kommen. Ich habe gesagt du sollst da stehen bleiben! Was willst du von mir?" Lan Xichens Stimme war aufgebracht und er krabbelte etwas weiter nach hinten bis sich sein Rücken fest gegen das Bett presste.

Bao Tian verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Beschwichtigend streckte er seine Hände nach vorne aus.  
„Alles gut, Huan. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich bin es. Was ist denn nur los mit dir?"  
Er ging in die Hocke, so als würde er sich einem verängstigten Hund nähern und versuchen durch sanfte Körpersprache und freundlichen Worten, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Doch Lan Xichen reagierte mit jeder Körperbewegung von Bao Tian noch nervöser und er krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in das Bettlaken und streckte seine Hand noch weiter zum Schutze aus.  
„Nein, ich will das nicht..." Hauchte er leise.

Bao Tian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hattest du etwa einen Albtraum?" Fragte er mit einfühlsamer Stimme.

„Was?" Flüsterte Lan Xichen.  
„Ein Albtraum?" Er schaute verwirrt umher.  
„Ja...! Ja! Ein Albtraum!" Er atmete einmal tief ein und strich sich mit seiner Hand die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Bao Tian fuhr mit seinem Blick jeden Zentimeter von Lan Xichens Körper ab. Das wilde, zersauste Haar, die schwitzige Stirn, gerötete Wangen und eine nervöse, schnelle Atmung.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass es ein Albtraum war? Für mich sieht es aus als hättest du ziemlich viel Spaß gehabt!" Bao Tian schmunzelte und deutete mit seinem Finger auf Lan Xichens Schritt.

„Was?" Hauchte Lan Xichen irritiert.  
Sein Blick wanderte an ihm herunter, als er plötzlich mit Schrecken verstellte, dass der Stoff in seinem Schritt ganz nass war. Peinlich berührt zuckte er zusammen und hielt schnell seine Hände darüber, um die Spuren eines lustvollen Traumes zu verstecken.  
„Nein!" Sagte er hastig.  
„Das ist nicht...ich habe nicht..." Lan Xichen stand total neben sich und seine Wangen bekamen schlagartig noch mehr Farb, als er sich mit einem gequälten Gesicht etwas von Bao Tian abwendete. Er sah wirklich bemitleidenswert aus wie er dort vollkommen zerstreut auf dem Boden saß und sich benahm wie ein kleiner Junge, der seinen ersten feuchten Traum vor seinen Eltern zu verstecken versuchte.

Bao Tian schnaufte erleichtert auf und schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. Mit belustigter Stimme sagte er:  
„Du hättest mir sagen können wenn du es so nötig hast. Ich hätte dir eine hübsche Frau besorgen können. Eine besonders Hübsche hätte ich dir garantiert." Er streckte seinen Zeigefinger wedelnd in die Luft und grinste breit übers ganze Gesicht.

Lan Xichen drehte ruckartig seinen Kopf zu Bao Tian.  
„Was?" Fragte er irritiert. Seine Stimme war aufgebracht, so als fühlte er sich missverstanden.  
„Eine Frau...?"

Bao Tian lachte und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Hättest du lieber einen Mann gehabt?"

Lan Xichen spürte plötzlich ein Stechen in seiner Brust und ihm wurde schlagartig heiß, sehr heiß.  
Die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum kamen ihm bildlich wieder vor Augen. Sein Körper begann vor Aufregung zu zittern und er winkelte seine Knie an und umschloss sie mit seinen Armen. Zusammengekauert vor dem Bett schloss er seine Augen und beteuerte inständig seine Unschuld. Er nuschelte leise vor sich hin:  
„Ich bin nicht schwul...ich bin nicht schwul..." Dabei schüttelte er den Kopf und krallte seine Fingernägel in seine Robe.

Bao Tian bekam fast Mitleid, so aufgelöst hockte Lan Xichen auf der Erde. Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare, als plötzlich sein Blick auf Liebing fiel. Die Flöte lag nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm auf dem Fußboden und er streckte seine Hand danach aus und hob sie auf.  
„Deine Flöte...Warum liegt sie hier?" Fragte er misstrauisch, als er sie in seiner Hand hin und herdrehte.

Bei dem Wort Flöte wäre beinahe Lan Xichens Geist aus seinem Körper gefahren. Ruckartig riss er die Augen weit auf, als er sah wie Bao Tian mit der Flöte in der Hand auf ihn zukam.

„NEIN!" Quikte Lan Xichen mit schriller Stimme auf.

Bao Tian zuckte zusammen und erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, so schief war die Stimme.

Lan Xichen wirbelte mit seinen Händen wild herum.  
„Bleib...bleib...stehen! Sofort! Was...Was...hast du mit der Flöte vor?" Stammelte er aufgebracht.

Bao Tian starrte Lan Xichen fassungslos an.  
 _\- Du meine Güte, so schlimm habe ich es mir gar nicht vorgestellt-_ Dachte er sich.  
„Ich...ähm...habe sie nur aufgehoben. Ich wollte sie dir wiedergeben..." Sagte er irritiert.

„Das brauchst du nicht!  
Du brauchst mir nichts geben!" Sagte Lan Xichen schnell.  
„Leg sie einfach wieder weg und komm mir damit bloß nicht zu nahe!" In Lan Xichens Gesicht stand das blanke Entsetzen und Bao Tian schluckte einmal schwer, als er sich wirklich fragte, ob er sich jetzt ernsthaft Sorgen machen sollte.

Er starrte auf die Flöte in seiner Hand und musterte sie eindringlich, doch er konnte nichts außergewöhnliches feststellen.  
Als sein Blick wieder auf Lan Xichen fiel, der ihn immr noch mit großen, ängstlichen Rehaugen anstarrte und kurz davor war die Flucht zu ergreifen, entschied er sich seiner Bitte lieber nachzukommen.  
„Okay, es ist alles inordnung. Ich lege sie weg, siehst du?"  
Bao Tian bewegte sich fast in Zeitlupe und er ging langsam zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Raummitte.

Lan Xichen verfolgte mit Skepsis jede seiner Bewegungen.

Mit einem leise, angenehmen Ton legte Bao Tian Liebing schließlich auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Siehst du, ich habe sie weggelegt. Es ist nichts passiert. Es ist alles inordnung.  
Und jetzt entferne ich mich auch schon wieder."  
Bao Tian schlich langsam wieder rückwärts und entfernte sich von dem Tisch.

Lan Xichen atmete einmal erleichtert auf, als er sich mit seiner Hand über die Stirn strich.

Bao Tian seufzte ebenfalls einmal laut auf.  
„Huan, ehrlich jetzt. So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Was ist denn in deinem Traum passiert? Kannst du es mir nicht sagen? Du stehst vollkommen neben dir! War irgendwas mit deiner Flöte? Du starrst sie an als würde sie jede Sekunde zum Leben erwachen!" Fragte Bao Tian.

„Nein...nein...Alles gut. Es ist gar nichts mit der Flöte." Antwortete Lan Xichen hastig. Ein leises verlegenes Lachen kam über seine Lippen.  
„Was soll schon mit der Flöte sein...Haha."  
Lan Xichen trug einen irren Gesichtsausdruck und Bao Tian entschied sich, das es wohl wirklich das Beste sei, nicht mehr weiter nachzufragen.

„Nun gut... Brauchst du sonst noch Hilfe? Soll ich dich zum Badehaus bringen? Ich könnte dich waschen und dich umziehen?" Fragte Bao Tian und er streckte seine Hand einladend nach Lan Xichen aus.

Doch Lan Xichen zog die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch und schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
„Nein! Ich bin nicht schwul...nicht schwul." Wimmerte er.

Bao Tian seufzte angenervt.  
„Das sagtest du bereits. Es ist nicht so, als würde es glaubwürdiger werden, umso öfter du es wiederholst!"

Lan Xichen öffnete schockiert seinen Mund, aber es kam kein Ton über seine Lippen.  
„Sag so etwas nicht..." Nuschelte er verzweifelt.

Bao Tian verdrehte die Augen. Mit diesem Lan Xichen und in diesem Zustand in dem er sich befand, wusste er einfach nicht was er noch tun sollte.  
„Nun gut. Dann nicht. Wie du willst. Soll ich einfach gehen?"

Lan Xichen nickte.  
„...Lass mich alleine..." Flüsterte er leise, während er sein Gesicht in seine Knie vergrub.

Bao Tian zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nun gut, wenn du was brauchst, du weißt ja wo du mich findest."  
Bao Tian wendete sich langsam von Lan Xichen ab und schritt Richtung Tür.  
Als er seine Hand auf den Türgriff legte drehte er sich noch einmal um. Er sah Lan Xichen in leisen Selbstgesprächen vertieft auf dem Boden kauern. Seine langen Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht und standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Er umklammerte sich selbst, als würde sein Leben daran hängen und es schien ihn etwas vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen zu haben.

Bao Tians Gedanken begannen sich zu winden.  
 _\- Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was er heute Nacht wildes geträumt hat, dass er so durcheinander ist? Bestimmt hat er alle 4000 Clan-Regeln auf einmal gebrochen und seine wildestens Fantasien mit jemandem ausgelebt, vor denen er sich jetzt im nachhinein selber fürchtet. Armer Huan.-  
_ Bao Tian schmuntzelte und lachte belustigt in sich hinein.  
 _\- Wer die glückliche, holde Maid wohl war, die ihm im Traum erschienen ist? Irgendwann, wenn er den Schock überwunden hat, frage ich ihn.-_

Er verließ den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür. In Gedanken versunken legte er sich zurück in sein Bett.  
Das er es selbst gewesen war, der Lan Xichen im Traum erschienen war und ihn in diesen bemitleidenswerten Zustand versetzt hatte, darauf wäre er nie gekommen.


	36. Chapter 16-8

**Chapter 16.8**

(Wer möchte, der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=ELauyPHMU_M)** \- Engsub Three Inches of Heaven 三寸天堂 Bu Bu Jing Xin OST 步步惊心 OST YouTube- 04:49

Sun Yan drehte sich im Bett hin und her. Die Bilder des Nachmittags verfolgten ihn und immer und immer wieder sah er Wei Wuxians Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Die Szene wie er auf dem Boden lag, Jiang Cheng über ihm kniete und er schamlos seine nackte Brust mit den vielen Blutergüssen präsentierte, ließen ihn nicht mehr los und verfolgten ihn wie einen Albtraum.

Er war sich sehr sicher, dass dieser Mann der behauptet Mo Xuanyu zu sein, in Wahrheit der berühmt und berüchtigte Wei Wuxian, der Yiling Patriarch war.  
Warum sonst hätte Jiang Cheng so außer sich gewesen sein sollen? Und warum sonst, sind sie überhaupt in die Cloud Recessss gekommen?

Sun Yan war die ganzen letzten Jahre an Jiang Chengs Seite gewesen. Selten gingen sie getrennte Wege. Er kannte Jiang Cheng in und auswendig und er konnte sein Gemüt nur anhand eines einzelnen Blickes sofort lesen und deuten.

Doch es schien eine einzige Sache zu geben, die immer und immer wieder zwischen ihnen stand und wie eine unüberwindbare Mauer eine klare Linie zwischen sie zog.

Wei Wuxian, der gefürchtete Yiling Patriarch.

Jiang Cheng war wie besessen von ihm und es verging fast kein Tag an dem er nicht von ihm sprach. Anfänglich war sich Sun Yan sicher, dass es sich um reine Abscheu und Wut handelte. doch bald bemerkte er, dass hinter Jiang Chengs forschen Worten die er nur für ihn übrig hatte, mehr zu stecken schien, als er anfänglich vermuten lies.

Jiang Cheng und Wei Wuxian mussten in der Vergangenheit eine tiefe, brüderliche Beziehung gepflegt haben und so sehr Jiang Cheng auch tobte und auf diesen Namen spuckte, so bekam Sun Yan immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er durch diese häßliche Abscheu nur versuchte etwas anderes, sehr verletztbares zu überspielen. Nämlich sein Herz, welches die Vergangenheit nicht los lassen konnte und sich nach der Nähe und Gesellschaft Wei Wuxians sehnte.

Sun Yan liebte Jiang Cheng, als seinen Herr und Meister, als Sect Leader und als den Menschen, der er war.

Doch mit den Jahren bemerkte er ein stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen, welcher immer deutlicher wurde, wann immer Jiang Cheng von Wei Wuxian sprach. Erst war es nur ganz leicht und kaum spürbar,doch mit den Jahren wurde es immer stärker und quälte seine Seele.

Irgendwann ertrug er es nicht einmal mehr diesen Namen zu hören und sein Herz geriet in Aufruhr wann immer Jiang Cheng wieder anfing von ihm zu sprechen.

Warum quälte es ihn so?  
Was war dieses undefinierbare, häßliche Gefühl in seiner Brust, welches mit den Jahren immer stärker wurde?

Er tat alles was in seiner Macht stand um Jiang Chengs Gunst zu erlangen. Doch egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, Jiang Cheng sah ihn einfach nicht. Er schien nur Augen für Wei Wuxian und für seinen Hass zu haben.

Wei Wuxian war fast wie ein Fluch geworden, der ihn verfolgte und ihm immer wieder klar vor Augen hielt, dasd es jemand anderes gab um dessen Jiang Chengs Gedanken immer wieder kreisten. Jemand der ihm mehr gegeben hatte, als er es jemals könnte.

Wei Wuxian war wie ein Mahnmal für ihn, welches ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte, was er niemals sein würde..  
Er würde niemals Wei Wuxian ersetzen können und dieses Wissen schürte den Hass und die Eifersucht in ihm.

Sun Yan öffnete seine Augen und atmete einmal tief ein. Es war dunkel in seinem Zimmer und außer das Zirpen ein paar Grillen vor seinem Fenster, war nichts zu hören.

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Doch egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Wei Wuxian.

„Wenn er doch einfach weg wäre...  
wenn er doch nie wieder gekommen wäre...  
Jiang Cheng, gehört zu mir..."  
Nuschelte er leise zu sich selbst, als er sich in seinem Bett zusammenkauerte und sich die Bettdecke weit über seinen Kopf zog.

* * *

Wei Wuxian kribbelte es in der Nase. Schnell hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund als er seinen kleinen Nießer in der Bettdecke erstickte.

„Werde ich krank oder denkt jemand gerade an mich...?" Nuschelte er leise, als er seine Augen öffnete und sich in dem dunklen Jingshi umsah. Er lag auf der Seite in Lan Wangjis Bett, als er plötzlich seine Füße spürte, die wie zwei Eisblöcke unter der Bettdecke hervor guckten.

Schnell zog er seine Füße unter die warme Bettdecke ein und er drehte sich hastig auf die andere Seite, als ihm ein kurzer, kalter Schauer durch den Körper lief.  
Sein Gesicht landete genau vor Lan Wangjis und Wei Wuxian stutzte für einen Moment, als er das porzellan gleiche Gesicht, so friedlich schlafend genau vor seinen Augen hatte.

Lan Wangji trug einen friedlichen und unbekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck. Seine langen schwarzen Wimpern wirkten wie zarte Federn und das fahle Mondlicht, welches durch das Fenster hereinschien, erhellte sein Gesicht in einem mystischem Licht. Seine schmalen Lippen wirkten ganz zart und seine kurze, abgeschnitte Haarsträhne hing ihm im Gesicht. Er sah aus, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt und Wei Wuxian wagte es nicht ihn zu wecken und verlor er sich in diesem Anblick.  
Ganz vorsichtig rutschte er noch ein Stückchen näher heran. Ihre Gesichter waren sich nun so nah, dass er Lan Wangjis Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Mit leisem Rascheln zog er seine Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor und strich vorsichtig die kurze Haarsträhne aus dem puppengleichen Gesicht. Lan Wangjis Wimpen begannen leicht zu flattern und Wei Wuxian dachte, er hätte ihn schon geweckt und er würde jede Sekunde die Augen öffnen.

Doch Lan Wangji blieb regungslos liegen und trug weiterhin seinen friedlichen Anblick, während er schlief.

Wei Wuxian streckte vorsichtig seinen Zeigefinger aus. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, er musste ihn anfassen. Es war wie das Feuer, welches eine magische Anziehungskraft hatte. Er musste es dennoch berühren, auch wenn er Gefahr lief sich zu verbrennen.

Ganz vorsichtig strich er über Lan Wangjis Wimpen und dann weiter über seine Stirn.  
Er ließ den Finger über die Nasenwurzel gleiten und strich dann, ganz behutsam, so als hätte er Angst jemanden zu verletzten, ein paar mal über Lan Wangjis Nase.

Lan Wangjis Wimpern begannen erneut zu flattern und über Wei Wuxians Lippen flog ein glückliches Lächeln, als ihm wieder einmal bewusst wurde, dass dies wirklich real war und das, dass Herz des Mannes, welcher vor ihm lag, ganz alleine ihm gehörte.

Wei Wuxians Blick fiel auf Lan Wangjis Lippen und er hielt den Atem an, als er noch ein Stückchen näher kam und ganz zärtlich seine Lippen auf Lan Wangjis drückte.

Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und verharrte noch eine Weile in dieser Postition.  
Dann streckte er frech seine Zunge heraus und berührte nur mit der Spitze Lan Wangjis Lippen.  
Er leckte über die Unterlippe und die Oberlippe und als Lan Wangjis Wimpern erneut zu flattern begannen, öffneten sich plötzlich zwei bernsteinfarbende Augen.

Ihrer beider Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass ihre Wimpern sich fast berührten und Lan Wangji blickte in zwei große Augen, die ihn leicht überrascht anblickten. Wei Wuxians Zungenspitze hing noch immer draußen und er rührte sich kein Stück, als Lan Wangji die Situation zu verstehen begann.

Er spürte den leicht nassen Film auf seinen Lippen, als Wei Wuxian auch schon den Mund öffnete und leise flüsterte:  
„Oh, Lan Zhan, du bist wach. Was für eine Schande. Ich war gerade dabei dich im Schlaf zu vernaschen."

„..." Lan Wangji blickte ihn regungslos an und sagte kein Wort.

„Du sagst nichts? Hmmm könntest du dann deine Augen wieder schließen und einfach weiterschlafen damit ich weitermachen kann wobei ich gerade unterbrochen wurde?" Hauchte Wei Wuxian und über sein Gesicht flog ein breites Grinsen.

Endlich öffnete Lan Wangji seine Lippen und eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme brummte hervor.  
„Wei Ying, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Es wird bald 5 Uhr sein."

„Wir können auch bis 5 Uhr machen, falls du meinst, dass es sich für dich danach nicht mehr lohnt noch einmal einzuschlafen." Grinste Wei Wuxian unverschämt.

Lan Wangji atmete einmal tief ein. In seinem Gesicht stand deutlich geschrieben, dass er gerade darüber nachdachte und alle Eventualitäten in seinem Kopfe durchspielte.

Wei Wuxian war mehr als amüsiert über Lan Wangjis Reaktion. Er liebte Lan Wangjis nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck und sein leises Schnaufen, wenn er wieder einmal im Zwiespalt zwischen seinem eigentlichen Verlangen und seiner gelehrten Anständigkeit stand.

Wei Wuxians linke Hand fummelte unter der Bettdecke herum und als seine Finger gerade Lan Wangjis Gürtel zu fassen bekamen, zuckte Lan Wangji plötzlich zusammen und mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er an Wei Wuxian und drehte ihn auf die andere Seite um.

„Ah" Quikte Wei Wuxian vor Schock kurz auf, als er auch schon auf die andere Seite gedreht wurde und Lan Wangjis muskulöse Brust sich gegen seinen Rücken presste. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr im Gesicht und er war noch ganz von Lan Wangjis schneller Drehung überrumpelt, als auch schon zwei kräftige Arme von hinten ihn umschlossen.

Wei Wuxian spürte Lan Wangjis Atem in seinem Nacken und eine leise Stimme flüsterte in sein Ohr.  
„Schlaf."

„Schlaf?" Fragte Wei Wuxian noch einmal irritiert nach, während er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Hmpf, ich gebe mir alle Mühe dich zu verführen und du denkst nur ans Schlafen." Mäckerte Wei Wuxian.

„Es ist schon spät..." Brummte es tief in Wei Wuxians Ohr.

Wei Wuxian zog eine Schmollippe so eiskalt von Lan Wangji abgewiesen worden zu sein.  
„Ich kann aber nicht schlafen." Sagte er trotzig.

„Warum nicht?" Fragte Lan Wangji während er seine Nase in Wei Wuxians Haare vergrub und tief einatmete.

Wei Wuxian grinste.  
„Desswegen." Mit einem mal zog er seine Beine an und streckte seine Füße nach hinten. Die zwei schlanken Füße, kalt wie aus Eis schoben sich unverschämt zwischen Lan Wangjis warme Schenkeln.

Lan Wangji zog die Luft lautstark durch seine Nase, als er einen tiefen Ton von sich gab. Seine Arme spannten sich kurz an und Wei Wuxian wurde fest an Lan Wangjis Brust gedrückt.  
Wei Wuxian spürte die angenehme Wärme und er schob seine eisigen Füße noch tiefer zwischen Lan Wangjis Schenkel.  
„Bis sie nicht warm sind, kann ich nicht schlafen." Flüsterte Wei Wuxian dreist.

Lan Wangjis Atmung kam kurz ins Stolpern, als seine Oberschenkel begannen auszukühlen und ein kalter Schauer durch seinen Körper strömte.

Wei Wuxians Füße waren wirklich eiskalt und sie schmiegten sich zufrieden an Lan Wangjis Schenkel und saugten ihm förmlich die Wärme aus dem Körper.

Wei Wuxian flog ein zufriedenes Grinsen über sein Gesicht, als er in Wohlbehagen die Augen schloss und sein Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen hineindrückte.  
„Ah, so ist gut. Halt still und rühr dich nicht, bis sie wieder schön warm sind." Seufzte er entspannt auf.

„..." Lan Wangji.

Eine weile lagen die beiden dicht beianander, Arm in Arm und Wei Wuxian spürte Lan Wangjis angenehme Wärme, die durch seinen Körper floss.  
Als er langsam spürte wie Ruhe und Wohlbehagen eintrat kam auch die Müdigkeit wieder zurück und er atmete noch ein mal tief ein, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Ausschnitt spürte.

Die langen, schlanken Finger suchten sich gekonnt den Eingang in seinen Kragen und glitten unter den Stoff.  
Als die aufdringliche Hand auch noch über seine Brust striff und ein paar mal seinen Nippel berührte, zuckte Wei Wuxian schließlich zusammen.

Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte leicht über die Schulter nach hinten.  
„Ey, Lan Zhan. Du hast gesagt wir sollen schlafen. Jetzt sind meine Füße endlich schön warm und ich war gerade wieder dabei einzuschlafen und jetzt berührstt du mich unsittlich.  
Warum schläfst du nicht?"

Lan Wangji gab ein tiefes Brummen von sich, als seine Hand plötzlich noch tiefer unter dem Stoff verschwand und über Wei Wuxians Bauch weiter nach unten abtauchte.  
Er küsste an Wei Wuxians Hals entlang und flüsterte in sein Ohr.  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Denn jetzt ist mir kalt.  
Also halt still und rühr dich nicht, bis ich wieder schön warm bin."

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen bei diesen bekannten Worten.  
Warum war es nur so, dass in seinem zweiten Leben, egal welche Karte er auch spielte, er immer gegen Lan Wangji verlor und sich stets sein eigenes Grab schaufelte?

* * *

Sun Yan blickte in den Spiegel.

Zwei dunkle Ringe unter den Augen zierten sein hübsches Gesicht. Er hatte fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und bis zum Morgengrauen verfolgte ihn Wei Wuxian in seinen Träumen.

Er rieb sich ein paar mal mit seiner flachen Hand durch das Gesicht und versuchte etwas Leben in die müde Haut zu kneten.  
Auf der Kommode vor ihm lag eine feine Haarbürste mit hellen Borsten. Er hob sie an und fuhr ruppig durch seine verknoteten Haare von der unruhigen Nacht.  
Geschwind band er sich seinen hohen Zopf und ließ seine Haare einmal durch seine Hand gleiten.

Mit eins, zwei Handgriffen richtete er noch einmal seinen Gürtel und seine Robe, als er halbwechs zufrieden seinen Pavillon verließ und bereit für einen neuen Tag war.

Es war später Nachmittag geworden und Sun Yan war auf dem Weg zu Jiang Cheng. Er lief einmal quer durch die Cloud Recesses und als er an einem großen Baum vorbei kam, vernahm er plötzlich ein zartes Flötenspiel.

Sun Yan stutzte und blieb stehen um zu horchen.  
Die anmutigen Töne flatterten seicht durch die Lüfte und das Rascheln des Laubes gab ihm einen mystischen Klang dazu.

 _-Wer konnte es sein, der so geschickt und mit solch einer fröhlichen Melodie die Flöte beherrschte?-_ Dachte er sich, als er auch schon seine Schritte in die Richtung des Flötenspiels richtete, so als würde er magisch davon angezogen werden.

Er verschwand zwischen den Bäumen und folgte dem Klang, als er nach wenigen Schritten eine kleine Lichtung entdeckte.

Ein Wasserfiel stürzte aus der Höhe und das Wasser rauschte laut den Berg hinab. Ein großer Baum, schwer und anmutig ruhte imposant daneben und in der Mitte, auf einem großen Ast saß eine Person in schwarzer Robe.  
Lässig hing er auf dem Baum, ein Bein angewinkelt und ein anderes hing locker nach unten, sodass der Fuß in der Luft leicht hin und herpendelte.

In seinen Händen lag eine Flöte und seine Lippen brachten eine wundervolle Melodie zum Vorschein, welche mit klaren Tönen die Cloud Recesses beglückte.  
Sein hoher Zopf und die langen schwarzen Haare wehten seicht im Wind und seine Augen waren friedlich geschlossen, so als gäbe es nur ihn selbst auf dieser Welt und niemanden sonst.

Sun Yan stand wie versteinert, seine Augen auf den Flötenspieler gefesselt. Er war wie in einem Bann gefangen und ging einen Schritt nach hinten, als er plötzlich auf einen trockenen Ast trat und es laut knackte.

Das Flötenspiel verstummte und der Spieler öffnete seine Augen.  
Seine Lippen lösten sich von der Flöte und sein Blick schweifte herüber.  
„Young Master Sun Yan." Sagte eine feine und klare Stimme.

Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich, als sich seine Lippen unangenehm zusammen zogen.  
„Mo Xuanyu! Oder, sollte ich eher sagen: Wei Wuxian!"

Wei Wuxians Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben. Er drehte seine Flöte zwischen seinen Fingern ein paar mal hin und her, bis er sie wieder in seinem Gürtel verstaute.  
Lässig stützte er seine Arme auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und schaute zu Sun Yan herunter.  
„Wie ihr mich nennen möchtet ist mir gleich, da ich eurer Misstrauen wohl nicht beeinflussen kann."

Sun Yan knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„ Ihr gebt es also zu, Wei Wuxian zu sein?"

Wei Wuxian zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Habe ich das gerade getan?" Fragte er mit ironischer Stimme und hüpfte vom Baum herunter.

Sun Yan schnaufte auf. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Ein kräftiger Windzug kam plötzlich auf und ließ ihre Kleider und Haare im Winde aufflattern.

Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, sie hatten eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit wie sie dort beide voreinander standen.  
Die langen, schwarzen Haare gebunden zu einem hohen Zopf und ein attraktives, jugendliches Gesicht, mit großen, klaren Augen.  
Sun Yan war nur ein kleines Stück größer und seine grünen Augen stachen wie zwei Edelsteine aus seinem Antlitz hervor.

Wei Wuxian legte seine rechte Hand nachdenklich um sein Kinn.  
„Nehmen wir mal an, ich wäre Wei Wuxian... Würde das für euch einen Unterschied machen? Letztes Endes ist es doch egal. Wer bin ich schon? Oder sollte ich eher sagen, wer seid ihr schon?" Fragte er überspitzt.

„Du..." Stotterte Sun Yan los. Seine Zähne knirschten unruhig, als er sich von Wei Wuxian an der Nase herumgeführt fühlte.  
Er war zwar jünger als Wei Wuxian, aber er hatte seinen Stolz und nach den vielen Jahren unter Jiang Cheng, hatte er auch sein reizbares und überhebliches Gemüt übernommen.  
„Passt auf was ihr sagt." Zeigte er mit ausgestrecktem Zegefinger auf Wei Wuxian.

„Sonst was?" Fragte Wei Wuxian überheblich, während er begann sich desinteressiert seine Fingernägel anzusehen.

In Sun Yang stieg die Wut auf über so viel respektlosigkeit.  
Er legte seine Hand auf das Heft seines Schwerter und machte einen Schritt auf Wei Wuxian zu.

„Hoppla!" Sagte Wei Wuxian laut.  
„Young Master Sun Yan, dies ist die Cloud Recesses. Kämpfe sind hier verboten. Bitte beschränkt euch auf einen verbalen Kampf ohne dabei ausfällig zu werden, soweit ihr dieser Art der Duellierung natürlich mächtig seid." Wei Wuxian überkreuzte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und machte ein paar leichtfüßige Schritte nach hinten.

„Ihr...ihr seid die Wurzel allen übels." Zischte Sun Yan.

Wei Wuxian weitete seine Augen und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf sich selbst.  
„Ich?" Fragte er unschuldig.  
„Nein, nein, nein, dass müsst ihr falsch verstanden haben. Ich bin nur ein Gast hier in der Cloud Recesses."  
Wei Wuxian überkreuzte verweigernd seine Hände, um seine Aussage noch zu unterstreichen.  
„Ich bin vielleicht nicht gerade der beliebteste Gast und okay ich gebe zu, der alte Lan kann mich auch nicht besonders leiden aber die Wurzel allen Übels, so würde ich das nicht nennen..."  
Wei Wuxian dachte für einen Moment nach.  
„Nagut, sagen wir vielleicht manchmal und es kommt gewiss darauf an über wen wir hier sprechen. Lan Qiren würde euch vielleicht Recht geben aber wenigstens Hanguang-Jun, der würde mir Recht geben...Also..  
ein wenig vielleicht...  
etwas...  
ein bisschen?" Wei Wuxian war sich unsicher.

Sun Yans Augenbrauen begannen nervös zu zucken als ihm fast der Kragen geplatzt wäre.  
„Was redet ihr für ein wirres Zeugs? Ich bin zu tiefst entteuscht das, DAS hier der gefürchete Yiling Patriarch sein soll?!"

Wei Wuxian streckte seine flache Hand nach vorne aus.  
„Moment, was heißt hier entteuscht? Und was meinr ihr mit DAS da? Außerdem habe ich nie gesagt, dass ich der Yiling Patriarch sei. Also so lange könnt ihr euch die Entteuschunng noch aufsparen." Kicherte Wei Wuxian vergnügt und ein breites Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht.

Sun Yan starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
Er nuschelte zu sich selbst:  
„Und das ist der Wei Wuxian, über den ich die ganze Zeit von euch Geschichten gehört habe?"

Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
„Habt ihr euch etwa vorgestellt der Yiling Patriarch sei ein feuerspuckendes Monster? Wir haben alle unsere Ecken und Kanten. Woher nehmen die Leute nur immer diese wilden Fantasien?  
Und wer hat euch überhaupt die ganze Zeit Geschichten erzählt? Seid ihr euch sicher, dass diese Person glaubwürdig ist?" Wei Wuxian fuchtelte verneinent mit seiner Hand hin und her.

Sun Yan konnte schließlich nicht mehr an sich halten. Ein paar Adern traten an seiner Stirn vor Aufregung hervor und sein Gesicht bekam eine gesündere Hautfarbe.  
„Was wisst ihr denn schon?" Donnerte er los.  
„Ihr wart tot. Ganze 13 Jahre. Ich war es, der die ganzen Jahre an Jiang Chengs Seite war, nicht ihr. Ich habe ihn leiden sehen und ich war es, der zu ihm stand!  
Ich habe mit ihm in den Jahren den Yunmeng Jiang Clan wieder aufgebaut und ich war seine rechte Hand, auf die er sich verlassen konnte, nicht ihr!  
Tag und Nacht habe ich geschuftet und mein bestmöglichstes gegeben. Nur nie, nie war es gut genug und so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, redete er immer nur von EUCH.  
Ihr seid wie ein Fluch, wie die Pest, ihr seid wie Gift. Ihr habt so tiefe Wunden bei den Menschen hinterlassen, dass man sich über Jahrzente totschuften könnte und dennoch reden immer alle nur von euch.  
Ich hasse euch! Ich verbscheue euch! Wärt ihr doch nur nie dagewesen, wärt ihr doch nur wieder gekommen, dann würde Jiang Cheng mich vielleicht eines Tages endlich sehen!" Sun Yans Stimme war immer lauter geworden und der Zorn, die Wunt und all die negativen Emotionen strömten in seinem Herzen auf und machten sich Luft.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen, als er mit seiner Spielerei bemerkte, dass er hier wohl einen ziemlich wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

Sun Yan machte ein paar große Schritte auf Wei Wuxian zu und seine Hand zitterte an dem Heft seines Schwertes, bereit es jede Sekunde zu ziehen.

Wei Wuxian wich ihm aus und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, als er plötzlich mit seinem Rücken gegen den Baum stieß und unsanft in seiner Bewegung gebremst wurde.

„Verschwindet einfach. Verschwindet einfach nur aus meinem Sichtfeld und treten nie, nie wieder unter Jiang Chengs Augen!" Schrie Sun Yan los, als er plötzlich sein Schwert aus seiner Scheide befreite und die gleißende Klinge die Luft zerteilte.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich, als die Klinge mit einem heftigen Hieb genau neben seinem Kopf in den Baum reinschlug.  
 _\- Meine Güte, er hat wirklich das Temperament von Jiang Cheng. Warum rammt eigentlich ständig irgendjemand sein Schwert neben meinen Kopf irgendwo rein?-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian, als er in dieser Sekunde auch schon ein bekanntes Geräusch vernahm.

Durch die Bäume sauste plötzlich ein helles, blaues Licht und wie ein Blitz kam plötzliche ein Schwert auf die Lichtung geflogen und rammte sich genau zwischen Sun Yan und Wei Wuxian in die Erde. Die helle Klinge umgab ein mystisches, blaues Licht und die starke spirituelle Energie war deutlich zu spüren. Es war Bichen.

Sun Yan erschrak und sprang mit einem großen Sprung nach hinten. Sein Schwert wurde zurück gelassen und steckte noch immer regungslos im Baum.

Wei Wuxian duckte sich schnell.  
„Huch, da ist er ja schon. Das ging aber flott.." Nuschelte Wei Wuxian als er auch schon wie ein Schatten schnell hinter dem Baum abtauchte.

„Wer?" Fragte Sun Yan erschrocken, als er auch schon eine starke Präsens spürte, die hinter ihm die Lichtung betrat.  
Sun Yan drehte sich hektisch um, als er eine Person ganz in weiß gekleidet sah.

Der Wind bließ durch die Kleider, das lange schwarze Haar tanzte im Wind und die Enden eines weißen Kopfbandes mit kleinen Wolken, flatterte wild umher.  
Eine eiserne, kühle Miene in einem attraktivem Gesicht starrte Sun Yan an und sein Blick drang tief in ihn hinein.

Obwohl das Gesicht der Person keine Emotionen zeigte, spürte Sun Yan einen eisigen Schauer, der ihm den Rücken hinab lief.  
„...HanGuang-Jun...! Sagte er leise als, er sich schnell verneigte und Lan Wangji respektvoll begrüßte.  
Er biss sich auf die Backenähne, als er den Zorn Gottes erwartete, der nun auf ihn hereinfallen würde.

„Hm" Nickte Lan Wangji ihm ruhig zu und erwiderte damit seine Begrüßung.

Doch Lan Wangji hatte keine Zeit für Sun Yan. Sein Blick fiel zu dem großen Baum und er schien jemanden zu suchen, der eben noch dort gestanden hatte.  
Bichen löste sich wieder aus der Erde und flog zurück zu seinem Meister und verschwand geräuschlos wieder in seiner Schwertscheide.

Sun Yan wagte es kaum etwas zu sagen, als er zu Lan Wangji herüber blinzelte.  
„Ich...ähm...also...es ist nicht so wie es aussieht...wir..." Versuchte er sich zu erklären.

Doch über Lan Wangjis Lippen kam nur ein ruhiges Wort.  
„Wir?"

Sun Yan stutzte. Er drehte sich schnell um und bemerkte nun auch, dass Wei Wuxian schon lange verschwunden war. Irritiert drehte er sich ein paar mal um, doch außer sein Schwert, welches noch immer im Baum steckte, war keine Spur einer zweiten Person oder eines Konfliktes zu sehen.

Lan Wangji blickte ebenfalls sprachlos ins Dickicht und verharrte für einen Moment in seiner stillen Ruhe. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und drehte sich um.  
Als er sich abwendete und an Sun Yan kommentarlos vorbeischritt, versuchte dieser erneut sich noch einmal zu erklären.  
„Verzeiht HanGuang-Jun. Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Regeln des Gusu Lan Clans nicht gelesen hätte."

Er verneigte sich noch einmal tief. Er wusste, dass Lan Wangji sie gesehen haben musste und was noch viel schlimmer war, er hatte gesehen wie er das Schwert genau neben Wei Wuxians Kopf in den Baum gerammt hatte.

Da Lan Wangji für die Bestrafungen im Gusu Lan Clan verantwortlich war, ahnte er böses. Was ihn aber noch viel mehr Unbehagen bereitete war nicht die Angst vor einer Bestrafung durch die Hand des Gusu Lan Clans, sondern das Jiang Cheng von dieser Sache erfuhr.  
Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtete und er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, als er sich über seine eigene Dummheit ärgerte.  
 _\- Wie konnte ich mich nur so provozieren lassen? Oder eher, wie konnte ich nur so schlecht meine Emotionen im Griff haben?-_ Fragte er sich selbst in Gedanken.

Er holte einmal tief Luft.  
„HangGuang-Jun, verzeiht. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Es war ein Ausrutscher, ein Versehen. Verzeiht das ich zu schwach war meine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ich nehme jede Bestrafung auf mich die für mein Handeln angemessen ist nur...nur...bitte, sagt Jiang Cheng nichts davon." Seine Stimme war zaghaft und vorsichtig und er verneigte sich noch einmal tief in Ehrfurcht vor Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji blieb stehen und drehte seine Seite noch einmal zu Sun Yan.  
Einen Moment blickte er still zu ihm herüber, während er sich noch immer tief vor ihm verbeugte. Dann öffnete er langsam seine Lippen. Seine Stimme war tief und ruhig.  
„Ich kann nicht Recht sprechen über die Situation, da ich nur einen Bruchteil davon mitbekommen habe.  
Das Kämpfen im Gusu Lan Clan ist aber verboten!"

Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich.  
 _\- Lies HanGuang Jun etwa Gnade über ihn walten?-  
_ „Habt vielen Dank, es wird nie wieder vorkommen!" Antwortete er schnell.

„Hm" Bestätigte Lan Wangji mit einem tiefen Brummen.  
„Aber... Mo Xuanyu, ihm werdet ihr euch nie wieder nähern..."  
Lan Wangji warf Sun Yan einen scharfen Blick zu und in seinen Augen funkelte etwas beängstigendes.

Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich.  
„Natürlich!" Antwortete er und er verneigte sich noch einmal tief, als Lan Wangji die Lichtung wieder verließ.

Noch einen kurzen Augenblick blieb er dort regungslos stehen und schaute ihm nach, wie die weiße Robe spielerisch im Winde wehte und einem großen, kräftigen Rücken mit Leichtigkeit folgte.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln, lag auf Wei Wuxians Lippen, als er seine Kleider abklopfte und leise wie eine Katze, im tiefen Dickicht verschwand.


	37. Chapter 16-9

**Chapter 16.9**

Das gemeinsame Mittagessen ging zu Ende und eine große Menschenmasse strömte aus dem Pavillon. Jiang Cheng spaltete sich schnell von den anderen ab und schlenderte eine Weile alleine durch die Cloud Recesses. Es war viele Jahre her, als er als junger Mann zum studieren hierher gekommen war. An fast jedem Baum, an jedem Stein, in jedem Raum und sogar in der Luft lagen viele Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage.

Eine tiefe Falte legte sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen, als die vielen Erinnerungen seine Gedanken fluteten.  
An einer kleinen Brücke blieb er schließlich stehen und er rieb sich mit seinen Fingern angespannt über seine Schläfen.

Sein Kopf begann zu brummen als er unaufhörlich Wei Wuxians Gesicht vor sich sah, geschmückt mit einem breiten Grinsen über beide Ohren, welches seinen nächsten Streich schon schadenfroh ankündigte.

„Sinnloses Zeugs, Erinnerungen die kein Mensch braucht..." Nuschelte er zu sich selbst, während die nachdenkliche Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen immer tiefer wurde.

Er lehnte sich nach hinten, auf den Handlauf der kleinen Steinbrücke und schaute auf das fließende Wasser, welches so unbesorgt und mit einer ausgesprochenen Leichtigkeit unter ihm hindurch Floss.

Er sah sich selbst in dem Wasser spiegeln und sein Gesichtsausdruck war kühl und angespannt. Sein lilanes Haarband wehte seicht im Wind und ein paar Strähnen seines dunklen Haares hingen ihm im Gesicht. Einen Moment betrachte er sich selbst noch im Wasser, als er plötzlich ein paar leise Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

Jiang Cheng drehte sich ruckartig um, als er plötzlich Madame Mao hinter sich entdeckte.  
Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und begrüßte ihn mit einer respektvollen Handgeste.  
„Oh verzeiht, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken!"

Jiang Cheng starrte diese unbekannte Frau sprachlos an. Sie wirkte anmutig und stolz, ihre langen Haare waren elegant nach hinten zusammengebunden und das Sonnenlicht reflektierte sich auf ihren purpur roten Lippen.  
„Wer seid ihr?" Fragte er schließlich kurz und knapp.

Madame Mao legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg.  
„Ich bin Madame Mao. Aber das ist auch nicht so wichtig. In eurer Welt bin ich ein niemand, daher müsst ihr euch nicht unbedingt an mich erinnern."

Jiang Chengs Augen weiteten sich leicht. Ihr Antlitz, ihre Silhouette, ihr Stil, ihr Duft. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Frau bekannt vor. Sie hatte fast eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn und Jiang Cheng wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie schien diese Frau sein Interesse auf sich zu ziehen.  
„Was tut ihr dann hier in der Cloud Recesses, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Madame Mao legte ihre Hände auf die Steinbrücke und lehnte sich seitlich an.  
„Ich bin als Gast angereist mit meinen zwei Mädchen. Vielleicht habt ihr sie schon gesehen.?!  
Ich bin Schneiderin und ein Mitglied des Gusu Lan Clans."  
Madame Maos Mundwinkel bogen sich leicht nach oben, während sie mit ihren langen Fingern durch ihr dunkles Haar striff.

Jiang Cheng runzelte die Stirn.  
„Schneiderin und Mitglied des Gusu Lan Clans? Eine außergewöhnliche Kombination." Sagte er misstrauisch.

Madame Mao lachte leise.  
„Außergewöhnlich vielleicht aber man weiß nie was das Schicksal für einen bereit hält. Ich denke es gibt noch ganz andere „außergwöhnliche" Kombinationen in der Welt der Cultivation, die das Schicksal zusammengefügt hat.  
Da wäre eine Schneiderin zu Gast in der Cloud Recesses noch recht harmlos."

„Hmpf" Schnaufte Jiang Cheng und schaute wieder auf das plätschernde Wasser.

„Und ihr, wenn ich fragen darf? Oder schickt es sich nicht für eine Frau nach den Belangen eines Sect Leaders zu fragen?"  
Madame Mao schmunzelte vergnügt Jiang Cheng an, als dieser etwas entrüstet dreinschaute.

„Es...schickt sich nicht." Sagte er schließlich kühl und abweisend und er wendete seinen Blick wieder von ihr ab. Dabei trat seine nachdenkliche Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen noch offensichtlicher hervor.

Doch Madame Mao lies nicht locker. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und lächelte ihn an.  
„Verratet ihr mir dann, warum in euerm Gesicht, eine dauerhaft bekümmerte Zornesfalte ist?"  
Sie tippte symbolisch mit ihrem Zeigefinger zwischen ihre eigenen Augenbrauen.

Jiang Cheng schaute sie entrüstet an und runzelte noch stärker seine Stirn. Sein Blick war nun noch ernster und er verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Doch Madame Mao war zu selbstsicher als das sie sich davon einschüchtern ließe und so machte sie sogar noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Ohje!" Sagte sie sachte.  
„Jetzt habe ich es noch schlimmer gemacht. Diese Falte dort..." Madame Mao streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach Jiang Cheng aus.

Dieser weitete seine Augen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, doch Madame Mao ging weiter auf ihn zu und erhöte den Druck.  
Schließlich berührte er mit seinem Rücken das gegenüberliegende Geländer der Brücke und kam abrupt zum stehen.

Madame Mao steckte ihren Zeigefinger noch weiter nach ihm aus und sie berührte ganz sachte Jiang Chengs Nasenwurzel. Ihr Finger ruhte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und sie öffnete leicht ihre roten Lippen.  
„Diese Falte gehört hier nicht hin. Sie ist hausgemacht. Ihr müsstet dran arbeiten, dass sie wieder verschwindet. Aber so etwas ist gar nicht so einfach, schließlich sitzt sie tief und ist direkt mit eurem Herzen verbunden."

Jiang Chengs Augen weiteten sich und er wusste nicht wieso er die Berührung und Nähe dieser Frau zuließ, aber für den Moment konnte er sich einfach nicht rühren und starrte sie sprachlos an.

Über Madame Maos roten Lippen flog ein sanftes Lächeln.  
„Es ist zu schade, wenn sie bleiben würde. Es entstellt ein wunderschönes Gesicht. Ihr wäret deutlich attraktiver, Sect Leader Jiang Cheng, wenn über diese Lippen mal ein Lächeln, statt forsche Worte kommen würden."  
Madame Mao strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Jiang Chengs Nase hinunter bis über seine Lippen.  
„Eure Seele quält sich. Zu viele Sorgen und Schatten aus der Vergangenheit liegen auf eurem Herzen und ihr könnt sie nicht los lassen. Ihr müsst euch davon lösen, das ist ein ernst gemeinter Rat, sonst wird es euch noch bis in den Tot verfolgen."

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen und wie aus einem Traum gerissen kam er endlich zur Gesinnung. Seine Augen waren geweitet und er schlug vorsichtig Madame Maos Hand aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Schluss jetzt..." Sagte er verärgert.  
Entsetzt starrte er sie an, als ihr intensiver Blick tief in ihn eindrang und er für eine Sekunde das Gefühl hatte, dass sie tief in seine Seele geblickt hatte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich nackt, seines Körpers beraubt und das seine Seele, tiefsten Gedanken und Emotionen für jemand fremdes sichtbar waren.

Madame Mao grinste zufrieden, doch sie wich keinen Schritt weiter zurück. Im Gegenteil, furchtlos kam sie ihm sogar noch etwas näher, sodass Jiang Cheng sich mit beiden Händen am Geländer abstützte und schon anfing sich nach hinten über die Brücke zu lehnen, um etwas Abstand zu wahren.

Madame Mao lehnte sich nach vorne. Ihr Blick fest auf Jiang Cheng gerichtete.  
„Euch fehlt etwas im Leben. Etwas ganz entscheidendes.  
Etwas das eure Seele vergessen lässt, euren Geist zur Ruhe bringt und euer Herz zum brodeln. Etwas nachdem wir uns alle sehnen und uns heilt. Auf der einen Seite beruhigt es den Geist aber auf der anderen bringt es den Körper zum lodern."

Jiang Cheng versteinerte in seiner Bewegung und seine Atmung wurde flach. Er war von der plötzlichen Nähe dieser Frau zu überrumpelt und er blickte Madame Mao fragend an.  
„...Von...was...sprecht ihr?..." Sagte er mit leiser aber irririerter Stimme.

Madame Maos Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben.  
„Von was wohl...Natürlich... von einer Frau!" Sie hob eine Augenbraue an und legte ihre rechte Hand auf Jiang Chengs Herz.

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen. Das Wort „Frau" hallte in seinen Ohren nach und seine Hände krallten sich an das Brückengeländer.  
Irritiert fragte er:" Eine Frau...?"

Madame Mao lachte leise.  
„Richtig, ich rede von der Liebe zu einer Frau! Ihr habt sie bitter nötig. Und vertraut mir, es wird diese Falte hier wie von Zauberhand verschwinden lassen." Madame Mao zog ihre Hand von Jiang Chengs Brust zurück und zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger noch einmal zwischen Jiang Chengs Augenbrauen.

Jiang Chengs Stirn zog sich in vielen mürrischen Falten zusammen.  
Er schnallste überheblich mit seiner Zunge und wendetet seinen Blick angenervt ab.  
„Alles Sinnlos. Liebe macht schwach, wer braucht das schon." Er wedelte in der Luft abweisend mit seiner Hand hin und her.

Madame Mao entließ Jiang Cheng wieder aus ihrem Verhör und machte einen Schritt zurück.  
„Erzählt mir nicht, dass ihr in eurem Alter noch keiner Frau begegnet seid die euer Herz erwärmt hat? Das glaube ich euch nämlich nicht, ihr seid ein Sect Leader eines berühmten Clans. Würde es um euer Gemüt nicht so schlecht stehen, könntet ihr euch vor der Gunst der Damen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr retten."

Jiang Cheng zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Eine mürrische Miene machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und es war klar zu erkennen das, das Thema ihres Gespräches, nicht gerade seine Stärke war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte sich ein Stück von dem Geländer ab.  
Mürrisch knirschte er mit den Zähnen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, das dies zur Sache tut und euch etwas angeht."

Madame Maos Augen weiteten sich. Überrascht legte sie ihre Hand um ihr Kinn und legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Warum nicht mal darüber reden? Euch hört hier niemand außer mir und glaubt mir, reden hilft."

Jiang Chengs Blick fuhr zu Madame Mao herüber. Uneigennützig, hilfsbereit und voller Wärme wie eine Mutter, stand sie vor ihm und war bereit sich all seine Sorgen und Kummer anzuhören und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen.

Jiang Cheng schnallste erneut mit der Zunge und blickte schnell zu Boden.

„Also?" Sagte Madame Mao ruhig und versuchte Jiang Cheng in die richtige Richtung zu drängen.  
„Habt ihr sie schon gesehen? Eure Herzensdame? Eine Frau die euch den Kopf verdreht hat, an die ihr immer und immer wieder denken müsst und die in euren Augen so schön war, dass ihr es selbst nicht in Worte fassen könnt?"

Bei diesen klaren Worten weiteten sich seine Augen und die zornigen Falten auf seiner Stirn verschwanden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde leicht und unbekümmert und er schien ernsthaft nachzudenken.

Madame Mao lehnte sich wieder ein Stückchen näher heran. Ihre Stimme war weich und angenehm.  
„Und, ich hatte recht oder? Ihr seid schon mal einer Dame begegnet die euch nicht mehr los lässt, stimmts? Erzählt mir von ihr. Wo habt ihr sie gesehen?"

Jiang Cheng biss sich auf seine Backenzähne. Seine Lippen bebten leicht, so als wollten Worte seine Kehle verlassen. Aber es schien als würden sie von irgendetwas aufgehalten werden und als könnten sie nicht ihren Weg nach draußen finden.

„Ist es so schwer darüber zu sprechen?" Fragte Madame Mao.  
„Nicht drüber nachdenken, einfach nur fühlen..." Sagte sie leise.

Jiang Cheng setzt sich auf das Geländer der Brücke und stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab. Er wusste nicht warum, aber diese Frau versprühte so eine angenehme Vertrautheit und Wärme, das er das Gefühl bekam, er könnte mit ihr über alles sprechen.

Endlich öffneten sich seine Lippen leicht und eine ungewohnt unsichere und leise Stimme kam zum Vorschein.  
„...Zhou Yong..." Nuschelte er.

Madame Mao stutzte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. _Hatte sie ihn richtig verstanden?  
_ „Zhou Yong?" Wiederholte sie fragend.

Jiang Chengs Hände ballten sich zu zwei angestrengten Fäusten und man sah ihm an, wie schwer es ihm fiel darüber zu sprechen..  
„Ja, in der Stadt Zhou Yong. Ich war zu einer Mission in der Stadt... Ich kann mich nicht mehr ganz genau daran erinnern, aber das Gesicht dieser einen Frau geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf..." Jiang Cheng legte seine linke Hand auf seine Stirn und strich sich nachdenklich über seine Schläfen.

„Wo genau war das in Zhou Yong?" Fragte Madame Mao noch einmal genauer nach, die Wahrheit schon fast erratent.

Jiang Chengs Lippen kräuselten sich.  
„Ich hatte mich..." Er räusperte sich kurz.  
„... in den roten Drachen unter die Gäste gemischt...  
Sie war wunderschön. Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern was genau passiert ist. Irgendwie sind meine Erinnerungen leicht verschwommen. Sie ist plötzlich Hals über Kopf aus dem Raum gestürzt. Danach habe ich sie nie wieder gesehen..."

Madame Mao stand sprachlos und zur Eissäule erstarrt vor ihm. Ihre großen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihr roter Mund stand leicht offen.  
Mit ausgerechnet" dieser Dame", hatte Madame Mao nicht gerechnet.  
Sie strich sich einmal ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief ein. Dann lächelte sie wieder ganz unbeschwert.  
„Wunderbar, ihr habt es ausgesprochen, dass war doch gar nicht so schwierig."

Jiang Cheng schaute sie verwundert aber auch ein wenig erleichtert an. Er schnaufte leise durch die Nase und holte danach einmal tief Luft.

„Jedoch..." Fuhr Madame Mao fort und legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg. Ihre Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt und sie tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger ein paar mal auf ihr Kinn.  
„...Solltet ihr diese Dame lieber wieder vergessen..." Sie lächelte ihn etwas unsicher an.

Jiang Chengs Blickte sie überrascht an.  
„Wieso? Kennt ihr sie etwa?" Seine Stimme wurde etwas höher und kräftiger als er vom Brückengeländer aufstand und einen Schritt auf Madame Mao zu machte.

Doch Madame Mao wich einen Schritt zurück und vergrößerte wieder den Abstand.  
„Ganz ruhig... Es ist nicht so als würde ich sie direkt kennen, also eher ist sie nur eine entfernte Bekannte, also wie soll ich es sagen..." Madame Mao suchte ein paar flüchtige Ausreden um Jiang Chengs Interesse nicht noch weiter zu schüren. Doch ihr Gestammel und Gehaspel machte es eher noch schlimmer.

Jiang Cheng machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und in seinen Augen begann etwas zu funkeln. Seine Stimme klang leicht nervös und aufgebracht.  
„Könnt ihr, könnt ihr mir sagen wie sie heißt und wer sie ist? Ich würde sie gerne noch einmal wiedersehen!"

Madame Mao musste sich schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen und so streckte sie ihre Hände nach vorne aus und bremste Jiang Cheng ab.  
„Ok Stop! Wie erkläre ich es euch.?!" Madame Mao rieb sich kurz über die Stirn und dann holte sie einmal tief Luft. Sie lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und schaute direkt in Jiang Chengs erwartungsvolle Augen.  
„Diese Dame ist für euch unerreichbar! Sie ist wie eine Blume, wunderschön aber vergänglich. Es wird für euch wohl eine bittersüße Erinnerung bleiben.  
Denn Sie wurde bereits von jemanden gepflückt."

Jiang Chengs großen Augen wurden wieder kleiner und zwischen seine Augenbrauen legte sich wieder seine Zornesfalte, als er zu verstehen begann. Seine Körperspannung ging wieder zurück und er wirkte fast ein wenig entteuscht und traurig, wie er dort vor ihr stand.

Madame Mao seufzte einmal laut auf.  
„Es gibt noch viele schöne Blumen da draußen. Vertraut mir, es wird eine geben, die nur für euch blüht." Madame Mao strich einmal vorsichtig über Jiang Chengs Schulter, als dieser bei ihrer Berührung leicht zusammen zuckte.

Madame Mao seufzte noch einmal laut auf.  
 _-Wer hätte gedacht, dass Wei Wuxians kurzer Besuch im roten Drachen noch solche Wellen schlagen würde?-_

Jiang Cheng räusperte sich und begann ein wenig überspielend an seinen Kleidern zu zupfen. Seine Bewegungen waren unsicher und etwas in sich gekehrt, ganz anders als seine sonstige forsche Ausstrahlung.

Als Madame Mao ihn dort so unbeholfen stehen sah, kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee.  
„Wenn ihr möchtet, kann ich aber dafür sorgen, dass ihr sie noch einmal wieder sehen könnt. Ich kann sie euch vorbei bringen, als Erinnerung." Schlug sie ihm freudig vor.

Jiang Cheng runzelte die Stirn. Irritiert und leicht verwundert blickte er sie an.  
„Wie meint ihr das?"

Madame Mao lächelte und ihr roter Mund bog sich zu einem anmutigen Halbmond.  
„Ihr werdet es schon sehen. Ich bringe sie euch heute Abend vorbei."

Jiang Cheng blickte sie sprachlos an.  
 _\- Was führte diese Frau nur im Schilde? -_

Madame Mao lachte leise.  
„Schaut mich nicht so skeptisch an. Ich halte meine Versprechen. Und natürlich, wird dies alles ein Geheimnis unter uns bleiben. Frisch gewonnes Vertrauen werde ich nicht entteuschen." Madame Mao zwinkerte ihm zu und legte ihren Zeigefinger versiegelnt auf ihre Lippen.  
„Wenn ihr mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich muss mich dann jetzt an die Arbeit machen."  
Madame Mao verneigte sich höflich vor Jiang Cheng.

Wie aus Reflex erwiderte er ihre Geste und er bemerkte gar nicht, dass es schon sehr lange her gewesen war, dass er sich für jemanden der unter seinem Rang stand, verneigte.

Madame Mao drehte sich geschwind um und so leise wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder. Ein frischer Wind bließ durch ihre Kleider und ihr langes Haar tanzte spielerisch umher.

Jiang Cheng stand noch lange ruhig da und blickte ihr nachdenklich nach.

Ein kleiner Ast knackte unter Sun Yans Schuhen. Er lehnte mit seinem Rücken geräuschlos an einem Baum und sein Blick war gespannt durch die Äste gerichtet. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen lag eine angestrengte Falte und seine Lippen waren mürrisch zusammengezogen. Madame Mao kam an ihm vorbei und er presste sich noch näher an den Baum heran, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ohne ihn zu bemerken Schritt sie weiter ihres Weges.

* * *

Die kleine Glocke läutete und das gemeinsame Abendessen war zu Ende. Jiang Cheng ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer und ging über die Veranda. Sein Besuch in der Cloud Recesses neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und er würde bald wieder abreisen, zurück nach Yunmeng.

Als er seine Hand auf den Türgriff legte stockte er für einen Moment in seiner Bewegung. Die Tür stand einen kleinen Spalt, kaum fürs Auge sichtbar, offen.

Jiang Cheng hielt den Atem an. Er begann Zidian auf seinem Finger hin und her zu drehen. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und wagte einen Blick in das innere des Raumes.

Niemand war zu sehen.

Er machte einen Schritt über die Türschwelle und blickte sich in seinem Zimmer um. Alles sah aus wie immer und er konnte keinerlei Präsens spüren.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm der kleine Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes ins Auge. Eine Schriftrolle thronte in der Mitte und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Jiang Cheng ging auf den kleinen Tisch zu und blieb kurz davor stehen. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und hob die Schriftrolle an.  
„Was ist das...?" Nuschelte er zu sich selbst.

Seine Hände entrollten vorsichtig das Papier und mit jedem Zentimeter der den Inhalt enthüllte, wurden Jiang Chengs Augen immer größer.  
Er hielt eine Zeichnung in seiner Hand. Kunstvoll und Anmutig hergestellt.  
Auf ihr war eine wunderschöne Frau abgebildet. Sie stand in der Mitte einer blühenden Blumenwiese. Ihre aufreizenden, langen Haare und die edlen Gewänder tanzten im Wind und auf ihren roten, anmutigenden Lippen war ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln.

Es war Wei Wuxian, wie er in Zhou Yong als Konkubine verkleidet ihm im roten Drachen begegnet war.

Jiang Chang starrte sprachlos auf das Bild und es war als würde er in einem Traum gefangen sein.  
Vor Schock hielt er sich seine linke Hand vor den Mund und nuschelte mit einer gedämpften Stimme:  
„...Sie ist es wirklich..."

Ganz unten am rechten Rand des Bildes war mit schwungvoller Schrift etwas geschrieben:  
„Lasst es eine bittersüße Erinnerung sein und tragt sie in eurem Herzen, aber ohne es zu beschweren. Irgendwo da draußen, blüht eine Blume nur für euch!  
Madame Mao"

Jiang Cheng atmete einmal tief ein und schnaufte dann leise durch seine Nase.  
„Hmpf, was für eine Frau..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und dann, ganz sachte, huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen.

Er setzte sich auf den Fußboden an den Tisch und hielt das Bild noch lange in seinen Händen. Er betrachtete jeden schwungvollen Bogen, jeden gezeichneten Strich, der die Konturen dieser Frau fast lebendig erschienen liesen.

Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Fingern über das Papier.  
„Aber ihren Namen weiß ich trotzdem noch nicht..." Sagte er leise zu sich selbst, als sein Blick auf Wei Wuxians Gesicht verharrte.  
„Wer seid ihr nur, unbekannte Schönheit? Und warum kommt ihr mir so vertraut vor..."

Plötzlich hörte Jiang Cheng ein Knacken in der Tür und er drehte sich ruckartig um.  
„Wer ist da?" Sagte er laut und forsch, als er das Bild schnell hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.

Sein aufgebrachter Gesichtsaudruck wurde plötzlch wieder lockerer und er seufzte kurz auf, als er Sun Yan in der Tür erblickte.  
Dieser lehnte im Türrahmen, seine Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und seine grünen Augen stachen mürrisch unter zwei krausgezogenen Augenbrauen hervor.

„Ach du bist es..." Sagte Jiang Cheng etwas erleichtert und er wunk unfreundlich mit seiner Hand ab.

Sun Yan starrte ihn an und sagte kein Wort.

„Was ist?" Sagte Jiang Cheng forsch. Was stehst du da schweigend in meiner Tür? Wer hat dir überhaupt erlaubt, dass du hereinkommen darfst?" Jiang Cheng warf ihm einen unwillkommen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
„...Wie lange stehst du da überhaupt schon?" Warf er schließlich auf Sun Yans ungebrochenes Schweigen noch nach.

Sun Yans Lippen bebten und in seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer. Doch Jiang Cheng war zu weit entfernt um es zu sehen.  
Verägert darüber, dass Sun Yan ihn weiterhin respektlos anstarrte und kein Wort sagte um sich zu erklären oder zu entschuldigen, haute er schließlich mit seiner flachen Hand auf den Tisch.  
Seine Stimme war kräftig und ungehalten.  
„Was starrst du so und sagst kein Wort? Hat man dir die Zunge herausgeschnitten? Tritt man so respektlos unter die Augen seines Sect Leaders?"

Sun Yan zog die Luft lautstark durch seine Nase, als seine Lippen sich endlich voneinader lösten.  
„Wer ist diese Frau?" Fragte er kühl und trocken.

Jiang Cheng zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Bitte? Von wem sprichst du?" Fragte er sichtlich verärgert.

Sun Yan drückte sich vom Türrahmen ab und kam einen Schritt auf Jiang Cheng zu.  
Er hob seine Hand und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger provokant auf Jiang Cheng.  
„Das Bild, welches ihr hinter eurem Rücken versteckt... Wer ist diese Frau? Kennt ihr sie? Wo habt ihr sie getroffen?"

Jiang Chengs Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wurde immer deutlicher. Seine Finger zogen sich angespannt zusammen und er knirschte peinlich berührt mit seinen Zähnen.  
„Das geht dich nichts an!" Zischte er.  
„Und jetzt geh wieder aus dieser Tür und lass mich alleine."

Doch in Sun Yan stieg die Eifersucht hinauf und er war nicht mehr Herr über seine Sinne. Seine Emotionen übernahmen die Kontrolle und er war im Begriff die Grenze zu überschreiten.  
Er zog hinter sich die Tür zu und kam erneut einen Schritt näher auf Jiang Cheng zu.  
Seine Stimme bebte und seine Atmung war nervös und unrhythmisch.  
„Liebt er sie etwa?"

Jiang Cheng rollte die Schriftrolle zusammen und legte sie auf den kleinen Tisch, dann stand er auf und machte sich groß. Der Zorn stand ihm im Gesicht und fassungslos über Sun Yans dreiste Fragen bäumte er sich vor ihm auf.  
Seine Stimme wurde lauter.  
„Sun Yan, ich verbiete dir so mit mir zu sprechen. Du verlässt jetzt sofort mein Zimmer und wagst es nicht auch nur noch ein Wort zu sprechen. Ansonsten werde ich..."

Doch Jiang Cheng konnte seinen Satz nicht weiter aussprechen, denn Sun Yan fiel ihm sogar ins Wort.  
„Sonst was?" Fragte er provozierend, während er weiterhin auf Jiang Cheng zukam.  
„Werdet ihr es mich bitter bereuen lassen? Mir mit Schlägen, Tritten oder Peitschenhieben von Zidian drohen?  
Glaubt ihr etwa ihr könntet mit Gewalt und Schmerz die Gefühle der Menschen beeinflussen? Glaubt ihr die Angst vor euch alleine reiche dafür aus? Ihr könnt auf mich so viel Spucken und einprügeln wie ihr wollt. Es wird aber das was mich vorantreibt und bewegt nicht ändern können."  
Sun Yans Stimme wurde schrill und die Verzweiflung schrie aus seinem Herzen.

Jiang Cheng wich einen Schritt zurück und starrte Sun Yan erschrocken an.  
„Was redest du da?" Fragte er irritiert aber mit wütender Stimme.

„All die Jahre war ich euch treu ergeben, all die Jahre habe ich getan was ihr von mir verlangt habt."  
Sun Yan trug einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und seine Stimme begann plötzlich zu zittern und wurde ganz dünn.  
„Ich würde alles für euch tun. Doch egal wie sehr ich mich auch bemühe endlich eure Anerkennung zu bekommen, das Einzige was ihr für mich übrig habt sind grobe und forsche Worte. Wie sehr sehne ich mich nach eurer Anerkennung. Wie sehr sehne ich mich nach netten und warmen Worten von euch.  
Doch das Einzige von dem ihr immer und immer nur reden könnt, ist Wei Wuxian! Er scheint der Einzige zu sein, der das Eis in eurem Herzen brechen konnte.  
Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn zutiefst, denn ihr habt nur Augen für ihn. Nie seht ihr mich an."

Jiang Cheng wich noch weiter zurück, bis er schließlich mit seinem Rücken an den großen Raumteiler in der Mitte des Raumes stieß.  
„Bist du verrückt geworden? Was redest du für einen Unfug!" Polterte Jiang Cheng los.

„Unfug?" Fragte Sun Yan und er begann leise zu lachen.  
„Natürlich, Unfug, für euch ist das alles nur Unfug. Als würde der große Seact Leader Jiang Cheng vom Yunmeng Clan sich für unbedeutend Menschen wie mich interessieren.  
Ihr interessiert euch nur für euch selbst, die Belange anderer interessieren euch nicht im geringsten.  
Was war ich nur für ein Idiot in der Hoffnung ihr könntet mich eines Tages anerkennen und lieben, für den Menschen der ich bin..." Sun Yan schüttelte in Selbstzweifel den Kopf hin und her. Seine sonst so wachen und lebendigen grünen Augen wirkten glanzlos und eine unangenehme Vorahnung beschlich Jiang Cheng, als er ihm in die Augen sah.

Sun Yan machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne und stellte sein rechtes Bein nach vorne heraus, sodass sich sein Knie zwischen Jiang Chengs Schenkel bohrte.  
Er lehnte sein Gesicht näher heran und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, während er seine rechte Hand auf Jiang Chengs Schulter legte.  
Leise und mit frustrierter Stimme flüsterte er:  
„Das Einzige wofür ihr Augen habt ist ein verrückter Yiling Patriarch der schon lange tot ist und irgendeine billige Hure auf einem Bild."

Jiang Chengs Augen weiteten sich. Wie aus Reflex hob er seine rechte Hand an und schlug Sun Yan kraftvoll mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
Es knallte laut und Sun Yan taumelte zwei Schritte nach hinten.

Jiang Chengs Gesichtausdruck verzog sich fürchterlich und der Zorn der ihm ins Gesicht stieg, ließ einen das Fürchten lehren.  
„FASS MICH NICHT AN! Noch ein scheiß Wort aus deinem Mund und ich schneide dir die Zunge ab. Geh, geh einfach bevor ich mich noch vergesse, SUN YAN!" Donnerte er mit lauter Stimme los.

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen und er hielt sich seine schmerzende, rote Wange. Ein gleißender Schmerz strömte durch sein Gesicht und er spürte wie die Haut heiß wurde und anschwoll.  
Seine Augenwinkel kippten nach unten und seine Mundwinkel bebten.  
Seine Stimme brach und seine Augen wurden glasig.  
„Nach so vielen Jahren...darf ich euch noch nicht einmal berühren...ist das der Dank dafür?"  
Er schloss seine Augen, als eine einzelne Träne sich aus seinem Augenwinkel schlich und über seine Wange rollte.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied hören: **watch?v=SJHWJvOmpFY)** \- G.E.M official Audio 3:41 -

Jiang Cheng schnallste mit der Zunge.  
„Geh mir aus den Augen. Deinen erbärmlichen Anblick ertrage ich nicht mehr länger.. Scher dich weg. Du hast den Verstand verloren. " Sagte Jiang Cheng scharf ohne auch nur einen Funken der Reue.

Sun Yans Herz brach.

Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, seine Kehle wurde trocken, sein Hals schnürte sich zu. Es tat so weh in seiner Brust, so unglaublich weh, dass er glaubte es nicht mehr länger zu ertragen. In diesem Moment zählte nichs mehr für ihn. Kein gestern, kein heute und kein morgen. Es war als wäre jeglicher Sinn im Leben von ihm genommen und außer einem gebrochenem Herzen blieb nichts mehr übrig.

Jiang Cheng schlug mit einer schnellen Handbewegung sein Haarband nach hinten und machte sich groß.  
„Entweder kriechst du jetzt auf der Stelle mir aus den Augen, oder du brauchst dein erbärmliches Antlitz nie wieder vor mir blicken zu lassen."

Sun Yans Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an und unaufhörlich begannen Tränen über seine Wange zu laufen.

Jiang Cheng wartete einen kurzen Moment ab, doch als Sun Yan keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, schüttelte er den Kopf und schritt an Sun Yan vorbei.  
„Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht solch ein nutzloses Gesindel an meine Seite zu lassen."

Sun Yans Atmung setzte aus, als die letzte Träne einsam über seine heiße Wange rollte. In seinem Herzen starb etwas, aber in seinen Augen erwachte etwas anderes zum Leben. In seinen Augen loderte ein unstillbares Feuer des Zorns und seine grünen Augen wurden stechend. Er fletschte die Zähne und gerade als Jiang Cheng an ihm vorbei schreiten wollte, packte er mit seiner Hand zu und hielt Jiang Cheng grob an seinem linken Handgelenk fest.

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen.  
„...Was...?"

Doch noch bevor er wusste was wirklich geschah, schleuderte Sun Yan ihn zurück, gegen den Raumteiler.

„ARGH!" Mit einem lauten Scheppern stürzte Jiang Cheng mit dem Raumteiler in den Raum. Sun Yan hielt noch immer sein Handgelenk fest umschlossen und wurde von Jiang Cheng hinterher gezogen. Mit lauten Krachen stürzten beide zu Boden, der Raumteiler zerbarst und riss den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes mit. Das Geschirr fiel vom Tisch und zerbrach, der Obstteller mitsamt dem Messer flog in den Raum und Äpfel rollten über den Fußboden. Die Schriftrolle flog vom Tisch und rollte über den Fußboden.

Jiang Cheng war auf den Rücken gestürzt und schlug unsanft mit dem Kopf auf den harten Fußboden. Sun Yan saß breitbeinig über ihn und drückte ihn zu Boden. Innerhalb von Sekunden presste er seinen Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger auf Jiang Chengs Pulsschlagader am Handgelenk und versiegelte Jiang Chengs spirituelle Energie.

Jiang Cheng riss die Augen weit auf, als er spürte wie die Kraft seines goldenen Cores verstummte. Fassungslos öffnete er seinen Mund, als Sun Yan schon an seinen linken Zeigefinger packte und Zidian von seinem Finger riss.

„NEIN!" Schrie Jiang Cheng noch auf, als Sun Yan den Ring mit einem gekonnten Wurf in die Ecke des Raumes schleuderte.  
Jiang Cheng begann sich zu wehren und schlug und trat um sich, doch Sun Yan machte eine schnelle Handbewegung und drückte seinen Daumen auf Jiang Chengs Stirn.

Jiang Cheng schnappte nach Luft, als er spürte wie eine kalte spirituelle Energie in seinen Körper strömte und die Kraft aus seinen Gliedern saugte.

„...Du...Verräter.." Stammelte er kraftlos, als sein Kopf nach hinten auf den Boden fiel. Er blickte nach oben und sah in Sun Yans erregtes Gesicht. Seine Atmung war wild und unruhig, seine Augen hatten einen irren Blick und sein Herz schlug ihm wild bis zum Hals.

Jiang Cheng versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren und versuchte trotz der starken spirituellen Energie, die durch seinen Körper strömte, seine Arme und Beine zu bewegen.  
Schließlich gelang es ihm sich aus Sun Yans starken Handgriff zu lösen und er kratzte ihm einmal quer über das Gesicht.

„ARGH" Ächzte Sun Yan auf, während er die Augen zusammen kniff. Sein Gesicht zierten nun drei rote Kratzspuren. Er griff hastig an Jiang Chengs Haarknoten und löste das Haarband. Mit grober Gewalt fesselte er Jiang Chengs Hände und band sie stramm zusammen.

Jiang Cheng versuchte sich so gut zu wehren wie er konnte, aber seine Arme und Beine waren schwach und das Haarband schnitt sich tief in seine Handgelenke.  
„...Geh runter von mir... binde mich los.." Ächzte Jiang Cheng unter Anstrengung.

Doch Sun Yan presste seine gefesellten Handgelenke über seinen Kopf auf den Fußboden, drückte seine Knie auf Jiang Chengs Oberschenkel und spreitzte sie damit weit auseinander. Jiang Cheng spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Leiste, als Sun Yan seine Beine immer weiter auseinander drückte und sich dann mit seinem vollen Gewicht dagegen lehnte und ihn runter drückte.  
„Hör auf dich zu wehren. Du machst es nur schlimmer." Schnaufte Sun Yan unter Anstrengung.

Jiang Cheng riss seine Augen weit auf, als er sah wie Sun Yan sich zu ihm herunter lehnte.  
Sein Gesicht kam immer näher, Stück für Stück und schließlich pressten sich ihre beider Lippen kraftvoll aufeinander.

Jiang Cheng stockte der Atem und er versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, doch Sun Yan packte an sein Kinn und drückte sein Gesicht gewaltvoll zurück.

„Mmhh...mhh." Jiang Cheng versuchte sich zu wehren, als er schockiert und angeekelt feststellte, wie sich eine feuchte, warme Zunge in seine Mundhöhle schob. Jiang Cheng wurde es schlagartig heiß in seiner Brust und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als ihre Zungen sich wild hin und her schlungen. Der Kuss war grob und feucht und Jiang Cheng bekam keine Luft mehr.

Eine ganze Weile küsste Sun Yan ihn bis er endlich eine Pause machte und ihre Lippen wieder voneinader trennte.

Jiang Cheng riss den Mund weit auf und holte ein paar mal tief Luft. Speichel lief an seinem Kinn hinunter und in seinen Augen machte sich Scham und Empörung breit.  
„...Du Bastard..." Jappste Jiang Cheng atemlos.

Sun Yan war geistig nicht mehr anwesend. Er war wie in einem Traum gefangen und Jiang Chengs Ausbruchversuche interessierten ihn nicht mehr im geringsten. Er war nur noch im Hier und Jetzt und es gab kein gestern und kein morgen mehr.  
Als er sich erneut nach unten lehnte um Jiang Cheng zu küssen, spuckte dieser ihm plötzlich ins Gesicht.

„Schluss jetzt!" Zischte Jiang Cheng.

Sun Yan schloss für einen moment seine Augen und zog die Luft lautstark durch seine Nase.  
Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und sein Blick ließ Jiang Cheng einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Seine sonst so klaren, grünen Auge mit einem aufrichtigen Blick, waren plötzlich wie vernebelt und er sah gar nicht mehr wie der Sun Yan aus, den Jiang Cheng kannte.

Sun Yan wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Spucke aus dem Gesicht. Er lachte leise.  
„Demütigt mich, schlagt mich, kratzt mich und spuckt auf mich. In all den Jahren habt ihr mit mir gemacht was ihr wolltet.  
...Aber jetzt...werde ich euch die gleiche Erniedrigung zuteil kommen lassen. Kommt herunter auf mein Niveau!"

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen, als Sun Yan schon an seinen Gürtel griff und ihn grob von seinen Hüften riss.  
„Nein!" Quiekte Jiang Cheng erschrocken auf, doch schon lockerte sich seine Robe und Sun Yan warf den Gürtel hinter sich in den Raum.

Sun Yans gierigen Hände striffen Stoff für Stoff von Jiang Chengs Brust und entpellten ihn aus seinen Kleidern. Eine kräftige, starke Männerbrust kam zum Vorschein, eine Haut ganz rein und zart anzusehen. Zwei pinke Nippel streckten sich Sun Yan frech entgegen und mit dem langen, offenen Haar, welches wirr auf dem Boden lag und seinem scheuen Gesichtsausdruck, wirkte Jiang Cheng noch hilfloser und aufreizender auf seinen Peiniger.

Jiang Cheng konnte kaum begreifen was gerade geschah. Er begann wieder zu strampeln und sich zu wehren, doch Sun Yan hielt ihn mit voller Kraft am Boden. Das Haarband schnürte sich immer tiefer in seine Handgelenke und seine Muskelkraft wurde noch immer von Sun Yans spiritueller Energie gedrosselt.

„BASTARD! Aufhören! Du wagst es nicht!" Befahl Jiang Cheng aufgebracht, doch Sun Yan zog ihm schon die Stiefel aus und striff seine Hose von seinen Hüften.

„Ah!" Jiang Chengs Stimme war schrill und unsicher, als er schließich fast vollkommen nackt unter Sun Yan lag. Eine feine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen entblößten Körper.  
„Du wagst es nicht! Geh auch nur einen Schritt weiter und ich bringe dich um, Sun Yan!" Zischte Jiang Cheng durch seine Zähne.

Sun Yan hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Sein Blick wanderte herunter zu Jiang Cheng und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Zwei unerschrockene, grüne Augen stachen aus einem attraktivem Gesicht hervor und die drei roten Kratzspuren quer übers Gesicht, ließen ihn noch bedrohlicher wirken.

Sun Yan öffnete langsam seine Lippen. Seine Stimme war tief und ruhig.  
„Ihr bringt mich eh um, auch wenn ich jetzt hier aufhöre!"

Jiang Chengs Atmung stolperte, als Sun Yan sich nach unten lehnte und begann seine Brust zu küssen.

„Aufhören, aufhören!" Befahl Jiang Cheng noch ein paar mal aufgebracht, als Sun Yans Küsse sich schon einen Weg bis zu seinem linken Nippel gebahnt hatten.  
Eine feuchte, nasse Zunge streckte sich heraus und begann hingebungsvoll den steifer werdenden Nippel zu umkreisen.

Jiang Cheng biss sich auf die Backenzähne, als er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf den Boden schlug. Mehrmals hob er seinen Kopf an und presste ihn dann kraftvoll nach hinten.

Es wurde feucht und warm an seiner Brust und seine Nippel wurden steif und hart und wurden von Sun Yans Lippen und Zunge immer und immer wieder bedrängt.

Küssende, feuchte Geräusche waren zu hören und als Jiang Cheng erneut versuchte seine gefesselten Arme schützend nach vorne zu holen, presste Sun Yan sie wieder zu Boden.

Eine ganze Weile liebkoste er Jiang Chengs Brust und ließ beiden Nippeln besonders viel Zuneigung zukommen.  
Sie schwollen an und wurden bald dunkelrot.

Jiang Cheng öffnete leicht seine Lippen und schnaufte nach Luft. Er wurde langsam hart im Schritt und dieses prickelende Gefühl, welches nach unten in seine tiefere Körperregion strömte, versetzte ihn in eine ängstliche Ekstase.

Beschämt über sich selbst blickte er unter die dunkle Zimmerdecke. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte inständig darüber nach, wie er sich aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien könnte.

Sun Yan hob seinen Kopf an und starrte auf Jiang Chengs Brust.  
Die vielen dunklen Blutergüsse waren deutlich zu sehen und die zwei roten Nippel sahen aus, als hätten sie eine höllen Tortur hinter sich.

Sun Yan lehnte sich nach unten, ganz nah an Jiang Chengs Ohr heran. Er flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.  
„Und wie ist es so, ganz unten angekommen zu sein und nun selber den Blick nach oben richten zu müssen?"

Jiang Cheng stieß ruckartig seine linke Schulter vor und rammte sie Sun Yan in die Kehle.  
„Deine Tage sind gezählt..." Keifte Jiang Cheng.

Sun Yan hustete kurz und hielt sich seine Hand an seine Kehle.  
„Ihr redet zu viel." Sagte er mit einem hämischen Gesicht, als er an den am Boden liegenden Ärmel von Jiang Chengs Robe fasste, diesen anhob und ihn dann begann rücksichtlos in Jiang Chengs Mund zu stopfen.

„Hmmm...mhhhh" Wehrte sich Jiang Cheng, doch seine Stimme wurde erstickt. Geknebelt und gefesselt lag er nun nackt und mit weit gespreitzten Beinen unter Sun Yan, als dieser plötzlich begann seinen eigenen Gürtel zu lösen. Er zog sich selbst die Stiefel aus und striff seine Hose von seinen Hüften.

Jiang Chengs Augen weiteten sich ängstlich.  
Er begann zu schreien, doch seine Stimme wurde fast geräuschlos erstickt. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich und zogen sich angespannt zusammen, als er erneut versuchte sich unter Sun Yan zu befreien. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste und furchtsame Panik machte sich in ihm breit.  
Er schüttelte mehrfach verneinent den Kopf hin und her, doch Sun Yan hörte sein Betteln nicht.

Er tauchte zwischen Jiang Chengs zittrigen schenkeln ab und sein steifes Glied tauchte in eine warme und feuchte Mundhöhle hinein.  
Jiang Cheng konnte es nicht glauben, als er seine Augen schloss und die Luft laut durch seine Nase einzog.  
Er streckte seinen Kopf nach hinten, während Sun Yans Zunge seine intimste Stelle berührte und begann an ihm zu saugen und zu lutschen.

Feuchte Geräusche erfüllten den Raum und Jiang Chengs Hände ballten sich zu angestrengten Fäusten. Er drehte den Kopf auf die Seite, die Augen fest zugekniffen, als Sun Yans Kopf begann rhythmisch auf und wieder abzugehen.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, was gerade geschah und ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sein Herz. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Scham, Wut und Lust widerte er sich selbst an.

Sun Yan spürte wie Jiang Cheng in seinem Mund immer härter wurde und noch größer anschwoll. Steinhart und beachtlich an Größe und Umfang war das steife Glied in seiner Mundhöhle.  
Er öffnete kurz seinen Mund und befeuchtete seine eigenen Finger, als er mit diesen zwischen seinen eigenen Pobacken abtauchte und begann sich selbst an seinem Loch zu berühren.  
Er zog seine Augenbrauen kraus und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, als er begann den ersten Finger in sich selbst einzuführen.

Jiang Cheng öffnete seine Augen und blickte, zwischen seine Schenkel hindurch, Sun Yan entsetzt an.

Doch dieser lehnte sich schnell wieder nach unten und erneut tauchte Jiang Chengs Penis in eine warme und komfortable Mundhöhle ab.

Jiang Chengs Hüfte und Oberschenkel begannen zu zittern und er spürte die Hitze und ein unaufhörliches Kribbeln, welches durch seinen Körper schoss. Gerade als er das Gefühl bekam es nicht mehr zu ertragen, hörte Sun Yan plötzlich auf.

Jiang Cheng warf zu Sun Yan einen nervösen Blick herüber, als dieser langsam seine Finger wieder aus seinem Loch gleiten ließ.  
Er hob seine Hüfte an und rutschte ein Stück weiter nach vorne. Jiang Chengs steifes Glied ragte imposant nach oben und als Sun Yan sein Glied fest umschloss und ihm den Weg hinein zeigte, riss Jiang Cheng seine Augen weit auf und begann erneut zu strampeln.

„Schhhhh" Zischte Sun Yan leise. Seine Stimme war tief aber sichtlich nervös.  
„Seht nicht hin, wenn ihr es nicht ertragen könnt."  
Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie über Jiang Chengs Augen.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel in Jiang Chengs Sichtfeld und er spürte wie seine Spitze etwas weiches und zartes berührte und sich dann langsam ein kräftiger Muskel über seine Eichel schob.

Jiang Cheng hielt die Luft an, während er Sun Yans leises Gestöhne und Gewimmer vernahm, als sich sein steifes Glied immer weiter seinen Weg in eine warme und feuchte Höhle bahnte.

Sun Yan biss sich auf die Backenzähne. Es war für ihn sein erstes Mal und Jiang Cheng hatte einiges an Umfang. Dazu kam die aufgebrachte Situation und er war alles andere als entspannt. Seine Rumpfmuskulatur verkrampfte sich impulsatig und er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Hüfte.

„Ah..." Stöhnte er auf, als er sich immer tiefer hinsetzte. Eine Träne kullerte aus seinem Augenwinkel als er leicht in sich zusammensackte. Er zog seine Hand von Jiang Chengs Augen zurück und er stützte sich mit den flachen Händen auf dem Fußboden ab. Seine Atmung war unruhig und seine Brust hob sich schnell auf und wieder ab.

Jiang Cheng blinzelte ein paar mal, als sich seine Augen ins unermäßliche weiteten.  
Er erblickte nach oben, in Sun Yans schmerzerfülltes Gesicht, welcher breitbeinig auf seiner nackten Hüfte saß. Immer tiefer drang sein steifes Glied in diesen Jungen ein und sein inneres fühlte sich eng und warm an.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, zu gut und Jiang Chengs Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Sun Yan streckte den Kopf in den Nacken und sein Adamsapfel schob sich deutlich sichtbar einmal nach oben und wieder nach unten, als er kräftig schluckte.

Es fehlte nur noch ein letztes Stück und er hielt den Atem an und öffnete weit seinen Mund, als er plötzlich ruckartig zum Sitzen kam.

„Ahhh.." Stöhnte er zwischen Schmerz und Vergnügen hin und hergerissen.  
Ein wenig Blut lief an seinen Oberschenkeln hinunter und aus der Spitze seines steifen Penises quoll ein weißliches Sekret heraus.

Sun Yan warf Jiang Cheng einen betörenden Blick zu. Leichte Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, die zarten Lippen leicht geöffnet, jappsend nach Luft, glasige Augen, eine rote Wange und drei Kratzspuren quer übers Gesicht.  
„Jiang Cheng...Jiang Cheng..." Hauchte er leise in einem bettelnden Ton. Seine Stimme war schwach und dünn.

Doch was sollte Jiang Cheng erwidern?  
Geknebelt und mit gefessellten Händen lag er unter ihm. Seiner spirituellen Kraft und Zidian entraubt, erniedrigt bis ins Äußerste und hilflos seinem Untergebenen ausgeliefert, der begann ihn zu reiten.

Sun Yan begann rhythmisch im Takt die Hüfte hoch und runter zu bewegen. Dabei begann er leise wimmernt zu Stöhnen und zu Ächzen und seine Atmung wurde laut und unruhig. Jiang Cheng kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als sein hartes Glied in die warme Höhle rein und wieder herausglitt. Feuchte Geräusche waren zu hören, das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut war unverkennbar und versetzte sie beide in eine aufregende Mischung aus Scham und Ekstase.

Nachdem Sun Yan sich ein wenig an das beklemmende Gefühl eines großen, harten Objektes gewöhnt hatte, welches unaufhörlich sein Loch dehnte und sich einen Weg tief in ihn hineinbahnte, erhöte er langsam sein Tempo.

Jiang Chengs Atmung wurde unruhiger und seine Brust hob sich deutlich sichtbar auf und wieder ab. Durch den Knebel bekam er schlecht Luft und er bekam das Gefühl nicht genug Sauerstoff durch die Nase zu bekommen.

„Hmmmm...mhhh" Versuchte er auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, als Sun Yan plötzlich stoppte.  
Schnaufend blickte er in Jiang Chengs gequältes Gesicht. Er sah sichtlich erschöpft aus und wie er dort lag, so hilflos gepeinigt, mit den langen, offenen Haaren und ringend nach Luft, bekam Sun Yan etwas Mitleid mit ihm.  
„Soll ich den Knebel rausnehmen?" Hauchte Sun Yan leise.

Jiang Cheng warf ihm mit letztem Willen einen stechenden Blick zu.

„Sag bitte!" Sun Yans Stimme war atemlos aber bestimmt.

Doch Jiang Chengs fixierender Blick rührte sich kein Stück.

„Stimmt, ihr könntt ja nicht sprechen. Dann nickt. Einmal reicht. Es zählt als bitte. Könnt ihr das?" Fragte Sun Yan, während er sich etwas weiter nach unten zu Jiang Cheng lehnte.

Jiang Chengs Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und eine tiefe Zornesfalte legte sich zwischen seine Augen. In seinem Blick loderte ein Feuer und die pure Mordlust war zu spüren.

Sun Yan fasste an das Stück Stoff in Jiang Chengs Mund.  
„Sagt bitte zu mir und nickt." Forderte er Jiang Cheng noch einmal auf.  
„Oder ich lasse es die ganze Nacht so und ihr könnt nach Luft ringend durch eure Nase schnaufen bis ihr ohnmächtig werdet."

Jiang cheng biss seine Zähne fest zusammen und der feuchte Stoff zwischen seinen Zähne knatschte. Seine Hände ballten sich fest zusammen und das Haarband schnürte sich weiter in sein Fleisch.

„Ihr könnt es nicht? Gut!" Sagte Sun Yan und ohne Jiang Cheng einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen hob er seine Hüfte an und ließ sie kraftvoll wieder heruntergleiten.

„Ah.." Er stöhnte auf, als er sich immer wieder nach oben drückte. Jiang Chengs harte Spitze stimulierte immer wieder den sensiblen Punkt in seiner inneren Wand und seine Hüfte begann zu zucken, als ein prickelndes Gefühl durch seinen Körper schoss. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seine langen Haare, gebunden zu einem hohen Zopf, reichten weit seinen Rücken hinunter, sodas sie Jiang Chengs Oberschenkel berührten und auf der Haut zu kitzeln begannen.

Ein paar Hiebe hielt Jiang Cheng noch aus, als er sich dann bemerkbar machte. Seine unterdrückte Stimme war zu hören und er schlug seinen Hinterkopf und seine gefesselten Hände auf den Fußboden.

Sun Yan hörte abrupt auf.  
„Soll ich es doch rausnehmen?" Fragte er nach Luft jappsend.  
„Ihr müsst nur bitte sagen und nicken."

Jiang Cheng schaute ihn mit einem zutiefst gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm seiner Bitte nachzukommen, aber er war körperlich am Ende.  
Er schluckte schwer, als er langsam seine Augen schloss und ein zaghaftes, kaum sichtbares Nicken von sich gab.

Über Sun Yans Lippen flog ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Seine Augen begannen zu funkeln und sein Herz schlug vor Ekstase und Adrenalin laut in seiner Brust. Das Gefühl der Macht und des Triumphes, welches sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, war unbezahlbar.  
Er lehnte sich nach unten zu Jiang Cheng und er packte mit seiner linken Hand an den Stoff in Jiang Chengs Mund und als er den Knebel ruckartig herauszog, küsste er Jiang Cheng auf die schweißbedeckte Stirn.  
„Guter Junge." Hauchte er.

Jiang Cheng riss augenblicklich den Mund weit auf und er holte lautstark Luft. Er schluckte mehrfach schwer und seine Brust hob sich deutlich auf und wieder ab.  
„...Bastard..." Wetterte er zwischen seinen starken Atemzügen und er blickte zornig Sun Yan in die Augen, der dabei war mit seiner flachen Hand über Jiang Chengs Brust zu streichen.

„Falsche Antwort" Sagte Sun Yan, als er Jiang Chengs Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern hin und herdrehte und wieder begann seine Hüfte zu bewegen.

„Ahh." Jiang Cheng stöhnte auf und seine zarte und heiserne Stimme war wie Musik in Sun Yans Ohren.

Sun Yan schloss genussvoll seine Augen und er stimulierte sich selbst mit seiner rechten Hand im Schritt. Seine Hand fuhr über seinen steifen Penis auf und wieder ab, während seine Hüfte begann sich noch schneller zu bewegen. Das weiße Sekret quoll aus seiner Spitze und seine Hand wurde nass und feucht.  
„Jiang Cheng...Jiang Cheng..Seht ihr mich jetzt?" Keuchte er seinen Namen immer und immer wieder.

Jiang Cheng biss sich auf die Backenzähne um sein peinliches Gestöhne zu unterdrücken. Er war seinem Höhepunkt nahe und er spürte wie ein ansteigender, prickelnder Druck zu seiner Hüfte strömte.  
Er gab schließlich dem Druck nach und er krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in den Fußboden, als er seine Hüfte leicht anhob, sein Mund öffnete sich und seine Augen schlossen sich.  
„Ahh" Stöhnte er befreiend auf.

Sun Yan spürte den warmen Samen der impulsartig seine innere Wand traf. Er hatte seine Augen genussvoll geschlossen, als er noch ein paar mal über seine Spitze rubbelte und es dann Jiang Cheng gleichtat.  
„Jiang Cheng..." Wimmerte er ein letztes mal mit schwacher, hoher Stimme.

Der erlösende Druck wurde freigelassen und sein Samen schoss heraus und befleckte Jiang Chengs Bauch und seine Hand.  
Er lehnte sich nach hinten, den Kopf weit in den Nacken gestreckt und er stützte sich nach hinten auf seiner linken Hand ab.

Ihrer beider Atmung war wild und rau und ihre Körper hoben sich schnell auf und wieder ab. Das Schnappen nach Luft war deutlich zu hören und sie brauchten beide einen Moment, bis sich ihr Puls wieder normalisierte.

Jiang Cheng spürte seine trockene Kehle, die Besinnung kehrte in ihm zurück und als sich seine Brust noch ein paar mal kräftig anhob und er die Luft in seine Lunge presste, blickte er zu Sun Yan nach oben. Er bemerkte den weißen Samen der beschäment auf seinem Bauch thronte und das Bild eines nackten, jungen Mannes der breitbeinig auf seiner Hüfte saß, brannte sich tief in seine Augen.  
Er konnte es nicht fassen, was an diesem Abend und in diesem Raum geschehen war. Er sah Sun Yans Wange die schmerzhaft errötet war und die drei wunden Kratzspuren, die sein hübsches Gesicht zierten.  
Die vergangenen Minuten spielten sich wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge ab und nachdem das befriedigende Gefühl seinen Körper langsam verließ, stieg in ihm eine rasente Wut auf.

Seine Atmung begann zu stolpern, sein Herz schlug kräftig in seiner Brust und als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, entdeckte er neben sich die vielen Äpfel, die auf dem Boden lagen.  
Jedoch lag auch genau neben seinen Händen das kleine Messer, welches auf der Obstschale gelegen hatte.

Es war wie ein Blitz der einschlug, wie ein Reflex und Jiang Cheng streckte seine gefesselten Hände aus und er griff nach dem Messer.

Sun Yan öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er erblickte die dunkle Zimmerdecke und seine Atmung beruhigte sich langsam wieder, als er auf Jiang Chengs Bewegung aufmerksam wurde. Es war wie ein Rückruf, ein Wachrütteln zurück in die reale Welt und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er getan hatte. Seine Finger wurden schlagartig kalt und er schluckte schwer als Panik und Nervosität durch seine Glieder kroch.  
„Jiang Cheng...ich..." Stammelte er leise, als er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete.

Doch es war schon zu spät.

Jiang Cheng schwang seine Hände nach vorne und gerade als ihrer beider verzweifelten Blicke sich trafen, rammte Jiang Cheng entschlossen das kurze Messer, mit einem hastigen Ausruf der Wut und Scham, in Sun Yans Oberschenkel.

„ARGH!" Verließ ein gleißender Schrei Sun Yans Kehle und er spürte einen heißen und brennenden Schmerz in seinem Bein. Sein Mund war weit geöffnet, seine Augen vor Schmerz weit aufgerissen.

Das Messer bohrte sich tief in sein Fleisch und das warme, rote Blut lief an seinem Schenkel hinab.  
Wie aus Reflex griff er nach dem Ort von wo der Schmerz kam, doch Jiang Cheng packte ihn schon an den Schultern und stieß ihn seitlich von sich herunter.  
„BASTARD, mieser kleiner BASTARD! Weg von mir!" Keuchte Jiang Cheng mit rauer Stimme und seine Atmung kam ins Stolpern, als er aufgebracht aufsprang und mit seinen Händen nach seinen Kleidern griff.  
Seine Beine waren leicht zittrig und sein Herz schlug schnell und unkontrolliert in seiner Brust.

Sun Yan stürzte durch Jiang Chengs groben Stoß auf die Seite, auf den kalten Fußboden. Mit einem Rumms landete er auf seiner Schulter und kauerte sich vor Schmerz zusammen. Sein Gewimmer war unerträglich für das Gehör und er berührte mit zittriger Hand den Griff des kleines Messers, um es herauszuziehen. Doch die Wunde blutete stark und es wäre unvernünftig gewesen die Einstichstelle jetzt freizulegen.

Jiang Cheng schmiss sich hastig seine Kleider über die Schultern und zittrig am ganzen Körper und voller Wut, Scham und Fassungslosigkeit, stolperte er aus dem Raum und ergriff die Flucht.

Sun Yan lag bald auf einem roten Blutteppich und er hörte noch Jiang Chengs schnellen Fußtritte, welche fluchtartig in der Ferne verhallten. Von seinem Bein aus strömte ein unglaublich heißer Schmerz und er lag vollkommen nackt und hilflos zusammengekauert auf dem Fußboden. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und er schnappte mit geöffnetem Mund nach Luft um es erträglicher zu machen.

Doch der eigentliche Schmerz der ihn so zum zittern brachte, war nicht das Messer in seinem Bein, sonden sein gebrochenes und geschundenes Herz und die leise weinenden Tränen der Verzweiflung, welche unaufhörlich über seine Wangen kullerten.


	38. Chapter 16-10

**Chapter 16.10**

Wei Wuxian schlenderte gerade ganz lässig über die Veranda von Lan Wangjis Jingshi, als er plötzlich in der Ferne jemanden fluchtartig aus einem Gebäude stürzen sah.

Er blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Die Person schien halb nackt zu sein, das offene, lange Haar wehte wirr im Wind hinterher und die Person schien sehr aufgebracht vor etwas wegzulaufen.

Die Haare waren dunkel und glatt und die Kleider waren aus einem dunkel-lilanen Stoff.

Wei Wuxian stand der Mund vor Staunen weit offen, als er erkannte, dass es sich um Jiang Cheng handelte.  
„...Was zum...?" Nuschelte er fassungslos zu sich selbst.

Es packte ihn die Neugier was wohl geschehen war und so machte er sich geschwind auf den Weg zum Ort des Geschehens. Vorsichtig huschte er über die Veranda und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Gästehaus.

Als er vor dem Haupteingang angekommen war, schlich er sich seitwärts leise heran. Er blickte sich noch ein paar mal um ob ihn jemand gesehen hatte.  
Er atmete kurz ein, als er die große Tür passierte und sich in den langen Flur begab.

Leise wie eine Katze schlich er auf Zehenspitzen den Flur hinunter. Er tastete sich vorsichtig die Wand entlang und horchte gespannt auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch.

Als er den Flur weiter entlang schlich, hörte er plötzlich ein schluchzendes Geräusch.  
Es klang so, als würde jemand weinen.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich.  
Er trippelte nun schneller auf seinen Zehenspitzen und folgte dem Geräusch.

Schließlich war es nun unverkennbar, dass zermürbende Geräusch wenn jemand weinte. Das laute Schluchzen und Wimmern klang herzzerreisend.

Wei Wuxian kam nun zu Jiang Chengs Zimmertür und vorsichtig linste er durch den Türrahmen.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich noch größer, als er das Chaos in dem Raum sah. Der vollkommen zerstörte Raumteiler, der umgefallene kleine Tisch und die vielen Äpfel, die überall verstreut auf dem Boden lagen.

Doch ihm stockte schließlich der Atem, als er zwischen dem ganzen Chaos, jemanden am Boden liegen sah.  
Das Geschluchze schien von dieser Person auszugehen und erst jetzt entdeckte Wei Wuxian das viele Blut auf dem Fußboden.

Es war wie ein kurzer Schock, der durch Wei Wuxians Glieder schoss und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rief er los um zu helfen.  
„Hallo, Sie sind verletzt?" Rief er aus, als er auch schon in den Raum stürzte.

Sun Yan erschrak und zuckte zusammen. Er stützte sich mit seinen blutverschmierten Händen auf dem Fußboden ab und richtete sich leicht auf um sich umzusehen.  
Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, erkannten sie sich und zeitgleich riefen sie vor Verwunderung ihre Namen aus.  
„Wei Wuxian?"  
„Sun Yan?"

Wei Wuxian stolperte zu ihm herüber und kniete sich vor ihm auf den Fußboden  
„Oh Gott, was ist hier passiert?" Fragte Wei Wuxian erschrocken und gerade als er Sun Yan anfassen wollte um diesen zu stützen, schlug dieser seine Hand weg.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und erblickte Sun Yans gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.  
 _-Was ist hier nur geschehen?-_ Fragte sich Wei Wuxian.

Er sah auf den nackten Jungen vor sich, seine Augen geschwollen von den vielen Tränen, eine rote Wange mit einem deutlichen Handabdruck, Kratzspuren quer über sein Gesicht und ein Messer, welches in seinem Oberschenkel steckte. Das viele Blut auf dem Fußboden war schon vollkommen verschmiert und klebte überall an Sun Yans heller Haut.

Wei Wuxian war fassungslos über das was er sah.  
Als er erneut seine Hände nach Sun Yan ausstreckte um ihm zu helfen, warf dieser ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und streckte seine linke, blutige Hand nach vorne zur Abwehrung aus.  
„Scher dich weg!" Zischte er.  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! VERSCHWINDE!"

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen. Sun Yan war vollkommen aufgelöst und brauchte ganz eindeutig seine Hilfe.  
„Es ist alles gut. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich will dir nur helfen." Sagte Wei Wuxian ruhig.

Doch Sun Yan fixierte ihn noch immer mit einem hasserfüllten Blick und er versuchte sich von Wei Wuxian abzuwenden.  
Er fuchtelte mit seiner Hand abweisend in der Luft herum und mit gebrochener und schwacher Stimme krächzte er:  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich brauche die Hilfe von niemandem. Verschwinde einfach und lass mich alleine!"

Wei Wuxian war sprachlos. - _Wie konnte dieser Junge sich in dieser Situation nur so wehren und davor sträuben Hilfe anzunehmen?-  
_ „Nein, ich werde nicht verschwinden! Sieh dich nur an, noch ein bisschen und du wirst ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen. Sieh nur wie viel Blut du verloren hast!" Sagte Wei Wuxian besorgt.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" Zischte Sun Yan unter Schmerzen.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte mit Unverständnis den Kopf.  
 _-Was für ein sturer Esel! Er wird noch verbluten!-_ Dachte er sich.  
„Natürlich geht es mich etwas an, jetzt wo ich dich gefunden habe. Wie könnte ich wegsehen wenn jemand meine Hilfe braucht!" Erwiderte Wei Wuxian und er streckte erneut seine Hände nach Sun Yan aus. Er berührte ihn an den Schultern und als er ihn aufrecht hinsetzen wollte, zischte Sun Yan plötzlich laut vor Schmerz auf.

„Ah!" Stöhnte er auf und er rollte sein Gewicht schnell wieder von seinem Hintern auf die Seite.

Wei Wuxian stutzte. Sein Blick wanderte an Sun Yans nackter Brust hinunter bis zu seinem Schritt. Eine weiße Flüssigkeit lief an Sun Yans Innenschenkeln hinunter.

Wei Wuxian blinzelte ein paar Mal, so als könnte er nicht begreifen was er da sah. Er sah sich noch einmal in dem zerstörtem Zimmer um und dann blickte er noch einmal in Sun Yans Gesicht und musterte ihn eindringlich, als ihn plötzliche eine böse Vorahnung beschlich.  
Für einen kurzen Moment stockte ihm vor Schock der Atem und seine Augen wurden plötzlich wütend und formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.  
Mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme fragte er:  
„War das Jiang Cheng? Hat er dir dies alles angetan?"

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen. Ihm stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und er wendete seinen Blick beschämt ab.

Wei Wuxians Handgriffe festigten sich an Sun Yans Schultern und seine Finger bohrte sich in sein Fleisch.  
„War das Jiang Cheng habe ich gefragt! Antworte mir!" Sagte er mit lauter Stimme.

Doch über Sun Yans rote Wange lief nur erneut eine einzelne Träne und seine Lippen begannen zu beben.  
„...Nein..." Sagte er leise.

(Wer möchte, der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=VzwhOF7dV7c** ) - A Water Lily Jia Peng Fang 05:52

Wei Wuxian verstand es noch nicht und er schüttelte Sun Yan leicht an den Schultern.  
„Wie kannst du sagen er war es nicht? Ich habe gesehen wie er aus diesem Pavillion lief. Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?" Fragte Wei Wuxian aufgebracht.

Sun Yan kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und er schluckte schwer. Erneut liefen Tränen über seine Wangen und er sackte in sich zusammen.  
„Fass mich nicht an, verschwinde...Lass mich alleine" Sagte er leise, als seine Stimme brach.

Wei Wuxian wurde langsam wütend.  
 _-Was für ein störrisch Junge!-_ Dachte er sich.  
„Sun Yan antworte mir jetzt! Wer ist das gewesen?" Polterte seine Stimme los.

Doch Sun Yan weinte leise und er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
Seine Lippen öffneten sich und ein leises Gewimmer entsprang seinem Mund.  
„...Ich..."

„Hm?" Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
 _-Hatte er ihn etwa falsch verstanden?-_

Doch Sun Yan zitterte in seinen Händen, die Lippen bebten und er wiederholte mit schriller Stimme seine Worte.  
„...Ich...war es...Ich habe ihm das angetan...Es ist alles meine Schuld..."

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich fassungslos, als er begann zu verstehen. Sein Adamsapfel rutschte einmal deutlich hoch und wieder hinunter, als er mehrfach schwer schluckte.  
Wei Wuxian versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben und die passenden Worte zu finden. Aber nichts war in diesem Moment schwerer als das.  
„Alles wird wieder gut. Aber jetzt erstmal, lass mich dir hel..."

Wei Wuxian schaffte es nicht mehr seinen Satz zu Ende auszusprechen, als Sun Yan plötzlich nach vorne kippte und in Wei Wuxians Arme fiel. Schnell fing er ihn auf, als Sun Yans Kopf bewusstlos gegen Wei Wuxians Brust stieß.

„Sun Yan?" Fragte Wei Wuxian hektisch.  
„Sun Yan?"

Doch Sun Yan rührte sich nicht mehr und seine Atmung wurde flach.

„Scheiße!" Rief Wei Wuxian aus.  
„Sun Yan, Sun Yan, bleib bei mir, hörst du?" Sagte er laut.

Hektisch legte er Sun Yans leblosen Arm über seine linke Schultern und dann stützte er ihn mit einer Hand am Rücken und mit der anderen Hand ging er unter seine Knien hindurch.  
Vorsichtig hob er den Jungen an und schnellen Schrittes trug Wei Wuxian ihn aus dem Raum hinaus.

Wei Wuxian wurde langsam nervös und seine Füßen begannen sich wie von alleine zu bewegen und lenkten ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung.  
Er wusste keinen anderen Ort wo er ihn in dieser Situation hinbringen konnte, außer in Lan Wangjis Jingshi.

Schnelle lief er ungesehen durch die Cloud Recesses und er trug Sun Yan behutsam vor sich her.  
„Sun Yan, Sun Yan, du musst bei mir bleiben!" Wiederholte er immer und immer wieder.

Doch Sun Yans Kopf und Glieder hingen schlaff an am herunter und er wurde gefühlt mit jeder Minute schwerer.

Als Wei Wuxian endlich an Lan Wangjis Jingshi angekommen war, trat er mit dem Fuß die Tür auf.  
Er polterte mit einem lauten Getöse herein und legte Sun Yan hastig auf dem großen Bett ab.

Schnell griff er nach der Bettdecke und riss ein Sück Stoff ab um die Blutung endlich zu stoppen.

Wei Wuxian hatten in seinem Leben schon viele Verletzungen gesehen und schon viele hatte er selbst versorgt. Er kannte sich damit aus einfache Stichwunden zu verarzten und auch über Heilkräuter und Heilprozesse hatte er schon viel gelernt.

Da es keine Option war zu Lan Xichen zu gehen oder den Heiler um Hilfe zu fragen, musste Wei Wuxian nun schleunigst selber zusehen, wie er ihm selber helfen konnte, um Sun Yans Geheimnis zu bewahren.

Wei Wuxian band sich geschwind seine Haare zu einem festen Knoten zusammen und gerade als er seine Ärmel nach hinten gebunden hatte, ging plötzlich die Tür auf und eine Person ganz in weiß trat in den Raum.

Wei Wuxian erschrak und drehte sich schnell um. Als seine Augen das gewohnte Antlitz erkannten fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen.  
„Lan Zhan...!" Rief er überrascht aus.

Lan Wangji musterte die beiden eindringlich aber sein Gesicht blieb wie zu erwarten unverändert kühl. Nur seine linke Augenbraue zuckte leicht, als er die paar Bluttropfen auf dem Fußboden sah und eine nackte, verletzte Person inmitten seinens Bettes erblickte.  
„Was ist geschehen?" Fragte er ruhig, als er auf die beiden zukam.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, du musst mir helfen! Bitte! Er hat schon zu viel Blut verloren und ist bewusstlos." Erklärte Wei Wuxian eilig.

Lan Wangji stand am Bett und blickte in Sun Yans schwaches Gesicht. Seine Augen liefen jeden Zentimeter des nackten Körpers ab und als er die Situation erfasst hatte, nickte er bestätigend.  
„Ich helfe dir."

Über Wei Wuxians Gesicht flog ein erleichtertes Lächeln.  
„Ich wusste auf meinen Mann ist verlass!" Scherzte er und platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf Lan Wangjis Wange.

Die beiden machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und geschickt entfernten sie das Messer aus Sun Yans Oberschenkel. Sie stoppten die Blutung und nähten mit ein paar Stichen die Wunde wieder zu.  
Das Bein wurde verbunden und über die Kratzspuren in seinem Gesicht strichen sie einen dicken Kräutersud.

Wei Wuxian gab sich allergrößte Mühe Sun Yan zu pflegen und noch lange saß er bei ihm und erneuerte den kalten Wickel an seiner Stirn und wischte ihm den Schweiß von der Haut. Sun Yan hatte ein leichtes Fieber und sein Schlaf war unruhig. Immer wieder griff seine Hand nach etwas und als Wei Wuxian vorsichtig seine Hand ausstreckte, umklammerten Sun Yans Finger die seine, als würde sein Leben daran hängen.

Es war bald schon tief in der Nacht und Lan Wangji war gerade wieder mit ein bisschen Essen zurück gekommen, als er den Jingshi betrat und Wei Wuxian an Sun Yans Seite eingeschlafen war.  
Er lag mit seinem Oberkörper auf dem Bett, sein linker Arm lag unter seinem Kopf und seine Füße hingen auf dem Fußboden.

Sie sahen beide so friedlich und erschöpft aus und in dem Raum war eine andächtige Stille. Nur ihr leises Atmen war zu hören.

Lan Wangji stellte das Essen auf einem Tisch ab und holte dann eine Decke aus dem Regal.  
Behutsam legte er sie über Wei Wuxians Schultern und strich ihm einmal mit der flachen Hand über den Kopf.  
Dann setzte er sich auf eine Sitzmatte neben dem Tisch und schloss in Medidation seine Augen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand anderes als Wei Wuxian eine Nacht in Lan Wangjis Jingshi verbracht hatte und die Wärme der drei Körper erfüllte den Raum.

* * *

Jiang Cheng stolperte kopflos und vollkommen aufgebracht aus seinem Zimmer.  
Seine Beine waren zittrig und sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust.

Er wusste nicht wo er hin wollte aber seine Füße trugen ihn einfach und lenkten ihn in irgendeine Richtung.  
Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wo er in seiner jetzigen Verfassung hätte hingehen können und so lief er die Stufen hinauf zur kalten Quelle. Er wollte einfach nur für den Moment alleine sein und sich von dem Schock und den Ergeignissen in seinem Zimmer erholen.

Vollkommen außer Atem und mit trockener Kehle kam er oben an.  
Er sah das kühle Wasser und er schleppte sich mit nackten Füßen die letzten Meter bis an den Rand der Quelle.

Er ließ seine Arme locker nach unten hängen und seine lose Robe rutschte von seinen Schultern. Mit einem Plopp landete sie auf den kalten Steinen und Jiang Cheng streckte den ersten Zeh ins Wasser.

Es war kalt, sehr kalt aber er verspürte auch eine beruhigende Wirkung, als er seinen Fuß weiter in das Wasser tauchte.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht und er atmete ruckartig ein, als das kalte Wasser seine Wade berührte.

Er zog auch den zweiten Fuß nach und Stück für Stück tauchte sich sein Körper in das eisige Nass.  
Es war wie eine Reinigung, wie eine Erdung die seinen Geist wieder beruhigte. Das eisige Wasser umströmte seine nackte Haut und spülte alles hinfort, was ihn belastete.

Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern und über sein Körper legte sich eine feine Gänsehaut, als das Wasser ihm schon bis zur Hüfte reichte.  
Er ging noch tiefer ins Wasser hinein und seine offenen Haare berührten bald die Wasseroberfläche.  
Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein, als er sich plötzlich ruckartig hinsetzte.

„Ah!" Stöhnte er vor Schock auf, als das eiskalte Wasser sein Herz berührte. Er holte tief Luft und tauchte dann sogar komplett unter Wasser.  
Das Einzige was man noch von ihm sah, waren ein paar Blubberblasen die an die Wasseroberfläche stiegen und seine schwarzen Haare, die wie Algen im Wasser umherschwammen.

Jiang Cheng blieb mit dem Kopf unter Wasser. Das kalte Wasser kühlte bald seinen Körper aus und er spürte seinen eigenen Pulsschlag im Kopf.  
Seine Adern pumpten angestrengt sein Blut durch den Körper und sein Herzschlag wurde flacher.  
Es war als wäre er in einer anderen Welt. Als würde sein Geist sich von seinem Körper trennen. Die Kälte kroch immer tiefer in seine Glieder, der Körper war durch die Kälte wie gelähmt, doch sein Geist wurde wach und frei.

Es vergang eine gefühlte Ewigkeit unter Wasser, bis ihm schließlich der Atem ausging und er ruckartig an die Wasseroberfläche kam.  
Jiang Cheng riss seinen Mund weit auf und er schnappte nach Luft, als er hinter sich plötzlich einen erschrockenen Ausruf hörte.

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen.

„Ah!" Rief eine sanfte Männerstimme hinter ihm erschrocken auf.

Jiang Cheng drehte sich ruckartig um, als er plötzlich Lan Xichen erblickte.  
Die beiden starrten sich mit großen Augen vor Verwunderung an.

Lan Xichen stand nur ein paar Meter hinter Jiang Cheng. Das Wasser reichte ihm bis zum Bauchnabel und sein Oberkörper war entblößt, während seine langen, dunklen Haare an seinem Rücken offen hinab hingen.  
Um seine Stirn trug er noch sein weißes Kopfband, welches es für Jiang Cheng um einiges einfacher gemacht hatte, ihn ohne seine edlen Kleider und seine Aufmachung, zu erkennen.

Nur Lan Xichen musste zweimal hinsehen. Jiang Cheng mit seinen offenen, nassen Haaren und dann noch spät am Abend alleine in der Quelle, war kein gewöhnlicher Anblick.

Lan Xichen: „Jiang Cheng?"  
Jiang Cheng: „Lan Xichen?"

Vor Verwunderung vergaßen sie beide jegliche Förmlichkeit.

Lan Xichen starrte sein gegenüber an. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet ihn an diesem Ort und zu dieser Stunde hier anzutreffen.  
Sein Blick wanderte an Jiang Chengs nackten Hals hinab, als er plötzlich auf seiner Brust zum stocken kam.  
Viele rote Blutergüsse zierten Jiang Chengs Hals und Brust und in dem fahlen Mondschein zeichneten sie sich noch stärker ab und stachen einem provokant ins Auge.

„Verzeiht.." Sagte Lan Xichen schließlich, als er bemerkte wie unhöflich seine Blicke gewesen sein mussten.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass schon jemand hier ist. Ich wollte euch nicht stören."

Jiang Cheng bemerkte Lan Xichens prüfenden Blick auf seinem nackten Körper und als er seinen Blick nach unten richtete und die vielen roten Flecken auf seiner Haut entdeckte, drehte er sich hastig zur Seite. Beschämt blickte er ins Wasser und richtete seinen Blick nach unten. Etwas unsicher kratzte er sich am Kopf.  
 _-Ob Lan Xichen in dem Licht wohl erkennen konnte um was für Flecken es sich handelte?-_ Fragte sich Jiang Cheng beunruhigt.  
„Nein, nein alles gut, ich bin auch schon fertig. Ich wollte nur kurz hierher. Lasst euch nicht von mir stören." Sagte er schnell.

Plötzlich trat eine unangenehme Stille ein und beide ließen ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen.

Jiang Cheng linste über seine Schulter und zu seiner Verwunderung trug Lan Xichen eine besorgte Miene. Er sah sogar müde und erschöpft aus und sein sonst so unbekümmertes, sanftes Lächeln war nirgendswo zu sehen.  
Jiang Cheng wusste nicht genau warum aber die aktuellen Umstände ließen ihn irgendwie etwas redsamer werden und so machte er einen leichten Annäherungsversuch.  
Er führte seine Faust zu seinem Mund und räusperte sich kurz. Dann fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Ist etwas vorgefallen das ihr mitten in der Nacht zur Quelle kommt? Ihr seht bekümmert aus."

Lan Xichen blickte überrascht zu Jiang Cheng herüber.  
„Äh nein, nicht direkt. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte daher meine Seele hier etwas beruhigen..." Sagte er leise.

Jiang Cheng runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nicht schlafen?" Fragte er misstraurisch nach.

Lan Xichen schnaufte leise durch seine Nase.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich schon seit ein paar Nächten nicht mehr durchschlafen. Mich plagen seltsame Träume..." Lan Xichens Blick schweifte etwas ab und er unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt.

Jiang Cheng stutzte vor Verwunderung und hob eine Augenbraue an.  
„Das klingt ja nicht so gut..." Sagte er etwas irritiert und sich ernsthaft fragend, von was für Träumen Lan Xichen wohl sprach, dass er desswegen mitten in der Nacht an einem kalten Herbstabend, baden gehen musste. Aber da es ihn nichts anging und er nicht noch weiter in seine Privatangelegenheiten eindringen wollte, behielt er die Frage lieber für sich.  
Jiang Cheng fasste an seine nassen Haare und drückte ein wenig das Wasser heraus, als Lan Xichen ihn fragend anblickte.  
„Und warum seid ihr mitten in der Nacht hier? Verzeiht die Frage, aber ich war doch sehr überrascht euch hier anzutreffen."

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen.  
„Nun ja..." Fing er eine Erklärung suchend an.  
„Auch ich hatte gewisse Umstände die mich vom Schlafengehen abhielten. Sagen wir es so.  
Aber jetzt bin ich auch fertig und werde wieder gehen."

Lan Xichen stutzte.  
„Aber nein bitte, ihr könnt ruhig bleiben. Schließlich wart ihr zuerst hier." Bot Lan Xichen schnell an.

Doch Jiang Cheng wunk mit seiner Hand ab.  
„Alles gut, ich habe mich wieder beruhigt und bevor ich hier noch erfriere werde ich wieder gehen.. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt."  
Jiang Cheng verneigte sich mit einer respektvollen Handgeste vor Lan Xichen und schritt durch das Wasser an ihm vorbei.

Lan Xichen erwiderte die Geste und mit einem flüchtigen Schulterblick, erhaschte er noch einmal einen Blick auf Jiang Chengs Brust, als er an ihm vorbeischritt.  
Das Wasser plätscherte, als Jiang Cheng aus der Quelle heraustrat. Seine Lippen waren schon leicht blau angelaufen und er schmiss sich seine Robe über die Schultern.

Lan Xichen hörte das Patschen der nackten Füße auf den Steinen. Er drehte sich um und als er Jiang Cheng noch nachsah wie er in der Ferne wieder verschwand, bemerkte er, dass Jiang Cheng weder eine Hose, noch Schuhe bei sich trug.  
Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte nachdenklich drein. Noch eine ganze Weile sah er ihm nach und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, was es mit Jiang Chengs außergewöhnlichem Besuch an der Quelle wohl auf sich haben könnte, als seine Gedanken plötzlich ruckartig unterbrochen wurden.

„SO, ist das also!" Erklang plötzlich eine laute und vorwurfsvolle Stimme von hinten.

Lan Xichen flog zusammen und er drehte sich ruckartig um.  
An einem großen Stein am Rand der Quelle stand Bao Tian und lehnte sich lässig mit seinem Rücken an. Seine Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt und er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Tian...?!" Sagte Lan Xichen erschrocken und erleichtert zu gleich.  
„Erschreck mich doch nicht so. Was machst du hier?"

Bao Tian drückte sich mit seinem Rücken von dem Stein ab und ging am Rand der Quelle entlang, auf Lan Xichen zu.  
„Da werde ich mitten in der Nacht wach weil ich gehört habe, dass du dein Zimmer verlassen hast und besorgt um dich, wie ich nun mal bin, folge ich dir um dann festzustellen, dass du hier mitten in der Nacht eine nackte Badeparty mit Sect Leader Jiang Cheng abhälst.  
Ich bin derjenige, der erschrocken ist über dein schamhaftes Verhalten, Huan."  
Bao Tians Stimme protzte nur so vor Ironie und in seinem Gesicht stand ein belustigtes, dämliches Grinsen.

„Tsss" Schnallste Lan Xichen mit seiner Zunge, als sich seine Augenbrauen verärgert zusammenzogen.  
„Red nicht so einen Unsinn." Wunk Lan Xichen ab.

„Unsinn?" Fragte Bao Tian mit traurig gestellter Stimme und er schaute bekümmert drein.  
„Soll das heißen, dass ich dir etwa glauben soll, dass es reiner Zufall war, dass ihr beiden euch mitten in der Nacht hier oben getroffen habt? Was für ein Skandal. Die zwei Sect Leader der mit bekanntesten und größten Cultivation Clans..."  
Bao Tian stellte sich genau an den Rand der Quelle und blickte belustigt und dramatisch gestikulierend zu Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichens Stirn dagegen legte sich in angestrengte Falten.  
„Schluss jetzt mit den Späßen, Tian. Da du mir gefolgt bist und scheinbar alles von Anfang an mitbekommen hast, weißt du ja ,dass es ein Zufall war."  
Lan Xichen schritt durchs Wasser und kam auf Bao Tian zu. Er wusste das Bao Tian nur Witze machte, aber er wollte es dennoch nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.  
Er blieb am Rand stehen und er streckte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte nach oben zu Bao Tian.

Dieser stand groß aufgebäumt vor ihm und in dem fahlen Mondschein wurde seine Silhouette von hinten angestrahlt, was ihn noch größer und herrschaftlicher erschienen lies. Sein dunkles Haar wehte seicht im Wind und die Enden seines Kopfbandes, welche um seinen Zopf gebunden waren, tanzten im Wind hin und her.

Bao Tian bückte sich und lehnte sich nach unten zu Lan Xichen.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus, berührte Lan Xichens Kinn und streckte dessen Kopf noch etwas weiter nach oben. Dann rutschte er näher heran und ihre Gesichter blieben nur ein paar Zentimeter voreinander stehen.  
„Hast du seine Brust gesehen? Ich hoffe diese Male stammen auch nicht von dir...?"

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich.  
„Natürlich nicht!" Sagte er hastig und er wollte seinen Kopf wegdrehen, doch Bao Tian hielt sein Kinn in seiner Bewegung fest.

„Gut" Brummte Bao Tian mit tiefer Stimme.  
„Und da ich dich gerade hier habe. Möchtest du mir vielleicht noch erklären warum du mir seit geraumer Zeit aus dem Weg gehst und jede Nacht schlaflos durch dein Zimmer schleichst?"

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen. Seine Augen wurden noch größer und er spürte eine leichte Hitze, die ihm ins Gesicht stieg. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf Bao Tians Unterarm um ihn wegzudrücken, doch Bao Tian umklammerte sein Kinn fest und ließ ihn nicht weg.

„Ich.." Stammelte Lan Xichen und er wendete unsicher seinen Blick ab.  
„Es ist nichts.." Sagte er schließlich leise.

Boa Tian zog die Augenbrauen verblüfft nach oben.  
„Es ist nichts? Sagt der Mann vor mir, der mir nicht mal in die Augen sehen kann dabei?"  
Bao Tians Blick wurde stechend und er starrte Lan Xichen auf eine Antwort wartend an.

Doch Lan Xichen sagte kein Wort. Ein paar Tropfen perlten an seinem Hals hinunter über sein Schlüsselbein und bahnten sich dann einen Weg seinen Bauch hinunter. Es war still und Lan Xichen trug einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Lippen zitterten leicht und Bao Tian drückte sein Kinn noch weiter nach oben.  
Er fixierte die schmalen Lippen, welche durch die Kälte schon leicht blau angelaufen waren und strich mit seinem Daumen über die schmale Unterlippe.  
„Du solltest schneller Antworten, deine Lippen werden schon blau." Hauchte er bestimmend.

Doch Lan Xichen schloss nur seine Augen, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und jetzt, wo er in Stille verharrte, spürte er noch mehr die eisige Kälte des Wassers, die durch seinen Körper strömte.

Bao Tian entließ ihn schließlich wieder aus seinem Verhör und er zog seine Hand zurück. Lan Xichen öffnete daraufhin wieder seine Augen und wendete seinen Blick nach unten. Es fröstelte ihm und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen nackten Körper.

Bao Tian schnaufte akzeptierend durch seine Nase, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.  
Er streckte erneut seine Hand zu Lan Xichen nach unten.  
„Komm, ich helfe dir heraus. Dir muss kalt sein."

Lan Xichen blickte nach oben und er sah Bao Tians einladende Hand. Sein Körper zuckte wie aus Reflex, als er seine Hand austrecken wollte.  
Doch dann zog er sie plötzlich wieder zurück und schaute zur Seite.

„Was ist?" Fragte Bao Tian.

Lan Xichen schwieg für einen Moment. Dann antwortet er leise und kaum hörbar.  
„...Ich habe nichts an..."

Bao Tians Stirn legte sich kraus, als er seine Augenbrauen hoch zog. Erst dachte er, er hätte sich verhört, doch dann musste er leise Lachen.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht lächelte er Lan Xichen an und streckte seine Hand noch weiter aus.  
„Da unten gibt es nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte. Komm!" Lachte er ihn mit einem herzerwämenden Lachen an.

Lan Xichens Wangen tauchten sich in ein leichtes Rosé und etwas verlegen streckte er seinen Arm aus und griff nach Bao Tians Hand.

Als ihre Finger sich fest umschlossen zog Bao Tian kräftig und mit einem Ruck kam Lan Xichen aus dem Wasser.  
Kaltes Wasser spritzte umher und als Lan Xichen mit beiden Füßen am Ufer war, zog Bao Tian plötzlich mit einem erneuten Ruck noch einmal kräftig an seiner Hand.

„Ah!" Rief Lan Xichen kurz vor Verwunderung auf, als er schon nach vorne stürzte und direkt in Bao Tians komfortable Arme fiel.

Bao Tian umschloss ihn in einer innigen Umarmung. Sein rechter Arm griff um Lan Xichens Taille und drückte ihre Körper fest aneinander, während seine linke Hand Lan Xichens Hinterkopf berührte und ihn an seine Brust drückte.

„Was..?" Sagte Lan Xichen überrumpelt, als er schon Bao Tians kräftige Umarmung spürte, welche ihn so fest umschloss, das es keinen Milimeter Luft mehr zwischen ihren Körpern gab.

Bao Tians Kleider wurden allmählich nass und er spürte die eisige Kälte, die von Lan Xichens Körper ausging und ihn einmal tief einatmen ließ.  
Lan Xichen dagegen spürte Bao Tians warme Körperwärme und er spürte seinen warmen Atem in seinem Nacken, als Bao Tian leise in sein Ohr flüsterte.  
„Wenn du mir nicht sagen möchtest, was dich seit jener Nacht bewegt, dann werde ich auch nicht mehr weiter nachfragen.  
Versprich mir nur, dass ich weiter an deiner Seite bleiben darf und ich nichts falsch gemacht habe."

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten und er spürte sein Herz, welches kräftig in seiner Brust zu schlagen begann. Er wurde nervös, als er bemerkte, das sein Herzschlag so stark anstieg, dass selbst Bao Tian es bei ihrer Körpernähe spüren musste.  
Er versuchte sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen um ihren Körperkontakt etwas zu unterbinden, doch als Bao Tian bemerkte, dass er sich aus der Umarmung lösen wollte, drückte er ihn noch fester an sich heran.  
Sein Atem war unruhig und seine Stimme klang besorgt.  
„Versprich es, Huan!" Hauchte er auffordernd in sein Ohr.

Lan Xichens Herz schlug nun so wild, dass er glaubte es würde gleich jede Sekunde seine Brust zerbersten.  
Ihm wurde langsam warm, sehr warm und Bao Tians Umarmung war wie eine Flut von einem hellen und heilendem Licht, welches durch seinen Körper strömte.  
Er schloss seine Augen, als er seine Arme langsam um Bao Tians Taille legte und dann mit seinen Fingern sich fest in den Stoff auf Bao Tians kräftigen Rücken krallte.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und als er sein Gesicht tief in Bao Tians Brust vergrub, roch er den vertrauten Geruch, von einem geliebten Menschen, der schon seit vielen Jahren nicht von seiner Seite wich.  
„Ich verspreche es!" Nuschelte Lan Xichen leise und seine Stimme war durch die Kleider gedämpft.

Bao Tian streichelte über Lan Xichens Kopf und küsste auf sein nasses Haar.  
Er spürte Lan Xichens wilden Herzschlag gegen seine Brust und sein rechter Arm streichelte über den kalten und nassen Rücken hin und her.

Für einen Moment blieben sie in dieser innigen Umarmung stehen, bis plötzlich aus Unachtsamkeit Bao Tians Hand über Lan Xichens nackte Hüfte striff und seine Pobacke berührte.

Lan Xichen zuckte in seinem Arm zusammen, als Bao Tian in diesem Moment wieder einfiel, dass Lan Xichen überhaupt nichts an hatte und mitten in einer kalten Herbstnacht, nass und nackt in seinen Armen ruhte..  
„Verzeih." Brummte Bao Tian mit tiefer Stimme.  
„Dir muss kalt sein, wir sollten gehen."  
Bao Tian griff an Lan Xichens Schultern und als er ihn von sich wegdrückte, trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
Bao Tian stutzte, als er in ein krebsrotes Gesicht starrte, welches ganz und gar nicht nach frieren aussah, sondern eher als würde es gleich vor Hitze explodieren.

Lan Xichen blickte beschämt zur Seite und vermied ihren Blickkontakt. Doch es half alles nichts. Die beiden waren sich so nah, dass Bao Tian es gar nicht übersehen konnte.

Bao Tian musste schmunzeln.  
„Oh...Oder...vielleicht ist dir auch nicht kalt!" Lachte er belustigt.

Lan Xichen gab ihm einen kräftigen Ruck an die Schulter.  
„Sei still." Zischte er peinlich berührt und er versuchte sein Gesicht hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken.

Bao Tian war mehr als zufrieden und vergnügt griff er nach Lan Xichens Robe und legte sie seinem Besitzer über die Schultern.  
Er fasste an Lan Xichens langes, nasses Haar und zog es aus dem Kragen heraus und legte es über seine Schultern.  
Dabei lehnte er sich dicht an Lan Xichens Ohr und flüsterte leis:  
„Kommt mein Herr, bevor in dieser Nacht euer Herz noch wilder schlägt für mich, bringe ich euch lieber schnell wieder zurück."

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
Vor Empörung stand sein Mund leicht offen, doch er konnte nicht mehr zur Verteidigung ansetzen. Denn in diesem Moment griff Bao Tian schon mit einem Arm unter seine Knie und mit dem anderen unter seine Arme.

„Was zum?" Sagte Lan Xichen überrascht.

Doch Bao Tian hob ihn schon an und trug ihn den Berg hinunter.

Lan Xichen strampelte in seinem Arm hin und her, sein Gesicht leuchtete strahlend rot im Dunkeln und aus seinem Mund kamen unzählige Flüche, die aber alle null und nichtig waren, denn die wahren Gefühle dieser Nacht, kannte nur sein wild schlagendes Herz ganz allein.

* * *

Jiang Cheng stand in dem Eingang des Gästepavillons und blickte den langen Flur hinunter. Das kalte Wasser aus seinen langen, offenen Haare tropfte aus den Haarspitzen und benässte den Fußboden.  
Die Banner des Gusu Lan Clans, die von der Decke hingen, wirkten wie weiße Wolken. die sich von der Dunkelheit der Nacht absetzten.

Gespannt blickte er auf seine Zimmertür und begann auf leisen Füßen den Flur hinunter zu gehen.  
Sein Puls stieg langsam an, als er sich der Tür immer weiter näherte.  
 _\- Welches grausame Schauspiel wird sich ihm wohl offenbaren, wenn er einen Blick in den Raum warf? Wird Sun Yan noch immer dort am Boden liegen?-_ In Jiang Chengs Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und als er der Tür näher kam, sah er, dass diese weit offen stand.

Jiang Cheng schluckte schwer, als er nur noch einen Schritt von der offenen Tür entfernt war.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein, als er nur mit seinem Kopf um die Ecke des Türrahmens blickte.  
Er sah in den Raum, doch dieser war leer.

Jiang Cheng runzelte die Stirn, als er komplett hinter dem Türrahmen hervortrat und einen Schritt in den Raum wagte.  
Alles sah so aus wie er es verlassen hatte. Der zerbrochene Raumteiler lag mitten im Raum, Holzsplitter lagen umher, der kleine umgestürzte Tisch, die vielen Äpfel weit verstreut auf dem Fußboden.

Jiang Cheng schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und er zog die Luft angestrengt durch seine Nase, als der Anblick des Ortes des Geschehens die Erinnerungen in ihm wieder hochkommen ließ.

Er trat weiter in den Raum hinein und blieb schließlich in der Mitte stehen. Er sah die rote Blutlache auf dem Fußboden, aber von Sun Yan fehlte jede Spur.  
Fast etwas erleichtert seufzte Jiang Cheng einmal auf.  
„Was für ein Chaos..." Nuschelte er leise zu sich selbst, als er sich noch einmal im Raum umsah.

Jiang Cheng verschwand wieder für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Raum und kam mit einem hölzernern Eimer, gefüllt mit etwas Wasser wieder.  
Er schloss hinter sich die Tür und stellte den Eimer neben der Blutlache ab. Er blickte sich im Raum noch ein paar Mal suchend um, als er nach Zidian ausschau hielt.

In der hintersten Raumecke, kurz vor der Wand funkelte etwas metallisches auf und Jiang Cheng stürzte los und griff danach.  
Er hob den kleinen Gegenstand auf und hielt ihn hoch in die Luft und tatsächlich, es handelte sich um Zidian.

Erleichtert seufzte Jiang Cheng auf, als er sich den Ring wieder auf seinen Finger steckte. Behutsam und in Gedanken versunken streichelte er ein paar mal mit seinem Finger über das kalte Metall, als er ihn schließlich zu seinen Lippen führte und einen leichten Kuss darauf platzierte.

Jiang Cheng begann in dem Raum das Chaos zu beseitigen und er stapelte den zerstörten Raumteiler am Rand des Zimmers. Er sammelte die Äpfel alle wieder ein und richtete den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte wieder her.

Als er de Obstschale wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, schweifte sein Blick auf dem Fußboden umher. Er konnte das Messer, welches er Sun Yan in den Oberschenkel gerammt hatte, nirgends finden.  
Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf die Schriftrolle von Madame Mao, welche unter das Fenster gerollt war.

Er drehte sich um und ging auf die Schriftrolle zu. Behutsam hob er sie auf und rollte sie noch einmal auseinander, um einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Portrait zu erhaschen.  
Als er es ganz auseinander gerollt hatte, weiteten sich noch einmal seine Augen. Es war wie Magie, die nie ihren Zauber verlor und über Jiang Chengs Lippen flog ein sanftes Lächeln.

Noch einen intensiven Moment betrachete er das Bild und als er genau in das Gesicht der Frau blickte, sah er plötzlich stattdessen vor seinem inneren Auge das Gesicht von Sun Yan.

Jiang Cheng erschrak und zuckte zusammen. Dabei ließ er aus Schock die Schriftrolle fallen und das Bild fiel zu Boden. Erschrocken über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf und rieb sich über seine Schläfen.  
„Ich werde langsam verrückt..." Nuschelte er zu sich selbst.  
„Ich sollte schlafen gehen.."  
Er bückte sich und hob die Schriftrolle wieder an und versteckte sie schnell in einer Ritze seines Bettes.

Dann nahm er sich den Wassereimer und wusch das Blut vom Fußboden auf, so gut er konnte.  
Doch es war schon engetrocknet und färbte den Fußboden in ein dunkles Rot. Er stellte sich nicht sonderlich geschickt an, aber fürs Erste, war er mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden.

Jiang Cheng seufzte laut auf, als er den Wassereimer wieder zur Seite stellte und auf seine blutverschmierten Hände starrte. Das Blut war verdünnt mit Wasser und war heller als gewöhnlich. Es tropfte von seinen Fingern und befleckte wieder den Fußboden.

Jiang Cheng musste an Sun Yan denken.  
 _-Wo ist er jetzt wohl?-_  
 _-Wie geht es ihm?-_  
 _-Warum ist das alles nur passiert?-  
_ Als Jiang Cheng seine eigenen Gedanken der Besorgnis bemerkte, schüttelte er hastig den Kopf, so als wolle er diese emotionalen Gedanken los werden.  
„Ist mir doch egal!" Zischte er zu sich selbst, als er ruckartig seine Hände an seiner Robe abputzte.  
„Was habe ich damit zu tun...Soll er irgendwo draußen jämmerlich verbluten...Das ist es, was er verdient!" Redete er sich selbst ein, als er die Robe grob von seinen Schultern riss und sie auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Mit nackten Füßen stieg er über sie hinweg, in der Hoffnung die quälenden Erinnerungen an Sun Yan abgestriffen zu haben.  
Er nahm sich eine frische Robe für die Nacht und kleidete sich wieder ein. Dann legte er sich in sein Bett, schmiss sich auf die Seite und zog die Bettdecke weit über seinen Kopf.  
Eine ganze Weile blieb er so liegen, in der Hoffnung schnell einzuschlafen, doch nichts passierte. Er lag hellwach mit weit geöffneten Augen in seinem Bett.

Ihm war kalt und er fühlte sich ganz dünn und ausgemergelt, fast wie eine leere Hülle und ihm fröstelte es ein wenig. Es war das Gefühl des Verrats und bitterer Entteuschung und ein wenig, auch der Einsamkeit.

Jiang Cheng kauerte sich zusammen und legte seine eigenen Arme zur Umarmung um sich herum und zog sich wie eine Schnecke ein.

Er schloss seine Augen als er einmal tief einatmete.  
„...Wie konnte er es nur wagen..." Nuschelte er leise und die endlose Dunkelheit dieser Nacht, kam ihm wie eine nie endende Ewigkeit vor.


	39. Chapter 16-11

**Chapter 16.11**

Wei Wuxian atmete tief ein, seine Brust hob sich an und der frische Sauerstoff flutete seine Lunge.  
Er trug einen entspannten und zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck im Schlaf. Er lag auf seinem Bauch, sein Gesicht zur Seite gedreht und auf seinen Schultern lag eine weiße Decke.

Seine Wimpern zuckten und seine Augenlieder bebten, als er im Traum plötzlich das Gefühl bekam, dass ihn jemand einen harten Tritt in die Seite gab.  
Wei Wuxian brummte auf, als er erneut einen harten Ruck gegen die Seite bekam.  
„Was...?" Nuschelte er noch total verschlafen und mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Seine schwarzen Haare standen wirr in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und als er den Kopf anhob, spürte er ein Stechen und Zerren in seinem steifen Nacken.  
Als er den Blick zur Seite richtete erblickte er plötzlich ein Gesicht. Doch dieses schien alles andere als erfreut über seinen Anblick zu sein.

Es war Sun Yan, der sich mit seinem Rücken ängstlich an das Kopfteil des Bettes presste und seine Beine schützend angezogen hatte. Mit großen Augen und einem verstörten Gesichtsausdruck blickte er Wei Wuxian fassungslos an.

Wei Wuxian zog die Stirn graus als er ein paar mal blinzelte.  
„Ahh...! Du bist es! Guten Morgen..." Gähnte er, als er sich wieder an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte und sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

Doch Sun Yan schien mit jeder weiteren Sekunde immer mehr das Grauen im Gesicht zu stehen. Er krallte sich mit den Fingern in die helle Bettdecke. Seine Stimme war verstört und atemlos.  
„Du...! Was...ma...ma...machst du in meinem Bett?" Stotterte er.

„Hä?" Fragte Wei Wuxian irritiert und noch sichtlich müde, als er schon wieder einen herben Tritt von Sun Yan kassierte und dieser ihn aus dem Bett stieß.

Mit einem lauten Rumms landete Wei Wuxian rückwärts auf dem harten Fußboden. Seine Füße streckten sich noch nach oben, als er sich Wimmernd den Rücken streichelte.  
„Autsch" Stöhnte er auf.  
Langsam richtete Wei Wuxian sich wieder auf und kletterte mit dem Oberkörper wieder auf das Bett.  
„Was fällt dir ein?" Mäckerte Wei Wuxian sichtlich verärgert.

Doch Sun Yan presste sich noch stärker mit seinem Rücken an das Kopfteil und streckte seinen linken Arm schützend nach vorne aus.  
„Komm mir nicht näher, bl...bl...bleib wo du bist." Stotterte er.

Wei Wuxian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Was ist los mit dir? Geht man so etwa mit seinem Retter um?" Wei Wuxian setzte sich auf das Bett und klopfte ächzend seinen Rücken und seine Schultern ab.

Sun Yan verstand nicht und schaute ihn ungläubig mit großen Augen an.  
„Wie...?" Fragte Sun Yan leise.

Wei Wuxian räusperte sich.  
„Wie, wie? Und abgesehen davon, was heißt hier überhaupt DEIN Bett?  
Du liegst mit deinem Hintern in MEINEM Bett!" Wei Wuxian zeigte vorwurfsvoll mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Sun Yan.

In diesem Moment hörten sie beide eine tiefe Stimme von hinten.  
„Du meinst MEIN Bett!"

Wei Wuxian drehte sich ruckartig um, als sie beide plötzlich Lan Wangji im Türrahmen entdeckten, der gerade dabei war mit einem Tablett den Raum zu betreten.

Wei Wuxian zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Lan Wangji und warf dabei Sun Yan einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Genau, SEIN Bett. Noch schlimmer!"  
Lachte er vergnügt.

Sun Yan starrte sprachlos zu Lan Wangji herüber, als ihm bei Wei Wuxians Worten ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
Unsicher blickte er sich im Raum um und in der Tat, er hatte keinerlei Ahnung in welchem Raum er war, in wessen Bett er lag und wessen Kleider er trug.

Lan Wangji stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und Wei Wuxian beäugte gierig das Frühstück, welches darauf angerichtete war.  
Langsam schlenderte er zu Lan Wangji herüber.  
„HanGuang-Jun...Kannst du es dir vorstellen? Nach allem was ich für ihn getan habe, hat er mich aus dem Bett getreten..."'Jammerte Wei Wuxian in einer dramatisch verstellten Stimme. Dabei tänzelte er um Lan Wangji herum und strich mit seiner Hand ablenkend über Lan Wangjis Schulter, während seine andere Hand sich heimlich nach dem Tablett ausstreckte.

Lan Wangji verzog keine Miene, doch mit einer schnellen Handbewegung klatschte er auf Wei Wuxians langen Finger.  
„Das ist nicht für dich." Sagte er trocken.

Wei Wuxian stutzte und blickte Lan Wangji zu Tode beleidigt an, als er seine Hand zurückzog.  
„Wie kaltherzig von dir.." Sagte Wei Wuxian schmollend.

Doch Lan Wangji seufzte nur auf.  
„Du hast zwei gesunde Beine, du kannst selber pünktlich aufstehen und zum Essen erscheinen."

Wei Wuxians Augen wurden noch größer und fassungslos stand sein Mund offen.  
„Wie grausam du bist, nur weil ein anderer Mann jetzt in deinem Bett liegt...Vorher hast du mir immer Essen geholt!" Jammerte Wei Wuxian, während er sein Gesicht zur Seite drehte und sich benahm als hätte er seinen Partner auf frischer Tat ertappt.

Lan Wangji seufzte erneut auf, als er begann die Deckel von den kleinen Schalen herunter zu nehmen. Der angenehme Geruch von Reis stieg in die Luft und Wei Wuxians Magen begann zu knurren.  
Mit funkelnden Augen blickte er zu den anderen Schalen herüber und als er einen schnellen Blick in die eine hinein wagte, rümpfte er ruckartig seine Nase.  
Der bittere und herbe Geruch von Kräutern lag in der Luft und der Inhalt der Schale sah nicht besonders einladend aus.

 _-Bäh, Gusu Lan Clan Fraß-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
Entteuscht verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust und hielt wacker seine Schmolllippe aufrecht. Unruhig tippte er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seinem Arm hin und her.  
Mit leiser und gedämpfter Stimme sagte er provozierend:  
„Und ich dachte du lieb..."

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz zu Ende auszusprechen, als Lan Wangji plötzlich den Deckel der dritten Schale anhob und der erfrischende Geruch von scharfem Gewürz in Wei Wuxians Nase stieg.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich, als seine Augen die rote Farbe des scharfen Gewürzes in der Schale sahen. Schlagartig lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.  
Wie ein kleines Kind polterte er plötzlich zum Tisch und stützte sein Kinn in seiner Hand auf. Mit einem aufreizenden Blick linste er unter seinen dunklen Haaren, die ihm im Gesicht hingen, hervor und lächelte verschmitzt Lan Wangji zu.  
„HanGuang-Jun...Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht anders kannst."

Er streckte seine linke Hand aus und berührte Lan Wangjis Handgelenk. Langsam tauchten seine Fingerspitzen unter dem weißen Ärmel ab und er ließ seine Hand ein Stückchen Lan Wangjis Unterarm hinauf gleiten. Er streichelte über sein rotes Haarband, welches sich noch immer um Lan Wangjis Handgelenk befand.  
„Du bist gut. Du bist der Beste. Du weißt genau was ich mag." Sagte er mit einem zweideutigen Unterton und grinste ihn breit an.

Lan Wangjis Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, doch sein Gesicht hielt seine kühle Miene aufrecht.  
„Beim Essen wird nicht gesprochen. Iss jetzt."

Wei Wuxian lachte leise, als hätte er geahnt, das dieser Satz kommen würde.  
„Sehr wohl." Sagte er schnell, als er die Essstäbchen vom Tablett nahm und begann genüßlich aus der Schale zu essen.

Sun Yans eine Augenbraue begann nervös zu zucken, als er sich das Schauspiel zwischen den beiden mit ansah. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer spektakulären Grimasse und man sah ihm sichtlich an, wie irritiert er noch immer war.

Lan Wangji stand schließlich auf und brachte das Tablett ans Bett zu Sun Yan.  
Doch dieser schüttelte mit seinem Kopf.  
„Nein Danke, ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Du hast keinen Hunger?" Fragte Wei Wuxian mit vollem Mund, als er sich gerade wieder eine Ladung Reis in den Mund stopfte.

Sun Yan schaute abweisend aus dem Fenster und verzog keine Miene. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und machte sehr deutlich, dass er in Ruhe gelassen wollte.

Plötzlich stand Wei Wuxian mit seiner Reisschale in der Hand auf. Er zeigte entrüstet mit den Essstäbchen auf Sun Yan, wobei ihm Reis aus der Schale fiel und auf den Boden klatschte.  
Schnell würgte er den restlichen Reis in seinem Mund hinunter.  
„So nicht mein Junger Freund!" Beschwerte er sich.  
„Du solltest uns Dankbar sein für alles was wir bisher getan haben und wenn HanGuang-Jun schon über sich hinausgeht und dir Zuflucht und ein Bett gewährt und dir dann auch noch Essen bring,t dann hab wenigstens so viel Anstand es dankend anzunehmen!"  
Leise warf er hinterher: „...Ob es nun schmeckt oder nicht...! Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte..."

Wei Wuxian räusperte sich, während er erneut die Esstäbchen in der Schale versenkte und sich einen weiteren Mund Reis gönnte.  
Mit vollem Mund sprach er weiter:" Also setz dich da jetzt vernünftig hin und iss auf. Du bist immer noch Käseweiß im Gesicht, wie soll denn noch was aus dir werden?"

Lan Wangji und Sun Yan warfen beide Wei Wuxian einen kritischen Blick zu.

„Was?" Fragte Wei Wuxian irritiert.

Lan Wangji seufzte.  
„Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht. Entscheide dich, entweder essen oder sprechen."

„Tsss" Zischte Wei Wuxian und mürrisch setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und stopfte nun noch schneller den Reis in sich hinein.

Sun Yan warf Wei Wuxian einen bemitleidenswerten Blick zu, als Lan Wangji die kleine Schale Reis vom Tablett nahm und sie Sun Yan mit ein paar Essstäbchen hinhielt.  
„Iss." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und nickte Sun Yan zu.

Widerwillig nahm er die Schale entgegen. Er blickte unzufrieden in die Schale und begann lustlos mit den Stäbchen in dem Reis herumzustochern.

Wei Wuxian hatte währenddessen den letzten Krümel Reis verschlungen und lautstark setzte er die Schale auf dem kleinen Tisch ab.  
„Das war gut! Danke, Lan Zhan" Grinste er zufrieden.  
„Aber nun sollten wir uns Gedanken machen wie es weitergeht..." Warf er in den Raum hinein und er blickte fragend zu Lan Wangji.

Doch Lan Wangji gab den fragenden Blick weiter und schaute zu Sun Yan herüber. Dieser zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte wie ihn beide kritisch ansahen. Doch er sagte kein Wort. Ihm war nicht nach Reden, ihm war nicht nach Lösungen suchen und erst recht nicht, war ihm danach mit Lan Wangji und ausgerechnet mit Wei Wuxian über seine Probleme zu reden. Am liebsten würde er einfach nur hier und jetzt tot umfallen und alle Sorgen wären vorüber. Sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn und sein Geist und seine Seele waren leer und er wusste nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Nachdem Sun Yan nichts antwortete räusperte sich Wei Wuxian kurz. Lan Wangji blickte zu Wei Wuxian herüber, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass offensichtlich Wei Wuxian das Reden in dieser Sache übernahm.  
„Wir sollten reden!" Sagte er freundlich aber bestimmend.

Wieder blickten Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji fragend zu Sun Yan herüber, doch dieser schwieg noch immer.  
Er fühlte sich bedrängt und bei dem Gedanken darüber zu sprechen was geschehen war, begannen seine Lippen zu beben und sein Herz zu flattern.

Lan Wangjis Blick schweifte wieder zu Wei Wuxian herüber.  
Dieser versuchte es noch einmal.  
„Reden hilft." Grinste er Sun Yan überzeugt an.

Wieder wanderten ihre Blicke auf Sun Yan, der nun seinen Blick nach unten gerichtet hatte. Die Schale in seiner Hand begann zu zittern und seine Atmung wurde unruhig. Die Emotionen kamen in ihm hoch und fluteten seinen Körper. Angst und Verzweiflung machte sich breit und er wusste nicht wohin mit sich.

Lan Wangji wollte Wei Wuxian unterstützen und so gab er sich einen Ruck und sagte ruhig aber mit klarem Ton.  
„Du kannst nicht ewig hier bleiben. Es wird irgendwann jemand davon erfahren."

Doch plötzlich begann Sun Yan am ganzen Körper zu zittern und eine erste Träne kullerte über seine Wange. Seine Augen wurden glasig und unaufhörlich rollten nun weitere Tränen über seine Wangen und benetzten die weiße Bettdecke. Er begann leise zu Wimmern und zu Schluchzen und Lan Wangji blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Na super!" Sagte Wei Wuxian vorwurfsvoll.  
„Lan Zhan sieh nur, wegen dir weint er jetzt. Musstest du ihn so unter Druck setzen?" Wei Wuxian hatte einen nekischen Unterton drauf und er linste zu Lan Wangji vorwurfsvoll herüber.

Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich. Er kam einen fast ein wenig unbeholfen vor, als er sich schuldig fühlte, dass wegen seinem gut gemeinten Rat nun jemand neben ihm weinte. Seine Körpersprache wirkte unsicher und Wei Wuxian lachte belustigt in sich hinein, als er sich Lan Wangjis unbeholfenen Gesichtsausdruck tief in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte. Fast ein wenig bemitleidend ging er auf die beiden zu, um Lan Wangji endlich aus der Situation zu erlösen. Er scheuchte Lan Wangji ein wenig zur Seite und schob ihn behutsam an seinen Schultern von dem Bett weg.  
„Lass mich mal machen." Sagte Wei Wuxian, während er Lan Wangji Augen zwinkernd noch einmal auf die Schulter klopfte und sich neben Sun Yan auf das Bett setzte.

Sun Yan wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wobei er einen leichten Schmerz verspürte, wann immer das salzige Wasser oder seine Hände seine Kratzspuren im Gesicht berührten.

Wei Wuxian schnaufte durch seine Nase.  
„Nicht weinen. Weinen löst keine Probleme. Wir helfen dir doch." Sagte Wei Wuxian mit verständnisvollem Ton und er nahm Sun Yan die Schale Reis aus der Hand und reichte sie ersmal an Lan Wangji weiter.

Sun Yan zog die Nase hoch, als seine Tränen endlich aufhörten und er blickte bekümmert und mit einem leeren Blick in den Augen aus dem Fenster. Seine Stimme war dünn und schrill als er endlich den Mund auf machte.  
„Es gibt keine Probleme zu lösen. Er wird mich eh umbringen..." Hauchte er zittrig.

Wei Wuxians und Lan Wangjis Augen weiteten sich und sie warfen sich beide einen flüchtigen Blick zu.  
„Das glaube ich nicht!" Sagte Wei Wuxian schnell und überzeugend in seinem Ton.  
„Moment..." Stockte er plötzlich schnell, während er nachdenklich drein schaute und sich an sein Kinn fasste.  
„Von wem genau sprechen wir überhaupt?"

Sun Yan starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Seine Augen waren leicht geschwollen und seine Wangen nass von den Tränen.  
„Jiang Cheng...Er wird es niemals vergessen können. Er wird mich umbringen." Sagte er leise und mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Oi!" Sagte Wei Wuxian und seine Augen wurden groß, als er den Namen hörte.  
Er schloss seine Augen und strich sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn, als er unüberlegt los plapperte.  
„Wenn wir über Jiang Cheng reden, wäre das durchaus eine Option."

Sun Yan drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zu Wei Wuxian herüber. Als dieser wieder seine Augen öffnete, bemerkte er erst jetzt das Ausmaß von dem was er eben so salopp und unüberlegt von sich gegeben hatte.

Sun Yans Augen- und Mundwinkel kippten wieder nach unten und sein Gesicht verzog sich fürchterlich, als er erneut zu weinen begann. Die dicken Tränen kullerten im Schwall über seine Wangen und tropften in seinen Schoß.

Wei Wuxian wurde ganz steif in seiner Körperhaltung, als ihm bewusst wurde was er damit ausgelöst hatte.  
Lan Wangji kippte seinen Kopf zur Seite und starrte Wei Wuxian vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Jetzt warst du es aber." Sagte er ruhig.

Wei Wuxian lachte verlegen, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.  
„Schon gut, schon gut." Zischte er zu Lan Wangji leise herüber, während er mit seiner Hand abwinkend in der Luft hin und her fuchtelte.  
Wei Wuxian rutschte ein Stückchen näher zu Sun Yan herüber und er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Sun Yans Hand.  
„Sun Yan..." Begann er seinen Satz.

Doch dieser erstarrte wie eine Eissäule, als er Wei Wuxians warme Berührung an seiner kalten Hand spürte.  
Sofort schlug er Wei Wuxians Hand zur Seite und starrte ihn böse und angewidert an.  
„FASS MICH NICHT AN!" Keifte er unter Tränen.

Es klatschte laut, als Wei Wuxians Hand zur Seite geschlagen wurde.  
Wei Wuxian starrte ihn erschrocken an, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.  
Wie aus Reflex machte Wei Wuxian plötzlich einen Satz nach vorne. Er packte mit seiner linken Hand an Sun Yans Kehle und drückte ihn kraftvoll nach hinten auf das Bett.

Ihre Haare wehten durch den Windzug nach oben und Wei Wuxian sprang mit beiden Knien auf das Bett und lehnte sich über ihn. Dieser riss die Augen vor Schock weit auf und packte mit beiden Händen an Wei Wuxians Handgelenk um den starken Griff etwas zu lösen..

Lan Wangji zuckte zusammen, doch er blieb ruhig daneben stehen und entschied sich ersteinmal abzuwarten was Wei Wuxian genau vor hatte.

„JETZT IST ABER SCHLUSS, Sun Yan!" Donnerte Wei Wuxian los und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Sun Yan einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
„Jetzt reiß dich mal ein bisschen zusammen! Es gibt viele Probleme denen man im Leben gegenüber steht und nur für wenige gibt es tatsächlich keine Lösung!  
Ich war es, der dich gefunden hat und dich hierher gebracht hat. Und Lan Zhan und ich haben uns aller größte Mühe gegeben deine Wunden zu versorgen und dich ersteinmal hier zu verstecken!  
Ich bin nicht blind und auch wenn du uns nicht bis ins kleinste Detail erzählen magst was passiert ist, so reicht es doch aus um zu erahnen was vorgefallen ist."

Sun Yans Augen wurden immer größer und ein Zucken lief durch seinen Körper. Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und Ehrfurcht und Respekt überkam ihn wie eine Welle und flutete seinen Körper.  
„Ich..." stotterte er leise los.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf während seiner Ansprache und unterbrach ihn.  
„Also hör auf dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen. Du bist schließlich schon..." In diesem Moment fiel Wei Wuxian ein, dass er gar nicht so genau wusste, wie alt Sun Yan nun wirklich war.

Plötzlich lehnte sich von hinten jemand etwas näher heran und warf mit ruhiger Stimme ein: „22!"

„Richtig!" Sagte Wei Wuxian laut.  
„22!" Nachdem er es automatisch nachgesprochen hatte drehte er sich plötzlich ruckartig um und schaute Lan Wangji irritiert an.  
\- _Woher wusste Lan Zhan wie alt er war?_ \- Fragte sich Wei Wuxian und sein Gesichtausdruck verrriet offensichtlich was er dachte, ohne das er es aussprechen musste.

Lan Wangji zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Wei Wuxian wendete seinen Blick wieder zu Sun Yan und es ging weiter im Text.  
„In deinem Alter solltest du gelernt haben wie man sich benimmt. Lan Wangji und ich haben weder deinen Spott noch deine Undankbarkeit verdient. Nach außenhin gibst du dich selbstbewusst und unantastbar aber innendrinnen bist du butterweich und verletzbar. Man merkt das du Jahrelang an Jiang Chengs Seite warst. Ihr beiden seid euch VERDAMMT noch mal ähnlich, ihr gebt eine super Kombi ab. Beide stur wie ein Esel!"  
Schnaufte Wei Wuxian aufgebracht durch seine Nase, als er noch kopfschüttelnd hinterher hängte: „Und eine Heulsuse seid ihr beiden oben drein auch noch."

Lan Wangji nickte einvernehhmlich im Hintergrund.

Nachdem sich Wei Wuxian etwas Luft gemacht hatte und der erste Ärger raus war, beruhigte er sich auch schnell wieder. Sein fester Griff um Sun Yans Hals löste sich ein wenig und Wei Wuxians Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder sanft und fröhlich.  
„Also Kopf hoch, junger Mann. Auch Jiang Cheng ist nur ein Mensch. Ich denke nicht, dass er all die Jahre euer Verbundenheit nur wegen einem kleinen...oder eher größerem Ausrutscher wegschmeißt."  
Wei Wuxian grinste Sun Yan breit an.  
„Also jetzt keine Widerreden mehr. Sag jetzt schön Danke zu uns, iss deine Schale Reis auf und danach verbinden wir deine Wunden neu. Und wegen Jiang Cheng mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Du wirst schon heile aus der Nummer wieder herauskommen...Nagut...Vielleicht 1 oder sagen wir besser 2 gebrochene Beine aber du wirst es schon überleben...denke ich zumindestens." Wei Wuxian lachte vergnügt, als er von Sun Yan wieder herunter kletterte und sich auf die Bettkannte setzte.

Dieser lag noch immer mit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Bett und starrte Wei Wuxian sprachlos ins Gesicht.  
Er war so überrumpelt und noch so durcheinander, dass er tatsächlich keinerlei Widerworte mehr gab.  
Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf, als er sich räusperte und kurz mit der Hand über seinen Hals strich. Er schluckte einmal schwer.

Lan Wangji reichte Wei Wuxian erneut die Schale mit dem Reis und Wei Wuxian streckte sie gleich Sun Yan wieder entgegen.  
Mit einem breiten und herzerwärmenden Lächeln lachte er ihn an.  
„Einen Krieg hat noch niemand mit leerem Magen gewonnen!"

Sun Yan blickte die beiden an. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie spürte er eine starke Verbundenheit zu den zwei Männern vor ihm. Sie hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können, aber jeder von ihnen hatte etwas liebenswürdiges an sich und er fühlte sich zum ersten mal in seinem Leben geborgen und ermutigt. Noch bis vor wenigen Minuten war Wei Wuxian eine Person für ihn gewesen, die er aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute und viele Jahre trug er einen tiefsitzenden Zorn in sich. Doch jetzt in diesem Moment, wo sie sich so nah waren, bekam Sun Yan das Gefühl, dass eben dieser Wei Wuxian, wie er nun in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm stand, all seinen Zorn womöglich gar nicht verdient hatte und er keineswegs ein grausamer und gefürchteter Yiling Patriarch war.  
Vorsichtig streckte Sun Yan seine Hände aus und nahm die Schale Reis entgegen. Noch etwas schüchtern blickte er nach unten, als ein leises und zaghaftes „Danke" über seine Lippen kam.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich.  
„Hast du das gehört, Lan Zhan? Er hat Danke gesagt. Aus unserem Jungen hier wird doch noch was!" Lachte Wei Wuxian vergnügt, als Lan Wangji mit seiner flachen Hand über Wei Wuxians Kopf streichelte.

Sun Yan blickte die beiden skeptisch über den Rand seiner Reisschale an. Die Verbundenheit und körperliche Nähe zwischen Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji gab ihm zu Denken.  
Kommentarlos leerte er die Schale, als Wei Wuxian aufstand und vom Tisch noch die zweite Schale holte.  
Mit voller Schadenfreue streckte er Sun Yan die zweite Schale mit den grünen Kräutern entgegen.  
„Und diese hier noch als nächste."

Der bittere Geruch aus der Schale zog in Sun Yans Nase und er rümpfte sie angeekelt, während sich seine Lippen kraus zogen.

„Es ist gesund." Kommentierte Lan Wangji seinen unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, als Wei Wuxian sich wieder auf die Bettkannte setze und ihm die Schale noch weiter entgegenstreckte.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen wiederholte er noch einmal Lan Wangjis Worte und stopfte die Essstäbchen aufrecht in die Schale.  
„Gesund...! Lecker, lecker!"

Sun Yan schaute skeptisch in die Schale und er schluckte schwer, als der herbe Geruch noch einmal seine Lunge flutete.  
"Ihr glaubt doch nicht echt, dass ich das jetzt esse..." Sagte er leise.  
Doch als er sah wie Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji ihn erwartungsvoll anblickten und Wei Wuxians Ansprache noch einmal in seinem Ohr wiederhallte, griff er kurz entschlossen nach der Schale.  
„Gesund...ja!?" Sagte er nicht ganz von sich selbst überzeugt, als er begann sich die herben Kräuter in den Mund zu stopfen.

Wei Wuxians Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angeekelten Grimasse, als er vollkommen erstaunt darüber war, dass Sun Yan tatsächlich die gesamte Schale leerte. Und das ohne zu würgen.  
„Wow, jetzt hast du meine Anerkennung!" Sagte Wei Wuxian verblüfft.

Sun Yan würgte den letzten Rest hinunter und er schluckte schwer, während er sich ein paar Mal auf die Brust klopfte, damit es besser hinunter rutschte.  
Ein „Bähh!" kam am einmal aus seinem Mund, was er sich nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Schmeckt noch grässlicher als es aussieht!"

Wei Wuxian lachte, als er Sun Yan die Schale wieder abnahm und sie gleich weiter an Lan Wangji reichte.  
„Ja, die Küche des Gusu Lan Clans ist schon eine erstaunliche Sache.  
Aber da du nun endlich was gegessen hast, verbinden wir jetzt deine Wunden einmal neu. Lass mich mal sehen!"  
Wei Wuxian lehnte sich nach vorne und packte mit seiner rechten Hand an den Rand der Bettdecke um sie wegzuziehen.

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen und er hielt sofort mit beiden Händen dagegen. Etwas überrumpelt und mit leicht nervösem Blick sagte er schnell:  
„Stop, nicht!"

„Hm?" Wei Wuxian stutzte, während er eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.  
„Nicht so schüchtern, nicht so schüchtern. Dort gibt es nichts, was wir nicht gestern schon gesehen hätten. Also hinlegen und lass mich mal machen."  
Wei Wuxian griff geschickt mit seiner linken Hand unter die Bettdecke und fasste an Sun Yans linken Fuß. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er daran und Sun Yan fiel nach hinten auf den Rücken und wurde ein Stück übers Bett gezogen, näher an Wei Wuxian heran.  
„Ah!" Ein leiser Ausruf des Schocks kam über seine Lippen, als im selben Moment Wei Wuxian mit seiner rechten Hand die Bettdecke von ihm herunter riss. Sun Yans hastiger Griff nach der schützenden Decke ging ins Leere.

Lan Wangji drehte sich um und holte gerade einen grünen Kräutersud aus dem Regal und frischen, weißen Stoff zum verbinden.  
Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Wei Wuxian schon beherzt nach Sun Yans breiten Gürtel in seiner Taille griff.  
Die Augen von Sun Yan und Lan Wangji weiteten sich gleichzeitig und ein einvernehmliches: „Stop!" kam über ihre Lippen.

Alle drei stockten in ihrer Bewegung und sahen sich ratlos an.

Wei Wuxian zuckte fragend mit den Schultern.  
„Was ist los mit euch?" Fragte er sichtlich irritiert, als er den Kopf hin- und herschüttelte.  
Unbehelligt griff erneut an Sun Yans Gürtel, als er plötzlich eine kräftige Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Sun Yan und Wei Wuxian blickten beide zu Lan Wangji, der seine Hand fest auf Wei Wuxians Schulter presste. Seine Fingerspitzen gruben sich leicht in den Stoff und obwohl sein Gesicht keinerlei regung zeigte, spürte man doch eine gewisse Art der Schwingung die von ihm ausging.  
Langsam öffneten sich Lan Wangjis Lippen und ein trockenes: „Lass mich das machen." Kam über seine Lippen.

Wei Wuxian zog interessiert eine Augenbraue nach oben, während Sun Yan begann unsicher den Kopf verneinend zu schütteln.  
Wei Wuxian lachte leise.  
„Du willst es lieber machen? Willst du es machen weil DU es machen willst oder willst du nur nicht das ICH es mache?" Fragte Wei Wuxian heimtückisch.

Lan Wangji schluckte schwer, als seine linke Augenbraue zu zucken begann.  
In diesem Moment warf Sun Yan schnell ein:" Es muss niemand von euch machen. Ich kann das selber!"

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji blickten zu ihm herüber.  
„Grandios!" Sagte Wei Wuxian schnell und er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Gut für dich Lan Zhan! Er zieht sich selber aus!" Sagte er näckisch, während er einen anspielenden Blick über seine Schulter nach hinten warf.  
„Also dann der Herr, bitte einmal unten rum frei machen!"

Sun Yan lief ein kurzer Schauer über den Rücken. Obwohl sie nur Männer in dem Raum waren, kam er sich jetzt trotzdem etwas seltsam vor, wie die beiden ihn anstarrten und erwarteten, das er sich genau hier vor Ort und stelle vor ihnen auszog.

„Na los, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Sagte Wei Wuxian, während er ungeduldig mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seinem Arm hin- und hertippte.

Sun Yan schluckte, als seine Hände sich langsam zu seinem Gürtel ausstreckten. Schon fast zittrig versuchten seine Finger ungeschickt den Knoten zu lösen.

Wei Wuxian wurde immer ungeduldiger und diese seltsame Atmosphäre, welche sich gerade im Raum ausbreitet und einem das Gefühl gab, dass man gerade im Begriff war etwas sehr unanständiges zu verlangen, kratzte an seiner Beharrlichkeit.  
Wei Wuxians Mundwinkel begann zu zucken, sein Finger tippte nervöser auf und ab, Sun Yans Hände bekamen den Knoten nicht auf und dann ganz plötzlich riss der Geduldsfaden.  
„Ohhhh" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf und er griff mit beiden Händen an Sun Yans Gürtel, öffnete den Knoten und riss den Gürtel hinunter.

"Ah!" Sun Yan quikte leise auf und Lan Wangji zog angestrengt die Luft durch seine Nase, während seine Hände sich zu angestrengten Fäusten ballten.

Wei Wuxian legte den Gürtel zur Seite und klappte die eine Seite der Robe auf, damit sie einen guten Blick auf seinen Oberschenkel hatten.  
Sun Yan trug nichts unter der Robe drunter und der dünne Stoff bedeckte gerade noch so seinen Schritt.

„Na endlich!" Sagte Wei Wuxian die Anspannung unterbrechend und er begann langsam den Verband an Sun Yans Oberschenkel abzuwickeln.  
Der Verband war schon in ein tiefes Rot eingefärbt und die Wunde war noch immer frisch.

Sun Yans Blick wurde ganz bekümmert, als Wei Wuxian die Wunde frei gelegt hatte und sein Blick auf die genähte Einstichwunde fiel.

„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist." Sagte Wei Wuxian, der Sun Yans besorgten Geischtausdruck bemerkte. Er tupfte die Wund ab, während er sich von Lan Wangji den Kräutersud reichen ließ.  
„Die Wunde ist zwar tief aber Jiang Cheng hat die Beinschlagader verfehlt. Gut für dich!" Grinste Wei Wuxian Sun Yan an, während er mit seiner Hand ein paar mal auf sein Knie klatschte.

„Hmm" Nickte Sun Yan, als er mit trauriger Miene seinen Blick zur Seite aus dem Fenster richtete. Er biss sich auf seine Backenzähne, als Wei Wuxian die Wunde mehrfach berührte und ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss.

Lan Wangji legte den alten Verband zur Seite und assistierte Wei Wuxian Schritt für Schritt. Sie reinigten die Wunde, strichen neuen Kräutersud auf die Wunde und verbanden sie wieder mit frischem Stoff.  
„So fertig!" Sagte Wei Wuxian seine eigene Arbeit mit stolz betrachtend.

Plötzlich griff Lan Wangji an Wei Wuxian zügig vorbei, so als hätte er nur darauf gewartet und er legte schnell wieder die Robe über Sun Yans Bein. Er faltete den Stoff ordentlich wieder übereinander und band den Gürtel wieder ordnungsgemäß zusammen.

Wei Wuxian lachte leise, während er jede von Lan Wangjis Bewegungen genau beobachtete. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf hin und her. „Ach Lan Zhan. Es ist nicht so als könntestdu es ungeschehen machen, nur weil du ihn schnell wieder zudeckst. Ich habe schließlich alles schon gesehen und ihn sogar angefasst. Oder möchtest du zur Sicherheit noch meine Hände und Augen reinigen, nur um sicher zu gehen?"

Lan Wangji stockte plötzlich in seiner Bewegung, als er scheinbar für einen Moment nachdachte. Dann bewegten sich nur seine Augen und ein eiskalter Blick fiel auf Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian beschlich plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl und er war sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob sein Witz eine gute Idee gewesen war.  
„Lan Zhan, das war ein Witz. Wenn du mich so ansiehst, bekomme ich noch wahrlich Angst vor dir."

Lan Wangji starrte Wei Wuxian mit seiner typischen unberührten Miene an. Doch dann, ganz sachte, war Wei Wuxian der Meinung ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen Blitzen zu sehen. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, welche Absicht dahinter steckte.  
Wei Wuxians Füße wurden schlagartig kalt und sein Herz schlug kräftig in seiner Brust, als ihn ihm wahrlich eine Art der Furcht aufstieg. Lan Wangjis Gesichtsausdruck war furchteinflößend und Wei Wuxian wollte lieber nicht wissen, was gerade in diesem Kopf vor sich ging.  
„Nun gut, anderes Thema!" Sagte Wei Wuxian schnell, als er sich einmal kurz schüttelte.  
„Wir müssen dein Gesicht noch versorgen. Sun Yan?"

Doch Sun Yan reagierte nicht. Wie in einer Trance lag er auf dem Rücken und blickte noch immer sprachlos aus dem Fenster. Seine Augen sahen traurig aus und sein Blick wirkte leer. Er schien in Gedanken versunken und er hatte Wei Wuxian gar nicht wahrgenommen.  
Wei Wuxian rutschte auf der Bettkannte ein Stück weiter nach oben und stupste mit seinem Zeigefinger Sun Yans Nase an.  
„Hallo, noch jemand da?"

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen und blinzelte Wei Wuxian ein paar mal an.  
„Tschuldigung, ich habe gerade nicht zugehört."

„Dein Gesicht!" Sagte Wei Wuxian, während er erneut mit dem Abstreichlöffel in dem Kräutersud hin- und herrührte.

Sun Yan streckte seine linke Hand aus und berührte sich selbst im Gesicht. Vorsichtig tasteten seine schlanken Finger über die kaputte Haut.  
„Alles gut, darum musst du dich nicht kümmern." Sagte er abweisend.

Doch Wei Wei Wuxian ließ sich nicht abschütteln und er nahm seine Krankenpflege sehr genau.  
„Keine Widerrede. Oder möchtest du etwa für immer und ewig 3 rote Striemen im Gesicht haben? Es wäre schade drum, wenn so ein hübsches Gesicht derart entstellt würde."

Im Hintergrund hörten sie plötzlich einen Rumms und sahen im Augenwinkel wie Lan Wangji mit seinem Fuß vor den Tisch gelaufen war.

Wei Wuxians Mundwinkel bogen sich amüsiert nach oben, als er ohne sich nach hinten zu drehen, seine Augen kurz schloss und zufrieden weiter in dem Kräutersud hin- und herrührte.

Sun Yan seufzte einmal laut auf, als er seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und dann akzeptierend seine Augen schloss.

„So ists brav." Sagte Wei Wuxian ruhig.  
Er tauchte seinen Finger in den Kräutersud und fuhr vorsichtig über die Kratzspuren in Sun Yans Gesicht. Einer ging über sein linkes Auge, der andere genau einmal quer über die Nase und der letzte hatte am meisten von der Stirn erwischt.

Sun Yan rümpfte die Nase.  
„Das Zeugs stinkt." Sagte er und er verzog dabei sein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß..." Sagte Wei Wuxian ruhig, während er unbehelligt weiter den Kräutersud auftrug.  
„Es stinkt, aber es hilft, wie vieles hier in der Cloud Recesses."

Lan Wangji räusperte sich ermahnend im Hintergrund.

„Was?" Sagte Wei Wuxian, während er sich zu Lan Wangji umdrehte.  
„Es stimmt doch, oder nicht?! Die Cloud Recesses ist nun mal wie sie ist. Ein Ort der mir manchmal ziemlich stinkt, aber er hat auch eine heilende Wirkung."  
Wei Wuxian schmunzelte, während er den letzten Strich mit seinem Finger zog.

Sun Yan öffnete seine Augen und blickte in Wei Wuxians vergnügtes Gesicht. Der Raum erfüllte sich mit einem herben Kräuterduft und er konnte den grünen Sud auf seiner Nase sehen.

Lan Wangji räumte das Tablett auf dem Tisch zusammen und ging langsam richtung Tür.  
„Ich gehe jetzt! Bleibt lieber beide hier drinnen. Ich sehe was ich tun kann und komme bald wieder."

Sun Yan kam ruckartig mit seinem Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung.  
„Bitte, verratet mich nicht! Und Jiang Cheng...Jiang Cheng..." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser und unsicherer.

„HanGuang-Jun weiß schon was er tut. Vertrau ihm." Sagte Wei Wuxian, während er Lan Wangji einmal zublinzelte.  
„Seinem Onkel wird er bestimmt nichts sagen, vor dem müssen wir uns schon ohne dich in acht nehmen.  
Jetzt sind wir sogar schon zwei Vögel im Käfig. Wir lassen Lan Wangji das klären und werden brav hier warten.  
Ok?" Wei Wuxian blickte Lan Wangji fragend an.

„Hm." Nickte Lan Wangji bestätigend.  
Er hielt in einer Hand das Tablett, während er mit der anderen langsam die Tür aufschob.  
Mit einem Knacken schloss sich die Tür wieder hinter ihm und Wei Wuxian und Sun Yan blieben alleine zurück.

Sun Yan wirkte leicht nervös und er drehte den Stoff seines Ärmels zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.  
„Wohin geht er jetzt? HanGuang-Jun meine ich."

„Hmmm...?" Sagte Wei Wuxian nachdenklich.  
„Bestimmt zu seinem Bruder!"

Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich.  
„Zu Lan Xichen? Dem Sect Leader der Cloud Recesses?"

„Keine Sorge." Beschwichtigte Wei Wuxian ihn schnell.  
„Er geht zu ihm, weil er seinen Bruder aufsucht und nicht seinen Sect Leader. Die beiden haben eine starke Verbindung zueinander und da Lan Wangji nicht gerade der gesprächigste ist, wird er seine paar Worte weise wählen. Mach dir also keine Sorgen."

„Hmm" Brummte Sun Yan einwilligend.  
Er schaute Wei Wuxian an, der mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf seinem Lippen auf der Bettkante saß. Sun Yan musterte ihn eindringlich und er fuhr mit seinem Blick jeden Zentimeter von Wei Wuxians Gesicht ab. Sein Blick schwenkte weiter, über seine Haare, seinen hohen gebundenen Zopf und auch über seinen Körper, bis zu seinen Fingerspitzen. Dann blickte er in den Raum und sah sich einmal genauer um. Es brannte eine Frage auf seiner Zunge, die ganze Zeit schon. Jetzt wo die beiden alleine waren, wurde ihn ihm das Verlangen immer größer, sie endlich auszusprechen.  
Er räusperte sich kurz und nahm seine geschlossene Faust vor den Mund. Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite und mit leiser Stimme fragte er: „Ähm, Wei Wuxian... Seid ihr...also du und Lan Wangji...seid ihr, seid ihr ein..."

Wei Wuxian stutzte und blickte ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Ein was?" Fragte er neugierig.

Sun Yan spürte wie im schlagartig etwas warm im Gesicht wurde. Er räusperte sich erneut.  
„Ach nichts, ach nichts. Vergiss es einfach wieder."

Wei Wuxian zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Na gut!" Sagte er gleichgültig und er stand auf und streckte sich.  
„Uahhh, hab ich einen Hunger. Ich glaube ich gucke ob ich irgendwo was auftreiben kann!"

„Hä?" Fragte Sun Yan irritiert.  
„Aber wir habe doch eben erst gegessen. Außerdem hat HanGuang-Jun gesagt wir sollen hier bleiben."

Wei Wuxian zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Richtig, DU bleibst hier! Für mich ist in dem "hier bleiben" ein ungesehenes Rausschleichen mit inbegriffen. Das zählt bei mir als "hier bleiben". Solange ich Lan Qiren nicht über die Leber laufe oder andersweitig Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehe, ist das schon inordnung.  
Und was heißt überhaupt, eben erst was gegessen? Das ist schließlich schon wieder eine Weile her."  
Wei Wuxian hatte seinen Zeigefinger nach oben in die Luft gestreckt, während er seine ganz eigene Theorie aufstellte. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln trippelte er zur Tür.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schob sich durch einen Spalt nach draußen. Sein Kopf ragte noch einmal in den Raum hinein als er flüsterte:" Schön hier bleiben, junger Mann, ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Mit einem Knacken schloss sich wieder die Tür und Sun Yan schaute irritiert herüber.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf als er laut aufzeufzte.

Doch plötzlich ging mit einem Rappeln die Tür wieder einen Spalt auf und Wei Wuxians Kopf streckte sich erneut herein.  
Er grinste Sun Yan über beide Ohren breit an und fügte leise hinzu:  
„Und wenn ich schon mal draußen bin, dann schaue ich auch mal nach Jiang Cheng, ok?"

Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich. Natürlich interessierte ihn nichts mehr außer was Jiang Cheng gerade tat.  
 _-Wo war er? Wie ging es ihm? Und vor allem, war er sehr wütend?-  
_ Sun Yan nickte schnell.

Wei Wuxian lachte leise.  
„Ich wusste es."  
So schnell wie der Kopf in der Tür aufgetaucht war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder und plötzlich wurde es ganz still in dem eben noch so lebhaften Raum.

Sun Yan war wieder alleine und er blickte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Mit seiner Hand krallte er sich in den Kragen seiner Robe, als seine Lippen sich langsam öffneten.  
„Jiang Cheng...!" Hauchte er leise und er schloss seine Augen, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass er sich jetzt, wieder so ganz alleine, doch irgendwie ein wenig einsam fühlte und das er die bis eben noch sehr lebhafte Gesellschaft, doch irgendwie sehr genossen hatte.

* * *

Jiang Chengs Wimpern begannen zu zittern, seine geschlossenen Augenlieder zuckten. Er erwachte aus seinem Traum und seine Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt. Er blinzelte ein paar mal als die schwache Morgensonne seine Augen blendete.

Er gähnte laut, als er sich auf die andere Seite seines Bettes drehte. Plötzlich begann seine Nase zu kribbeln. Das Kribbeln stieg an, immer intensiver und intensiver. Schnell hielt er sich die Hand vor seinen Mund als sein Körper sich mit einem lauten Nießen entledigte.  
Jiang Cheng zog die Nase hoch und nuschelte nachdenklich: „Hmm ob wohl gerade jemand an mich denkt?"

Er rieb mit seinem Zeigefinger ein paar mal unter seiner Nase hin und her, als er schließlich mit seinem Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung kam.  
Er hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich und die paar Stunden die er geschlafen hatte, konnte er an drei Fingern abzählen.  
Er strich sich sein wirres und zerzaustes Haar aus dem Gesicht, während er danach mit seinen Fingern seine Schläfen massierte.  
Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt und sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an.

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Mitten auf dem Fußboden stand noch immer der Eimer Wasser vom Vorabend und seine Robe, welche er einfach nur von sich abgestriffen hatte, lag noch immer an Ort und Stelle, wo er sie fallen gelassen hatte.  
Sein Blick fiel etwas weiter nach links, als er das restliche eingetrocknete Blut auf dem Fußboden sah. Jiang Cheng seufzte laut auf.  
Er dachte an Sun Yan und den Vorfall und ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, so beschäftigte ihn die ganze Zeit doch nur eine einzige Frage:  
 _-Wo ist Sun Yan?-_

Doch Jiang Cheng, hitzköpfig und stur wie er war, würde er es sich niemals eingestehen, dass er sich dennoch um ihn sorgte und so verbannte er diesen Gedanken ganz weit nach hinten und vergrub ihn tief.  
Er stellte seine Füße auf den Fußboden und stand langsam auf. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer und kraftlos an. Er ging zu einem Regal und nahm sich ein paar frische Kleider heraus.

Als er Richtung Tür ging blieb er noch einmal neben dem häßlichen Fleck auf dem Fußboden stehen.  
Schweigend starrte er eine ganze Weile nach unten.  
„...Ich muss zurück nach Lotus Pier..." Nuschelte er plötzlich leise in Gedanken versunken.  
„...Ob mit ihm oder ohne ihn..."

Jiang Cheng atmete einmal tief ein. Mit einem leisen Knacken öffnete er die dunkle Tür und verschwand auf den stillen Flur, wo nur die Banner des Gusu Lan Clans leise im Wind mitschwangen.


	40. Chapter 16-12

**Chapter 16.12**

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf das feuchte Gras, die Bäume bewegten sich seicht im Wind und die Blätter rauschten.  
Die Sonne ging unter und die Luft wurde feucht und kalt. Ein paar Vögel riefen die Nacht herbei, als es langsam still wurde in der Cloud Recesses.

Lan Qiren befand sich noch im Library Pavillon. Mit angestrengter Miene wälzte er die vielen Regale voller alter Schriftrollen, die das Wissen von Jahrhundert alter Tradition in sich trugen.  
Er strich sich mit seiner linken Hand rhythmisch über seinen Bart, während seine rechte Hand das Stück Papier fest in seinen Fingern hielt.  
Seine Stirn spannte sich mal an und sichtbare Falten zeichneten sich auf seiner Haut ab, während gleich schon in der nächsten Sekunde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder freundlich und weich wurde.

Lan Qiren liebte den Geruch von alter Tinte, die Haptik von altem Papier und die Optik der vielen Schriftrollen, welche still und leise übereinander gestapelt waren und darauf wartetetn ihr Wissen weitergeben zu können.  
Papier vergaß nicht und bei guter Pflege wurde es Jahrhunderte alt.

Lan Qirens linke Hand streckte sich aus, sein Zeigefinger strich über die schwarzen Worte, welche schwungvoll und anmutig untereinander gereiht waren. Schreiben und Lesen zu können war keine Selbstverständlichkeit und es ließ jemanden weise und gebildet in der Gesellschaft darstehen, wenn man die Kunst versprach, gesprochene Worte für die Ewigkeit auf Papier zu bannen.

Er war tief in Gedanken versunken, als er beim Lesen ein paar Schritte durch den Pavillon machte. Immer mal wieder wanderte sein Blick umher und er schaute nachdenklich drein, während die gelesenen Worte noch einmal seine Gedanken kreuzten und er wieder begann, sich mit seiner linken Hand durch den Bart zu streichen.

Lan Qiren stand gerade seitlich zum offenen Fenster als, er plötzlich im Augenwinkel etwas störendes in der Dunkelheit bemerkte.  
Seine Stirn zog sich erneut kraus, als er seinen Blick von der Schriftrolle abwendete und aus dem Fenster blickte.

Es war schon recht dunkel draußen, die kühle Abendluft strömte durch das Fenster hinein und die Bäume legten große, dunkle Schatten auf die Welt.  
Zwischen all den schwarz und grau Tönen entdeckte Lan Qiren plötzlich eine Gestalt, die elfengleich durch die Cloud Recesses zu tanzen schien.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Gestalt einer Frau entdeckte. Sie trug eine nachtblaue Robe, welche so dünn zu sein Schien, dass sie fast transparent wirkte und sich wie feiner Tüll um die weiblichen Konturen schmiegte. Der dünne Stoff tanzte im Nachtwind und die dunklen langen Haare, schwingten anmutig bei jedem Schritt mit.

Die Frau war in ein mystischen Mondlicht getaucht und die Szene wirkte wie aus einem Traum, als Lan Qiren schweigend am Fenster stand und seine Augen nicht abwenden konnte.

Als die schöne Frau rechte nah am Pavillon vorbei kam, erkannte Lan Qiren im fahlen Licht des Mondes ihr Gesicht.

Es war Madame Mao.

Lan Qiren schluckte schwer und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, als er von ihrer Anmutigkeit und Schönheit angezogen wurde und er wie in einer Trance die Schriftrolle beiseite legte.

Madame Mao blieb plötzlich in der Nähe seines Fensters stehen. Sie strich sich mit einer eleganten Handbewegung die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre roten, vollen Lippen, waren selbst durch die Entfernung deutlich zu erkennen und nachdem sie einen kurzen Moment unter Lan Qirens Fenster verweilte, setzte sie plötzlich ihren Weg fort.

Lan Qiren veränderte derweil seinen Standort um sie nicht aus den Augen zu verliehren und er schaute ihr noch so lange nach, wie es das Fenster des Librar Pavillons ihm gestattete.

Madame Mao schritt mit nackten Füßen die große Treppe zur kalten Quelle hinauf.  
Die Luft war kühl, der Wind war frisch und das leise Rauschen der Bäume war zu hören.

Lan Qiren stand noch immer wie versteinert vor dem Fenster. Er war ihr mit seinem Blick gefolgt und er wusste genau, wo ihre Füße sie hingetragen hatten.  
Er runzelte die Stirn und strich sich ein paar mal nervös über seinen Bart.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens legte er die Schriftrolle wieder beiseite und verstaute sie ordnungsgemäß wieder an ihren Platz, zwischen all seinen Brüdern und Schwestern.

Doch immer wieder blickte Lan Qiren zum Fenster hinaus und er wirkte sichtlich nervös und aufgebracht.  
Sein Kopf wurde von den verschiedensten Gedanken geflutet und sein Puls kam in Wallungen, während sein Herz sich leise der Hoffnung hingab, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte, sondern das Madame Maos Erscheinen unter seinem Fenster, ihm etwas ganz bestimmtes mitteilen wollte.

Er erwischte sich selbst, wie er der Versuchung nachgeben wollte. Sein Herz wurde schwach, die Versuchung wurde immer größer und er biss sich auf die Backenzähne, während er einen inneren Kampf mit seiner eigenen Loyalität ausfochte.  
Er wusste nicht mehr was richtig war, er wusste nicht mehr was falsch war. Noch einmal drehte er sich in seinem geliebten Lilbrary Pavillon um und betrachtete die Wände, die voller Schriftrollen waren, welche einen mahnend daran erinnerten, welche Regeln und Werte im Gusu Lan Clan gelebt wurden.  
Regeln, welche er selbst immer wieder aufs Neue seinen Schülern vorbetete und mit pingeliger Strenge, immer und immer wieder einforderte.

Lan Qirens Atmung wurde unruhig, als er zu verstehen begann, wie schwierig es manchmal sein konnte, stets zu seinem eigenen Wort zu stehen.  
Während die Emotionen in ihm überkochten und sein Verstand versuchte ihm immer und immer wieder zu erklären, dass alle Tugend, Ehre und Stolz seine Richtigkeit hatte, begann sein Herz zu wanken.

Was war richtig, was war falsch? Würde er all die Jahre der Selbstbeherrschung wegwerfen und seinen eigenen Lehren den Rücken kehren?

Lan Qiren legte seine flache Hand auf seine Brust. Er spürte seinen kräftigen Herzschlag in seiner Brust.

Bum Bum Bum

Er atmete tief ein, als er langsam seine Hand wieder zurück zog.  
Er öffnete seine Finger und blickte in seine Handinnenfläche.  
Die Falten und Furchen in seiner Hand verrieten sein wahres Alter und er blickte auf die Jahre seines Lebens zurück.  
Vieles hatte er mit diesen Händen errungen, viele Kämpfe hatte er geführt und so manches, konnte er mit Stolz sein eigenen nennen.

Doch es gab eine Sache, wozu ihm diese Hände noch nie verholfen hatten. Und es war nichts, was seine Hände sich nicht hätten nehmen können, sondern es war sein Verstand, der sie stetig davon abhielt, dies zu tun.

Lan Qiren schloss seine Augen und er atmete tief ein.  
 _\- Wenn ich irgendwann sterbe, kann ich von mir selbst behaupten, dass es ein erfülltes Leben war? -_

Lan Qiren hörte seinen unruhigen Atem,  
er pürte seinen schnellen Puls  
und er fühlte seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch.

Er öffnete seine Augen und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Seine Augen bekamen ein noch nie dagewesenes Funkeln, als sein Verstand und sein Herz sich endlich einig waren.

Mit seiner typischen Handgeste warf er seine langen Ärmel zurück, als er mit großen Schritten aus dem Library Pavillon schritt und geräuschlos in die Dunkelheit verschwand.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis seine hastigen Füße ihn die letzten Stufen den Berg hinauf trugen.  
Oben angekommen blieb er kurz stehen und lauschte dem Wind in seinen Ohren.  
Die Baumkronen schwangen seicht im kühlen Wind hin und her und die Enden seines Kopfbandes begannen wild zu flattern.

(Wer möchte, der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=3IA4WJds8So** ) - [Vietsub+Kara] Tưởng Nhớ 思慕 - Úc Khả Duy 郁可唯 - (Tam Sinh Tam Thế Thập Lý Đào Hoa OST) 05:07

Lan Qiren ging die letzten Meter bis zum Rand der Quelle und er blickte auf das kühle Wasser.  
Sein Puls stieg an, sein Herz begann nervös zu flattern, als seine Augen sich weiteten.

In der Mitte der Quelle stand Madame Mao, verführerisch und anmutig anzusehen.  
Das kühle Wasser reichte ihr genau bis zur Taille und ihr langes, offenes Haar schwamm mit den Spitzen auf der Wasseroberfläche.  
Ihre nachtblaue Robe war durchtränkt von dem klaren Nass und der Stoff heftete sich transparent an ihre helle Haut und ließ einem tiefe Einblicke gewähren.  
Sie wirkte fast wie ein magisches Wesen, nicht von dieser Welt. So zart und verletzlich, als würde es zerfallen, wenn man es berührte.

Lan Qiren bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihm vor Staunen leicht der Mund offen stand.  
Ein paar Tropfen Wasser perlten über ihre markanten Schlüsselbeine und benetzten ihre Haut.  
Ihre roten, vollen Lippen bogen sich leicht nach oben, als sie Lan Qiren erblickte und ihn mit sanften, großen Augen anblickte.

Es war ein magischer Moment und es kam den beiden vor als würde die Zeit um sie herum still stehen. Schweigend standen sie voreinander und blickten sich an. Niemand sprach ein Wort, nur der Wind erzählte seine Geschichte und ließ Madame Mao einen kalten Schauer über ihre Haut fahren.

Von den tausend Fragen und den tausend Antworten, welche sie schon immer auf ihren Herzen hatten, brauchten sie dennoch keine einzige auszusprechen, denn ihre Herzen schlugen wie eins und das sie in diesem Moment an diesem Ort voreinander standen, beantwortete alles, was sie hätten wissen müssen.

Lan Qiren tauchte seinen ersten Fuß in das Wasser und ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden schritt er auf Madame Mao zu und bahnte sich einen Weg herüber zu ihr, durch das eisige Wasser.

Seine weiße Robe wurde schwer und zog sich wie ein Schleier hinter ihm durch das Wasser.

Madame Maos Puls stieg an und ihr pochendes Herz flatterte wie ein junger Vogel, als Lan Qiren mit jedem Schritt näher auf sie zukam.  
Atemlos und nervös blieb er genau vor ihr stehen und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.  
Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort. Wie versteinert standen sie voreinander, der eine unsicherer als der andere und keiner wagte es den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Madame Mao legte ein zartes Lächeln auf, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und mit ihrer flachen Hand behutsam über Lan Qirens Wange strich und sie schließlich dort verweilen lies.  
Ihre Hände waren eisig kalt und dennoch hinterließ ihre Berührung ein warmes Gefühl auf Lan Qirens Haut zurück.  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre roten Lippen und hauchte in die kalte Luft: „Du bist hier...Qiren..."

Lan Qirens Augen weiteten sich, seine Lippen begannen zu beben. Er legte seine linke Hand auf ihre und er schloss seine Augen, während er einmal durch den Mund tief einatmete.  
Er trug ein gequältes Gesicht, welches voller Sehnsucht und Selbstbeherrschung gezeichnet war.

Madame Maos Hand begann zu zittern und über ihren Körper legte sich eine deutliche Gänsehaut.

Lan Qiren öffnete schließlich wieder seine Augen und er blickte sie an.  
Sie sah schön aus, zu schön um es noch weiter zu ertragen und ihre Erscheinung stellte seine Seele auf eine harte Probe.

Madame Mao wusste, mit welchen quälenden Gefühlen Lan Qiren ihr gefolgt war und sie wusste, welche große Bedeutung es trug, dass er es dennoch getan hatte.  
Sachte streichelte sie mit ihrer zittrigen Hand ein paar mal über seine Wange.  
„Sag...Sag meinen Namen..." Hauchte sie atemlos.

Lan Qiren verlor sich in ihren großen, dunklen Augen und es gab für ihn kein Zurück mehr. Das kalte Wasser drang tief in seine Glieder und er spürte sein kochendes Blut, welches aufgebracht durch seinen Körper strömte.  
Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen.  
„ Mao...Yue-Lian..." Hauchte er mit zittriger und dünner Stimme.

Madame Mao lächelte und ihre Augen wurden glasig.  
„Sag es nochmal..." Flüsterte sie.

„Yue-Lian..." Kam es erneut atemlos über Lan Qirens Lippen.

Madame Mao schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen, als eine einzelne Träne über ihre Wange perlte.  
„Nochmal..."

„Yue-Lian...  
Yue-Lian...  
Yue-Lian..." Lan Qirens Stimme wurde kräftiger und entschlossener und als er plötzlich nicht mehr an sich halten konnte, legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und presste sie fest an sich heran. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander und es entfachte ein leidenschaftlicher und heißer Kuss zwischen den beiden.

Madame Mao schwang ihre Arme um Lan Qirens Schultern und sie krallte sich mit ihrer linken Hand fest in den Stoff seiner Robe ,während ihre rechte Hand sich auf seinen Nacken platzierte und ihn fest zu sich nach unten drückte.

Lan Qirens Hände strichen nervös über ihre schlanke Taille und er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, sodass Madame Mao mit ihrem Oberkörper einen leichten Bogen nach hinten formte. Sicher hielt er sie an der Taille fest und stützte ihren Rücken mit seiner großen Hand.

Der Puls stieg weiter an, die Atmung wurde unruhiger, als Madame Maos schlanken Hände begannen hektisch den Gürtel von Lan Qirens Robe zu öffnen.  
Es entfachte ein heißes Feuer in den beiden und wild und ungebremst gaben sie sich dem Verlangen hin und stillten ihre jahrelange Sehnsucht.  
Die Luft war erfüllt von Stille, der Wind war frisch, doch die Leidenschaft war feurig.

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht und unter dem fahlen Schein des Mondes, erblüte im Verborgenen ein weiteres Geheimnis auf, welches die Cloud Recesses schützend unter seinen Deckmantel nahm und für immer in Stille darüber schwieg.

* * *

Wei Wuxian polterte lautstark in Lan Wangjis Jingshi hinein.  
Dabei machte er so einen Krach, das Sun Yan senkrecht im Bett saß, aus Angst der Zorn Jiang Chengs würde jede Sekunde über ihn hereinbrechen.  
„Was ist?" Fragte Wei Wuxian irritiert, als er den Raum betrat und Sun Yan aufgeschreckt in der Ecke des Bettes entdeckte.

„Herr Gott, nochmal!" Atmete Sun Yan erleichtert auf.  
„Musst du hier so hereinpoltern? Ich habe mich zu Tode erschrocken."

„Was denn?" Kicherte Wei Wuxian.  
„Hast du gedacht dein geliebter Jiang Cheng stürmt hier herein um dir den Kopf umzudrehen?"

Sun Yan zog eine Schmollippe und er konnte über Wei Wuxians Witz kein bisschen lachen. Er zog seine Knie an und verschränkte seine Arme darauf.  
„Tsss" Zog er die Luft durch seine Zähne, als er ausversehen seine Wunde am Oberschenkel berührte und plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoß.

Wei Wuxian kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich locker auf die Bettkannte. Sein Blick wanderte über den kleinen Tisch direkt neben ihm, auf dem ein grünes Tablett mit ein paar leeren Schalen stand.

Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
„Oh, hast du schon was gegessen?" Fragte er überrascht.

Sun Yan nickte.  
„Lan Wangji, hat es mir gebracht."

„So so..." Sagte Wei Wuxian.  
„Gut, dann lass mich wenigstens deine Wunde neu verbinden."

Sun Yan schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das hat Lan Wangji auch schon eben gemacht."

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich. Überrascht blickte er Sun Yan an, als er sich nachdenklich an sein Kinn fasste.  
 _\- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan...lieber macht er alles selbst, bevor ich es mache? Oder wie soll ich diese Fürsorge deuten?-  
_ Wei Wuxian kicherte leise und Sun Yan warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

Als Wei Wuxian seinen skeptischen Seitennlick bemerkte, räusperte er sich schnell.  
„Nun gut, aber zeig mir mal dein Gesicht. Ist schon besser geworden oder?"  
Wei Wuxian rutschte ein Stück näher herüber, streckte seine rechte Hand aus und berührte Sun Yan zärtlich am Kinn.  
Vorsichtig hob es er ein Stückchen an und dann drehte er Sun Yans Gesicht in alle Richtungen, um sich die Kratzspuren etwas genauer anzusehen.  
„Hmmmm" Brummte Wei Wuxian.  
„Etwas dunkel hier, komm mal näher ans Fenster heran."

Wei Wuxian schwang sich auf das Bett und er kletterte geschwind über Sun Yan herüber. Auf der anderen Seite rutschte er auf seinen Knien näher heran und er stützte mit der einen Hand Sun Yans Kinn nach oben, während er mit seiner anderen Hand die paar dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem zerkratzen Gesicht strich. Mit beiden Händen Sun Yans Kopf fixierend, lehnte sich Wei Wuxian nun näher heran um sich den Heilungsprozess der Haut genauer anzusehen.  
„Hmm. Brennt es noch?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Es geht. Ist schon besser!" Antwortet Sun Yan ruhig, während er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und Wei Wuxians sanfte Berührung zuließ

Wei Wuxian zog die Stirn kraus und als er mit seinem Gesicht noch näher heran kam und sie nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinader entfernt waren, ging plötzlich die Tür des Jingshis auf.  
Mit einem Rappeln schob sich die dunkle Tür auf und eine große Gestalt trat herein.

Wei Wuxian und Sun Yan zuckten zusammen und ihre Blicke wendeten sich schnell zur Tür herüber, als sie schon Lan Wangji im Türrahmen stehen sahen.  
Sein Gesicht war wie erstarrt und obwohl in Sun Yans Augen Lan Wangjis kalter Gesichtausdruck wie immer aussah, beschlich Wei Wuxian ein ungutes Gefühl, als er die elektrisierenden Schwingungen in der Luft vernahm, welche aufgebracht aus Lan Wangjis Richtung strömten.  
„Lan Zhan...!" Lachte Wei Wuxian verlegen zu ihm herüber und er trug ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht..."  
Nachdem Wei Wuxian den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, bekam die Situation erst recht einen komischem Beigeschmack und Sun Yan drehte schnell seinen Kopf zur Seite und schob hastig Wei Wuxians Hände beiseite. Seine Wangen bekamen eine leicht gesunde Gesichtsfarbe und mit einer nuschelnden Stimme sagte er: „Sag so etwas nicht, da schüttelt es mich ja gleich."

Wei Wuxian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und buffte ihn leicht an der Schulter an.  
„Nu sei mal nicht so frech Bursche. Ich bin ziemlich beliebt, lass dir das gesagt sein!"  
Wei Wuxian rubbelte mit seiner Hand über Sun Yans Kopf und verwüstete seine Haare, während er fix vom Bett herunterhüpfte.

„Ey..!" Warf Sun Yan ihm hinterher, als er versuchte sein zerzaustes Haar wieder inordnung zu bringen.  
Doch Wei Wuxian trippelte schon auf Zehenspitzen auf Lan Wangji zu und schlich wie eine Katze um ihn herum.  
Seine Hand ließ er dabei über Lan Wangjis Arm gleiten und fuhr hinab bis zu seinem Handgelenk. Er berührte Lan Wangjis Hand, während er hinter ihm stand und sich mit seinen Lippen nah an sein Ohr heran lehnte.  
„Du wirkst so angespannt und nervös HanGuang-Jun...Eifersüchtig?" Hauchte Wei Wuxian in sein Ohr.

Lan Wangjis linker Augenwinkel begann zu zucken, doch seine Stimme war ruhig und kontrolliert.  
„Nichts der gleichen!" Brummte er tief.

„Hmm?" Summte Wei Wuxian ungläubig.  
„Fein!" Wei Wuxians Blick fiel herüber zu Sun Yan und als er sah, dass dieser gerade in eine andere Richtung seinen Blick schweifen ließ, küsste Wei Wuxian sanft auf Lan Wangjis Wange und danach gleich noch einmal in seinen Nacken.

Lan Wangji wurde noch steifer und rührte sich kein Stück, während Wei Wuxian wieder um ihn herum schlich und ihn mit einem zufriedenen breiten Grinsen anlächelte.  
„Gut, da du jetzt auch hier bist, können wir jetzt ja alle schlafen gehen. Es ist schon spät." Mit einem Zwinkern ging Wei Wuxian ein paar Schritte rückwärts, aber er ließ seinen Blick dabei fest auf Lan Wangji gerichtet. Er begann langsam seinen Gürtel in der Taille zu lösen und seine Mundwinkel bogen sich amüsiert nach oben.

Lan Wangjis Augen waren fest auf ihn geheftet und die Schwingungen in der Luft wurden immer deutlicher.  
Doch Wei Wuxian konnte es nicht lassen, jetzt wo Lan Wangji den Köder geschluckt hatte und als er mit seinem Rücken an dem großen Regal andockte, ließ er schließlich seinen Gürtel zu Boden fallen.

Lan Wangji schluckte, als Wei Wuxian ihm einen lasziven Blick zuwarf. Als Wei Wuxians schlanke Hände in seinen Kragen griffen um die Robe von seinen Schultern zu streifen, öffnete Lan Wangji schließlich seine Lippen. Ein leicht empörtes: „Was tust du da?" war zu hören.

Nun Blickte auch Sun Yan herüber und etwas mit Skepsis beäugte er die beiden.

Wei Wuxian lachte.  
„Keine Angst, keine Angst, Lan Zhan. Ich werde der Rest ganz gesittet umziehen, so wie es sich gehört."  
Kaum hatte Wei Wuxian den Satz ausgesprochen, drehte er sich auch schon um und wendete seinen Rücken zu ihnen. Er begann sich weiter auszuziehen und er entpellte sich aus seinen Kleidern. Seine Robe glitt von seinen Schultern und der schwere Stoff fiel mit einem Plopp auf den dunklen Fußboden.

Lan Wangji wendete seinen Blick ab und er schaute etwas unzufrieden drein, während seine Hände sich leicht anspannten.

„Schon fertig!" Rief Wei Wuxian, als er sich hastig umdrehte. Er trug seine dünne Unterrobe für die Nacht und schon flitzte er auf nackten Füßen los und sprang mit einem großen Satz auf das große Bett.  
Sun Yan riss die Augen weit auf und er quiekte vor Empörung leise auf, als Wei Wuxian auch schon auf ihn zugerauscht kam.  
„Was willst du hier? Geh weg!" Sagte er hastig, während Wei Wuxian ihm auf die Pelle rückte und es sich schon genau neben ihm in dem Bett bequem machte.

„Hä?" Seufzte Wei Wuxian beleidigt auf.  
„Ich habe keine Lust mehr wegen dir auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Der Boden ist hart und kalt und mein armer, sensibler Körper verkraftet das nicht mehr länger.  
Also stell dich nicht so an, dass Bett ist jawohl groß genug!" Mäckerte Wei Wuxian und er zog dabei eine dicke Schmollippe.

Lan Wangji stand fassungslos daneben und schaute auf Wei Wuxian, der sich neben Sun Yan im Bett hin und herräkelte.

„Tssss!" Scnallste Sun Yan mit seiner Zunge.  
„Dann schlafe ich eben auf dem Boden. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir und deinem sensiblen Körper so welche Umstände bereitet habe." Zischte Sun Yan, während er schon dabei war aus dem Bett zu steigen.

Doch Wei Wuxian streckte schnell seine Hand aus und erwischte ihn hinten am Kragen. Er hielt ihn fest und zog ihn wieder zurück auf das Bett, während Sun Yan hektisch dagegen hielt.  
„Nicht so eilig, der junge Herr. Als würde ich jemand verletztes auf den Boden schlafen lassen?! Was denkst du denn von mir?  
Wir schlafen im Bett. Es ist groß genug, Punkt!"

Sun Yan verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste, dass Diskutieren mit Wei Wuxian zwecklos war und so ließ er sich nach hinten wieder auf das Bett fallen und schloss kurz seine Augen.  
„Wenn ich nicht ja sage, heulst du mir eh die ganze Nacht die Ohren voll..." Seufzte Sun Yan laut auf.

Wei Wuxian grinste nur breit übers ganze Gesicht.  
„Perfekt, Problem gelöst. Ich mag diese kurzen Problemlösungen. Jetzt kann ich wieder in diesem weichen, weichen Bett die Nacht verbringen."  
Wei Wuxian streckte sich lang im Bett aus um sich dann schnell wie eine Schnecke wieder zusammenzuziehen. Er presste sein Gesicht tief in die weiße Bettdecke und atmete einmal tief ein. Doch zu seiner Entteuschung roch die Bettdecke nicht mehr nach Lan Wangji, sondern die Decke hatte klar den Geruch von Sun Yan angenommen.

Wei Wuxin drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und er blinzelte zweimal, als er plötzlich in ein hübsches, aber sehr besorgtes Gesicht blickte.  
Lan Wangji stand wie versteinert nur ein paar Schritte neben dem Bett und schaute entrüstet zu Wei Wuxian herüber.  
Auch wenn er wie immer in seinem Gesicht nicht preisgeben wollte, was er gerade dachte, so wanderte Wei Wuxians scharfer Blick doch weiter an ihm hinunter und er entdeckte Lan Wangjis rechte Hand, welche sich angespannt zu einer Faust zusammengerollt hatte.

Wei Wuxian kicherte leise, als er sich auf den Bauch rollte und sein Kinn auf seinem Oberarm ablegte. Er knüllte die Bettdecke vor sich zu einem weichen Kissen zusammen und blinzelte Lan Wangji zu.  
„Kommst du auch? Das Bett ist groß genug, auch für drei."

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen und auch er warf zu Lan Wangji seinen Blick herüber.

Doch Lan Wangji wirkte unbeeindruckt von Wei Wuxians herausfordernder Frage. Ein leises: „Nicht nötig." kam über seine Lippen, als er am Bett vorbei schritt und anfing auf dem Boden sein Lager für die Nacht vorzubereiten.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Fragte Wei Wuxian leise und seine Stimme hatte solch einen Unterton, dass Lan Wangji in seiner Bewegung verharrte und einen Blick zurück über die Schulter warf.

Wei Wuxians Augen funkelten und über seine Lippen flog ein geheimnissvolles Lächeln.  
„Oder...ist es dir etwa egal...wenn ich heute Nacht alleine mit Sun Yan in diesem Bett verbringe?"  
Wei Wuxian kicherte siegessicher, während er von hinten einen kräftigen Hieb in die Seite bekam.

„Hör auf, oder ich kriege kein Auge neben dir zu, heute Nacht!" Mäckerte Sun Yan, während er sich weiter von Wei Wuxian wegstrampelte.

Wei Wuxian hielt sich die Seite und zog seine Stirn kraus.  
„Das war doch nur ein Witz!" Sagte er schließlich salopp und er wedelte beschwichtigend mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum.

„Nun gut!" Ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme.

Wei Wuxian und Sun Yan zuckten zusammen, als sie beide rasch zu Lan Wangji herüber blickten. Dieser drehte sich langsam zu den beiden um und schaute sie entschlossen an.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Fragte Wei Wuxian noch einmal irritiert nach, als er sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

Lan Wangji holte tief Luft, als er erneut, langsam und deutlich jedes Wort aussprach.  
„Nun gut, ich schlafe mit im Bett!"

Wei Wuxians und besonders Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich und beide starrten Lan Wangji sprachlos an.  
In Wei Wuxians Bauch brach ein Feuerwerk aus und er konnte nicht mehr ansichhalten und er lachte schließlich laut los.  
„Haha, hast du das gehört Sun Yan? Lan Zhan möchte nun doch lieber zu dritt im Bett schlafen! Haha!"  
Wei Wuxian hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und er streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und zeigte direkt auf Lan Wangji.  
„Lan Zhan, sieh dich nur an. Stehst du da die ganze Zeit eifersüchtig am Rand und traust dich mal wieder nicht zu sagen, was du wirklich möchtest.  
Du hättest gleich ja sagen sollen, als ich dich gefragt habe!"

Lan Wangjis Mund zog sich unter Wei Wuxians Gelächter kraus und Sun Yan drehte sich ruckartig auf die Seite und zog an der Bettdecke.  
„Macht doch was ihr wollt. Ich geh schlafen!" Sagte er angenervt, während Wei Wuxian ein paar mal mit seiner flachen Hand aufs Bett klopfte und alles zum Wackeln brachte.

Lan Wangji stand mit regungsloser Miene dort und er ließ Wei Wuxians Gelächter einfach über sich ergehen und wartete geduldig ab, bis er mit seinem Spott fertig war.

Wei Wuxian strich sich noch einmal über den Bauch, als er sich endlich hinlegte und mit unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte.  
Noch eins-, zweimal kicherte er los, bis es endlich wieder ruhig wurde und er mit seinem Gelächter fertig war.

Sie hörten plötzlich das Rascheln von Kleidern und Lan Wangji entkleidete sich und zog sich seine Robe für die Nacht an. Sun Yan pustete die Kerze neben dem Bett aus und als es schließlich dunkel und still im Raum geworden war, hörten sie nur noch Lan Wangjis leise Fußstapfen, welche sich dem Bett näherten.

Wei Wuxian räkelte sich noch ein paar mal hin und her, bis er endlich liegend auf der Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu Sun Yans Rücken eine angenehme Schlafposition gefunden hatte.  
Er spürte den kalten Windzug an seinem Rücken, als Lan Wangji vorsichtig die Bettecke anhob. Das Bett wackelte und es Knackte leise, als er mit in das Bett einstieg.

Wei Wuxian hatte die Augen weit geöffnet. Er sah Sun Yans langes, dunkles Haar vor sich, welches an seinem Rücken hinunter hing, als er plötzlich Lan Wangjis vertrauten Geruch von Sandelholz wahrnahm.  
Er spürte Lan Wangjis Körpernähe, als dieser noch näher heranrückte und als Lan Wangji einmal tief Luft holte, spürte er sogar seinen warmen Atem in seinem Nacken.

Wei Wuxian lief plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken und umso länger er darüber nachdachte, umso unsicherer wurde er sich, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee gewesen war, Lan Wangji so zu provozieren.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Wei Wuxian plötzlich eine sanfte Berührung auf seiner Hüfte spürte. Er zuckte zusammen, als eine große, warme Hand sich direkt auf seiner Hüfte platzierte und dort verweilte.

Wei Wuxian schluckte schwer und er drehte leicht irritiert den Kopf nach hinten. Er erblickte Lan Wangjis bernsteinfarbenden Augen, die ihn in der Dunkelheit anfunkelten und ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.

„Schlaf!" Brummte Lan Wangji mit tiefer Stimme.  
„Das Bett ist doch groß genug für uns drei!" In seiner ruhigen Stimme schwang ein gewisser Unterton leise mit.

Wei Wuxian biss sich auf die Backenzähne, als er plötzlich spürte wie Lan Wangjis große Hand zu wandern begann. Sie strich seine Taille hinauf, über seinen Bauch und bahnte sich einen Weg hinauf zu seiner Brust.  
Als die langen Finger ungehobelt in seinen Ausschnitt glitten, zuckte Wei Wuxian instinktiv zusammen und er gab einen leisen Stöhner von sich.  
Plötzlich schoss ihm die Erinnerung an einer gewissen Nacht in Zhou Yong, in Madame Maos Haus, durch den Kopf und ihn überkam die blanke Panik, als er schnell an Lan Wangjis Hand griff und versuchte sie wieder aus seinem Ausschnitt herauszuziehen.  
„Hör auf!" Zischte er leise nach hinten.

Doch Lan Wangjis Hand lag wie ein Fels auf seiner Brust und streichelte über seine sensible Haut.

Wei Wuxian begann zu Strampeln und er musste sich schleunigst einen Plan einfallen lassen, wenn nicht auch diese Nacht in einem Fiasko enden sollte.  
„Sun Yan? Ey, bist du wach?" Flüsterte er leise aber mit leicht aufgebrachter Stimme.

„Was ist los?" Zischte Sun Yan angenervt, der es nicht wagte sich umzudrehen, um zu sehen was da genau hinter ihm im Bett vor sich ging.

„Sun Yan, wir haben ein Problem!" Ächzte Wei Wuxian, während er seinen Elbogen nach hinten ausfuhr und Lan Wangji in die Rippen rammte.  
„Schluss jetzt!" Zischte er erneut leise nach hinten, doch Lan Wangjis schlanke Finger begannen schon Wei Wuxians linken Nippel hin und herzudrehen. Seine Lippen berührten Wei Wuxians Hals und begannen zusätzlich zärtlich diesen emfpindlichen Bereich zu liebkosen.

Lan Wangji schnaufte zufrieden durch seine Nase.  
„Du wolltest zu dritt im Bett schlafen. Also bleib jetzt ruhig liegen und schlaf." Brummte Lan Wangjis Stimme leise von hinten in Wei Wuxians Ohr.  
Das Bett wackelte und knackte von Wei Wuxians wildem Gestrampel und die drei lagen so dicht beiandern, dass Wei Wuxian in alle Richtungen irgendwo aneckte.

„Mir reichts!" Sagte Sun Yan plötzlich laut und als Wei Wuxian bemerkte, dass er das Bett verlassen wollte, streckte Wei Wuxian schnell seine Hand nach ihm aus und hielt ihm am Kragen fest.  
„Wo willst du hin?" Sagte Wei Wuxian hastig.  
„Lass mich hier nicht alleine, bitte." In Wei Wuxians Stimme lag ein wenig Verzweiflung und als Sun Yan sein Gejammer und Gestrampel nicht mehr ertrug, drehte er sich langsam um und linste über seine Schulter.

Als Wei Wuxian plötzlich eine warme und große Hand in seinem Schritt verspürte, ergriff er schließlich die Flucht nach vorne. Wie von einer Biene gestochen sprang er plötzlich auf. Er packte Sun Yan an seinen Schultern und drehte ihn schnell einmal rum, während er selbst über ihn hinüber stieg und auf die andere Seite des Bettes stürzte.

„Was?" Rief Sun Yan noch einmal schnell aus, doch ehe er sich versah, lag er nun in der Mitte des Bettes.

Lan Wangji seufzte einmal leise auf und Sun Yan lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er Lan Wangjis stechenden Blick vernahm, der definitiv an ihn gerichtet war.

Lan Wangji drehte sich kommentarlos um und Sun Yan starrte nun vor seinen großen Rücken. Noch vollkommen überrumpelt über das was geschehen war, lag er nun in der Mitte des Bettes und hatte keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr. Wie eine Schranke lag er nun zwischen den beiden und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er diese Nacht nur ohne einschlagende Erlebnisse überstehen sollte.

Plötzlich berührte auch noch Wei Wuxian seine linke Schulter und mit einem todernsten Blick funkelte Wei Wuxian ihn in der Dunkelheit an.  
Seine Stimme klang ruhig aber bestimmend und sie hatte einen beängstigenden Unterton.  
„Glaub mir Sun Yan, so ist es besser, für uns ALLE!" Sagte Wei Wuxian entschlossen, als er sich plötzlich wieder ruckartig auf die Seite schmiss und auch er seinen Rücken zu Sun Yan kehrte.

Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich und Wei Wuxians Worte klangen noch lange in seinen Ohren nach, während er sich etwas verunsichert die Bettdecke hoch zu den Schultern zog. Er blickte noch einmal zaghaft nach rechts und nach links, als er leise aufzeufzte und sich mit der flachen Hand besorgt über die Stirn strich.  
 _\- Die beiden machen mich fertig...-_ Dachte er sich, als er unruhig seine Augen schloss und noch einmal tief einatmete. Ob es ihm nun bewusst war oder nicht, aber irgendwie fühlte er eine angenehme Wärme in seiner Brust und über seine Lippen flog ein seichtes Lächeln, von welchem, obwohl er nicht alleine war, nur er selbst und die Dunkelheit der Nacht erfuhr.


	41. Chapter 16-13

**Chapter 16.13**

Sun Yan öffnete seine Augen. Es war pechschwarz vor seinem Sichtfeld und er konnte nur leichte, schattenhafte Konturen erkennen. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte hinauf an die hohe Zimmerdecke.  
Neben sich hörte er leises Atmen, die Bettdecke raschelte und er vernahm Wei Wuxians leises Gewimmer im Schlaf, während seine schlanken Füße unruhig hin und herstriffen.

Sun Yan hatte kaum geschlafen. Immer wieder wurde er wach, die Nacht wurde zum Tag und umso länger er schlaflos eingefärcht in der Mitte dieses Bettes lag, umso länger hatte er Zeit über viele Dinge nachzudenken.

Er richtete sich langsam auf und strich seine wirren Haare einmal glatt nach hinten aus seiner Stirn. Er blickte einmal nach links und einmal nach rechts um sicher zu gehen, dass die beiden anderen auch wirklich fest schliefen. Er atmete einmal tief ein und rieb sich über seine Stirn, als es ihm unmöglich erschien, noch einmal wieder einzuschlafen.  
Er blickte sich in dem dunklen Jingshi um und entdeckte nicht weit vom Bett entfernt, in einem Ständer an der Wand, sein Schwert.

Behutsam befreite sich Sun Yan aus der Bettdecke und kletterte langsam an das Fußende des Bettes.  
Vorsichtig führte er jede seiner Bewegungen aus, bemüht die anderen beiden nicht zu wecken und um auf keinen Fall zu viel Druck auf seinen verletzten Oberschenkel auszuüben.

Seine Zehenspitzen streckten sich und berührten den kalten Fußboden, als er langsam aus dem Bett ausstieg.  
Er stand auf beiden Füßen und als er den ersten Schritt nach vorne machte und sein verletztes Bein belastete, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Oberschenkel. Vorsichtig und so geräuschlos wie möglich, humpelte er herüber zu seinem Schwert und nahm es aus der Halterung heraus.

Einen kurzen Moment betrachtete er die Schwertscheide, als er es leise wieder abstellte und an die Wand anlehnte. Er griff in seine Unterrobe und zog ein langes, lialenes Haarband hervor.  
Gekonnt kämmte er mit seinen schlanken Finger durch sein zerzaustes Haar und band sich seinen hohen Zopf. Die langen Haare fielen schwungvoll an seinem Rücken hinunter.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich noch einmal zum Bett um, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn auch niemand sah, als er sein Schwert wieder in die Hand nahm und sich bei jedem zweiten Schritt bedacht darauf abstützte. Langsam humpelte er zur Tür, Schritt für Schritt durch den dunklen Raum.  
Sein Bein schmerzte, aber es war erträglich für ihn und so setzte er seinen Weg fort und verließ leise den Pavillon.

Draußen war es kalt und ein frischer Wind bließ durch die Cloud Recesses. Regen lag in der Luft und der strahlende Mond wurde von dicken, dunklen Wolken verhängt.

Sun Yan setzte seinen Weg weiter fort und er humpelte über die Veranda, seinem Ziel weiter entgegen.

Er kam nur langsam und schleppend voran und so dauerte es seine Zeit, bis er den großen Pavillon erreicht hatte, indem die Schüler und Cultivators des Gusu Lan Clans ihre Kampfkünste übten.

Der Eingang in den Pavillon war architektonisch beeindruckend und gab einem das Gefühl, plötzlich vor seiner Herrschaftlichkeit zu schrumpfen. Ein großes Holzschild mit seiner Aufschrit thronte über dem Eingang und zwei große Drachenstatuen fanden jeweils links und rechts ihren Platz und ließen einen mit Ehrfurcht das Tor passieren.

Sun Yan humpelte die paar Stufen hinauf und öffnete vorsichtig die große Tür.

Ein starker Windzug bließ in die Halle hinein und er hörte die ersten Regentropfen, welche vom Himmel fielen und die Erde benetzten.  
Er trat hinein und schloss hinter sich wieder die große Tür, welche sich mit einem lauten Knacken schloss. In diesem Teil der Cloud Recesses ist er erst einmal gewesen und es war helligter Tag.  
Doch jetzt in der Nacht und unter den fahlen Schatten des Mondes, wirkte die Halle noch majestätischer und gebot einem Ehrfurcht und Respekt.

Sun Yan ging leise durch die Halle, weiter nach vorne, wo sich eine leichte Anhöhung befand. Das Einzige was zu hören war, war der Wind, der seichte Regen und das Klappern seines Schwertes, wenn er es bei jedem zweiten Schritt aufsetzte, um sich darauf abzustützen.  
Vorne angenommen verneigte er sich respektvoll und er entzündete ein paar Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen.

Die Halle tauchte sich in ein magisches Licht und der Kerzenschein flackerte im Windzug hin und her. Es tanzten Schatten unruhig über die Wände und das Rauschen des Regens wurde langsam kräftiger.

Sun Yan trat in die mitte der Halle und schloss dann seine Augen.

Er hörte nichts, außer das Prasseln des Regens. Die kalte frische Luft zog um seine Nase und verursachte eine leichte Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper.  
Er atmete tief ein, als er sein Schwert langsam nach vorne ausstreckte und es dann entschlossen aus seiner Schwertscheide herauszog.

Das blanke Metall gab einen hohen metallischen Ton von sich und die Klinge blitzte im Kerzenschein.  
Er legte die Schwertscheide auf den kalten Boden und er betrachtete einen Moment die blanke Klinge, welche sich furchtlos vor seinen Augen in den Raum streckte.

Bedacht schwang er das Schwert an, eine elegante Handbewegung nach rechts. Sein Körper folgte, die Füße setzten sich grazil einem nach den anderen nach. Sein Blick war entschlossen, die grünen Augen stachen aus der Dunkelheit hervor und sein Körper folgte grazil seinen Bewegungen.

In seinem Kopf begann eine Melodie zu spielen. Sie wurde lauter und berührte sein Herz und er begann mit seinem Schwert zu tanzen.

Sun Yan war talentiert in Tanz und Musik und in Yunmeng war er gerne gesehen, wenn er den Schwerttanz aufführte. Es war eine Mischung aus herrschaftlichen Kampfbewegungen, gefolgt von anmutigen und technisch schwierigen Körperdrehungen und voller graziler Selbstbeherrschung. Man wurde dabei mit seinem Schwert eins, der Zuschauer wurde in seinen Bann gezogen und die Menschenmengen blickten still und gespannt auf den Schwertführer, stets neugierig, welche Bewegung als nächstes folgte.

Sun Yan war so in seinem Tanz vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass sich jemand heimlich mit in die Halle geschlichen hatte. Die große Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und eine dunkle Gestalt huschte geräuschlos herein, auf der Suche nach Zuflucht vor dem plötzlich eingetretenen Niederschlag.

Es war niemand anderes al Jiang Cheng, der draußen ein wenig frische Luft geschnappt hatte und dann von dem plötzlichen Regen überrascht wurde.  
Er hatte eine schlaflose Nacht gehabt und da er sich nicht anders zu Helfen wusste, schlenderte er ein wenig durch die Cloud Recesses und genoss die kühle Nachtluft.

Da der Pavillon der nächstgelegenste gewesen war, lenkten ihn seine Schritte schnell unter sein schützendes Dach. Erst als er die Tür einen Spalt öffnete entdeckte er, dass sich schon jemand im inneren der Halle befand. Ungesehen wie ein Schatten schlich er sich schnell herein und versteckte sich hinter einer großen Säule.  
Er lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an, als ein paar Regentropfen an seinem Gesicht hinunter liefen.

Bedenken, dass er entdeckt werden könnte und eine Abmahnung, selbst als Sect Leader bekäme, da er die Regeln des Gusu Lan Clans gebrochen hatte, hielt er sich gut hinter der Säule versteckt und atmete ruhig und langsam.

Jiang Cheng lauschte genau und neben dem Rauschen des Regens hörte er noch die leisen Schritte, welche sich in schneller aber bedachter Reihenfolge wiederholten.  
Jiang Cheng runzelte die Stirn und es packte ihn die Neugier, was diese Person wohl mitten in der Nacht in diesem Pavillon zu schaffen hatte.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich mit seinem Kopf an der Säule vorbei und erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=jM_mGMmXtNw** ) 袁婭維 - 一生等你 (官方歌詞版) - 電視劇《媚者無疆》片頭主題曲 **03:37**

Er sah einen jungen Mann, gekleidet in einer weißen, schlichten Robe. Sein dunkles, langes Haar war gebunden zu einem hohen Zopf und in seiner rechten Hand schwang ein blankes Schwert.

Jiang Cheng staunte, als er erkannte, dass diese Person zu tanzen schien. Gefesselt von dieser anmutigen Gestalt, welche sich im fahlen Kerzenschein elegant hin und her bewegte, konnte er seinen Blick nicht mehr davon lösen und so blieb er still hinter der Säule stehen und verfolgte mit großen, wachen Augen, jede noch so kleine Bewegung.

Der Tanz war anmutig, kühn aber auch verletzlich. Jiang Cheng hatte schon viele Schwerttänze gesehen, doch dieser hier, schien ihm so vertraut und fesselte ihn in seinen Bann.

Sun Yan streckte sein Schwert schwungvoll nach oben, eine elegante Handbewegung folgte, die Füße setzten geschwind nach und er ließ die Klinge schnell durch die Lüfte gleiten. Er schloss seine Augen, genoss den Moment und er vergaß Raum und Zeit und gab sich nur seinen Gefühlen hin. Sein Tanz gewann an Ausdruck, die Bewegungen wurden dramatischer und ausladender.  
Sicher führte er sein Schwert an seinem Körper vorbei, seine Robe schwang elegant bei jeder Bewegung mit, seine langen Haare wirbelten durch die Luft.  
Es folgte eine rasche Drehung, sein Schwert folgte im tadellos und dann, als er sich genau in Jiang Chengs Richtung bewegte tauchte sein Gesicht sich plötzlich in das fahle Mondlicht.

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er in ein hübsches, junges Gesicht blickte, in dem sich zwei ausdrucksstarke, grüne Augen befanden. Er erkannte dieses Gesicht, viele Jahre hatte er es tagtäglich gesehen und als er die Kratzspuren erkannte, welche markant hervorstachen, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Der Schock war kurz, aber intensiv und er spürte ein Kribbeln bis in seine Fingerspitzen, als sein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzte. Er hielt sich die Hand vor seinen Mund und ruckartig zog er seinen Kopf erst wieder zurück, aus Angst, Sun Yan hätte ihn vielleicht gesehen.

Doch Sun Yan war so auf seinen Tanz konzentriert, dass er nicht mitbekam, dass er schon längst nicht mehr alleine war.  
Der Regen wurde stärker, das Prasseln auf den Dachpfannen wurde lauter und ebenso wurden seine Bewegungen schneller.

Die gleißende Klinge wirbelte hoch in die Luft, seine Hände bewegten sich grazil und als er das Schwert kraftvoll noch vorne stieß und dabei einen großen Ausfallschritt nach vorne machte, belastete er ausversehen zu stark sein verwundetets Bein.  
Ein gleißender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper.

„Argh!" Ächzte er auf, als seine Beine nachgaben und er nach vorne auf den Boden stürzte. Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel sein Schwert zu Boden und er fing sich mit seinen Händen gerade noch ab.  
Seine Stirn zog sich kraus, seine Augen waren vor Schmerz fest zusammengekniffen und er zog die Luft zischend durch seine Zähne. Er hielt sich mit der rechten Hand seine Wunde am Bein, während er mit offenem Mund nach Luft schnappte.

Jiang Cheng, aufgeschreckt von dem lauten Scheppern linste hinter der Säule hervor und mit Schrecken erblickte er Sun Yan am Boden. Er schaute auf den Jungen, welcher schmerzerfüllt auf dem Boden kniete und sich sein Bein hielt, während er versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

Ein paar mal atmete Sun Yan tief ein, als er kurz darauf wieder sein Schwert zur Hand nahm, sich darauf abstützte und langsam wieder aufrichtete. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen und richtete sich wieder gerade auf.  
Er öffnete seine großen, grünen Augen, blickte für einen Moment nach oben unter die Decke des Pavillons und dann setzte er wieder seine Bein nach vorne.

Noch leicht wacklig und mit angestrengtem Gesicht setzte er seinen Tanz fort.

Jiang Chengs Augen wurden immer größer. Sun Yans Tanz war nun noch entschlossener, noch aggressiver aber zeitgleich auch noch emotionaler. Seine Bewegungen waren fließend schnell aber zeitgleich auch ausdrucksstark wie ein Schauspiel.

Doch Sun Yan übernahm sich und als er einen weitern Ausfallschritt nach vorne machte, schoss der selbe gleißende Schmerz wieder durch seinen Körper. Erneut stürzte er zu Boden, das Schwert fiel ihm ein zweites Mal aus der Hand und wieder lag er bemitleidenswert am Boden.

„Ah!" Stöhnte er unter Schmerzen auf, als er vorsichtig seinen Oberschenkel berührte.  
Doch wieder gönnte er sich nur eine kurze Pause, als er erneut aufstand und begann seinen Schritten weiter nachzugehen.

Er rappelte sich wieder auf, biss sich auf die Backenzähne und begann gleich mit einer schnellen Umdrehung. Seine Robe flog durch den Windzug ihm nach und als er einen kleinen Sprung wagte und auf seinem Bein landete, brach er erneut zusammen.

Sein Schwert fiel wieder mit einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden.  
„Argh!" Sein Schmerzensschrei hallte durch den Pavillon, er war schwach aber herzzerreißend.

Immer und immer wieder stand er auf und immer und immer wieder stürzte er zu Boden. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn, aber sein eiserner Wille war noch immer ungebrochen.  
Er fiel immer öfter hin, sein Verband tränkte sich langsam in ein tiefes Rot. Die Wunde hatte sich wieder geöffnet und sein Bein pochte vor Schmerz.  
Doch seine zittrige Hand streckte sich immer wieder nach seinem Schwert aus und jedes Mal auf ein Neues kam er wieder auf die Beine und versuchte seinen Tanz fortzuführen.

Jiang Cheng ertrug es irgendwann nicht mehr länger. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Säule, seinen Kopf presste er nach hinten an den glatten Stein. Er schloss seine Augen, als er den peitschenden Regen vor der Tür hörte, welcher von Sun Yans Stürzen und Schreien untermalt wurde.  
Er atmete tief ein und seine Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen, als er ein Gefühl von Schuld und Mitleid in seinem Herzen spürte.

In der Ferne hörte man ein leichtes Grummeln. Ein Gewitter zog auf.  
Der Regen ging in einen heftigen Niederschlag über und am Himmel war das erste Aufflackern eines Blitzes zu sehen.

Ein letztes Mal stemmte Sun Yan sich auf die Beine. Wackelig und mit zittrigen Knien stützte er sich auf seinem Schwert ab.  
Das Blut lief schon an seinem Oberschenkel hinunter und als er einen Schritt nach vorne machtem versagte schließlich sein Körper und er stürzte ungebremst nach vorne auf den harten Fußboden.

Er schlug mit seinem Gesicht ungebremst auf die kalten Steine, sein Schwert stürzte scheppernd neben ihn.  
Ein Blitz flackerte auf und es folgte ein lauter Donnerschlag.

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen und vorsichtig lehnte er sich an der Säule vorbei und seine Augen suchten die Halle nach Sun Yan ab.  
Er fand ihn, ausgestreckt auf der Erde. Seine Augen waren vor Schmerz fest zusammengekniffen, die Finger verkrampften sich. Langsam kauerte er sich zusammen, seine Arme schlung er beschützend um sich. Sein Gesicht war auf den Boden gepresst und dann, fing er leise an zu weinen.

Die Halle wurde von einem hellen Blitz erleuchtet, die kühle und feuchte Luft des Regens blies in den Pavillon und die flackernden Kerzen verstummten auf einmal geräuschlos.  
Es wurde dunkel in der Halle und Jiang Cheng spürte ein Stechen in seiner Brust, als er Sun Yans Gewimmer vernahm und auf den geschundenen Jungen am Boden sah.  
Seine Hand zuckte und für einen Moment, streckte er sie helfend ein Stück nach vorne aus.

Ein erneuter Blitz flackerte auf und in seinem grellen Licht erkannte Jiang Cheng das viele Blut, welches schon auf dem Boden verschmiert unter Sun Yan einen Spiegel bildete.

Jiang Chengs Mund öffnete sich leicht und als ein Schock durch seinen Körper ging und er gerade sein Versteck aufgeben wollte und hinter der Säule hervorkommen wollte, hörte er plötzlich leise Worte.

Zwischen Sun Yans unerträglich gequältem Geschluchtze und Gewimmer waren zwei Worte klar und deutlich herauszuhören:  
„...Jiang...Cheng...  
...Jiang Cheng..."  
Kam es zittrig und so verzweifelt über seine Lippen.

Jiang Cheng zog ruckartig seine Hand wieder zurück und schnell lehnte er sich wieder mit dem Rücken an die Säule.  
Was war das nur für ein Gefühl, welches gerade seinen Körper flutete, seine Adern zogen sich zusammen, sein Puls pochte ihm bis zum Kopf und er bekam das Gefühl, dass sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlagen würde.

Jiang Cheng schluckte einmal schwer, als er seine Hand an seine Kehle hielt. Langsam sackte er in sich zusammen und rutschte an der Säule hinunter, bis er auf dem Fußboden zum Sitzen kam.  
Er schloss seine Augen und still und schweigend verharrte er so lange in dieser Position, bis Sun Yans erbitterndes Gewimmer irgendwann von alleine verstummte.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, der Regen ließ langsam nach und das Gewitter zog wieder vorbei. Auf allen vieren krabbelte Jiang Cheng vorsichtig an der Säule vorbei und linste in die Halle.

Sun Yan lag am Boden und rührte sich kein Stück mehr. Das Licht des Mondes spiegelte sich in dem roten Blut und reflektierte seine fahlen Lichtstrahlen.

Jiang Chengs Augen weiteten sich.  
Sun Yans Schwert lag mit blanker Klinge nur ein paar Meter neben dem regunslosen Körper und das letzte Plätschern des Regens klang plötzlich in seinen Ohren wie eine tobende Flutwelle.

Vorsichtig und ganz leise richtete sich Jiang Cheng auf und er ging mit bedachten Schritten auf Sun Yan zu.  
Mit jedem Schritt den er näher kam, stieg sein Puls an und sein Herz pochte immer lauter in seiner Brust.

Bum Bum Bum

Jiang Cheng öffnete seine Lippen und er zog die kalte und feuchte Luft tief in seine Lunge.  
Er hob das blanke Schwert vom Boden auf und verstaute es an seiner Taille.  
Erneut bückte er sich und leicht zögernd streckte er seine Hand nach nun Sun Yans Kopf aus.

Als seine Finger fast das schwarze Haar berührten, zuckte er kurz zusammen und seine ausgestreckten Finger rollten sich schnell wieder ein.  
Er blickte sich ein paar mal in dem Pavillon um und versicherte sich noch einmal, dass sie beide auch wirklich alleine waren.

Nachdem er sich abgesichert hatte streckte er erneut seine Finger aus und vorsichtig wie der Hauch einer Feder berührte er Sun Yans feuchtes Haar.  
Die Haare waren kalt und etwas nass und er ließ seine Hand weiter über Sun Yans blasse Wange gleiten.

Jiang Cheng stutzte, auch das Gesicht des Jungen war kalt und sein Atem war flach und in der Luft als feinen Nebel zu sehen.  
Vorsichtig packte Jiang Cheng ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn behutsam um. Sein Kopf fiel schwer nach hinten und als Jiang Cheng seinen Nacken stützte, blickte er in ein blasses und entkräftetes Gesicht.

Die vielen vergossenen Tränen benetzten noch immer seine Wangen und Jiang Cheng schluckte schwer, als er die drei deutlichen Kratzsspuren in dem Gesicht des Jungen sah.  
Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Zeigefinger aus und berührte die zerschorfte Haut.  
Es fühlte sich wellig und bucklig an, aber es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass die Wunde gut versorgt wurde und am abheilen war.

Jiang Cheng lehnte seinen Kopf leicht nach unten und horchte mit seinem Ohr an Sun Yans Mund. Sein Atem war flach und schwer und seine Lippen färbten sich schon langsam in ein dunkles Lila.  
Jiang Cheng bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Sun Yan viel zu dünn angezogen war und nur seine feine Robe für die Nacht trug. Als sein Blick über den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen wanderte, blieben seine Augen plötzlich auf Sun Yans Oberschenkel stehen.

Die Robe und der Verband hatten sich tief rot gefärbt und Jiang Cheng streckte langsam seine Hand aus und nahm den Stoff der Robe zu Seite.  
Der Verband sah akkurat gebunden aus und Jiang Cheng wusste, dass jemand Sun Yans Wunden versorgt haben musste und sich seiner angenommen hatte.

Plötzlich hörte Jiang Cheng ein leises Wimmern, welches über Sun Yans Lippen kam und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, aus Angst Sun Yan würde jeden Moment seine Augen öffnen.

Doch das tat er nicht. Nur seine Augenlieder zuckten unruhig hin und her und zwischen seinem Gestammel und Gewimmer hörte Jiang Cheng ein paar Worte deutlich heraus:  
„...Jiang...Cheng...verzeih...mir..."

Es war wie ein Schlag in seine Brust, als würde jemand einen blanken Dolch durch sein Herz bohren. Eine unbekannte Kälte strömte durch seinen Körper und es kribbelte ihm bis in die Fingerspitzen.  
Jiang Cheng trug einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, als er seine Augen schloss und sich langsam nach unten lehnte.  
Seine Lippen bebten, seine Atmung stockte, als er einen zaghaften Kuss auf Sun Yans Stirn platzierte und leise murmelte:  
" Ich bin hier..."

Seine Berührung und sein Kuss waren so zart, als könnte er es nicht ertragen diesem Junge noch einmal Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Sofort hörte Sun Yans Gewimmer auf und seine rechte Hand krallte sich in den Ärmel von Jiang Chengs Robe. Noch einmal atmete Sun Yan tief ein, als Jiang Cheng unter seine Knie und seinen Nacken fasste und den bewusstlosen Jungen anhob.

Der dunkle Wolkenhimmel klärte langsam wieder auf und Jiang Cheng trug behutsam Sun Yan aus dem Pavillon hinaus. Mit glasigem Blick und einem Herzen so schwer wie aus Blei lenkten ihn seine Schritte durch die nachtschwarze Cloud Recesses und ließen ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben über seinen eigenen Schatten springen.


	42. Chapter 16-14

**Chapter 16.14**

Seine Kopfhaut kribbelte, seine Atmung wurde lauter. Ein prickelndes Gefühl strömte durch seinen Körper hinunter zu seiner Hüfte und seine Finger krallten sich hilfesuchend in die Bettdecke.

„Ah.." Kam ein leiser, hoher Stöhner über seine Lippen.

Es fühlte sich gut an, zugut wie diese große Hand rhythmisch über sein steifes Glied strich. Die Vorhaut zog sich zurück und die Eichel schwoll deutlich an, als ein weißes Sekret aus der Spitze herausquoll.

„Du bist so sensibel. Du magst es wenn ich das mache? Sieh nur wie hart du bist und du deinen Penis von alleine in meine Hand presst. Du bist so unanständig...Huan!" Ertönte die vertraute Stimme von Bao Tian in seinen Ohren...

...

...

Lan Xichen riss seine Augen weit auf. Aufgeschreckt aus seinem Traum schnappte er laut nach Luft und seine dunklen Haare klebten auf seiner schwitzigen Stirn.  
Schnell setzte er sich aufrecht in seinem Bett hin und legte seine rechte Hand auf seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug wild und unrhythmisch, seine Brust hob sich schnell an und wieder ab.  
Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und als er für einen Moment seine Augen schloss und feststellte, dass es wieder nur ein Traum gewesen war, rieb er sich mit seinen Fingern über seine Schläfen.

„Was ist nur los mit mir?" Hauchte er verzweifelt, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und sein Blick plötzlich in seinen Schritt fiel. Er war hart, sehr hart und sein Penis presste sich deutlich sichtbar durch seine Robe. Der Stoff war schon leicht befeuchtet und tauchte sich in einen kräftigeren Farbton.  
Lan Xichen ließ sein Gesicht verzweifelt in seine Hände fallen.

„Ich bin verrückt...ich bin krank..." Nuschelte er unter seinen Händen hervor.  
Er spürte seinen kräftigen Herzschlag in seiner Brust, seine Hände zitterten leicht vor Ekstase und seine Atmung war rau und unruhig.

Lan Xichen blickte sich in seinem dunklen Zimmer um, als sein Blick plötzlich auf die Schiebetür zu Bao Tians Zimmer fiel.  
Seit Nächten schon plagten ihn die selben Träume. Es war zum verrückt werden und mit jeder Nacht die verstrich wurde ein Verlangen in ihm immer größer.  
Anfänglich schämte er sich sehr für seine Träume und wie sein Körper darauf reagierte, doch nach einer Weile wurde aus Wut und Scham über sich selbst ein unstillbares Verlangen.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Lan Xichen das erste Mal über seinen eigenen Schatten springen konnte und nach einem feuchten Traum selber Hand anlegte und sich selbst etwas Erleichterung verschaffte.  
Doch auch das war irgendwann nicht mehr genug und Lan Xichen begann langsam in Selbstzweifel zu versinken.

Es war wie ein Fluch der über ihn gefallen war und er wusste sich selbst nicht mehr zu helfen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, presste die Augen fest zusammen, die Backenzähne knatschten aufeinander.  
Er dachte an die Tür zu Bao Tians Zimmer. Seine Gedanken fluteten sich mit diesem einen Wunsch.  
Es war nur eine Tür die sie voneinander trennte. Eine einzige Tür, welche ihn davon abhielt vielleicht endlich Befriedigung zu finden.

Lan Xichen riss die Augen weit auf. Erschrocken über sich selbst und seine Gedankengänge kniff er sich selbst in den Arm. Doch es half nichts. Außer dem Schmerz, blieb in seinem Körper immer noch dieses heiße Brennen, welches ihm einen Kloß in den Hals versetzte.

Umso mehr er über diese Tür nachdachte und die Person, welche sich auf der anderen Seite befand, umso schneller schlug sein Herz und er spürte wie das steife Glied in seinem Schritt noch größer anschwoll. Es baute sich ein mittlerweiler schmerzhafter Druck auf und Lan Xichens Atmung kam ins stolpern, als er begann der Versuchung nachzugehen.

Sein Blick heftete sich auf die Tür, sein Puls schlug ihm bis in den Kopf, als sein Körper und sein Geist begannen einen inneren Kampf auszufechten.  
Seine Atmung wurde immer schneller und ruckartiger und plötzlich stand er kurzentschlossen auf und seine Füße lenkten ihn zu der gewünschten Tür.

Als er gerade seine Hand nach dem Griff ausstreckte überfiel ihn ein seltsames Gefühl und auf einmal machten sich Scham und Unsicherheit in ihm breit. Für einen Moment zog er schüchtern seine Hand wieder zurück.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, leichte Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich schleunigst wieder von dieser Tür entfernen sollte, als er plötzlich hastig seine Hand ausstreckte und erneut nach der Tür griff.

* * *

Bao Tian lag in seinem Bett und war tief und fest am schlafen, als er plötzlich durch ein leises Geräusch geweckt wurde. Er lag auf dem Rücken, sein Gesicht zur Zimmerdecke gerichtet.  
Seine Finger zuckten einmal auf, als er leise Schritte im Zimmer nebenan vernahm.

Er öffnete seine Augen und spähte in das dunkle Zimmer. Es war mitten in der Nacht, kein Geräusch war von draußen zu hören, außer die leisen Schritte.

Bao Tian wusste sofort, dass es Lan Xichen sein musste. Er kannte seine Schritte und besonders erkannte er den Ton, wenn Lan Xichen mal wieder Nachts unruhig durch sein Zimmer wanderte.

Als die Schritte sich langsam seiner Tür näherten, schloss Bao Tian schnell wieder seine Augen und er stellte sich schlafend.  
 _\- Was hatte Lan Xichen nur vor? Und wo wollte er sich mitten in der Nacht hinschleichen?-_ Dachte sich Bao Tian, als er angespannt lauschte.

Ein leises Knacken war zu vernehmen und die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich einen Spalt. Die leisen Schritte betraten den Raum und selbst noch auf die Entfernung, spürte Bao Tian die starken, angespannten Schwingungen die von Lan Xichen ausgingen.

 _\- Wieso ist er so nervös? Selbst seine Atmung ist unruhig und aufgebracht. -_  
Während Bao Tians Gedanken sich überschlugen und er ins Grübeln kam, hörte er wie sich die leisen Schritte vorsichtig seinem Bett näherten.

Plötzlich knackte das Holz und das Bett begann zu wackekln.  
Ein leichter Windzug flog über Bao Tians Körper, als er spürte wie jemand seine Bettdecke anhob.  
Als er plötzlich einen starken Druck und körperliche Wärme auf seiner Hüfte spürte, riss Bao Tian schließlich weit seine Augen auf.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und als er die ersten Konturen vernahm, blickte er vollkommen sprachlos an einem aufgebrachte Lan Xichen hinauf, der mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck breitbeinig auf seiner Hüfte saß.

Bao Tians Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als er vollkommen fassunglos murmelte: "...Huan...? Was tust du?..."

Doch Lan Xichens Lippen bebten, auf seiner Stirn bildete sich leichter Schweiß. Er trug seine Robe für die Nacht und in seinen Augen funkelte etwas, das Bao Tian noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Stellen an denen sich ihre Körper berührten wurden heiß und es fühlte sich fast so an, als wäre Lan Xichens Haut am kochen.

„Huan...?" Fragte Bao Tian sichtlich erschrocken noch einmal unsicher nach.  
Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hände nach oben aus und er wollte Lan Xichen an seinen Schultern berühren, doch als dieser seine Bewegung sah zuckte er zusammen und griff Bao Tian an beiden Handgelenken und presste seine Arme kraftvoll herunter auf das Bett.

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich, als er unter Lan Xichen kraftvoll auf das Bett gepresst wurde.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich langsam, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, brach Lan Xichen endlich sein Schweigen.  
Seine Atmung stolperte, seine Stimme war leicht schrill und atemlos sagte er:  
„Nicht...bewegen..."

Bao Tian stutzte.  
 _\- Was war nur los mit Lan Xichen? -_

Beide blickten sich in die Augen und es war für Bao Tian absolut unverkennbar, dass Lan Xichen nicht ganz er selbst zu seien schien. Die leicht geröteten Wangen, die unruhige Atmung und diese Hitze die von seinem Körper ausging.

„Warum bist du so nervös? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
Fragte Bao Tian leise, als er ernsthaft begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Ob es mir nicht gut geht?" Fragte Lan Xichen mit hoher Stimme, als er sofort leise danach zu Lachen begann.  
„Haha...natürlich geht es mir nicht gut. Seit Tagen geht es mir nicht gut. Gar nichts ist gut. Es ist zum verrückt werden...Sieh mich doch nur an"

Bao Tian schüttelte mit Unverständnis langsam den Kopf.  
„Dann sprich mit mir. Wie soll ich dir helfen wenn du mir nicht sagst was mit dir...Argh!"  
Bao Tian war mit seinem Satz noch nicht ganz fertig, als Lan Xichen plötzlich seinen Griff an Bao Tians Handgelenken festigte und sich seine Fingernägel tief in das Fleisch bohrten.

„Mir helfen?" Fragte Lan Xichen mit leicht irrem Blick.  
„Wie willst du mir helfen, wenn es doch alles erst deine Schuld gewesen ist?" Seine Stimme wurde mir jedem Wort zorniger und lauter.

Bao Tian zuckte zusammen.  
„Du bist nicht du selbst, Huan." Sagte er ebenfalls etwas lauter.  
„Geh runter von mir und dann werde ich sehen wie ich dir helfen kann, Huan?!"

Doch Lan Xichen schloss seine Augen und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr..." Fiepte er leise und seine Stimme brach.  
„Es tut so weh, es quält mich so. Ich weiß nicht mehr was mit mir los ist, ich komme...nicht...mehr...dagegen an.  
Ich koche innerlich und es lässt mich keine Nacht mehr schlafen...Tian...Hilf mir.."  
Lan Xichen öffnete seine Augen und er blickte Bao Tian mit einem feurigen Blick an. Seine Augen waren leicht glasig, die Wangen bekamen eine noch gesundere Hautfarbe und er begann leise zu Schnaufen, als würde sein Herz vor Aufregung gleich jede Sekunde aus seiner Brust springen.

Bao Tian stand der Mund vor Staunen leicht offen und als er gerade etwas erwidern wollte, lehnte sich Lan Xichen plötzlich zu ihm nach unten und küsste leicht zittrig auf seine Lippen.

Bao Tian wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah und so überrumpelt wie er war, konnte er sich gar nicht bewegen und lies ersteinmal die Berührung zu.  
Ihre zarten Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und Lan Xichen streckte seine rote Zunge heraus und er leckte ein paar mal über die schmale Oberlippe.  
Dabei begann Lan Xichen leicht seine Hüfte vor und zurück zu schieben und er rubbelte damit über Bao Tians Schritt und stimulierte sein Glied.  
Als Lan Xichen dann auch noch in Bao Tians Unterlippe biss, war der Schmerz wie ein Rückruf aus der Schockstarre.

Bao Tian zuckte zusammen und er wollte seine Arme losreißen um Lan Xichen von sich wegzudrücken, doch dieser hielt seine Arme noch immer nach unten auf das Bett gepresst.  
„Huan, stop!" Ächzte er.

Nach einem Moment des Strampelns und des Wehrens, lies Lan Xichen schließlich wieder von ihm ab und er richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich fürchterlich und die Abweisung schien ihn schwer getroffen zu haben.  
„Tian...Weise mich nicht ab... ich..." Kam eine zittrige und unsichere Stimme über seine schmalen Lippen.

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich erneut, als er diese bittenden und leidenden Worte über die Lippen seines Herrn hörte. Wie versteinert lag er unter ihm und vermochte sich nicht zu bewegen.

Plötzlich hob Lan Xichen Bao Tians rechte Hand an und führte sie langsam hinunter zu seinem Schritt.  
Bao Tian stutzte. Seine Finger zogen sich unsicher zusammen, als er etwas hartes berührte und gleich danach einen nassen Film auf der Haut spürte.  
Sein erschrockener Blick wanderte nach unten zu seiner Hüfte.

Lan Xichen presste seine Hand direkt auf seinen eigenen Schritt und unter der dünnen Nachtrobe des Clan Anführers stach ein markantes, steifes Glied hervor. Der Stoff der Robe hatte sich an der verhüllten Spitze schon leicht durchtränkt und war dunkler an Farbe geworden.

Das Glied war steif und prall in Bao Tians Hand und er spürte eine sengende Hitze, welche von Lan Xichens Körper ausging.  
Lan Xichen lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper nach unten und er flüsterte leise in Bao Tians Ohr:  
„Es ist alles deine Schuld. Seit jener Nacht, kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Jede Nacht quälst und peinigst du mich. Meine Selbsbeherrschung ist am Ende. Sieh mich nur an, so tief bin ich mittlerweile gesunken. Also übernehme die Verantwortung und hilf mir. Wenn du dich weigerst befehle ich es dir. Ich werde langsam verrückt wenn du mich jetzt nicht anfasst...Tian!"  
Bei diesen geflüsterten Worten legte Lan Xichen seine Hand um Bao Tians und festigte seinen Griff, sodass Bao Tian das steife Glied in seiner Hand noch stärker zu spüren bekam.

Sein Puls begann langsam anzusteigen, sein Herz schlug schnell und kräftig in seiner Brust.  
Vollkommen fassungslos lag er unter Lan Xichen und seine Gedanken und Emotionen überschlugen sich. Endlich machten die vergangenen Tage und seine Sorgen die er hatte einen Sinn. Lan Xichens Verhalten in den vergangenen Tagenj kam ihm äußerst merkwürdig vor und wenn er auch schon auf viele Theorien gestoßen war, so kam die Wahrheit für ihn jetzt doch sehr überraschend.

Bao Tian konnte Lan Xichens Duft riechen, sein langes schwarzes Haar, welches hinter seinen Ohren nach vorne fiel kitzelte in seinem Gesicht. Obwohl alles so vertraut war, war Bao Tian sich doch nicht sicher, ob dieser Mann der gerade so schamlos auf seiner Hüfte saß, wirklich sein kontrollierter und beherrschter Lan Xichen war.  
Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wie er zu der Sache stand und was sein Körper und sein Herz ihm sagten, streckte Lan Xichen währenddessen seine feuchte Zunge heraus und leckte durch Bao Tians Ohrmuschel.

„Ah.." Entfleuchte ein leiser Stöhner aus Bao Tians Kehle. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als ein Prickeln durch seinen Körper schoss.

Lan Xichen begann ihrer beider Hände an seinem steifen Glied hoch und runter fahren zu lassen und als Bao Tians kräftige Hand über diesen intimen Bereich strich, begann Lan Xichens Atmung unruhiger zu werden und er schnaufte in Bao Tians Ohr.  
"..Tian.."

Bao Tian holte tief Luft.  
„...Huan...Stop! Du bist nicht bei Sinnen. Bist du dir sicher das du das willst? Wenn wir dies jetzt tun, gibt es vielleicht kein zurück mehr." Flüsterte er mit bedachter Stimme und er suchte den Augenkontakt und blickte Lan Xichen tief in die Augen.

Doch Lan Xichen schaute ihn sehnsüchtig mit seinen großen, glasigen Augen an. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, die zarten Lippen schimmerten im fahlen Licht.  
„...Tian...Hilf...mir! Bitte...  
Halt mich und mach, dass das Feuer in mir endlich erlischt.

...  
Hast du...noch Ban Zhi Lian?"

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich. Sein Herz gab einen kräftigen Schlag von sich. In seinem Kopf begann es zu schwirren, der Verstand setzte aus und sein Körper und sein Verlangen übernahmen die Kontrolle.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unheilvollem Lächeln.  
„Ich brauche kein Ban Zhi Lian. Du bist schlimmer als jedes Kraut sein könnte!"

Mit diesem Satz riss sich Bao Tian aus Lan Xichens Griff los und er packte ihn an seinen Schultern.  
Mit einem beherzten Griff schmiss er Lan Xichen von sich herunter und presste ihn unter sich auf das Bett. Seine Finger bohrten sich in Lan Xichens Schultern und mit seiner Hüfte rutschte er zwischen die schlanken Beine und spreitzte sie weit auseinander.

„Ah!" Kam ein erschrockener Stöhner aus Lan Xichens Mund, während er kraftvoll von seinem Untergebenen herunter auf das Bett gepresst wurde.

Bao Tian presste seine schmalen Lippen auf Lan Xichens und es entfachte ein heißer Kuss zwischen den beiden. Ihre Lippen und Zungen umschlungen sich und die feuchten Geräusche erfüllten den Raum. Lan Xichens Hände fuhren hilflos über Bao Tians kräftigen Rücken und während die eine Hand unruhig hin und herstrich, suchte die andere sich ihren Weg bis nach oben und klammerte sich in Bao Tians dunkles, welliges Haar.

Ihre Atmung wurde unruhiger und ihre Köpfe bewegten sich von einer Seite zur der anderen. Lan Xichens Füße begannen nervös auf dem Bett hin und herzurutschen, als Bao Tians Hüfte begann sich langsam im Rhythmus vor und zurück zu schieben. Dabei stieß er immer wieder an Lan Xichens steifes Glied und es schwoll noch größer an und suchte sich bald einen Weg unter der feuchten Robe hervor.

Als Lan Xichen kurz davor war keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, trennte Bao Tian endlich ihre Lippen voneinander und sie schnappten beide laut nach Luft.  
Bao Tian gab Lan Xichen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, während seine Hände nach dem breiten Gürtel griffen und ihn öffneten. Mit einem Plopp warf Bao Tian den Gürtel auf die Erde und er griff in Lan Xichens Kragen und klappte den edlen Stoffen zu beiden Seiten auf.

Lan Xichen blickte leicht beschämt zur Seite, als Bao Tian seinen lustvollen Körper offenbarte.  
Über die feine, helle Haut zog sich eine leichte Gänsehaut, die kleinen Nippel waren sichtlich erregt und standen steif nach oben, während ein harter Penis vor Bao Tians Hüfte provokant nach oben stand.

Lan Xichen schloss für einen Moment seine Augen um dem prüfenden Blick Bao Tians auf seinem schamvollen Körper zu entgehen.

„Sieh nicht weg." Sagte Bao Tian ruhig und er berührte Lan Xichen an seinem Kinn.  
„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich jetzt schämen müsstest."

Bei diesen beruhigenden Worten öffnete Lan Xichen wieder langsam seine Augen und er blickte Bao Tian an, als dieser ihn freundlich anlächelte.  
Bao Tian lehnte sich nach vorne, sein kleiner Zopf mit dem Gusu Lan Clan Band strich über Lan Xichens Brust und er küsste noch einmal Lan Xichens zarten Lippen. Es war ein Kuss, so beschützend und zärtlich wie er nur hätte sein können.

Nach einer Weile trennte Bao Tian wieder ihre Lippen voneinander und er richtete sich wieder auf und während er einen intensiven Blickkontakt hielt, öffnete er seinen Gürtel und strich seine Robe von seinen Schultern.  
Es legte sich ein männlicher und muskulöser Körper frei und Lan Xichen spürte wie sein Herz vor Nervosität wild zu schlagen begann. Er war viel aufgeregter und nervöser als beim ersten Mal, denn dieses mal handelte es sich nicht um eine gnädige oder barmherzige Handlung seinerseits, sondern es war sein eigenes pures Verlangen nach Sex, was ihn auf dieses Bett und unter genau diesen Mann befördert hatte.

Lan Xichens Wangen und seine Ohren tauchten sich in ein zartes Rose, als sein Blick auf Bao Tians beeindruckendes, steifes Glied fiel. Leicht beschämt wendete er seinen Blick ab und seine Finger krallten sich nervös in das Bettlaken.

Bao Tian blickte auf Lan Xichen, der vollkommen nackt und entblößt unter ihm lag. Er schaute ihn genau an und fuhr mit seinem Blick jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers ab. Lan Xichen war schön an Gestalt und seine gut geformten Muskeln und seine Körperkonturen schmeicheltem dem Auge des Betrachters.

Bao Tian atmete einmal tief ein.  
„Wie viele Männer haben diesen Körper schon nackt gesehen?" Fragte er mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme und er strich mit seinen Fingerknochen über Lan Xichens Brust.

Lan Xichen stutzte und er blickte Bao Tian fragend an.

„Wie viele?" Fragte Bao Tian noch einmal nach.

„Nur du...und mein Bruder..." Antwortete Lan Xichen mit zaghafter Stimme.

Über Bao Tians Lippen flog ein leichtes, zufriedenes Lächeln.  
„Und...wie viele Frauen haben ihn schon gesehen?"

Lan Xichen, der sichtlich leicht irritiert über Bao Tians direkte Fragen war, versuchte sein Gesicht ein wenig hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken.  
„...Keine..." Antwortete er leise.

Das Grinsen in Bao Tians Gesicht wurde noch breiter, während er seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und beginnend an Lan Xichens Knie, langsam über seinen Oberschenkel striff. Seine Hand folgte dem anmutigen Schenkel weiter nach oben, über die Hüfte und er strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über den Bauch und über die Brust und umkreiste dann zweimal den rechten Nippel.  
„Und wie viele Männer haben dich schon so berührt?"

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen, als der Finger an seinem Nippel angelangt war.  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass Bao Tian die Antwort wusste und umso schamhafter war es für ihn zu Antworten und zu sagen, was Bao Tian von ihm hören wollte.  
Seine Lippen bebten leicht und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als Bao Tian seinen Nippel zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen nahm und begann an ihm herumzuspielen.  
„Sag es, Huan." Sagte Bao Tian ruhig aber fordernd.

Lan Xichens Atmung kam ins stolpern und seine Finger krallten sich noch tiefer in das unschuldige Bettlaken.  
Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und ein leises: „ Nur du..." war zu hören.

Bao Tians Gesichtsausdruck war triumphierend und er packte mit seiner rechten Hand an Lan Xichens Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf zur Seite weg. Ein schlanker Hals und ein entzückendes Schlüsselbein präsentierte sich ihm und Bao Tian lehnte sich langsam nach unten und begann in die zarte Haut zu beißen.

„Ah." Lan Xichen stöhnte leise auf, als Bao Tians Zähne sich zärtlich in seinen Hals bohrten. Nach jedem Biss begann er die Stelle zu küssen und zu lecken und bald färbte sich die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals in ein helles Rot.

Lan Xichen spürte wie er immer feuchter im Schritt wurde und Bao Tians langsamen aber leidenschaftlichen Berührungen verdrehten ihm den Kopf und die Lust in seinem Körper stieg mit jeder Minute weiter an.

Bao Tian fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Lan Xichens kräftige Brust. Dabei biss er immer wieder in die zarte Haut, aber küsste sie zur Gutmachung gleich wieder danach.

Lan Xichen schloss seine Augen und als Bao Tians mit seinem Mund an seinem linken Nippel angelangt war, zuckte sein Körper schüchtern zusammen, als eine warme und feuchte Zunge über ihn herüber leckte.  
Während Bao Tian an dem einen Nippel feucht herumspielte, suchte seine rechte Hand sich ihren Weg zu dem anderen Nippel.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Lan Xichen auf, als Bao Tian nun voller Hingabe sich beiden Nippeln gleichzeitig widmete. Lan Xichens Oberkörper begann sich leicht auf und wieder abzubewegen, während seine Hüfte unruhig auf und abzuckte.  
„...T..Tian...!" Stotterte Lan Xichen leise.  
„Nicht..."

Bao Tian hob seinen Kopf ein Stück an, sein Blick fest auf Lan Xichen gerichtete.  
„Nicht...?" Fragte er leise aber mit einem hämischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Aber es fühlt sich doch gut an...oder nicht? Das wolltest du doch?"

Lan Xichen öffnete seine Augen und er blickte in Bao Tians provozierndes Gesicht. Sein Herz begann zu flattern, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.  
„Nicht...Nicht gleichzeitig..." Jappste er nach Luft.

Über Bao Tians Lippen flog ein unheilvolles Lächeln.  
„Aber du magst es...sieh nur wie steif sie sind und wie hart du im Schritt bist. Irgendetwas bohrt sich nämlich die ganze Zeit provokant in meinen Bauch und ich habe das Gefühl...das es immer größer wird.."

Lan Xichens Gesicht wurde schlagartig rot und als er beschämt seinen Kopf zur Seite wegdrehen wollte, packte Bao Tian ihn schnell am Kinn und fixierte seinen Kopf.  
„Sieh genau hin!"

Bao Tian ließ seinen Blick fest auf Lan Xichen gerichtete und während sie Blickkontakt hielten, streckte er seine feuchte, rote Zunge lang aus und er leckte mehrmals über den linken Nippel.

"Ah..." Lan Xichen biss sich auf die Backenzähne, als Bao Tian abwechselnd begann über den einen Nippel zu lecken und dann über den anderen. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er Blickkontakt und Lan Xichens Puls stieg immer weiter an, während sein Herz aufgeregt in seiner Brust zu schlagen begann.  
Über Lan Xichens Lippen kam ein leises Stöhnen und er schnaufte laut durch seine Nase.  
Aus seiner Spitze quollen die Lusttropfen hervor und an Bao Tians Bauch wurde es langsam feucht und klebrig.

Noch eine ganze Weile liebkoste Bao Tian die zwei rot gewordenen Nippel, bis er seinen Weg weiter fortsetzte über Lan Xichens straffen Bauch, hinunter bis zu seiner Hüfte.

Lan Xichen hielt sich seine Hand vor den Mund und er quiekte leise auf, als Bau Tian plötzlich in die zarte Haut unterhalb seines Bauchnabels biss.

Bao Tian schnaufte zufrieden durch seine Nase und ein breites Lächeln flog über seine Lippen.  
„Du bist so sensibel, Huan." Hauchte er, als er plötzlich mit einem beherzten Griff an Lan Xichens Oberschenkel packte und diese weit auseinander spreitzte. Dabei drückte er Lan Xiches Knie in Richtung Kopfende und Lan Xichens Hüfte hob sich vom Bett ab.

Etwas erschrocken und überrumpelt zuckte Lan Xichen zusammen.  
„Tian..was tust du?"

Doch Bao Tian tauchte schon mit seinem Kopf zwischen Lan Xichens Schenkeln ab.  
„Halt deine Beine fest." Sagte er und wie aus Reflex griff Lan Xichens sofort unter seine Knie und hielt seine Beine in der von Bao Tian vorgegebenen Position.

„Was hast du vor?" Fragte Lan Xichen etwas überrascht, doch schon in diesem Moment spürte er wie zwei Hände seine Pobacken auseinander spreitzten und dann etwas feuchtes sein Loch berührte.

„Ah!" Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und ein lauter Stöhner verließ seine Kehle, als Bao Tian offensichtlich begann sein Loch zu lecken.

„Stop!" Jappste Lan Xichen erschrocken und er wollte seine Beine los lassen um Bao Tian mit seinen Händen wegzudrücken.

„Hände oben lassen!" Befahl Bao Tian mit einem dominanten Ton.

Lan Xichen biss seine Zähne fest aufeinander und er hielt seine Augen fest verschlossen, während er sich an seinen Beinen festklammerte und die Tortur über sich ergehen lies.  
„Tian...Tian..." Stöhnte er aufgeregt, während die feuchten Geräusche die Luft erfüllten und Lan Xichen die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

Bao Tian hörte plötzlich für einen Moment auf.  
„Hör auf meinen Namen so zu betteln. Sonst...kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen..." Sagte er mit tiefer Stimme, als er einmal schwer einatmete um bei der Gesinnung zu bleiben.

Lan Xichen lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und die momentane Situation, diese Pose und Bao Tians Worte machten ihn ganz verrückt und verdrehten ihm den Kopf.  
Lan Xichen drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten auf das Bett und er schluckte einmal schwer, als Bao Tian begann den ersten Finger einzuführen.

„Ah..!" Stöhnte Lan Xichen auf. Seine Beine begannen zu zittern, als der schlanke Finger immer tiefer in seinen Körper eindrang.  
Nachdem es nicht mehr weiter ging, begann Bao Tian seinen Finger rhythmisch rein und wieder raus zubewegen. Der Finger glitt mit Leichtigkeit hin und her und Lan Xichens Loch dehnte sich langsam weiter aus.

Als Bao Tian vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger nachschob, umfasste er mit seiner linken Hand Lan Xichens steifes Glied, welches schon rot angelaufen war und die Adern sichtlich an manchen Stellen hervortraten.

„Ah..!" Stöhnte Lan Xichen erneut auf, als Bao Tians große und heiße Hand seinen Penis fest umschloss. Er drehte seinen Kopf seitlich in die Bettdecke als nun zwei Finger und eine Hand gleichzeitig ihn stimulierten. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, sein Mund leicht geöffnet und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet die Ekstase in welcher er sich gerade befand.  
„Tian...Tian..." Jappste er erneut rhythmisch.

Bao Tians Stirn zog sich kraus und eine markante Falte legte sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen.  
„Du hörst dich unglaublich erotisch an, wenn du meinen Namen so hauchst, Huan. Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen wie sehr du mich reizen solltest." Brummte seine Stimme tief und bestimmend.

Lan Xichen öffnete seine Augen und als er einen beschämte Blick zu Bao Tian warf, führte dieser schon einen dritten Finger ein und seine linke Hand rutschte an dem steifen Glied hinunter und umfasste mit einem beherzten Griff Lan Xichens Hoden.

Lan Xichen stöhnte laut auf und Bao Tian begann seine drei Finger schneller rein und raus zubewegen, während er in seiner linken Hand mit Lan Xichens prallen Hoden spielte.

Das Bett begann leise zu knacken und Bao Tians Atmung wurde immer unruhiger und nervöser. Er selbst kam an sein Limit, aber er wollte nichts überstürzen und so stellte er sein eigenes Verlangen hinten an und machte vollen Gebrauch, von seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Als Lan Xichen mehr als feucht im Schritt war und Bao Tian auch mit Leichtigkeit einen vierten Finger hätte einführen können, zog er schließlich seine Hände zurück.

Lan Xichen spürte seinen wilden Herzzschlag und das Blut pumpte sich kräftig durch seinen Körper. Er wurde nervös, weil er genau wusste, was jetzt passieren würde. Er lies seine Beine los und krallte sich mit seinen Händen jeweils links und rechts in die Bettdecke.

Bao Tian berührte seine zittrigen Oberschenkel und er zog Lan Xichen näher an sich heran, während er selbst mit seiner Hüfte weiter nach vorne vorstieß.

Lan Xichen spürte wie seine Hüfte sich von dem Bett abhob und Bao Tian ihn mit seinen kräftigen Händen näher heranzog.  
Seine Brust hob sich schwer auf und ab, als etwas feuchtes und heißes begann sich gegen sein Loch zu pressen.  
„Tian..." Schnaufte Lan Xichen nervös und er streckte seine Arme nach oben aus.

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Die süße Verführung die sich nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn alles um sich herum vergessen lies. So edel, so schön und so anmutig anzusehen, lag Lan Xichen so freizügig und verlangend unter ihm. Seine glasigen Augen funkelten ihn an, sein schwarzes samtiges Haar lag wirr unter ihm auf der hellen Bettdecke ausgebreitet und seine helle, reine Haut schimmerte in dem fahlen Mondlicht, das zum Fenster hinein schien.

Bao Tian war gefangen von diesem Anblick und als auch die letzten Zweifel und Bedenken seine Gedanken verließen, lehnte er sich nach unten.  
„Huan..." Hauchte er atemlos.

Lan Xichens Arme schlungen sich um seinen Hals und suchten Halt auf seinem kräftigen Rücken.

Bao Tian schloss seine Augen, als er seine Lippen auf Lan Xichens niedergehen ließ. Er streckte seine feuchte Zunge heraus und er bahnte sich einen Weg in die feuchte Mundhöhle und ihre Zungen begannen sich eng zu umschlingen.

In diesem Moment drückte Bao Tian seine Hüfte weit nach vorne und sein steifes Glied drang tief in Lan Xichen ein. Mit einem Hieb versenkte er seinen Penis bis zum Anschlag und Lan Xichen begann unter ihm zu Wimmern und zu zucken.  
Doch Bao Tian ließ seine Lippen nicht los und so erstickte er die zarte Stimme, welche Lan Xichens Kehle verlassen wollte.

Für einen Moment verharrte Bao Tian in dieser Position, um Lan Xichen Zeit zu geben, sich an den enormen Umfang seines Gliedes zu gewöhnen.  
Ihr Kuss war feurig und voller Leidenschaft und Bao Tian begann mehrmals an Lan Xichen Unterlippe zu saugen und vorsichtig in die empfindliche Haut zu beißen.

Lan Xichens Lippen färbten sich bald in ein dunkles Rot und während er versuchte ruhig zu atmen, ging sein erhöter Puls aber ständig dagegen und brachte seinen wilden Herzschlag fast zum explodieren.

Bao Tian biss ein letztes mal in Lan Xichen Oberlippe und während er sich langsam von ihnen entfernte zog er mit seinen Zähnen noch einmal daran.  
Noch ein paar mal liebkoste er danach Lan Xichens schlanken Hals und nach jedem Kuss biss er zärtlich in die Haut und hinterließ eine Spur von Blutergüssen.

Lan Xichen stöhnte leise und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in Bao Tians Rücken.  
„Tian...Stop...das reicht..." Schnaufte er zittrig.

Bao Tian blickte ihn an.  
„Was reicht?" Sagte er provozierend.

Lan Xichen schaute ihn atemlos an. Bao Tians Stachellei machte ihn ganz unruhig und er war schon so voller Ekstase und es kribbelte in jedem Glied seines Körpers, dass er langsam die Geduld verlor.  
„Du kannst..." Sagte er schließlich leise und etwas unsicher.

Doch Bao Tian gab nicht nach und mit einem verruchten Lächeln blickte er ihn an.  
„Ich kann was? Sag es...Sprich es aus ...was soll ich tun? Worauf kannst du nicht mehr warten?"

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und während er die Hitze spürte die in sein Gesicht stieg und sich sein Herz voller Scham füllte, biss er sich auf die Lippen und schloss peinlich berührt seine Augen.

Doch Bao Tian streichelte mit seinem Zeigefinger über Lan Xichens Nase.  
„Es ist zu spät, für Scham. Es ist zu spät zum Verstecken.  
Sag es Huan, was soll ich tun?" Brummte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Lan Xichen schluckte schwer. Und in der Tat, Bao Tian hatte recht. Er hatte sich nun selbst in diese Situation befördert und er hatte Tage voller Unsicherheit, Scham und purer Verzweiflung hinter sich. Es gab nun kein zurück mehr und es half auch nichts, sich weiter hinter irgendwelchen Lügen zu verstecken. Er musste nun akzepetieren wie es ist und dazu stehen, was er mit seinen Taten hervorgerufen hat.

Lan Xichen öffnete seine Augen und als er nach oben in Bao Tians Gesicht blickte spürte er seinen eigenen Herzschlag, der ihm bis zur Kehle schlug.  
Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht und sich seinem Verlangen und seinen Wünschen hingebend hauchte er schließlich leise und etwas zaghaft:  
„Fick mich, Tian..."

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich und während Lan Xichens ganzer Körper vor Scham zu zittern begann zerbröckelte seine Selbstbeherrschung.  
Bao Tian griff an Lan Xichen Oberschenkel und während er sie weit auseinander spreitzte, zog er ruckartig seine Hüfte wieder zurück um dann umso kräftiger vorzustoßen.

„Ah...Tian!" Lan Xichen quiekte laut auf, als Bao Tian erneut tief und kratvoll in ihn eindrang. Mit jedem Hieb knackte das Bett und Lan Xichen hielt sich halt suchend an Bao Tians Rücken fest, wärend dieser zügellos in ihn hineinstieß.

Ihr Stöhnen und ihre schwere Atmung wurde immer lauter und Bao Tian wurde ungehalten und er erhöte stetig sein Tempo.  
Bald stimulierte er Lan Xichens tief sitzenden süßen Punkt an der inneren Wand und Lan Xichen krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in Bao Tians Rücken, während er weit den Mund aufriss um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihren Körpern und Bao Tian packte Lan Xichens Beine und legte sie über seine Schultern. Lan Xichen ließ seine Arme kraftlos zu den Seiten fallen und er krallte sich am Bett fest, während Bao Tian ihn kräftig über das Bett hin und her schob und mit der neuen Position noch tiefer Eindrang.

Ein Prickeln schoss durch Lan Xichens Glieder und sein Körper fand sich zwischen Ekstase und Befriedigung wieder. Er schloss seine Augen, fühlte die Hitze von Haut auf Haut und sein schneller Herzschlag nahm ihm alle Rationalität.  
Seine Spitze quoll über, seine Hüfte bewegte sich im Takt und während Bao Tian kraftvoll seinen Punkt stimulierte, spürte er wie alles Blut in seine untere Körperregion strömte.

„Huan...Huan..." Jappste Bao Tian seinen Namen.

Lan Xichen öffnete seine Augen und er blickte in Bao Tians erregtes Gesicht.  
Sein dünner Zopf hing hinter seinem Ohr nach unten und berührte Lan Xichens Brust und striff mit dem weißen Gusu Lan Clan Band stetig über seine Haut hin und her.

Lan Xichen hob seine Hände an und packte Bao Tians Hinterkopf und zog ihn ruckartig zu sich nach unten. Er leckte ein paar mal über Bao Tians Oberlippe bis er schließlich seine feuchte Zunge in seine Mundhöhle hineinschob.  
Ihr kuss war feucht und intensiv und Bao Tian setzte zu seinen letzten Hieben an.

Beide waren ihrem Höhepunkt nahe und als Lan Xichen sich nicht mehr auf das Küssen konzentrieren konnte, trennten sie ihre Lippen wieder von einerander.

„Tian...ich komme..." Hechelte Lan Xichen und als Bao Tian seine Schenkel wieder von seinen Schultern runterstriff und Lan Xichens Beine sich weit spreitzten, fasste Bao Tian mit seiner rechten Hand an Lan Xichens pralles Glied und drückte fest zu.  
„Komm mit mir zusammen..." Schnaufte Bao Tian und unter ihrem gleichzeitigen Gestöhne begann er Lan Xichens Eichel zu stimulieren und Lan Xichen warf den Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken, als er es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Bao Tian stieß noch schneller zu, das Bett knackte lauter und ihre Haut begann bis unter die Fingernägel zu kribbeln.

„Ah!" Stöhnten beide befriedigt auf als sie zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Lan Xichen ließ seine Arme über seinem Kopf auf das Bett sinken und er krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in das Bettlaken. Sein Mund war weit geöffnet, während sein Samen pulsierend herausschoss und seinen Bauch und Brust befleckte.

Bao Tian stützte sich neben Lan Xichens Schultern auf dem Bett ab und seine Atmung klang rau und wild. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und Lan Xichen spürte voller Scham den warmen Samen, welcher pochend gegen seine innere Wand schoss.

Das Knacken des Bettes war schließlich verstummt und der Raum erfüllte sich mit den lauten Geräuschen ihrer wilden Atmung.  
Bao Tian blickte hinunter zu Lan Xichen, welcher sichtlich befriedigt und erschöpft unter ihm lag.

Als dieser seine Augen öffnete und ihre Blicke sich trafen, flog ein zufriedenes Lächeln über Lan Xichens Lippen und erschöpft hob er seine Arme an, legte seine Hände auf Bao Tians Wangen und hauchte leise.  
„Tian...Küss mich."

Bao Tian spürte plötzlich ein stechen in seinem Herzen, sein Herzschlag flackerte auf, sein Körper befand sich in Aufruhe und voller Hingabe und Leidenschaft lehnte er sich nach unten und platzierte zunächst einen behütenden Kuss auf Lan Xichens Stirn.

Dieser genoss den puren Moment der Geborgenheit und er schloss seine Augen, während er das Gefühl tief auf sich wirken lies.

„Huan...Ich..." Begann Bao Tian leise, doch Lan Xichen öffnete seine Augen und legte mit einem zaghaften Lächeln schnell seinen Finger versiegelnt auf Bao Tians Lippen.  
„Psssst" zischte Lan Xichen leise und sie guckten sich beide tief in die Augen.

Einen Moment verharrten sie in diesem intensiven Blickkontakt und nur sie beide vermochten zu wissen, worüber sie in einvernehmlichen Schweigen still nachdachten.

Lan Xichen schloss wieder seine Augen und er zog seinen Finger wieder zurück und strich einmal über Bao Tians kräftigen Rücken.

Bao Tian lehnte sich wieder näher heran und seine Lippen liebkosten auch Lan Xichens Nase und danach berührte er sanft wie eine Feder die schmalen Lippen seines Sect Leaders und küsste ihn so voller Gefühl und Vorsicht, als hätte er Angst ihn unter sich zu zerbrechen.

Dieser zarte Kuss berührte Lan Xichens Herz und während sie in einer engen Umarmung Haut auf Haut lagen und sich noch lange zärtlich küssten, ging eine leidenschaftliche Nacht zu Ende und Bao Tians Bett musste noch bis zum frühen Morgengrauen zwei eng umschlungene Personen, auf sich beherbergen.


	43. Chapter 16-15

**Chapter 16.15**

Wei Wuxian riss seine Augen weit auf.  
Er starrte in einen dunklen Raum, kein Ton war zu hören.

Das Bett neben ihm war leer und er strich mit seiner flachen Hand über das verlassene Bettlaken.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen.  
„Es ist schon kalt..." Nuschelte er leise.  
„Sun Yan...Wo ist er..?"

Wei Wuxian setzte sich schnell aufrecht auf das Bett. Neben sich vernahm er plötzlich ein leises Schnaufen. Langsam drehte er seinen Blick zu der anderen Seite und er erblickte Lan Wangjis schlafendes Gesicht.

Wei Wuxian runzelte die Stirn.  
 _\- Wie hatte Sun Yan es nur geschafft sich aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen ohne das einer von uns beiden davon wach geworden ist...?-_  
Wei Wuxian dachte nach und er begann sich langsam ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.  
 _-Was hatte Sun Yan nur vor mitten in der Nacht?-_

Wei Wuxian blickte noch einmal in Lan Wangjis friedlich schlafendes Gesicht, als er vorsichtig und ganz leise aus dem Bett ausstieg.  
Seine Haare standen wie immer wirr in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und seine Nachtrobe war total zerwühlt und mehr geöffnet, als das sie geschlossen war.

Als er mit leisen Füßen über den kalten Fußboden tappste, fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf den Schwerthalter neben der Tür. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er feststellte, dass Sun Yans Schwert fehlte.

Wei Wuxian ahnte schlimmes und als er kurz überlegte was Sun Yan wohl vor gehabt haben könnte, musste er immer wieder an Jiang Cheng denken.  
„...Er wird doch nicht..." Hauchte Wei Wuxian leise.  
Sein Mund stand vor Schock leicht offen, als er den Entschluss fasste, so schnell wie möglich nach Sun Yan zu suchen um eventuell Schlimmeres zu vermeiden.

Wei Wuxian drehte sich um und schlich sich auf die andere Seite des Jingshis zu der dunklen Kommode, auf welcher ein kleiner Spiegel stand. Am Abend zuvor hatte er dort sein Haarband abgelegt und geschwind griff er nach Lan Wangjis Haarbürste und versucht sich schnell einen Zopf zu binden.

Doch gerade als er die Haarbürste wieder ablegte und sein Haarband schon im Mund hatte um seinen hohen Zopf am Hinterkopf zu fixieren, spürte er auf einmal ein Paar kräftige Arme, welche sich um ihn legten.  
„Ah!" Quiekte er erschrocken auf, als sein Körper zeitgleich zusammen zuckte.

Ein puppengleiches Gesicht mit langen, seidigen Haaren legte seinen Kopf auf seiner rechten Schulter ab und er spürte den warmen Atem an seinem Hals.  
„Lan Zhan!" Keuchte Wei Wuxian erschrocken.  
„Erschreck mich doch nicht so. Sag doch was wenn du wach bist."

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian mit prüfendem Blick durch den Spiegel hindurch an.  
„Wo willst du hin?" Sagte er ruhig.

Wei Wuxian erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Sun Yan, er ist fort. Und er hat sein Schwert mitgenommen. Ich ahne böses." Seine Stimme trug einen besorgten Unterton.

In diesem Moment versuchte Wei Wuxian sich von Lan Wangji loszudrücken, doch dieser hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn kräftig gegen seine Brust.  
Dabei huschte seine linke Hand flink in den weit geöffneten Ausschnitt von Wei Wuxians Robe und strich zärtlich über seine Brust.

„Stop, Lan Zhan." Zischte Wei Wuxian, der sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Sun Yan zu machen schien und über Lan Wangjis körperliche Zuneigung gerade weniger erfreut schien.

Er griff nun selbst mit seiner Hand in seinen Ausschnitt und er versuchte Lan Wangjis Hand wieder herauszuziehen. Doch dieser war einfach stärker und während Wei Wuxian versuchte sich aus seinem Klammergriff zu befreien, begann Lan Wangji in aller Ruhe an Wei Wuxians Hals hinab zu küssen.

„HanGuang-Jun! Hör auf jetzt damit. Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen, was ist wenn..." Keuchte Wei Wuxian, doch er wurde in seinem Satz von Lan Wangji schon unterbrochen.

„Es ist alles Gut. Er ist in guten Händen." Antwortete Lan Wangji vollkommen unbeirrt von Wei Wuxians Gestrampel und seine große Hand begann zielstrebig Wei Wuxians Brust zu massieren. Mit seiner rechten Hand zog er den Stoff von Wei Wuxians rechter Schulter herunter und er biss zärtlich in die freigelegte Haut.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen.  
„Ah, Lan Zhan. Stop!  
Was meinst du damit? Wie er ist in guten Händen?"  
Wei Wuxian zischte durch seine Zähne, doch sein Gestrampel hatte eher den gegenteiligen Effekt als gewünscht und Lan Wangji zog seine Arme immer kräftiger zusammen und so hielt er ihn in seinem Klammergriff fest umschlossen.

Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen und er schnaufte aus seiner Nase heraus, als er begann mit seiner linken Hand über Wei Wuxians Nippel zu streichen.  
„Er ist bei Sect Leader Jinag Cheng..." Sagte er mit ruhigem Ton.

Wei Wuxian drehte ruckartig seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
„Bei Jiang Cheng? Woher weißt du das?

Lan Zhan...

Nicht..." Wimmerte er.  
Wei Wuxian schloss für einen Moment seine Augen als Lan Wangji begann seinen linken Nippel zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hin und her zu drehen und zeitgleich sich an seinem rechten Ohrläppchen zu schaffen machte. Ein paar mal leckte er durch Wei Wuxians Ohrmuschel, bis er einige Male an dem zarten, kleinen Ohrläppchen nippte und es schließlich sogar ganz in den Mund nahm und begann daran herumzusaugen.

Zwischen den saugenden und lutschenden Geräuschen direkt an Wei Wuxians Ohr hörte er ein leises:  
„Ich bin ihm gefolgt. Er ist mit seinem Schwert zum Trainingspavillon. Dort ist er auf Jiang Cheng gestoßen.  
Es ist alles gut.  
Gib ihnen Zeit."

„Ah.." Stöhnte Wei Wuxian leise auf, während er krampfhaft versuchte Lan Wangjis Hand von seinem Nippel zu entfernen. Doch seine große Hand, schwer wie Blei und eine Kraft wie ein Koloss rührte sich einfach kein Stück.

Stattdessen fixierte Lan Wangji noch mit seiner anderen Hand Wei Wuxians Kopf und er hielt ihm am Nacken fest und machte sich in aller seelenruhe über Wei Wuxians zarten Hals her.  
Einen Bluterguss nach dem nächsten setzte er auf der hellen Haut ab und Wei Wuxians Atmung wurde langsam unruhiger.

„Aber...Aber.." Stotterte Wei Wuxian.  
„Sun Yan...Du bist dir sicher, dass es ihm...gut...geht?  
Ahh!"

Wei Wuxian schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sein Mund öffnete sich, als Lan Wangji zeitgleich beherzt in seinen Hals biss und seinen linken Nippel in die Länge zog.

Lan Wangji kam einen bedrohlichen Ton von sich.  
„Sprich nicht von einem anderen Mann, wenn wir mal wieder alleine im Jingshi sind..." Ertönte Lan Wangjis tiefe Stimme.

Wei Wuxian lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und Lan Wangjis offensichtliche Eifersucht verursachte ein Kribbeln in seinen Gliedern und er spürte wie sich sein Körper in Aufruhr befand und voller Erregung zu zittern begann.  
„Was...wenn er heute Nacht wieder kommt?" Hauchte Wei Wuxian leise, während er sich die Hand vor seinen Mund hielt um seine unruhige Atmung und die leisen Stöhner zu unterdrücken.

„Das wird er nicht!" Sagte Lan Wangji bestimmt und in diesem Moment rutschte seine linke Hand an Wei Wuxians Oberkörper hinunter und tauchte zwischen den zittrigen Schenkeln ab und griff beherzt an Wei Wuxians Glied.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf, als Lan Wangji begann rhythmisch sein Glied zu massieren. Seine Hände suchten halt und er griff mit seiner linken Hand hinter sich an Lan Wangjis Hüfte, während seine rechte Hand sich nach oben ausstreckte und an Lan Wangjis Nacken Halt fand. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper nach hinten, seinen Kopf auf Lan Wangjis Schulter abgestützt und seine Robe rutschte an seinem Oberkörper hinunter, während die großen Hände sich über seinen entblößten Körper hermachten.

Wei Wuxian wurde langsam hart im Schritt und als Lan Wangji begann ihn immer kraftvoller zu stimulieren, stieß er Wei Wuxian mit seiner Hüfte ein paar Mal nach vorne gegen die Kommode.

Mit einem Rappeln kamen ein paar Gegenstände ins Taumeln und die Haarbürste fiel als erstes zu Boden.  
Wei Wuxian, der leicht vor Schmerz seinen Mund öffnete als seine Hüfte immer und immer wieder gegen die Kommode stieß, krallte sich mit seiner linken Hand in Lan Wangjis Hüfte.  
„Ah, Lan Zhan...Nicht so grob...Musst du mich immer gegen irgendwelche Gegenstände pressen?"

Doch Lan Wangji rührte sich nicht. Er warf Wei Wuxian einen stechenden Blick durch den Spiegel zu, während seine rechte Hand an Wei Wuxians Hüfte hinunter glitt und sich einen Weg zwischen seine Pobacken suchte.

Wei Wuxians Körper wand sich hin und her und unruhiges Gestöhne verließ seine Lippen, als Lan Wangji zeitgleich einen Finger in sein Loch einführte und weiterhin sein steif gewordenes Glied streichelte.

Wei Wuxian spürte etwas hartes, welches sich von hinten in seinen Rücken bohrte und Lan Wangjis Hüfte begann langsam im Takt sich vor und zurück zu schieben und stieß Wei Wuxian weiterhin mit jedem Hieb gegen die Kommode.

Wei Wuxians Hüftknochen begannen bald zu schmerzen und so löste er seine Hände von Lan Wangji und hielt sich schützend an der Kommode fest, um die unangenehmen Stöße abzufangen.  
Er spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper, sein Blut begann zu brodeln und sein Puls stieg an.

Lan Wangji führte einen weiteren Finger ein und während er gekonnt sein Loch weiter ausdehnte, tropfte die erste milchige Flüssigkeit von Wei Wuxians Spitze auf die dunkle Kommode.

"Ah!"  
Wei Wuxians Beine begannen langsam zu zittern und sein Oberkörper sackte auf der Kommode zusammen, als er das Geräusch von raschelndem Stoff vernahm und Lan Wangjis Robe mit einem Plopp hinter ihm auf den Boden fiel.

Lan Wangji lehnte sich nach vorne und begann über Wei Wuxians anmutigen Rücken zu küssen.  
Dieser Sützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf der Kommode ab und als Lan Wangji seine Finger wieder herauszog hauchte er von hinten in Wei Wuxians Ohr:  
„Sieh in den Spiegel."

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und als sein Blick nach vorne in den Spiegel wanderte und er sein eigenes Spiegelbild sah, packte Lan Wangji ihn plötzlich an der Hüfte und versenkte sein pralles, steifes Glied bis zum Anschlag zwischen Wei Wuxians Pobacken.

„Ah.." Wei Wuxians Mund öffnete sich weit und während ein lauter Stöhner seine Kehle verließ, hatte er seinen eigenen Gesichtsausdruck im Spiegel gesehen, während Lan Wangji tief in ihn eindrang.

Wei Wuxians Wangen bekamen ein leichtes rosé und wenn er sonst auch keine Scham kannte, so war dieser Anblick auch für ihn etwas Neues und er spürte die Ekstase welche seinen Körper füllte.

Lan Wangji begann kraftvoll und ohne sich zurück zu nehmen zuzustoßen und die Kommode begann zu Knacken, als Wei Wuxian immer und immer wieder dagegen gestemmt wurde.

„Ahhh! Lan Zhan..." Wimmerte Wei Wuxian zwischen seinem rhythmischen jappsen nach Luft.  
„Nicht so wild, meine Hüfte.."  
Wei Wuxian brach vorne noch weiter auf der Kommode zusammen und er streckte seine Hände weit nach vorne aus, wobei er einige Sachen umstieß und sie von der Kommode abräumte.

Lan Wangjis Atmung wurde immer wilder und rauer und er packte an Wei Wuxians rechten Oberschenkel, hob ihn an und stellte Wei Wuxians Fuß auf einen Schubladenknopf ab.

Wei Wuxians Beine wurden dadurch noch weiter auseinandergespreitzt und Lan Wangji gelang es so, noch tiefer und gleitender einzudringen.  
Wei Wuxians Körper zuckte zusammen und während sein Fuß halt auf dem kleinen Knopf suchte, kratzten seine Fingernägel über die Holzkommode.

Sie nahmen beide kein Blatt vor den Mund und so trieben sie es wild und ungezügelt, ganz zum Bedauern der alten Kommode.

Wei Wuxian hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen, denn wann immer er sie auch nur einen Spalt öffnete, sah er seinen eigenen erotischen Gesichtsausdruck im Spiegel, welcher ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

Lan Wangji fasste an Wei Wuxian steifes Glied, welches so heiß und prall war, dass man glauben könnte es würde jeden Moment zerbersten.  
Er begann ihn wild und hart zu rubbeln und Wei Wuxian presste seine Stirn auf die Holzplatte und jappste nach Luft.

Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie in dieser Position. Wei Wuxians Hüfte schmerzte und seine Beckenknochen waren schon ganz rot von den vielen unzähligen Stößen gegen das harte Holz.

Doch plötzlich zog Lan Wangji seinen Penis wieder heraus und er flüsterte von hinten in Wei Wuxians Ohr:  
„Komm, ich drehe dich um."

Mit seinen Händen fuhr er einmal zärtlich über Wei Wuxians geschundenen Hüftknochen, als er ihn kraftvoll packte und ihn auf der Kommode umdrehte. Wei Wuxian kam mit seinem Hintern auf der Holzplatte zum sitzen und Lan Wangji packte ihn an den Schultern und presste ihn auf die Kommode herunter.

Wei Wuxian streckte seine Arme hilfesuchend nach oben aus und er schlang seine Arme um Lan Wangjis Hals, als dieser seine Oberschenkel packte und sie weit spreitzte. Wei Wuxians Beine hingen hoch in der Luft und als Lan Wangji sein steifes Glied wieder vor Wei Wuxians Loch platzierte, drückte dieser Lan Wangji zu sich nach unten und küsste seine zarten Lippen.  
Leise und in einem erotischen Ton hauchte er:  
„Schnell, HanGuang-Jun...Lass mich meine schmerzenden Hüftknochen, welche du verursacht hast, wieder vergessen."

Lan Wangjis Ohrläppchen färbten sich rot und während Wei Wuxian noch an seinen schmalen Lippen saugte, krallten sich seine langen Finger in Wei Wuxians Oberschenkel als er seine Hüfte wieder kraftvoll nach vorne stieß.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian laut auf und er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken und rutschte durch Lan Wangjis harten Stößen auf der Kommode hin und her.  
Er klammerte sich an Lan Wangjis Nacken fest, doch als er merkte, das der Halt nicht reichte, lies er los und packte an die Tischkante der Kommode und hielt sich fest.  
„Ah...ah..." Wei Wuxian stöhnte laut als Lan Wangji sein Tempo erhöhte und noch kraftvoller zustieß. Die Kommode begann lauter zu Knacken, mit einem lauten Rumms fiel plötzlich der Spiegel um und stürzte ein paar Stöße später laut zu Boden.

Wei Wuxian schrille Stimme erklang:  
„Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan...Wir zerlegen noch deinen Jingshi...wenn du dich nicht etwas zügelst. Wenn das dein Onkel erfährt, wie die gute alte Kommode...zu Bruch ging...Ahhh...nicht so doll...Denk an meine Hüfte...!"  
Quiekte Wei Wuxian mit schriller Stimme.

Lan Wangji schnaufte zufrieden durch seine Nase.  
„Solange du noch dafür Atem hast..." Brummte er mit tiefer Stimme, als er genüsslich seine Augen schloss und Wei Wuxians steifes Glied mit seiner rechten Hand umschloss.

Der knackende Takt der Kommode wurde schneller und Wei Wuxians Gestöhne schriller. Während Lan Wangji laut zu Schnaufen begann kamen sie beide ihrem Höhepunkt näher.

Ein befriedigendes Gefühl rauschte durch ihre Körper, als Lan Wangji als erstes zum Höhepunkt kam und mit einem tiefen und befreiendem Stöhner seinen Samen tief in Wei Wuxian verschoss.

Wei Wuxian begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und sein Mund öffnete sich weit, als auch er den Druck freiließ und sein Samen pulsierend heraus schoss.  
Wei Wuxians Hände, welchen ihn bis eben noch krampfhaft auf der Kommode fixiert hatten, ließen locker und seine Glieder lagen schlapp auf der Kommode.  
Seine Brust hob sich durch seine schnelle Atmung auf und wieder ab und Lan Wangji lehnte sich nach unten und legte seine schwitzige Stirn auf Wei Wuxians Brust ab, während er tief Luft holte.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln, huschte über Wei Wuxians Lippen und er küsste auf Lan Wangjis Kopf.  
„Gut gemacht, großer..." Flüsterte er mit einem näckischen Unterton.  
„Allerdings, sind jetzt nicht nur meine Hüftknochen rot, sondern durch deine ungezügelte Art ist nun auch mein Rücken und mein Hintern wund..Also bitte nicht nochmal auf der Kommode." Mäckerte er aber mit leicht zufriedenem Ton.

Lan Wangji hob langsam seinen Kopf an und er blickte Wei Wuxian tief in die Augen.  
Sein Gesichtausdruck verriet wie immer nicht was er dachte und so blickte ihn ein hübsches, wenn auch leicht erschöpftes Puppengesicht nichtssagend an.

„Was..?" Fragte Wei Wuxian etwas irritiert.

Lan Wangjis Blick wanderte langsam herüber zum Bett. Als Wei Wuxian seinem Blick langsam folgte und sie beide in die selbe Richtung sahen, beschlich Wei Wuxian ein ungutes Gefühl.  
„N..n..n..nein! Du denkst jawohl nicht darüber nach da drüben weiter zu machen?" Stotterte Wei Wuxian schnell, als er den Kopf verneinend schüttelte und an seine jetzt schon schmerzenden Glieder dachte.

Doch Lan Wangjis Mundwinkeln bogen sich langsam und kaum sichtbar nach oben.  
„Hmpf" Schnaufte er zufrieden.  
„Du hast gesagt, nicht nochmal auf der Kommode." Sagte Lan Wangji mit berechnendem Unterton.

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich.  
„Das stimmt, aber damit meinte ich nicht, das ein anderer Ort..."

Doch er wurde in seinem Satz schon unterbrochen als Lan Wangji unter seinen Rücken griff und ihn auch schon kraftvoll anhob.

Wei Wuxian begann zu Strampeln.  
„HanGuang-Jun...bitte...lass Gnade walten. Ich werde morgen früh mich nicht mehr bewegen können und das Bett einen ganzen Tag schonen müssen. Ach was rede ich da...einen Tag? Bestimmt eine ganze Woche." Wimmerte Wei Wuxian, während Lan Wangji ihn schon herüber zum Bett trug.

Lan Wangji trug dabei einen mehr als zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ist nicht schlimm, wenn du mal für eine Woche keinen Unfug außerhalb des Jingshis anstellen kannst!"  
Brummte er tief.

„Haaa?" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian empört auf, als Lan Wangji ihn auch schon fallen lies und ihn aufs Bett schmiss.  
Wei Wuxian landete unsanft auf seinem Rücken und er hielt seine Arme schützend vor sich.  
„HanGuang-Jun, Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji...bitte...das meinst du doch nicht ernst oder?" Wei Wuxian legte einen mehr als gequälte Bettelton auf.

Doch Lan Wangji lehnte sich nur zu ihm nach unten, packte ihn am Fuß und zog ihn übers Bett genau unter sich. Ein zartes Lächeln stand auf seinen Lippen, als er seine Augen schloss, einen behütenden Kuss auf Wei Wuxians Stirn platzierte und mit seiner tiefen Stimme sagte:  
„Toternst!"

* * *

Seine Nase kitzelte, die ersten hellen Lichtstrahlen fielen auf sein Bett und die Vögel zwitscherten aufgebracht in den Bäumen.  
Sun Yan blinzelte mit den Augen und als er langsam aus seinem Schlaf erwachte, schaute er sich noch leicht müde im Raum um.

Er richtete sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf und stützte sich seitlich auf seine Ellenbogen ab.  
Als sein Blick durch den zunächst unbekannten Raum striff, fiel ihm ein dunkler Fleck auf dem Fudboden, in der mitte des Raumes auf.  
Einen Moment starrte er auf die verwaschene dunkle Farbe, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss.  
„JIANG CHENG!" Rief er plötzlich aus, als er sich hastig im Raum umsah, in dem Glauben, er sei nicht alleine.

Doch niemand außer ihm war zu sehen.

Sun Yan blickte in seinen Schoß. Er trug eine frische Nachtrobe und er war adrett und akkurat angezogen und eingedeckt.

Plötzlich schossen ihm die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht durch den Kopf. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt konnte er sich ganz genau erinnern was er getan hatte, doch danach waren seine Erinnerungen verschwommen und lückenhaft.

„Jiang Cheng..." Flüsterte er noch einmal leise, als er erkannte, in welchem Raum und in wessen Bett er sich befand.  
In windeseile schlug er er die Bettdecke zur Seite auf und er starrte auf seinen verwundeten Oberschenkel, welchen ein frischer und sauberer Verband zierte.

Als nächstes fasste er sich ungläubig ins Gesicht, um dann einen feuchten Film auf seinen Fingern zu spüren.  
Er rieb seinen Zeigefinger und Daumen hin und her um die Konsistenz besser einschätzen zu können.  
Vorsichtig führte er seine Finger zu seiner Nase.  
„Kräutersud..." Nuschelte er leise, als er den vertrauten Geruch erkannte.

Sun Yan versuchte seine Gedanken noch einmal zu sortieren.  
 _\- Wieso war er in Jiang Chengs Bett und wie war er hier herkommen?  
Und wer hat seine Wunden versorgt und ihn frisch eingekleidet? -_

Er rieb sich mit seiner flachen Hand über die Stirn, als er sich plötzlich an etwas erinnern konnte.  
Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich.  
„Ich bin...ohnmächtig geworden...plötzlich war alles schwarz vor Augen...Jemand hat mich getragen...sein Gesicht...Jiang Cheng...Es war Jiang Cheng...Wieso war er dort?...Und meine Wunden...hat er sie verbunden?...Warum sollte er das tun, nach allem was ich ihm angegan habe?"

Sun Yan schüttelte ungläubich seinen Kopf hin und her, als er mit seiner linken Hand sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Mit einem Satz sprang er plötzlich ruckartig aus dem Bett. Er zog die Bettdecke ein Stück mit und als er mit seinem verletzten Bein landete, schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Oberschenkel und er knickte kurz ein.

„Argh" Drang ein leiser Schmerzensschrei über seine Lippen.  
„Jiang Cheng...Jiang Cheng...Wo bist du? Ich muss zu ihm...sofort...". Seine Stimme war dünn und nervös.

Sun Yan humpelte durch den Raum. Aufgebracht und voller Emotionen, welche sein Herz fluteten, stürmte er zur Tür hinaus und rannte auf den Flur.


	44. Chapter 16-16

**Chapter 16.16**

Lan Xichen, Lan Qiren, Lan Wangji, Bao Tian und mit ein wenig Abstand auch Madame Mao und ihre zwei Begleiterinnen Zhao Ran und Gao Lee schritten durch die Cloud Recesses Richtung Eingang.

Vor ihnen vorweg ging Jiang Cheng, gefolgt von seiner handvoll Begleiter in andächtiger Stille.  
Überall auf den Verandas standen Mitglieder des Gusu Lan Clans und schauten den vorbeikommenden Menschen zu und wunken zum Abschied den Männern aus Yenmeng zu.

Erst vor wenige Stunden hatte Jiang Cheng angekündigt die Cloud Recesses noch heute wieder zu verlassen. Er hatte dringende Angelegenheiten in Yunmeng zu erledigen und er bedankte sich für ihre Gastfreundlichkeit aber drängte, trotz Lan Xichens Bemühungen ihn noch für wenigstens einen Tage da zu behalten, zur Abreise.

Als sie am Eingang angekommen waren, kamen auch gleich ein paar Schüler des Gusu Lan Clans angelaufen und brachten Jiang Chengs Gepäck und die Pferde, mit denen sie angereist waren.  
Alles war vorbereitet für ihre Abreise und die Taschen waren voll gepackt mit Poviant für die nächsten Tage.

Wei Wuxian, der sich das Ganze natürlich nicht entgehen lassen wollte, verharrte etwas abseits auf einem Baum und schaute sich das Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung an.  
Erst jetzt, wo alle einige Zeit am Ausgang standen und sich noch unterhielten, fiel ihm auf, dass Sun Yan gar nicht unter den Abreisenden war.  
Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und eine Erklärung suchend dachte er nach.  
Lan Wangji hatte ihm vergangene Nacht versichert, dass Sun Yan bei Jiang Cheng sei. - _Aber warum drängte Jiang Cheng nun zur Abreise und ließ Sun Yan scheinbar alleine zurück?  
Wo war Sun Yan?-_

Noch eine ganze Weile standen die Männer und Frauen am Eingang und jeder Sprach noch ein paar Worte des Abschiedes, ehe Jiang Cheng und sein Gefolge sich auf die Pferde schwangen.

Ein starker Wind zog durch die Bäume und ein wolkenklarer Himmel thronte über ihren Köpfen und ließ noch einmal die Cloud Recesses zum Abschied in seiner vollen Schönheit erstrahlen.  
Das Laub raschelte und ihre Gewänder und Roben tanzten im Wind. Jiang Cheng sah erschafftlich aus, wie er auf seinem Pferd saß, das lilane Haarband flatterte aufgebracht im Wind und seine Robe schimmerte in der Sonne.  
Er trug wie immer eine mürrische Miene, doch diese versteckte nicht die Tatsache, dass er ihn Wirklichkeit zu einem ansehnlichen und attraktiven Mann herangewaschsen war und er eine königliche Aura verströmte.  
Auch wenn er nicht ganz an die Lieblichkeit der Jade-Brüder heran kam, so brauchte er aber auch keineswegs sich hinter ihnen zu verstecken.

Mit lautem Hufgetrappel setzte sich die Gruppe schließlich in Bewegung und alle sahen ihnen noch lange nach, ehe sie aus dem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren.

Madame Mao und ihre Damen wunken ihnen mit Tüchern in der Hand noch nach und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Wind kein Geräusch der Gruppe mehr zu ihnen herüber trub.

Lan Qiren, Madame Mao, Zhao Ran, Gao Lee und Bao Tian entfernten sich langsam wieder und ließen Lan Xichen und Lan Wangji noch alleine zurück.  
Jedoch blieb Bao Tian, kurz bevor er Lan Xichen aus dem Augenwinkel verlor stehen und lehnte sich entspannt, mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an einen Baum und wartete schweigend auf seinen Herrn.

Die beiden Brüder tauschten ein paar Worte unter vier Augen aus und als Wei Wuxian die Ungewissheit um Sun Yan nicht mehr länger ertrug, sprang er vom Baum herunter und schritt entschlossen auf die beiden Brüder zu.

Als Wei Wuxian in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte wirken sie nicht sonderlich überrascht, so als hätten sie es geahnt, dass sich Wei Wuxian irgendwo versteckt in der Nähe aufhalten müsste. Mit einer netten Handgeste begrüßte er die beiden und gerade als sein Mund sich öffnete und er etwas sagen wollte, hörten sie plötzlich aufgeregte Schritte, welche sich unrhythmisch ihnen näherten.

(wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied hören: **watch?v=M6G1zmfbtjs** ) - Dong Zhen Memory of Love **04:35 -**

Die drei Blickten sich um und sahen wie sich Sun Yan plötzlich auf sie zuschleppte. Sein Gesichtsusdruck war gezeichnet von Angst, Entteuschung und Fassungslosigkeit. Humpelnd auf einem Bein blickte er sie sprachlos an.

„Sun Yan?" Sagten die drei fast synchron, als sie ihn mit großen Augen ansahen, als er an ihnen vorbei humpelte.

Sun Yan blieb ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen und starrte mit leerem Blick den Weg entlang. Seine grünen Augen wurden glasig und seine Haut im Gesicht wurde ganz blass.  
Plötzlich sackte er in sich zusammen und ließ sich auf seine Knie fallen. Seine Hände sanken kraftlos zu Boden und kamen leblos neben seinem Körper im weichem Gras zum liegen.

Eine dünne, zittrige Stimme kam über seine Lippen:  
„Er ist fort...?

Jiang Cheng...?

Sie sind alle fort...  
Und haben mich alleine zurück gelassen...?

Sun Yans Stimme wurde immer dünner und leiser.

Eine Träne kullerte über seine Wange und bahnte sich einen ersten Weg hinunter in seinen Schoß, gefolgt von so unendlich vielen anderen.  
Während sein leerer Blick noch immer raus auf den Weg starrte war es plötzlich ganz still um sie herum geworden. Der leise Wind wehte durch die Baumkronen, sein langes schwarzes Haar tanzte im Wind und während die vielen unzähligen Tränen geräuschlos von seinem Kinn hinunter in seinen Schoß fielen, hätte man das erneute brechen seines Herzen hören können, so still und leise war dieser Moment.

Sun Yans Stimme brach.  
„Er hätte mich töten sollen...  
Das wäre erträglicher gewesen, anstatt mich hier alleine zurück zu lassen..." Hauchte er leise.

Wei Wuxian ertrug es nicht mehr länger und während sein Herz schwer wie Blei wurde streckte er seine Hand nach Sun Yan aus und gerade als er seine Lippen öffnete und etwas sagen wollte, hob Lan Xichen seine Hand und unterbrach ihn.

Lan Xichen trug einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher wie immer voller Güte und Wärme erstrahlte.  
Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung und plötzlich hörten die vier Hufgetrappel, welches langsam sich ihnen näherte.

Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian und auch Sun Yan blickten sich erstaunt um, als sie sahen wie Bao Tian plötzlich ein Pferd an seiner Hand zu ihnen herüber führte.

Sun Yans glasige Augen weiteten sich, als er das stolze Tier vor sich erkannte.

Lan Xichen machte einen Schritt auf Sun Yan zu und seine sanfte Stimme erklang.  
„Sun Yan, du erkennst sicher dieses Pferd?  
Dies ist Jiao, Sect Leader Jiang Chengs Pferd.  
Er hat es hier in meiner Obhut zurückgelassen."

Sun Yan verstand nicht. Auf seinen Knien rutschte er näherr auf sie zu und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das stolze Tier vor sich.  
„Warum sollte Jiang Cheng sein geliebtes Tier hier zurück lassen?" Fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Lan Xichens Blick füllte sich voller Güte.  
„Nun denn, ich denke Sect Leader Jiang Cheng hat es für eine ganz bestimmte Person hier zurückgelassen. Jemandem, der ihm viel bedeutet und ihm sehr am Herzen liegt. Ich denke, er vertraut diesem Pferd so sehr, dass er weiß, dass es diese geliebte Person ihm wohlbehalten und unversehrt den ganzen Weg bis nach Lotus Pier zurück bringen wird."

Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich bis ins Unermeßliche. Und während er am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann, flossen erneut dicke Tränen über seine Wangen.

Wei Wuxian lächelte zu Lan Wangji herüber und während die beiden einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck austauschten und voller Dankbarkeit Lan Xichen zunickten, schlich sich Wei Wuxian näher zu Lan Wangji herüber und lehnte seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab, während sein Zeigefinger und sein Daumen den Stoff an Lan Wangjis Ärmel zu fassen bekamen.

Lan Xichen lächelte Sun Yan an und er lehnte sich zu ihm herunter und streckte seine Hand einladend zu dem Jungen nach unten aus.  
„Komm Sun Yan, steh auf. Bleibe noch so lange bei uns in der Cloud Recesses bis deine Wunden vollständig verheilt sind und dann, schwinge dich auf den Rücken diesen Pferdes und lass dich von ihm sicher nach Lotus Pier zurück bringen, zu deinem Herrn, der dort auf dich wartet!"

Sun Yans grünen Augen begannen wieder zu funkeln und sie bekamen wieder ihren lebensfrohen Ausdruck und ein unbeschreibliches Feuer begann in ihnen zu lodern.  
Er nickte noch leicht schwach und während er mit seinem linken Ärmel die Tränen aus seinem hübschen Gesicht wischte, fasste er entschlossen mit seiner rechten Hand nach Lan Xichens und ließ sich von ihm nach oben ziehen.

Schnell fasste Lan Xichen unter seinen Arm und stützte den verwundeten Jungen ab  
„Nun gut." Lächelte er zufrieden alle Beteiligten an.  
„Da wir dies nun geklärt hätten, lasst uns schnell zurück gehen. Wir haben noch viel vor bis heute Abend."

Alle beteiligten stutzten und sahen Lan Xichen fragend an.

Bao Tian zog interessiert eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Was hast du vor, Huan?"

Lan Xichen lächelte, während er Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian zu sich herüber wunk, damit sie ihm Sun Yan abnahmen.  
„Wir werden heute Abend ein Banquett feiern. Eigentlich wollte ich alle dabei haben, aber nun ist der Yunmeng Clan schon fort.  
Madame Mao und ihre zwei Begleiterinnen werden uns auch morgen wieder verlassen."

Während Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji jeweils links und rechts unter Sun Yans Arme griffen, runzelte Wei Wuxian seine Stirn.  
„Ein Banquett? Wohl eher ein Fest!"

Bao Tian lachte.  
„Nein ich denke er meint schon eher ein Banquett, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir zwei Hübschen da nicht ein Fest von machen können!"  
Bao Tian grinste über sein ganzes Gesicht und zwinkerte Wei Wuxian anspielend zu.

Lan Wangji blickte mürrisch drein, während Lan Xichen Bao Tian einen verwarnenden Blick zuwarf.  
„Tian!" Kam eine Verwarnung herübergeflogen.

Wei Wuxian dagegen bekam das Funkeln in den Augen, während seine Gedanken bei viel gutem Essen, schönen Frauen und jeder Menge Alkohol abdrifteten.  
Dabei klappte sein Mund sogar ein Stück auf und sein Herz füllte sich schon mit jeder Menge angenehmen Gefühlen, während er leicht verträumt in den Himmel starrte.

„Mach den Mund zu!" Zischte Lan Wangji zu ihm herüber.  
„Wir sind hier nicht in Lotus Pier. Unsere Banquetts sind anders als du sie dir vorstellst."

Bao Tian hob schnell seinen Finger.  
„Na na na, junger Lan. So kann man das nicht sagen. Bei diesem Banquett ist Wei Wuxian anwesend, meine Wenigkeit und nicht zu vergessen: Madame Mao! Ich erwarte also großes."  
Bao Tian schmiss lachend den Kopf in den Nacken und während die Gruppe sich in Bewegung setzte und alle wild durcheinander sprachen, huschte über Sun Yans Gesicht schon wieder ein erleichtertes Lächeln und gestützt unter Lan Wangjis und Wei Wuxians beschützenden Armen, schritt er mit ihnen zurück in die Cloud Recesses.

* * *

In der Cloud Recesses war ein helles Durcheinander. Überall schritten Leute hastig an einem vorbei und die große Empfangshalle wurde für den bevorstehenden Abend hergerichtet.

Madame Mao hatte die Führung übernommen und nachdem sie es geschafft hatte Lan Qiren mit viel Charme davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich um das Banquett kümmern durfte, willigte natürlich auch Lan Xichen ein und konnte ihr, ihre Bitte nicht abschlagen.

Was Madame Mao aber für sich behielt war, dass sie schon vor ihrer Anreise mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, ein wenig Leben in die Cloud Recesses einzuhauchen und so hatte sie ihre Kutsche schon vor der Abreise mit dem ein oder anderem Utensil ausgestattet.  
Zhao Ran und Gao Lee waren ebenfalls in den Plan schon vorher eingeweiht gewesen und so wurde noch vor ihrer Anreise an dem Plan weiter gefeilt .

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji befanden sich währenddessen heimlich im Auftrag Madame Maos in Caiyi-Town.  
Sie hatten einen kleinen Karren dabei und unter Sun Yans nervtötenden Beschwerden, Jiang Chengs Pferd zweckentfremdet und es vor die Karre gespannt.

Der gesamte Karren war voller leerer Wasserkrüge, welche sie aus der Cloud Recesses mitgebracht hatten. In der Mitte, zwischen den Krügen hockte Sun Yan mit einem Schmollgesicht und schaute finster drein. Seine Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Gesichtsausdruck hätte Kinder glatt zum weinen gebracht. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen den beiden Jiang Chengs Pferd, welches ihm anvertraut wurde, alleine überlassen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Komplize zu werden und die beiden zu begleiten.

Wei Wuxian der sichtlich seinen Spaß aus der Situation zog, lenkte Jiang Chengs Pferd dann auch noch absichtlich über die unebensten Stellen auf der Straße, damit Sun Yan zwischen den Krügen noch mehr hin und her gerüttelt wurde. Umso wackeliger die Fahrt, umso mürrischer wurde Sun Yans Gesicht und umso aufgeheiterter Wei Wuxians Laune.

Lan Wangji dagegen ahnte es schon, um was Madame Mao Wei Wuxian gebeten hatte, aber da Wei Wuxian so gut gelaunt war und so ein Strahlen im Gesicht trug, wollte Lan Wangji die Stimmung nicht trüben und so drückte er ein Auge zu und behielt Stillschweigen über ihr Unterfangen.

Nachdem sie in Caiyi Town an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, huschte Wei Wuxian blitzschnell von dem Karren heurnter und verschwand geräuschlos durch die Tür, einer ihm sehr bekannten Taverne.

Während Lan Wangji mit kühler Miene die Straße entlang starrte, hörte er im Hintergrund das leise Gejammer und Gefluche Sun Yans, welcher vollkommen durchgeschüttelt zwischen den leeren Krügen hockte und der Welt sein Leid klagte.

Ein seichter Wind wehte über die Straße und brachte die bunten Banner vor der Tür zum schwingen. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und das Laub rauschte in den Ecken.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Wei Wuxian mit einem breiten Grinsen aus der Taverne wieder heraustrat und hinter ihm folgte ein gut gelaunter Ladenbesitzer.  
Stolz präsentierte Wei Wuxian ihm die vielen leeren Krüge und nach kurzem Getuschel zwischen den beiden und mehrmaligem Augenzwinkern Wei Wuxians, verneigte sich der Ladenbesitzer plötzlich tief vor ihnen.  
„Meine Herren,  
Ich freue mich sehr mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen. Sie sind meine Ehrengäste für heute.  
Aber bitte sagt mir, der Preis ist nicht günstig. Wer wird es bezahlen wenn wir all Krüge mit „Emperor´s Smile" befüllen?"

Sun Yan, dem jetzt erst klar geworden war, warum sie nach Caiyi Town gekommen waren, stand der Mund vor Schock offen. Er kannte sehr gut die Regeln des Gusu Lan Clans und er konnte es nicht fassen, das er gerade Komplize geworden war und nun mitten im Schlamassel saß.  
„Wei...Ähhh Meister Mo!  
Du lässt die Krüge mit Alkohol füllen? Wie kannst du nur?"  
Sun Yan stand empört auf und zeigte mit seinem Finger vorwurfsvoll auf Wei Wuxian.  
„Du bist durchtrieben, hoffnungslos und falsch. Wie bist du nur auf diese Idee gekommen? Willst du etwa die ganze Cloud Recesses abfüllen?"

Wei Wuxian zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
„In der Tat, das bin wohl ich.  
Aber was ist nur mit dir, Sun Yan? Bis eben warst du noch in einem innigen Selbstgepräch vertieft. Was mischt du dich jetzt ein?  
Hast du geglaubt ich nehme all die Mühe auf mich um die Krüge hier mit irgendeinem Wasser füllen zu lassen?"

Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich. Entrüstet rümpfte er die Nase.  
„Wegen dir werden wir noch alle in Ungnade fallen und Lan Xichen wird uns aus der Cloud Recesses schmeißen. Und dann auch noch Lan Wangji. Du befleckst ihn mit deinen wilden Ideen und schadest seinem Ansehen. Wusste er etwa davon?"

Wei Wuxian kicherte leise.  
„Entspann dich. Außerdem, war es nicht meine Idee. Ich handele im Auftrag eines anderen. Außerdem was heißt ich beflecke Lan Wangji? Für Flecken ist es schon lange zu spät."  
Wei Wuxian warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte zufrieden.

Sun Yan schüttelte ungläubich den Kopf.  
„Wäre ich doch nur nicht mitgekommen..." Nuschelte er leise zu sich selbst, während er sich empört wieder zwischen die Krüge setzte.

Der Ladenbesitzer verfolgte aufmerksam ihr Gespräch, während er mit großen Augen daneben stand und etwas unsicher drein schaute.  
Vorsichtig räusperte er sich.  
„Ähm...meine Herren...wer bezahlt denn nun?"

Sun Yan und Wei Wuxian schauten beide den Ladenbesitzer fragend an.  
„Bezahlen?" Fragten sie synchron während sie in ihre leeren Taschen griffen.

Der Mann nickte ihnen bestätigend zu.  
„Ja, wer wird die Summe bezahlen, meine Herren?"

Sun Yan und Wei Wuxian handelten wie aus Reflex und synchron zeigten sie mit ihren Zeigefingern auf Lan Wangji, welcher die ganze Zeit regungslos auf dem Karren saß und noch immer unzufrieden die Straße entlang starrte.

„Er!" Sagten sie beide zeitgleich.

Der Ladenbesitzer schaute erwartungsvoll zu Lan Wangji herüber und verneigte sich tief.  
„Vielen Dank, mein Herr. Ihre Großzügigkeit werde ich zu schätzen wissen und es dem Lan Clan nie vergessen. Ich werde sofort alle Krüge mit dem besten Alkohol füllen. Habt Dank!"

Lan Wangjis linke Augenbraue begann leicht zu zucken. Sein Gesicht blieb aber regungslos und über Wei Wuxians Gesicht huschte ein Schmunzeln, während er sich ausmalte was gerade wohl in Lan Wangjis Gedanken vor sich ging.

Voller Eifer half Wei Wuxian die Krüge zu befüllen und zwischen seinem Gelächter und den ein oder anderem Schluck den er zu sich nahm, erinnerte ihn diese Situation an alte Zeiten, als er mit Jiang Cheng noch Schüler im Gusu Lan Clan war und er zum ersten Mal Lan Wangji schätzen und lieben lernte. Es waren Tage voller Glück und Freude und es verging kein Tag an dem Wei Wuxian sich nicht entgehen ließ, seine Späße mit dem jüngsten der Lans zu treiben.

Nachdem nun endlich alle Wasserkrüge mit "Emperor´s Smile" gefüllt waren und Lan Wangji widerwillig seine Geldbörse herausholte und tief hineingriff, verabschiedeten sich die drei wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in die Cloud Recesses.  
Wei Wuxian schwang sich auf den Karren und kam neben Lan Wangji zum Sitzen. Er buffte ihn mit seiner Schulter an und zwinkerte ihm näckisch zu.  
„Lan Zhan, du trägst es mit Fassung. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Unter Wei Wuxians charmantem Lächeln starrte Lan Wangji weiter regungslos auf die Straße, während er das Pferd voran trieb und das Hufgetrappel sich in der Ferne verlor.

* * *

Im Gusu Lan Clan herrschte derweilen immer noch buntes Treiben und alle packten mit an und richteten die große Empfangshalle her.

Kurz vor dem Eingang in die Cloud Recesses hielt Lan Wangji plötzlich den Wagen an und drückte Wei Wuxian die Zügel in die Hand.  
„Wei Ying, ich steige hier ab. Ich suche meinen Bruder auf."

Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
„Was? Kurz vorm Eingang kneifst du? Wollen wir nicht unsere Beute gemeinsam hereintragen? Das ist der beste Part des Ganzen...!" Sagte er mit Unverständnis.

Lan Wangji drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn verwarnend an.

Wei Wuxian machte große Augen.  
„Hm? Warum so böse? Holt dich das schlechte Gewissen etwa ein?" Runzelte Wei Wuxian die Stirn.  
„Du willst doch nicht etwa zu Lan Xichen und uns verraten oder? Das kannst du nicht tun. Bis hierhin warst du selbst Komplize und hast sogar bezahlt! Faktisch gehört dieser ganze Alkohol also quasi dir!" Wei Wuxian wedelte mit seinem erhobenen Zeigefinger in der Luft hin und her.

Sun Yan linste plötzlich zwischen den Wasserkrügen hervor und meldete sich zu Wort.  
„Das Stimmt, Lan Wangji. Wenn, dann sitzen wir jetzt alle im selben Boot."

Lan Wangji seufzte leise auf.  
„Ich wollte mit ihm über etwas anderes sprechen. Fahrt weiter und sucht Madame Mao auf. Aber...passt auf das ihr meinen Onkel nicht trefft."

Wei Wuxians Augen begannen plötzlich zu funkeln.  
„Lan Zhan...Du bist der Beste!"  
Grinste er über das ganze Gesicht.

Sun Yan kicherte leise zwischen den Krügen.  
„Wer hat hier wohl die Zügel in der Hand..." Nuschelte er leise.

„Ich!" Antwortet Wei Wuxian laut, während er seine Hände anhob und mit den Zügel wackelte. Lachend trieb er das Pferd voran und zwinkerte Lan Wangji noch einmal zu, während sie an ihm vorbei fuhren.

Sun Yan schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte sich erneut, wie diese zwei Menschen, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können, nur zu einander gefunden hatten.

Nachdem sie ein Stückchen weiter gefahren waren trafen sie plötzlich auf Zhao Ran und Gao Lee. Beide Trugen Weidenkörbe voller frischem Gemüse und wilden Kräutern auf ihren Rücken.

Aus der Ferne wunk Wei Wuxian schon zu ihnen herüber und rief ihnen zu.  
„Zhao Ran, Gao Lee"

Die beiden jungen Damen drehten sich überrascht um und Zhao Ran wunk ihm freundlich zurück, als sie ihn aus der Ferne erkannte.  
Gao Lee dagegen senkte etwas schüchtern den Kopf und wirkte sichtlich nervös, als er sich den beiden Damen näherte.

Wei Wuxian hielt den Karren an und auch Sun Yan linste über seine Schulter und betrachtete die beiden Frauen.

„Meister Mo!"  
„Meister Yan!"  
Begrüßte Zhao Ran sie freundlich.  
„Sind die ganzen Wasserkrüge etwa für das Fest?"

„Ja genau." Lächelte Wei Wuxian.  
„Das sind...Wasserkrüge...Vielleicht könnt ihr zwei Hübschen mir sagen wo Madame Mao sich befindet?"

„Ja." Lächelte Zhao Ran.  
„Sie ist in der Küche. Wir wollten dort auch gerade wieder hin. Wir können zusammen dorthin, wenn ihr mögt"

Wei Wuxian zwinkerte ihnen freudig zu.  
„Was für ein glücklicher Zufall. Springt mit auf. Ein kleines Stück können wir noch fahren."

„Sehr gerne!" Bedankte sich Zhao Ran und sie nahm Gao Lee an die Hand und kam noch ein Stück näher auf sie zu.

Wei Wuxian streckte währenddessen seine Hand einladend den beiden entgegen um ihnen aufzuhelfen.

Doch Gao Lee zuckte zusammen und starrte hinauf zu der freundlich ausgestreckten Hand, welche sich ihr von einem noch charmanterem Mann entgegen gestreckt wurde. Versteinert stand sie in ihrer Bewegung und rührte sich kein Stück, während sie mit großen Augen Wei Wuxian von unten anfunkelte.

Der Wind bließ durch ihre Kleider und ließ den Stoff und ihre Haare im Winde wehen. Gao Lee war von diesem Anblick gefangen und etwas unhöflich starrte sie Wei Wuxian an.

Zhao Ran kicherte leise, als sie Gao Lee plötzlich einen kleinen Schubser gab.  
„Komm Lee, du zu erst!"

Gao Lee taumelte einen Schritt nach vorne und in diesen Moment ergriff Wei Wuxian auch schon ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich nach oben.  
„Nicht so schüchtern." Lächelte er sie an.

Gao Lee´s Wangen tauchten sich in ein leichtes Rosé, als ihre Hände sich berührten und sie schwunkvoll nach oben gezogen wurde.

Als auch Zhao Ran mit aufgestiegen war und die drei dicht an dicht einen Platz nebeneinander gefunden hatten, fuhren sie alle zusammen die letzten Meter gemeinsam bis zum großen Empfangspavillon.

* * *

Am Pavillon angekommen sprang Wei Wuxian schnell vom Karren und half den beiden Damen wieder sicher auf die Erde.  
Sie bedankten sich freundlich bei ihm und während sie schon einmal vorgingen wendete sich Wei Wuxian zu Sun Yan und schaute ihn an.  
Sun Yan hockte eingezwänkt zwischen den vollen Krügen und starrte Wei Wuxian fragend an.  
„Was?" Fragte er frech, als Wei Wuxian auch ihm seine Hand entgegen hielt.

„Kommt, holde Maid. Ich helfe euch hinaus!" Grinste Wei Wuxian.

„Ich bin keine holde Maid." Zischte Sun Yan schmollend.  
„Ich kann alleine aussteigen."

„Junge.." Fing Wei Wuxian an und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich habe mich wohl vertan. Mit dem Mundwerk bist du doch keine holde Maid, aber dafür ein verwundeter Mann. Ich wäre nicht Wei Wuxian, wenn ich Menschen in Not nicht helfen würde."  
Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und wedelte auffordernd mit seiner Hand vor Sun Yans Nase hin und her.

Sun Yan stutzte.  
„Ich bin kein Mensch in Not!" Seine Stirn zog sich kraus und er schaute skeptisch drein.

Doch Wei Wuxian lachte nur.  
„Ein verwundeter Mann aus dem Yunmeng Clan, der die ganze Zeit zwischen Alkohol, welcher in Wasserkrügen getarnt ist, auf einem Karren hin und her geschaukelt wird und dabei noch durch die Cloud Recesses fährt, während Second Meister Lan Wangji den Karren noch lenkt...  
Glaub mir Junge...du bist ein Mensch in Not."

Sun Yans Augen weiteten sich und als ihm seine eigene absurde Situation vor Augen geführt wurde schaute er leicht beschämt zur Seite.  
„Tsss" Zischte er als er widerwillig seine Hand ausstreckte und sich von Wei Wuxian aus dem Karren helfen ließ.

Wei Wuxian drehte sich schnell um und wunk gleich ein paar Helfer herbei.  
„Helft mir den...äh das Wasser hereinzutragen...bitte."

Sun Yan zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, als er Platz machte und schon einmal die Küche betrat. Wei Wuxian folgte ihm dicht und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln, als er einen lieblichen Duft in der Nase verspürte.  
„Sun Yan, riechst du das?"

Sun Yan stutzte.  
„Was meinst du? Es riecht nach Essen!"

Wei Wuxian drängelte sich an Sun Yan vorbei und stapfte zielsicher los.  
„Genau das meine ich doch. Es riecht nach Essen. Nach leckerem Essen. Eines das man sogar essen kann!"

Sun Yan humpelte ihm hinterher, als sie durch eine große Tür schritten und plötzlich mitten in der großen Küche des Gusu Lan Clan´s standen.

Zhao Ran und Gao Lee standen am Rand und schnitten im Akkord frisches Gemüse und Kräuter und genau in der Mitte stand Madame Mao und dirrigierte die Schüler der Cloud Recesses hin und her. Sie schien alles unter Kontrolle zu haben und jeder arbeitete genau nach ihren Anweisungen.

Madame Mao ließ ihren Blick schweifen, als sie plötzlich die beiden Männer entdeckte.  
„Da sid ihr beiden ja wieder. Habt ihr meine Lieferung dabei?"  
Schnellen Schrittes kam sie auf die beiden zu und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Ehrenvoll erledigt." Strahlte Wei Wuxian über das ganze Gesicht.

„Und Wangji?" Fragte Madame Mao vorsichtig.

Doch Wei Wuxian und Sun Yan hoben beide ihre Hände und streckten den Daumen erfolgreich nach oben.  
„Er wirds verkraften..denke ich." Lachte Wei Wuxian.

Madame Mao klatschte in ihre Hände und lachte.  
„Wunderbar. Ich wusste auf euch ist verlass. Ich hoffe Lan Xichen wird mir verzeihen, wenn er es herausbekommt."

Wei Wuxian zog die Luft durch seine Zähne.  
„Ich denke Lan Xichen bekommen wir irgendwie hin. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen über Lan Qiren."

Madame Mao stutzte und als plötzlich ein leichtes Schmunzeln über ihre Lippen huschte sagte sie ein leises.  
„Das bekomme ich schon hin..."

Sun Yan zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und einmal mehr dachte er sich, dass er gar nicht alle Geheimnisse der Cloud Recesses erfahren möchte, während er den Kopf schüttelte und sich einen Stuhl suchte.

Wei Wuxian schweifte derweilen ab und seine Füße lenkten ihn vor eine großen Topf aus dem der heiße Wasserdampf nach oben stieg.  
„Madame Mao. Was ist in diesem Topf? Ich ahne großes...könnte es...etwa Fleisch sein? Was für ein Glück das ihr euch um das Essen kümmert."

„Ah!" Rief Madame Mao laut aus, als sie schon sah wie Wei Wuxian den Deckel öffnete und gierig in den Topf linste.  
„Finger weg!" Klatschte sie ihm auf die gierigen Griffel.  
„Hüte dich jetzt schon zu naschen."

Wei Wuxian zog die Finger hastig wieder zurück und schaute etwas erschrocken zu Madame Mao.  
„Aber es riecht so gut. Sagt was ist das für ein Tier und wo habr ihr das Fleisch her? Doch nicht aus der Cloud Recesses!?"

Madame Mao zog den Topf zur Seite und begann dann den Inhalt vorsichtig umzurühren.  
„Das ist Fasan. Ich habe es aus Zhou Yong mitgebracht. Und jetzt weg hier!"  
Madame Mao fuchtelte mit ihren Händen hin und her und versuchte Wei Wuxian aus der Küche zu vertreiben.

Dieser machte sogar ein paar Schritte zur Seite, doch in dem Moment klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.  
„Klopf, klopf!" Ertönte eine tiefe Männerstimme.

Alle drehten sich überrascht um und sahen Bao Tian mit einem breiten Grinsen in der Tür stehen. LÄssig lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen und spielte an seinem Zopf herum.  
„Ich bin meiner Nase gefolgt und sieh einer an, wen ich hier noch gefunden habe! Ihr hungrigen Geier!"

„Wer ist hier der Geier?" Demonstrierte Wei Wuxian lautstark.

Madame Mao Seufzte laut auf.  
„Tian...Was machst du denn hier? Jetzt habe ich noch jemanden zwischen meinen Füßen stehen. Habt ihr Jungs nichts anderes zu tun?"

Bao Tian lachte laut, während er anfing durch die Küche zu schleichen. Auf der Suche nach dem ein oder anderen Happen, den er heimlich erhaschen könnte, wanderte er um die Tische herum und stielte mit gierigem Blick auf die angerichteten Speisen.  
„Was könnte es wichtigeres geben als Essen und schöne Frauen?" Fragte er provozierend aber mit einem charmantem Lächeln.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Küche und die anwesenden Damen kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als Madame Mao einen Lappen anhob und nach Bao Tian warf.  
„Tian scher dich und deine Sprüche weg. Ihr bringt hier alles durcheinander!"

Bao Tian hüpfte geschwind zur Seite und das Attentat ging daneben. Mit einem lauten Klatschen flog der Lappen gegen die Wand, um dann ungrazil zu Boden zu fallen.

Wei Wuxian umgarnte wärenddessen Zhao Ran und Gao Lee und mischte sich in ihre Arbeit ein. Während er große Reden hielt wie wichtig es sei, dass gute Gerichte auch ordentlich scharf abgeschmeckt werden müssten, saß Sun Yan auf seinem Stuhl und begann eine Schale eingelegter Gurken zu leeren.

Madame Mao platzte schließlich der Kragen und sie holte einen großen Wasserkrug, welchen Wei Wuxian zuvor aus Caiyi Town mitgebracht hatte und stellte ihn mit einem lauten Scheppern auf den Tisch.  
„Schluss jetzt! Ihr nehmt jetzt diesen Krug und dann schert euch raus hier!"

Wei Wuxians Augen begannen sich zu weiten, während Bao Tian angewidert das Gesicht verzog.  
„Wasser?" Fragte Bao Tian unbeeindruckt.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Viel besser als das!" Sagte er, während er schon gierig seine Hände nach dem Krug ausstreckte.

Madame Mao warf Wei Wuxian einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Nimm den Krug, nimm Tian und dann raus hier! Aber zack! Oder ich hol Wangji!"

Das lies Wei Wuxian sich nicht zweimal sagen und während er unter lautem Gelächter sich den Krug schnappte und den Damen zur Verabschiedung noch zu wunk, legte er seine Hand auf Bao Tians Schulter und zerrte ihn Richtung Tür. Dabei lies er ganz unverfroren, unter Madame Maos prüfendem Blick, noch den ein oder anderen Happen mitgehen.

Plötzlich rief Madame Mao ihm noch hinterher und zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger demonstrativ auf Sun Yan.  
„...und nimm... den Krüppel auch mit!"

Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian blieben plötzlich ruckartig stehen.  
„Den Krüppel?" Fragten beide sichtlich überrascht, als ihr Blick unverkennbar zu Sun Yan herüber wanderte.

Dieser saß mit offenem Mund auf seinem Stuhl und die Gurke die er sich gerade in den Hals gesteckt hatte, fiel ihm vor Schock in den Schoß.  
„...Der Krüppel?" Quiekte er mit verletzter Stimme.

Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian prusteten laut los und während Sun Yan fassungslos drein schaute, griffen die beiden jeweils links und rechts unter seine Arme und schleiften ihn mit vor die Tür.  
„Verzeiht Madame Mao. Den habe ich glatt vergessen!" Sagte Wei Wuxian belustigt, während die drei sich mit dem Wasserkrug "Emperor´s Smile" auf und davon machten.

Zhao Ran und Gao Lee kicherten und während der Rest der Küche über den erfrischenden Besuch noch schmunzelte, rieb Madame Mao sich ihre Stirn und nuschelte zu sich selbst.  
„Die machen mich manchmal echt fertig. Was kann das nur für eine Nacht geben?"

Und in der Tat, was sollte dies für eine Nacht werden?  
Während Lan Wangji und Lan Xichen ein Gespräch unter Brüder genossen, Lan Qiren misstraurisch aus dem Fenster des Library Pavillons blickte und Wei Wuxian, Bao Tian und Sun Yan den ersten Krug "Emperor´s Smile" leerten, näherte sich die Cloud Recesses einem ereignisreichen Abend.


	45. CHapter 16-17

**Chapter 16.17**

Ein kühler Abendwind wehte durch die Cloud Recesses. Das fahle Mondlicht erleuchtete die Baumkronen und in allen Fenstern waren die Lichter schon erloschen.

Alle Bewohner der Cloud Recesses befanden sich in dem großen Pavillon und das Banquett hatte seinen Auftakt.  
Liebevoll war die große Empfangshalle geschmückt und ein deutlicher, weiblicher Charme erhielt an diesem Abend seinen Einzug zwischen den sonst so männlich geprägten Reihen.  
Überall flackerten helle Lichter und die Tische waren unüblich prunkvoll für den Gusu Lan Clan hergerichtet.  
Das Essen wurde auf aufeinander gestapelten Tabletten gebracht und die vielen Tische wurden anmutig gedeckt und mit köstlichen Speisen angerichtet.

Wei Wuxian wusste gar nicht welchen Speisen er nun die meiste Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte und so war er vollkommen überfordert, von dieser unüblichen Augenweide.

Madame Mao und ihre zwei Damen traten derweil aus der Menge heraus und gingen nach vorne auf eine kleine Anhöhe, wo sie zuvor ein paar Instrumente vorbereitet hatten.  
Die drei Damen waren wunderschön anzusehen und sie hatten sich besonders hübsch heraus geputzt. Ihre Roben waren prunkvoll an Farben und ihre langen Haare waren mit Blumen geschmückt und zu künsterlischen Frisuren gebunden.

Madame Mao räusperte sich und hob ihre Hand zur Aufmerksamkeit. Sofort wurde es still in der Halle und alle richteten gespannt ihre Blicke nach vorne.  
Madame Mao wendete sich zunächst mit ein paar dankenden Worten an den Gusu Lan Clan und während ihr alle einvernehmlich zustimmten und auf einander angestoßen wurde, stimmten die drei Damen ein Lied an.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=cuKqe8aip_U ) -** [Vietsub] Bất Lão Mộng / 不老梦 - Ngân Lâm / 银临 **04:19**

Der Gesang und die Musik waren ein Genuss für die Seele und sogleich wurde die Stimmung freier und angenehmer.

Wei Wuxian, Bao Tian, Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen und Lan Qiren saßen nah beieinander. Ihre Tische waren zu einem Halbmond angeordnet, wobei Lan Xichen und Lan Qiren in der Mitte saßen. Danach folgte Lan Wangji neben seinem Bruder und Bao Tian. Wei Wuxian und Sun Yan nahmen die äußersten Plätze ein.

Zuerst hatte Lan Qiren Wei Wuxians Tisch wieder etwas abgerückt und weiter entfernt platziert. Doch Lan Wangji hatte zum Trotze den Tisch wieder heran geschoben und ihn sogar noch näher an seinen Tisch gestellt, als er vorher stand.  
Mit einem misstrauischen Blick und nervösem Streichen über seinen Bart, lies er seinen Neffen aber gewähren.

Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht, als er den sanften Klängen der Damen lauschte.  
„Wär hätte gedacht, dass Madame Mao so gut singen kann?!" Sagte er, als er für einen Moment seine Augen schloss um die Musik zu genießen.

Bao Tian linste zu Wei Wuxian herüber.  
„Die Frage ist eher, was kann Madame Mao nicht? Als ehemalige Konkubine ist sie gebildet in Musik und Tanz. Darauf, lasst uns noch einmal anstoßen."  
Bao Tian hob seine Trinkschale und streckte seinen Arm weit nach vorne aus.  
„Auf Madame Mao!" Sagte er mit klarer Stimme.

Die anderen Taten es ihm nach und jeder hob seine Trinkschale zum Gruße und sie stießen gemeinsam auf Madame Mao an.

Während sich Wei Wuxian den faden Geschmack von Rosenwasser über der Zunge zergehen ließ fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf Lan Wangjis Teller.  
Einige der Schalen waren noch unberührt und Lan Wangji hatte bisher nur wenig von den Speisen verzehrt.  
Besonders aufmerksam wurde Wei Wuxian, als sein Blick auf die kleine Schale mit dem Fasanenfleisch fiel.  
Er selbst hatte seine Schale als erstes geleert, denn wann gibt es schon die Möglickeit mal in den Genuss von Fleisch zu kommen? Besonders in der Cloud Recesses, eine Seltenheit.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich weiter herüber und er linste Lan Wangji an, während er mit seinen Essstäbchen auf die Schale zeigte.  
„Lan Zhan, hast du es schon probiert? Das ist Fleisch. Madame Mao hat es höchst persönlich gekocht und zubereitet."

Lan Wangji blickte in seine Schale. Der Geruch von leichten Gewürzen und dem milden Aroma von Fleisch stieg in seine Nase.

Wei Wuxian zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Probier, es schmeckt göttlich. Es ist ganz zart!"

Lan Wangji griff zu seinen Esstäbchen und tauchte in die Schale hinein. Ein kleines Stück nahm er zwischen die Hölzer und führte dann langsam das Fleisch zu seinem Mund.  
Etwas zaghaft probierte er und ließ es sich auf seiner Zunge zergehen.

„Und? Ist gut oder?" Lächelte Wei Wuxian ihn an und ermutigte ihn weiter zu essen.

Lan Wangji nahm erneut ein Stück aus der Schale.  
„Was ist das für ein Fleisch? Es ist sehr zart." Sagte er mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme.

Wei Wuxian grinste verstohlen, während er mit seinen Stäbchen in Lan Wangjis Schale herumwühlte und sich ebenfalls etwas Fleisch in den Mund steckte.  
„Das ist Kaninchen!" Sagte er trocken.

Lan Wangji hustete plötzlich los und im selben Moment versteinerte seine Miene und wenn man es nicht besser gewusst hätte, so hätte man geglaubt Lan Wangji wäre zum ersten mal in seinem Leben über etwas zutiefst entrüstet gewesen.

Die anderen stockten ebenfalls für eine Sekunde und schauten mit großen, ungläubigen Augen zu Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian herüber.

Lan Xichen schaute skeptisch in seine Schale und als er gerade anfing Lan Wangji zutiefst zu bedauern, haute Wei Wuxian mit seiner flachen Hand plötzlich auf den Tisch und begann lautstark zu lachen.  
„Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan..Dein Gesicht! Du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen! Haha!"  
Wei Wuxian krümmte sich vor Lachen und während Lan Wangji fast grün im Gesicht anlief witzelte Wei Wuxian zwischen seinem Gelächter weiter:  
„Das war ein Witz...ein Witz, Lan Zhan! Das ist Fasan..haha...Aber dein Gesicht...Wenn du nur dein Gesicht sehen könntest!"

Lan Wangji schluckte schwer und als Bao Tian und Sun Yan auch zu kichern begannen warf Lan Qiren Wei Wuxian einen verwarnenden Blick zu.

Lan Xichen räusperte sich.  
„Wei Wuxian, was für ein böser Scherz. Der arme Wangji."

Lan Wangji schluckte noch ein- zweimal schwer und dann stellte er die Schale mit einem andächtigen Blick wieder auf seinen Tisch.

Wei Wuxian lachte noch weiter und vergnügt wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und begann auf Lan Wangjis Schulter zu klopfen.  
„Lan Zhan, das war doch nur ein Witz. Iss ruhig weiter...also den Fasan meine ich."

Lan Wangjis linke Augenbraue begann zu zucken und zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit kam wieder ein „Pathetic" über seine Lippen.

„Wie in alten Zeiten!" Lachte Wei Wuxian.  
Denn dieses Wort trieb ihm noch mehr das Lachen ins Gesicht und sein Herz füllte sich mit einem warmen und angenehmen Gefühl.

Lan Wangji nahm währenddessen eine andere Schale zur Hand und schenkte dem Fleisch keinerlei beachtung mehr.  
Wei Wuxian nutzte diese Gelegenheit und lehnte sich mit seinen Esstäbchen über Lan Wangjis Tisch und nahm ein Stück Fleisch zwischen die Hölzer.  
„Du isst das nicht mehr, nehme ich an? Also den Fasan meine ich?"  
Seine Stimme hatte einen berechnenden Unterton.

Lan Wangjis Blick schweifte zu ihm herüber ohne das er den Kopf zu ihm drehte und schaute ihn kommentarlos an.

„Das fasse ich als ja auf!" Grinste Wei Wuxian und schon packte er nach der Schale und begann sich das Fleisch in den Mund zu stopfen.

Lan Xichen schüttelte mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen seinen Kopf.  
„Wangji, ich kann später Madame Mao fragen um welches Fleisch es sich tatsächlich handelt und dir gewiss noch eine Schale bringen wenn du magst."

„Nicht nötig!" Brummte Lan Wangji tief, während er begann den Reis aus seiner Schale zu essen.

Wei Wuxian stutzte als er das hörte. Mit vollem Mund plapperte er los.  
„Glaubt iff mir edwa niff? Daf ift wirkliff Fasan!"

Bao Tian warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick herüber. Mit ironischer Stimme sprach er:  
„Als wenn wir dir das jetzt noch glauben würden. Jetzt wo wir wissen, dass du in dem Fleischgericht involviert bist, könnte es sogar meine Mutter sein die in dieser Schale liegt."

Sun Yan verschluckte sich plötzlich und hustete ein paar mal stark los.  
Dabei haute er sich mit seiner rechten Faust mehrfach vor seine Brust um das verschluckte Fleischstück wieder aus seiner Luftröhre zu holen.

Bao Tian begann laut zu lachen.  
„Langsam, langsam junger Mann. Trink etwas. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn es doch nur Fasan war und jemand hier am Tisch erstickt, nur weil er sich an einem von Wei Wuxians schlechten Scherzen verschluckt hat."

Wei Wuxian zeigte plötzlich provozierend mit seinen Esstäbchen über seinen Tisch, direkt auf Bao Tian. Mit lauter Stimme rief er näkisch über den Tisch.  
„Was heißt hier schlechte Scherze? Meiner war immerhin noch so milde, dass nur Lan Zhan alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen ist. Bei deinem wiederum beißt noch dein Sitznachbar ins Gras!"

Lan Qiren starrte auf Wei Wuxians Essstäbchen, welche weit über den Tisch ragten. Ein kleines Stück Fleisch mit ein wenig Reis hing gerade noch am Holz, als dieses plötzlich hinunter fiel und auf den Boden klatschte.

Während ein erbitterndes Wortduell zwischen Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian über „Wer macht die besseren Scherze" am Tisch ausbrach, begann Lan Qirens rechte Augenbraue nervös zu zucken. Dabei strich er sich unheilvoll über seinen Bart, als er plötzlich mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlug.  
„Schluss jetzt. Xichen wo hast du Bao Tians Manieren gelassen und Wangji, tu etwas gegen diesen Unruhestifter."

Alle zuckten plötzlich zusammen und es wurde schlagartig still am Tisch.  
Lan Xichen legte seine Hand auf Bao Tians Tisch um ihm zu symboliesieren, dass es nun genug war.

Lan Wangji dagegen warf Wei Wuxian nur einen kalten Blick über die Schulter zu, als dieser sich wieder gerade hinsetzte und seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Bao Tian machte eine höfliche Handgeste.  
„Verzeiht Lan Qiren, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, während er seinen Blick respektvoll senkte.  
Wei Wuxian tat es ihm schnell gleich und ahmte Bao Tian nach und entschuldigte sich.

Doch in dem Moment als Bao Tian seinen Blick wieder anhob, warf er Wei Wuxian einen provoziernden Blick herüber.  
Wei Wuxian´s Mund klappte vor Empörung leicht auf und über Mimik symbolisierte er ihm, dass dieser Kampf noch nicht ausgefochten war.

Lan Wangji der im Augenwinkel Wei Wuxians Gesichtskirmes beobachtete, gab ihm unter dem Tisch einen leichten Tritt mit seinem Fuß.

„Ah!" Quiekte Wei Wuxian leise auf.

Sogleich schwenkte Lan Qiren seinen prüfenden Blick zu ihnen herüber.

Während Wei Wuxian noch fassungslos Lan Wangji anstarrte, welcher sich dagegen nichts anmerken lies, wurde Wei Wuxian mit harten Blicken von Lan Qiren gestraft.  
Schnell senkte Wei Wuxian seinen Blick und begann unschuldig in seiner Reisschale herumzustochern.

Bao Tian, der mit einem Schmunzeln das Ganze verfolgte wartete nur auf den Moment, als Wei Wuxian wieder zu ihm herüber sah und in diesem Moment streckte er ihm hinter vorgehaltener Hand lang die Zunge heraus.

Wei Wuxian traute seinen Augen kaum. Mit weit geöffneten Augen blickte er zu Bao Tian herüber, der sich mehr als über ihn lustig machte.  
Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf und Fragte sich inständig, wie ein Mensch wie Bao Tian es nur an Lan Xichens Seite geschafft hatte und wie er es schon seit Jahren im Gusu Lan Clan unter Lan Qiren aushielt?  
 _-Warte nur ab, den bekommst du noch zurück.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian, während er schon heimtückische Pläne schmiedete und seine unterdrückten Emotionen an seinem Reis auslies.

Bao Tian strahlte triumphierend übers ganze Gesicht und als er sich gerade zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen wollte und Wei Wuxian noch ein paar anspielende Gesichtsmimiken herüber werfen wollte, hob Lan Xichen plötzlich ganz unbeteiligt seine Hand und gab Bao Tian von hinten einen Klapps an den Kopf.

Wei Wuxian konnte sein Lachen kaum unterdrücken und während Bao Tian die strafenden Blicke von Lan Xichen und Lan Qiren über sich ergehen ließ, lehnte sich Wei Wuxian entspannt zurück und stopfte sich selbstsicher den Reis in den Mund.

* * *

Die Stimmung im großes Pavillon wurde bald lockerer und während einige noch saßen und zu Tisch aßen, sowanderten andere schon umher und unterhielten sich aufgebracht in kleineren Gruppen.

Madame Mao hatte ihren Gesang beendet und so kümmerte sie sich nun um die vielen Gäste und um ihr Wohlergehen.  
Zhao Ran und Gao Lee machten zwischendurch immer mal eine Pause und mischten sich ebenfalls unter die Leute, aber immer wieder versüßten sie den Abend mit ihrem anmutigem Gesang und Tanz.

Wei Wuxian hatte sich bald von der Gruppe entfernt und ging nun endlich seiner eigentlichen Bestimmung für den Abend nach.  
Nachdem er sich in der Küche zwei von den Wasserkrügen aus Caiyi-Town unter die Arme geklemmt hatte, wanderte er umher und schenkte den lieblichen Trunk aus.  
Da er bekannterweise nie um eine Antwort verlegen war, schenkte er selbststicher allen das liebliche Getränk als Wasser ein, um dann voller Schadenfreude ihr empörtes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn die klare Flüssigkeit anders als erwartet schmeckte.

Auf seiner Rundreise durch den Pavillon achtete er aber stets darauf, einen guten Sicherheitsabstand zu Lan Qiren einzuhalten. Wenn es zu Komplikationen käme, hatte zwar Madame Mao eingeräumt sich schon darum zu kümmern, aber sicher ist eben sicher.

Als Wei Wuxians Blick so durch den Pavillon schweifte entdeckte er plötzlich Lan Wangji, welcher etwas Abseits in einer Ecke saß. Auf seinen Knien ruhte Bichen und er blickte mit klarer Miene hinaus aus dem Fenster. Kerzengerade wie in einer Meditation saß er dort und während Wei Wuxian sich näherte und wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht in diesen Anblick gezogen wurde, stolperte er zwischen den Tischen umher und steckte sich zwei kleine Trinkschalen in die Robe.  
„Lan Zhan!" Sagte Wei Wuxian mit freudiger Stimme, während er sich neben ihn setzte.

Lan Wangji Blick schweifte zu ihm herüber, als Wei Wuxian sich vor ihm auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
„Sieh nur, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Möchtest du einen Schluck?"  
Sofort packte er in seine Robe und holte die zwei kleinen Trinkschalen hervor. Ohne erst eine Antwort abzuwarten, drückte er jeweils links und rechts Lan Wangji eine Trinkschale in die Hand.  
„Hier, halt mal!"

Während Wei Wuxian begann das kühle Nass in die Schalen zu gießen, schaute Lan Wangji unzufrieden drein. Er erkannte den Krug welchen er erst vor wenigen Stunden mit Wei Wuxian zusammen in Caiyi-Town gekauft hatte. Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und mit tiefer Stimme sagte er: „Es ist verboten in der Cloud Recesses Alkohol zu trinken!"

„Ha?" Wei Wuxian runzelte die Stirn, als er den Krug wieder absetzte.  
„Alkohol ist verboten, aber wo liegt der Sinn darinnen, ihn dann erst zu kaufen? Wenn du nicht bereit bist deine Beute zu verwenden, dann geh erst gar nicht in die Welt hinaus und jage sie."  
Lan Wangji blickte schweigend in seine Trinkschale.  
Die klare Flüssigkeit verbreitet ein angenehmes Aroma in der Luft und kam mit jeder noch so kleinen Handbewegung ins Schwingen.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich nach vorne und schielte von unten herauf Lan Wangji an.  
„HanGuang-Jun, Trinkst du nun, oder nicht?" Fragte er mit einem schmeichelndem Unterton.

„Nicht." Sagte Lan Wangji ruhig, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Hmpf." Wei Wuxian atmete schnaufend durch seine Nase aus.  
„Langweiler." Sagte er mit einem eingeschnapften Ton, während er aus Lan Wangjis linker Hand die Trinkschale rupfte und den Kopf in Nacken legte.

Der aromatische Trunk lief seine Kehle hinunter und Wei Wuxian schloss kurz seine Augen, wodurch er einen genussvollen Gesichtsausdruck bekam.  
Ein einzelner Tropfen „Emperor´s Smile" perlte über seine schmalen Lippen.

Lan Wangji richtete seinen Blick auf und starrte auf Wei Wuxians Mund, während der Tropfen langsam an seinem Kinn hinunter lief, weiter über seine Kehle, hinunter über sein Schlüsselbein.

Lan Wangji schluckte, als seine Augen dem Tropfen weiter folgten und ein nasser Film auf der hellen Haut zurück blieb.  
Sein Finger zuckte, die Trinkschale in seiner Hand zitterte kurz auf.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian.  
„Ein edler Tropfen, wie immer. Lan Zhan, lass dir gesagt sein, du verpasst etwas."  
Wei Wuxian drückte Lan Wangji die leere Trinkschale erneut in die Hand und begann noch einmal nachzuschenken.  
„Wenn du nicht mit mir trinkst, trinke ich eben für dich mit."

„Wei Ying..." Fing Lan Wangji gerade an, doch in dem Moment nahm Wei Wuxian ihm schon wieder die Schale aus der Hand und trank erneut, mit einem großen Schluck, die kleine Schale leer.

In diesem Moment ertönte plötzlich eine laute Stimme über ihre Köpfe hinweg.  
„Meister Mo!" Rief jemand zu ihnen herüber.

Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian drehten ihre Köpfe herum.  
Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand Bao Tian und fuchtelte wild mit seiner Hand herum um Wei Wuxian zu sagen, das er herkommen solle.

Wei Wuxian hob ebenfalss seine Hand und wunk herüber.  
Schnell wendete er sich wieder Lan Wangji zu.  
„Oh Lan Zhan, entschuldige mich einen Moment. Ich geh mal schnell rüber."

Lan Wangji´s Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt, als Wei Wuxian schon aufstand und Lan Wangji ihn von unten ansah.  
„Wei Ying.." Begann er erneut, doch Wei Wuxian wimmelte ihn hab.

„Warte hier auf mich." Sagte er hastig, als er seine Trinkschale in seiner Robe verschwinden lies und mit beiden Wasserkrügen in den Händen davon schritt.

Lan Wangji schaute ihm noch lange nach, wie Wei Wuxian zwischen der Menschenmenge verschwand.  
Alleine zurück gelassen seufzte er leise und schaute nachdenklich wieder in seine rechte Hand. Noch immer hielt er die kleine, verzierte Trinkschale gefüllt mit „Emperor´s Smile" in seiner Hand, welche Wei Wuxiam ihm eingeschenkt hatte.

* * *

Wei Wuxian grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als er auf Bao Tian zu kam. Neben ihm stand auch Lan Xichen und beide schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Wei Wuxian hielt den einen Wasserkrug nach vorne ausgestreckt und wackelte mit ihm hin und her.  
„Warum hast du gerufen Tian? Möchtest du etwas bestimmtes von mir?"

Bao Tian lachte.  
„Nachdem ich gesehen hatte wie du versucht hast Wangji zu verführen, hatte ich das starke Bedürfnis nach deiner Gesellschaft."  
Er lachte hämisch, während seine Stimme einen ironischen Unterton hatte.  
Dabei blickte er auf Wei Wuxians Krüge in der Hand und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er entteuscht erkannte, dass es sich nur um Wasserkrüge hielt.  
„Was das denn? Sind das die echten oder...?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Wei Wuxian grinste, während er die Krüge abstellte und sich schnell umdrehte, um von einem nahegelegenen Tisch zwei Trinkschalen zu greifen.  
„Nur das Beste...an Wasser...welches ich finden konnte...!" Lachte Wei Wuxian, als er Lan Xichen und Bao Tian jeweils eine Trinkschale in die Hand drückte.  
Schnell füllte er die Gefäße mit der klaren Flüssigkeit und der liebliche Duft von „Emperor's Smile" stieg in ihre Nasen.  
Wei Wuxian griff mit seiner linken Hand in seine Robe und holte seine kleine Trinkschale ebenfalls hervor, um sie wieder zu befüllen.

Bao Tian und Lan Xichen führten derweilen die Schalen zu ihren Nasen, als sie einmal daran rochen.

„Hm?" Stutzte Lan Xichen.  
„Wei Wuxian...das ist doch kein Wasser?" Fragte er irritiert.

Bao Tians Augen dagegen weiteten sich, als er den lieblichen Geruch von Alkohol wahrnahm.  
„Das ist der richtige Trunk, auf den ich gewartet hatte..." Grinste er hinter seiner Schale hervor.

Wei Wuxian lachte, während Lan Xichen die beiden irritiert anstarrte.

„Dann, auf die Cloud Recesses und Madame Mao´s gelungene Vorbereitungen." Sagte Wei Wuxian, während er Bao Tian und Lan Xichen aufforderte gemeinsam zu trinken.

Als Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian schon das kühle Nass herunterschluckten, schaute Lan Xichen noch leicht skeptisch in seine Trinkschale. Daraufhin buffte Bao Tian ihn leicht mit der Schulter an.  
„Ist nur Wasser mit etwas Geschmack. Los, trink!"

„Hmmm" Summte Lan Xichen und in diesem Moment schloss er kurz seine Augen und trank mit einem Schluck die kleine Trinkschale leer.  
Als die Flüssigkeit sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete und seine Kehle hinunter lief, kam der unverkennbare herbe Geschmack von Alkohol durch. Ein heißes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit und sein Hals begann zu kratzen. Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen und hustete plötzlich los.

„Hahah" Lachten Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian, während sie sich schon die zweite Schale nachgossen.

Lan Xichen trug einen mehr als fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck und während Bao Tian ihm ein paar Mal über den Rücken klopfte und Lan Xichen sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund hielt, leerte die beiden schon wieder ihre Schalen.

Lan Xichen blickte Wei Wuxian schockiert an.  
„Wei Wuxian, das ist Alkohol...Alkohol getarnt in Krügen." Sagte er erschrocken, während er ungläubich auf den Krug in Wei Wuxians Hand starrte.

„Nein nein." Sagte Bao Tian.  
„Das ist scharfes Wasser."

Lan Xichen schaute die beiden leicht empört an und gerade als Bao Tian sich das dritte mal nachschenken wollte, riss Lan Xichen ihm plötzlich die Schale aus der Hand.  
„Ihr zwei. Was ist das für ein Trick? Das trinken ist in der..."

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz ganz auszusprechen, als Bao Tian plötzlich den Krug aus Wei Wuxians Hand nahm und ihn an seinen Mund ansetzte.

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und als er seinen Augen kaum trauen konnte, versuchte er schließlich den Krug aus Bao Tians Hände zu entreißen.  
Doch Bao Tian wehrte ihn ab und leerte mit ein paar großen Schlucken den gesamten Krug.

Wei Wuxian feuerte Bao Tian auch noch an und als Lan Xichens sonst so freundliche und unbekümmerte Miene einem empörten Gesichtsausdruck wich, schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Ich fasse es nicht, Tian. Wenn Onkel das erfährt, was ihr hier veranstaltet. Wei Wuxian wo hast du nur diese Krüge her?"  
Lan Xichen streckte seine Hand nach Wei Wuxian aus, um ihm den anderen, noch vollen Krug aus der Hand zu reißen.

Doch Bao Tian war schneller und wehrte Lan Xichens Angriff mit seinem Arm ab.  
„Hoppla." Sagte er.  
„Huan, beruhig dich. Drücke wenigstens für heute Abend einmal ein Auge zu. Sieh nur, wie sie sich alle amüsieren."

Wei Wuxian versteckte sich schnell hinter Bao Tian um sich und den Alkohol in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
„Genau." Sagte Wei Wuxian bestätigend.  
„Nur für dieses eine mal Lan Xichen. Ich verspreche auch hoch und heilig, dass es keine Ausrutscher geben wird."  
Seine Stimme klang selbst nicht sonderlich davon überzeugt was er da sagte, aber er machte einen reizenden Wimpernaufschlag und blinzelte hinter Bao Tians Schulter hervor.

Bao Tian dagegen legte ebenfalls einen bittenden Blick auf und während die beiden mit großen Knopfaugen Lan Xichen hypnotisierten, kam die Entschlossenheit des Sect Leader´s langsam ins Schwanken.  
„Ich.." Fing Lan Xichen leise an, als er die beiden sprachlos anstarrte.  
„Also...ich meine..."

Bao Tian lehnte sich plötzlich ein Stückchen näher zu ihm heran.

Lan Xichen riss seine Augen weit auf, als Bao Tians Gesicht sich langsam immer weiter näherte. Nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt blieben ihre Köpfe voreinander stehen.  
Leise flüsterte Bao Tian ihm zu:  
„Mach eine Ausnahme, Huan. Lass die Männer und Frauen mal ein wenig das Leben genießen...Ich verspreche auch...das ich es wieder gut mache wenn du heute ein Auge zudrückst. Du kannst dir auch von mir wieder wünschen was du willst...heute Nacht."

Plötzlich wurde Lan Xichens Gesicht schlagartig rot und sein Herz machte einen riesen Sprung in seiner Brust.

Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht und stand neugierig daneben, als er einen vollkommen aufgelösten und peinlich berührten Lan Xichen neben sich stehen sah.

Ruckartig drückte Lan Xichen Bao Tian von sich weg und er machte einen Satz nach hinten, während er versuchte mit seinem Ärmel sein Gesicht ein wenig zu verstecken.  
„Tian!" Sagte Lan Xichen sichtlich empört.

Doch dieser lächelte nur und grinste symphatisch über sein ganzes Gesicht.  
„Ist das ein Deal?" Sagte er während er zufrieden lachte.

„Du...treib deine Spielchen nicht zu weit." Sagte Lan Xichen entrüstet und während er noch drohend seinen Zeigefinger auf Bao Tian gerichtet hatte, drehte er plötzlich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand zwischen der Menschenmenge.

Bao Tian nahm nun den vollen Krug aus Wei Wuxians Hand und füllte sich erneut ein, während er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln noch Lan Xichen nachsah.  
„Ist er nicht süß?" Sagte er mit sich selbst sichtlich zufrieden.

Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht und warf Bao Tian einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?" Fragte er nun sichtlich interessiert.

Bao Tian warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und leerte erneut die Schale. Unwichtig wedelte er mit seiner Hand in der Luft.  
„Ach nichts. Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass ich als Gegenleistung beizeiten nochmal bereit bin ihm auszuhelfen."

Wei Wuxian schielte Bao Tian ungläubich an.  
„Und desswegen wird er rot im Gesicht und läuft davon?"

Bao Tian zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es ist ihm halt unangenehm, wenn ich ihm bei...dringenden Angelegenheiten...mal aushelfe." Bao Tian zwinkerte Wei Wuxian zu, als er erneut zu dem Krug griff.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte sichtlich irritiert seinen Kopf.  
- _Wieso habe ich nur das starke Gefühl irgendwas wichtiges hier zu verpassen?-_ Fragte er sich, während er Bao Tian den Krug herüber reichte.

„Kann ich den behalten?" Fragte Bao Tian, als er den Krug entgegen nahm.

Wei Wuxian nickte.  
„Sicher, ich habe noch genug in der Küche. Ich hole mir zwei neue."  
Wei Wuxian lächelte Bao Tian an, als dieser seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sagte:" Wir verstehen uns."

Die beiden grinsten sich an und während Bao Tian begann sich über den Krug „Emperor's Smile" herzumachen, lenkten Wei Wuxian Schritte ihn zurück in Richtung Küche.  
Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmasse und passierte die Schiebetür, welche er hinter sich weit offen stehen lies. Als er gerade leichtfüßig links um den Tisch bog trat er plötzlich mit seinen Füßen vor etwas, das auf dem Fußboden lag und kam ins Stolpern.

„Ah!" Rief Wei Wuxian erschrocken aus, als er sich gerade noch an der Tischplatte festhalten konnte.  
Sein Blick fiel irritiert nach unten, zwischen seine Beine, als er plötzlich Sun Yan auf dem Fußboden entdeckte. Dieser saß zusammengekauert auf dem Fußboden. Wie ein kleines Kind umklammerte er einen Wasserkrug und starrte mit leicht glasigen Augen Löcher in die Luft.

„Sun Yan?" Fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert, als er sich zu ihm nach unten hockte.  
„Was machst du hier?"  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Wasserkrug in seinem Klammergriff, welcher unverkennbar einer aus Caiyi-Town war, welche sie zusammen mitgebracht hatten.

Sun Yan richtete seinen Blick unbeholfen auf und schaute Wei Wuxian an.  
„Wu...Wu...Wuxi...Was machst du hier?" Fragte er mit leicht lallender Stimme.

Wei Wuxian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Wuxi?" Fragte er entgeistert.  
„Sun Yan, kann es sein, das du total betrunken bist?"

Sun Yan schüttelte sofort hastig seinen Kopf. Dabei bekam er ein leicht irres Lächeln auf den Lippen und hob seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft.  
„Tz tz tz" Zischte er durch seine Zähne, als er den Finger verneidend in der Luft hin und her wedelte.  
„Niemals..."

Wei Wuxian machte große Augen, als er plötzlich zu lachen begann.  
„Kann man dich denn nicht für eine Sekunde mal aus den Augen lassen? Was sitzt du hier alleine in der Küche und kippst dich voll? Sowas hat doch keinen Stil, hast du Liebeskummer oder was?" Witzelte Wei Wuxian näckisch.

Plötzlich bildete sich eine Zornesfalte zwischen Sun Yan´s Augenbrauen und er schaute Wei Wuxian mit einem mürrischen Blick an.  
„Pssssst" Zischte er, als er sich plötzlich ein Stückchen aufrichtete und Wei Wuxian näher kam. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und legte seinen Zeigefinger versiegelnd auf Wei Wuxians Lippen und flüsterte leise.  
„Er wird uns noch hören..."

Wei Wuxian, der etwas überrumpelt von Sun Yan´s plötzlicher Nähe war, schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Wer wird uns hören?" Fragte er nun auch im Flüsterton.

Sun Yan schaute sich besorgt um.  
„Na er!" Flüsterte er erneut und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger aus der Tür hinaus, welche Wei Wuxian offen gelassen hatte.

Wei Wuxian blickte nun auch langsam zu der Tür herüber und nachdem Sun Yan sich wieder schlaff nach hinten falllen ließ, krabbelte er auf allen vieren über den Fußboden und näherte sich langsam der Tür. Nur seinen Kopf streckte er heraus und er linste vorsichtig in den Raum, aus dem er gekommen war.  
Aber außer der großen Empfangshalle mit jeder Menge Tischen und Leuten, konnte er nichts außergewöhnliches feststellen.  
„Wen meinst du? Ich sehe nichts." Flüsterte Wei Wuxian nach hinten.

Sun Yan verdrehte seine Augen, als er seinen Hinterkopf gegen das Tischbein lehnte. Dabei massierte er den Krug in seinem Schoß und schaute bekümmert drein.  
„Na, der alte Lan wird toben..." Sagte Sun Yan mit bekümmerter Stimme.

„Hmmm?" Summte Wei Wuxian, als seine Augen den Raum nach Lan Qiren absuchten.  
Er wurde auch bald fündig. Weiter hinten in einer Ecke stand er, mit seinem Rücken zu ihnen gerichtet. Und neben ihm stand Madame Mao und sie schienen in einem Gespräch vertieft zu sein.

Wei Wuxian runzelte die Stirn.  
 _-Irre ich mich, oder stehen die beiden besonders eng beieinander? Und irgendwie scheinen sie eine eigenartige vertraute Aura zu versprühen.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian.  
Als er noch einen Moment lang die beiden beobachtete, krabbelte er schließlich langsam wieder zurück.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen um den alten Lan. Madame Mao kümmert sich bereits um ihn." Wunk er mit seiner rechten Hand selbstsicher ab.

„Hm" Brummte Sun Yan leise über seine Lippen, als sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich nachdenklich wurde.  
Er umklammerte den WasserKrug in seiner Hand noch fester und seine Mundwinkel fielen langsam ab, als seine Augen einen sehnsüchtigen Blick bekamen.

( Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=Eh7lm7EIfIM ) -** [ซับไทย] Yan Yidan - Three Inches of Heaven [ Bu Jing Xin] **04:51**

„...Ich vermisse ihn..." Flüsterte er plötzlich leise.

„Hm?" Stutzte Wei Wuxian, als er Sun Yan mit großen Augen ansah.  
„Was hast du gesagt?" Wei Wuxian spitzte seine Ohren, denn er bekam das Gefühl, das der betrunkene Sun Yan gerade im Begriff war sein Herz auszuschütten.

Sun Yans Augen wurden leicht glasig und seine grünen Augen schimmerten im Licht. Dabei kauerte er sich noch weiter zusammen und seine leicht rosé farbenden Wangen tauchten sein Gesicht in einen gesunden Taint.  
„...Jiang Cheng...ich vermisse ihn..." Sagte Sun Yan noch einmal leise.

„Ohhhh" Sagte Wei Wuxian mit leicht ironischem Ton.  
„Also doch Liebeskummer? Ein manchmal unangenehmer Nebeneffekt des Alkohols." Wei Wuxian, der das Gefühl bekam, das es sich lohnen würde es sich schonmal gemütlich zu machen, rutschte direkt neben Sun Yan heran und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an die Küche.

Ein Moment der Stille vergang, während die beiden still nebeneinander in der Küche auf dem Boden saßen, bis Sun Yan schließlich einmal laut aufseufzte und seinen Blick unter die Zimmerdecke richtete. Langsam schloss er seine Augen.  
„...Ich vermisse Yunmeng...Lotus Pier...  
...Ich vermisse den frischen Geruch des Wasser...die vielen Lotus Blumen, welche mit ihren farbenfrohen Köpfen einem freudig zuwinken..."

Wei Wuxians Blick bekam plötzlich einen gewissen, tiefen Ausdruck und während seine Gedanken in alten Erinnerungen abschweiften, lauschte er weiter Sun Yans leiser Stimme, die ihn auf den Flügeln der Vergangenheit davon trug.

"...Ich vermisse den aufbrausenden Wind, welcher die Boote an den Bootssteg drängt...  
Ich vermisse das Lachen der jungen, hübschen Mädchen, wenn sie mit ihren Körben voller Lotus Samen an einem vorbeiziehen...  
Ich vermisse meine geliebte Heimat...mit all ihrer Pracht und Wärme.  
und ich vermisse Jiang Cheng´s grimmiges Gesicht, wenn ihm die Lotuswurzel und Schweinerippen-Suppe mal wieder nicht schmeckt."

Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
„Lotuswurzel und Schweinerippen-Suppe"? Wer bereitet sie zu?" Fragte er interessiert.

„Ich." Sagte Sun Yan leise, während ein trauriges Lächeln über seine Lippen flog.  
„Aber Jiang Cheng beschwert sich jedes mal, das sie nicht so gut wie aus seiner Erinnerung schmeckt, als noch seine Schwester sie zubereitet hatte."

Wei Wuxian lächelte, wenn es auch gleich ein trauriges Lächeln war. Leise seufzte er.  
„Ja in der Tat, die Suppe meiner Schwester war in gaz Yunmeng die Beste."

Sun Yan legte seinen Kopf schräg und blickte Wei Wuxian mit aufrichtigem Blick an.  
„Vermisst du Yunmeng? Einst war es deine Heimat und mein Platz an Jiang Cheng´s Seite, gehörte einst dir."

Wei Wuxian´s Herz schlug plötzlich einmal kräftig in seiner Brust und diese aufrichtige Frage berührte sein Herz. Es schmerzte ihn und ein Gefühl von Wehmut und Schuld strömte durch seinen Körper.  
Er senkte seinen Blick und schaute hinunter auf seine Hände, welche unruhig den Stoff in seinem Schoß zwischen den Fingern hin und her drehten. Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen.  
„Ja...manchmal vermisse ich Yunmeng." Sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme.  
„Und ich vermisse Onkel Fengmian, Madame Yu, meine Schwester und...Jiang Cheng."

Sun Yang schluckte und während er seinen Blick in Richtung Fenster schweifen lies, schüttelte er plötzlich sachte den Kopf. Er schnaufte aus seiner Nase und ein kontroverses Lächeln flog über seine Lippen.  
„Ich wollte immer wie du sein. All die Jahre habe ich versucht mich in eine Rolle zu zwängen die ich nicht wahr."

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und leicht überrascht drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte Sun Yan an. Dieser fuhr leise fort:  
"In all den Jahren habe ich von Jiang Cheng und anderen Leuten unzählige Geschichten über den Yiling Patriarch gehört. Der Hass von Jiang Cheng und seine Rache durchtränkten mich förmlich und füllten ebenfalls mein Herz. Und obwohl ich ebenfalls begann dich irgendwann zu Hassen für das, was du Yunmeng angetan hast, so begann ich doch in meinem tiefsten inneren Eifersüchtig auf dich zu werden. Wei Wuxian, Wei Wuxian, WEI WUXIAN. All die Jahre hörte ich nichts anderes. Alle sprachen immer nur von Wei Wuxian und besonders Jiang Cheng war wie besessen von dir.  
Ich begann eifersüchtig auf deinen Platz zu werden, den du scheinbar in Jiang Chengs Herzen eingenommen hattet. Stets konnte er an nichts anderes denken und alles drehte sich immer nur um dich.  
Ich bekam stets das Gefühl nie so gut zu sein wie du, nie an gleicher Stelle neben Jiang Cheng stehen zu können und ich spürte, dass ich niemals den selben Platz in Jiang Chengs Herzen einnehmen könnte, solange sich seine Gedanken nur um dich kreisten."

Sun Yan lachte leise und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Es ist lächerlich. Ich habe sogar versucht so auszusehen wie du. Und trotzdem, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte dich aus Jiang Chengs Gedanken zu vertreiben, so konnte ich dich doch nicht ersetzen.  
Mein Leben und mein Verhalten sind armseelig. Im vergleich zu dir bin ich ein niemand. Wie konnte ich nur glauben dich zu ersetzen...Am Ende, hätte Jiang Cheng mich doch töten sollen."

Wei Wuxians Mund öffnete sich leicht vor Staunen, doch er war so sprachlos für den Moment, dass er keinen Ton heraus bekam. Schnell suchte er in seinen Gedanken nach etwas um Sun Yan ein wenig aufzumuntern.  
„Sun Yan was redest du da? Dir ist der Alkohol zu Kopfe gestiegen.  
Natürlich bist du kein niemand. Weißt du was ich sehe?"

Wei Wuxian drehte sich zu Sun Yan und er lehnte sich etwas weiter herüber. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher und während Sun Yan ihn mit seinen großen grünen Augen erwartungsvoll anstarrte, streckte Wei Wuxian seine Hand heraus und berührte seine Wange.„Ich sehe einen wunderschönen jungen Mann, mit einem großen Herzen das voller Treue und Loyalität zu seinem Herrn schlägt.  
Du bist gebildet und ein talentierter Cultivator. Du stehst mit an der Spitze des Yunmeng Clans und hast in den vergangenen Jahren Lotus Pier mit zu dem gemacht, was es jetzt ist, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Du hast noch eine große Zukunft an Jiang Chengs Seite vor dir.  
Nagut, ab und an bist du vielleicht eine kleine Heulsuse aber sieh dich nur an.." Wei Wuxian strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über die ausgeblichen Kratzsspüren in Sun Yan´s Gesicht.  
„Du warst so Entschlossen, so furchtlos und so tollkühn und bist sogar über Jiang Cheng hergefallen. Nicht das ich dich ermutigen will, dass dies eine weise Entscheidung war, aber für einen niemand bist du viel zu Selbstbewusst und zielstrebig."

Sun Yan schluckte, als sich seine Lippen leicht öffneten und sein Kopf leicht nickte.  
„Du meinst wohl eher lebensmüde..."

Wei Wuxian lachte und zog seine Hand wieder zurück.  
„So könnte man es auch nennen, ein echter Held."  
Wei Wuxian klopfte ihm zweimal auf die Schulter und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück mit seinem Rücken an die Wand.

Sun Yan drehte den Wasserkrug in seinen Händen unruhig hin und her.  
„Wei Wuxian...Warum kommst du nicht mit mir? Zurück nach Yunmeng. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird eine Möglichkeit geben sich mit Jiang Cheng auszusprechen."

Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich und er blickte Sun Yan mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als dieser auf seinen Knien etwas auf ihn zurobbte.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Jiang Cheng dir nur zu hören würde, so könnte man einiges klären."

Wei Wuxian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Ich wüsste nicht was wir klären könnten."

Doch Sun Yan lies nicht locker.  
„Ich glaube nicht mehr an die ganzen Geschichten die ich erzählt bekommen habe. Jetzt, wo ich dich kennengelernt habe, kann ich es einfach nicht mehr glauben. Ich denke nicht, dass du ein skrupelloser Yiling Patriarch warst. Für all dein Tun und Handeln wird es einen Grund gegeben haben. Warum nicht diese Missverständnisse aufklären?  
Wir könnten gemeinsam zurück nach Lotus Pier. Zurück an Jiang Chengs Seite. In deine Heimat." Sun Yans Stimme wurde lauter und kräftiger, während er seine Hände auf Wei Wuxians Beinen ablegte.

„Hmm" Brummte Wei Wuxian verneinend, während er den Kopf schüttelte.  
Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtete und er legte zaghaft seine rechte Hand auf Sun Yans ab.  
„Ich kann nicht mit dir zurück nach Yunmeng gehen.  
Mein Platz ist nun hier...  
Bei Lan Wangji...".  
Wei Wuxian richtete seinen Blick langsam nach oben und die beiden schauten sich direkt an.

Eine kleine nachdenkliche Falte legte sich auf Sun Yan´s Gesicht.  
„Dann...liebst du ihn?" Fragte Sun Yan mit klarem Blick.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen.  
„Bitte?" Fragte er leicht nervös und seine Finger zogen sich angespannt zusammen.

„Lan Wangji..." Sagte Sun Yan noch einmal.  
„Liebst du ihn?"

Wei Wuxian kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf und lachte leise.

Sun Yan zog seine Hand wieder zurück und rutschte wieder nach hinten und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder an das Tischbein. Langsam schloss er seine Augen.  
„...Für die Liebe..." Nuschelte er leise.

„Haha" Lachte Wei Wuxian noch einmal zaghaft darüber hinweg, während er begann den Stoff seiner Robe zwischen seinen Fingern zu malträtieren. Leicht stotternd fuhr er fort.  
„Nun ja...haha...Das ist eine spezielle Frage. Welche nicht so salopp auf dem Fußboden einer Küche zu beantwortet ist. Lan Wangji und ich sind...also ich meine...Lan Zhan ist...du weißt schon...wie soll ich es sagen..."  
„Ach..." Wei Wuxian raufte sich durch die Haare.  
„Ich...Ich..." Er lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand und sein Blick richtete sich gegen die Zimmerdecke.  
„Ich..." Begann er noch einmal. Seine Stimme wurde dünner und leiser, als plötzlich ein seichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen hervorblitzte. Ein kurzer Moment der Stille verging in der Küche und dann öffnete er erneut seine Lippen und eine sanfte, wenn auch entschlossene Stimme kam aus seiner Kehle.  
„Ja, ich liebe ihn...Lan Zhan und ich...wir lieben uns."

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen und während er auf einen Aufschrei Sun Yan´s wartete, passierte aber seltsamerweise nichts und es blieb neben ihm weiterhin still. Mit einem mal spürte er eine warme Berührung an seiner Schulter und Wei Wuxian öffnete irritert seine Augen und blinzelte erst ein paar skeptisch, bevor er seinen Kopf langsam zur Seite drehte.

Sun Yan war herüber gerutscht und mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er mit seinem Kopf an Wei Wuxians Schulter. Seine Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig und mit seinen Händen umklammerte er noch immer den Wasserkrug.  
Sun Yan schlief, tief und fest und auf seinem Gesicht trug er einen zufriedenen und angenehmen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hmpf" Schnaufte Wei Wuxian aus seiner Nase. Mit einem Lächeln flüsterte er leise:  
„Du bist mir wirklich ein Teufelskerl, Sun Yan. Lässt mich die peinlichsten Sachen aussprechen, während ich dir mein Herz ausschütte und du hast den Nerv zufrieden dabei einzuschlafen. Sieh dich nur an."  
Vorsichtig nahm Wei Wuxian den Krug aus Sun Yan´s Händen und stellte ihn zur Seite.  
„Ich denke mein Junge, davon hast du für heute genug."

Sun Yan´s Hände zuckten leicht, als das Gewicht des Kruges aus seinen Händen verschwand. Seine Augenlieder zitterten zaghaft und über seine Lippen murmelte ein kaum hörbares „Jiang Cheng..."

Wei Wuxian atmete einmal tief ein, als er behutsam Sun Yan´s Kopf von seiner Schulter nahm und ihn vorsichtig an die Wand anlehnte. Sun Yan bewegte sich ein wenig und richtete sich neu aus, in eine bequemere Schlafposition.

Wei Wuxian kniete vor ihm und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete er den schlafenden Jungen.  
Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach vorne aus und strich behütend übers Sun Yan´s Kopf. Mit leiser Stimme flüsterte er:  
„Sun Yan, du bist mir ein würdiger Nachfolger. Ich könnte mir niemand besseren als dich an Jiang Chengs Seite vorstellen. Daher vertraue ich ihn dir an. Pass auf ihn auf, beschütze ihn und steh ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Sei ihm ein guter Freund und Diener und hilf ihm, wann immer er dich braucht."

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich nach vorne und gab Sun Yan einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Als ihre Gesichter so nah voreinander standen und Wei Wuxian das Gesicht des Jungen näher betrachtete, wurden seine Augen plötzlich glasig. Seine Lippen bebten als er mit dünner und zittriger Stimme sprach:  
„Löse für mich das Versprechen an Jiang Cheng ein, welches ich selbst nicht halten konnte..."

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte über Wei Wuxians Wange, als er noch einmal die Haare aus Sun Yan´s Gesicht strich und sich dann von ihm entfernte.  
Er nahm den Wasserkrug zur Hand, wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Geischt und verschwand dann geräuschlos wieder aus der Küche. Mit einem leisen Knacken schloss er die Tür hinter sich und mischte sich wieder unter die fröhliche Menschenmenge in dem großen Pavillon, als ein einzelner Finger Sun Yan´s aufzuckte.


	46. Chapter 16-18-1

**Chapter 16.18.1**

 **Vorwort:**

Hallo, meine lieben Leser.

Wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten dem Chapter 46. Es ist schon geschrieben und korrigiert und ich werde es gleich im Anschluss für euch online stellen. Ein Anlass für mich, mich heute einmal persönlich an meine treuen Leser zu wenden.

Die Idee zu der Fanfiktion „Wiederkehr" kam mir im September in 2018. Seitdem ist viel Zeit vergangen und wenn ich zurückblicke, schreibe ich nun schon seit 11 Monaten an dieser Geschichte. Wir sind nun bei ganzen 45 Chaptern angelangt und bei insgesamt über 247.000 Wörtern.

Zunächst hatte ich die Geschichte nur für mich geschrieben, eines Abends entstand die Idee so aus einer Laune heraus. Doch bald hatte ich so viel Herzblut in diese Geschichte gesteckt, dass ich das Bedürfnis bekam, sie mit jemandem teilen zu wollen, in der Hoffnung, dasss es noch andere Menschen da draußen gäbe, welche so sehr mitfiebern würden wie ich. Im November 2018 entschied ich mich daher, dass erste Chapter auf Fanfictionnet online zu stellen.

Ich war schnell überrascht, dass es doch einige Leser hier im deutschsprachigen Raum gab, die Mo Dao Zu Shi kannten. Und das, obwohl es eine ursprünglich chinesische Geschichte ist, die man bisher nur mit englischem Untertitel sehen/ lesen kann. Anhand der Statistiken bei Fanfictionnet kann ich sehen, dass mein erstes Chapter ganze 1576 mal bisher geklickt wurde. Bis zum zweiten Chapter schafften es dann ganze 241 Leser. Ich nehme an, dass die anderen 1335 Leser nicht deutschsprachig waren oder ihnen ein einfach das erste Chapter nicht zugesagt hat. Was ich sehr schade finde, denn bei der mittlerweile stattlichen Anzahl an Chaptern, war denke ich noch viel Luft nach oben.

Die Ideen zu meinen Chaptern entstehen oft in den unterschiedlichsten und seltsamsten Momenten. Ich schreibe an meinem Handy vor, ganz unspektakulär in den Notizen. Dann passiert es schonmal, dass man noch schnell beim Frühstücken ein paar Zeilen schreibt oder kurz in der Mittagspause. Um an dieser Stelle einmal ehrlich zu sein entstehen die meisten Zeilen zu „Wiederkehr" aber tatsächlich auf der Toilette. Ich weiß, es klingt befremdlich und manch einer runzelt jetzt die Stirn. Aber wo auf der Welt hat man wirklich schon einmal seine Ruhe außer auf der Toilette? ;) Einfach die Tür hinter sich abschließen und der Welt einmal adé sagen. Einen besonders skurrilen Beigeschmack bekommt es, wenn man gerade an den „Schmuddel"- Chaptern schreibt und z.B. im Wartezimmer beim Arzt sitzt und man sich fragt, ob der Mann der gerade neben einem sitzt, wohl gerade fassungslos auf mein Handy starrt und sich am liebsten wünscht, es wäre noch ein anderer Platz frei, damit er sich von mir schleunigst wegsetzen könnte. :)

Oft frage ich mich beim korrigieren, ob es überhaupt Leser unter euch gibt, die meine Musik Empfehlungen auch ausprobieren?! Ich weiß, dass es sehr umständlich ist die Links abzutippen. Aber leider kann man bei Fanfictionnet keine Links posten. Das "http[...].de" wird entfernt und aus Datenschutzgründen kann man keine Texte aus den Chaptern herauskopieren. Trotzdem würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn es den ein oder anderen Leser unter euch gibt, der die Musikvorschläge einmal ausprobieren mag. Ich wähle die Musik mit sehr viel Liebe aus und glaubt mir, die Chapter wirken noch einmal ganz anders mit der richtigen Musik dazu. :)

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch einmal kurz persönlich an die Verrine Hayashiba wenden. Sie war die erste deutschsprachige Leserin die unter mein 43tes Chapter ein sehr nettes Review geschrieben hat. Diese erste ausführliche Rückmeldung hat mich absolut ermutigt weiter zu schreiben. Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut und zum ersten Mal wusste ich, ja es gibt sie, die Leser da draußen die mit mir mitfiebern und die Liebe zu dieser Fanfiktion mit mir teilen. Vielen Dank Verrine an dich, du spornst mich an. Und so lange meine Ideen zu dieser großartigen Geschichte von Mo Xiang Tong Xiu nicht ausgehen, werde ich auch noch weiter schreiben. Denn 247.000 Wörter reichen noch nicht aus um alles zu sagen, was mir zu Mo Dao Zu Shi noch auf dem Herzen liegt.

In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim weiteren Lesen und hoffe, dass ihr mir und dieser Fanifktion noch länger treu bleibt und unsere geliebten Charakteren auf ihrer Reise weiter begleitet. Und allen „Schmuddel"-Lektüren-Liebhaber unter euch (Und ja, ich denke desswegen sind wir alle hier. ;p) wünsche ich jetzt schon einmal viel Vergnügen mit Chapter 16.18.2 (Chapter 46)

Liebe Grüße

Romahito


	47. Chapter 16-18-2

**Chapter 16.18.2**

Wei Wuxian hielt den Krug „Emperor's Smile" in seiner linken Hand fest umschlossen, während er sich durch den großen Pavillon kämpfte. Während die vielen Menschen in ihren weißen Gewändern überall verteilt in Gruppen standen und in aufregende Gespräche vertieft waren, bahnte sich Wei Wuxian einen Weg zurück zu Lan Wangji.  
Als er sich schließlich durch die Massen gekämpft hatte und wieder an der Ecke im Raum ankam wo er Lan Wangji zuletzt zurück gelassen hatte, fand er diese, zu seinem Erstaunen, allerdings leer vor. Nur die kleine Trinkschale, welche er Lan Wangji in die Hand gedrückt hatte, stand leer auf einem der Tische.

Wei Wuxian runzelte die Stirn.  
„Lan Zhan?" Sagte er zu sich selbst, als er sich auch sogleich umdrehte und nach ihm suchte.

Wei Wuxian drehte sich ein paar mal im Kreis umher, doch er konnte Lan Wangji nirgendswo entdecken.  
Er ging rasch zu ein paar Schülern des Gusu Lan Clans und fragte sie, ob sie HanGuang-Jun gesehen hätten, doch alle zuckten nur unwissend mit den Schultern.

Wei Wuxian bahnte sich einen Weg einmal quer durch den ganzen Pavillon und suchte überall nach ihm. Doch immer, wenn er wen fragte, hatte ihn keiner gesehen und offenbar hatte niemand bemerkt, dass er das Banquet verlassen hatte.  
Wei Wuxian ging daher frustriert über die Veranda nach draußen und begann dort weiter nach ihm zu suchen.

* * *

Gao Lee und Zhao Ran standen nicht weit von Wei Wuxian entfernt und beobachteten ihn, wie er ziellos durch die Gegend lief und scheinbar jemanden suchte.

Gao Lee's Blick verfolgte ganz genau jede seiner Bewegungen und als er schliedlich über die Veranda nach draußen verschwand und ihr Blick betrübt wurde, buffte Zhao Ran sie mit dem Ellbogen an.  
„Lee, geh hinter her. Ich sehe dir doch an, dass du dir seine Gesellschaft wünschst."

Gao Lee zuckte zusammen und ihr Gesicht bekam einen überaus steifen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Was redest du da? Ich wünsche mir nicht seine Gesellschaft."

Zhao Ran zog eine Augenbraue ungläubich nach oben.  
„Aber du starrst ihm die ganze Zeit nach. Ich sehe es doch. Dein Blick zieht ihn ja fast schon aus, so aufdringlich ist der."

Gao Lee lief plötzlich rot im Gesicht an und sie gab Zhao Ran mit ihrer Hand einen Klapps auf den Arm.  
„Ran! Hör auf so etwas zu sagen!"

Doch Zhao Ran begann herzhaft zu lachen.  
„Ach Lee, dass man dir aber auch immer auf die Sprünge helfen muss. Ich gehe ganz kurz zu Madame Mao und bringe ihr etwas, ja?. Warte hier in der Zeit auf mich und sammel ein wenig Mut. Wenn ich zurück komme, möchte ich das du hinaus auf die Veranda gehst und deinem geliebten Meister Mo nachstellst."  
Zhao Ran zwinkerte Gao Lee noch einmal verstohlen zu, als sie sich geschwand umdrehte und sich auf und davon machte. Während sie sich umdrehte zwinkerte sie Gao Lee noch einmal zu und wunk ihr zum kurzen Abschied.

„Ran!" Quiekte Gao Lee ihr schrill hinterher, während sie zu ihrem roten Gesicht nun auch noch eine dicke Schmolllippe zog. Als Zhao Ran aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war und sie nun wieder alleine für sich stand, schwenkte sie ihren Kopf wieder neugierug in Richtung Veranda. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick, welcher Bände sprach, starrte sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit, während ihr kleines Herz aufgeregt zu flattern begann.

* * *

Wei Wuxian ging über die dunkle Veranda. Überall flackerten ein paar Fackeln in der Nacht und rund um den großen Pavillon war es ansehnlich geschmückt. Die Luft zog langsam an und es wurde kühl. Das Gras bekam einen leichten Tau und durch die offenen Fenster hörte man die ausgelassenen Gespräche der Gäste.

Wei Wuxian spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
 _-Ob Lan Zhan wohl zurück zum Jinghsi gegangen war?-_ Fragte sich Wei Wuxian.  
 _-Er ist doch jawohl nicht sauer, nur weil ich ihn alleine zurück gelasen habe?-_

Wei Wuxian tippte nachdenklich seine Nasenspitze an, als er weiter über die Veranda schritt, um den großen Pavillon einmal zu umrunden.  
Er kam der Hausecke immer näher und als er gerade um die Ecke bog, blieb er auf einmal ruckartig stehen, als er umhüllt von einer sternenklaren Nacht, eine Person ganz in weiß sah.

Die Person stand wie im Einklang mit der Welt, vertieft in eine wunschöne Meditation, auf der Veranda und blickte hinauf in den Himmel. Das lange, seidige, schwarze Haar ruhte auf den kräftigen Schultern und die weißen Gewänder, an Anmut kaum zu übertreffen, tanzten leicht im kühlen Abendwind.  
Der fahle Mondschein erhellte das Gesicht, welches an Schönheit kaum mit Worten zu beschreiben war. Die weichen, spielenden Konturen, die zarten Lippen und die schwarzen Wimpern waren wie ein künstlerisches Zusammenspiel und an Perfektion kaum zu übertreffen.

Wei Wuxian blieb stehen und sein Blick war wie gefangen und zog sich magisch zu dieser Person hin. Während seine Augen versuchten jeden Zentimeter dieses Anblickes für immer in seine Erinnerungen zu brennen, erfüllte sich sein Herz voller Stolz, Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit.

Eine ganze Weile blieb Wei Wuxian schweigend am Rand stehen und tat nichts, außer diesen Anblick auf sich wirken zu lassen.  
Doch bald begannen seine Finger zu kribbeln und der unsagbare Wunsch diese Person zu Berühren und zu seinem eigenen zu machen, raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Lippen und zwei klare und sanfte Wörter verließen seine Kehle.  
„Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji drehte langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, spürte Wei Wuxian plötzlich einen Stich in seinem Herzen, gefolgt von einem kräftigen Herzschlag und einem aufbrausenden, warmen Gefühl in seiner Brust.

Langsam ging Wei Wuxian zu ihm herüber und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.  
„Lan Zhan...was machst du hier? Ich habe dich gesucht. Ich hatte doch gesagt, du sollst auf mich warten."

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian starr an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung und seine Augen hatten einen tiefen Ausdruck und blickten einem fast bis in die tiefsten Ebenen der Seele.

Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
„Was ist?" Fragte Wei Wuxian irritiert, als Lan Wangji´s eher untypischer, bohrender Blick ihn weiterhin fixierte.

Wei Wuxian bewegte ein paar mal seinen Kopf hin und her. Lan Wangjis Augen folgtem jeder seiner noch so kleinen Bewegung. Schließlich hob Wei Wuxian seine Hand an und wedelte ein paar mal vor Lan Wangji´s Gesicht herum.

Plötzlich zuckten Lan Wangjis Augenbrauen und als er seine Hand anhob um nach Wei Wuxians zu greifen, griff er plötzlich ins Leere.

Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht.  
„Lan Zhan...Kann es sein das du betrunken bist? Was hast du mit der gefüllten Trinkschale gemacht, welche ich dir in die Hand gedrückt hatte?"

Lan Wangji starrte Wei Wuxian weiterhin tief in die Augen. Zunächst zeigte er keinerlei Regung, doch dann öffnete er schließlich langsam seine Lippen.  
„...Nicht...betrunken..." Sagte er ruhig.

Wei Wuxian schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
 _\- Nur Betrunkene sagen, das sie nicht betrunken sind.-_ Dachte sich Wei Wuxian, während er begann Lan Wangji eingehend zu mustern.

So sah man ihm nicht viel an. Weder waren seine Wangen leicht gerötet, noch waren seine Augen glasig und zu schwanken, schien er auch nicht.

„Hmmm" Summte Wei Wuxian nachdenklich über seine Lippen, als er sich ein paar mal über sein Kinn strich.  
„Für einen Betrunkenen siehst du wirklich adrett aus. Außer deinem befremdlichen starren Blick, würde man dir nichts anmerken. Du bist genauso steif und schweigsam wie sonst auch."  
Wei Wuxian lächelte Lan Wangji nekisch zu.

Doch dieser stand noch immer wie ein Fels in der Brandung und seine Augen schienen sich nur für Wei Wuxian zu interessieren.

Wei Wuxian blickte auf und erwiderte Lan Wangji´s eindringenden Blick. Er kam ihm etwas näher und legte seine Hände sanft auf Lan Wangjis starke Brust.  
„Was?" Hauchte er leise.  
„Ist irgendetwas mit meinem Gesicht oder möchtest du irgendwas von mir, das du aber nicht sagen kannst?"

Jetzt wo Wei Wuxian´s Gesicht immer Stück für Stück näher kam und schließlich in vertrauter Zweisamkeit stehen blieb, wanderte Lan Wangji´s Blick ein klein wenig weiter nach unten und kam auf Wei Wuxian´s schmalen Lippen zum Stehen.

Wei Wuxian´s linker Mundwinkel bog sich spielerisch nach oben, als er die geänderte Blickrichtung wahrnahm.  
„Was ist mit meinen Lippen? Möchtest du sie küssen?" Fragte er auffordernt.

Lan Wangji stand noch immer in stiller Starre und sein Gesicht verriet absolut nichts darüber, was er gerade Gedacht haben musste.

Wei Wuxian lies daher seine Hände über Lan Wangji´s Brust nach unten gleiten und lies sie dann über die Taille nach hinten fahren. Er strich ein paar mal über Lan Wangji´s breiten Rücken und lies dann seine Hände kurz über Lan Wangj´s Hintern gleiten.  
„Küss mich, Er-Gege, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest." Flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise.

Lan Wangji´s Wippern begannen zu flattern und als seine Atmung kurz ins Stolpern kam, lehnte er sich plötzlich nach vorne und berührte, so zart wie die Berührung einer Feder nur hätte sein können, Wei Wuxian´s schmalen Lippen. Der Kuss war so zart, so fein und hatte eine kindliche Unschuld. Ruhig ruhten ihre Lippen aufeinander und für einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position, bis Lan Wangji sich langsam wieder zurück lehnte.

Wei Wuxian lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.  
„Das war es schon?" War das nicht etwas zu förmlich, zu angemessen für unsere Verhältnisse?  
Sag, HanGuang-Jun..." Wei Wuxian lies seine Hände, welche noch immer auf Lan Wangji´s Hintern ruhten auf und ab gleiten und er umfasste die zwei runden Pobacken Lan Wangji´s und lies seine Hände in kreisenden Bewegungen sie massieren.  
Wei Wuxian lehnte seinen Kopf näher heran und er lies ihre Nasenspitzen einander berühren. Tief guckten sie sich in die Augen, als er seinen Satz vollendete:" Steht dir nicht der Sinn nach etwas, das einen mehr befriedigt? Etwas, das aufregender und unanständiger ist?"  
Wei Wuxian presste mit seinen Händen Lan Wangji´s Hüfte an sich heran, als er seine rote Zunge lang heraus streckte und dann langsam von unten nach oben, einmal quer über Lan Wangji´s Wange leckte.

Lan Wangji´s Hände ballten sich zu einer angestrengten Faust und während sein Mund sich leicht öffnete entstand eine angestrengte Falte zwischen seinen Augen, welche er dann schnell zusammenkniff.

Es war ein Moment der Kontrolle und tiefster innerer Entschlossenheit, der jedoch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick anhielt.

Lan Wangji schnaufte die Luft schließlich aus seiner Nase, als er plötzlich Wei Wuxian mit beiden Händen am Kragen packte und ihn kraftvoll nach hinten über die Veranda drückte, bis sein Rücken unsanft gegen die Hauswand stieß. Lan Wangji öffnete seinen Mund und presste ihre Lippen forsch aufeinander. Dabei drang er gewaltsam mit seine Zunge in Wei Wuxian´s Mundhöhle ein und erkundete die feuchte und angenehme Höhle.

Wei Wuxian, der für einen Moment von Lan Wangji´s plötzlicher Attacke überrumpelt war, fühlte einen elektrisierenden Schmerz an seinem Rücken, als er unsanft mit der Wand kollidierte.  
Sein gesamter Körper wurde von Lan Wangji gegen die Wand gestemmt, während ihre Zungen in einem untrennbaren Wirbel miteinander verbunden waren. Wei Wuxian´s Hände massierten rückhaltlos Lan Wangji´s Pobacken, während seine Augen geschlossen waren und er so hart und leidenschaftlich von Lan Wangji geküsst wurde, dass seine Beine zu zittern begannen.

Der Puls erhöhte sich, die Atmung wurde unruhiger, als Lan Wangji begann mit einem Ruck Wei Wuxians Kragen auseinander zu ziehen.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian leise auf, als sich ihre Lippen trennten, sein Kopf sich zur Seite drehte und Lan Wangji begann seinen Hals zu küssen.  
„Nicht so...stürmisch." Hauchte Wei Wuxian, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken streckte und sich an der Wand anlehnte.  
Sein schlanker Hals mit einem sichtbaren Adamsapfel, hob sich deutlich hervor und Lan Wangji öffnete seinen Mund und biss zärtlich, wenn aber auch leicht unkontrolliert, in Wei Wuxian´s Kehle.

„Ah." Stöhnte Wei Wuxian erneut auf, dieses mal jedoch aus leichtem Schmerz.  
„Lan Zhan...nicht so doll...du...Ah!" Quiekte er erneut los, als er mit seiner rechten Hand Lan Wangji´s Haare zu fassen bekam und seinen Kopf nach hinten zog.

Lan Wangji gab Wei Wuxian´s Kehle wieder frei und mit einem zunächst mürrischem Gedichtsausdruck schaute er Wei Wuxian unzufriede an.

Dieser fasste sich mit seinen Fingern an seinen Hals, als er bemerkte, das er etwas blutete. Ungläubich schaute er auf seine Hand, als er die rote Farbe auf seinen Fingern sah. Wei Wuxian runzelte schmerzerfüllt die Stirn.  
„Lan Zhan...sieh nur. Mit deiner ungezügelten Art hast du mich sogar blutig gebissen. Nicht so grob, kannst du dich denn nicht wenigstens etwas beherrschen? Willst du mich etwa komplett verschlingen?" Jammerte er.

Lan Wangji´s schuldiger Blick wanderte langsam auf Wei Wuxian´s Finger, dann wieder zurück zu Wei Wuxian´s Hals und nach kurzer Pause blickte er wieder Wei Wuxian direkt in die Augen.  
Langsam lehnte sich Lan Wangji wieder näher heran.

Aus Angst er würde erneut gebissen werden, verkrampfte sich Wei Wuxian erst und zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen.

Doch Lan Wangji wanderte mit seinem Mund zu Wei Wuxian´s Ohr und hauchte leise: "Ich würde dich ganz verschlingen, mit Haut und Haaren, wenn das mein Verlangen nach dir stillen würde."

Wei Wuxian´s Augen weiteten sich und während er kurz schluckte und dann spürte wie sein Bauch zu kribbeln begann und sein Puls anstieg, fasste Lan Wangji schon an seinen Gürtel und löste ihn geschwind, wenn auch etwas unbeholfen.  
Der Gürtel fiel mit einem Plopp auf die Holzveranda, als Lan Wangji begann Wei Wuxian´s Hose von seiner Hüfte zu streifen.

Wei Wuxian zuckte erneut zusammen und er legte seine Hände auf Lan Wangji´s Oberarme um ihn zu bremsen.  
„Lan Zhan, warte. Du willst hier? Ich meine, sollten wir nicht lieber...was ist wenn uns einer sieht?" Flüsterte er leicht besorgt.

„Du hast angefangen." Sagte Lan Wangji ruhig, als er mit einem letzten Ruck Wei Wuxian´s Hose nach unten zog. Ohne Wei Wuxian´s Bedenken weiter Gehör zu schenken, berührten seine kalten Finger Wei Wuxian´s Hüfte.

„Ah." Zog Wei Wuxian die Luft durch die Zähne, als plötzlich die Kälte auf seiner Haut zu spüren war. Wei Wuxian blickte nach unten und sah wie plötzlich Lan Wangji direkt vor ihm auf die Knie ging.

Im Hintergrund hörten sie die an anmutigende Musik und die lauten und aufgebrachten Stimmen aus dem großen Pavillon. Das Banquet war immer noch in vollem Gange.

Lan Wangji umfasste plötzlich das Ende von Wei Wuxian´s halbsteifem Glied und während er mit verklärtem Blick auf Wei Wuxian´s kostbarstes Stück starrte, riss Wei Wuxian plötzlich die Augen weit auf.  
Schnell fasste er an Lan Wangji´s Kinn.  
„HanGuang-Jun, stopp. Was hast du vor? Lass uns in deinen Jingshi gehen wenn du DAS machen möchtest, aber bitte nicht hier..." Doch er konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr zu Ende aussprechen, als Lan Wangji sich auch schon nach vorne lehnte und Wei Wuxian´s Spitze in eine angenehme und feuchte Mundhöhle eintauchte.

„Ah." Stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf, als Lan Wangji seine Lippen fester zusammen presste und Wei Wuxian´s Glied bis zu seiner Kehle hineinglitt.  
Wei Wuxian´s Knie begannen zu zittern und seine rechte Hand suchte sich Halt in Lan Wangji´s langen Haaren.

Lan Wangji begann rhythmisch seinen Kopf vor und zurück zu bewegen und er setzte seine Zunge geschickt ein und umspielte mit soviel Hingabe Wei Wuxian´s Penis, dass dieser schnell ins Stöhnen geriet. Wei Wuxian´s rechte Hand krallte sich tief in Lan Wangji´s seidiges Haar und er brachte die ganze Frisur durcheinander, während er sich mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand stemmte, um ein Abrutschen zu verhindern.

Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Lippen und stöhnend hauchte er:  
„Lan...Zhan...Lan...Zhan...oh Gott...warte...stopp..."

Doch Lan Wangji hörte nicht auf ihn und während er sein Tempo sogar noch erhöhte, wurde Wei Wuxian´s schamloses Stöhnen lauter.  
Schnell zog er seine linke Hand zurück und bedeckte seinen Mund, während seine zittrigen Beine nachgaben und er langsam einknickte.

Lan Wangji bemerkte Wei Wuxians Abrutschen und so packte er ihn an der Hüfte und drückte ihn erneut gegen die Wand, um ihm mehr Halt zugeben.

Wei Wuxian hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen und während Lan Wangji mit seinem geschickten Mund begann ihm den Verstand zu rauben, hörte er das Gelächter und Getuschel des Banquets durch die Wand und er flehte inständig, dass niemand sie auf der Veranda finden würde.

Wei Wuxian´s Atmung wurde wilder, sein Puls stieg an und während er spürte wie das kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Körper zu seiner Hüfte strömte, presste er seinen Kopf an die Wand und bedeckte seinen ganzen Mund in seiner linken Armbeuge.

Lan Wangji, der die ganze Zeit Wei Wuxian beobachtete und jede kleine Veränderung wahrnahm, begann über Wei Wuxian´s Spitze zu lecken und während er die Eichel mit äuserster Präzesion stimulierte, zog Wei Wuxian plötzlich ruckartig an Lan Wangji´s Haaren.  
„Ah...Lan Zhan...ich komme...!" Stöhnte er und Lan Wangji schob ein letztes mal das pralle und heiße Glied so weit er konnte in seine Mundhöhle.

Wei Wuxian wimmerte auf, als sein warmer Samen in Lan Wangji´s Mund schoss und er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Seine verkrampfte, rechte Hand löste sich langsam aus Lan Wangji´s Haaren und während dieser mehrmals schwer schluckte, blickte Wei Wuxian sichtlich erschöpft nach unten.  
„Lan Zhan...Du musst nicht..." Doch in diesem Moment gaben Wei Wuxian´s zittrige Beine schon nach und Lan Wangji musste schnell reagieren, um ihn abzufangen. Beherzt stemmte er ihn erneut gegen die Wand, als er aufstand und Wei Wuxian anblickte. Er presste seine Hände unter Wei Wuxian´s Achseln hindurch gegen die Wand und hielt ihn somit aufrecht.

Wei Wuxian hatte ein leicht gerötets Gesicht, die rosé farbenden Wangen gaben ihm einen erotischen Gesichtsausdruck und Lan Wangji blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.  
Er wirkte sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst und er trug einen mehr als zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Während Wei Wuxian noch ein paar mal tief Luft holte, fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass Lan Wangji ein wenig Sperma an seiner Lippe trug. Ein kleiner weißer Fleck, welcher seinen Mundwinkel unanständig zierte.  
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln flog über Wei Wuxian´s Gesicht, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und mit seinem Daumen über Lan Wangji´s Lippe wischte.  
„Sieh dich nur an, HanGuang-Jun. Wo man auch nur hinsieht, habe ich dich ruiniert und eine Spur der Verwüstung und des Chaos an dir hinterlassen. Befleckt habe ich den zweiten der Jade-Brüder und ihn vom rechten Weg gebracht."  
Wei Wuxian schnaufte durch seine Nase, als er mit seinem Zeigefinger sanft über Lan Wangji´s Nase strich und ihn zärtlich im Gesicht berührte. Langsam fuhr er fort:"  
Eine kurze Haarsträhne im Gesicht, ein rotes Haarband ums Handgelenk, Narben auf der Haut die nicht mehr verheilen, eine verwüstete Frisur und ein kleiner, schamhafter, weißer Fleck mitten im Gesicht." Wei Wuxian´s Stimme war ruhig aber sehr fein und mit einem nekischen Unterton.  
Langsam lehnte er sich mit seinem Gesicht näher heran und während sich die beiden tief in die Augen sahen witzelte er:  
"Lan Zhan...ich glaube...du hast die Wei Wuxian Krankheit."  
Wei Wuxian kicherte leise ,während seine Hände über Lan Wangji´s Brust strichen. Dabei näherte er sich mit seinem Mund immer näher an Lan Wangji´s Ohr heran, als er ihm leise zuflüsterte:  
"Ich weiß nicht ob dich jemand heilen kann. Vielleicht überlebst du es nicht?"

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck drückte Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian plötzlich von sich weg und hielt ihn mit seinen kräftigen Armen auf Abstand.

„Huch..?!" Wei Wuxian erschrak durch den plötzlichen Ruck und schaute Lan Wangji fragend an. Dieser stand vor ihm mit einem ernsten Blick in den Augen. Seine bernsteinfarbende Augen funkelten in der Nacht und mit leiser und tiefer Stimme brummte er:  
"Nicht nötig!"

Mit dieser Aussage drückte er Wei Wuxian wieder gegen die Wand und fiel erneut über ihn her. Ihre Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und während Lan Wangji´s Hände Wei Wuxian´s Robe auseinander rissen, wurde ihr Kuss feucht und leidenschaftlich.

Lan Wangji´s schlanken Finger strichen hektisch über Wei Wuxian´s freigelegte Brust und er begann mit groben Bewegungen an den zwei kleinen Nippeln herumzuspielen, bis sie rot und steif wurden.

„Ah" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian kurz vor Schmerz auf, doch sofort versiegelte Lan Wangji wieder seine Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Ihre Zungen umschlungen sich wie in einem Tanz und Wei Wuxian wurde von diesem leidenschaftlichen und intensiven Kuss davon getragen.

Lan Wangji begann mehrmals in Wei Wuxian´s Unterlippe zu beißen und während er sie zwischen die Zähne nahm und immer wieder lang zog, drehte er Wei Wuxian´s Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.

„Ah" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian erneut auf.  
„Nicht so grob, Lan Zhan!"

Doch Lan Wangji lies sich davon nicht beirren und so küsste er an Wei Wuxian´s Kinn hinunter, während er immer wieder in die zarte Haut hineinbiss.  
Er nippte, saugte und biss in die ohnehin schon gerötete Haut an Wei Wuxian´s Hals und während dieser sich auf die Zähne biss und langsam wieder hart im Schritt wurde, glitt Lan Wangji´s rechte Hand unter Wei Wuxian´s Robe und berührt ihn an seinem nackten Hintern.

Wei Wuxian riss seine Augen weit auf.  
„Lan Zhan...ah...Lan Zhan...aua..." Jappste er, während Lan Wangji über seine Brust küsste und schließlich einen seiner geschwollenen Nippel in den Mund nahm.

Wei Wuxian bekam eine feine Gänsehaut und ein Kribbeln fuhr ihm über die Kopfhaut, während sein Körper zwischen Schmerz und Vergnügen hin und hergerissen war.

Lan Wangji´s schlanken Finger verschwanden in Wei Wuxian´s Poritze und während er begann das zierliche Loch zu massieren, fuhr Wei Wuxian erneut mit seinen Händen durch Lan Wangji´s seidiges Haar und streichelte nervös über seinen Kopf.  
„Nicht hier, Lan Zhan...lass uns in deinen Jingshi gehen...Kennst du etwa keine Scham wenn du betrunken bist?" Hauchte Wei Wuxian angestrengt.

Doch Lan Wangji leckte nur noch hingebungsvoller über Wei Wuxian´s Nippel, als er seinen ersten Finger langsam in Wei Wuxian einführte.

„Ah" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf und seine Finger krallten sich fest in Lan Wangji´s Haare.

Lan Wangji begann seinen Finger vorsichtig hin und her zu bewegen und während Wei Wuxians Körper sensibel zusammenzuckte, wanderte auch Lan Wangji´s zweite Hand auf Wei Wuxian´s Hintern und er spreitzte die zwei runden Pobacken weit auseinander.

Zwischen Wei Wuxian´s angestrengtem Gestöhne suchte Lan Wangji den Blickkontakt und mit tiefer Stimme brummte er:  
"Entspann dich. Du bist zu eng."

Wei Wuxian kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als Lan Wangji versuchte einen zweiten Finger einzuführen.  
„Wie soll ich mich bitte in dieser Situation entspannen? Ich lehne mit meinem Rücken an der Wand eines Banquets an, während sich ein Finger von Second Master Lan Wangji in meinem...Ah!" Quiekte er kurz laut auf, als Lan Wangji seinen zweiten Finger nachschob.

„Pssssst" Zischte Lan Wangji mit ernster Miene und er wirkte durchaus konzentriert.  
„Sieh werden dich noch hören." Brummte er leise.

Wei Wuxian atmete einmal tief ein, als ihm der absurde Gedanke was sie hier gerade taten, einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies. Da er wusste, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn machte Lan Wangji weiterhin davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass der Jingshi ein durchaus besserer Ort für ihr Unterfangen war, entschied er sich, dass es besser sei, sich zu entspannen und so leise wie möglich ihren Akt zu beenden. Schließlch war Lan Wangji betrunken. Man könnte nicht wissen aus was für Ideen er vielleicht noch kommen würde.

Wei Wuxian versuchte das Gelächter und die lauten Stimmen aus dem Pavillon zu verdrängen und während er sich ganz auf Lan Wangji´s Berührungen konzentrierte, spürte er ein intensives Kribbeln, welches diese Situation unweigerlich mit sich brachte.

Lan Wangji begann bald einen dritten Finger einzuführen und während er Wei Wuxian´s Loch weiter ausdehnte und auf den großen Umfang seines Gliedes weiter vorbereitete, begann Wei Wuxian plötzlich leise zu lachen.

Lan Wangji schaute Wei Wuxian an und stockte für einen Moment in seiner Bewegung.

Wei Wuxian erwiderte seinen Blick, als ein unverschämtes Lächeln über seine Lippen flog.  
„Hör nicht auf HangGuang-Jun. Mach weiter und bereite mich auf das vor, wonach du dich sehnst. Sieh uns nur an. Vor 16 Jahren habe ich noch deinen Zorn hinauf beschworen nur weil ich dir ein Buch mit erotischer Kunst gezeigt habe. Und heute presst du mich leidenschaftlich gegen eine Wand, berührst meinen Körper wie es dir beliebt und du zeigst keinerleid Scham, wenn du mich betrunken während eines Banquets deines Clans vögeln willst." Flüsterte er provozierend, während er mit seinen Händen über Lan Wangji´s Schultern strich.

Lan Wangji´s Oberlippe zuckte leicht und während in seinen Augen rote Adern sichtbar wurden, zeichnete sich eine leichte Anstrengung auf seinem Gesicht ab. Wei Wuxian legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte Lan Wangji´s Gesicht.  
 _-Ist er jetzt sauer?-_ Fragte er sich.

Doch Lan Wangji zog nur einmal angestrengt die Luft durch seine Nase, als er seine Lippen öffnete und ein neherrschtes:  
"Wei Ying...!" zu hören war.  
Lan Wangji schien am Ende eines Abgrundes zu stehen und gezwungen zu sein, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Das Necken und Provozieren von Wei Wuxian stellte seine ehrenvolle Beherrschung auf eine harte Probe und während er noch einen Moment mit sich haderte und seine tiefsten Wünsche und Verlangen unter Kontrolle hielt, brachte Wei Wuxian´s verschmitztes Lächeln das letzte Tor der Festung zum Einsturz.

Lan Wangji zog plötzlich ruckartig seine Finger wieder heraus, als er danach an seinen Hosenbund griff und ihn ruckartig nach unten zog. Wei Wuxian´s Blick wanderte nach unten und als er gerade Lan Wangji´s steifes Glied bedrohlich nah vor sich stehen sah, griff Lan Wangji plötzlich an seine Oberschenkel und stemmte ihn nach oben in die Luft.

„Ah" Rief Wei Wuxian vor Verwunderung leise aus, als Lan Wangji ihn auch schon anhob. Schnell schwang er seine Arme um Lan Wangji´s Hals um sich festzuhalten und seine Beine spreitzten sich ganz von alleine, als er auf Lan Wangji´s Hüfte Halt fand.

Lan Wangji drückte Wei Wuxian mit seinem Rücken kraftvoll gegen die Wand, um es für sich leichter zu machen, ihn in der Luft zu halten. Noch bevor Wei Wuxian so richtig verstand was Lan Wangji vor hatte, spürte Wei Wuxian schon etwas heißes, großes, das sich gegen seinen Eingang drückte und als er Lan Wangji noch einmal kräftig einatmen hörte, stemmte dieser auch schon seine Hüfte nach vorne und versenkte mit einem Zug sein Glied bis zum Anschlag.

Wei Wuxia´s Augen weiteten sich und als sein Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand stieß und sich sein Mund weit öffnete, entsprang ein Gewimmer seiner Kehle.  
„Ah...!" Keuchte Wei Wuxian auf und es fühlte sich wie ein Hammerschlag an, als Lan Wangji´s großes Glied sich einen Weg in ihn hineinbahnte und ihn weit auseinander spreitzte.

Lan Wangji lies ihm aber keine Zeit sich an den großen Umfang seines Penises zu gewöhnen und so stieß er rhythmisch seine Hüfte vor und zurück und Wei Wuxian rutschte an der Wand auf und wieder hinab.

Wei Wuxian´s Haare standen bald wild ab, während sein Kopf an der Wand rubbelte und er konnte sein ungezügeltes Gestöhne und Gewimmer nicht mehr unterdrücken, während sich seine Finger fest in Lan Wangji´s Rücken bohrten.

Lan Wangji dagegen trug ein angestrengtes Gesicht und sein Geschnaufe wurde lauter. Seine Hände umklammerten Wei Wuxian´s Pobacken und gruben sich tief ins Fleisch.

Mit der Spitze seiner Nase berührte er Wei Wuxian´s Hals und während ihre Haut langsam begann schwitzig zu werden, atmete er tief Wei Wuxian´s Duft ein, welcher ihn vereinnamte und sie umgab. Mit leiser Stimme brummte er wie in einer Trance:  
Wei Ying...Wei Ying...Wei Ying..."

Wei Wuxian schloss bald seine Augen und während Lan Wangji´s Glied bald seinen empfindlichsten Punkt bei jedem Stoß penetrant stimulierte, begann sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust zu flattern und ihre unanständigen Geräusche, die deutlich zu hören waren, erregten ihn sichtlich. Bald stand sein Glied wieder steif und hart in die Höhe und als Wei Wuxian seine Augen wieder öffnete und in Lan Wangj´s erschöpftes Gesicht blickte, flüsterte er:  
„Lan Zhan, verausgabe dich nicht so. Unsere Tage sind noch viele und ich weiß nicht wer eher schlapp macht. Deine Arme, mein Rücken oder diese Wand? Der Skandal wäre nicht auszumalen sollten wir so in die Menge platzen und alle würden sehe, wie Second Master Lan Wangji auf mir drauf liegt und mich während eines Banquets so unglaublich obszön behelligt...Ah Lan Zhan, nicht so wüst..." Wimmerte er kurz. Dann fuhr er fort.  
„Dein Ansehen wäre entgültug zerstört und stell dir erst das Gesicht von dem alten Lan vor? Toben und schreien würde er vor Zorn und alle anderen Anwesenden würden den Schreck ihres Lebens bekommen. Auf ewig würden sie wenn sie ein Banquet betreten diese Szene wieder vor Augen haben, wie zwei Männer es so wild getrieben haben, dass sogar ganze Wände dabei...Ah Ah Lan Zhan, Ah, Stop...!"  
Wei Wuxian´s Mund öffnete sich plötzlich weit und er wurde in seinem anrüchigen Monolog unterbrochen, als Lan Wangji noch härter zustieß und seinen Penis so weit eindringen lies, wie er konnte. Eine leichte angestrengte Falte legte sich zwischen Lan Wangji´s Augenbrauen und es war klar ersichtlich, dass Wei Wuxian ihn mit seinem unanständigen Geplapper nur noch mehr erzürnt hatte.

Wei Wuxian verlor das Gleichgewicht und seine Hände suchten hektisch an der Wand Halt, als er plötzlich einen kleinen Vorsprung in die Finger bekam. Als würde sein Leben daran hängen klammerte er sich an das Holz und sein Gestöhne wurde schrill, als Lan Wangji ihn noch härter nahm.

Ein dicker, heißer Penis fuhr in seinen Körper hinein und stellte sein inneres auf den Kopf. Sein Körper wurde heiß, so heiß und er zitterte bis in alle Glieder, während in seine Hüfte ein prickelndes Gefühl der Lust schoss und ihn bereitwillig im Takt mitschwingen lies.

Wei Wuxian´s Puls tobte, seine Atmung war ungleichmäßig und rau und während sein Körper sich in voller Ekstase befand und zwischen Leidenschaft und Schmerz eine aufregende Fahrt der Emotionen erlebte, küsste Lan Wangji seinen Hals und sein Kinn.

„Ah" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian noch einmal auf, die Berührungen genießend, als er leise wimmerte:  
"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan...Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Lass mich niemals gehen, lass mich niemals fallen und behellige mich mit deiner Zuneigung für den Rest meines Lebens...Sei grob zu mir, sei lieb zu mir aber zeige mir jeden Tag wie sehr du mich brauchst...!Ah, Ah...mhhh was tät ich nur ohne dich.!?"  
Wei Wuxian blickte in den nächtlichen Himmel, während sein Mund stöhnend nach Atem rang. Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen und er küsste seinen geliebten Wei Ying auf die zarten Lippen und lies lieber Taten sprechen, als seinen Mund Gefühle zu beschreiben, für die es keine Worte gab.

* * *

Gao Lee holte einmal tief Luft bevor sie anfing einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Entschlossen schritt sie zur Veranda hinaus und spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Unsicher drehte sie den Stoff ihres Ärmels zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hin und her, als sie mit ihrem Blick die Dunkelheit nach etwas absuchte, was ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken würde. Zögernt lenkte sie ihre Schritte nach rechts und Schritt langsam die Veranda entlang, als sie ein Geräusch hörte.

Sie spitze ihre Ohren und als ihre Schritte schneller und entschlossener wurden, bog sie um die Hausecke und schaute gespannt hinter der Wand hervor.

Im fahlen Mondschein entdeckte sie zwei schemenhafte Gestalten unter der Veranda und als sie den vertrauten Klang einer ganz bestimmten Stimme vernahm, bewegten sich ihre Füße wie ganz von alleine.

Mit leiser und zaghafter Stimme rief sie: "Meister Mo?"

Doch in dem Moment, als sie noch einen Schritt näher gehen wollte, schob sich plötzlich eine Wolke am Mond vorbei und sein strahlendes, weißes Licht wurde wieder freigegeben und erhellte die Veranda.

Gao Lee's Augen weiteten sich bis ins unfassbare, als ihr Mund sich erschrocken weitete und ihr Atem bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot, ins stocken geriet. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und als gerade ein fassungsloser, leiser Schrei ihre Kehle verlassen wollte, spürte sie plötzlich eine warme Körpernähe hinter sich. Aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihr packte plötzlich ein kräftiger Arm um ihre Taille und drückte sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine breite Brust, wärend eine starke Hand sich auf ihren Mund legte und jeden Aufschrei zum Schweigen brachte.

„Pssssssst" zischte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr und während ihr Mund verdeckt wurde, löste sich wieder der feste Griff um ihre Taille und eine Hand verdeckte zügig ihre Augen. Beraubt ihrer Sicht und ihrer Stimme, konnte sie in der Dunkelheit nur noch den warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren und eine tiefe Stimme vernehmen, die zu ihr sagte:  
"Das ist nichts, für junge Damen Augen."

Es war das letzte was Gao Lee noch hörte, als plötzlich ihre Sinne schwanden und sie bewusstlos zusammenbrach und von zwei starken Armen behutsam aufgefangen wurde.


	48. Chapter 16-19

**Chapter 16.19**

Lan Xichen hob seine Trinkschale, ein paar nette und sanfte Worte wurden ausgetauscht ehe die Schale an die Lippen angesetzt wurde und das kühle Nass, die Kehle hinunter lief.

Vor ihm stand Madame Mao, ihre roten Lippen bewegten sich anmutig bei jedem Wort, das ihrer Kehle entsprang. Ein freundliches Lächeln stets bereit in ihren Gesprächen stand Lan Qiren neben ihr und lauschte aufmerksam ihren schmeichelnden Worten. Sie wirkten sehr harmonisch nebeneinander und fast wäre es so, als würde von den beiden eine elternliche Wärme ausgehen und es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, welches sich bei diesem Gespräch in Lan Xichens Brust breit machte.

Dennoch schien etwas Lan Xichen abzulenken und bald wurde er unaufmerksam und schaute sich in dem Pavillon um und suchte in der Menge nach einer ganz bestimmten Person.

Madame Mao stupste ihn an.  
„Xichen, welche Person ist so wichtig, dass du mir nicht mehr zuhörst und lieber in der Menschenmenge nach ihr suchst?" Fragte Sie mit einem näkischen Unterton.

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen, seine eigene Unhöflichkeit jetzt erst bemerkend.  
„Verzeiht mir Madame Mao, aber ich bin etwas rastlos. Ich habe schon länger Bao Tian nicht mehr gesehen und an Banquets wie heute, habe ich das starke Bedürfnis ich müsste verstärkt mein Auge auf ihm ruhen lassen."

Madame Mao lachte zufrieden.  
„Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst. Und Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji habe ich auch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen."

Bei dem Klang beider Namen in einem Satz hörte man plötzlich ein unzufriedenes Schnaufen von Lan Qiren und sofort begann er sich unruhig über seinen Bart zu streichen.

Madame Mao blickte ihn an, als ein belustigtes Schmunzeln für sie kaum zu unterdrücken war.  
Leise flüsterte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu Lan Xichen herüber:  
„Ups, das ist wohl das falsche Thema."

Lan Xichen nickte ihr bestätigend zu, als er eine freundliche Handgeste machte und sich bei beiden entschuldigte.  
„Madame Mao, Onkel, verzeiht, aber ich werde mich nun doch einmal kurz nach ihnen umsehen, wenn das inordnung ist?"

Madame Mao lächelte ihn an und wedelte mit ihrer Hand in der Luft hin und her, um ihm zu symbolisieren, dass er gehen kann.  
„Aber sicher Xichen, sieh mal nach ihnen, das ist vielleicht besser für uns alle. Uns beide kannst du auch ruhig etwas alleine lassen."

Lan Qiren nickte ebenfalls bestätigend ihm zu.

Lan Xichen verneigte sich höflich vor den beiden, bevor er sich umdrehte und langsam durch den Pavillon schritt. Seine Augen spähten wie ein Adler durch die Menschenmassen und seine Füßen lenkten ihn durch jede Ecke, auf der Suche nach Bao Tian.

* * *

Gao Lee's Wimpern zuckten, ihre Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig und gefangen in einem künstlichen Schlaf träumte sie von schönen Erinnerungen aus ihrer Vergangenheit.  
Sie lag unter ihren Armen und Knien auf zwei starken Armen gebettet, welche sie behutsam im Schutze der Nacht durch die Cloud Recesses trugen. Ihr linker Arm hing schlaff nach unten und ihre Haare wehten im seichten Abendwind.

Ihr gemeinsamer Weg führte sie einmal quer durch die Cloud Recesses und sie kamen bald vor einem großen Pavillon zum Stehen.

Es war Lan Xichens Pavillon, welchen die zwei nächtlichen Gestalten betraten und nach kurzem Umsehen, schloss sich schnell hinter ihnen wieder die große Tür.

Gao Lee wurde behutsam auf ein Bett gelegt und sie wurde mit einer weißen Decke bis zur Taille zugedeckt. Eine kleine Kerze wurde in der Raumecke entzündet und als Gao Lee's Träger sich kurz vor das Bett hockte und ein Seufzen zu hören war, ging plötzlich hinter ihnen mit einem Ruck die Tür auf.

„Was tust du hier?" Erklang eine bekannte und vertraute Stimme. Wenn sie auch sonst eher von sanfter und feiner Natur war, so hatte sie jetzt einen eher befehlende,n, deutlichen Unterton.

Es war Lan Xichen, der in dem Türrahmen stand und einen durchaus irritierten Gesichtsausdruck trug. Seine Arme trug er verschränkt vor seiner Brust und sein linker Zeigefinger tippte unruhig auf und ab.  
„Tian, ich habe gefragt was um alles in der Welt du hier machst?"

Bao Tian stand auf und drehte sich langsam um.  
Blitzschnell flog ein zartes Lächeln über seine Lippen, als sein Gesicht in den flackernden Kerzenschein eintauchte.  
„Psssssst!" Zischte er, als er symbolisch seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte.  
„Herr Gott, Huan. Weißt du wie ich mich innerlich erschrocken habe? Platz hier nicht einfach so rein."

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte ein Stück vor Empörung auf.  
„Das ist deine einzige Sorge, wenn ich dich erwische, wie du eine bewusstlose Dame Nachts in dein Bett legst?" Lan Xichen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Pssssst" Zischte Bao Tian erneut.  
„Sie ist nicht bewusstlos. Komm rein, schließ die Tür und sei endlich leise."  
Bao Tian huschte auf Zehenspitzen zu Lan Xichen herüber und er packte ihn einfach am Arm, zog ihn herein und schloss dann schnell hinter ihnen wieder die Tür.

Lan Xichen, der etwas überrumpelt drein schaute und ein paar Schritte in den Raum hineinstrauchelte riss seinen Arm wieder los und sein Gesicht zeigte eindeutig wie unzufrieden er mit der aktuellen Situation zu seien schien.  
„Fass mich nicht an." Zischte er abweisend.

Bao Tian schaute ihn erschrocken an und langsam nahm er seine Hand wieder zurück.

Erst in diesem Moment erkannte Lan Xichen seine forschen Worte und den ungezügelten Ton in ihnen. Schuldig wendete er seinen Blick unsicher ab und sagte leise.  
„Verzeih, ich habe geurteilt ohne die Situation zu kennen..."

Bao Tian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist schon gut." Sagte er ruhig und verständnisvoll.  
„Es ist Gao Lee. Ich musste...sagen wir mal, einschreiten..." Bao Tian räusperte sich leise, als Lan Xichen interessiert an ihm vorbeischritt und sich an das Bett stellte.

Mit seinem Blick musterte er eindringlich das schlafende Mädchen, als er seine Stirn leicht runzelte.  
„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Fragte er leise.

Bao Tian kam ebenfalls näher heran und stellte sich seitlich hinter ihn.  
„Ich habe ihr nur etwas zum Träumen gegeben. Ich denke sie schläft gerade tief und fest und träumt von schönen Erinnerungen aus ihrer Vergangenheit."

Lan Xichen strich behutsam über Gao Lee´s Stirn, als er sich vergewisserte, das sie tatsächlich nur schlief und es ihr an nichts fehlte.  
„Warum hast du sie schlafen gelegt?"

Lan Xichen blickte nach hinten, über seine Schulter und ihrer beider Blicke trafen sich. Lan Xichen hatte eine eher bedrohliche Tiefe in seinen Augen und Bao Tian bekam es fast ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun, so ernst und vorwurfsvoll schaute er ihn an.  
„Naja..." Fing Bao Tian an sich langsam zu erklären.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären...also da war diese Veranda und diese...Situation. Also ich meine...hätte ich nichts getan wäre sie wahrscheinlich auch von alleine bewusstlos geworden, aber sie hätte gewiss vorher geschrien wie am Spieß...Ich denke, es war so das Richtige und ich meine, glaubst du mir das ich ihr Herz hab brechen hören als ich hinter ihr stand? Sowas sieht man schließlich nicht alle Tage...und sie tat mir leid und ich...ich musste was tun. Es ist gewiss ein Schock den man nicht mal eben so schnell wieder vergisst. Stell dir vor alle anderen hätten..."  
Bao Tian verfiel in einen nuschelnden Monolog, wärend er sich die ganze Zeit dabei am Kopf kratzte oder an dem weißen Band an seinem Zopf spielte.

Lan Xichens Blick dagegen wurde immer mürrischer und er legte seinen Kopf bei jedem Satz schiefer auf die Schulter, während sich eine kleine Zornesfalte zwischen seine Augenbrauen legte. Als er das Gestammel und Geplapper nicht mehr länger ertrug, fiel er Bao Tian plötzlich ins Wort:  
„Tian, schluss jetzt. Sag es doch jetzt endlich. Was soll sie bitte in der Cloud Recesses gesehen haben was so furchterregend gewesen sein soll?

Bao Tian zuckte plötzlich zusammen und er richtete sich wieder gerade auf und stand kerzengerade vor Lan Xichen.  
„Ähh also..." Stammelte er los.  
„Jetzt nicht ausflippen Huan aber...sie hat SIE gesehen." Flüsterte Bao Tian herüber.

Lan Xichens Stirn legte sich noch krauser als er sich weiter nach vorne lehnte.  
„Wen?" Fragte er ungeduldig nach.

Bao Tian seufzte auf.  
„Na wen schon. Unser Liebesglück hier in der Cloud Recesses. Die beiden Unzertrennlichen. Das Symbol und Beispiel wenn sich Treue auszahlt. Oder ander gesagt, wenn Feuer und Eis endlich zu einander finden?!"

Lan Xichen zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Mit einem hohen Ton fragte er: „Wangji und Wei Wuxian?"

Bao Tian lehnte sich nach vorne und klopfte Lan Xichen auf die Schulter. Seine Augen weiteten sich und über sein Gesicht lief ein erleichtertes Strahlen.  
„Richtig!" Sagte er, während er seinen Zeigefinger hoch in die Luft hielt.

Doch Lan Xichen schaute imme noch sichtlich irritiert drein und die vielen Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf waren kaum zu übersehen.  
„Und was soll bitte daran so schlimm sein, wenn sie die beiden zusammen gesehen hat?"

Bao Tian fiel plötzlich alles aus dem Gesicht und leicht verzweifelt klatschte er sich mit der flachen Hand vor seine Stirn.  
„Herr Gott nochmal, Huan. Muss ich es etwa aussprechen...Sie wurde Zeuge wie DEIN kleiner Bruder, mit seiner geliebten „Dame", es wie die wilden Kanickel auf der Veranda unseres Banquets getrieben haben!"  
„...Und es wäre nicht ihr erster Zeuge..." Nuschelte er noch leise hinterher.

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich plötzlich ins unermessliche und sein Mund klappte vor Empörung weit auf, während ihm glatt die Luft wegblieb und er fassunglos Bao Tian anstarrte.

 _-Jetzt hat er es verstanden!-_ Dachte sich Bao Tian, während er den Kopf nachdenklich schüttelte.

Während Lan Xichen noch erstarrt wie eine Eissäule vor ihm stand und ihm offensichtlich noch die richtigen Worte fehlten, stupste Bao Tian ihn an und strich über seine Schultern.  
„Nicht ohnmächtig werde großer Bruder. So etwas kann ja mal im jugendlichen Leichtsinn passieren, oder?"

„Jugendlicher Leichtsinn?" Fragte Lan Xichen vorwurfswoll als er seine Stimme anhob.  
„Wangji ist über 30. Wo soll da noch der jugendliche Leichtsinn sein?"

Bao Tian zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.  
„Huch, die Zeit rast aber auch. Die kleinen werden so schnell groß."  
Seine Stimme hatte einen ironischen Unterton, als er erneut seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte.  
„Psssssst...Und Nicht so laut, du weckst sie noch." Zischte Bao Tian erneut Lan Xichen an während er auf Gao Lee in seinem Bett zeigte.

Doch Lan Xichen schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf, als er mit seinen Fingern über seine Schläfen strich und leise nuschelte:  
„Die beiden machen mich manchmal echt fertig...Ach was rede ich da, ihr alle drei. Ich muss sofort Wangji suchen."

Über Bao Tians Lippen flog noch ein belustigtes Lächeln, als er schnell einen Schritt auf Lan Xichen zu machte und ihn ruckartig am Arm packte.  
„Nicht so schnell. Hier geblieben. Um Wangji kannst du dich später kümmern, aber jetzt hilf mir erstmal wegen Gao Lee. Bitte!" Bao Tian schaute Lan Xichen flehend an, als er ihn am Arm wieder richtung Bett zog.

Lan Xichen löste Bao Tians Griff an seinem Arm und zog ruckartig seinen Arm wieder zurück. Unzufrieden schnaufte er.  
„Wieso sollte ich dir helfen? Das dort ist dein Problem."

Bao Tian klimperte mit seinen Augen und legte einen bestechenden Dackelblick auf.  
„Bitte Huan. Lösche ihre Erinnerungen. Ich habe sie jetzt nur schlafen gelegt aber was sollen wir machen wenn sie wieder aufwacht? Den Schock wird sie niemals verkraften."

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich.  
„Ihre Erinnerungen soll ich löschen? Tian, weißt du was du da von mir verlangst? Es gehört sich nicht in den Erinnerungen anderer Menschen einzugreifen. Es ist nicht so einfach und gerade so gemacht."

Bao Tian seufzte laut auf.  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber wir können es doch nicht so lassen. Es sind vielleicht 2 oder 3 Sekunden ihres Lebens, die du ihr nehmen sollst. Sie wird sie schon nicht vermissen und glaube mir, wir alle haben etwas davon, wenn du ihr diesen Schock ersparst."

Lan Xichen blickte auf Gao Lee hinunter, welche friedlich wie ein Engel im Bett lag und zufrieden schlief. Sie trug einen angenehmen und glüklichen Gesichtsausdruck und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie gerade von etwas sehr schönem Träumen musste.

Bao Tian musterte derweilen Lan Xichens angespanntes Gesicht und vorsichtig berührte er von hinten seine Hand und sagte leise:  
„Sieh sie dir nur an, Huan. Es sind nur 3 Sekunden ihres Lebens. Du kannst sie doch nicht so hier zurück lassen im Bett. Bitte."

Lan Xichen war mit sich selbst am hadern, doch als er das Wort "Bett" hörte, verdunkelte sich plötzlich wieder seine Miene. Eine kleine Zornesfalte legte sich wieder zwischen seine Augenbrauen und mit unheilvollem Unterton sagte er:  
„Bett? Stimmt, Bett. Das erinnert mich, in wessen Bett sie überhaupt liegt. Ich soll dir helfen? Sag mir, Tian. Es hätte tausend Betten in der Cloud Recesses gegeben. Warum liegt sie ausgerechnet in deinem und warum hast du mich nicht gesucht, wenn du von mir möchtest, dass ich ihre Erinnerungen lösche?"  
Lan Xichen warf Bao Tian einen erzürnten Blick herüber und er zog ruckartig seine Hand zurück.

Bao Tian stockte für einen Moment.  
 _-Wieso ist er jetzt plötzlich sauer?-_ Dachte er sich, während er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, woher der plötzliche Gemütswandel kam.  
„Ähm..." Begann Bao Tian.  
„Es war dunkel, ich stand mit ihr draußen und ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht wohin mit ihr, außer ersteinmal da weg.  
Wo hätte ich sie denn hinbringen sollen? Ich wusste nicht wo sich ihr Zimmer befindet und mitten in der Nacht in die Gemächer der Damen einzufallen dachte ich, wäre auch keine gute Idee."

Lan Xichen unterbrach ihn und fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Aber sie in dein Bett zu bringen war eine gute Idee?"

Bao Tians Augen weiteten sich. Verwundert blickte er Lan Xichen mit großen Augen an.  
„Hätte ich sie etwa in dein Bett bringen sollen?" Fragte er mit Unverständnis nach.

„Hmpf." Schnaufte Lan Xichen.  
"Es hätte viele andere Möglichkeiten gegeben, ohne das man sie direkt in sein eigenes Bett hätte befördern müssen."  
Lan Xichen´s Stimme war etwas schrill. Sie war höher als sonst und es klang verletzlich und unsicher.

Bao Tian dämmerte es langsam. Für einen kurzen Augenblick flog ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln über seine Lippen, während er Lan Xichen betrachtete, der gerade unwissend in einen Monolog verfiel und die Emotionen der Eifersucht nur so aus ihm sprudelten.

Bao Tian machte wieder einen Schritt auf Lan Xichen zu. Von Hinten legte er seinen Kopf nah an Lan Xichens linkes Ohr und mit seiner rechten Hand strich er über den edlen Stoff an Lan Xichens Arm.  
„Huan..." Hauchte er.  
„Hör nur deine Stimme wie sie singt. Du wirkst angespannt und nervös. Man könnte meinen, etwas bewegt dich, emotional."

Lan Xichen verstummte plötzlich. Und erschrocken starrte er nach vorne, während er wie eine Eissäule erstarrte und Bao Tians Worten in seinem Ohr lauschte.

Bao Tian schmunzelte.  
„Hier, aus deiner Kehle entspringt etwas."  
Bao Tian fasste mit seinem Arm um Lan Xichen herum und berührte mit Zeige und Mittelfinger Lan Xichens Kehle. Langsam lies er seine Finger auf der zarten Haut nach oben fahren, richtung Kinn.  
„Man könnte meinen, dass es nur so aus dir sprudelt. Ich bin mir unsicher, aber könnten diese zarten, schrillen Töne die gerade deine Lippen verlassen, etwa..." Bao Tian legte seine Finger auf Lan Xichens Lippen, als er mit seinem Mund noch näher an Lan Xichens Ohr heran ging und ihm dann direkt ins Ohr hauchte:  
„...ist es etwa die bittersüße Eifersucht die ich hier höre?"

Lan Xichens Augen weiteten sich und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Er holte einmal tief Luft, während er ein nervöses Gefühl in seiner Brust vernahm.  
„Unfug!" Zischte er und er griff nach Bao Tian´s Hand und packte ihn am Handgelenk.

Doch Bao Tian´s Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, als er schadenfroh Lächelte. Leise flüsterte er in Lan Xichen´s Ohr:  
„Wenn es nur Unfug ist. Dann verratet mir, mein Herr, warum schlägt euer Herz so schnell?" Bao Tian legte seine andere Hand auf Lan Xichen´s Brust und drückte ihre beiden Körper fest aneinander.

Bum Bum Bum

Bao Tian spürte Lan Xichen´s kräftigen Herzschlag wie er aufgeregt zu flattern begann. Mit seiner Nasenspitze fuhr er an Lan Xichen´s Hals entlang, während er mit seiner anderen Hand ein paar mal über das pochende Herz hin und her strich.

Lan Xichen spürte Bao Tian´s warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und während eine leichte Wärme ihm ins Gesicht stieg, biss er sich auf seine Backenzähne.  
„Hör auf mit mir zu spielen, Tian. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."  
Sagte er kurz und trocken. Dabei lies er Bao Tian´s Hand langsam wieder los. Doch als er sich gerade von Bao Tian abwenden wollte, drückte dieser plötzlich mit seinem Arm zu und presste ihn wieder nach hinten. Mit einem kleinen Ausfallschritt kippte Lan Xichen nah hinten und stieß mit seinem Rücken gegen Bao Tian´s Brust. In sekundenschnelle schlungen sich zwei Arme um ihn herum und hielten ihn in einer innigen Umarmung an Ort und Stelle fest.

„Tian..!" Zischte Lan Xichen leicht erschrocken, als er begann sich hin und her zu winden um sich aus Bao Tian´s Klammergriff wieder zu befreien.

„Wo willst du hin?" Brummte eine tiefe Stimme von hinten in Lan Xichen´s Ohr.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

„Fertig?" Fragte Lan Xichen entrüstet.  
„Ich wüsste nich, womit wir angefangen hätte ?" Seine Stimme klang leicht aufgebracht und mit ruckartigen Bewegungen versuchte er sich aus Bao Tian´s Griff zu befreien.

Bao Tian lachte leise.  
„Aber ich höre es doch. Dein Herz, wie es pocht. Ich glaube dein Körper hat schon mit etwas angefangen. Du solltest dich ihm nicht widersetzen, Huan" Bao Tian strich behutsam mit seiner linken Hand durch Lan Xichen´s seidiges Haar und legte es über die rechte Schulter herüber. Damit legte er Lan Xichen´s blassen Nacken frei und Bao Tian streckte seine feuchte Zunge lang heraus und leckte an der zarten Haut entlang.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Lan Xichen leise auf, als vor Schock ein Zucken durch seine Glieder fuhr.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich als Bao Tian begann die Haut in diesem sensiblen Bereich zu küssen und zu liebkosen.

Bum Bum Bum

Lan Xichen hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag und sein Puls pochte in seinem Kopf. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern und er bekam ein nervöses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.  
„Tian, Hör auf. Nicht hier."

„Warum nicht hier? Dies ist mein Zimmer! Ich bin hier der Herr!" Hauchte Bao Tian in Lan Xichen´s Ohr, während er begann an dem zarten Ohrläppchen zu spielen. Er nippte ein paar mal zaghaft daran, bevor er es ganz in seinen Mund nahm.

„Hm" Brummte Lan Xichen, als er seine Augen kurz zusammenkniff.  
„Weil hier vielleicht gerade jemand vor uns liegt." Zischte er zickig, doch in diesem Moment fuhr Bao Tian´s warme, große Hand in Lan Xichen´s Ausschnitt und strich über die nackte Brust.

„Ah" Stöhnte er erneut vor Schock auf, als er nach Bao Tian´s Hand griff und seinen Arm fixierte.  
„Tian...Stopp!"

Doch Bao Tian war schon an seinem zarten Nippel angelangt und während er begann ihm penetrant seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, biss Bao Tian ein paar mal in Lan Xichen´s Hals und lies den Puls seines Herren noch höher schnellen.

Lan Xichen´s Atmung wurde unruhig und er strampelte immer wieder ruckartig los, um sich nicht doch aus Bao Tian´s festem Griff zu befreien. Doch seine Arme umschlungen ihn schwer wie Blei und ihre Körper waren dicht aneinander presst.

Bao Tian´s linke Hand wanderte schließlich wieder aus dem Aussschnitt heraus, bahnte sich einen Weg an seinem Oberkörper hinunter und er streichelte ein paar mal über Lan Xichen´s Taille, bevor er schließlich den Gürtel öffnete und ihn zu Boden fallen lies.

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen, als seine Robe sich ein Stück öffnete und Bao Tian mit seiner Hand den Stoff auf seiner Brust weiter auseinander zog.

„Tian!" Erklang Lan Xichen´s feine Stimme.  
„Hör auf, sofort! Du hast den Versand verloren." Jappste er aufgeregt.

Doch Bao Tian lachte, als er seine Nase tief in Lan Xichen´s Haare vergrub. Er atmete einmal tief ein, während er mit Leichtigkeit Lan Xichen´s unentschlossene Ausbruchsversuche zum Erliegen brachte.  
„Du musst mich schon ernsthaft abweisen, Huan. Ansonsten nützt dir all dein halbherziges Gestrampel nichts."

In diesem Moment packte Bao Tian mit beiden Händen vorne in Lan Xichen´s Kragen und zog die edlen Stoffe an seinen Schultern herunter. Eine Haut, so rein und weiß wie der feine Winterschnee kam zum vorschein und Bao Tian konnte nicht widerstehen und versenkte hingebungsvoll seine Zähne in der zarten Haut.

Lan Xichen streckte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sein Mund öffnete sich, während seine Augen sich angespannt schlossen.  
„Argh" Keuchte er aus seiner Kehle, als Bao Tian mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig über seine nackte Brust strich und zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen die beiden rosé farbenden Nippel stimulierte.

Bao Tian wurde etwas ruppig und während er mit Mund und Zunge Lan Xichen´s Schultern penetrant behelligte, begannen seine Finger an den kleinen Nippeln so lange herumzudrehen, bis diese ganz rot und steif wurden. Dazu presste er seine Hüfte fest an Lan Xichen´s Hintern und dieser konnte unverkennbar etwas hartes und steifes spüren, welches sich von hinten unanständig gegen ihn drückte.

Lan Xichen biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, während er einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck trug.  
„Tian, ich meine es ernst. Lass es...ich..."Sstammelte er, als er plötzlich leise aufquiekte und sich schnell die Hand vor seinen Mund hielt.

Bao Tian hatte mit einem beherzen Griff in Lan Xichen´s Hose gegriffen und als er mit seinen Fingern zudrückte und begann Lan Xichen´s Glied zu streicheln, zuckte dieser am ganzen Körper zusammen.

Bao Tian entfleuchte ein vergnügtes Lächeln über die Lippen, gefolgt von einem zufriedenem tiefen Brummen.  
„Huan, du bist schon halb hart. Macht es dich an, vor einer schlafenden holden Maid berührt zu werden?"

„Nicht!" Nuschelte Lan Xichen hinter seiner Hand hervor. Er zog die Luft laustark durch seine Nase und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als seine Knie zu zittern begannen.

Bao Tian leckte mit seiner feuchten Zunge durch Lan Xichen´s Ohrmuschel, während auch seine zweite Hand in der Hose verschwand. Als er mit geschickten Handgriffen Penis und Hoden gleichzeitig massierte knickte Lan Xichen plötzlich ein und rutschte an Bao Tian herunter.

„Ah" Kam ein unterdrückter Stöhner aus seinem Mund, als seine Knie den Boden berührten und er sich mit beiden Händen auf der Bettkante abstützte.

Bao Tian hielt ihn fest und ging mit ihm langsam in die Knie. Während er hinter Lan Xichen hockte und seine zwei großen Hände Lan Xichen´s Körper gierig überrall berührten wo es ihnen nur beliebte, hörten sie plötzlich einen leisen Seufzer.

Sofort erstarrten beide in ihrer Bewegung und blickten mit geweiteten Augen auf Gao Lee, welche im Schlaf einmal laut aufatmete und sich auf die Seite drehte. Ihre Wimpern zuckten und ihre Händen krallten sich fest in die weiche Bettdecke.  
Das Bett knackte leise und Lan Xichen blieb das Herz vor Schock stehen, als er fassungslos in ihr unschuldiges Gesicht blickte. Halbnackt und entkleidet thronte er genau neben ihr, während Bao Tian´s warmer Atem von hinten aufgeregt in seinen Nacken blies.

Bao Tian flüsterte leise:  
„Psssssst. Du musst still sein , Huan. Sonst wacht sie noch auf."

Lan Xichen´s kreideweißes Gesicht schaute mehr als besorgt drein. Er wollte sich von Bao Tian losreißen und die Flucht aus dieser peinlichen Situation ergreifen, doch Bao Tian hielt ihn fest an sich dran gedrückt und lies ihn nicht gehen.

„Tian, lass mich gehen." Wimmerte Lan Xichen leise und leicht aufgelöst. Doch Bao Tian festigte nur seinen Griff und schob seine Hände wieder in Lan Xichen´s Hose.

„Ah" Stöhnte Lan Xichen leise auf, als Bao Tian seine Vorhaut nach hinten schob und begann mit seinem Zeigefinger die emfpindliche Eichel zu streicheln.

„Ich lass dich nicht gehen." Hauchte er von hinten, während er Lan Xichen´s Hosenbund öffnete und nach unten zog. Lan Xichen´s steifes Glied stand nun provokant nach oben und es war mehr als ersichtlich, wie erregt er zu seien schien.

„Sie wird schon nicht aufwachen, keine Sorge. Du musst nur still sein." Flüsterte Bao Tian von hinten.

Lan Xichen´s Herz schlug vor Aufregung so wild, dass er das Gefühl hatte es würde gleich jede Sekunde aus seiner Brust herausspringen. Er schnappte unrhythmisch nach Luft, während er fassungslos in seinen Schritt starrte und Bao Tian´s Hände dabei beobachtete, wie sie ihm in geschicktem Einklang die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben.

Langsam wurde es feucht und warm in Lan Xichen´s Schritt und während die ersten Tropfen aus seiner Spitze quollen und Bao Tian´s Hände befeuchteten, erfüllte Lan Xichen´s leises Gestöhne und Gewimmer den Raum.

Bao Tian´s Atmung wurde ebenfalls rau und unruhig und während seine Hüfte schon langsam anfing sich rhythmisch vor und zurück zu schieben, legte Lan Xichen seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Bao Tian´s Schulter ab.  
„Tian, Tian...Stop!" Stöhnte er, als Bao Tian das Tempo seiner Hände erhöhte und Lan Xichen in seiner Hand noch größer anschwoll.

Plötzlich zog Bao Tian seine rechte Hand zurück und er streckte Zeige und Mitelfinger aus und berührte Lan Xichen´s Lippen.  
„Huan, mach den Mund auf." Sagte er leise in Lan Xichen´s Ohr und obwohl Lan Xichen innerlich versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, öffnete er wie befohlen seinen Mund und Bao Tians´s langen Finger glitten in seine Mundhöhle.

Lan Xichen schloss akzeptierend seine Augen, als er Bao Tian´s steifes Glied immer stärker gegen seinen Rücken spürte.

„Leck!" Befahl ihm Bao Tian und während Lan Xichen´s Puls rasant anstieg und ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper schoss, saugte und leckte er an Bao Tian´s Fingern, bis diese feucht und glänzend waren.

„Gut so." Flüsterte Bao Tian von hinten, als er seinw Finger wieder heraus zog. Seine Hand tauchte unter den langen Stoffen von Lan Xichen´s Robe ab, als er seinen Sect Leader zwischen den Pobacken berührte. Langsam führte er einen ersten Finger ein und Lan Xichen stöhnte leise auf, als sich seine Finger hilfesuchend in das Bettlaken krallten. Lan Xichen schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er nicht glauben konnte, was sie gerade vor einer schlafenden Person taten.

Bao Tian der von hinten sein Kopfschütteln beobachtete, schnaufte leise durch seine Nase.  
„Absurd und aufregend zugleich, nicht wahr?" Bao Tian schob einen zweiten Finger nach und während er Lan Xichen´s Loch weiter ausdehnte, küsste er die nackten Schultern, welche sich ihm freizügig anboten.

Lan Xichen schloss genussvoll seine Augen, als er leise über seine Lippen murmelte:  
„Du bist verrückt...absolut verrückt...ah...mhh..."

Bao Tian streckte seinen Kopf nach vorne und lächelte. Mit näkischem Ton flüsterte er:  
„Ich weiß!"

Langsam zog er seine Finger wieder heraus, als Lan Xichen das Rascheln von Stoff hörte. Bao Tian´s Gürtel klimperte leise und dann packten zwei große Hände an Lan Xichen´s Hüfte, nahmen die Stoffe seiner Robe zur Seite und ein paar lange Finger spreitzten die runden Pobacken auseinander.

Lan Xichen öffnete seine Augen und er blickte ängstlich in Gao Lee´s schlafendes Gesicht. Er spürte wie sein Puls noch höher anstieg und seine Atmung kam ins Stolpern.  
„Tian, nicht!" Sagte er zögernd, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und Bao Tian flehend anblickte. Seine Finger krallten sich immer tiefer in das Bettlaken, als er in Bao Tian´s verruchtes Gesicht blickte.

Doch dieser schloss nur seine Augen und rutschte mit seiner Hüfte näher heran.  
„Doch!" Sagte er entschlossen, als er seinen steifen Penis in die Hand nahm und ihn gegen Lan Xichen´s Loch presste.

Lan Xichen´s Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund öffnete sich, als die Spitze von Bao Tian´s steifem Glied begann sich in ihn hineinzuschieben.

„Argh" Ächzte Lan Xichen aus seiner Kehle und seine linke Hand wanderte nach hinten an seiner Hüfte vorbei und krallte sich tief in Bao Tian´s kräftigen Oberschenkel.

Bao Tian verzog dabei sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt.  
„Huan, du musst dich entspannen!" Seine rechte Hand streckte sich wieder nach Lan Xichen´s Schritt aus und er strich ein paar mal über das pralle Glied, bevor er begann mit seinem Zeigefinger die Eichel zu massieren.

„Ah" Quiekte Lan Xichen auf. Es war zu stimulierend, zu erregend wie Bao Tian gleichzeitig seine Eichel berührte und dazu noch Stück für Stück weiter in ihn eindrang. Sein Loch wurde weit auseinander gespreitzt und durch die Aufregung war er so eng, dass Bao Tian nur mit Mühe langsam voran kam, was das Gefühl des Eindringends noch verstärkte.

Beide schnauften auf, als Bao Tian bis zum Ende Lan Xichen mit seinem großen, heißen Glied gefüllt hatte.

Es fühlte sich warm und feucht in ihm an und Bao Tian musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung zusammen nehmen, um nicht ungezügelt seinem Verlangen nachzugehen.

Einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position und Bao Tian lies langsam seine Hand auf Lan Xichen´s steifem Glied auf und abfahren, während seine andere Hand noch einmal begann an einem harten Nippel zu spielen. Mit seinen zarten Lippen küsste er auf Lan Xichen´s anmutig, muskulösem Rücken auf und ab und Lan Xichen biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, während er versuchte sein lautes Gestöhne zu unterdrücken.

Lan Xichen´s Loch weitete sich ein wenig und während seine stetig ansteigende Erregung dafür sorgte, dass sich die Muskeln langsam entspannten warf Bao Tian noch einen letzten Blick auf Gao Lee, um sich zu vergewissern, das sie auch tatsächlich noch schlief.

Leise flüsterte er in Lan Xichen´s Ohr: „Bereit?"

Noch bevor Lan Xichen etwas erwidern konnte, zog Bao Tian plötzlich seine Hüfte wieder zurück um dann langsam, aber tief, seine Hüfte wieder vorzuschieben.

Lan Xichen´s Augen weiteten sich und als sein Mund sich weit öffnete, bereit jede Sekunde einen lauten Ton aus seiner Kehle zu pressen, streckte Bao Tian schnell seine Hand nach vorne aus und bedeckte seinen weit geöffneten Mund.

Lan Xichen schnaufte wie wild durch seine Nase, während er den Kopf nach hinten in Nacken legte und Bao Tian seine Lippen fest verschlossen hielt. Nur ein Gemurmel und Gejammer war noch zu vernehmen, als Bao Tian seine Hüfte rhythmisch vor und zurück stieß.

Das Bett wackelte leicht und während Bao Tian sein Tempo auch noch erhöhte, streckte Lan Xichen seinen rechten Arm über seinen Kopf nach hinten und packte mit seiner Hand um Bao Tian´s Nacken.

Bao Tian schloss zufrieden seine Augen, als er seine Wange fest an Lan Xichen´s drückte.

Ihre Atmung wurde lauter und während Bao Tian Lan Xichen kraftvoll von hinten nahm, klammerte sich Lan Xichen mit seiner rechten Hand in Bao Tian´s Nacken fest, während seine linke Hand noch immer Halt an dem kräftigen Oberschenkel hinter sich suchte.

Lan Xichen wäre vor Scham und Erregung fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sein Blut durch seinen Körper schoss und er vor lauter Aufregung schlecht Luft bekam.

Bao Tian bemerkte den Zwiespalt in dem sich Lan Xichen befand und so löste er langsam wieder seine Hand von Lan Xichen´s Mund, als er von hinten erneut leise „Pssssssst" zischte.

Lan Xichen zog einmal ruckartig den Sauerstoff in seine Lunge und presste ihn angestrengt wieder heraus, während er versuchte sein Gestöhne zu unterdrücken.

Bao Tian veränderte schließlich leicht seinen Winkel und als er mit seiner Hand hart über Lan Xichen´s steifes Glied rubbelte, traf er bald bei jedem Hieb, einen sehr empfindlichen Punkt, an Lan Xichen´s innerer Wand.

„Ah" Stöhnte Lan Xichen auf, während seine Hand in Bao Tian´s Haare griff und er kraftvoll einmal daran zog.  
„Tian...Tian...Ich komme..." Jappste er und auch Bao Tian war seinem Höhepunkt nahe.

Ein unvermeindliches Kribbeln schoss durch ihre Körper und als Lan Xichen erwartend seine Augen schloss und Bao Tian zu seinen letzten Hieben ansetzte, hörten sie plötzlich einen klaren, gleißenden Schrei, welcher den Raum zum Beben brachte.

Lan Xichen riss sofort seine Augen weit auf und als er und Bao Tian erschrocken nach vorne starrten, blickten sie plötzlich in ein schockiertes Frauengesicht, welches mit unfassbar geweiteten Augen sie anstarrte und mit einer zarten Frauenhand einen ebenso fassungslosen roten Mund bedeckte.

Gao Lee stützte sich auf ihrem Unterarm seitlich ab und während ihr Herz vor Schock aussetzte und ihr Atem ihr im Hals stecken blieb, trat ein kurzer Moment der unausweichlichen, peinlichen Stille ein, als alle drei wie zu Eissäulen erstarrt, fassunglos voreinander saßen und sich anstarrten.

Bao Tian war der erste, der in dieser aussichtslosen Situation in der Lage war sich zu rühren und so machte er plötzlich einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne und streckte seine Hand weit nach Gao Lee aus.

Dabei stieß er automatisch sein Glied noch einmal kraftvoll in Lan Xichen und rammte ungebremst diesen mit seiner Hüfte vor das Bett.

Das Bett knackte laut und Lan Xichen flog mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne auf das Bett, während Bao Tian´s Arm sich weit über ihn ausstreckte und er mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger Gao Lee gerade so an der Stirn berührte.

Ihr erschrockener Blick lies einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Ein heller Schimmer spiritueller Energie leuchtete plötzlich auf und traf Gao Lee´s Stirn, als ihre Augen sich sofort schlagartig wieder schlossen und sie rückwärts auf das Bett schlug. Dabei stieß ihr Kopf noch auf die Bettkannte und ihre Haare flogen durch den Windzug nach oben, ehe sie wieder regungslos auf dem Bett zum Liegen kam.

Lan Xichen stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf dem Bett ab, während er regungslos auf Gao Lee´s schlafendes Gesicht starrte. Die Emotionen und Gefühle die gerade durch seinen Körper schossen, waren nicht in Worte zu fassen und sein schneeweißes Gesicht, welches so aussah als hätte gerade seine Seele seinen Körper verlassen, erweckte in einem das Mitleid.

Bao Tian atmete einmal tief ein, als er sich langsam wieder nach hinten auf seine Knie fallen lies und sein steifes Glied heraus zog. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und schluckte schwer, als ihm die peinliche Wahrheit überrannte, dass er in diesem Fall und ohne jegliche Umschweife, die volle Schuld und alle Konsequenzen auf sich nehmen müsste.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf Lan Xichen´s Schulter, als er sich mit seinem Kopf näher heran lehnte.  
Ganz nah an Lan Xichen´s Ohr flüsterte er leise mit einem durchaus schuldigen Unterton:  
„...Ups...! Vielleicht...bist du jetzt doch bereit ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen?"

Lan Xichen´s Mund öffnete sich leicht, als er zum ersten Mal nach dem Schock wieder Luft holte. Seine Brust hob sich einmal deutlich sichtbar an und wieder ab, während seine Lippen zu zittern begannen.  
Doch sein Gesicht blieb unverändert blass und ihm stand eine fassunglose Leere ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Bao Tian hinter ihm plötzlich leise zu kichern begann. Der Klang seiner belustigten Stimme hallte wie ein Donnerschlag in Lan Xichen´s Ohren nach und während er ernsthaft an den Verlust jeglicher Ehre und Stolz nachdachte, brachte Bao Tian´s leises Gekicher eine dermaßene Absurdität in diese Stituation, dass Lan Xichen´s Herz nicht wusste damit umzugehen und so entlies es ihn in einer noch minutenlang anhaltenden Schockstarre, in Bao Tian´s warmen Armen.


	49. Chapter 16-20

**Chapter 16.20**

Es war der Morgen danach, die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und die Cloud Recesses wurde von einer ungewöhnlichen Stille heimgesucht.  
Nur ein paar vereinzelte, disziplinierte Schüler des Gusu Lan Clans Schritten schon durch die Cloud Recesses.

Von allen angesehenenden und wichtigen Personen, war an diesem Morgen noch nichts zu sehen.

Gao Lee und Shao Ran saßen unter einem großen Baum auf einer Bank und tranken einen lieblich duftenden Tee.  
Shao Ran musterte Gao Lee´s Gesicht eindringlich und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, als sie einmal laut aufseufzte.  
„Und du kannst dich wirklich an gar nichts mehr erinnern? Du lügst mich doch jawohl nicht an, Lee, oder?"

Gao Lee's Augen weiteten sich. Schnell beteuerte sie ihre Unschuld.  
„Nein natürlich nicht. Ran, sowas würde ich nie tun. Ich sage die Wahrheit, glaube mir."  
Sie nippte an ihrer Teeschale und schaute Shao Ran dabei mit großen unschuldigen Augen an.

„Hmmm" Summte Shao Ran über ihre Lippen.  
„Du willst mir also echt erzählen, dass du heute Morgen in einem fremden Gästezimmer aufgewacht bist und dich überhaupt nicht erinnern kannst, wie du dort hingekommen bist? Was hast du denn gestern Abend gemacht, nachdem ich dir gesagt hatte, du sollest auf mich warten?" Shao Ran stellte ihre Teeschale ab, als sie Gao Lee anschaute und ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

Gao Lee schaute sie bekümmert an.  
„Wirklich, du musst mir glauben. Ich weiß noch, dass ich raus auf die Veranda gegenagen bin...um frische Luft zu schnappen." Bei den letzten Wörtern senkte sie unsicher ihre Stimme.

Shao Ran lachte herzhaft auf.  
„Du meinst, um Meister Mo nachzustellen!"

„Ran, du bist gemein!" Antwortet Gao Lee hastig. In ihren schlanken Fingern begann sie ihre Teeschale nervös hin und her zu drehen.

„Ach Lee!" Seufzte Shao Ran auf.  
„Gewiss hast du deinen geliebten Meister Mo gefunden, ihr habt euch amüsant unterhalten, dabei getrunken und viel gelacht. Die Zeit verflog wie im Flug und gewiss warst du irgendwann so betrunken, dass er dich irgendwo zum Schlafen gelegt hat." Sagte Shao Ran ganz salopp, während sie sich etwas nach hinten lehnte, sich mit ihrem rechten Arm auf der Bank abstützte und dabei in den Himmel blickte.

Gao Lee zuckte leicht zusammen und ihre Wangen bekamen einen leicht rötlichen Taint.  
„Bestimmt nicht. Auf was für Ideen kommst du nur Ran?" Sagte sie unsicher und leicht nervös.

„Stimmt...!" Sagte Shao Ran.  
„Auf was für Ideen komme ich nur..." Sie schaute nachdenklich in den Himmel und ihr Zeigefinger tippte auf der Bank auf und ab, während sie in den Wolken ein paar Antworten suchte.  
„Vielleicht...vielleicht habt ihr ja auch noch mehr gemacht. Und du hast die Nacht gar nicht alleine in dem fremden Bett verbracht.?!"

Gao Lee verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und sie hustete ein paar mal kräftig, während Shao Ran vergnügt kicherte und ihr dabei sanft auf den Rücken klopfte.  
„Hoppla, nicht so stürmisch Lee. Hab ich etwa den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Zischte Gao Lee beschämt, als sie ihre Teeschale schnell abstellte und sich peinlich berührt den Mund abwischte.

„Hmmm" Summte Shao Ran wieder nachdenklich.  
„Komisch ist nur, dass wenn du so viel getrunken hast, dass du sogar einen Filmriss hast und dich an nichts mehr erinnern kannst...Warum siehst du dann heute Morgen so erholt und so frisch aus? Irgendwas stimmt da doch nicht!" Shao Ran kam ihr etwas näher und lehnte sich herüber. Während sie eindringlich Gao Lee's Gesicht musterte strich sie sich einmal nachdenklich über ihr Kinn.

Gao Lee machte große Augen und sie wich der Nähe etwas aus, indem sie sich weiter nach hinten lehnte.  
„Schau mich nicht so prüfend an Ran. Wobei...ich dir recht gebe. Ich fühle mich sehr erholt und gut ausgeschlafen..." Sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, während sie selbst darüber nachdachte, wie dies alles zusammen passen könnte.

„Hmpf" Schnaufte Shao Ran, als sie sich wieder richtig hinsetzte und einmal ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Früher oder später werden wir es noch erfahren, sollte jemand da seine Finger im Spiel gehabt haben. Obwohl ich da noch nicht so ganz drüber weg bin, dass du nicht vielleicht doch deinen geliebten Meister Mo getroffen hast. Vielleicht lässt er sich nächstes mal etwas anmerken, wenn wir ihn sehen. Denn schließlich musst du ja irgendwo gestern Nacht gewesen sein und ich glaube nicht, dass du ganz alleine in das Bett des Gästezimmers gekommen bist."

Gao Lee zog ihre Stirn kraus und schaute besorgt drein.  
„Wenn du es so ausdrückt, machst du mir etwas Angst."

Shao Ran stutzte, als sie plötzlich los lachte und Gao Lee auf die Schulter klopft.  
„Keine Angst Lee, ich bin der vollen Überzeugung, dass du eine tolle Nacht hattest, was du auch noch immer getrieben hast."  
Shao Ran blinzelte ihr zu, als sie einmal behütend mit ihrer Hand über ihren Kopf strich.

Gao Lee schmunzelte unsicher und während Shao Ran sie noch etwas liebevoll hänselte und aufzog, kamen plötzlich zwei Schüler des Gusu Lan Clan´s an ihnen vorbei.

Die zwei jungen Männer verneigten sich freundlich zur Begrüßung und die beiden Damen erwiderten die Geste respektvoll.

Einer der Männer räusperte sich.  
„Madame Shao, Madame Gao, sagt, habt ihr schon jemanden gesehen? Bao Tian in etwa, oder HanGuang-Jun?"

Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten verneinend den Kopf.

Der Schüler fuhr weiter fort:  
„Oder vielleicht Lan Qiren oder unseren Sect Leader Lan Xichen?"

Abermals schüttelten die beiden den Kopf und Shao Ran zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es ist schon 10 Uhr am Morgen und ich habe noch nicht einmal unsere Madame Mao gesehen."

„Hmm" Brummte der andere Schüler, als er nachdenklich drein schaute.  
„Sehr seltsam. Ich hoffe es ist nicht passiert?"

Shao Ran fing plötzlich leise an zu lachen. Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand beschwichtigend in der Luft herum.  
„Es wird schon nichts sein. Ich denke, bei dem Banquet gestern Abend werden alle mit den gleichen Aussetzern, wie unsere kleine Gao Lee hier, zu kämpfen haben.

„Leeeee" Jammerte Gao Lee in hohen Tönen, als sie beschämt zur Seite blickte und ihr mit ihrem Ellenbogen einen kleinen Seitenhieb gab. Doch Shao Ran lachte nur vergnügt, während die zwei Schüler sich irritiert anschauten.

„Nun gut." Sagte der ältere der beiden.  
„Vielleicht ist wirklich nichts und einer von ihnen wird gleich wieder auftauchen."

„Ganz bestimmt!" Sagte Shao Ran und sie begann grazil eine Haarsträhne in ihrem Gesicht um den Finger zu wickeln.

Die zwei Schüler verneigten sich abermals und verabschiedeten sich wieder. Als sie ihres Weges weiterschritten unterhielten sie sich noch im Flüsterton hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Shao Ran und Gao Lee sahen ihnen noch nach.

Shao Ran seufzte einmal laut auf, als sie sich wieder nach hinten lehnte, ihre Beine einmal weit ausstreckte und begann ihre Füße in der Luft hin und her zuschwingen. Ihr verträumter Blick wanderte durch Cloud Recesses als etwas ihr Interesse auf sich zog. Sie starrte hinüber zu Lan Qiren´s Pavillon, welcher sich gerade noch in ihrem Blickfeld befand, als sie sah, wie sich plötzlich die große Tür öffnete.

Nur anstelle eines Lan Qiren schritt eine Madame Mao aus der Tür und als Shao Ran ihren Augen kaum traute, stieß sie Gao Lee mit ihrem Ellenbogen an und deute in Madame Mao´s Richtung.

Gao Lee's und Shao Ran´s Augen weiteten sich, als sie ein paar Sekunden später sahen wie nun auch Lan Qiren hinter ihr aus der Tür herrausschritt. Die beiden wirkten wie in einer vertrauten Zweisamkeit und sie tauschten Blicke aus, welche Bände sprachen.

Shao Ran und Gao Lee beobachteten mit Staunen das Geschehen und als Madame Mao und Lan Qiren gemeinsam in der Ferne an ihnen vorbeischritten, war Shao Ran die Erste, die das Wort ergriff.  
„Lee, denkst du etwa das Gleiche wie ich?"

Gao Lee nickte zaghaft, während sie noch mit großen Augen den beiden hinterher starrte.

Shao Ran warf plötzlich ihren Kopf in den Nacken.  
Ein herzerwämendes Lachen kam über ihre Lippen, als sie in den Himmel blickte und belustigt zu Gao Lee sagte:  
„Was für ein Abend. Lee, ich glaube der Gusu Lan Clan ist weitaus mehr als wir gedacht haben. Hier werden ganze Berge versetzt, Träume werden wirklichkeit, lange Sehnsüchte befriedigt und die Geschichte neu geschrieben."

Und in der Tat, der vergangene Abend war ein Meilenstein in der Cloud Recesses und jeder einzelne Bewohner erlebte seine ganz eigene Geschichte, welche ihm noch lange in Erinnerung blieb.

* * *

Wei Wuxian erwachte an diesem Morgen in Lan Wangji´s Jingshi. Er lag quer im Bett mitten auf seinem Bauch. Seine Nachtrobe eher ausgezogen anstatt angezogen und als er sich suchend nach Lan Wangji umblickte, hörte er ein leises Seufzen direkt vom Fußboden. Wei Wuxian, der unter Rücken und Hüftschmerzen sich bis zur Kante des Bettes vorgearbeitet hatte, blinzelte über die Bettkante hervor.

Seine müden Augen weiteten sich, als er Lan Wangji tatsächlich auf dem Fußboden liegen sah. Und das nicht irgendwie, sondern er lag halbnackt auf dem Rücken. Ein kleines Stück Stoff seiner Nachtrobe bedeckte gerade noch so seinen Schritt und sein langes, schwarzes Haar stand wirr in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Sein linkes Bein war angewinkelt und sein Knie lehnte an dem Holzbett, während seine Arme weit ausgesteckt über seinem Kopf auf dem dunklen Fußboden lagen.

Wei Wuxian entfleuchte ein leises Kichern und als seine Augen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen formten, legte er entspannt seinen Kopf wieder auf der Matratze ab, betrachtete zufrieden den schlafenden HanGuang-Jun vor ihrem Bett und streichelte dabei sanft über das zarte Knie, welches sich ihm frech entgegenstreckte.

Wei Wuxian schnaufte aus seiner Nase und flüsterte leise:  
„HanGuang-Jun. Könntest du dich jetzt sehen, würdest du vor Scham im Boden versinken und dein Mund würde sich leicht öffnen, aber kein einziger Ton käme über deine Lippen, so fassungslos Empört wäre dein Herz darüber, wie du hier so schamhaft dich auf dem Boden räkelst"

Wei Wuxian betrachtete ihn noch eine ganze Weile ohne ihn zu wecken, da er offenbar seinen Rausch ausschlafen musste und während er leise eine Melodie summte streichelte er weiter über das zarte Knie.

Plötzlich seufzte Lan Wangji im Schlaf einmal laut auf.  
Seine Wimpern flatterten, seine Augenlieder zuckten und nachdem sich seine Brust einmal deutlich anhob als er den Sauerstof tief einatemte, öffnete er schließlich langsam seine Augen.

Wei Wuxian´s Augen wurden größer und gespannt starrte er auf Lan Wangji hinunter.

Doch dieser lag regungslos am Boden und schaute mit seinen bernsteinfarbenden Augen schweigend unter die Zimmerdecke.

Wei Wuxian blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch als er selbst nach einer Weile keine Regung zeigte, klopfte Wei Wuxian mit seinen Fingerknochen auf sein Knie.  
„Hey, Großer! Alles inordnung da unten?" Fragte er neugierig, als er ganz gespannt in Lan Wangji´s Gesicht starrte.

Lan Wangji blinzelte ein paar mal, als nur seine Augen sich bewegten und er Wei Wuxian direkt ins Gesicht blickte.

Wei Wuxian lächelte ihn an. Als er leise Kicherte.  
„Was ist? Hast du einen Kater? Der steht dir übrigens sehr gut und außerdem geschieht er dir recht, frag mal meinen Rücken und meine Hüfte."

Lan Wangji starrte ihn noch immer kommentarlos an und sprach kein Wort. Er schluckte einmal schwer, als er langsam seinen rechten Arm anhob und sich über die Stirn strich.

Wei Wuxian musste innerlich vergnügt lachen, so herrlich absurd sah diese Situation aus. Lan Wangji stand total neben sich und der Anblick wie der große, ehrenvolle HanGuang- Jun mit einem totalen Hangover nackt auf dem Boden lag, war einfach ein gefundenes Fressen für ihn. Wei Wuxian begann zu lachen und immer wieder, wenn er Lan Wangji anblickte, begann sein Bauch vor Freude zu kribbeln.  
Schließlich richtete er sich auf, setzte sich auf die Bettkannte und stellte die Füße auf den Boden. Er streckte einladend seine Hand nach Lan Wangji aus und lächelte ihn an.  
„Komm, ich helfe dir auf. Im Bett wäre auch noch Platz für dich gewesen."

Lan Wangji blickte in Wei Wuxian´s dummes Grinsen und als er unter Kopfschmerzen und einem steifen Nacken langsam in die Aufrichtung kam, griff er nach Wei Wuxian´s Hand und lies sich langsam nach oben ziehen.  
Er kam neben Wei Wuxian auf dem Bett zum Sitzen, als sich dann auch noch das letzte Stück Stoff von seiner Hüfte verabschiedete und auf dem Boden landete.  
Seine Haare standen elektrisiert nach oben ab und sein Gesichtausdruck war mehr als unbeholfen.

Wei Wuxian konnte nicht anders als Lan Wangji nach herzenslust zu betrachten und seine hilflose Situation etwas zu genießen.  
Er streckte seinen Arm aus und legte ihn über Lan Wangji´s nackte Schultern, während er mit seinem Gesicht näher heran kam und einen zarten Kuss auf Lan Wangji´s Wange platzierte.  
„Lan Zhan, weißt du, dass du unglaublich niedlich bist, wenn du einen Kater hast?" Flüsterte er verschmitzt in Lan Wangji´s Ohr.

Lan Wangji´s Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus und obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck eher verriet, dass er nicht gerade als „niedlich" bezeichnet werden wollte, so lies er doch die zarten Berührungen Wei Wuxian´s zu.

Wei Wuxian strich ihm behutsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sie mit seinen Händen etwas zu bändigen. Danach bückte er sich, hob Lan Wangji´s Robe wieder auf und half ihm wieder in die Ärmel. Mit langsamen und gekonnten Bewegungen kleidete er Lan Wangji wieder etwas ein und verdeckte seinen nackten Körper.

Lan Wangji blickte noch immer leicht abwesend in den Raum hinein und obwohl Wei Wuxian ihn die ganze Zeit eindringlich musterte, kam keine wirklichen Reaktion von ihm.

Wei Wuxian schnaufte durch seine Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. Leise flüsterte er:  
„Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. Für dich absolut keinen Alkohol mehr...Bist du überhaupt wach oder schläfst du noch?"  
Er lehnte sich näher heran und streckte langsam seine Hand nach Lan Wangji´s Kinn aus. Zärtlich berührte er es und drehte Lan Wangji´s Kopf in seine Richtung. Er rutschte immer näher heran und presste dann ganz vorsichtig und liebevoll ihre Lippen aufeinander. Ein paar mal nippte er an Lan Wangji´s Unterlippe und küsste noch ein paar mal auf den zarten Mund.

Endlich kam eine Reaktion von Lan Wangji, er schaute ihn an und ihre tiefen Blicke trafen sich.

Wei Wuxian lächelte sein Gegenüber an und dann sagte er im Flüsterton:  
„Lan Zhan...gestern...wolltest du mir was sagen. Zwei mal sogar, aber ich hatte dich jedes Mal unterbrochen. Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

Lan Wangji blinzelte ein paar mal mit seinen Augen, als er langsam seine Lippen öffnete und die ersten tiefen Worte am Morgen sprach. Seine Stimme klang noch recht rau und seine Worte waren langsam, aber klar und deutlich.  
„Ich hatte mit meinem Bruder gesprochen und ihm die Situation erklärt. Sun Yan darf in seinem eigenen Gästezimmer nun schlafen und er soll zweimal am Tag zum Heiler. Er wird sich um die weitere Versorgung seiner Wunden kümmern."

Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
„Das war so wichtig, dass du es mir unbedingt auf dem Banquet noch sagen wolltest?"

Lan Wangji´s bernsteinfarbende Augen funkelten ihn an, aber er sagte kein weiteres Wort mehr.

Über Wei Wuxian´s Lippen flog plötzlich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Behutsam streichelte über Lan Wangji´s Arm, als er mit seiner anderen Hand zu dem schönen Gesicht wanderte und mit seinem Zeigefinger über Lan Wangji´s Nase strich.  
„Hast du dich etwa gefreut, dass wir damit ab jetzt wieder alleine im Jingshi sind? Warst du voller Vorfreude und wolltest mir sagen, dass wir nun das Bett wieder ganz für uns alleine haben?" Wei Wuxian hatte einen neckischen Unterton drauf, während er eine Augenbraue belustigt nach oben zog.

Lan Wangji atmete einmal stärker ein und schluckte schwer als er seinen Blick abwendete.

„Nicht." Hauchte Wei Wuxian.  
„Du musst es nicht verstecken." Lächelte er und berührte dann wieder Lan Wangji´s Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich herüber. Wei Wuxian lehnte sanft seine Stirn an Lan Wangji´s.  
„Verzeih, das ich dich nicht hab aussprechen lassen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du dich darüber so freust, hätte ich der Sache mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Dann hast du mich hiermit jetzt wieder ganz alleine für dich in deinem Jingshi...jede Nacht!"

Lan Wangji´s Arme schlungen sich plötzlich langsam um Wei Wuxian´s Taille und während die beiden sich noch einen langen Moment schweigend in die Augen blickten, küsste Lan Wangji schließlich Wei Wuxian leidenschaftlich und die beiden fielen nach hinten auf ihr großes Bett und standen noch immer nicht auf.

* * *

Sun Yan's Nase kitzelte. Er schnaufte im Schlaf einmal laut auf und als er sich auf die Seite drehte, merkte er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kreuz, welcher ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Sun Yan blinzelte ein paar mal mit den Augen, sich an das helle Tageslicht gewöhnent. Als seine Sicht sich langsam aufklarte, blickte er vor eine dunkle Küchenfront. Seine Augen weiteten sich irritiert und als er sich langsam aufrichtete, hörte er ein Klimpern und ein leerer Krug „Emperor's Smile" rollte aus seinem Schoß über den Fußboden.

Sun Yan blickte sich irritiert um, als er feststellte, dass er mitten in der Küche des Gusu Lan Clan´s lag.  
Ein paar mal rieb er sich über die müden Augen, als sich schließlich ein dröhnender Schädel bei ihm bemerkbar machte.

„Ahhh...mein Kopf..." Ächzte er, als er sich über seine Schläfen strich.

In diesem Moment zog ein erneutes Stechen durch seinen Rücken.  
„Ah...und mein Rücken...!" Jammerte er, als er vorsichtig aufstand und sich an der Küche festhielt.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er mit Erstaunen feststellte, dass er den Rest der Nacht auf dem harten Fußboden in der Küche verbracht hatte.

Die warme Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Fenster hinein und geblendet von ihrer Helligkeit, kniff er die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an die Küche und während er noch ein paar mal tief einatmete und seinen steifen Körper streckte, versuchte er sich an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht zu erinnern.

Als er auf den Krug „Emperor's Smile" am Boden starrte, klärte sich langsam die Wolkendecke seiner Erinnerungen auf und wie ein Geistesblitz sah er Wei Wuxian's Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge.

Ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln huschte plötzlich über seine Lippen, als er sich noch einmal schüttelte und sein wirres Haar aus seinem Gesicht strich.  
Er klatschte sich zweimal mit der flachen Hand auf die müden Wangen und als er seinen Blick anhob nuschelte er zu sich selbst:  
„Was für eine Nacht...was für ein Wei Wuxian!"

Er steckte seine Arme weit über seinen Kopf nach oben und presste die frische Luft einmal tief in seine Lungen, als über seine Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte. Er streckte sich und lies die Finger einmal in seinen Fäusten knacken, als er entschlossen und mit klarem Blick nach vorne sah.  
„Ab heute wird alles anders!  
Ab heute gibt es einen neuen Sun Yan.  
Ab heute, bin ich nur noch ich und der Mensch, der ich wirklich bin."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und öffnete die schwere Tür der Küche. Mit einem großen und entschlossenem Schritt stieg er über die Türschwelle und ging hinaus, sein altes Ich hinter sich lassend und mit Mut und Zuversicht, einem neuen Abschnitt seines Leben entgegen.

* * *

Bao Tian öffnete seine schweren Augenlieder. Die hellen Sonnenrtrahln schienen auf sein ungewöhnlich blasses Gesicht und blendeten seine müden Augen. Er richtete sich langsam auf und starrte aus dem großen Fenster. Er befand sich in Lan Xichen´s Zimmer und lag demnach auch in Lan Xichen´s Bett.

Sein Schädel dröhnte, als wäre eine Horde wilder Pferde über ihn herüber galoppiert und er vernahm einen pcohenden Schmerz an seiner Stirn. Er räusperte sich ein paar mal und als er sich gerade mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht streichen wollte, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass seine Handgelenke aneinander gefesselt waren. Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert und sichtlich irritiert starrte er auf seine Hände, welche ohne sein Wissen nun untrennbar voneinander waren . Als er langsam im Hier und Jetzt ankam und er jeden Zentimeter seinen Körpers wieder wahrnahm, spürte er plötzlich, dass auch seine Beine in ihrer Beweglichkeit eingeschränkt waren.

Bao Tian runzelte die Stirn, als er verwundert die Bettdecke zur Seite klappte.

Er war nackt, splitterfaser nackt. Außer einem dicken Stück Stoff, welches wild um seine Füße gewickelt war und ihn fesselte und noch einem Socken am rechten Fuß, hatte er nichts an.

Bao Tian´s Mund klappte leicht vor Verwunderung auf und während er noch für einen Moment auf seine gefesselten Füße und Hände starrte, hörte er plötzlich ein tiefschürfendes Seufzen neben sich.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Lan Xichen aufrecht neben sich im Bett sitzen sah. Auch er war kaum bekleidet und hatte nur seine Robe über seine Schultern gelegt. Er saß auf der Kante des Bettes, die Füße auf den Fußboden gestellt und er stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, während sein Gesicht tief in seine flachen Hände eingegraben war.

Bao Tian zog seine Augenbrauen aufmerksam nach oben, als er einen Moment Lan Xichen betrachtete, der wirklich mehr als fertig aussah. Dieser atmete mehrmals tief ein und strich sich immer wieder über sein Gesicht, während er still und regungslos auf der Bettkante saß.

Bao Tian wartete noch einen Moment, nur nachdem Lan Xichen nicht so aussah, als hätte er ihn bemerkt, räusperte sich Bao Tian noch einmal kräftig.  
„Ähhh...guten Morgen." Sagte er mit tief brummender und rauer Stimme.

Lan Xichen zuckte einmal erschrocken zusammen, als er seinen Kopf anhob und ihn langsam zur Seite drehte.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Bao Tian ahnte nichts Gutes, als er in zwei gerötete und müde Augen in einem hübschen Gesicht erblickte.

Lan Xichen sah sehr geschafft aus und in seinen Augen funkelte eine gewisse Bedrohlichkeit.

Als Bao Tian einen Moment seinen stechenden Blick aushielt, beschlich ihn schließlich das starke Gefühl, das er vielleicht etwas angestell haben musste. Vorsichtig fragte er:  
„Warum siehst du mich so an? Habe ich etwas gemacht?"

Lan Xichen blickte kommentarlos auf Bao Tian´s gefesselten Hände und Füße.

Bao Tian stutzte und folgte dann langsam seinem Blick.

Die Fesselungen sahen amateurhaft aus und sie mussten in Eile gebunden worden sein.

Bao Tian dachte angestrengt nach, doch umso mehr er nachgrübelte, umso stärker wurden seine Kopfschmerzen und er sah Lan Xichen daher fragend an.  
„Wer hat mich gefesselt...und warum?"

Lan Xichen durchbohrte ihn noch immer mit einem strafenden Blick, aber da Bao Tian sich anscheinend wirklich an nichts erinnern konnte, hob Lan Xichen sein eines Bein aufs Bett und drehte sich zu Bao Tian um.

„Das war ich." Sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Bao Tian schaute sichtlich verwundert drein.  
„Du?...warum?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

Lan Xichen schnaufte einmal laut aus seiner Nase, als er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Er schloss einmal kurz nachdenklich seine Augen und eine schmale Strähne seines schwarzen Haares, fiel nach vorne über seine Schulter.

Bao Tian ahnte Schlimmes und so fragte er zaghaft:  
„Habe ich was angestellt...?"

Lan Xichen öffnete wieder seine Augen und blickte Bao Tian prüfend an.  
„Du kannst dich nicht mehr erinnern? Dann werde ich deinen Erinnerungen mal auf die Sprünge helfen." Sagte er mit einem leicht ungehaltenen Unterton.  
„Nachdem Gao Lee aufgewacht war, dachte ich die Vernunft wäre wieder in dich eingekehrt. Stattdessen...stattdessen.." Stotterte er unsicher, während er leicht verlegen zur Seite schaute.

„Stattdessen was?" Fragte Bao Tian mit großen Augen.

Lan Xichen wendete seinen Blick ab und vermiet einen direkten Blickkontakt.  
„Stattdessen...hast du einfach weiter gemacht...mich zu...ach, du weißt schon!" Sagte er hastig.

„Und weiter?" Fragte Bao Tian ungeduldig nach.  
„Was ist danach passiert?"

Lan Xichen fuhr langsam fort.  
„Danach habe ich ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht und dich aufgefordert sie in eines der Gästezimmer zu bringen."

Bao Tian wedelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum um ihm zu symbolisieren, dass er endlich auf den Punkt kommen soll.  
„Und dann?"

„Wie und dann?" Fragte Lan Xichen mit hoher Stimme.  
„Das würde ich gerne wissen, was dann geschehen ist!? Du bist erst Stunden später in mein Zimmer eingefallen, sturzbetrunken und bist...und bist..."

„Und bin was?" Fragte Bao Tian schon fast angenervt von Lan Xichen´s Gestammel.

„Über mich hergefallen! Wie ein Tier." Sagte Lan Xichen endlich und in seinem Gesicht stand tatsächlich ein wenig die Furcht.

Bao Tian stutzte und zog seine Augenbrauen irritiert nach oben.  
„Was habe ich getan?" Fragte er nachdenklich.

Lan Xichen hielt plötzlich die Luft an und seine Lippen zitterten, während seine Wangen sich in ein leichtes Rose´s tauchten.  
„Ach, das ist doch egal, was genau..." Lan Xichen wunk mit seiner Hand in der Luft peinlich berührt ab.

Bao Tian legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, als er Lan Xichen´s peinlich berührtes Gesicht begutachtete. Seine Körperhaltung wirkte scheu und unsicher und Bao Tian fragte sich allen ernstes was er gemacht hatte.  
Er hob seine gefesselten Hände und fragte.  
„Und warum bin ich nun gefesselt?"

Lan Xichen blickte ihn an.  
„Ach das..." Er machte eine schnelle Handbewegung in der Luft.  
„Ich habe dir dann mit meinem Stiefel eine rüber gezogen, damit du wieder zur Vernunft kommst. Dabei bist du leider nach hinten gefallen und bist mit deinem Kopf gegen das Bett gestoßen. Den kurzen Moment deiner Bewustlosigkeit habe ich mir zu Nutzen gemacht und dich gefesselt, damit du mich die Nacht in Frieden lässt."

Bao Tian's Augen weiteten sich.  
„Du...Du...hast mich mit deinem Stiefel bewustlos geschlagen...und mich gefesselt...?" Fragte Bao Tian sichtlich verwundert und schockiert zu gleich.

In Lan Xichen´s Gesicht stand die Unsicherheit und sich über seine eigene Tat im Klaren werdend, blickte er peinlich berührt nach unten und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Seine Bewegungen wirkten unsicher und sein Herz schien rastlos.  
"So kann man das nicht direkt sagen..." Nuschelte er leise.

Plötzlich lachte Bao Tian laut auf, als er sich an seine Stirn fasste.  
„Desswegen die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Huan, wer hätte gedacht, dass du mal einmal so ruppig mit mir umgehst."

In Bao Tian's Gesicht stand ein belustigtes Lächeln und Lan Xichen richtete langsam seinen Blick auf und er schaute ihn überrascht an.  
„...Du lachst...?"Sagte er leise.

Bao Tian schnaufte durch seine Nase.  
„Natürlich lache ich. Sieh dir nur an wie wirr meine Hände und Füße gefesselt sind. Es muss eine wahnsinns Show gewesen sein. Ich bin fast traurig mich nicht mehr daran erinnern zu können."

„Tssss" Schnallste Lan Xichen mit seiner Zunge.  
„Lach du nur, du hast ja keine Ahnung. Der wird noch ein langes Nachspiel haben."  
Lan Xichen verschränkte erneut seine Arme und er schaute unzufrieden drein.

Doch Bao Tian lächelte ihn nur an und rutschte ein Stück näher. Langsam legte er seine gefesselten Hände auf Lan Xichen's und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.  
„Das macht nichts. Ich mag deine langen Nachspiele."

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen und als er gerade loswettern wollte, sah er, dass Bao Tian's Handgelenke schon ganz rot waren und man deutliche Scheuerstellen von den Fesseln sah.  
Schuldig streckte Lan Xichen seine Hände schnell aus und er wollte die Fesseln lösen, als Bao Tian plötzlich ruckartig seine Hände wegzog.

Lan Xichen blickte ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an, als Bao Tian leise hauchte:  
„Nein, ist schon gut. Lass es so. Es ist irgendwie aufregend, zu wissen, dass du mich in deiner Verzweiflung gefesselt hast."

Lan Xichen stutzte und als er mit irritiertem Blick Bao Tian leicht abfällig betrachtete, lehnte dieser sich immer näher heran und berührte mit seinen gefesselten Händen Lan Xichen's Kinn. Langsam holte er ihn näher zu sich heran, als er einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Lan Xichen's Lippen platzierte.

Lan Xichen war im ersten Moment wie erstarrt und eigendlich war er wütend auf Bao Tian, aber dieser Kuss war so zärtlich, so sanft, dass sein Herz wieder ganz weich wurde und nachgab.

Bao Tian drückte Lan Xichen nach hinten auf's Bett und während er dominant über ihm thronte und ihn langsam und zärtlich küsste flüsterte er:  
„Es gibt der Sache einen ganz neuen Kick. Ich wusste gar nicht, Huan, das du auf so etwas stehst. Das hättest du mir eher sagen können, dann wäre ich drauf eingegangen"

Lan Xichen schüttelte hektisch seinen Kopf.  
„Nein...ich..." Stammelte er, doch schon schob sich Bao Tian's feuchte Zunge in seine Mundhöhle hinein und versetzte bald seinen Herren in ein tiefes Schweigen.

* * *

An diesem Tag überfiel die Cloud Recesses eine andächtiche Stille und niemand wagte es, einen anderen zu Tadeln oder gar zurechtzuweisen, da er selbst nicht alle Schuld von sich weisen konnte. So wurde einvernehmlich über die Ereignisse der vergangen Nacht Stillschweigen bewahrt und der Tag verflog wie im Flug und er ging in die Geschichte ein, als der Tag der unabdingbaren Ruhe und der Stille.

Am nächsten Morgen war dagegen die Stimmung schwer und recht betrübt, denn Madame Mao's Besuch wendete sich langsam dem Ende zu.

Ihre Sachen waren alle schon gepackt und die letzten Utensilien wurden in der Kutsche verstaut. Es waren alle anwesend und halfen Madame Mao, Shao Ran und Gao die Kutsche zu packen. Sie unterhielten sie noch mit amüsanten Gesprächen oder gaben ihnen Reiseproviant mit.

Madame Mao sprach noch recht lange mit Lan Xichen und Lan Qiren, während Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian noch einmal alles gaben, um um die Gunst der beiden Mädchen zu werben.

Lan Wangji und Sun Yan standen nicht weit von ihnen und beobachteten das bunte Treiben.

Wei Wuxian war jedoch trotz seines amüsierten Lächelnds etwas betrübt, über ihre Abreise, denn es bedeutet, dass der weibliche Charme wieder die Cloud Recesses verlassen würde und wieder mehr der strenge und ruhige Alltag im Gusu Lan Clan einzug erhielt.

Trotz der vertrauten Atmosphäre innerhalb der Gruppe, tauschte doch der ein oder andere leicht nervöse Blicke aus.  
So war es Lan Qiren, der mehr als steif neben Lan Xichen stand und seine Worte waren eher kurz und knapp, welche er an Madame Mao noch vor ihrer Abreise richtete.  
Lan Xichen dagegen warf den ein oder anderen unsicheren Blick zu Gao Lee herüber, wogegen sie nur Augen für Wei Wuxian hatte.

Genauso wie Sun Yan, der voller Achtung und Respekt gegenüber Wei Wuxian auftrat und Lan Wangji, den so ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Nacht des Banquets plagte, dass er sich vor seinem Bruder und seinem Onkel fast unbeholfen benahm.

Die vergangene Tage hatten für jeden einzelnen von ihnen eine eigene Geschichte geschrieben und nur sie selbst wussten darüber bescheid und wagten es auch nicht, ihre bewahrten Geheimnisse preiszugeben.

Madame Mao wendete sich an jeden von ihnen einmal persönlich und wie immer hatte sie freundliche und weise Worte zum Abschied für sie bereit. Sie war eine liebevolle Frau mit dem Herzen am rechten Fleck. Stet's bemüht und zielstrebig in ihren Belangen und vergaß dabei nie, das Wohl der Anderen.

Auch Gao Lee und Shao Ran bedankten sich noch einmal persönlich bei jedem für die herzliche Gastfreundlichkeit. Wobei Gao Lee beim Gespräch mit Wei Wuxian etwas zurückhaltender wirkte und nur geübte Beobachter erkannten ,die wahre Zuneigung in ihrer Gestik und Mimik, die sie für ihn hegte.

Die drei Damen nahmen schließlich in der Kutsche platz und während Madame Mao ihnen noch viele schmeichelnden Worte zurief, setzte sich die Kutsche schließlich in Bewegung. Die Damen wunken zum Abschied und die Herren standen alle in Reih und Glied und verneigten sich abermals vor ihnen.

Madame Mao lächelte sie alle an.  
„Es war wunderbar bei euch!" Rief sie herüber.  
„Wir sehen uns gewiss bald wieder. Besucht mich wann immer ihr wollt in Zhou Yong.  
Und Lan Qiren, ich erwarte, das ihr mir schreibt."  
Madame Mao warf Lan Qiren einen verstohlenen Blick zu und zwinkerte ihm einmal zu.

Lan Qiren erstarrte plötzlich zur Eissäule, als ihre lieblichen Worte von dem Wind herüber getragen wurden.

Alle schauten sichtlich interessiert zu Lan Qiren herüber und die vielen Blicke durchbohrten ihn wie ein offenes Buch.

Lan Qiren schluckte, als der Druck der Blicke immer schwerer wurde und als Lan Xichen ihn dann auch noch fragte, was genau sie damit meinte, wurde er tatsächlich, sichtlich nervös.

Schließlich räusperte er sich nur und strich dann ablenkend über seinen Bart.

Als es allen dann schließlich ein wenig dämmerte, trat ein allgemeines, zufriedenes Schweigen ein und jeder für sich trug ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während sie sich noch einmal tief zum Abschied vor den Damen verneigten.

Die Kutsche verschwand zwischen den Bäumen, das Hufgetrappel wurde leiser und die Cloud Recesses kehrte wieder zurück in ihren Alltag ein.


	50. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Es war still in der Empfangshalle in Lotus Pier und niemand traute sich die angespannte Ruhe zu durchbrechen. Es war als würde die Zeit still stehen und selbst das leise Einatmen der Luft, klang wie das laute tosen eines niederrauschenden Wasserfalls. Alle Anwesenden blickten sich erwartungsvoll an, doch niemand rührte sich von seinem Fleck.  
Nur das leise Klopfen von Jiang Cheng´s nervösem Zeigefinger, welcher unaufhörlich auf die Lehne seines Stuhles tippte, war zu hören.

Jiang Cheng hatte sein Kinn auf der linken Hand abgestützt, während der rechte Zeigefinger auf und ab ging. Sein linker Fuß wippte im Tackt bis er schließlich die unangenehme Stille unterbrach und einmal lautstark aufseufzte.

Alle Anwesenden in der Empfangshalle schauten mit großen Augen zu Jiang Cheng herüber.  
Bald bemerkte er ihre fragenden Blicke und er runzelte seine Stirn, als er seine Diener laut und vorwurfsvoll fragte:  
„Was?"

Alle zuckten zusammen und jeder wendete seinen Blick schnell wieder ab und schaute auf den Boden.

Jiang Cheng´s Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus zusammen und er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und fragte noch einmal.  
„Was? Gibt es niemanden unter euch, der mir sagen möchte, was los ist?"

Als alle ihre Blicke noch tiefer senkten, drehte sich ein Cultivator des Yunmeng Clan´s plötzlich zu ihm. Er gehörte mit zu einem der angesehneren Menschen unter Jiang Cheng´s Führung und er genoss seinen Respekt.  
Er verneigte sich kurz höflich, als er dann mit gesenkter Stimme anwortete:  
„Sect Leader, nehmt es ihnen nicht übel. Aber die meisten im Yunmeng Clan sind besorgt um euch."

Jiang Cheng´s rechte Augenbraue begann nervös zu zucken.  
„Besorgt um mich?" Fragte er mit einem ungläubigen und harten Ton.  
„Wo seht ihr Anzeichen, die eine Besorgnis rechtfertigen würden?"

Der Cultivator verneigte sich abermals.  
„Sect Leader, wenn ihr erlaubt. Seitdem ihr aus der Cloud Recesses zurück gekehrt seid, wirkt ihr irgendwie rastloser als sonst. Euer Seufzen ist oft zu hören und ihr wirkt besorgt um etwas..."

Jiang Cheng´s Augen weiteten sich. Schnell tat er die Sache ab und etwas peinlich berührt sagte er hastig:  
„Was für ein Unfug. Warum sollte ich um etwas besorgt sein?"

Der Cultivator lächelte ihn etwas unsicher an.  
„Wir dachten, es ist vielleicht wegen Sun Yan..."

Jiang Cheng zuckte plötzlich am ganzen Körper zusammen. Er zog die Luft lautstark durch seine Nase und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Cultivator mit kaltem Blick anstarrte.

Dieser fuhr langsam fort:  
„Wisst ihr, ihr ruft oft nach ihm oder sprecht ihn an, um dann festzustellen, dass er gar nicht hier ist..."

Jiang Cheng´s Augen wurden immer größer und während eine unaussprechliche Peinlichkeit in seinem Körper nach oben kroch, fasste er an Zidian und drehte den Ring auf seinem Finger nervös hin und her. Dabei entstanden aufbrausende Schwingungen und es war als würde die Luft in der Halle unter der starken spirituellen Energie anfangen zu schwingen.

Der Cultivator machte schnell einen untergebenen Schritt zurück, als er die markante Zornesfalte zwischen Jiang Cheng´s Augen erblickte.

Jiang Cheng atmete einmal tief ein, als er die aufbrausende spirituelle Energie in sich wieder herunter fuhr. Langsam setzte er sich wieder hin und er strich sich mit seinen Fingern über seine Schläfen, als er leise nuschelte:  
„Wieso sollte ich rastlos wegen Sun Yan sein?" Seine Stimme klang etwas unsicher und fragend zugleich.

Der Cultivator verneigte sich schnell vor ihm.  
„Ihr habt recht mein Herr. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt."

„Geirrt?" Wiederholte Jiang Cheng die Worte schwermütig.  
„Gewiss! Als würde ich mich über einen einfachen Sun Yan scheren!"  
Zischte Jiang Cheng über seine schmalen Lippen, als er ruckartig aufstand und mit großen Schritten durch die Halle schritt.

Alle blickten ihm nach, wie er kopfschüttelnd den Saal verlies und mit großen, hastigen Schritten zur Tür hinaus trat.

Als die Tür hinter ihm wieder lautstark ins Schloss fiel und seine schweren Schritte in der Ferne verhallt waren, blickten sich alle erleichtert an.

Der Cultivator pfeifte einmal durch seine Lippen.  
„Sein Temperament ist noch viel aufbrausender, seitdem Sun Yan fort ist. Ich fürchte noch um unser aller Sicherheit, wenn das so weiter geht."

Einer der Wachen an der Tür traute sich schließlich auch das Wort zu ergreifen.  
„Aber Jiao, das Pferd des Herrn fehlt auch noch, sein Stall ist leer. Was das wiederum zu bedeuten hat, weiß ich allerdings auch nicht."

Der Cultivator seufzte einmal laut auf.  
„Wie noch immer, ich hoffe nur Sun Yan kommt bald wieder... es wäre für uns alle das Beste, besonders für unseren Sect Leader."

* * *

Jiang Cheng stapfte zornig durch Lotus Pier und seine Schritte lenkten ihn zielstrebig zu seinem Pavillon.  
Dabei hielt sich eine hartnäckige Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und seine Lippen zogen sich kraus zusammen.  
„Besorgt...rastlos...tsss. Wovon sprechen die? Als würde ich rastlos wirken! Warum sollte ich rastlos sein...wegen Sun Yan?...tsss"  
Zischte Jiang Cheng über seine Lippen, als er mit einem schnellen Ruck die Tür zu seinem Pavillon aufstieß und unter den Augen der Bediensteten, aufbrausend hinter sich die Tür wieder schloss.

Er blieb mittem im Raum stehen und holte abermals tief Luft. Seine Brust hob sich einmal schwer an und er spürte den frischen Sauerstoff, der durch seine Lunge strömte. Seine Hand klammerte sich angespannt an sein Schwert und ein paar Adern traten auf seinem Handrücken hervor.  
„Unfug...Alles Unfug..!" Zischte er leise, als sein Blick plötzlich nach rechts auf einen hohen Spiegel fiel.

Jiang Cheng´s Augen weiteten sich, als er seine eigene Gestalt im Spiegel erblickte. Sein Gesicht wirkte angestrengt, eine tiefe Falte lag zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und sein Körper wirkte irgendwie steif und kantig.

Jiang Cheng ging etwas näher auf den Spiegel zu, als er sich für einen Moment schweigend selbst betrachtete. Er sah sich selbst, Jiang Cheng, den Sect Leader des Yunmeng Clans. Edel und herrschaftlich in seinen Kleidern anzusehen. Kühn und Stolz stand er da. Sein Schwert ruhte königlich in seiner Hand und um seinen Finger wand sich Zidian. Eine ganze Weile stand er so da, als er plötzlich zwischen diesem vertrauten Anblick auch noch etwas anderes entdeckte.

Er sah ebenso einen einfachen Mann, mit einem angespannten Gesicht. Tiefe, nachdenkliche Falten zeichneten sein Antlitz. In seiner Brust schlug ein Herz, unruhig an Rhythmus und seine verkrampfte Hand zitterte leicht vor Aufruhe. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit und so länger er diesen Mann im Spiegel betrachtete, umso weniger sah er dort einen stolzen Sect Leader, der sich durch Heldentaten und schöne Kleider rühmte, sondern eher einen einsamen, einfachen Mann, dem außer seinem Stolz, nichts geblieben war.

Jiang Cheng´s Augen weiteten sich, als ihm seine eigenen Gefühle und Gedanken bewusst wurden. Er zog die Luft angestrengt durch seine Nase und mit einem kräftigen Schlag, stieß er mit seiner Faust gegen den Spiegel. Dieser kam ins Kippen und schlug laut scheppernd nach hinten in den Raum.

Jiang Cheng drehte sich ruckartig um, seine Robe schwang im Windzug nach, als er sein Schwert ablegte und sich auf die Kante seines Bettes setzte. Er stemmte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel und vergrub sein Gesicht tief in seinen Händen.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein, als er langsam sein blasses Gesicht wieder anhob und seine rechte Hand auf seine Brust wanderte. Tief krallten sich seine Finger in den edlen Stoff und er schluckte schwer, als er seinen eigenen wilden Herzschlag spürte.

Bum Bum Bum

Sein Mund öffnete sich und leise, murmelnde Worte verließen seine trockenen Lippen.  
„Dieses stechende Gefühl in meiner Brust...ich hatte es fast schon wieder vergessen..."

* * *

Es vergingen 3 weitere Woche in denen Sun Yan noch in der Cloud Recesses verweilte und unter Lan Xichen´s Anweisung den Heiler jeden Morgen und Abend seine Wunden versorgen lies.

Es war eine Zeit des Friedens und Gesinnung in denen sich alle in der Cloud Recesses dem Lernen, mediitieren und dem Heilen hingaben.

Sun Yan verbrachte mittlerweile fast jeden Tag mit Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji und zwischen den dreien entstand eine enge Bindung. Wobei hingegen Lan Wangji das ein oder andere Mal deutlich anzusehen war, dass Sun Yan's permanente Anwesendheit und sein Klammern an Wei Wuxian, zu gewissem Unmut und unbehagen bei ihm sorgte.

Das Ganze natürlich ganz zur Freude Wei Wuxian´s, der nur vor Glück und Freude innerlich so strahlte, wenn er wieder einmal einen eifersüchtigen Blick auf HanGuang-Jun´s hübschen Gesicht vernahm.

In dieser friedlichen Zeit des Beisammenseins und Lernens, konnte Sun Yan noch viel von dem Gusu Lan Clan profitieren und in dieser kurzen Zeit entwickelte er sich geistig und spirituell ernorm weiter. Die Lehren und Regeln des Gusu Lan Clan´s gaben ihm einen völlig neuen Rahmen und sie prägten seine Persönlichkeit maßgeblich.

Nichtsdestotrotz war es niemand geringeres als Wei Wuxian, der Sun Yan's volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und es verging fast kein Tag an, dem der junge Mann aus Yunmeng nicht wissendurstig an Wei Wuxian´s Lippen hing und seinen ganz eigenen Lehren des Lebens lauschte und so manch einen Einblick in die demonische Cultivation erhielt.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und bald waren Sun Yan's Wunden so gut verheilt, dass er die Reise zurück nach Lotus Pier antreten konnte.  
Ein wenig Betrübt und mit einem weinenden und einem lachenden Auge blickte Sun Yan seinem Abschied entgegen.

Obwohl er traurig darüber war, Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji Lebewohl sagen zu müssen, so wuchs doch in seinem Herzen das Bedürfnis von Tag zu Tag, seinen Herren Jiang Cheng wiederzusehen und ihm endlich zu zeigen, was er für ein Mann geworden war.

Am Morgen der Abreise lag ein grauer Dunst über der Cloud Recesses und ein frischer, nasser Tau befeuchtete das Land.  
Die Luft war still und nur das leise Pfeifen der Vögel in den Baumkronen war zu hören.

Sun Yan hatte seine Sachen schon gepackt und Jiang Cheng´s Pferd Jiao zur Abreise fertig gemacht und gesattelt.  
Mit ruhigen und bedachten Schritten, führte er mutig das stolze Tier zum Eingang, wo alle ihn schon gespannt erwarteten.

Lan Xichen, Bao Tian, Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian und ein paar Schüler des Gusu Lan Clan´s warteten schon darauf, ihn mit freundlichen Worten des Abschiedes auf die Reise zu schicken, zurück nach Lotus Pier, in seine Heimat.

Hufgettappel war zu hören und Sun Yan trat aus dem Dickicht heraus. Als er langsam in Sichtweite erschien, staunten alle nicht schlecht.

Der junge Mann der dort auf sie zukam, entschlossen die Zügel fest in seiner Hand, war irgendwie ein ganz anderer, als der, der vor Wochen die Cloud Recesses betreten hatte.

Sun Yan trug seine Haare nun weitesgehend offen. Das lange schwarze Haar ruhte auf seinem Rücken, während das Deckhaar in vielen kleinen Zöpfen mit goldenen Ringen an den Enden, zu einem hohen Zopf zusammengebunden war. Er trug ein lilanes Haarband, welches Leicht im Winde flatterte und seine Robe wirkte edel und anmutig. Und obwohl sie überwiegend die Farben des Yunmeng Clan´s verlauten lies, so war sie jedoch weniger kühl und streng an Farbe, sondern wirkte eher sinnlicher und besonnener.

Seine grünen Augen strahlten mit einer angenehmen Sanftheit und sein wacher und klarer Blick strotzte nur so vor jugend und Tatendrang.

Wei Wuxian´s Augen weiteten sich, als Sun Yan vor ihnen stehen blieb. Er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor allen und strahlte sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln an.  
„Lan Xichen, Bao Tian, HanGuang-Jun, Wei Wuxian und ihr Schüler des Gusu Lan Clan´s, es ist soweit, ich werde mich nun verabschieden und zurück nach Lotus Pier gehen."

Sun Yan wendete sich Lan Xichen und verneigte sich noch einmal besonders ehrenvoll vor ihm.  
„Lan Xichen, nie werde ich eure Güte und Gastfreundlichkeit vergessen. Habt Dank für die beste Versorgung meiner Wunden, welche ich mir nur wünschen könnte. Bitte richtet auch dem Heiler noch einmal meinen besten Dank aus. Ich werde die vergangenen Wochen in der Cloud Recesses in Ehren halten und nie werde ich vergessen, welche Freundlichkeit mir hier zuteilgeworden ist. Ich werde viel an Wissen und Reife mitnehmen können und ich hoffe auf eine immerwährende Freundschaft zwischen unseren beider Clan´s.  
Habt Dank!"  
Sun Yan verneigte sich erneut, als Lan Xichen ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte.

„Sun Yan, sieh nach oben und stehe aufrecht. Ich bin beeindruckt. Du bist wahrlich gereift in der Zeit hier bei uns."  
Lan Xichen streckte seine Hand heraus und führte Sun Yan´s ausgestreckten Arme langsam wieder nach oben.  
„Die Cloud Recesses heißt euch Cultivator´s aus Yunmeng stets willkommen. Es war mir eine Ehre euch in meinem Clan begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Sun Yan schenkte Lan Xichen erwidernt ein sanftes Lächeln, wärend dieser ihm bestätigend zunickte.

Dann ging Sun Yan weiter und seine Schritte lenkten ihn zu Bao Tian. Dieser begrüßte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen, als sie voreinander standen und Sun Yan verneigte sich abermals.  
„Bao Tian, auch bei euch möchte ich mich verabschieden."

Bao Tian verneigte sich ebenfalls und wie immer hatte er lockere und unbefangene Worte parat.  
„Machs gut, Kleiner. Und wenn du in Lotus Pier angekommen bist, dann hab ein waches Auge über deinen Herren. Den kann man nämlich nicht lange alleine lassen. Also sieh zu, dass du heile wieder zu Hause ankommst und vergiss nicht, man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben."  
Bao Tian zwinkerte ihm einmal zu und über Sun Yan´s Lippen huschte ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als er ihm ebenfalls bestätigend zunickte.

"Das werde ich!" Antwortete er entschlossen.

Als letztes wendete er sich Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji zu und erst jetzt sah man, wie das Strahlen aus seinem Gesicht plötzlich verschwand und eine bekümmerte Miene sein Gesicht verdunkelte.

Sun Yan verneigte sich vor den beiden und als Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji es ihm gleich taten, öffnete Sun Yan seine Lippe,n aber es schien als würden ihm die richtigen Worte fehle. Langsam und mit gesenkter Stimme begann er:  
„HanGuang-Jun, Wei Wuxian, habt Dank für die Zeit, die ich an eurer Seite verbringen durfte. Ich fühle mich schlecht, wenn ich an den Tag meiner Anreise zurück denke und an den Groll und die Vorurteile die ich euch entgegen gebracht habe..."

Wei Wuxian schnaufte durch seine Nase.  
„Ach, pappelapapp. Ich bin es gewohnt, anfänglich etwas anzuecken und mit der Missgunst meiner Mitmenschen konfrontiert zu werden. Aber lass uns nicht an der Vergangenheit klammern. Denn diese bringt uns nie weiter. Schaue lieber mit entschlossenem Blick nach vorne und gehe mutigen Schrittes voran. Sieh dich nur an Sun Yan, was für ein Mann aus dir geworden ist. Als du hier angereist bist, sah ich nur ein verwöhntes Kind an Jiang Cheng´s Seite. Aber jetzt sehe ich einen gebildeten und gereiften Mann vor mir. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. "

Sun Yan lächelte leicht peinlich berührt aber auch ein wenig stolz, als Wei Wuxian´s schmeichelnden Worte in seinen Ohren nachklangen.

„Und außerdem..." Fuhr Wei Wuxian fort:  
„Liegt das alles nur an LAn Zhan´s und meinem ausgezeichneten Einfluss. Wir können stolz auf uns sein, aus dir doch noch einen so grandiosen Menschen gemacht zu haben."  
Wei Wuxian lachte freudig los, während er Lan Wangji einen verschmitzten Blick zuwarf. Allen lief ein leichtes Schmunzeln über die Lippen und manch einer zog ironisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Wei Wuxian räusperte sich.  
„Nein, nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Du hast dich verändert Sun Yan. Wirklich. Du siehst nicht nur anders aus, ich denke auch hier drinnen, hat sich vieles verändert."  
Wei Wuxian deutete mit seiner Hand auf Sun Yan's Brust.

Ein leises Schnaufen war zu hören und Sun Yan nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf.  
„In der Tat! Ich bin nun ich. Der, der ich schon immer hätte sein sollen!"  
Sagte er mit ruhigen, klaren Worten, als er Wei Wuxian dabei direkt in die Augen sah.

„Und außerdem..." Fuhr Wei Wuxian leise fort:  
„Gib acht auf Jiang Cheng. Sei ihm ein treuer Freund und stehe ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Hörst du? Versprich es mir."

Sun Yan nickte.  
„Das werde ich. Ich verspreche es!" Bei diesen drei Worten begannen seine Augen mit einer unglaublichen Entschlossenheit zu Funkeln und Wei Wuxian wusste, dass Sun Yan alles tun würde um diesem Versprechen nachzukommen.  
„Habt Dank! Ehrlichen Dank! Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen."

Lan Wangji nickte und ein tiefes aber sanftes „Gewiss!" Kam über seine Lippen.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji warfen sich noch einmal einen zustimmenden Blick zu, als sie sich abermals mit Sun Yan zusammen zum Abschied verneigten.

Der junge Mann, mit den grünen Augen drehte sich um und wendete sich zu seinem Pferd.  
Entschlossen nahm er die Zügel in die Hand, hielt sich am Sattelzwiesel fest und zog sich nach oben in den Sattel. Die Schüler des Gusu Lan Clan´s plapperten alle wild durcheinander und noch jeder gab ihm ein paar Zeilen zum Abschied mit.

Sun Yan schaute jedem zum Abschied noch einmal an und während die Schüler noch ein Stück nebenher liefen, wunk er allen noch einmal zu, ehe seine Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen verschwand und das aufgeregte gerede der Schüler wieder verstummte.

Lan Xichen und Bao Tian zogen sich als erstes wieder zurück während Wei Wuxian noch eine ganze Weile wie erstarrt ihnen nachschaute.  
Lan Wangji schaute ihn an und wartet einen Moment, als sich Wei Wuxian´s Lippen langsam öffneten.  
„Warum...muss ich in meinen beider Leben immer Menschen verabschieden?"

Lan Wangji stand neben ihm und blickte mit ihm in die selbe Richtung, den leeren Weg entlang. Ein leichter Windzug wirbelte ihre Kleider auf und die Stoffe wehten seicht im Wind.  
Lan Wangji holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er leise zu sprechen begann.  
„Wann immer sich Menschen im Leben begegnen, folgt dem auch irgendwann ein Abschied."

Wei Wuxian´s Miene verdunkelte sich und seine Lippen zogen sich entteuschend zusammen.

Doch Lan Wangji fuhr fort:  
„Doch dieser Abschied muss nicht für immer sein. Manchmal liegt es an uns, die Zeit eines Wiedersehens zu bestimmen."

Wei Wuxian´s Augen weiteten sich und während er seinen Blick langsam zur Seite schwenkte, schaute er in Lan Wangji´s Gesicht und ein sanftes Lächeln, so zart wie der morgendliche Hauch des frischen Taus, lächelte ihm entgegen und die schwere auf Wei Wuxian´s Herz lichtete sich wieder, während ein unbekümmerstes Strahlen wieder in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte.

* * *

Sun Yan trieb Jiao stark voran. Die Sehnsucht nach Lotus Pier und nach seinem Herrn lies ihn nur wenig Rasten und so ritt er jeweils mehrere Stunden am Stück, bevor er sich und dem Pferd etwas Rast gönnte. Er war nun schon seid drei Tagen und Nächten unterwegs und so langsam näherte er sich seinem Ziel.

Sun Yan war mittlerweile sichtlich müde und erschöpft von der Reise, doch ein inneres Feuer trieb ihn immer weiter voran. Zeitgleich wurde mit jeder Meile die er sich Yunmeng nun näherte eine unruhige Ungewissheit in seiner Brust immer stärker. Die Angst vor Abweisung war in manchen Momenten unerträglich für ihn und manchmal schlotterten seine Knie bei dem Gedanken, wieder vor Jiang Cheng zu treten.

Am Abend des vierten Tages erreichte er schließlich Lotus Pier und um dem Tier und sich etwas Rast zu gönnen, betrat er mit Jiao zusammen ein größeres Boot und lies sich die letzten Meter über den Fluss setzen.

Als er den Bootssteg seiner vertrauten Heimat am Horizont erblickte, wurden seine Augen leicht glasig und sein Herz füllte sich mit einer vertrauten Wärme.  
Er roch den vertrauten Geruch des Wassers und viele junge Mädchen saßen in den Boten am Steg und brachten ihre gefüllten Weidenkörbe wieder nach Hause.

Sun Yan atmete einmal tief ein, als das Boot anlegte und er vorsichtig das Pferd wieder an Land brachte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die ersten Menschen am Bootssteg ihn erkannten und es ging ein allgemeines Raunen durch die Menschenmenge, als sie Sun Yan und das Pferd ihres Herren erkannten.

„Sun Yan, Sun Yan, ihr seid wieder da!" Rief ihm der erste Mann freudig entgegen.

Ein anderer verneigte sich schnell und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls höflich.  
„Sun Yan, ihr seid wieder da. Wir haben euch schon vermisst.!"

Die Mädchen am Rand begannen zu winken und sein Name wurde aufgeregt in den schönsten Stimmen durcheinander gerufen.

Sun Yan musste einmal schwer schlucken. Noch nie zuvor war ihm diese Aufmerksamkeit zuteil geworden und er war mehr als überrascht, wie viele Menschen hier am Bootssteg ihn erkannten und sich scheinbar über seine Rückkehr sehr freuten.

Ein Mann, der scheinbar mit zu Jiang Cheng´s Pavillon gehörte, kam direkt zu ihm hingelaufen und während er ihn schnell begrüßte und das Pferd etwas tätschelte nahm er die Zügel in die Hand und führte das Pferd voran.  
„Sun Yan, ihr seid wieder da! Unser Sect Leader wird sich sicher freuen. Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht, was in der Cloud Recesses wohl passiert sei.?!"  
Sagte der Mann hastig während er Sun Yan schnellen Schrittes den Weg begleitete.

Sun Yan nickte ihm zu.  
„Ach nichts, nichts. Es ist gar nichts vorgefallen. Ich...hatte einfach nur...noch ein paar Dinge in der Cloud Recesses zu erledigen...Desswegen komme ich später!"  
Sagte er etwas unsicher und strich sich dabei die Haare hinter sein Ohr.

„Ja dann ist ja alles gut!" Antwortet der Mann freudig.  
„Jiang Cheng wird sich sicher freuen, zu sehen das ihr wieder zurück seid."

Sun Yan´s Gesicht verzog sich in Falten, als er unsicher zu lachen begann. Leise nuschelte er zu sich selbst:  
„...Da bin ich mir noch nicht ganz so sicher..."

„Was habt ihr Gesagt?" Fragte der Mann einmal nach, der Sun Yan's Genuschel vernommen, aber nicht verstanden hatte.

Sun Yan zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Ach nichts, schon gut. Alles gut!" Lächelte er verlegen über die Sache hinweg.

Die beiden kamen bald zu dem großen Eingangstor und auch dort wurde er von den Wachen freundlich begrüßt. Der Mann der ihn die letzten Meter vom Bootssteg aus begleitet hatte, kümmerte sich um alles und er lies das Pferd in die Stallungen bringen und schickte schnell jemanden voran, Sun Yan's Rückkehr anzukündigen.

Jetzt, wo er direkt vor dem Eingang stand und die Boten los liefen um seine Anwesendheit bei Jiang Cheng anzukündigen, wurde er wieder langsam sichtlich nervös. Seine Knie begannen leicht zu schlottern und sein Herz schlug schnell und unruhig in seiner Brust.

Die letzten Tage war er noch fest entschlossen zurückzukehren und er eilte so schnell es ging voran. Doch jetzt, wo Jiang Cheng nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt war, fast zum Greifen nahe, wurde Sun Yan noch unsicherer und erneute Zweifel kamen auf.

* * *

Jiang Cheng saß derweilen in seinem Studien Zimmer. Umringt von mehreren Büchern und Manuskripten tippte er unruhig mit seinem Zeigefinger auf und ab, während seine andere Hand mit dem Pinsel begann kleine Kringel auf dem hellen Papier zu malen.  
Er schnaufte einmal laut auf, als er plötzlich laute Schritte vernahm die eilig über die Holzveranda zu seinem Pavillon liefen.

„Sect Leader, Sect Leader!"  
Rief der Mann während er lief schon eilig voraus.

Zwischen Jiang Cheng´s Augenbrauen legte sich eine tiefe Zornesfalte, als er genervt den Pinsel ablegte.

Plötzlich klopfte es laut an seiner Tür.  
„Sect Leader, Sect Leader...!" Wiederholte der Mann noch einmal aufgebracht.

Jiang Cheng schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Seine Stimme polterte erzürnt los.  
„Was ist los? Wieso rennst du hier aufgescheucht über die Veranda und rufst hier durch die Gegend? Solange du jetzt keinen triftigen Grund hast, so gnade dir Gott!"  
Jiang Cheng stand entnervt auf und ging mit großen Schritten richtung Tür.  
Seine Hand umfasste den Türgriff und mit einem kräftigen Ruck schob er die Tür zur Seite.  
„Was ist passiert?" Polterte er noch einmal los.

Er sah in das aufgeschreckte Gesicht einen seiner Wachen, welche eigentlich vorne vorm Haupteingang positioniert sein sollte. Schnell verneigte sich der Mann vor seinem Herren.  
„Mein Herr, es ist Sun Yan! Sun Yan ist wieder da!"

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich. Er spürte sein Herz, welches für einen Schlag auf einmal aussetzte.  
„Sun Yan sagst du?" Seine Stimme klang leicht schrill und aufgebracht. Wie aus Reflex zuckte sein ganzer Körper ein mal zusammen und als er gerade losstürmen wollte, holte ihn schlagartig die Vernunft wieder ein.

Die Wache stand vor ihm und schaute ihn mit großen fragenden Augen an.  
Als Jiang Cheng´s aufgebrachte Miene sich wieder langsam beruhigte, räusperte er sich schließlich und wunk mit unsichere Geste ab.  
„...Bringt ihn...in die Empfangshalle...!"  
Sagte er schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme, während er sich gerade hinstellte und einmal ablenkend über seine Stirn strich und danach seine Kleider etwas gerade rückte.

„Sehr wohl, mein Herr!" Sagte die Wache schnell und schon lief er wieder schrammen Schrittes los.

Jiang Cheng schaute ihm noch für einen Moment hinterher, bis er sich schließlich erneut räusperte und einmal kurz seinen Nacken streckte. Dann ging er langsam los, Richtung Empfangshalle, seine Hände dabei zu zwei angestrengten Fäusten geballt.

* * *

Sun Yan stand nervös vor der großen verzierten Holztür zur Empfangshalle.  
Sein Herz schlug wild, sein Puls raste. Ihm wurde leicht schlecht bei dem Gedanken jetzt vor Jiang Cheng zu treten. Seine Atmung kam ins Stolpern und als sich plötzlich die große Tür mit lautem Knacken öffnete, war es als würde alles in seinem Kopf plötzlich leer werden und wie ein blankes Blatt Papier, schritt er planlos über die Türschwelle.

Jiang Cheng saß am Ende der Halle auf seinem großen hölzernen Stuhl, welcher an Handwerksgeschick und aufwendigen Schnitzarbeiten kaum zu übertreffen war.

Jeder Schritt von Sun Yan fühlte sich nun wie Nadelstiche an seinen Fußsohlen an und nur langsam führten seine Füße ihn vor den Thron. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und als er sich vor Jiang Cheng tief verneigte, atmete er noch einmal ruckartig ein, während es zeitgleich plötzlich furchtbar leise in dem Saal wurde. Die Anspannung stieg an.

Jiang Cheng blickte auf Sun Yan. Prüfend fuhren seine Augen jeden Zentimeter des jungen Mannes ab.  
Ein Moment der Stille verging, in dem niemand es wagte auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Die Anspannung im Raum war erdrückend.

Langsam öffnete Jiang Cheng seine Lippen und mit klarer Stimme sagte er:  
„Du bist wieder zurück!  
Was ist mit Jiao? Ist er mit dir wieder heile zurückgekehrt?"

Sun Yan verneigte sich abermals tief. Seine weit nach vorne ausgestreckten Arme zitterten leicht. Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtete und er vermied den direkten Blickkontakt.  
„Ja mein Herr, ich bin wieder zurück. Jiao geht es gut. Er wurde wieder in die Stallungen gebracht."

Jiang Cheng´s Stirn zog sich kraus. Während er angestrengt auf Sun Yan's neue Frisur und seine Kleider starrte, befahl er mit tiefer Stimme:  
„Sun Yan, sieh mich an!"

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen. Er schluckte schwer, als er langsam seinen Blick aufrichtete und Jiang Cheng direkt in die Augen sah.  
Ehrfrucht machte sich in dem jungen Breit und so stark wie nie zuvor kamen in ihm die Erinnerungen seiner Gräueltat in der Cloud Recesses wieder hoch. Doch zugleich im selben Moment, als seine Entschlossenheit wieder ins Schwanken geriet und kalte Furcht und das bedrückende Gefühl des Verrats sich in ihm breit machte, sah er plötzlich Wei Wuxian´s Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Sun Yan´s Geist klarte sich wieder auf und Stolz und Entschlossenheit strömte wieder zurück durch seinen Körper. Seine Hände ballten sich zu angestrengten Fäusten zusammen, als er den prüfenden Blick seines Herren trotzig erwiderte.  
Seine grünen Augen begannen zu funkeln und er trug einen tollkühnen Gesichtsausdruck.

Jiang Cheng zuckte für einen Moment kurz zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den befremdlichen Ausdruck in Sun Yan´s Augen sah.  
Langsam stand er auf und ging auf den Jungen zu. Er umkreiste ihn mit langsamen Schritten, seine Hände ruhten dabei auf seinem Rücken.

Sun Yan schaute mit klarem Blick nach vorne, während Jiang Cheng einmal um ihn herum Schritt und ihn aus allen Richtungen musterte. Sein Blick war prüfend und heftete sich auf den Jungen. Es war als würde sein Blick ihn durchboren und als könnte er in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele blicken. Als er wieder vor ihm stand und ihre Blicke sich trafen, sagte Jiang Cheng mit leicht skeptischem Unterton.  
„Du hast dich verändert...  
Bist du wirklich...der Sun Yan, den ich kenne...?"  
Er blickte in Sun Yan´s jugendliches Gesicht, als er die drei hellen Narben in dem Gesicht des Jungen sah. 3 dicke Striemen waren das Einzige was von Jiang Cheng´s Kratzspuren noch übrig geblieben war. Provokant verliefen sie quer über das einst so hübsche und makellose Gesicht. Die eine durchtrennte seine Augenbraue, während die andere über seine Nase verlief. Die dritte hatte knapp das Auge verfehlt.

Sun Yan starrte Jiang Cheng an, doch er sprach kein Wort. Eine ganze Weile blieben sie noch so voreinander stehen, bis Jiang Cheng schließlich wieder von ihm abrückte und ein paar Schritte zurück ging.

Die Luft war angespannt in der Halle und die leisen Schritte hallten wie ein tosender Donnerschlag auf dem gemusterten Fußboden.

Jiang Cheng schnaufte durch seine Nase.  
„Und das ist es nun? Du hast mir nichts zu sagen?"

Sun Yan´s Augen weiteten sich, als sich seine Lippen leicht öffneten.  
„Ich...Ich..." Begann er leise.

„Du was?" Unterbrach Jiang Cheng ihn scharf.  
„Das ist alles was du mir zu sagen hast?"

Sun Yan´s Blick wanderte unsicher nach unten. In ihm kroch die Scham und Furcht durch seine Glieder. Sie schnürte seine Kehle zu und sein Mund wurde trocken.  
 _-Erwartet Jiang Cheng jetzt, dass sie vor allen Wachen und Bediensteten über das vorgefallene Thema sprachen?-_  
Sun Yan´s Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Unsicher darüber was Jiang Cheng nun von ihm erwartete, war er zu keiner Reaktion fähig.

Jiang Cheng schnaufte auf.  
„Hast du...etwa geglaubt du kannst hier einfach so hereinstolzieren und alles ist wieder wie vorher?  
Glaubst du, nur weil du jetzt anders aussiehst, dich anders kleidest...das Geschehende vergessen ist?"

Sun Yan schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
„Nein...ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll"  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich und seine Finger krallten sich zusammen, während er ins Stottern kam und ihm die Worte im Halse stecken blieben.

Jiang Cheng bäumte sich vor ihm auf.  
„Dachtest du etwa, du kämst ungestraft davon?"

Dieser Satz hallte in Sun Yan´s Ohren nach und seine Füße wurden kalt, während ein Stechen bis in seine Finger fuhr.  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
 _-Jiang Cheng hat recht. Er hat ja so recht. Wie konnte ich nur glauben nach allem was ich getan habe, dass Jiang Cheng mir einfach so verzeihen könnte? Er muss sich schrecklich fühlen. All den Hass und die Wut die ihn ihm stecken müssen. Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? Es ist sein gutes Recht mich zu bestrafen...-_  
Sun Yan's Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Als hätte es je eine andere Option für ihn gegeben? Seine Tat war falsch und grausam, Jiang Cheng musste ihn dafür bestrafen.

Sun Yan schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, als er sich mit dem Gedanken abfand, dass ihn nun seine gerechte Strafe treffen würde.

Jiang Cheng starrte angespannt auf den Jungen. Als sein Blick sich wieder langsam von ihm löste und er durch den Raum sah, fasste er einen Entschluss. Seine Stimme war klar und befehlend.  
„Geht raus! Lasst uns allein!"

Sun Yan´s Herz überschlug sich plötzlich in seiner Brust.  
 _-Was hatte Jiang Cheng nur vor, wenn er auch noch die Wachen rausschickte?-_  
Innerlich begann er zu zittern und er bereitete sich auf eine harte Strafe aus Furcht und Schmerz vor.

Die Wachen verneigten sich schnell und verließen dann einer nach dem andern schweigend die Halle. Die große Tür fiel ins Schloß und plötzlich war es wieder beklemmend still in der großen Halle. Das Einzige was noch zu hören war, war Sun Yan´s unruhige Atmung und die Luft erfüllte sich mit Furcht und Demut.


	51. Chapter 17-2

**Chapter 17.2**

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=6dILertPkqE** ) -Drums of War Epic Drum Percussion Music-

„Knie nieder!" Befahl Jiang Cheng laut und in seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer, welches Sun Yan das Fürchten lehrte.

Der Junge zog die Luft angestrengt durch seine Nase, als er langsam auf die Knie nieder ging. Seine Hände begannen unkontrollierbar zu zittern und leichter Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner blassen Stirn.

Jiang Cheng biss fest auf seine Backenzähne, als er Sun Yan von oben herab betrachtete.  
„Ich habe dir vertraut...!" Kam es plötzlich atemlos über seine Lippen.

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen. Dieser Satz schmerzte zu sehr in seiner Brust.  
Langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf, als er in Jiang Cheng´s gequältes Gesicht sah. Die Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war so markant wie noch nie zuvor und Jiang Cheng´s Augenwinkel begannen nervös zu zucken.  
„Vertraut habe ich dir, wie keinem Zweiten. Ich hab dich aufgenommen, dir Essen und Trinken gegeben. Dich eingekleidet, ein Dach über den Kopf gegegen und dich ausgebildetet."  
Jiang Cheng´s Stimme wurde langsam lauter und schriller und Sun Yan spürte die Schwingungen in der Luft, welche von Jiang Cheng´s spiritueller Energie ausgingen. Er fuhr fort:  
„Ich habe dich zu dem Cultivator gemacht, der du jetzt bist und an nichts fehlte es dir. Doch dir war es scheinbar nicht genug.  
Was habe ich nur getan um solch eine Tat zu verdienen? Was hat dich nur dazu bewegt zu diesen Mitteln zu greifen?"

Sun Yan schüttelte hastig verneinend den Kopf.  
„Nein, mein Herr, ich...ich...ich wollte nicht...  
Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid! Ich wollte niemals...!" Sagte er mit bebender Stimme.

Jiang Cheng atmete tief ein.  
„Es tut dir Leid? Mehr hast dazu nicht zu sagen?"  
Jiang Cheng´s Zidian wurde plötzlich aktiv und ein paar lilane Lichtblitze flackerten von dem Ring an seinem Finger auf.

Sun Yan´s Augen weiteten sich, als er mit großen aufgerissenen Augen auf Jiang Cheng´s Hand starrte an der sich langsam eine große lilane Peitsche, umhüllt von einem hellen, gleißenden Licht bildete.

Die Lichtreflexe spiegelten sich in Sun Yan's grünen Augen wieder und das zischende Geräusch Zidian´s erfüllte den Saal.

Jiang Cheng fletschte seine Zähne, als die Wut und Scham erneut in ihm nach oben krochen und für ihn nicht mehr kontrollierbar waren. Langsam streckte er seinen Arm weit nach oben in die Luft aus.  
„Wenn du mich so sehr gehasst hast und alles was ich dir angetan habe nur Leid war, warum hast du nicht anders an mir Rache geübt, anstatt mich so zu demütigen? Verraten hast du mich Sun Yan!" Jiang Cheng´s Stimme polterte plötzlich wie ein Gewitter los.

„Nein!" Rief Sun Yan verzweifelt aus.  
Mit seinen zittrigen Händen stützte er sich auf dem kalten Fußboden ab. Er kniete auf allen vieren vor Jiang Cheng und sein Gesicht war schmerzhaft verzogen.  
„Ich hasse euch nicht! Niemals würde ich euch hassen! Wie könnte ich nur? Ganz im Gegenteil ich..." Seine Stimme war schrill und schief.

Jiang Cheng´s rechte Augenbraue zuckte auf, bevor er ihn unterbrach und los bölkte:  
„Im Gegenteil? LÜG MICH NICHT AN! Warum solltest du es sonst getan haben?"

In diesem Moment reflektierte sich Zidian in Sun Yan's aufgerissenen, großen Augen. Jiang Cheng´s Hand schnallte nach oben. Zidian wand sich hoch in die Luft und machte einen großen, ausladenden Bogen, bevor das Ende der Peitsche kraftvoll Schwung holte. Das helle Licht und das zischen Zidian´s war unangenehm für Auge und Ohren und die Peitsche gehorchte loyal ihrem Herren.

In diesem Moment schmiss Sun Yan sich mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne und presste seine Stirn fest hinunter auf den Fußboden. Dabei kam eine Stimme so verletzt und traurig zugleich über seine Lippen, als er mit trockener Kehle schrie:  
„Aus VERZWEIFLUNG und LIEBE!"

Jiang Cheng riss seine Augen weit auf, es war wie ein Schlag in seine Brust und in letzter Sekunde veränderte er Zidian´s Richtung und der grelle Peitschenschlag schlug neben Sun Yan mit einem tosendem Geräusch auf den Boden ein und verfehlte nur knapp sein Ziel.

Sun Yan zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er vorsichtig seine zugekniffenen Augen öffnete und zur Seite blickte. Neben ihm lag Zidian zischend am Boden. Das grelle Licht schmerzte seine Augen, als er vorsichtig seinen Blick aufrichtete.

Jiang Cheng stand in seiner Bewegung erstarrt vor ihm. In seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen waren Zweifel zu erkennen.  
Seine Oberlippe begann unruhig zu zucken als er atemlos fragte:  
„...Aus Verzweiflung...und...Liebe...?"  
Bei diesen Worten holte ihn plötzlich die Vergangenheit wieder ein und Jiang Cheng erinnerte sich zurück an die regnerische Nacht in der Cloud Recesses, als er Sun Yan in dem großen Trainingspavillon bei seinem Schwerttanz vorfand. Er erinnerte sich wie der verletzte Junge immer und immer wieder aufstand und unter starken Schmerzen seiner Wunden, versuchte seinen Tanz ehrenvoll fortzusetzen. Der Boden war voller rotem Blut, der entfernte Donner grölte in den Ohren und als Sun Yan vor Erschöpfung schließlich zusammenbrach, wimmerte er noch ein paar Wörter über seine blassen Lippen, ehe er bewusstlos wurde.

[...]"...Jiang...Cheng...  
...Jiang Cheng..."[...]

Jiang Cheng schnappte nach Luft und er griff mit seiner linken Hand auf seine Brust und krallte sich mit seinen Fingern tief in den Stoff, als die Erinnerungen ihn einholten. Sein Herz stach in seinem Körper und er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, als könnte er seinen eigenen Ohren und Erinnerungen nicht trauen. Ein Chaos der Gefühle brach in ihm aus und versetzte seinen Körper in Aufruhe.

Sun Yan kauerte derweilen noch am Boden und seine Augen wurden glasig, als er erkannte in was für einer missverständlichen und aussichtslosen Situation sie sich befanden. Er hatte stets davon geträumt wie er zurück nach Lotus Pier kehrte, zurück an Jiang Cheng´s Seite. Wie alles wieder wie früher werden würde und sie gemeinsam, Seite an Seite wie Schüler und Meister, wie Herr und Diener, wie Bruder und Freund den Yunmen Clan anführen.  
Doch von diesem unbeschwerten Gefühl war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Zu schwer war seine Tat und zu groß die Kluft die er selbst zwischen sie getrieben hatte.

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte über Sun Yan's Wange, als er Jiang Cheng anblickte. Seine zittrigen Lippen bewegten sich und eine gebrochene Stimme kam aus seiner Kehle.  
„Jiang Cheng...ich...ich...lie..."

Doch in diesem Moment riss Jiang Cheng seinen Arm ruckartig zurück. Zidian flackete noch einmal hell auf ehe die spirituelle Peitsche wieder zischend verschwand und sich der Ring erneut schweigend um den Finger seines Herrn legte.  
„Sei still!" Unterbrach er den Jungen mit scharfem Ton.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich als er erkannte, dass Jiang Cheng ihn nicht anhören wollte und ihm nicht einmal die Chance gab ihn aussprechen zu lassen und sich zu erklären.  
 _-Aber was war er auch gerade im Begriff zu sagen?-_

Sun Yan's Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Er war vollkommen verwirrt, mit der Situation sichtlich überfordert. Er wusste nicht mehr vor noch zurück und die Tränen liesen sich nicht mehr zurück halten und so liefen sie unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen.

Jiang Cheng strich sich mit seiner flachen Hand über sein Gesicht. Er selbst sah sichtlich schockiert und überdorfert aus. Ein Wechselbad der Gefühle strömte durch ihre Körper und jeder war mit sich selbst nun am meisten beschäftigt.

Sun Yan wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über sein Gesicht und trocknete seine Tränen. Er verneigte sich demütig, mit der Stirn den Boden berührend. Mehrmals tat er dies, bis er seinen Oberkörper wieder aufrichtete und Jiang Cheng direkt in die Augen sah.  
Ein leises, zartes und zutiefst ehrliches:  
„Es tut mir Leid!" Kam über seine Lippen.

Jiang Cheng zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen. Er war unfähig etwas zu erwidern, so tief trafen ihn diese Wort in sein Herz.  
Noch eine ganze Weile verharrten die beiden so schweigend voreinander und keiner von beiden war imstande sich als erster zu rühren.

Als Jiang Cheng´s Atmung schließen ins stolpern geriet und er dem emotionalen Druck nicht mehr stand hielt, wendete er den Blick ab und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Für einen Moment schloss er seine Augen als ihm seine Position wieder bewusst wurde und er schließlich leise sprach:  
„Du musst müde und erschöpft von der Reise sein."

Er musterte Sun Yan von oben bis unten, als sein Blick sich auf Sun Yan's Kleider heftete.  
„Dreckig und verschmutzt bist du auch. Und hungrig obendrein wahrscheinlich auch noch!?"

Sun Yan blickte an sich selbst herunter, als er die Dreckflecken auf dem edlen Stoff seiner Robe erblickte.  
Etwas unsicher über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel und das abrupte Beenden ihres Gespräches, nickte er sehr zögerlich.  
„Hm." Summte er bestätigend über seine Lippen.

Jiang Cheng klatschte plötzlich laut in seine Hände und er rief zwei Damen herbei. Mit gesenktem Kopf liefen die zwei jungen Frauen eilig herein und verneigten sich schnell vor ihrem Sect Leader.

Jiang Cheng nickte ihnen einmal bestätigend zu.  
„Nehmt ihn mit, lasst ein Bad ein und wascht ihn. Danach...bereitet ihr etwas Essen zu."

Die beiden Damen verneigten sich zügig.  
„Sehr wohl!" Antworteten sie synchron.

Während die eine Dame sich schon zu Sun Yan drehte wendete die andere sich noch einmal Jiang Cheng zu.  
„Sect Leader...wo sollen wir das Essen und Sun Yan nach dem Bad hinbringen?"

Jiang Cheng´s Blick wanderte zu Sun Yan herüber. Dieser hockte noch immer auf dem Fußboden und schaute ihn mit unsicherem Blick an.  
„Bringt ihn...und das Essen...in meinen Pavillon!" Sagte Jiang Cheng mit gesenkter Stimme, während er seinen Blick langsam abwendete und sich dann wegdrehte. Mit großen Schritten verließ er die Empfangshalle während Sun Yan mit irritiertem Gesichtausdruck erst langsam aufstand und sich dann von den Damen hinaus geleiten lies.

* * *

Sun Yan trug eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Seine Wangen tauchten sich in ein zartes Rosé als er leicht beschämt zur Seite blickte. Die jüngere der beiden Damen kämmte sein langes nasses Haar, wärend die andere den Gürtel seiner frischen, leichten Robe zu band.

Es war ihm unangenehm gewesen sich von den beiden Frauen beim Waschen helfen zu lassen, doch die Damen ließen sich aus Furcht vor Jiang Cheng nicht von ihm daran hindern ihrem Auftrag auch gewissenhaft nachzukommen.

Die Robe auf seinem Rücken wurde leicht nass und der dünne, weiße Stoff wurde an manchen Stellen durchsichtig. Voller Präzesion und Hingabe kamen die beiden Frauen ihrer Aufgabe nach und während die Jüngere noch mit einem Handtuch ein wenig sein nasses Haar abtupfte, wendete sich die andere Dame von den beiden ab.  
„Ich werde nun das Essen vorbereiten. Fei, bringe du doch Sun Yan schon zu unseren Sect Leader herüber."

„Sehr wohl!" Antwortet die junge Frau schnell.  
Einladend zeigte sie Sun Yan den Weg zur Tür hinaus und er Schritt langsam ihr hinterher und lies sich zu Jiang Cheng´s Pavillon geleiten.

Vor der großen Tür angelangt beschlich Sun Yan ein ungutes Gerühl. Er war aufgeregt, sehr aufgeregt und die Unsicherheit lies sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Sect Leader, Verzeiht. Ich bringe Sun Yan!" Sagte sie mit lauter Stimme, während sie deutlich an die große Tür anklopfte.

Von drinnen hörte man leise Schritte und etwas Rappeln, bis plötzlich Jiang Cheng´s Stimme erklang.  
„Bring ihn herein!"

Die junge Frau öffnete die Tür und bat Sun Yan einzutreten.

Etwas unsicher trat er zögerlich über die Türschwelle und als er in den Pavillon blickte, sah er Jiang Cheng in der rechten Ecke an einem Tisch sitzen. Jiang Cheng blickte die junge Frau an.  
„Klopft später erneut, wenn ihr das Essen bringt."

„Sehr wohl!" Erwiderte sie mit sanfter Stimme und schon verschwand sie wieder und die große Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Knacken wieder hinter ihr.

Die beiden waren nun alleine in dem Pavillon und Sun Yan's Atmung wurde unruhig, als er im Augenwinkel sah wie Jiang Cheng ihn genau beobachtete.

Schließlich schnaufte Jiang Cheng einmal laut auf, als er sich langsam aufrichtete und auf Sun Yan zuging.

Wie zu einer Eissäule erstarrt stand Sun Yan mitten in dem Pavillon und er wagte es nicht sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren. Er war noch nicht oft in Jiang Cheng´s privaten Räumen gewesen und umso mehr füllte sich bei dem Gedanken sein Herz mit Unbehagen, darüber dass Jiang Cheng ihn ausgerechnet hierhin beordert hatte.

Jiang Cheng blieb vor ihm stehen und machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er den Jungen einmal dreist von oben bis unten betrachete. Als sein Blick auf Sun Yan´s Gesicht verharrte und er unverkennbar noch einmal die Kratzspuren musterte, blickte Sun Yan etwas unsicher zur Seite. Zwischen seinem rechten Zeigefinger und Daumen drehte er nervös den Stoff seiner Robe hin und her, während er innerlich darum flehte, dass ihn jemand aus dieser beklemmenden Situation befreite.

Jiang Cheng´s Blick wanderte nun noch weiter an Sun Yan´s Körper nach unten und blieb genau auf seinem Oberschenkel stehen.

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen, so als würde er jetzt jede Sekunde etwas Unangenehmes erwarten. Und in der Tat, nach einem kurzen Moment der beklemmenden Stille öffnete Jiang Cheng langsam seine Lippen. Mit kühler und befehlender Stimme sagte er ruhig:  
„Zieh dich aus!"

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen. Ein Kribbeln schoss durch seinen Körper gefolgt von einem Stechen in seinem Herzen. Sein Puls stieg unangenehm an und es war als würde sein Atem in seiner Lunge feststecken.

Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als er ein paar Mal nervös blinzelte und dann vorsichtig in Jiang Cheng´s Richtung sah.  
„...Bitte?..." Hauchte er leise mit nervöser Stimme als ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg.

Jiang Cheng atmete einmal tief ein und als er auf seine Backenzähne biss, traten seine Kieferknochen einmal markant hervor.  
„Ich sagte, du sollst dich ausziehen!"

Sun Yan's Herz begann zu rasen als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Die Scham kroch ihm weiter ins Gesicht und vor Schock stand er wie versteinert vor Jiang Cheng und schaffte es nicht seine Gedanken klar zu sortieren.

Jiang Cheng wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
„Kannst du diesem einfachen Befehl nicht Folge leisten?" Fragte er mit forscher Stimme.

Sun Yan schluckte schwer. In seinem Kopf und in seinem Herzen entfachte ein Gefühlschaos und vor lauter Aufregung begannen seine Hände unkontrolliert zu zittern.  
 _-Warum sollte er sich auziehen? Was hatte Jiang Cheng nur vor?-_

Sun Yan schämte sich, bei der Vorstellung unter Jiang Cheng´s prüfendem Blick sich zu entkleiden. Auf der anderen Seite war es ein Befehl seines Sect Leader´s und sie waren schließlich zwei Männer alleine unter sich. Was war schon dabei sich zu entkleiden?

Sun Yan nickte schließlich widerwillig und während seine zittrigen Hände an seinen Gürtel fassten, öffnete er langsam den breiten Knoten.  
Er stellte sich ungeschickt an und man sah ihm deutlich an, wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation war.

Doch umso mehr Jiang Cheng sein Unbehagen bemerkte, umso provozierender starrte er den Jungen an.

Mit einem leisen Plopp fiel der weiße Gürtel schließlich zu Boden und Sun Yan's dünne Robe öffnete sich ein Stück. Da er gerade erst aus dem Bad gekommen war und ihm selbst noch die nassen Haare auf den Schultern lagen, trug er nichts drunter und so fasste er langsam mit beiden Händen in seine Kragen und striff die Robe über seine Schultern.

Sein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet als der Stoff an seinen Schultern hinunter glitt und die Robe schließlich auf dem Boden landete.  
Seine nassen Haare lagen auf seiner nackten Haut und eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper als plötzlich die frische Abendluft auf seine Haut stieß.  
Sun Yan hatte einen ansehnlichen Körper von fließenden und kräftigen Konturen. Er war schlank aber muskulös und für einen jungen Mann genau passend proportioniert.

Eine drückende Stille lag in dem Raum und mit unsichere Geste strich Sun Yan sich seine Haare hinter sein rechtes Ohr, als seine Wangen sich in zartes Rosé tauchten und seiner gefühlten Peinlichkeit noch mehr Farbe verliehen.

Jiang Cheng´s kritischer Blick musterte den nackten Jungen, der peinlich berührt vor ihm stand. Es ist erstaunlich, wie aller Stolz und Mut plötzlich von einem mit abgestriffen werden, sobald die Hüllen fallen gelassen werden. Selbst das größte Selbstbewusstsein beginnt zu bröckeln, wenn plötzlich aller Stoff zu Boden fällt und man nur noch man selbst ist, ohne die Möglichkeit sich hinter irgendwas zu verstecken.

Sun Yan's Wimpern begannen nervös zu flattern und seine grünen Augen blickten bekümmert zu Boden, während Jiang Cheng sich alle Zeit der Welt lies, Sun Yan's nackten Körper zu begutachten.

Es war wie eine Folter, wie eine Bestrafung und Sun Yan wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er glaubte dies sei Jiang Cheng's ganz eigene Rache um den Jungen noch einmal klar zu machen, wo genau sein Platz war.

Plötzlich machte Jiang Cheng noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Sun Yan zu und dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Jiang Cheng plötzlich seine Hand ausstreckte.  
„Halt still!" Sagte er zwar leise aber mit einem befehlenden Unterton.

Seine schlanken Finger streckten sich lang aus und als seine Fingerkuppen Sun Yan's Oberschenkel berührten, war es wie ein kalter Schauer, der über Sun Yan's Haut fuhr.

Jiang Cheng berührte die dicke Narbe und ganz zärtlich und vorsichtig strich er mit seinem Finger über die Haut.

Die sonst so reine Haut war vernarbt, bucklig und hart und eine deutliche Narbe war zu sehen und zu spüren. Selbst wenn sie auch nach bester Medizin des Gusu Lan Clan's verarztet wurde, so würde sie doch niemals vollständig verheilen.

Sun Yan atmete einmal laut auf, als er Jiang Cheng beobachtete, wie er voller Hingabe und Interesse über seine Narbe strich. Jiang Cheng´s langsamen Bewegungen kitzelten auf der Haut und Sun Yan spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag, der langsam anstieg.

Eine ganze Weile musterte Jiang Cheng die Narbe, welche er selbst mit seinen eigenen Händen diesem Körper zugeführt hatte. Seine Miene verdunkelte sich und eine tiefe, nachdenkliche Falte legte sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen.

Jiang Cheng richtete sich wieder auf und als er dem Jungen wieder ins Gesicht blickte, wurde seine Miene noch düsterer und er trug einen leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ganz vorsichtig, Stück für Stück streckte er erneut seine Hand aus. Dieses Mal erstreckten sich seine Finger in Sun Yan's Gesicht und dieser schloss seine Augen, als er ahnte, dass Jiang Cheng ihn im Gesicht berühren würde.

Und das tat er auch. Sein schlanker Zeigefinger streckte sich lang aus, als er vorsichtig Sun Yan's Nase berührte. Sein Finger strich auch hier über die buckligen Narben und Sun Yan hielt seinen Atem an, während Jiang Cheng´s Finger zärtlich über sein Gesicht fuhren. Er strich über seinen Nasenrücken, über seine nun geteilte Augenbraue und über sein Auge. So zärtlich und vosichtig waren seine Berührungen, als hätte er Angst, dass diese schon verheilten Wunden noch Schmerz auslösen könnten.

Sun Yan begann schließlich leicht zu frösteln und aus Kälte und Aufregung begann er leicht zu zittern.  
Als Jiang Cheng dieses bemerkte, zog er plötzlich ruckartig seine Hand wieder zurück. Er drehte sich um, fasste in ein Regal und zog eine edle Robe aus feinstem Stoff heraus.

Die Robe bestand aus mehreren Lagen übereinander und sorgfältig sortierte er alle Kleidungsstücke nach ihrer Reihenfloge. Als er sich schließlich mit dem ersten Kleidungsstück zu Sun Yan drehte, riss dieser seine Augen weit auf, als er bemerkte was Jiang Cheng vor hatte.

Langsam und ganz vorsichtig begann Jiang Cheng Sun Yan einzukleiden. Dabei sprach er kein Wort und mied den direkten Blickkontakt. Sun Yan's Augen standen wie erstarrt weit offen und während er ungläubig auf Jiang Cheng herab blickte, der begann ihn überall am Körper zu berühren und anzukleiden und mit solch einer Hingabe und Präzesion seine Finger geschickt bewegte, konnte er nicht fassen, was seine Augen dort sahen. sein Körper wurde von einem warmen und unbekannten Kribbeln heimgesucht und sein Herz schlug wild und aufgeregt in seiner Brust.

Es war fast wie eine Meditation und es war als wären die Rollen zwischen den beiden vertauscht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sun Yan Gefallen an Jiang Cheng´s ungewohnter Körpernähe fand und so erwischte er sich bald selbst, wie er kurz die Augen schloss und die zarten Berührungen genoss. Bald legte sich erneut eine feine Gänsehaut über seine Haut und seine Atmung war ruckartig und kurz, während es in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln begann.

Schließlich schloss Jiang Cheng den Kragen der letzten Lage und mit Fingerspitzengefühl strich er noch einmal den feinen Stoff glatt, ehe er den Gürtel um Sun Yan's Taille legte.

Sun Yan spürte seinen wilden Herschlag bis in seinen Kopf, als Jiang Cheng um seine Taille griff um den Gürtel einmal herum zu legen. Noch eins- zwei Handgriffe und der breite dunkle Gürtel wurde geschlossen.

Sun Yan atmete einmal tief ein, als Jiang Cheng schließlich fertig war. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung entfernte sich Jiang Cheng nicht, sondern forderte ihn auf vor einer Kommode platz zu nehmen.

Mit kantigen und stockenden Bewegungen ging Sun Yan zu der Kommode herüber, auf der ein Spiegel stand und mit offensichtlicher Unsicherheit setzte er sich zaghaft hin.

Jiang Cheng nahm einen Kamm zur Hand und durch Sun Yan's Körper schoss ein elektrisierendes Gefühl, als Jiang Cheng plötzlich mit seinen Fingern durch seine nasse Haare fuhr und dabei ausversehen seinen Nacken berührte.

Er setzte den Kamm am Haaransatz an und begann ihn vorsichtig durch das nasse, lange Haar zu ziehen.

Sun Yan wäre vor Nervosität gefühlt was ohnmächtig geworden, aber er hielt ganz still, während er mit großen Augen in den Spiegel blickte und Jiang Cheng hinter sich beobachtete.

Doch dieser vermiet weiterhin den Blickkontakt, während er das lange Haar bändigte und begann es zu frisieren.  
Jiang Cheng flechtete ihm eine lockeren Frisur für den Abend und mit kleinlich genauen Handgriffen, legte er das dunkle Haar zurecht.

Es dauere nicht lange und Jiang Cheng war mit seinem Werk fertig und sichtlich mit sich selbst zufrieden. Ein paar mal zupfte er noch konzentriert an dem dunklen Haar, während Sun Yan ihn weiterhin still schweigend durch den Spiegel beobachtete.

„Fertig!" Sagte Jiang Cheng mit tiefer Stimme und erst jetzt, schaute er Sun Yan zum ersten mal durch den Spiegel an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sun Yan schluckte schwer, als sie einen Moment in einem intensiven Blickkontakt verharrten.

Sun Yan räusperte sich schließlich. Mit leiser und zaghafter Stimme begann er:  
„Mein Herr...Warum...?"

Doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und eine zarte Frauenstimme war zu hören.  
„Sect Leader, ich bringe das Essen!"

Hastig drehte sich Jiang Cheng um und lies von Sun Yan ab.  
Er öffnete die Tür und bat die junge Frau herein. Sie trug ein mehrschichtiges dunkles Tablett und wurde von Jiang Cheng aufgefordert die Speisen auf den Tisch rechts in der Ecke zu stellen.  
Zügig stellte sie die Schalen ab und verneigte sich höflich, als sie mit leisen, trippeligen Schritten den Raum wieder verließ.

„Setz dich!" Erklang Jiang Cheng's laute Stimme.

Sun Yan, der immer noch komplett verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Rollenwechsel und den damit verbundenen ungewohnten Gesten war, stand wie befohlen auf und kam zum Tisch, an den er sich mit Staunen heransetzte, als er das üppige Mal und die vielen verschiedenen Speisen sah.  
 _-Es ist ein wahrliches Festessen, für zwei Personen!-_ Dachte sich Sun Yan, als er mit Erstaunen feststellte, dass sich allerdings nur ein Paar Stäbchen auf dem Tisch befand.

Jiang Cheng setzte sich ebenfalls hin, genau gegenüber von Sun Yan.  
Als er seinen irritierten Gesichtausdruck bemerkte, sagte er ruhig:  
„Iss ruhig, greif zu wonach es dir beliebt!"

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich.  
„Esst ihr...nicht mit?"

„Nein! Ich habe schon gegessen!" Kam es klar und deutlich über Jiang Cheng´s Lippen. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem kleinen Krug Alkohol auf dem Tisch aus und füllte seine Trinkschale. Langsam hob er sie an und führte sie zu seinen Lippen, als er mit einem großen Schluck das kühle Nass hinunterschluckte.

Das Plätschern war erneut zu hören und Jiang Cheng füllte ein zweites Mal seine Schale. Sun Yan linste vorsichtig herüber und schaute ihm zu, wie er erneut den Kopf in den Nacken legte die Schale mit einem Zug leerte.

Jiang Cheng schloss kurz seine Augen und er schluckte noch einmal schwer, wobei sich sein Adammsapfel deutlich sichtbar einmal nach oben schob. Dann füllte er die Schale ein drittes Mal.

Sun Yan fasste zaghaft an die Essstäbchen und mit großer Entscheidungsschwierigkeit lies er seinen Blick über den üppig gedeckten Tisch schweifen.  
Wieder bekam er ein gewisses beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er feststellte, dass Jiang Cheng wieder beobachtend vor ihm saß und scheinbar jede seiner noch so kleinen Bewegung genau unter die Lupe nahm.  
 _-Wie soll man in dieser Atmosphäre nur entspannt speisen?-_ Dachte sich Sun Yan, als er begann seine Schale zu füllen.

Doch Jiang Cheng schien nichts von seinem psychischen Druck zu bemerken und so saß er einfach stillschweigend mit am Tisch, trank den Alkohol und leistete Sun Yan beim Essen Gesellschaft.

Es war ein ruhiges Essen, in einer eher drückenden Atmosphäre. Sun Yan war sich unsicher und konnte die Situation zunächst nicht richtig einschätzen. Zudem warf er immer mal wieder einen kontrollierenden Blick zu Jiang Cheng herüber, der offensichtlich gerade dabei war sich zu betrinken.

Als Sun Yan genug gegessen hatte und keine Wünsche mehr offen waren, stellte er die leere Schale mit den Stäbchen wieder auf den Tisch.

Jiang Cheng blickte ihn an.  
„Bist du fertig?"

„Hm." Nickte Sun Yan, dem nicht entging, dass Jiang Cheng schon leicht glasige Augen hatte und seine Zunge beim sprechen schwer wurde.

Als Jiang Cheng erneut zu dem Alkohol Krug griff, machte Sun Yan plötzlich einen Satz nach vorne und fasste hastig über den Tisch. Er hielt Jiang Cheng am Handgelenk fest, der gerade dabei war den Krug mit seiner Hand fest zu umschließen.  
„Ich denke, ihr habt genug für heute!" Sagte Sun Yan ermahnend.

Jiang Cheng zuckte auf.  
„Lass mich!" Zischte er über den Tisch, während er versuchte Sun Yan's Handgriff zu lösen.

Doch dieser gab nicht auf und hielt festentschlossen Jiang Cheng´s Handgelenk fest. Er streckte sogar noch zusätzlich seine andere Hand aus und ergriff schnell den Krug und zog ihn runter vom Tisch.

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich.  
„Was tus du? Gib den Krug wieder her!"

„Nein!" Sun Yan schüttelte hastig den Kopf, während er Jiang Cheng schnell wieder los lies und sich mit dem Krug abweisend nach hinten lehnte.

Jiang Cheng´s Stirn legte sich kraus und eine deutliche Zornesfalte war zu sehen.  
„Dies ist mein Haus und mein Alkohol. Ich kann trinken wann und wo ich will." Sagte er forsch.

Doch Sun Yan schüttelte erneut den Kopf und umklammerte den Krug.  
„Ihr hattet genug. Seht euch nur an. Eure Wangen werden schon leich rot, eure Augen sind glasig und ihr wirkt etwas unbeholfen! Genug ist genug!" Sagte Sun Yan all seinen Mut zusammennehmend.

Jiang Cheng zog die Luft lautstark durch seine Nase, als er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlug.  
„Genug jetzt Sun Yan. Gib ihn hier!"  
Plötzlich spang Jiang Cheng ruckartig auf. Doch der Alkohol hatte seinen Körper schon stark beeinflusst und als er ins aufrechte Stehen kam, knickten plötzlich seine Beine ein und er kam ins Schwanken.  
Er kippte nach vorne und unter weit aufgerissenen Augen schmiss Sun Yan den Krug Alkohol zur Seite und sprang Jiang Cheng entgegen, um ihn aufzufangen.

Doch Jiang Cheng war größer und kräftiger als Sun Yan und so konnte der Junge ihn nicht abstützen und brach unter Jiang Cheng´s Gewicht zusammen.

Sie kippten beide nach hinten in den Raum und Jiang Cheng landete unsanft direkt auf Sun Yan.  
Sein Kopf ruhte auf Sun Yan's Schulter, während seine Ellenbogen ihn gerade noch vom Fußboden abstützten. Mit seinen Beinen war er unelegant zwischen Sun Yan's gerutscht und dieser lag erschrocken auf dem Rücken und starrte nach oben an die Zimmerdecke.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schocks kam Sun Yan wieder zur Gesinnung.  
„Habt ihr euch verletzt?" Fragte er hastig, während er unter Strampeln versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten. Doch ein Körper so schwer wie aus Blei, drückte ihn nach unten und nagelte ihn auf den Fußboden.

Jiang Cheng hob seinen Kopf an und schüttelte ihn mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht.  
„Nein..." Brummte er leise.  
„Aber mein Schädel dröhnt."

Sun schnaufte durch seine Nase.  
„Desswegen hatte ich gesagt es ist genug." Sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Sei still! Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe." Zischte Jiang Cheng zurück.  
Er drückte sich langsam vom Fußboden ab, doch seine Beine waren schon so zittrig, dass er immer wieder einknickte.

Sun Yan nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und half nach um Jiang Cheng nach oben zu drücken und rollte ihn von sich herunter.  
„Könnt ihr stehen?" Schnaufte Sun Sun vor Anstrengung, als er sich schnell hinkniete und Jiang Cheng´s linken Arm um seinen Hals schwang.

„Das geht schon!" Wunk Jiang Cheng ihn ab, obwohl es beiden eindeutig klar war, dass es nicht alleine ging.

Sun Yan stand langsam auf und stremmte Jiang Cheng in die Aufrichtung.  
„Ufff" Ächzte er auf.  
„Ihr seid schwerer als ihr ausseht!"

„Tsss" Schnallste Jiang Cheng mit seiner Zunge. Seine Stimme hatte durchaus schon einen leichten lallenden Effekt.  
„Jetzt werd noch frech und ich prügel das gute Essen wieder aus dir heraus."

Sun Yan schüttelte nur über die Unvernunft seines Herren den Kopf, als er ihn vorsichtig Richtung Bett schleppte.

Als Jiang Cheng ein paar Mal mit seinen angestrengten Augen blinzelte und er das Ziel ihrer kurzen gemeinsamen Reise sah, zuckte er plötzlich zusammen.  
„Wo schleppst du mich hin?" Fragte er entgeistert.

„Na, ins Bett!" Keuchte Sun Yan unter Anstrengung, dem gar nicht bewusst war, wie provokant seine ehrliche Aussage gerade klang.

Während Jiang Cheng noch in seinem betrunkenen Kopf versuchte die folgende Information genauer zu verarbeiten, setzte Sun Yan ihn auch schon auf der Bettkannte ab.  
Er schaute seinen Sect Leader mit Besorgnisserregter Miene an.  
„Ihr seid total betrunken. Was war das für ein Zeug? Ihr solltet jetzt dringend euren Rausch ausschlafen." Sun Yan fasste beherzt an Jiang Cheng's Schultern und presste ihn seitwärts aufs Bett hinunter.

Jiang Cheng wusste gar nicht so schnell wie ihm geschah, als Sun Yan ihm auch schon die Stiefel auszog und unter Kraftanstrengung seine Beine aufs Bett hiefte.

„Was tust du?" Fragte Jiang Cheng im benebelten Zustand, während er versuchte mit seinen unbeholfenen Armen Sun Yan abzuwehren.

„Haltet still!" Sagte Sun Yan energisch.  
„Ich ziehe euch doch nur aus!"

Dieser Satz versetzte Jiang Cheng definitiv in eine gewisse Art der Panik und ein leises „Nein..." kam über seine tauben Lippen.

Doch Sun Yan schenkte ihm keine größere Beachtung mehr, sondern war gerade mit anderen, kraftraubenderen Dingen beschäftigt.  
Er nahm die Bettdecke zur Hand und deckte Jiang Cheng zu, während dieser noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett lag und murmelnt versuchte mit seinen Händen irgendwas abzuwehren.

Doch Sun Yan fasste an seine Handgelenke, presste sie herunter und klappte schnell die Bettdecke über ihn.  
„Ich hole euch Wasser, wartet einen Moment."

„Mir ist heiß!" Unterbrach Jiang Cheng ihn salopp.

Sun Yan schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Soll ich euch dann noch weiter entkleiden?" Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, klappte Sun Yan die Bettdecke wieder zur Seite und fasste beherzt mit beiden Händen an Jiang Cheng´s Kragen um diesen etwas zu weiten.

Doch Jiang Cheng zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen auf, schlug Sun Yan's Hände zur Seite und schmiss schnell die Bettdecke wieder über sich.  
„Nicht nötig!" Sagte er hastig.  
„Wasser...hol Wasser...!"

Sun Yan schaute ihn einen Moment mit Unverständniss an, während er eine Augenbraue kritisch nach oben zog.  
„Nagut, dann eben Wasser!"  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen drehte er sich um und verlies den Pavillon.

Jiang Cheng atmete einmal erleichtert auf, während er langsam seine Augen schloss.  
„...Mir ist heiß..." Nuschelte er leise.

* * *

Sun Yan beeilte sich. Geschwind lief er in die Küche des Yunmeng Clan´s und bestückte ein Tablett mit einem Krug Wasser und einer kleinen verzierten Trinkschale. In Windeseile trippelte er über die Veranda zurück und riss ohne zu klopfen Jiang Cheng´s Pavillontür wieder auf.

Erst als er schon den Fuß über die Türschwelle gesetzt hatte, bemerkte er sein unhöfliches Verhalten.  
Duckend über seinen eigenen Fehler und mit verzogener Grimasse, schloss er leise hinter sich wieder die Tür, so als würde er jeden Moment den Fluch Jiang Cheng´s erwarten.

Doch es blieb still in dem Raum. Vorsichtig drehte sich Sun Yan um und er ging langsam Richtung Bett, als er mit großen Augen Jiang Cheng beäugte. Vorsichtig stellte er das Tablett neben dem Bett ab und als er gerade etwas Wasser in die Trinkschale eingießen wollte, stutzte er, als er erst jetzt bemerkte, dass Jiang Cheng die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Sun Yan lehnte sich etwas über Jiang Cheng herüber als er leise flüsterte:  
„Sect Leader?"

Doch keine Reaktion kam. Jiang Cheng lag stillschweigend auf dem Rücken, die Hände elegant auf der Bettdecke gefaltet und sein Gesicht trug einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Atmung war etwas schwer, die Wangen in einem zarten Rosé und seine Wimpern flatterten ab und an etwas auf.

Sun Yan schnaufte durch seine Nase, als er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkannte neben Jiang Cheng und betrachete sein schlafendes Gesicht.  
„Scheuchst mich hier durch die Gegend und dann schläfst du einfach heimlich ein..." Flüsterte er leise.

Ganz zaghaft streckte Sun Yan seine rechte Hand aus und er berührte Jiang Cheng´s Stirn und Wange. In der Tat, sein Gesicht war etwas heiß aber er hatte ja auch gut getrunken.

Sun Yan's schlanken Finger strichen einmal über Jiang Cheng´s Kopf und er strich behutsam ein paar Haarsträhnen nach hinten aus dem Gesicht. Eine ganze Weile saß er so da und tat nichts, außer seinen Herren zu betrachten und ihn ein wenig zärtlich im Gesicht zu berühren.

Es war in diesem Moment, als Sun Yan plötzlich klar wurde, was Jiang Cheng´s vorherigen Taten zu bedeuten hatten und welche schwere Gewichtung dahinter steckte.  
Das Ankleiden, das Kämmen der Haare, die Gesellschaft beim Essen.  
Die absolut vertauschten Rollen und die plötzliche, fast schon bemütternde Zuneigung Seitens Jiang Cheng.

Es war die ganz eigene Art und Weise seines Sect Leader´s gewesen, sich bei ihm zu Entschuldigen und ihm die Ehre und den Respekt entgegenzubringen, den er bisher versäumt hattte.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich ins Unermessliche und sein Herz begann schnell zu schlagen, als ihm ein kribbelndes Gefühl durch den Körper schoss.

Jiang Cheng war noch nie gut in sanften und freundlichen Worten gewesen. Doch wo Worte verzagten, dort gab man Taten eine Stimme. Und Jiang Cheng's Stimme war wunderschön und behütend zu gleich.

Sun Yan wurde ganz warm ums Herz und als seine Augen langsam glasig wurden und eine erste Träne über seine Wange kullerte, verstand er nun Jiang Cheng's Botschaft und noch nie zuvor, wurde er von solch einem Glücksgefühl heimgesucht. Seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern und seine Lippen bebten, als er voller Dankbarkeit und Anerkennung in den Augen, seinen Herren betrachtete. Er wusste nun, dass Jiang Cheng im verziehen hatte.

In Sun Yan's Augen entstand eine gewisse Wärme und Zufriedenheit, als er sich plötzlich ganz langsam über Jiang Cheng nach vorne lehnte.  
Stück für Stück kam er ihm ein wenig näher, bis er schließlich mit seinen zarten Lippen Jiang Cheng´s Stirn berührte und ihn sanft küsste.

„Es tut mir Leid...und...vielen Dank!" Flüsterte Sun Yan einmal schwer und er verharrte noch einen langen Moment in dieser Position und schloss seine Augen, während Jiang Cheng´s angenehm, beruhigendes Atmen und sein vertrauter Körperduft die Luft erfüllte und er die stille Zweisamkeit noch eine Weile genoss.


	52. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _(Vorwort: Liebe Leser, den ersten Teil diesen Chapters möchte ich gerne dem Leser widmen, der unter mein Chapter 16-20 (Chapter 49) sein Review geschrieben hat. Da ich in diesen paar Zeilen einen Wunsch vernommen habe, möchte ich diesem gerne hier nachkommen. :)_  
 _Achtung, dieses Chapter wird heiß! Viel Vergnügen allen! ;) )_

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und Lan Xichen schleppte sich müde und sichtlich erschöpft zurück zu seinem Pavillon. Er ist den Tag über auf Reisen gewesen und hatte gleich nach seiner Rückkehr noch ein paar wichtige Dinge mit den Clan-Ältesten zu besprechen. Lan Wangji leistete ihm zwar Gesellschaft und stand ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, doch die Entscheidungen und Belastungen lagen trotzdem schwer auf Lan Xichen´s Schultern.

Ein frischer Wind wehte um die Häuser und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht riefen ein paar Eulen den Mond herbei.

Lan Xichen streckte seine Hand aus und er berührte die große Tür seines Pavillon´s und schob sie vorsichtig auf.  
Mit leisen Schritten trat er herein und als er zielstrebig sein Bett anvisierte wanderte sein Blick umher und er entdeckte die Tür zu Bao Tian´s Zimmer, welche einen Spalt offen stand.

Lan Xichen stutzte und als er sein Schwert auf seiner Halterung ablegte, ging er auf leisen Zehenspitzen zur Tür herüber.  
Vorsichtig spähte er durch den Schlitz und linste in das dunkle Zimmer hinein.  
„Tian?" Flüsterte er leise, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Vorsichtig schob er die Tür weiter auf, sodass er gerade hindurch passte und er ging durch den dunklen Raum auf Bao Tian's Bett zu.  
Als er Bao Tian friedlich in seinem Bett liegen sah und er offensichtlich am Schlafen war, schnaufte Lan Xichen einmal erleichtert durch seine Nase.

Er betrachtete einen Moment sein schlafendes Gesicht, als er plötzlich etwas Seltsames an seinen Handgelenken entdeckte.  
Lan Xichen runzelte die Stirn, als er sich behutsam auf die Bettkannte setzte und dann langsam seine Hände nach Bao Tian's Handgelenk ausstreckte.

Mit einem schnellen Blick versicherte er sich noch einmal, dass Bao Tian noch tief und fest schlief, als er seine Handgelenke in seine Hände nahm und sie anhob um sie besser betrachten zu können.

Lan Xichen's Augen weiteten sich, als er die deutlichen roten Schürfwunden an Bao Tian´s Handgelenken entdeckte. Ihm wurde sofort bewusst, dass es sich bei den Spuren um Verletzungen seiner amateurhaften Fesslungskunst handelte. Lan Xichen streichelte vorsichtig mit seinem Finger über die wunde Haut, als Bao Tian plötzlich einmal laut aufatmete.

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen, aus Angst, Bao Tian würde jeden Moment aufwachen. Doch das tat er nicht, sondern drehte nur seinen Kopf ein wenig im Kissen hin und her.  
Lan Xichen starrte schuldig auf Bao Tian's wunde Handgelenke, als in ihm die _Erinnerungen_ aus jener Nacht wieder glasklar vor Augen erschienen...

...

...

...

 _Es war tief in der Nacht und Lan Xichen schlief friedlich in seinem Bett. Es war ein ruhiger und angenehmer Schlaf und er schien für einen Moment alle Sorgen und Kummer der Welt zu vergessen._  
 _Zufrieden schnaufte er einmal leise auf, während er sich im Schlaf eine neue, angenehme Position suchte._

 _Lan Xichen schlief so fest, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich jemand plötzlich seinem Pavillon näherte und eine ganze Weile vor seiner Tür verharrte. Erst als unter lautem Scheppern und Rappeln die Tür geöffnete wurde und eine Gestalt, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verhüllt, in sein Zimmer einfiel, wurde er wach._

 _Lan Xichen schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf und saß senkrecht in seinem Bett, als er eine lallende Stimme vernahm._

 _„H..u...a...n!...Bist du...noch...wach?" Die Person stolperte unbeholfen durch den Pavillon und eckte vor jedes Möbelstück an._

 _Lan Xichen riss seine Augen weit auf und er machte eine schnelle Handbewegung, nutzte seine spirituelle Energie und entzündete sofort die Kerze neben seinem Bett._

 _Die Kerze flackerten sofort auf, ein schummriges Licht tanzte an den Wänden und während Lan Xichen schnell aus seinem Bett stieg und gerade nach seinem Schwert greifen wollte, erkannte er in dem fahlen Licht plötzlich Bao Tian's Gesicht._  
 _„Tian...?" Fragte Lan Xichen erleichtert und erschrocken zugleich, während er einmal kurz laut aufatmete._

 _Bao Tian blieb stehen. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf an und schaute Lan Xichen direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Bewegungen waren schwankend und unkontrolliert. Seine Augen waren glasig und hatten eine gewisse Leere und Abwesenheit in ihrem Ausdruck._

 _Lan Xichen runzelte seine Stirn, als er langsam auf Bao Tian zuging._  
 _„Tian, was ist mit dir? Wo ist Gao Lee? Hat alles geklappt?"_

 _Doch Bao Tian antwortet nicht, sondern er starrte Lan Xichen einfach nur schweigend an und stand relativ breitbeinig mitten im Raum._

 _Als Lan Xichen genau vor ihm stand und ihn mit einer besorgnisserregenden Miene musterte, vernahm er plötzlich den deutlichen Geruch von Alkohol._  
 _Er rümpfte seine Nase und er machte einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten, als er Bao Tian prüfend anblickte._  
 _„Alkohol...Bist du etwa betrunken?" Fragte Lan Xichen mit kritischem Unterton._

 _Bao Tian schüttelte den Kopf._  
 _„Nein..." Sagte er nuschelnd._

 _„Ha?" Lan Xichen zog eine Augenbraue nach oben._  
 _„Du riechst wie ein ganzer Schnapskeller. Wie kannst du behaupten du seist nicht betrunken, sieh dich nur an."_

 _Bao Tian schaute plötzlich nachdenklich drein, während er anfing an sich selbst herunter zu schauen. Er wirkte sichtlich irritiert und leicht desorientiert, während er schwankend im Ram stand._

 _Lan Xichen seufzte einmal laut auf._  
 _„Tian, bitte. Sag mir jetzt erst ob mit Gao Lee alles inordnung ist und dann verrätst du mir, warum du mitten in der Nacht so sturzbetrunken hier herein kommst. Ich habe dich doch nur kurz aus den Augen gelassen. Ich dachte du seist alt genug und würdest alleine in dein Bett finden." Lan Xichen verschränkte entnervt seine Arme vor seiner Brust, während er Bao Tian einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf._

 _Langsam regte sich Bao Tian etwas und nachdem er kurz nachdenklich drein schaute sagte er langsam:_  
 _„Gao Lee...gehts gut! Sie schläft...ich hab sie in ein Gästezimmer gebracht..."_

 _Lan Xichen atmete einmal erleichtert auf._  
 _„Gut. Das ist gut. Und nun erzähl weiter, wie du es geschafft hast in dieser Verfassung mich so dreist aus dem Schlaf zu wecken."_

 _Bao Tian starrte Lan Xichen mit einem unschuldigen Blick an. Als er plötzlich seinen rechten Zeigefinger in die Luft hob und lallend anfing:_  
 _„...Wei...Wei...Wei Wuxi...Wuxian..."_

 _Lan Xichen verdrehte die Augen._  
 _Mehr musste er gar nicht wissen, außer das irgendwie und in irgendeiner Weise Wei Wuxian damit zutun hatte._  
 _Kopfschüttelnd machte er einen Schritt auf Bao Tian zu, als er unter dessen Arm griff und diesen über seine Schultern legte um ihn abzustützen._

 _(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied hören: **watch?v=_Vf2G6pO34g ) -**_ 【萧忆情】血腥爱情故事【戴耳机食用更佳】 **04:23 -**

 _Doch Dabei rutschte der rechte Kragen von Lan Xichen´s Nachtrobe über seine Schulter und lies kokett ein wenig nackte Haut hervor blitzen._  
 _Bao Tian starrte mit einem benebelten Blick auf Lan Xichen's Brust und in seinen weiten Ausschnitt hinein. Dabei fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den kleinen rosafarbenden Nippel, welcher sich auf einer hellen Haut schüchtern zur Schau stellte._

 _Bao Tian schluckte schwer, als er sich ein paar Schritte von Lan Xichen weiterschleppen lies, wobei die langen Haare seinen Herrn plötzlich spielerisch in sein Gesicht fielen und ihn kitzelten._

 _Lan Xichen musste frisch gebadet sein, denn sein Haar war noch leicht klamm und Bao Tian roch den angenehmen Duft von frischer Seife vermengt mit dem milden Körperduft seines Sect Leader´s._

 _Es war ein Fest für die Sinne und während Bao Tian mit nervösem Blick auf Lan Xichen's rechten Ärmel starrte, welcher sich immer weiter verabschiedete, blieb Bao Tian plötzlich ruckartig stehen und schwang seine Arme kraftvoll um Lan Xichen und presste ihn dann fest an sich heran. Dabei kam Lan Xichen ins Straucheln und er kippte nach vorne und sein Kopf presste sich fest gegen Bao Tian's Brust, während der Rest ihrer Körper unzertrennbar aufeinander prallten._

 _Lan Xichen riss vor Schock die Augen weit auf._  
 _„...W..W...Was...?" Stammelte er erschrocken._

 _Doch in diesem Moment spürte er wie Bao Tian seine Nase tief in sein Haar vergrub und er mehrfach tief einatmete._  
 _Lan Xichen lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und während er vollkommen überrumpelt noch in Bao Tian's Armen lag, spürte er plötzlich wie eine aufdringliche Hand über seinen Hintern striff und begann seine Pobacken fest zu kneten._

 _Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen, als er sich plötzlich ruckartig von Bao Tian abstieß und sich aus seiner innigen Umarmung befreite._  
 _„Stop! Fass mich nicht an. Du bist völlig betrunken!" Sagte er hastig._

 _Doch in Bao Tian's Gesicht erschien plötzlich eine markante Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Die Abweisung schien ihm zu missfallen und er sog ein paar Mal angestrengt die Luft durch seine Nase, während er einen tiefen, bedrohlichen Ton von sich gab._

 _Lan Xichen, dem die negative Stimmung und Bao Tian's offensichtliche Kränkung auffiel, versuchte schnell die Stimmung wieder zu kippen und Bao Tian zu beschwichtigen._  
 _„Komm, lass mich dich ins Bett bringen. Du musst müde sein und nicht ganz klar bei Sinnen. Du solltest dich ausruhen." Lan Xichen wunk ihm mit einer einladenden Handgeste zu und als Lan Xichen ihn gerade am Arm greifen und ins Bett bringen wollte, machte Bao Tian plötzlich einen Satz nach vorne._

 _Mit einer Hand griff er um Lan Xichen´s Taille, während die andere hinter seinen Kopf packte und mit einem gewaltsamen Ruck zog er Lan Xichen an sich heran und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander._

 _Lan Xichen konnte vor Schock nur noch kurz aufquieken, als er schon Bao Tian's heißen Lippen auf seinen spürte. Gewaltsam drang Bao Tian in Lan Xichen's Mundhöhle ein und er züngelte grob und hektisch, während seine Hände sie so fest aneinander drückten, dass Lan Xichen keinen Millimeter mehr Platz zur Gegenwehr übrig blieb._

 _Lan Xichen versuchte mehrmals sich loszureißen, doch Bao Tian hatte ihn fest im Griff und während ihr Kuss feurig und leidenschaftlich wurde, wühlte Bao Tian mit seiner Hand durch das klamme, lange Haar seines Herrn._

 _Lan Xichen blieb fast die Luft weg, als ihr feuchter Kuss immer grober und intensiver wurde. Er versuchte mehrmals seinen Kopf wegzudrücken, doch jedes Mal krallte Bao Tian in seine Haare und fixierte ihn._

 _Lan Xichen's Beine begannen langsam leicht zu zittern und während die Aufregung und Ekstase durch seinen Körper schoss, suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit Bao Tian wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen._

 _Und die fand er auch. Mit einem beherzten, furchtlosen Griff fasste Lan Xichen plötzlich in Bao Tian's Schritt und drückte einmal kraftvoll zu._  
 _Bao Tian zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen, als er ihre Lippen schließlich ruckartig voneinander trennte, ein leiser Schmerzensschrei aus seiner Kehle kam und er Lan Xichen endlich freigab._

 _Bao Tian strauchelte zwei Schritte nach hinten, während er dabei ein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht zog und sich mit seiner rechten Hand in den Schritt fasste._  
 _„Argh..!" Keuchte er auf._

 _Lan Xichen dagegen atmete ruckartig und schwer, in seinem Gesicht stand Empörung und ein wenig Wut. Seine Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen, seine Robe war mittlerweile mehr ausgezogen anstatt angezogen und mit seiner Hand wischte er sich den Speichel von seinen geröteten Lippen._  
 _„Tian, wag es dir mich zu zwingen!" Zischte Lan Xichen atemlos._  
 _„Willst du mich in deiner ungezügelten Art heute Nacht noch ersticken? Geh rüber in dein Zimmer und schlaf deinen Rausch aus!"_  
 _Lan Xichen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch anstatt das seine Tat und seine Worte die Vernunft in Bao Tian weckten, begann eher in dessen glasigen Augen ein unheilvolles Feuer zu entfachen._

 _Lan Xichen machte eine abwertende Handgeste und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er an seinen Ärmel griff um ihn hochzuziehen, doch in diesem Moment machte Bao Tian plötzlich wieder einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er fasste mit seiner flachen Hand auf Lan Xichen's nackte Brust und riss dann seine Hand nach unten, wobei der Ausschnitt der Robe sich weit öffnete und nun auch der andere Ärmel über die zarte Schulter hinunter rutschte._

 _Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er plötzlich wie aus Reflex Bao Tian mit der flachen Hand in's Gesicht schlug. Es knallte laut, doch der brennende Schmerz auf Bao Tian's Wange war für ihn wie ein Startschuss, anstatt ein erstzunehmendes Warnsignal._

 _In windeseile griff Bao Tian plötzlich mit seinen Händen nach vorne und packte Lan Xichen an den Schultern, dabei knickten seine wankenden Beine ein, Bao Tian verlor das Gleichgewicht und die beiden stürzten gemeinsam nach hinten in den Raum. Durch den Windzug rissen sie ein paar Kerzenständer um, welche mit lautem Getöse auf den kleine Tisch einschlugen und die Kerzen und ein paar Schalen rollten rasselnd über den Fußboden._

 _„TIAN!" Rief Lan Xichen noch aus, als er sich gerade so mit den Ellenbogen noch auf dem dunklen Boden abstützen konnte._  
 _Doch Bao Tian fiel wie im Wahn über ihn her. Er erwischte Lan Xichen´s Ärmel zwischen seinen Fingern und riss daran herum, bis schließlich mit einem lauten Schlitzgeräusch der Stoff nachgab und in mehrere Teile zerriss._

 _Lan Xichen lag auf seinem Rücken auf dem kalten Fußboden, er wehrte sich vehement und strampelte mit seinen Beinen, doch Bao Tian lag auf ihm drauf und presste ihn fest nach unten._  
 _„Huan...Huan..." Begann Bao Tian plötzlich in Ekstase zu schnauben, während er Lan Xichen an den Handgelenken ergriff und die wild um sich schlagenden Hände zur Ruhe zwang._

 _„Hör auf! STOP!" Rief Lan Xichen unter Anstrengung, doch Bao Tian war wie im Blutrausch. Er begann Lan Xichen's Hals und Brust zu küssen und er war so ungezügelt in seiner Art, dass er begann Lan Xichen mehrmals zu beißen, während dieser unter Schmerzensschreien zu wimmern begann._

 _Im Eifer des Gefechts riss Lan Xichen plötzlich sein Knie schützend nach oben und er rammte es direkt in Bao Tian's Magen._  
 _„Argh!" Krümmte sich dieser vor Schmerz und ihm blieb kurz der Atem weg._  
 _Für einen Moment lies Bao Tian endlich unter Schmerzen los und während Lan Xichen sofort hastig zu Strampeln begann und sich unter ihm befreite, trat dieser auf allen vieren die Flucht über den Fußboden an._

 _Doch er kam nicht weit._

 _„Huan!" Schnaufte Bao Tian wie ein Tier, als er Lan Xichen von hinten grob am Nacken packte und ihn kraftvoll mit einer Armbewegung vor das Bett schleuderte._  
 _Lan Xichen stürzte auf die Knie genau vor das Bett und sein Oberkörper schlug vorne über. Mit seinen Händen bremste er sich auf der Matratze aus, während Bao Tian sich schnell von hinten näherte, Lan Xichen´s Hände ergiff und sie ruckartig nach hinten auf seinen Rücken drehte._  
 _„Argh!" Stöhnte Lan Xichen laut auf, während er seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf. Ein betäubendes Stechen ging von seinen Handgelenken und Schultern aus, als Bao Tian seine Arme kraftvoll nach hinten drehte._

 _Doch selbst Lan Xichen´s Wimmern schockierte Bao Tian nicht im geringsten und er lies nicht von ihm ab. Mit groben Griffen riss er ihm die letzten Stücke Stoff vom Leib und warf sie willkürlich in den Raum, bis sein Sect Leader schließlich splitterfasernackt vor ihm kniete._

 _Bao Tian schnaufte, sein Gesicht und Augen waren gerötet und während ihm im Alkoholrausch das Blut zu Kopfe stieg, fasste er mit seiner linken Hand um Lan Xichen's Taille, tauchte zwischen den nackten Schenkeln ab und umfasste mit seiner großen Hand Lan Xichen's Glied._

 _Dieser riss die Augen weit auf, als Bao Tian plötzlich begann ihn schamlos zu rubbeln und mit seinen Fingern die empfindliche Spitze penetrant streichelte._

 _Lan Xichen's Mund öffnete sich weit und er schnappte nach Luft, während er seine Stirn auf die Matratze presste und sein Gesicht gefühlvoll verzog._  
 _„Ahh...ahhh...ahhh!" Stöhnte er auf und jappste dabei aufgeregt nach Luft._

 _Bao Tian lehnte seinen Kopf nach vorne und er leckte mit seiner Zunge quer über Lan Xichen's Rücken, während seine linke Hand rhythmisch das steifer werdende Glied stimulierte und seine rechte Hand gleichzeitig die schlanken Handgelenke auf dem Rücken fixierte._  
 _„Huan...Huan..." Hechelte Bao Tian erneut von hinten in Lan Xichen's Ohr, während er mit seiner Hüfte heranrutschte und von hinten seinen Schritt gegen Lan Xichen's Hintern presste._

 _Lan Xichen's Augen wurden groß als er etwas dickes, hartes spürte, das sich unter Bao Tian's Hose aufdringlich gegen seine Hüfte presste._  
 _Lan Xichen's Herz begann zu rasen, sein Puls stieg an, als er sich zwischen Aufregung, Empörung und Ekstase wieder fand. Er spürte den stechenden Schmerz an seinen Handgelenken und Schultern, dabei das elektrisierende Kribbeln in seinem Schritt und zeitgleich Bao Tian's Atem und die feuchte Zunge auf seinem Rücken, welche unaufhörlich auf und ab fuhr._  
 _„Ah...Tian..Nicht..." Begann Lan Xichen aus einer Mischung von Bitten und Betteln zu stöhnen. Sein Penis wurde steif, sehr steif und in Bao Tian's Hand stand ein dominantes Glied provokant hervor._

 _Seine Spitze begann langsam überzuquellen, feuchte Geräusche erfüllten den Raum und als Lan Xichen erschöpft seinen Kopf seitlich auf der Matratze ablegte, begann Bao Tian plötzlich rhythmisch im Takt seine Hüfte vor und zurück zu schieben und sich an Lan Xichen´s Hintern zu rubbeln._

 _Lan Xichen wurde immer und immer wieder gegen das Bett gepresst und während Bao Tian seine Augen fest geschlossen hatte und seine Zähne immer wieder in Lan Xichen's Rücken versenkte, hauchte er erregt in Lan Xichen's Ohr:_  
 _„Huan...ich will dich!"_

 _Lan Xichen riss seine Augen weit auf, als ein prickelndes Gefühl durch seinen Körper schoss und ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und noch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, packte Bao Tian ihn plötzlich an den Schultern und drehte ihn ruckartig um._

 _Lan Xichen quiekte vor Schock leise auf, als sein Rücken gegen das Bett gepresst wurde. Seine Haare wehten durch den Windzug auf, das Bett knackte laut. Bao Tian's Hände bohrten sich tief in Lan Xichen's Schultern und mit seiner Hüfte spreitzte er Lan Xichen´s Beine weit auseinander und drang mit seinem Becken dazwischen ein._

 _Im selben Moment fasste Bao Tian mit seiner rechten Hand an Lan Xichen's Hinterkopf. Seine Finger krallten sich in das dunkle Haar und er zog Lan Xichen's Kopf nach hinten auf die Matratze._

 _„Argh" Keuchte Lan Xichen auf, als Bao Tian plötzlich ruppig an seinen Haaren zog. Dabei öffnete er weit seinen Mund und Bao Tian nutzte den Moment und deckte mit seinen Lippen Lan Xichen's ab. Seine feuchte Zunge glitt geschwind in die warme Mundhöhle hinein und züngelte wild umher._

 _Lan Xichen's Atmung kam ins Stolpern, er zog die Luft angestrengt durch seine Nase und er streckte seine geballten Fäuste nach vorne aus und drückte und klopfte hektisch mehrfach gegen Bao Tian's kräftige Brust, doch dieser lies sich nicht davon beirren sondern drückte mit Leichtigkeit gegen die hilflosen Ausbruchsversuche seines Sect Leader´s._

 _Ihr Kuss war feucht und atemraubend und als Lan Xichen das Gefühl bekam keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, riss er plötzlich ruckartig seinen Kopf zur Seite und hustete mehrfach. Unter Husten und Schlucken jammerte er:_  
 _„...Tian...Tian, bitte stop! Hör auf! Du bringst mich noch um!"_

 _Doch Bao Tian starrte nur mit verklärtem Blick auf Lan Xichen´s Kehle und einem dominanten Adamsapfel, welcher sich deutlich von dem zarten Hals abzeichnete und nur so nach Aufmerksamkeit flehte._

 _Bao Tian festigte erneut seinen Griff in Lan Xichen's Haaren und er zog seinen Kopf erneut kraftvoll nach hinten. Lan Xichen kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und er zog die Luft durch seine Zähne, als Bao Tian sich plötzlich näher an ihn heran lehnte und seinen Mund weit öffnete. Mit einem leidenschaftlichen und kräftigen Biss versenkte er seine Zähne in Lan Xichen's Hals, während dieser die Augen weit aufriss. Sein Mund öffnete sich weit und ein erstickter Schrei verließ seine trockene Kehle, als ein stechender Schmerz von seinem Hals ausging._

 _„Argh!" Quiekte Lan Xichen mit schriller Stimme auf während sich seine Fingernägel angestrengt in Bao Tians's Brust krallten und sich ein paar Tränen in seinem Augenwinkel bildeten._  
 _„...Du...tust..mir weh!" Jammerte Lan Xichen, als er fühlte wie etwas an seinem Hals hinunter lief._

 _Doch Bao Tian lies nicht los und biss und saugte weiterhin an dem schlanken Hals._  
 _Lan Xichen begann zu zucken und er versuchte mit aller Kraft Bao Tian von sich wegzudrücken, um dem brennenden Schmerz zu entkommen._

 _Doch Bao Tian fixierte ihn in seiner Position, hielt ihn vehement fest und presste ihn gegen das Bett._

 _Plötzlich hörte Lan Xichen das Klimpern von Bao Tian's schwerem Gürtel. Das Rascheln von Stoff war zu hören und während sich Lan Xichen unter den Schmerzen von Bao Tian's Biss wandt, striff dieser sich die Hose und Kleider vom Leib. Eine massive nackte Männerbrust und ein pralles, steifes Glied kam zum Vorschein._

 _Lan Xichen schluckte schwer, als er plötzlich etwas heißes und großes spürte, was sich ohne Vorbereitung, aggressiv gegen sein kleines Loch drückte._

 _Lan Xichen wurde von Furcht erfüllt und während Bao Tian noch an seinem Hals hing und er zusätzlich den Schmerz eines pulsierenden Gliedes spürte, welches gerade versuchte in ihn einzudringen, wusste Lan Xichen er musste sofort etwas tun, wenn er die Nacht noch heile überstehen wollte._

 _Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er panisch mit seiner rechten Hand zur Seite griff, auf der Suche nach Hilfe._  
 _Er bekam schließlich seinen Stiefel neben dem Bett zu fassen und wie aus Reflex packte er zu und holte mit viel Schwung aus._

 _Es war eine derbe Erschütterung die Bao Tian davon trug, als Lan Xichen aus Verzweiflung ihm mit voller Wucht den Stiefel über den Kopf zog._  
 _„Argh!" Stöhnte Bao Tian noch kurz auf, als sich sein Mund weit öffnete und er plötzlich schlaff und kraftlos nach vorne auf Lan Xichen fiel. Dabei stieß er mit seinem Kopf gegen die Bettkannte und rührte sich nicht mehr.  
_

 _Lan Xichen schnappte ruckartig nach Luft, als er den Stiefel los lies und dieser mit einem Rappeln auf den Boden fiel._  
 _Noch unter Schock und vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin fasste er an Bao Tian's Schultern und drückte den massiven Mann von sich weg._  
 _Unter angestrengtem Blick und zittrigen Händen half er mit seinem Fuß noch nach und gab Bao Tian einen kräftigen Tritt vor den Oberkörper._

 _Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel Bao Tian nach hinten über in den Raum und fiel Bewusstlos auf den Fußboden._

 _Lan Xichen saß zusammengekauert vor dem Bett. Seine Atmung war unruhig und rau, sein Körper leicht am zittern vor Aufregung und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, so als könnte er noch immer nicht begreifen was passiert war._  
 _Er atmete noch ein paar mal tief ein und schnaufte angestrengt und erleichtert zugleich aus seiner Nase, als er ängstlich auf den bewusstlosen Bao Tian starrte, der am Boden lag._

 _Langsam fasste er mit seiner linken Hand an seinen Hals, als er etwas feuchtes spürte._  
 _Lan Xichen stutzte und als er seine Finger wieder nach vorne führte sah er einen roten Film auf seinen Fingerkuppen._  
 _Er verzog sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt als er fassungslos jappste:_  
 _„...Du hast mich tatsächlich blutig gebissen..."_

 _Lan Xichen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er sich im Raum umsah. Die umgekippten Kerzenständer lagen wirr im Raum, der Stoff seiner zerrissenen Robe lag überall verteilt und Bao Tian lag nackt und vollkommen entblößt auf dem Rücken._

 _Aus Angst, dass Bao Tian jede Sekunde wieder aufwachen könnte und die Tortur weiter ginge, krabbelte Lan Xichen schnell auf allen vieren los und sammelte die Stoffreste seiner Robe ein._

 _Danach näherte er sich vorsichtig wieder seinem Peiniger und nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Bao Tian definitiv nicht im Stande war wieder jede Sekunde über ihn herzufallen, begann er hastig und etwas nervös seine Hände und Füße zu fesseln._

 _Da er keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte, wickelte er willkürlich den Stoff um Fuß und Handgelenke und schenkte seinem sonst so geübten Handwerksgeschick keinerlei Beachtung mehr._

 _Nachdem Bao Tian nun gefesselt auf dem Rücken lag und keinerlei Gefahr mehr von ihm ausging, ging Lan Xichen ersteinmal zu einem Regal und holte sich eine frische Robe, um sich zu bedecken und einzukleiden. Er stellte die Kerzenständer wieder ordnungsgemäß auf und versetzte seinen Pavillon in seinen ordentlichen Urzustand wieder zurück._

 _Danach ging er entschlossenen Schrittes wieder zurück zu Bao Tian und packte ihn an den Handgelenken. Unter größter Kraftanstrengung schliff er ihn die eins, zwei Meter zurück zum Bett und unter Stöhnen und Ächzen, hievte er ihn dort hinein._

 _Lan Xichen lies sich schließlich auf die Bettkannte seinen Bettes nieder, strich sich mit seinen Fingern angestrengt über die Schläfen, als er noch einmal tief einatmete._

 _Mit einer elegenaten Handbewegung erlosch die kleine Kerze neben seinem Bett und es wurde wieder dunkel und still in seinem Raum._  
 _„...Tian...du wildes Tier...Das zahle ich dir heim." Nuschelte Lan Xichen, als er noch einmal vorsichtig seinen Hals berührte._  
 _Dann hob er seine Füße mit ins Bett, die Bettdecke raschelte noch ein letztes Mal und dann versuchte er trotzig seinen unterbrochenen, erholsamen Schlaf wieder fortzusetzen. Jedoch ohne viel Erfolg, denn mit dem Feind im Nacken, schlief es sich denkbar schlecht._

...

...

...

Lan Xichen riss seine Augen weit auf. Eine feine Gänsehaut führ über seine Haut, als sein Körper sich an jedes Detail aus jener Nacht erinnerte.  
Sein Herzschlag war angestiegen und sein Puls leicht erhöht.  
Er schloss kurz seine Augen, atmete einmal tief ein und versuchte seinen Körper und seinen Geist wieder herunter zu fahren.

Nachdem sich sein Puls wieder etwas beruhig hatte, fasste er in seinen Kragen und holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus und schüttete eine helle Flüssigkeit in seine Handinnenfläche. Ein angenehm süßlicher Duft stieg in die Luft empor und Lan Xichen begann vorsichtig und behutsam die Schürfwunden an Bao Tian's Handgelenken einzureiben.

Nachdem er beide Hände versorgt hatte und mit präziser Genauigkeit die Tinktur an jede Stelle verteilt hatte, drehte er sich um und rutschte ein Stück weiter nach unten zum Fußende.  
Behutsam klappte er die Bettdecke auf und begann auch dort, die helle Flüssigkeit auf die wunden Fußgelenke zu streichen.

Mit einem leisen Klimpern schloss er das kleine Fläschchen wieder und er klappte die Bettdecke wieder zurück. Behutsam strich er mit seinen Händen über den weichen Stoff und glättete die Decke, damit nirgendswo ein Luftzug darunter kam.

Bao Tian drehte derweilen seinen Kopf im Schlaf und er runzelte ein paar mal seine Stirn, während er tief und schwer einatmete.  
„...Huan..." Kam es plötzlich leise über seine Lippen.

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Kopf ruckartig drehte um in Bao Tian's schlafendes Gesicht zu blicken. Eine Strähne seines dunklen Haares kringelte sich lockig in seinem Gesicht und so friedlich schlafend sah er aus, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben.  
Langsam öffneten sich Lan Xichen´s Lippen und flüsternd sagte er:  
„Beim nächsten Mal, weiß ich nicht ob es so glimpflich für dich ausgeht, mein Freund..."

Mit diesem Satz drehte er sich um und verließ leise wieder Bao Tian's Zimmer. Als er die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich zuzog sah man noch ein leichtes, verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, ehe die Tür mit einem Klack wieder in ihr Schloss fiel.

* * *

Es war dunkel vor seinen Augen, finsterste Nacht. Der Mond wurde von dunklen Wolken verborgen und in der Stille der Nacht hörte man nur ein paar Schreie einiger wilder Tiere.

Sun Yan drehte sich in seinem Bett hin und her, doch welche Position auch immer er fand, er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Zu aufregend, zu aufwühlend und emotional war der Tag und seine aufbrausenden Gedanken ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Er drehte sich auf die rechte Seite, mit dem Blick in sein Zimmer. Er war wieder in Yunmeng, bei seinem Herrn und Sect Leader und in seinen privaten, heimischen Räumen. Alles war so vertraut, aber irgendwie war nu auch alles etwas anders.

Sun Yan gingen die Gedanken vom vergangenen Tag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und immer und immer wieder musste er an Jiang Cheng denken, wie er vor ihm stand und ihn ankleidete. Ihn überall mit seinen langen Fingern berührte, mit klarem und prüfenden Blick seinen Körper musterte und wie er in meditierender Stille sich nur auf ihn konzentrierte.

Bei diesen Gedanken begann Sun Yan's Bauch zu kribbeln und an den Stellen, an denen Jiang Cheng ihn berührte, war seine Haut ungewöhnlich heiß und er spürte seinen wilden Herzschlag wann immer er seinen Gefühlen zuließ, tiefer in diese Zuneigung hineinzuinterpretieren.  
„...Jiang Cheng..." Summte er leise über seine Lippen.  
Sobald er seine Augen schloss, hatte er wieder Jiang Cheng´s Gesicht vor Augen und ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte, spielte seine Fantasie ihm einen bösen Streich und ließ ihn nicht ruhen.

Sun Yan fasste mit seiner linken Hand an seinen schlanken Nacken und ein Zucken schoss durch seine Glieder, als sein Körper sich an die Berührung Jiang Cheng´s zurück erinnerte.  
So zärtlich, so fein, so ungewohnt waren Jiang Cheng´s klare Bewegungen, als er Sun Yan's Haar gekämmt hatte.

Sun Yan's Kopfhaut begann zu kribbeln und sein Körper zog sich leicht zusammen, als über seine Lippen wieder ein leises:  
„...Jiang Cheng...Jiang Cheng..." entfleuchte.

Sun Yan spürte seinen erregten Herzschlag in seiner Brust und sein Puls stieg leicht an, als seine _Erinnerungen_ von seiner _Fantasie_ verändert wurden und er mit dem Strom einfach mitgezogen wurde...

(Stilbruch: (Aber es passt so gut) Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=bfQ7ucGQdOM ) -** Beyonce - Crazy In Love (Fifty Shades of Grey REMIX) **03:57**

...

...

...

 _-Es war wieder nach dem Baden und Sun Yan befand sich in Jiang Cheng´s privaten Räumen. Unsicher stand er dort und rührte sich kein Stück._

 _„Zieh dich aus!" Kam es befehlend und deutlich über Jiang Cheng´s Lippen._

 _Nach kurzem Schock und Zögern Sun Yan's befolgte er schließlich die Anweisung seines Herrn und während der dünne Stoff von seinen Gliedern rutschte, zog sich eine feine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper und sein Puls stieg schlagartig an._

 _Ein Gefühl von Peinlichkeit und Scham schoss durch seine Glieder, als auch das letzte Stück Stoff zu Boden fiel._

 _Jiang Cheng starrte ihn an. Seine Augen waren klar, sein Blick durchbohrend. Langsam streckte er eine Hand nach Sun Yan aus und dieser zuckte zusammen, als die langen kalten Finger sein Kinn berührten._

 _Sun Yan schloss seine Augen und er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch als der lange, schlanke Finger an seinem Hals hinab strich und über seinen Adamsapfel glitt, begann sein Herz ins Stolpern zu geraten._

 _„Du bist nervös?" Brummte Jiang Cheng mit tiefer Stimme._

 _Doch Sun Yan sprach kein Wort. Mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht zittrigem Körper stand er aufrecht und seine Haut begann zu brennen, an den Stellen an denen Jiang Cheng seine Haut berührte._  
 _Der schlanke Finger glitt weiter nach unten über die zarte Haut, als er ein paar mal über die markanten Schlüsselbeine fuhr._

 _Sun Yan's Puls und die Anspannung stieg weiter an, als der Finger immer weiter nach unten über seine Brust fuhr._  
 _Doch plötzlich blieb der Finger stehen und machte einen eleganten Schlenker nach rechts als er frech über Sun Yan's Nippel fuhr._

 _Sun Yan zuckte plötzlich am ganzen Körper zusammen ein leises „Ah..!" kam aus seiner Kehle, als ein prickelndes Gefühl durch seinen Nippel schoss und er seine Augen weit aufriss._

 _Jiang Cheng schaute ihn prüfend und mit bohrendem Blick an, als er seinen Finger um den kleinen, zarten Nippel in kreisenden Bewegungen gleiten ließ._

 _Sun Yan biss sich auf seine Backenzähne und seine Wangen tauchten sich in ein zartes Rosé, als ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.-_

Bei diesen Gedanken schlug Sun Yan´s Herz schnell und unkontroliert in seiner Brust, während er mit seiner Hand Jiang Cheng's Bewegungen nachahmte. Seine linke Hand griff in seinen Ausschnitt und er lies seinen Finger langsam über seinen Körper wandern bis er schließlich seinen kleinen pinken Nippel zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen nahm und begann daran herumzuspielen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus, seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, als ein leises „Ah..!" über seine Lippen kam.

Langsam wurde der zarte Nippel durch die Stimulierung hart und stand senkrecht nach oben, während seine Füße begannen leicht nervös auf der Matratze auf und abzugehen.

 _-„Gefällt dir das?" Fragte Jiang Cheng mit tiefer Stimme, während er spielerisch an Sun Yan's wehrlosem Nippel drehte und daran zog._

 _Sun Yan's Lippen zogen sich kraus und angestrengt hielt er die Luft an, um die Aufregung in der sich sein Körper befand herunter zu drücken._  
 _Sein Blick war beschämt auf den Fußboden gerichtet, als Jiang Cheng's Finger über seinen straffen Bauch weiter nach unten fuhr._

 _Als er den Bauchnabel passierte und der Finger noch immer keine Anstalten machte stehen zu bleiben, ballten sich Sun Yan's Hände zu zwei angestrengten Fäusten._

 _Jiang Cheng bemerkte seinen angespannten Körper und während er Sun Yan mit einem stechenden Blick anstarrte, sagte er: „Wag es dir! Nicht bewegen! Das ist ein Befehl! Kannst du das?"_

 _Sun Yan nickte still und zog die Luft einmal ruckartig durch die Nase, als Jiang Cheng's Hand tatsächlich über seine Taille und seine Hüftknochen strich und in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen sich immer weiter nach unten bewegte_.-

Sun Yan half mit seiner anderen Hand nach. Langsam öffnete er den Gürtel in seiner Taille und strich den Stoff seiner Robe zu den Seiten. Seine linke Hand fuhr über seine Taille, Hüftknochen und streichelte dann ganz zart weiter nach unten.

Immer wieder ertönte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf die ihm sagte, dass er dies nicht tun sollte. Das es sich nicht schickte, er keinen Anstand hätte und er sich schämen sollte. Doch sein Körper reagierte wie von alleine und wurde von seiner Fantasie davon getragen. Ein tiefes Verlangen entfachte in ihm und seine Händen begannen fast zu zittern, so wurde er von der Ekstase in diesem Moment erfüllt.

 _-Jiang Cheng's große, kalte Hand legte sich plötzlich um Sun Yan's Glied. Ein gewaltiger Schock schoss durch seinen Körper und ruckartig schnappte er mit seinem Mund nach Luft, als er sich schnell bedeckend seine rechte Hand vor den Mund hielt. Seine Augen kniff er fest zusammen und er machte einem gequälten und beherrschten Gesichtsausdruck, als er sein Stöhnen unterdrückte._

 _Jiang Cheng's Blick fuhr einmal prüfend in Sun Yan's Gesicht und als er die unterdrückten Emotionen in dem Gesicht des Jungen sah, blitzte ein unheilvolles und zufriedenes Lächeln über seine Lippen._  
 _„Du wirst hart." Brummte Jiang Cheng tief, als seine schlanken Finger begannen an dem heißen Glied auf und abzufahren._

 _Sun Yan konnte nichts sagen. Sein Herz überschlug sich derweil, seine Gedanken spielten verrückt und sein Körper rauschte in ein Verhaltensmuster über das er keine Kontrolle mehr hatte._  
 _Es fühlte sich gut an, zu gut wie Jiang Cheng's große Hand sein Glied stimulierte._  
 _Ein leiser Stöhner ertönte gedämpft unter seiner vorgehaltenen Hand hervor.-_

Sun Yan zog die Stirn kraus, als er mit seiner Hand in seine Hose glitt.  
Ein zaghafter Stöhner verließ seine Lippen, als er sein heißes Glied umfasste und begann es langsam und rhythmisch zu rubbeln.

„Ah..Jiang Cheng..." stöhnte er leise, während seine Hüfte zaghaft zu zucken begann.  
Ein Pricklen schoss durch seinen Körper und seine Aufregung stieg weiter an, während sein Glied langsam steif und prall wurde.

 _-„...Nicht...stop..." Jappste Sun Yan atemlos über seine zittrigen Lippen._  
 _Sein Körper begann zu beben und er begann auf seinen Beinen leicht zu wanken, während Jiang Cheng ohne Unterlass mit seiner Hand über seinen Penis fuhr._  
 _Seine Atmung wurde schneller und sein Mund stand leicht offen, während er nach Luft jappste._  
 _Seine Körperspannung knickte langsam ein und er wurde im Oberkörper immer krummer._

 _Als Jiang Cheng dann auch noch seinen Griff festigte und mit ein paar kräftigen Hieben über sein steifes Glied fuhr, stöhnte Sun Yan einmal etwas lauter auf und sein Körper zuckte beschämt zusammen, während er schnell eine Hand nach vorne aussttreckte und Halt an Jiang Cheng's Arm suchte.-_

Sun Yan tat es seiner Fantasie gleich und er begann seinen Griff zu festigen und drückte kräftiger zu, während seine Hand langsam auf und abfuhr. Die ersten Lusttropfen quollen aus seiner Spitze und eine helle Flüssigkeit lief langsam über seine Finger. Es wurde feucht im Schritt und seine Hand glitt nun noch leichter auf und ab. Das Gefühl wurde intensiver.

„Ah..!" Stöhnte Sun Yan auf, als er schnell seine andere Hand unter der Bettdecke hervorholte und seinen Mund bedeckte.

Es wurde langsam heiß unter seiner Bettdecke und sein Körper begann zu brennen, bei dem einfachen Gedanken daran, es seien Jiang Cheng's Hände welche ihn berührten.

 _-Jiang Cheng blickte in Sun Yan's Gesicht welches eine sehr erotische Ausstrahlung trug. Unter seinem leisen Gestöhne hinter seiner vorgehaltenen Hand wurde sein Körper immer schlaffer und als er noch ein Stückchen weiter einknickte, hörte Jiang Cheng plötzlich schlagartig auf._

 _Sun Yan erschrak und er riss seine Augen weit auf, als er plötzlich spürte wie Jiang Cheng unter seine Arme und seine Knie griff._  
 _Mit einem gewalten Ruck stemmte er Sun Yan nach oben und er trug ihn wie eine holde Maid vor seiner Brust._

 _„Ah!" Quiekte Sun Yan vor kurzem Schock auf, als Jiang Cheng schon begann ihn ein paar Meter zu tragen._  
 _"Was habt ihr vor?" Fragte er erschrocken._  
 _Er blickte sich im Raum um, als seine Augen sich immer mehr weiteten. Als er sah, das Jiang Cheng ihn Richtung Bett trug, setzte sein Herz plötzlich für einen Schlag aus. Ein heises Brennen und ein kalter Schauer zugleich schoss durch seinen Körper._  
 _„...Stop!...Nicht...! Was..?..." Stotterte er aufgeregt, während sich seine Finger tief in Jiang Cheng's Robe festkrallten._

 _Doch in diesem Moment setzte Jiang Cheng ihn schon ab und er schmiss ihn kraftvoll auf's Bett._

 _Sun Yan landete unsanft auf seinen Rücken und sein Kopf schlug nach hinten auf die Matratze, als er schon spürte wie Jiang Cheng seine nackten Oberschenkel berührte und sie weit auseinander spreitzte._

 _„Nicht!" Jappste Sun Yan erschrocken auf und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und die Hände weit nach vorne zur Abwehr aussgesetreckt, kam er mit seinem Oberkörper ein Stück in die Aufrichtung._

 _Doch sofort packte Jiang Cheng ihn mit einer Hand an den Handgelenken und nach einem kurzen Kampf hatte er Sun Yan's Hände schmerzhaft in seinem eisernen Griff, sodass er Bewegungsunfähig war._

 _„Ah!" Quiekte Sun Yan etwas schrill auf, als ein stechener Schmerz durch seine Hände schoss._

 _Jiang Cheng wühlte derweil unbeeindruckt mit seiner anderen Hand in seinem Ärmel herum, als er schließlich ein dünnes Band hervor holte._

 _„Was...?" Hauchte Sun unsicher, als Jiang Cheng ihn auch schon an den Handgelenken ergriff und begann seine Hände aneinander zu binden._  
 _„Ngh...!" Keuchte Sun Yan, als er seine Augen fest zusammenkniff. Durch sein Gestrampel zog sich das dünne Band fest um seine Handgelenke und schnürte tief in sein Fleisch._  
 _„Es tut weh...stop...aufhören..." Jammerte Sun Yan, doch Jiang Cheng setzte einen Knoten nach dem anderen und machte es unmöglich, das Sun Yan sich aus der Fesslung wieder befreien konnte._

 _Während der Junge noch fassunglos auf seine gefesselten Hände vor seinem nackten Bauch starrte, zog Jiang Cheng eine Augenbraue ungläubich nach oben._  
 _„Stop?...Aufhören?..." Fragte er mit tiefer Stimme._  
 _„Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du das nicht willst? Das es nicht das ist, wonach du dich so lange gesehnt hast?"_

 _Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich als er peinlich berührt in Jiang Cheng´s Gesicht starrte._  
 _"Nein...ich.." Stammelte er._

 _Jiang Cheng kicherte leise und streckte plötzlich seinen Zeigefinger lang aus und schnippste einmal gegen Sun Yan's steifes Glied, welches schamlos nach oben stand._

 _„Ah!" Zuckte Sun Yan erschrocken auf, als ein Kribbeln gepaart mit einem Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss._  
 _Voller Scham und mit hochrotem Gesicht schaute er verlegen zur Seite._  
 _„...Das..." Begann er leise zu Stammeln._

 _Doch Jiang Cheng interessierte nicht wirklich was er zu sagen hatte. er kannte die Antwort._  
 _Er lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne, drang zwischen Sun Yan's Schenkel ein und senkte langsam seinen Kopf._  
 _„Halt still!" sagte er tief und befehlend._

 _Sun Yan's Atmung machte einen Aussetzer, als er seinen Augen kaum zu trauen wagte._  
 _„...Nicht..." Jappste er noch erschrocken auf, doch in diesem Moment umfasste Jiang Cheng mit seiner rechten Hand das steife, pralle Glied, das vor seinem Gesicht stand. Mit seiner linken Hand drückte er Sun Yan's Schenkel noch weiter auseinander, als er plötzlich seine lange, feuchte Zunge lang herausstreckte und über die nasse Spitze leckte._

 _„Ah!" Stöhnte Sun Yan auf, als er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf das Bett presste und seine Finger sich krampfhaft ausstreckten.-_

„Hmm" schnaufte Sun Yan leise auf, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte und seine Hose von seinen Hüften striff.  
Als er sich an seine Oberschenkel fasste und seine Beine weit spreitzte hörte er seinen eigenen aufgeregten Herzschlag in seiner Brust.  
Mit seiner rechten Hand umfasste er seinen Penis und drückte sein Gesicht seitlich in die Bettdecke. Er schloss seine Augen, als er seinen Zeigefinger über seiner Eichel kreisen lies.  
„Ah..!" Stöhnte er auf während seine Wimpern zu flattern begannen.  
Seine rechte Hand fuhr rhythmisch auf und ab, während sein Zeigefinger in geschickten Bewegungen Jiang Cheng's Zunge imitierte.  
„Ah...Jiang Cheng..Jiang Cheng..." Stöhnte Sun Yan in seine Bettdecke. Seine Hände wurden schneller und sein Puls stieg an, als seine Fantasie ihn weiter zum Höhepunkt trieb.

 _-Jiang Cheng öffnete seinen Mund und Sun Yan's pralles Glied tauchte in eine feuchte und warme Mundhöhle ein._

 _„Ah..." Stöhnte Sun Yan auf und sein Körper begann zu beben und sich hin und herzuwinden. Seine Füße rutschten unruhig über das Bett und seine Hüfte hob sich leicht an._

 _Jiang Cheng's Kopf begann sich zu bewegen und er glitt auf und wieder ab, während feuchte Geräusche begannen die Luft zu erfüllen._

 _Sun Yan schloss seine Augen und während sein zarter Mund weit geöffnet war begann seine Hüfte zu zucken und im Rhythmus mitzuschieben._  
 _„...Jiang Cheng...nicht..." Hauchte er atemlos._  
 _Doch sein Penis verschwand tief in Jiang Cheng's Mund und er spürte das er seinem Höhepunkt nahe war._

 _Als Sun Yan's Atmung immer kürzer und lauter wurde blickte Jiang Cheng nach oben und als er in das aufgelöste Gesicht des Jungen blickte und seine verkrampften Finger sah, hörte er plötzlich auf._  
 _Er wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über seinen Mund und rutschte mit seiner Hüfte etwas näher heran._

 _Sun Yan öffnete seine Augen und er hob leicht seinen Kopf an und schaute erschöpft zu Jiang Cheng hinauf._  
 _„...Warum...tut ihr das...?" Fragte er erschöpft._

 _Doch Jiang Cheng bäumte sich nur vor ihm auf, eine leichte Falte legte sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen und als sich sein rechter Mundwinkel leicht hochzog bekam er einen teuflischen Gesichtausdruck._  
 _„Denk dran Sun Yan, du gehörst mir! Ich kann mit dir machen was ich will und es wird niemanden interessieren. Du hast nur mich, niemanden sonst._  
 _Also sei ein guter Junge und tue was ich dir sage."_

 _Sun Yan's Lippen bebten, ein wenig kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als sein Körper zu zittern begann. Jiang Cheng's Worte hallten in seinen Ohren nach und sein Körper reagierte sichtlich erregt._

 _Jiang Cheng strich mit seinen Fingern über Sun Yan's heißes Glied und tränkte seine Finger in dem hellen Sekret, das schon aus der Spitze hervor quoll._  
 _Seine feuchten Finger tauchten zwischen Sun Yan's Pobacken ab und als sie sein kleines Loch berührten zuckte Sun Yan zusammen._

 _„Nicht..." Hauchte er und seine gefesselten Hände griffen nach unten doch Jiang Cheng begann schon seinen ersten Finger einzuführen._

 _„Argh" Keuchte Sun Yan auf, als das Gefühl zunehmend intensiver wurde, dass sich etwas langsam in ihn hineinschob und sein Loch auseinander dehnte.-_

„Ah...Jiang Cheng...!" Wimmerte Sun Yan seitlich in seine Bettdecke, als er seine Finger ausstreckte und sie in seinen Mund schob und seine Zunge umkreiste. Nachdem sie schön feucht waren zog er sie wieder heraus und verschwand mit ihnen heimlich unter seiner Bettdecke.  
Zielstrebig wanderten sie an seiner Hüfte entlang, weiter nach unten und berührten bald einen bestimmten Punkt zwischen seinen Pobacken.

„Ah nicht..." Stöhnte Sun Yan auf, als er den ersten Finger langsam einführte.  
Seine Hüfte zuckte zaghaft und hob sich ein Stück vom Bett ab, sein Gesicht presste sich tiefer in die Bettdecke und er hatte seine Augen vor Genuss fest geschlossen.

Während seine Fantasie ihm den Weg zeigte begann er langsam seinen Finger ein und wieder auszuführen. Das kleine Loch dehnte sich weiter aus und mit seiner anderen Hand streichelte er seine Brust und seine kleinen pinken Nippel.

In Gedanken an Jiang Cheng geriet sein Puls ins Rasen und er vergaß bald alles um sich herum.

 _-Jiang Cheng führte einen zweiten Finger ein und Sun Yan's gefesselten Hände suchten seitlich auf der Matratze nach Halt. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in das weiße Bettlaken, wärend er mit offenem Mund leise nach Luft schnappte._

 _Jiang Cheng's Finger bewegten sich nun schneller rein und wieder heraus und während er mit Fingerspitzengefühl das kleine Loch weiter ausdehnte, streichelte er mit seiner anderen Hand über Sun Yan's steifes Glied._

 _Sun Yan zuckte und quiekte leise, während seine Füße auf der Matratze hin und herrutschten._

 _Als Jiang Cheng mit Leichtigkeit einen dritten Finger einführen konnte schnaufte er belustigt auf._  
 _„Hmpf... sieh dich nur an, rekelst dich lustvoll unter deinem Herren hin und her und quiekst wie eine Frau. Hast du denn kein Schamgefühl, Sun Yan?"_

 _Sun Yan öffnete seine leicht glasigen Augen und er schaute Jiang Cheng beschämt an. Doch in seinen Augen loderte auch ein Feuer und sein Körper wurde von einer unstillbaren Begierde gesteuert. Zwischen Scham und Lust hin und hergerissen konnte er darauf nichts erwidern, außer das sein Körper unkontrollierbar zu zucken begann._

 _Das Rascheln von Stoff war zu hören und Jiang Cheng öffnete den breiten Gürtel in seiner Taille._  
 _Der Gürtel rutschte an seiner Taille hinunter und er zog seine Hose ein Stück nach unten, als sein pralles und großes Glied zum Vorschein kam._

 _Bei dem Anblick schoss Sun Yan das Blut in´s Gesicht und ihm wurde ganz heiß, als sein Körper vor Aufregung zu kochen begann._

 _Jiang Cheng lehnte sich näher heran und als er mit seinen großen Händen an Sun Yan´s Oberschenkel fasste und seine Beine weit auseinanderspreitzte hauchte er mit verruchtem Unterton:_  
 _„Sei ein guter Junge Sun Yan und öffne dich für mich!"_

 _Sun Yan's Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und er hielt die Luft an, als sich Jiang Cheng's heißes Glied gegen sein Loch presste.-_

„Ah..! Nrgh.." Stöhnte Sun Yan auf, als er vier Finger gleichzeitig in sein Loch schob. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen und sein Mung ging immer weiter auf, während er unrhythmisch nach Luft schnappte.  
„Jiang Cheng...ahhh...Ihr seid...zu..groß...!" Stöhnte er auf, während er zeitgleich mit der anderen Hand seine Eichel streichelte.

Langsam schoben sich seine Finger immer weiter hinein und das kleine Loch dehnte sich weit auseinander, während er sich mit der Hüfte vom Bett abdrückte.  
Als seine Finger bis zum Anschlag versenkt waren, krümmte er leicht seine Fingerkuppen und begann einen bestimmten Punkt an seiner inneren Wand zu massieren.

Seine Atmung kam ins Stolpern und er biss sich fest auf die Backenzähne, als er seine leisen Schreie zu ersticken versuchte.

 _-Jiang Cheng begann seine Hüfte intensiver zu bewegen und kraftvoll stieß er sein Becken vor und zurück. Das Bett begann langsam zu Knacken und Sun Yan stöhnte im Takt mit auf. Seine gefesselten Hände krallten sich in das unschuldige Bettlaken, während er von Jiang Cheng über´s Bett hin und her geschoben wurde._

 _Seine Haare lagen wirr unter ihm auf der Matratze ausgebreitet und über seinen sensiblen Körper zog sich eine feine Gänsehaut, als sein Sect Leader begann ihn kraftvoll auf dem Bett zu nehmen._

 _Sun Yan wimmerte und quiekte auf wann immer Jiang Cheng seine Richtung leicht veränderte. Er erhöhte sein Tempo und begann rücksichtslos in den Jungen hineinzustoßen.-_

Sun Yan's Finger drangen immer schneller ein und wieder heraus.  
Seine Hüfte schob sich wild im Takt vor und zurück und seine andere Hand rubbelte sein Glied unaufhörlich. Seine Spitze quoll über, seine Finger wurden immer nasser und die feuchten Geräusche wurden immer offensichtlicher.  
„...Jiang Cheng...Jiang Cheng...!" Begann er immer und immer wieder zu stöhnen, als er ein intensives Kribbeln verspürte was zu seiner Hüfte strömte. Seine Finger rubbelten immer wieder über den empfindlichen Punkt an seiner inneren Wand und sein Glied wurde prall und dick in seiner Hand.

„Ich komme...ich komme...!" Jappste er und er drückte seine Hüfte vom Bett ab und schob seine Finger tief in sich hinein. Sein Glied presste sich durch seine engen Finger, als das elektrisierend Kribbeln in seinem Körper endlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

„Ahh!" Stöhnte Sun Yan laut auf, als der warme Samen puslierend aus seinem Penis herausschoss und seine Bettdecke befleckte.  
Sein Mund war weit geöffnet, seine Augen leidenschaftlich geschlossen als er zur Befriedigung kam.

Langsam sackte seine Hüfte wieder hinunter aufs Bett und er zog seine feuchten Finger wieder heraus, als er erschöpft und kraftlos auf dem Bett zusammenbrach.  
Seine Brust hob sich durch seine raue und hektische Atmung schnell auf und ab und auf seiner Stirn stand leichter Schweiß, welcher schon seine Haare am Ansatz befeuchtet hatte. Seine Glieder lagen schlaff auf dem Bett und in seinem Körper befand sich keine Kraft mehr, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

Eine ganze Weile blieb er noch so liegen und lies das Gefühl der Befriedigung auf sich wirken. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf seine wilde Atmung und auf seinen Puls, der sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte. Das heiße, unstillbare Verlangen in seiner Brust schwächte sich langsam wieder ab und während er noch immer seine Augen geschlossen hatte, sah er vor seinem inneren Auge noch immer Jiang Cheng's erschöpftes Gesicht, welches ihn mit feurigen Augen und leidenschaftlichem Blick anschaute.

Sun Yan war noch immer so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, das er gar nicht das leise Knacken seiner Zimmertür vernahm. Die dunkle Tür schloss sich plötzlich still und heimlich um einen kleinen Spalt. Sie fiel mit einem feinen Klicken wieder ins Schloss und leise Schritte waren auf dem Flur zu hören, welche sich schnell in der Ferne wieder verflüchtigten. Ein bedeutendes Geheimnis wurde schweigend in dieser Nacht aus dem Raum davon getragen und lies Sun Yan ahnungslos in seinem Zimmer zurück.


	53. Chapter 18-2

**Chapter 18.2**

Wei Wuxian schlenderte leichtfüßig durch die Cloud Recesses. Seine Arme hatte er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und aus seinem Mundwinkel hing ein langer Grashalm heraus.

Als er um eines der Gebäude schlenderte, entdeckte er plötzlich Lan Wangji, der auf einer der Veranda´s entlangschritt.  
Sofort wedelte er mit seiner Hand wild in der Luft umher und rief mehrmals seinen Namen.  
„Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan...Warte!"

Lan Wangji drehte sich langsam um und als er Wei Wuxian in seinen Blick fasste kam dieser so gleich freudestrahlend auf ihn zugelaufen.  
Wei Wuxian lächelte übers ganze Gesicht und stuppste Lan Wangji am Ärmel an.  
„Lan Zhan, wo gehst du hin? Ich habe schon überall nach dir gesucht."

„Zu meinem Bruder, du kannst mitkommen." Sagte Lan Wangji ruhig und er nickte bestätigend, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Sofort machte Wei Wuxian einen kleinen Hüpfer nach vorne und ging neben Lan Wangji her.  
„Worum gehts heute, dass du Lan Xichen aufsuchst und ich auch mitkommen darf?" Fragte er neugierig.

„Um eine Night Hunt." Sagte Lan Wangji, als sie gerade um eine Hausecke bogen und auf Lan Xichen's Pavillon zuschritten.

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich.  
„Eine Night Hunt?" Bebte seine Stimme vor Aufregung.  
„Lan Zhan du Schlitzohr, warum sagst du das nicht eher? Dann wäre ich von vorneherein mit dir mitgekommen." Grinste Wei Wuxian, während er beim Gehen die ganze Zeit aufmerksamkeitssuchend an Lan Wangji's langem Ärmel zupfte.

Als sie vor der großen Tür des Pavillon's angekommen waren, klopfte Lan Wangji leise an die Tür und kündigte ihre Ankunft an.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Lan Xichen schob schließlich die Tür auf. Ein sanftes Lächeln trug er auf seinen Lippen, als er die beiden Begrüßte und herein bat.

Im Zimmer stand ein kleiner gedeckter Tisch in dessen Ecke auch Bao Tian saß. Sie begrüßten sich alle freundlich und Lan Xichen forderte die beiden auf mit am Tisch platz zu nehmen.  
Als Wei Wuxian sich neben Bao Tian in den Lotussitz fallen lies, warf dieser ihm einen nekischen Blick herüber und zog provozierend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Doch die Stachellei blieb nicht ungesehen und sofort setzte sich Lan Xichen neben Bao Tian und kam dabei ihm so nahe, dass Bao Tian das Gefühl beschlich, unter strenger Kontrolle zu stehen.

Über Wei Wuxian's Gesicht flog ein hämisches Grinsen und als er ein paar mal belustigt seine Augenbrauen nach oben zog, sah er plötzlich im Augenwinkel Lan Wangji's starren und prüfenden Blick auf ihm ruhen.  
Vorsichtig drehte Wei Wuxian seinen Kopf seitlich zu Lan Wangji und ertappt und mit einem beschwichtigen Lächeln blickte er ihn entschuldigend an.

Lan Xichen räusperte sich.  
„Wangji, warum ich dich hergerufen habe weißt du schon. Aber lasst mich euch die Hintergründe dazu erläutern."

„Hm" Brummte Lan Wangji bestätigend und er nickte seinem Bruder zu.

Lan Xichen fuhr fort.  
„Es geht um die offene Night Hunt in Changnan. Der Tai Yan Clan, welcher nah an dem großen Berg in Changnan lebt ist an die einzelnen Clan's herangetreten und hat uns zu einer offenen Night Hunt eingeladen."

Wei Wuxian unterbrach ihn interessiert:  
„Lan Xichen, was ist eine offene Night Hunt?" Fragte er neugierig.

Lan Xichen lächelte ihn an, Wei Wuxian's Neugier respektierend.  
„Eine offene Night Hunt bedeutet, dass man anreisen kann wann man will und mit wie vielen Cultivator's man möchte. Jeder kann quasi kommen und es gibt keine Regeln zum Ablauf. Was man erlegt und auch die Beute gehört jedem selbst. Es wird danach auch keine große Versammlung oder Banquet geben. Es ist quasi alles sehr offen gehalten."

Lan Wangji runzelte die Stirn.  
„Warum lädt der Tai Yan Clan zu solch einer Night Hunt ein? Haben sie es eilig oder gar ein Problem, das sie selbst nicht lösen können?"

Lan Xichen nickte bestätigend.  
„In der Tat. Durch den Tai Yan Sect Leader ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie in den letzten Wochen vermehrt Probleme mit einem Wasserdrachen dort haben. Er scheint die umliegenden Dörfer anzugreifen und da der Berg in Changnan mehrere natürliche Thermalquellen beherbergt von dessem Toursismus die Leute dort Leben, sind sie in ihrer Existenz bedroht."

Bao Tian lachte.  
„Auch ohne ihren zerstörten Tourismus sind die Leute dort wahrscheinlich in ihrer Existenz bedroht. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Wasserdrache die Dörfer angreift um mit den Bewohnern dort gemütlich einen Tee zu trinken."

Wei Wuxian strich sich nachdenklich über seine Nase.  
„Aber wieso ein Wasserdrache? Diese Wesen sind doch schon uralt, es gibt nur noch wenige und noch nie zuvor habe ich gehört das sie Menschen angreifen. Sind sie nicht eher friedliche, ängstliche Wesen?"

Lan Xichen nickte Wei Wuxian bestätigend zu.  
„Hm, in der Tat. Diese Wesen bekommt man äußerst selten zu Gesicht und im Regelfall kommen sie den Dörfern der Menschen nicht zu nahe. Ich denke es wird einen anderen Grund geben, warum dieser Drache plötzlich wider seiner Natur handelt."

Bao Tian lehnte sich plötzlich nach hinten und stützte sich auf seinen Händen auf dem Fußboden ab. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schaute er in die Runde.  
„Das klingt nach Spaß. Ich kann es schon kaum abwarten. Wann reisen wir ab?"

Lan Xichen drehte seinen Kopf zu Bao Tian, als er plötzlich ein unheilvolles Lächeln auf die Lippen legte.  
„Wir, erstmal gar nicht. Du bleibst bei mir. Ich brauche dich erst noch für was anderes. Diese Aufgabe geht an Wangji und natürlich an Wei Wuxian, wenn er ihn denn begleiten möchte."

Wei Wuxian zuckte sofort auf und hob seine rechte Hand in die Luft.  
„Ich will!" Sagte er klar und deutlich mit einem euphorischen Ton in der Stimme.

Bao Tian fiel alles aus dem Gesicht.  
„Haaaaaaaa? Das ist nicht fair. Warum können die beiden immer raus auf den Spielplatz und ich muss dich bei irgendwelchen eingestaubten und komplizierten Aufgaben begleiten?" Bao Tian seufzte laut auf, als seine Körperspannung verloren ging und er mürrisch in sich zusammen sackte.

Lan Xichen warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.  
„Was heißt hier bitte eingestaubt? Wenn du dich beschweren willst, da vorne ist die Tür!" Lan Xichen schloss kurz seine Augen und zeigte provokant auf die große Tür.

Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian machten große Augen über Lan Xichen's klare und neckischen Worte. Die meiste Zeit über waren Lan Xichen's bedachten Worte immer freundlich, friedfertig und zuvorkommend. Aber in Bao Tian's Nähe, blüte Lan Xichen immer von einer ganz anderen Seite auf und vergaß sich schon einmal selbst in den Sticheleien zwischen ihm und seinem Freund.

Bao Tian zog die Augenbrauen kraus.  
„Tsss" Schnallste er mit seiner Zunge, als er mürisch aus dem Fenster blickte.  
„Ich hab schon verstanden. Ich werde brav hier bleiben und mir später von Wangji und seiner kleinen "Lady" berichten lassen wie aufregend alles war."

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen und sein Kopf kippte leicht schräg zur Seite, als er eine seltsame Grimasse zog.  
 _\- Kleine Lady?-_ Dachte er sich als ihn das bedrückende Gefühl beschlich, dass er damit gemeint war.

„Tian!" Sagte Lan Xichen ermahnend.  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich gesagt habe das wir gar nicht hingehen. Aber ERST machen wir etwas anderes. Danach kann ich dich zum spielen dort absetzen." Kam die kleine Stiechelei mit einem ironischen Unterton über seine Lippen.

Bao Tian drückte sich plötzlich vom Boden ab und kippte hastig mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne.  
„Das wollte ich hören!" Lachte er vergnügt, während er ein breites, zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug.

Wei Wuxian zog derweil eine Augenbraue nach oben und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Sieh zu, dass du nicht zu spät kommst! Sonst haben Lan Zhan und ich schon ohne dich das Schachfeld aufgeräumt."

Bao Tian drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zur Seite.  
„Ist das eine Herausforderung?" Fragte er auf die Provokation eingehend und nun wieder völlig in seinem Element des „verbalen Duells" angekommen.

„Schluss jetzt!" Sagte Lan Xichen ruhig aber bestimmend.  
„Das hier ist kein Klassenausflug sondern eine ernst zunehmende Sache. Wangji und Wei Wuxian werden zu erst gehen und der Schutz der Dorfbewohner steht an erster Stelle.  
Tian und ich werden dann später nachkommen. Ob es dann schon zu spät oder genau richtig ist, werden wir sehen."

Alle nickten schließlich einvernehmlich, während Bao Tian noch ein leises, mürrisches Grummeln von sich gab.

Alle vieren standen auf und verneigten sich freundlich voreinander, als Lan Xichen sich noch einmal seinem Bruder näherte.  
„Wangji.." Sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Passt bitte auf euch auf. Es muss eine Ursache für das außergewöhnliche Verhalten des Wasserdrachen geben. Bitte riskiert nichts und im Zweifelsfalle warte bis ich und Tian mit eingetroffen sind."

Lan Wangji nickt bestätigend.  
„Ist gut Bruder!" Sagte er mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme.  
„Wir brechen morgen früh auf!"

„Gut!" Sagte Lan Xichen und er geleitete seinen Bruder und Wei Wuxian noch bis zur Tür, als diese plötzliche Ruckartig auf ging und Lan Qiren mit einem mürrischen Gesicht mitten in der Tür stand.

„Onkel...!" Sagten Lan Wangji und Lan Xichen synchron und verneigte sich sofort respektvoll.

Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian die schon fast ertappt zusammenzuckten setzten etwas zeitverzögert zur Begrüßung an und verneigten sich ebenfalls.

Lan Qiren starrte mürrisch in die Runde, als sein Blick zuletzt auf Wei Wuxian verharrte. Nachdenklich strich er sich über seinen Bart.  
„Du lässt ihn mitgehen, Xichen? Mit einem Wasserdachen zu Verhandeln ist kein Unterfangen für Scherereien!" Sagte er schließlich mürrisch.

Sofort legte Lan Xichen ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen und wendete sich zu seinem Onkel.  
„Ich denke, Wangji befindet sich in bester Gesellschaft wenn er ihn begleitet und außerdem, ist es nur schwer sie voneinader zu trennen, selbst wenn ich Wei Wuxian nicht gestattet hätte mitzugehen."

Bao Tian zog im Hintergrund eine Augenbraue nach oben bei der Schlagfertigkeit seines Herren. Wei Wuxian dagegen schaute etwas ertappt in der Gegend herum und Lan Wangji erntete einen langen und prüfenden Blick seines Onkels.

Schließlich atmete Lan Qiren einmal tief ein, als er die Angelegenheit schwermütig beiseite tat.  
„Nun gut!" Sagte er schließlich ruhig.  
„Xichen, wenn ihr wieder zurück seid, dann müssen wir miteinander sprechen. Ich habe dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen. Das kann aber noch bis zu eurer Rückkehr warten."

„Ist gut, Onkel. Ich werde dich aufsuchen sobald wir wieder zurück sind." Verneigte sich Lan Xichen freundlich vor seinem Onkel, als dieser schließlich mit einem letzten verwarnenden Blick zu Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian herüber wieder den Rückzug antrat.  
Lan Qiren schritt die Stufen der Veranda wieder herunter und verschwand in der Ferne, während die vier ihm noch nachschauten.

Bao Tian verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und lehnte sich locker an ein Bücherregal.  
„Der alte Lan hat aber auch überall seine Augen und Ohren..." Sagte er leise.

Lan Xichen drehte seinen Kopf in seine Richtung und warf ihm einen ermahnenden Blick zu.  
„Gut wenn wenigstens einer überall seine Augen und Ohren hat, Tian. Dann muss ich das nicht haben." Kommentiere er Bao Tian's Einwand.  
„Und abgesehen davon, wird auch unser Onkel heute dennoch einen Grund zur Freude haben."

„Hm?" Bao Tian horchte auf und auch Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian schauten Lan Xichen interessiert an.

Lan Xichen lächelte in die Runde als er sagte:  
„Wir haben Nachrichten von Madame Mao erhalten. Sie hat für jeden von uns einen Brief dazu gelegt. Ich werde sie euch später vorbei bringen."

Ein allgemeines Staunen ging durch die Runde, wobei sich Bao Tian an die Stirn fasste und unter lautem Seufzem leise zu sich selbst nuschelte:  
„Ich habe Angst...Post von dieser Frau bedeutet meistens nichts Gutes..."

* * *

Es war der nächste Morgen und nachdem Lan Wangji schon alles für ihre Abreise gepackt hatte wartete er nur noch auf Wei Wuxian, der wie immer, viel zu spät aufgestanden war und noch die Zeit vertrödelte.

Ihre Reise sollte sie nach Changnan führen und auf direktem Weg wollten sie sich der Night Hunt im großen Berg anschließen. Lan Wangji hatte schon früh am Morgen mit Lan Xichen und Bao Tian noch einmal ihr genaues Vorgehen besprochen und nachdem Wei Wuxian sich endlich auch sein Frühstück zu Gemüte geführt hatte, brachen die beide zusammen in ein neues Abenteuer auf.

Wei Wuxian war guter Dinge und besonders gut gelaunt als sie den Weg der Cloud Recesses hinunter schritten. Ein breites Grinsen lag in seinem Gesicht und leichtfüßig Hüpfte er neben Lan Wangji hin und her, während er ihm von allem möglichen unwichtigen Belangen erzählte und dabei den ein oder anderen Witz fallen lies.

Es war schon länger her, dass die beiden so zusammen auf Reisen waren und während Lan Wangji konzentriert den Weg entlang schaute und Wei Wuxian's morgendliche Redelaune wie eine Flut auf ihn einprasselte, konnte er es nicht verleugnen, dass er innerlich ein angenehmes Glücksgefühl verspürte als die beiden gemeinsam ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Seid Wei Wuxian's Wiederkehr waren sie unzertrennbar Seite an Seite gegangen und weder Lan Wangji noch Wei Wuxian schienen etwas daran ändern zu wollen.  
Sie waren beide glücklich, solange der andere an ihrer Seite war und gemeinsam könnten sie bis ans Ende der Welt Reisen und alles hinter sich lassen und sie wären immer noch glücklich, nur diese eine Person an ihrer Seite zu haben.

* * *

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=4yeTJQa7ZMM)** Liu Qin Niang **04:19**

Der nächste Morgen, die ersten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Baumkronen und vereinzelt sangen ein Paar Vögel ihr Lied.  
Lan Xichen schritt durch die Cloud Recesses auf der Suche nach einer ganz bestimmten Person, als er plötzlich in der Ferne die leisen Klänge einer Liuqin vernahm.

Lan Xichen lauschte auf und sofort führten ihn seine Schritte weiter, immer der Melodie nach.  
Als er sich langsam näherte und die Töne nun lauter und kräftiger wurden, erkannte er schließlich eine Gestalt die auf einem Stein nahe eines kleinen See's hockte. Er kannte diese Silhouette und er kannte diese warmen Klänge.

Es war Bao Tian der in meditierender Stille mit seiner Liuqin etwas musizierte und dabei hinaus auf den See starte.  
Es war ein emotionales Lied aber von einem warmen Gefühl begleitet, welches sofort das Herz berührte, wenn man es nur vernahm.

Lan Xichen ging langsam und leisen Fußes auf Bao Tian zu, als er mit geringer Entferung schließlich wieder stehen blieb und noch ein wenig den schönen Klängen lauschte. Er hatte Bao Tian schon lange nicht mehr alleine spielen hören und er schloss seine Augen, als er den zarten Tönen lauschte.

Bao Tian und Lan Xichen hatten so viele Jahre schon gemeinsam Seite an Seite verbracht, dass Lan Xichen nicht lage überlegen musste, um zu erkennen, dass irgendetwas Bao Tian zu bedrücken Schien.  
Unsicher darüber ob er nun zu ihm herüber gehen sollte oder nicht, verharrte er noch einen Moment und schaute mit betrübten Blick dem Spieler zu.

Plötzlich verstummte die Melodie und ohne das Bao Tian sich umdrehte erklang plötzlich seine tiefe, vertraute Stimme.  
„Huan?"

Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen vernahm. Er starrte auf Bao Tian's kräftigen Rücken als ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.  
„Du wusstest das ich hier bin?" Fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich habe es gespürt." Sagte Bao Tian und erst in diesem Moment drehte er langsam den Kopf zur Seite und schaute Lan Xichen an.

Es war ein Blick voller Trauer, voller Sehnsucht und voller Liebe zugleich. Lan Xichen lief ein Schauer durch den Körper, als er in Bao Tian's große dunklen Augen sah und sein Körper erstarrte für einen Moment.

Doch Bao Tian streckte langsam seine recht Hand aus und mit einladender Stimme sagte er:  
„Komm...!"

Lan Xichen atmete einmal tief ein, als er sich aus seiner Starre wieder befreite. Mit einem sanften Lächeln ging er auf Bao Tian zu, als dieser ein Stück zur Seite rutschte und ihm Platz machte.  
„Setz dich" Sagte Bao Tian und er nickte Lan Xichen einmal bestätigend zu, als er mit seiner Hand symbolisch auf den Stein klopfte.

Lan Xichen schaute auf den grauen Stein, der alles andere als bequem aussah, als er sich schließlich umdrehte, seine Robe noch einmal glatt strich und sich dann neben Bao Tian dazu setzte.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie Schweigend nebeneinander und nur Bao Tian zupfte ein paar leise Töne auf seiner Liuqin.  
Erst als Bao Tian kurz eine Pause einlegte, ergriff er schließlich das Wort.  
„Du wolltest etwas von mir?" Fragte er Lan Xichen.

Dieser nickte, doch warf er Bao Tian einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
„Ich wolte dir Bescheid geben, dass wir aufbrechen können. Aber jetzt bin ich mir unsicher, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, weil dich etwas zu bedrücken scheint."

Bao Tian seufzte einmal laut auf, als er dann seinen Kopf zu Lan Xichen drehte und ein gequältes Lächeln über seine Lippen kam.  
„Ich kann tun was ich will, aber vor dir kann ich wohl nichts verheimlichen."

Lan Xichen schaute in Bao Tian's große traurige Augen.  
„Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht möchtest."

„Das ist es nicht." Sagte Bao Tian ruhig, als er einmal tief einatmete.  
„Es sind alte Wunden und eigentlich sollte ich ihnen nicht mehr so viel Bedeutung zukommen lassen." Er lies seine Finger einmal über die Seiten seiner Liuqin streifen und ein paar angenehme Töne erklangen.  
„Heute ist ihr Todestag. Meiner Familie. Meiner Frau und meiner Kinder. So viele Jahre sind mittlerweile vergangen und trotzdem wache ich jedes Jahr an diesem Tag mit einem stechen im Herzen morgens auf. Dazu kommt, dass Changnan nicht weit entfernt von meinem alten Dorf ist. Es ist wie eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit, die mir etwas schwer fällt." Bao Tian senkte seinen Blick und seine Fingerspitzen zupften ein paar einzelne Seiten an.

Lan Xichen saß schweigend neben ihm, seinen Blick gesenkt. Eigentlich wollte er Bao Tian holen um mit ihm abzureisen, vollkommen unbefangen und mit einem fröhlichen Gemüt wollte er mit ihm losziehen. In seinem Ausschnitt steckte der Brief von Madame Mao, welcher an Bao Tian gerichtete war und er wollte ihn ihm überreichen. Doch jetzt saß er da und wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Es war ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt und vielleicht auch ein schlechter Tag für unbefangene Reisen in die Ferne.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens entschied sich Lan Xichen, dass es das Beste sei Bao Tian für einen Moment mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu lassen. Vollkommen sicher darüber, dass er gerade fehl am Platze war atmete er einmal tief ein, als er aufstand.  
Mit gesenkter Stimme sprach er leise Worte.  
„Es tur mir Leid Tian, für deine Familie. Von Herzen wünschte ich, ich wäre damals eher dort gewesen. Aber gegen das Schicksal sind uns alle die Hände gebunden."  
Lan Xichen legte seine Hand auf Bao Tian's Schulter und streichelte sie einmal behutsam. Als er sich langsam abwendete sagte er:  
" Ich lasse dich ein wenig alleine. Meine Belange können warten."

Doch in diesem Moment schaute Bao Tian nach oben und als er Lan Xichen's Gesicht sah, welches sich von ihm abwendete schnellte seine Hand plötzlich wie aus Reflex nach vorne und er packte Lan Xichen am Arm und hielt ihn fest.  
„Geh nicht!" Sagte er hastig aber bestimmt.

Lan Xichen's Augen weiteten sich, als er den Ruck an seinem Arm verspürte. Leise hörte er von hinten:  
"Bleib bei mir, lass mich nicht allein..."

Lan Xichen's Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und als er ein warmes Gefühl verspürte, welches sich von seinem Herzen aus ausbreitete, drehte er sich langsam um.

Bao Tian saß auf dem Stein, seine Liuqin in seiner linken Hand. Sein Blick war flehend, bittent aber auch von einer unglaublich ehrlichen Tiefe begleitet, während er Lan Xichen's Arm fest in seinem Griff hielt.

„Geh nicht..." Sagte Bao Tian noch einmal, während die beiden sich direkt in die Augen sahen.

Diese geringen Worte, mögen sie noch so kurz gewesen sein, hatten aber eine weitreichende Wirkung und Lan Xichen schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, während sein Körper zu Kribbeln begann und sein Herz in seiner Brust laut schlug.

Der Wind wehte durch die Baumkronen, Lan Xichen's weiße Robe und sein langes dunkles Haar wirbelten auf und während das Rascheln des Laubs wie ein Glockenspiel erklang tanzte der Wind um sie im Kreis und sang sein rauschendes Lied.

Lan Xichen war für einen Moment wie erstarrt, so hilfesuchend und dominant zugleich waren Bao Tian's Worte.

Wann immer dieser Mann sein Herz öffnete und Zeichen der Schwäche zeigte, breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in Lan Xichen's Brust aus, während seine Füße erschreckend Kalt wurden und seine Finger zu zittern begannen.  
Langsam drehte er sich wieder um und setzte sich wieder schweigend auf den Stein neben Bao Tian. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort und Bao Tian's Hand lag noch immer fest um den Arm seines Sect Leader's.

In stiller Zweisamkeit saßen sie eine ganze Weile nebeneinander und Lan Xichen spürte die Körperwärme an seinem Arm, die von Bao Tian's Hand ausging. Es war eine Wärme welche sich einen unaufhörlichen Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte. Ohne Unterlass kroch sie immer tiefer und stieß jede Tür seines Körpers auf, sie flutete seine Glieder und nahm jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers ein.

Nachdem Lan Xichen's ganzer Körper von Bao Tian's Wärme durchtränkt war zog dieser schließlich seine Hand wieder zurück. Dennoch blieb das Warme Gefühl in Lan Xichen's Körper erhalten und es schwächte sich für lange Zeit nicht ab.

Bao Tian spielte wieder ein Stück an und eine ganze Weile saßen sie noch schweigend beisammen und lauschten nur den feinen Klängen.  
Es war ein ruhiger und friedlicher Moment und Lan Xichen schloss seine Augen und lies sich von der sanften Melodie davon tragen.

Das Stück endete leise und mit einem tiefen Ton, als Bao Tian einmal schwer aufatmete und dann seine Liuqin zur Seite legte.  
Er drehte seinen Kopf und schaute Lan Xichen mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen an.  
„Du bist hergekommen, weil du mir etwas sagen wolltest...was wolltest du mir sagen?" Fragte er mit ruhiger und tiefer Stimme.

Lan Xichen öffnete seine Augen und er erwiderte Bao Tian's Lächeln und schließlich griff er doch mit seiner rechten Hand in seinen Ausschnitt. Er zog eine Schriftrolle hervor, die etwas dicker und mit ein paar dünnen Stricken zusammengebunden war.  
„Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass wir abreisen können und ich habe dir dieses hier mitgebracht."  
Lan Xichen streckte seine Hand aus und hielt Bao Tian die Schriftrolle entgegen.

Bao Tian runzelte kurz die Stirn.  
„Von wem ist die?"

Lan Xichen lächelte sanft.  
„Von Madame Mao. Dieser Brief ist für dich. Den anderen habe ich ihre schon gegeben."

Bao Tian streckte zögerlich seine Hand aus. Mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton flüsterte er leise.  
„Wenn's von Madame Mao ist, dann bekomme ich jetzt Angst..."

Lan Xichen schnaufte leise durch seine Nase.  
„Madame Mao ist eine ehrenvolle Dame. Welchen Grund hast du ihren Briefen mit Skepsis entgegenzunehmen?"

Bao Tian lachte kurz mit einem schrillen Ton auf.  
„Madame Mao ist eine durchtriebene Dame und genau desswegen sollte man vorsichtig sein wenn sie einem etwas in die Hand drückt."  
Er nahm die Schriftrolle entgegen und drehte sie ein paar mal in der Hand hin und her.

Lan Xichen stand schließlich auf.  
„Lies ihn ruhig wenn du möchtest. Ich gehe schon einmal vor und warte auf dich, bis du so weit bist. Ich werde noch kurz bei meinem Onkel vorbei sehen."

„Ist gut..." Sagt Bao Tian nachdenklich, während er Madame Mao's Brief von außen mit großem Interesse begutachtete.

Über Lan Xichen's Lippen huschte ein zartes Lächeln, als er Bao Tian betrachtete, der wie ein kleines Kind auf einem Stein hockte und mit großen Kullerauge einen Brief in den Händen hin und her drehte.

Lan Xichen wusste ganz genau, wie gespannt Bao Tian war den Brief zu öffnen und das er sich in Wahrheit, sehr über die Post gefreut hatte.

Mit diesen Gedanken drehte er sich schließlich um und wand Bao Tian den Rücken zu. Mit bedachten Schritten entfernte er sich und seine weiße Robe wehte im Wind prunkvoll hinterher.

Bao Tian blickte ihm noch einen kurzenMoment hinterher bis er schließlich sich erneut Madame Mao's Brief widmete. Geschwind knotete er das dünne Seil auf und rollte das Stück Papier aus. Dabei fiel plötzlich ein kleines Stoffsäckchen aus der Schriftrolle und Bao Tian fing es schnell noch auf, bevor es auf den Boden fiel.

Er stutzte für einen Moment und runzelte die Stirn, als er das kleine Stoffsäckchen in seiner Hand hin und her drehte. Sofort vernahm er einen feinen, süßlichen Duft der von dem Säckchen zu kommen schien.

Neugierig rollte er Madame Mao's Brief ganz bis zum Ende aus und begann ihrer schwungvollen und präzisen Handschrift zu folgen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ein Lächeln über seine Lippen flog, während er Satz für Satz von ihrem Brief las. Es waren nette Worte, zuvorkommende und wie immer ein Paar Lehren für's Leben dabei. Bao Tian schüttelte schmunzelnd seinen Kopf, als er sich beim Lesen bildlich vorstellen konnte wie Madame Mao genau diese Sätze gesagt hätte.

Als er unten am Brief angekommen war fand er noch ein paar kurze Zeilen:

 _„Ich habe dir noch ein kleines Geschenk dabei gelegt. Du musst mir dafür nicht Danken. Es ist mir erst vor ein Paar Tagen unter die Finger gekommen aber ich wusste sofort, das ich es dir zeigen musste. Der Inhalt ist, sagen wir, etwas speziell. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du in einsamen Stunden die richtige Verwendung dafür finden wirst. Aber nimm nicht zu viel und dosiere es mit bedacht. Eine Fingerspitze reicht vollkommen._

 _In Liebe_

 _Madame Mao"_

Mit jedem Wort das Bao Tian las zog sich seine Stirn immer krauser und seine Augen kniffen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen.

 _-Sie hat was Neues entdeckt, muss es mir unbedingt zeigen...für einsame Stunden...mit bedacht dosieren...?-_ Ging Bao Tian die einzelnen Sätze noch einmal in seinem Geiste durch, während er schon anfing darüber nachzugrübeln was dies wohl bedeuten könnte.

Er schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, als er das kleine Säckchen zur Hand nahm und vorsichtig öffnete. Innen drinnen war ein feines, helles Pulver, welches einen süßen Duft verströmte. Vorsichtig roch Bao Tian einmal daran, während er leise flüsterte:  
„Ich traue dieser Frau nicht. Dieses Zeugs kann nichts Gutes bedeuten."

Bao Tian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, während er an Madame Mao denken musste und dabei vergnügt begann zu lachen.

Er nahm den Brief und das Säckchen und verstaute es in seinem Ausschnitt als er aufstand, sich einmal streckte und die dunklen, welligen Haare aus seinem Gesicht striff. Dabei atmete er einmal tief ein und hob dann seine Liuqin an und schwang sie über seinen Rücken. Mit einem leisen Summen auf den Lippen wendete er sich schließlich ab und Schritt nun mit einem fröhlicheren und entspannterem Gemüt hinter seinem Herrn hinter her. In Gedanken an Madame Mao und dem mysterischen kleinen Säckchen flog ein vergnügtes Lächeln über seine Lippen und die Bäume rauschten noch im Wind, während sein kleiner Zopf auf seiner Schulter, mit dem weißen Gusu-Lan-Clan-Band im Wind aufgeregt aufflatterte.

* * *

Im Yunmeng Clan gab es einen Mann, der sich den Respekt Jiang Cheng´s und aller anderen Cultivator´s und Schüler mit großen Taten und einem selbstbewussten Auftreten verdient hatte. Er war ein Hauptmann unter Jiang Cheng's Führung und er war von großer kräftiger Gestalt und trug einen kühnen Blick in seinen Augen. Sein Name war Zhuang Xi und er war ein talentierter Cultivator, Schwertkämpfer und in vielerlei Hinsicht begabt. Er war etwas älter Jiang Cheng und sein dunkles, langes Deckhaar hatte er zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden und an seinem Kinn trug er einen kleinen Bart. Ein paar dunkle, kürzere Haarsträhnen hingen ihm im Gesicht und seine dunklen Augen stachen in einem markanten Gesicht hervor. Er war durchaus das Sinnbild eines Mannes und hatte zudem ein attraktives Gesicht. Viele im Yunmeng Clan wussten ihn zu schätzen und begegeten ihm stet's mit hohem Respekt.

Obwohl er nicht der große Redner war, hatte er zu allem eine gesunde Meinung, welche er oft besonders präzise und etwas forsch ausdrückte. Seine Stimme war klar, hatte aber auch eine gewisse Tiefe und wenn er sprach lauschten ihm alle in andächtiger Stille.

Obwohl er in engem Kontakt zu Jiang Cheng stand und er in ganz Lotus Pier bekannt war, gab es jedoch einen jungen Mann unter den Reihen des Clan's der ihm stet's mit Vorsicht und Unbehagen begegnete. Und dieser Mann war niemand geringeres als Sun Yan.

Seid seinem ersten Tag im Yunmeng Clan hielt Sun Yan ein waches Auge über Zhuang Xi. Es ist nicht so als hätte dieser ihm jemals einen beweisbaren Grund liefern können, der sein Misstrauen ihm gegenüber rechtfertigen würde. Aber Sun Yan vertraute dabei ganz seinem Bauchgefühl und das sagte ihm stet's , dass in Zhuang Xi´s Augen sich etwas verbarg, was ihm missfiel.

Zudem dauerte es nicht lange bis Sun Yan ebenfalls das Gefühl beschlich, dass auch Zhuang Xi stet's ein waches Auge über ihn hielt. Der Fakt das Sun Yan schon mit jungen Jahren zu Jiang Cheng's engstem Vertrautem und zu seiner rechten Hand wurde war Zhuang Xi stet's ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Doch behielt er Stillschweigen über die Sache und außer seinem stillen, prüfenden Blick der stet's über Sun Yan wachte, lies er sich nichts anmerken, sondern schien geduldig im Hintergrund auf seine Zeit zu warten.

Sun Yan vermied so gut es ging den Kontakt zu Zhuang Xi und niemals würde man die beiden alleine antreffen. Jiang Cheng war dieser Missstand schon lange aufgefallen, doch Sun Yan verweigerte stet's die Aussage woher sein Misstrauen kam. Ganz zur Verwunderung Jiang Cheng's denn Zhuang Xi war ihm ein treuer Untergebener und niemals hat er Sun Yan Unrecht getan.

Doch der Junge blieb vehement bei seiner Meinung und wann immer Zhuang Xi und Jiang Cheng miteinander sprachen, wachte Sun Yan im Hintergrund und sog jedes Detail auf was dieser Mann über sich verriet.

Zhuang Xi wusste über Sun Yan's Misstrauen ebenso bescheid und so provozierte er den Jungen manchmal absichtlich in dem er ihm regelmäßig einen tiefen, prüfenden Blick zuwarf. Sun Yan lief stet's ein Schauer über den Rücken wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen und das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde stet's größer umso mehr Zeit verstrich.

* * *

Es war spät am Abend und Sun Yan verließ die große Empfangshalle. Etwas müde und erschöpft vom Tag schritt er die Stufen hinunter während er mit seinen grünen Augen in die Dunkelheit spähte. Jiang Cheng hatte zur Versammlung gerufen und die offene Night Hunt in Changnan besprochen. Auch zu ihm waren die Neuigkeiten über den Wasserdrachen gedrungen und so plante er die zeitige Abreise mit einer Hand voll Cultivator's.

Es war ein großes Ereignis und keiner der Clan's der etwas auf sich hielt, würde sich diese Chance entgehen lassen.

Sun Yan wurde leicht nervös bei dem Gedanken mit Jiang Cheng wieder auf Reisen zu gehen. Denn auf Reisen zu gehen, bedeutete nämlich auch immer eine intimere Atmosphäre, man verbrächte noch mehr Zeit miteinander und in der Nacht wurde oft räumlich nah beieinander geschlafen, wenn nicht sogar in misslichen Lagen, ein Raum geteilt.

Mit diesen Gedanken schritt Sun Yan nervös durch Lotus Pier, als er sich entschied ein beruhigendes Bad zu nehmen und danach direkt zu Bett zu gehen.  
Es war dunkel Draußen und vereinzelt brannten ein paar Fackeln auf den Veranda´s und deuteten einem den Weg.

Die Luft zog an, es wurde kühl und die Feuchtigkeit der Luft legte sich langsam auf den Lotusblättern ab. Ein leichter Dunst stieg vom Wasser hinauf und hüllte die Wasseroberfläche in einen leichten Nebel.

Sun Yan gelangte vor die Tür des Badehauses als er die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt aufschob. Er linste durch die kleine Öffnung und starrte in einen dunklen Raum. Niemand war zu sehen und zu seiner Freude schien er das Bad ganz für sich alleine zu haben.

Er trat über die Türschwelle, entzündete ein paar Kerzen und heizte den Ofen für das warme Wasser ein.

Die Badehäuser in den größeren Clan's waren alle mit sehr viele liebe zum Detail eingerichtet und von besonders schöner Architektur. Das Waschen war nicht nur ein schneller Akt der Reinigung, sondern diente eher der Entspannung und Meditation. Sauberkeit und Reinheit wurden groß geschrieben und ein reiner Geist und ein ausgeglichenes Gemüt waren Grundvorraussetzung für einen Cultivator und der Kunst seinen goldenen Core und die spirituelle Energie geschickt einzusetzen.

Sun Yan wendete sich nach rechts und stellte sich hinter den großen Raumteiler, während er begann sich zu entkleiden. Fein säuberlich legte er seine Kleider zusammen und öffnete sein langes Haar und entwirrte dieses ein paar Mal mit seinen schlanken Fingern.

Schließlich nahm er ein weißes Handtuch zur Hand und band sich dieses um seine Hüften, während er sich einen kleinen Holzeimer und ein Stück Seife zur Hand nahm und dann herüber zum großen Wassertuppen schritt.

Er seufzte in Gedanken versunken einmal laut auf, während er sich auf einen kleinen Hocker setzte und begann seinen nackten Körper mit dem warmen Wasser zu benetzen. Geschwind schäumte er sich mit dem Stück Seife ein und er wusch sein langes Haar mit äußerster Hingabe und Genauigkeit.

Während er etwas breitbeinig auf dem Hocker saß, das durchtränkte weiße Handtuch in seinem Schoß, fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf seinen Oberschenkel welcher von einer dominanten Narbe gekennzeichnet war.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und striff mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die buckelige Haut. Einen Moment hielt er schweigend Inne und fühlte die Konturen seiner Haut, bis er schließlich tief einatmete und dann begann sich den Wassereimer über den Kopf zu gießen und die Seife wieder aus seinen Haaren zu waschen.

Als er sich fertig gewaschen hatte, stellte er den Eimer und die Seife wieder zur Seite und stieg schließlich in den großen Wassertuppen ein. Das Wasser hatte mittlerweile eine ziemliche Temperatur erreicht und der warme Wasserdampf stieg unaufhörlich auf und tauchte das Badehaus in einen dicken Nebel.

Sun Yan lehnte sich entspannt mit seinem Kopf an den Rand an und schloss seine Augen, während er mit seinen Händen spielerisch über die Wasseroberfläche fuhr. Das Wasser begann laut zu Platschen und dazu fing er leise an eine Melodie zu Summen.

Sun Yan war so entspannt und mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie die Tür zum Badehaus sich plötzlich einen Spalt öffnete. Eine Person trat aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht leise über die Türschwelle und ein kalter Windzug strömte herein, als die Tür sich schnell wieder schloss und mit einem leisen Klack ins Schloss fiel.


	54. Chapter 18-3

_( **Vorwort:** Wieder ein kurzer Einschub von mir vorweg an meine lieben Leser. _  
_Ich freue mich ja so über eure Review´s und es werden sogar immer mehr. Vielen, vielen Dank dafür. :)_  
 _Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, wenn ich mir so eure euphorischen „nicht immer ganz jugendfreien" Review´s so durchlese, dann weiß ich ganz genau, eure Seelen sind mindestens genauso schwarz und verdorben wie meine, wenn nicht vielleicht sogar schlimmer.*lach* Ich glaube uns könnte man allesamt in einen Sack stecken und drauf hauen, es würde immer den Richtigen treffen. ;p_  
 _Aber nun soll´s auch schon los gehn, ihr habt schließlich alle schon gespannt darauf gewartet._  
 _Auf gehts ins Chapter 18-3 (Chapter 54)!_  
 _Viel Vergnügen!_

 _Romahito)_

 **Chapter 18.3**

Sun Yan spürte den kalten Windzug auf seiner Haut, als er augenblicklich die Augen öffnete. Er sah den dicken Wassernebel vor seinen Augen, als er sich ruckartig in die Aufrichtung setzte. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür, als er die dunkle Silhouette einer großen Person in der Tür stehen sah.

Sun Yan zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er ruckartig aufstand und mit lauter aber leicht unsicherer Stimme sagte:  
„Wer ist da?"

Es war still und Sun Yan hörte nur die dicken Wassertropfen, welche von seinem Körper abperlten und in die Wasseroberfläche einschlugen. Sein langes, nasses Haar hing an auf seinen Schultern herunter und das weiße, durchtränkte Handtuch klebte an seiner Hüfte.  
Sein Puls erhöte sich zunehmend, denn die Atmosphäre im Raum begann zu drücken und seine Füße kribbelten, als er die Gestalt eines Mannes erkannte, die mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür lehnte.

Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam und in dem fahlen Kerzenschein erkannte Sun Yan zwei große, braune Augen die ihn stechend anstarrten.

„Nicht so ängstlich! Ich beiße nicht!" Hörte Sun Yan eine tiefe Stimme und als seine Ohren den Klang erkannten, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Zhuang Xi..." Zischte er leise über seine Lippen, als sich seine Augen weiteten. Er trat aus dem Wassertuppen heraus und stand mit seinen nackten Füßen auf den Holzdeelen. Eine kleine Wasserlache bildete sich unter ihm, als er angespannt den ungebetenen Gast beobachtete und ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lies.

Zhuang Xi begann zu schmunzeln, als er leise durch seine Nase schnaufte.  
„Was für ein abwertender Blick. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?" Klang seine Stimme mit Ironie durchtränkt.

Sun Yan biss sich auf die Backenzähne und seine Hände ballten sich angespannt zusammen.  
„Was tust du hier?" Fragte er forsch.

„Was ich hier tue?" Erklang Zhuang Xi´s Stimme mit hohem Ton.  
„Dies ist ein öffentliches Bad des Yunmeng Clan's, jeder kann es nutzen. Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich nicht hier sein könnte."  
Er drückte sich mit seinem Rücken von der Tür ab und kam mit langsamen, aber großen Schritten auf Sun Yan zu.

Sun Yan's Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, als er Zhuang Xi einen noch stechenderen Blick zuwarf. Entschlossen schaute er sich im Raum um und als sein Blick auf die Handtücher und seine Robe fiel, drehte er sich ruckartig um, um sich aus der unangenehmen Situation zu befreien und die Flucht anzutreten.  
„Gut!" sagte er abrupt.  
"Dann bin ich fertig hier und gehe!" Sun Yan wendete sich von Zhuang Xi ab und als er mit nackten Füßen über die Holzdielen losstapfte und an ihm vorbei gehen wollte, hielt dieser ihn plötzlich ruckartig am Arm fest.

Sun Yan bremste in seiner Bewegung und er spürte den starken, kalten Griff an seinem Handgelenk, welcher einen Schock durch seine Glieder fahren lies.  
„Was..?" Sagte er leicht erschrocken und er zog ein paar mal ruckartig an seinem Arm, doch Zhuang Xi hatte ihn so fest in seinem Griff, dass er sich nicht losreißen konnte.

Über Zhuang Xi´s Lippen flog ein amüsiertes Lächeln.  
„Ist es denn so unangenehm mit mir...alleine in einem Raum...dass du sofort die Flucht ergreifen musst? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" Brummte seine Stimme tief.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich und er ballte seine Hände zu zwei angestrengten Fäusten, als er die Luft angestrengt durch seine Nase zog.  
„Lass mich los!" Zischte er zu ihm herüber, während er seinen Kopf abgewandt lies um den direkten Blickkontakt zu vermeiden.

Doch die Mundwinkel von Zhuang Xi bogen sich nur noch weiter nach oben, als er ruppig an Sun Yan's Arm zog und ihn frontal vor sich zerrte.

Sun Yan zog ein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht, als sich Zhuang Xi´s starker Griff an seinem Handgelenk noch festigte.  
„Ah..!" Stöhnte er leise kurz auf, als er leicht erschrocken nach unten blickte. Sun Yan war etwas eingeschüchtert und um jeden Preis wollte er eine Auseinandersetzung mit Zhunag Xi vermeiden. Nicht nur das dieser viel Größer und Kräftiger als er war, sondern eben genau weil er auch wusste, welches Ansehen Zhuang Xi im Yunmeng Clan besaß und natürlich auch, weil er Jiang Cheng keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten wollte. Sollte es zu einem ernsthaften Kampf zwischen den beiden kommen, hätte Sun Yan keine Chance.

„Haha..." Leichte Zhuang Xi leise aus seiner Kehle.  
„Ich mag diesen Gesichtsausdruck."  
Zhuang Xi musterte ihn genau und mit seinen Augen fuhr er jeden Zentimeter von Sun Yan's nacktem Körper ab. Dabei blieb sein Blick besonders auf dem zernarbten Oberschenkel und den Kratzspuren in seinem Gesicht hängen.  
Er blickte interessiert und in seinen Augen stand plötzlich der Triumph, als er mit seiner anderen Hand grob an Sun Yan's Kinn packte und sein Gesicht in seine Richtung drückte.

Zwei grüne Augen funkelten ihm entgegen und Sun Yan presste seine Backenzähne fest aufeinander, während seine Haut an den Stellen zu stechen begann, an denen Zhuang Xi ihn berührte.

„Hmpf.." Schnaufte Zhuang Xi auf.  
„Ich habe mich stet's gefragt was im Gusu Lan Clan wohl vorgefallen ist und warum du so viel später erst nachgekommen und plötzlich mit diesen Kratzspuren im Gesicht aufgetaucht bist? Aber jetzt wo ich auch noch deinen Oberschenkel sehe, beginne ich langsam zu verstehen, dass du scheinbar wohl noch Zeit brauchtest bis diese Wunden wieder verheilt waren.  
Wie außerordentlich tragisch, das ein so hübesches, junges Gesicht dermaßen entstellt wurde..." Zhuang Xi drehte Sun Yan's Kinn in seinen Händen leicht zu beiden Seiten und betrachtete genau, die weißen Striemen in dem Gesicht des Jungen.

Sun Yan dagegen befiehl der Ekel vor Zhuang Xi´s Nähe, seinen hämischen Blicken und seinen kalten Berührungen. Zu gerne würde er sofort aus dieser Situation fliehen, doch dieser Mann schnürrte seinen Griff um Sun Yan's Handgelenk immer fester.

Mit ruhiger Stimme fuhr er fort:  
„Deine Wunden sehen aus wie von Menschenhand gemacht. Hmm? Was ist passiert im Gusu Lan Clan?"  
Er musterte Sun Yan's Gesicht gaz genau, wobei ihm auffiehl, dass dieses Thema wohl großes Unbehagen bei dem Jungen ausübte und Sun Yan's Unsicherheit ihm noch größer im Gesicht stand.

Zhuang Xi zog seine Augenbrauen angestrengt zusammen, als er leise flüsterte:  
„Sag...Wollte sich etwas jemand... an dir vergehen? Hast du dein hübsches Gesicht und deinen kleinen Hintern zu sehr durch die Luft gewedelt?"  
Zhuang Xi´s Stimme hatte einen schmierigen Unterton und jedes Mal wenn Sun Yan zuckte oder gar versuchte seinen Arm loszureißen, drückte er noch fester zu und zog Sun Yan immer näher an sich heran.

„Sei still!" zischte Sun Yan über seine Lippen, während er ihm einen stechenden Blick zuwarf.

„Ich soll still sein?" Fragte Zhuang Xi mit einem dreckigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Aber scheinbar, komme ich der Wahrheit gerade etwas näher..." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer grauenvollen Grimasse, als er sich mit seinem Kopf näher an Sun Yan's Kopf heran lehnte. Leise flüsterte er in sein Ohr:  
„Komm, sei nicht schüchtern. Mir kannst du es ruhig sagen. Erzähl mir Sun Yan...wer hat dich gefickt?  
War es einer der Jade-Twins? Oder vielleicht der alte Lan Qiren sogar?"

Durch Sun Yan's Glieder schoss eiskalte Empörung und seine Finger begannen vor Anwiderung zu kribbeln. Fassungslos über die Entehrung und Beleidigung solch respektvollen Cultivator's und Freunden, stieg der Zorn in ihm auf.  
„Treib es nicht zu weit Zhuang Xi! Wie kannst du es wagen so über sie zu reden?" Sagte er mit erzürnter Stimme.

Doch Zhuang Xi lachte nur leise über Sun Yan's Wut und seinen schwachen Ausbruchversuchen.  
„Jiang Cheng war nicht er selbst, als er von eurer Reise zurückkam. Verstört und verschreckt wie ein junges Reh kam er mir vor. Als hätte ihn etwas extrem aufgewühlt. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich mich gefragt, was in Gusu wohl passiert sein könnte, dass ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen hat! Und dann kamst du erst Wochen später alleine zurück. Entstellt im Gesicht und wie ich sehe auch noch mit weiteren Wunden. Zwischen euch beiden hat sich etwas verändert nach eurer Rückkehr...Irgendetwas ist anders...Und nun bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass tatsächlich etwas unaussprechliches vorgefallen ist..."

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen und leicht erschrocken und ertappt wendete er seinen Kopf hastig zur Seite, wobei er seinen Blick gen Boden richtete.

Zhuang Xi ging mit seinem scharfen Blick Sun Yan's Körper ab, auf dessen nackte Haut die warmen Wasserperlen noch immer zu Boden tropfen. Als er den Jungen so betrachtete und in sein gequältes Gesicht blickte, welches sich in eine leichte Schamesröte tauchte, weiteten sich plötzlich seine Augen.  
Wie der Teufel der in ihn schoss und wie vom Wahn besessen, funkelten plötzlich seine Augen auf. Erneut fasste er an Sun Yan's Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht grob in seine Richtung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
„Oder ist es etwa gar nicht, dass sich jemand an dir vergangen hat...bist du es vielleicht, der jemandem etwas angetan hat...Sun Yan?"

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich und seine Atmung kam ins Stolpern, als sein Herz laut zu schlagen begann.

Zhuang Xi kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher, als er die Worte flüsterte, welche Sun Yan niemals aus dem Mund eines anderen hören wollte.  
„Sag Sun Yan, was ist im Gusu Lan Clan passiert? Hast du dich etwa an Jiang Cheng vergangen? Hast du ihn gezwungen? Dich ihm aufgedrängt und deine Verletzungen waren nur seine Hilflosigkeit, welche sich nun tief in deine Haut eingebrannt haben und dich für immer an deine Schandtat erinnern werden...?"

Sun Yan's blasse Lippen begannen zu beben und seine Atmung war rau und unruhig.  
„Sei still...Sei STILL!" Polterte Sun Yan mit kraftloser Stimme los, als er an seinem Arm riss und sich schließlich aus Zhuang Xi´s starkem Griff befreien konnte.  
Er drehte sich ruckartig um, seine weit aufgerissenen Augen zum Boden gerichtete. Er legte seine Arme um sich selbst und sein Körper begann unkontrollierbar zu zittern. Die Worte Zhuang Xi´s fluteten eiskalt seinen Körper und erreichten seine Seele.

Zhuang Xi strahlte nur so vor Triumph und Gewissheit. Er war auf etwas Unglaubliches gestoßen. Etwas was ihm endlich die Überhand verschaffte. Ihn weit nach vorne katapultierte, ihn überlegen machte. Sein Herz pochte vor Ekstase wild in seiner Brust, als die Erregung in ihm aufstieg. Er hatte Sun Yan nun in der Hand und er wusste, dass er nun tun konnte was er wollte. Das Blatt, hatte sich gewendet, seine Zeit war gekommen.

Zhuang Xi blickte mit verachtendem Blick zu Sun Yan, welcher mit seinem zitterndem Rücken zu ihm gewandt stand.  
„Tss...tsss" Schnallste er durch seine Lippen.  
„Was ist das? Habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Etwas entdeckt, das ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte? Worüber du gehofft hattest, das es niemals heraus kommen würde und das Schweigen der Zeit es irgendwann begraben würde?  
Glaube mir Sun Yan, es gibt Gräueltaten die wir nie vergessen können. Sie werden uns eines Tages einholen und uns dann...das Genick brechen...stürzen werden sie uns von unserem Thron. Unsere Ehre einäschern und unseren Respekt auf ewig den Fluss der Zeit hinabspülen.  
Wie es wohl Jiang Cheng damit geht? Mich wundert es, das er dich nicht sofort umgebracht hat. Wie angeekelt und angewidert er von dir sein muss. Beschmutzt und befleckt von seinem eigenen Untergebenen. Was für ein erbärmlicher Zustand.  
Sag Sun Yan, wie lange schon hast du ihm aufgelauert? Ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt? Ihm ständig mit gierigen Augen aus der Entfernung angestarrt und deine lüsternden Gedanken unter Schach gehalten? War es schwer für dich? Es tagtäglich zu ertragen, wo er doch immer so nah zu greifen war?  
Und dann...ging es einfach nicht mehr. Die Kontrolle hatte versagt...  
Haha...  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass der junge, schöne, stolze und loyale Sun Yan, ein fucking...cut sleeve ist?" Flüsterte Zhuang Xi hämisch von hinten in Sun Yan´s Ohr.

Sun Yan bebte am ganzen Körper.  
„Nein...Nein...Ich...das ist nicht wahr...ich...wollte nicht...!" Stotterte er leise. Er begann den Kopf zu schütteln, schloss seine Augen und legte seine Hände auf seine Ohren. Er konnte Zhuang Xi´s Stimme und seine Worte nicht mehr ertragen. Sein Herz schmerzte ihm, die Reue und die Scham raubten ihm den Verstand. Seine Schuldgefühle zerrissen seine Seele.

Doch Zhuang Xi lachte nur vergnügt und seine Stimme polterte wie ein Donnerschlag in Sun Yan's Ohren. Der Junge verlor den Verstand, Angst und Panik machten sich in ihm breit. Ein Feuerwerk der Emotionen brach in ihm aus und fochten einen wilden Kampf, bis zuletzt nur noch die pure Verzweiflung zurück blieb.

Zhuang Xi machte schließlich einen langsamen Schritt auf Sun Yan zu, streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte den Jungen am Handgelenk und entfernte seine zitternde Hand von dem rechten Ohr.  
Mit seiner linken Hand strich er das nasse, lange Haar hinter das Ohr und fuhr dann mit der Hand durch die langen Spitzen und legte das Haar über die Schulter zur Seite weg. Sun Yan's zarter Nacken und seine nackte Schulter wurde freigelegt, als sich Zhuang Xi noch näher an Sun Yan's Ohr heran lehnte.  
Mit einem verruchten und vorwurfsvollem Unterton hauchte er in das unschuldige Ohr:  
„Ich habe dich gesehen, Sun Yan...

in der Nacht deiner Rückkehr...

...

Wie du breitbeinig in deinem Bett lagst...

...

Und Jiang Cheng's Namen gebettelt hast...

...

Ich habe sie gehört...

...

Deine zarte Stimme...während deines **Orgasmus**!"

Sun Yan spürte Zhuang Xi´s warmen Atem in seinem Ohr und seine Augen weiteten sich in´s Unermessliche.  
Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und augenblicklich gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Es war als würde sich seine Kehle zu schnüren. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Kopfhaut begann zu kribbeln.  
Seine Schultern begannen leicht zu zittern als Zhuang Xi begann mit seiner Nasenspitze an Sun Yan's Hals entlang zu fahren. Sein warmer Atem strömte über die zarte Haut und leise flüsterte er weiter:  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du solch unkeusche Gedanken unserem Sect Leader gegenüber hegst, dass du ihn sogar in deinen schmutzigen Fantasien missbrauchst. Schämst du dich denn gar nicht? Ein kleiner fucking cut sleeve, der sich auf unseren Herrn und Sect Leader einen herunter holt und nicht nur das, sondern sich auch noch wünscht von ihm in sein kleines Loch hier gefickt zu werden..."  
Zhuang Xi strich mit seiner linken Hand über Sun Yan's Hintern und streichelte ein paar mal über das nasse, kleine Handtuch.

Sun Yan befand sich in einer Schockstarre. Überall wo Zhuang Xi ihn berührte wurde seine Haut eiskalt und seine Gedanken waren leer und das einzige was in seinem Kopf nachhallte, war sein wilder Herzschlag, der sich fast überschlug. Ihm wurde schlecht und vor Nervosität war seine Atmung ruppig und ungleichmäßig.

Zhuang Xi nutzte Sun Yan's hilflose Situation aus und nutzte den Moment. Langsam strich er mit seiner linken Hand über die zarte Hüfte, hinauf zur Taille und lies seine Hand auf und abgleiten. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er noch immer Sun Yan's zittriges Handgelenk fest, als er bemerkte, wie die Kraft und Körperspannung aus dem Jungen langsam verloren ging.

Zhuang Xi schmunzelte triumphierend, während er weiter das Gift seiner listigen Worte in Sun Yan's Körper sich ausbreiten lies.  
„Tss tss tss..." Schnallste er mit seiner Zunge.  
„Was machen wir nur mit dir? Welche Strafe steht auf solch ein Vergehen?  
Ich frage mich, was unser Sect Leader Jiang Cheng wohl macht, wenn er davon erfährt...?"

Plötzlich zuckte Sun Yan's Körper auf und für eine Sekunde schien das Bewusstsein in seinen Geist zurückzukehren. Er zog an seiner Hand und befreite sich erneut aus Zhuang Xi´s eisernem Griff, als sein eiskalter Blick über seine Schulter nach hinten fiel.  
Seine grünen Augen funkelten, als er mit seinen Zähnen laut knirschte und seine Kieferknochen durch die Bewegung markant hervor traten.  
„Was willst du von mir, Zhuang Xi?" Fragte er mit einem zornigen Ton.

„Was ich will?" Zhuang Xi´s Augen weiteten sich.  
„Die Frage ist, was bist du bereit bist mir zu geben, damit ich darüber Stillschweigen bewahre!? Hmm? Sag mir, was ist dein Geheimnis Wert?" Flüsterte Zhuang Xi verräterisch.

Sun Yan's Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.  
„Du hast was im Sinn, los, spuck es aus. Willst du meinen Platz einnehmen? Willst du mich stürzen? Soll ich den Schwanz einziehen und meinen Posten für dich räumen?"

Zhuang Xi lachte leise auf.  
„Aber nein, nicht doch. Bleib auf deinem Posten...wedel wie ein reudiger Hund deinen kleinen Schwanz vor Jiang Cheng hin und her...  
heißt solange du das noch kannst!  
Was ich im Sinn haben ist etwas viel angenehmeres, etwas das sich viel besser anfühlt..."  
Plötzlich legte Zhuang Xi seinen Arm von hinten um Sun Yan und berührte mit seiner linken Hand den nackten Bauch.

Sun Yan zuckte auf, als sein Blick nach unten zu seinem Bauch fiel. Sein Körper zog sich instinktiv zusammen, als das unangenehme Gefühl von Haut auf Haut durch seinen Körper strömte.

Zhuang Xi´s rechte Hand wanderte derweil an Sun Yan's Schulter vorbei und mit einem kräftigen Ruck, griff er plötzlich von hinten an Sun Yan's Kehle und drückte ihn mit seinem Rücken fest gegen seine Brust.

„Argh..." Keuchte Sun Yan kurz auf, als sich der Griff um seine Kehle festigte und er schwer schluckte. Schnell griff er mit seinen Händen nach Zhuang Xi´s um sie von seinem Körper zu lösen.

Doch in diesem Moment flüsterte Zhuang Xi ihm auch schon von hinten ins Ohr:  
„Sei ein guter Junge, Sun Yan!  
Mach deine Beine breit für mich und lass mich dich ficken!"

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als die obszönen Worte in seinem Ohr nachhallten und Zhuang Xi plötzlich mit seiner linken Hand unter Sun Yan's Handtuch griff und er seinen Penis und seine Hoden mit einem festen Handgriff umschloss.

„Ah!" Quiekte Sun Yan kurz auf, als ein Schock durch seine Glieder fuhr. Er bekam schlecht Luft und Zhuang Xi´s große Händen lagen wie eiserne Ketten auf seinem Körper und raubten ihm jede Hoffnung einer möglichen Flucht.

 _-Aber hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl?-_

Sun Yan's Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Körper reagierte mit Ekel, als Zhuang Xi begann seinen Hals zu küssen und mit seiner linken Hand über seinen Penis strich. Von hinten spürte er einen harten Schritt, welcher sich fest gegen seinen Hintern presste, während Zhuang Xi gierig flüsterte:  
„Wenn du willst, dass Jiang Cheng nichts erfährt, dann tu was ich dir sage. Andernfalls, weiß ich nicht wie es für dich ausgehen wird. Also sei Vernünftig Sun Yan und wehre dich nicht, dann muss ich dir auch nicht weh tun."

Sun Yan schloss seine Augen. Während er schutzlos dem Würgegriff Zhuang Xi´s ausgeliefert war und er immer mehr nach Luft rang, fragte er sich inständig welche Wahl er hatte. Jiang Cheng hatte ihn zwar wieder im Yunmeng Clan nach seiner Gräueltat aufgenommen, aber hatte er ihm auch wirklich wieder verziehen? Konnte er das überhaupt nach solch einem Verrat? Und was ist wenn Jiang Cheng von Sun Yan's Gelüsten erführe? Angeekelt und Beschämt würde er ihm gewiss kein zweites Mal seine Taten durchgehen lassen und ihn als Verräter darstellen, ihn aus dem Clan jagen, ihn als cut sleeve beschimpfen, wenn nicht sogar ihn tatsächlich töten.

Sun Yan's Körper wurde schließlich schwer, seine Seele verdunkelte sich, sein Körper wurde kalt.  
Seine Seele und sein Herz schrien nach Jiang Cheng und eine Verachtung und Trennung von ihm, wäre für ihn schlimmmer als der Tod. Er könnte alles verkraften, aber niemals von Jiang Cheng getrennt zu sein.

Sun Yan öffnete seine Augen und er hatte einen leeren, traurigen Blick. Seine Augen wirkten stumpf und glanzlos. Während sich seine Seele von seinem Körper trennte und sich sein Herz verschloss, wurde sein Körper schließlich ganz schlaff und alle Kraft sog sich aus seinen Gliedern. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr und fügte sich seinem Schicksal.

Zhuang Xi bemerkte Sun Yan's Entgegenkommen und als er sich sicher wahr, dass keine Gegenwehr mehr von dem Jungenr zu erwarten war, lockerte er schließlich seinen Würgegriff um Sun Yan's Kehle.  
„...Guter Junge..." Schnaufte er in Sun Yan's Ohr und mit einem Ruck zog er das Handtuch von Sun Yan's Hüften und es fiel mit einem dumpfen Ton zu Boden.

Seine gierigen Hände betatschten Sun Yan's entblöstem Körper wie es ihnen beliebte und dieser stand regungslos nur da und starrte mit einem leeren Blick in den Raum.

Zhuang Xi küsste und nippte hektisch an dem zarten Hals, während seine Hände begannen forsch an Sun Yan's Hüfte und Hintern herumzulungern.  
Plötzlich packte Zhuang Xi Sun Yan am Nacken und mit einem groben Griff warf er den Jungen nach vorne zu Boden.

„Argh..!" Keuchte Sun Yan kurz auf, als er auf seine Knie stürzte und vornüber fiel. Er stützte sich gerade noch so auf seinen Handballen ab, als Zhuang Xi von hinten massiv drückte und seinen Kopf nach unten auf die Holzdielen schmetterte.

Sun Yan landete auf seinen Ellenbogen, den Hintern weit nach oben in die Luft gestreckt, während sein Gesicht entehrt auf den kalten Fußboden gepresst wurde.

Zhuang Xi´s Griffe waren grob und forsch und Sun Yan verspürte leichten Schmerz an seinem Körper, wo immer er ihn auch berührte.  
In Gedanken war er nur bei Jiang Cheng und den Preis den er bereit war zu zahlen, um an seiner Seite bleiben zu dürfen.

Zhuang Xi´s rechte Hand presste Sun Yan's Gesicht kraftvoll nach unten, die nassen, dunklen Haare lagen wirr in seinem Gesicht und verteilten sich in den nassen Pfützen auf dem Fußboden.  
Mit seiner linken Hand massierte er ein paar Mal kräftig über Sun Yan's Glied, bis er schließlich seine Hand zurück zog und in seine Handinnenfläche spuckte.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er einen nassen Finger zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte. Ein Gefühl des Ekels überkam ihn und er wimmerte leise auf, als der unangenehme Finger sich in sein Loch hinein schon. Sun Yan kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als Zhuang Xi begann seinen Finger schnell heraus und wieder hinein gleiten zu lassen. Er spreitzte das kleine Loch auseinander und zwang es, sich für ihn zu öffnen.

Zhuang Xi war ungehalten und schnell schob er einen zweiten und dritten Finger nach.  
Sun Yan biss sich auf seine Zähne, während er leise unter Schmerzen zu quieken begann.

Derweil leckte Zhuang Xi sich die Lippen. Von hinten lehnte er sich über Sun Yan's wehrlosen Körper und leckte mit seiner nassen Zunge über den nackten Rücken. Dabei schnaufte er seinen Namen:  
„Sun Yan...Sun Yan...mein hübscher Sun Yan...  
...Du bist eng...schön eng...gefällt es dir was ich tue?"

Sun Yan's Lippen bebten.  
„...Niemals...!" Kam es gequält über seine zittrigen Lippen.

„Du lügst!" Hauchte Zhuang Xi von hinten.  
„Sieh dich nur an wie du deinen kleinen Hintern einladend nach oben streckst. Dein Loch schreit nach Aufmerksamkeit und will gefickt werden...du stehst doch darauf, wenn ein Mann dich von hinten nimmt und es dir hart besorgt, du kleine Schlampe!"

Sun Yan schloss seine Augen und biss sich in seinen Unterarm, um seine körperlichen Qualen mit Schmerz zu übertrumpfen. Zhuang Xi´s Geschnaufe und seine Worte hallten durch den Raum und erschütterten Sun Yan's Seele.  
Obwohl er Zhuang Xi´s Berührungen als Tortur empfand, wurde er langsam hart im Schritt. Es war ein natürlicher Prozess, der Körper reagierte wie von alleine wenn die erogenen Zonen so massiv stimuliert wurden. Sich über seinen eigenen Körper schämend, biss Sun Yan immer fester auf seinen Unterarm, bis schließlich ein wenig Blut an seinen Lippen hinunter lief.

In diesem Moment zog Zhuang Xi seine Finger wieder heraus und er packte Sun Yan kraftvoll an den Schulter und drehte ihn um.

Leicht erschrocken über den massiven Ruck, riss Sun Yan seine Augen weit auf, als er von Zhuang Xi hart auf den Boden gepresst wurde. Sein nackter Rücken stieß auf die nassen, kalten Holzdeelen und seine Arme fielen schlaff neben seinem Kopf auf den Fußboden.

Zhuang Xi fasst an die schlanken Oberschenkel und spreitzte sie weit auseinander, während er sich mit seiner Hüfte einen Weg dazwischen bahnte und näher heran rutschte.  
Er trug einen gierigen Blick in seinen Augen und als er seine Hose öffnete und ein großes, pralles Glied zum Vorschein kam, kroch Unbehagen und Panik in Sun Yan auf. Ihm wurde schlecht, seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Er hätte sich alleine bei dem Gedanken schon übergeben können.

Doch Zhuang Xi lehnte sich über Sun Yan und stützte sich mit seinem linken Ellenbogen auf dem Fußboden ab. Seinen Kopf vergrub er tief in Sun Yan's Hals und sein warmer Atem war deutlich zu spüren.  
„...Sun...Yan...Sun...Yan" Schnaufte er ein paar vor lauter Ekstase in Sun Yan's Ohr, als er seinen Hals begann zu küssen.

Plötzlich spürte Sun Yan etwas dickes, heißes, was sich gegen sein Locht presste. Instinktiv zuckten seine Beine zusammen und versuchten sich wieder schützend zu schließen, doch Zhuang Xi kniete wie ein Fels zwischen seiner Hüfte.  
Sofort schlug sein Herz laut auf. Der Puls raste, seine Glieder wurden schlagartig kalt und er hielt unbewusst seinen Atem an. Als er mit leerem Blick unter die dunkle Zimmerdecke starrte, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, als er schließlich akzeptierend die Augen schloss und einmal schwer schluckte.  
Sein Kopf fiel schlaff zur Seite und aus seinem Augenwinkel kullerten ein paar Tränen, welche sich über seine Nase abrollten und von seiner Wange auf den Boden tropften.

Sun Yan öffnete seine glasigen Augen, als sein verzweifelter Blick hilfesuchend Richtung Tür fiel. Doch in diesem Moment weiteten sich seine Augen schlagartig, als er durch einen kleinen Schlitz, der scheinbar offenen Tür, in ein vertrautes Gesicht blickte. Sun Yan blieb das Herz fast stehen, als er in den fassunglosen Gesichtsausdruck von Jiang Cheng blickte.

Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, aber es kam einem vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich, der Körper reagierte wie von alleine, Adrenalin pumpte sich durch die Adern und plötzlich flog die Tür mit einem lauten Scheppern auf und Jiang Cheng stürzte in das Badehaus.

Sun Yan zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen, während Jiang Cheng plötzlich im Raum stand, umringt von einem lilanen Licht und Zidian´s Blitze, die durch die Luft zuckten. Seine Stimme tobte.  
„ZHUANG XI! HÄNDE WEG!"

Zhuang Xi schreckte auf. Sofort lies er von Sun Yan ab, als er in den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck seines Sect Leader's blickte.  
„Sect Leader, haltet ein, lasst es mich erklären!" Erwiderte er schnell, als er die Wut und den Zorn spürte, der von Jiang Cheng ausgestrahlt wurde.

„Jiang Cheng!" Rief Sun Yan erschrocken auf, doch schon in diesem Moment wand sich Zidian hoch in die Luft. Ein lautes Zischen erfüllte den Raum und grelle Blitze leuchteten auf.  
„ZHUANG XI, du mieser Hund!" Rief Jiang Cheng zornig aus, als er Zidian auch schon hinunter sausen lies.

Sun Yan krabbelte auf allen vieren über den Fußboden und brachte sich selbst in Sicherheit, während Zhuang Xi sich blitzschnell umdrehte, den Raumteiler in der Mitte des Raumes anhob und ihn schützend vor sich warf.

Es knallte und schepperte laut, als Zidian den Raumteiler in der Luft zerriss.

Sun Yan kauerte derweil auf dem Fußboden, mit dem Rücken an der Wand und hatte sich seine Robe aus dem Regal gezogen um sich zu bedecken. Mit großen, erschrockenen Augen verfolgte er den Zweikampf zwischen den beiden.

Zhuang Xi hatte derweil nach seinem Schwert gegriffen und ein erbitterter Kampf auf engstem Raum fand zwischen den beiden stand.  
Zidian verwüstete das gesamte Badehaus und als er den großen Wassertuppen erwischte und mit einem lauten Grollen der Tuppen zerbarst, flutete das viele Wasser den Raum.

Zhuang Xi setzte zum Angriff an und wehrte eine Attacke nach der nächsten ab. Seine spirituelle Energie war durchaus beeindruckend und seine Schwertkunst und seine Cultivation waren auf einem hohen Niveau.

Sun Yan sorgte sich um Jiang Cheng's Sicherheit, wobei es eher danach aussah, als würde Zhuang Xi nur versuchen alle Angriffe abzuwehren um dann eine mögliche Lücke zu erwischen, die ihm die Flucht ermöglichen würde.

Jiang Cheng war außer sich. Seine Bewegungen waren forsch und unkontrolliert. Seine wütenden Emotionen schienen die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Seine Kampfkunst wurde unsauber und lückenhaft und immer mehr drängt Zhuang Xi ihn zurück.

„Wag es dir, Zhuang Xi!" Polterte Jiang Cheng los.  
„Da du nun auch noch dein Schwert gegen mich erhoben hast, werde ich keine Gnade walten lassen und dich hiermit aus dem Yunmeng Clan verbannen. VERSCHWINDE von hier! Wenn du diesen Kampf überlebst heißt es!"

Zidian sauste durch die Luft und ihre beider spirituelle Energien prallten aufeinander. Es knallte und schepperte und Zhuang Xi trug bald die ersten Verbrennung von Zidian davon.

Mit einem geübte Schwertmanöver wehrte Zhuang Xi schließlich Zidian ab und attackierte sogleich mit einem kräftigen Hieb. Jiang Cheng war zu spät und wurde durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zurück geschleudert, er kam ins Straucheln und knallte mit seinem Rücken in ein Regal. Die Böden fielen mit einem Scheppern zu Boden, das Regal barst auseinander und Jiang Cheng wurde fast darunter begraben. Der Aufprall war so hart, dass er kurz hustete und spuckte und ein wenig Blut aus seinem Mund lief.

Diesen Moment nutzte Zhuang Xi aus und setzte zur Flucht an.  
„Verzeiht Sect Leader, aber ich habe nicht vor hier heute durch eure Hand zu sterben."  
Er setzte zur Flucht Richtung Tür an, als plötzlich von hinten mit einem sausenden Geräusch ein Schwert durch den Raum flog.

Es fand sein Ziel und rammte sich kraftvoll von hinten durch Zhuang Xi´s rechte Schulter und durchbohrte das Fleisch mit Leichtigkeit.

„ARGH!" Schrie Zhuang Xi vor Schmerzen auf, als er sich krümmte und sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzog.

Jiang Cheng's und Zhaung Xi´s Augen weiteten sich, als die beiden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Richtung des Schwertwurfes blickten.

Es war Sun Yan, der sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützte, seine offene Robe lag über seinen Schultern, der eine Ärmel hing weit hinunter und das Wasser tropfte von seinem Kinn. Seine Atmung war aufgeregt schwer und in seinen Augen loderte eine Wut und eine dermaßende Entschlossenheit, dass Zhuang Xi kruzzeitig der Respekt in die Glieder fuhr.  
„SUN YAN!" Fletschte er seine Zähne, als sein Gesicht sich zu einer grauenvolle Grimasse verzog.

Er fasste an die blanke Klinge und zog mit einem gewalten Ruck das Schwert wieder aus seiner Schulter.  
Das rote Blut tropfte auf den Boden und mit einem lauten Klirren fiel das Schwert zu Boden.

Zhuang Xi schleppte sich aus der Tür und während das Blut nur so aus seiner Wunde strömte, setzte er zur Flucht an und stolperte zur Veranda hinaus.

Sun Yan drückte sich blitzschnell von der Wand ab und wollte zur Verfolgung ansetzen, als plötzlich ein lautes „STOP!" Ertönte.  
Ruckartig blieb er stehen, als sein Blick herüber zu Jiang Cheng schwenkte.

Dieser stand unter Schmerzen langsam auf und befreite sich aus den Trümmern des Regals.  
„Stop, lass ihn ziehn. So wie du aussiehst, kannst du ihm nicht hinterher rennen. Soll er sich verkriechen wie ein reudiger Hund. Ich werde ihn schon noch finden!" Keuchte er.

Sun Yan schaute Jiang Cheng mit erschrockenem Blick an, als er feststellte, dass sein Sect Leader leichte Verletzungen von dem Aufprall davon getragen hatte.  
Schnell lief er mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herüber.  
„Sect Leader, Sect Leader, ihr seid verletzt!"  
Sun Yan stürzte durch die Trümmer des Raumen und als er sah wie Jiang Cheng gekrümmt vor Schmerzen langsam in sich zusammen sackte, schmiss er sich auf die Knie und wollte ihn abstützen. Er streckte seine Arme weit nach vorne aus um ihn aufzuwangen.  
„Wartet, ich helfe euch..!" Sagte er hastig. Doch als Jiang Cheng zum Greifen nahe war, machte dieser stattdessen plötzlich einen Satz nach vorne, schwang seine Arme um Sun Yan und drückte ihn plötzlich mit einem kräftigen Ruck gegen seine Brust.

Beide fielen in einer innigen Umarmung auf ihre Knie.

Sun Yan erstarrte förmlich vor Schock, als er gegen Jian Cheng's kräftige Brust stieß und zwei starke Arme sich schützend um ihn legten und ihn fest umklammerten.  
Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als Jiang Cheng ihn fest an seine Brust drückte. Er küsste auf Sun Yan's Kopf, vergrub seine Nase in seine Haare und atmete tief ein.  
Sun Yan's Atmung stoppte, als er leise und irritiert flüsterte:  
„Jiang Cheng...was..."

Plötzlich spürte Sun Yan Jiang Cheng's tiefe Stimme und die Brust vibrierte während er sprach:  
„Oh Gott, ich habe fast den Verstand verloren...!" Flüsterte Jiang Cheng, wärend er seine Augen fest geschlossen hatte.  
War ich schon zu spät, ist dir was passiert?"

Sun Yan's Lippen begannen zu beben.  
 _-War dies wirklichen Jiang Cheng, der ihn so beschützend in seinen Armen hielt? Seinen Kopf liebevoll streichelte, ihn fest an seine Brust drückte und so besorgt um ihn war?-_

Sun Yan brauchte erst einen Moment um sich zu sortieren, als er schließlich leise antwortete:  
"Nein...es ist nichts passiert."

Plötzlich löste Jiang Cheng seine feste Umarmung. Er fasst Sun Yan behutsam an den Schultern und drückte ihn von sich weg.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sun Yan's Herz begann nervös zu schlagen, als er in Jiang Cheng's besorgtes Gesicht blickte.

Jiang Cheng strich behutsam mit seiner rechten Hand ein paar Mal über Sun Yan's Kopf und lies dann seine Hand über die zarte Wange gleiten. Seine Finger griffen an Sun Yan's Ohrläppchen vorbei und striffen durch das nasse Haar.  
Sein Daumen glitt vorsichtig unter Sun Yan's Auge entlang, als er leise flüsterte:  
"Erst war ich mir unsicher, aber dann habe ich dich weinen sehen..."

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen, als er sich an den Moment erinnerte, wie er am Boden lag, mit leerem Blick zur Tür starrte, Tänen über seine Wange liefen und er dann Jiang Cheng's erschrockenes Gesicht in dem Türspalt entdeckte.  
Plötzlich wurde ihm ganz warm im Gesicht und peinlich berührt blickte er zu Boden, als ihm vor lauter Aufregung jetzt erst auffiel, dass er halbnackt vor Jiang Cheng kniete und in was für einer Situation er ihn überhaupt vorgefunden hatte.

Sun Yan's beschämter Gesichtausdruck, sein scheues Greifen nach seinen Ärmeln und das hastige Schließen seines Kragen's, holte Jiang Cheng plötzlich aus seiner Ekstase zurück und ruckartig zog er plötzlich seine Hand zurück, als ihm die gesamte Situation erst bewusst wurde, in der sie sich befanden.  
Als ihm seine eigene Besorgnis und sein emotionaler Ausbruch bewusst wurden, stand er plötzlich ruckartig auf.  
Leicht schockiert über sich selbst und ein wenig verlegen zupfte er ein wenig an seinen Kleidern herum, als plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz ihm durch die Glieder fuhr. Der Aufprall in das Regal war hart gewesen und er hatte leichte Verletzungen davon getragen.

Sun Yan blickte nach oben, in Jiang Cheng's Gesicht als er besorgt sagte:  
"Ihr seid doch verletzt. Wartet, ich werde euch zum Heiler bringen."

Doch Jiang Cheng streckte abweisend seine Hand nach vorne aus und unterbrach ihn.  
„Nicht nötig!" Sagte er kühl, als plötzlich laute Stimmen und aufgeregte Fußstapfen zu hören waren, welche sich ihnen rasch näherten.

„Sect Leader, sect Leader!" Rief jemand aufgebracht und ein paar Wachen und Cultivator's liefen eilig herbei.  
Als der erste durch die Tür hinein trat sagte er aufgebracht:  
"Sect Leader! Zhuang Xi, Zhaung Xi, er rannte wie ein wildes verwundetes Tier durch Lotus Pier. Wie auf der Flucht stürmte er aus dem Tor! Was ist ..."  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund stand vor Staunen leicht offen, als er plötzlich mitten im Satz stockte und in das vollkommen zerstörte Badehaus blickte.

Auch die anderen Männer kamen eilig herbei gerannt und standen mit Staunen in der Tür.  
„Sect Leader...was...seid ihr verletzt?..". Begann der eine schockiert.

Jiang Cheng schnallste mit seiner Zunge, während er angenervt die Augen verdrehte.  
„Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Zhuang Xi, lasst ihn ziehen! Ab heute ist er kein Teil mehr unseres Clans! Meine Rache wird ihn später treffen!"

Mit diesem Satz ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und sofort begann hinter vorgehaltener Hand das aufgeregte Getuschel.

„Ruhe!" Zischte Jiang Cheng, während er langsam aus dem Chaos heraus trat. Als er auf die Männer zuging bemerkte er bald ihre skeptischen Blicke zu Sun Yan herüber. Denn dieser hockte noch immer mit seinen nassen, offenen Haaren und leichtbekleidet in den Trümmern des Badehauses.

Jiang Cheng atmete einmal tief ein, als er mit klarer und lauter Stimme sagte:  
„Bewegt euch! Hier gibt es nichts zu Gaffen. Einer von euch holt die Damen herbei. Sie sollen sich um Sun Yan kümmern und ihn zu seinen Zimmern bringen. Der Rest hört augenblicklich auf zu Tuscheln und beseitigt lieber das Chaos hier, oder ihr verbringt die Nacht außerhalb meiner Mauern. Es ist schon spät. Beeilt euch!"  
Jiang Cheng schlug seine Ärmel nach hinten, als er mit erhabenem Haupt mit großen Schritten losstapfte.

Die Männer setzten sich sofort in Bewegegung, als noch jemand kurz nachfragte:  
"Sect Leader, was ist mit euch? Sollen wir den Heiler holen?"

„Nicht nötig!" Sagte Jiang Cheng erneut.

„Und wir sollen Zhuang Xi nicht folgen?" Setzte er dann noch schnell nach.

Zwischen Jiang Cheng's Augenbrauen legte sich die obligatorische Zornesfalte.  
„Erwähne vor mir, nie wieder seinen Namen!" Sagte er mit einer dermaßenen Entschlossenheit und Wut in seiner Stimme, dass er den Männern damit das Fürchten lehrte. Die Männer zuckten auf und blickten sich erstaunt an, als sie dann alle ruckartig wieder los liefen und sich in Bewegung setzten.

Jiang Cheng's Blick wanderte noch einmal zu Sun Yan herüber, welcher mit einem schuldigen Blick noch immer auf dem Boden kauerte. Seine rechte Hand krallte sich tief in den Kragen seiner Robe, welche er noch immer fest verschlossen hielt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und nach einem kurzen Moment des schweigenden Blickkontakt's, drehte sich Jiang Cheng schließlich schwungvoll um und wendete Sun Yan und dem Ort des Geschehens seinen Rücken zu.  
„Wir reisen wie geplant morgen früh ab. Sei fertig!" Erklang seine Stimme kühl und gebieterisch. Seine Robe wehte durch den Windzug majestätisch auf und mit großen Schritten setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich und während er zwischen dem Gerümpel hockte und die vielen Männer eilig um ihn herum liefen, starrte er einsam und verlassen seinem Herrn und Sect Leader hinterher, bis seine Gestalt aus seinem Sichtfeld wieder verschwand.


	55. Chapter 18-4

**Chapter 18.4**

Er setzte leichtfüßig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Fast hüpfend, fast tanzend, die Bewegungen waren spielend und unbefangen.  
Über seine Lippen summte eine leise Melodie, während er in seiner rechten Hand geschickt eine Bambusflöte drehte. Auf den Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln, als er plötzlich stehen blieb und sich ruckartig umdrehte.

Ein starker Windzug kam auf, welcher das Haar und den dunklen Stoff der Robe wild durch die Luft wirbelte.

Eine Person ganz in weiß , nicht weit entfernt, blieb stehen und betrachtete den Moment, als ein Lächeln, an Schönheit kaum zu übertreffen, ihn anstrahlte. Wenn Glück greifbar wäre und die Gestalt eines Menschen annehme könnte, dann wäre diese Person die vor ihm stand, genau in diesem Moment alles was er zum Leben bräuchte. Und ja, er würde dieses Glück nie wieder loslassen, nie wieder gehen lassen und für alle Zeiten an seiner Seite beherbergen.

Wei Wuxian fasste in sein wild umherfliegendes Haar um es zu bändigen, als er Lan Wangji mit großen Augen anblickte.  
„Kommst du?" Fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

Lan Wangji's Gesicht entspannte sich, als ein tiefes Brummen seine Lippen verließ.  
„Ich komme!"

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Seite an Seite und waren ihrem Ziel, dem Berg von Changnan zum Greifen nahe.

Wei Wuxian war gut gelaunt und die ganze Reise über war er schon zu Späßen aufgelegt, als er wissensdurstig der offenen Night Hunt in Changnan entgegenfieberte.  
Sie waren bald am Fuße des Berges angekommen und hatten schon einen ganzen Tagesmarsch hinter sich. Etwas hungrig wühlte Wei Wuxian immer wieder in den Sträuchern am Wegesrand umher, auf der Suche nach ein paar schmackhaften Beeren.

Laut jammerte er:  
„Uff ich habe solch einen Hunger. Lan Zhan, wir hätten uns doch mehr Proviant einpacken sollen. Wer kann schon mit einem leeren Magen in eine Night Hunt starten?"

Lan Wangji stellte sich neben ihn und gezielt suchte er ebenfalls ein paar Beeren aus dem Dornengestrüppt heraus und zupfte sie von ihren Stengeln.  
„Wir hatten genug Proviant, aber du hast schon alles aufgegessen." Sagte er ruhig, wärend er die Beeren in seiner Handinnenfläche sammelte und sie dann Wei Wuxian kommemtarlos herüber reichte.

Wei Wuxian's Gesicht strahlte vor Freude auf.  
„Danke." Sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, während er auch schon begann sich die Beeren eine nach der anderen in den Mund zu werfen. Dabei blickte er plötzlich über Lan Wangji´s Worte nachdenklich drein.  
„Ich habe alles schon aufgegessen? Das kann gar nicht sein. So viel esse ich gar nicht."

Lan Wangji blickte ihn schweigend an, wärend er zusah wie eine Beere nach der nächsten in Wei Wuxian's Mundhöhle verschwand.

„Dann müssen wir, nächstes mal einfach mehr essen kaufen!" Sagte Wei Wuxian entschlossen, als er Lan Wangji anschaute und seine leere Hand erneut auffordernd ausstreckte.  
Sich über den Fehler seiner eigenen Formulierung plötzlich bewusst werdend hängte er schnell hinterher:  
„Ich meine natürlich du, du musst mehr kaufen!" Wei Wuxian grinste Lan Wangji breit an, während dieser begann wieder ein paar Beeren zu pflücken und eine nach der nächste in Wei Wuxian's Handinnenfläche fallen lies.

Dieser Prozess wiederholte sich einige Male bis nur noch ein paar Beeren am Strauch übrig geblieben waren und Lan Wangji seine Essensbeschaffung plötzlich einstellte.

Wei Wuxian zog die Augenbrauen kraus.  
„Lan Zhan, da sind noch ein Paar." Sagte er fragend und kleinlich genau, während er skeptisch auf den Beerenstrauch linste.

Doch Lan Wangji wendete sich ab, schritt an Wei Wuxian vorbei und sagte:  
„Du hattest genug, den Rest lassen wir für die Tiere."

Wei Wuxian schnaufte auf, zog eine Schmollippe, als er sich schließlich einsichtig umdrehte und mit ein paar kleinen Sprüngen Lan Wangji hinterher lief.

Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort und kamen bald in einen Wald am Fuße des Berges. Ein schmaler Weg wandte sich durch das Dickicht und die beiden Schritten dicht beienander hinterheinander her.

„Müssten wir nicht bald auf ein paar Cultivator's stoßen?" Fragte Wei Wuxian, während er an Lan Wangji's breitem Rücken vorbei linste.  
„Wir sind doch richtig hier oder? Es ist so eigenartig still."

Lan Wangji's ruhige und klare Worte hallten in der Stille.  
„Der Wald am Fuße diesen Berges ist groß. Vielleicht sind wir auf der anderen Seite. Lass uns weiter gehen, wir werden unser Ziel schon finden."  
Wei Wuxian seufzte laut auf, während er seine Arme gelangweilt hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte und Lan Wangji treu hinterherschritt.

Ihr Weg führte sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein und langsam ging es bergauf. Als sie nach einer ganzen Weile immer noch keine Menschenseele zu Gesicht bekamen, seufzte Wei Wuxian erneut auf.  
„Lan Zhan, meine Füße fangen langsam an weh zu tun. Sie werden müde und träge. Sind wir bald da?"

„Es ist nicht mehr weit." Sagte Lan Wangji mit der ruhe eines Vater's.

 _Einige Zeit später..._

„Lan Zhan, ich bin müde." Gähnte Wei Wuxian laut auf, während seine Körperspannung schon immer geringer wurde und er unmotiviert Lan Wangji hinterher stapfte.

„Wir sind bald da." Antwortet Lan Wangji erneut mit abgeklärter Ruhe.

Der Wald wurde immer dichter und durch die Baumkronen drang immer weniger Sonnenlicht. Der Weg ging weiter bergauf und sie mussten schon ein gutes Stück den Berg hinauf gewandert sein.

„Lan Zhan!" Kam es erneut nach einiger Zeit von hinten.  
„Können wir nicht eine Pause machen? Ich habe Durst."

Doch ohne Wei Wuxian's Gejammer weiter zu beachten, setzte Lan Wangji seinen Weg ruhig fort und sagte mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme.  
„Wir sind gleich da."

Die Zeit verstrich, Minuten kamen einem vor wie Stunden und Wei Wuxian's nervtötendes Gejammer stieg immer weiter an:

„Lan Zhan, lauf nicht so schnell. Ich komme nicht mehr hinterher."

...

„Lan Zhan, meine Knie tun weh, der Weg ist zu steil."

...

„Lan Zhan, mir ist langweilig, sprich mit mir!"

...

„Lan Zhan, warum sagst du denn nicht's? Muss ich mich hier alleine unterhalten?"

...

„Lan Zhan, hast du noch was zu essen im Ärmel? Mein Magen knurrt!"

...

„Lan Zhan, ignorier mich nicht."

...

„Lan Zhan, was ist denn mit dir? Brauchst du denn nie eine Pause?"

...

„Lan Zhan, mir ist immer noch langweilig. Singst du mir was vor?"

...

„ **Lan Zhan**!" Rief Wei Wuxian plötzlich laut von hinten aus.

Lan Wangji blieb schließlich prompt stehen und drehte sich um.

Mit einem Schmollgesicht wie ein trotziges Kind fiel Wei Wuxian plötzlich auf seine Knie und stützte sich mit seinen Handinnenflächen auf der Erde ab. Laut seufzte er atemlos zwischen seinem wilden Geschnaufe auf.  
„Stop! Ich kann nicht mehr. Hier und jetzt. Ich gehe keinen Schritt mehr weiter. So war nicht der Plan. Diese Night Hunt macht überhaupt keinen Spaß und nicht mal du sprichst mit mir. Ich komme um vor Langeweile. Außerdem ist dieser Berg viel zu steil. Wer läuft hier schon hoch? Ich ergebe mich. Ich werfe das Handtuch. Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Schluss aus und vorbei! Lass mich hier liegen, genau wo ich bin und geh ohne mich weiter. Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du mich hier ja wieder einsammeln."

So gesagt, so getan und Wei Wuxian legte sich allen ernstes mitten auf den Weg und streckte seine Glieder weit von sich. Mit dem Rücken auf der kalten Erde und das Gesicht gen Himmel lag er wie erschlagen mitten auf dem Weg. Dann schloss er seine Augen und es wurde endlich wieder mucksmäuschen still in dem Wald.

Einen kurzen Moment stand Lan Wangji regungslos dort und blickte schweigend auf Wei Wuxian, der zusammengebrochen mittem auf dem Weg lag.

Für eine kurze Andacht schloss Lan Wangji seine Augen, als er einmal tief einatmete. Dann ging er auf Wei Wuxian zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und bückte sich. Er packte an Wei Wuxian's Arme, schwang sie über seine Schultern und hob ihn an. Wie ein nasser, schwerer Sack wurde Wei Wuxian schließlich in die Höhe gehoben und erstaunt riss Wei Wuxian seine Augen weit auf.  
„Was...?" Fragte er irritiert, als Lan Wangji auch schon unter Wei Wuxian's Hintern griff und ihn breitbeinig über seine Hüfte schob. Wei Wuxian's Arme hingen locker über Lan Wangji's Schultern, sein Kinn lehnte auf einer breiten Schulter und seine Beine schwangen sich um Lan Wangji's Hüfte und klammerten sich automatisch fest- um Halt zu suchen.

Wie ein kleines,trotziges Kind hing Wei Wuxian an Lan Wangji's Vorderseite, als dieser kommentarlos einfach seinen Weg fortsetzte.

In Wei Wuxian's Haaren hing ein wenig dunkles Laub, als er mit staunendem Blick von Lan Wangji fortgetragen wurde. Doch nach ein paar Schritten bog er plötzlich vom Weg ab und verschwand mit seinem Gepäck im Dickicht.

Wei Wuxian schnaufte vergnügt durch seine Nase, als ein belustigtes Lächeln über seine Lippen flog.  
„Sag Lan Zhan, bin ich schwer?"

„Hm." Brummte Lan Wangji tief und Wei Wuxian spürte das Vibrieren seiner Stimmbänder auf seiner Brust.

„Und warum trägst du mich dann? Du hättest mich dort liegen lassen können, oder war das Gejammer unerträglich geworden? Du bist ein Masochist, Lan Zhan!" Kicherte Wei Wuxian leise in Lan Wangji's Ohr.

Nach einem kurzen Moment antwortet Lan Wangji leise:  
„Weil ich sie liebe...diese schwere Last auf meinen Schultern."

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich, als sofort ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln über seine Lippen flog. Glücklich schloss er seine Augen, als er seine Wange dicht an Lan Wangji's lehnte. Dabei spürte er die Hitze, welche von Lan Wangji's Körper ausging und er wusste ganz genau, welche Farbe gerade sein Ohrläppchen tragen musste.

„Ich weiß..." Murmelte Wei Wuxian schließlich leise.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Wei Wuxian bekam plötzlich einen frischen Geruch in der Nase. Es roch nach Wasser und leises Plätschern war in der Ferne zu hören. Es wurde immer intensiver, als Lan Wangji plötzlich ruckartig stehen blieb.

„Was?" Fragte Wei Wuxian neugierig, der ja nun die Reise rückwärts antrat und demnach nicht sah, in welche Richtung sie liefen.

Lan Wangji drehte sich langsam um, um Wei Wuxian den Blick nach vorne zu ermöglichen.

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich, als er zwischen den dichten Bäumen eine kleine Lichtung erkannte. Ein dicker Nebel zog sich über den Boden und stieg dann hinauf in die Luft und hüllte alles in einen dichten, grauen Schleier. Wasser war zu sehen und ein warmer, feuchter Dampf lag in der Luft.

„Eine heiße Quelle!" Rief Wei Wuxian euphorisch aus und sofort schoss die Kraft und Lebensernergie wieder in seine Glieder.

Lan Wangji setzte ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab und während Wei Wuxian's Arme noch um Lan Wangji's Hals geschwungen waren lächelte dieser ihn an.  
„Lan Zhan du Schlitzohr. Konntest du mein Gejammer wohl doch nicht mehr ertragen.?!" Kicherte er vergüngt, als er mit seinem Zeigefinger Lan Wangji's Nase anstupste.  
„Daraus schließe ich, dass wir hier eine kurze Rast machen, stimmts?"

„Hm." Lan Wangji schnaufte bestätigend durch seine Nase.  
Wei Wuxian, wieder so agil und lebensfroh zu sehen reichte ihm schon aus, mehr brauchte er nicht.

„Gut!" Strahlte Wei Wuxian über's ganze Gesicht. Als er langsam seine Arme wieder zurück zog fasste er mit seiner rechten Hand einmal durch Lan Wangji's langes, dunkles Haar und lies eine einzelne Strähne durch seine Finger gleiten.  
Leise flüsterte er mit einem anspielenden Unterton.  
„Heißt das, du kommst mit rein?"

Doch Lan Wangji wies ihn ab und sagte ruhig:  
„Geh alleine. Ich warte hier auf dich und passe auf. Vergiss nicht, wir stecken mitten in einer Night Hunt."

„Hmpf." Zog Wei Wuxian eine Schmollippe und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus.  
„Spielverderber." Zischte er über seine Lippen, als er seine Arme langsam zurück zog und sich aus ihrer Umarmung wieder befreite.  
Während er eingeschnappt Richtung Wasser ging rief er noch über seine Schulter.  
„Gut, wenn HanGuang-Jun lieber alleine wache steht anstatt wärend unseres Ausflugs das einmalige Erlebnis zu genießen, mit mir in einer heißen Quelle zu baden, bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an.  
Du kannst dich dann hier vorne hinsetzen und mir zusehen, während ich entspannt das Bad genieße."

Lan Wangji schritt ihm mit einem unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck hinterher, als Wei Wuxian auch schon direkt am Ufer stehen blieb und begann sich seine Stiefel auszuziehen.  
Die Stiefel flogen im hohen Bogen ins Gras und während Lan Wangji es sich schon einmal im Lotus Sitz direkt am Ufer bequem machte, fummelte Wei Wuxian hektisch an seinem Gürtel rum.

Lan Wangji beobachtete Wei Wuxian mit Skepsis, der eher aussah als müsste er schleunigst hier weg anstatt ein ruhiges Bad zu genießen. Er rupfte sich die Kleider vom Leib und das mit so einer Geschwindikeit, dass er eher überall hängen blieb und einen geradezu unästhetischen Eindruck machte.

Lan Wangji schaute sich das bunte Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung an, als er irritiert fragte:  
„Warum hetzt du dich so? Du kannst dich auch in Ruhe ausziehen, dann werden die Kleider auch nicht so kraus."

Wei Wuxian schmiss gerade den obersten Stoff seiner Robe hinter sich, als er auch schon hektisch begann seine Hose zu öffnen. Hüpfend auf einem Bein tänzelte er durch die Gegend, während er versuchte mit dem ersten Fuß aus seiner Hose zu kommen.  
„Ich muss schnell machen. Der Moment zwischen totaler Nacktheit und bis ich im warmen Wasser bin könnte eisig werden."

Lan Wangji schaute etwas sprachlos drein, als Wei Wuxian auch schon ins Stolpern geriet. Gerade noch zog er das letzte Stück Stoff über seinen Fuß ehe sein blanker weißer Hintern Richtung Wasser stürzte, er ins Straucheln geriet und mit einer ziemlich uneleganten Landung ins Ufer rutschte.  
Das Wasser platschte laut auf und wurde nur von Wei Wuxian's merkwürdigen Ausrufen, die eher einem sterbenden Schwan ähnelten, während seines uneleganten Abgangs übertönt.

Lan Wangji schloss seine Augen, als er schließlich den langgezogenen Stöhner Wei Wuxian's vernahm, welcher definitiv ein Ausruf der wohltuenden Freude war, als er bis zum Kinn in dem warmen Wasser versank.  
„Lan Zhan, es ist herrlich. Sicher das du nicht mit rein willst?"

„Alles gut, so wie es ist. Deine Entkleidungskünste könnten noch ansteckend sein..." Sagte Lan Wangji ruhig, als er seine Guqin herausholte und sie auf seinen Knien platzierte.  
Mit feinen und eleganten Bewegungen begann er die Seiten anzuzupfen und ein beruhigendes und magisches Lied erfüllte die Luft.

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **watch?v=h0AAFhx3RmA** ) - 【古琴Guqin】《不染》Chinese musical instrument full of faint sadness - **04:28**

„Hmpf" Schnaufte Wei Wuxian durch seine Nase.  
„Wie kalt und abweisend du heute bist, Lan Zhan. Du kommst doch sehr nach deinem Onkel...Muss ein Gen in deiner Familie sein..." Schmollte Wei Wuxian, als er langsam durchs Wasser schwamm.

„Still jetzt. Entspann dich und hör zu." Sagte Lan Wangji, als er konzentriert auf seine Guqin blickte und voller Hingabe sein Lied spielte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Wei Wuxian trotz seines Widerstandes eine heilende Wirkung verspürte. Das Stück welches Lan Wangji anspielte beruhigte die Seele und entspannte den Körper. Das warme Wasser der Quelle wirkte sich zusätzlich positiv auf ihn aus und als er Lan Wangji noch einen kurzen Blick herüber warf, schloss er schließlich einsichtig seine Augen und lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper an einen Stein an.  
Er spürte ein Kribbeln, welches durch seinen Körper schoss und es war als würde das Wasser all seine Lasten von seinen Schultern hinwegspülen.

Auf Wei Wuxian' Lippen stand bald ein leichtes Lächeln, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass Lan Wangji nur für ihn hier Rast gemacht hatte, nur für ihn die heiße Quelle ausfindig gemacht hatte und auch nur für ihn dieses Lied nun auf seiner Guqin spielte.

Während Wei Wuxian sich zusammenriss und mit voller Ernsthaftigkeit das Lied auf sich wirken lies, seinem Körper einen Moment der Rast gönnte und er ausnahmsweise mal in stiller Meditation innnehielt, linste Lan Wangji ab und an zu ihm herüber um sich zu vergewissern, dass Wei Wuxian sich auch nicht einfach heimlich aus dem Staub machte.  
Doch Wei Wuxian dümpelte brav im Wasser und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen entspannt an dem Stein an. Kein Mucks war von ihm zu hören und er wirkte fast weise und kontrolliert, wie er dort meditierend im Wasser saß.

Das Lied neigte sich dem Ende zu und als Lan Wangji die letzten Seiten anzupfte öffnete Wei Wuxian langsam seine Augen.  
„Beeindruckend!" Hauchte er über seine Lippen.  
„Lan Zhan, ich fühle mich wie neugeboren. Ich könnte jetzt die ganze Night Hunt alleine auseinander nehmen." Wei Wuxian reckte und streckte sich und massierte ein wenig seine Schultern, als das Wasser leise platschte und Lan Wangji begann ein neues Lied anzuspielen.

Wei Wuxian blickte zu Lan Wangji herüber, der scheinbar seine Aufgabe gerade sehr ernst nahm und demnach noch nicht bereit war, Wei Wuxian aus seiner Meditation zu entlassen.

Es war ein Moment wie aus einer alten Sage, als Wei Wuxian zu Lan Wangji herüber blickte.  
Der seichte Wind rauschte durch die Bäume und lies das Laub aufgeweckt durch die Lüfte tanzen.

Lan Wangji saß am Ufer im Lotus sitz, seine Finger zupften in eleganten Bewegungen die Seiten an. Eine Melodie, so zart und fein, sodass sie in jede Pore des Körpers eindrang. Um ihn herum tanzte das Laub im Wind, sein dunkles Haar wehte auf und umhüllt von dem warmen Wasserdampf wirkte Lan Wangji wie ein wunderschönes Wesen aus alten Geschichten.  
Sein puppengleiches Gesicht mit der hellen, ebenmäßigen Haut und seinen dunklen Wimpern wirkte fast wie nicht von dieser Welt, als die edlen Stoffe seiner Kleider ihm noch einen unantastbaren Charakter dazu verliehen.  
Ganz in weiß und so rein und sauber, unschuldig wie die Seele eines Kindes aber leidenschaftlich wie das liebenden Herz eines Mannes, wirkte er auf seinen Betrachter und Wei Wuxian wurde einmal mehr in den Bann dieser Person gezogen.

Wei Wuxian's Augen begannen mit einer lieblichen Sehnsucht zu funkeln, als ihm ein Gedanke immer wieder durch den Kopf ging:  
 _-Womit habe ich, verlorene Seele, nur so etwas schönes wie dich verdient?  
Lan Zhan, ja, du gehörst mir. Niemals gebe ich dich wieder her.-_

Wie von alleine bewegte sich plötzlich Wei Wuxian's Körper und leise und ungesehen schlich er durch das Wasser, direkt auf Lan Wangji zu.  
Der dicke Wasserdampf stieg aus dem Wasser empor und bildete einen dichten Nebel und hüllte alles unter den Mantel des Vergessens.

Die Töne von Lan Wangji's Guqin hallten in Wei Wuxian's Ohren und berührten tief seine Seele, als er direkt vor Lan Wangji zum stehen kam. Er war nur ein kleines Stück entfernt, fast zum Greifen nahe.  
Einen kurzen Moment hielt Wei Wuxian noch inne, als er sich plötzlich mit seinen Händen am Ufer aus dem Wasser stemmte. Sein nackter Oberkörper tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nebel auf und das warme Wasser plätscherte auf.

Lan Wangji's Wimpern flatterten zaghaft auf, als er nach oben blickte und in Wei Wuxian's verführerrisches Gesicht sah.  
Das warme Wasser perlte von Wei Wuxian´s nackten Körper und sein langes, nasses Haar klebte an seinem Rücken.  
Wie eine Meeresnixe trat Wei Wuxian aus dem Wasser heraus und zog sich langsam mit seinem Oberkörper an Land, als Lan Wangji plötzlich zu spielen aufhörte.

Wei Wuxian trug ein verruchtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er mit seiner rechten Hand Lan Wangji's Knie berührte.  
„Lan Zhan, leg die Guqin weg."

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian sprachlos an. Der warme Wasserdampf stieg an Wei Wuxian's nacktem Körper empor und auf seinen Wimpern hingen ein paar vereinzelte Wassertropfen und ließen ihn so zärtlich und zerbrechlich erscheinen, als würde er bei der kleinsten Berührung zerbrechen.

Lan Wangji schluckte einmal schwer, als er mit seinem Blick Wei Wuxian's nackten Körper abfuhr und die vielen Wassertropfen zählte, welche von seinem Körper abperlten und in das frische Gras einschlugen.

Lan Wangji fasste an seine Guqin und legte sie vorsichtig zur Seite, als Wei Wuxian mit einem Ruck sich weiter aus dem Wasser zog und mit beiden Händen Lan Wangji´s Knie auseinander drückte.  
Lan Wangji kippte dabei leicht nach hinten und stützte sich mit seinen Handballen auf dem kühlen Gras ab.

Wei Wuxian zog sich langsam immer weiter mit seinem nassen Körper zwischen Lan Wangji's Beine, bis er schließlich mit seinem Gesicht nah vor Lan Wangji's zum Stehen kam.  
Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und berhührte mit seinem Zeigefinger Lan Wangji's Kinn. Mit einem berechnenden Schmunzeln auf den Lippen hauchte er leise:  
„Wenn du nicht zu mir ins Wasser kommst, dann muss ich eben zu dir nach draußen kommen."

Durch das viele Wasser, welches Wei Wuxian aus der Quelle mit hinaus gezogen hatte, durchtränkte sich langsam der Stoff von Lan Wangji's Robe und wo immer ihre Körper sich auch berührten, färbte sich langsam der weiße Stoff in einen dunkleren Ton.

Wei Wuxian kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher und langsam zog er Lan Wangji an seinem Kinn an sich heran.  
Ein leises, kicherndes Schnaufen kam noch aus Wei Wuxian's Nase, als er seine Lippen langsam auf Lan Wangji's presste.  
Der Kuss war zart, so zart wie die Berührung einer Feder.  
Zärtlich nippte er ein paar mal an Lan Wangji's schmalen Lippen, ehe er sie wieder von einander trennte. Die beiden schauten sich tief in die Augen, als Wei Wuxian keck seine Zunge herausstreckte und über Lan Wangji's Lippen leckte.

Lan Wangji's Hände ballten sich in dem langen Gras zu zwei angestrengten Fäusten, als Wei Wuxian auch noch seinen Körper senkte und mit seiner Hüftet gegen Lan Wangji's Schritt drückte.  
Lan Wangji's Augenwinkel begannen zu zucken, als er schließlich mit seiner rechten Hand über Wei Wuxian's Taille strich.  
„Wei Ying..." Hauchte er über seine Lippen, als er auch schon seinen Mund öffnete und Wei Wuxian´s zunge eindringen lies.

Ihre Zungen umschlungen sich und beide schlossen ihre Augen, während sie sich hingebungsvoll und leidenschaftlich küssten.  
Lan Wangji's rechte Hand wanderte derweil weiter über Wei Wuxian's Rücken, als er über die runden Pobacken strich und begann sie dann kräftig mit seiner Hand zu massieren.

„Hmm.." summte Wei Wuxian leise auf, während er begann im Rhythmus seine Hüfte über Lan Wangji's Glied zu rubbeln.  
Ihr feuchter Kuss wurde lauter und die nassen Geräusche erfüllten die Luft.

Lan Wangji's rechte Hand knetete immer fester Wei Wuxian's runde Pobacken, bis sich die Haut allmählich an manchen Stellen langsam rot färbte. Dabei bemerkte Wei Wuxian wie Lan Wangji langsam hart im Schritt wurde und er daraufhin provozierend mit seiner Hüfte immer kräftiger über das steifer werdende Glied rubbelte.

Schließlich trennte Wei Wuxian ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und ein paar Mal nach Luft schnappend jappste er:  
„Nicht bewegen!"

Lan Wangji trug einen beherrschten Gesichtausdruck, als Wei Wuxian´s schlanken Finger seinen breiten Gürtel berührten und anfingen den Knoten zu lösen. Schicht für Schicht entpellte Wei Wuxian den Mann unter ihn aus seinen Hüllen, bis er schließlich das letzte Stück Stoff zu den Seiten aufklappte.

Lan Wangji's muskulöser Körper kam zum Vorschein und seine helle Haut schimmerte wie tausende Perlen in dem fahlen Sonnenlicht, zwischen den Baumkronen.

Wei Wuxian lehnte sich weiter nach unten, als er langsam begann an Lan Wangji's Hals entlang zu küssen.  
Die starke Brust hob sich durch Lan Wangji's tiefen Atemzügen auf und ab, bis Wei Wuxian an dem ersten zarten Nippel angelangt war und diesen langsam mit seinen Lippen umschloss.

Ein Schnaufen kam aus Lan Wangji's Nase, als Wei Wuxian begann gezielte Kreise mit seiner feuchten Zunge um den kleinen Nippel zu ziehen.  
Lan Wangji's Atmung wurde ungleichmäßig, während er Wei Wuxian betrachtete, welcher sich mit geschlossenen Augen und voller Hingabe seinem Nippel widmete.

Eine große Beule entstand in Lan Wangji's Hose, als Wei Wuxian mit seiner rechten Hand den anderen Nippel zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen nahm.  
Die kleinen rosa farbenden Nippel wurden steif und hart und immer wieder leckte und saugte Wei Wuxian an ihnen herum, bis sie sich in ein dunkles rot färbten und penetrant von der hellen Haut sich absetzten.

Lan Wangji's Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht kraus, als Wei Wuxian seinen Weg schließlich weiter nach unten fortsetzte.  
Plötzlich fasste Lan Wangji an Wei Wuxian´s Wange, als er atemlos hauchte:  
„...Nicht..."

Wei Wuxian blickte nach oben, direkt in Lan Wangji's bernsteinfarbenden Augen als er leise flüsterte:  
„Warum nicht? Jetzt wo wir schon so weit gekommen sind?"  
Über Wei Wuxian's Lippen blitzte ein hinterlistiges Lächeln, als er begann Lan Wangji's Hosenbund zu öffnen.

Eine schlanke Hand striff die Hose von Lan Wangji's Hüften und umfasste dann ein steifes, pralles Glied, welches bereit nach oben stand.

Wei Wuxian legte seine schlanke Hand um den Schaft von Lan Wangji's heißem Penis, als er seine feuchte Zunge lang herausstreckte und einmal von unten quer nach oben leckte.

Lan Wangji zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen, als er ruckartig einmal tief einatmete. Seine Ohrläppchen färbten sich in ein leichtes rosé, als Wei Wuxian seine nassen Haare mit einer eleganten Handbewegung hinter seine Ohren strich und dann begann geschickt mit seiner Zunge die pralle Eichel zu umkreisen.

Lan Wangji's Finger krallten sich tief in die dunkle Grasnarbe, als Wei Wuxian schließlich seinen Mund öffnete und Lan Wangji's bestes Stück in eine warme Mundhöhle abtauchte.  
Lan Wangji's Lippen öffneten sich leicht und er begann durch den Mund leise Luft zu schnappen, als Wei Wuxian begann seinen Kopf hoch und runter zu bewegen.

Es war hellichter Tag, sie waren draußen bei Tageslicht und Lan Wangji konnte genau sehen was gerade in seinem Schritt passierte. Leichte Scham und Ekstase kroch in seinen Gliedern hoch, als er Wei Wuxian betrachtete wie er mit geschlossenen Augen ihm einen blies.

Lan Wangji's Atmung kam ins Stolpern, als Wei Wuxian plötzlich zusätzlich mit seiner Hand begann Lan Wangji's Hoden zu massieren.  
Lan Wangji's rechte Hand streckte sich aus und er strich mehrmals behutsam über Wei Wuxian's Kopf, als er schließlich mit seinen Fingern in die nassen Haare griff.

Wei Wuxian spürte wie Lan Wangji mit jeder Sekunde immer praller in seinem Mund wurde und das heiße Glied presste sich zwischen seinen Lippen rein und wieder heraus.  
Die feuchten Geräusche waren zu offensichtlich und sie hätten jedem Zuhörer die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben.

Lan Wangji's Kopf fiel langsam nach hinten in den Nacken, während sein Mund sich leicht öffnete. Wei Wuxian erhöte währenddessem sein Tempo und lies seine Zunge zusätzlich rhythmisch über das steife Glied fahren.

Er hörte Lan Wangji's raue Atmung, spürte den starken Griff in seinen Haaren und der pralle Penis wurde immer steifer in seinem Mund und begann zu einer beachtlichen Größe anzschwellen.

Plötzlich wimmerte Lan Wangji leise auf:  
„Wei Ying...ich komme..."  
Lan Wangji versuchte Wei Wuxian an den Haaren vorsichtig wegzudrücken, doc Wei Wuxian stemmte seinen Kopf dagegen und lies als Antwort Lan Wangji's steifes Glied sogar noch tiefer in seinen Rachen gleiten.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Lan Wangji zaghaft auf, als er seine Hüfte leicht nach vorne schob und mit einem Mal sein warmer Samen pulsierend heraus schoss. Er traf Wei Wuxian hinten in Rachen und dieser umklammerte mit seinen Lippen schnell das dicke Glied und begann abzuschlucken.

Lan Wangji hatte seinen Kopf weit nach hinten in den Nacken gestreckt und seine Augen genussvoll geschlossen. Zwischen seinen linken Fingern hing ein wenig ausgerissenes Gras und seine Atmung war wild und unruhig.

Wei Wuxian hob schließlich seinen Kopf langsam wieder an und warf Lan Wangji einen zufriedenen Blick zu, als dieser seinen Kopf ebenfalls anhob und ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Wei Wuxian's Mundwinkel bogen sich neckisch nach oben, als er in Lan Wangji's erschöpftes Gesicht blickte.  
„War gut?" Fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln. Auf seinen Lippen war ein feuchter Film zu sehen und Lan Wangji streckte langsam seine Hand aus und wischte zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über Wei Wuxian's Unterlippe.

Wei Wuxian Griff nach Lan Wangji's Handgelenk und während er den Blickkontakt hielt führte er Lan Wangji's Handinnenfläche zu seinen Lippen und küsste liebevoll die zarte Haut.

Lan Wangji's linke Augenbraue zuckte auf, als Wei Wuxian einen behütenden Kuss nach dem nächsten in seine Handinnenfläche platzierte. Seine Augen waren dabei geschlossen und seine schwarzen Wimpern bebten, während ein paar Wassertropfen an seinem Kinn hinunter liefen.

Wei Wuxian rutschte schließlich wieder ein Stückchen weiter nach oben, noch immer Lan Wangji's Handgelenk fest in seinem Griff. Ihre Köpfe kamen sich immer näher und Lan Wangji entdeckte wie eine zarte Gänsehaut Wei Wuxian's gesamten Körper überzog.

Wei Wuxian's Lippen wanderten ganz zaghaft zu Lan Wangji's Ohr und als er an dem zarten, weißen Ohrläppchen nippte, führte er plötzlich Lan Wangji's Hand an seinem Oberkörper hinunter. Lan Wangji's langen Finger fuhren über Wei Wuxian's straffen Bauch und er fühlte den nassen Film auf der zarten Haut, welcher langsam kalt geworden war.  
„Lan Zhan..." Flüsterte Wei Wuxian in sein Ohr.  
„Fass mich an. Schnell, ich kann nicht mehr warten..."

In diesem Moment stießen Lan Wangji's Finger gegen etwas hartes und als er mit seinen Augen seiner Hand folgte, sah er wie Wei Wuxian's Penis steif nach oben abstand.

Lan Wangji überlegte nicht lange, als seine langen Finger sich um Wei Wuxian's Glied legten und als er seinen Giff festigte, stöhnte Wei Wuxian ihm leise ins Ohr.  
„Ah..!" Zuckte Wei Wuxian am ganzen Körper zusammen.

Wei Wuxian's Kopf lehnte an Lan Wangji's Schulter und als dieser langsam begann seine Hand zu bewegen, schob Wei Wuxian seine Hüfte im Rhythmus nach vorne und presste sein steifes Glied durch Lan Wangji's Finger.

Lan Wangji striff mit seiner freien Hand über Wei Wuxian's Kopf und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn, als er leise flüsterte:  
„Mach es selbst!"  
Lan Wangji hörte auf seine Hand zu bewegen, doch formte dafür mit seinen Finger einen starren Ring.  
Er hielt seine Hand ganz ruhig, während Wei Wuxian für einen Moment in seiner Bewegung stockte und dann einmal lautstark die Luft durch seine Nase zog.  
Wei Wuxian stützte sich mit seinen Händen jeweils links und rechts neben Lan Wangji's Hüfte im Gras ab, während er seinen Kopf tief in Lan Wangji's Schulter vergrub und dann begann seine Hüfte langsam vor und zurück zu schieben.  
Seine Vorhaut schob sich nach hinten, während sich seine Eichel langsam durch Lan Wangji's Finger schob. Wei Wuxian schnaufte leise, auf als Lan Wangji mit seinen Fingern den Druck anpasste und stetig dagegen hielt.

Immer wieder schob Wei Wuxian seine Hüfte vor und zurück und sein praller werdendes Glied presste sich durch Lan Wangji's große Hand.  
Es wurde langsam feucht und klebrig und Wei Wuxian's raue Atmung hallte in Lan Wangji's Ohr wieder.

Er spürte Wei Wuxian's brodelnde Körperwärme und seine eigene Hand wurde durch die Rubblung immer heißer.  
Schließlich sackte Wei Wuxian immer weiter in sich zusammen. Sein Oberkörper legte sich langsam auf Lan Wangji ab und seine Stirn presste sich immer weiter gegen Lan Wangji's breite Schulter.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian etwas lauter auf, als er seine Hüfte nun schneller bewegte.  
„Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan...ich komme...!" Jappste er atemlos, während seine Hände auf denen er sich abstützte, langsam zu zittern begannen.

Es fühlte sich gut an, zu gut wie er zwischen Lan Wangji's gespreitzten Beinen lag, seine Körperwärme spürte, seinen Geruch einatmete und wie die große warme Hand bei jedem Hüftstoß seinen steifen Penis umschloss.

Lan Wangji strich erneut über Wei Wuxian's Hinterkopf, als er seine Augen schloss und mit einem tiefen Ton leise flüsterte:  
„Dann komm!" In diesem Moment drückte Lan Wangji mit seiner Hand noch fester zu und Wei Wuxian wimmerte leise auf, als er seine Hüfte nach vorne schob.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich weit und er streckte seinen Kopf weit nach hinten in den Nacken, als er noch ein paar mal mit seiner Hüfte zwischen Lan Wangji's Schenkeln vor und zurück stieß.

Das unbeschreibliche Kribbeln welches durch seine Glieder schoss erreichte seinen Höhepunkt und als er laut aufstöhnte, lies er den aufbauenden Druck schließlich frei und er erleichterte sich zwischen Lan Wangji's Beinen.  
Der warme Samen schoss pulsierend heraus und befleckte Lan Wangji's weiße Robe und seine Hand.

Wei Wuxian sackte schließlich kraftlos in sich zusammen und legte sich langsam auf Lan Wangji's Körper ab. Seine Arme lagen jeweils links und rechts neben Lan Wangji im kühlen Gras und seinen Kopf legte er gänzlich auf dessen Schulter ab. Seine Brust hob sich auf und wieder ab, während er schwer nach Luft schnappte.

Lan Wangji fasste an Wei Wuxian's Schultern und stemmte ihn leicht nach oben. Als er in Wei Wuxian's erotisches Gesicht blickte, mit den leicht geröteten Wangen, den glasigen Augen und einem kleinen geöffneten Mund, verlor er sich in diesem Anblick und er schloss seine Augen, als er seine Lippen sanft auf Wei Wuxian's presste. Ihre zarten Lippen trennten und vereinigten sich wie in einem innigen Spiel, als Lan Wangji seine feuchte Zunge langsam herausstreckte und zielstrebig in Wei Wuxian's feuchte Mundhöhle eindrang.

Die beiden lagen in einer innigen Umarmung im kühlen Gras und während Wei Wuxian's nackter Körper langsam begann auszukühlen, entfachte Lan Wangji's heißer Kuss wieder ein Feuer in ihm. Wei Wuxian drückte Lan Wangji schließlich weiter nach hinten, sodass dessen Ellenbogen auf denen er sich noch nach hinten abgestützt hatte nachgaben und Lan Wangji flach nach hinten ins feuchte Gras fiel. Wei Wuxian lag unanständig zwischen seinen gespreitzten Beinen und als sie gerade wieder erneut in ihrer Leidenschaft zueinander aufblühten, hörten sie plötzlich einen lauten Schrei, welcher die Luft zerfetzte und alle umliegenden Vögel schraken aus den Baumkronen auf und flatterten mit lautem Flügelschlag in die Lüfte.


	56. Chapter 18-5

**Chapter 18.5**

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen, als der gleißende Schrei wie ein Echo durch den Wald hallte.  
Gefolgt von dem lauten Schrei vernahmen sie ein Grollen und der Boden begann zu beben.

„Was?" Fragte Wei Wuxian erschrocken, als Lan Wangji ihn auch schon an den Schultern von sich wegdrückte und hastig sagte:  
„Zieh dich an! Die Night Hunt hat begonnen!"

In diesem Moment sah Wei Wuxian plötzlich ein paar Männer panisch durch´s Dickicht rennen, die vor irgendetwas schleunigst davon zu laufen schienen. Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich, als er splitterfasernackt auf Lan Wangji lag und der Horde Männer beim Vorbeirennen zusah.  
„Lan Zhan...ich glaube...da kommt etwas auf uns zu...!" Sagte Wei Wuxian etwas unsicher, während er durch die Bäume spähte.  
Doch in diesem Moment wurde er auch schon von Lan Wangji nach oben gestemmt und mit noch leicht wackeligen Beinen richtete er sich auf.

„Los, beeil dich!" Sagte Lan Wangji schnell, während er auch schon begann sich hastig wieder herzurichten.

Erneut bebte die Erde und durch die Baumkronen erklang der furchteinflößende Schrei eines wilden Tieres. Laute Fußstapfen waren zu hören und Kampfgeschrei tobte durch den Wald.

Hektisch und wie von einer Biene aufgescheucht hüpften die beiden umher, wuschen sich die Hände, säuberten noch schnell Lan Wangji's Robe und zogen sich hastig wieder an. Etwas zerzaust und noch mit dem ein oder anderen Blatt im Haar kleideten sich die beiden wieder an und standen schließlich fertig voreinander.

„Bereit?" Fragte Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji mit einem breiten Grinsen, der scheinbar gefallen an dieser absurden Situation gefunden hatte.

„Bereit!" Sagte Lan Wangji, doch in dem Moment als er sich umdrehen wollte, hielt Wei Wuxian ihn plötzlich am Ärmel fest.  
„Stop, dein Kopfband ist verrutscht." Sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.  
Wei Wuxian streckte seine Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Lan Wangji's Kopfband und rückte es wieder gerade.  
"Besser!" Grinste er.

Lan Wangji nickte dankend, als er erneut versuchte loszuschreiten, doch wieder hielt Wei Wuxian ihn fest.  
„Stop, du hast da noch etwas Laub im Haar."  
Wei Wuxian grinste belustigt übers ganze Gesicht, als er seine Hand erneut nach Lan Wangji ausstreckte und ein grünes Blatt aus seinem langen, dunklen Haar zog.  
„So, jetzt siehst du aber wirklich wieder wie der adrette HanGuang-Jun aus. Nicht, das die Leute noch erraten was wir hier eben gemacht haben."

Lan Wangji schnaufte durch seine Nase und warf Wei Wuxian einen leicht schuldigen Blick zu, als dieser schließich an ihm vorbei schritt und voller Freude laut sagte:  
„So wir können los, Night Hunt wir kommen..."

Doch plötzlich packte Lan Wangji an Wei Wuxian's Ärmel und zog ihn zurück. Wei Wuxian wurde mitten in seinem Satz unterbrochen, als er sich verwundert umdrehte.  
„Was?" Fragte er Lan Wangji mit hoher Stimme.

„Du hast noch etwas vergessen." Sagte Lan Wangji mit tiefer Stimme, als er plötzlich ruckartig an Wei Wuxian's Arm zog und dieser direkt in seine Arme strauchelte. Lan Wangji griff an Wei Wuxian's Taille und hinter seinen Kopf und presste ihn fest an sich heran. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Lan Wangji eröffnete einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Wei Wuxian's Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sichtlich überrumpelt hing er steif in Lan Wangji's Armen.

Im Hintergrund hörte man die lauten Schreie und die Erde bebte von dem Kampfgetümmel. Es mussten einige Cultivators sein, welche etwas Großes aufgeschreckt hatten und der Berg befand sich im Ausnahmezustand.

Dennoch nippte Lan Wangji in aller Seelenruhe noch einmal an Wei Wuxian's Unterlippe, als er schließlich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennte. Leise hauchte er:  
„Pass auf dich auf und mach nichts unüberlegtes. Ich will heile mit dir zusammen diesen Berg wieder verlassen."

Erst wurden Wei Wuxian's Augen riesen groß, als er Lan Wangji's zarten Worte hörte. Doch dann formten sie sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. Ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Lan Wangji auf die Stirn küsste.  
„Dann lass mich nicht aus den Augen und pass gut auf mich auf, damit wir später dort weiter machen können wobei wir eben unterbrochen wurden..."

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian an und obwohl sich in seinem Gesicht keine Miene regte, wusste Wei Wuxian ganz genau was gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich ging.

„Komm!" Sagte Wei Wuxian entschlossen.  
„Wollen wir mal das Spielfeld aufräumen oder?" Er grinste breit über sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Hmm." Brummte Lan Wangji und über sein starres Gesicht flog ein ganz zartes, sanftes Lächeln.

Die beiden lösten sich aus ihrer innigen Umarmung und schon lief Wei Wuxian leichtfüßig los und verschwand mit einem belustigten Kichern in den Wald hinein.

Lan Wangji setzte sofort zur Verfolgung an und so liefen die beiden zurück zum Weg und folgten wachsam den Schreien und Rufen aus der Ferne.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden fanden bald eine Spur der Verwüstung vor sich. Der Weg war nun doppelt so breit wie vorher. Äste waren umgeknickt, ganze Bäume lagen zerstört am Rand und tiefe Furchen zogen sich durch den Waldboden.

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich und er kam ins Staunen.  
„Wie groß ist dieser Drache bitte?" Fragte er sichtlich irritiert, während er den Blick nach oben richtete um zu schauen, ob schon eine Schneise bis zum Himmel durch die Baumkronen geschlagen wurde.

„Nicht so groß!" Sagte Lan Wangji ruhig, während er sich den Ort des Geschehens ansah.  
„Wasserdrachen sind eher kleine Drachen. Dafür schlank und sehr wendig. Sie sind für ein Leben unter Wasser geschaffen, zu lange können sie nicht an Land überleben."

„Ahh!" Sagte Wei Wuxian laut, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken streckte und beruhigt feststellte, dass die Spitzen der Baumkronen über seinem Kopf, noch da waren wo sie hingehörten.

„Komm schnell!" Sagte Lan Wangji.  
„Er scheint sich weiter von uns zu entfernen!"

„Nix da!" Sagte Wei Wuxian schnell.  
„Jetzt bin ich schon diesen mühseeligen Berg hochgeklettert wegen diesem doofen Wurm, jetzt will ich den auch zwischen die Finger bekommen bevor mir jemand zuvor kommt!" Mit diesem Satz lief Wei Wuxian auch schon los und sauste entschlossen der Spur der Verwüstung nach.

Lan Wangji lief ihm hinterher, leicht unsicher darüber ob es eine gute Idee war, dass ausgerechnet Wei Wuxian von den beiden vorne lief.

Nach nur einem kurzen Stück kam Wei Wuxian in´s Stocken und er blieb abrupt stehen, als er einen verletzten Cultivator an einem Baum lehnend fand.  
„Lan Zhan! Hier liegt jemand!" Wei Wuxian lief sofort los und hockte sich vor den verletzten Mann.

Der Mann schien halb bewusstlos. Sein Kopf lehnte am Baum, seine Augen kaum geöffnete.  
Schnell fasste Wei Wuxian an seine Halsschlagader und maß seinen Puls.

Lan Wangji blieb hinter ihm stehen und hockte sich ebenfalls hin.  
„Ist er schwer verletzt?" Fragte er, während er den Körper des Mannes musterte.

„Nein." Sagte Wei Wuxian.  
„Eher leicht verletzt aber er muss sich den Kopf stark gestoßen haben, er ist kaum ansprechbar."  
Während Wei Wuxian noch den Mann ein wenig untersuchte fiel Lan Wangji's Blick auf die Robe des Mannes.  
„Yunmeng..." Nuschelte er leise.

„Hm?" Stutzte Wei Wuxian, als er Lan Wangji anschaute.  
„Was hast du gesagt?" Fragte er noch einmal nach.

Lan Wangji nickte ihm zu.  
„Sieh dir die Kleider an. Es muss ein Cultivator des Yunmeng Clan's sein."

Und in der Tat, der verletzte Mann trug eine lilane Robe und auch in seinem Haar, welches zu einem strengen Dutt nach hinten gebunden war, hing ein lilanes Haarband.

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich.  
„Ist Jiang Cheng hier?" Fragte er leise, eher in einem Selbstgespräch vertieft.

„Sun Yan dann wahrscheinlich auch." Erweiterte Lan Wangji die Feststellung.

Plötzlich regte sich der Mann ein wenig und seine Lippen begannen sich zu bewegen, während eine stotternde, leise Stimme aus seiner Kehle kam.  
„D...D...Drache...der...Drache...schnell...flieht..."

Wei Wuxian blickte Lan Wangji mit großen Augen an.  
„Der Drache. Sie haben ihn scheinbar tatsächlich gefunden. Wir sollten uns beeilen." Sagte er, während er mit seinem Ärmel ein wenig die Stirn des Mannes abtupfte.

Lan Wandji blickte besorgt in den Wald hinein.  
„Lass uns den Mann hier in´s weiche Gras legen. Ich werde ihm etwas spirituelle Energie geben. Er ist nicht schwer verletzt. Er wird sich sicher bald erholen."  
Lan Wangji kam aus seiner Hocke wieder in die Aufrichtung und Wei Wuxian half ihm den Mann behutsam und etwas geschützt ins Gras zu legen. Als Lan Wangji tatsächlich seinen Ärmel etwas nach hinten striff und mit lang ausgestrecktem Zeigefinge auf die Stirn des Mannes deutete, unterbrach ihn Wei Wuxian:  
„Lan Zhan, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du dies tun willst? Du brauchst deine spirituelle Energie noch."

Doch Lan Wangji nickte ihm bestätigend und ruhig zu.  
„Nur ein wenig. Es wird mir nicht schaden. Außerdem, stammt dieser Mann vom Yunmeng Clan, so sind seine überlebens Chancen größer."

Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht und er machte einen Schritt zurück, als Lan Wangji begann dem bewusstlosen Mann ein wenig spirituelle Energie zu übertragen. Mit einer angenehmen Wärme entstand ein blaues Licht und die spirituelle Energie in Lan Wangji's Körper strömte fortlaufend in den Mann. Sofort entspannte sich sein verkrampftes Gesicht und er machte einen friedlichen Eindruck, wie er dort im Gras lag.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Verweilens, wendeten sich die beiden schließlich von dem verletzten Cultivator wieder ab und setzten entschlossen ihren Weg fort.  
Das Kampfgeschreie und Gegrolle im Hintergrung war immer noch deutlich zu hören.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji liefen weiterhin dem Weg der Verwüstung hinterher und so näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, umso übersähter war der Weg mit verletzten Cultivator's. Die meisten waren vom Yunmeng Clan und es war ein Bild der Zerstörung, welches sich ihnen bot.

Die meisten von ihnen waren nur verletzt, doch waren auch einige unter ihnen, die ihr Leben bei dieser Night Hunt gelassen hatten.  
Als die Anzahl der Opfer kein Ende mehr nahm und es mehr danach aussah, als wäre die Night Hunt mit einem Sieg des Drachen schon vorüber, kamen die beiden schließlich zu einer größeren Lichtung.

Gerade als Wei Wuxian sich skeptisch umschaute, hörte er einen Schrei und ein lautes Knacken und Ächzen war durch den Wald zu hören, als plötzlich ein Mann durch die Baumkronen geschleudert wurde.  
Wei Wuxian hielt gerade noch seine Arme schützend vor sich, als der Mann direkt neben ihm mit einem lauten Scheppern in einen Baum einschlug. Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Cultivator, welcher gerade genau neben ihm auf den Boden schlug, um Sun Yan handelte.

„SUN YAN!" Rief Wei Wuxian erschrocken aus, als er auch schon los rannte.

Sun Yan blutete an der Stirn und er rutschte mit seinem Rücken kraftlos am Baum hinunter. Als er seinen Namen hörte, blinzelte er ein Paar mal, als er schließlich in Wei Wuxian's besorgtes Gesicht blickte.  
„...Wei Wuxian...was machst du hier?" Fragte er noch sichtlich durcheinander von dem harten Aufprall.

Wei Wuxian stützte seinen Kopf und hob ihn leicht an.  
„Was ich hier mache? Die Frage ist was du hier machst?"

Über Sun Yan's Lippen flog plötzlich ein leicht ironisches Lächeln.  
„Siehst du doch...ich lasse mich gerade von einem wütenden Drachen fertig machen und sehe mir die Bäume von unten an...haha"  
Sun Yan fing während seines Gekichers plötzlich an zu Husten und er spuckte ein wenig Blut aus.

Als Lan Wangji hinter den beiden auftauchte und Sun Yan in Wei Wuxian's Armen erblickte, schlugen plötzlich neben ihnen ein paar Bäume um, der laute Kampfschrei eines Drachen's war zu hören und Lan Wangji's Augen weiteten sich, als er plötzlich den Schwanz eines Drachen aus der Luft direkt auf sie zurasen sah.

„WEI YING!" Rief Lan Wangji laut, als er in diesem Moment auch schon lossprang um den Angriff abzuwehren.

Wei Wuxian drehte sich erschrocken um, als er in windeseile unter Sun Yan's Nacken und Kniekehlen griff, den Jungen anhob und mit ihm zur Seite sprang.

Der laute Ton von Metall war zu hören und ein blaues Licht sauste durch die Baumkronen, als Bichen den Angriff des Drachen abwehrte. Lan Wangji schmiss sich sofort ins Kampfgetümmel und stellte sich alleine dem Drachen gegenüber, welcher aus dem Dickicht des Waldes hervortrat.

Der Drache war von majestätischer und respekteinflößender Gestalt. Sein Schuppenkleid glänzte in einem hellen Blauton, seine Augen waren stechend und voller Zorn. Seine dünnen Beine und sein langer Schwanz waren perfekt für das Leben unter Wasser ausgerichtet und ermöglichten es ihm sich schnell und wendig zu bewegen. Hinter seinen Kieferknochen blitzten große Kiemen hervor und zwischen seinen Krallen befanden sich dünne Schwimmhäute. Jedoch war auch etwas seltsames an dem Drachen, denn es umgab ihn eine deutliche dunkle Energie, welche sich wie ein düsterer Schleier um seinen Körper wandt.

Lan Wangji stand kühn und furchtlos gegenüber von diesem respekteinflößendem Wesen, welches die beachtliche Höhe eines Hauses trug und eine geschichtliche Anzahl an Lebensjahren.

Wei Wuxian war dem Angriff gerade noch ausgewichen. Er setzte Sun Yan vor einem Baum ab und lehnte ihn behutsam mit dem Rücken an den Stamm.  
„Hey, alles gut? Kannst du stehen?"

Sun Yan nickte hastig.  
„Sicher, alles halb so wild. Mir ist nichts Schlimmer passiert. Der Aufprall eben war nur etwas hart." Versicherte Sun Yan, als er vorsichtig versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Wei Wuxian griff unter Sun Yan's Arme und half ihm vorsichtig auf. Etwas irritiert fragte er:  
„Sun Yan, bist du etwa alleine hier...?"  
Doch er konnte seinen Satz kaum zu Ende aussprechen, als er plötzlich etwas schweres auf seiner rechten Schulter spürte. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er im Augenwinkel die blanke Klinge eines Schwertes sah und eine vertraute Stimme von hinten in seinem Ohr nachhaltte.

„Nein! Er ist nicht alleine hier!" Kam es forsch und eiskalt von hinten.

Wei Wuxian zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen, als er wie versteinert in seiner Bewegung stehen blieb.

„Nimm die Finger weg und dann drehst du dich langsam um!" Befahl im die Stimme.

Wei Wuxian lies Sun Yan vorsichtig wieder los und dann zog er langsam seine Hände wieder zurück. Symbolisch hob er noch seine flachen Hände ein wenig in die Luft, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er erschrocken an Wei Wuxian's Schulter vorbei sah und in ein vetrautes Gesicht blickte.

Wei Wuxian wusste ganz genau, wem diese Stimme, dieses Schwert und diese Aura gehörte. Ganz langsam drehte er sich um, als er schließlich Jiang Cheng genau gegenüber stand.

Jiang Cheng's Hand umklammerte entschlossen das Heft seines Schwertes und mit seinem stechenden Blick, lies er Wei Wuxian nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Die Luft begann zu beben und Sun Yan fing hastig an zu sprechen:  
„Sect Leader, nicht, er wollte mir helfen...!"

„SCHWEIG!" Keifte Jiang Cheng ihn zornig an.  
„Sei still und bleib da stehen wo du bist. Er wollte nur helfen? Haha das ich nicht lache. Helfen...wohl wahr...er wollte schon immer nur helfen...und sieh dir an in welches Unglück er mal wieder alle gestürzt hat. Wo immer die Welt in Trümmern liegt ist WEI WUXIAN nicht weit!"

Wei Wuxian atmete einmal ruckartig ein und schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Der wütende Klang in Jiang Cheng's Stimme und der hasserfüllte und abwertende Unterton bei der Aussprache seines Names schmerzte ihm in der Seele.

„Sect Leader..." Sagte Sun Yan vorsichtig, als er langsam seine Hand ausstreckte.

„Du sollst da stehen bleiben wo du bist, habe ich gesagt!" Schimpfte Jiang Cheng herüber.

Im Hintergrund verwüsteten Lan Wangji und der Drache derweil den Wald. Ein Grollen, ein Schrei des Drachen, ein gewaltiger Windstoß und die umkippenden Bäume verwüsteten das Gebiet und ließen ein häßliches Schlachtfeld zurück.

Wei Wuxian's besorgter Blick fiel zu Lan Wangji herüber, welcher sich tollkühn und ganz alleine dem Drachen gegenüber stellte.  
Sein Körper zuckte besorgt auf, als er einen Schritt nach vorne machte. Es zog ihn zu Lan Wangji und er wollte sofort losziehen und ihm beistehen.

„Bleib stehn!" Zischte Jiang Cheng und er drückte sein Schwert seitwärts gegen Wei Wuxian's Hals.  
„Hast du geglaubt ich lasse dich gehen? Ich weiß das du es bist. Ich weiß es ganz genau. Alleine das du mit Lan Wangji hier bist, ist der Beweis. Er rückt keine Minute von deiner Seite. Wei Wuxian, fliehe nicht vor mir, du kannst mir nicht entkommen!" Jiang Cheng's Nasenrücken und seine Stirn zogen sich kraus. Die Wut stieg in ihm auf und seine Hand begann leicht zu beben.

„Sect Leader...bitte..." Flehte Sun Yan abermals, der sich noch immer verletzt am Baum abstützte und voller Besorgnis immer wieder zu dem Drachen und Lan Wangji herüber blickte.

Doch Wei Wuxian hob seine Hand und unterbrach Sun Yan. Er nickte ihm akzeptierend und bestätigend zu, als er sich an Jiang Cheng wendete.  
„Jiang Cheng!" Sagte er mit entschlossener und ruhiger Stimme.  
„Ich denke, es ist ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt, jetzt hier über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Wir befinden uns mitten in einer Night Hunt. Sun Yan ist schon verletzt und falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, stehen wir gerade mitten vor einem wütenden Drachen, der um uns herrum gerade alles kurz und klein zerlegt. Also spar dir deinen Zorn für später, ich muss nun zu Lan Zhan, er braucht meine Hilfe!" Wei Wuxian wollte sich gerade aus der Situation los reißen, doch Jiang Cheng lies nicht locker und packte Wei Wuxian am Arm, während er sein Schwert bedrohlich vor Wei Wuxian's Kehle hielt.

Jiang Cheng fletschte die Zähne.  
„Du gibst es also schamlos zu. Und hast mir jetzt nichts anderes zu sagen, außer, dass du zu Lan Wangji musst?"  
Jiang Cheng riss ein paar Mal wütend an Wei Wuxian's Arm.

Sun Yan, der das Gefühl bekam das die Situation langsam außer Kontrolle geriet versuchte abermals die Situation zu schlichten.  
„Sect Leader bitte...lasst ihn gehen...der Drache, wir sollten..."

Doch Jiang Cheng unterbrach ihn.  
„Still sollst du sein, habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Misch dich nicht ein, Sun Yan!"  
Wetterte Jiang Cheng los, während er zornig das Schwert weiterhin an Wei Wuxian's Kehle drückte.

Wei Wuxian schnaufte durch seine Nase.  
„Jiang Cheng, bei allem Respekt. JETZT ist nicht die Zeit hierfür. Lass mich los, nimm dein Schwert zurück und lass uns erst diese Situation regeln. Wie kannst du in diesem Moment nur so verbissen sein? Jetzt geht es gerade um was wichtigeres..."

Wei Wuxian wurde plötzlich mitten in seinem Satz von Lan Wangji's klarer Stimme unterbrochen:  
„WEI YING!" Rief es erneut aus den Baumkronen, als die drei sich hektisch umdrehten und sahen wie der Drache plötzlich auf sie zuraste.

Lan Wangji holte in windeseile seine Guqin heraus und zupfte die Seiten kraftvoll an, doch er war zu spät. Die drei sprangen hastig auseinander, während der Drache mit weit aufgerissenem Maul direkt dort einschlug, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten.  
Die Erde bebte, ein paar weitere Bäume fielen krachend in sich zusammen und rissen alles mit. Staub und Erde wirbelte auf und Wei Wuxian fiel unsanft in's Gras.  
Er schützte seinen Kopf mit seinen Armen, während er sich ein paar mal überschlug und dann zum Liegen kam. Als er die Augen öffnete und sich der aufgewirbelte Staub etwas lichtete, entdeckte er plötzlich Jiang Cheng genau neben sich im Gras liegen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und als Wei Wuxian wieder bei klarem Verstand war, wollte er fluchtartig aufspringen, doch Jiang Cheng war schneller und stand schon über ihm.  
Wei Wuxia kroch rückwärts über den Boden um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen, doch schon schwang Jiang Cheng sein Schwert und rammte es direkt zwischen Wei Wuxian's Beine in die Erde. Die Schwertspitze durchbohrte Wei Wuxian's Robe und nagelte ihn auf den Boden fest.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen, als er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zwischen seine Beine blickte.  
Im Hintergrung fegten blaue Blitze durch die Luft und kündigten an, dass Lan Wangji weiterhin dem Drachen alleine trotzte.

In Jiang Cheng kochte die Wut über.  
„Was hast du eben gesagt? Es gibt was Wichtigeres? Was soll wichtiger sein als der Tot meiner Eltern, der Tod meiner Schwester, der Verlust meines einstigen Bruders und die Zerstörung die du zurück gelassen hast? Sag mir Wei Wuxian, für mich gab es die letzten Jahre nichts Wichtigeres als diese Wut und diesen Hass in mir, der mich stetig voran getrieben hat und mich nicht vergessen lies. Immer hast du nur an dich gedacht, immer hast du geglaubt dein Weg sei der Richtige, hast dich über alle anderen gestellt und dein Ziel engstirnig verfolgt. Die Opfer die du dafür gebracht hast waren dir egal. GANZ EGAL!"  
Jiang Cheng's Stimme wurde schrill und lauter.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte mit Unverständnis den Kopf. Seine Stimme war tiefer als sonst und mit einem furchteinflößenden Unterton.  
„JIANG CHENG! ES REICHT! Zwing mich nicht dir weh zu tun. Lass mich gehen. Ich habe gerade keine Zeit für deine Belange. Ich muss zu Lan Zhan oder wir gehen hier alle noch drauf. LASS MICH GEHN!"  
Mit diesen Worten fasste Wei Wuxian an Jiang Cheng´s Schwert, zog es aus der Erde und warf es zur Seite, als er sich gerade aufrichten wollte, kochten Jiang Cheng's Emotionen über.  
„DU GEHST NIRGENDSWO HIN!" Rief er laut aus, als plötzlich seine spirituelle Energie überquoll, lilane Blitze auftauchten und Zidian sich hoch in die Luft entrollte.  
Jiang Cheng schwang das Erbe seiner Mutter kräftig an und die leuchtende Peitsche flackerte auf, als sie in der Luft schwung holte.

Jiang Cheng holte weit mit seinem Arm aus, als das grelle Licht sich in Wei Wuxian's Augen wiederspiegelte. Wei Wuxian schaffte es nur noch seine Arme schützend vor sich zu halten, als die Peitsche auch schon zischend nieder ging.  
Doch in diesem Moment warf sich plötzlich Sun Yan davor, er schirmte Wei Wuxian ab und als Jiang Cheng's Augen sich vor Schock weiteten, war es schon zu spät und er konnte Zidian nicht mehr stoppen.

Mit einem zischenden Geräusch sauste die Peitsche nach unten und traf Sun Yan quer über den Rücken, als dieser durch den Aufprall auf Wei Wuxian fiel und beide zu Boden stürzten.  
„Argh!" Keuchte Sun Yan vor Schmerz auf, als seine Robe auf dem Rücken einen großen Schlitz aufwies, wodurch man auf einen dicken roten Striemen quer über Sun Yan's Rücken blicken konnten.

„Sun Yan!...Ich..." Rief Jiang Cheng schnell aus, als augenblicklich das lilane Licht um Zidian verschwand und die Peitsche sich wieder in ihre Ursprungsform zurück formte.  
Etwas überfordert und mit leicht schuldigem Blick, schaute Jiang Cheng auf die beiden Männer die am Boden lagen und das Chaos, welches er angerichtete hatte.

Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht richtete sich Sun Yan langsam auf und verharrte auf allen vieren hockend über Wei Wuxian, als er Jiang Cheng einen zornigen Blick zuwarf. Seine grünen Augen funkelten auf und seine Finger krallten sich tief in die Grasnarbe.  
„Jiang Cheng...!" Sagte er etwas atemlos und am keuchen.  
„Es reicht! Schluss damit! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören, ich kann es nicht mehr sehen. Durch euren Zorn und eure Wut seid ihr blind geworden. Blind für das Wesentliche, blind für das was wichtig im Leben ist und blind für die Wahrheit.  
Wei Wuxian ist nicht die Person, für die ihr sie haltet. Ich habe ihn kennengelernt im Gusu Lan Clan. Ich bin mir sicher, niemals und zu keiner Zeit wollte er euch jemals Schaden. Ihr, der ihr ihm einst am nächsten standet. Müsstet ihr es nicht am besten wissen? Er ist nicht der gefürchtete und kaltherzige Yiling Patriarch von dem ihr mir immer erzählt habt. Ich sehe keinen Verrat ohne Grund, ich sehe keine beabsichtigte Boshaftigkeit in seinen Taten. Das Einzige was ich sehe ist, dass ihr versäumt habt miteinander zu sprechen. Ehrliche Worte der Aussprache, den anderen als Freund und Bruder an den eigenen ehrlichen Gefühlen teilhaben zu lassen. Ihr habt etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen. Etwas worüber ihr viel eher hätten sprechen sollen und das ist die Wahrheit!" Sun Yan's Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Unterton. Obwohl seine Arme zitterten und er sich schwach über Wei Wuxian hielt, waren seine Worte voller Emotionen. Es musste nun raus, er musste es sagen, er wollte diese Zwietracht endlich beenden.  
„Ich habe es satt, ich habe es leid! Euch beide zusammen zusehen macht mich krank. Eure Beziehung ist so mit Missverständnissen durchtränkt, dass jeder Außenstehende nur die Hände über den Kopf zusammenschlagen kann. Ihr seid zwei erwachsene Männer. Verhaltet euch endlich auch dementsprechend. Klärt eure eigenen Probleme und hört auf euer Umfeld immer in euren Streit mit reinzuziehen. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr. Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr wo ich eigendlich in dieser Geschichte stehe, welcher Platz eigendlich mir gehört und was ich euch bei dem ganzen Chaos bedeute!" Sun Yan warf Jiang Cheng einen vorwurfsvollen und traurigen Blick zugleich zu.  
„Ich will es nicht mehr sehen, euren falschen Hass Wei Wuxian gegenüber und wie ihr immer und immer nur an ihn denken könnt...Es schmerzt mein Herz!  
Ihr müsst endlich aufhören damit und über euren eigenen Schatten springen. Ist es denn so schwer, zu Verzeihen?  
Lasst die Vergangenheit für einen kurzen Moment los, lasst ihn endlich zu Lan Wangji gehen, er braucht seine Hilfe. Und ich...werde auch mitgehen...Wei Wuxian hat recht...es gibt jetzt etwas Wichtigeres...als eure Belange...Sect Leader!"

Jiang Cheng atmete einmal tief ein. Seine rechte Hand ballte sich zu so einer angestrengten Faust, dass sich seine Fingernägel in seine Handinnenfläche bohrten. Ein Tropfen blut lief aus seiner Handinnenfläche, als sich seine Augen weiteten. Adern traten auf seinem Handrücken sichtbar hervor und durch seine Nase schnappte er angestrengt nach Luft.  
Es musste in ihm brodeln. Emotionen vieler Jahre fluteten seinen Körper.  
„Wenn du jetzt gehst..." Zischte Jiang Cheng durch seine Zähne.

Doch Sun Yan hockte schweigend vor ihm und sagte kein Wort mehr, er hatte sich entschieden.

Wei Wuxian schaute noch einen kurzen Moment zu Jiang Cheng, als er sich schließlich entschied langsam aufzustehen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Vorsichtig stützte er Sun Yan ab und half ihm hoch.  
„Komm Sun Yan." Sagte er, während er seinen Arm unter Sun Yan stützen wollte.

„Nein es geht schon!" Sagte Sun Yan schnell, als er sich von alleine gerade aufrichtete. Er klopfte ein paar mal über seine Robe und zog den Stoff wieder glatt. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als er versuchte den brennenden Schmerz von Zidians Schlag zu unterdrücken, welcher bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung durch seinen Körper schoss.  
Er strich sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht, als er sich noch einmal zu Jiang Cheng drehte und ihn anblickte.

„Komm!" Sagte Wei Wuxian vorsichtig, als er Sun Yan am Arm packte und ihn langsam wegzog.

Sun Yan blickte Jiang Cheng schweigend an. Leicht zaghaft, leicht unsicher verharrte er noch einen Moment, vielleicht in der stillen Hoffnung, Jiang Cheng würde noch etwas zu ihm sagen. Doch das tat er nicht. Schweigend standen sie einen kurzen Moment, der gefühlt eine Ewigkeit andauerte, voreinander und blickten sich an. Keiner von beiden machte einen Schritt auf den anderen zu, sondern ließen die gesagten Worte in dem anderen ungeklärt zurück.

Jiang Cheng biss sich auf seine Backenzähne, seine Kieferknochen drückten sich markant auf seinen Wangen hervor, als er sah wie Sun Yan entteuscht seinen Blick zum Boden richtete und sich dann tatsächlich von ihm abwendete.

Wei Wuxian und Sun Yan drehten beide Jiang Cheng den Rücken zu, als sie schließlich losliefen, um Lan Wangji zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Jiang Cheng blieb regungslos zurück und schaute ihren zugekehrten Rücken hinterher, wie sie sich von ihm abwendeten und ihn schließlich alleine zurück ließen.  
Das rote Blut tropfte aus seiner angestrengter Faust und befleckte das grüne Gras, als seine Hände zu zittern begannen.


	57. Chapter 18-6

**Chapter 18.6**

(Wer möchte der kann jetzt auf youtube gehen und das folgende Lied dazu hören: **Epic Chinese battle music - the Forbidden City 04:10)**

Sun Yan und Wei Wuxian dachten keine Sekunde mehr weiter darüber nach, als sie sich schon mit ins Kampfgetümmel schmissen.  
Während Sun Yan sein Schwert zog und mithilfe seiner spirituellen Energie sein Schwert lossausen lies, suchte Wei Wuxian etwas Schutz im Dickicht und holte seine Bambusflöte heraus. Auch ihm war die dunkle Energie, welche den Drachen umkreiste aufgefallen und sogleich versuchte er sich diese zu Nutzen zu machen.

Lan Wangji hörte derweil den hohen Ton einer Bambusflöte und sofort suchten seine Augen den Boden, nach einer bestimmten Person ab. Als er Wei Wuxian hinter einem Baum entdeckte, sprang er sofort los und stellte sich schützend vor ihn.  
Doch der Drache hatte in diesem Kamp die Überhand. Geschickt wehrte er einen Angriff nach dem nächsten ab und sein Schuppenkleid war eisernd wie aus Stahl.

„Wei Ying!" Sagte Lan Wangji zu Wei Wuxian herüber.  
„Es wäre eine Schande solch ein edles Tier einfach zu töten."

Wei Wuxian nickte ihm zu, als er kurz sein Flötenspiel unterbrach.  
„Ich weiß, es wird einen Grund für diese schwarze Energie geben. Lass ihn uns gemeinsam heraus finden!"

Lan Wangji holte seine Guqin heraus und im Einklang mit Wei Wuxian's Flötenspiel kombinierten sie ihre Melodien.

Sun Yan gab sich derweil allergrößte Mühe trotz seiner Verletzungen dem Drachen stand zu halten. Er ging an seine Grenzen in disem Kampf und er verbrauchte viel spirituelle Energie, bei dem Versuch, den Drachen in Schach zu halten.

Langsam begann Wei Wuxian's und Lan Wangji's Melodie Wirkung zu zeigen, doch der Drache wehrte sich vehement gegen die betäubende Wirkung des Stückes. Er schrie und wand sich hin und her. Es wurde unkontrolliert und Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji und Sun Yan mussten stet's auf der Hut sein und ihren Standpunkt mehrmals verlassen.

Die schwarze Energie des Drachen wurde in seiner Rage immer mehr und langsam begann sie wie in einem Windsturm um den Drachen herumzutanzen. Ein Sturm kam auf und brachte die umliegenden Baumkronen zum Schwanken. Der Wind rauschte durch die Blätter, Laub wirbelte auf und Staub und Dreck in der Luft nahm einem die Sicht.

Wei Wuxian veränderte sein Stück und seine Melodie wurde forscher und lauter. Lan Wangji folgte seiner Führung und gemeinsam brachten sie die Luft zum Beben.  
Der Drache schien unter Schmerzen zu leiden. Er schrie mit seiner ohrenbetäubenden Stimme und wand sich auf dem Boden hin und her. Die schwarze Energie verließ langsam seinen Körper und bündelte sich zu einem schwarzen Strudel. Sun Yan versuchte derweil mit seiner spirituellen Energie alle Angriffe des zuckenden Drachen abzublocken, denn sein kräftiger Schwanz fegte unkontrolliert durch die Lüfte, doch er wurde mehr und mehr zurück gedrängt.

Als der Drache plötzlich seine Kräfte noch einmal bündelte und sich aus der Betäubung befreien wollte, schrie er laut auf und machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne.  
Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian und Sun Yan mussten schlagartig reagieren und dadurch ihre Position verlassen. Sie sprangen hektisch zur Zeite, unterbrachen dadurch ihr Lied und der Drache geriet wieder erneut außer Kontrolle. Die drei stürzten zwischen ein paar umher liegenden Bäumen, als der Drache zum Angriff ansetzte und mit weit geöffnetem Maul auf sie zugerast kam.

Lan Wangji schaffte es gerade noch an sein Schwert zu fassen und mit einem gewaltigen Wurf, schmiss er sein Schwert Bichen dem Drachen entgegen.  
Das Schwert raste umringt von einem blauen Licht los und rammte sich ungebremst in die herausgestreckte, lange Zunge des Drachen.

Der Drache schrie auf und brach seinen Angriff sofort ab. Dunkles, dickes Blut tropfte zwischen seinen spitzen Zähnen heraus, befleckte den Boden und spritzte durch die Luft. Er bäumte sich zu seiner voller Größe auf und schrie in den schrillsten Tönen. Dabei fuhr er seine Krallen weit heraus und sauste dann mit seinem Oberkörper wieder auf die Erde hinab um die drei, die am Boden lagen, unter seinen Füßen zu zerquetschen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie gen Himmel blickten, die scharfen Krallen des Drachen ihnen entgegenstachen und begannen auf sie herab zu rasen.  
Lan Wangji's bernsteinfarbenden Augen weiteten sich, als er wie aus Reflex an Wei Wuxian's Arm fasste. Denn für einen kraftvollen Gegenangriff war es zu spät.

In diesem Moment hörten sie plötzlich den hohen Ton einer Liuqin, welcher den Himmel in zwei teilte, ein Blitz zog über ihren Köpfen hinweg und ein gigantisches blaues Pentagramm entstand am Himmel.  
Der Drache erstarrte wie paralysiert in seiner Bewegung, als das große Pentagramm plötzlich auf ihn niederging.  
Die schwarze Energie seines Körpers wurde gedeckelt, seine Kräfte betäubt und unter dem enormen Druck des Pentagramms beugte sich der Drache und wurde nach unten auf die Erde gebunden.

Diese Chance nutzten die drei und sie befreiten sich zwischen den Bäumen und sprangen schnell aus ihrem Engpass wieder heraus.  
Wei Wuxian blickte hastig in den Himmel, als er über ihren Küpfen, zwei Personen auf ihren Schwertern in der Luft erblickte.  
„Lan Zhan, sieh!" Sagte Wei Wuxian, als er mit seinem Finger in den Himmel deutete.

Doch Lan Wangji hatte erstmal nur Augen für den Drachen, der gerade regungslos am Boden lag und er fasste Wei Wuxian am Arm, um erstmal ihre Distanz schnell zu vergößern. Sun Yan folgte ihnen und als sie auf einem sicheren Abstand zu dem Tier waren, beäugten sie die zwei Gestalten die sich ihnen vom Himmel aus näherten.

Als sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme vernahmen, die ihnen entgegenrief, weiteten sich ihre Augen.  
„Wangji, Wangji geht es euch gut?" Erklang eine zarte, aber besorgte Stimme.

Als die zwei schwebenden Personen näher kamen, erkannten die drei, dass es sich um Lan Xichen und Bao Tian handelte, die ihnen zu Hilfe eilten.

Ein allgemeines, erleichtertes Aufzeufzen ging durch die Reihe, als Lan Xichen und Bao Tian vor ihnen auf dem Boden landeten.  
Lan Xichen machte ein mehr als besorgtes Gesicht.  
„Wangji, sind wir zu spät, geht es euch gut? Wir haben die Schreie und die Schneise der Verwüstung gesehen und sind sofort hierher geeilt."

„Bruder..!" Verneigte sich Lan Wangji höflich vor seinem Bruder. Auch die anderen begrüßten sich, trotz der hektischen Lage in der sie sich gerade befanden.  
„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden und wo kommt ihr her?" Fragte Lan Wangji interessiert, der immer wieder etwas skeptisch zu dem Drachen herüber blickte.

Lan Xichen lächelte seinen Bruder an.  
„Wangji, keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Lasst uns erst gemeinsam etwas gegen diese dunkle Energie tun und versuchen den Drachen von seinem Wahn zu befreien. Ich erkläre euch danach die Situation. Tian?"  
Lan Xichen nickte Bao Tian auffordernt zu und dann wendete er sich wieder zu den anderen.  
„Ich brauche eure Hilfe."

Alle nickten einvernehmlich, als Lan Xichen schon seine Flöte heraus holte. Bao Tian hatte seine Liuqin schon griffbereit in seinen Händen und auch Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji griffen nach ihren Instrumenten.  
Sun Yan ging lieber einen Schritt zurück und überlies respektvoll den Älteren den Vortritt. Denn nun war Zeit für ihn zu lernen, denn die Aufgabe überstieg sein Können. Alle gemeinsam näherten sich vorsichtig dem Drachen, welcher immer noch unter der Macht des Pentagrammes gefesselt war.

Lan Xichen legte seine schmalen Lippen an die Flöte an und ein klarer, sanfter Ton setzte sich frei. Bao Tian stieg sogleich in das Spiel seines Herren mit ein und auch Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian zögerten nicht lange um mit vereinten Kräften gegen den Drachen anzutreten.

Das Musikstück wurde immer kräftiger und die Luft begann unter der strömenden, spirituellen Energie zu beben. Der Drache wand sich hin und her und die dunkle Energie begann aus seinem Körper herauszutreten.

Wei Wuxian zögerte nicht lange und er heizte das Stück zusätzlich an. Er übernahm die Führungsrolle und bediente sich an seinem großen Wissensschatz in der demonischen Cultivation. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel und mit vereinten Kräften gelang es, mit großem Geschick, die gesamte dunkle Energie zu läutern. Lan Wangji blickte dabei immer wieder zu Wei Wuxian herüber um ihn einerseits nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und um andererseits seine Guqin harmonisch an Wei Wuxian's Spiel anzupassen. Die Läuterung des Drachen erforderte eine hohe Konzentration und die Männer gingen als Cultivator's an ihre eigenen Grenzen.

Der Blick des Drachen veränderte sich schließlich. Seine Gegenwehr legte sich langsam und seine Augen bekamen wieder einen friedlichen und sanften Ausdruck.  
Die vier beendeten ihr Stück und alle blickten gespannt auf das praktvolle Tier, welches nun zahm und ruhig unter dem Schimmer des Pentagramms am Boden lag.

„Was für ein Wesen!" Sagte Wei Wuxian, als er seine Bambusflöte wieder in seinen Gürtel steckte.  
„Man fühlt sich fast magisch zu ihm hingezogen."  
Wie aus Reflex machte Wei Wuxian einen Schritt auf den Drachen zu, doch Lan Wangji packte ihn schnell am Arm und hielt ihn fest.  
„Geh nicht. Auch wenn er durch das Pentagramm gebunden wird, so ist es doch ein wildes Tier."

Lan Xichen nickte bestätigend.  
„Wangji hat recht. Wir dürfen ihn nicht unterschätzen. Sollte jetzt das Pentagramm seine Kraft verlieren, könnte dies übel für uns ausgehen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Fragte Bao Tian während er lässig seine Liuqin über seine Schulter warf.

Lan Xiche lächelte in die Runde.  
„Ich werde ihn nun schlafen legen. In der Zeit können wir Verstärkung holen und uns um die vielen Verletzten kümmern. Wenn wir uns alle wieder aus dem Berg zurück gezogen haben, kann der Drache wieder aufwachen und sich entfernen, wohin es ihn beliebt. Somit ist die Night Hunt beendet."

Alle nickten einvernehmlich, als sie plötzlich im Augenwinkel sahen wie Sun Yan sich hinter ihnen auf den Drachen zugeschlichen hatte.  
Seine grünen Augen funkelten wissensdurstig und mit einem staunenden Gesicht betrachtete er das majestische Tier, welches vor ihm am Boden lag.  
Fast wie in einer Trance streckte er langsam seine Hand nach der Schnauze des Tieres aus.

Doch gerade als seine Fingerkuppen fast das blaue Schuppenkleid berührten, zog der Drache plötzlich die Luft durch seine Nase ein und nahm die Fährte auf.

„NICHT!" Rief Bao Tian aus, der Sun Yan am nächsten stand. In windeseile machte er einen großen Satz auf Sun Yan zu, umfasste ihn von hinten und zog ihn in letzter Sekunde zurück.

In diesem Moment riss der Drache sein Maul weit auf und schnappte nach vorne in die Luft. Seine Zähne, so spitz wie Rasierklingen und dicht aneinander gereiht, schnappte nur um haaresbreite daneben und Bao Tian und Sun Yan fielen nach hinten in das Gras.

Alle Schreckten auf, als Sun Yan mit weit geöffneten Augen zwischen Bao Tian's Schoß landete und wie aus einem Traum gerissen, in das weit aufgesperrte Maul des Drachen starrte.

„BIST DU VERRÜCKT!" Donnerte Bao Tian los, dem vor Schock fast das Herz stehen geblieben war.

Alle Schnauften erleichtert auf, als sie sahen, dass den beiden nichts passiert war.

Bao Tian schüttelte Sun Yan von hinten an den Schultern.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig? Das hätte deine Hand sein können. Nein was rede ich da, es hätte dein ganzer Arm sein können. Hatte Huan nicht gerade gesagt wir sollen nicht an den Drachen rangehen? Herr Gott nochmal, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt." Bao Tian schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sich erstmal Luft machte.

Wei Wuxian der die ganze Situation mitverfolgte musste trotz der Situation plötzlich schmunzeln, als er die Standpauke von Bao Tian hörte. Sun Yan saß fast wie ein kleiner eingeschüchterter Junge, der gerade von seinem Vater zurecht gewiesen wurde, im Gras und sein unschuldiger Blick und seine flüchtigen Ausreden machten die Situation fast ein wenig komisch und liebreizend.

Schließlich klatschte Wei Wuxian in seine Hände.  
„Tian, Tian. Sei nicht so forsch mit ihm. So ist die Jugend schließlich. Waren wir besser? Ist doch nichts passiert. Beim nächsten mal, passen Wangji und ich auf unseren Kleinen hier besser auf."

Sun Yan's Stirn zog sich kraus.  
„Ich bin nicht klein. Und aufpassen muss auf mich erst recht keiner." Sagte er aufmüpfig, nachdem der erste Schock wieder verdaut war.

Bao Tian lachte laut auf, als er aufstand und Sun Yan am Arm mit nach oben zog.  
„Ach komm, lass Wei Wuxian die Freude. Er plustert sich jetzt hier einmal groß auf, weil mal einmal nicht er der Tölpel war, der mit offenen Armen sich in eine missliche Lage katapultiert hat. Es sei ihm gegönnt, dass er sich auch mal groß aufspielen darf und wen anderes als „Kleinen" bezeichnen kann, wo doch normalerweise ihm der Titel vorbehalten ist."

Wei Wuxian stutzte.  
„Bitte? Tian wovon redest du. Alte Männer wie du..."

Doch plötzlich wurde Wei Wuxian mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als Lan Wangji mit einer regungslosen Miene seine Hand vor Wei Wuxian´s Mund hielt. Man hörte nur noch sein lautes Nuscheln und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich angestrengt zusammen, als Lan Wangji ihn festhielt und ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

Bao Tian's Augen weiteten sich, als er sich groß machte und gerade einen empörten Schritt auf Wei Wuxian zumachen wollte.  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Doch Lan Xichen trat mit einem Schritt davor, bremste Bao Tian ab, räusperte sich und sagte schlichtend.  
„Schluss die Herren. Es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt euer aufgestautes Testosteron hier unaufgerfordert durch die Luft zu blasen. Wir sollten uns erst um den Drachen kümmern, danach könnt ihr weiterspielen."

Lan Wangji blickte seinen Bruder irrietiert an, als er sich verwundert fragte, ob sein Bruder gerade tatsächlich diese ausgeschmückte Formulierung ausgesprochen hatte.  
Nachdem Wei Wuxian in seinem Arm endlich aufhörte sich zu wehren und nicht mehr mit unzufriedenem, lautem Genuschel hinter seiner Hand hervorsummte, lies er Wei Wuxian schließlich los.

Wei Wuxian atmete einmal tief ein, als sein Mund endlich wieder freigegeben wurde.

Sun Yan mischte sich schließlich wieder interessiert in die lebhafte Runde mit ein.  
„Und wer legt den Drachen nun schlafen?" Fragte er vorsichtig, während er noch einmal zu dem Tier herüber blickte.

Bao Tian zeigte lässig auf Lan Xichen.  
„Huan wird das machen. Lasst uns ein Stück an die Seite gehen."

Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, Bao Tian und Sun Yan machten einen Schritt nach hinten, als Lan Xichen sich wieder den wichtigeren Dingen zuwandte.  
Langsam schritt er an ihnen vorbei und nähert sich vorsichtig dem Drachen. Er griff in seinen Kragen und zog einen Talisman heraus. Sein Zeigefinger und Daumen strichen über das dünne Papier und über seine Lippen flüsterte er leise Worte.  
Ein helles Licht schimmerte kurz von dem Talisman auf, als Lan Xichen seine Hand aussttreckte und der Talisman sich auf die Stirn des Drachen legte.  
Augenblicklich schloss der Drache seine Augen, es wurde ganz still, die Atmung des Tieres wurde flach und gleichmäßig und schließlich rührte er sich nicht mehr.

Lan Xichen näherte sich nun mit Vorsicht dem Tier und als es so schien, dass keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausging, berührte Lan Xichen mit seiner Flachen Hand den Nasenrücken des Tieres.  
Er schloss seine Augen, während er mit seiner andereren Hand etwas in die Luft schrieb. Seine spirituelle Energie leuchtete auf und die Schrift flackerte in einem hellen blau. Dazu sprach Lan Xichen leise Worte, als ein heller Lichtschimmer von Lan Xichen's Hand in den Drachen fuhr.

Alle schauten gespannt auf Lan Xichen und den Drachen und seine grazilen und klaren Bewegungen waren beruhigend anzusehen.  
Die Nüstern des Drachen blähten sich noch einmal groß auf, als er tief Luft holte und dann langsam in das Reich der Träume gleitete.

Lan Xichen entfernte mit einer geschickten Handbewegung wieder den Talisman von der Stirn des Drachen und strich nocheinmal über den schuppigen Nasenrücken des schlafenden Tieres.  
Dann drehte er sich wieder um und lächelte die anderen vier an.  
„So, er sollte nun eine Weile freidlich schlafen. Das Pentagramm, welches ihn am Boden bindet, werde ich noch so lange aufrecht erhalten, bis wir den Berg wieder alle sicher verlassen haben. Nur um sicher zu gehen."

Alle nickten einvernehmlich und betrachteten noch einen kurzen Moment den schlafenden Drachen.

Sun Yan zögerte erst, doch dann fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Kann ich wohl jetzt den Drachen einmal anfassen?"

Alle Blicke schwenkten zu Sun Yan herüber, dann zurück zu dem Drachen und dann zu Lan Xichen herüber.

Wei Wuxian unterbrach die Stille und fing plötzlich an vergnügt zu Kichern. Er ging auf Sun Yan zu, schwang seinen Arm brüderlich über seine Schulter und schliff ihn dann mit sich mit.  
„Sun Yan, Sun Yan. Es gibt eine Regel im Leben und die lautet: Wir betatschen niemals, nichts und niemandem im Schlaf. Auch wenn wir das gerne möchten und unsere Neugierde uns in den Wahnsinn treibt!"  
Seine Stimme hatte einen belustigten Klang und während die anderen etwas bemitleidenswert zu Sun Yan herüber blickten, setzten sich alle in Bewegung und gingen ihren Weg wieder den Berg hinab.

Sun Yan schaute Wei Wuxian grimmig an und versuchte sich ihn etwas vom Hals zu halten.  
„So wie du es beschreibst klingt es unanständig. Steck mich nicht mit dir zusammen in die gleiche Schublade."

Bao Tian lachte, als sie alle den beiden hinterher schritten.  
„Gerade diese Lebensweisheit von Wei Wuxian zu hören. Er ist gewiss nicht das beste Vorbild dir diesen Anstand beizubringen. Wahrscheinlich spricht er eher aus schlechter Erfahrung...haha."

Wei Wuxian machte eine abweisende Handbewegung nach hinten zu Bao Tian, als er dann zu Sun Yan sagte:  
„Hör nicht auf ihn. Glaub mir, von meinen Erfahrungen kannst du nur profitieren. Und außerdem..."  
Wei Wuxian streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und berührte vorsichtig eine Kratzspur auf Sun Yan's Nase.  
„Und außerdem...steht uns die gleiche Schublade ganz gut, meinst du nicht?" Wei Wuxian grinste Sun Yan breit an.

„Sei still...!" Zischte Sun Yan, während er mürrisch in Wei Wuxian's Klammergriff den Weg entlang geschliffen wurde.

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian und Sun Yan noch kopfschüttelnd nach, als er sich derweilen seinem Bruder etwas annäherte. Schließlich ergriff er das Wort:  
„Bruder, du hast uns noch gar nicht berichtet, wieso du und Bao Tian hier seid?"

„Du hast recht. Nun haben wir Zeit und die Ruhe. Ich werde es euch erzählen." Sagte Lan Xichen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Alle hörten gespannt zu, als Lan Xichen zu erzählen begann:  
„Tian und ich sind zunächst zum Tai Yan Clan am Fuße des Berges gereist. Ihr Sect Leader war es auch, der die offene Night Hunt ausgesprochen hatte. Ich hatte mich zunächst mit ihrem Sect Leader unterhalten, denn es kam mir doch äußerst seltsam vor, dass ein Wasserdrache plötzlich Menschendörfer angriff. Zumal der Berg von Changnan schon seit vielen tausend Jahren Wasserdrachen beherbergte und es gibt kaum sichere Quellen die von Übergriffen dieser Tiere berichteten.  
Nach einer Weile räumte der Tai Yan Sect Leader auch ein, dass es auch in der Stadt Changnan zu seltsamen Vorkommnissen gekommen war. Überfälle und Morde suchten wohl die Stadt heim.  
Daraufhin beschlossen Tian und ich zunächst einmal die Stadt zu besuchen. Es war gar nicht so einfach ein paar glaubwürdige Informationen herauszufinden, da die Menschen in Changnan Fremden gegenüber sehr skeptisch waren und gerade die Welt der Cultivation, ist den normalen Menschen nicht ganz geheuer.  
Ein junges Mädchen erzählte uns schließlich von einer großen Gruppe Banditen, die sich wohl irgendwo in Changnan niedergelassen hatten und nun in dem Umkreis ihr Unwesen treibten.  
Scheinbar war es ein lohnenswertes Geschäft, zumal die heißen Quellen am Fuße des Berges für den durchgängigen Tourismus sehr beliebt waren.  
Tian und ich brachen also zum Berg auf und suchten nach der Banditen Gruppe. Ich hatte so eine leichte Vermutung und so bestiegen wir direkt die Spitze des Berges und suchten zunächst nach dem Nest des Drachen.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis wir es fanden, denn schon auf Entfernung verströmte es eine große Menge dunkle Energie. Die Atmosphäre war bedrückend.  
Der Drache hauste in einer großen Höhle, die so tief in den Berg hineinging, dass sich in der Mitte eine große heiße Quelle befand. Diese Höhle war ohne Zweifel das Nest des Drachen und als wir sie betraten war uns erst das volle Ausmaß bekannt.  
Die Banditen hatten die Höhle des Drachen zu ihrem Versteck auserkoren und sich dort niedergelassen. Nach der scheuen Natur der Wasserdrachen zu beurteilen, hat sich dieser wahrscheinlich erst tiefer in die Höhle zurückgezogen und sich sicher versteckt. Jedoch haben die Banditen ihre Beute von den Streifzügen, aber auch Männer, Frauen und Kinder dorthin geschleppt. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie es den Gefangenen ergangen haben musste. In der heißen Quelle entdeckten Tian und ich unzählige Leichen. Die Banditen mussten ihre Körper, nach dem sie mit ihnen fertig waren in der heißen Quelle entsorgt haben. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass es nicht lange dauerte bis das Wasser trüb wurde, umkippte und dunkle Energie sich ausbreitete. Ich weiß nicht wie lange der Drache dort verharrt hatte aber irgendwann muss die dunkle Energie zu stark gewesen sein und er hatte zu viel aufgenommen. Er geriet in einen Wahn und war nicht mehr er selbst..."  
Lan Xichen hörte für einen Moment auf zu sprechen. Als er die Geschichte erzählte, hörte man in seiner Stimme eine deutliche Traurigkeit und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf hin und her, als er über die schicksalhaften Zusammenhänge nachdachte.

Sun Yan schaute nachdenklich kurz in den Himmel als er neugierig fragte:  
„Und was ist nun aus den Banditen geworden?"

Lan Xichen lächelte über Sun Yan's fortschreitende Neugierde.  
„Die Banditen hatte ihr Schicksal ereilt und wahrscheinlich genau jenes, welches sie selbst heraufbeschworen hatten. Als der Wahn in den Drachen gefahren war und er der dunklen Energie nicht mehr standhalten konnte, ist er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit wütend über sie hergefallen und hat sie übel zugerichtete. Die Leichen der Banditen lagen überall verteilt. Ich denke es hat niemand überlebt.  
Ich habe daraufhin Tian zurück zum Tai Yan Clan geschickt um Verstärkung zu holen. Wir haben angefangen die Leichen alle zu Bergen und begonnen die Höhle und die heiße Quelle wieder spirituell zu reinigen. Es war in jenen Augenblicken, als wir den Drachen laut schreien hörten und Tian und ich euch schleunigst zu Hilfe geeilt sind."

Bao Tian nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf, während er sich selbst auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Seht ihr, was Huan und ich schon alles auf die Beine gestellt haben in der Zeit wo ihr ein wenig Stöckchen mit dem Drachen gespielt habt?"

„Tsss!" Schnallste Wei Wuxian mit seiner Zunge.  
„Ein wenig sagt er! Gib nicht so an, Tian. Nur weil Lan Xichen hinter dir steht...Alleine hätte die Geschichte bestimmt einen andern Verlauf genommen." Warf Wei Wuxian frech herüber, als er seine Zunge zu Bao Tian herausstreckte.

Lan Wangji räusperte sich, ergriff das Wort und sorgte wieder für Ordnung und einem wichtigeren Gesprächsthema.  
„Das heißt, der Fall um die seltsamen Morde des Drachen sind aufgeklärt. Die Banditen haben sich durch ihre Tat selbst zu ihrem Ende verholfen, die Höhle des Drachen ist wieder gereinigt und auch der Drache konnte erfolgreich wieder beruhigt und geläutert werden.  
Bleibt uns nur noch den Verletzten zu helfen."

Lan Xichen nickte bestätigend.  
„So sieht es aus. Bis jetzt ist alles gut verlaufen. Ich hoffe auch der Rest wird reibungslos funktionieren. Aber wärst du, Wangji und Wei Wuxian nicht gewesen, und natürlich auch du Sun Yan, weiß ich nicht ob wir dem Drachen alleine hätten retten können. Es war eine große Aufgabe und Drachen sind wahrlich mächtige Wesen."

„Hm." Stimmte Lan Wangji seinem Bruder zu, als Lan Xichen's Blick erneut zu Sun Yan herüber fiel.  
„Da fällt mir ein, Sun Yan, Tian und ich haben Sect Leader Jiang Cheng alleine im Berg gesehen gesehen, als wir hierher geeilt sind. Warum seid ihr nicht zusammen?"

Wei Wuxian zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als er den Namen seines Bruder's hörte. Vor lauter Aufregung um den Drachen hatte er gar nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht, dass sie Jiang Cheng den Rücken zugekehrt hatten und Lan Wangji zu Hilfe geeilt waren. Wei Wuxian's Blick fuhr hektisch zu Sun Yan herüber, als er in ein trauriges Gesicht blickte.  
In Sun Yan's Gesicht stand groß geschrieben, dass er auf keinen Fall Jiang Cheng vergessen hatte. Eine tiefe Falte legte sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen und er blickte besorgt drein. Leise sagte er:  
„Ja ihr habt recht. Ich sollte mich bald auf den Weg machen und zu ihm zurückkehren, bevor er schon zu weit weg ist."

Plötzlich blieben alle stehen und schauten auf Sun Yan, der gerade eher wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe wirkte, anstatt wie jemand der freiwillig seinen Herren im Stich gelassen hatte.

Lan Xichen schnaufte leise aus seiner Nase, als er ein freundliches Lächeln auflegte.  
„Sun Yan, ich denke in diesem Fall, solltest du zusehen, dass du zu deinem Herren wieder zurückkehrst. Er macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen. Und außerdem, sollten deine Wunden versorgt werden."

Sun Yan blickte Lan Xichen unentschlossen an.  
„Aber... Was ist mit den Verletzten?" Fragte er pflichtbewusst.

Lan Xichen schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, als er ihm wohlgesonnen zunickte.  
„Überlass diese Aufgabe ruhig uns. Ich denke Männer vom Tai Yan Clan werden schon lange da sein und ihr bestes tun. Wir werden gleich dazu stoßen und sehen was wir noch tun können. Ich denke, dass werden wir gut alleine schaffen, kehre du lieber zu Jiang Cheng zurück."

Sun Yan blickte unschlüssig zum Boden, als Wei Wuxian ihn an der Schulter anstupste:  
„Lan Xichen hat recht. So wie ich Jiang Cheng kenne, schmollt der irgendwo in einer Ecke, aber innerlich macht er sich Sorgen und hofft, dass du ihn Suchen gehst.  
Hm? Na los! Geh schon zu ihm!" Wei Wuxian schüttelte Sun Yan leicht an der Schulter um ihn zum Bewegen aufzufordern.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens blickte Sun Yan wieder auf.  
„Ja, ich denke es ist das Beste wenn ich ihn suchen gehe und mich bei ihm entschuldige."

Wei Wuxian zog die Stirn kraus und schaute ihn mit Unverständnis an.  
„Wozu um alles in der Welt willst du dich bei ihm entschuldigen? Er war im Unrecht, nicht wir. Es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung die jeder gefällt hätte. Mitten wärend eines Kämpfes eine alte Diskussion zu starten...pfffft." Wei Wuxian verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger unruhig auf und ab.

Sun Yan nickte mit einem erzwungenem Lächeln.  
„Ich denke du hast recht. Aber trotzdem...so wie ich Jiang Cheng kenne..." Sagte Sun Yan nachdenklich, während er sich innerlich schon die größten Szenarien ausmalte wie Jiang Cheng wohl toben wird, wenn er wieder zu ihm zurückkehrt.

Plötzlich schnaufte Bao Tian auf, welcher interessiert das Gespräch zwischen Wei Wuxian und Sun Yan verfolgt hatte.  
„Ich denke wie wir alle Jiang Cheng kennen, wird sein Temperament nicht besser werden mit jeder Minute die du hier noch länger rumtrödelst. Ich würde jetzt meine Sachen packen und mit meinem kleinen Hintern zügig zusehen, dass ich ihn wieder finde. Denn wenn ich mir deinen Rücken so ansehe, war er ohnehin heute schon nicht so gut drauf. Oder liege ich damit falsch?"

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen und als er die Blicke aller sah, die prüfend auf ihn gerichtete waren, sagte er leise:  
"Da kann er nichts für...es war meine Schuld...erwollte nicht..."

Schließlich unterbrach Lan Xichen das Gespräch, indem er auf Sun Yan zuging. Er berührte ihn an der Schulter und sagte freundlich.  
„Sun Yan, lass dich nicht von Tian in eine Ecke drängen. Er liebt es nur seine Späße mit einem zu Treiben, selbst wenn sie unangebracht sein sollten.  
Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich stet's an den Gusu Lan Clan wenden. Unsere Türen stehen dir jederzeit offen."

Ein zartes Lächeln flog über Sun Yan's Lippen und er verneigte sich respektvoll vor Lan Xichen und dankte ihm.  
Er nahm sich die Zeit sich bei jedem noch einmal zu verabschieden und besonders mit Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji tauschte er noch kurz ein paar Worte aus, ehe er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht im Dickicht verschwand und ihnen zuwunk.

Alle setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, während Wei Wuxian noch einen kurzen Moment verweilte und Sun Yan besorgt hinterher blickte.  
„Meint ihr, es ist wirklich eine gute Idee ihn alleine zurück gehen zu lassen?"

Lan Wangji schritt an Wei Wuxian vorbei und zog ihn behutsam am Arm mit sich mit und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme:  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Jiang Cheng die ganze Zeit in der Nähe war und über ihn gewacht hat. Sie werden sicher bald aufeinander treffen."

Mit diesem Satz lies sich Wei Wuxian bereitwillig abschleppen und die vier stießen bald auf die anderen Cultivator's, welche schon dabei waren sich um die Verletzten im Berg von Changnan zu kümmern.  
Sogleich machten sich sich mit an die Arbeit und halfen den anderen sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern, sie zu versorgen und bereit für den Transport hinunter in die Stadt zu machen.

* * *

Sun Yan schritt währenddessen nachdenklich durch den Wald.  
 _-War Jiang Cheng wirklich in der Nähe? Hatten die anderen Recht und er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn?-_  
Seine Gedanken kamen ins Rotieren.

Sun Yan schritt mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch weiter den Berg hinab. Seine Gedanken wanden sich weiter ihren Weg durch die Ungewissheit.  
 _-Wo sollte er Jiang Cheng suchen? Oder hatte er vielleicht schon ohne ihn den Wald wieder verlassen? War er nun alleine?-_  
Sein Kopf füllte sich mit dunklen Gedanken, als er reumütig nach seinem Herren ausschau hielt und durch das Unterholz kletterte.

Doch Plötzlich spürte er eine rasant nähernde Präsens hinter sich und ein leises Knacken durchbrach die einsame Stille. Eine Hand streckte sich blitzschnell von hinten nach ihm aus und legte sich grob auf seinen Mund.  
Sun Yan riss vor Schock seine Augen weit auf, als er losschreien wollte, doch die Hand erstickte jeden Ton in seiner Kehle.  
Eine zweite Hand griff ihn sofort fest an der Schulter, zog grob an ihm und schleuderte ihn mit seinem Rücken gegen einen Baum.

Sun Yan's Mund öffnete sich weit vor Schmerz, als er mit seinem verletzten Rücken gegen die harte Rinde des Baumes stieß. Gerade als er seine Hände schützend nach vorne ausstrecken wollte, ergriff eine Hand seine Kehle und drückte ihn fest gegen den Baum.

Sun Yan würgte und hustete leicht, als seine Kehle gewaltsam zusammengedrückt wurde. Als er seinen Blick erschrocken nach vorne richtete, spiegelte sich die Kontur einer Person in seinen weit aufgerissenen, grünen Augen wieder.


	58. Chapter 18-7

**Chapter 18.7**

„...Jiang...Cheng...". Keuchte Sun Yan atemlos über seine Lippen.

Jiang Cheng's Augen stachen ihn wütend an.  
„Sehr scharfsinnig von dir, Sun Yan...Und...bist du nun fertig mit deiner kleinen Rebellion und wieder bereit zurück zu kommen?" Zischte er scharf. Zwischen seinen Augen legte sich eine tiefe Zornesfalte und in seiner Stimme war Trauer und Wut über die vorangegangene Ablehnung deutlich zu hören.  
Er entlies schließlich Sun Yan wieder aus seinem Würgegriff und schaute ihn prüfend an.

Sun Yan hielt sich die Kehle, während er tief einatmete und mehrmals hustete und schluckte.  
„Verzeiht..." Sagte er atemlos.

Jiang Cheng zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Verzeiht?" Fragte er mit hohem Ton.  
„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast? Meinst du eine einfache Entschuldigung reicht und du kannst immer tun und lassen was du willst? Sun Yan ich sage es dir, fordere mich nicht heraus."  
Jiang Cheng's Stimme wurde lauter und kräftiger.  
„Es wird kein Nächstes mal geben. Wenn du nicht für mich bist, bist du gegen mich!"

In Sun Yan's grünen Augen stand die Verzweiflung.  
„Nein, mein Herr, so meinte ich das nicht. Das wollte ich nicht. Es ist nur..."

Doch Jiang Cheng unterbrach ihn forsch mitten im Satz.  
„Es ist was? Es ist nur, dass du Gefallen an Wei Wuxian gefunden hast? Ist er so viel besser als ich? Bist du bei ihm glücklicher, weil er dir etwas geben kann wozu ich nicht imstande bin? Hat er dich mit seinem Charme und seinen frechen Witzen umgarnt und um den Finger gewickelt? Wenn du mit ihm gehen willst, zurück zum Gusu Lan Clan, Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Dann geh!"

Sun Yan schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als er bemerkte, wie das Gespräch in die falsche Richtung abdriftete.  
„Nein, ihr versteht nicht. So ist es nicht. Wenn ihr mir doch nur ein einziges Mal richtig zu hören würdet..."

Jiang Cheng begann unheilvoll zu lachen.  
„Ich dir zu hören?"  
Er streckte plötzlich seinen Arm weit nach vorne aus und stemmte seinen rechten Handballen gegen den Baum. Sun Yan erstarrte zu einer Eissäule, als Jiang Cheng sich mit seinem Gesicht weiter zu ihm heran lehnte. Ihre Körpfe waren nur ein kleines Stück voneinander entfernt und Sun Yan konnte Jiang Cheng´s angespannten Atem spüren.  
„Nun höre mir gut zu, Sun Yan." Flüsterte Jiang Cheng bedrohlich.  
„Ich war es, der dich im Yunmeng Clan aufgenommen hat und ich bin es, der seit Jahren dir ein Dach über den Kopf bietet und deinen kleinen Mund mit Essen stopft."  
Jiang Cheng wanderte mit seinem Mund weiter zu Sun Yan's linkem Ohr, während seine rechten Finger sich angespannt in die buckelige Bumrinde krallten.  
"Vergiss nicht Sun Yan, dass du es warst der auf mich zugekommen ist, du bist es der mir seit Jahren auf Schritt und Tritt folgt, mit bewundernden Augen stet's hinter mir steht, jede meiner kleinsten Bewegungen beobachtet und mir hinter jeder Mauer auflauert.  
Wo ist nur geblieben, der reine, loyale und liebenswürdige Junge von damals, für den ich einst das Größte war?  
Doch umso älter du wurdest, umso aufmüpfiger und freier wurde dein Geist. Und als ich dich nur für einen kurzen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen habe, wurde aus dir ein junger Mann...  
DU warst es, der im Gusu Lan Clan sich an mir vergangen hat und dich mir aufgezwungen hat.  
DU hast den ersten Schritt gemacht.  
Also kehre mir jetzt nicht den Rücken zu und renne einem anderen Mann hinterher. Ich werde dich nicht auch noch an ihn verlieren!  
Du bist MEIN,  
du gehörst MIR!"

Sun Yan stockte das Blut in seinen Adern. Er vergaß zu atmen und sein Herz schlug so wild in seiner Brust, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Der Schmerz an seinem Körper, Jiang Cheng´s Nähe, sein Geruch, seine Nähe, seine Stimme. Das alles war gerade zu viel für ihn. Er stand in eine Ecke gedrängt aus der es kein Entkommen gab. Seine Emotionen liefen über.  
„NEIN!" Rief er plötzlich aus, als er Jiang Cheg kraftvoll von sich wegstieß. Er schnappte schließlich wieder nach Luft. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen, seine rechte Hand auf seinem wild schlagendem Herzen.

Jiang Cheng blickte ihn erschrocken an. Die Abweisung traf einen wunden Punkt. Der Schmerz war hart und reichte bis in die tiefsten Stellen seiner Seele. Wut, Scham und Eifersucht kochten in ihm auf. Er biss sich auf seine Backenzähne, seine Hände ballten sich zu zwei angestrengten Fäusten und die Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augen wurde immer markanter.  
Zähnefleschend sagte er:  
„Falsche Antwort!"  
In diesem Moment griff er mit beiden Händen nach Sun Yan und packte ihn am Kragen, doch Sun Yan wehrte sich aus Reflex. Es kam zu einem Gerangel zwischen den beiden, der Verstand setzte aus.

Doch Jiang Cheng war Sun Yan körperlich überlegen, da er größer und stärker war. Er schmetterte Sun Yan wieder mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum, als er schließlich für eine Sekunde nicht mehr Herr der Lage war. Er machte einen Satz auf den Jungen zu...  
es war eine Übersprungshandlung,  
ein Versehen,  
ein Unfall,  
Etwas, das er selbst nicht erwartet hätte.  
Es hätte nicht sein sollen und doch presste Jiang Cheng seine schmalen Lippen auf Sun Yan's, drückte ihn fest am Kragen gegen den Baum und küsste ihn.

Sun Yan wusst gar nicht so schnell wie ihm geschah, als er einfach nur machtlos gegen den Baum genagelt wurde und seine Augen weit aufriss.  
Er spürte Jiang Cheng's Körpernähe, seine Emotionen, seine zarten Lippen auf seinen...seine Atmung setzte aus.

Doch plötzlich riss Jiang Cheng seinen Kopf wieder zurück. In seinem Gesicht stand Empörung, Wut aber vor allen Dingen auch die Angst und Unsicherheit.  
„WARUM WEHRST DU DICH NICHT?" Schrie er schrill.

Doch Sun Yan verstand nicht, er war nicht klar bei Sinnen, als Jiang Cheng plötzlich ausholte und ihm mit der flachen Hand in´s Gesicht schlug.  
Es knallte laut, ein heißer Schmerz schoss über Sun Yan's Wange, als er weiterhin regungslos gegen den Baum lehnte und in Jiang Cheng´s verzweifeltes Gesicht blickte.

Jiang Cheng's Augen wurden leicht glasig, sein Gesicht lief rot an, als er erneut wütend schrie:  
„DU SOLLST DICH WEHREN HABE ICH GESAGT!"

Erneut holte Jiang Cheng aus und schlug Sun Yan kraftvoll in´s Gesicht.

Ein zweites mal schoss ein gleißender Schmerz über die Wange des Jungen, als Jiang Cheng erneut fest in seinen Kragen griff, ihn gegen den Baum drückte und wieder einmal seine heißen Lippen auf Sun Yan's presste.  
Eine feuchte Zunge schob sich aggressiv in Sun Yan's Mundhöhle und während er den pochenden Schmerz auf seiner Wange verspürte, Jiang Cheng´s zarte Lippen fühlte und seine Körpernähe vernahm, war der einzige Gedanke den er hatte, ob Jiang Cheng ihn nun Schlagen oder Küssen wollte?

Sun Yan's Knie begannen zu zittern, als Jiang Cheng's Kuss grob und leidenschaftlich wurde. Seine warme, heiße Zunge erkundete seine feuchte Mundhöhle, während zwei starke Hände seine Brust gegen den Baum stemmten.

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, der Jiang Cheng's aufbrausende Emotionen so zum überliefen brachten, doch kam es Sun Yan wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er hatte seine Augen fest zusammengekniffen, während er gegen Jiang Cheng's Zuneigung machtlos war.

Schließlich biss Jiang Cheng in Sun Yan's Oberlippe, als er endlich von ihm ablies. Er löste seine Finger aus Sun Yan's Kragen und dessen Beine gaben sofort nach und der Junge rutschte langsam am Baum hinunter. Die Verwirrung stand ihm groß in seine funkelnden grünen Augen geschrieben, als Jiang Cheng plötzlich ausholte und mit seiner Faust kraftvoll gegen den Baum schlug.

„FUCK!" Schrie er aus. Von seiner Hand lief ein wenig Blut an der Rinde hinunter und mit seiner anderen Hand fasste er an seine Stirn. Er vergrub sein Gesicht tief in seiner Handinnenfläche, während an seiner Faust vor lauter Anstrengung die Adern hervortraten.

Sun Yan kauerte derweil am Boden und er blickte regungslos nach oben hinauf. Er sah in Jiang Cheng's verzweifeltes Gesicht, sah all die aufgestauten Emotionen, wo sein Herrer scheinbar nicht wusste wohin damit.

Leise stotterte Sun Yan:  
„...Ich...Ich..."

Doch Jiang Cheng zischte scharf zurück:  
„Sei still!"

Sun Yan hielt wieder den Mund und er senkte seinen Blick. Mit seiner rechten Hand fasste er sich vorsichtig in sein Gesicht, strich sich über seine schmerzende Wange und lies dann seine Fingerspitzen über seine weichen Lippen fahren. In Gedanken versunken spürte er den wilden Schlag seines flatternden Herzens und die Aufruhe in seinem Körper wollte sich noch immer nicht legen.

Jiang Cheng stieß noch ein Paar mal mit seiner Faust gegen den Baum, als er schließlich seine Hand zurückzog, sich wieder gerade aufrichtete und noch einmal mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht strich. Er trug einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck und Sun Yan konnte gerade nicht so wirklich einschätzen was in seinem Herren gerade vorging.

Jiang Cheng machten einen Schritt nach hinten, richtete seine Robe und blickte dann nach unten zu Sun Yan, welcher immer noch sichtlich schockiert am Baum kauerte. Jiang Cheng's Blick fiel auf die rot schimmernde Wange und dann auf den zerwühlten und geöffneten Kragen von Sun Yan´s Robe. Der verwirrte Blick des Jungen machte es sehr offensichtlich, was gerade hier geschehen war.

Jiang Cheng schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er seinen Blick abwendete und leise sagte:  
„Zieh dich wieder vernünftig an. Es ist eine Schande für´s Auge."

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen. Schnell fasste er an seinen Kragen und begann seine Robe wieder zu richten. Nachdem jeder Stoff wieder an seinem Platz und seine Robe wieder hoch geschlossen war, wirkte er bis auf die rote Wange wieder adrett und ansehnlich.

Jiang Cheng seufzte einmal laut auf, als er sich umdrehte und dann langsamen Schrittes fortging.

Sun Yan zuckte auf, seinen Blick angespannt auf seinen Herren gerichtet.  
 _-Er geht? Einfach so? Lässt er mich nun alleine zurück?-_ Dachte sich Sun Yan, als sich Unsicherheit in ihm breit machte.

Doch als Jiang Cheng fast aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, blieb dieser plötzlich stehen und drehte sich um. Mit dominanter Stimme rief er:  
„Was ist mit dir, willst du da am Boden Wurzeln schlagen? Steh gefälligst auf oder ich breche dir deine Beine. Dann hast du einen Grund dort unten sitzen zu bleiben!"

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich. Schnell sprang er auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von den Kleidern ab und rannte los. Seine klaren, grünen Augen funkelten im fahlen Licht als er schnell antwortet:  
„Ich komme!"

* * *

Bao Tian half dem letzten Mann in die Kutsche als er mit lauter Stimme rief:  
„Dies war der Letzte, ihr könnt nun losfahren."  
Der Kutscher trieb die Pferde an, das Gespann zog los und die großen Wagenräder setzten sich in Bewegung.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen und der Wald bekam allmählich ein düsteres Licht. Das Laub an den Bäumen tanzte in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen und die Luft zog langsam an und es wurde kühl.

Bao Tian, Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian hatten gemeinsam mit anderen Männern von verschiedenen Clan´s sich um die Verletzten gekümmert und Mann für Mann einzeln versorgt und bereit für den Transport hinunter in die Stadt gemacht.  
Alle wirkten sichtlich erschöpft und es war ein langer Tag, welcher sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte.

Als der letzte Wagen den Berg hinunter fuhr, schauten die vier ihm noch kurz nach.

Wei Wuxian räusperte sich.  
„Gut, ich denke wir haben hier nun alles getan was nötig war.  
Wäre es jetzt nicht langsam an der Zeit den Berg zu verlassen? Nicht das wir gleich noch einmal auf den Drachen stoßen."

Lan Xichen nickte ihm zu.  
„Du hast recht. Die Sonne geht schon unter. Wir sollten den Berg nun verlassen. Ich spüre schon, dass die Wirkung des Pentagrammes langsam nachlässt."  
Lan Xichen drehte sich noch einmal um und blickte zurück den Berg hinauf. Er seufzte einmal leise auf:  
„Ich hoffe, der Drache kann unversehrt in seine Höhle zurückkehren."

Als Lan Xichen seinen Weg weiter fortsetzte und an Lan Wangji vorbeischritt, bemerkte er auf dem hübschen Gesicht seines Bruders einen eher besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Wangji, was ist? Du wirkst besorgt."

Lan Wangji blickte zu seinem Bruder, als er erst noch für einen kurzen Moment schwieg. Doch dann sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Die Banditen. Meint ihr wirklich der Drache hat alle von ihnen getötet? Ich frage mich, woher sie kamen und wer sie waren?"

Lan Xichen und Bao Tian schauten sich, an als Bao Tian sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn strich.  
„Leider konnten wir sie anhand der Leichen nicht mehr wirklich identifizieren, zumal wahrscheinlich auch schon einige gefressen wurden. Das junge Mädchen in der Stadt sagte nur, dass ihr Anführer wohl aus vornehmeren Hause stamme, als die restlichen Banditen und er sei wohl Linkshänder gewesen."

„Linkshänder?" Betonte Wei Wuxian noch einmal.  
„Hmm in der Tat, ein Linkshänder aus vornehmeren Hause...ich kenne jetzt so keinen. Aber das heißt auch nichts. Immerhin war ich einige Jahre nicht anwesend."

Lan Wangji blickte zu Wei Wuxian herüber, der ihm ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte.  
Ruhig sagte er:  
„Wir können ja wachsam bleiben und uns in der Nähe umhören, ob die Banditen hier irgendwo in der Nähe noch bekannt waren."

Bao Tian nickte bestätigend, als er seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft hob.  
„Das ist durchaus eine sehr gute Idee, aber als aller Erstes sollten wir uns nun eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen und vor allem, etwas gutes zu Essen. Ich komme um vor Hunger."

„Essen!" Rief Wei Wuxian aus.  
„Ich finde, dasd ist eine wunderbare Idee von Tian."

Lan Xichen lächelte die beiden an.  
„Das kommt auch nicht oft vor, dass ihr beiden einer Meinung seid, nicht war Wangji?" Lan Xichen warf ein belustigtes Lächeln zu seinem Bruder herüber.

In diesem Moment kam plötzlich ein Mann von weiter vorne in der Reihe auf sie zugerannt. Er wunk ihnen entgegen als er schon rief:  
„Meine Herren, meine Herren. Mein Sect Leader schickt mich. Ich bin vom Tai Yan Clan."

Die vier blieben kurz stehen und als der Mann genau vor ihnen angekommen war, verneigte sich dieser gleich respektvoll vor ihnen.  
„Ich soll Ihnen mitteilen, dass sie als Dank mit in unseren Clan kommen können und dort die Nacht in Ruhe verbringen. Es soll euch dort an nichts mangeln oder wenn es euch eher beliebt, könnt Ihr auch in der besten Gaststätte der Stadt unterkommen. Mein Herr lädt euch ein und kommt für alles auf."

„Ui" Pfiff Bao Tian durch seine Lippen. Das kommt ja mal wie gerufen. Was meint ihr, lieber die Übernachtung in einem anderen Clan oder das beste Gasthaus der Stadt?"  
Er machte durch seine Stimmlage und seine Gesichtsmimik kein Geheimnis darum, das das Wort „beste Gaststätte der Stadt" Musik in seinen Ohren war.

Wei Wuxian's Augen funkelten ebenfalls bei dem Gedanken an eine unbeschwerte Nacht in einer Gaststätte, wo es warscheinlich auch reichlich von dem besten Alkohol der Stadt gab.

Lan Xichen lächelte seine Weggefährten an.  
„Tian's Meinung weiß ich schon, Wangji wo möchtest du gerne übernachten?"

Lan Wangji schaute seinen Bruder an, als er trocken sagte:  
„Ich gehe dorthin, wo Wei Wuxian hin möchte."

In diesem Moment riss Wei Wuxian seinen Arm hoch in die Luft.  
„In die Gaststätte!" Rief er mit klarer Stimme.

„Nun gut!" Lächelte Lan Xichen und er verneigte sich vor dem Boten.  
„In diesem Fall, richtet eurem Sect Leader unseren größten Dank aus. Wir würden gerne sein großzügiges Angebot annehmen und heute Nacht in der Gaststätte unterkommen. Wir möchten in dieser, ohnehin schon gerade schwierigen Zeit für den Clan, keine zusätzlichen Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten."

„Sehr wohl!" Sagte der Mann, als er sich abermals tief verneigte.

Auch die anderen taten es ihm gleich und so verneigten sich alle nochmal höflich voreinander.

„Ich werde meinem Herren es wissen lassen und euch dann gleich zur Gaststätte begleiten. Bitte folgt mir."  
Sagte der Bote mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und lies mit jedem Schritt den Wald von Changnan und die Nighr Hunt hinter sich zurück.  
An einer großen Weggabelung am Fuße des Berges teilte sich die Gruppe in zwei Lager auf. Die eine Hälfte folgten der Straße zum Tai Yan Clan, während die andere Hälfte dem Weg zur Stadt folgte.

Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und die vier folgten ihrem Führer und ließen sich von ihm sicher durch die Stadt geleiten. Er brachte sie, wie versprochen, zu der nobelsten Gaststätte die man in ganz Changnan finden konnte. Da der Berg von Changnan mit seinen heißen Quellen ein beliebter Ort für Tourismus war, stand auch die Gaststätte an Luxus und Qualität sich in nichts nach.

Als sie vor der Tür angekommen waren, lächelte ihr Begleiter sie an und sagte:  
„Ich werde kurz reingehen und die Herren anmelden. Bitte wartet hier einen Moment."  
Der Mann machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief die vier Stufen zum Eingang hinauf.

Die vier standen währenddessen unten vor der Tür und ließen ihren Blick durch die Straße schweifen.  
Wei Wuxian streckte seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken und während er mit seiner Hand seine Augen vor den vielen Lichtern der Lampingjongs abschirmte staunte er nicht schlecht, als er an der Fassade hinaufblickte.

Das Gebäude bestand aus mehreren Stockwerken und ähnelte mit seinen Veranden, die jeweils umlaufend um ein ganzes Geschoss verliefen, fast einem kleinen Turm. Es war ein wahrlicher Augenschmaus und das Gebäude von filigraner, detailreicher Architektur. Das dunkle Holz war in mehreren bunten Farben gestrichen, welche perfekt und harmonisch aufeinander abgestimmt waren, während bis zum Dach hinauf auf den vielen Veranden bunte Lampingjonga hingen.  
Das Gebäude stach markant in der Straße hervor und es schienen eine Menge Leute durch die Türen ein und auszugehen.

Schließlich kam ihr Begleiter wieder aus der Tür heraus und schritt die Stufen zu ihnen hinab.  
„Bitte folgt mir die Herren."  
Sagte er schnell, während er ihnen zunickte, mit seiner Hand sie herüber wunk und dann die kleinen Stufen wieder hinauf schritt.

Die vier folgten dem Mann durch die Tür und betraten das Gebäude. Sogleich kam eine rundliche Dame in einer farbenfrohen Robe auf sie zugeeilt. Die Frau verneigte sich vor ihnen und begrüßte sie höflich in ihrer Gaststätte.  
„Meine Herren, es ist mir eine Freude sie in meiner Gaststätte begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hätte ein sehr großes, geräumiges Zimmer frei. Es ist eines unserer besten Zimmer und die vier Herren werden sich dort sicher wohlfühlen."

Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen und Bao Tian verneigten sich vor der Dame, als Bao Tian gleich eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben zog.  
„Alle vier in einem Zimmer?" Fragte er mit hoher Stimme.

Lan Xichen schaute ihn verwundert an.  
„Wieso nicht Tian? Die Dame sagt, es sei sehr geräumig und eines ihrer besten."

Bao Tian schaute Lan Xichen mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Das mag wohl sein aber ich frage mich ob ich mir tatsächlich mit den beiden nochmal ein Zimmer teilen möchte."  
Bao Tian schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er lässig über seine Schulter auf Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji zeigte.

Die beiden zuckten zusammen und starrten Bao Tian entgeistert an.  
„Was heißt hier bitte so abwertend, mit den beiden?" Fragte Wei Wuxian skeptisch.  
„Haben wir jemals..." Doch Plötzlich brach Wei Wuxian seinen eigenen Satz in der Mitte ab, als er sich an sein Kinn fasste und nachdenklich drein schaute. Sein Zeigefinger tippte unruhig auf seiner Lippe auf und ab, als seine Erinnerungen an die Nacht bei Madame Mao in der der Stadt Zhou Yong plötzlich schwach zurückkamen. Schließlich war Wei Wuxian sich nicht mehr so sicher, was er gerade vehement verneinen wollte und blickte daher etwas unsicher unter die Decke.

Bao Tian atmete einmal tief ein, als er sich mit seiner flachen Hand über sein Gesicht strich.  
Leise nuschelte er hinter seiner Hand hervor.  
„Das Trauma aus der Übernachtung bei Madame Mao habe ich nie so ganz überwunden..."

Lan Xichen blickte die drei fragend an, als er schließlich sagte.  
„Tian hör auf so zu nuscheln. Da wir schließlich eingeladen wurden, denke ich sollten wir auch annehmen, was uns so großzügig angeboten wird. Meine Dame, wir nehmen sehr gerne das Zimmer. Habt vielen Dank!"  
Lan Xichen verneigte sich vor der Dame und sogleich bekam diese ein zufriedenes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, als sie vier so attraktive Männer in ihrem Hause begrüßen durfte.

Ihr Begleiter des TAi Yan Clans verabschiedete sich derweil wieder von ihnen und wünschte ihnen noch eine gute Heimreise, ehe er sich wieder von ihnen abwendete und die Gaststätte verließ.

„Kommen Sie, kommen Sie!" Sagte die rundliche Frau, während sie mit ihrer Hand die Herren schnell zu sich herüber wunk.  
„Es ist schon spät, das Zimmer befindet sich die Treppe rauf gleich rechts. Es ist das Zimmer genau über der Küche, somit werden sie Nachts auf jedenfall ihre Ruhe haben."

Die Dame zeigten ihnen den Weg und führte sie die dunkle Holztreppe hinauf.

Die Gaststätte war stilvoll eingerichtet und selbst die Flure versprühten eine Sinnlichkeit und angenehme Ruhe. Obwohl das Haus an sich sehr farbenfroh gestaltet war, wirkte es aber nicht überladen, sondern überzeugte mit seiner angenehmen Innenbeleuchtung und lud die Gäste zum Verweilen ein. Bunte Stoffe waren in Bahnen unter die Flurdecke gespannt und überall an den Wänden brannten Kerzen, die von wunderschönen gemusterten Papierschirmen abgedeckt waren.

Als sie alle fünf vor der Zimmertür stehen blieben, schloss die Dame des Hauses die Tür auf und bat sie herein.  
„Treten Sie nur ein. Es ist zwar schon spät, aber die Herren haben sicher noch nichts gegessen? Ich werde ihnen gleich noch etwas nach oben bringen."  
Die Frau lächelte die Männer an, als sie auch schon wieder flink durch die Tür verschwand. Die Tür schnappte ins Schloß und die vier waren wieder alleine unter sich.

Mit Staunen untersuchten Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian derweil das Zimmer und überzeugten sich selbst von der Ordentlichkeit und Reinheit.

Wei Wuxian priff durch seine Lippen.  
„Nicht schlecht. Dies ist wirklich ein gutes Zimmer, in einer scheinbar guten Gaststätte. Der Mann hatte uns nicht zu viel versprochen."  
Als Wei Wuxian so in der Mitte des Raumes stand und sich umblickte, fielen ihm die Betten ins Auge. Es waren insgesamt vier Stück, wovon jeweils zwei zusammen geschoben waren und sich auf beide Raumhälften aufteilten. Vor den Betten stand jeweils ein großer Raumtrenner um etwas die Privatsphäre zu wahren. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein dunkler Tisch der groß genug war, damit alle vier entspannt daran essen konnten.

Bao Tian schritt derweil zu einem der Betten, zog flinker Hand seine Schuhe aus und lies sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Das Bett antwortet mit einem leichten Knacken, als sein Oberkörper nach hinten auf die Matratze schlug. Laut und deutlich stöhnte er auf.  
„Ahhh, so lässt es sich aushalten. Fehlt nur noch reichlich gutes Essen und dann kann man den Tag entspannt ausklingen lassen."

„Und etwas Alkohol!" Rief Wei Wuxian aus der anderen Zimmerecke herüber, während er gerade dabei war das Regal auseinander zu nehmen und sich umzusehen.

Bao Tian streckte seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft.  
„Genau und guten Alkohol!" Erwiderte er schnell.  
„Noch nie waren wir uns so einig, Wei Wuxian." Kicherte er zufrieden.

Lan Xichen und Lan Wangji warfen sich beide einen kommentarlosen Blick herüber. Sie hatten am Tisch in der Mitte platz genommen und saßen akkurat im Lotussitz voreinander.

Lan Wangji öffnete plötzlich seinen Lippen und stieg in das Gespräch mit ein.  
„Es wäre das zweite Mal, das ihr heute einer Meinung seid." Sage er ruhig.

Plötzlich hörte man es aus dem Regal Rascheln.  
„Das zweite Mal?" Fragte Wei Wuxian verwundert mit leicht hohem Ton.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und die Stimme der Dame, welche sie in Empfang genommen hatte war zu hören.  
„Meine Herren, ich bringe das Essen!"

„Ou!" Rief Wei Wuxian aus, während er in windeseile zur Tür sauste. Bao Tian sprang ebenfalls in die Aufrichtung, als Wei Wuxian auch schon die Tür öffnete. Freundlich strahlte er die Dame an, als er sagte:  
„Kommen Sie herein, Sie werden schon sehnlichst erwartet!"

Die Dame stand nicht alleine vor der Tür, sondern hatte noch eine zweite, jüngere Frau dabei. Sie trugen beide mehrere Tabletts übereinander gestapelt, die mit lauter Köstlichkeiten angerichtet waren.  
Die beiden lächelten die Männer freundlich an, als sie auch schon hereintraten.

Lan Wangji und Lan Xichen gaben den Tisch vorläufig wieder frei und alle vier scharrten sich um die zwei Damen und schauten ihnen mit regem Interesse zu, wie sie begannen die Speisen auf dem Tisch zu servieren.

Ganz zur Freude Wei Wuxian´s befand sich auch ein Krug mit Alkohol unter den Speisen und mit ganz besonderem Interesse beäugte er den Krug und lies ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen.

„So!" Sagte dir ältere Dame mit dem rundlicheren Gesicht.  
„Lassen sie es sich schmecken die Herren. Da es schon spät ist, würde wir nun auch zu Bette gehen. Wenn das für Sie inordnung ist, würden wir gleich morgen früh wieder abräumen. Lassen sie also ruhig alles so stehen. Wir kümmern uns schon da rum."

Lan Xichen nickte den Damen freundlich zu.  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Habt vielen Dank für solch späte Mühe!"  
Lan Xichen verneigte sich dankend vor den zwei Damen und auch die anderen Drei taten es ihm gleich.

Die zwei Damen verabschiedeten sich schließlich wieder und verließen den Raum. Ihre leisen Schritte waren noch zu hören, während sie die Treppe im Flur hinunterschritten.

Lan Xichen wendete sich zum Tisch.  
„Also dann, lasst es uns schmecken."

Das ließen sich Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian nicht zweimal sagen und sogleich suchte sich jeder einen Platz an dem reichlich gedeckten Tisch und sie begannen ihr spätes Mahl zurfieden zu sich zu nehmen.

* * *

Es war spät in der Nacht. Dunkle Schatten umhüllten das Zimmer und Lan Xichen konnte nur das leise Atmen von Bao Tian's ruhigem Schlaf hören.

Die Männer hatten nach ihrem festlichen Mahl noch lange zusammen gesessen und sich unterhalten. Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian leerten vergnügt den Alkohol Krug im Alleingang, während Lan Xichen und Lan Wangji ihre innere Uhr hörten, die seid 21 Uhr, unaufhörlich nach Schlaf verlangte.

Als sie ihre gesellige Runde auflösten, entschieden sich Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian für die zwei Betten in der linken Zimmerhälfte und Lan Xichen und Bao Tian übernahmen die rechte Zimmerhälfte.  
Sie schliefen alle vier rasch ein und der anstrengende Tag verlangte nach einer erholsamen Nacht.

Lan Xichen öffnete seine Augen. Sein Hals fühlte sich leicht trocken an.  
Er kam langsam in die Aufrichtung, als sein Oberkörper in den fahlen Schein des Mondes eintauchte. Seine langen, offenen Haare fielen ihm in sein Gesicht, als er zu seiner linken Seite schaute.

Bao Tian lag neben ihm, sein Gesicht wirkte ruhig und entspannt und seine Brust hob sich durch seine Atmung leicht auf und wieder ab.  
Einen Moment noch betrachtete Lan Xichen den Mann neben sich, als er dann leise und vorsichtig aufstand. Er verließ auf leisen Zehenspitzen das Zimmer und begab sich nach unten in die Küche. Dort trank er zwei Gläser Wasser und wusch sich einmal sein Gesicht, ehe er leise wieder nach oben ging.

Mit einem leisen Knacken öffnete er die Zimmertür und spähte hinein in die Dunkelheit. Es war still und alle schienen zu schlafen. Lan Xichen schlich auf leisen Füßen wieder zurück zu seinem Bett, doch als er an der kleinen Komode nicht weit vom Bett entfernt vorbei kam, fiel sein Auge plötzlich auf etwas weißes, das im hellen Mondschein geradezu erstrahlte.

Er blieb stehen und erkannte Bao Tian´s Kleider, welche ordentlich gefaltet auf der Kommode lagen. Doch in seinen Kleidern steckte eine weiße Schriftolle.  
Es war der Brief, welchen Madame Mao an Bao Tian geschrieben hatte und Lan Xichen selbst, hatte ihn ihm persönlich übergeben.

Lan Xichen streckte langsam seine Hand nach dem Brief aus, als er sie plötzlich ruckartig wieder zurück zog.  
 _-Was war er gerade im Begriff zu tun? Es schickte sich nicht, in dem Hab und Gut anderer Menschen herumzuschnüffeln.-_

Lan Xichen´s Hand erstarrte in ihrer Position, als sein Blick herüber zu Bao Tian fiel. Dieser lag noch immer regungslos in seinem Bett und schien tief und fest zu schlafen.

Lan Xichen wollte wieder zurück zu seinem Bett gehen, doch der weiße Brief, welcher im hellen Mondschein nur so nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie, lies ihn einfach nicht mehr los.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als er noch einmal seine Hand zögerlich nach dem Brief ausstreckte.

 _-Nur einmal kurz gucken!-_ Dachte er sich, als er mit seinen Fingerkuppen auch schon das feine Papier berührte.  
Lan Xichen nahm den Brief in die Hand und drehte ihn ein paar mal zwischen seinen schlanken Fingern hin und her.

Es war eine einfache Schriftrolle, welche akkurat zusammen gerollt war. Mit geschicktem Fingerspitzengefühl rollte Lan Xichen den Brief langsam auseinander, als plötzlich ein kleines Stoffsäckchen aus der Rolle heraus rutschte.

Lan Xichen fing das kleine Säckchen schnell auf, welches gerade so groß war, dass zwei Finger durch die Öffnung gepasst hätten.  
Er begutachtete haargenau das kleine Stoffsäckchen, als ihm plötzlich ein süßlicher Duft durch die Nase fuhr.

Lan Xichen runzelte seine Stirn, als er das Stoffsäckchen zu seiner Nase führte und vorsichtig daran roch. Und in der Tat. Der süßliche Duft schien von dem Stoffsäckchen zu kommen.

Lan Xichen blickte sich noch einmal vorsichtig im Raum um, bevor er begann den kleinen Knoten der Schleife zu öffnen. Er linste in die kleine Öffnung und roch noch einmal an dem Stoffsäckchen. Der Duft war nun noch intensiver und Lan Xichen schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, als er versuchte zu erraten, um welchen Duft es sich handelte.

Doch dieser Geruch war neu für ihn und egal wie oft er daran roch, er wusste nicht genau um was es sich in dem Stoffsäckchen handelte.  
Daher streckte er vorsichtig seinen Zeigefinger aus und er steckte ihn einmal behutsam in das Säckchen und zog ihn dann wieder heraus. Ein weißliches Pulver hing an seinem Finger.

Lan Xichen betrachete einen Moment das weißer Pulver, bis er sich schließlich entschied einmal vorsichtig seine Zunge auszustrecken, um dann mit seiner Zungenspitze seinen Finger einmal vorsichtig zu berühren.  
Das Pulver hatte einen süßen, lieblichen Geschmack. Lan Xichen nippte noch ein paar mal an seinem Finger, als sich das volle Aroma auf seiner Zunge entfaltete.

Es schmeckte angenehm, mild aber leicht süßlich und machte Lust auf mehr.  
Erneut steckte Lan Xichen seinen Finger in das Stoffsäckchen und erneut leckte er an seinem Finger.  
Es schmeckte gut, sehr gut und es berührte die Sinne.

Noch dreimal steckte Lan Xichen seinen Finger in das Stoffsäckchen, bis ihm schließlich selbst bewusst wurde, was er da eigendlich gerade tat.  
Erschrocken über sich selbst, knotete er fix das Säckchen wieder zu, legte es in die Schriftrolle und rollte diese wieder zusammen. Ordnungsgemäß legte er den Brief wieder zwischen Bao Tian's Kleider, als er mit einem schlechten Gewissen da stand.

 _\- Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, zwischen Bao Tian's Kleidern herumzuwühlen und dann auch noch das scheinbar kostbare Gewürz zu probieren?-_

Lan Xichen blickte mit schuldigem Blick nach unten, als er seine Zunge noch einmal gegen seinen Gaumen presste. Der süßliche, feine Geschmack lag noch auf seiner Zunge und das Aroma breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Als er noch darüber nachdachte, um was für ein Gewürz es sich wohl handelte, schritt er langsam wieder zurück zum Bett.

Vorsichtig hob er die Bettdecke an und schlüpfte wieder darunter. Nachdem er eine bequeme Liegeposition gefunden hatte, schloß er seine Augen und beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er Bao Tian ja irgendwann mal frage könnte, was es mit dem kleinen Stoffsäckchen in Madame Mao's Brief auf sich hatte.

Was er nur zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnte, war das er noch in dieser Nacht, die Wahrheit über das Pulver herausfinden sollte...


	59. Chapter 18-8

**Chapter 18.18**

Seine Augenlieder zitterten, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus zusammen, als seine zarten Lippen sich leicht öffneten und nach Luft schnappten.  
Der Sauerstoff presste sich schwer in seine Lungen, während sein Körper innerlich zu brennen begann. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als sein Puls begann anzusteigen.

Lan Xichen schreckte aus seinem Schlaf, als er senkrecht mit seinem Oberkörper in die Luft schnellte.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein, wobei sich seine Schultern einmal schwer auf und wieder abhoben.  
Seine rechte Hand krallte sich in den Kragen seiner weißen Robe, als er seinen wilden Herzschlag spürte.  
Er hatte seinen Mund leicht geöffnet, während er ruckartig nach Luft schnappte.

Seine Augen funkelten in dem fahlen Mondlicht, während ein paar dunkle Haare an seiner schwitzigen Stirn klebten.  
 _-Was war das nur für ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Brust?-_ Dachte sich Lan Xichen, während sein Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster schweifte.

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und es musste tiefste Nacht sein.

Lan Xichen strich sich mit seiner flachen Hand über die feuchte Stirn, als er einmal schwer schluckte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an, seine Atmung war unruhig und sein Herz klopfte nervös in seiner Brust.  
„...Mir ist heiß..." Flüsterte er leise, während er mit seiner Hand über seine Kehle fuhr.  
„...und mein Hals ist ganz trocken..." Hauchte er.

Lan Xichen´s Blick wanderte zu seiner linken Seite. In dem Bett neben ihm schlief Bao Tian tief und fest und trug einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck dabei.  
Langsam striff Lan Xichen die Bettdecke zur Seite. Vorsichtig setzte er seine nackten Füße auf den kalten Fußboden, einen nach den anderen, bis er schließlich langsam aufstand.  
„...Ich muss etwas trinken..." Flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst.

Auf leisen Zehenspitzen schlich er durch das Zimmer, während er sich vorsichtig noch einmal umsah. Doch alle schienen zu schlafen und bekamen von seinem nächtlichen Aufstehen scheinbar nichts mit.

Die Tür knackte leise, als er sie wieder hinter sich schloss und im Dunkeln über den Flur schlich. Seine Schritte führten ihn wieder direkt hinunter in die Küche wo er sich ein Glas zur Hand nahm und begann sich Wasser einzuschenken.

Er setzte das Glas an seine Lippen und stürzte mit leicht zittrigen Händen das kühle Nass hinunter. Dabei stützte er sich mit seiner linken Hand an der Küche ab, denn seine Beine schienen etwas wackelig zu sein. Ein einzelnen Tropfen perlte über seine Lippen und lief an seinem Kinn den Hals hinab.  
„...Was ist das nur für ein Gefühl..?." Flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst, während er einmal tief Luft holte und dann enreut sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte und es die Kehle hinunter stürzte.

Doch das trockene Gefühl in seinem Hals und diese bedrückende Hitze in seinem Körper wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Lan Xichen strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als er begann sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu klatschen.

Doch es half alles nichts. Das irritierende Gefühl in seinem Körper wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Ihm war heiß, sehr heiß und seine Finger zitterten leicht.

Plötzlich hörte Lan Xichen ein leises Klappern. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und spähte in die dunkle Küche. Doch zwischen den vielen dunklen Schatten konnte er nichts verdächtiges erkennen.  
Erneut hörte er ein Geräusch, welches scheinbar vom Flur zu kommen schien.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, duckte sich und lief rasch zur Tür. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an die Wand, während seine Hand nach dem ersten Gegenstand griff, welchen er in die Finger bekam.

Neben der Tür lehnte ein Feuerhaken, welcher sich nun in Lan Xichen's zittrigen Fingern befand.  
Er hielt den Atem an, lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalte Wand und horchte gespannt in die Dunkelheit.

Es waren leise Schritte zu hören, welche sich langsam der Küchentür näherten.  
Lan Xichen hörte seinen nervösen Atem, welcher sich einen Weg aus seinem geöffneten Mund bahnte.

Sein aufgebrachtes Herz, welches onehin schon schneller schlug, wurde noch unruhiger, als er hörte wie die Küchentür langsam aufgeschoben wurde.  
Seine zittrige Hand, welche den Feuerharken fest umschlossen hatte, setzte zur Verteidigung an.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er eine dunkle Gestalt in den Raum treten sah. Vor lauter Anspannung, wollte sich Lan Xichen mit seiner rechten Hand an der Küche festhalten, als er plötzlich mit seinen Fingern etwas umwarf.

Ein lautes Klappern war zu hören, welches die Stille untebrach. Lan Xichen zuckte zusammen, als er sah wie die dunkle Gestalt sich blitzschnell zu ihm umdrehte.

Ein paar klare Augen funkelte ihn an, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Der Feuerhaken in Lan Xichen's Hand schimmerte im Mondlicht auf und die dunkle Gestalt machte plötzlich einen schnellen Satz auf ihn zu.

Vollkommen überrumpelt wurde Lan Xichen der Feuerhaken aus der Hand gerissen und fiel klappernd zu Boden.  
Lan Xichen's Augen weiteten sich, als eine grobe Hand sein Handgelenk fasste und ihn plötzlich von der Wand wegriss.

„Argh!" Keuchte Lan Xichen leise auf, als er ein Stück durch die Küche geschleudert wurde und dann mit seiner Hüfte gegen die Küche stieß. Sein Oberkörper fiel vorne über und er stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf der Küchenplatte ab.

Doch schon fasste eine kräftige Hand von hinten an seine Schulter und drehte ihn ruckartig um. Lan Xichen's Haare wehten ihm durch den Windzug ins Gesicht, als er plötzlich frontal vor der dunklen Gestalt stand.  
Schützend riss er seine Arme nach oben, als er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.

„Huan?"

Lan Xichen senkte langsam seine Arme, als er der Person direkr vor sich ins Gesicht blickte. Der fahle Mondschein erhellte die Konturen und Lan Xichen blickte in zwei braune, sanfte Augen.  
Das weiße Kopfband des Gusu Lan Clans hing am Ende eines kleinen geflochtenen Zopfes über der breiten Schulter eines Mannes und schimmerte hell in der Dunkelheit.

„...Tian...?" Sagte Lan Xichen atemlos.

Bao Tian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Herr Gott was ist mit dir? Wieso stehst du mitten in der Nacht in der dunklen Küche...und dann noch mit einem Feuerhaken in der Hand? Wolltest du mich umbringen?"

„...Ich...ich" stotterte Lan Xichen sichtlich irritiert. Nachdem der erste Schock wieder langsam seine Glieder verließ spürte er wieder seine zittrigen Beine.  
Die lodernde Hitze in seinem Körper kehrte zurück und er blickte Bao Tian mit leicht geröteten Wangen an.

Bao Tian schaute den offensichtlich verwunderten Mann vor sich an. Im fahlen Mondschein erkannte er das feuchte Haar in seiner Stirn, die roten Wangen, die kurze, ruckartige Atmung.  
Bao Tian's Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte Lan Xichen an der Stirn.  
„Huan...was ist mit dir?" Fragte er besorgt, als er den kalten Schweiß auf einer heißen Stirn spürte.

Lan Xichen schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, als er Bao Tian's kalte wohltuende Hand auf seiner Stirn spürte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft, als er schließlich mit seiner linken Hand auf seine Brust fasste und den Stoff seiner Robe zwischen seine Finger krallte.

Bao Tian kam einen Schritt näher und strich Lan Xichen´s klammes Haar aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Was ist mit dir?" Fragte er sichtlich besorgt.  
„Du glühst ja, deine Wangen sind gerötet. Deine Atmung ist unruhig und du schwitzt. Du bist schon das zweite Mal heute Nacht aufgestanden. Was wolltest du hier unten in der Küche? Wirst du krank?"

Lan Xichen hob langsam seinen Arm und drückte Bao Tian's Hand weg.  
„...Fass mich nicht an..." Keuchte er atemlos. Das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde immer schlimmer. Langsam blieb ihm fast die Luft weg, sein Herz flatterte wie ein junger Vogel und so langsam spürte er einen aufbauenden Druck in seinem Schritt.

Bao Tian schaute ihn erschrocken an. So hatte er Lan Xichen noch nie gesehen und er begann sich langsam ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.  
„Huan sag so etwas nicht. Sprich mit mir! Was ist los mit dir, wie kann ich dir helfen? Brauchst du einen Heiler?"

So besorgt wie Bao Tian war, streckte er erneut seine Hände nach Lan Xichen aus und berührte ihn an den Schultern.  
Doch Lan Xichen zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen, als die zwei großen Hände ihn berührten. Er versuchte Bao Tian's festen Griff abzuschütteln, doch Bao Tian hielt ihn fest.

Doch umso länger ihr Körperkontakt andauerte, umso aufbrausender wurde das Gefühl in Lan Xichen's Körper. Aus einer anfänglichen Hitze wurde ein unausweichlicher Druck, welcher schließlich in ein unstillbares Verlangen überging.  
„Nein!" Rief Lan Xichen aus, als er etwas kräftiger Bao Tian's Hände wegschlug.  
„Mir geht es gut! Geh! Fass mich...fass mich nur nicht an..." Sagte er mit leicht schriller Stimme.

Bao Tian taumelte fassungslos zwei Schritte nach hinten, als er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem Herren blickte.  
Als er so die zittrige und schwache Gestalt vor sich genauer betrachete, fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf Lan Xichen's Schritt. Unter dem weißen Stoff der Robe zeichnete sich eine leichte Beule ab.

Bao Tian blickte wieder in Lan Xichen's glasige Augen, als er wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte.  
„Huan...hast du irgendwas zu dir genommen? Hat dir jemand was gegeben?"  
Bao Tian streckt erneut seine Hand nach Lan Xichen aus und er packte ihm am Arm um ihn etwas zu stützen.

„Nein...ich..." Stotterte Lan Xichen.  
„Mir ist einfach nur heiß...nur heiß und ich hatte durst." Versuchte Lan Xichen Bao Tian abzuwimmeln.

Doch Bao Tian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur heiß?...Das nennst du nur heiß? Und was ist das dann hier?" In diesem Moment packte Bao Tian plötzlich beherzt in Lan Xichen´s Schritt und zu seiner Überrachung, erstreckte sich ein pralles, heißes Glied zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Lan Xichen auf, als Bao Tian's große Hand sich um seinen prallen Schaft legte.  
Sein Körper zuckte schüchtern zusammen, während seine Hand sich um Bao Tian's Handgelenk legte und versuchte seine Hand wegzudrücken.  
„Nicht..." Jappste er atemlos.

Bao Tian blickte in Lan Xichen's verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher sich als äußerst erotisch darstellte.  
„Nicht?...Dabei scheint dein Gesichtsausdruck mir zu verraten, dass du dich genau danach sehnst." Hauchte Bao Tian in Lan Xichen's Ohr.

Lan Xichen's Augen weiteten sich, als er plötzlich spürte wie Bao Tian's große Hand begann sich zu bewegen. Die Hand strich über den Stoff seiner Robe und massierte dabei rhythmisch sein immer steifer werdendes Glied.

„Tian...Nicht..." Stöhnte Lan Xichen in Bao Tian's Ohr, während er verzweifelt versuchte Bao Tian's Hand wegzudrücken.  
Doch Bao Tian lehnte sich noch näher zu ihm heran. Während sein Zeigefinger begann über Lan Xichen's Eichel zu streichen berührte er mit seiner Nasen spitze Lan Xichen's Hals und hauchte leise:  
„Was noch immer du getan hast, die Wirkung ist auf jedenfall bemerkenswert. Dein Penis wird im sekundentakt immer härter."

Lan Xichen zog die Luft angestrengt durch seine Nase, als er langsam seinen Mund öffnete um nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„Nicht...wir sind...mitten in einer...Küche..." Flüsterte er abgehackt, während er noch immer versuchte Bao Tian von sich wegzudrücken.

Doch über Bao Tian's Lippen flog nur ein unheilvolles Schmunzeln. Er wähnte sich in der Überhand, Herr über die Lage und genoss es gerade sichtlich Lan Xichen in eine Ecke zu drängen.  
Langsam gab er der Versuchung nach und begann an Lan Xichen's Hals hinab zu küssen, während seine andere Hand sich langsam einen Weg unter die weiße Robe suchte.  
Als seine nackten Fingerkuppen Lan Xichen's pralle Eichel berührten, zuckte dieser schüchtern zusammen und ein leiser Stöhner verließ seine Lippen.

Bao Tian schnaufte durch seine Nase, als er leise hauchte:  
„Du bist ja so sensibel Huan. Du hättest mich wecken können, wenn du es so nötig hast. Stattdessen verkriechst du dich hier unten in der Küche. Hast du etwa geglaubt, hier finde ich dich nicht?"

Lan Xichen schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, als Bao Tian's linke Hand unter seinen Kragen schlüpfte, über die definierte kräftige Brust strich und dann seinen kleinen Nippel umgarnte.

„Nicht..." Hauchte Lan Xichen erneut.  
„Du machst es...nur schlimmer..." Lan Xichen kniff seine Augen fest zusammen. Die Hitze und das Verlangen in seinem Körper schienen überzukochen. Er fühlte sich wie kurz vor der Ohnmacht, wie in einem Rausch und während er die Kussgeräusche von Bao Tian an seinem Hals vernahm, rauschte das Blut pochend durch seinen Körper.  
Sein Verstand setzte langsam aus und ein tief sitzender Urinstinkt in seinem Körper begann langsam die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

Bao Tian ahnte nicht, dass er sich gerade auf Messersschneide befand und es durchaus nicht ratsam war, Lan Xichen in seiner aktuellen Verfassung zu provozieren.  
Als er auch noch begann Lan Xichen's steifes Glied direkt zu stimulieren und gleichzeitig den kleinen Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her drehte packte Lan Xichen plötzlich an Bao Tian's Schultern und stieß ihn kräftig von sich weg.

Boa Tian taumelte durch die Wucht zwei Schritte nach hinten, als er plötzlich mit seinem Hintern gegen die gegenüberliegende Küchenzeile stieß. Es Klapperte und Knackte, als er sich mit seinen Händen nach hinten abstützte. Doch noch in diesem Moment machte Lan Xichen einen Satz auf Bao Tian zu, seine Finger krallten sich in den Kragen seiner Robe und mit einem enormen Ruck hob er Bao Tian ein Stück an und schmetterte ihn nach hinten auf die Küchenzeile.

Bao Tian wusste gar nicht so schnell wie ihm geschah, als auch schon seine Füße den Boden verließen und er unsanft nach hinten auf seinem Rücken auf der Küchenzeile landete.  
Durch den Aufprall stieß er einige Töpfe und Pfannen beiseite und es Schepperte laut, als diese auf den steinigen Boden fielen.

Bao Tian's Augen weiteten sich als er fassungslos von Lan Xichen's entschlossenem Griff und seiner Stärke auf seinem Rücken landete und unter die dunkle Küchendecke blickte.

Lan Xichen dagegen stand schnaufend vor ihm, seine glasigen Augen funkelten im fahlen Mondlicht, als er den Saum seiner zerwühlten Robe ein Stück anhob und dann mit auf die Küche stieg. Er kletterte über Bao Tian und stellte sich dann breitbeinig und triumphierend über ihn.  
Seinen rechten Fuß hob er langsam an und als Bao Tian versuchte sich von der Küche abzudrücken und in die Aufrichtung zu kommen, stemmte Lan Xichen seinen Fuß auf Bao Tian's Brust und presste ihn wieder nach unten.

Bao Tian starrte fassungslos nach oben, als er seinen Augen kaum traute. Lan Xichen sah schaurig schön aus wie er dort über ihm thronte.  
Seine geröteten Wangen, die stechenden glasigen Augen, eine zerwühlte Robe und sein langes schwarzes Haar, welches spielerisch in sein Gesicht fiel.  
Bao Tian schluckte einmal schwer, als sein Blick auf Lan Xichen's Schritt fiel, aus welchem ein steifes Glied hinter einer dünnen Robe unanständig hervorlinste.

Bao Tian umfasste mit seiner rechten Hand Lan Xichen's Fußfessel als er leise sagte:  
„Dies, könnte durchaus aufregend werden...Argh!"  
Doch gerade als er seinen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, trat Lan Xichen mit seinem Fuß noch einmal kräftiger zu und für einen kurzen Moment blieb Bao Tian die Luft weg.

„Sei still...Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" Zischte Lan Xichen atemlos, während er noch immer gegen sein körperlichen Verlangen ankämpfte.

Über Bao Tian's Lippen flog ein verruchtes Lächeln, während er langsam begann mit seiner Hand an Lan Xichen's Wade nach oben zu fahren.  
„Das macht nichts. Lass mich ruhig dumm sterben...solange du weiter machst, macht es mir nichts aus hier der Ahnungslose zu sein."  
„Argh!" Keuchte er erneut, als Lan Xichen wieder einmal seinen Fuß kraftvoll auf Bao Tian´s Brust drückte.

Lan Xichen strich sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging langsam in die Knie. Dabei setzte er sich auf Bao Tian's Hüfte und streckte seine Hände nach vorne aus. Er berührte Bao Tian's Wangen und lehnte sich über ihn, während er auch schon kraftvoll ihre Lippen aufeinander presste.

Bao Tian's Augen weiteten sich, als eine feuchte Zunge sich aggressiv einen Weg in seine Mundhöhle bahnte.  
Es wurde feucht und zwei heiße Zungen umschlungen sich.

Bao Tian klammerte seine Hände an Lan Xichen's Handgelenke, als dieser begann ihn wild und leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
Dabei rutschte Lan Xichen mit seinem Hintern rhythmisch auf Bao Tian's Hüfte hin und her und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich langsam eine Beule in Bao Tian's Schritt bildete.

Bao Tian bekam kaum Luft, so eifrig und ungezügelte küsste Lan Xichen ihn. Doch jedes Mal wenn er versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, presste Lan Xichen ihn wieder nach unten auf die Küche.

Schließlich trennte Lan Xichen ihre Lippen wieder von einander.

Bao Tian schaute leicht erschöpft in Lan Xichen's erotisches Gesicht, als er leise flüsterte:  
"Ist das die Revenge für die Nacht in der ich betrunken über dich hergefallen bin?"

Lan Xichen blickte ihn schweigend an, doch in seinen Augen verbarg sich ein geheimnisvolles Funkeln.  
Langsam rutschte er mit seiner Hüfte weiter nach unten über Bao Tian's Beine, als er begann mit seinen Fingern den Knoten von Bao Tian's Nachtrobe zu öffnen.

Bao Tian spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in seiner Brust, welcher vor Ekstase leicht anzusteigen schien.

Lan Xichen's schlanken Finger griffen unter den Stoff, als er Bao Tian's Glied berührte. Ein Prickeln fuhr durch Bao Tian´s Körper, als Lan Xichen schließlich langsam seinen Mund öffnete und das steife Glied in seiner feuchten Mundhöhle verschwand.

Bao Tian schloss seine Augen und er streckte seinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken, als seine Hände sich nach Lan Xichen's Kopf ausstteckten und in den dunklen Haaren verschwanden.

Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht und er schnappte nach Luft, während seine Finger unruhig durch Lan Xichen's Haare fuhren.  
Dieser wiederrum begann seinen Kopf langsam auf und ab zu bewegen und das steife Glied verschwand bis tief in seinen Rachen.

Lan Xichen hatte seine Augen ebenfalls geschlossen und er konzentrierte sich voll auf seine Zunge und seine Lippen. Dabei umfasste er mit seiner rechten Hand den Schaft von Bao Tian's prallem Glied und begann unterstützend seine Hand zu bewegen.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Bao Tian über seine Lippen, als er instinktiv begann seine Hüfte leicht vor und zurück zu schieben. Ein Kribbeln schoss bis in seine Fingerspitzen und sein Puls stieg langsam an. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und rauer während Lan Xichen mit voller Hingabe ihm einen blies.

Schließlich öffnete Bao Tian seine Augen und vorsichtig festigte er seinen Griff in Lan Xichen's Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zurück.  
„Warte...sonst komme ich gleich..." Hauchte er atemlos über seine Lippen.

Lan Xichen entließ Bao Tian´s steifen Penis wieder aus seiner Mundhöhle und schaute den Mann unter sich mit einem heißen Blick an.  
Bao Tian schluckte einmal schwer, als er Lan Xichen's Lippen mit seinem Daumen berührte und den feuchten Film wegwischte.  
„Komm etwas näher, damit ich dich berühren kann." Sagte er leise.

Lan Xichen tat wie ihm befohlen wurde und er rutschte mit seiner Hüfte wieder etwas weiter nach oben. Mit seinen Händen stützte er sich links und rechts neben Bao Tian's Kopf ab, als dieser mit seiner rechten Hand plötzlich über seinen Hintern strich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die große, warme Hand sich einen Weg unter Lan Xichen's Robe gesucht hatte und dann vorsichtig das kleine Loch zwischen zwei runden Pobacken berührte.

„Ah..!" Stöhnte Lan Xichen leise auf, als Bao Tian's Finger begannen sich kreisend zu bewegen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Verweilens drang der lange Finger schließlich in sein Loch ein.

Lan Xichen streckte seinen Rücken durch und sein Kopf fiel nach hinten in den Nacken, als Bao Tian's linke Hand zeitgleich die pralle Eichel seines Gliedes berührte.

Es war eine Doppelstimulation für die Sinne und in Lan Xichen's aktueller Verfassung trieben Bao Tian's geschickten Handgriffe ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Sein Herz fühlte sich an als würde es jede Sekunde aus seiner Brust springen und die Hitze in seinem Körper stieg zu einem Höhepunkt der Lust an.

Langsam schob sich ein weiterer Finger zwischen Lan Xichen's Pobacken und sein kleines Loch wurde weiter auseinander gespreitzt. Dabei ragte sein steifes Glied dominant hervor, die Spitze quoll über und Bao Tian hatte von unten eine gute Einsicht.  
„Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest..." Schnaufte Bao Tian.  
„Du bist so sexy, Huan...so unanständig wie du über mir sitzt..."

Die süße Verführung in Bao Tian's Worten erreichte Lan Xichen's Ohren und zwischen seiner Ekstase beschlich seinen Körper die leichte Scham, während er sich Bao Tian's Berührungen hingab.  
Nachdem mit Leichtigkeit ein dritter Finger spielerisch in Lan Xichen's Loch raus und wieder hineinglitt, spürten beide, dass sie an ihre Grenzen stießen.

Bao Tian zog seine Finger langsam wieder heraus und als er gerade Lan Xichen an der Hüfte berühren wollte ergriff dieser plötzlich seine Hände und presste sie hart nach unten auf die Küche.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lan Xichen flüsterte mit rauer Stimme:  
„Hände weg! Lass mich machen!"

Bao Tian's Augen weiteten sich, als er regunslos unter Lan Xichen liegen blieb. Dieser zog seine Hände wieder zurück und umfasste Bao Tian's Glied. Langsam hob Lan Xichen seine Hüfte an und die pralle Eichel von Bao Tian's Penis presste sich gegen sein Loch.

Lan Xichen schloss seine Augen, als er Bao Tian's Glied den Weg zeigte und er langsam, Stück für Stück zum Sitzen kam.  
Seine Lippen öffneten sich, sein Mund schnappte nach Luft, während der dicke Penis sich langsam in ihn hineinschob. Sein Loch und seine Pobacken wurden weit auseinander gespreitzt und Bao Tian zog die Luft durch seine Lippen als er leise aufstöhnte.

Nachdem das pralle Glied bis zum Anschlag verschwunden war, stöhnte Lan Xichen einmal laut auf. Bao Tian fasste an Lan Xichen´s Hüfte und krallte seine Fingernägel tief in das Fleisch. Lan Xichen leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen als er langsam begann seine Hüfte auf und ab zu bewegen.

Bao Tian hielt für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an, als er unterstützend Lan Xichen an der Hüfte hoch und runter drückte. Lan Xichen´s inneren, feuchten Wände umschlossen sein Glied und rubbelten bei jeder Bewegung über die erogenen Zonen. Es war ein erregndes Gewfühl und es machte Lust auf mehr.

"Ah..!" Stöhnte Lan Xichen lustvoll auf, als Bao Tian´s pralles Glied tief in ihn eindrang und seine innere Wand zu stimulieren begann.  
Auf und ab, glitt Lan Xichen´s Hüfte und immer und immer wieder drang Bao Tian tief in ihn ein. Feuchte Geräusche erfüllten den Raum und nachdem Lan Xichen´s Loch sich weit genug gedehnt hatte und sich an den enormen Umfang von Bao Tian´s Glied gewöhnt hatte, erhöten sie ihr Tempo.

Lan Xichen´s Stöhnen wurde lauter und im Takt schnaufte Bao Tian durch seine Nase. Seine Augenbrauen waren kraus zusammengezogen, während seine Lippen sich leicht zu öffnen begannen. Die Küche begann unter ihnen zu knacken und das Geschirr klapperte leise, während sie begannen eine Nummer auf der Küche zu schieben.

Bao Tian streckte seine rechte Hand nach Lan Xichen´s steifem Glied aus und er striff über die emfindliche Haut, während dieser unaufhörlich seine Hüfte anhob und absenkte. Lan Xichen´s Fingernägel krallten sich mit einem kratzenden Geräusch in die Küchenplatte, als ein lauter Stöhner seine Lippen verließ.

* * *

Wei Wuxian schreckte aus seinem Schlaf, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. Er spähte mit müden Augen in den dunklen Raum, als er angespannt in die Stille lauschte. Ein leises Klappern aus der Küche unter ihm war zu hören. Langsam richtete er sich auf und schaute sich in dem Zimmer um.

Lan Wangji lag noch immer friedlich schlafend neben ihm und schien nicht zu hören. Einen Moment lauschte Wei Wuxian noch angespannt, doch als er schon wieder ein leises Wimmern vernahm, entschied er sich der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und nachzusehen. Als er seine nackten Füßen auf dem kalten Fußboden absetzte und sich gerade aus dem Bett erheben wollte, spürte er plötzlich eine Hand die ihn von hinten berührte.  
"Wo willst du mitten in der Nacht hin?" Erklang Lan Wangji´s tiefe Stimme von hinten.


	60. Chapter 18-9

**Chapter 18.9**

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen, als er langsam seinen Blick über seine Schulter richtete. Sein Blick fiel nach hinten und er schaute in zwei bernsteinfarbende Augen die ihn mitten in der Dunkelheit anfunkelten.  
Eine große, schwere Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter, während ein hübsches Gesicht ihn fragend anblickte.

Wei Wuxian atmete einmal tief ein und blies die Luft lautstark aus seiner Nase, als er leise flüsterte:  
„Lan Zhan...steh nicht so plötzlich von den Toten auf und erschreck mich. Bis eben hast du noch tief und fest geschlafen und kaum will ich das Bett verlassen wirst du wach."

Lan Wangji warf ihm einen unverständnisvollen Blick zu.  
„Ich werde wach eben gerade weil du das Bett verlassen willst." Flüsterte er leise.

Über Wei Wuxian's Lippen flog ein zartes Lächeln.  
„Nun gut, nun gut." Sagte er, während er mit seiner Hand in der Luft hin und her wedelte.  
„Da du nun auch wach bist, können wir auch zusammen nachsehen."

Lan Wangji zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Nach was willst du mitten in der Nacht sehen?" Fragte er leise.

Plötzlich hörte man ein leises Klappern.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji spitzten ihre Ohren und blickten sich an.  
„Da, hörst du?" Sagte Wei Wuxian neugierig, während er seinen rechten Zeigefinger in die Luft streckte.

Plötzlich hörten sie wieder ein Klappern, welches eindeutig aus der Küche unter ihnen kam.

Über Wei Wuxian's Gesicht huschte ein euphorisches Grinsen, als er auch schon dabei war aus dem Bett zu krabbeln.

„Warte!" Sagte Lan Wangji, doch schon schüttelte Wei Wuxian seine Hand von seiner Schulter und hüpfte aus dem Bett.  
Seine nackten Füße berührten den kalten Holzfußboden, als er sich einmal mit einer eleganten Handbewegung die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Und, kommst du nun mit?" Fragte er nekisch, während er eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und mit seinem Kopf Richtung Tür deutete.

Lan Wangji atmete einmal schwer ein und seine Schultern hoben sich an und wieder ab.  
Schließlich packte er an die Bettdecke und striff sie zur Seite. Langsam kletterte er aus dem Bett, während Wei Wuxian aufgeregt am Rand stand und wartete bis er fertig war.  
Die beiden standen in ihren weißen Nachtroben nebeneinander, blickten sich an und der fahle Mondschein schien durch das Fenster und erhellte ihre Konturen.

„Komm." Sagte Wei Wuxian in einem Flüsterton, während er sich seinen Zeigefinger versiegelnt auf die Lippen legte.  
„Pssssst" Zischte er noch mit einem belustigten Grinsen, als er auch schon an Lan Wangji's Hand fasste und ihn hinter sich herzog.

Die beiden schlichen auf leisen Füßen durch den Raum zur Tür und verschwanden nahezu geräuschlos auf den Flur.  
Leise schlichen sie hintereinander her, ihre Hände fest umschlossen als sie erneut ein Geräusch hörten.

Wei Wuxian stockte in seiner Bewegung und horchte auf. Als er eindeutig das Gewimmer einer männlichen Stimme hörte schaute er etwas skeptisch drein.  
Doch festentschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen zog er an Lan Wangji's Hand und führte ihn weiter die Treppe nach unten ins Erdgeschoss.

Im Flüsterton nuschelte Wei Wuxian nach hinten.  
„Seltsam, dass wir von dem Krach wach werden aber Lan Xichen und Bao Tian nicht. Was machen die denn...schlafen wie ein Stein."

Als die beiden die unterste Stufe der Treppe erreichten blieben sie noch einmal kurz stehen.  
Sie spähten über den dunklen Flur, atmeten so leise wie möglich und horchten auf.

Ein leises Klappern aus der Küche war zu hören und Wei Wuxian symbolisierte mit seiner freien Hand, dass Lan Wangji ihm folgen sollte.  
Als sie schleichend der Küchentür immer näher kamen begann Wei Wuxian langsam zu stutzen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kraus, als er die Geräusche die er vernahm einzuordnen versuchte und sich nicht helfen konnte, aber ihm immer wieder nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss.  
„Das sind aber komische Geräusche..." Nuschelte er leise.  
„Klingt so nen bisschen wie...wie..."  
Wei Wuxian war nun kurz vor der Küchentür, als er abrupt abbremste. Lan Wangji lief von hinten auf und stieß sachte gegen seinen Rücken.

Wei Wuxian warf einen kurzen verwarnenden Blick nach hinten über seine Schulter, als er sich dann ganz langsam nach vorne lehnte und versuchte einen kurzen Blick in die Küche zu erhaschen.

Als sein Sichtfeld gerade um die Ecke bog weiteten sich jedoch seine Augen ins unermeßliche.

„Was siehst du?" Flüsterte Lan Wangji etwas ungeduldig von hinten und begann Wei Wuxian leicht vorzudrücken um auch etwas zu sehen.  
Doch blitzschnell zog Wei Wuxian plötzlich seinen Kopf zurück. Seine Augen waren so weit aufgerissen als hätte er einen Geist gesehn. Sein Mund zog sich vor Anspannung kraus als er ruckartig seine Hand anhob und sie versiegelnt auf Lan Wangji's Lippen legte.

Lan Wangji blickte Wei Wuxian fragend an, als dieser plötzlich ruckartig den Rückzug antrat.

„Los los...geh!" Zischte Wei Wuxian leise, als er versuchte Lan Wangji von der Tür wegzudrücken.

Es gab ein leichtes Gerangel und Wei Wuxian packte Lan Wangji am Arm und zog ihn zurück zur Treppe. Lan Wangji strauchelte zunächst kommentarlos hinter ihm her, als sie plötzlich einen eindeutigen lauten Stöhner vernahmen.

Wei Wuxian fuhr ein Schauer über seinen Rücken, als er seine Ohren spitzte und ruckartig auf dem dunklen Flur stehen blieb.  
Auch Lan Wangji war ganz ruhig geworden und so standen die beiden dicht an dicht, schweigend vor der Treppe und lauschten der zarten Stimme, welche sich scheinbar gerade der Versuchung und der Lust hingab.

Wei Wuxian spürte plötzlich wie Lan Wangji seine Hand etwas fester zusammendrückte und während er selbst noch seine Luft anhielt und vor lauter Anspannung vergaß zu atmen, hörten sie plötzlich eine zarte Stimme:  
„...Tian...Tian..."

Wei Wuxian schluckte einmal schwer, als er eindeutig die Stimme Lan Xichen's vernahm. Er schloss seine Augen und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, als würde er jeden Moment Lan Wangji's Aufschrei erwarten und somit ihre Anwesenheit preisgegeben.

Doch es passierte nichts.  
Außer die schwarze Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen und das Gestöhne und Geklapper in seinen Ohren, war nichts zu hören.

Noch einen kurzen Moment verweilten die beiden schweigend vor der Treppe und keiner von beiden wagte es auch nur einen Mucks von sich zugeben.

Doch gerade als Wei Wuxian entschloss diese unangenehme Situation wieder aufzulösen und Lan Wangji Beistand zu leisten, spürte er plötzlich einen warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und das warme, angenehme Gefühl von einer kräftigen Brust die sich an seinen Rücken anlehnte.

Wei Wuxian zuckte zusammen, als sich Lan Wangji's Ohr an seines presste.

„...Was tust du?..." Flüsterte Wei Wuxian leise.

Doch Lan Wangji schloss nur seine Augen und zischte leise über seine Lippen:  
„Psssssssst"

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich, als Lan Wangji plötzlich begann zärtlich seinen Hals zu küssen.  
Er zog ruckartig die Luft durch seine Nase, als er versuchte sich aus Lan Wangji's Umarmung zu befreien. Doch Lan Wangji umschloss ihn von hinten, drückte ihn fest an seine Brust und umklammerte sein Handgelenk.  
„Lan Zhan!" Zischte Wei Wuxian erneut, doch schon in diesem Moment hörten sie erneut einen lauten Stöhner:  
„Ah...Ah...Tian...Tian...!"

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich, als das leidenschaftliche Gestöhne welches eindeutig zu hören war, selbst ihm leicht die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stiegen lies.  
Ihm wurde warm in seiner Brust und Lan Wangji begann unaufhörlich seinen Hals zu liebkosen.

Wei Wuxian kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als er plötzlich seine Schulter ruckartig nach hinten gegen Lan Wangji's Brust stieß.  
„Uff" Keuchte dieser leise auf, als ihm für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb.

Wei Wuxian nutzte diese Chance und befreite sich aus Lan Wangji's fester Umarmung, doch seine Flucht war nur von kurzer Dauer. Als er gerade den ersten Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe setzen wollte packte ihn von hinten eine starke Hand an der Schulter und riss ihn unsanft wieder nach hinten.

Wei Wuxian strauchelte einen Schritt nach hinten, als ihn zwei große Hände an den Schultern packten und ihn auf den Absatz umdrehten.  
Wei Wuxian's Nachtrobe und seine dunklen Haare wehten durch den Schwung leicht auf, als sich auch schon zwei zarte Lippen auf seine pressten.

Zwei starke Arme umschlossen seine Taillie und während er überrumpelt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Zehenspitzen stand, suchte sich eine feuchte Zunge unaufgefordert ihren Weg in seine Mundhöhle.

Wei Wuxian wehrte sich nur einen kurzen Moment, als schließlich alle Anspannung seinen Körper verließ, seine Gliedmaßen schlaff nach unten hingen und er der forschen Zunge eintritt gewährte.

Lan Wangji küsste seinen Wei Ying leidenschaftlich und während ihre eigenen feuchten Kussgeräusche in ihren Ohren klingelten vernahmen sie aus der Küche ein stetiges Geklapper und Gestöhne.

Wei Wuxian's Wangen wurden heiß und seine Atmung kam leicht ins Stolpern, als die Situation ein gewisses Prickeln mit sich brachte.  
Ihre feuchten Zungen umschlungen sich und während ihre Köpfe von einer Seite zur anderen kippten, begann Lan Wangji mit seinen Händen Wei Wuxian´s runde Pobacken durchzukneten.

Wei Wuxian begann leise durch seine Nase zu Schnaufen, als Lan Wangji's leidenschaftlicher Kuss begann ihm den Atem zu rauben.  
Er schlung seine Arme um Lan Wangji's Hals und sie umarmten sich, als wenn es kein Morgen mehr gäbe.

Lan Wangji's rechte Hand strich ein paar mal über Wei Wuxian's Hintern, als sie sich leise auf den Weg an seiner Taillie vorbei machte und dann geschickt den Knoten von seiner Robe öffnete.  
Als der Gürtel in seiner Taillie sich löste, klappte Wei Wuxian's weiße Nachtrobe einen Spalt auf und der Gürtel fiel geräuschlos zu Boden.

Als Lan Wangji's heiße und große Hand über seinen straffen Bauch fuhr und die Robe beiseite schob, schoss ein erregendes Gefühl durch Wei Wuxian's Körper.  
Ein Gefühl von Aufregung und Ekstase schoss durch seine Glieder, als Lan Wangji's Hand weiter nach unten wanderte und dann ein paar Mal über seinen Penis striff.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian leise auf und er löste ihre Lippen wieder voneinander. Sein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt, während seine Augen genussvoll geschlossen waren.

Lan Wangji nippte währenddessen an seinem linken Ohrläppchen und lies dann seine zarten Lippen an seinem schlanken Hals hinabgleiten.  
Wei Wuxian genoss die zarten Berührungen sehr und als Lan Wangji mit seinen Fingern in den Kragen von seiner Robe fasste striff er diese von seinen Schultern.

Eine zarte und reine Haut kam zum Vorschein und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht hob sich seine helle Haut deutlich von den dunklen Schatten ab.  
Lan Wangji setzte derweil seinen Weg mit seinen Lippen fort und er erreichte bald einen kleinen rosafarbenden Nippel.

Wei Wuxian streckte seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken, als Lan Wangji begann mit seiner feuchten Zunge seinen Nippel zu umkreisen.  
Er saugte, nippte und biss leidenschaftlich in diese sensible Körperregion und Wei Wuxian spürte wie er langsam hart im Schritt wurde.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich und ein leiser Stöhner verließ seine Lippen.  
"Ah..!"

Doch es war noch längst nicht genug und so umklammerte Lan Wangji mit seiner rechten Hand den Schaft von Wei Wuxian's halbsteifem Glied und begann langsam seine Hand auf und abfahren zu lassen.

Wei Wuxian krallte sich mit seinen Fingern in die Robe auf Lan Wangji's Rücken, als seine Hüfte langsam begann im Rhythmus sich vor und zurück zu schieben.

Lan Wangji spürte wie das heiße Glied in seiner Hand immer praller und steifer wurde und als sein Daumen über die empfindliche Eichel strich, spürte er einen leicht feuchten Film.

Wei Wuxian's Beine begannen zu zittern, als Lan Wangji begann mit seinem Daumen die sensible Eichel zu stimulieren. Es wurde feucht zwischen seinen Fingern und immer eifriger schob sich Wei Wuxian's Hüfte vor und zurück.  
„...Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan..." Jappste Wei Wuxian leise in Lan Wangji's Ohr.

Seine zarte Stimme war wie ein Startschuss und sein leises Wimmern drang tief in Lan Wangji's Ohr und schürte sein Verlangen nach der süßen Verführung in seinen Armen.

Lan Wangji erhöhte plötzlich das Tempo mit seiner rechten Hand und zeitgleich wanderte seine linke Hand unter die weiße Nachtrobe und er berührte Wei Wuxian zwischen seinen Pobacken.

Ein Schaudern lief durch Wei Wuxian's Körper und seine Beine begannen zu zittern und wurden weich wie Pudding.  
„Lan Zhan..." Jappste er atemlos auf, als er schon spürte wie die Kraft seine Glieder verließ und er sachte in Lan Wangji's Armen zusammen sackte.

Schnell griff Lan Wangji unter seine Achseln und stützte ihn. Behutsam setzte er ihn auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe ab.  
Wei Wuxian lehnte sich nach hinten, die Beine leicht geöffnet, als er Lan Wangji in der Dunkelheit mit einem betörendem Blick anschaute.

Lan Wangji verlor sich in diesem Anblick und als seine linke Augenbraue zu zucken begann, lehnte er sich mit seinem Kopf nach vorne und tauchte zwischen Wei Wuxian's Schenkeln ab.

* * *

Sein Mund öffnete sich weit, sein Kopf war weit nach hinten in seinen Nacken gestreckt und seine Hände krallten sich in zwei kräftige Oberschenkel.  
Bao Tian zog die Luft angespannt durch seine Zähne, als Lan Xichen's Fingernägel sich in seine nackten Oberschenkel bohrten.

Doch neben dem leicht brennenden Schmerz verspürte er ein heißes Prickeln, welches durch seinen Körper schoss. Sein Puls stieg stetig an, sein Herzschlag wurde schneller und kräftiger und mit seinen Augen verfolgte er jede Bewegung seines Herrn, welcher breitbeinig über ihm saß und ihn mit voller Leidenschaft ritt.

Lan Xichen's Hüfte hob sich unaufhörlich auf und ab und auf seiner Stirn bildete ein wenig kalter Schweiß.

Bao Tian's steifes und pralles Glied versenkte sich tief bei jedem Hüftstoß in Lan Xichen und stimulierte immer und immer wieder einen bestimmten Punkt an seiner inneren Wand.

Lan Xichen's Augen waren lustvoll geschlossen. Der fahle Mondschein, welcher durch das Fenster in die Küche schien, erhellte seine anmutige Silhouette, während sein langes dunkles Haar an seinem nackten Rücken hinunter hing.

Bao Tian's Atmung kam schließlich ins Stolpern und er spürte, dass er seinem Höhepunkt nahe war. Er umfasste mit seiner rechten Hand Lan Xichen's provokant hervostehendes Glied und begann es auf und ab zu rubbeln, während seine linke Hand halt an Lan Xichen's schmaler Hüfte fand und eifrig den Takt mitschob.

„Ah, Tian..Tian..." Stöhnte Lan Xichen, welcher einen durchaus lustvollen und leicht erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck trug. Sein schmaler Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine Augen schienen nach so viel mehr zu betteln.  
„Mehr...mehr..." Hauchte er leise über seine Lippen.

Es war wie ein feuriger Pfeil der Bao Tian tief im Herzen traf, als er Lan Xichen's betörenden Gesichtsausdruck erblickte und seine zarte Stimme hörte.  
Augenblicklich schnellte sein Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung.  
Seine großen Hände fuhren über Lan Xichen's definierten Rücken und bahnten sich einen Weg bis nach oben. Kraftvoll griff er in das lange, dunkle Haar und presste dann Lan Xichen's Lippen auf seine. Ein leidenschaftlicher, feuchter Kuss entfachte zwischen den beiden und Bao Tian hielt Lan Xichen in seinen Armen, als wollte er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.

* * *

Wei Wuxian stöhnte auf, seine Oberschenkel begannen zu zittern, während Lan Wangji's Kopf zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln auf und abtauchte. Mit seinen Ellenbogen hatte er sich nach hinten auf die Treppe abgestützt und seine Beine waren weit gespreitzt, während er seine Hüfte leicht nach vorne schob.

Lan Wangji's Lippen und seine Zunge umspielten geschickt Wei Wuxian's steifes Glied und es dauerte nicht lange bis seine Atmung immer schwerer wurde und das heiße Prickeln in seinem Körper immer weiter anstieg.  
Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Augen, sein Blick war unter die dunkle Flurdecke gerichtet, als er seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und seine Finger in Lan Wangji's langes Haar versenkte.  
„...Stop...!" Hauchte er atemlos, als er Lan Wangji's Kopf wegdrückte.

Lan Wangji hob seinen Blick an und zwei bernsteinfarbende Augen funkelten ihn in der Dunkelheit der Nacht an.  
„..Sie werden uns hören..." Flüsterte Wei Wuxian atemlos. Seine Augen waren leicht glasig und seine Wangen wiesen trotz der Dunkelheit ein leichtes Rosé auf.

Über Lan Wangji's Lippen flog ein flüchtiges, kaum erkennbares Lächeln, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und mit seinen Lippen neben Wei Wuxian's Ohr zum stehen kam.  
„Dann...musst du leiser sein!" Flüsterte Lan Wangji mit seiner tiefen Stimme in Wei Wuxian's Ohr.

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich und ein heißes Knistern schoss durch seinen Körper. Lan Wangji's linke Hand striff behütend über Wei Wuxian's Hinterkopf, während seine rechte Hand geschickt zwischen Wei Wuxian's Schenkeln abtauchte und dann hinter den Hoden zu verweilen begann.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf, als er spürte wie ein schlanker Finger versuchte sich in sein Loch zu schieben.

„Nicht hier..." Jappste Wei Wuxian, doch schon in dem Moment, als er tief Luft holte, biss Lan Wangji in seinen schlanken Hals und presste zeitgleich seinen Finger in Wei Wuxian's kleines Loch.

Wei Wuxian schloss seine Augen, als sein Kopf weiter nach hinten in den Nacken fiel. Er schluckte schwer, als Lan Wangji begann an seinem Hals hinab zu küssen.  
Der schlanke Finger begann sein Loch zu dehnen und fing an sich langsam in einem ruhigen Rhythmus zu bewegen.  
Wei Wuxian's Hüfte zuckte auf, während seine Finger halt in dem dunklen Holz der Treppe suchten.

Im Hintergrund hörten sie immer wieder leises Geklapper und ein Knacken kam aus der Küche, welches untermalt von einem feinen Stöhnen zu hören war.  
Lan Wangji wanderte mit seinen zarten Lippen an Wei Wuxian's nacktem Oberkörper hinunter, bis er schließlich wieder sein steifes Glied berührte.  
Umschließend legten sich seine Lippen um Wei Wuxian's Eichel, als er begann das pralle Glied wieder in seine Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen.

Wei Wuxian stöhnte einmal laut auf und während er ruckartig tief Luft holte schob Lan Wangji einen weiteren Finger nach.

Voller Hingabe widmete sich Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian's Körper und während dieser sich immer mehr fallen lies und die Erregung sich steigerte, schob Lan Wangji einen dritten Finger nach und bereitete ihn weiter vor.

Wei Wuxian's Kopf war mittlerweile so weit in den Nacken gestreckt, dass er eine Treppenstufe berührte und seinen Kopf ablegte. Sein Mund war dabei leicht geöffnet und seine verführerisch roten Lippen schnappten nach Luft.

Als Lan Wangji selbst an seinem Limit angekommen war, zog er schließlich seine Finger wieder langsam heraus. Er hob seinen Kopf wieder an und starrte auf Wei Wuxian's entblößte Silhouette.  
„Wei Ying...Wei Ying..." Hauchte er bittent in die dunkle Nacht.

Wei Wuxian hob langsam seinen Kopf an und ihre heißen Blicke trafen sich.

Lan Wangji trug dabei einen leicht beherrschten Gesichtsausdruck und Wei Wuxian nickte ihm ruhig und bestätigend zu.  
Daraufhin befeuchtete Lan Wangji seine Lippen als er noch einmal schwer schluckte.

Langsam öffnete er den Gürtel in seiner Taillie, während Wei Wuxian gespannt auf seinen Schritt starrte. Die weiße Robe der Nacht öffnete sich einen Spalt und ein steifes und pralles Glied an dessen Spitze schon ein feuchter Faden zu Boden tropfte, ragte eindrucksvoll empor.  
Lan Wangji berührte mit seinen Händen Wei Wuxian's Hüft, als er sich langsam nährte.

Wei Wuxian's Fingernägel krallten sich in das Holz der Treppe, als die Spitze von Lan Wangji's Glied sein kleines Loch berührte.

Die Luft in der dunklen Gaststätte war in dieser Nacht durchtränkt von Geräuschen der Lust und die Angst entdeckt zu werden, brachte ein Gefühl von rauschender Ekstase.

Wei Wuxian's zarten Lippen öffneten sich, eine feuchte Zunge war zu sehen, als er seine Augen genüsslich schloss und seine Brust sich durch seinen tiefen Atemzug einmal anhob.  
„Hmm" Summte es aus seiner Kehle, als Lan Wangji seinen harten Penis langsam nach vorne stieß.

Ein drückendes Gefühl gefolgt von einem Kribbeln, welches in seine Hüfte schoss strömte durch seinen Körper, als Lan Wangji Stück für Stück sein steifes Glied in ihn versenkte.  
„Ah!" Stöhnte Wei Wuxian auf und als sein Hals sich wieder nach hinten streckte, trat ein deutlich sichtbarer Adamsapfel hervor.

„Wei Ying..." Hauchte Lan Wangji, als er sich nach vorne lehnte, einen Kuss direkt auf Wei Wuxian's Adamsapfel platzierte und dann begann seine Hüfte vor und zurück zu schieben.

Die Holztreppe begann leise zu knacken, als die beiden im Takt eins wurden.

Lan Xichen stöhnte laut auf, als die Kraft aus seinen Gliedern fuhr.  
„...Ich...ich kann nicht mehr..." Hauchte er erschöpft.

Bao Tian blickte in Lan Xichen's glasige Augen. Zu lange hatte er auf ihm gesessen und ihn geritten. Seine Beine waren schwer und taub.

Behutsam schlang Bao Tian seine Arm um Lan Xichen, als er ihn dann kraftvoll nach hinten auf die Küchenzeile drückte.

Lan Xichen's Beine ragten in die Höhe, während er auf seinem Rücken Platz fand. Seine Arme schwang er hilfesuchend um Bao Tians Hals, während dieser seine Beine weit auseinander spreitzte und dann kraftvoll sein Glied wieder in Lan Xichen's Loch versenkte.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Lan Xichen laut auf, als Bao Tian eifrig dabei war an dem Ende ihres Aktes zu arbeiten. Die Küchenzeile knackte, der Rhythmus wurde immer schneller und Bao Tian schnaufte laut in Lan Xichen's Ohr.

Der Höhepunkt war zum greifen Nahe, das heiße Prickeln flutete ihre Körper, während der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut glänzte.  
Die Münder öffneten sich weit um nach Luft zu schnappen und die Körper zuckten ruckartig zusammen, während die Lungen den Sauerstoff tief in sich hinein pressten.

Ein befriedigendes, gutes Gefühl voller Wärme und Glückseligkeit strömte durch ihre Körper, als sie beide zum Höhepunkt kamen.

* * *

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji taten es ihnen derweil gleich und ihr leidenschaftlicher Akt fand ein ebenso befriedigendes Ende.  
Eine Nacht voller leidenschaft neigte sich dem Ende zu und das unzertrennliche Band zwischen ihnen schnürte sie immer enger zusammen.

Es war nur der fahle Mond, welcher Zeuge von zwei leidenschaftlichen Vereinigungen wurde und die Übernachtung in der Gaststätte blieb als eine bittersüße Erinnerung, gekoppelt an ein verruchtes Geheimnis, in ihren Gedanken zurück.


	61. Chapter 18-10

**Chapter 18.10**

Wei Wuxian riss seine Augen weit auf.  
Das helle Sonnenlicht schien durch das große Fenster herein und erhellte den Raum. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal mit seinen schweren Augenliedern, als er sich vorsichtig im Raum umsah.

Sein Blick schweifte umher, während sich seine Stirn leicht in Falten legte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass er sich in der Gaststätte von Changnan befand.  
Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, als er sich beruhigt noch einmal auf den Rücken drehte und seine Augen wieder schloss.  
Seine Lippen zuckten, er schluckte einmal schwer, als er müde und leise brummte:  
„...Ach hier bin ich...Dann ist ja alles gut..."

Als er noch so vor sich hin murmelte und dabei seine Lippen wie ein Fisch ein paar Mal auf und zu machte, schnellten plötzlich seine Augen wieder auf.  
Die wagen Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht schossen ihm plötzlich wieder durch die Gedanken.  
Ruckartig drehte Wei Wuxian sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf seinen linken Ellenbogen ab.  
Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum auf der Suche nach dem ganzen verdorbenen Pack der vergangenen Nacht.

Doch sein Blick schweifte nur durch einen leeren Raum.  
Das Bett neben ihm war leer und auch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes schien niemand mehr zu liegen.

Wei Wuxian strich sich mit seiner Hand einmal durch das Gesicht, als er plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür vernahm.

„Wei Ying?" Hörte er eine bekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
Es war Lan Wangji, welcher langsam die Tür aufschob und vorsichtig in den Raum blickte. Als er Wei Wuxian mit einem leicht irritierten Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Bett entdeckte schaute er ihn an und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme:  
„Du bist wach! Guten Morgen!  
Wir sind alle schon unten und wollten gemeinsam Frühstücken bevor wir wieder aufbrechen. Mach dich fertig und komm mit runter."

Über Wei Wuxian's Lippen flog ein morgendliches Lächeln.  
„Guten Morgen, Lan Zhan. Wie spät ist es denn?" Sagte er mit leicht müder Stimme, während er einmal laut gähnte und sich streckte.

„Schon kurz vor Mittag." Sagte Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian streckte seine Hände weit über seinen Kopf und ein leises Knacken kam aus seiner Rückenregion.  
„Kurz vor Mittag?" Fragte er entspannt.  
„...Kurz vor Mittag...ich denke das ist eine Zeit wo ich dann so langsam mal aufstehen könnte."  
Sagte er mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Doch noch während er sich reckte und streckte und einmal seinen Körper prüfend erfühlte, merkte er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Nacken und seiner Hüfte.  
Sofort legte sich eine nachdenkliche Falte zwischen seine Augen.  
„...Die Treppe..." Nuschelte er leise zu sich selbst. Sein Blick schwenkte wieder herüber zu Lan Wangji, welcher noch immer in dem Türrahmen verweilte.  
„Lan Zhan!" Sagte Wei Wuxian auffordernt.  
„...Gestern Nacht...habe ich nicht geträumt oder...?"

Lan Wangji stutzte. Leicht überrumpelt über Wei Wuxian's direkte Frage gleich nach dem Aufstehen senkte er seinen Blick leicht schuldig zur Seite. Er räusperte sich verlegen, während er bestimmend sagte:  
„Wir warten dann unten auf dich!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Lan Wangji wieder um und wollte gerade den Raum wieder verlassen ,als Wei Wuxian erneut das Wort erhob:  
„Lan Zhan...wenn ich gestern Nacht nicht geträumt habe...und das auf der Treppe echt war...dann heißt das...  
das DAS in der Küche auch..."

Doch Wei Wuxian wurde mitten in seinem Satz von Lan Wangji unterbrochen, als dieser mit gesenktem Blick an den Türgriff fasste und hastig sagte:  
„Steh jetzt auf! Wir warten auf dich!"  
Lan Wangji verschwand auf den Flur und als er gerade die Tür fast schon wieder geschlossen hatte, warf er noch einen kurzen Blick zu Wei Wuxian herein, als er leise sagte:  
„Und wenn wir unten sind...Dann benimm dich bitte...!"  
Mit diesem Satz ging die Tür plötzlich zu und Wei Wuxian war wieder alleine in dem Raum.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt von Lan Wangji wieder zurück gelassen wurde.  
 _-Hat er ihn wirklich gerade mitten im Satz unterbrochen? Ihm gesagt er solle sich benehmen und hat dann einfach die Tür wieder zugemacht?-_

Wei Wuxian's linke Augenbraue begann unruhig auf und ab zuzucken. Mit einem lauten Seufzer lies er sich schließlich wieder flach nach hinten in das Bett fallen. Seine dunklen, offenen Haare wehten durch den Windzug einmal nach oben, ehe sie sich sanft wieder auf das Bett fallen ließen.  
Er streckte seine rechte Hand nach oben in die Luft, als er leise und mit einer leichten Schmollippe nuschelte:  
„...Ich soll mich benehmen...hat er gesagt...was denkt er denn von mir? Als hätte ich mich jemals schlecht benommen wenn es drauf ankommt..."

Doch in dem Moment, als er den Satz auch schon ausgesprochen hatte legte sich sein Mund in viele kleine, krause Falten, als er sich selbst eingestehen musste sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so sicher zu sein, ob seine Worte auch tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Ach was solls." Sagte Wei Wuxian laut, als er mit seinem Oberkörper wieder in die Aufrichtung geschossen kam und die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug.  
„Alles keine Heiligen hier." Sagte er achselzuckend, während er aus dem Bett krabbelte und begann sich fertig zu machen.  
„Und wenn man´s genau nimmt..." fuhr er im Selbstgespräch weiter fort.  
„Ist unser HanGuang-Jun der Schlimmste von allen. Er kann es nur von uns allen hinter seiner Fassade am besten verstecken. Aber ich weiß es am besten, das seine Seele tief schwarz und verdorben ist. Haha"  
Wei Wuxian begann vergnügt zu kichern, während er sich weiter anzog und nun gut gelaunt sich seine Haare zusammen band.

Er schritt bis zur Tür und als er seine Hand gerade um den Griff legte um sie zu öffnen, kicherte er erneut noch einmal zu sich selbst:  
„...Lan Zhan...auch wenn es dein Bruder ist...aber als würde ich mich benehmen, jetzt da ich weiß, was Lan Xichen und Bao Tian hinter verschlossenen Türen so alles treiben..."  
Begleitet von einem unheilvollen Kichern schnappte die Tür wieder in ihr Schloss und ein Paar zielstrebige Schritte, untermalt von einem schadenfrohen Summen auf den Lippen, hallte über den Flur.

* * *

Es war früh am Abend, die untergehende Sonne tauchte die umliegenden Bäume in ein warmes Licht. Ein paar Mücken tanzten auf der Wasseroberfläche wild hin und her, während die Lotusblüten müde ihre Köpfe schlossen.

Jiang Cheng saß an einem dunklen Holztisch in seinem Zimmer. Das große offene Fenster neben ihm lies den angenehmen frischen Abendwind herein und sein lilanes Haarband tanzte sei seicht in jedem Windzug, der herein kam.  
Er trug eine bekümmerte Falte zwischen seinen Augen, seinen Blick angestrengt auf ein weißes Stück Papier geheftet, welches nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangend in seiner Hand thronte.

Es knisterten unruhig ein paar Kerzen auf und der Raum tauchte sich in ein dunkles Abendrot.  
Schließlich seufzte Jiang Cheng laut auf. Er legte das Blatt Papier auf den Tisch und strich sich mit seiner rechten Hand kreisförmig über Schläfe und Stirn.

Er sah müde und besorgt aus und irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte zu erneuter Konzentration zurück zu finden, doch sein Kopf sank immer tiefer in seine flache Handinnenfläche.

Nachdem er abermals laut aufzeufzte schweifte sein Blick zur Seite.  
Auf dem kleinen dunklen Tisch an dem er saß stand eine kleine blaue Trinkschale und daneben ein verzierter Krug.

Der feine, süßlich-saure Geruch von Alkohol verströmte sich in der Luft und Jiang Cheng´s Blick wurde kritisch und prüfend.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Verharrens und Abwägens, fasste er schließlich an den Krug und begann die klare Flüssigkeit in die kleine Trinkschale zu gießen.

„Nur noch einen..." Nuschelte er beruhigend zu sich selbst.  
Es plätscherte leise, als der Alkohol die Schale bis zum Rand füllte. Das feine Aroma zog sich in die Nase und machte den Geschmacksknospen schon einmal Lust auf mehr.

Jiang Cheng streckte den Kopf in seinen Nacken, als er begann die belebende Flüssigkeit hinunter zu stürzen.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein, als er die leere Schale wieder absetzte.

Seitdem Vorfall im Berg von Changnan hatten er und Sun Yan kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Die Stimmung war angespannt, das weitere Vorgehen ungewiss.  
Obwohl Jiang Cheng stets versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und um jeden Preis seine Gefühle hinter einer starren Fassade zu verbergen, so schaffte er es aber nicht sein Herz gänzlich vor den Geschehnissen zu verschließen.

Immer und immer wieder musste er an Sun Yan's Gesicht denken. An seinen Ausdruck, seine Mimik und an seine grünen Augen, welche ihn so ehrlich, so direkt und stet´s so sehnsüchtig anfunkelten.  
Und nicht zuletzt, an das entsetzliche Gefühl in seiner Brust, welches ihn an jenem Nachmittag übermannt hatte.  
 _-Warum hatte er den Jungen nur geküsst? Warum hat er ihm ins Gedicht geschlagen?  
Und nicht nur das. Nein, er musste ihn gleich zweimal küssen, zweimal ins Gesicht schlagen und ihn gegen einen Baum pressen, sich ihm annähern und sich körperlich aufzwingen.-_

Nur bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran lief Jiang Cheng ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
 _-Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?-_

Jiang Cheng füllte erneut seine Trinkschale mit dem wohltuenden Alkohol. Er hob die kleine Trinkschale an und starrte auf die bebende Oberfläche, der klaren Flüssigkeit.  
„Verrückt musste ich gewesen sein..." Nuschelte er zu sich selbst, als er erneut den Kopf in den Nacken streckte und die brennende Flüssigkeit hinunter stürzte.

Der aromatische Alkohol lief in seiner Kehle hinunter und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, während die vergangenen Geschehnisse seine Erinnerungen erneut heimsuchten.

Dabei war das schlimmste Gefühl in seiner Brust gar nicht die Wut über seine Tat selbst, sondern dieser beängstigende Schmerz in seinem Herzen, dieses Gefühl welches er selbst nicht einordnen konnte und ihn überhaupt zu diesem Handeln erst getrieben hatte.

Jiang Cheng atmete einmal tief ein, als er erneut die kleine Trinkschale füllte. Der Alkohol begann allmählich seine Wirkung zu zeigen und er spürte seinen eigenen, kräftigen Herzzschlag, welcher das Blut durch seine Adern pumpte.  
Mit jedem Schluck erschien ihm immer wieder Sun Yan's Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge.

Plötzlich hob er ganz langsam seine linke Hand und streckte seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger aus.  
Etwas zaghaft und ganz vorsichtig berührte er plötzlich seine Lippen und strich ein wenig auf der zarten Haut hin und her.

Bum Bum Bum

Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich, als er noch einmal das Gefühl von Sun Yan's zarten Lippen auf seinen spürte.

Jiang Cheng zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich erneut einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen bemerkte. Ruckartig zog er seine Finger wieder zurück. Es war wie ein beklemmendes Gefühl, welches in seiner Brust hinauf stieg und mit ihm erhöhte sich zeitgleich sein Puls. Ihm wurde warm in der Brust und eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in sein Gesicht.

„Was das...für ein Gefühl...in meiner Brust...Nein, ich will das nicht..." Nuschelte er atemlos zu sich selbst, während er mit seiner linken Hand auf seiner Brust krampfhaft in den Stoff seiner Robe krallte.  
Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich, als er erschrocken über sich selbst und fast in Panik nach dem gesamten Alkoholkrug griff, ihn an seine Lippen setzte und versuchte seine Unsicherheit hinfort zu trinken.

Er schluckte mehrfach schwer und bei seinem hastigen Hinunterstürzen verschluckte er sich. Er setzte den Trug ab, während er mehrfach hustete.  
„VERDAMMT!" Rief er laut aus, während er aggressiv den Krug wieder auf seinen Tisch absetzte, sich mit seinem Ärmel an seinem Kinn entlang wischte und dann in Selbstzweifel seinen Kopf hängen lies.

 _-Warum nur verfolgten ihn diese Gedanken? Warum nur musste er in letzter Zeit immer wieder an Sun Yan denken? Warum nur fing sein Körper dabei an in Aufruhe zu geraten?  
Und warum nur, konnte er die zarten Lippen des Jungen nicht mehr vergessen?-_

Jiang Cheng spürte seinen aufgebrachten Herzschlag, während er seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen lies und dann langsam sich nach vorne auf die Tischplatte sinken lies.  
„...Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst..." Nuschelte es hinter seinen Händen verzweifelt hervor.

Der leichte Abendwind wehte spielerisch durch sein langes dunkles Haar und brachte die Kerzen im Raum zum Aufflackern. Ein Paar Frösche quarkten derweil am Flussufer und kündigten den Frieden der nähernden Nacht an.

* * *

Sun Yan schritt ziellos über einen hölzernen Steg durch Lotus Pier. Dabei machte er immer mal wieder halt und sah hinunter in das Wasser, in dessen Oberfläche sich seine grünen Augen wiederspiegelten.

Er war nach dem Abendessen rastlos und wusste nicht wohin mit sich selbst, daher suchte er bei einem abendlichen Spaziergang seine innere Ruhe wieder.  
Seine Wange schmerzte noch immer leicht und eine leichte Rötung der Haut war noch immer zu sehn. Es schien, als hätte sich sein Herz seit dem Vorfall am Nachmittag noch immer nicht wieder beruhigt. Seine Hände zitterten noch immer leicht vor Ekstase, wann immer er nur daran dachte und das Blut in seinen Adern schien zu brodeln.

In seinen Gedanken war zur Zeit nur Platz für Jiang Cheng und die eine Frage, welche sich ihm immer wieder aufdrängte und nach einer Antwort verlangte:  
 _-Warum hat er mich geküsst? Wieso hat er das nur getan?-_

Nur bei einer Sache war sich Sun Yan jedoch sicher:  
- _Jiang Cheng musste aus dem Effekt heraus gehandelt haben und schien sich seiner eigenen Emotionen nicht ganz bewusst gewesen zu sein. Warum sonst hätte er ihm zwei mal ins Gesicht geschlagen? Eine grobe aggressive Handlung voller Wut, während er zeitgleich ihn dann leidenschaftlich und zärtlich küsste?-_

Sun Yan war in der leisen Hoffnung, dass Jiang Cheng genau wie er vollkommen durcheinander sein musste und auf der Suche nach Antworten war.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das viele Denken bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen und er war mehr als müde und erschöpft.  
Obwohl er kein Ziel während seines Spazierganges vor Augen hatte, schienen ihn seine Füße dennoch wie von einer Magie geleitet trotzdem in die Richtung von Jiang Cheng's Pavillon zu lenken.

Er blickte auf, als er auch schon erkannte, dass er auf der Veranda von Jiang Cheng's Pavillon stand.

Sun Yan hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, als er sich seinem eigenen unterbewussten Verlangen im klaren wurde. Er atmete einmal kurz auf, als sein Blick plötzlich auf einen Ritz in der große Tür fiel. Sie stand einen kleinen Spalt offen, genau so breit, dass man gerade so einen kurzen Blick in das Raum innere erhaschen konnte. Sun Yan blickte sich unsicher um und suchte mit seinen Augen nach den Wachen. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Als er sich in Sicherheit wähnte, lehnte er sich leicht nach vorne, platzierte seine Hände links und rechts neben den kleinen Spalt und lehnte sich vorsichtig nach vorne. Er schloss ein Auge und linste verbotener Weise durch den Spalt.

Er konnte in Jiang Cheng's Pavillon blicken, alles sah aus wie immer. Ein paar Kerzen flackerten in den Zimmerecken, ansonsten war es still und nichts war zu hören oder zu sehen.

Als er leicht seinen Winkel veränderte um seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen zu lassen, erblickte er schließlich Jiang Cheng.  
Sun Yan's Herz machte eine Sprung, als er seinen Sect Leader an einem kleinen dunklen Holztisch sitzen sah.

Doch der Junge runzelte die Stirn. Er sah wie Jiang Cheng zusammengekauert mit seinem Gesicht auf dem Tisch lag. Seine Hände bedeckten seine Augen, er regte sich kein Stück. Auf dem Tisch stand ein geöffneter Krug Alkohol und eine kleine Trinkschale lag umgeworfen auf dem dunklen, kleinen Holztisch.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als Panik in ihm ausbrach.  
 _-Was ist geschehen?-_ Fragte er sich besorgt, als auch nur in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde sein Körper zu Handeln begann.

„SECT LEADER!" Rief Sun Yan laut aus, als er mit beiden Händen in den Türspalt fasste und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck die Tür öffnete, bis es nur so Schepperte.  
Er stolperte mit lauten Getöse in den Raum hinein.

Jiang Cheng, durch den enormen Lärm schreckte auf und riss sofort den Kopf nach oben und blickte entrüstet den panikverbreitenden Eindringling an.

Sun Yan, der sofort in seiner Bewegung einfor, als er Jiang Cheng´s schnelle Reaktion sah, stand plötzlich fassungslos in der weit geöffneten Tür und starrte mit offenem Mund in das erzürnte Gesicht seines Herren.

„Ich...ich..." begann er zu stottern. Sein Herz befand sich in aufgebrachter Erregung zwischen Panik und Erleichterung hin und hergerissen.  
„Ich...dachte..." Stotterte erneut.  
Plötzlich begannen seine Glieder zu zittern, als der erste Schock überwunden war. Er atmete tief ein, als Erleichterung sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Doch Jiang Cheng stand plötzlich langsam auf, Sun Yan fest im Blick. Zwischen seinen stechenden Augen legte sich eine tiefe Zornesfalte.  
„Du WAS...?" Sagte er mit tiefer und respekteinflößender Stimme.

In diesem Moment wurde Sun Yan erst bewusst was er getan hatte. Wie respektlos er sich verhalten hatte. Sich seiner eigenen Schuld bewusst rauschte ein Gefühl von unausweichlicher Peinlichkeit durch seinen Körper. Schlagartig senkte er seinen Blick und verneigte sich tief. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, seine Knie schlugen auf die dunklen Holzdielen und er presste Hände und Gesicht unterwerfend auf den Fußboden.  
„Verzeiht mir!" Sagte er schnell und hastig.  
„Ich hatte euch nur gesehen und dachte...und dachte..."

Doch mitten in seiner Entschuldigung wurde er unterbrochen, als er plötzlich einen lauten Knall hörte, gefolgt von einem Klirren und Rappeln.

Sun Yan riss den Kopf nach oben, als er auch schon sah wie Jiang Cheng offensichtlich gestürzt war. Der Tisch lag umgestoßen auf der Seite, der ALkoholkrug zerscheppert auf dem Fußboden. Jiang Cheng stützte sich auf seinem linken Knie ab und rieb sich mit seiner rechten Hand über seine Stirn, wobei ein tiefes Brummen von ihm zu hören war.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er augenblicklich wieder aufsprang.  
„Mein Herr, was ist passiert?" Fragte er schockiert, während er Jiang Cheng schon zur Hilfe eilte. Doch als er Jiang Cheng's Schulter gerade so mit seiner Hand berührte schlug Jiang Cheng ihn mit seinem Arm zurück.  
Keifend zischte er von der Seite: „Es ist nichts passiert! Scher dich weg!"

Doch Sun Yan, so besorgt wie er war, lies sich nicht so einfach abschütteln.  
„Es ist nichts passiert? Seht euch nur an? Was ist mit euch? Seid ihr krank? Soll ich einen Heiler holen?"  
Sun Yan wurde leicht hektisch, seine vielen Fragen prasselten nervös auf Jiang Cheng ein.

Doch dieser schnallste nur mit seiner Zunge:  
„Es ist nichts!  
Ich habe nur...nur...etwas viel getrunken...!" Fügte er leise hinten dran.

„Getrunken?" Fragte Sun Yan mit einem hohen, fragenden Ton in seiner Stimme. Sein Blick fiel schließlich auf die kleine Trinkschale und den zerbrochenen Krug auf dem Fußboden.

Jiang Cheng linste zu Sun Yan herüber, als er etwas verlegen den Jungen mit einem kräftigen Ruck von sich wegstieß.  
„Also los geh und mach schnell die Tür zu. Es reicht wenn dich jeder gehört hat, dann muss mich wenigstens nicht noch jeder sehn."  
Jiang Cheng atmete einmal schwer ein, sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse verzog. Dabei rieb er sich erneut über seine Stirn und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Sun Yan blickte verwundert zu Jiang Cheng herüber, welcher offensichtlich durch sein ruckartiges Aufstehen mit leichtem Schwindel zu kämpfen hatte. Doch noch während er besorgt über seinen Herren noch einen Moment neben ihm verweilte, gab Jiang Cheng ihm schon erneut einen Ruck und sagte befehlend:  
„Die Tür!"

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen, als er augenblicklich aufsprang  
„Jawohl!" Sagte er hastig, während er schnell zur Tür herüber lief. Er linste noch einmal schnell hinaus um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie niemand gesehen hatte, dann schloss er schnell wieder die große Tür.

Nachdem die Tür wieder in ihr Schloss gefallen war wurde es plötzlich wieder still im Raum. Sun Yan drehte sich langsam um, lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Tür und senkte seinen Blick, wobei er immer wieder einen kurzen Blick zu Jiang Cheng herüber warf.

Dieser stand erneut auf. Dieses mal jedoch etwas langsamer.

Sun Yan drückte sich von der Tür ab und wollte sofort zur Hilfe eilen, doch Jiang Cheng hob seinen Blick und starrte Sun Yan gebieterisch an.  
„Wag es dir, mir wie einem alten Mann auf zu helfen! So schlimm ist es nicht. Ich bin eben nur zu schnell aufgestanden!"

Die Spannung ging aus Sun Yan's Körper wieder zurück. Er atmete einmal kurz auf, als er dann seine Schultern wieder locker hängen lies.

Jiang Cheng zupfte etwas an seiner Robe, richtete sich wieder etwas her, strich einmal mit einer eleganten Handbewegung seine Haare aus der Stirn, als er dann langsam zu seinem Bett herüber ging.  
Dabei sagte er ohne den Jungen anzusehen:  
„Wenn du Helfen willst, dann beseitige hier das Chaos! Und bring mir ein Schluck Wasser!"

Sun Yan blickte zu Jiang Cheng herüber, welcher sich langsam auf die Kante seines Bettes setzte.

„Sehr wohl!" Sagte Sun Yan schnell und schon drückte er sich mit seinem Rücken von der Tür ab und begann die Scherben aufzusammeln und das Chaos zu beseitigen.

Erneut wurde es wieder beklemmend ruhig in dem Pavillon. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort und die peinliche, drückende Stille lag in der Luft.

Jiang Cheng schüttelte derweil mehrfach seinen Kopf, während er auf dem Bett saß. Seine Gedanken füllten sich mit allen möglichen Belangen und ließen ihn immer rastloser werden.  
 _-Wie peinlich, dass er schon so viel getrunken hatte, dass Sun Yan gesehen hat wie er das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte.-_  
Dachte sich Jiang Cheng, als er einmal den Blick zu Sun Yan herüber schweifen lies.  
Er fasste den Jungen in seine prüfenden Augen und beobachtete ihn aus der Ferne. Jede noch so kleinste Bewegung wurde von ihm aufgesaugt, wie ein wissensdurstiger Schwamm.

Sun Yan's Bewegungen waren fließend und präzise und Jiang Cheng erwischte sich selbst, wie er begann sich in diesem anmutigen Anblick zu verlieren.  
Sun Yan's schlanken Finger, welche geschickt ihre Arbeit vollrichteten, sein langes samtiges Haar, welches spielerisch bei jeder Bewegung mitschwang, seine grünen Augen, welche mit einer stechenden Klarheit stets ihr Ziel verfolgten und sein anmutigendes, attraktives Gesicht, welches den Betrachter in seinen Bann zog.  
Ja in der Tat, dieser junge Mann war eine Schönheit.

Bum Bum Bum

Erneut nahm Jiang Cheng seinen aufbrausenden Herzschlag war. Er zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen und wendete rasch seinen Blick ab.  
„Wasser...bitte Wasser!" Sagte er leicht nervös, während er bemerkte wie sich seine Kehle langsam zuschnürte. Sein Mund wurde trocken und Unbehagen machte sich in ihm breit.

Sun Yan blickte zu seinem Sect Leader auf. Er wischte noch einmal über den kleinen Tisch ehe er schnell wieder aufstand. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf eine Kommode nicht weit von ihm entfernt, auf welcher sich offensichtlich noch ein Wasserkrug mit einer Trinkschale befand.  
„Ich werde schnell frisches Wasser holen!" Sagte Sun Yan, als er auch schon nach dem Krug greifen wollte um ihn mitzunehmen.

„Nein!" Sagte Jiang Cheng bestimmend.  
„Das Wasser reicht. Es ist gut, bring es schnell her!"

Sun Yan nickte einwilligend, wenn ihm auch das Verhalten seines Sect Leader's etwas seltsam vorkam.  
 _-Ob es wirklich nur am Alkohol lag das Jiang Cheng sich so seltsam benahm?-_ Sun Yan wurde selbst immer unsicherer.  
 _-Vielleicht war er doch krank, fühlte sich nicht wohl aber mochte es nicht zugeben? Was wenn er ernsthaft krank war?-_

Leicht besorgt füllte Sun Yan schließlich die kleine Trinkschale mit reinem Wasser. Es plätscherte leise.

„Schnell!" Sagte Jiang Cheng hastig, während er auch schon seine Hand Sun Yan entgegen streckte. Ihm war heiß geworden, sehr heiß und er hatte das Gefühl, dass jede weitere Minute, die die beiden gemeinsam in diesem Pavillon verbrachten dieses absolut irritierende Gefühl in seiner Brust nur noch verstärken würde.

Sun Yan hielt in seiner rechten Hand die kleine Trinkschale, während er auf Jiang Cheng zuging. Als sie genau vor einander standen streckte Sun Yan höflich die Hand aus und reichte seinem Sect Leader die Trinkschale herüber.

Doch als Jiang Cheng nach der Trinkschale griff, berührten sich ausversehen ihre Hände. Ruckartig hob Jiang Cheng seinen Blick an und es war dieser eine Moment in dem sich für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Blick trafen.

Bum Bum Bum

Schlugen ihrer beider Herzen.

Zeitgleich zuckten sie beide zusammen und zogen ihre Hände zurück, als es auch schon geschah. Die Trinkschale glitt aus Sun Yan's schlanken Fingern und fiel herunter, direkt in Jiang Chengs Schoß und das Wasser bespritzte seine Robe.

Mit einem Klappern rollte die Trinkschale über den dunklen Holzfußboden, als Sun Yan mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Unglück starrte, welches er angerichtet hatte und sofort begann er sich zu entschuldigen.  
„Verzeiht!" Sagte er schnell.  
„Ich hole sofort ein Tuch..." Etwas unbeholfen wirbelte der Junge umher, während Jiang Cheng scheinbar noch wie in einer Schockstarre sich kaum rührte.

Sun Yan griff in eine Kommode und holte ein weißen Handtuch heraus, während er auch schon zügig begann Jiang Cheng vorsichtig abzutupfen.  
Der Junge schüttelte mehrfach den Kopf.  
„Das wollte ich nicht. Verzeiht wie ungeschickt von mir."

Als jedoch seine Versuche die Robe trocken zu tupfen kläglich scheiterten und sein Gesicht eine immer bekümmerte Miene zog, wurde er langsam nervös.  
„Nein, nein...das wird nichts. Es tut mir so leid...Ihr solltet euch umziehen. Ich helfe euch!" Sagte er schließlich entschlossen, eine vermeintlich gute Lösung gefunden zu haben.

Jiang Cheng saß noch immer wie erstarrt auf seiner Bettkannte, als bei dem Klang der Worte sich seine Augen weiteten. Er wusste gar nicht so schnell wie ihm geschah, als Sun Yan sich auch schon vor ihn hockte und begann den breiten Gürtel in seiner Taillie zu lösen.

Jiang Cheng hielt in seiner überrumpelten Schockstarre die Luft an und vergaß fast zu atmen, als er schließlich hastig sagte: „Nicht!"

Doch Sun Yan's Handgriffe waren so schnell und präzise, dass er auch schon in den Kragen griff und begann die Robe über Jiang Cheng's Schultern abzustreifen.  
„Keine Sorge! Ich mache das schon!" Sagte Sun Yan schnell, der während seiner hektischen Handlungen gar nicht mehr aufnahmefähig war, was wirklich um ihn herum geschah.

Jiang Cheng war währenddessen erschrocken über sich selbst.  
 _-Wieso lies er nur Sun Yan's Berührungen zu und stieß ihn nicht von sich weg? Er sollte ihn wegstoßen, sofort und dieses respektlose Verhalten sofort unterbinden.-  
_ Doch stattdessen zog er nur die Luft angestrengt durch seine Nase. Dabei vernahm er plötzlich den lieblichen und milden Eigenduft von Sun Yan. Er atmete tief ein und es war, als würde das Aroma des Jungen durch seinen Körper strömen und jede einzelne Zelle fluten.

Jiang Cheng blickte auf, sein Blick auf den jungen Mann der vor ihm stand geheftet.  
Die schlanken Finger berührten ihn überall, betatschten ihn, während sie ihn mit einer fast schon angenehmen Führsorge aus seinen Kleidern pellten.

Es war als würde Jiang Cheng's Körper an jeder Stelle wo er ihn berührte ganz warm werden. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl zog sich von seinen Zehenspitzen nach oben über seine Beine und weiter hinauf zu seiner Hüfte.  
Jiang Cheng's starrer Blick begann Sun Yan's Körper zu mustern. Jeden Quadratzentimeter begann er mit höchster Sorgfalt zu betrachten. Als sein Blick sich auf das hübsche Gesicht des Jungen heftete, lehnte sich dieser plötzlich ein Stückchen näher heran um Jiang Cheng besser aus seinen Kleidern zu helfen.

„Verzeiht" Hauchte Sun Yan leise, der wie in einem Tunnel in seine Arbeit vertieft war.  
Dabei kamen sich für einen Moment ihre Gesichter sehr nahe und Jiang Cheng's Blick fiel unweigerlich auf Sun Yan's schmalen, rosé farbenden Lippen.  
Seine Atmung wurde plötzlich ungleich, sein Blick verlor sich und unaufhörlich begann sein Herz wieder schneller zu schlagen.

Sein Puls erhöhte sich immer mehr, während seine Erinnerungen ihm einen bösen Streich spielten und das Gefühl ihres Kusses wieder in ihm erwachte.  
Und da war es wieder. Dieses beklemmende Gefühl, ein Stechen in der Brust, ein Verlangen von unstillbarer Gier und Sehnsucht, welches er bisher noch nicht kannte.

Als Sun Yan dann auch noch etwas näher auf seinen Knien heranrutschte, sich zwischen Jiang Cheng´s Schenkel schob und dann auch noch mit seiner Hüfte ausversehen an Jiang Cheng's Innenschenkel entlang striff, zuckte dieser am ganzen Körper zusammen.  
Eine loderne Hitze stieg Jiang Cheng ins Gesicht und sein Körper reagierte mit Panik. Es war zu viel.

Doch gerade als Sun Yan in den Gürtel seiner untersten Robe griff um den Knoten zu lösen, streckte Jiang Cheng schützend seinen Arm nach vorne aus, stieß Sun Yan vor die Brust und sagte hektisch:  
„Hör auf!"

Sun Yan, der unvorbereitet durch den Ruck nach hinten fiel zog allerdings somit an Jiang Chengs Gürtel und riss diesen mit sich.  
Die weiße Unterrobe Jiang Cheng´s öffnete sich, während Sun Yan auf seinen Hintern fiel und sich nach hinten mit seinen Händen auf dem FußBoden abstützte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, die Münder vor Schock leicht geöffnet, als beide wie erstarrt auf die geöffnete Robe blickten.

Jiang Cheng's nackte, definierte Brust, eingerahmt von einem muskulärer Oberkörper kam zum Vorschein und linste unanständig unter dem Stoff hervor.  
Doch was jedoch noch viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und unausweichlich dem Betrachter ins Auge fiel, war eine große Beule in Jiang Cheng's Schritt, welche sich provokant unter seiner Hose abmalte.

Sofort zuckte Jiang Cheng zusammen, fasste in die Seite seiner Robe und bedeckte sich wieder mit dem Stoff. Peinlich berührt wendete er seinen Blick zur Seite und konnte es kaum verbergen, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

Sun Yan saß derweil immer noch mit erschrockenem Gesicht vor seinem Sect Leader auf dem Fußboden, als er leise, fast schon wie in Trance stotterte:  
„...Ihr...ihr seid...hart...!"

Nun wo die Worte auch noch ausgesprochen waren, kam erst die volle Scham zur Geltung und Jiang Cheng wurde feuerrot im Gesicht.  
Hastig zischte er zur Verteidigung von der Seite:  
„Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht!...Der Alkohol...es liegt am Alkohol...  
Eine ganz natürliche Reaktion, dass kann schonmal passieren...Bilde dir in deinem verrückten Kopf bloß nichts darauf ein! Das geht gleich wieder weg!"  
Fast schon etwas hilflos legte Jiang Cheng seine Hand auf seinen Schritt, drehte den Körper etwas von Sun Yan weg und versuchte das Offensichtliche mit unsicheren Bewegungen zu verbergen.

Sun Yan, der wie in einem Traum gefangen war schluckte schwer, als er noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Schritt seines Herren starrte.  
Er sah seinen Sect Leader, in einer noch nie da gewesenen Situation.  
...Sein schamhaftes Verhalten, die unsicheren Körpergesten.  
...Seine in rot gehüllten Wangen, ein scheuer Blick, sein Körper schützend abgewendet zur Seite.

Jiang Cheng wirkte zum ersten Mal unsicher, zerbrechlich und nahezu liebreizend auf Sun Yan.

Eine noch nie dagewesener Anblick und er entfachte die unstillbare Sehnsucht in Sun Yan's Herzen. Es wäre so einfach, er müsste nur seine Hand ausstrecken, denn der Mann den er über alles liebte, war zum Greifen nahe.

Jiang Cheng, dem Sun Yan's verlangender Blick auffiehl und ihm nur noch mehr die Peinlichkeit durch die Glieder fahren lies, wedelte abweisend mit seiner Hand.  
„Starr mich nicht so an. Ich brauche dich hier nicht mehr, du kannst gehen!" Sagte er die unangenehme Situation unterbindend.

Doch Sun Yan bekam langsam ein Funkeln in seinen grünen Augen, gefolgt von einem bohrenden Blick, welcher so eindringlich war, als könnte er jede noch so kleine Lüge aus ihrem gesponnen Netz enttarnen.

Sun Yan's Herz begann langsam schneller zu schlagen, sein Puls stieg an und sein Blut in den Adern kam in Wallungen. Erneut schluckte er schwer, befeuchtete mit seiner Zunge seine schmalen Lippen, als er langsam aufstand.  
„...Der Alkohol...gewiss. Sicher es wird der Alkohol sein...nur der Alkohol..." Sagte er leise, während er Jiang Cheng nicht aus den Augen lies. Seine Finger begannen zu kribbeln, als er sich auf Jiang Cheng's vorgegebene Richtung des Gespräches einlies.  
„Natürlich ist es der Alkohol! Mir ist bewusst, dass es rein gar nichts mit meiner Anwesenheit zu tun hat. Wie könnte es nur!"  
Sun Yan's Stimme wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig und verständnissvoll, mit jedoch einem leicht höheren Klang als sonst.

Jiang Cheng blickte skeptisch zur Seite, als Sun Yan sich in voller Größe vor ihm wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Dieser hatte noch immer den Gürtel von seiner Unterrobe in der Hand und machte keinerlei anstalten den Pavillon verlassen zu wollen, sondern stand stattdessen schweigend vor ihm und blickte ihn an.

Jiang Cheng erwiederte schließlich mit vorsicht den Blick und sagte:  
„Gut..wenn du es verstehst...dann kannst du jetzt ja gehen!"

Sun Yan zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Gehen?" Fragte er mit hohem Ton, bevor er gleich danach ein freundliches und zuvorkommendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.  
„Aber mein Herr, ihr seid mein Sect Leader, ich bin euch stet's zu diensten. Ich bin nur für euch hier, um euch jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen, um euch stet's zu helfen. Wie kann ich in solch einer misslichen Lage einfach gehen? Ich sehe doch, dass es euch nicht gut geht, ihr euch quält..."

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich, als er leicht schockiert in Sun Yan's Gesicht blickte.  
„Was redest du da? Mich quälen?" Fragte er leicht atemlos und fast schon fassungslos zugleich.

„Aber sicher!" Sagte Sun Yan verständnissvoll mit einem tückischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ich weiß wie es euch geht. Der ganze Stress Tag ein und Tag aus, der immense Druck der auf euren Schultern lastet. Ich sehe es euch doch an. Der Yunmeng Clan ist unter eurer Führung zu seiner wahren Größe herangewachsen, dies ist eine große Belastung für Körper und Geist, was man nicht aus den Augen verlieren darf.  
Ich kann es wirklich verstehen, dass ihr ab und an mal eine Auszeit braucht, euch dem Alkohol hingebt und mal einmal kurz eure Sorgen und Nöte vergessen möchtet, ehrlich."  
Sun Yan machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne und näherte sich langsam Jiang Cheng wieder an. Dabei neigte er seinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorne und sagte mit gesenkter Stimme:  
„Ihr müsst müde sein von der vielen Arbeit, ausgelaugt bis zum letzten Tropfen. Es ist sicher nicht immer ganz einfach. Ihr braucht mal eine Pause, ein Ventil, wo ihr euren aufgestauten Druck freilassen könnt. Es ist wichtig, auch mal an sich selbst und seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu denken."  
Sun Yan schnaufte leise durch seine Nase.  
„Und wenn sich ein Verlangen erst einmal aufgestaut hat, gerade wenn es ein ganz natürliches ist, dann ist es vollkommen inordnung dem Drang nachzugeben. Das müssen wir alle von Zeit zu Zeit tun."

Jiang Cheng lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper weiter nach hinten um wieder etwas mehr Abstand zwischen die beiden zu bringen. Dabei stützte er sich mit seiner rechten Hand nach hinten auf dem Bett ab, während er seine linke Hand leicht schützend vor sich hielt.  
„Was redest du da für einen Unfug?" Zischte Jiang Cheng scharf.

„Unfug?" Fragte Sun Yan mit einem künstlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Aber nein, ganz im Gegenteil mein Herr. Wie könnte so etwas Wichtiges nur Unfug sein?"  
Sun Yan erhöhte den Druck und lehnte sich noch weiter zu Jiang Cheng herunter. Dabei flüsterte er leise mit tiefer Stimme:  
„Dann sagt mir mein Sect Leader, wie lange ist es her, dass ihr das letzte Mal eine Nacht mit einer Frau verbracht habt? Es ist wichtig für euren Körper ihn auch in dieser Richtung zu befriedigen. Denn ansonsten...passiert so etwas, wie heute Abend. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, stimmt´s?"

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich und ein kurzer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.  
Er hörte Sun Yans geflüsterten Worte in seinem Ohr nachhallen, sein Atem kitzelte nahezu, er roch den lieblichen Körperduft des Jungen und spürte die Wärme die von seinem Körper ausging.  
Jiang Cheng's Herzschlag regte sich wieder, sein Puls schnellte in die Höhe.  
 _-Warum nur machte Sun Yan's Nähe ihn so nervös?  
-Und warum nur wurde seine Errektion mit jedem Wort Sun Yan´s eher immer stärker, anstatt das sie langsam wieder zurück ging?-_

Sun Yan, der zur Seite linste, bemerkte Jiang Cheng's Unbehagen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Er schluckte einmal schwer, bevor er noch einmal seine Lippen mit seiner feuchten Zunge befeuchtete.  
Leicht nervös, leicht zittrig, doch mit einer fast schon spielerischen Leichtigkeit hauchte er schließlich:  
„Es ist inordnung mein Herr, vielleicht kann ich euch ja helfen?"

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen.  
„Mir helfen?" Fragte er schockiert und leicht zornig zugleich.

Doch Sun Yan lies nicht locker. Obwohl sein Herz aufgeregt wie ein junger Vogel in seiner Brust flatterte, seine Stimme sich vor Aufregung fast überschlug, fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen und gab der Versuchung, welche sich ihm so unanständig aufdrängte erneut nach.  
Er streckte langsam seine Hand heraus und berührte Jiang Cheng's Schulter. Er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne und als sein Mund ganz nah an Jiang Cheng's Ohr war flüsterte er:  
„Wir können sagen es war eine Notsituation, eine einmalige Sache.  
Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach nur der Alkohol, der einem zu Kopfe gestiegen war, wenn euch das lieber ist...  
Lasst mich euch helfen, euren Körper wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen..."

Jiang Cheng's Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.  
Sun Yan war ihm so nahe, dass er seinen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte.  
Die Nervosität erreichte ihren Höhepunkt.  
„Treib es nicht zu weit! Lass mich los!" Sagte Jiang Cheng zornig, als er mit seinem Arm Sun Yan's Hand von seiner Schulter schlug.

Doch noch im selben Moment packte Sun Yan zu und ergriff Jiang Cheng am Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest.  
„Warum weist ihr mich immer und immer wieder so wehement ab, wenn es doch in diesem Moment genau das ist, was ihr braucht und auch wollt, habe ich nicht recht?"

Jiang Cheng wurde langsam unkontrolliert. Alle möglichen Emotionen fluteten seinen Körper und machten ihn Wahnsinnig. Er wusste nicht mehr was er fühlte, was er wollte und wohin mit diesen Emotionen. Der Alkohol vernebelte seine Sinne und sein sonst so kühner und wacher Geist war wie verschleiert. Ein körperliches Verlangen drängte sich immer mehr in den Vordergrung und dieses brennende Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde immer stärker.

„Vertraut mir...nur dieses eine Mal." Sagte Sun Yan ruhig, als er Jiang Cheng's Handgelek langsam wieder los lies.

Jiang Cheng saß wie versteinert auf seiner Bettkante. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und in seinen großen Augen spiegelte sich Ungewissheit, Scheu und ein wenig Angst wieder.

Sun Yan, der noch immer den Gürtel in seiner linken Hand festhielt, streckte schließlich seine Hände nach vorne aus.

Jiang Cheng wich leicht nach hinten aus.  
„Was?" Fragte er unsicher.

„Vertraut mir!"'Sagte Sun Yan ruhig, während er mit leicht zittrigen Händen den Gürtel um Jiang Cheng's Kopf legte um ihm die Augen zu verbinden.

„Nein...nicht!" Sagte Jiang Cheng angespannt.

„Schon gut! Es tut nicht weh!" Flüsterte Sun Yan beruhigend.  
„Stellt euch einfach vor, es sei eine junge Schönheit, welche euch berührt."

Jiang Cheng's Mund zog sich kraus und vor Anspannung vergaß er zu atmen.  
Doch der helle Gürtel legte sich schon sanft vor seine Augen, sein Sichtfeld wurde schließlich dunkel und er spürte den Knoten der an seinem Hinterkopf gebunden wurde.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht und sein leises, aufgeregtes Schnappen nach Luft war zu hören.  
„...Sun Yan..." Sagte Jiang Cheng noch einmal hastig, fast schon ein wenig flehend.  
Doch schon spürte er wie sich ein schmaler Finger versiegelnd auf seine Lippen legte.

„...Psssssst..."  
Vernahm er eine sanfte Stimmt.

Jetzt wo Jiang Cheng seinem Sehsinn beraubt wurde, wurden die anderen Sinne geschärft.  
Er hörte jeden leisen Atemzug, jedes noch so leise Knacken und Rascheln.  
Er konnte noch intensiver Sun Yan's sanften Körperduft riechen und er spürte, je schlimmer denn je, seinen wilden Herzschlag in seiner Brust, seine zittrigen Finger die vor Nervosität nicht still stehen wollten und einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals, welcher ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Sun Yan betrachtete noch einen Moment Jiang Cheng, welcher tatsächlich schweigend, mit verbundenen Augen vor ihm saß und keinerlei anstalten mehr machte sich zu wehren. Nach einem Moment des kurzen Verweilens, gab es schließlich kein Halten mehr für den Jungen. Wie damals schon in der Cloud Recesses setzte sein Verstand aus und sein Körper übernahm die Kontrolle.  
Langsam lies er sich auf die Knie fallen und berührte dann mit beiden Händen Jiang Cheng's Knie.

Jiang Cheng zuckte zusammen, als er die erste Berührung spürte. Es war wie ein Hammerschlag der seinen Körper zum Beben brachte.

Vorsichtig führte Sun Yan seine Handinnenfläche auf die Innenseite von Jiang Cheng's Knie bis er schließlich begann langsam die Beine auseinander zu spreitzen.  
Er beobachtete ganz genau jede von Jiang Cheng's Bewegungen und tastete sich vorsichig weiter voran.  
Er griff mit seinen Händen in die offene Robe und strich den Stoff zu den Seiten, sodass er einen freien Blick auf Jiang Cheng's Hosenbund werfen konnte.  
Die offensichtliche Beule stand nun noch deutlicher hervor und nur schon bei dem reinen Anblick, welcher die Fantasie anregte, schoss ein heißes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper.  
Sun Yan atmete einmal tief ein, als er schließlich seine Hände ausstreckte und begann die Hose zu öffnen.

Jiang Cheng bebte innerlich und seine Atmung wurde unruhig und rau. Seine langen Finger krallten sich tief in die Bettdecke.

Sun Yan's Blick fiel auf Jiang Cheng's Hände und er wartete erst noch einen kurzen Moment um nichts zu überstürzen, doch dann begann er langsam Stück für Stück die Hose zu öffnen.

Jiang Cheng spürte einen kalten Windzug auf seiner nackten Haut, als Sun Yan langsam die Hose ein Stück von seinen Hüften striff.  
Eine feine Gänsehaut legte sich über seine nackte Haut.

Die Kerzen flackerten im Raum knisternd auf, die Sonne war schon untergegangen und vor dem Fenster stand die pechschwarze Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Sun Yan starrte mit einem wachen Blick auf Jiang Cheng's Schritt, als er den steifen Penis schließlich freilegte.  
Er rutschte ein Stück näher zwischen Jiang Cheng's Beine heran und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Ganz langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte dann sanft Jiang Cheng's steifes Glied.  
Seine Finger waren leicht kalt und so zuckte Jiang Cheng zunächst zusammen.

Sun Yan blicke nach oben und sah seinen Herren an. Jiang Cheng's Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, seine Brust hob sich durch seine nervöse Atmung auf und ab.  
Seine verbundenen Augen gaben nicht viel von seinem Gesichtsausdruck preis, aber sein Körper zeigte deutlich, in welcher Anspannung er sich befinden musste.

Sun Yan schloss seine Augen, als er sich mit seinem Kopf langsam näherte. Seine schmalen Lippen öffneten sich und er tauchte zwischen Jiang Cheng's Schenkeln ab.

„...Ah...!" Quiekte Jiang Cheng einmal leise auf, als sein steifer Penis in einer feuchten, warmen Mundhöhle abtauchte. Das Gefühl war intensiv, sehr intensiv und für einen kurzen Moment hätte er am liebsten die Augenbinde sofort wieder herunter gerissen, denn die Dunkelheit sorgte für Unsicherheit.

Doch dieses Gefühl wurde schnell vergessen, als Sun Yan begann seine Zunge auszustrecken und rhythmische Kreise über die pralle Eichel zuziehen.

„..Ah..." Kam erneut ein leiser Stöhner über Jiang Cheng's schmale Lippen.

Sun Yan, für den die zarten Geräusche seines Herren wie Musik in seinen Ohren war und seine Leidenschaft nur noch weiter anfeuerte, legte seine Lippen geschlossen um die Spitze und begann dann, das ganze Glied so weit in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen wie er konnte.

Erneut zuckte Jiang Cheng zusammen und seine Finger, die tief in die Bettdecke gekrallt waren, hoben sich leicht an.  
Das Gefühl, welches von seiner Hüfte ausgehend durch seinen Körper schoss war intensiv und sein Körper geriet weiter in Ekstase.  
Seine Gedanken waren wie vernebelt und nur schwer konnte er bei dem Akt an das Gesicht einer attraktive Frau denken.

Als Sun Yan schließlich begann seinen Kopf schneller auf und ab zubewegen, zeitgleich mit seiner rechten Hand den unteren Schaft des Gliedes zu stimulieren begann und dabei auch noch die Luft des Raumes von feuchten Geräuschen erfüllt wurde, streckte Jiang Cheng fast schon hilfesuchend seine linke Hand nach vorne aus.  
Dabei berührte er Sun Yan im Gesicht, strich zittrig über das samtige Haar und ertastete dann drei deutlich fühlbare Kratzspuren.

Jiang Cheng zog ruckartig seine Hand zurück, als er erkannte, was er da gerade gefühlt hatte. Sofort erschien Sun Yan's Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge. Seine Fantasie spielte verrückt, seine Gedanken wurden von Erinnerungen geflutet. Er sah die funkelnden grünen Augen des Jungen, welche ihm schon immer voller Bewunderung auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt waren, er sah die vielen Jahre welche sie Seite an Seite miteinander verbracht hatten.  
Er erinnerte sich erneut an ihren Kuss im Wald, an das zarte Gefühl dieser Vereinigung.  
Und nicht zuletzt, kehrten die Erinnerungen aus vergangenen Tagen vor seinem inneren Auge zurück, als Sun Yan sich in der Cloud Recesses an ihm vergangen hatte und als er als Resultat, den Jungen im Gesicht und am Oberschenkel verletzt hatte.

Jiang Cheng's Herz schrie auf.

 **Bum Bum Bum**

Es war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Sein Blut pumpte sich wie ihm Rausch durch seinen Körper, seine Haut begann überall zu kribbeln und ein Gefühl voller Sehnsüchte, so stark wie noch nie zuvor, erschütterte ihn schwer.  
Jiang Cheng geriet in Panik. Panik vor sich selbst, es war zu viel, er musste aus dieser Situation heraus. Er wusste sich selbst nicht mehr zu helfen. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr wieder.  
Plötzlich streckte er den Arm weit aus und stieß Sun Yan von sich weg.  
Aufhören!" Sagte er mit atemloser und nervöser Stimme.

Sun Yan erschrak und fiel vollkommen überrumpelt durch den Stoß nach hinten. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er nach oben zu Jiang Cheng blickte.  
Dieser stand plötzlich ruckartig auf und riss sich die Augenbinde herunter. Er trug einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, die Wangen getaucht in ein zartes rosé, als er den Kopf hin und herschüttelte und seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz legte.

„Stop, stop..." Sagte er hastig, fast wie im Monolog.  
„Es ist...  
abscheulich...  
Dieses Gefühl...  
Es fühlt sich widerlich an!"

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich ins unermäßliche, als ein gleißender Schmerz sein Herz durchbohrte.

Jiang Cheng begann sich hastig wieder mit seinen Kleidern zu bedecken, als er laut sagte:  
„Geh! Sofort!"  
Dabei zeigte er mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf die große Tür.

Sun Yan, der noch immer sprachlos am Boden kauerte, erschütterten Jiang Cheng's Worte wie ein Erdbeben. Sein Körper befand sich so unter Schock, dass er unfähig war etwas zu erwidern.

Doch Jiang Cheng, außer sich vor Wut polterte erneut los:  
„Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Du sollst gehen! SOFORT!"

Es war wie der Einschlag eines Blitzes. Sun Yan's Köper bewegte sich fast wie von alleine. Er wollte hier weg, nur noch weg.  
Er stand hastig auf und lief zur Tür. Als er den Türgriff schon in der Hand hatte, wollte er sich noch einmal umdrehen, doch erneut vernahm er eine forsche Stimme:  
„VERSCHWINDE!"

Sun Yan öffnete die Tür und lief nach draußen so schnell er konnte. Der kalte Abendwind wehte um seine Nase, der frische Duft des Wasser´s hing in der unheilvollen Nacht.  
Nachdem er ein paar Meter kopflos losgerannt war und schließlich außer Sichtweite war, blieb er plötzlich stehen.  
Es war als wäre jegliche Kraft aus seinen Gliedern geflossen. Er stützte sich mit seiner rechten Hand an einer Hauswand ab, dann richtete er den Blick nach oben in den rabenschwarzen Nachthimmel und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

Seine grünen, strahlenden Augen verloren ihr bezauberndes Funkeln, als sie langsam glasig wurden.  
In seinem Kopf hörte er noch immer Jiang Cheng's Stimme nachhallen:  
 _„Es ist..._  
 _abscheulich..._  
 _Dieses Gefühl..._  
 _Es fühlt sich **widerlich** an!"_

Sun Yan schloss seine Augen, Tränen begannen über seine blassen Wangen zu kullern, als er langsam mit dem Rücken an der Hauswand herunter rutschte.  
„...Was habe ich nur erneut getan... ?" Flüsterte er zu sich selbst mit gebrochener Stimme.

Er lies sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen und kauerte sich an der Hauswand zusammen.  
Sein Herz schrie, sein Körper zitterte und die Gewissensbisse zerfraßen seine Seele.  
 _-Warum nur...tut es so weh, euch zu lieben?-_

* * *

Jiang Cheng lief in seinem Zimmer aufgeregt auf und ab.  
„Verdammt." Fluchte er, als er mit seinem Fuß gegen den kleinen Tisch trat.  
„Was habe ich nur getan? Auf was habe ich mich nur eingelassen? Ich musste verrückt gewesen sein!" Verfiel er im Selbstgespräch, als er versuchte irgendwie dieses aufbrausende Gefühl wieder los zu werden.

Schließlich lies er sich wieder auf sein Bett nieder. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare.  
„Scheiße, so eine Scheiße. FUCK!" Fluchte er mal laut und mal leise.

Nachdem er ein paar Mal tief eingeatmet hatte, strich er sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte zwischen seinen gespreitzten Oberschenkel hindurch auf den dunklen Fußboden.  
„Was ist das nur für ein Gefühl in meiner Brust?...Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst Ich verliere mich!"  
Begann er leise zu nuscheln, während er seinen Kopf verneinend hin und her schüttelte.

Leise begann er seine eigenen Worte noch einmal zu widerholen:  
„Es ist...  
abscheulich...  
Dieses **Gefühl**...!"

Jiang Cheng wartete einen Moment, doch dann schloss er schließlich akzeptierend seine Augen. Als er in sich zusammensackte und leise wimmerte:  
„Wenn das **Liebe** ist..  
Dann fühlt es sich widerlich an!"


	62. Chapter 18-11

**Chapter 18.11**

Ein paar Mücken schwirrten über der Wasseroberfläche, als mit einem lauten Platschen ein Frosch in das seichte Wasser sprang. Die müden Lotusblüten wackelten durch das aufgeschreckte Wasser seicht hin und her.

Sun Yan seufzte laut auf, als er sich mit seiner Hand über sein kaltes Gesicht strich. Seine Augen waren leicht geschwollen, seine Wangen trugen eine gesunde Farbe und es war nicht zu verleugnen, dass er geweint haben musste.

Er saß noch immer auf der Veranda eines Pavillons und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an eine Hauswand. Sein ganzer Körper stach bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung, als hätte er in einem Meer aus Nägeln gebadet.

Mittlerweile war es schon spät am Abend, die Dunkelheit der Nacht hatte Yunmeng fest im Griff.

Sun Yan's Herz war schwer wie Blei und seine Gedanken schweiften ziellos umher. Er fühlte sich wie eine leere Hülle, ein Schatten seiner selbst, dünn und ausgelaugt und jeglichem Lebenswillen beraubt. Seine Augen hatten einen leeren und trüben Audruck und seine trockenen Lippen waren ganz blass.

Schließlich stand er langsam auf, stützte sich dabei an der Hauswand ab und begann schwankend loszugehen.

Er fasste mit seiner linken Hand in den Kragen seiner Robe und zog seinen Geldbeutel hervor. Nachdem er ihn geöffnet hatte und den Inhalt eingehend prüfte, sagte er leise zu sich selbst:  
„Jetzt wo eh alles keinen Sinn mehr macht, können wir den Rest auch noch ertränken..."

Er stopfte den Geldbeutel wieder zurück unter den Stoff und machte sich dann zu Fuß auf den Weg in die nächste Stadt.

* * *

Es waren gut zwei Stunden vergangen und Sun Yan kam antriebslos und mit hängenden Schultern sschließlich in der nächsten Stadt an.  
Überall brannten helle Lichter in den Fenstern, die Straßen waren belebt und die Stadt erstrahlte in ihrer nächtlichen Feierlichkeit.

Sun Yan brauchte gar nicht lange überlegen wohin er gehen wollte, denn er wusste ganz genau, in welcher Sackgasse dieser Ausflug enden würde.  
Mit zielstrebigen Schritten steuerte er die erste Taverne an die er finden konnte und trat durch die kleine Tür in einen belebten Raum hinein.

Die Taverne war nicht sonderlich groß aber dafür gemütlich eingerichtet und bot ihren Gästen ein paar schöne Tische in kleinen Nischen, die die Privatsphäre gut zu schützen wussten. Es war eine heitere und ausgelassene Stimmung in der Taverne und die vielen Tische die belegt waren, schienen mit alten Stammkunden besetzt zu sein. In der Ecke des Raumes stand sogar ein junger Mann, welcher auf einer langen Flöte ein paar Lieder anspielte.

Sun Yan wurde sogleich von einer jungen Wirtin entdeckt und sie kam zielstrebig auf den jungen Mann zu und begrüßte ihn freundlich.  
„Ein Tisch für eine Person?" Fragte sie freundlich. Die junge Frau hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, mit vollen runden Lippen, ein paar Sommersprossen und sie trug einen locker geflochtenen Zopf, der lang nach vorne über ihre Schulter hing.

Sun Yan blickte die Dame an und nickte ihr zu.  
„Hmm" Brummte er über seine Lippen, ihre Freundlichkeit mit einem kurzen Lächeln erwidernt.

Sofort ging die junge Frau los und wies Sun Yan einen kleinen Tisch am Ende des Raumes zu.  
„Ihr seid ein Cultivator aus Yunmeng nicht wahr?" Fragte sie interessiert, während sie begann eine Trinkschale und einen Krug Wasser auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Sun Yan setzte sich und blickte dann zu der Frau auf.  
„Hmmm" Brummte er erneut lustlos auf.

Sofort legte die junge Frau den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte Sun Yan über das ganze Gesicht an.  
„Ich wusste es!" Sagte sie freudig und ihre dunklen, großen Augen begannen zu funkeln.  
„Ich spüre so etwas immer sofort. Denn wisst ihr, ich mag Cultivators." Die junge Frau lachte Sun Yan an, während sie plötzlich ins Schwärmen geriet.  
„Wisst ihr, die meisten Cultivators sind ehrenvolle und gut ausehende Männer. Sie sind mutig, stark und stet's etwas Geheimnissvoll. Mein Vater sagt immer ich solle mich vor ihnen in Acht nehmen und mich nicht auf sie einlassen, denn man wüsste ja nie was sie so im Schilde führen.  
Aber Pappelapapp, was kann man gegen Männer haben die gut gekleidet sind, Ziele in ihrem Leben haben und dann ganz Nebenbei auch noch einen gut gefüllten Geldbeutel haben? Zudem sind sie gern gesehene Gäste denn diese Herren wissen wie man trinkt! Haha!"  
Die junge Frau lachte auf, während sie nebenbei noch etwas über den Tisch putzte.  
„Und außerdem..." Flüsterte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
„Schwärmen die jungen Mädchen immer so viel von euch Cultivators. Ihr sollt himmlische Liebhaber sein. Romantisch und Aufregend zugleich. Ihr scheint zu wissen wie eine glückliche Romanze funktioniert."  
Kicherte sie vergnügt hinter ihrer vorgehaltenen Hand, während sie Sun Yan einmal keck zuzwinkerte.

Sun Yan blickte die junge Frau etwas entgeistert an. Auf so viel freudigen Redesschwall war er gar nicht vorbereitet und erst recht nicht, wenn man ihm jetzt auch noch von angeblichen glücklichen Romanzen erzählte.

Als die junge Frau Sun Yan's verwunderten und etwas müden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte hielt sie sich schnell die Hand vor ihren Mund.  
„Huch, verzeiht. Ich rede schon wieder so viel. Ich wollte euch nicht verschrecken.  
Also bitte, was möchte dieser attraktive und junge Cultivator hier bestellen?"

„Alkohol! Bitte Alkohol! Einen Krug. Den Besten den ihr habt." Sagte Sun Yan mit bedachter Stimme.

Die junge Frau zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und ihre Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, während sie ein symphatisches Schmunzeln auf den Lippen trug.  
„Einen Krug den besten Alkohol? Aber gerne, kommt sofort!  
Möchtet ihr noch etwas dazu haben?"

Sun Yan schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf hin und her.  
„Nein danke, wirklich nur den einen Krug."

Die junge Frau schloss für einen Moment kurz ihre Augen als würde sie Sun Yan´s Antwort noch einmal auf sich wirken lassen. Doch dann lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
„Sehr gerne, einen Krug für unseren hübschen Cultivator hier."  
Die Frau drehte sich um und als sie gerade wieder zurück zur Küche gehen wollte, sagte Sun Yan noch hastig:  
„Oder wartet...zwei...ich nehme doch zwei Krüge.  
Zwei Krüge von dem besten Alkohol. Bitte."

Die junge Frau wendete sich mit ihrer Seite wieder zu Sun Yan.  
„Sehr gerne, also dann zwei Krüge." Die Frau lächelte, ehe sie auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt machte und den Tisch wieder verließ.

Sun Yan senkte wieder seinen besorgten Blick. Mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger tippte er nervös auf der Tishcplatte auf und ab.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein, als er dann schon einmal seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Robe hervorholte und geduldig wartete, bis die junge Frau wieder in seinem Sichtfeld erschien.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sie mit zwei großen Krügen in ihren Händen wieder zu Sun Yan's Platz zurückkehrte.  
„Bitte sehr! Da sind sie! Zwei Krüge von dem besten Alkohol den wir hier in der Taverne haben! Genießt ihn!" Sagte sie freundlich, während sie die zwei Gefäße und eine Trinkschale auf dem Tisch abstellte. Es plätscherte leise, als sie die kleine Trinkschale bis zum Rand füllte. Sofort stieg einem ein angenehmes Aroma in die Nase und verführte den Geruchssinn.

„Vielen Dank!" Sagte Sun Yan und nickte der jungen Frau bestätigend zu.  
Er legte seinen Geldbeutel mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und schob ihn dann langsam der jungen Frau herüber.

Erst stutzte sie etwas, doch nachdem Sun Yan ihr abermals bestätigend zunickte nahm sie den Geldbeutel in die Hand.

„Der Rest ist für euch! Ich brauche es eh nicht mehr!" Sagte Sun Yan, als er die kleine Trinkschale an seine schmalen Lippen legte und das kühle Nass hinunter stürzte.

Die junge Frau stutzte.  
„Hmm?" Interessiert öffnete sie den Geldbeutel und warf einen Blick hinein.  
Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich, als sie die vielen Münzen sah.  
„Aber mein Herr..." Sagte sie staunend.  
„Das ist viel zu viel! Das kann ich nicht annehmen."

Doch Sun Yan füllte schon erneut seine Trinkschale. Es plätscherte leise. Im Hintergrund war die fröhliche Flötenmusik und ein Gemurmel der vielen Gespräche zu hören.  
„Doch nehmt es an, ich bitte euch darum. Behaltet es und kauft euch etwas Schönes davon."

Der runde Mund der jungen Frau stand vor Verwunderung leicht offen.  
„Aber...aber..." Begann sie leicht zu stottern.  
„Braucht ihr euer Geld denn etwa nicht?"

Sun Yan setzte die Trinkschale erneut an seine Lippen, er streckte seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken und leerte mit einem Schluck die Schale.  
Mit einem leisen Klimpern setzte er die Schale wieder auf dem Tisch ab, als er seinen leeren Blick aufrichtete und der jungen Frau direkt in die Augen sah.  
„Wisst ihr..." Fuhr er fort.  
„Die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben kann man nicht kaufen... und von allem anderen, habe ich mehr als genug."

Die junge Frau zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie in Sun Yan's traurige grünen Augen blickte. Sie brauchte gar nicht mehr weiter nachzufragen, sie hatte verstanden, warum dieser junge Mann in dieser Nacht in die Taverne gekommen war. Sie senkte leicht ihren Blick und drückte den kleinen Geldbeutel fest in ihrer zierlichen Hand zusammen.  
„Nun gut..." Sagte sie plötzlich mit einer sanften und ruhigen Stimme.  
„Dann habt vielen Dank. Ich werde sehen welche Verwendung ich für eure Großzügigkeit finden werde.  
Aber wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, dann ruft nach mir. Ich komme sofort."

Sun Yan nickte, während er ein drittes Mal begann seine Trinkschale zu füllen.

Schließlich betrachtete die junge Frau den Mann den sie vor sich sitzen hatte mit etwas anderen Augen und zum ersten Mal fiel ein eher besorgter Blick von ihr, auf die zwei großen Alkoholkrüge, welche sie ihm noch so eifrig gebracht hatte.  
Sie wendete sich leicht besorgt von Sun Yan ab und als sie gerade den Tisch verlassen wollte, blieb sie plötzlich noch einmal ruckartig stehen.  
Sie drehte sich um, schaute Sun Yan an und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
„Ich bin übrigens Xiao Ming. Die Tochter des Wirtes hier. Meinem Vater gehört die Taverne!"  
Sagte sie mit lebhafter, klarer Stimme.

Sun Yan blickte auf. Ruhig und bedacht antwortete er, wie es die Höflichkeit verlangte:  
„Ich bin Sun Yan. Cultivator vom Yunmeng Jiang Clan und treuer Ergebener des Sect Leaders."

Xiao Ming's Augen weiteten sich erst, um sich dann kurz danach zu zwei kleinen Schlitzen zu formen. Ein Strahlen stand in ihrem Gesicht und sie versprühte eine angenehme Wärme mit ihrem symphatischen Lächeln.  
„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen Sun Yan aus Yunmeng.  
Nicht immer haben wir Einfluss darauf unter welchen Umständen sich zwei Menschen das erste mal kennelernen. Aber es freut mich, dass ihr heute Nacht den Weg in unsere Taverne gefunden habt.  
Ich kann euch leider hier nicht sagen, dass es für jedes Problem im Leben eine Lösung gibt. Aber ich kann euch verraten, dass ich viele schon gesehen habe, die ertrunken sind, noch bevor sie es überhaupt versucht haben."

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er sie leicht sprachlos und etwas irritiert anschaute. Es war als hätte sie für einen Moment tief in seine Seele blicken können.

Doch mit diesem Satz drehte sie sich auch schon wieder um. Ihr langer Zopf wandt sich noch durch die Drehbewegung leicht hin und her, ehe sie wieder in der Taverne verschwand und sich unter die Leute mischte.

* * *

Seine Augenlieder wurden langsam immer schwerer. Ein prickelndes Kribbeln fuhr durch seine tauben Fingerkuppen. Sein Sichtfeld schien kleiner geworden zu sein und die Umgebung um ihn herum begann langsam zu wanken.  
 _-Wie spät war es überhaupt schon?-  
_ Sun Yan's schleierhafter Blick fuhr durch die Taverne.

Es waren kaum noch Gäste da, nur noch ein weiterer Tisch war mit zwei Männern belegt.  
Sun Yan blickte schläfrig auf einen der Alkoholkrüge vor ihm. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand danach aus und versuchte ungeschickt noch einmal seine Trinkschale zu füllen.  
Doch aus dem Krug kam nur noch ein einziger Tropfen heraus.

„Hmm?" Brummte Sun Yam mürrisch, als er auch schon den gesamten Krug kopfüber hielt um sich zu vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich leer war. Er schüttelte den Krug noch ein Paar mal hin und her, doch es blieb unverhofft bei dem einen einzigen Tropfen.

Mit einem unzufriedenen Schnaufen setzte er den Krug wieder auf dem Tisch ab um dann seine rechte Hand zielstrebig nach dem anderen Krug auszustrecken.  
Doch auch dieser Krug war verhältnissmäßig leicht. Mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen drehte er auch diesen Krug einmal auf den Kopf in der Hoffnung, noch einmal seine Trinkschale füllen zu können.  
Doch auch dieser Krug war bis auf den Boden leer und nur ein vereinzelter Tropfen, der noch nicht mal seine Trinkschale traf, tropfte auf den Holztisch.

„Hmpf" Schnaufte Sun Yan unzufrieden durch seine Nase, der mittlerweile mehr als genug getrunken hatte. Da er sein gesamtes Geld Xiao Ming gegeben hatte, schien somit sich sein Besuch in der Taverne dem Ende zuzuneigen.

„Zeit zu gehen..." Seufzte er leise auf, als er seine flachen Hände auf der Tischplatte abstützte und begann sich hochzudrücken.

Als er aber schließlich zum Stehen kam und das Blut plötzlich nach unten in seine Füße sackte, spürte er erst die volle Wirkung des Alkohols. Für einen kurzen Moment kam er ins Schwanken, als er versuchte auf seinen leicht zitttrigen Beinen Halt zu finden. Ihm wurde leicht schwarz vor Augen und er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab.

„Ufff..." Nuschelte er leise.  
„Das war vielleicht doch etwas zu viel...ich sollte raus an die frische Luft..."

Sun Yan streckte den Rücken gerade und wischte sich einmal die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ehe er begann konzentrierten Schrittes die Taverne zu verlassen. Während er noch ein wenig schwankend durch die Taverne schritt, schaute er noch einmal zur Theke herüber. Doch anstatt in das lächelnde Gesicht von Xiao Ming zublicken, sah er nur in das mürrische Gesicht des Wirtes, welcher ihn prüfend beäugte.

Sun Yan erreichte schließlich die Tür und trat hinaus in die kalte Nacht.  
Es war still in der Stadt geworden, vereinzelt brannten noch ein paar Lichter in den Fenstern und in der Ferne hörte man den ein oder anderen nächtlichen Ruf eines Tieres.

Es war tiefste Nacht und ein sternenklarer Himmel erstreckte sich über Sun Yan's Kopf.  
Er wusste, dass ihm noch ein zweistündiger Fußmarsch bevor stehen würde, ehe er sich erschöpft in sein Bett fallen lassen könnte.  
 _-Aber vielleicht auch gut so wie es ist!_ \- Dachte er sich.  
 _-Genug Zeit wieder nüchtern zu werden.-_

Sun Yan schleppte sich Straße entlang. Die Nächte waren kalt geworden, sein Atem war bei jedem Atemzug zu sehen und ein heller Dunst stieg vor seinem Gesicht auf.  
Etwas orientierungslos blickte er sich um, als sein Blick schließlich in eine kleine dunkle Gasse fiel.

„...Hier entlang..." Nuschelte er leise zu sich selbst in der Annahme, eine Abkürzung entdeckt zu haben.  
Sun Yan, der sich in der Anonymität der Gasse unbeaufsichtigt fühlte, tastete sich mit seiner rechten Hand an den Hauswänden entlang, während er langsamen Schrittes mit seinen Füßen den Weg entlang strauchelte.

Er fühlte sich müde und schlapp. Ihm war kalt und der Alkohol verursachte leichte Kopfschmerzen. Aber genauso sorgte dieser Rauschzustand auch dafür, dass er seine Sorgen für einen Moment vergaß und sein Kummer nicht mehr so schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete.

Sein Blick war die ganze Zeit konzentriert auf den Boden gerichtet, sodass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass er direkt auf drei Männer zusteuerte. Sie standen in dem Eingang zu einem kleinen Hinterhof, lehnten sich an eine Steinmauer und waren am Essen und am Trinken. Es waren drei Üble gestalten, welche ganz in schwarz gekleidet und ihre Gesichter zum Teil vermummt waren. An ihren Hüften trugen sie jeweils ein langes Schwert und auch sonst machten sie eher den Eindruck, dass man mit diesen Männern lieber keine Bekanntschaft schließen sollte. Einer der Männer trug sein Schwert auf der rechten Seite seiner Hüfte und er schien auch sonst, sich von den anderen beiden etwas abzuheben.

Einer der Männer entdeckte schließich Sun Yan und er deutete mit seinem Finger in seine Richtung, um seine Kumpanen auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen.  
Die Männer nickten sich gegenseitig zu, als sie sich von der Wand abdrückten und Sun Yan ein Stück entgegen kamen.

Einer der drei Männer stellte sich an den Rand, lehnte sich lässig an eine Mauer und als Sun Yan gerade an ihm vorbei strauchelte, stellte er ihm ein Bein.

Sun Yan kam augenblicklich ins Stolpern und fiel fast wie ein Stein vorne über, als er ungebremst in die Arme von einem der anderen Männer fiel.

„Hoppla!" Sagte der Mann, der ihm ein Bein gestellt hatte.  
„Wohin so schnell des Weges? Nicht das hier noch einer stolpert."  
Sagte er mit einem belustigten und hinterhältigem Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Die anderen beiden Männer fingen fies an zu lachen.

Sun Yan, der frontal mit seinem Gesicht gegen eine harte Männerbrust gestoßen war entschuldigte sich sofort.  
„Verzeiht, verzeiht...es ist meine Schuld, ich wollte nicht..."  
Sun Yan der sich aus Reflex in die Arme des Mannes gekrallt hatte um sich abzufangen, drückte sich langsam wieder von ihm ab. Dabei hob er seinen Kopf an und schaute dem Mann, der einiges Größer als er selbst war, in's Gesicht.

Der Mann machte große Augen, als er unerwarteter Weise, in ein hübsches junges Gesicht blickte, mit zwei grünen Augen, welche in der Dunkelheit hervorstachen.  
„Meister schaut..." Sagte er, während er seinen Blick zu dem dritten Mann im Bunde herüberwarf.  
„Er ist jung, gut aussehend und scheinbar aus gutem Hause Seht seine Kleider."

Der Meister, der sich bis jetzt etwas im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, kam einen Schritt aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Das schwere Schwert an seiner rechten Seite klapperte, als er mit großen Schritten auf die drei zukam.

Der Mann der Sun Yan ein Bein gestellt hatte fing mit rauer Stimme an zu kichern.  
„Du meinst wir haben einen guten zufälligen Fang gemacht? Und dann ist uns diese Schnapsdrossel auch noch direkt in die Arme gestolpert. Er stinkt bis hierhin nach Alkohol. Sieh nach ob er Geld dabei hat."

Sun Yan, der langsam begriff in was für eine missliche Lage er sich gebracht hatte, wollte sich von dem Mann wegdrücken. Doch dieser hielt ihn fest und begann ihn nach seinem Geldbeutel und anderen Wertgegenständen abzutasten.  
„Nein!" Sagte Sun Yan hektisch.  
„Lasst mich los."

Ein leichtes Gerangel begann entstand zwischen den beiden, wobei die zwei Männer Sun Yan's unkoordinierten Ausbruchsversuche eher als belustigende Abwechslung dankend entgegen nahmen.

„Halt still!" Sagte der Mann, in dessen Armen sich Sun Yan befand und griff auch schon grob mit seiner kalten Hand in Sun Yan's Kragen.

"Nein!" Quiekte Sun Yan auf.

Doch schon in diesem Moment stand der Meister hinter ihnen und eine tiefe und respekteinflößnde Stimme ertönte.  
„Hör auf! Nimm deine Griffel zurück und Lass mich ihn erst sehen!"

Der Mann hörte sofort auf, zog seine Hand wieder aus Sun Yan's Kragen heraus und packte ihn dann an beiden Handgelenken. Er drehte Sun Yan's Arme auf den Rücken und hielt ihn fest, damit sein Meister einen genauen Blick auf ihren Fang werfen konnte.

Sun Yan schüttelte seinen dröhnenden Kopf. Er verfluchte sich in diesem Moment selbst, wie er nur so dumm gewesen sein konnte in seiner momentanen Verfassung durch eine dunkle Hintergasse zu laufen.  
„Bitte, lasst mich gehen. Ich trage nichts mehr an Wert bei mir. Ich habe alles in der Taverne gelassen. Es gibt nichts was ich euch noch geben könnte." Sagte er in der Hoffnung, irgendwie wieder unbeschadet aus dieser Situation herauszukommen.

Doch in diesem Augenblick schob sich eine dicke Wolke an dem Mond vorbei und gab sein helles Licht wieder Preis. Sun Yan wurde hell erleuchtet, als der Meister seine linke Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und seine kalten Finger sich um sein Kinn legten. Er drehte Sun Yan's Gesicht in seine Richtung und ihre Blicken trafen sich.

Ihrer beider Augen weiteten sich zu großen dunklen Pupillen, als das helle Licht des Mondes ihre Identitäten peisgab.

„... **Zhuang Xi**...!"  
Hauchte Sun Yan atemlos, während sein Mund vor Schock offen stand und sein Gesicht sich langsam mit Furcht füllte.  
Es gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern und sein Körper war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ein Kribbeln fuhr von seinen Zehenspitzen bis in seine Fingerkuppen.

Zhuang Xi's Augen begannen zu funkeln, als sich sein Gesicht zu einer hämischen Grimasse verzog.  
„Sun Yan, so sehen wir uns also wieder!"

„Ihr kennt ihn?" Fragte einer der Männer seinen Meister.

Zhuang Xi lachte verräterrisch.  
„Ob ich ihn kenne? Und wie wir uns kennen. Nicht wahr Sun Yan? Du hast mich doch jawohl damals nach unserer unvollständigen „Übereinkunft" im Badehaus nicht vergessen?"

Sun Yan konnte es nicht glauben. Was für eine schicksalhafte Begegnung.  
 _\- Wieso musste er nur nach allem was passiert war ausgerechnet diesem Mann in die Arme laufen? Niemand wusste wo er nach dem Vorfall im Yunmeng Clan untergetaucht war. Jiang Cheng lies mehrmals nach ihm Suchen, aber es war vergeblich und keine Spur war von ihm zu finden.-_

„Wer ist dieser junge Mann? Und wieso ist sein Gesicht so häßlich entstellt?" Fasste einer der Männer mit etwas Nachdruck noch einmal nach.

„Entstellt?" Fragte Zhuang Xi, während sich ein grauenvolles Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.  
„Das ist Sun Yan, vom Jiang Yunmeng Clan. Einst waren wir Untergebene für den selben Herren."  
Zhuang Xi drückte Sun Yan's Gesicht zwischen seinen Fingern zusammen und drehte sein Kinn mehrmals hin und her, um sein gesamtes Gesicht im Mondschein besser betrachten zu können.  
„Du meinst diese Kratzspuren..." Fuhr er fort, während er mit seinem Daumen grob über die zurückgebliebenen Narben strich.  
„...Sie sind Zeuge davon was passiert, wenn ein streunendes Kätzchen in die Hand beißt, die es füttert. Nicht wahr?"

Zwischen Sun Yan's Augen legte sich eine tiefe Zornesfalte. Es fing innerlich an in ihm zu brodeln. Zorn und Hass stiegen in ihm auf.  
„Verräter!" Zischte er schließlich über seine Lippen.

Zhuang Xi zog eine Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Tss tss" Schnallste er mit seiner Zunge. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Gesicht näher an Sun Yan heran und sie tauschten einen intensiven Blick aus.  
„Meinst du etwa, Sun Yan, du befindest dich in einer Lage wo du so etwas sagen solltest? Ich hoffe du hast nicht vergessen, was du an jedem Tag angerichtet hast?  
Lange habe ich mich still zurück gezogen. Meine Wut, Hass und den Zorn unterdrückt. Vorsichtig habe ich Stück für Stück mein Netz der Rache gesponnen und nun bist du mir ganz von alleine, wie eine kleine Maus in die Falle gegangen. Du bist mir sogar direkt und ganz freiweillig in die Arme gestolpert. Vielen Dank dafür, das erspart mir die Suche nach dir!"

Sun Yan fletschte die Zähne und sein Mund zog sich kraus, doch mehr wagte er nicht zu sagen.

„Was ist?" Sagte Zhuang Xi, als er begann provokant mit seiner flachen linken Hand mehrfach gegen Sun Yan's Wange zu klatschen.  
„Du sagst ja gar nichts! Fauchst, kratzt und beißt gar nicht um dich wie du es sonst immer getan hast! Was ist los?...  
Oder...Bist du etwa alleine hier? Ist dein geliebter Jiang Cheng nicht bei dir? Was ist los kleiner Yan? Hast du dir hier etwa vollkommen alleine die Birne so weggeschossen bist du nicht mehr geradeaus laufen konntest?  
Hat der Sugar-Daddy zu Hause in Yunmeng, dem du du sonst immer so heuchlerisch die Füße geleckt hast das kleine Kätzchen etwa vor die Tür gesetzt...?"

Zhuang Xi atmete einmal tief ein, als er mit einem durchbohrenden Blick Sun Yan das Fürchten lehrte. Mit noch tieferer und kratziger Stimme sagte er:  
„Du weißt, dass du nun nicht die geringste Chance hast, stimmt's?  
Du bist nicht dumm. Aber hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass es für dich hier ein Happy-end gibt...? Jetzt wo ich dich endlich in den Fingern habe?  
Tss..tss..tss  
Du kannst jetzt mit mir kommen Sun Yan, in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle."

Zhuang Xi löste plötzlich ruckartig seine Hand von Sun Yan's Kinn, als er sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihm aufbäumte. Er war eine dominante Erscheinung und in dem fahlen Mondlicht hätte er selbst dem mutigsten Mann das Fürchten gelehrt.  
„Sun Yan soll ich dir mal etwas verraten?  
Soll ich dir mal mein Happy-end zeigen? Eines, was du zu verschulden hast?"

Zhuang Xi griff grob in den Kragen seiner Robe und riss die Kleider von seiner rechten Schulter herunter.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er auf eine entstellte Schulter mit einer riesigen fleischigen Narbe blickte.

„Häßlich nicht wahr?" Sagte Zhuang Xi forsch. Seine Stimme wurde langsam lauter und kräftiger.  
"Und weißt du wer das war?  
DU warst es!  
Also sieh genau hin und präge es dir gut ein!" Polterte er laut los.  
„DU warst es, der das Schwert ergriffen hat und es nach mir geworfen hat.  
DU hast meine Schulter durchbohrt, sie in Fetzen zerlegt und nahezu alle Sehnen und Bänder durchtrennt.  
Wegen DIR hängt mein Arm nun fast leblos an meiner rechten Körperhälfte herunter.  
Als Mann, als Kämpfer und als angesehener Cultivator der ich einst gewesen bin, hast du aus mir einen Krüppel gemacht, der nicht einmal mehr im Stande war ein Schwert richtig zuführen.  
Nicht einmal einen Stock konnte ich mehr festhalten. Nicht nur das Jiang Cheng auf meiner Ehre herumgetrampelt ist und mich wie einen reudigen Köter aus dem Clan gejagt hat. Nein, DU musstest dich noch in den Kampf einmischen. Auf mich spucken, mich entstellen und mir das nehmen was uns Cultivators am meisten ausmacht. Nämlich unsere Kampfkünste!  
Weißt du, wie hart es war nachdem man alles verloren hatte sich wieder etwas Neues aufzubauen? Das Leben ist ungerecht, die Schwachen werden von den Starken wie kleine Maden im Sand zerquetscht. Ich musste meine linke Hand trainieren immer und immer wieder. Und selbst jetzt Monate später kann ich das Schwert immer noch nicht wieder so gut führen wie ich es einst konnte. Und das alles nur wegen dir kleinem Wurm und diesem hochnäsigen und verbittertem Sect Leader eines verschissenen Clan's."

Sun Yan blickte mit Furcht in den Augen den wütenden Mann vor sich an. Zhuang Xi brodelte nur so vor Rache und ihm wurde langsam immer mehr bewusst, dass er diese Begegnung nicht unbeschadet überstehen würde.

Zhuang Xi leckte nur so nach Rache und seine Augen begannen mit einer unstillbaren Gier zu funkeln.

Plötzlich griff er mit seiner linken Hand an Sun Yan's Kehle und drückte forsch zu. Seine Finger bohrten sich tief in den schlanken Hals und hinterließen bald rote Abdrücke.

"Argh..!" Keuchte Sun Yan auf als er begann nach Luft zu ringen.

„Weißt du was besonders laut Knackt, wenn man es bei einem Mann zerbricht, Sun Yan?" Fragte Zhuang Xi mit finsterer und tiefer Stimme.

Sun Yan, der langsam rot im Gesicht anlief, blickte nur wie in einem Tunnel in Zhuang Xi's stechende Augen. Er schloss für einen Moment akzeptierend seine Augen, wissend, dass es nun jede Sekunde zu Ende sein könnte. Ihm fehlte die Kraft sich zu wehren und es gab kein Entkommen. Todesangst erfüllte seinen Geist.

Zhuang Xi lachte kurz auf und schnaufte dann laut durch seine Nase.  
„Richtig, es ist das Genick!  
Und weißt du was ich gerade in meiner linken Hand halte?

Auch Richtig, genau dieses fragile kleine Stück, welches bei dir auch noch besonders filigran ausgefallen ist."  
Zhuang Xi festigte nur noch mehr seinen Griff.

Sun Yan riss seine Augen weit auf, als er spürte wie die Blut- und Sauerstoffzufuhr zum Gehirn langsam unterbrochen wurde. Er rang nach Luft.

Zhuang Xi lehnte sich erneut an Sun Yan's Gesicht heran. Ganz nah wanderte er mit seinen Lippen an Sun Yan's Ohr, als er mit kratzender Stimme in sein Ohr flüsterte:  
„Aber weißt du Sun Yan, was noch lauter Knackt als das Genick eines Mannes?...  
Es ist sein **Stolz**!"

Plötzlich lies Zhuang Xi Sun Yan's Kehle abrupt wieder los.

Sun Yan hustete, keuchte und rang nach Luft.

Der Mann der Sun Yan die ganze Zeit festhielt platzte schließlich vor Neugier und fragte aufgeregt:  
„Meister was machen wir nun mit ihm? Dürfen wir ihn töten? Ihm die Haut Stück für Stück von seinem hübschen Gesicht schälen bist er vor Schmerz vergessen hat zu Wimmern?"

Zhuang Xi stand die Aufregung und Ekstase förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sich seine Mundwinkel unheilvoll nach oben bogen. Er sah sich am Ende seiner lang ersehnten Rache, sie war zum Greifen nahe und sein Herz schlug aufgeregt in seiner Brust.  
„Nein!" Sagte er laut und befehlend.  
Er streckte seine linke Hand erneut nach Sun Yan aus und griff grob mit seinen Fingern in Sun Yan's Deckhaar und riss an seinem Kopf.  
„Ich habe etwas besseres für ihn."  
Zhuang Xi blickte in Sun Yan's Augen.  
„Ich werde dich in meiner Hand zerquetschen Sun Yan. Stück für Stück werde ich deine Seele in kleine Stücke zerreißen, bis sie so zerschreddert ist, dass keine Macht der Welt sie mehr zusammenfügen könnte. Du sollst meine Rache spüren. Und dieser kleine Pisser von einem Sect Leader gleich mit. Ruinieren werde ich euch und es in euer Fleisch brennen, damit ihr es niemals vergessen werdet."

Zhuang Xi lachte auf, als der Wahn ihm in die Glieder fuhr. Er riss Sun Yan's Kopf an den Haaren weit nach hinten, welcher unter Schmerzen leicht aufstöhnte.  
„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen Sun Yan...  
Denn heute Nacht...  
werden wir dort weiter machen...  
wo wir damals im Badehaus unterbrochen wurden!  
Doch dieses mal...  
Sind wir zu dritt!  
Ich frage mich was dein geliebterJiang Cheng wohl dazu sagen wird?"

Zhuang Xi leckte sich widerlich über seine rauen Lippen, als er Sun Yan gierig anstarrte.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich ins Unermäßliche.  
„NEIN!" Sagte er panisch, als er anfing seinen Kopf wild hin und her zuschütteln, als könnte er nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte.  
„Bitte nicht, alles aber nicht das!" Begann er zu betteln.  
Die blanke Panik ergriff den Jungen und er wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, so schnell begann sein Herz zu schlagen und sein Blut pumpte sich kraftvoll durch seine Adern.  
„Bitte nicht!  
Tötet mich,  
tötet mich,  
TÖTET MICH!" Schrie Sun Yan in seiner Verzweiflung auf. Er wollte sich aus dem starren Griff des Mannes lösen, doch der Alkohol hatte seinen Körper nach wie vor fest im Griff. Ihm wurde heiß und ganz schwindelig und sein Kopf dröhnte, während seine Atmung unruhig wurde. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und ein Gefühl von Scham und Ekel fluteten seinen Körper.

Zhuang Xi lachte trocken auf.  
„Lass es mich hören,  
das Knacken,  
wenn dein Stolz bricht!"

Mit diesem Satz nickte Zhuang Xi seinen Kumpanen zu und er riss an Sun Yan's Haaren und schliff den jungen hinter sich her.  
Zhuang Xi's Begleiter lachten auf und rieben sich vor Ekstase die Hände. Die Entscheidung ihres Meisters schien ihnen zu gefallen und so kamen sie bereitwillig hinterher.

Sun Yan schrie, jammerte und versuchte sich zu wehren, doch die drei Männer verschleppten ihn in eine kleine Hütte.  
Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Scheppern ins Schloss und Zhuang Xi schleuderte Sun Yan an den Haeren kraftvoll in den Raum.

In der Mitte stand ein Holztisch und Sun Yan donnerte frontal mit dem Becken dagegen und fiel mit seinem Oberkörper vornüber auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich zu erst!  
Ihr haltet ihn fest!" Sagte der Meister befehlend.

Sofort packten vier kalte und grobe Hände Sun Yan an den Handgelenken und Armen und nagelten ihn auf dem Tisch fest. Sein Gesicht wurde herunter auf die Tischplatte gedrückt, während er anfing zu schreien.  
„NEIN, NEIN! Lasst mich los!" Rief er bis seine Kehle trocken und heiser wurde.

Der Mann der ihn an der linken Seite festhielt begann dreckig zu lachen.  
„Es wird dir gefallen, glaub mir, wenn wir erstmal alle drei mit dir fertig sind wird dein kleines Loch sich danach sehnen und du wirst bereitwilligen wie eine kleine Schlampe zu uns zurück gekrochen kommen."

Sun Yan blickte den Mann mit einem abwertenden Blick an, als er seine Spucke hochzog und dem Mann dann direkt ins Gesicht spuckte.  
„Bastard!" Zischte Sun Yan in seiner Hilflosigkeit.

Es war ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber unter dem angeekeltem Schock schoss die Wut in dem Mann hinauf und er schlug mit der flachen Hand in Sun Yan's Gesicht. Es knallte laut.  
„Miese kleine Ratte!" Zischte der Mann.

Durch den Schlag platzte Sun Yan's Lippe auf und ein wenig rotes Blut lief an seinem Kinn herunter, als er schmerzerfüll sein Gesicht verzog.  
„Argh..." stöhnte er leise auf.

Der andere Mann, der an Sun Yan's rechter Seite stand schaute etwas belustigt herüber.  
„Oi, oi Solange er noch die Energie hat um sich so zu wehren, sollten wir ihn besser knebeln. Sein Gewimmer wird noch für Aufsehen sorgen."

Der andere Mann wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Spucke aus dem Gesicht, als er an Sun Yan's Gürtel in der Taillie fasste und ihn herunter riss.  
„Mach schön weit den Mund auf!" Sagte der er dreckig lachend, als er auch schon den Gürtel um Sun Yan's Mund legte und dann kraftvoll nach hinten zog.

Sun Yan's Mund öffnete sich durch den Druck, seine Lippen wurden auseinander gezogen und der Gürtel wurde an seinem Hinterkopf stramm zusammen gebunden.  
„Mhhhh...mhhhh...mhhhh" Versuchte Sun Yan aufzuschreien, doch der Knebel erstickte seine Hilferufe.

„Schluss jetzt hier mit dem Theater. Haltet ihn gut fest!" Sagte Zhuang Xi, als er sich von hinten langsam näherte.  
Mit groben Handgriffen riss er an Sun Yan's Robe und legte die langen Stoffe zur Seite. Er entkleidete den Jungen teilweise und seine kalten Hände griffen in den Hosenbund und rissen die Hose an seinen Hüften herunter.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er einen kalten Luftzug an seinem blanken Hintern spürte.

„Huiiii!" Pfiff Zhuang Xi durch seine Lippen, als er seine rauen Hände gierig ausstreckte und über Sun Yan's Pobacken streichelte.  
„Diese zwei Hübschen habe ich vermisst." Leckte er sich schnaufend über seine Lippen.

Sun Yan's Brust begann sich durch seine krampfhafte Atmung aufgeregt auf und abzuheben. Er versuchte seine Arme loszureißen, doch die beiden Männer hielten ihn an seinen Handgelenken so fest, dass sich schon rote-blaue Blutergüsse bildeten.

Zhuang Xi spuckte sich schließlich in seine rechte Hand und seine kalten Finger tauchten zwischen den zwei runden Pobacken ab.

Über Sun Yan's Haut fuhr ein kalter Schauer, der sich wie tausend Nadelstiche anfühlte, als sich sein Körper vor Ekel zusammenzog.  
„Mhhhh...mhhhh...mhhhh...!" Versuchte er etwas zu sagen, doch der Knebel saß fest an seinem Platz und gab seiner Stimme keinen Raum.  
Seine Fingernägel kratzten scharbend über die Platte des Holztisches, als Zhuang Xi seinen ersten Finger begann in Sun Yan's Loch einzuführen.

Sun Yan riss seine Augen weit auf, denn Zhuang Xi's Berührungen waren ungehalten und forsch. Der kalte Finger glitt unaufhaltsam rein und wieder heraus und sein Körper wurde mit jedem Mal zutiefst erschüttert.

Zhuang Xi schnaufte erregt durch seine Nase, als er seinen Fingern dabei zu sah, wie sie gewaltsam das kleine Loch auseinander dehnten. Dabei leckte er sich mit seiner feuchten Zunge über seine Lippen und sagte mit tiefer Stimme:  
„Fühlst du es Sun Yan? Wie dein kleines Loch meine Finger förmlich einsaugt? Aber warte nur ab, dass ist erst der Anfang, der richtige Spaß kommt erst noch."

Sun Yan zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen, als Zhuang Xi nach einer Weile seine Finger wieder heraus zog. Seine Atmung begann zu stolpern und seine Augen füllten sich mit Furcht, als er das Rascheln von Stoff vernahm und das unverkennbare Geräusch von dem Öffnen eines Gürtels.  
„Sei nun ein guter Junge und wehr dich nicht, dann überlebst du die heutige Nacht vielleicht..." Erklang Zhuang Xi's Stimme mit einem widerlichen, schadenfrohem Unterton.

Es kam Sun Yan wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als sein Herzschlag sich langsam immer weiter erhöhte. Sekunden fühlten sich an wie Minuten und das panische Gefühl seines Körpers kam einer Ohnmacht nahe. Das Blut rauschte plötzlich mit lautem Getöse durch seine Ohren, der Klang aller Geräusche wurde dumpf und sein Sichtfeld begann immer mehr zu verschwimmen. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, er bekam einen Kloß im Hals und ihm wurde langsam übel.  
Sein Körper schmerzte, es war als würde seine Haut an jeder Stelle wo sie ihn berührten anfangen zu brennen.  
Sun Yan schloss seine Augen, als er sich immer und immer wieder inständig fragte, warum dies passieren musste?  
 _-Warum er?_  
 _Warum war sein Leben in den letzten Jahren nur von Kummer, Leid und Gewalt geprägt?_  
 _Unerfüllte Wünsche, zerschmetterte Sehnsüchte und abgewiesene Träume..._  
 _Dabei sehnte er sich doch nur mehr als alles andere danach geliebt zu werden, behütet und beschützt._  
 _Er sehnte sich nach lieben Worten der Anerkennung, nach Berührungen voller zärtlichen Gesten und nach der unübertrefflichen Wärme einer innigen Liebe._  
 _Doch nichts davon konnte er sein eigen nennen. All seine Versuche und Bemühungen haben ihn genau an den Punkt gebracht an dem er jetzt stand._  
 _Was hatte er nur immer und immer wieder falsch gemacht?_  
 _Oder war es gar nicht etwas das er falsch gemacht hatte, sondern lag es vielleicht einfach an ihm selbst? An seiner Existens? An dem, was für ein Mensch er war? Vielleicht war ihm einfach kein Glück gegönnt, sondern die Wogen des Schicksals hatten für ihn einfach eine andere Bestimmung vorgesehn?_  
 _Wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten. Wo Freude ist, ist auch Leid. Vielleicht war er es einfach, dem dieser Platz vorbestimmt war, damit andere auf der sonnigen Seite des Lebens, in der angenehmen hellen Wärme glücklich verweilen konnten?-_

Sun Yan schloss seine Augen, als ein einziger letzter Gedanke in ihm verweilte.  
 _-Wie viel Leid, kann ein Mensch ertragen?-_

Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Tischplatte, seine Atmung setzte aus, als sich seine Finger kratzend über die Tischplatte zu einer Faust zusammenzogen.  
Er fühlte sich hilflos und alleine. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so schwach gefühlt. Er war immer ein junger Mann von großem Stolz und gutem Ansehen gewesen. Oft dachte er, dass nichts und niemand sich ihm in den Weg stellen könnte. Das er unaufhaltsam sei, zu einem der Größten im Yunmeng Clan aufsteigen würde und er und sein Sect Leader, es geimeinsam zu großem Ruhm und endlosem Glück schaffen würden.  
Doch dann erwachte eines Tages die Liebe zu Jiang Cheng in ihm.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte ihn etwas so beflügelt!  
Noch nie zuvor hatte ein Gefühl so stark sein gesamtes Dasein beeinflusst!  
Und noch nie zuvor, hatte ein einzigen Gefühl alles um ihn herum in Frage gestellt und ihn so vom rechten Weg abgebracht.  
 _-"Jiang Cheng!"-_ Sagte eine innere Stimme in Sun Yan's Herzen immer und immer wieder, wie in einem nicht enden wollendem Echo. Seine Gedanken kreisten sich immer und immer wieder nur um Jiang Cheng und es war schon lange her, dass er akzeptiert hatte, dass es in seinem Herzen auch immer nur Platz für diesen einen Mann geben würde.

Schließlich kullerte eine einzelne dicke Träne über Sun Yan's Wange.  
 _-Jiang Cheng... Jiang Cheng...-_ Flehte er in Gedanken.  
 _-Hilf mir! Bitte rette mich!-_

Zhuang Xi stutzte, als er in Sun Yan's Gesicht blickte. Er sah die geschlossenen Augen und die feuchte Träne, welche über die Wange des Jungen lief.  
Sofort blitzte ein widerliches Schmunzeln über seine Mundwinkel. Er streckte seine linke Hand aus und lehnte sich nach vorne.  
Er strich mit seiner kalten Hand über Sun Yan's Haar, drehte dann den Kopf des Jungen zur Seite und drückte mit seiner flachen Hand das Gesicht auf den Tisch.

Sun Yan öffnete seine glasigen Augen, als er sah wie sich Zhuang Xi's Gesicht ganz nah an ihn heran lehnte.

Eine raue Stimme ertönte und Sun Yan konnte den Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren.  
„Nach wem wimmerst du Sun Yan?  
Bettelst du inständig um Gnade?  
Oder bettelst du nach Jiang Cheng? Hoffst du, dsas der edle Ritter in weißer Rüstung ein zweites Mal kommen wird um dich zu retten?"

Zhuang Xi lachte dreckig in Sun Yan's Ohr, während er mit seiner Hand grob über Sun Yan's feuchten Augenlieder strich.  
„Du kannst so viel betteln und wimmern wie du willst, aber er wird nicht kommen." Hauchte er kratzig in Sun Yan's Ohr.  
„Und weißt du auch wieso?  
Denn er weiß gar nicht, dsas du hier bist!" Hauchte er hämisch.  
„Er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass du gerade unter mir, auf einem staubigen Holztisch in einem dreckigen Schuppen liegst...den blanken Arsch weit nach oben rausgestreckt...und sich gleich mein gigantischer Schwanz in dein kleines Loch schieben wird, bis du nur so vor Schmerz aufquieken wirst."

Die Männer die Sun Yan noch immer festhielten lachten dreckig mit und blickten mit einem aberwertenden Blick auf den weinenden Jungen.

Zhuang Xi schloss für einen Moment genüsslich seine Augen, als er begann das leise Gift seiner Worte in Sun Yan's Ohr einzuflößen.  
„Dein geliebter kleiner Pisser von einem unfähigen Sect Leader, liegt zu dieser Uhrzeit gewiss mit seinem arrogant, gepudertem Hintern in einem weichen, warmen Bett und genießt eine erholsame Nacht ohne Sorgen. Der Bauch ist vollgestopft mit bestem Essen und dem edelsten Wein und er wird keine einzige Sekunde an seinen kleinen Cultivator hier verschwenden.  
Denn weißt du Sun Yan...  
ein fucking cut sleeve...  
wie du einer bist...  
sind die Menschen, ...  
welche Jiang Cheng...  
von allen am meisten...  
verachtet!"

Sun Yan's glasige Augen weiteten sich und er stieß ruckartig den Sauerstoff aus seinen Lungen. Seine geballten Fäuste zuckten auf und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine eigenen Handinnenflächen.  
Er verlor alle Hoffnung und sein Geist wurde plötzlich von einer erstickenden Stille erfüllt. Es war als wäre jeglicher Wille zur Gegenwehr erloschen und sein Lebensmut verließ seine Glieder. Er schloss erneut seine Augen, sein Körper wurde ganz schlaff und ein paar Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen. Er verlor jegliche Hoffnung auf Rettung und er beugte sich seinem Schicksal.

Zhuang Xi´s Augen weiteten sich und in ihnen stand der triumphierende Sieg. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Macht und Überlegenheit erfüllten seinen Körper und versetzten ihn in einen Rauschzustand. Die Rache, war sein!  
Er schob schließlich seine Hüfte nach vorne und sein steifens, pralles Glied presste sich gegen Sun Yan's Hintern.  
Er packte mit seiner linken Hand grob in Sun Yan's Nacken, als er noch einmal in das Ohr des Jungen hauchte:  
„Weine Sun Yan, weine und hasse die Welt, denn sie ist ungerecht!  
Hasse Jiang Cheng, weil er dich im Stich gelassen hat und dich nicht retten kommen wird.  
Aber vor allem, hasse dich selbst, denn nur du alleine bist hierfür verantwortlich!"

Zhuang Xi drückte einmal kurz seine Hand in Sun Yan's Nacken kräftig zusammen, als er ihn dann ruckartig wieder los lies. Seine gierigen, kalten Hände ergriffen Sun Yan's schmale Hüfte, als er schließlich kraftvoll sein steifes Glied nach vorne stieß.

Sun Yan riss seine Augen weit auf und ein gleißender Aufschrei, welcher vom Knebel nahezu vollständig erstickt wurde, verließ seine Kehle.

Es knackte laut,  
als sein **Stolz** gebrochen wurde...


	63. Chapter 18-12

**Chaptet 18.12**

Der alte Holztisch knackte laut, mit jedem Hieb mit dem Zhuang Xi seine Hüfte kraftvoll nach vorne stieß.  
Er stöhnte laut auf, seine raue Stimme nicht verbergend.

„Ist es gut? Wie fühlt er sich an?" Fragte der Mann auf der rechten Seite sichtlich erregt, welcher Sun Yan unerbittlich an seiner Position festhielt.

Zhuang Xi schnaufte laut auf, als er mit seiner linken Hand sich die feuchten Haare aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht striff.  
„Es fühlt sich gut an. Er ist schön eng, wie eine Jungfrau."

Die Männer grinsten und lachten dreckig, während sie sich in Geduld wiegten, dass sie als nächstes am Zug wären.

Sun Yan's trüben und leblosen Augen blickten zur Seite gegen die Außenwand des Schuppens. Die Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen und sein anhaltendes Gewimmer wurde immer leiser.  
Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte wie tausend Nadelstiche. Seine Hüftknochen waren vollkommen wund und wurden mit jedem Hieb immer wieder gegen die harte Tischkante gestemmt. Ein wenig rotes Blut lief an seinen Innenschenkeln hinunter, seine zarten Handgelenke waren mittlerweile blau-rot angelaufen und es waren deutliche Fingerabdrücke zu erkennen.  
Sein schlanker Hals wies blaue Würgemale auf und seine Beine und Hände waren unaufhörlich am zittern.

Zhuang Xi streckte seine linke Hand nach vorne und griff in Sun Yan's dunkles Haar. Dabei lehnte er sich nach vorne, sackte mit seinem Oberkörper auf Sun Yan's Rücken herunter und vergrub seine Nase tief in das lange, schwarze Haar.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und sog den Duft des Jungen weit in seine Lungen.

Ein erregtes Lächeln flog über seine Lippen, als er einen einzelnen, feuchten Kuss in Sun Yan's Nacken platzierte.  
Schnaufend hauchte er:  
„Mein kleiner, hübscher Sun Yan. Ich kann es förmlich riechen. Der süße Duft von Angst und Verzweiflung. Eine bittersüße Verführung. Du kannst dir nicht ausmalen wie gut es sich anfühlt. Wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe. Dieses Gefühl der Macht, ist unbeschreiblich..."

Sun Yan's Körper zuckte angewidert zusammen. Der Ekel der seinen Körper überfiel war nicht in Worten zu beschreiben.

Zhuang Xi begann schließlich sein Tempo zu erhöhen und an seiner rauen Atmung war zu erkennen, dass er dabei war zu einem Ende zu kommen.

Sun Yan schloss seine Augen, sein Gesicht schmerzhaft erfüllt, während er die Sekunden zählte bis es endlich vorbei war.  
Der Holztisch knackte im Takt.

„Ahhh...!" Stöhnte Zhuang Xi schließlich laut auf, während er ein letztes Mal seine Hüfte so weit nach vorne stieß, bis der Tisch ein Stück nach vorne rückte.

Sun Yan rang nach Luft. Sein Körper bebte und der stechende Schmerz der überall an seinem Körper präsent war raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

Langsam zog Zhuang Xi sein steifes Glied wieder heraus. Ein feuchtes Geräusch war zu hören, als ein wenig helles Sperma auf den Fußboden tropfte.

Sun Yan spürte wie die zähflüssige, milchige Substanz an seinen Innenschenkeln hinunter lief.  
Er fühlte sich wie kurz vorm Übergeben.

Zhuang Xi schnaufte noch einmal sichtlich zufrieden auf, als er begann sich seine Hose wieder anzuziehen. Als er damit fertig war und sich dich Haare noch einmal aus dem Gesicht strich, blickte er auf Sun Yan, dessen blanker Hintern noch immer unbedeckt auf dem Tisch thronte.

Zhuang Xi streckte noch einmal seine linke Hand nach dem Jungen aus, als er fast schon zärtlich mit seiner rauen Hand einmal über Sun Yan's nackten Hintern strich.  
„Ah, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Jetzt, wo du so still zuhören kannst, habe ich noch ein Geheimnis für dich...  
Dreht ihn um!" Sagte er scharf zu seinen Männern.

Die zwei Männer packten Sun Yan sofort an den Gliedmaßen und drehten den Jungen grob auf seinen Rücken. Sun Yan musste in dieser neuen Pose nun direkt in Zhuang Xi's widerlich befriedigtes Gesicht blicken, als dieser ihn an den Beiden packte und diese weit auseinander spreitzte.  
Er schob sich mit seiner Hüfte aggressiv einen Weg zwischen Sun Yan's zittrigen Schenkel, als er sich mit seinen Händen neben dem Jungen auf der Tischplatte abstützte. Langsam senkte er seinen Oberkörper.  
Er fasste an Sun Yan's Kinn und sorgte dafür, dass die beiden einen direkten, unausweichlichen Blickkontakt hatten.

Zhuang Xi sah in zwei leblose Augen, welche ihn glanzlos anblickten.  
Sein linker Mundwinkel bog sich amüsiert nach oben.  
„In der Tat, so mag ich deine grünen Augen am liebsten..." Sagte er noch triumphierend. Er machte eine kurze Pause und genoss den Anblick, ehe er fortfuhr:  
„Du erinnerst dich sicher an die offene Night-Hunt im Berg von Changnan? An den wild gewordenen Wasserdrachen...und sein verunreinigtes Nest in der Höhle?  
Kannst du vielleicht erahnen welche Banditen es waren...?  
Und kannst du vielleicht erahnen, wer ihr Meister war...?"

Sun Yan's dunkle Pupillen weiteten sich.

„Richtig!" Sagte Zhuang Xi mit tiefer Stimme.  
„Das war mein Werk!  
Ich hoffe, der Wasserdrache hat euch ein wenig unterhalten? Genauso wie ich größte Unterhaltung am Rauben, plündern und Morden hatte. Der arme kleine Tai Yan Clan. Hatte er doch die meisten Opfer in Changnan zu beklagen. Und dann waren sie auch noch zu schwach das Problem alleine zu lösen und riefen glatt eine offene Night-Hunt aus. Haha!" Lachte er dreckig, während er in Erinnerungen schwelgte.  
„Zu dumm nur, dass die meisten meiner Leute für nichts zu gebrauchen waren und der Wasserdrache sie schneller umgelegt hatte als eine Fliege sich auf Scheiße setzen kann.  
Aber was solls. Die Schwachen werden eben von der Starken ausradiert, so ist das Gesetz der Natur, nicht wahr?"

Zhuang Xi lachte hämisch, als er ruckartig seine Hand wieder von Sun Yan's Kinn entfernte. Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte hinunter zu dem Jungen, direkt in seine Augen, als er mit düsterer Stimme sagte:  
„Ich bin fertig mit ihm! Jetzt könnt ihr!"

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich ins unermäßliche. Ein letzter Lebenswille schoss in seine Glieder und er begann zu Strampeln und sich zu wehren.  
„Hmmmm...hmmmm...hmmmm" Schrie er unter dem Knebel und schüttelte heftig verneinend den Kopf. Doch seine bittenden und bettelnden Augen erreichten keine Gnade von Zhuang Xi und so blickte er Sun Yan nur mit einem dominierenden Blick an.  
„Ich warte draußen und wenn ihr fertig seid, schmeißt ihn auf die Straße. Wenn er dann nicht mehr laufen kann, schafft er es ja vielleicht noch nach Hause zu kriechen. Heißt, wenn er es dann noch wagen kann sich überhaupt in Yunmeng wieder blicken zu lassen."  
Zhuang Xi lachte verräterisch, während die zwei Männer sich widerlich ihre trockenen Lippen leckten und die Großzügigkeit ihres Meisters zu schätzen wussten.

Zhuang Xi drehte sich um und überlies Sun Yan seinem weiteren Schicksal.  
Als er seine Hand nach dem Türgiff ausstreckte und diese mit einem starken Ruck öffnete drehte er sich noch einmal um. Er blickte zu Sun Yan herüber und sagte mit rachsüchtiger Stimme:  
„Hattest du es gehört, Sun Yan?

Das Knacken?

Es war laut, nicht wahr?"

Es war das letzte Mal, dass Sun Yan Zhuang Xi's stechenden Augen vor Missgunst funkeln sah und sein widerliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, wessen Anblick sich tief in Sun Yan's Seele eingebrannt hatte.

* * *

Es war spät in der Nacht und dier helle Mondschein schien über das Land, als Xiao Ming aus der Taverne kam. Sie war müde und vollkommen erschöpft und sehnte sich nur nach ihrem Bett. Es war bitterkalt draußen, feiner Frost lag über der Erde und so schmiss sie die große Kaputze ihres Mantels über ihren Kopf und lief flinken Schrittes die Straße herunter. Sie musste nur zwei Gassen weiter, denn dort befand sich das Haus ihrer Großmutter, wo sie gemeinsam drinnen lebten.

Sie bog rasch um eine Hausecke und lief schnellen Fußes die kleine Gasse entlang, als sie in der Ferne plötzlich jemanden auf der Straße liegen sah.

Xiao Ming bremste sofort ab und wahrte zunächst mit einem sicheren Abstand. Vorsichtig linste sie unter ihrer Kaputze hervor und sah sich unsicher um. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen jetzt in Ärger laufen und betete inständig, dass dies keine Falle war.  
Etwas aufgregt und mit kurzen Schritten ging sie weiter die Gasse entlang und näherte sich vorsichtig der Person.  
„Hallo...?" Rief sie zurückhaltend.

Doch die Person auf der Straße rührte sich kein Stück.

Als Xiao Ming noch etwas näher kam und die Person mit schiefem Kopf misstrauisch beäugte, zuckte sie auf einmal zusammen, als ihr die Kleider der Prrson bekannt vor kamen.

„...Sun...Yan...? Seid ihr das?"  
Xiao Ming trippelte los und näherte sich nun zielstrebig der leblosen Person. Als sie genau vor dem Mann stehen blieb erhärtete sich ihr Verdacht.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie hielt sich vor Schock die Hand vor den Mund als sie erkannte, dass es sich tatsächlich um Sun Yan aus der Taverne handelte.

„Oh Gott..." Hauchte sie sprachlos über ihre Lippen, als sie sich sofort aur ihre Knie fallen lies. Sun Yan lag auf dem Bauch, sein Gesicht im Dreck und vorsichtig fasste sie ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn um.  
Er war eiskalt, seine Kleider zerrissen und dreckig und er wies überall Verletzungen auf. Doch er war noch am Atmen und er schien nur bewusstlos zu sein.  
„Wer hat euch das nur angetan...?" Hauchte sie erschüttert, während sie vorsichtig Sun Yan's Kopf anhob und ihn stützte.

Seine aufgeplatzten Lippen waren fast schon blau und an seinem Hals und Handgelenken sah sie die deutlichen Blutergüsse.  
Fassungslos und von einer inneren Trauer ergriffen schloss sie für einen Moment ihre Augen. Es schmerzte sie, diesen Jungen und hübschen Cultivator in solch einer Verfassung vorzufinden.

Doch Xiao Ming wusste, dass es keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren gab. Sie wusste nicht wie lange er hier draußen schon in der eises Kälte auf der Straße gelegen hatte und sie musste ihn schleunigst rein ins Warme bringen, wenn er nicht erfrieren sollte.

Xiao Ming nahm all ihre Kraft und Mut zusammen und zog Sun Yan's linken Arm über ihre Schulter. Sie stützte ihn so gut sie konnte und zerrte ihn Stück für Stück die Gasse hinunter. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass ein bewusstloser Mann so schwer sein könnte und sie ging an ihre körperlichen Grenzen, um das Leben diesen Mannes zu retten.

Als sie es unter größten Anstrengungen geschafft hatte Sun Yan zu dem Haus ihrer Großmutter zu schleppen, musste sie nicht lange nachdenken. Man würde ihr den Kopf abreißen wenn sie es wagen sollte einen Wildfremden, der offenbar auch noch in Schwierigkeiten steckte, mit in das Haus zu schleppen. Also entschied sie sich kurzer Hand Sun Yan in den Ziegenstall zu bringen.

Das kleine Scheunentor klapperte laut, als die beiden durch die Türschwelle stolperte. Die Ziegen schreckten auf, mäckerten und liefen wild durcheinander.

Sie schleppte Sun Yan bis zum Stroh und legte ihn ersteinmal behutsam ab.  
„Ich komme gleich wieder." Sagte sie fürsorglich, als sie schnell nebenan ins Wohnhaus stolperte.

Und in der Tat, es dauerte nicht lange als sie Decken, Kissen und eine Schale mit warmen Wasser heranschaffte.  
Sie errichtete eine kleine Matratze aus Stroh und Heu und legte Sun Yan behutsam darauf ab. Sie war vollkomen außer Atem und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel den leichten Schweiß von der Stirn ab.

Im Stall war es durch die Dämmung des Strohs und der Körperwärme der Tiere relativ warm im Vergleich zu draußen, daher entschied sie sich, Sun Yan erst ein wenig zu entkleiden und sich seine Wunden anzusehen.

Sie tauchte ein weißes Handtuch in die Schale warmen Wassers, wrung es aus und begann zunächst Sun Yan's Gesicht vorsichtig abzutupfen.  
Dabei schüttelte sie immer wieder fassunglos den Kopf und schaute mit traurigen Augen auf den jungen Mann.  
Vorsichtig tupfte sie über seine aufgeplatzten Lippen, als sie leise sagte:  
„Ich hatte euch gesagt, dass ich schon viele Männer habe etrinken sehen..."

Leichte Selbstzweifel überkamen sie, als sie anfing eine Mitschuld bei sich zu suchen.  
Ihr war in der Taverne aufgefallen, dass sich Sun Yan in keiner guten emotionalen Verfassung befand.  
 _-Vielleicht hätte sie ihm den Alkohol verweigern sollen? Und wenn nicht das, dann viellicht wenigstens den zweiten Krug?-_

Sie seufzte schuldig auf, als sie das Handtuch zur Seite legte und dann vorsichtig in den Kragen seiner zerrissen Robe griff.  
„Verzeiht...ich verspreche, ich habe keine unkeuschen Gedanken..."Sagte sie ihre Taten entschuldigend, als Sie begann ihn langsam auszuziehen, sorgsam zu waschen und seine Wunden zu versorgen.

Aber umso weiter sie sich fort arbeitete, umso schwerer wurde ihr Herz und sie erstarrte vor Schock, als sie das letzte Stück Stoff von Sun Yan's Körper pellte und im vollen Ausmaß erkannte, von welcher Natur seine Verletzungen waren.

Sie schloss schmerzerfüllt ihre Augen und holte einmal tief Luft, als sie versuchte ihre eignene Tränen zurück zu halten.  
Sie hielt einen kurzen Moment inne um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und behutsam über seine Kühle Wange strich.  
„Verzeiht mir...Ich hätte euch so alleine nicht ziehen lassen dürfen.." Hauchte sie mit gebrochener Stimme.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Sun Yan komplett gewaschen hatte und ihr Bestmöglichstes geben hatte um seine Verletzungen zu versorgen.  
Sie entschied sich, seine feuchten und kaputten Kleider vorerst zur Seite zu legen und so wickelte sie den nackten Jungen erst einmal dick in Decken ein und polsterte die Seiten gut mit Heu und Stroh ab. Sie löste seine Frisur und strich das lange Haar behutsam zur Seite, ehe sie seinen Kopf auf einem weichen Kissen bettete.

Der Morgen des nächsten Tages war schon herein gebrochen, die hellen Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die vielen Spalten in den undichten Holzwänden des Schuppens. Sie war so erschöpft und so müde, dass ihr die Augen langsam zufielen.

Als sie sich dicht neben den jungen Mann kuschelte und etwas Stroh über sie warf, nahm sie seine kalte Hand und sagte leise:  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber mehr kann ich erstmal nicht für euch tun...Schlaft gut und erholt euch ein wenig..."  
Mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihre Augen und schlief Händchen haltend neben Sun Yan ein.

* * *

Ein paar Ziegen mäckerten laut, als ein paar helle Sonnenstrahlen auf Sun Yan's Gesicht fielen.  
Er stöhnte im Schlaf auf, als er langsam sein Gesicht hin und her drehte. Er roch den Geruch von Heu, Stroh und von Tieren, welche eifrig um hin herum an dem Stroh kauten.

Sun Yan öffnete seine schweren Lieder und blinzelte direkt in ein paar Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch die undichten Wänden der Scheune hineinfielen.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf, als er sich sichtlich irritiert umblickte. Sein langes, offenes Haar war vollkommen zerzaust und überall hing Heu und Stroh.  
Er strich sich mit seiner flachen Hand über sein Gesicht und schaute noch irritiert die Ziegen an, welche um ihn herum liefen.  
„...Wo bin ich...?" Nuschelte er zu sich selbst, als er versuchte seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren.

Als er seine schweren Beine anzog und aufstehen wollte, rutschten die vielen Decken an seinem nackten Oberkörper hinunter und er schaute leicht schockiert auf seinen entblößten Schoß, welcher sich überraschend auftat. Sofort setzte er sich wieder hin und zog die Decken wieder über seine Hüfte.  
„...Ich bin nackt...Wieso bin ich nackt?..." Fragte er sich verwundert. Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an einen Ziegenstall oder das ihm seine Kleider komplett ausgezogen wurden.

In diesem Moment knarrte es plötzlich laut und die Tür der kleinen Scheune öffnete sich.  
Das grelle Licht der Morgensonne flutete den Stall und schien direkt in Sun Yan's Gesicht. Schützend hielt er sich seine Hand vor Augen, als er eine freudige Stimme hörte:  
„Ihr seid wach!"

Sun Yan blinzelte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, als er die Silhouette einer Frau erkannte. Die Ziegen kamen freudig herbei gerannt und mäckerten laut auf, als sie ihre Besitzerin freudig begrüßten.

Die Scheunentür schloss sich wieder mit einem Rappeln und die hellen Sonennstrahlen wurden wieder ausgeschlossen. Sun Yan nahm seine Hand herunter und nachdem sich seine Augen an das dunklere Licht wieder gewöhnt hatten, blickte er in ein bekanntes Gesicht.  
„Xiao Ming...?" Hauchte er überrascht, als sich die junge Frau mit den großen, braunen Augen auch schon neben ihn setzte. Sie hatte einen großen Weidekorb dabei und begann sofort ein paar Sachen auszupacken.

„Ihr erinnert euch an mich?! Wie schön!" Strahlte sie ihn mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln an.  
„Wie fühlt ihr euch? Ich habe euch was zu essen mitgebracht. Damit ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt! Seht!"  
Xiao Ming holte einen Pott mit warmer Suppe aus ihrem Korb und begann gleich darauf eine Trinkschale mit Wasser zu füllen.

Sun Yan schaute sich noch sichtlich überrumpelt das ganze Treiben an, während er noch gar nicht richtig zuordnen konnte, was die vergangenen Stunden alles passiert sein musste.

Doch aus Xiao Ming sprudelte es wie aus einem lebendigem Wasserfall. Sie wirkte leicht nervös und fast schon überbemutternt.  
„Ich habe euch etwas Suppe mitgebracht. Sie ist köstlich und wird euch von innen schön wärmen."  
Xiao Ming nahm eine weiße Suppenschale, füllte sie mit einer groen Kelle mit der warmen Suppe und steckte einen Löffel hinein. Sofort drückte sie Sun Yan die Schüssel in die Hand, als sie plötzlich sagte:  
"Oh, ich habe ja auch Wasser mitgebracht. Wasser, genau, wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn ihr erst etwas trinkt. Trinken ist ja so wichtig!"  
Xiao Ming riss Sun Yan die Schale mit der dampfenden Suppe wieder aus der Hand, als sie auch schon zu der Trinkschale mit Wasser griff.  
„Hier, nehmt erst etwas Wasser!"  
Sagte sie überzeugt, als sie als nächstes Sun Yan die Trinkschale mit Wasser in die Hand drückte.  
„Geht es euch denn gut? Ist es warm genug, tut euch was weh? Ihr habt ja kein Fieber oder?"

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als Xiao Ming sich auch noch zu ihm herüber lehnte, ihre Hand ausstreckte und sie, zu seiner Verwunderung, flach auf seine Stirn legte.  
Sie wartete einen kurzen Moment, schaute nachdenklich an die Decke, als sie dann ihre andere Hand nahm und sie auf ihre eigene Stirn legte.  
Sie seufzte erleichtert auf.  
„Gut, das ist gut, ich denke ihr habt kein Fieber!"  
Langsam zog sie ihre Hände wieder zurück, als sie erneut in ihren Weidekorb griff und ein Glas mit Honig hervor holte.  
„Schaut ich habe euch sogar ein wenig Honig mitgebracht. Als Nachtisch. Ich liebe Honig und die Süße bringt ordentlich Energie."  
Xiao Ming lächelte Sun Yan übers ganze Gesicht an, so groß war scheinbar ihre Erleichterung, dass er aufgewacht war.  
Erneut nahm sie die Suppenschale in die Hand und lächelte Sun Yan an.  
„Und, habt ihr schon das Wasser ausgetrunken? Als nächstes die Suppe?"

Sun Yan, der die ganze Zeit sprachlos und ohne zu blinzeln Xiao Ming bei ihrer hektischen Vorstellung angestarrt hatte, fehlten die Worte.

Erst in diesem Moment, wachgerüttelt durch Sun Yan's verschreckten Gesichtausdruck, fiel ihr ihr eigenes ungehaltenes Benehmen auf. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie leicht verlegen zur Seite schaute.  
„Verzeiht..." Sagte sie schnell.  
„Ich wollte euch nicht so überfallen...Ich bin nur am Reden und ihr selbst habt noch gar kein Wort gesagt...Sicher habt ihr erst ein paar Fragen...!  
Aber ich war so glücklich, dass ihr aufgewacht seid..." Sagte sie leise und ihre Wangen färbten sich in ein zartes Rosé.

Schließlich setzte ein Moment der Stille und der Ruhe ein.

Jeder hatte Zeit sich erst zu sortieren und Sun Yan blickte in die kleine Trinkschale, gefüllt mit klarem Wasser, welche er in der Hand hielt. Er räusperte sich und sprach mit einer leicht tiefen Morgenstimme:  
„Xiao Ming...Egal was in den letzten Sunden passiert ist, als aller erstes muss ich mich wohl bei euch bedanken!"

Xiao Ming zuckte zusammen und wendete ihren noch leicht Scheuen blick zu Sun Yan herüber. Sie sah in die grünen Augen des Mannes, der dankend vor ihr saß. Seine Stimme brummte tief und er schaute sie mit ehrlichem und aufrichtigem Blick an.

Sie nickte annehmend, als ein zartes Lächeln über ihre Lippen flog.  
„Gern geschehn!" Sagte sie höflich.

Sun Yan versuchte der junge Frau ein Lächeln zu schenken, als er weiter fortfuhr.  
„Mögt ihr mir verraten, wie lange ich schon hier bin und wie ich überhaupt hier hergekommen bin?"

Xiao Ming nickte.  
„Aber sicher. Im Morgengrauen vor zwei Tagen habe ich euch auf der Straße gefunden. Sprich ihr habt bis jetzt geschlafen. Es ist jetzt 6 uhr morgens."

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich.  
„Zwei Tage...?" Sagte er schockiert.  
„Ich bin so lange schon fort?"  
Sun Yan musste sofort an Yunmeng und an Jiang Cheng denken, welche er ohne etwas zu sagen einfach verlassen hatte. Es waren mittlerweile ganze zwei Tage vergangen, ohne das er auch nur ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben hatte. Jiang Cheng musste denken er hätte den Jiang Clan einfach verlassen und alle im Stich gelassen. Sun Yan bekam kalte Füße, als seine Fantasie verrückt spielte und er sich alle möglichen Szenarien vorstellte, wie Jiang Cheng gerade am toben und wüten sein musste.  
Sun Yan war sich sicher, egal wie, er musste so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause.  
Er schluckte einmal schwer, als er die kleine Trinkschale wieder in seiner Hand spürte. Sein Blick fiel nach unten, als er augenblicklich die Schale an seine Lippen setzte und mit einem großen Schluck das kühle Nass herunter stürzte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich mit seiner linken Hand einmal über sein Gesicht, als er in seine Handinnenfläche nuschelte:  
„Er bringt mich um..."

Xiao Ming, die die Worte nur halb verstanden hatte, blickte ihn fragen an, als sie erneut den Wasserkrug anhob um ihn damit zu fragen, ob er noch mehr Wasser wolle.

Sun Yan streckte ihr dankend die kleine Trinkschale entgegen und es plätscherte leise, als Xiao Ming sie erneut mit Wasser füllte.

„Verzeiht, erzählt bitte weiter. Ich hatte euch unterbrochen." Sagte er ruhig.

Xiao Ming stellte den Wasserkrug wieder in ihren Weidekorb ab.  
„Sehr viel mehr gibt es eigentlich nicht zu erzählen. Ich hatte Feierabend und bin aus der Taverne gekommen. Als ich die kleine Abkürzung durch die Hintergasse gelaufen bin habe ich euch auf der Straße liegen sehen. Ihr ward bewusstlos und verletzt, also entschied ich mich euch mit nach Hause zu nehmen."

Sun Yan stutzte als er sich kurz umsah.  
„Ihr wohnt im Ziegenstall?" Fragte er doch sichtlich über diese Neuigkeit überrascht, ohne der Frau dabei zu nahe treten zu wollen.

Xiao Ming zuckte zusammen.  
„Nein!" Sagte sie hastig.  
„Natürlich wohne ich nicht im Ziegenstall. Nebenan ist das Wohnhaus meiner Großeltern. Aber meine Großmutter würde mich einen Kopf kürzer machen wenn ich im Morgengrauen einen ohnmächtigen Mann mit nach Hause bringen würde...daher..."  
Sagte sie nun mit gesenkter, leicht eingeschnappter Stimme.  
„Habe ich euch im Ziegenstall versteckt...Sagt euch dies etwa nicht zu, Herr Cultivator aus Yunmeng?"

Sun Yan's Augen wurden groß, als er ihre leicht eingeschnappte Reaktion bemerkte.  
„Nein, nein! So meinte ich das nicht. Verzeiht, wie undankbar von mir. Der Ziegenstall ist toll, ehrlich. So eine nette Gesellschaft hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr."

Ein paar Ziegen die nahbei standen zermahlten im Takt das Heu zwischen ihren Zähnen. Eine Geräuschkulisse aus schmatzenden Geräuschen und tierischem gemäckern untermalte das Geschehen.

Über Xiao Ming´s Lippen huschte ein Lächeln, als sie Sun Yan anblickte, welcher halb nackt und mit zerwühltem Haar voller Stroh, auf ein paar Decken mitten in einem Heuberg saß und einen schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck trug. Sie kicherte kurz in ihre Handinnenfläche, als sie die liebreizende Ironie dieser Situation erkannte.

Sun Yan schenkte Xiao Ming ein kurzes Lächeln, als er bemerkte, dass sich ihre Laune wieder hob.  
„Ich muss euch danken. Schließlich habt ihr mich den ganzen Weg bis hierhin gebracht. Ich muss furchtbar schwer gewesen sein. Nicht auszumalen wie anstrengend es für euch gewesen sein musste."

„Hmpf" Gab Xiao Ming mit einem hohen Ton von sich. Sie richtete sich gerade auf und verschrenkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und schloss überheblich ihre Augen.  
„Ach das hab ich doch mit links gemacht. Männliche Cultivators klemme ich mir doch locker unter den Arm. Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Das war nun wirklich eines der kleineren Probleme." Sagte sie aufmüpfig.

Sun Yan legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, als er in ihrer Mimik und Gestik ganz klar erkannte, was für eine harte Arbeit es für sie gewesen sein musste.  
„Was war denn dann eines der größeren Probleme?" Fragte er sichtlich interessiert.

Xiao Ming zuckte zusammen und öffnete wieder ihre Augen.  
„Größeres Problem?" Fragte sie leicht ertappt.

Sun Yan, der langsam bemerkte, dass es ihm nun doch ein wenig fröstelte, blickte sich kurz suchend neben sich um.  
„Wo sind denn eigentlich meine Kleider? Habt ihr mich ausgezogen?" Fragte er schließlich.

Xiao Ming zuckte noch einmal zusammen. Ein Schauer schoss durch ihren Körper. Sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber nun kam doch das unausweichliche, unangenehme Thema langsam auf sie zu.

„Ich..." Fing sie leise an, als sie sich kurzer Hand laut räusperte und versuchte ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer Hand zu verstecken. Es lies sich nicht verleugnen, dass so groß ihr Selbstbewusstsein nun auch war, sie dieses Thema nun doch nicht ganz so unberührt lies.  
Sie drehte sich von Sun Yan leicht weg um einen direkten Blickkontakt zu vermeiden, als sie hinter ihrer Hand schüchtern hervornuschelte:  
„Ähm ja...das war dann wohl ich...!  
Aber ich verspreche euch, ich habe nicht das Geringste gesehn...!  
Also gut, vielleicht...naja...also nur ein klein wenig vielleicht. Aber ich hatte ganz und gar keine unkeuschen Gedanken dabei. Zu keiner Zeit und ich habe nur das Nötigste berührt.  
Eure Kleider waren nur ganz feucht und kalt von dem Frost und ich dachte es sei besser ohne sie...  
Schließlich ward ihr eiskalt und kurz vorm erfrieren...ich meine, was hätte ich schon tun sollen? Ich hatte keine andere Wahl...! Es war ein Notfall!"  
Xiao Ming duckte sich leicht, als würde sie jeden Moment eine scharfe Ansprache erwarten.  
Doch es kam nichts.

Vorsichtig löste sie ihre Deckung wieder auf, als sie einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Sun Yan herüber wagte.

Dieser saß noch immer Aufrichtig in seinem Strohbett und schaute Xiao Ming mit einem leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ihr seid nicht böse, oder erzürnt?" Fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie an ihrer Hand vorbei linste.

Sun Yan schüttelte sofort verneinend den Kopf.  
„Wie könnte ich? Ihr wart meine Rettung. Ohne euch wäre ich sicher auf der Straße erfroren. Ich kann euch gar nicht mehr als genug danken. Ich verdanke euch nahezu mein Leben. Was macht es da für einen Unterschied ob ihr mich nackt geshen habt?"

Xiao Ming spürte für einen Moment ihren eigenen,aufbrausenden Herzschlag, als die dankenden Worte Sun Yan's ihr Herz berührten.  
Ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit und sie verspürte ein Gefühl von Stolz und Achtung.  
Langsam nahm sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und kam aus ihrem Versteck wieder hervor.  
Sie begann den Stoff ihrer Robe etwas unsicher zwischen ihren Fingern hin und herzudrehen.  
„Erst...wollte ich eure Kleider noch nähen, weil sie an manchen Stellen zerrissen waren...Aber dann dachte ich, dass meine Nähkünste euren Ansprüchen vielleicht nicht gerecht werden würden. Also habe ich sie nur gewaschen und aufgehängt. Sie müssten mittlerweile trocken sein...  
Ihr scheint zu frieren. Leider kann ich euch keine anderen Kleider anbieten, da kein Mann mehr in diesem Haushalt lebt.  
Xiao Ming deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger unter die Scheunendecke.

Und in der Tat. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt hingen Sun Yan's Kleider, aufgehängt auf einer Holzstange unter dem Dach.

Sun Yan's Blick wanderte nach oben und in dem Moment, als er seine Kleider ins Auge fasste, stand er plötzlich ruckartig auf.

Ungeachtet dessen, ob eine Frau nun anwesend war oder nicht, stand er einfach kerzengerade und in voller Größe auf. Er war definitiv nicht der Feinfühligste, was das Thema Frauen anging und so dachte er sich absolut gar nichts dabei, als die hellen Decken an seiner nackten Hüfte herunter rutschten und schließlich geräuschlos im Heu landeten.

Xiao Ming's Augen weiteten sich und ein Schock fuhr durch ihre Glieder der bis in die Fingerspitzen kribbelte, als sie genau vor ihren Augen Sun Yan's bestes Stück und seinen blanken Hintern sah.  
„AHH!" Kreischte sie plötzlich laut auf, als sie sich schlagartig umdrehte und ihre Hand vor Augen hielt.

Sun Yan erschrak sich fast zu Tode vor ihrem gleißenden Schrei und er sprang aus Reflex ein Stück zur Seite.

Xiao Ming wedelte mit ihrer freien Hand Abstand einfordernt in der Luft herum, während sich ihr Gesicht knallrot färbte.  
„OH GOTT! Was tut ihr? Bedeckt euch!"

Sun Yan, der sich nichts dabei gedacht hatte und mit solch einer heftigen Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte, stand plötzlich schuldig am Pranger. Durch Xiao Ming's beschämte Reaktion wurde es erst zu einer peinlichen Situation und nun färbten sich auch Sun Yan's Wangen in ein leichtes Rosé.  
Unschuldig stammelte er:  
„Ich wollte nur...meine Kleider holen!" Sagte er hastig.  
„Und außerdem, ist es nicht so, als gäbe es da etwas was ihr nicht schon gesehen hättet!"

„UAHH!" Kreischte Xiao Ming abermals auf, weil sie es immer noch nicht fassen konnte und dieser splitterfaser nackte Mann noch immer nichts tuend vor ihr stand.  
„Aber da wart ihr bewusstlos, das ist doch etwas vollkommen anderes!" Rief sie aus.

Sun Yan, der gerade die Paar Schritte losstürmen wollte um schnell seine Kleider von der Stange herunter zu holen horchte plötzlich auf.  
Schritte waren draußen zu hören, welche sich schnell der Scheune näherten und plötzlich erklang auch schon die Stimme einer alten Dame:  
„Ming? Ming? Xiao Ming? Wo steckst du? Warum schreist du hier so laut herum, willst du alle Nachbarn aufwecken? Was brauchst du überhaupt so lange?"

Xiao Ming zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen. Sie nahm ihre Hände aus dem Gesicht, als sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Scheunentür starrte:  
„Meine Großmutter!" Sagte sie mit solch einer thetralischen Betonung, als Stünde ihr beider Ende bevor.

Sun Yan, der wenigstens mittlerweile seine Hand vor seinen Schritt hielt, blickte ebenfalls nichts Gutes erwartend zu der kleinen Tür.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher.  
„Ming? Ming? Bist du noch da drinnen?" Erklang erneut dir Stimme der Großmutter.

Xiao Ming musste reagieren und zwar sofort, wenn sie die wahrscheinlich missverständlichste Lage ihres noch so jungen Lebens verhindern wollte. Wie von alleine bewegte sich plötzlich ihr Körper und musste eine schnelle Wahl treffen. Sie sprang plötzlich auf, griff Sun Yan an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück. Dieser strauchelte erst zwei Meter zurück, als Xiao Ming ihm plötzlich mit offenen Armen in die Arme sprang und die beiden mit einem gewaltigen Satz nach hinten, hinter den großen Heuberg fielen.

Das Heu wirbelte noch kurz durch den Luftzug auf, als sich plötzlich mit einem lauten Klappern die Scheunentür öffnete.  
„Ming?" Hörten sie eine ermahnende Stimme.  
„Ming? Bist du hier?"  
Die alte Dame spähte in die Scheune hinein. Sie entdeckte den Korb zischen dem Stroh, die Decken und die Kissen. Die Großmutter runzelte missmutig die Stirn.  
„Tsss..." Schnallste sie mit ihrer Zunge.  
„Was dieses Mädchen nur schon wieder hier treibt? Sie kommt definitiv nach ihrem Vater und hat immer nur Flausen im Kopf. Wo steckt sie nur? Sie wollte nur kurz die Ziegen melken."  
Man vernahm noch ein wenig Gegrummel und Gejammer von der alten Frau, als mit einem Klappern sich plötzlich die Scheunentür wieder schließ.

Xiao Ming und Sun Yan atmeten erleichtert auf. Doch mit dem Abfallen der Anspannung begann man auch wieder den Fokus auf andere Dinge zu legen. Erst als die Erleichterung die Seele wieder beruhigte, stellte Xiao Ming fest, auf was sie da eigentlich so warm und weich gelandet war.  
Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal mit ihren Augenliedern, als sie direkt in Sun Yan's Gesicht starrte. Dieser lag nämlich breitbeinig und immer noch splitterfaser nackt unter ihr im Heu und schaute sie etwas entgeistert an. Xiao Ming's Hände ruhten auf einer kräftigen, warmen Männerbrust, während sie mit ihrem gesamten Körper bauchseitig und der kompletten Länge nach auf Sun Yan drauf lag. Und nicht nur das, sie war auch noch zwischen seine Breine gerutscht und während ein tickendes Geräusch in ihrem Geist sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückbeförderte, begann sie jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu erfühlen. Als die ungeschönte Wahrheit Stück für Stück zu Tage kam und ihr erst bewusst wurde, was sie getan hatte und wo sie sich gerade befand, kroch so langsam die Scham durch ihre Glieder.  
Als sie mit ihrer Hüfte dann noch etwas Weiches ertastete, welches sich an ihren Oberschenkel drückte, blickte sie langsam skeptisch an sich herunter.  
Als sie erkannte, dass sie mit ihrer Hüfte genau zwischen Sun Yan's lag und sie scheinbar Körperteile erfühlte, welche der Männerwelt vorbehalten waren, lief ihr Gesicht feuerrot an.  
„Ahh!" Quiekte sie schockiert auf, als sie sich sofort wieder die Hand vor den Mund, aus Angst ihre Großmutter könnte sie erneut hören.

Sun Yan zuckte ebenfalls zusammen. Er hielt seine flachen Hände zu den Seiten hoch um seine Unschuld zu demonstrieren.  
„Ich hab nichts gemacht!" Sagte er hastig.

„Verzeihung!" Nuschelte Xiao Ming hinter ihrer Hand hervor, als sie sich augenblicklich und mit hochrotem Kopf von Sun Yan herunter rollte.  
Sie setzte sich ins Heu und hielt ihre flachen Hände auf ihre glühenden Wangen.  
„Ich wollte nur...wegen meiner Großmutter..." Versuchte sie sich stotternt zu erklären.

Sun Yan, der sich wieder aufrichtete und ebenfalls etwas verlegen sich am Kopf kratzte sagte beruhigend:  
„Schon gut, es ist ja nichts passiert...alles okay..."  
Mit diesen Worten stand er schnell auf und holte nun endlich seine Kleider von der Scheunendecke und kleidete sich wieder ein.

Das Rascheln des Stoffes beruhigte Xiao Ming etwas und sie war von sich selbst überrascht, wie schnell doch ihr junges Herz gerade in ihrer Brust flatterte.

Nachdem Sun Yan sich wieder vollständig eingekleidet hatte, räusperte er sich einmal kurz.  
„Ihr könnt euch wieder umdrehen. Die Gefahr ist gebannt." Sagte er fast etwas ironisch.

Xiao Ming atmete einmal tief ein und legte ihre rechte Hand noch einmal auf ihr Herz, um ihren aufgebrachten Herzschlag noch einmal zu überprüfen.  
Als sie spürte, dass ihr schneller Puls sich langsam wieder beruhigte, drehte sie sich langsam um. Sun Yan stand vor ihr und schaute sie an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Körpermimik verriet ihr, dass er scheinbar aufbrechen wollte.

„Ihr wollt schon gehen?" Fragte Xiao Ming, vielleicht ein wenig entteuscht, aber vielleicht auch nur ein wenig besorgt.

„Ja!" Sagte Sun Yan, als er begann seine Hände nach vorne auszustrecken und sich sehr tief vor ihr zu verneigen.  
„Ich bin schon viel zu lange von zu Hause fort. Zwei ganze Tage, mein Herr wird toben vor Zorn. Und außerdem, bereite ich euch hier nur Unbehagen."

„Aber...aber..."Sagte Xiao Ming ihn unterbrechent. Sie wusste nicht genau wieso, aber der Gedanke, dass Sun Yan jede Sekunde aus dieser Scheunentür marschieren würde, beunruhigte sie.  
„Ihr habt noch gar nichts gegessen. Mit leerem Magen, lasse ich euch nicht gehen."

Sun Yan stutzte. Und in der Tat, er hatte noch keinen einzigen Löffel von ihrer Suppe gegessen, was bedeutete, dass er schon seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatt. Doch obwohl sein Magen knurrte, wollte er am liebsten einfach nur wieder zurück nach Lotus Pier. Und das so schnell wie möglich. Allerdings konnte er die Gastfreundlichkeit seiner Retterin nicht einfach so abschlagen.  
„Nun gut." Sagte er schließlich.  
„Dann bleibe ich noch so lange, bis ich gegessen habe. Habt Dank!" Sun Yan streckte seine Hände erneut respektvoll nach vorne aus und verneigte sich abermalls vor Xiao Ming.  
Dann ging er zurück zu seinem Strohbett und setzte sich neben ihren Korb.

Xiao Ming spürte wie seine Bereitschaft noch etwas zu Bleiben Freude in ihr auslöste. Mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln stand sie auf und setzte sich wieder neben Sun Yan. Sie servierte ihm erneut die Suppe und nickte ihm bestätigend zu.  
„Sie ist jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so warm aber sie wird euch wieder zu Kräften bringen. Mit viel Liebe gekocht."  
Mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht reichte sie Sun Yan die Suppenschale mit einem Holzlöffel darin.

Dieser bedankte sich erneut und begann auch gleich zu kosten.  
„Mhh...wirklich sehr gut!" Sagte er und in der Tat, die Suppe schmeckte herrlich. Sie bestand aus viel Reis und Gemüse und versprühte ein angenehmes Aroma in der kleinen Scheune.

Während Xiao Ming adrett auf ihren Beinen saß und Sun Yan beim gierigen Essen betrachtete, kicherte sie plötzlich leise los.

Sun Yan blickte auf und schaute in Xiao Ming's belustigtes Gesicht. In seinem eigenen Gesicht stand ein großes Fragezeichen, während er sich fragte, ob seine Esskultur vor einer Dame wohl nicht ausreichen würde.

Doch Xiao Ming legte nur ihren Kopf auf die Seite und schmunzelte.  
„Ihr müsstet euch mal sehen, wie ihr auf dem Kopf ausseht. Die Haare stehen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und überall hängt Heu und Stroh. Ihr seht eher aus wie ein ausgehungerter Stalljunge, als wie ein ruhmreicher Cultivator."

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er augenblicklich mit Essen aufhörte und mit seiner rechten Hand versuchte das Chaos auf seinem Kopf zu beseitigen.  
„So schlimm?" Fragte er unsicher.

Doch Xiao Ming kicherte erneut vergnügt. Sie griff in ihren Korb und holte zu Sun Yan´s Erstaunen, eine dunkle Haarbürste heraus. Vergnügt wedelte sie mit ihr in der Luft herum, waährend sie sagte:  
„Lasst mich euch helfen. So lasse ich euch aber nicht meinen Hof verlassen."

Sun Yan beobachtete Xiao Ming noch einen Moment hinter seiner Suppenschale hervor, während sie aufstand und sich hinter ihn hockte.  
Ihre langen, schlanken Finger griffen in sein dunkles Haar und vorsichtig begann sie die Haare zu entwirren.  
„Ihr könnt ruhig weiter essen. Seht es als Arbeitsteilung an. Und untersteht euch, gehen zu wollen ohne meinen Honig probiert zu haben." Sagte sie, mit einem sichtlich zufriedenem Unterton in ihrer lieblichen Stimme.

Mit dieser Anweisung blieb Sun Yan dann doch noch etwas länger und die beiden verbrachten noch etwas Zeit miteinander. Während Sun Yan sich nun die Zeit nahm und in Ruhe aß, sagte Xiao Ming seiner Bett-Frisur den Kampf an und richtete nach seinen Wünschen wieder sein Haar.

„So fertig!" Sagte sie schließlich stolz als sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte..  
„Bis auf die etwas zerrissenen Kleider, seht ihr wieder gar nicht so schlecht aus."

Sun Yan strich mit seiner Hand überprüffend über sein Haar und lächelte Xiao Ming an.  
„Vielen Dank, eure Hände sind in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr geschickt. Auch vielen Dank für das Gute Essen. Aber nun, werde ich Lebewohl sagen."  
Mit diesen Worten stand Sun Yan schließlich auf und ging langsam Richtung Scheunentür, während Xiao Ming etwa sbetrübt in die leere Suppenschale blickte.  
Vorsichtig öffnete Sun Yan die Scheunentür einen Spalt und das helle Sonnenlicht flutete den Stall. Er knibbelte ein wenig mit seinen Augen, als sein Gesicht von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen hell erleuchtet wurde.

Xiao Ming, die wusste das es nun hieß Abschied zu nehmen räubte ihre Sachen in den Korb.  
Langsam stand sie ebenfalls auf, ging mit zur Tür und blieb vor Sun Yan stehen.  
„Das heißt dann wohl jetzt auf Wiedersehn." Sagte sie ruhig.

Sun Yan schaute sie mit seinen grünen Augen an, als er langsam seine Hand ausstreckte und vorsichtig ihre Wange berührte. Er streichelte ein Paar mal über die zarte der Wange der jungen Frau, bis seine Fingerspitzen in ihr Haar eintauchten und er über ihren langen Seitenzopf strich.

Xiao Ming zuckte zusammen und mit ihren großen, braunen Augen blickte sie gespannt in Sun Yan's Gesicht, während ihr Herzschlag sich zu erhöhen begann. Der junge Mann vor ihr, schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln als er sagte:  
„Xiao Ming, ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen wie dankbar ich euch bin. Ohne eure selbstlose Hilfe, weiß ich jetzt nicht, ob ich die warme Sonnenstrahlen, so wie jetzt, noch einmal auf meiner Haut hätte spüren könnte.  
Wie kann ich euch nur jemals dafür angemessen danken? Wenn ihr einen Wunsch habt, oder sei es eine Geldsumme, dann nennt sie mir, ich werde sehen, ob ich sie erfüllen kann."

Doch Xiao Ming schüttelte verneind ihren Kopf.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich habe schließlich dieses hier. Es ist Bezahlung genug."

Sun Yan zog langsam wieder seine Hand zurück, als er das Ende ihres Zopfes durch seine Finger gleiten lies.  
Xiao Ming griff mit ihrer linken Hand in ihren Kragen und holte Sun Yan's Geldbeutel hervor.  
„Es ist mehr an Geld als ich mir wünschen könnte und wie ihr selber wisst...kann man die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben nicht mit Geld kaufen. Daher wüsste ich nicht, welcher Wunsch in eurer Macht stehen würde, mir zu erfüllen. Kommt einfach heile wieder zu Hause an. Das wäre mein einziger Wunsch."

Sun Yan staunte, über so viel Bescheidenheit.  
"Nun denn, wenn euch mein Geldbeutel reicht, dann werde ich ihn euch als Dankeschön überlassen."

Xiao Ming blinzelte mit ihren großen, braunen Augen als die beiden sich einen Moment schweigend ansahen. Ein nahezu beschwerender Moment, in dem die beiden die vergangenen Ereignisse noch einmal für sich selbst revue passieren ließen. Es hätte noch so viel zu erzählen gegeben, noch so viele Fragen, die hätten gestellt werden können, doch die beiden spürten, dass jeder einzelne schon alles wusste, ohne je danach gefragt haben zu müssen.

Sun Yan verneigte sich abermals tief und dieses Mal erwiederte Xiao Ming seine Geste.

"Lebt wohl, Xiao Ming. Ich werde euch immer dankbar sein."

Xiao Ming nickte ihm zu, ihre zarten Lippen zogen sich leicht kraus, so als wollte sie noch etwas sagen. Man hätte meinen können, dass ihre Augen leicht glasig wurden. Aber vielleicht war es nur der Wind, der einem einen feuchten Film in die Augenwinkel trieb.

Nachdem sich Sun Yan ein Paar Meter entfernt hatte und die Gasse entlang schritt, lief Xiao Ming ihm plötzlich bis zum Tor hinterher.  
"Sun Yan!" Rief sie mit klarer Stimme.

Sun Yan hörte sie und blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.  
Ein starker Windzug kam auf und lies ihre Haare und Kleider im Winde tanzen. Laub und Staub rollte über den Weg, wirbelte auf und schwebte dann wieder hinab auf die Erde.

Xiao Ming strich sich mit einer eleganten Handbewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Versprecht mir, dass ihr eines Tages glücklich zurück in meine Gaststätte kommt...glücklich, hört ihr? Ich möchte ein Lächeln in eurem Gesicht sehen. Und zwar keines aus Dankbarkeit, sondern ein echtes, eines aus tiefstem Glück."

Sun Yan´s Augen weiteten sich.  
"Das werde ich...!" Sagte er ruhig und nickte der jungen Frau einmal zu.

Xiao Ming´s Gesicht spannte sich leicht an, ihre Lippen zitterten, ihre Stimme wurde leicht schrill und ihre linke Hand ballte sich zu einer angestrengten Faust, während sie mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger demonstrativ auf Sun Yan zeigte.  
"Und wagt es euch, alleine aufzutauchen...  
Ich will **ihn** sehen!  
Und zwar nicht einfach nur sitzend neben euch, sondern an eurer Seite. Ich will das ihr dieses mal kämpft, ohne vorher zu ertrinken und das ihr siegreich zurückkehrt. Habt ihr verstanden? Ansonsten will ich euch nicht wieder sehen..!"

Sun Yan stand wie versteinert in der Gasse, als er die emotional aufgewühlte Frau vor sich sprachlos anstarrte.  
 _-Ihn? Wen meinte sie? Sprach sie etwa von Jiang Cheng?-  
_ Sun Yan wurde von einer leichten Peinlichkeit und Unsicherheit ergriffen.  
"..Woher...?" Stammelte er zögerlich. _  
_

Doch Xiao Ming verschränkte verteidigend ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie wusste was Sun Yan sie fragen wollte.  
Mit leichter Schmolllippe und einem gewissen Widerwillen in der Stimme sagte sie leise:  
"Ihr habt im Schlaf...von ihm gesprochen...!"

Sun Yan´s grüne Augen weiteten sich, als ein Gefühl von Scham durch seine Glieder kroch. Etwas unsicher und sich leicht versteckend hielt er seine rechte Hand vor sein Gesicht.

Doch Xiao Ming klatschte sich in die Hände.  
"So ihr habt mich gehört...Ihr wisst nun was zu tun ist. Ich werde bis dahin hier auf euch warten."  
Mit diesem Satz wunk sie zum Abschied mit ihrer Hand in der Luft hin und her, als sie sich langsam abwendete. Laut und demonstrativ seufzte sie auf.  
"Ach ja, so ist das mit den guten Männern, alle schon vergriffen. Mein Vater hatte recht, mit einem Cultivator sollte man sich nicht einlassen.!"

Sun Yan legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf leicht schief, als er das erste Mal in seinem Leben versuchte das Herz einer jungen Frau zu verstehen.  
Er drehte sich um und schritt, noch zum Abschied winkend, die Gasse entlang. In Gedanken versunken grübelte er über Xiao Ming´s Worte noch nach, während die junge Frau mit den großen braunen Augen, sich hinter einer Mauer versteckte und dem jungen Cultivator noch so lange nachsah, bis er aus ihrem Sichtfeld wieder verschwunden war.  
Der frische Wind in den Augen, verursachte eine dicke, runde Träne, welche langsam über ihre Wange rollte, als sie sich langsam umdrehte und alleine in die Scheune zurückkehrte.


	64. Chapter 18-13

**Chapter 18.13**

Er lief aufgebracht in seinem Thronsaal auf und ab. Seine lange Robe flatterte bei jeder forschen Umdrehung von dem Windzug auf.

Zwei Wachen standen still neben der großen Eingangstür und beobachteten ihren Herren, bei dem sich seit zwei Tagen eine immer tiefere Zornesfalte zwischen die Augen gelegt hatte. Er war rastlos und unglaublich reizbar.

Plötzlich hörte man schnelle Schritte und wie sich jemand rasch dem Thronsaal näherte.

Jiang Cheng blickte ruckartig auf und erwartete mit großen Augen den Bericht des Mannes, welcher jede Sekunde zur Tür herein kommen würde.

„MEIN HERR!" Rief ein jüngerer Cultivator vom Yunmeng Clan aus, als er zügig in die offene Tür gelaufen kam und sich dann schnell verneigte.

Jiang Cheng kam mit großen, hastigen Schritten auf ihn zu.  
„Was ist?" Fragte er ungeduldig.  
„Habt ihr ihn etwa gefunden?"

Doch der junge Cultivator schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
„Nein mein Herr, bislang keine Spur!"

Jiang Cheng's Gesicht zog sich kraus über so viel Inkompetenz.  
„Dann sucht weiter! Wenn ihr ihn bis heute Abend nicht gefunden habt, dann gehe ich morgen früh selber los und gnade euch Gott, wenn ich ihn vor euch finde!"  
Sagte er forsch und mit einer klaren Ansage.

Die Wachen an der Tür und der junge Cultivator zuckten zusammen.  
„Sehr wohl!" Sagte er schnell, während er sich noch einmal verneigte und dann flinken Schrittes wieder hinaus zur Tür lief.

Jiang Cheng drehte sich ruckartig wieder um und ging aufstampfend zurück zu seinem hölzernen Thron.  
Langsam lies er sich darin fallen und seufzte einmal laut auf, als er sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch die Haare fuhr.  
Leise und so, dass ihn niemand hörte, nuschelte er verzweifelt:  
„Wo bist du nur Sun Yan? Wie kannst du mich nach allem was gewesen ist einfach so verlassen? Ich drehe noch durch vor Sorge!"

* * *

Sun Yan lies die Stadt, die Taverne und Xiao Ming langsam hinter sich. Die große Hauptstraße auf der er sich befand führte bald an einem dichten Wald vorbei.  
Er brauchte eine Pause, kurz Zeit für sich alleine und eine Zuflucht, wo ihn niemand störte.

Er schlug kurzentschlossen einen Haken und verschwand in den Wald ein. Nachdem er ein Paar Schritte in dem Dickicht abgetaucht war blieb er plötzlich stehen.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sich vor Xiao Ming zusammen gerissen, die ganze Zeit wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie verletzt und zerstört seine Seele war, wie sehr er innerlich nach Hilfe flehte und wie zerbrechlich er doch war.

Doch jetzt, wo er ganz alleine im Dickicht stand, öffnete sich sein Herz und die vielen zurückgehaltenen Emotionen stürmten unaufhaltsam aus seinem Herzen.  
Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, jegliche Kraft verschwand aus seinen Gliedern. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schatten seiner selbst, wie eine leere Hülle in der nichts zurück geblieben war.  
Er richtete den Blick nach oben und schaute hinauf in die grünen Baumkronen. Er roch den Duft des Waldes und spürte den seichten Wind auf seiner Haut.  
Sein Körper schmerzte. Jeder einzelne Zentimeter brannte und erinnerte ihn ohne erbarmen an das, was geschehen war.  
Die Wunden in seiner Seele waren so groß, dass er alle Hoffnung verlor, jemals wieder der selbstbewusste, talentierte und stolze Cultivator aus Yumeng zu sein..

 _-Wie könnte er jemals wieder vergessen was geschehen ist?-_

Sun Yan brach in sich zusammen und sackte auf den moosigen Waldboden.  
Dabei schaute er weiterhin mit seinen trüben, grünen Augen gen Himmel. Er sah die hellen, warmen Lichtstrahlen, welche durch die Baumkronen fielen.  
Es wirkte wie die warme Geborgenheit, die Rettung der Seele nach der er sich so sehr sehnte, aber doch zugleich so unerreichbar für ihn war.

Sun Yan streckte seine rechte Hand weit nach oben aus, so, als wollte er hilfesuchend nach dem hellen Licht greifen.  
Dabei fiel plötzlich sein Blick auf seine geschundenen Handgelenke.

Schnell zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und betrachtete die Blutergüsse an seinen Armen.  
Sie waren noch immer da. Und deutlicher als je zuvor.

Sun Yan fing plötzlich an mit seinen Händen wie wild über die Handgelenke zu rubbeln.  
„Sie gehen nicht weg, warum gehen sie einfach nicht weg?" Sagte er leicht panisch.

Er rubbelte immer stärker, bis sich seine Haut schließlich krebsrot färbte.  
„Nein ich will das nicht! Ihr sollt verschwinden! VERSCHWINDET!" rief er in Panik in den Wald hinein.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er schließlich auch noch mit seiner rechten Hand an seine Kehle faste.  
„Überall sie sind überall!" Sun Yan's geschundene Haut begann zu jucken, die Vorstellung von seinem eigenene Körper widerte ihn an. Überall wo die Männer ihn angefasst hatten, began sein Körper zu brennen und zu stechen.

Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und übel.

„Nein, nein, aufhören...!" Begann er zu Jammern. Er hielt sich seine Ohren zu, sein Herz begann vor Angst wie wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr zurükhalten und lehnte sich nach vorne. Er begann zu Würgen und zu Spucken, als der Ekel ihm einen dicken Kloß in den Hals versetzte.

Sun Yan wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über den Mund, als er sich langsam wieder hinsetzte und sich dann mit dem Rücken an einen Baum lehnte.  
Er war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand und das Schamgefühl, an seiner selbstzerztörerischen Kraft, nicht mehr zu übertreffen.  
Jetzt, wo er niemandem mehr etwas vor machen musste,  
jetzt wo er vor niemandem mehr etwas beweisen musste,  
jetzt wo er nur für sich alleine war,  
gab es kein Halten mehr.

Sun Yan lies seine Hände kraftlos in das weiche Gras fallen.  
„Ich hasse mich so..." Begann er zu Wimmern.  
„Ich hasse mich...ich hasse mich...!" Wiederholte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Die dicken Tränen seiner Verzweiflung begannen zu fließen, eine nach der anderen. Er lies alles raus und gab sich ergebend seinen Gefühlen hin.

 _-Denn wie hätte er auch so hemmungslos weinen sollen, in der Gegenwart einer jungen Frau?-_

* * *

Es war spät am Abend, als Sun Yan endlich die Tore von Lotus Pier erreichte. Stundenlang hatte er im Wald verbracht und er brauchte bis zur Dämmerung, bis er die Courage aufbringen konnte, zurück nach Yunmeng zukehren.

Er kannte die Gegend wie seine Westentasche und so huschte er unter dem Deckmantel der Dunkelheit ungesehen an den Wachen vorbei. Er schlich sich zurück zu seinem Pavillon und als er heimlich durch seine Tür ging und sie mit einem leisen Knacken wieder hinter sich schloss, atmete er erleichtert auf.

Er hatte es wieder zurück nach Lotus Pier geschafft.  
Er war zu Hause, in Sicherheit.  
Aber irgendwie gab ihm dieses Gefühl nicht wirklich Frieden.

 _-Er war zwar wieder hier, wieder zu Hause aber wie genau sollte es jetzt weiter gehen?-_

Sun Yan lies sich auf seine Knie fallen und hockte ersteinmal schweigend auf dem kalten Fußboden. In seinem Pavillon war es dunkel und nur ein Paar Lichtkegel fielen von draußen durch die Fenster herein.

Seine Augen waren ganz rot und geschwollen, von dem vielen weinen und das Zittern seiner Hände wollte noch immer nicht aufhören.

* * *

Jiang Cheng seufzte laut auf. Er war außer sich vor Sorge und wütend über die Unfähigkeit seiner Untertanen.  
Empört stand er ruckartig auf und verlies seinen Thronsaal. Es war Zeit ins Bett zu gehen und am nächsten Morgen, würde er selber losziehen und nach Sun Yan suchen.

Alle Wachen wünschten Jiang Chang eine erholsame Nacht, als er trotzig und mit großen Schritten, zurück zu seinem Pavillon ging.  
Dabei fluchte er immer wieder, schüttelte den Kopf und stampfe beim Gehen auf wie ein Elefant.

Als er über die Veranda zu seinem Pavillon lief blieb er einmal kurz stehen, denn Sun Yan's Pavillon war recht nah an seinem.  
Einen Moment lang verharrte Jiang Cheng in seiner Position und seine Augen starrten fast schon ein Wunder erwartend, zu Sun Yan's Pavillon herüber.

Doch es war dunkel, kein Licht brannte in den Fenster und es war alles genauso leer, wie es am Abend davor und den Abend davor gewesen war.

Jiang Cheng seufzte noch einmal laut auf, als er gerade seinen Blick abwenden und seinen Weg fortsetzen wollte.

 _-Doch was war das?-_

Ruckartig schnellte Jiang Cheng's Kopf wieder zurück in die Ausgangsposition, als er sich einbildete eine Gestalt in Sun Yan's Pavillon gesehen zu haben.  
Jiang Cheng's Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, als er angestrengt durch die Nacht herüber spähte.

Plötzlich war er der Meinung eine dunkle Gestalt durchs Fenster gesehen zu haben.

 **Bum Bum Bum**

Jiang Cheng's Herzschlag begann wie wild zu schlagen.  
„Sun Yan..?" Hauchte er fassungslos über seine Lippen, als er plötzlich lostürmte.

In seiner Gefühlswelt kam es zu einem Urknall und vollkommen aufgelöst und mit weit aufgerissenne Augen stolperte er hektisch zu Sun Yan's Pavillon herüber.  
Er rannte über die Veranda, direkt auf die große Tür zu, als er mit einem gewaltigen Ruck die zweiflügelige Tür aufstieß.  
„SUN YAN!" Rief er atemlos aus.

Sun Yan, der gerade dabei gewesen war sich ein paar frische Sachen für die Nacht herauszusuchen, erschrak sich so dermaßen, dass er alles fallen lies und kerzengerade vor Schock zusammenflog.

Ein leiser Ausruf der Verwunderung, verließ seine Lippen, als er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die offene Tür starrte.

Jiang Cheng konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen, als es wirklich Sun Yan war, der als wäre nichts gewesen, in der Mitte seines Pavillons stand.  
Zum Greifen nahe und genau dort, wo er doch die ganze Zeit hingehörte, so als wäre er nie fort gewesen.

Ein Moment des Schweigens verging, während die beiden einfach nur sprachlos voreinander standen. Ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle brach in den beiden aus und jeder von ihnen brauchte einen Moment, um sich erst zu sortieren, um dann angebracht zu reagieren.

Jiang Cheng war der Erste von beiden, der zurück in seine Rolle fand. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen formten sich wieder zurück in eine normale Größe, als er ganz in den Raum herein trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Seine Atmung war noch immer aufgebracht und unruhig, er streckte seinen Rücken wieder gerade, als er mit großen Schritten auf Sun Yan zuging.  
„Sun Yan..." Sagte er mit tiefer, dominanter Tonlage.

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen. Er stand regungslos auf seinem Fleck. Er war Emotional noch gar nicht bereit für diese Auseinandersetzung. Es war noch viel zu früh für ihn und er selbst war noch viel zu unstabil.

Doch Jiang Cheng, in der Dunkelheit zunächst nicht viel erkennend, versuchte zwar seine aufbrausenden Emotionen zu unterdrücken, doch trotzdem wetterte er ungehalten los. Er musste diesen aufgestauten Emotionen Luft machen.  
„Kannst du mir verraten wo du gewesen bist?  
Was fällt dir ein einfach so zu verschwinden? Wie alt bist du? Ich bin nicht deine Mama die hinter dir herlaufen muss.  
Ich habe dich suchen lassen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung!  
Seit wann bist du wieder hier? Wolltest du dich hier im Dunkeln etwa vor mir verstecken?"

Doch als Jiang Cheng in seiner wütenden Ansprache sich Sun Yan immer weiter näherte, ließen seine Augen langsam immer mehr Sicht zu und er erstickte jäh an seinen eigenen Worten, als er genau vor dem Jungen zum Stehen kam.

Er sah den jungen Mann vor sich, nahezu erstarrt vor Angst. Seine Kleider waren zerrissen, Blutergüsse an Hals und Händen.  
Seine aufgeplatzten Lippen, in einem kränklich weißem Gesicht. Seine einst so funkelnden, grünen Augen waren stumpf, leblos und gerötet.

Und wo Jiang Cheng auch hinsah, konnte er nirgendswo mehr den Sun Yan wiederfinden, den er zuletzt noch vor zwei Tagen gesehen hatte.

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, als sein Mund sich fassungslos öffnete. Fast schon hilflos streckte er seine rechte Hand nach Sun Yan aus, als er sich sachte nach vorne lehnte und leise fragte.  
„Was ist passiert?"

Doch Sun Yan wich Jiang Cheng's Hand wie ein geschundes Tier aus und ging einen Schritt zurück. Seine Körperhaltung verriet seine Angst vor der Berührung.  
Er senkte seinen Blick und wagte es nicht Jiang Cheng in die Augen zu sehen.

Ein fürchterlicher Schock fuhr durch Jiang Cheng's Glieder, als er bemerkte, wie sich ein großer Keil zwischen ihn und Sun Yan gerammt hatte und obwohl der Junge nun endlich wieder da war und zum Greifen nahe vor ihm Stand, sich eine unüberwindbare Kluft zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte. Sun Yan war so nah und doch so weit von ihm entfernt.

Jiang Cheng schluckte schwer, als er vorsichtig seine Hand zurück zog.  
„Warum sagst du nichts? Was ist geschehen in den zwei Tagen?" Fragte er vorsichtig nach.

Doch Sun Yan's Atmung wurde unruhig, seine Brust hob sich schwer auf und wieder ab. Es war zu viel für ihn. In dieser momentanen Verfassung Jiang Cheng zu sehen, seinen Körperduft wahrzunehmen und seine besorgte Stimme zu hören, sorgte dafür, dass seine gerade unter Kontrolle gebrachten Emotionen wieder aufloderten.  
Erneut kam das Fass zum Überlaufen und der Schmerz, die Angst und die Scham hatten seinen Körper wieder fest im Griff.  
Er fühlte sich plötzlich wieder schwach und sein Mund zog sich kraus, als er erneut den Tränen nahe war.

Jetzt hier, wieder zu Hause, in seiner sicheren, bekannten Umgebung und in der Nähe von Jiang Cheng, fiel seine starre Festung wieder bröckelnd in sich zusammen und seine Seele brach vor Schmerzen erneut auseinander.

Jiang Cheng's Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als er sah, wie Sun Yan's Augen glasig wurden, wie seine Lippen zu zittern begannen und wie sein ganzer Körper bebte.  
Jiang Cheng konnte in diesem Moment gar nicht anders. Es war ein inneres Verlangen und ohne nachzudenken griff er nach Sun Yan's Handgelenk und zog den Jungen an sich heran. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck fiel Sun Yan frontal in Jiang Cheng's Arme und dieser umarmte ihn innig und drückte ihre Körper fest zusammen.

„...Nein...Nicht..." Hauchte Sun Yan mit zittriger Stimme, doch es war zu spät. Die Liebe, Zuneigung und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit übermannten ihn und so lies er erneut alles los, woran er sich noch bis eben versucht hatte krampfhaft festzukrallen. Er schlung seine Arme um Jiang Cheng und er fing bitterlich an zu weinen. Seine Fingernägel vergruben sich tief in den Rücken seines Herren, als sein ganzer Körper zitterte und bebte und egal wie fest Jiang Cheng ihn auch an sich randdrückte, es wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

Die vielen Tränen durchnässten die Schulter seines Herren, als Jiang über Sun Yan's Kopf strich und leise sagte:  
„Lass es raus, lass alles raus. Ich bin da, ich bin jetzt da!"

Diese Worte machten es nur noch schlimmer und Sun Yan wäre schlaff in sich zusammengesackt, wenn Jiang Cheng ihn nicht stützen würde.

Eine ganze Weile verbrachten die beiden in dieser innigen Umarmung und Jiang Cheng konnte erstmal nichts anderes tun, als den Jungen zu halten und für ihn da zu sein. Es brannte ihm zwar auf der Zunge und die vielen Fragen überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf aber er wusste, dass Sun Yan überhaupt ersteinmal bereit sein musste, um darüber zu sprechen.

Niemals hätte Jiang Cheng gedacht, dass sein eigenes Herz ihm mal so schmerzen würde, wenn er einen anderen Menschen weinen sähe.  
Er schloss seine Augen und hielt Sun Yan so fest, als würde sein eigenes Leben daran hängen.  
Er spürte in diesem Moment, dass egal was noch passieren würde, er würde diesen Jungen niemals wieder loslassen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile des stillen Trostes verstummte schließlich langsam Sun Yan's Geschluchze. Seine Finger die sich so wehement in den Stoff an Jiang Cheng's Rücken krallten ließen langsam etwas locker und entspannten sich wieder.

Jiang Cheng lockerte ein wenig seine feste Umarmung, als er den Jungen behutsam von sich wegdrückte, ihn am Arm fasste und ihm gut zuredete:  
„Komm mit, setz dich erstmal auf's Bett."

Sun Yan nickte, während er sich von Jiang Cheng zum Bett begleiten lies. Langsam lies er sich auf die Bettkannte fallen, während Jiang Cheng sich zu seiner Verwunderung vor ihn kniete.

Sun Yan, der sich nun langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, war es nun etwas peinlich, bis eben noch so hemmungslos in den Arme seines Herren geweint zu haben. Er wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen von den Wangen und senkte ein wenig seinen Blick, um einen direkten Blickkontakt zu vermeiden.

Jiang Cheng legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf Sun Yan's Knie, als er ruhig und mit tiefer Stimme zu sprechen begann.  
„Kannst du mir sagen was geschehen ist?"  
Er wartete einen Moment, suchte in Sun Yan's Gesicht eine Antwort, doch der Junge rührte sich nicht und sprach kein Wort.

Jiang Cheng fuhr mit seinen Augen Sun Yan's Körper ab und schaute auf die Blutergüsse an Hals und Handgelenken, als sein Blick an den zerrissenen schließlich Kleidern hängen blieb.  
„Wer hat dir das angetan?" Fragte er mit einem bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch Sun Yan lies seinen Blick nach unten gerichtet und sprach weiterhin kein Wort.

Ganz vorsichtig und fast schon etwas zögernd streckte Jiang Cheng langsam seine Hand aus und berührte Sun Yan's feuchte Wange.  
„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich dir helfen und den Schmerz und Kummer von dir nehmen kann. Ich kann das was passiert ist nicht ungeschehen machen, aber wie soll ich dich verstehen, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst?"

Sun Yan's Finger zuckten auf, als er langsam seinen Kopf anhob.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in Sun Yan's leeren Augen stand das Leid der Welt.

Ein gleißender Schmerz schoss durch Jiang Ceng's Herz, als die Tiefe von Sun Yan's Blick ihn innerlich erschütterte wie ein Hammerschlag.  
 _-Wer noch immer dir das angetan hat, ich werde es ihn büßen lassen.-_ Dachte sich Jiang Cheng.

Ganz langsam öffnete Sun Yan seine trockenen Lippen, als er leise hauchte:  
„...Zhuang Xi..."

Jian Cheng's Augen weiteten sich zu zwei großen runden Pupillen in der Dunkelheit.  
„Zhuang Xi...? Du hast Zhuang Xi getroffen?" Fragte er atemlos.

Sun Yan nickte.

„Wo hast du ihn getroffen?" Fragte Jiang Cheng weiter nach, als seine Hand sich auf Sun Yan's Knie leicht zusammenballte. Wut stieg in ihm auf, als er nur den Namen seines ehemaligen Hauptmannes hörte.

Sun Yan holte einmal Luft.  
„In der Stadt...Ich war in einer Taverne..."

Jiang Cheng blinzelte ein Paar mal. Es brannte ihm unter den Fingern die gesamte Geschichte zu erfahren, doch Sun Yan lieferte immer nur Bröckchen und somit blieb Jiang Cheng nichts anderes übrig als weiterhin nachzubohren.  
„In einer Taverne? Warum bist du alleine in die Stadt gegangen um eine Taverne zu besuchen?"

Sun Yan schnaufte durch seine Nase. Seine Schultern fielen einmal flach ab, als er den Sauerstoff aus seinen Lungen presste.  
„Um zu trinken...Ich wollte meinen Schmerz und Kummer ertrinken..."

Jiang Cheng blickte ihn fragend an. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig und Zorn stieg weiter in ihm auf nur bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, dass Zhuang Xi ein zweites Mal es gewagt hatte Sun Yan Schaden zuzufügen.  
„Und in der Taverne hast du ihn getroffen? Hat er was gesagt?"

Sun Yan schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Langsam fuhr er fort und es war so offensichtlich, dass es ihm schwer viel darüber zu sprechen.  
„Es war nach der Taverne...in einer kleinen Hintergasse.  
Ich bin ihm...und seinen Männern...direkt in die Arme gelaufen...!" Sagte er stockend und immer leiser.

Jiang Cheng platzte fast vor Ungeduld, als er beide Hände nach Sun Yan ausstreckte und ihn an den Oberarmen berührte. Vorsichtig baute er Druck auf und schüttelte den Jungen ganz leicht.  
„Und dann? Was ist dann passiert? Hat er es ausgenutzt das du im Rausch warst und dich zum Kampf aufgefordert?"

Doch Sun Yan, der Jiang Cheng's Druck als beklemmend empfand und sich in eine Ecke gedrängt fühlte, wendete seinen Kopf ab und blickte wieder nach unten. Seine Lippen zogen sich kraus und begannen zu zittern.

Jiang Cheng's Augen fuhren Sun Yan's Gesicht ab, eine Antwort erwartend. Doch wieder war der Junge verstummt.  
„Sun Yan, sag es mir! Bitte!" Sagte er mit einem bettelnden Unterton.

Doch Sun Yan's Augen wurden wieder glasig. Darüber zu sprechen holten in ihm die Erinnerungen wieder hervor. Sein Körper begann zu beben, als die unsagbare Scham wieder in seinem Körper präsent wurde.

Umso länger Jiang Cheng den Jungen vor sich betrachtete, seine schmerzerfüllte Mimik, die beschämte Gestik, die Verletzungen, die zerrissenen Kleider und der zitternde Körper in seinen Händen, umso mehr begann Jiang Cheng zu verstehen, was Sun Yan nicht schaffte über die Lippen zu bringen.

Schließlich lies er den aufgebaute Druck in seinen Händen wieder etwas lockerer, als er ein vollkommen neues Gefühl in seiner Brust wahrnahm. Es war Eifersucht, blanker Hass und die reine Mordeslust die in ihm aufstieg.

Jiang Cheng atmete einmal tief ein um sich zu beruhigen.

Es war still im Raum, so unsagbar grauenvoll Still.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Begreifens erhob Jiang Cheng wieder das Wort.  
Ruhig und mit klaren Worten fragte er:  
„Also hat Zhuang Xi dir dies angetan...? Er ist für deine Verletzungen zuständig?"

Sun Yan's glasige Augen füllten sich wieder so sehr mit Feuchtigkeit, dass eine erneute Träne über seine Wange kullerte.  
Ganz zaghaft und kaum zu erkennen nickte er.

Jiang Cheng starrte regungslos in Sun Yan's Gesicht, als die eine Frage, welche sich ihm aufdrängte über seine Lippen kam.  
„Nur er...?  
Oder...noch jemand anderes...?"

Als Sun Yan diese Worte hörte, wurde das von ihm verdrängte Geschehen wieder zur bitterbösen Wahrheit.  
Die Tatsache, dass er gleich dreimal hintereinander Vergewaltigt wurde, erschütterte seine zerbrochene Seele und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sein Körper in eine Schockstarre verfiel.

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich ebenfalls ins unermäßliche, als er Sun Yan's Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete. Er spürte seinen schmerzenden, aufbrausenden Herzschlag in seiner Brust, als ein aufgebrachtes Kribbeln bis in seine Fingerspitzen schoss. Ein dicker Kloß setzte sich in seinen Hals und sein Puls begann zu rasen, als seine Atmung unruhig wurde.  
Er konnte es nicht fassen und sprachlos suchte er das Warum in Sun Yan's verängstigtem Gesicht.  
Jiang Cheng schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, als er einmal tief einatmete. Die Wut die in ihm aufkochte war nicht in Worte zu fassen und am liebsten wäre er noch in dieser Sekunde aufgesprungen um Sun Yan's Peinigern hier und jetzt in Stücke zu zerreißen.  
Doch er versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn er wusste, dass jetzt kopfloses Losstürmen sie nicht weiter bringen würde.  
Er hielt gerade etwas fragiles, zerbrechliches in seinen Händen und er wusste, dass es die erste Priorität war, nun für Sun Yan da zu sein.

Jiang Cheng trug einen bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck. Schuldgefühle erwachten in ihm und vorsichtig wanderte er mit seinen Händen an Sun Yan's Schultern hinauf, bis zu seinen Wangen. Behutsam legte er seine flachen Handinnenfläche auf sie, als er sich langsam näherte. Er drehte Sun Yan's Gesicht behutsam in seine Richtung, als er einen langsamen und bedeutenden Kuss auf die Stirn des Jungen platzierte. Jiang Cheng und Sun Yan schlossen beide ihre Augen und es war ein Moment, so zärtlich und kostbar wie sie ihn beide so noch nie gespürt hatten.

Als Jiang Cheng nach einem Moment des Verweilens seine Lippen wieder zurück zog, lehnte er seine Stirn an Sun Yan's als er leise hauchte.  
„Es tut mir leid...es tut mir so unglaublich leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte...  
Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen? Denn ich selbst werde es niemals können..."

Sun Yan lies die warmen Worte seines Herren auf sich wirken. In seiner geschundenen, zersplitterten Seele befand sich nur noch ein einziges Gefühl und das war seine starke und ungebrochene Liebe zu seinem Herren. Es war das Einzige, was ihm noch am Leben erhielt.  
In seinem Kummer und Verzweiflung sehnte er sich nach nichts mehr, als nach der Wärme und Liebe des Mannes, der nun so liebevoll vor ihm kniete. Stirn an Stirn.  
Er dachte nicht mehr an gestern, nicht mehr an morgen, nur noch an das Hier und Jetzt, als seine Gefühle begannen sich in Worte zu fassen.  
Sun Yan entfernte seine Stirn von Jiang Cheng's, rückte minimal ab, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.  
Er öffnete seine Lippen und sprach ohne umschweife aus, was er ehrlich fühlte.  
„Mein Herr, ich liebe euch...!  
Nichts auf der Welt verlange ich so sehr wie euch...!  
Nichts auf der Welt könnte mir mehr bedeuten...!  
Noch nie zuvor, habe ich so bedingungslos geliebt und noch nie zuvor, hat mich etwas so vom rechten Weg abgebracht. Ihr seid alles an was ich denken kann...!  
Ich würde sterben für euch!"

 **Bum Bum Bum**

Spürten sie ihrer beider Herzen, die im Gleichtakt kräftig zu schlagen begannen.

Jiang Cheng spürte ein inneres Feuer, welches durch seinen Körper schoss und sich bis in die hintersten Ecken seines Sein's ausbreitete. Ein warmer Rausch so bittersüß zugleich, erfüllte sein Herz und lies seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen. Seine Atmung wurde unruhig, während ein nervöses Zittern bis in seine Fingerspitzen ausstrahlte.  
Er schloss seine Augen und küsste erneut auf Sun Yan's Stirn, als er leise hauchte:  
„Ich weiß...!"

Sun Yan zuckte auf und seine Finger zogen sich angespannt zusammen, als Jiang Cheng begann auch seine Augenlieder, Nasenbein und Wangen zu küssen.  
Die Berührung, so zärtlich und geborgen zugleich, trafen den wundesten Punkt in Sun Yan's Herzen und so schloss er genießend seine Augen und sog die zärtlichen Berührungen seines Herren in sich auf.

Jiang Cheng, dessen Hände noch immer seitlich auf Sun Yan's Wangen ruhten, entfernten sich langsam wieder.  
Die zärtlichen Küsse verstummten.  
Er blickte in Sun Yan's Gesicht, sah die genüsslich geschlossenen Augen, als er mit fast schon zittriger Stimme sagte:  
„Lass mich heute Nacht den Schmerz von dir nehmen.  
Lass mich deine Erinnerungen überschreiben. Lass mich dich berühren, wo immer auch sie es getan haben und ich werde deine Erinnerungen an sie auslöschen.  
Erlaubst du es mir?"

Sun Yan riss seine grünen Augen schlagartig weit auf, als Jiang Cheng's Worte tief in ihn eindrangen. Sein Herz setze für einen Schlag aus und er vergaß zu atmen, als er sprachlos in die Augen seines Herren starrte. Erst war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich verhört hatte, doch als er Jiang Cheng's entschlossenen Blick sah, begann sein Herz vor Aufregung sich fast zu überschlagen.  
Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß und er hatte keine Chance sich dagegen zu wehren.  
Er war dieser Macht hilflos ausgeliefert, als er seine Arme um Jiang Cheng schlung und einwilligend nickte.  
Er schloss bereitwillig, in der Hoffnung zu vergessen, seine Augen.

Jiang Cheng richtete sich auf, sein rechtes Knie schob er zwischen Sun Yan's Oberschenkel und stützte sich damit auf der Bettkannte ab, als er dann langsam den Jungen nach hinten auf's Bett drückte. Seine Hände ruhten noch immer auf Sun Yan's Wangen, als er seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Sun Yan's drückte. Das warme und zarte Gefühl schoss wie ein warmes Prickeln durch ihre Körper, als Jiang Cheng bald seine feuchte Zunge herausstreckte und über Sun Yan's schmale Unterlippe leckte.

Der Junge öffnete langsam seine Lippen, als er der feuchten Zunge seines Herren eintritt gewährte.  
Seine Arme zurrten sich fest um Jiang Chengs Nacken, als er unter ihm auf dem Bett lag und sich heiß und innig von ihm küssen lies.  
Eine ganze Weile umspielten sich ihre feuchten Zungen, während ihre Köpfe gleichmeißig von einer Seite zur anderen kippten.

Schließlich zog Jiang Cheng seinen Kopf etwas zurück und streckte weit seine rote Zunge hervor. Sun Yan tat es ihm gleich und so streichelten sich ihre heißen Zungen außerhalb ihres Mundes weiter.

Noch einmal veranlasste Jiang Cheng der ganzen Sache etwas Nachdruck, als er noch einmal ihre Lippen kraftvoll aufeinander presste um dann zweimal über die kaputten Stellen, an den Lippen des Jungen zu lecken. Ganz vorsichtig biss Jiang Cheng mit seinen Zähnen in die geschundene Haut, bis die alten Wunden wieder aufgingen und ein wenig Blut an Sun Yan's Lippen hinunter lief.

Jiang Cheng betrachtete sein Werk, als er seinen Blick in der roten Farben auf einer hellen, weißen Haut verlor. Er streckte seine Zunge heraus und leckte den Tropfen Blut hinfort, während Sun Yan leicht seinen Mund öffnete und ein kaum hörbarer Stöhner seine Kehle verließ.

Jiang Cheng richtete sich schließlich auf, mit seiner Hüfte zwischen Sun Yan's Schenkel rutschend, als er mit seinen warmen Händen links und echts in Sun Yan's Kragen griff.  
Mit einem beherzten Ruck riss er die Kleider von Sun Yan's Körper und das reißende Geräusch war laut, als das Gewebe nachgab und sich zerteilte.  
Jiang Cheng's Griffe waren kraftvoll aber stet's so kontrolliert, dass er außer der Robe niemandem Schaden zufügte. Er entpellte Sun Yan komplett aus seinen Kleidern und riss die Stoffe so in Stücke, dass kein Schneider der Welt sie mehr hätte zusammenflicken können.  
Die Robe war zerstört und Jiang Cheng schmiss sie weit hinter sich in den Raum, sodass Sun Yan niemals mehr in der Lage gewesen wäre, sie noch einmal zu tragen.

Ein heißes Prickeln voller Ekstase schoss durch Sun Yan's Körper, als sein heiß begehrter Sect Leader über ihm thronte und ihn entblößte.  
Eine feine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen gesamten Körper, als er schamvoll zusammen zuckte.  
Er konnte keinen einzigen Fleck seines Körpers vor Jiang Cheng's eindringendem Blick verstecken und so legte er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, als seine Wangen sich in ein verführerrisches Rosé tauchten.

Jiang Cheng betrachtete eine ganze Weile schweigend Sun Yan's Körper und die Stille sorgte für eine erregende Anspannung.  
Es ist nicht so, als hätte Jiang Cheng Sun Yan noch nie nackt gesehen, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er den Jungen mit diesen Augen betrachtete.  
Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich zunehmend, als er seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und begann mit seinen Fingerknochen zärtlich über die nackte Haut zu fahren.

„Ah..!" Stöhnte Sun Yan leise auf, als er die erste direkte Berührung seines Sect Leader's auf seiner Haut vernahm.  
Ein Zucken lief durch seinen Körper und er schloss seine Augen, als er spürte wie ein heißes Prickeln zu seiner Hüfte wanderte und dafür sorgte, dass er langsam hart im Schritt wurde.

„Sieh mich an!" Hauchte Jiang Cheng mit einer noch nie vernommenen Tonlage. Seine Stimme war etwas tiefer als sonst und von einer wärmeren Klangfarbe.  
Noch einmal wiederholte er sachte die Worte.  
„Sieh mich an und gib dich mir bereitwillig hin.!"

Jiang Cheng´s warme Stimme klingelte in seinen Ohren. Langsam öffnete Sun Yan seine Augen. Er spürte seinen Puls im Kopf pochen, als er langsam seinen Kopf wieder gerade drehte und Jiang Cheng direkt ansah. Es war ein unglaublich prickelndes Gefühl und dieses langsame und intensive Vorspiel raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

Jiang Cheng's Blick fiel auf Sun Yan's geschundenen Handgelenke, als er langsam seine Hände nach ihnen ausstreckte. Er legte seine Finger einzeln und bedacht, einen nach dem anderen auf die vorgegebenen Blutergüsse.  
Als er mit beiden Händen Sun Yan's Handgelenke fest umschlossen hatte, nagelte er sie ruckartig neben Sun Yan's Kopf auf die Matratze.

„Ah!" Wieder stöhnte Sun Yan leise auf, von dem plötzlichen Ruck überrascht.

Langsam, mit Gefühl und Stück für Stück erhöhte Jiang Cheng die Kraft in seinen Fingern und drückte langsam zu.

Sun Yan's Finger streckten sich langsam in die Länge, als er den immer zunehmenderen Druck an seinen Handgelenken spürte. Als langsam ein auftretender Schmerz entstand zuckte Sun Yan's Oberlippe einmal kurz auf.

Jiang Cheng, der Sun Yan nicht aus den Augen lies und ganz genau seinen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete, erkannte die Veränderung und es war das Signal für ihn um den Druck nicht mehr weiter zu erhöhen, sondern ihn so zu belassen.  
Langsam lehnte Jiang Cheng seinen Oberköper wieder nach unten, als er mit seinen Lippen Sun Yan's Hals aufsuchte. Zärtlich begann er die Haut zu küssen und bahnte sich einen Weg weiter nach unten.  
Er leckte über die markant hervorstehenden Schlüsselbeine und nahm die zarte Haut des Jungen immer wieder für einen Moment zwischen seine Zähne.  
Er bahnte sich seinen Weg über die emfpindliche Haut, bis er zu einem pinken, kleinen Nippel kam.

Sun Yan stöhnte erneut und streckte seinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken, als Jiang Cheng begann kleine Kreise mit seiner feuchten Zunge um diese erogene Stelle zu ziehen.  
Schnell wurde der Nippel steif und hart und immer wieder zuckten Sun Yan's Arme kraftvoll auf und stemmten sich gegen Jiang Cheng's eisernen Griff.

Eine ganze Weile verharrte Jiang Cheng an beiden Nippel und leckte und biss so lange in sie rein, bis sie beide in ein dunkles Rot getaucht waren. Sun Yan begann währenddessen sich unaufhörlich unter Jiang Cheng hin und herzuwinden und sein Penis war mittlerweile zu einer beachtlichen Größe angeschwollen.

Als Jiang Cheng die penetrante Liebkosung der zwei kleinen Nippel beendete löste er auch zeitgleich wieder seine Finger von Sun Yan's Handgelenken. Der Junge atmete einmal tief ein, als er Jiang Cheng mit einem betörendem Blick anschaute.  
Die Würgemale an Sun Yan's Handgelenken waren nun noch deutlicher zu erkennen und die Haut hatte sich mit einem frischen Rot gefärbt, wodurch jeder einzelne Finger klar zu erkennen war.

Jiang Cheng betrachtete Sun Yan's erneut geschundene Handgelenke, als er nun mit mehr vorsicht die Hände des Jungen berührte und sie zu seinen Lippen führte. Behutsam küsste er auf die roten Blutergüsse und schloss dabei seine Augen.

Sun Yan betrachtete Jiang Cheng dabei und er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was für ein Anblick sich ihm bot. Sein Herz war überfordert mit der momentanen Situation.

Nachdem Jiang Cheng, wie um Verzeihung bittend, Sun Yan's Handgelenke zärtlich geküsst hatte, legte er diese wieder behutsam auf der Matratze ab.

Sun Yan atmete einmal sichtlich tief ein, als er fast schon mit Anspannung darauf wartete, wo Jiang Cheng ihn wohl als nächstes berühren würde.

Jiang Cheng's blick fuhr über Sun Yan's entblößten Körper und fasste dann das steife Glied ins Auge, welches sich im frech entgegenstrecke.

Sun Yan schluckte einmal schwer, als er bemerkte wie Jiang Cheng's rechte Hand langsam nach seinem besten Stück griff.  
Ein unbeschreibliches Schaudern lief durch Sun Yan's Körper, als Jiang Cheng's große, warme Hand den Schaft seines Penis umschloss.  
Niemals hätter er zu Träumen gewagt, dass tatsächlich eines Tages der Moment kommen würde, an dem Jiang Cheng ihn freiwillig so berühren würde.

Jiang Cheng schluckte selber einmal schwer vor Aufregung, denn er selbst hätte niemals gedacht, dass er einen anderen Mann mal so berühren würde. Doch heute Nacht hörte er nur auf sich selbst und Tat das, wozu sein eigenes Verlangen ihn verleitete.  
Beherzt fasste er mit seiner Hand zu und begann langsam an dem steifen Glied auf und abzufahren. Er war schließlich selbst ein Mann und wusste an welchen Stellen es sich besonders gut anfühlte.  
Als er mit seinem Zeigefinger anfing in kreisenden Bewegungen die dünne Vorhaut langsam zurück zu schieben und die Eichel direkt mit seinem Zeigefinger zu stimulieren, stöhnte Sun Yan leise auf.  
„Ah!" Kam es zart und in einem hohen Ton über seine Lippen.

Jiang Cheng spürte wie jeder Stöhner dieses Jungen ein inneres Feuer in ihm entfachte und so lies er besonders viel Feinspitzengefühl walten um immer wieder in den Genuss von Sun Yan's leisen Stöhnern zu kommen.  
Daraus wurde bald ein Spiel und Jiang Cheng beobachtete jede Mimikveränderung in Sun Yan's Gesicht, um ihm einen Höhepunkt von Lust zu bescheren.

Sun Yan bedeckte bald seinen Mund mit seiner Hand, denn Jiang Cheng's präzisen und stimulierenden Handgriffe raubten ihm den Atem, denn ein Stöhner folgte rhythmisch dem anderen.

Jiang Cheng's Mundwinkel bogen sich bald nach oben und er fand sichtlich Gefallen daran, wie sich Sun Yan, der Lust hingebend, unter ihm räkelte.

Sun Yan's Finger krallten sich langsam in das Bettlaken, als sein Penis mittlerweile so feucht war, dass nasse Geräusche die Luft erfüllten und die Ekstase noch zusätzlich anfeuerten.  
Doch bald war es Jiang Cheng nicht mehr genug und er wollte immer mehr von Sun Yan's intimsten, zarten Seite sehen.  
Er schaute auf seine Hand und den feuchten Film, der von Sun Yan's milchigen Lusttropfen gebildet wurde.  
Ein Paar mal strich er mit seinem Daumen noch über die pralle Eichel, was Sun Yan erneut zum Zusammenzucken brachte, als er sich schließlich seinem Verlangen hingab und mit seinem Kopf langsam zwischen Sun Yan's Schenkeln abtauchte.

Sun Yan's Mund öffnete sich weit, als sein steifes Glied in die warme, feuchte Mundhöhle seines Sect LEader´s abtauchte.  
„Nein...Nicht...!" Wimmerte er noch kurz atemlos auf.  
Er konnte es nicht glauben und dieses intensive Gefühl brachte seinen Körpern zum Zittern.  
Sein Rücken drückte sich ein Stück von der Matratze ab, während er seinen Hinterkopf weit nach hinten auf das Bett drückte.  
„Ahh!" Kam erneut ein tiefer Stöhner, als er zittrig seine Hände nach Jiang Cheng ausstreckte. Er griff mit seinen Händen in Jiang Cheng's Haar, löste den strengen Haarknoten und vergrub seine Finger dann tief in dem langen Haar.

Für Jiang Cheng war dies eine völlige neue Erfahrung. Niemals hätte er es gedacht, dass seine Lippen mal diese intimste Stelle von Sun Yan berühren würden.  
Doch er war bereit gewesen, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen und aufzuhören an festen Vorstellungen an sich selbst zu klammern. Er gab sich seinen Wünschen und der Leidenschaft hin und erkundete den Körper des Jungen, wie es ihm beliebte.  
Der säuerlich, süße Geschmack von Sun Yan's Lusttropfen war so fremd, so emotional aufwühlend, aber so erotisch zugleich für Jiang Cheng.  
Rhythmisch umkreiste seine Zunge geschickt die empfindliche Eichel, während er mit seiner rechten Hand gleichmäßig auf und abfuhr.

Feuchte Geräusche waren zu hören und Sun Yan's Gestöhne ging über in ein durchgängiges Gewimmer.

Als Jiang Cheng bemerkte, dass Sun Yan es bald nicht mehr aufhalten konnte und mittlerweile mehr als feucht im Schritt war, hörte er langsam auf.

Sun Yan's Brust hob sich durch seine aufgeregte Atmung schwer auf und ab und seine Wangen trugen eine rötliche Farbe, während seine grünen Augen glasig ihren Herren anblickten.

Ein Kribbeln schoss durch Jiang Cheng's Körper bei diesem Anblick der sich ihm bot und sein eigener Penis war mittlerweile mehr als hard und bohrte sich offensichtlich durch seine Robe.  
Jiang Cheng richtige sich wieder auf, den Blick fest auf Sun Yan's Schritt gerichtet.  
Er nahm seine rechte Hand und befeuchtete seine Finger an Sun Yan's Penis, als er schließlich zwischen den zwei runden Pobacken abtauchte.  
Vorsichtig tastete er sich mit seinen Fingern voran, als er schließlich das kleine Loch fand und zärtlich berührte.

Sun Yan zuckte auf und er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als Jiang Cheng's Finger mit kreisenden Bewegungen seine Rosette massierte.  
Er spreitzte seine Beine ganz von alleine immer weiter auseinander und kippte seine Hüfte leicht in Jiang Cheng's Richtung um ihm bereitwillig entgegen zu kommen.

Jiang Cheng's schluckte schließlich schwer, als das Verlangen langsam begann an seiner Selbstkontrolle zu nagen. Vorsichtig führte er seinen ersten Finger ein, als Sun Yan plötzlich leise aufquiekte.  
Sofort stockte Jiang Cheng in seiner Bewegung und schaute Sun Yan fragend an.  
„Tut es weh?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

Sun Yan, der seine Augen noch immer zusammengekniffen hatte, nickte bestätigend.  
„Ja, ja es tut weh!" Hauchte Sun Yan über seine Lippen.

Jiang Cheng wollte seinen Finger gerade wieder herausziehen, doch plötzlich streckte Sun Yan seine Hand aus und hielt Jiang Cheng's Handgelenk fest.  
Mit glasigen Augen und einem bettelnden Gesichtsausdruck sagte er:  
„Macht, dass es weh tut! Lasst mich vergessen! Morgen früh will ich wissen, dass all die Schmerzen und Verletzungen die ich an meinem Körper trage von euch stammen!"

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich. Sun Yan's Worte brachten sein Herz zum rasen, denn es waren Sätze die die Urinstinkte eines Mannes ansprachen. Sun Yan war nun sein, nur er alleine sollte ihn anfassen dürfen und nur er alleine durfte diesen Jungen in das Reich der bedinungslosen Lust und sexuellen Erregung verführen.  
Alle Spuren an diesem Körper sollten von seiner Hand stammen, wie eine Markierung, als eine Art Handschrift dienen und jedem zeigen das Sun Yan ihm gehörte.  
Jiang Cheng kam bereitwillig Sun Yan's Wunsch nach und so führte er einen zweiten Finger ein und begann langsam das kleine Loch zu dehnen.

Anfänglich zuckte Sun Yan mehrfach vor leichtem Schmerz zusammen und er biss sich auf seine kaputte Unterlippe, als die Wunden stellen an seinem Anus wieder aufgingen.  
Doch zu wissen, dass es Jiang Cheng war, der ihn berührte lies aus dem Schmerz eine heiße sexuelle Erregung werden, die ein Kribbeln bis in seine Fingerspitzen verursachte.

Nachdem Jiang Cheng einen dritten Finger spielerisch einführen konnte zog er seine feuchten Finger langsam wieder heraus.  
Er blickte Sun Yan in die Augen, als er plötzlich langsam aufstand. In voller Größe richtete er sich vor dem Bett auf, sein offenes, langes Haar hing an seinen Schultern herunter, welche sich durch seine schwere, raue Atmung auf und abhoben.  
Jiang Cheng's intensiver Blick durchbohrte Sun Yan wie Armors Pfeil, als er an seinen Gürtel fasste und langsam den Knoten löste.

Stück für Stück entkleidete sich Jiang Cheng vor den Augen des Jungen, bis die Stoffe mit einem sanften Rauschen auf den dunklen Holzboden fielen.

Sun Yan lief ein Schaudern durch den Körper, als er Jiang Cheng komplett entblößt vor sich stehen sah. Sein definierter, männlicher Körper strotzte nur so vor Kraft und Fruchtbarkeit und er war wahrhaftig das Sinnbild eines Mannes.  
Er schluckte einmal schwer vor Aufregung, als er schließlich auffordernd seine Arme nach Jiang Cheng ausstreckte.

Es war der süße Ruf der Verführung, der sich Jiang Cheng darbot und wie hätte man nur anders können, als ihm zu folgen.  
Langsam kniete er sich wieder zwischen Sun Yan's Schenkel, spreitzte diese mit seinen Händen auseinander und rutschte mit seiner Hüfte heran.  
Als er nah genug herangekommen war berührte Sun Yan mit seinen ausgestreckten Händen Jiang Cheng's Wangen.  
Leise flüsterte er:  
„Sagt es...  
Die Worte...nach denen ich mich seit so vielen Jahre sehne...  
Solange ihr sie nicht aussprecht, hat dies alles keinen Sinn...!"

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich, als er sich in Sun Yan's grünen Augen verlor. Ein Anblick so bekannt, so vertraut doch gleichzeitig auch so fremd und emotional aufwühlend, wie noch nie zu vor.  
Jiang Cheng wusste, welche Worte sich Sun Yan von ihm sehnte.  
Doch niemals hätte er es gedacht, dass wenn eines Tages dieser Tag kommen würde, es ihm doch so schwer fallen würde, sie über seine Lippen zu bringen  
Die Tragweite zu erkennen, wenn die unwiderrufbaren Worte ausgesprochen wurden und die Veränderungen welche sie mit sich bringen würden, machten Jiang Cheng Angst.  
Denn Nicht's auf der Welt macht einen Menschen so angreifbar, so verletztbar und so schwach, wie die Liebe.  
Jiang Cheng haderte, als er langsam seine Augen schloss.

Sun Yan, dessen flachen Hände noch immer auf Jiang Cheng's Wangen ruhten, kam schließlich mit seinem Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung.  
Ganz nah waren ihre Gesichter voreinander, als Sun Yan eine Antwort in Jiang Cheng's schweigendem Gesicht suchte.  
„Fällt es euch denn so schwer, es auszusprechen...?" Fragte Sun Yan leise.

Jiang Cheng öffnete langsam seine Augen und die beiden tauschten einen intensiven Blickkontakt voller Zweisamkeit aus. Die Stille im Raum lies einem den Atem anhalten und nur das laute Schlagen ihrer Herzen war zu hören.

Schließlich öffnete Jiang Cheng langsam seine Lippen. Er atmete noch ein paar mal tief ein, als Sun Yan bemerkte, wie Jiang Cheng zu zittern begann. Seine Stimme war zart und dünn, fast schon zerbrechlich.  
„Nichts im Leben fällt mir so schwer wie das...  
Aber auch nichts im Leben erforderte von mir bisher so viel Courage..."

Sun Yan schloss seine Augen, ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er einen zarte Kuss auf Jiang Cheng's Stirn platzierte.  
„Ich weiß..." Hauchte Sun Yan.  
„Und genau desswegen, will ich es hören.  
Sagt es, auch wenn es das Erste und das letzte Mal sein wird, dass diese Worte eure Lippen verlassen werden...  
Lasst eure eigens aufgebaute Festung aus Stahl und Eisen fallen, nur ein einziges Mal.  
Ergebt euch...  
Denn ihr hattet von Anfang an, nie eine wirkliche Chance!"

Jiang Cheng lies los. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hielt nichts und niemand ihn mehr fest. Es war ein Gefühl von endloser Befreiung und Erlösung und Sun Yan hörte endlich die Worte, nach denen er sich so lange gesehnt hatte.

„Sun Yan, ich liebe dich!  
Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich glaube es nicht ertragen zu können! In den zwei Tagen in denen du fort warst, erkannte ich mich selbst nicht mehr wieder. Ich kam fast um vor Sorge!"  
Jiang Cheng legte seine Hände auf Sun Yan's, umschloss sie und dann griffen ihre Finger fest ineinander. Ihre Hände hielten sich fest, als könnte keine Macht der Welt sie mehr von einander trennen.  
Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Sun Yan's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sein Herz schlug so wild in seiner Brust, als würde es jede Sekunde herausspringen. Die Worte, nach denen er sich so viele Jahre gesehnt hatte wurden endlich ausgesprochen und eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wange, während er aufmerksam Jiang Cheng's Worten lauschte:  
„Verzeih mir, bitte verzeih mir, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um diese Gefühle zuzulassen und sie zu akzeptieren. Ich bin ein egoistischer und dummer Mann. Ich war blind und habe die ganze Zeit eigentlich das Gegenteil von dem getan was mein Herz mir sagte."  
Jiang Cheng löste seine rechte Hand aus ihrer Umarmung und strich dann vorsichig über Sun Yan's Gesicht. Dabei fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die buckeligen Kratzspuren.  
„In manchen Nächten konnte ich mir nie verzeihen wie oft ich dich verletzt hatte. Und jeden morgen wenn ich dich dann sah, erinnerten mich diese Schandflecke an meine Taten. Ich wollte am liebsten alles anders machen, doch immer wieder verfiel ich in mein altes Muster und habe dir nur noch mehr Kummer und Leid bereitet.  
Nie, nie mehr, möchte ich mit meinen Händen dir Leid zufügen."

Doch Sun Yan schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte seinen linken Zeigefinger verschließend auf Jiang Cheng's Lippen.  
„Auch ich bin nicht ohne Reue. Auch ich kann meine Tat in der Cloud Recesses nicht ungeschehen machen und es zerfrisst mich jeden Tag auf's Neue.  
Könnt auch ihr mir verzeihen?"  
Sun Yan lehnte seine Stirn an Jiang Cheng's und sie schlossen beide ihre Augen. Sun Yan spürte wie Jiang Cheng noch einmal sachte nickte, bevor sie in eine kurze andächtige Stille verfielen.

Sie wussten, dass sie beide nicht ohne Schande waren, dass sie beide sich Fehler eingestehen mussten.  
Aber sie wussten nun, dass sie sich gegenseitig verziehen hatten und das sie nun bereit waren, sich auch selbst zu verzeihen.

Nach einem Moment der Stille, fasste Jiang Cheng plötzlich mit seiner rechten Hand beherzt in Sun Yan's Haar und riss seinen Kopf nach hinten. Sein Hals überstreckte sich und sein Adamsapfel wurde deutlich sichtbar. Jiang Cheng vergrub sein Gesicht tief in Sun Yan's Nacken, als er aufgregt schnaufte:  
„Sun Yan, ich liebe dich.  
Ich kan nicht mehr warten, ich will dich!"

Sun Yan wurde plötzlich wie aus einem Traum gerissen, als er seine Augen weit aufriss. Er wurde wieder kraftvoll nach hinten aufs Bett gepresst, während Jiang Cheng begann hektisch seinen Hals zu küssen und zu liebkosen.  
Sun Yan stöhnte auf, als das leidenschaftliche Feuer erneut in ihnen entfachte.

Plötzlich spürte Sun Yan etwas hartes, dass sich gegen sein Loch presste und wehement nach Einlass verlangte.

Jiang Cheng hob langsam seinen Kopf wieder an und richtete sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf. Behutsam fasste er mit einer Hand an Sun Yan's Oberschenkel und presste ihn leicht nach oben, während seine andere Hand sich um seinen eigenen Penis legte um sich selbst das Eindringen zu erleichtern.

Sun Yan blickte den Mann, der über ihn thronte gespannt an. Sein Puls schnellte in die Höhe, die Aufregung setzte sich wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals fest. Seine Fingerspitzen vergruben sich krampfhaft in dem Bettlaken, während er nervös auf die Erfüllung seiner Fantasien hoffte.

Ihre heißen Blicke trafen sich, während Jiang Cheng scheinbar auf Erlaubnis wartete und Sun Yan sie ihm bereitwillig erteilte. Sun Yan nickte einmal, als Jiang Cheng auch schon seine Hüfte vorschob.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Sun Yan hoch und laut auf, während sein Ausruf eine Mischung aus Erregung und Schmerz war.  
Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als das unbeschreibliche Gefühl von dem tiefen Eindringen seines Herren, seinen Körper flutete.

Jiang Cheng's Lippen öffneten sich und er atmete einmal schwer ein, während er genüsslich seine Augen schloss.  
„...Du bist warm und so unglaublich zart..." Schnaufte Jiang Cheng atemlos.  
Langsam und Stück für Stück drang Jiang Cheng immer weiter ein und füllte Sun Yan von innen.  
Dabei ging er besonders vorsichtig vor um Sun Yan so wenig Schmerz wie möglich zuzufügen.  
Als er sein bestes Stück komplett versenkt hatte, öffnete er wieder seine Augen und blickte auf Sun Yan, der nach Luft schnappend unter ihm lag.  
Er streckte seine linke Hand aus und streichelte über Sun Yan's straffen Bauch, hinauf über seine definierte Brust und schließlich einmal über seine heiße Wange.

Für Sun Yan nahm er sich zurück und wartete stet's auf das Einverständnis des Jungen, auch wenn er am liebsten ungezügelt seiner aufgestauten Leidenschaft nachgehen wollte.

Sun Yan blickte Jiang Cheng in die Augen als sein Sect Leader leise fragte:  
"Ist es inordnung für dich? Kann ich mich bewegen?"

Sun Yan nickte erneut und er hielt die Luft an, als Jiang Cheng wie nach einem Startschuss begann seine Hüfte im Takt zu bewegen.  
„Ahhh...ahhh!" Stöhnte Sun Yan auf, als das Bett begann leise zu knacken.

Jiang Cheng schob seine Hüfte vor und wieder zurück und sein steifer Penis drang mit einem feuchten Geräusch immer wieder in das kleine Loch ein.  
Er begann zu schnaufen, in seinen Augen ein lustvolles Glänzen. Es fühlte sich gut an in Sun Yan, zu gut und er musste sich beherrschen nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Sun Yan wurde derweil immer und immer wieder mit dem Rücken über das Bett geschoben. Ein heißes Prickeln schoss von seinem Herzen bis in seine Hüfte. Das Blut pumpte sich kraftvoll durch seine Adern und sein kleiner Mund begann im Takt nach Luft zu schnappen.  
Obwohl es schmerzte, wann immer Jiang Cheng in ihn eindrang, brachte es aber auch ein erfüllendes Gefühl der Ektase mit sich.  
Sun Yan wollte Jiang Cheng spüren, er wollte den Schmerz fühlen und seine Seele begann während ihres Aktes langsam Heilung zu finden.

Sun Yan gab sich der Lust hin und bald schob seine Hüfte eifrig im Takt mit, während Jiang Cheng sein Tempo langsam erhöhte.  
Er streckte seine Hände über seinen Kopf und stützte sich am Kopfteil des Bettes ab.  
„Mein Herr...mein Herr..." Begann er zu betteln.  
„Mehr, mehr. Nehmt mich härter, ich will euch spüren..."

Jiang Cheng stockte für einen Moment in der Bewegung und seine Augen weiteten sich. Sun Yan's Worte feuerten zusätzlich seine Sehnsüchte an und jetzt wo der Junge freiweillig nach mehr verlangte, nahm auch Jiang Cheng sich nicht mehr zurück. Es gab kein Halten mehr.  
Genießend schloss er seine Augen, während ein zufriedenes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.  
„Mein kleiner Sun Yan, du bist wie immer eine ganze handvoll Arbeit...nichts hat sich verändert."  
Mit diesem Satz stieß Jiang Cheng seine Hüfte weit nach vorne und er drang tief in Sun Yan ein.

Dieser riss seine grünen Augen weit auf und sein Mund schnappte rhythmisch nach Luft, als Jiang Cheng begann ihn wild und hemmungslos zu nehmen.  
Das Bett knackte lauter, ihr Gestöhne und Geschnaufe wurde intensiver und Sun Yan drückte seine Hände kraftvoll gegen das hölzerne Kopfende.  
„Mein Herr...mein Herr..." wimmerte Sun Yan.

Jiang Cheng senkte seinen Oberkörper, stützte sich mit dem linken Arm auf der Matratze ab und blickte gierig auf Sun Yan's Lippen, als er nur ein paar Zentimter vor ihnen herumlungerte.  
„Sag ihn, Sun Yan...  
Meinen Namen...  
Sag ihn!"

Sun Yan blickte unter die dunkle Zimmerdecke. Seine glasigen Augen und seine roten Wangen verrieten seine sexuelle Erregung. Sein Mund öffnete sich und während sein Sect Leader ihn weiterhin hart durchnahm, wimmerte er erst leise und dann immer kräftiger:  
„...Jiang Cheng...!  
Jiang Cheng...!  
Cheng!...Cheng!"

Jiang Cheng fasste mit seiner rechten Hand tief in Sun Yan's langes dunkles Haar und drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Sun Yan's Kehle präsentierte sich dadurch ihm schutzlos und Jiang Cheng begann in den zarten Nacken und in die Kehle zu beißen.

Sun Yan stöhnte auf und der Schmerz und die Erregung raubten ihm den Verstand.

Jiang Cheng's Blick fiel erneut auf die Würgemale an Sun Yan's schlankem Hals. Ein Schandfleck und für seinen Träger an Scham kaum zu überbieten.  
Langsam streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und legte sie um Sun Yan's Kehle. Finger für Finger legten sie sich bedacht um die Kehle des Jungen.  
Jiang Cheng beobachtete genau Sun Yan's Gesichtsausdruck, als er auch dort langsam begann zu zudrücken.

Sun Yan riss seine Augen weit auf. Er spürte den Druck an seinem Hals und für einen Moment kam sein Körper in Aufruhe. Doch er sah Jiang Cheng über sich, der ihn nicht aus den Augen lies und mit voller Kontrolle Herr über seine Kraft war.

Sun Yan schloss in vollem Vertrauen seine Augen, als er spürte wie das Atmen langsam schwerer wurde.  
Er begann vermehrt nach Luft zu schnappen, schwer presste sich der Sauerstoff durch seinen Lungen, während Jiang Cheng immer weiter seinen Druck erhöhte.

Die Luft und Blutzufuhr zu Sun Yan's Gehirn wurde langsam gedrosselt und es war wir eine Art Rausch, in welchen sein Körper langsam hineinrutschte, während Jiang Cheng weiterhin sein kleines Loch penetrierte. Die sexuelle Stimulierung erreichte ein vollkommen neues Niveau und Sun Yan lies sich von dieser neuen Erfahrung leiten.

Schließlich war der Höhepunkt des erträglichen Drucks erreicht und Sun Yan spürte ein noch nie dagewesenes Prickeln voller Ekstase in seinem Körper, als er begann nach Luft zu ringen. Jiang Cheng, der seine Macht und Dominanz bis ins Äußerste auskosten konnte, lockerte schließlich wieder seinen Würgegriff und er gab die Kehle des Jungen für einen Moment wieder frei.

Sun Yan atmete schwer ein und er spürte den frischen Sauerstoff der rasant seine Lunge flutete. Seine Brust hob sich schwer auf und ab, als die Blut- und Luftbahnen zum Kopf wieder frei waren und es laut in seinen Ohren zu rauschen begann.

Ein Paar mal wiederholten die beiden noch dieses Abenteuer, bis sie schließlich spürten, dass sie ihrem Höhepunkt nahe waren.

Jiang Cheng's großer Penis stimulierte immer wieder die erogenen Zonen in Sun Yan's Anus und schließlich schlung er seine Arme um Jiang Cheng's Hals, zog seinen Oberkörper leicht in die Aufrichtung, als könnte er eine baldige Trennung von ihm nicht ertragen.

Jiang Cheng stützte sich mit der linken Hand auf dem Bett ab, während er mit seiner rechten Hand um Sun Yan's Rücken griff. Sie hielten sich fest im Arm, schnauften sich gegenseitig rau und rhythmisch ins Ohr, während Jiang Cheng zu den letzten Zügen ansetzte.

Ein letztes Mal wurde es wild und hemmungslos, als die beiden kurz hintereinander zum Höhepunkt kamen.  
Das befreiende Gefühl verließ ihre Körper und der weißliche Samen schoss puslierend heraus, als sie beide laut Aufstöhnten.

"Ahh..!"  
Sun Yan zitterte am ganzen Körper, so intensiv erlebte er diesen Orgasmus.  
Seine Hände sanken schließlich schlaff auf die Matratze und Jiang Cheng's Ellenbogen knickten ein, sodass er seinen Körper auf Sun Yan's niedersacken lies.

Ihre heißen Wangen drückten sich dicht aneinander und ihre schwitzigen Körper atmeten im Takt.  
Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Glück und Zufriedenheit strömte durch ihre Körper und sie verharrten noch sehr lange in dieser Position, bis sich ihr Puls schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte und sie erschöpft Arm in Arm einschliefen.

Noch nie zuvor hatten die beiden so eine friedliche Nacht und so einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Das Gefühl **geliebt zu werden, Liebe zu schenken** und das damit verbundene Gefühl der Geborgenheit schenkte ihnen Frieden und war mit Abstand das **Wertvollste** , was sie in ihrem Leben hätten finden können.


	65. Chapter 19

_Vorwort:_

 _Meine lieben Leser._

 _Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben, lustigen und mitfiebernden Reviews. Ich freue mich immer sehr, eure Feedbacks zu lesen auch wenn ich leider nicht auf Reviews von Gästen antworten kann, dies aber gerne oft tun würde. Denn oft sprecht ihr mir aus der Seele. ;)  
_ _Leider hatte ich im Herbst letzten Jahres fast ein halbes Jahr kreative Auszeit, in der ich nicht weitergeschrieben hatte. Dadurch sind ein paar treue Leser verloren gegangen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kehren sie wieder zurück. Ich würde mich freuen, denn noch ist nicht das Ende dieser Fanfiction eingeleutet._

 _-_ ** _Denn nur dadurch, dass es Menschen wie euch gibt, die eine Geschichte lesen, existiert sie überhaupt und wird lebendig. Ihr macht das Schreiben zu einem Vergnügen.-_**

 _Seid lieb gegrüßt und freut euch, auf das nächste Chapter._

 _Romahito_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Die Vögel zwitscherten laut, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand.  
Sun Yan's Kopf kippte auf die linke Seite, während seine Brust sich durch einen schweren Atemzug einmal anhob.  
Er wachte auf und grunmelte einmal tief, als er seine schweren Augenlieder öffnete.

Es war hell in seinem Pavillon und die warmen Strahlen der Sonne kamen durch das offene Fenster herrein und fluteten das Zimmer.  
Als er sich jedoch auf die Seite drehen wollte, schoss plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper.  
„Ah..." Rief er kurz aus, als sich seine Stirn kraus zog und er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete.  
Sein Körper schmerzte und das gleich an mehreren Stellen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre eine ganze Karawane inklusive Kamele über ihn drüber gefahren.

Sun Yan setzte sich hin und die Decke rutschte an seinem nackten Oberkörper hinunter bis zu seiner Hüfte.  
Als er feststellte, dass er komplett nackt war und er die frischen Blutergüsse an seinen Handgelenken erblickte, kamen die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht Stück für Stück zurück.  
 _-War das wirklich alles passiert? War dies wirklich kein Traum gewesen?-_

Sun Yan spürte ein wildes Kribbeln in seiner Brust und er ging einmal in sich, als er die Spur der Verwüstung an seinem Körper vernahm, welche Jiang Cheng in der Nacht zuvor an ihm zurück gelassen hatte.  
Ein freudiges Schmunzeln huschte über seine schmalen Lippen, als er leise flüsterte:  
„Jiang Cheng...Cheng...Cheng!"  
Dabei tippte er wie ein verliebter Teenager mit seinem Zeigefinger über seine Lippen, als er in Gedanken schwelgte und leise kicherte.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Geistesblitz und er drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zur Seite, als er feststellte, dass die linke Betthälfte jedoch leer war. Er blickte sich in seinem Pavillon um, doch alles schien danach, dass er alleine war. Er fasste neben sich auf das Bettlaken, doch alles fühlte sich kalt an.

Vorsichtig stieg Sun Yan aus dem Bett. Aber erst als er auf seinen nackten Füßen stand und ein paar Schritte gehen wollte, kam Jiang Cheng's Werk zur vollen Geltung und so humpelte er schnaufend bis zur Kommode.  
Er kam sich vor als wäre er gleich 20 Jahre über Nacht gealtert und sein Körper stach bei jeder Bewegung. Besonders seine Hüfte war steif und sein Hintern schmerzte.

Als er vor der Kommode humpelnd angekommen war, stützte er sich mit seinen flachen Händen darauf ab und schaute in den kleinen, runden Tischspiegel, welcher direkt vor ihm stand.  
Sein Gesicht war noch etwas blass und seine kaputte Lippe spannte, wenn er den Mund bewegte. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinem Zeigefinger über die wunde Haut und zog schmerzerfüllt die Luft durch seine Zähne.

Die roten Blutergüsse an seinem Hals waren mehr als offensichtlich und er kippte seinen Kopf zur Seite und streckte seinen Hals, um einen besseren Blick darauf werfen zu können.  
Er konnte eindeutig jeden einzelnen Fingerabdruck erkennen. Etwas zaghaft und wie in Trance streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und legte seine Finger auf die roten Blutergüsse. Als seine eigene Hand schließlich seine Kehle umschloss, drückte er leicht zu. Es war wie ein Flashback und sofort schossen ihm die Erinnerungen von der vergangener Nacht durch den Kopf. Er sah Jiang Cheng's Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge, spürte seine Berührungen, den stechenden Schmerz und die sexuelle Lust und sein Herzschlag brauste kurz auf, während ein Prickeln durch seinen Körper schoss.

Ruckartig entfernte Sun Yan wieder seine Hand von seinem Hals, als er einmal tief einatmete. Leise nuschelte:  
„Okay, das war intensiv...".  
Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf hin und her, als er einmal tief einatmete.  
Im Spiegel konnte er neben den Blutergüssen auch noch jede menge Knutschflecke auf seiner Brust entdecken und seine zwei roten Nippel sahen deutlich geschwollen und mitgenommen aus.

Während Sun Yan sich noch eine ganze Weile untersuchend im Spiegel betrachtete, fiel sein Blick plötzlich zur Seite. Auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte seines Zimmers schien etwas zu liegen.  
Sun Yan fasste noch schnell in die Kommode und holte aus der Schublade eine dünne weiße Robe hervor, welche er sich noch flink über die nackten Schultern legte.  
Dann ging er zu dem kleinen Tisch herüber und setzte sich auf seine Knie.

Eine ordentlich zusammengefaltete Robe in schwarz, lila und ein paar Goldtönen mit einer Art Schal lag auf dem Tisch und oben drauf ein zusammengerollter Brief. Daneben stand noch eine kleine verzierte Metalldose von der ein milder, cremiger Geruch ausging.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er schnell den Brief in die Hand nahm und außeinander rollte.  
Er erkannte Jiang Cheng's kantige Handschrift, als er zu lesen begann:

* * *

„Sun Yan, ich bin für eine Weile fort, aber werde so schnell ich kann wieder zurückkehren.  
Ruhe dich aus, schone dich und wenn du dich bereit fühlst, kannst du Wang Chong (* _Zhuang Xi´s Nachfolger und neuer Hauptmann im Yunmeng Jiang Clan_ ) dabei unterstützen den Clan während meiner Abwesenheit zu führen. Ich zähle auf dich.

Jiang Cheng

Ps: Mach den Herren nicht zu viele Umstände!"

* * *

Sun Yan's Augen wurden immer größer.  
 _-Er ist fort?_  
 _Wohin?_  
 _Für wie lange und um was zu tun?-_

Sun Yan las immer und immer wieder die paar Zeilen seines Herren, während er den Kopf schüttelte und es nicht glauben konnte, dass Jiang Cheng einfach so ohne ihm etwas zu sagen den Clan verlassen hatte.  
 _-Wieso hat er ihm nichts davon erzählt und wieso lies er ihn gerade jetzt alleine zurück?-_  
 _Und welchen Herren sollte er Umstände bereiten?-_

Sun Yan's Laune verdunkelte sich, während in seinem Kopf unzählige Fragen wild umher schwirrten. Schließlich rollte er den Brief wieder zusammen, als sein Blick erneut auf die dunkle Robe und die kleine Cremedose fiel. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und nahm die kleine Dose zwischen seine Finger. Vorsichtig drehte er den Deckel auf, als er in eine helle, cremige Substanz blickte. Der leichte Duft von Bienenwachs stieg in seine Nase und er musste nicht lange nachdenken, wofür Jiang Cheng ihm die Dose wohl bereit gestellt hatte. Sun Yan tauchte einmal die Spitze seines kleinen Fingers hinein und strich sich dann behutsam die Creme auf seine kaputten Lippen. Sofort wurde die Haut angenehm zart und weich.

„Eine Wundsalbe mit Bienenwachs...!" Nuschelte er zu sich selbst.  
Er presste seine Lippen ein paar Mal aufeinander, als er den Deckel wieder schloss und die Dose zurück auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Die anderen Stellen...mache ich später..."  
Sagte er noch leise zu sich selbst, als sein Blick erneut auf die zusammengefaltete Robe fiel.

Er griff schließlich nach ihr, faltete die Stoffe auseinander und stand auf um sich die Kleider genauer anzusehen.

Es war eine unglaublich edle Robe aus mehren Lagen Stoff. Das Gewebe war fein und edel verarbeitet und die vielen goldenen Stickereien veredelten zusätzlich den tiefschwarzen Grundton mit den feinen Akzenten aus dunklem Lila.

Sun Yan fiel bei genauerem Betrachten auf, dass die Robe so geschneidert war, dass sie Handgelenke und Hals vollständig bedeckten.  
Zur Sicherheit war sogar noch der passende Schal dabei, welchen man sich noch elegenat um den Hals wickeln konnte.

Plötzlich hebte sich wieder etwas Sun Yan's Laune, als er darüber nachdachte, wie viele Gedanken sich Jiang Cheng noch an diesem Morgen gemacht haben musste, ehe er still und heimlich aufgebrochen war.

Ein zartes Schmunzeln huschte über Sun Yan's Lippen, als er noch einmal seine Lippen zusammenpresste und die angenehme Creme etwas verteilte.  
Leise schnaufte er durch seine Nase, als er sich entschied sich ersteinmal fertig zu machen um dann Feng Ling aufzusuchen, um sich einen genaueren Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen.

Er richtete sich einigermaßen her, sodass er einen Schritt vor die Tür wagen konnte, schmiss sich die Kleider über den Arm und steckte die Cremedose in seinen Ärmel.  
Dann schritt er entschlossen zu seiner Tür und öffnete sie mit einem gewaltigen Ruck.

Sun Yan zuckte in sich zusammen, als er plötzlich draußen neben seiner Tür zwei Wachen stehen sah. Und nicht nur das, gegenüber am Geländer der Veranda lehnte ein attraktiver Mann mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und geschlossenen Augen.

Feng Ling war sein Name und er war ein treuer Cultivator im Jiang Yunmeng Clan. Er war 28 Jahre jung, von großer und attraktiver Gestalt. Er gehörte eher zu den wortkargeren Anhängern von Jiang Cheng, doch hieß dies nicht, dass er gar unfreundlich oder gar kühl war. Er bevorzugte einfach eher die kurzen Konversationen und beschränkte seine Wortwahl auf das Wesentliche. Er trug sein oberes, dunkles Deckhaar zu einem typischen Haarknoten und das lange Unterhaar fiel in einem langen, geflochtenen Zopf an seinem Rücken herunter. Das lilane Haarband des Yunmeng Clan's flatterte in seinen Haaren bei jedem Windzug auf und ab und seine Gewänder waren von edler Qualität und Handarbeit. Auf seinem Rücken trug er wie immer seinen langen Speer und an seiner Hüfte hing noch ein silbernes Schwert. Feng Ling hatte tiefblaue Augen und ein attraktives, männliches Gesicht. Oft war er bei den Night Hunt´s dabei und auch sonst, war er ein verlässlicher und gewissenhafter junger Mann. Er zeigte nie aufbrausende Emotionen und hielt sich meistens eher im Hintergrund auf. Er hatte jedoch sein Ziel stet´s fest vor Augen und wurde durch seine besonne und direkte Art im Clan geschätzt. Er schien außerdem auch nie negative Gedanken Sun Yan gegenüber zu hegen, der trotz seines jungen Alters als rechte Hand ihres Sect Leaders auserkoren war.

Feng Ling trug einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck und er schien dort auf der Veranda auf jemanden oder etwas zu warten. Als die Tür des Pavillons mit einem Ruck aufging blickte er schließlich auf, direkt in Sun Yan's Gesicht.  
„Guten Morgen!" Sagte er neutral, als er seine Arme nach vorne ausstreckte und Sun Yan begrüßte. Seine Stimme war sanft und bescheiden, wies aber eine gewisse strenge auf.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich. Sofort griff er in den Kragen seiner Robe und zog diese etwas höher, um die Blutergüsse an seinem Hals noch etwas mehr zu verstecken.  
Doch dadurch rutschte der Ärmel seiner angehobenen Hand bis zum Ellenbogen herunter und dies wiederrum verursachte, dass die Blutergüsse an seinen Handgelenken sichtbar wurden. Als Sun Yan dann auch noch versuchte diese hektisch zu verstecken, fielen ihm alle Sachen aus der Hand und plumpsten zu Boden.

„Ah!" Rief Sun Yan etwas peinlich berührt aus, als er sich sofort bückte und versuchte die Sachen wieder aufzuheben.

Feng Ling kam ebenfalls die zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und half ihm die Sachen wieder vernünftig zusammenzulegen.  
„Sieht mein Gesicht etwa so furchteinflößend am Morgen aus?" Fragte er mit solch einer Ernsthaftigkeit, dass Sun Yan etwas überrumpelt war.

„Eh?" Sun Yan blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht...ich war nur etwas überrascht, gleich so viele Leute vor meiner Tür zu sehen."

Feng Ling stand wieder auf, die zusammengefalteten Kleider in seiner linken Hand, während er mit seiner rechten Hand vorsichtig Sun Yan am Arm stützte und ihm wieder hoch half.

„Dankeschön!" Sagte Sun Yan etwas zaghaft, während er wieder damit beschäftigt war so viel sichtbare HAut wie möglich zu verdecken.  
Schließlich blickte er noch einmal etwas skeptisch zu den Wachen herüber und dann wieder zurück zu Feng Ling.  
„Wieso...habe ich Wachen vor meiner Tür und wieso stehst du hier auf meiner Veranda?" Fragte Sun Yan etwas verdutzt.

„Anweisungen von unserem Sect Leader!" Antwortete Feng Ling kurzum.

„Hmm?" Stutzte Sun Yan.  
„Und du...bleibst jetzt mit ihnen zusammen die ganze Zeit vor meiner Tür stehen?" Fragte er leicht verwirrt.

Doch Feng Ling schüttelte den Kopf. Er zeigte mit seinem Ziegefinger auf die Wachen, als er sagte:  
„Sie bleiben Tag und Nacht vor deiner Tür und ich...habe die Anweisung bekommen dir nicht von der Seite zu weichen, bis unser Sect Leader wieder zurückgekehrt ist!"

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich immer mehr und sprachlos blickte er Feng Ling in's Gesicht, in dem Glauben, dass dies ein Scherz war.

Doch Feng Ling verzog keine Miene und er machte auch sonst keinerlei Anstalten jede Sekunde anzufangen zu lachen.  
„Also..." Sagte er ruhig aber mit einem gewissen Nachdruck.  
„Wo genau wolltest du gerade hingehen? Unser Sect Leader hatte klare Anweisung gegeben, dass du dich erst ausruhen sollst, bevor du deine Arbeit aufnehmen darfst. Erst danach darf ich dich in den Thronsaal zu Wang Chong begleiten."

Sun Yan's Augen wurde noch größer, als er vollkommen geplättet in Feng Ling´s regungsloses Gesicht starrte. So viel Aufmerksamkeit und Rücksicht war er überhaupt nicht gewöhnt und er kam sich fast etwas bemuttert und bevormundet vor.  
„Ich..." begann Sun Yan irritiert zu stottern.  
„Ich wollte nur in das Badehaus gehen..." Deutet er zögerlich mit seinem Zeigefinger in die richtige Richtung.

Plötzlich schloss Feng Ling einen Moment nachdenklich seine Augen, legte seine rechte Hand an sein Kinn, als er schließlich mehrfach nickte.  
„Gut, gehen wir!" Sagte er ruhig, als er einen Schritt zur Seite ging und dann mit seiner Hand in Richtung Badehaus deutete, um Sun Yan Vortritt zu gewähren.

„Ehh?" Stutzte Sun Yan, als ihm alles aus dem Gesicht fiel.  
Es war dieser Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass Feng Ling die Anweisung von Jiang Cheng „ihm nicht von der Seite zu weichen" mehr als Kleinlich genau nahm.  
 _-Wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis Jiang Cheng zurückkehrte?-_ Stellte sich Sun Yan die selbe Frage noch einmal, nur dieses Mal aus eher egoistischen Gründen.  
Sun Yan verdrehte offensichtlich die Augen, als er trotzig die Veranda entlang schritt, dicht gefolgt von Feng Ling, der ihm seine Kleider hinterher trug.  
„Adé, Privatsphäre..." Nuschelte Sun Yan für Feng Ling gerade noch hörbar, während er eine lockere Handbewegung in der Luft machte.

* * *

Eine ganze Weile verbrachte Sun Yan alleine im Badehaus. Er konnte Feng Ling davon überzeugen, doch bitte vor der Tür auf ihn zu warten und so nahm er sich Zeit und entspannte ersteinmal bei einem heißen Bad.

Voller Tatendrang und Wissbegierig kleidete er sich nach seiner Waschung wieder ein und rieb seine wunde Haut mit der Creme von Jiang Cheng ein.

Die Robe, welche sein Herr ihm bereitgelegt hatte, stand ihm wirklich ausgezeichnet, sie war wie für ihn gemacht. Die dunklen Farben mit den goldenen Stickereien wirkten sehr edel und ließen Sun Yan wie einen attraktiven, wohlhabenenen Cultivator erscheinen. Ebenso verdeckte sie zuverlässlich alle Blutergüsse und sorgte dafür, dass er sich damit unter Menschen blicken lassen konnte.

Sun Yan ging schnellen Schrittes zurück zur Tür und wollte auf direktem Weg in den Thronsaal gehen, um sich einen genaueren Überblick über die derzeitige Situation abzuholen. Außerdem brannte es ihm in den Fingern von Wang Chong zu erfahren, wohin Jiang Cheng verschwunden war und welche Aufgaben und Ämter in der Zeit auf ihn warteten. Doch bei seiner ganzen arbeitswilligen Euphorie hatte er leider Feng Ling vollkommen vergessen und als er die Tür des Badehauses schwungvoll öffnete, wurde er gnadenlos an seinen ungebetenen Begleiter wieder erinnert.  
Sun Yan bremste sofort auf seinem Absatz ab, als Feng Ling mit verschränkten Armen auf der Veranda stand.

„Wo willst du so schnell hin?" Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Sun Yan stutzte und zog die Stirn leicht kraus.  
„Zu Wang Chong...Wieso, darf ich das etwa nicht?"

Feng Ling lies seine Arme locker hängen, als er mit bestimmten Schritten auf Sun Yan zuging.

Sun Yan, leicht eingeschüchtert von Feng Ling´s Größe, wich unsicher ein paar Schritte nach hinten aus.  
„Was...?" Fragte nun etwas leiser und schaute dabei zur Seite um einen direkten Blickkontakt zu vermeiden.

Doch Feng Ling blieb genau vor ihm stehen und schaute den Jungen an.  
„Wir gehen zurück zu deinem Pavillon!" Sagte er bestimmend aber höflich.

Sun Yan wich noch einen Schritt nach hinten aus um ihren Abstand etwas zu vergrößern, als er plötzlich mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand des Badehauses stieß.  
„Und wenn ich das nicht will? Was kannst du dagegen tun?" Fragte er aufmüpfig, wenn auch etwas unsicher zugleich.

Feng Ling atmete einmal tief ein, als er plötzlich Sun Yan am Arm packte und ihn dann begann hinter sich herzuziehen. Seine Schritte waren ruhig und bedacht aber sein eisernen Griff an Sun Yan's Arm legte sich wie eine Kette um seinen Körper. Er schliff den Jungen zurück zum Pavillon und verzog dabei aber keine Miene, während Sun Yan dagegen jammernd und keifend versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Die Wachen und andere Cultivator's staunten nicht schlecht, als sie das ungleiche Paar sahen, welches mit einer offensichtlichen Meinungsverschiedenheit durch Lotus Pier stapfte.

Als sie mit Ach und Krach wieder vor Sun Yan's Pavillon angelangt waren, öffnete Feng Ling die Tür und gab dem Jungen einen sanften Schubser, sodass dieser wieder in sein Zimmer strauchelte.  
Schnell legte er seine Hände an die Türgriffe, als er begann die Tür wieder zu schließen. Als er noch einmal durch den Türspalt in den Pavillon blickte sagte er zu Sun Yan:  
„Du sollst mindestens drei Tage ruhen, bevor du deine Ämter wieder aufnimmst. Anweisung vom Sect Leader."

Mit einem Klicken fiel die Tür wieder in ihr Schloss und Sun Yan stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt in seinem Pavillon. Empört und fassungslos zugleich starrte er auf die geschlossene Tür.  
 _-Das ist doch nicht sein ernst oder?-_ Dachte er sich, als er sich kurzer Hand entschloss, nicht so mit sich umgehen zu lassen.  
„Feng Ling, was glaubt er nur wer er ist? Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich mich von so etwas aufhalten lassen würde!" Sagte Sun Yan zu sich selbst, als er sich in seinem Pavillon umsah.  
Er wollte einfach nur so schnell es ging zum Thronsaal und mit Wang Chong sprechen. Es brannte ihm auf der Zunge was geschehen war und wo Jiang Cheng so eilig hin musste. Er hatte keine Zeit für diese Spielchen mit Feng Ling.

Sun Yan zögerte daher nicht lange, als er flink zu seinem Fenster herüber huschte und dieses öffnete. Leise und in geduckter Haltung stieg er aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Veranda. Er blickte sich noch schnell ein Paar mal um, als ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln über seine Lippen flog und er geduckt bis zur nächsten Hausecke lief.  
Doch weiter kam er auch nicht mehr, als er hinter sich auch schon eine bekannte Stimme vernahm:  
„Ich wusste, dass du es durch's Fenster versuchen würdest."

Sun Yan flog zusammen und drehte sich rasch um, als er in Feng Ling´s Gesicht blickte.  
 _-Verdammt!-_ Dachte sich Sun Yan.  
 _-So leicht werde ich den wohl doch nicht los!-  
_ Noch ohne sich überhaupt eine passende Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, entschied sich Sun Yan für die simpelste und altbekannteste Variante von allen, als er einfach urplötzlich die Beine in die Hand nahm und los stürmte.

„Du...!" Entwich noch über Feng Ling´s Lippen, als er seine Augenbrauen nach oben zog und in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach seinem Speer griff und ihn weit nach vorne schleuderte.  
Umringt von einem hellen Licht und mit einem gewaltigen Windzug schlug der Speer direkt vor Sun Yan's Füße in die Holzveranda ein.

Sun Yan sprang einen halben Meter zurück, als er fassungslos auf das Einschlagloch in den Holzdielen starrte.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?" Fluchte er erschrocken.  
„Wie kannst du einfach so ein Ding durch die Luft wirbeln? Das ist gefährlich!" Mäckerte er los.  
Doch noch bevor er fertig mit Fluchen war, packte plötzlich eine starke Hand in den Kragen seiner Robe und begann ihn nach hinten zu zerren.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er von Feng Ling erbarmungslos zurück über die Veranda geschliffen wurde. Dieser zog beim Vorbeigehen noch lässig mit seiner freien Hand den großen Speer wieder aus den Holzdielen, als er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Sun Yan zurück zu seiner Eingangstür schliff.

Sun Yan lief schon rot im Gesicht an so fluchte er und schlug planlos mit seinen Arme um sich. Doch Feng Ling setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt davon fort und schubste Sun Yan erneut zurück in seinen Pavillon.  
„Drei Tage!" Sagte er mit tiefer Stimme und warf Sun Yan einen verwarnenden Blick zu, als sich die große Tür erneut schloss.

Wieder wurde es still in dem Pavillon und Sun Yan stand verdutzt in seinem Zimmer.  
„Als hätte er das Recht zu bestimmen was ich tue..." Sagte Sun Yan zu sich selbst, als er noch vollkommen überzeugt davon war, dass dieses Katz und Maus Spiel mit Feng Ling an ihn gehen würde.

Noch ganze dreimal sammelte Feng Ling an diesem Nachmittag Sun Yan nach einem missglückten Ausbruchsversuch wieder ein und brachte ihn zurück in seinen Pavillon.

Beim ersten Mal hatte Sun Yan noch die Idee gehabt erneut einen Ausbruch aus dem Fenster zu simulieren. Nachdem er sein Fenster lautstark geöffnet hatte, flog ein Kissen aus dem Bett, welches als Attrappe dienen sollte, auf die Veranda. Nachdem er bis fünf gezählt hatte, schlich er sich wieder zurück zur Eingangstür und versuchte nach vorne heraus wieder zu flüchten. Doch Feng Ling hatte schon seinen simplen Plan durchschaut und stand schon bereit vor der Eingangstür um ihn wieder einzusammeln.

Beim zweiten Ausbruchsversuch war der Junge schon etwas kreativer gewesen, als er plötzlich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch seinen Pavillon hüpfte und immer wieder schrie: „Feuer, Feuer!"  
Die Wachen vor seiner Tür kamen auch tatsächlich rasant herein geplatzt und kurzzeitig brach die Panik aus. Doch als Sun Yan sich ungesehn bei dem Tumult hinter den Gardinen vorbeischleichen wollte um geduckt aus der Tür zu flüchten, landete ihm plötzlich ein ganzer Schwall kaltes Wasser im Gesicht.  
Triefend nass und mit empörten Gesichtsausdruck schaute er auf, als Feng Ling mit einem leeren Eimer Wasser vor ihm stand und ihn kommentarlos anblickte. Der beherzte Griff in Kragen folgte prompt und Sun Yan landete wieder alleine in seinem Zimmer.

Beim dritten Ausbruchsversuch zog Sun Yan alle Register und verkleidete sich sogar als Frau. Er zog die farbenfrohste Robe an die er in seinem Schrank finden konnte und modelte diese noch etwas um. Er frisierte seine Haare neu, verschleierte etwas sein Gesicht und stopfte sich sogar jede menge Handtücher vor seine flache Brust, welche als ansehnliches Aufpolsterungsmaterial dienen sollten.  
Die Wachen waren zunächst auch tatsächlich vollkommen irritiert, als die vermeintliche Dame plötzlich aus Sun Yan's Pavillon herausstrat. Doch Feng Ling lehnte schon wieder lässig mit seinem Rücken an der Veranda, einen kritischen Blick zu Sun Yan herüberwerfend, als die unbekannte Dame mit gesenktem Kopf und schnellen Trippelschritten an ihm vorbei ging.  
Plötzlich drückte sich Feng Ling von der Veranda ab, machte einen großen Ausfallschritt und hielt Sun Yan grob am Handgelenk fest. Noch ehe Sun Yan sich versah drehte Feng Ling ihn plötzlich ruckartig um und als die beiden frontal voreinander standen, fasste Feng Ling beherzt and die vermeintlichen Brüste. Die zwei prallen Rundungen gaben nach und Feng Ling´s lange Finger vergruben sich in zwei großen Bällen Stoff. Sun Yan wimmerte auf, als Feng Ling ihn erneut am Kragen griff und ihn zurück in den Pavillon schliff.

Nachdem nun auch sein dritter Ausbruchsversuch fehlgeschlagen war, ließ Sun Yan sich erstmal entteuscht auf sein Bett fallen.  
Er streckte erschöpft seine Glieder weit von sich, als er erstmal ans Aufgeben dachte. Er atmete ersteinmal tief ein, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte.  
„Ja bitte?" Sagte er angenervt in dem glauben es sei Feng Ling.

Doch nach seiner unhöflichen Aufforderung kam ein Dienstmädchen herein, welches vorsichtig um die Ecke schaute.  
Sie trug ein dunkles Tablett mit Essen und erst in diesem Moment fiel Sun Yan ein, dass er ja noch gar nicht gefrühstückt hatte. Sofort schnellte sein Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung, als die junge Frau begann den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte seinen Pavillons zu decken.

„Verzeihung ich dachte ihr wärt..." Begann Sun Yan entschuldigend zu nuscheln.  
Was er nur dabei vollkommen vergaß war die Tatsache, dass er noch immer seine Tarnung als Frau trug und das Dienstmädchen versuchte sich das respektlose Lachen zu verkneifen, als aus Sun Yan's Kragen der Inhalt seiner einen vermeintlichen Brust heraus hing, während die Andere eingedrückt eine Etage weiter nach unten gerutscht war.

Sofort drehte er sich von dem Dienstmädchen weg, als er peinlich berührt sich den Gesichtsschleier herunterzog.

„Lasst es euch schmecken!" Sagte die Junge Frau freundlich und wertfrei, als sie auch schon wieder mit einem Schmunzeln den Pavillon verließ.

„Dankeschön!" Sagte Sun Yan noch wie es die Höflichkeit erforderte. Nachdem das Dienstmädchen die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, sprang Sun Yan aus dem Bett heraus und flitzte herüber zu dem kleinen Tisch, als er begann sich über Speiß und Trank herzumachen. Während er dort so zufreiden saß und sein spätes Frühstück genoss, schmiedete er schon neue Pläne, denn so schnell lies er sich von Feng Ling nicht unterkriegen.  
Sein Blick fiel rachsüchtig aus dem Fenster, als sich sein linker Mundwinkel unheilvoll nach oben bog.  
„Warte nur ab Feng Ling...Nachts, wirst auch du irgendwann schlafen müssen..."

Sun Yan wiegte sich in Geduld, während er nun brav in seinem Pavillon saß und die Stunden ohne weitere Zwischenfälle verstreichen ließ.  
Er fühlte sich mit seinem neuen Plan weit überlegen und benahm sich lammfromm und vorbildlich und wartete geduldig auf die Nacht.

* * *

Es war dunkel geworden, die Lotus Blüten schlossen ihre Köpfe und die Vögel verstummten allmählich. Sun Yan saß auf seinem Bett und las in einem Buch, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein." Sagte er auffordernd, als er sein Buch neben sich auf der Matratze ablegte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und erneut kam ein junges Dienstmädchen herein. In der Hand trug sie ein Tablett, aber dieses mal mit dem Abendessen.

„Dankeschön!" Sagte Sun Yan höflich.  
„Ihr könnt es auf den Tisch da drüben ste..."

Doch plötzlich verstummte er mitten im Satz, als er sah wie hinter der jungen Frau auch noch Feng Ling den Pavillon betrat.

„Tsss" schnallste Sun Yan leise mit seineer Zunge.  
 _-Was macht er hier, er soll endlich schlafen gehen?-_ Dachte sich Sun Yan, als er langsam an die Kante seines Bettes heranrutschte.

Das Dienstmädchen stellten die Speisen auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und nachdem sie sich einmal freundlich verneigt hatte, verließ sie wieder den Raum.  
Doch zu Sun Yan's Verwunderung ging Feng Ling nicht mit ihr, sondern lehnte sich wie immer lässig gegen eine Wand, verschränkte die Arme und sagte kein Wort.

Sun Yan legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Was?" Fragte er skeptisch.

Feng Ling schaute ihn regungslos an.  
„Das ist dein Abendessen. Iss auf."

Sun Yan verdrehte offensichtlich die Augen.  
„Ich weiß was das ist! Wieso stehst du da jetzt?"

Feng Ling seufzte einmal leise auf.  
„Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft während du isst. Du sollst dich hier drei Tage ausruhen, was aber nicht heißt, dass du drei Tage hier in Isolation leben musst."

Sun Yan zog eine Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Ach so. Also werde ich hier nicht nur eingesperrt, sondern nun werde ich auch noch beim Essen beaufsichtigt!"  
Sagte er mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton, als er langsam vom Bett aufstand und richtung Tisch ging.

Doch Feng Ling ging auf seinen biestigen Vorwurf nicht ein, sondern schloss seine Augen und lehnte ruhig an der Wand.

Sun Yan warf ihm noch einen kritischen Blick herüber, als er sich widerwillig an den Tisch niederlies.  
Er nahm die kleine Schale mit dem dampfendem Reis zur Hand und begann sich mit den Stäbchen das Essen in die Backen zu stopfen, während er darüber nachdachte, wann wohl endlich damit zu rechnen sei, dass Feng Ling ins Bett ginge.

Es verging eine ganze Zeit der Stille, in der keiner von beiden ein Wort sprach. Sun Yan aß in Ruhe seine Schalen auf und Feng Ling verharrte im Hintergrung und leistete ihm die zugesagte Gesellschaft, auch wenn sie etwas anders ausfiel als man sie normalerweise erwarten würde.

Als Sun Yan mit einem leisen Klappern seine Essstäbchen auf dem Tisch ablegte, ergriff er leise das Wort:  
„Feng Ling, du weißt wo unser Sect Leader hingereist oder?"  
Er wartete einen Moment, doch es blieb angespannt still im Raum.  
Schließlich drehte sich Sun Yan um und suchte bewusst den Blickkontakt.  
„Feng Ling?..." Versuchte er es erneut.  
„Bitte sag es mir."

Feng Ling öffnete seine blauen Augen und schaute Sun Yan direkt an.  
„Hast du aufgegessen?" Sagte er das Thema abblockend.

Sun Yan's zog die Stirn kraus und eine tiefe Falte legte sich zwischen seine Augen.  
„Das war nicht die Frage. Weich ihr nicht aus. Du kannst es mir nicht sagen? Du willst es mir nicht sagen? Oder darfst du es mir nicht sagen?"

Feng Ling schaute Sun Yan starr an, als seine Lippen sich erneut langsam öffneten.  
„Ich habe meine Anweisungen bekommen." Sagte er kühl.

Sun Yan's Blick fiel entteuscht zur Seite, als er leise antwortete:  
„Du weißt es also...  
Wer noch? Wissen es alle außer mir? Bin ich der Einzige der es nicht weiß?" In seiner Stimme war die Trauer und Entteuschung deutlich herauszuhören.

Feng Ling schnaufte einmal aus seiner Nase, als er den Sauerstoff aus seinen Lungen presste.  
„Wang Chong und ich sind die Einzigen die es wissen."

Sun Yan's Blick wanderte richtung Boden. Entteuscht sagt er:  
„Schön und lass mich raten, egal was ich tun werde, ihr werdet es mir nicht sagen, denn er hat euch persönlich darum gebeten es nicht zu tun..."

„So sieht es aus!" Antwortete Feng Ling ruhig.

Sun Yan atemete einmal tief. Sein Herz war ihm schwer, denn ohne Frage machte er sich Sorgen wohin Jiang Cheng verschwunden war und ihn, nachdem sie gerade endlich eins geworden waren und sich ihre Gefühle hoffenbart hatten,alleine zurück lies. Er seufzte einmal schwer auf und lies seine Schultern hängen. Er fühlte sich einsam und zurückgelassen.

Plötzlich hörte Sun Yan ein Knacken als Feng Ling sich von der Wanda bdrückte und langsam auf ihn zukam.  
„Bist du fertig mit essen?" Fragte er bestimmend

Sun Yan hob seinen Blick wieder an und schaute zur Seite.  
„Ja...?" Antwortete er fast schon fragend mit einem hohen Ton.  
Irgendwie bekam Sun Yan ein ungutes Gefühl, als Feng Ling so zielstrebig auf ihn zuschritt und daher stand er lieber auf und blickte den Mann vor sich fragend an.

„Gut!" Brummte Feng Ling tief, als er direkt vor Sun Yan schließlich stehen blieb.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und seine blaue Augen hefteten sich auf Sun Yan, als er ruhig aber bestimmend sagte:  
„Dann...zieh dich aus!"

„...?..." Sun Yan's grüne Auge weiteten sich. Als ein Schock durch seine Glieder fuhr.  
„Was...?" Hauchte er atemlos über seine Lippen, als er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Doch in Feng Ling´s Gesicht verzog sich keine Miene.  
„Hast du mich nicht gehört, wir haben nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

Sun Yan's Mund öffnete sich vor Schock.  
„Warum soll ich mich ausziehen? Was willst du von mir?" Fragte er leicht nervös, während er einen Schritt nach hinten machte und dabei mit seiner rechten Hand beschützend den Kragen seiner Robe festhielt.  
Doch er stieß beim Rückwärtsgehen mit seinen Waden gegen den kleinen Holztisch und kam somit abrupt wieder zum Stehen.

Feng Ling schüttelte mit Unverständnis den Kopf.  
„Du sollst dich ausziehen, damit du dir deine Nachtrobe anziehen kannst!"

„Ahh?" Sun Yan's Augen wurden immer größer.  
Ihm fiel ein unglaublicher Stein vom Herzen, als er feststellte, dass er Feng Ling falsch verstanden hatte. Sein Herz tobte schon in seiner Brust und für eine Sekunde war in ihm schon die blanke Panik ausgebrochen.  
„Ich kann mich alleine umziehen!" Sagte Sun Yan in einem erleichterten Mäckerton.

„Sicher kannst du das, daher mach es auch und zwar jetzt!" Sagte Feng Ling mit einer klaren Ansage.

Sun Yan drehte seinen Oberkörper ein, als sich eine Zornesfalte zwischen seine Augen legte und er von der Seite zischte.  
„Du bist nicht meine Mutter, ich kann mich umziehen und ins Bett gehen wann ich will!"

Doch plötzlich packte Feng Ling Sun Yan am Arm, als er sich ein Stück näher heranlehnte.  
„Du ziehst dich genau jetzt um! Oder...muss ich dir etwa aus den Kleidern helfen?"

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen, als ihm leicht die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Lass mich los!" Sagte er hastig, während er ruckartig seine Hand zurück zog.

In Feng Ling´s blauen Augen stand seine Entschlossenheit die Tatsache, dass er mit seiner Geduld am Ende war. Sun Yan wusste, dass er hier gerade nicht diskutieren brauchte. Schmollend drehte er sich, um als er sich beugend sagte:  
„Gut, ich zieh mich um und gehe brav wie ein kleines Kind ins Bett, du brauchst nicht nachhelfen!"

„Gut, sind wir uns einig!" Brummte Feng Ling zufrieden von hinten und verschränkte wieder genau an Ort und Stelle seine Arme, starrte Sun Yan an und schien darauf zu warten, dass sich der Junge genau jetzt frei machte.

Sun Yan linste etwas unsicher über seine Schulter. Feng Ling´s stechender Blick durchbohrte ihn.  
 _-Erwartet er etwa, dass ich mich jetzt genau vor ihm ausziehe?-_ Fragte sich Sun Yan verunsichert.  
„Ähmm..." Begann Sun Yan.  
„Kannst du wenigstens...etwas wegsehen und dich umdrehen?"

Feng Ling´s blaue Augen weiteten sich, als er erst jetzt bemerkte, wie unangenehm Sun Yan scheinbar diese Situation empfand. Sie waren beides Männer, daher hatte er sich gar nichts dabei gedacht.  
Etwas Höflickeit und Anstand wahrend, räusperte sich Feng Ling einmal kurz, als er sich sofort mit seinem Rücken zu Sun Yan drehte.  
„Natürlich, verzeih!"

Sun Yan atmete einmal kurz erleichtert auf, als er etwas widerwillig in seine Robe griff und begann sich auszuziehen. Es war peinlich still im Raum und außer das Rascheln des Stoffes war nichts zu hören.  
Sun Yan entkleidete sich komplett und löste auch seine Frisur. Sein langes, dunkles Haar fiel an seinem nackten Rücken herunter, als er leise und zögerlich sagte:  
„Kannst du mir aus der Kommode neben dir, was zum Anziehen geben?"

Feng Ling´s Blick fiel herüber zu dem dunklen Schrank, als er die paar Schritte herüber ging und eine Robe für die Nacht aus dem Fach zog.  
Als er zurück zu Sun Yan ging wendete er leicht seinen Blick ab und hielt Sun Yan die Robe entgegen.

„Danke!" Sagte der Junge, als er die Robe entgegen nahm und begann sich wieder anzukleiden.

Doch im Augenwinkel hatte Feng Ling einen kurzen Blick von Sun Yan erhascht und für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich seine Augen, als er die starken Blutergüsse an Hals und Handgelenken erblickte.  
Leicht erschrocken und schockiert wendete er seinen Blick ab, als er sich zum ersten Mal fragte, was diese ganze Sache hier eigentlich auf sich hatte.

Sun Yan strich mit beiden Händen sein langes Haar aus dem Kragen, als er er noch einmal den Gürtel nachzog und dann leicht angenervt sagte:  
„So, ich bin fertig..."Mama!"

„Gut!" Antwortet Feng Ling, dass freche „Mama" ignorierend.  
„Dann leg dich jetzt ins Bett!"

Sun Yan's rechte Augebraue zuckte mehrfach nervös auf.  
Er verschränkte angenervt seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Verzeih „Mama" aber ich gehe ins Bett, wann ich es für nötig erachte!"  
Sun Yan hatte gerade seinen Satz ausgesprochen und wollte sich wieder zu Feng Ling umdrehen, als dieser plötzlich einen Satz auf ihn zu machte.

Sun Yan wusste gar nicht so schnell wie ihm geschah als zwei kräftige Hände plötzlich unter seine Knie und Arme griffen und ihn kräftig anhoben.  
Sun Yan's nackte Füße verließen den kalten Fußboden und wie eine holde Maid trug Feng Ling ihn plötzlich vor seiner Brust her.

Sun Yan stieß einen Ausruf der Verwunderung aus, als er sich erst panisch festklammerte um nicht herunterzufallen, aber dann begann in den kräftigen Armen zu Strampeln um doch wieder herunter gelassen zu werden.  
„Was tust du? Lass mich sofort herunter!" Sagte Sun Yan empört.

Doch Feng Ling trug Sun Yan geradewegs Richtung Bett und als sie genau davor standen schmiss er Sun Yan dominant auf die Matratze.

„Ah!" Sun Yan landete direkt auf seinem Rücken, seine Arme weit über seinen Kopf ausgestreckt und seine Haare wehten durch den Windzug einmal hoch auf, ehe sie wieder seicht herunter auf das Bett fielen.  
Sun Yan´s grüne Augen waren vor Schock weit geöffnet, als Feng Ling sich plötzlich über ihn lehnte, seinen rechten Fußknöchel ergriff und dann mit der anderen Hand seine Robe an seinem Bein ruckartig nach oben schob.

„Was?" Rief Sun Yan noch erschrocken aus, doch in diesem Moment flüsterte Feng Ling ein paar Worte über seine Lippen und ein helles Licht ging von seiner Hand aus und umkreiste plötzlich Sun Yan's Fußknöchel.  
Es war ein Bann-Spruch gewesen und um Sun Yan's Fuß legte sich eine dicke Eisenschelle aus Magie, an welche sich rasch noch eine Kette formte und mit ihrem Ende sich an das Fußteil des Bettes anschloss.

Sun Yan blickte sprachlos an die Schelle und Eisenkette an seinem Fuß, welche in einem seichten Licht aufglimmte.  
„Du hast mich mit einem Bann-Spruch ans Bett gefesselt?!" Sagte er fassungslos.

Feng Ling richtete sich wieder auf und schaute herunter auf Sun Yan.  
„Hast du etwa geglaubt, ich weiß nicht was für ein Katz und Maus Spiel du hier betreibst? Auch ich muss irgendwann mal schlafen und damit ich das in Frieden tun kann, verwahre ich dich sicher hier!"

Sun Yan schüttelte erschrocken seinen Kopf.  
„Wie kannst du es nur wagen..." Zischte er empört.  
„Wenn das unser Sect Leader erfährt..."

Doch Feng Ling lehnte sich wieder nach unten, stützte sich mit einem Knie auf der Matratze ab und kam Sun Yan immer näher. Als er mit seinem Kopf direkt neben Sun Yan's Ohr zum Stehen kam, flüsterte er leise:  
„Es war genau dieser Sect Leader der wusste, dass du dich nicht an seine Anweisungen halten würdest. Also hat er mir aufgetragen dafür zu Sorgen, dass du dich daran hälst und er stellte mir frei, jedes Mittel zu wählen, welches ich meine, es sei vonnöten..."

Sun Yan's grüne Augen weiteten sich, als Feng Ling wieder von ihm ablies. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über seinen Rücken, als er sich in diesem Moment plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher war, ob Jiang Cheng's gewonne Liebe und Fürsorge nun ein Segen oder eher ein Fluch war.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen!" Sagte Feng Ling zufrieden, als er sich wieder umdrehte um den Pavillon wieder zu verlassen.

Sun Yan biss sich auf seine Backenzähne und seine Hand ballte sich zu einer angestrengten Faust, als er sich selbst Versagen auf ganzer Linie eingestehen musste.  
„Warte!" Sagte er laut.

Feng Ling drehte sich leicht um und warf einen desinteressierten Blick über die Schulter.

Sun Yan fuhr fort:  
„Was ist...wenn..." Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich ganz leise und er blickte leicht verlegen zur Seite.  
„Was wenn ich mich heute Nacht mal..erleichtern muss?"

Noch einen Moment blickte Feng Ling Sun Yan starr an, als er plötzlich zielstrebig zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Pavillon's ging. Er hob den Wasserkrug an, schritt zum Fenster herüber, öffnete dieses weit um dann mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung den Wasserkrug zu entleeren.  
Mit einem Klappern fiel das Fenster wieder zu und Feng Ling kam zurück an Sun Yan's Bett. Demonstrativ stellte er den Wasserkrug auf den kleinen Nachttisch ab, als er den Jungen mit seinen blauen Augen anfunkelte. Mit tiefer Stimme sagte er:  
„Dies dürfte das Problem lösen!"

Sun Yan's Mund klappte vor Empörung auf, sprachlos schaute er Feng Ling noch nach, als dieser unbeirrt ihm den Rücken zuwendete und den Pavillon wieder verlassen wollte.

Sun Yan griff entschlossen nach seinem Kopfkissen und schleuderte dieses kraftvoll Feng Ling hinterher. Er traf seinen Hinterkopf und dieser blieb ruckartig stehen, als das Kissen mit einem Plopp hinter ihm zu Boden fiel.

„Tyrann!" Zischte Sun Yan über seine Lippen.

Feng Ling atmete einmal tief ein, als er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen seinen Weg zur Tür fortsetzte. Als er seine Hand auf den Türgriff legte und den Raum wieder verließ, sagte er mit bemitleidenswertem Unterton:  
„Heute Nacht, wohl kein Kopfkissen für dich!"

Mit diesem Satz fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und während Feng Ling über die Veranda schritt, hörte er noch Sun Yan's Genuschel der vielen hasserfüllten Flüche, welche ihn alle noch ereilen sollten.

* * *

Feng Ling tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf und ab. Seine Arme waren wie immer verschränkt vor seiner Brust, seine Augen entspannt geschlossen und mit seinem Rücken lehnte er an der Veranda. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und noch immer hatte er keinen Mucks aus Sun Yan's Pavillon gehört.  
Seine rechte Augenbraue begann ungeduldig aufzuzucken, als er sich schließlich vom Geländer abdrückte und auf die große Tür zuschritt.

Ohne zu Klopfen und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck stieß er schließlich die große Tür auf.  
Die Gardinen wehten durch den starken Windzug auf und er betrat den vermeintlich ausgestorbenen Pavillon. Es war still, nichts war zu hören als Feng Ling sich langsam dem Bett näherte. Dabei machte er einen großen Ausfallschritt über Sun Yan's Kopfkissen, welches noch immer mitten im Raum lag.

Als er am Bett angekommen war und einen prüfenden Blick nach unten richtete, sah er in Sun Yan's schlafendes Gesicht.  
Der Junge lag auf dem Rücken, alle viere lang von sich gestreckt. Seine Robe war total zerwühlt, mehr ausgezogen als angezogen und sein langes Haar hing ihm wirr im Gesicht.

Feng Ling sah auf Sun Yan's entblößte, nackte Brust und sein Blick fuhr weiter prüfend über die vielen scheinbar alten und neuen Verletzungen an dem Körper des Jungen, welche entweder von grausaumer Gewalt oder von zärtlicher Zuneigung stammen mussten.  
Einen kurzen Moment verweilte er noch vor dem Bett und betrachete einmal genauer sein Problem, welches er noch bis Jiang Cheng's Rückkehr an seinem Rockzipfel hängen hatte.  
Er streckte seine Hand nach Sun Yan's Fußknöchel aus und als er leise Worte flüsterte, entfernte sich die Fessel an dem Fuß des Jungen.  
Schließlich verschränkte er wieder seine Arme vor der Brust, als er einmal kraftvoll gegen das Bett trat.

Es knackte und rappelte laut, als Sun Yan aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal mit seinen müden Augenliedern, als er direkt in Feng Ling´s regungsloses Gesicht blickte.  
Mit noch verschlafender, tiefer Stimme brummte er:  
„Guten Morgen Feng Ling. Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen...!"

Feng Ling schaute auf ihn herab und verzog dabei keine Miene.  
„Schonmal auf die Uhr geschaut?"

Sun Yan blinzelte noch zweimal und schluckte einmal schwer, als er langsam seinen Mund öffnete. Er hielt direkten Blickkontakt als er aufmüpfig sagte:  
„Schonmal in dein Gesicht geschaut?"

Ein Moment der Stille verging in dem keiner von beiden nachgab und sie sich schweigend anstarrten.  
Schließlich nickte Feng Ling einmal mit seinem Kopf auf.  
„Steh auf, wir gehen zum Badehaus und danach isst du was."

Sun Yan blickte ihn an. Er hatte sich noch keinen einzigen Zentimeter bewegt. Langsam hob er nur seinen rechten kleinen Finger an, als er sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzog.  
„Ich kann nicht. Ich bin ganz steif. Mein Nacken bringt mich um. Ich kann nicht laufen..."

Feng Ling betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment auffordernd, doch nachdem Sun Yan sich tatsächlich keinen Zentimeter rührte, packte er plötzlich an Sun Yan's Fuß und zog ihn quer übers Bett.

Sofort wurde Sun Yan hektisch aus Angst Feng Ling wolle ihn so zum Badehaus schleifen.  
Und er sollte recht damit behalten.

Feng Ling packte Sun Yan an den Handgelenken und wollte ihn vom Bett hochheben.

Doch Sun Yan wehrte sich.  
„Nein!" Rief er aus, als er plötzlich mehr als wach wurde. Es entstand ein Gerangel zwischen den beiden, wobei sich dann der Rest von Sun Yan's Nachtrobe auch noch ganz verabschiedete.

„Hör auf! Ich kann selber laufen!" Keifte Sun Yan in seiner Notwehr.  
„Nein! Nein! Los lassen, ich will das nicht! Lass los! Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!" Wimmerte Sun Yan, während er versuchte Feng Ling´s Hände abzuwehren.

Doch Feng Ling´s sonst so besonne Art geriet mit Sun Yan an seine Grenzen. Noch nie zuvor hatte eine zwischenmenschliche Beziehung so viel von ihm abverlangt. Seine Geduld war mit dem Jungen mittlerweile am Ende und er wollte dem Gerangel schnellstmöglich ein Ende setzen, als plötzlich Schritte von hinten zu hören waren und ein Dienstmädchen mit einem Tablett mit Frühstück den Pavillon betrat.

Der jungen Frau wäre fast alles aus der Hand gefallen, als sie mit großen Augen auf die beiden Männer starrte.  
Sie hatte Sun Yan's Hilferufe schon vor der Tür gehört, aber als sie dann noch die zwei Männer sah, der eine fast komplett nackt unten liegend, der andere noch angezogen darüber lehnend und dann noch beide in einem offensichtlichen Gerangel verstrickt, trieb es ihr die Schamesröte in´s Gesicht. Schnell stellte sie das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab, als sie sofort und ohne Umschweife den Pavillon wieder verließ.

Sun Yan fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, als nun schon ein zweites Mal ein Dienstmädchen ihn in einer missverständlichen Lage vorgefunden hatte.  
„Idiot!" Keifte Sun Yan, als er seine Hände losriss.

Doch in diesem Moment packte Feng Ling mit seiner rechten Hand auf Sun Yan's Mund und drückte seine Wangen zusammen.  
„Du ziehst dir jetzt was über und dann gehen wir! Kein Theater und keine Widerrede mehr!"

„Hmpf" Schmollte Sun Yan, als er eingeschnappt den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite nahm.

Feng Ling lies ihn wieder los und ging schon einmal vor. Als er durch den Pavillon richtung Tür schritt bückte er sich einmal unauffällig und schon kam ohne Vorwahnung ein Kopfkissen angeflogen, welches Sun Yan direkt im Gesicht traf. Mit einem lauten Plopp schlug das weiche Kissen in sein Ziel ein.  
„Steh jetzt auf! Und räum hier nächstes Mal besser auf! Die Dienstmädchen kommen noch zu Fall!"  
Sagte Feng Ling siegreich, während er aus der Tür schritt und auf der Veranda auf seinen Schutzbefohlenen wartete.

Sun Yan´s Seele tobte und er war kurz vorm platzen, als er für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen schloss, tief einatmete und sich dann inständig fragte, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis Jiang Cheng endlich wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte.


	66. Chapter 19-2

**Chapter 19.2**

Es kehrte Frieden ein und die darauffolgenden zwei Tage liefen reibungslos. Sun Yan hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und so blieb er tatsächlich friedlich in seinem Pavillon und ruhte sich aus.

Pünktlich jeden Morgen kam Feng Ling und holte ihn ab. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Badehaus und unter Sun Yan's Gewimmer und gezeter, hatte es der Junge wenigstens geschafft, dass Feng Ling draußen vor der Tür auf ihn wartete, sodass Sun Yan wenigstens beim Waschen etwas Privatsphäre für sich hatte.

Wie jeden Morgen gab es danach ein Frühstück, welches ein Dienstmädchen direkt in Sun Yan's Pavillon brachte. Bei allen drei Mahlzeiten am Tag war Feng Ling anwesend und leistete Sun Yan etwas Gesellschaft. Es war vielleicht nicht gerade die ausgelassenste Stimmung am Tisch aber Sun Yan hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass Feng Ling sich immer im Hintergrud aufhielt und ihm schweigend beim Essen zusah.  
Diese gemeinsame Zeit nutzte Sun Yan gerne aus und er erwischte sich bald selbst dabei, wie er durch unnötiges Gequatsche anfing das Essen in die Länge zu ziehen, um wenigstens ein paar Stunden am Tag etwas Gesellschaft zu haben.

Doch Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall und jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen bestand Feng Ling vehement darauf, dass Sun Yan sich auszog und sich bereit fürs Schlafen gehen machte. Er legte ihm mit einer eisernen Selbstverständlichkeit die Fußfessel an und lies den einen oder anderen kratzbürstigen Kommentar straffrei über sich ergehen, ehe er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss und Sun Yan für die Nacht alleine lies.

* * *

Es kam Sun Yan wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor, aber endlich war es soweit und der Morgen des vierten Tages brach an.  
Wie immer kam Feng Ling pünktlich um ihm die Fußfessel abzunehmen und ihn zum Badehaus zu begleiten.

Doch diesen Morgen saß Sun Yan schon aufrecht in seinem Bett und erwartete Feng Ling sehnsüchtig. Unruhig tippte er mit seinem Fuß auf und ab und zählte in Gedanken die Sekunden.

Als Feng Ling dann endlich zu ihm herein kam und die magische Fußfessel löste, konnte Sun Yan es sich nicht verkneifen und sagte dramatisierend:  
„Endlich bin ich frei und kann tun und lassen was ich will, ohne dich permanent an der Backe zu haben! Ist das nicht wundervoll?" Seine Stimme hatte einen hohen, fast schon sarkastischen Unterton.

Feng Ling schnaufte ein wenig belustigt durch seine Nase, als er seine Augen ruhig schloss.  
„Es stimmt wohl, du bist frei und kannst wieder tun und lassen wie es dir beliebt...allerdings...wirst du mich Wohl oder Übel noch länger an der Backe haben..."

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen.  
„Wieso?" Fragte er fast schon schockiert.

Feng Ling blickte Sun Yan leicht fragend an.  
„Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich die Anweisung bekommen habe dir nicht von der Seite zu weichen, bis unser Sect Leader wieder zurückgekehrt ist."

Sun Yan's Schultern fielen plötzlich flach ab, er lies die Arme lustlos hängen und streckte seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken. Er schloss seine Augen als er laut seufzent sagte:  
„Verdammt...ich vergaß...womit habe ich das nur verdient...?"

Feng Ling schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Los komm, steh auf. Ich habe Wang Chong schon gesagt, dass ich dich zu ihm bringen werde."  
Sagte Feng Ling Sun Yan's provokante Aussage keinerlei Beachtung schenkend.

„Ja!" Antwortet Sun Yan wie ein gut erzogener Sohn zu seinem Vater, als er vom Bett aufsprang, seine Kleider packte und Richtung Badehaus marschierte.

Feng Ling hielt sein Versprechen und er brachte Sun Yan ohne Umschweife nach dem Frühstück in den Thronsaal zu Wang Sun Yan's wissbegierigen Fragen erreichten nur ernüchternde Antworten.  
Wang Chong klärte ihn zwar über die Lage im Clan auf, übertrug Sun Yan bereitwillig seine Ämter, aber über Jiang Cheng's Aufenthaltsort erfuhr er auch vom Hauptmann kein Wort.  
Mit betrübten Blick und einer deutlich ansehbaren Unzufriedenheit nahm Sun Yan schließlich die Arbeit auf und fand schwermütig zurück in seinen gewohnten Alltag.

Die Zeit verging, die trostlosen Tage verstrichen und noch immer gab es keine neuen Nachrichten über Jiang Cheng's Verbleib. Obwohl Sun Yan's Herz schwer war, versuchte er aus der Situation das Beste zu machen, um seinen Herren nach seiner Rückkehr nicht zu entteuschen.  
Jiang Cheng sollte stolz auf ihn sein und vielleicht erhoffte sich Sun Yan sehnsüchtig das ein oder andere Wort des Lobes.

* * *

Es waren friedliche Tage zu jener Zeit und Sun Yan verbrachte viel Zeit mit Feng Ling. Aus seiner anfänglichen Abneigung gegenüber seinem ständigen Begleiter, der ihm von Morgens bis Abends auf Schritt und tritt folgte, wurde bald eine selbstverständliche Zweisamkeit.

Sun Yan bemerkte irgendwann, dass er nach allem was vorgefallen war jemanden an seiner Seite brauchte. Besonders nach Jiang Cheng's verschwinden hätte das Gefühl von Einsamkeit ihn wahrscheinlich irgendwann übermannt und so verstand der Junge bald, warum Jiang Cheng ihm einen Begleiter an seine Seite gestellt haben musste.

Feng Ling's und Sun Yan's Beziehung begann sich mit der Zeit langsam aber stetig zu verändern. War es am Anfang noch eher ein Katz- und Maus-Spiel zwischen den beiden und jeder fragte sich auf seine eigene Art und Weise womit er dies verdient haben könnte, so wurde bald daraus eine enge Freundschaft.

Feng Ling versäumte es nie, Sun Yan weiterhin jeden Morgen abzuholen. Sie starteten gemeinsam in den Tag und auch jeden Abend setzte er den Jungen wieder an seinem Pavillon ab. Der einzige Unterschied war nun, dass es keine Fußfessel mehr gab, was dazu beitrug, dass sich Sun Yan´s Unmut am Abend rasch wieder legte.  
Ebenso aßen sie mittlerweile jede Mahlzeit gemeinsam und bald wurde es für Sun Yan selbstverständlich, dass Feng Ling ihm wie ein Schatten überall hin folgte.

Es entstand sogar irgendwann fast eine innere Unruhe, wenn Sun Yan sich umsah und nicht gleich Feng Ling irgendwo im Hintergrung entdeckte.  
Menschen sind eben Gewohnheitstiere und Routine schafft Vertrauen, woraus wiederum Sicherheit entsteht. Und dies alles waren Dinge nach denen sich Sun Yan sehr sehnte und nun durch Feng Ling's Anwesenheit befriedigt wurden.

* * *

Es waren mittlerweile drei Wochen seit Jiang Cheng's Verschwinden ins Land gezogen und mit jedem weiteren Tag wurde Sun Yan's Sehnsucht immer größer. Es war eines Nachmittags, die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der Sonne fielen auf die Erde, das lange Gras bewegte sich seicht im milden Wind und die Baumkronen gaben ein angenehmes Rauschen von sich, wenn ein Luftzug die Blätter zum Tanzen brachte.

Sun Yan hatte sich etwas abseits des Clan's ein schattiges Plätzchen unter einem großen Baum gesucht um sich etwas von der Arbeit auszuruhen.  
Lässig lehnte er mit seinem Rücken gegen einen Baum, einen Arm als Stütze hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Seine Beine lagen weit ausgestreckt, während er seine Augen friedlich geschlossen hatte.

Auf der Rückseite des Baumes stand Feng Ling. Er lehnte ebenfalls mit seinem Rücken an dem Baum, seine Arme wie immer vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Kopf war in andächtiger Meditation leicht abgesenkt.  
Es war still und nur das Zwitschern der Vögel war zu hören.

Schließlich seufzte Sun Yan einmal laut auf, als sich seine Lippen öffneten und er das Wort ergriff:  
„...Feng Ling...?"

„Hmm?" Brummte es hinter dem Baum hervor.

„Mein Nacken wird steif...!" Sagte Sun Yan müde, während er sich einmal streckte und kurz seinen Nacken massierte.

„Dann musst du etwas dagegen tun!" Antwortet Feng Ling unbeteiligt.

„..hmpf..." Sun Yan seufzte noch lauter auf.  
„Kommst du herüber?"

Feng Ling hob langsam seinen Blick an, seine Arme noch immer kritisch vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Und dann?"

„Und dann..." fuhr Sun Yan fort.  
„Leihst du mir deinen Schoß...so wie das gute Freunde und Fürsorgepflichtige eben so tun..."

Feng Ling schnaufte durch seine Nase, als er wieder desinteressiert seine Augen schloss.  
„Ich will nicht." Antwortet er kurz und knapp, Sun Yan's Wunsch abschmetternt.

Sun Yan's Mundwinkel bogen sich amüsiert nach oben. Er wusste, dass er diese Antwort bekommen würde, aber er wusste auch ganz genau was er sagen musste, um zu bekommen was er wollte.  
„Bitte...!" Kam es sanft und fast wie ein feiner Gesang über Sun Yan's Lippen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille hörte man plötzlich ein Rascheln und schwere Fußstapfen wateten durch das Gras, welche auf Sun Yan´s Seite herüber kamen.  
Sun Yan öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte keck nach oben, der Sonne entgegen.

Feng Ling schritt an ihm vorbei und lies sich dann direkt neben ihm im Gras nieder. Er setzte sich in den Lotus Sitz, stützte sich mit seiner rechten Hand im Gras ab, während er mit der linken eine einladende Handbewegung machte.

Sun Yan lächelte den Mann neben sich an, als er sich sofort mit dem Rücken vom Baum abdrückte und sich dann seicht zur Seite kippen lies. Der Abstand passte genau und Sun Yan legte sich auf seine Seite, seinen Kopf direkt auf Feng Ling's Bein abstützend.  
„So gut!" Schnaufte er zufrieden, während er sich noch ein wenig zurecht rückte, bis er die perfekte Liegeposition gefunden hatte.

Sun Yan hatte seine Augen zufrieden geschlossen und noch ein paar Mal atmete er tief ein, bis er sich ganz entspannt in Feng Ling´s Obhut niederlies. Seine linke Hand legte er unterstützend mit auf Feng Links Knie, während seine rechte Hand entspannt im Gras lag.

Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so still nebeneinander und keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort. Feng Ling, der seine linke Hand die ganze Zeit noch leicht angehoben hatte und nicht so recht wusste wohin er sie ablegen sollte, betrachtete eine ganze Weile das hübsche Gesicht des Jungen. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Baumkronen und es tanzte ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten auf dem liebreizenden Gesicht. Feng Ling verlor sich in diesem Anblick und er fuhr still und prüfend jeden Zentimeter ab, als plötzlich ein Blatt des Baumes durch einen Winzug auf Sun Yan's Haar wehte.

Feng Ling fuhr langsam mit seiner linken Hand, einen gebürtigen Abstand wahrend, über Sun Yan´s Körper, als er schließlich vorsichtig zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen das Blatt aus dem dunklen Haar entfernte. Er drehte es ein paar Mal zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her als plötzlich Sun Yan aufschnaufte. Feng Ling zuckte sofort zusammen und entfernte rasch wieder seine Hand, als Sun Yan langsam seine Augen öffnete.

„Wann er wohl wieder kommt?" Fragte Sun Yan leise. In seiner Stimme war die Sehnsucht und Sorge deutlich zu hören.

„Bald!" Antwortete Feng Ling ruhig.

„Wann ist bald? Es sind schon drei Wochen vergangen." Erwiderte Sun Yan, während er seinen Kopf auf Feng Ling's Bein ankuschelte. Die schlanke Hand des Jungen spannte sich an und die Finger gruben sich leicht in die Robe an Feng Ling's Knie.  
„Vielleicht...ist ihm etwas zugestoßen..." Hauchte Sun Yan besorgt.

Feng Ling, der um die Sorge in Sun Yan's Herzen wusste, versuchte den Jungen etwas zu beruhigen.  
„Es geht ihm gut und er wird bald wieder kommen. Vertraue auf deinen Herren. Er lässt uns nicht im Stich."

„Hmm" summte Sun Yan bestätigend über seine Lippen, als er wieder seine Augen schloss. Er wusste, dass Feng Ling nur versuchte ihn etwas positiv zu stimmen, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass er sich große Sorgen um Jiang Cheng machte.  
Schließlich holte Sun Yan einmal tief Luft, als er vorsichtig begann:  
„Wenn ich sagen würde...ich mache alles was du willst, wenn du mir dafür sagst, wo unser Sect Leader ist...würdest du darauf eingehen?"

Feng Ling spürte plötzlich einen stechenden Schock der durch seine Glieder fuhr. Sein Körper spannte sich an und für einen Moment erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich, als er sprachlos nach unten in seinen Schoß blickte.  
Seine Fingerspitzen zuckten einmal zusammen, seine Kopfhaut begann zu kribbeln und seine Lippen öffneten und schlossen sich seicht, so als wollte er etwas sagen. Doch es kam nichts und nachdem ein weiterer Moment der Stille vergang, schüttelte Sun Yan plötzlich verneinend seinen Kopf.  
„Vergiss was ich gesagt habe!" Sagte er hastig.  
„Du würdest es mir eh niemals sagen. Dafür kenne ich dich jetzt zu gut. Du bist treu und loyal unserem Herren gegenüber. Du würdest niemals darauf eingehen, dafür hast du zu viel Stolz. Verzeih, dass ich so eine dreiste Frage gestellt habe!"

Feng Ling spürte seinen Herzschlag, welcher plötzlich einmal laut in seiner Brust aufpochte. Ein seltsames Gefühl schoss durch seinen Körper und er war nicht fähig etwas darauf zu erwidern, als Sun Yan noch schnell hinterher hängte:  
„Und außerdem...was gäbe es schon, was du dir von mir wünschen könntest?"

Feng Ling's Atmung setzte kurz aus, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er einmal schwer schluckte. Seine blauen Augen starrten weit aufgerissen auf das liebliche Gesicht des Jungen in seinem Schoß. Er war unfähig etwas zu sagen und sein Körper geriet in eine Art Schockstarre.

Sun Yan, der Feng Ling´s Anspannung spürte, drehte sich auf den Rücken, er öffnete seine Augen und blickte nach oben, direkt in Feng Ling's Gesicht.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sun Yan's grünen Augen funkelten in dem hellen Sonnenlicht auf.  
„Ich habe doch recht oder?" Fragte Sun Yan noch einmal nach, sicher davon ausgehend, dass er Recht hatte.

Ein Moment des Schweigens verging, während die beiden sich nur ansahen.

Schließlich öffnete Feng Ling seine Lippen als er leise zu stottern begann:  
„Ich..."

Doch sofort streckte Sun Yan seine Hand nach oben aus und legte seinen Zeigefinger versiegelnt auf Feng Ling's Lippen.  
„Du brauchst nicht zu antworten. Es war nur ein Witz. Ich weiß natürlich wie deine Antwort ausfallen würde, ich kenne dich doch mittlerweile. Es ist nicht nötig auf so eine Unverfrorenheit meinerseits zu reagieren." Sun Yan kicherte einmal leise auf, als er keck sein eines Auge schloss und Feng Ling zublinzelte. Dann zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und lies sie sanft zurück ins hohe Gras fallen.

Feng Ling's blaue Augen starrten unruhig in Sun Yan's erheitertes Gesicht, als er noch einmal ruckartig einatmete und dann seinen Blick in die Weite schweifen lies. Er sagte nichts und hüllte seine Gedanken weiterhin in Schweigen.

Sun Yan schloss wieder seine Augen, als er einmal tief und entspannt einatmete, um dann mit leiser und müder Stimme sein Wort nocheinmal an Feng Ling zu richten. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte über das Land um einem direkten Blickkontakt etwas zu umgehen.  
Es war eine Frage, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit über beschäftigte, aber er nie den Mut aufbringen konnte sie zu stellen. Doch jetzt, in ihrer ruhigen Zweisamkeit in der sie sich so nah wie noch nie waren, gab Sun Yan sich einen Ruck.  
„Sag mal,...du hast mich nie gefragt woher meine Verletzungen stammen oder warum du mich überhaupt beschützen sollst...  
Weißt du es schon oder...willst du es nicht wissen?"

Feng Ling's kleiner Finger zuckte auf. Er holte seinen Blick aus der Ferne zurück und schaute in Sun Yan's Gesicht. Der Blick des Jungen blieb jedoch weiterhin abgewandt.  
Feng Ling's Stimme war ruhig und besonnen, als er die Antwort auf Sun Yan's Frage gab, welche ihn selbst seit geraumer Zeit beschäftigte.  
„Es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt, diese muss man nicht mit Worten erfragen um sie erahnen zu können... Es reicht mir zu wissen, dass unserem Sect Leader deine Sicherheit und dein Wohlergehen so am Herzen liegen, dass er mich von all meinen Ämtern freigestellt hat, nur um deine Unversehrtheit zu gewährleisten.  
Dies reicht vollkommen aus, um zu wissen, wie wichtig diese Aufgabe ist und ich werde alles tun was in meiner Macht steht um diesem Anliegen gerecht zu werden.  
Ich verspreche dir, solange ich an deiner Seite bin, wird dir niemand etwas antun!"  
Feng Ling blickte mit einem entschlossenen und stolzen Blick auf den Jungen in seinem Schoß. Dabei fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf Sun Yan's Handgelenke und auf seinen Hals, an denen man nur noch schemenhaft die letzten Überreste der dunklen Blutergüsse sehen konnte.

Sun Yan's grüne Augen weiteten sich erst um sich dann zu zwei kleinen Schlitzen zu formen. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er seine Wange sachte einmal an Feng Ling's Oberschenkel rieb.  
„Ich weiß!" Hauchte er zufrieden.  
„Danke dir!"  
Sun Yan atmete einmal tief ein, als er die Worte Feng Ling´s auf sich wirken lies. Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit durchströmte seinen Körper, gefolgt von einer Dankbarkeit, dass trotz Jiang Cheng's Abwesenheit jemand für ihn da war. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Feng Ling´s Handeln nicht freiwillig entstanden war, so war es aber ersteinmal genug für ihn, die Wärme einer beschützenden Hand zu spüren.

Die starren Konturen in Feng Ling's Gesicht wurden plötzlich ganz sanft und zart und ein Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er endlich seine linke Hand ausstreckte, um den Jungen zu berühren. Ganz vorsichtig, fast so als hätte er Angst etwas zu zerbrechen, strich er mit seiner flachen Hand über Sun Yan's Haar und tätschelte ein wenig seinen Kopf.  
„Schlaf jetzt und ruh dich etwas aus!" Brummte Feng Ling mit sanfter Stimme, während seine Hand von einer angenehmen Wärme heimgesucht wurde, wo immer sich ihre Körper berührten.

* * *

Es war früher Abend geworden, die Luft zog langsam an und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen über das Land, als Sun Yan und Feng Ling zurück nach Lotus Pier kehrten.  
Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten sie auf der Wiese unter dem Baum verbracht, denn Sun Yan war für mehrere Stunden in Feng Ling's Schoß eingeschlafen und dieser wagte es nicht ihn aus seinem erholsame Schlaf zu wecken.

Etwas müde und noch mit kleinen Augen schleppte sich Sun Yan voran, als sie bald in die Nähe des Eingangstors kamen.  
Plötzlich hörten sie viele Stimmen und eine aufgebrachte Menschenmenge schien sich am Tor von Lotus Pier versammelt zu haben.

Sun Yan rannte los und mischte sich schnell unter die Massen, während Feng Ling versuchte mit ihm schritt zu halten.  
Es waren alles Clanmitglieder des Jiang Yunmeng Clan's und Sun Yan pickte sich den Erstbesten heraus und sprach ihn an:  
„Ist etwas geschehen? Warum ist hier so eine Aufruhe?" Fragte er leicht nervös, während er sich mehrfach umsah um etwas zu entdecken.

Der junge Cultivator des Yunmeng Clan's drehte sich um und als er Sun Yan, gefolgt von Feng Ling erkannte, verneigte er sich erst einmal respektvoll vor ihnen, ehe er hastig zu sprechen begann:  
„Unser Sect Leader ist mit seinen Männern wieder zurückgekehrt...und...und...sie sagen...sie sagen..." Stotterte er aufgebracht.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich. Ruckartig fasste er mit beiden Händen an die Schultern des Mannes, als er ihn leicht schüttelte. Seine Stimme war unruhig und aufgebracht.  
„Was sagen die Männer? Was ist passiert?"

Der Mann nickte mehrfach, ehe er weiter sprach:  
„Unser Sect Leader ist leicht verletzt...  
Zhuang Xi...!  
Er soll Zhuang Xi hingerichtet haben!  
Die Männer die mit ihm waren sagen sie hätten ihn aufgespürt und unser Anführer, soll ihm einen qualvollen Tod beschert haben...!  
Letzten Endes, soll er ihn sogar enthauptet haben!"  
Hauchte der junge Cultivator beeindruckt über seine Lippen.

Sun Yan's grüne Augen wurden immer größer. Sein Mund stand vor Schock leicht offen, als er fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Wo ist er jetzt? Wie schwer sind seine Verletzungen? Sag es mir!" Sun Yan's Finger krallten sich tief in die Schultern des Mannes, als man in seiner Stimme seine aufbrausenden Emotionen deutlich heraus hören konnte.

Der junge Cultivator zuckte kerzengerade zusammen, so stechend waren Sun Yan's grüne Augen.  
„Er war schon beim Heiler. Scheint nichts ernstes zu sein. Seine Schulter ist verletzt! Er hatte euch beiden gesucht und nach euch gefragt aber man sagte ihm ihr seid nicht da.!"

„Wo ist er jetzt?" Fragte Sun Yan, während er noch einmal den Mann leicht schüttelte.

Feng Ling, der bemerkte, dass Sun Yan seine Emotionen nur schwer unter Kontrolle hatte, legte seine Hand auf Sun Yan's Schulter um den Jungen etwas zu besänftigen.

Sun Yan, einen kurzen überraschten Blick über seine Schulter nach hinten werfend, fiel erst jetzt auf, wie unhöfliche sein Verhalten gewesen war und er lies von dem Mann langsam wieder ab.

Als Feng Ling dem Mann einmal bestätigend zunickte fuhr dieser weiter fort:  
„Unser Sect Leader soll sich jetzt im Badehaus befinden. Er sagte ausdrücklich er wolle von niemandem gestört werden."

„Im Badehaus?" Fragte Sun Yan mit hoher Stimme nach, als ein Kribbeln bis in seine Finger fuhr.

Der Mann nickte ihnen noch einmal zu, bevor er unwissend mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ja, dass ist alles was ich weiß!"

Feng Ling sah sich einmal misstrauisch um.  
„Warum ist hier dann immer noch so eine Aufruhe? Es muss schon einige Zeit her sein, dass sie zurückgekehrt sind."

„Ja!" Sagte der Cultivator schnell.  
„Das ist wahr! Aber die Männer die mit ihm waren erzählen immer noch die Geschichte von Zhuang Xi's Hinrichtung. Wir können es gar nicht glauben, was die Männer da erzählen. Ihr solltet es euch anhören...!"

Sun Yan's Augen standen weit offen, während seine Atmung unruhig wurde. Er schüttelte kurz mehrfach seinen Kopf hin und her, so als könnte er nicht glauben was man ihm erzählte. Nur alleine vom Hören des Names von Zhuang Xi lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er spürte wie seine Hände leicht zittrig wurden, sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust, als das Verlangen Jiang Cheng sofort zu sehen immer größer wurde. plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, fest entschlossen das Badehaus aufzusuchen, als er einen Schritt nach vorne machte und los laufen wollte.

Doch Feng Ling, der schon ahnte, dass dies gleich passieren würde, ergriff Sun Yan plötzlich am Arm und hielt in fest.

Sun Yan wurde abrupt in seiner Bewegung ausgebremst und er warf einen zornigen Blick über seine Schulter zu Feng Ling.  
„Lass mich los! Ich muss zu ihm!" Keifte er nach hinten.

„Warte! Ich verstehe deine aufbrausenden Emotionen, aber komm erst zur Ruhe!" Versuchte Feng Ling ihn zu beruhigen, während er ihn vehement am Arm festhielt.

„Ich muss nicht erst zur Ruhe kommen! Ich muss ihn sehen! Sofort!" Erwiderte Sun Yan zornig, als er vesuchte sich aus Feng Ling's eisernem Griff zu befreien. Doch die große Hand legte sich wie eine Schelle um seinen Arm und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle fest.

Feng Ling schüttelte mit Unmissverständnis den Kopf  
„Er hat gesagt er will nicht gestört werden! Gib doch allen erst etwas Zeit. Was willst du so erreichen?" Fragte er etwas besorgt, während er mit Mühe und Not Sun Yan gerade noch so festhalten konnte.  
Schließlich zog Feng Ling einmal kräftig an Sun Yan Arm und dieser stolperte durch den Ruck einen Schritt nach hinten. Den Moment nutzte Feng Ling aus und legte beide Arme um Sun Yan herum und drückte ihn fest mit einem Klammergriff gegen seine Brust.

„Was?" Rief Sun Yan noch verwundert aus. Doch er wurde dadurch nur noch zorniger, als Feng Ling ihn von hinten im Klammergriff umschloss. Er begann sich grob dagegen zu wehren und strampelte hin und her.  
„Lass mich sofort los! Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" Fauchte er wütend.

Doch Feng Ling schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, während seine Arme ihre Körper immer fester aneinander drückten.  
„Geh nicht, Sun Yan..." Hauchte er leise, fast schon bittent über seine Lippen.

Doch Sun Yan, in dessen Adern das Blut kochte, die Emotionen ihn überrollten und sein Herz vor Sehnsucht nach Jiang Cheng nur so schrie, holte plötzlich mit seinem Ellenbogen aus und rammte ihn Feng Ling kraftvoll in den Magen.  
„DU SOLLST MICH LOS LASSEN HABE ICH GESAGT! DIES GEHT DICH NICHT IM GERINGSTEN ETWAS AN, ALSO HALTE DICH DARAUS!"  
Rief er mit zorniger Stimme aus.

Feng Ling blieb die Luft weg und er krümmte sich kurz vor Schmerzen, als er Sun Yan schließlich los lies und er ihm aus den Fingern glitt.

Der Junge befreite sich aus seinem eisernen Griff und ohne sich auch nur noch einmal nach Feng Ling umzusehen, rannte er los.

Feng Ling fiel auf seine Knie, seine rechte Hand schmerzerfüllt auf seinem Magen ruhend. Er blickte auf, streckte seine linke Hand noch nach dem Jungen aus, als er Sun Yan entteuscht hinterher sah, dessen anmutiger Rücken sich zwischen der Menschenmasse bald verlor und schließlich aus Feng Ling's Sichtfeld ganz verschwand.

* * *

Sun Yan stolperte durch Lotus Pier.  
Mit seinen Gedanken war er nur bei Jiang Cheng. Er musste ihn sofort sehen, die vielen Fragen in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich.  
Bald entdeckte er das Badehaus und heller Rauch stieg aus dem Schornstein empor.

Er rannte über die Veranda und kam bald völlig außer Atem vor der Tür zum Stehen.  
Er atmete ein Paar mal tief ein, seinen Puls wieder etwas beruhigend.

Sein Herz schlug schnell und aufgebracht in seiner Brust, ein dicker Kloß vor lauter Nervosität steckte in seinem Hals, als er sich kurz an der Wand des Badehauses abstützte um sich etwas zu beruhigen.

Er legte seine linke Hand auf seine Brust

 **Bum Bum Bum**

Schlug sein junges Herz schnell und aufgeregt.  
Er schluckte einmal schwer, als er schließlich die Hand auf den Türgriff legte und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck diese aufschob.

„Sect Leader!" Sagte er mit lauter und leicht zittriger Stimme, als er in das Badehaus eintrat.

Dicker, warmer Wasserdampf versperrte ihm die Sicht und seine Augen mussten sich erst an den hellen Nebel gewöhnen, ehe er etwas erkennen konnte. Er zog die Tür wieder hinter sich zu und machte ein Paar Schritte in den Pavillon hinein, als er in einem großen, hölzernen Tuppen eine Silhouette erkannte.

Sun Yan's grüne Augen weiteten sich, als er Jiang Cheng nackt in dem Tuppen sitzen sah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und plötzlich stand Jiang Cheng langsam auf. Er sagte kein Wort aber Seine Augen waren stechend und hefteten sich anvisierend auf Sun Yan.  
Seine langen, nassen Haare hingen an seinem Rücken herunter und das Wasser perlte an seinem nackten, muskulären Oberkörper ab. Er kam in die Aufrichtung und bäumte sich groß und majestätisch in voller Größe vor dem Jungen auf. Seine linke Schulter trug einen Verband und es war leichtes Blut zu sehen, welches sich durch den hellen Stoff durchdrückte.  
Die aufgebrachte Wasseroberfläche bedeckte ihn gerade noch so bis zur Hüfte, als Sun Yan bei diesem Anblick einmal schwer schluckte.

Fast schon etwas verlegen senkte er leicht seinen Blick. Bis eben war er noch festentschlossen das Nichts und Niemand ihn aufhalten könnte hier hereinzuplatzen, doch jetzt wo er hier stand, kroch ihm plötzlich die Unsicherheit in seine Glieder.

Jiang Cheng schnaufte einmal durch seine Nase, die angespannte Stille durchbrechend.  
„...Jiang Cheng...!" Sagte er mit klarer, befehlender Stimme.

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen.  
„Bitte?" Fragte er verwundert, während er vorsichtig seinen Blick wieder anhob.

Jiang Cheng wiederholte laut und deutlich seine Worte.  
„Jiang Cheng...das ist mein Name!  
Wenn wir unter uns sind, ist es nicht mehr nötig an Förmlichkeiten festzuhalten. Besonders nicht, wenn du so in ein Badehaus hereinplatzt, wenn du weißt, dass ich mich dort drinnen befinde."

Sun Yan's grüne Augen weiteten sich. Ein heißes Prickeln schoss durch seinen Körper bis in seine Fingerspitzen. Er spürte wie seine Wangen leicht heiß wurden und die Wärme sogar bis über seine Ohrläppchen strahlte.

Es waren nun mittlerweile ganze drei Wochen vergangen seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht in Sun Yan's Pavillon. In dieser Zeit hatte sich der Junge immer wieder gefragt ob das alles vielleicht doch nur ein Traum gewesen war.  
Doch nun stand Jiang Cheng wieder vor ihm, in Fleisch und Blut, er konnte ihn sehen, seine Stimme hören und die Erinnerungen der bittersüßen Nacht erwachten wieder in ihm. Die Worte der Liebe welche sie in jener Nacht miteinander austauschten hallten wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf wieder.

Scheinbar war das alles doch kein Traum gewesen, sondern die Realtität. Sun Yan wurde leicht nervös, seine Emotionen noch nicht ganz wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Leise und etwas zaghaft hauchte er über seine Lippen:  
„...Jiang Cheng...ihr seid wieder da..." Unsicher senkte er wieder leicht seinen Blick. Diesen Namen auch nur direkt vor der Person selbst auszusprechen, trieb ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

Jiang Cheng betrachetete eine ganze Weile schweigend Sun Yan. Sein Blick war intensiv und durchbohrent, doch gleichzeitig gefüllt mit einer bedingungslosen Wärme und Zuneigung.  
„Er ist tot!" Sagte er schließlich tief.

Sun Yan zuckte zusammen. Langsam hob er seinen Blick an.

„Zhuang Xi! Er und seine Männer sind tot!  
Ich habe ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen enthauptet!  
Ich habe sie dafür büßen lassen, was sie dir angetan haben und nie wieder werden sie dir Leid zufügen können!"  
Sagte Jiang Cheng mit beeindruckender und rechtsprechender Stimme.  
Er hob seine Hände leicht an und schaute in seine Handinnenflächen, so als könnte er es selbst kaum glauben, was er mit diesen Händen getan hatte.

Sun Yan's Körper begann zu beben.  
Zu wissen, dass Zhuang Xi dafür gebüßt hatte was er ihm angetan hatte und es sogar noch mit seinem eigenen Leben bezahlt hatte, löste ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl in seinem Körper aus. Ekel, Scham und besonders die Angst ihm noch einmal begegnen zu müssen fielen langsam von ihm ab.  
Ebenso brachte die Gewissheit, dass Jiang Cheng nur für ihn sich auf diese gefährliche Mission begeben hatte, sein Leben riskiert hatte nur um ihn zu rächen, ein angenehmes und kribbelndes Gefühl mit sich.  
Sun Yan fühlte sich fast schon geehrt, wertgeschätzt und geliebt zugleich. Er stellte fest, dass jede einzelne, unglückliche Sekunde in den vergangenen drei Wochen es Wert gewesen war, nur um jetzt von diesen süßen Gefühlen in seiner Brust zehren zu können.  
Sein Herz raste wild in seiner Brust und sein Körper wurde von einer inneren, sengenden Hitze heimgesucht.

Plötzlich streckte Jiang Cheng langsam seinen rechten Arm aus und hielt Sun Yan einladend seine Hand entgegen.  
Ruhig aber mit einer Stimme gefüllt voller Sehnsucht sagte er:  
„Komm, mein geliebter Sun Yan!  
Ich habe dich vermisst!"

Sun Yan's grüne Augen funkelten in dem dichten Wasserdampf auf.  
Seine Atmung setzte kurz aus, als die verführerischen Worte Jiang Cheng's tief in seine Seele eindrangen. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, seine Gefühle und sein Verlangen zurückzuhalten. Es war wie ein Startschuss und Sun Yan gab sich seinen Wünschen hin, als er plötzlich losstolperte und mit einem Seitensprung über den Rand des Wassertuppens sprang, direkt in Jiang Cheng's Arme.

Das Wasser platschte laut auf, schwappte großflächig über den Rand des Tuppens und verteilte sich auf dem dunklen Fußboden des Badehauses.

„Ich habe euch vermisst!  
Ich habe euch so sehr vermisst!" Wimmerte Sun Yan in Jiang Cheng's Armen, während er sich so fest an seinen Sect Leader krallte, als könne er eine weitere Trennung von ihm nicht ertragen. Er schloss seine Augen und vergrub seinen Kopf tief in Jiang Cheng's nackter Schulter, als dieser mit seiner Hand über seinen Kopf strich und den Jungen fest an sich drückte.  
„Ich weiß...!" Hauchte Jiang Cheng, als er seine Augen schloss, einmal tief einatmete und dann einen Kuss auf Sun Yan's Haar platzierte.  
„Jeden Tag musste ich an dich denken und ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zu dir zurückkehren. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dich wieder in meine Arme zu schließen!"  
Seine feuchten Hände glitten sanft an dem Rücken des Jungen hinunter bis sie über zwei runde Pobacken strichen und plötzlich einmal fest zupackten.

"Ah..!" Stöhnte Sun Yan leise und überrascht auf, als seine Hüfte hart gegen Jiang Cheng's Schritt gepresst wurde. Sie spürten beide ein unstillbares Verlangen, welches unaufhaltsam in ihren Körpern frei wurde und die Luft im Badehaus begann mit einem Mal zu knistern.


	67. Chapter 19-3

**Chapter 19.3**

Sun Yan streckte seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken, seine Hände krallten sich in Jiang Cheng's kräftigen Rücken, während seine Augen sich mit Sehnsucht füllten.  
„Haltet mich. Lasst mich spüren, dass dies alles kein Traum war!" Hauchte er leidenschaftlich über seine Lippen.

Sun Yan's Worte der Verführung eröffneten ein Feuer in Jiang Cheng, als er ruckartig mit beiden Händen in Sun Yan's langes Haar griff, seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen umschloss und dann mit tiefer Stimme brummte:  
„Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen in wie weit du mich herausfordern solltest. Spiele nicht mit dem Feuer, wenn du nicht auch imstande bist seine Verbrennungen zu ertragen."

Ein feines und listiges Schmunzeln huschte über Sun Yan's schmalen Lippen, als er leise flüsterte:  
„Dieser Körper gehört euch, ihr dürft damit tun und lassen wie es euch beliebt!"

Mit diesem Satz, gefüllt mit erotischen Fantasien ohne Grenzen, war Jiang Cheng's Limit erreicht und er öffnete schließlich seinen Mund, als er Sun Yan kräftig an sich heranzog und ihn dann hemmungslos küsste.

Sun Yan öffnete seine Lippen und gewährte der feuchten und forschen Zunge seines Sect Leaders eintritt.  
Es war ein heißer und inniger Kuss und ihre feuchten Zungen umspielten sich wie in einem sinnlichen Gefecht. Feuchte Geräusche erfüllten die nebelige Luft und Sun Yan's Kleider, von dem warmen Wasser durchträgt, klebten schwer an seinem Körper.

Jiang Cheng's Hände wanderten langsam über Sun Yan's Hinterkopf, weiter nach unten, strichen über die Rückenlinie des Jungen bis sie schließlich in kreisenden Bewegungen begannen die zwei runden Pobacken heftig zu kneten.  
Dabei wurde Sun Yan's Hüfte immer wieder rhythmisch gegen Jiang Cheng's Schritt gepresst. Nach Halt suchend wanderte Sun Yan´s rechte Hand nach oben in Jiang Cheng's Nacken wo er dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck in Jiang Cheng's Haare griff.

Ihr Kuss und ihre Berührungen waren wild und hemmungslos und Jiang Cheng begann vor Ekstase schon leise durch seine Nase zu schnaufen. Bald wurde er hart im Schritt und etwas großes, hartes presste sich immer wieder gegen Sun Yan's bestes Stück.

Jiang Cheng löste ihre Lippen schließlich wieder von einander, sein Mund war lustvoll geöffnet, während in seinen Augen ein Feuer der Begierde brannte. Er drückte Sun Yan ruckartig von sich weg um dann über den Tailliengürtel des Jungen herzufallen. Seine Handgriffe waren grob als er die nassen Kleider von Sun Yan's Körper riss.

Doch Sun Yan, der sich noch immer an Jiang Cheng's Rücken festhielt spürte ein erotisches Kribbeln in seinem Körper als sein Herr gierig über ihn herfiel.  
Hektisch und mit einem leichten Hang zur Brutalität entpellte Jiang Cheng ihn komplett aus seinen nassen Kleider und warf sie schließlich über den Tuppenrand auf den Fußboden.

Sie standen nun splitterfasernackt voreinander und ohne noch eine Sekunde zu warten packte Jiang Cheng mit seinen Händen an Sun Yan's Schultern und zog den Jungen wieder an sich heran. Erneut presste Jiang Cheng kraftvoll seine Lippen auf Sun Yan's und erneut entfachte ein leidenschaftlicher und intensiver Zungenkuss.

Sun Yan blieb fast die Luft weg und sein Herz schlug vor Aufregung so schnell, dass sein Körper vor Erregung leicht zu zittern begann.  
Seine Beine wurden langsam ganz kraftlos und als sie ein Stück nachgaben und er in sich zusammensackte wollte er sich an Jiang Cheng festhalten, als er ausversehen mit seiner Hand an Jiang Cheng´s verletzte Schulter kam.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Jiang Cheng kurz auf, als er die Luft schmerzerfüllt durch seine Zähne zog.

Sun Yan schreckte auf und lies sofort los wodurch seine Beine nachgaben und er hingefallen wäre, wenn Jiang Cheng ihm nicht schnell unter die Arme gegriffen hätte um ihn abzufangen.

„Verzeiht!" Sagte Sun Yan schnell.  
„Tut es sehr weh? Ich vergaß ihr seid verletzt. Vielleicht sollten wir nicht..." Sun Yan schaute besorgt drein, als er auf den Verband an Jiang Cheng's Schulter blickte der sich mittlerweile in ein deutliches rot getränkt hatte.

Doch Jiang Cheng schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf.  
„Ist nicht so wichtig! Es tut nicht weh. Nur ein Kratzer."  
Sagte er schnaufend. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Verletzung tiefer war und die Wunde ihm schmerzte, aber scheinbar warem ihm in diesem Moment andere Dinge wichtiger.

Sun Yan schaute etwas besorgt drein, als Jiang Cheng zärtlich auf seine feuchte Stirn küsste.  
„Nicht aufhören.." Schnaufte er leise und liebevoll dem Jungen in's Ohr.  
Er stützte noch immer Sun Yan unter den Armen ab als er leise flüsterte:  
„Komm setz dich hin."

Jiang Cheng ging in die Knie und setzte sich langsam wieder runter ins Wasser, während er Sun Yan dabei kräftig anhob und ihn einmal breitbeinig auf seine Hüfte absetzte.  
Sun Yan, etwas überrascht von der neuen Sitzposition blickte skeptisch auf Jiang Cheng's Schulter, als durch die Kraftanstrengung die Blutzfuhr angeregt wurde und die ersten Tropfen Blut unter dem Verband an Jiang Cheng's Brust hinunter liefen.

Sun Yan's grünen Augen weiteten sich.  
„Eure Schulter..." Sagte er besorgt, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und den Verband berühren wollte.

Doch Jiang Cheng schloss seine Augen, schlang seine Arme um den nackten Jungen, drückte ihn fest an sich heran und presste dann seine Stirn auf die nackte Brust des Jungen. Er atmete tief ein als er sehnsüchtig schnaufte:  
„Vergiss die Schulter, konzentriere dich lieber auf etwas viel wichtigeres, das deine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt benötigt."

Sun Yan spürte plötzlich wie Jiang Cheng´s großes, steifes Glied gegen seinen Penis rubbelte und augenblicklich färbten sich Sun Yan's Wangen in ein zartes Rosé, als sein Sect Leader so vehement um seine Zuneigung bettelte.  
Sun Yan schluckte einmal schwer, als er Jiang Cheng in die Augen blickte.  
Es war ein intensiver Blickkontakt und er heizte zusätzlich ihrer beider Verlangen an.

 **Bum Bum Bum**

Schlugen ihre Herzen aufgebracht in ihrer Brust, als Jiang Cheng nach Sun Yan's rechter Hand griff, sie anhob und zu seinen Lippen führte. Er küsste liebevoll auf den zarten Handrücken, als er dann langsam die Hand des Jungen führte und sie unter der Wasseroberfläche abtauchen lies.  
„Hier.." Flüsterte Jiang Cheng leise.  
„Berühr mich!"

Sun Yan spürte plötzlich wie Jiang Cheng seine Hand zu dessem steifen Glied führte und seine Fingerspitzen dockten unter Wasser an eine pralle Eichel an.  
Er holte einmal tief Luft, als seine Fingerspitzen aufzuckten und sich dann langsam Stück für Stück um das pralle Glied zwischen seinen Beinen legten.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Jiang Cheng befriedigt auf, als Sun Yan's schmalen Finger langsam den Druck erhöten.

Sun Yan blickte in das Gesicht seines Sect Leader's, dessen Augen lustvoll geschlossen waren. Es machte ihn an, sehr an, als er Jiang Cheng´s pralles Glied in seiner Hand spürte und zusätzlich die leisen Stöhner seines Herren vernahm.  
Er begann langsam seine Hand auf und abfahren zu lassen und Jiang Öffnete wieder seine Augen, blickte auf, sein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt, als er mit seiner linken Hand an Sun Yan's Hinterkopf fasste und den Jungen erneut zu sich ran drückte um ihn zu küssen.

Ihre heißen Lippen berührten sich und sogleich umschlungen sich ihre Zungen und erneut entfachte ein Feuchter und ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss.  
Sun Yan spürte wie er selbst im Schritt immer härter wurde. Sein steifes Glied rubbelte provokant gegen seine eigene Hand, welche gerade damit beschäftigt war, dass beste Stück seines Herren zu stimulieren.

Jiang Cheng's linke Hand strich über Sun Yan's Hinterkopf, bahnte sich ihren Weg an der nackten Rückenlinie entlang nach unten und schlich sich dann elegant um Sun Yan's Taillie.  
Er berührte unter Wasser Sun Yan's Hand und leitete sie dazu an, ihrer beider steifen Glieder zu umfassen.  
„Nimm sie beide." Hauchte Jiang Cheng erotisch in Sun Yan's Ohr.

Sun Yan schluckte einmal schwer, als ein prickelndes Gefühl durch seinen Körper schoss. Er gab sich immer mehr der Lust hin und sein Herz schlug aufgregt in seiner Brust. Der Puls stieg mit jeder Minute weiter an und seine Atmung wurde langsam schwer und rau.

Jiang Cheng's linke Hand legte sich führend auf Sun Yan's, als er langsam den Takt angab und ihre beiden Hände rhythmisch über ihre Glieder fuhren lies.

„Ah!"'Stöhnte Sun Yan zart auf, während er selbst ihre Glieder zeitgleich aneinander rubbelte. Jiang Cheng's linke Hand führte forsch den Rhythmus an und Sun Yan's schmalen Lippen öffneten sich leicht, als sie begannen nach Luft zu schnappen.

Jiang Cheng's eigene Atmung wurde ebenso immer schwerer, als die Stumulierung immer intensiver wurde. Sein Glied schwoll noch größer und praller an und das Gefühl von Sun Yan's schlanken Fingern an seinem Penis lösten ein noch stärkeres Verlangen in ihm aus.  
Seine rechte Hand tauchte ebenfalls unter der Wasseroberfläche ab als sie sich langsam einen Weg zu zwei runden Pobacken suchte.  
Jiang Cheng berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen Sun Yan's Lenden und streichelte ein paar Mal über die Haut, ehe er langsam einen Finger zwischen seinen Pobacken abtauchen lies und den Eingang von einem kleinen Loch suchte.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Sun Yan auf und er streckte langsam seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als er spürte wie ein langer Finger begann seine Rosette zu massieren.  
Seine nackte Brust hob sich durch seine schwere Atmung deutlich an und wieder ab und die vielen Wassertropfen, verursacht durch den warmen Wasserdampf perlten an ihren erregten Gesichtern nach unten, bis sie mit einem leisen Ton in die Wasseroberfläche einschlugen.

Langsam schob Jiang Cheng seinen rechten Zeigefinger in Sun Yan's Loch hinein und dieser wimmerte leise auf, während er spürte wie etwas in ihn eindrang.  
Sun Yan, von dem neuen stimulierendem Gefühl an seinem Hintertürchen überwältigt, vergaß seine Hand dabei unter Wasser weiter zu bewegen.

Ein berechnendes Schmunzeln huschte über Jiang Cheng's Lippen, als er begann seinen Finger schneller raus und wieder reingleiten zu lassen.  
„Fühlt es sich etwa so gut an? Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert? Kann die sich nicht mehr bewegen?" Flüsterte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Ah...ah..." Stöhnte Sun Yan auf. Seine Augen waren geschlossen während seine Atmung immer ruckartiger und lauter wurde.  
„Ich kann nicht...es...fühlt sich gut an...sehr gut...! Nicht...aufhören...!" Stöhnte er auf.

Jiang Cheng, für den Sun Yan's zarte Stimme wie liebreizende Musik in seinen Ohren war, drückte plötzlich mit seiner linken Hand unter Wasser fester zu und zwang Sun Yan's Hand wieder aktiv über ihre steifen Glieder zu fahren.  
Zeitgleich führte er einen weiteren Finger in Sun Yan's Loch ein und er streckte seine Zunge weit heraus und begann an einen der kleinen pinken Nippel vor seinen Augen zu lecken und zu saugen.

„Ah!" Stöhnte Sun Yan laut auf, ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er zuckte einmal zusammen. Es war zu viel für ihn und er wurde an so vielen Stellen gleichzeitig stimuliert, dass es ihm fast den Verstand raubte.  
„Nicht...nicht..zeitgleich..." Wimmerte er auf, doch Jiang Cheng kannte kein Erbarmen. Er trieb es auf die Spitze, stimulierte Sun Yan's Körper fast bis zur höchsten Ekstase, als der Junge immer lauter und ruckartiger aufstöhnte.  
Als Sun Yan schließlich kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand hörte Jiang Cheng plötzlich schlagartig auf. Das Gefühl welches in Sun Yan's Körper unaufhörlich anstieg stagnierte urplötzlich und es war fast schon eine Folter und Qual in diesem Moment plötzlich aufzuhören.

Sun Yan öffnete irritiert seine Augen, sein Mund jappste nach Luft.

Jiang Cheng entlies unter Wasser Sun Yan's Hand und er zog langsam seine Finger wieder aus dem kleinen Loch heraus.  
Fast schon ein wenig entteuscht fiel Sun Yan's Blick nach unten und er blickte in Jiang Cheng's lustvollen Augen in denen noch immer ein heißes Feuer für ihn brannte. Auf den schmalen Lippen seines Sect Leaders war ein zufriedenes und triumphierendes Lächeln zu sehen.

Sun Yan atmete noch ein Paar mal schwer ein, als er plötzlich vor Erregung fast schon etwas zittrig sagte:  
„Fickt mich. Jiang Cheng fickt mich, als wenn es kein Morgen mehr gäbe."

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich, als in seinem Körper eine unstillbare Gier ausbrach. Es war wie ein Erdbeben, ein Vulkanausbruch und Jiang Cheng packte plötzlich an Sun Yan's Hüfte und hob den Jungen ein Stück an.

Das Wasser plätscherte laut auf und die Wasseroberfläche wurde unruhig.  
Tief und atemlos hauchte Jiang Cheng über seine Lippen:  
„Treib es nicht auf die Spitze. Jetzt trägst du die Verantwortung für deine schamlose Zunge!"  
Jiang Cheng's Augen blitzten auf und sein beherrschter Gesichtsausdruck zerfiel vor Sun Yan's Augen zu Staub.

Ein heißes Prickeln fuhr durch den Körper des Jungen, als er sich bereit machte und mit seinen Händen Halt auf dem Rand des Holztuppens suchte.  
Etwas hartes und steifes presste sich gegen sein zartes, kleines Loch, als Jiang Cheng plötzlich ruckartig Sun Yan's Hüfte nach unten drückte und gleichzeitig sein eigenes Becken weit vorschob.

Sun Yan's grüne Augen weiten sich, sein Kopf fiel nach hinten in seinen Nacken, sein Mund öffnete sich weit, als ein lauter Stöhner seinen Rachen verließ.  
„Ahh!" kam es tief und lang über seine Lippen, als Jiang Cheng seinen großen Penis bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkte.

Ein brünstiges Schnaufen kam über Jiang Cheng's Lippen, als er seine Augen schloss und begann die Hüfte des Jungen hoch und wieder herunter zu stemmen.

„Ah...ahh!" Stöhnte Sun Yan laut und zügellos auf, als Jiang Cheng begann ihn wild und hemmungslos zu nehmen.  
Seine Finger krallten sich tief in den Rand des Wassertuppens, das Wasser schwappte durch ihre rhythmische Bewegung über den Rand und Sun Yan begann bald den Takt in seiner Hüfte aufzunehmen.

Jiang Cheng lies seinen Kopf nach hinten auf den Rand des Tuppens niedersinken, seine Augen lustvoll geschlossen, während er lautstark nach Luft schnaufte.  
„Sun Yan...Sun Yan...du bist so zart...so weich.." Hauchte er atemlos.

Sun Yan's Blick war nahc oben unter die Decke des Badehauses gerichtet.  
Das unglaublich befriedigende Gefühl schoss durch seinen Körper, erhöhte seinen Herzschlag und brachte seine Fingerspitzen zum Kribbeln.  
Jiang Cheng's großes pralles Glied spreitzte sein kleines Loch weit auseinander und berührte mit seiner Spitze immer wieder seine innere Wand.  
Ein aufbrausendes Prickeln schoss langsam zu seiner Hüfte, während die vielen Wassertropfen über seine Haut perlten und dann nach unten in die Wasseroberfläche einschlugen.

Jiang Cheng öffnete seine Augen, er blickte nach oben in Sun Yan's erregtes Gesicht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Jiang Cheng bettelnd hauchte:  
„Küss mich Sun Yan."

Sun Yan's Brust hob sich durch seine ruckartige Atmung auf und ab, sein Mund war geöffnet, seine Augen glasig, als er seine Hände von dem Rand entfernte und sie auf Jiang Cheng's feuchte Wangen legte.  
„Sagt, dass ihr mich liebt!" Hauchte Sun Yan erotisch und sehnsüchtig über seine Lippen.

Jiang Cheng verlor sich in diesem lieb gewonnenen Anblick, Sun Yan´s zarte Stimme war die Versuchung selbst, als er mit seiner rechten Hand grob an den Nacken des Jungen fasste.  
„Ich liebe dich! Nur dich! Ich liebe dich!" Sagte er durchdringen, als er mit einem Ruck den Jungen zu sich nach unten drückte und ihre Lippen sich erneut vereinten.  
Jiang Cheng öffnete weit seinen Mund, seine feuchte Zunge tauchte in Sun Yan's Mundhöhle ab und ein inniger Kuss entfachte.

Eine ganze Weile pendelten ihre Köpfe von einer Seite zu der anderen und ihre heißen Zungen umschlungen sich in einem feuchten Spiel.  
Doch dies alles entfachte nur noch mehr das Verlangen nach Befriedigung in Jiang Cheng und ruckartig trennte er ihre Lippen wieder von einander. Er packte Sun Yan an Hüfte und Arm und drehte den Jungen plötzlich grob um.

Sun Yan fiel durch den plötzlichen Ruck vornüber auf seine Knie, sein Hintern weit nach hinten rausgestreckt, als Jiang Cheng von hinten seinen Oberkörper nach vorne auf den Tuppenrand presste.  
Sun Yan stützte sich mit einer Hand im Wasser auf dem Boden des Tuppens ab, während sein rechter Arm sich auf den Rand des Wassertuppens abstützte.  
Seine Augen vor Verwunderung weit geöffnet, blickte er nach hinten über seine Schulter.

Jiang Cheng fasste gierig an die schmale Hüfte des nackten Jungen vor sich, seine Pobacken auseinanderspreitzend, als er dann sein steifes Glied direkt wieder in ihn hineinrammte.

„Ahh!" Quiekte Sun Yan aus einer Mischung von Schmerz und Erregung auf.

Jiang Cheng begann seine Hüfte schnell vor und zurück zu schieben und das Wasser geriet in Aufruhe, während Sun Yan mit jedem Hieb gegen den Rand des Holztuppens gestemmt wurde.  
Sein Mund war weit geöffnet, die zarten Ausrufe aus seiner Kehle schallten an den Wänden des Badehauses wieder und der Schmerz und die Erregung raubten ihm fast den Verstand.

Jiang Cheng's steifes Glied rubbelte penetrant immer wieder gegen Sun Yan's süßen Punkt, während seine Hände sich tief in die Hüfte des Jungen krallten und seinen wehrlosen Körper eifrig vor und zurück schoben.

„Ahh!" Stöhnte Sun Yan laut auf.  
„Zu tief...zu tief...langsamer..." Wimmerte er, während er seine Stirn erschöpft auf seinem Handrücken am Tuppenrand abstützte.

Doch Jiang Cheng stieß seine Hüfte unbeirrt weiter im Takt vor und zurück und er schnaufte laut durch seine Nase.  
„Zu tief?" Fragte er unter Anstrengung.  
„Aber du magst es, wenn ich dich hier berühre...genau hier!"  
Plötzlich packte Jiang Cheng mit seinen Händen kräftig zu, während er Sun Yan's Hüfte ruckartig an sich heranzog und sein eigenes Becken kräftig nach vorne schob.  
Er versenkte sein pralles Glied tief in den Körper des Jungen.

„Ahh!" Stöhnte Sun Yan laut auf, seinen Mund weit geöffnet. Seine raue Atmung und sein japsen nach Luft war deutlich zu hören.  
Seine Beine begannen zu zittern, als das prickelnde Gefühl in seinem Körper immer weiter anstieg.  
„Wartet...wartet...ich..!" Jammerte Sun Yan auf, doch in diesem Moment löste Jiang Cheng seine rechte Hand von Sun Yan's Hüfte, strich mit dieser über den nackten Rücken, welcher sich vor ihm präsentierte, und strich dann an Sun Yan's schlanken Nacken entlang.  
Er legte seine Hand von hinten um Sun Yan's Kehle und griff einmal kräftig zu.

„Argh." Stöhnte Sun Yan leise auf, als ihm für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb. Jiang Cheng drückte Sun Yan nach oben und zwang seinen Oberkörper in die Aufrichtung.  
Hockend auf seinen Knien wurde Sun Yan aus dem Wasser nach oben gezogen, bis er mit seinem Rücken an Jiang Cheng's kräftige Brust andockte.  
Jiang Cheng schnaufte Sun Yan laut ins Ohr, als ihre Körper sich berührten.  
Sun Yan's linke Hand wanderte zu seinem eigenen Hals und er legte seine Hand um Jiang Cheng's, welche seine Kehle fest umschloss.

Jiang Cheng schloss genüsslich seine Augen, vergrub seine Nase tief in Sun Yan's Nacken.  
Seine linke Hand umschlung ebenfalls von hinten die Taillie des Jungen, während er begann über Bauch und Brust zu streicheln.  
„Ich will dich spüren..." Hauchte Jiang Cheng von hinten.  
Lass uns zusammen kommen!"

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich. Er legte seinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken und stützte ihn auf Jiang Cheng's kräftiger Schulter ab. Akzeptierend schloss er seine Augen, atmete tief ein als er leise hauchte:  
„Ich liebe euch! Ich liebe euch! Haltet mich, die ganze Nacht!"

„Wie du es dir wünscht!" Erwiderte Jiang Cheng atemlos.  
Er küsste von hinten mehrfach auf Sun Yan's heiße Wange, als er die Kehle des Jungen schließlich wieder aus seinem kräftigen Griff entlies und an seiner Brust  
hinunterstrich. An den zwei kleinen, rosafarbenden Nippeln kam er zum Stehen, als er begann sie abwechselnd zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen hin und her zu drehen.  
Bald wurden sie steif und hart und Sun Yan's zarten Ausrufe und Stöhner waren lieblich anzuhören.

Jiang Cheng hatte sein Limit erreicht und während er noch immer voller Hingabe Sun Yan's kleine Nippel zum Anschwellen brachte, fasste er mit seiner anderen Hand beherzt an Sun Yan´s steifes Glied, welches provokant nach vorne abstand.  
Die ersten Lustropfen quellten schon aus der Spitze und verliefen sich im Wasser, während Jiang Cheng begann seine Hand rhythmisch zu bewegen. Zeitgleich stieß er seine Hüfte wieder vor und Sun Yan verlor sich in seiner Erregung, während er am ganzen Körper zu beben begann.

Sie konnten beide ihre Stimmen nicht mehr zurück halten und neben dem lauten Geplatsche des Wassers, erfüllten ihre Stöhner der Lust den Raum.

Jiang Cheng erhöhte sein Tempo, wurde immer schneller und gröber, während Sun Yan seine Augen weit öffnete, den Kopf kraftlos immer weiter nach hinten abfallen lies.  
„Ich komme!" Wimmerte er auf, als auch Jiang Cheng für einen Moment den Atem anhielt und mit den letzten Hieben sich zum Höhepunkt brachte.

„Ahh!" Stöhnten sie beide laut und befreiend auf, als das Ppickelnde Gefühl endlich durch ihre Körper schoss und sie zur Ejakulation brachte.

Sun Yan's Hinterkopf lehnte auf Jiang Cheng's kräftiger Schulter, sein Mund war weit geöffnet, während er schwer nach Luft schnappte. Seine Augen waren sinnlich geschlossen, als er den starken und aufbrausenden Herzschlag von Jiang Cheng an seinem Rücken spürte. Denn dieser hielt ihn von hinten fest im Arm, zurrte ihre nackten Körper immer fester zusammen, sodass sich Haut auf Haut presste.

 **Bum Bum Bum**

Schlugen ihre schnellen Herzen wie eins. Ihre Oberkörper hebten sich von ihrer tiefen und rauen Atmung schwer auf und ab und Jiang Cheng presste seine Wange an Sun Yan's, während er ein paar Mal tief einatmete um seinen schnellen Puls langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Er lies sein Glied noch immer in Sun Yan verweilen und genoss noch den ruhigen Moment ihrer Vereinigung, ehe sie sich wieder von einander trennen würden.

Sun Yan öffnete langsam seine Augen, er spürte wie die Energie aus seinem zittrigen Körper strömte. Er lehnte sich nach hinten, ganz dicht an seinen Sect Leader heran. Das warme Gefühl von Haut auf Haut bezauberte seine Seele, als er mit seiner rechten Hand langsam über seine Schulter nach hinten griff und Jiang Cheng's Wange berührte. Vorsichtig streichelte er diese, während er ihre Köpfe noch enger aneinander drückte. Seine linke Hand folgte dem Verlangen nach zärtlicher Berührung und er strich hinunter über seinen Bauch, bis er Jiang Cheng's eine Hand dort verweilend spürte und sie dann sanft umschloss.  
Leise flüsterte er:  
„Jiang Cheng ich liebe euch, ich liebe euch so sehr!  
Bitte, lasst mich für immer an eurer Seite sein!"

Jiang Cheng schloss seine Augen. Zärtlich strich er seine Wange über Sun Yan's, bis er den Kopf leicht kippte und mit seiner Nasenspitze an Sun Yan's Hals entlang wanderte. Er brührte mit seinen schmalen Lippen die zarte Haut und begann sie dort immer wieder zu küssen. Seine Arme zogen sich um Sun Yan's Taillie noch enger, den nackten Körper des Jungen fest an sich drückend, als er leise in Sun Yan's Ohr hauchte:  
„Für immer!"

* * *

Es war der nächste Morgen. Die Sonne war hinter ein paar Wolken versteckt und die Luft roch nach Regen. Die Temperaturen fielen leicht ab und die Blumen schlossen ihre Köpfe und machten sich bereit für einen bevorstehenden Regenguss.

Sun Yan lag alleine in dem großen Bett seines Sect Leaders. Er hatte lange geschlafen, so erschöpft war er von der vergangenen, leidenschaftlichen Nacht. Jiang Cheng konnte einfach nicht von ihm lassen und nachdem sie sich vom Badehaus in Jiang Cheng's Pavillon zurückgezogen hatten, entfachte ihre Leidenschaft dort von neuem und reichte bis tief in die Nacht hinein.

Müde und erschöpft rollte sich Sun Yan langsam aus dem großen Bett, bis er schließlich splitterfasernackt in dem Pavillon stand. Er drehte sich ein paar mal suchend um und schuate umher. Auf dem Boden lagen ihre lieblos ausgezogenen Kleider von der vergangenen Nacht. Da das Bettlaken neben Sun Yan kalt gewesen war, musste Jiang Cheng schon lange vor ihm aufgestanden sein um verantwortlungsvoll seiner Aufgabe als Sect Leader gerecht geworden zu sein.

Sun Yan machte sich einmal groß, streckte sich und strich sich mit seiner rechten Hand vorsichtig über seine leicht schmerzenden Lendenwirbel und weiter hinunter über seine steife Hüfte.  
Kurz verzog er schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht, doch dann huschte ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln über seine Lippen, als er seinen Körper einmal begutachtete und im Spiegel auf der Kommode, die vielen kleinen Knutschflecke und Blutergüsse erkannte, welche keck auf seiner hellen Brust und an seinem Hals thronten.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein, als ein befriedigendes Gefühl von Glück durch seinen Körper strömte. Bei der reinen Vorstellung für den Rest seines Lebens in Jiang Cheng´s Pavillon aufzuwachen geriet sein Körper so in Ekstase und Vorfreude, dass er innerlich zu beben begann.  
Er nahm die dunkle Haarbürste von der Kommode und bändigte ein wenig sein zerzaustes Haar, während er sich schnell ein paar Kleider überwarf und sich bereit machte herüber zum Badehaus zu gehen.  
Er öffnete die große zweiflügelige Tür und trat hinaus auf die Veranda.

Es plätscherte auf der Wasseroberfläche, es prasselte auf dem Dach, als ein feiner Sommerregen über Lotus Pier zog und die Erde mit Feuchtigkeit tränkte. Die Luft war frisch und belebend und die zwei Wachen neben der Tür begrüßten Sun Yan höflich mit einer tiefen Verneigung.

Nachdem Sun Yan ein wenig still dem Regen zusah, setzte er schließlich seinen Weg fort und schritt den langen überdachten Holzsteg entlang, welcher geradewegs zum Badehaus führte. Ein leichter Windzug kam auf und trieb den feinen Nebel des Regens vor seine Füße. Er spürte die kühle, feuchte Luft auf seinem Gesicht, als er in Gedanken versunken den Weg entlang schritt.

Feng Ling bog gerade um eine Hausecke, als sein in Gedanken versunkener Blick auf die dunklen Holsdielen der Veranda fiel. Das Holz verfärbte sich durch den feinen, nassen Nebel in einen dunkleren Farbton und das Prasseln des Regens auf die Dachpfannen, klang wie ein melancholisches Windspiel.  
Er trug wie immer seinen respelteinflößenden Speer auf seinem Rücken und sein edles Schwert an seiner Hüfte, während er mit entteuschtem Blick, aber dennoch mit stolzer Aufrichtung die Veranda entlang schritt.

Er richtete langsam seinen Blick nach vorne, als er plötzlich ins Stocken geriet.  
Gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite kam Sun Yan ihm auf direktem Weg entgegen und bremste abrupt ab, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als er am Ende des Steges direkt in Feng Ling's Gesicht blickte. Ein Moment des unsicheren Innehaltens verstrich und keiner von beiden rührten sich ein Stück.

In Sun Yan kroch die Unsicherheit hinauf und zwar so deutlich, dass er erst auf dem Absatz kehrt machen wollte um aus der Situation zu flüchten.  
Das letzte Mal hatte er Feng Ling am vorangegangenen Tag gesehen und er hatte ihn eiskalt abserviert und in dem aufbrausendem Moment, als er seine eigenen Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, ihn angeschrien und verletzende Dinge gesagt. Zudem hatten sie sich urplötzlich und noch ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes zu sprechen voneinander getrennt, als Jiang Cheng plötzlich zum Clan wieder zurückgekehrt war.

Sun Yan wusste jetzt nicht so recht wie er Feng Ling gegenüber treten sollte, vielleicht war er sauer auf ihn oder andersweitig schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen.  
Noch während seine Gedanken sich überschlugen und er nach den richtigen Worten suchte blieb ihm plötzlich keine Zeit mehr, als Feng schließlich mit großen Schritten geradewegs auf ihn zukam.  
Sun Yan's Körper reagierte leicht mit Panik und unsicher blickte er hin und her, als er zu einer Eissäule erstarrte und unfähig war sich von seinem Fleck wegzubewegen.

Es waren die letzten zwei Schritte, als Feng Ling Sun Yan mit seinen blauen Augen direkt ansah und dann vor dem Jungen zum Stehen kam.

Während Sun Yan noch unsicher den Stoff seiner Robe zwischen den Fingern hin und her drehte und einen häßlichen Zipfel nach dem nächsten verursachte, streckte Feng Ling plötzlich seine Arme nach vorne und verneigte sich respektvoll.  
Doch er sprach dabei kein Wort, sondern bediente sich nur der reinen Geste, sodass es eine merkwürdige Distanz und Ernsthaftigkeit besaß.

Sun Yan blickte verwundert auf und sein Körper zuckte zusammen, als ihm im ersten Moment nichts besseres einfiel, als die Geste sofort zu erwidern.  
Ein Moment des beklemmenden Schweigens verging, indem die beiden einfach nur voreinander standen. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, während Feng Ling seinen Blick fest auf Sun Yan's Gesicht geheftet hatte. Doch der Junge erwiderte diesen nicht, sondern lies seinen Blick unsicher gen Boden gerichtet.

Feng Ling's kritischer Blick beäugte Sun Yan ganz genau. Er wusste, dass in die Richtung aus der der Junge gekommen war, Jiang Cheng's Pavillon lag. Er sah das zerzauste, dunkle Morgenhaar, welches ihm verriet, dass Sun Yan gerade erst aufgestanden sein musste und die zerknautschte und lieblos übergeworfene Robe, welche er sich gerade nur um die Schultern geworfen haben musste.

Feng Ling's Blick fuhr weiter, prüfend an Sun Yan entlang, als sein Blick plötzlich an dem Hals des Jungen stehen blieb.  
Etwas frech und ein wenig schamlos linsten hinter dem Kragen ein paar Rote Blutergüsse an Sun Yan's Hals hervor, welche definitiv von leidenschalftlicherm anstatt von grober Natur, gewesen sein mussten.

Feng Ling's Gesichtsmimik wurde erst ganz steif, während sie sich dann wieder lockerte. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, als er dann seinen Blick respektvoll abwendete und mit einem Hauch von Eifersucht und Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme sagte:  
„Du hast unseren Sect Leader gestern noch gefunden...!?"

Sun Yan zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als die Stille mit kühler Stimme unterbrochen wurde.  
Bei den Worten dieser Frage rauschten die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht durch seine Gedanken und fast schon etwas ertappt fasste er plötzlich mit seiner rechten Hand an seinen Kragen und zog leicht beschämt den Stoff etwas höher.  
Er schaute kurz in Feng Ling's Gesicht, als er seinen scheinbar distanzierten, abgewendeten Blick zu Gesicht bekam.  
„Ich..." Begann Sun Yan leicht nervös zu stottern.  
„Ja...ich hatte ihn noch gefunden.."

Sie schauten sich beide nicht an, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken selbst beschäftigt. Es war als hätte etwas einen Keil zwischen sie gerammt und ihre einstige vertraute Zweisamkeit war nun unauffindbar. Stattdessen war dort Unsicherheit und ein Zögern.

Feng Ling schnaufte leise durch seine Nase.  
„Das ist gut..." Sagte er nüchtern und unbeteiligt.

„..Hm..." Summte Sun Yan leise über seine Lippen, demm es fehlten ihm die Worte. Es verlief schleppend, das beklemmende Gefühl der Unsicherheit in der Brust wurde immer stärker, doch beide wahren unfähig ihre wahren Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

Sun Yan, der sich noch immer leicht schuldig fühlte, versuchte die Situation zu retten, als er sich entschied das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken zu wollen.  
„Ich wollte gerade zum Badehaus...kommst du mit?"  
Fragte er zaghaft, während er seinen Blick noch immer abgewendet lies und wieder anfing die Zipfel in seiner Robe weiter zu formen.

Feng Ling hob schließlich wieder seinen Blick an, schaute zu Sun Yan herüber, als sein Blick auf die zarten Hände des Jungen fiel, welche nervös die Robe immer weiter verunstalteten. Abweisend und mit ruhiger und tiefer Stimme gab er seine Antwort:  
„Jetzt wo unser Sect Leader wieder da ist, gibt es keinen Grund mehr für mich, dich in deinem Alltag weiterhin zu begleiten. Meine Aufgabe hat sich somit erfüllt und meine Pflichten sind damit wieder beendet."

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich. Es ist nicht so, als hätte Feng Ling nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, aber wenn jemand es so direkt aussprach klang es etwas hart und der Junge spürte einen schmerzenden Stich in seinem Herzen.  
„Deine Pflichten...:?" Widerholte er leise und etwas schockiert. In seinem Blick und in seiner Stimme war die Entteuschung deutlich heruaus zuhören.  
„Stimmt...es war nur deine Pflicht...du hast das alles nur getan, weil es dir befohlen wurde..."  
Sun Yan's traurige Augen blickten schockiert auf die dunklen Holzdielen auf der Veranda. Er wusste nicht genau wieso, aber Feng Ling's Worte trafen ihn hart. Seine Stimme begann zu zittern.  
 _-War ihre gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit etwa nur eine Pflicht für Feng Ling gewesen?_  
 _War ihr ganzes Miteinander nur erzwungen und nichts davon war echt?-_

Feng Ling blickte erschrocken in Sun Yan's Augen, als er den Schmerz und Kummer in ihnen entdeckte. Er wollte dies eigentlich nicht sagen, aber sein Mund war schneller als sein Kopf. Es war die Eifersucht und die Entteuschung die aus ihm sprachen und er wagte es nicht seine wahre Gefühle zu offenbaren. Es war wie ein Schutzmechanismis der da aus ihm sprach.  
Sich über seine eigenen froschen Worte im klaren werdend, streckte er plötzlich seine Hände nach Sun Yan aus und berührte die seinen.

Sun Yan zuckte auf und blickte erschrocken nach oben. Er sah in Feng Ling's blauen, funkelnden Augen, als er dessen leicht zittrigen Hände spürte, die seine so liebevoll umschlossen.

Feng Ling öffnete langsam seine Lippen.  
„Ich..." Begann er zu stottern, als er nervös die richtigen Worte auf seiner Zunge zu sortieren versuchte.

Doch Sun Yan, der Feng Ling mit den liebenden Augen eines kleineren Bruders betrachtete sagte schließlich:  
„Aber ich dachte...wir sind Freunde?  
Wir sind doch immer noch Freunde, oder nicht? Das war doch echt...oder war es nicht?"

Feng Ling's Worte blieben ihm erbarmungslos im Hals stecken, als das Wort „Freund" wie ein Echo immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf hallte. Sein Körper fiel in eine Art Schockstarre, die Realität überfuhr in eiskalt und mit voller Wucht, als er wie versteinert da stand, Sun Yan's Hände festhielt und in die tiefen grünen Augen des Jungen blickte.

Sun Yan legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, als er versuchte den zerstreuten Gesichtsausdruck von Feng Ling zu deuten.  
 _-Hatte er etwa etwas sehr unpassendes gesagt? Hatte er sich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt?-_

Feng Ling, der plötzlich aus seinem vernichtenden Traum wieder erwachte, zuckte kurz auf, als er langsam und stotternd antworte:  
„Freunde...natürlich...wir sind Freunde...!"

Sun Yan lächelte plötzlich erleichtert auf und atmete einmal tief ein.  
„Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Weißt du, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass ich mit meinen Worten gestern etwas zu weit gegangen bin. Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt hatte, aber ich hatte meine Emotionen nicht ganz unter Kontrolle. Kannst du mit verzeihen?"

Feng Ling, der noch immer vollkommen neben sich stand, lies schließlich langsam Sun Yan's Hände wieder los. Er legte ein gekünzeltes Lächeln auf und strich mit seiner rechten Hand behütend über Sun Yan's Kopf.  
„Ich verzeihe dir. Natürlich, wir sind doch Freunde. So eine Lappalie zerstört ja nicht gleich alles."

Sun Yan schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, als er die sanfte Berührung Feng Ling's zuließ.  
"Deine Hand ist so warm..." Flüsterte Sun Yan leise während er die angenehme Wärme spürte, welche seine Seele berührte. Doch der Moment währte nur kurz und Feng Ling zog plötzlich seine Hand wieder rasch zurück.  
Er räusperte sich, richtete sich wieder etwas mehr auf, als er Sun Yan einmal zunickte.  
„Entschuldige mich jetzt, ich muss weiter." Sagte er ihre Begegnung nun rasch wieder beendet.

„Hm?." Summte Sun Yan über seine Lippen, von Feng Ling's hastigen Worten des Abschieds leicht überrumpelt.

Feng Ling verneigte sich noch kurz, als er mit seiner Hand eine winkende Handbewegung in der Luft machte.  
„Wir sehen uns später!" Sagte er, plötzlich wieder kühl und distanziert, als er auch schon zügig an Sun Yan vorbeischritt.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Rief Sun Yan ihm noch leicht irritiert nach.

„In den Thronsaal." Antwortet Feng Ling noch, während er mit großen Schritten sich immer weiter entfernte.

Sun Yan blieb noch eine ganze Weile so stehen und blickte ihm noch nach, während er die letzten Minuten in seinem Kopf noch einmal Revue passieren lies.  
 _-Ein seltsamer Kauz...-_ Sagte er zu sich selbst in Gedanken.  
Er blickte wieder nach vorne in Richtung Badehaus, als er langsam seinen Weg wieder fortsetzte. Als er so in Gedanken versunken die Veranda entlangschritt und um eine Hausecke bog, musste er noch einmal daran denken in welche Richtung Feng Ling nun ging und dann, aus welcher Richtung er eigentlich gekommen war.  
Sun Yan blieb abrupt wieder stehen und starrte den Weg entlang. Zu seiner linken lag das Badehaus und als er zu seiner rechten Blickte, fiel ihm auf, dass Feng Ling aus der Richtung seines Pavillons gekommen sein musste.

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Feng Ling, obwohl seine Pflicht nun beendet war, wahrscheinlich den ganzen Morgen vor seinem Pavillon auf ihn gewartet hatte nur um ihn abzuholen und dann zum Badehaus zu begleiten.  
Wie jeden Morgen, in den vergangenen drei Wochen, als es nur sie beide gab.


	68. Chapter 19-4

**Chapter 19.4**

Schwermütig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Antriebslos und in Gedanken versunken zog es ihn durch das große Stadttor. Sein Ziel war ungewiss und seine Gedanken drehten sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben im Kreis, ohne, dass er so recht einen Ausweg aus diesem zermürbenden Karussell wusste.

Feng Ling atmete einmal tief ein, als er sich groß aufrichtete, die Straße entlang blickte und die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken lies.  
Überall brannten Lichter in den kleinen Fenstern, die Straßen waren belebt und die Stadt erstrahlte in ihrer nächtlichen Feierlichkeit.

Feng Ling sah sich um und überlegte nicht mehr lange wohin er gehen wollte, denn er ahnte bereits, in welcher Sackgasse dieser Ausflug enden würde.  
Mit zielstrebigen Schritten steuerte er die erste Taverne an die er finden konnte und trat durch die kleine Tür in einen belebten Raum hinein.

Die Taverne war nicht sonderlich groß aber dafür gemütlich eingerichtet und bot ihren Gästen ein paar schöne Tische in kleinen Nischen, welche die Privatsphäre gut zu schützen wussten. Es war eine heitere und ausgelassene Stimmung in der Taverne und die vielen Tische die belegt waren, schienen mit alten Stammkunden besetzt zu sein. In der Ecke des Raumes stand sogar ein junger Mann, welcher auf einer langen Flöte ein paar anmutigende Lieder anspielte.

Feng Ling wurde sogleich von einer jungen Wirtin entdeckt und sie kam zielstrebig auf den jungen Mann zu und begrüßte ihn freundlich.  
„Ein Tisch für eine Person?" Fragte sie freundlich. Die junge Frau hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, mit vollen runden Lippen, ein paar Sommersprossen und sie trug einen locker geflochtenen Zopf, der lang nach vorne über ihre Schulter hing. Es war Xiao Ming.

Feng Ling blickte die junge Dame an und nickte ihr zu.  
„Hmm." Brummte er über seine Lippen, ihre Freundlichkeit mit einem kurzen Nicken erwidernt.

Sofort ging Xiao Ming los und wies Feng Ling einen kleinen Tisch am Ende des Raumes zu.  
„Ihr seid ein Cultivator aus Yunmeng nicht wahr?" Fragte sie interessiert, während sie begann eine Trinkschale und einen Krug Wasser auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Feng Ling setzte sich und blickte dann zu der Frau auf.  
„Hmmm." Brummte er erneut ungesprächig auf.

Sofort legte Xiao Ming den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte Feng Ling über das ganze Gesicht an.  
„Ich wusste es! Mal wieder! Meine Augen trügen mich nicht!" Sagte sie freudig und ihre dunklen, großen Augen begannen zu funkeln.  
„Ich spüre so etwas immer sofort. Denn wisst ihr, ich mag Cultivators."  
Xiao Ming lachte Feng Ling an, während sie, nicht zum ersten Mal, wieder ihrer Schwäche nachging und ins Schwärmen geriet.  
„Wisst ihr, die meisten Cultivators sind ehrenvolle und gut ausehende Männer. Sie sind mutig, stark und stet's etwas geheimnissvoll. Mein Vater sagt immer ich solle mich vor ihnen in Acht nehmen und mich nicht auf sie einlassen, denn man wüsste ja nie was sie so im Schilde führen. Aber ich sage immer: Pappelapapp, was kann man gegen Männer haben die gut gekleidet sind, Ziele in ihrem Leben haben und dann ganz nebenbei auch noch einen gut gefüllten Geldbeutel haben?"  
Xiao Ming lachte auf, während sie nebenbei noch etwas über den Tisch putzte.  
„Und außerdem..." Flüsterte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
„Schwärmen die jungen Mädchen immer so viel von euch Cultivators. Ihr sollt himmlische Liebhaber sein. Romantisch und aufregend zugleich. Wobei ich mich in letzter Zeit vermehrt frage ob man das wirklich so pauschal behaupten kann?"  
Fragte sie vergnügt, während sie kurz nachdenklich unter die Zimmerdecke schaute.  
„Na wie auch immer!" Sagte sie höflich, während sie Feng Ling einmal keck zuzwinkerte.

Feng Ling blickte die junge Frau etwas entgeistert an. Auf so viel freudigen Redesschwall war er gar nicht vorbereitet und erst recht nicht, wenn man ihm jetzt auch noch von angeblichen glücklichen Romanzen erzählte.

Als die junge Frau Feng Ling's verwunderten und unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte hielt sie sich schnell die Hand vor ihren Mund.  
„Huch, verzeiht. Ich rede schon wieder so viel. Es passiert mir aber auch immer und immer wieder und ständig quassel ich die selben Sachen. Ich wollte euch nicht verschrecken. Also bitte, was möchte dieser attraktive und junge Cultivator hier bestellen?"  
Xiao Ming lächelte Feng Ling an, während sie im Augenwinkel einmal skeptisch zu seinem großen Speer herüber linste, welcher imposant an die Wand gelehnt war.

„Alkohol! Bitte Alkohol! Einen Krug. Den Besten den ihr habt." Sagte Feng Ling mit bedachter Stimme.

Xiao Ming stutzte für einen Moment und sie zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben, als ihre Augen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen formten. Doch sogleich legte sie wieder ein symphatisches Lächeln auf.  
„Einen Krug den besten Alkohol? Möchtet ihr vielleicht noch etwas dazu bestellen? Ein wenig Brot als Basis?"

Feng Ling schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf hin und her.  
„Nein danke, wirklich nur den einen Krug."

Die junge Frau schloss für einen Moment kurz ihre Augen, so als würde sie Feng Ling's Antwort noch einmal auf sich wirken lassen. Doch dann lächelte sie ihn freundlich an.  
„Da kann man nichts machen! Also Sehr gerne, einen Krug für unseren geheimnissbollen Cultivator hier."  
Xiao Ming drehte sich um und als sie gerade wieder zurück zur Küche gehen wollte, sagte Feng Ling plötzlich hastig:  
„Oder wartet...zwei...ich nehme doch zwei Krüge.  
Ja, zwei Krüge von dem besten Alkohol. Bitte."

Xiao Ming erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Sie wendete sich langsam mit ihrer Seite wieder zu Feng Ling. Sie trug einen leicht sauren Gesichtsausdruck und das freudige Strahlen verschwand aus ihren Augen.  
Sie nickte ihm nur bestätigend zu, ohne etwas zu sagen, als sie auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt machte und den Tisch wieder verließ.

Feng Ling senkte wieder seinen Blick. Mit seinem rechten Fuß begann er etwas unruhig auf dem Boden hin und herzuwippen, während er mit seiner linken Hand schon einmal in seine Robe fasste und nach seinem Geldbeutel kramte.

Es begann plötzlich draußen zu regnen. Mit lautem Rauschen stürzte ein Regenguss nieder und die Tropfen prasselten laut gegen die kleinen Fensterscheiben.  
Feng Ling blickte nach draußen, als er einmal laut aufseufzte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Xiao Ming wieder an Feng Ling's Tisch zurückkehrte.  
„Bitte sehr!" Sagte sie laut und etwas provokant, als sie demonstrativ nur einen Krug Alkohol auf den Tisch abstellte.  
„Unser bester Alkohol. Teilt ihn euch gut ein und genießt ihn!" Sagte sie freundlich, während sie das Gefäß und eine Trinkschale auf dem Tisch abstellte. Es plätscherte leise, als sie die kleine Trinkschale bis zum Rand mit der duftenden Flüssigkeit füllte.  
Sofort stieg einem ein angenehmes Aroma in die Nase und verführte den Geruchssinn.

Feng Ling stutzte, als er nur den einen Krug vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen sah.  
„Vielen Dank, aber ich hatte zwei Krüge bestellt. Wo ist der andere?"  
Sagte er etwas irritiert, eine Antwort der jungen Frau einfordernt.

Doch Xiao Ming stützte lässig ihre rechte Hand auf ihre Hüfte ab, während sie den Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand verwarnent in die Luft hob:  
„Nur noch einen Krug pro hübschen Cultivator! Dies ist eine neue Regel hier im Haus!" Sagte sie selbstbewusst, während sie Feng Ling dabei ermahnent ansah.

Feng Ling zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und staunte nicht schlecht über diese selbstbewusste, junge Dame.  
„Wer hat diese Regel aufgestellt? Ist der Gast nicht König bei euch im Haus? Lasst mich mit dem Wirt sprechen!"

„Ähm.." Kratzte sich Xiao Ming leicht verlegen am Kopf.  
„Nun gut, nun gut, dies ist meine Regel." Antwortete sie hastig.  
„Aber sie hat einen triftigen Grund." Nickte sie mehrfach ihre eigene Entscheidung gut heißend.

„Was für einen triftigen Grund?" Bohrte Feng Ling weiter nach.

„Nunja..." Begann Xiao Ming etwas verunsichert. Sie blickte in Feng Ling's blaue Augen, als sie plötzlich die Reue der Vergangenheit einholte.  
„Wisst ihr, aus Fehlern in unserem Leben lernen wir. Es sind Erfahrungswerte die uns beeinflussen. Manchmal treffen wir Fehlentscheidungen und wir müssen dann mit den Konsequenzen Leben.  
Nicht immer leicht. Ich habe schon viele junge Cultivators gesehen wie ihr einer seid, welche abends in unsere Taverne kommen und sich dann dem Suff hingeben. Die einen aus Freude und Unbekümmertheit, aber es gab auch einige unter ihnen, die versucht haben ihren Kummer hinfort zu trinken. Und glaubt mir, sie alle hatten eines gemeinsam!"  
Xiao Ming lehnte sich etwas weiter über den Tisch zu Feng Ling hinunter und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein Moment der Spannung kam auf und die beiden starrten sich an.

„Was hatten sie gemeinsam?" Fragte Feng Ling interessiert nach.

Xiao Ming senkte ihre Stimme, ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach unten und in ihren Augen war eine Art Traurigkeit zu erkennen.  
„Sie alle sind daran ertrunken!"

Feng Ling's Augen weiteten sich. Er war sich noch nicht ganz so sicher, aber er hatte eine Ahnung worauf diese junge Frau hinaus wollte.

Xiao Ming schüttelte leicht verneinend den Kopf.  
„Wisst ihr, ich sehe es in ihren Augen. Welchem Zweck der Alkohol dienen soll und in euren wunderschönen, blauen Augen sehe ich, dass ihr zu den ertrinkenden gehört."

Feng Ling's Augen wurden noch größer, als er die junge Frau sprachlos anblickte. Es war als könnte sie tatsächlich mit ihren großen, braunen Augen in die finstersten Ecken seiner Seele blicken.

Xiao Ming schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Ihre Stimme war tief aber sanft:  
„Und daher gibt es für euch nur einen Krug heute Abend. Es ist noch nicht so lange her, als ich eine ähnliche Geschichte erlebt habe. Wisst ihr, es sind diese Geschichten, die wir nicht vergessen können. Sie packen uns und lassen uns nie wieder gehen. Sie berühren den wundesten Punkt in unserer Seele, sie bewegen uns, wühlen uns auf und es vergeht fast kein Tag an dem wir nicht an sie denken müssen. Sie können uns den schönsten Höhenflug bescheren, uns zu größten Taten verleiten aber zugleich, können sie auch unseren größten Ruin bedeuten."  
Xiao Ming seufzte einmal laut auf, als sie begann in ihren Erinnerungen zu verweilen.

Feng Ling schluckte einmal und befeuchtete seine schmalen Lippen, als er etwas zaghaft nachfragte:  
„Was sind das für Geschichten?"

Xiao Ming stutzte. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als sich ihre Augen plötzlich zu kleinen Schlitzen formten. Sie rutschte noch ein Stückchen näher heran, als sie ihren Zeigefinger geheimnissvoll auf ihre Lippen legte und leise flüsterte:  
„Es sind Geschichten von der **Liebe**...!"

Feng Ling's blaue Augen weiteten sich, als ein Schauer durch seinen Körper lief. Er atmete einmal ruckartig ein, als er spürte das Xiao Ming mit ihren Worten etwas in ihm bewegte. Etwas unsicher senkte er seinen Blick und suchte verunsichert die Maserung der Tischplatte ab. Es brannte ihm auf der Zunge und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten leicht, als er sich traute, seinen Blick wieder anhob und interessiert fragte:  
„Wie lautet die Geschichte, geht sie gut aus?"

Xiao Ming schnaufte durch ihre Nase, als sie schließlich an den Stuhl vor sich fasste und sich kurz hinsetzte. Der Regen draußen vor dem Fenster prasselte unbekümmert weiter und auf den Straßen bahnten sich kleine Bäche ihren Weg. Es war ein unaufhörlicher Dauerregen, welcher noch die ganze Nacht andauern sollte.

Xiao Ming blickte kurz aus dem kleinen Sprossenfenster, als sie Feng Ling einen bekümmerten Blick zuwarf. Sie räusperte sich kurz, als sie begann zu erzählen:  
„Es ist ein paar Wochen her, es war ein heiterer Abend hier in der Taverne, als ein junger, attraktiver Mann zur Tür herein kam.  
Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er zog mich sofort in seinen Bann, ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm abwenden.  
Er war genau wie ihr, ein talentierter, gebildeter Cultivator und er bestellte zwei Krüge unseres besten Alkohol's.  
Ich erkannte sofort, dass ein Schatten auf seinem Herzen lag. In seinen wunderschönen Augen stand das Leid der Welt und er wollte, genau wie ihr und wie so viele vor euch all seinen Kummer hier ertränken. Ich wusste nicht genau was ihm widerfahren war, aber es schien ein unsagbarer Kummer und eine unerträgliche Unvollkommenheit zu sein, die ihn schon seit Jahren quälte.  
Ich brachte ihm, wie er wollte, die zwei Krüge, wissend, dass sie den Ruin für ihn bedeuten könnten. In der Verfassung in der er sich befand, waren sie denkbar die schlechteste Wahl. Bis heute mache ich mir Vorwürfe falsch gehandelt zu haben."  
Xiao Ming seufzte einmal leise auf, als sie mit traurigem Blick aus dem Fenster blickte und sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Wie ging es weiter?" Fragte Feng Ling, der gespannt ihrer Geschichte lauschte.

Xiao Ming legte den Kopf leicht schief und warf Feng Ling einen traurigen Blick zu.  
„Wie es weiter ging? Er verlies irgendwann die Taverne und abseits der Wege in einer kleinen Gasse verschlang ihn die finstere Nacht der Stadt und stieß ihn in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle..."  
Xiao Ming hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf zu sprechen und senkte ihren Blick. Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und war begleitet von einer unglaublichen schwere, als sie zum ersten Mal jemanden von den Geschehnissen aus jener Nacht erzählte.

„Was war ihm zugestoßen?" Fragte Feng Ling leise und bedacht. Seine blauen Augen suchten eine Antwort in Xiao Ming's bekümmerten Gesicht.

Doch sie atmete einmal schwer ein.  
„Vielleicht war es Schicksal...aber ich fand in auf der Straße kurz vor dem Morgengrauen. Er war verletzt und seine Kleider waren zerrissen. Ich brachte ihn zu mir nach Hause und versteckte ihn im Ziegenstall. Ich wusch ihn und verarztete seine Wunden..."  
Xiao Ming schüttelte ihren Kopf und schloss dabei für einen Moment ihre Augen, so als könnte sie es noch immer nicht fassen was geschehen war.  
„Wisst ihr..." Fuhr sie leise fort.  
„Es gibt Gräueltaten auf dieser Welt, denen nicht nur jungen Frauen zum Opfer fallen!"  
Sie blickte auf und schaute mit ihren großen braunen Augen direkt in Feng Ling´s Gesicht. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen sauste ein Stich direkt durch Feng Ling's Herz und es kribbelte bis in seine Fingerspitzen, als er die Worte der jungen Frauen zu verstehen begann.

Feng Ling seufzte einmal schwer auf, als sein Blick skeptisch auf den Alkoholkrug direkt vor seiner Nase fiel. Plötzlich bekam der verführerische Duft des Alkohols einen sauren Beigeschmack zu bekommen.  
„Wie ist die Geschichte ausgegangen?" Fragte er schließlich.

Xiao Ming blickte ihn an und ein wenig wurden ihre Gesichtszüge wieder ganz sanft, als sie begann in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und ihre Geschichte zu Ende erzählte:  
„Ich versorgte ihn, ganze zwei Tage hatte er geschlafen. Wisst ihr, vielleicht war es in der Situation unangebracht, aber ich liebte sein schlafendes Gesicht. Er war so hübsch, so attraktiv und neben seiner Stärke und Stolz als Cultivator, hatte er etwas zartes an sich, fast schon zerbrechlich. Ich genoss jede Sekunde an seiner Seite und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich mich auch schon in ihn verliebt. Ach was rede ich da, wenn ich ehrlich bin und auf mein Herz höre, war es eigentlich schon um mich geschehen in dem Moment als er in die Taverne zur Tür herein trat."  
Xiao Ming hörte kurz auf zu sprechen, als ein zartes Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte und ihre Wangen sich in ein leichtes Rosé tauchten.

Feng Ling machte große Augen und ihm selbst wurde schon fast etwas warm ums Herz, als er der süßen Liebesgeschichte einer holden Maid lauschte. Er räusperte sich kurz und wendete für einen Moment seinen Blick ab, als der Anblick einer verliebten Person die ins Schwärmen geriet, ihm fast schon Unbehagen bereitete.

Xiao Ming linste zur Seite, als sie im Augenwinkel Feng Ling's schüchterne Reaktion sah. Ihre Augen formten sich erneut zu kleinen Schlitzen, als ihr linker Mundwinkel sich unheilvoll nach oben bog.  
„Ihr kennt es...nicht wahr?"

Feng Ling stutzte und blickte leicht verwundert auf. Fragend schaute er in ihre funkelnden Augen.  
Sie lehnte sich herüber, ihre Hand geheimnissvoll neben ihren Mund haltend, so als wollte sie ihm ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Sie machte eine nickende Kopfbewegeung womit sie Feng Ling aufforderte etwas näher heranzukommen. Feng Ling folgte ihrer Geheimniskrämerei und lehnte sich mit seinem Ohr etwas näher an sie heran.  
Sie öffnete ihre vollen Lippen, als sie ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte:  
„Dieses Gefühl in der Brust...  
dieses bittersüße Gefühl, welches durch unseren Körper strömt.  
Das Gefühl von **LIEBE**!"

Feng Ling's blaue Augen schnellten auf und ruckartig lehnte er sich wieder nach hinten. Er wendete seinen Blick ab, räusperte sich erneut und versuchte sein Gesicht leicht hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken. Doch es half nichts, Xiao Ming entdeckte Feng Ling's leicht rote Ohren, welche hinter seinem dunklen Haar hervorschielten.

Sie kicherte leise und lehnte sich ebenfalls wieder zurück. Sie wusste, dass sie diesen ehrlichen und stolzen Cultivator nicht zu sehr ärgern sollte und nahm daher das kleine triumphierende Gefühl in ihrer Brust als ausreichenden Sieg an.  
„Wollt ihr wissen wie die Geschichte zu Ende ging?" Fragte sie schließlich um Feng Ling aus der für ihn scheinbar unangehemem Situation wieder zu entlassen.

Feng Ling nickte noch etwas unsicher, als er wieder zu ihr herüberschaute. Er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber innerlich brannte es ihn ihm, so neugierig war er auf den Ausgang der Geschichte.

„Das dachte ich mir." Lächelte Xiao Ming.  
„Aber was soll ich erzählen...?" Sagte sie fast schon in Gedanken versunken, als sie ihren Kopf in ihrer Hand abstützte und einmal laut aufseufzte.  
„Leider gab es kein Happy End für mich, sonst würde ich jetzt vielleicht nicht hier sitzen und fremden Männern diese Gesichte erzählen.

Feng Ling's Augenbrauen zuckten auf.  
„Was ist geschehen?" Fragte er seine Stimme vorsichtig senkend.

Xiao Ming blickte etwas entteuscht drein.  
„Er hat mich wieder verlassen, meine Gefühle blieben unerhört aber es war auch nur ein Traum, viel zu weit weg für mich um ihn tatsächlich greifen zu können."

Feng Ling legte seinen Kopf leicht schief.  
„Aber ihr seid eine warmherzige, offene und attraktive Frau. Und ihr habt ihn gepflegt und versorgt. An was könnte es ihm mangeln?"

Xiao Ming machte große Augen. Mit so einem Kompliment hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet, als sie plötzlich selbst leicht verlegen ihre Hände auf ihre Wangen legte.  
„Huch, jetzt schmeichelt ihr mir aber...Danke..."'Sagte sie fast selbst etwas verlegen, ihr Selbstbewusstsein plötzlich wie weggeblasen.  
Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Blick wieder ganz traurig, sie zog ihre Hände zurück, lies sie auf der Tischplatte nieder und begann etwas an ihren Fingernägeln zu knibbeln.  
„Nunja..." Fuhr sie leise fort.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich von Anfang an nie eine Chance. Was meint ihr, warum er in unsere Taverne kam, warum er zwei Krüge Alkohol bestellt hatte und warum er sich dem Suff hingab und versuchte seine Sorgen zu ertränken?  
In dem Herzen diesen jungen Mannes gab es schon jemanden.  
Und das schon seid wahrscheinlich vielen Jahren. Diese Liebe musste so stark gewesen sein und zeitgleich so traurig, dass er sogar in seinem Schlaf von dieser Person gesprochen hatte. Wie sollte ich da eine Chance haben? Ich wusste es, ich wusste es die ganze Zeit und redete mir ein, dass ich diese Gefühle nicht zulassen sollte, Aber es war einfach geschehen. Ich hatte keine Macht darüber. Zu wissen, dass dieser junge Mann bereit war so viel Leid zu ertragen, für seine große Liebe, lies mich daneben fast lächerlich klein erscheinen. In seiner Geschichte, gab es für mich keinen Platz. Das hatte ich begriffen und doch tat es weh ihn gehen zu lassen."  
Xiao Ming lies die Schultern fallen und Feng Ling schaute bekümmert zu ihr herüber, so als würde er sich fast schon schlecht fühlen nachgefragt zu haben.

„Das tut mir sehr leid.." Sagte er schließlich leise. Seine Worte waren aufrichtig und ehrlich gemeint und sie brachten es auf den Punkt was er gerade fühlte. Mehr war er nicht im Stande darauf zu erwidern, als er in seine eigenen Gedanken versank.

Es verging ein Moment der Stille zwischen den beiden, als Xiao Ming sich plötzlich ruckartig wieder aufrichtete, sich mit beiden Händen erfrischend auf die Wangen klatschte und mit belebter Stimme sagte:  
„Schnee von gestern! Keine Zeit Trübsal zu blasen. Ich wünsche ihm von Herzen, dass er seine Liebe doch noch finden konnte und nun irgendwo da draußen glücklich ist. Das hat er verdient. Und ich weiß, irgendwann, irgendwo da draußen gibt es auch eine Liebe für mich. Es hilft nichts traurig in der Ecke zu sitzen. Entweder akzeptieren wir unsere Niederlage und rappeln uns auf und suche erneut unser Glück oder wir haben den Mut für unsere Liebe zu kämpfen und alles zu tun! Mehr Möglichkeiten gibt es nicht, nur die zwei und das gilt nicht nur für mich und für alle anderen unglücklich verliebten da draußen, sondern auch für euch!"  
Mit diesem Satz stand Xiao Ming plötzlich ruckartig auf und zeigte mit ihrem Finger provokant auf Feng Ling.

Dieser flog durch ihr ruckartiges Aufstehen plötzlich in sich zusammen. Seine blauen Augen standen weit auf und er blickte sie verwundert an.  
„Ich?" Fragt er sie erschrocken.

„Richtig, genau ihr!" Sagte sie dominant und mit ihrer selbstbewussten Stimme und Gestik entlarvte sie Feng Ling's gut verstecktes Geheimnis und stellte ihn ungeschützt an den Pranger.

Feng Ling schluckte einmal schwer. In diesem Moment, als diese jungr Frau so beeindruckend und ehrlich vor ihm stand und so klar und deutlich es in Worten aussprach, wurde er sich erst seinen eigenen Gefühlen im vollen Umfang bewusst. Es war wie ein dunkler Schleier der von seinen Augen abfiel, sein Herz klopfte einmal wild auf und er bekam plötzlich kalte Füße, als nun das deutlich benannte Gefühl begann sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten.

„Ich..." Begann er zu stottern, doch Xiao Ming tippte plötzlich mit ihrem Zeigefinger ein paar mal auf den Tisch.  
Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie gut gemeint und von Herzen sagte:  
„Ihr habt mich gehört, euch bleiben genau diese zwei Möglichkeiten." Sie streckte ihren Zeige-, und Mittelfinger in die Luft.  
„Wählt weise und macht euch auf den Weg euer Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Und nie wieder, nie, nie wieder will ich sehen, dass ihr diesen Weg als eine Option anseht!" Xiao Ming deutete demonstrativ auf den Alkoholkrug, welcher direkt zwischen den beiden provokant auf dem Tisch stand und plötzlich wie ein Mahnmal vor ihnen aufragte.  
„Dies, ist niemals ein Weg und jetzt, wo ihr meiner Geschichte so interessiert gelauscht habt, wisst ihr wohin euch das führen kann. Seid schlauer, macht es besser und begeht nicht den selben Fehler!"  
Xiao Ming zwinkerte Feng Ling einmal zu.

Dieser blickte sie noch immer erstaunt an, als er verblüfft fragte:  
„Woher wusstet ihr...das...?" Fragte er die Worte nicht ganz aussprechend.

„Woher ich wusste warum hier hierhin zum Trinken gekommen seid?" Fragte sie ihre Stimme am Ende der Frage anhebend und seinen Satz vervollständigend.  
Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen, als würde sie ihm erneut ein Geheimnis verraten und zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu.  
„Ich arbeite seit Jahren in einer Taverne. Ich sehe den Leuten an, warum sie zum Alkohol greifen."  
Mit diesem Satz wendete sie sich langsam von ihm ab, als sie den Tisch wieder verlassen wollte. Doch plötzlich blieb sie abrupt stehen, so als hätte sie noch etwas vergessen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, schaute Feng Ling an und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
„Ich bin übrigens Xiao Ming. Die Tochter des Wirtes hier. Meinem Vater gehört die Taverne!"  
Sagte sie mit lebhafter, klarer Stimme.

Feng Ling blickte auf, fast schon ein wenig überrascht, als auch ihm erst jetzt, nach ihrem persönlichen Gespräch auffiel, dass sie sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatten. Ruhig und bedacht antwortete er, wie es die Höflichkeit verlangte:  
„Ich bin Feng Ling. Cultivator vom Yunmeng Jiang Clan."

Xiao Ming's Augen formten sich vergnügt zu zwei kleinen Schlitzen. Ein Strahlen stand in ihrem Gesicht und sie versprühte eine angenehme Wärme mit ihrem symphatischen Lächeln.  
„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen, Feng Ling aus Yunmeng. Nicht immer haben wir Einfluss darauf unter welchen Umständen sich zwei Menschen das erste Mal kennelernen. Aber es freut mich, dass ihr heute Nacht den Weg in unsere Taverne gefunden habt und ich es war, die euch bedient hat. Denn somit, konnte ich euren Wunsch nach zwei Krügen Alkohol wieder abschlagen."

Feng Ling's Augen weiteten sich, als er sie leicht sprachlos anblickte. Doch dann folgte ein warmes, ehrliches Lächeln und er schloss zufrieden für einen Moment seine Augen als er sagte:  
„Auch ich freue mich, dass ich den Weg in eure Taverne gefunden habe und dass ihr es wart, Xiao Ming, die mich an diesem Abend bewirtet hat. Habt dank für eure Worte, ich werde sie nie vergessen und stet's an sie zurück denken." Feng Ling stant kurz auf, streckte seine Hände nach vorne und verneigte sich einmal respektvoll vor der jungen Frau.

Xiao Ming strahlte vor Freude und vor Stolz und vor der Gewissheit, wahrscheinlich einen Menschen vor einer bösen Fehlentscheidung bewahrt zu haben. Es fühlte sich gut an und ein wenig tröstete sie es, dass sie ihre Fehlentscheidung damals bei Sun Yan etwas Genugtuung bringen konnte.  
Sie verneigte sich kurz und als sie sich umdrehte und zwischen den Menschen wieder verschwinden wollte, erhob Feng Ling noch einmal das Wort:  
„Xiao Ming...!..Der junge Cultivator aus eurer Geschichte...wie sah er aus?"

Xiao Ming blieb stehen und wendete sich noch einmal zu Feng Ling. Sie dachte einen Moment nach, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte und mit einem Lächeln sagte:  
„Er hatte die schönsten grünen Augen die ich jemals gesehen habe und in seinem Gesicht trug er drei Narben, welche aber auf gar keinen Fall seiner Attraktivität einen Abbruch gaben, sondern eher ihm, einen gewissen Charme verliehen."

Feng Ling's blaue Augen weiteten sich ins Unermäßliche als er erschrocken da stand und nicht im Stande war etwas darauf zu erwidern. Er erstarrte zu einer Eissäule und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er spürte einen unsagbaren Stich in seinem Herzen, als die traurige Geschichte von Xiao Ming begann eine ganz neue Gewichtung zu erlangen.  
„Sun Yan.." Nuschelte er so leise zu sich selbst, dass Xiao Ming ihn nicht hören konnte.

Xiao Ming nickte Feng Ling noch einmal zu. Unkommentiert überlies den Mann seinen eigenen Gedanken, als sie sich entschied die Geschichte hier enden zu lassen. Sie drehte sich um und verlies den kleinen Tisch.  
Ihr Zopf wandt sich noch durch die Drehbewegung leicht hin und her, ehe sie wieder in der Taverne verschwand und sich unter die Leute mischte.

Feng Ling setzte sich langsam wieder hin. Sein Blick war aufgewühlt und er holte ein paar mal tief Luft. Er fasste an seine Trinkschale und hob sie einmal ruckartig an. Als seine Lippen den Rand umfassten stürzte er das kühle und brennende Nass seine Kehle hinunter.  
„Sun Yan.." Nuschelte er noch einmal über seine Lippen, als er die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Wochen noch einmal Revue passieren lies.  
Er blickte noch einmal herüber zur Theke, als er Xiao Ming dabei beobachtete wie sie mit einem heiteren Lächeln einen Gast bewirtete.  
Feng Ling schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ein fast schon ironisches Lächeln über seine Lippen flog.  
„Xiao Ming und Sun Yan...was habe ich da nur für zwei bemerkenswerte Menschen kennengelernt?  
Was macht ihr nur mit mir...Ihr stellt alles auf den Kopf..."  
Feng Ling strich sich seine Haare einmal aus dem Gesicht, als er entschlossen nach vorne blickte.  
„Auf euch!" Mit diesem Satz füllte er noch einmal seine Trinkschale und setzte sie an seine Lippen. Mit einem großen Schluck stürzte er den Alkohol hinunter und setzte danach die Schale mit einem lauten Ton wieder auf dem Tisch ab.  
Er stand ruckartig auf, fasste in seine Robe, als ein paar Silbermünzen aus seiner Hand klimpernt auf den Tisch fallen lies.

Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass Feng Ling in einer Taverne für sich alleine, zwei Krüge Alkohol bestellt hatte.

* * *

4 Monate später:

Die Sonne war gerade dabei unter zu gehen, als Jiang Cheng, Sun Yan und eine handvoll Cultivator's aus dem Yunmeng Clan von einer Night Hunt zurück Richtung Lotus Pier ritten. Es waren nur noch ein paar Meilen, als sie schließlich an einer breiten Weggabelung vorbei kamen.

Sun Yan hielt plötzlich sein Pferd an, als er zu seiner Rechten die breite Straße hinunter blickte. Jiang Cheng, der erst wenig später bemerkte, dass Sun Yan nicht mehr neben ihm ritt blickte sich plötzlich um, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte und mit der passenden Zügelhilfe sein Pferd zum umkehren zwang.  
Er streckte seine rechte Hand hinauf in die Luft und lies den gesamten Trupp damit anhalten. Er trieb sein Pferd an und kam im Trab zurück auf Sun Yan zugeritten.  
„Was ist?" Fragte hastig während er sich umschaute.

Doch Sun Yan wirkte ganz ruhig und blickte mit einem fast melancholischem Blick die Straße entlang. Plötzlich zeigte er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger in die Richting in welche er starrte und fragte etwas zaghaft:  
„Haben wir Zeit für eine kurze Rast? In dieser Richtung liegt eine kleine Stadt mit einer sehr guten Taverne."

Jiang Cheng stutzte und blickte ebenfalls die breite Straße entlang.  
„Aber wir sind doch fast schon wieder in Lotus Pier. Du möchtest jetzt noch etwas trinken gehen?" Versuchte er Sun Yan zu überzeugen.

Doch Sun Yan atmete einmal tief ein, fast so als würde er eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. Er blickte zu Jiang Cheng herüber und legte einen bittenden Blick auf. Seine grünen Augen funkelten in der Abendsonne und sie schienen ihrem Herren ein Versprechen für eine Gutmachung zu geben, welche sich lohnen könnte, sollte dieser ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen.  
„Bitte.." Sagte Sun Yan mit lieblichem Ton.

Jiang Cheng's Augen weiteten sich, als sich sein Mund kurz kraus zusammem zog.  
 _-Wie könnte er seinem geliebten Sun Yan nur so eine Bitte abschlagen?-  
_ Sofort drehte sich Jiang Cheng im Sattel um, als er laut und deutlich rief:  
„Wir machen in einer Taverne kurz rast. Erholt euch von der Night Hunt und genießt einen entspannten Abend. Die Runde geht auf mich."

Die Männer blickten für einen Moment ihren Sect Leader erst sprachlos an, als sie plötzlich in ein jubelndes Grölen verfielen.

Jiang Cheng warf Sun Yan einen duellierenden Blick zu und schien damit auf seinen Deal einzugehen. In seinem verschmitzt nach oben gezogenem Mundwinkel stand die große Erwartung einer befriedigenden Wiedergutmachung.  
Jiang Cheng spornte sein Pferd an und die Truppe bog nach rechts ab und folgte der breiten Straße, bis sie in die nächstgelegenste Stadt kamen.

Sobald sie das Stadttor passiert hatten übernahm Sun Yan die Führung und brachte die Männer zielstrebig zu einer ganz bestimmten Taverne. Als sie die Pferde draußen angebunden hatten und Sun Yan die drei Stufen hinauf zur Tür ging blieb er plötzlich kurz stehen. Er wurde leicht nervös, sein Herz schlug etwas schneller als er starr hinauf zu der bekannten Tür blickte. Als er einen Schatten hinter sich vernahm blickte er kurz nach hinten über seine Schulter, als er Jiang Cheng mit einem skeptischen Blick direkt hinter sich stehen sah. Dieser lehnte sich etwas näher zu ihm heran, ihre Körper berührten sich, als er leise in sein Ohr flüsterte:  
„Ich bin direkt hinter dir, geh rein."

Sun Yan blickte wieder nach vorne. Es stimmte, Jiang Cheng war direkt hinter ihm aber es war wohl eher genau dieser Umstand der ihn jetzt etwas nervös werden lies.  
Er umfasste mit seiner Hand die Türklinke, als er mit einem Ruck die Tür öffnete.  
Sie traten über die Türschwelle und begaben sich in die Taverne. Es war ein bekannter Anblick. Die wohlige, charsimatische Atmosphäre, die vielen kleinen belegten Tische und das ausgelassene und muntere Raunen, welches durch den Raum ging. Sun Yan's Herz wurde von Erinnerungen überflutet, welche von schöner aber auch von grausamer Natur waren. Er kam plötzlich ins Stocken, sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so sicher ob dies eine Gute Idee gewesen war und bewegte sich auf einmal kein Stück mehr, als er plötzlich eine warme Hand spürte, welche zärtlich von hinten an seine fasste. Die Berührung war wie ein Rückruf ins Hier und Jetzt und Sun Yan atmete einmal schnappartig ein, als er Jiang Cheng's geborgene Körperwärme verspürte.  
„Was ist mit dir?" Fragte Jiang Cheng leise von hinten.

Sun Yan wendete seinen Blick erneut über seine Schulter, als er in Jiang Cheng's besorgtes Gesicht blickte. Eine tiefe Falte hatte sich zwischen die Augen seines Sect Leader's gelegt, aber es schien dieses Mal nicht die altbekannte Zornesfalte zu sein, sondern eher ein Ausdruck von Sorge.  
Sun Yan öffnete seine schmalen Lippen, als er hastig sagte:  
„Nichts, es ist nichts...ich bin nur..."

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz bis zum Ende auszusprechen, als sie plötzlich die freudige und warme Stimme einer jungen Frau vernahmen.  
„Schönen guten Abend die Herren, was kann ich ihnen Gutes tun?"

Sun Yan zuckte bei dem angenehmen Klang dieser bekannten Stimme zusammen, als er seinen Blick langsam wieder nach vorne richtete.  
Er schaute in das strahlende Gesicht einer jungen, hübschen Frau. Ihre großen, braunen Augen waren wie ein Spiegel in eine warme Seele und ihr langes braunes Haar hing zu einem geflochtenen Zopf über ihre Schulter nach vorne.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie in Sun Yan's grüne Augen blickte. Es waren nur Sekunden, doch es kam ihnen beiden vor als würde die Zeit für einen Moment still stehen, als Xiao Ming und Sun Yan sich wieder sahen.

Jiang Cheng blickte die beiden etwas verwundert an, als er bemerkte wie die beiden einen tiefen Blick austauschten und eine gewisse Art der Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden vorherrschte.

Es war Xiao Ming, die als erstes zurück ins Hier und Jetzt kam. Sofort legte sie wieder ihr freudiges Lächeln auf, als ihr Blick über Sun Yan's Schulter nach hinten fiel und sie den präsenten Mann, welcher dicht hinter ihm stand anblickte. Ihr entging nicht, dass Jiang Cheng ihr einen prüfenden Blick unterwarf und mit seiner einnehmenden Körperhaltung ihr eindeutig signalisierte, dass Sun Yan zu ihm gehörte.  
Ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich kaum sichtbar nach oben, als sie ihren Kopf leicht schief legte und Jiang Cheng ebenfalls einmal von unten nach oben musterte.  
„Bitte meine Herren, wie viele Tische darf ich ihnen zur Verfügung stellen?" Fragte sie schließlich gastfreundlich.

„Zwei!" Sagte Jiang Cheng bestimmt.  
„Einen für uns und den anderen für die restlichen Herren."

„Sehr gerne." Xiao Ming nickte den Herren zu, als sie eine einladende Handbewegung in der Luft machte und die Herren aufforderte ihr zu folgen.  
Sie wies Jiang Cheng und Sun Yan einen kleinen runden Tisch in einer Ecke zu und den anderen Cultivator´s des Yunmeng Clan's einen etwas größeren Tisch nah bei.

Nachdem die Männer alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, eilte Sie wieder zügig herüber zu Jiang Cheng und Sun Yan und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Bitte, die Herren, was darf ich Ihnen bringen?"

Jiang Cheng räusperte sich:  
„Ich werde bestellen, denn dieser Abend geht auf mich. Bitte bringen sie uns zwei Krüge ihres besten Alkohols und den anderen Herren am Tisch bringen sie bitte was sie möchten."

Xiao Ming nickte Jiang Cheng bestätigend zu.  
„Sehr gerne!" Sagte sie höflich.  
„Für die zwei attraktiven Cultivator´s hier gemeinsam zwei Krüge oder jeweils zwei Krüge?"

Plötzlich ergriff Sun Yan hastig das Wort und mischte sich ein. Seine Stimme hatte eine gewisse Wärme aber war auch zeitgleich sehr bestimmt. Er warf Xiao Ming einen tiefen aber auch respektvollen Blick zu, als er sagte:  
„Zwei Krüge gemeinsam, für jeden nur einen, bitte."

Xiao Ming hob ihr Kinn etwas an, als ein zufriedenes Lächeln über ihre Lippen flog. Sie erwiderte Sun Yan's Blick und es bedufte keiner weiteren Erklärungen, damit die beiden die Bedeutung ihrer Worte verstanden hatte.  
„Das trifft sich gut." Sagte sie erheitert.  
„Denn wissen Sie, zwei Krüge pro Kopf, hätte ich den attraktiven Herren auch nicht ausgeschenkt."  
Xiao Ming versuchte Sun Yan einmal unauffällig zuzublinzeln, doch Jiang Cheng's kritischem Blick entging nichts und somit bemerkte er ihre stille Kommunikation. Sein Blick musterte daraufhin Xiao Ming noch einmal prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß, als er ihr zusah, wie sie weiter zu dem benachbarten Tisch ging um auch dort die Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Sun Yan blickte derweil aus dem Fenster. Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen, biss sich einmal unsicher auf seine Unterlippe, als er ein paar mal tief einatmete. Er schien etwas nervös zu sein.

Jiang Cheng musterte besorgt Sun Yan im Augenwinkel, als er weiterhin schweigend das merkwürdige Treiben beobachtete und anfing unruhig mit seinem Fuß auf und abzutippen.

Es wurde noch ein recht geselliger Abend, die Männer stießen aufeinander an und erzählten sich aufgeregt von der vorangegangen Night Hunt.  
Bei Sun Yan und Jiang Cheng ging es eher etwas ruhiger am Tisch zu, denn mit jeder Minute die verging wurde Jiang Cheng immer skeptischer. Er hatte Sun Yan und Xiao Ming genau im Auge und beobachtete kleinlich genau jede Art der Kommunikation, welche sie untereinander austauschten.

Nachdem die Alkoholkrüge alle geleert waren und der Abend sich dem Ende zuneigte wunk Jiang Cheng Xiao Ming zu sich an den Tisch herüber und entlohnte sie großzügig für ihre Gastfreundlichkeit.

Nach ein paar Dankenden Worten standen die Männer alle auf und machten sich bereit zum Aufbrechen. Es wurde etwas lauter und unübersichtlicher und Xiao Ming geleitete die Männer noch durch die Taverne bis zur Tür.  
Sie schob Sun Yan unauffällig kurz vor sich her und mischte sich mit ihm unter die Menschenmenge. Es war genau dieser eine Moment den Xiao Ming exakt abpasste, als sie und Sun Yan für kurze Zeit vor dem prüfenden Blick von Jiang Cheng flüchten konnten.

Sie berührte Sun Yan an der Schulter und blickte in seine funkelnde grünen Augen. Behütend strich sie unauffällig über seinen Arm hinunter zu seiner Hand.  
Als ihre Hände sich erst zaghaft berührten, fasste sie einmal kurz entschlossen zu und drückte fest seine Hand, als sie leise flüsterte:  
„Er ist ein ehrenvoller und edler Mann. Ich freue mich, dass du an unser Versprechen gedacht hast und den Weg zu mir zurück gefunden hast.  
Bist du glücklich, behandelt er dich gut?"

Sun Yan nickte leicht beschämt, aber in seinem Gesicht stand etwas sehr sanftes, als seine Mundwinkel sich leicht nach oben bogen.  
„Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich." Flüsterte er leise.

Xiao Ming schnaufte erleichtert durch ihre Nase.  
„Genau das wollte ich hören und nichts anderes. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt und kommt vorbei wann immer ihr mögt. Ihr seid hier stet's willkommen."

„Ich danke dir." Sagte Sun Yan von tiefstem Herzen.  
„Eines Tages werde ich mich für all deine Güte erkenntlich zeigen."

Doch Xiao Ming schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
„Dich glücklich zu sehen, ist das schönste Geschenk welches du mir geben könntest."

Sun Yan's Augen weiteten, sich als er in Xiao Ming's große braune Augen blickte. Trotz all der Wärme und Geborgenheit die er in ihnen sehen konnte, erblickte er aber auch ein wenig Traurigkeit. Er öffnete langeam seine Lippen und er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als plötzlich Jiang Cheng neben ihnen auftauchte. Xiao Ming lies sofort Sun Yan's Hand los und sie öffnete schwungvoll die Tür der Taverne.  
Ein kalter Luftzug stieß herein, als sie laut sagte:  
„Beehrt uns bald wieder meine Herren. Gute Heimreise!"

Sun Yan huschte zügig aus der Tür und die anderen Männer taten es ihm gleich. Als Jiang Cheng langsam über die Türschwelle ging und die drei Stufen hinunter trat drehte er sich noch einmal um, als er noch einen kurzen Blick von Xiao Ming erhaschen konnte, als sie die Tür wieder hinter ihnen schloss. Es war ein kurzer Moment, als er ihr Gesicht noch einmal erblicken konnte und auf ihren Lippen ein glückliches, aber auch leicht wehmütiges Lächeln entdecken konnte.  
Jiang Cheng's Augen formten sich zu zwei kleinen Schlitzen, als er noch einen Moment prüfend vor die geschlossene Tür starrte.  
Schließlich drehte er sich um und trat neben Sun Yan, der gerade dabei war sein Pferd zu satteln.

Jiang Cheng blickte ihn skeptisch an, als er mit einem gewissen Unterton herausfordernd sagte:  
„War es wegen ihr...warum du in die Taverne wolltest? Kennt ihr euch?"

Sun Yan zuckte kurz auf und er hielt für einen Moment in seiner Bewegung inne. In Jiang Cheng's scharfer Stimme hörte man eindeutig die Eifersucht heraus.  
Sun Yan schnaufte kurz durch seine Nase, als er den Gurt seines Pferdes anzog.  
„Vielleicht..." Sagte er mit hohem Ton, die Eifersucht seines Herren bewusst weiter schürend.

Jiang Cheng verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Was wolltest du von ihr?" Fragte er nun ziemlich direkt und misstrauisch.

Doch Sun Yan rüttelte derweil seine Steigbügel zurecht, als er an die Vorderzwiesel seines Sattels griff und sich elegant auf den Rücken seines Pferdes schwang.  
„Ich wollte ihr nur etwas zeigen." Sagte er aufrichtig, doch einen direkten Blickkontakt erst noch vermeidend.

Jiang Cheng wurde nervös und er blickte leicht fassungslos zu Sun Yan auf.  
„Was wolltest du ihr zeigen?" Seine Stimme wurde langsam leicht zornig und ungehalten.

Doch Sun Yan blieb ganz ruhig und atmete einmal tief ein. Er umklammerte die Zügel fest in seiner Hand, als er seinen Blick zur Seite wendete und Jiang Cheng mit seinen durchdringenden, grünen Augen direkt ansah.  
Seine Stimme war tief und bedeutend aber klar und lieblich zugleich:  
„Ich wollte ihr nur den einen Mann zeigen...  
Den Einen...  
Um den ich so lange gekämpft habe...  
Der nun an meiner Seite ist und den ich über alles Liebe!"  
Mit diesem Satz drückte Sun Yan seine Beine zusammen und trieb sein Pferd an. Im rasanten Galopp ging es los und die schnellen Hufe wirbelten den Staub der Straße auf.

Jiang Cheng stand wie versteinert mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und blickte Sun Yan sprachlos hinterher. Seine Wangen und Ohren tauchten sich in ein auffallendes Rot, als er peinlich berührt zur Erde blickte. Sein Herz schlug so schnell in seiner Brust und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Er verstand nicht so recht und er brauchte einen kurzen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen. Plötzlich zuckte er auf und sprang augenblicklich auf sein Pferd.  
„SUN YAN! WARTE! BLEIB STEHEN! Was meinst du damit?" Rief er seinem geliebten Hinterher, als er hastig sein Pferd antrieb und zur Verfolgung ansetzte.

Die anderen Männer des Yunmeng Clan's standen noch immer irritiert neben ihren Pferden und schauten sprachlos den beiden hinterher, als sie in einer dicken Staubwolke aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwanden und sie tatsächlich alleine zurück ließen.  
Einer der Männer fragte verwundert während er sich auf sein Pferd setzte:  
„Was war das? Was ist denn mit denen?"

„Was mit denen ist?" Sagte ein anderer Cultivator, der im zügigen Schritt schon an ihm vorbei ritt.  
„ **Liebe** mein Freund...das nennt sich wohl **Liebe**! Das kann man nicht erklären"

Die Männer trieben ihre Pferde rasant an und nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Der Staub der Straße wirbelte erneut auf und das schnelle Hufgetrappel der Pferde von Yunmeng war noch eine ganze Weile bis in die Taverne zu hören, bis es schließlich in der Ferne sich verlor und es wieder still auf der Straße wurde.


	69. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Die Vögel zwitscherten und ein laues Lüftchen rauschte durch die Blätter in den grünen Baumkronen. Es war schwül und die Wechsel zwischen warmen Sonnenschein und leichten Regenergüssen befeuchteten zusätzlich die warme Sommerluft.

Lan Xichen, Bao Tian, Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian befanden sich gerade auf dem Rückweg von ihrer Night Hunt aus Changnan.  
Schon eine ganze Weile legte sich stilles Schweigen über die Gruppe und jeder ging seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken nach und verarbeitete die Geschehnisse vom vorangegangenen Tag und der letzten Nacht nach.

Wei Wuxian blickte immer mal wieder nachdenklich drein und seine Gedanken kreisten sich immer wieder um den wild gewordenen Wasserdrachen und den unbekannten Banditen.  
 _-Wer könnte es nur gewesen sein, der ominöse Linkshänder, der die Gruppe angeführt hatte?-_

Lan Wangji der nur knapp hinter ihm Schritt bemerkte sein nachdenkliches Gesicht und so holte er mit ein paar schnellen Schritten auf und ging neben Wei Wuxian her.  
„Du denkst die ganze Zeit nach. Was genau beschäftigt dich?"  
Fragte Lan Wangji mit sanfter Stimme, während er seinen Blick nach vorne gerichtet lies.

Wei Wuxian zog seine Augenbrauen kraus zusammen, als er einmal laut aufzeufzte.  
„Ach ich komme einfach nicht so recht weiter. Egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, ich scheine niemanden zu kennen, der auf die Beschreibung der Banditen passen könnte." Stöhnte er unmotiviert auf, während er sich ein paar mal mit seiner linken Hand am Kopf kratzte.

Lan Wangji blickte derweil einmal nachdenklich nach oben und ein paar helle Sonnenstrahlen blitzten durch die Baumkronen und tanzten auf seinem zarten Gesicht.  
„Vielleicht finden wir jemanden der an den Geschehnisse in Changnan beteiligt war und mehr herausfinden konnte als wir?"

Wei Wuxian stutzte, als er einen skeptischen Blick zu Lan Wangji herüber warf.  
„Du denkst doch da bereits an jemanden...wen könnten wir fragen?"

Lang Wangji schnaufte einmal leise aus seiner Nase, als er seinen Blick seitlich über seine Schulter warf.  
„Sun Yan und Jiang Cheng vielleicht..."

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich bei dem Klang ihrer Namen.  
„Hmpf." Schnaufte er etwas unzufrieden aus. Der bloße Gedanke, dass die beiden vielleicht mehr in Erfahrung gebracht haben könnten als er selbst verärgerte ihn leicht.  
„Ja vielleicht..." Sagte er mit gespieltem, desinterresiertem Ton, als er seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte und mit großen Schritten dem Weg weiter folgte.  
„Ich kann es mir zwar nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass die zwei Heulsusen mehr wissen als wir aber bitte...wenn du das glaubst, könnte man es ja eventuell mal in Erwägung ziehen sie ganz vielleicht mal zu fragen...oder eher Sun Yan...Jiang Cheng frage ich bestimmt nicht. Das kannst du dann tun." Witzelte Wei Wuxian mit hohem Ton herum, während sich auf Lan Wangji's Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte, als er dem Monolog von Wei Wuxian schweigend folgte.

Bao Tian und Lan Xichen blieben derweil etwas versetzt hinter den beiden zurück und Lan Xichen lauschte interessiert dem Gespräch von Wei Wuxian und seinem kleinen Bruder. Die zwei munteren Gestalten liefen motiviert und vergnügt vor ihnen voraus und egal worüber sie sich auch unterhielten, sie schienen immer ihre gegenseitige Anwesenheit zu genießen.

Ein vergnügtes Lächeln huschte über Lan Xichen's Lippen, als er die beiden mit den liebenden Augen eines Bruders vor sich beobachtete und selbst dabei in seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken versank.

Bao Tian linste zu Lan Xichen herüber und er entdeckte seinen liebreizenden, verträumten Blick. Sein Gesicht strahlte dabei so eine unglaubliche Wärme, Fürsorge und Liebe dabei aus, dass Bao Tian's Augen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen formten, als er das Gefühl von ein wenig Eifersucht in seinem Herzen verspürte.  
Er lies sich plötzlich einen Schritt zurück fallen, um dann mit einem leisen, aber schnellen Schritt wieder nach vorne zu gehen, um sich von hinten unbemerkt an Lan Xichen anzunähern. Seine großen Hände legten sich flink um Lan Xichen's schmale Hüfte, als er hinter seinem Herren plötzlich wie ein Schatten auftauchte, ihre Körper sachte aneinander drückte und seine Lippen dabei direkt neben Lan Xichen's Ohr platzierte.

Lan Xichen erschrak, als er abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Durch die plötzliche Berührung und Bao Tian's aufdrängender Körpernähe blieb er augenblicklich stehen, als er plötzlich eine tiefe, aber sanfte Stimme in seinem Ohr vernahm: "Nicht stehen bleiben...geh einfach weiter."

Lan Xichen spürte Bao Tian's Atem in seinem Ohr und er spürte ein kurzes aufbeben seines Herzen's, als er langsam sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
Er warf einen kritischen Blick nach vorne zu Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian, welche aber nach wie vor im Gespräch vertieft waren und nichts mitbekamen.

„Tian, was wenn sie uns sehen?" Zischte Lan Xichen über seine Lippen, während sich eine leicht besorgte Falte zwischen seine Augen legte.

Doch Bao Tian schnaufte nur zufrieden auf, als er ebenfalls nach vorne Blickte und den beiden nachsah.  
„Du brauchst nur weiter gehen, die beiden haben nur Augen und Ohren für sich." Hauchte er in Lan Xichen's Ohr.

Lan Xichen atmete einmal tief ein, seine Anspannung war deutlich zu spüren. Es war nicht so, dass er Bao Tian's Nähe nicht mochte, aber in dieser Situation brachte sie ein gewisses, nervöses Kribbeln mit sich, da er Angst hatte von Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji entdeckt zu werden.

„Was willst du?" Flüsterte Lan Xichen leise. Seine Stimme klang leicht abgehackt da er gewisse Probleme dabei hatte, normal weiter zu gehen, während ein großer Mann sich von hinten an ihn dranschmiegte.

Doch Bao Tian schloss nur für einen Moment seine Augen, kippt seinen Kopf leicht zu Seite und vergrub seine Nase tief in Lan Xichen's dunkles Haar. Er atmete tief ein, während seine Nasenspitze an Lan Xichen's Hals langsam rauf und runter fuhr. Dabei krallten sich seine Fingerspitzen etwas tiefer in Lan Xichen's Hüfte.  
„Ich möchte wissen...was letzte Nacht eigentlich los war? Du warst nicht ganz du selbst, was hat dich da genau geritten?" Hauchte Bao Tian erotisch in Lan Xichen's Ohr.

Lan Xichen's Augen weiteten sich, als er plötzlich eine extreme Hitze verspürte, welche ihm ins Gesicht und bis über seine Ohren stieg.  
„Scher dich um dich selbst." Zischte Lan Xichen peinlich berührt zur Seite, um das Thema hier und jetzt am helligten Tage so schnell wie möglich wieder abzutun.

Doch Bao Tian lies nicht locker, ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er belustigt in Lan Xichen's Ohr schnaufte:  
"Was mich geritten hat weiß ich...aber was hast du angestellt, frage ich mich?"

Lan Xichen hielt plötzlich die Luft an. Bei dem Wort „geritten" schossen ihm die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht durch den Kopf und sein Gesicht lief krebsrot an, während sein Herzschlag begann sich augenblicklich zu erhöhen. Er versuchte Bao Tian von sich abzuschütteln, doch dieser presste sie mit seinen großen Händen fest aneinander.

„Sag es mir Huan, hast du etwas genommen? Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass du von alleine plötzlich so..."

„ **PSSSST!** " Zischte Lan Xichen laut, Bao Tian daran hindernd es überhaupt nur auszusprechen.

Bao Tian stutzte für einen Moment, als er in Lan Xichen's peinlich berührtes Gesicht blickte. Es war ein Augenschmaus, seinen Herren so zu sehen. Die Wangen waren in ein frisches Rot getaucht, die Augen leicht glasig und sein schüchternen Blick beschämt abgewendet, während seine Lippen sich vor Anspannung leicht zusammenzogen.  
Leise flüsterte er: "Lass mich jetzt los!"

Doch Bao Tian rührte sich kein Stück.  
„Ich lasse dich erst gehen, wenn du mir sagst was in der letzten Nacht geschehen ist. Gibt es irgendetwas das ich vielleicht wissen sollte?"  
Bao Tian's Stimme hatte einen belustigten Unterton und Lan Xichen bemerkte rasch, was es für diesen Mann für ein Vergnügen war ihn hier und jetzt in die Mangel nehmen zu können.

Lan Xichen schüttelte seinen Kopf verneinend hin und her.  
„Ich habe nichts genommen." Sagte er, sich selbst darüber im Klaren, dass es eine Lüge war.  
 _-Doch wie konnte er es über seine Lippen bringen Bao Tian zu beichten, dass er in seinen Sachen herumgewühlt hatte und auch noch von Madame Mao's Geschenk genascht hatte?-_

Plötzlich hörten die beiden Wei Wuxian's durchdringende Lache und die beiden schreckten kurz auf und blickten nach vorne. Doch Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji waren weiterhin im Gespräch vertieft und schienen keine anstalten zu machen sich umzudrehen, so sehr waren sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Bao Tian kicherte leise.  
„Huch, was für ein Schock, Huan! Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich beeilen und schneller mit der Wahrheit herausrücken, sonst drehen sie sich gleich doch noch um. Und was sollen wir ihnen nur erzählen, wenn sie uns so sehen...? Wir sollten schonmal eine einleuchtende Ausrede parat halten!"  
Bao Tian's Stimme hatte einen sarkastischen Unterton und Lan Xichen wusste ganz genau, dass es nur ihn selbst ins Schlamassel bringen würde, würden sie beide so nun entdeckt werden und das Bao Tian dagegen keine Scham kannte.

Lan Xichen atmete einmal tief ein. Er wusste, dass Bao Tian ihn nicht gehen lassen würde ehe er mit der Wahrheit herausrückte und jeder versuchte Ausbruchversuch würde genau ins Gegenteil umschlagen und nur noch mehr die Aufmerksamkeit der zwei anderen auf sie lenken.  
Etwas missmutig biss er sich schließlich auf seine Lippen, als er leise nuschelte: „Das Pulver..."

„Hmm?" Bao Tian stutzte etwas, so als hätte er Lan Xichen nicht richtig verstanden.  
„Das Pulver? Was für ein Pulver?" Fragte er leicht irritiert.

Doch Lan Xichen verdrehte die Augen in der Annahme Bao Tian würde sich dumm stellen.  
„Na das Pulver...Du weißt schon. Madame Mao's Geschenk. Ich hatte daran gekostet!" Sagte Lan Xichen etwas ungeduldig.

Bao Tian's Blick ging kurz nach oben gen Himmel, so als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken wovon Lan Xichen nur sprach.  
„Madame Mao's Geschenk? Du meinst den Brief?  
Pulver...? Was für ein Pulver...?...Moment mal...!"  
So langsam dämmerte es Bao Tian, als er ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben anhob und mit einem kritischen Unterton noch einmal nachfragte:  
„Du hast in meinen Sachen herumgeschnüffelt? Und dann auch noch das Pulver gegessen? Wer steckt sich denn bitte sowas gleich direkt in den Hals?"

Lan Xichen's Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt wo Bao Tian auch noch die Wahrheit in Worte fasste und es aussprach während er die Worte so intensiv betonte, klang die ganze Sache noch viel absurder.  
Sein Mund zog sich kraus und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als ihm seine eigene Schuld durchaus bewusst wurde.  
„Wieso tust du jetzt so verwundert? Ja, Herr Gott ich war an deinen Sachen. Aber sollte ich DICH nicht viel eher Fragen warum Madame Mao dir Aphrodisiakum schenkt? Was hattest du damit vor?" Fragte Lan Xichen etwas hektisch, die Schuld nun Bao Tian zuschiebend.

Bao Tian schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er verdutzt drein schaute.  
„Aphrodisiakum? Ich wusste nicht, das es welches ist. Ehrlich nicht. Aber wieso bin ich jetzt der Schuldige?. Du hast in meinen Sachen herumgeschnüffelt und dir etwas in Hals gesteckt ohne zu wissen was es ist. Wer macht denn bitte sowas?"

Lan Xichen's Augen wurden immer größer, als er entrüstet Bao Tian's Worte noch einmal wiederholte:  
„Rumgeschnüffelt? Hast du rumgeschnüffelt gesagt? Ich denke nicht, dass man es rumgeschnüffelt nennen kann. Du hättest auf deine Sachen besser aufpassen sollen und wer bitte, trägt zu einer Nigth Hunt Aphrodisiakum mit sich herum? Das ist doch nicht mehr normal..."  
Zischte Lan Xichen über seine Schulter sich selbst ganz vergessend. Wie immer schaffte es Bao Tian den Sect Leader des Gusu Lan Clan's so aus der Reserve zu locken, dass dieser seine ruhige und stet's freundliche Art ganz vergaß. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er ausversehen Aphrodisiakum geschluckt hatte und dann auch noch von sich aus so etwas schamloses in der Küche eines Gasthauses angezettelt hatte, brachte Lan Xichen fast um den Verstand.  
Mehrfach versuchte er Bao Tian, der wie eine gehässige Klette an ihm dran hing von sich abzuschütteln um endlich wieder seinen beruhigenden Sicherheitsabstand einhalten zu können, doch Bao Tian dachte nicht im Traum daran ihn jetzt gehen zu lassen. Die ganze Situation war dafür einfach zu absurd und zu belustigend, als das er diese einmalige Gelegenheit seinen Herren so aufziehen zu können, sich entgehen ließe.

Bao Tian schnaufte zufrieden, als er in Lan Xichen's Ohr flüsterte:  
„Ich muss dann wohl Madame Mao für ihr außerordentlich einfallsreiches Geschenk...und dir für deine unstillbare Neugierde danken. Es war immerhin eine unvergessliche, befriedigende Nacht und wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser schüchternde Körper so agil und fordernd sein kann?"  
Mit diesem Satz lies Bao Tian seine rechte Hand plötzlich an Lan Xichen's Hüfte hinunter gleiten und strich einmal zärtlich über eine Runde Pobacke ehe er einmal kräftig zupackte.

„Ah!" Quiekte Lan Xichen vor Schock einmal hoch auf.

In diesem Moment vernahmen die beiden plötzlich Wei Wuxian's unverkennbare Stimme, welche ihre Zweisamkeit jäh durchbrach:  
„Was bitte..MACHT ihr da?" Ertönte die berechtigte Frage.

Lan Xichen und Bao Tian zuckten zusammen, als sie erschrocken nach vorne blickten.

Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji hatten Lan Xichen's kurzen Aufschrei vernommen und sich verwundert nach ihnen umgedreht. Die vier standen nun etwas sprachlos vor einander und ein Moment der peinlichen Stille verstrich.

Während Wei Wuxian seine Augenbrauen nach oben zog und kleinlich genau die Körperpositionen von Lan Xichen und Bao Tian durchscannte, stand Lan Wangji eher etwas regungslos daneben und blickte die beiden recht unbeteiligt an.

In Lan Xichen's Glieder fuhr derweil die unerträgliche Scham und eine gesunde, rote Gesichtsfarbe erstreckte sich erneut über seine Wangen, als er wie zur Eissäule erstarrt stehen blieb. Noch während sein Mund sich nach Worte ringend etwas unästhetisch öffnete und wieder schloss, schnaufte Bao Tian kurz durch seine Nase, als er sofort ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht trug.  
„Ich habe Huan nur kurz geholfen seine Robe wieder zu richten!" Sagte er schließlich mit lauter, selbstbewusster Stimme.

„Seine Robe...?" Fragte Wei Wuxian skeptisch, seinen Blick fest auf Bao Tian's rechte Hand geheftet, welche noch immer offensichtlich Lan Xichen's eine Pobacke fest umschloss.

Bao Tian lachte auf.  
„Ja sicher, ihr kennt das doch sicher. Das Problem mit den vielen Stoffen! Da läufste den ganzen Tag hin und her und eh du dich versiehst, rutscht die ein oder andere Lage schonmal in irgendwelche Ritzen wo sie eigentlich nicht hingehört. Und zack, da kam ich als Retter ins Spiel und habe alles wieder gerichtet."

Mit dieser originellen Erklärung lies Bao Tian schließlich von Lan Xichen wieder ab, machte sich groß und während er ein breites, selbstsicheres Grinsen auf den Lippen trug, gab er um es auf die Spitze zu treiben, noch mit seiner rechten Hand einen leichten Klapps auf Lan Xichen's Hintern.  
„So, alles wieder da wo es hingehört. Fast wie neu, könnte man sagen!"

Wei Wuxian Kopf kippte derweil etwas in Schieflage, als er mit besorgniserregter Miene in Lan Xichen's rotes Gesicht blickte, welches jede Sekunde zu platzen drohte.  
„Ist das so?" Fragte er etwas ungläubig, während er den beiden einen zweideutigen Blick zuwarf. Er begann zu kichern, wedelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum, als er sich belustigt wieder umdrehte und seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
„Na dann will ich euch mal bei euren Stoffen und Ritzen nicht weiter stören!"

Lan Xichen, der durch Wei Wuxian's schadenfrohem Gekicher aus seiner Schockstarre wieder zurück geholt wurde, holte plötzlich mit seinem Ellenbogen weit aus und rammte ihn nach hinten in Bao Tian's Magen.

„Uff!" Krümmte sich dieser kurz vor Schmerz, als der Ellenbogen seines Herren ihm eine deutliche Ansage machte. Der Schmerz erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Mund mal wieder schneller war, als sein Verstand.

Entrüstet und mit verlegener Stimme schimpfte Lan Xichen, allen Anstand vergessend, plötzlich los:  
„ **Bao Tian** , du frivoler Tölpel mit dem Verstand einer Wallnuss. Von allen Ausreden die dir hätten einfallen können wählst du ausgerechnet die Schlimmste von allen. Du bist vollkommen schamlos!"  
Mit diesen ungewöhnlichen Worten stampfte Lan Xichen entrüstet und mit hochrotem Kopf los. Er zog rasch an Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji vorbei und lief vorraus.

Bao Tian strich sich noch ein paar mal über seinen schmerzenden Magen, während er seinem Herren hinterher sah, welcher trotzig von dannen zog und ihn ungeachtet zurück lies.  
„Hat er geflucht? Er hat gerade geflucht oder?"  
Bao Tian blickte mit erstauntem Blick Lan Xichen hinterher.

Wei Wuxian zuckte derweil mit seinen Schultern.  
"Ja, ich glaube er hat geflucht. Ist das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?"

"Ein schlechtes...ein sehr sehr schlechtes..."  
"Er hat noch nie geflucht oder?" Nuschelte Bao Tian leise.  
"Huan, warte..du kannst mich doch nicht mit den beiden hier zurück lassen.." Rief er noch mit leidender Stimme Lan Xichen hinterher, als er schließlich begann mit gekrümmter Körperhaltung die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.  
„Huan, Huan!" Erklang es noch mehrmals.

Wei Wuxian's belustigtes Gekicher hallte derweil noch untermalend durch die Baumkronen, als auch dieser seinen Weg kopfschüttelnd weiter fortsetzten.

Bei all dem bühnenreifen Spektakel hatten die drei gar nicht bemerkt, dass Lan Wangji zurück geblieben war und noch immer etwas nachdenklich auf dem selben Fleck stand. Er blickte leicht zu Boden und berührte mit seiner liken Hand sein Kinn, als er plötzlich seine Augen kurz schloss, nickte und dann mit ruhiger Stimme zustimmend antwortete:  
„Hm, ich kenne das Problem!"

* * *

Für die letzten gemeinsamen Wegstunden zurück zum Gusu Lan Clan war Wei Wuxian's amüsiertes Gekicher nicht mehr herauszukriegen. Immer wieder verfiel er in ein amüsiertes Gelächter über die Absurdität der Situation und über Lan Wangji´s ehrliches "coming out", welches an Situationskomik kaum mehr zu übertreffen war.

Lan Xichen dagegen war das Lachen gänzlich vergangen und er sprach mit Boa Tian kein Wort mehr, während er sich zeitgleich auch noch leicht Sorgen um Lan Wangji zu machen schien.

Bao Tian dagegen schritt derweil vollkommen entspannt dem Trupp hinterher. Er hatte bekommen was er verdient hatte und zehrte noch von seiner Bestrafung, während er schon heimlich wieder Pläne schmiedete, wie er Lan Xichen's Gunst wieder für sich zurückgewinnen könnte.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen und die letzten hellen Sonnenstahlen fielen durch die Baumkronen, als sie das Eingangstor der Cloud Recesses passierten.

Mit hastigen und schnellen Schritten lief Lan Xichen vor und ging die vielen Stufen mit großen Schritten hinauf.  
Die drei anderen folgten ihm und als sie endlich oben angekommen waren und an den ersten Wachen vorbei kamen, wurden sie freudig von ihren Clanmitgliedern begrüßt.  
Die Nachricht über ihre Rückkehr verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und bald sahen sie sich umringt von den vielen neugierigen Zuhörern, welche alle erfahren wollten wie die Night Hunt gelaufen war.

Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian waren natürlich sofort voll in ihrem Element und genossen die rege Aufmerksamkeit die ihnen zuteil wurde, während sie sogleich freudig anfingen von ihren Abenteuern zu berichten.

Lan Wangji und Lan Xichen dagegen entfernten sich recht schnell von der großen Menschenmasse und als sie gerade über die Veranda eines Pavillon's Schritten, tauchte plötzlich Lan Qiren vor ihnen auf.

„Onkel!" Sagten die zwei Brüder zeitgleich und verneigten sich respektvoll.

Lan Qiren tat es ihnen gleich und streckte seine Arme weit nach vorne aus um sie höflich zu begrüßen.

Aus der Ferne hörte man das aufgeregte Geplapper von Wei Wuxian und Bao Tian und das ein oder andere Staunen und Gelächter untermalte die sonst so friedliche Stille.

Lan Qiren's Stirn zog sich kraus und er begann unheilvoll über seinen Bart zu streichen, als er in Richtung der Ruhestörung blickte.  
„Was ist da los? 'Fragte er etwas mürrisch.

Doch Lan Xichen legte wieder sein altes, sanftes Lächeln auf, als er besänftigend sprach:  
„Sie waren alle neugierig um von der Night Hunt zu erfahren. Geben wir ihnen doch ein wenig Zeit sich auszutauschen?"

Doch in diesem Moment hörte man plötzlich wieder Wei Wuxian's laute Lache, gefolgt von einem jubelndem Aufschrei Bao Tian's, als sie scheinbar gerade den Höhepunkt ihrer Geschichte erreicht hatten.

„Hmpf" Grummelte Lan Qiren wütend, als er seine Augen zusammenkniff und erneut unzufrieden in die Richtung des Spektakels blickte.  
„Damit hat sich gerade geklärt, wer genau hier wieder für die Unruhe verantwortlich ist." Sagte er mürrisch, während er erneut über seinen Bart strich.  
„Wangji, wenn sie in den nächsten Minuten nicht wieder ruhig sind gehst du hin und sorgst für Ordnung! Und trenn die zwei voneinander. Es reicht mir schon wenn einer von beiden die Leute aufmischt, dann müssen es nicht noch beide gemeinsam tun."

Lan Wangji verneigte sich schnell.  
„Sehr wohl!" Sagte er mit ruhiger und bedachter Stimme.

Lan Qiren schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er einmal laut aufzeufzte und sich dann wieder an Lan Xichen wandt.  
„Xichen, ich weiß ihr seid gerade erst von der Night Hunt zurückgekehrt. Ich denke du hast dringende Anliegen die du mir erzählen willst aber auch ich hatte gesagt, dass ich dringend mit dir sprechen muss, wenn ihr zurückgekehrt seid. Komm daher bitte mit in meinen Pavillon. Wir müssen reden."  
In seiner Stimme war eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit und Lan Wangji warf einen etwas besorgten Blick zu seinem Bruder herüber.

In diesem Moment zerteilte erneut ein lauter, enthusiastischer Aufschrei die Luft und ein lautes Geklatsche und Geraune bildete den krönenden Abschluss eines letzten Aufzuckens der Menschenmenge.

Doch Lan Xichen erwiderte den besorgten Blick seines Bruders mit einem zarten Lächeln und ignorierte gnädig, das laute Theater aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Wangji, sammel die beiden bitte wieder ein. Geht in die Küche und lasst euch etwas zu essen geben und danach ruht euch aus. Ich werde mich mit unserem Onkel kurz zurückziehen."

„Ist gut!" Sagte Lan Wangji, einen letzten vorsichtigen Blick zu seinem Onkel herüber werfend. Er verneigte sich und verschwand zügigen Schrittes um die Versammlung schnellstmöglichst wieder aufzulösen um Lan Qiren's Geduld nicht noch länger auf die Folter zu spannen.

Lan Qiren seufzte erneut lang auf und Lan Xichen warf ihm einen gutmütigen Blick zu.  
„Ab und an tut ein wenig laute Lebensfreude auch der Cloud Recesses ganz gut. Es belebt den Geist und die Seele und nur wo es etwas zu lachen gibt, können die Menschen auch glücklich sein."

Lan Qiren blickte Lan Xichen scharf an.  
Es ist nicht so, als hätten seine Worte nicht die Wahrheit gesprochen, aber für Lan Qiren war es nach wie vor eine Herausforderung die Anwesenheit von zwei so aufbrausenden und mit seinen Worten, „Ordnung zerstörenden Freigeistern" in der Cloud Recesses zu dulden.  
Mürrisch sagte er: "Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass Wei Wuxian's Anwesenheit im Gusu Lan Clan nochmal alles mächtig aufmischen wird und gerade Bao Tian sich von seiner ungehaltenen Art anstecken lässt. Ihr seid für die beiden verantwortlich, also sorgt auch dafür, dass sie sich unserem Gefüge anpassen. Ich will nicht, dass die Ehre des Gusu Lan Clan's noch zu meinen Lebzeiten zu Grunde geht."

Nun holte auch Lan Xichen einmal tief Luft. Es war das immer wiederkehrende leidige Thema.  
„Ich werde mich darum kümmern und besonders mit Tian werde ich später noch einmal sprechen."

Lan Qiren schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. Seine Stimme war mürrisch und vorwurfsvoll.  
„Er ist alt genug und lange genug Teil unseres Clan's. Ich mag seine guten Vorzüge nicht missen aber lass dir gesagt sein Xichen, ich lasse nicht zu das einer dieser ehemals fremden Männer das Ansehen meiner Neffen ruiniert."

Lan Xichen wusste, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn machte diese Diskussion mit seinem Onkel weiter zu führen und so nickte er nur bestätigend und sagte schlichtend:  
„Das werden sie nicht. Wollen wir nun gehen und sprechen? Ich dachte es gäbe gerade wichtigere Themen als die zwei Unruhestifter?"

Lan Qiren schnallste unzufrieden mit seiner Zunge, als er sich rasch umdrehte.

Die beiden zogen sich zurück und gingen auf direktem Weg zurück zu Lan Qiren's Pavillon

* * *

Als Lan Wangji zurück zum Eingang der Cloud Reccesess gekommen war um die laute Menschenmenge schließlich aufzulösen, strömte seine negative Energie ihm schon so weit voraus, dass seine Anwesenheit ungebremst wie eine Bowlingkugel in einen Haufen Kegel einschlug.

Alle verstummten mit einem Mal und die Meute begann sich panisch aufzulösen, als der erste laut rief: " **HanGuang-Jun kommt**!"  
Die weißen Roben liefen wie ein wirrer Haufen Ameisen wild durcheinander und Bao Tian und Wei Wuxian wollten sich schnell unter die Menschenmengen mischen, als sie beide schon hinten am Kragen gegriffen wurden.  
„Ihr kommt mit mir mit." Sagte Lan Wangji mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme und nahm die beiden Schnurstracks mit zum großen Pavillon um die Küche aufzusuchen.

Nachdem wieder Ruhe und Ordnung in der Cloud Recesses eingekehrt war und die drei sich in der großen Küche eingefunden hatten, fragte Bao Tian schließlich nach Lan Xichen.  
Als sie von Lan Wangji darüber unterrichtet wurden, dass Lan Qiren ihn wohl abgefangen hatte, schaute Bao Tian etwas besorgt drein. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Lan Qiren etwas wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen hatte und so wurde er innerlich etwas nervös um was für Neuigkeiten es sich wohl handeln könnte.

Die drei setzten sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch und nahmen Speis und Trank zu sich, ehe sich die kleine Gruppe wieder auflöste und jeder seinen eignenen Weg einschlug um etwas zu rasten.

Lan Wangji kehrte zurück in seinen Jingshi und Wei Wuxian machte noch einen kleinen Schlenker durch die Cloud Recesses. Dabei beobachtete er Bao Tian wie dieser sich zurück in Lan Xichen's Pavillon verzog und einen eher unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck dabei trug.

„Hmmm" Summte Wei Wuxian über seine Lippen.  
„Ob es wohl etwas ernstes ist?" Fragte er sich noch in Gedanken versunken, als er ziellos umher striff und dabei lässig auf einem Grashalm herumkaute. Als seine Füße ihn so durch die Cloud Recesses trugen, schlenderte er ungeachtet eine Veranda entlang und starrte dabei Löcher in die Gegend, als er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme vernahm.  
Er stutzte, blieb stehen und horchte einmal kurz auf, als er eindeutig Lan Qiren's Stimme vernahm. Erst in diesem Moment stellte Wei Wuxian plötzlich fest, dass seine Füße ihn an Lan Qiren's Pavillon vorbei geführt hatten. Er wollte gar nicht ihnen nachstellen und es war auch gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen hier vorbei zu kommen, aber als er plötzlich Lan Xichen's besorgte Stimme vernahm und ihn sagen hörte: „Eine Vermählung?" konnte Wei Wuxian nicht anders, als sich rasch auf leisen Zehenspitzen zu verstecken, den Atem anzuhalten und verbotenerweise unter dem Fenster zu lauschen.

 _Lan Qiren's Stimme war tief und gesenkt als er zu sprechen begann:_  
 _„Sie ist eine hübsche, junge Frau und scheinbar sehr angetan von dir. Der Tai Jinan Clan ist in den letzten Jahren zu einer beachtlichen Größe herangewachsen. Ihr Sect Leader Jinan Yi ist ein ehrenvoller Mann und eine Vermählung würde unser beider Seiten stärken."_

 _Lan Xichen seufzte bekümmert auf._  
 _„Aber wieso gerade jetzt? Ich meine...kann dies nicht noch etwas warten?"_

 _Lan Qiren schnallste unzufrieden mit seiner Zunge._  
 _„Warten? Worauf sollen wir warten Xichen? Du bist der älteste und Sect Leader des Gusu Lan Clan's. Die Jahre ziehen weiter ins Land und von wem sollen wir einen Nachkommen erwarten, wenn nicht von dir? Auf Wangji brauchen wir nicht hoffen. Du weißt wie es um ihn bestellt ist. Er würde niemals einer Vermählung zustimmen und von ihm sind keine Nachkommen zu erwarten. Eher noch würde er die Cloud Recesses verlassen, alle Pflichten und Verantwortung von sich streifen, seiner Familie versagen und mit Wei Wuxian das Weite suchen. Du weißt wie töricht und störrisch er in dieser Angelegenheit ist."_  
 _Seine Stimme klang leicht wütend aber schien die aufbrausenden Emotionen noch zu unterdrücken._

 _Lan Xichen seufzte erneut auf._  
 _„Lass Wangji bitte daraus. Er hat bereits genug gelitten. Ich möchte, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens glücklich ist und tut wonach ihm der Sinn steht. Niemals könnte ich es über´s Herz bringen das von ihm zu verlangen. Ich möchte niemals, dass er vor diese Wahl gestellt wird. Von keinem von uns! Denn wir wissen beide nur zu gut, wie es enden würde. Diese Bürde ist nicht von ihm zu tragen!"_

 _Lan Qiren haute mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch. Seine Stimme wurde lauter und befehlender._  
 _„Was für eine aufopferungsvolle und brüderliche Liebe. Dann steh auch zu deinem Wort und erfülle deine Pflicht Xichen. Du bist der Einzige der unsere Blutlinie fortführen kann und du bist das Oberhaupt des Gusu Lan Clan´s. Es wird von dir erwartet, dass du als Sect Leader dich vermählst und Nachkommen zeugst. Du bist ein Vorbild für den gesamten Clan, alle Augen sind auf dich gerichtet, du hast deine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Diese Aufgabe kann dir niemand abnehmen._  
 _Es ist eine reine Vernunftsentscheidung. Willst du etwa das unter deinem Namen die Lan Familie und unser Clan zugrunde geht? Du kanntest deine Pflichten, als du zum Sect Leader ernannt wurdest."_

 _Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich. Er lehnte mit seinem Rücken an der Hauswand, seine linke Hand fest auf seinen Mund gepresst. Leise atmete er durch seine Nase, während er schockiert ihrem Gespräch weiter lauschte._

 _Lan Xichen's Stimme wirkte schmerzerfüllt._  
 _„Du hast Recht Onkel. Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast. Ich hatte nur gehofft, diese Entscheidung noch etwas vor mir herschieben zu können."_

 _„Wieso vor dir herschieben?" Fragte Lan Qiren nachbohrend._  
 _„Gibt es etwa bereits eine andere Frau, der du dein Herz geschenkt hast? Oder ist sie es nicht würdig sich mit dir zu vermählen und desswegen hast du bis jetzt nichts gesagt?"_

 _Lan Xichen's Stimme kam plötzlich ins Stocken. Ganz dünn und gebrechlich klang sie._  
 _„Nein..._  
 _es gibt niemand..._  
 _anderes..."_

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich ins unermessliche. Er wusste genau, was er in der Nacht in der Taverne in Changnan in der Küche gesehen hatte. Und Wei Wuxian war nicht dumm, ihm war nicht entgangen wie Lan Xichen und Bao Tian sich seit einigen Monaten ansahen. Lan Wangji schien es noch vor ihm bemerkt zu haben und selbst wenn Bao Tian und Lan Xichen es noch so gut verstecken wollten, so war Wei Wuxian sich sicher, dass die beiden sich heimlich lieben mussten.  
Wei Wuxian's Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dieser Traum nun zu bröckeln begann und Lan Xichen sich definitiv in einer Lage befand in der er die Liebe zu einem Untertan und dann auch noch zu einem Mann, nicht leben durfte.

Lan Qiren hatte sich scheinbar schon damit abgefunden, dass Lan Wangji sich gegen jeden Anstand und Regel gestellt hatte und sein Recht eingefordert hatte, dass Wei Wuxian an seiner Seite bleiben durfte und von ihm kein Weiterführen ihrer Blutlinie zu erwarten war.  
Aber wie sollte es Lan Qiren ertragen, sollte er nun auch noch den ältesten Sohn an diesem Scheideweg verlieren?

Wei Wuxian bekam kalte Füße und er musste an Bao Tian denken, der nun nichtsahnend in seinem Pavillon saß und auf die Rückkehr Lan Xichen´s wartete.

 _Plötzlich räusperte sich Lan Qiren:_  
 _„Gut, wenn es niemand anderes gibt, dann spricht auch nichts dagegen die Tochter des Tai Jinan Clan´s kennenzulernen. Ich werde einen Boten senden und den Sect Leader und seine Tochter einladen uns zu besuchen. Sie werden sich freuen so eine positive Rückmeldung zu erhalten. In dieser Zeit habt ihr auch Zeit euch kennenzulernen und wir können das Band zwischen unseren Clan´s enger schnüren."_

 _„Wie du es dir wünschst, Onkel!" Erwiderte Lan Xichen. Seine Stimme klang emotionslos und abgeklärt._

Plötzlich hörte Wei Wuxian Geklapper und das Gespräch schien beendet zu sein.  
Sein Körper befand sich noch in so einer Schockstarre, das er eigentlich gar nicht im Stande war nun schnell aufzuspringen. Aber jetzt hier von den beiden entdeckt zu werden würde eine noch viel größere Katastrophe bedeuten und so rappelte sich Wei Wuxian schnell auf und lief rasch durchs hohe Gras zurück. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich derweil und sein Herz pochte aufgeregt in seiner Brust, während seine Beine ihn so schnell wie sie nur konnten zurück zu Lan Wangji´s Jingshi trugen.


	70. Chapter 20-2

**Chapter 20.2**

Wei Wuxian streckte beim Laufen seine Arme weit nach vorne aus, als er seine Handinnenflächen gegen die große Tür von Lan Wangji's Jingshi presste.  
Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck flog die breite Tür auf und aufgebracht und außer Atem stürmte Wei Wuxian in den Pavillon.

Lan Wangji saß derweil entspannt in der Mitte des Raumes an einem kleinen Holztisch. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine Schriftrolle und war interessiert am Lesen, als die angenehme Stille und Ruhe durch Wei Wuxian's lautem Getöse gesprengt wurde. Ein starker Luftzug kam zur Tür herein und wirbelte die vielen Stoffe und Banner, welche an der Wand hingen auf, als Wei Wuxian aufgebracht und außer Atem rief:  
„Lan Zhan es ist furchtbar!"

Lan Wangji hob langsam seinen Kopf an und legte die Schriftrolle auf dem Tisch ab, als er Wei Wuxian dabei beobachtete wie dieser hektisch die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss, sich kurz mit seinem Rücken an der Tür anlehnte und dann nach Luft rang.

Ruhig und mit klarer Stimme fragte Lan Wangji:  
„Was ist furchtbar?"

Wei Wuxian holte einmal tief Luft, als er sich mit einem Ruck wieder von der Tür abdrückte und auf Lan Wangji zukam. Seine Worte waren noch leicht abgehackt und immer wieder machte er Pausen um Luft zu holen.  
„...Ich...Ich habe gelauscht!"

Lan Wangji's rechte Augenbraue zuckte kaum sichtbar für einen kurzen Moment auf.  
„Wei Ying, das ist in der Tat furchtbar. Lauschen gehört mit zu den Verboten in unserem Clan. Die Regeln besagen..."  
Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz ganz auszusprechen, als Wei Wuxian sich schon vor ihm auf den Fußboden schmiss, sich auf dem kleinen Tisch mit seinen Händen abstützte und ihn aufgeregt unterbrach:  
„Nein! Das meine ich nicht! Es geht um das was ich gehört habe! Lan Xichen...er soll **heiraten**!"

Nun stockte auch Lan Wangji für einen kurzen Moment der Atem, als seine bernsteinfarbenden Augen sich weiteten.  
„Woher weißt du das?"

Wei Wuxian seufzte auf.  
„Ich sagte doch gerade ich habe gelauscht. Ausversehen, ich wollte es gar nicht. Aber eh ich mich versah, war ich an Lan Qiren's Pavillon und dann habe ich die beiden sprechen hören. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr weghören! Aber verstehst du, Lan Xichen soll heiraten!"  
Wei Wuxian's Stimme piepste in den höchsten Tönen und seine Worte waren so schnell, dass es einem schwer fiel ihm richtig zu folgen.

Lan Wangji atmete einmal kurz tief ein.  
„Wen soll er heiraten?" Fragte er ruhig um Wei Wuxian etwas auszubremsen.

„Die Tochter irgendeines Sect Leader's von irgendeinem Clan aus besagten, irgendwelchen Gründen!"  
Sagte Wei Wuxian schon fast zornig. Dabei wedelte er erst wild mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum um dann mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch zu hauen. Es rummste laut und die kleinen Teetassen begannen zu klirren.  
„Wir müssen doch etwas unternehmen!" Sagte er forsch, während er Lan Wangji einen entschlossenen Blick zuwarf.

Lan Wangji gab sich aller größte Mühe Wei Wuxian zu folgen, aber dieser war so aufgebracht und zerstreut, dass in seinen Worten keine sinnvolle Struktur zu erkennen war.  
„Wei Ying!" Sagte Lan Wangji abermals mit ruhiger Stimme. Dabei streckte er seine rechte Hand über den Tisch aus und berührte Wei Wuxian's Arm.  
„Erst Atmen, dann sortieren und dann sprechen. So kann ich dich nicht verstehen. Erzähl langsam und von vorne."

Wei Wuxian's Schultern zogen sich einmal angespannt nach oben. Dann holte er einmal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. Er klatschte sich mit seinen flachen Handinnenflächen auf die Wangen und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.  
Dann begann er erneut und ruhig zu erzählen:  
„Lan Qiren möchte das Lan Xichen seine Pflicht als Sect Leader erfüllt und sich vermählt. Die Tochter des Tai Jinan Clan's scheint ihr Interesse bekundet zu haben und Lan Qiren sagte es sei Lan Xichen's Pflicht die Blutlinie der Lan's fortzuführen!"  
Mit diesem Satz starrte Wei Wuxian Lan Wangji mit großen Augen an und erwartete einen empörten Aufschrei.

Doch nichts geschah.

Lan Wangji schaute Wei Wuxian regungslos und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen an.

Wei Wuxian verstand nicht und blickte sein Gegenüber fassungslos an. Er machte mit seiner Hand eine auffordernde Bewegung und wartete darauf, dass Lan Wangji nun endlich etwas sagen würde.  
Doch dieser öffnete nur langsam seine Lippen und sagte ruhig:  
„Das klingt nicht ungewöhnlich. Mein Bruder ist durchaus mehr als alt genug für eine Hochzeit und Nachkommen zu zeugen in seiner Position ist der Lauf der Dinge."

Wei Wuxian's Mund klappte sprachlos nach unten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ärgerte ihn Lan Wangji's emotionsloses Gemüht und zwar so dermaßen, dass er seine rechte Hand kurz zu einer Faust zusammenballte. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als ein paar merkwürdige Töne, die fast wie Flüche klangen, über seine kraus gezogenen Lippen kamen.  
„Ahhh!" Schrie er aus den tiefen seiner Lunge kurz auf, als er plötzlich sich nach vorne über den Tisch lehnte, Lan Wangji am Kragen griff und ihn ruckartig zu sich herüber zog.  
„Jetzt hör mal gut zu Lan Zhan! Das ist ein Notfall!  
Wir stecken bis zum Hals in einer Krise!  
Wie kannst du so abgebrüht und stumpf irgendwelche Fakten benennen wenn es ihr um dir emotionalste Angelegenheit deines eigenen Bruders geht?  
Sein Liebesglück steht hier auf der Kippe und die Einzigen die diese Katastrophe des Unglücks noch verhindern könnten sind wir zwei!"  
Wei Wuxian hatten einen stechenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er direkt in Lan Wangji's blickte. Er zog noch einmal kräftig an Lan Wangji's Kragen und zurrte ihre Gesichter noch näher zusammen.  
„Lan Xichen kann von Glück sprechen, dass es mich noch in der Cloud Recesses gibt, denn mit dir als sein einziger Verbündeter hätte er nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance diese Hochzeit zu verhindern, da ein Aufstand gar nicht erst zustande käme, da der wichtigste Verbündete nicht einmal mitbekommen hätten, dass überhaupt ein Problem vorliegt!"

Lan Wangji's Augen weiteten sich als er trocken aber ehrlich nachfragte:  
„Welches Problem?"

Wei Wuxian zog schnaufend die Luft durch seine Nase, als ihm fast der Kragen platzte:  
„Herr Gott nochmal Lan Zhan! Stell dich nicht so dumm.  
Bao Tian! Das Problem heißt Bao Tian!  
Du weißt doch wovon ich rede. Du hast es viel eher bemerkt als ich. Wie kann Lan Xichen eine Frau heiraten wenn er doch in Wahrheit..."

Doch der Rest von Wei Wuxian's Satz wurde in einem kaum hörbaren Genuschel erstickt, als Lan Wangji plötzlich rasch seine Hand nach vorne streckte und Wei Wuxian's Mund vollständig bedeckte.  
Lan Wangji's Augen bekamen plötzliche eine ernsthafte Tiefe als er leise flüsterte:  
„Du solltest deine Stimme etwas zügeln. Es gibt manche Angelegenheiten die sind nicht für jedermans Ohren gedacht und manche Probleme sind auch nicht dafür gedacht, das Außenstehende sich da einmischen! Es gibt manche Dinge auf dieser Welt über die wir keine Macht ausüben können, da sie nicht dafür bestimmt waren, dass wir versuchen sie zu lenken! Wenn die Entscheidung zu Handeln nicht von der betroffenen Person selbst kommt, ist das Resultat, auch wenn du es noch so gut gemeint hast, wertlos.!"

Wei Wuxian's Augen weiteten sich, als Lan Wangji langsam seine Hand wieder zurückzog und Wei Wuxian's Mund wieder freigab.  
Wei Wuxian's rechte Hand, welche sich noch immer fest in Lan Wangji's weißen Kragen krallte, lockerte sich ebenfalls und auch er lies wieder von Lan Wangji ab.  
Entrüstet lehnte er sich zurück und hauchte sprachlos:  
„Das ist deine Antwort? Und das obwohl dein eigener Bruder dich vor eurem Onkel in Schutz..."

Doch plötzlich unterbrach sich Wei Wuxian selbst. Schnell hielt er seine Hand vor den Mund und entschied sich, dass es besser wäre diesen Teil auszulassen.

Doch Lan Wangji's Interesse war schon geweckt als er nachfragte:  
„Was hat mein Bruder getan?"

Wei Wuxian schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf verneinend hin und her.  
„Ach nichts, ach nichts. Schon vergessen, war nicht so wichtig."

Lan Wangji warf Wei Wuxian noch einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu, doch Wei Wuxian verstummte und so verging ein Moment des unangenehmen Schweigens.

Lan Wangji drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte hinaus aus dem Fenster. Wei Wuxian musterte zwar sein Gesicht eindringlich, aber er konnte nicht wirklich erkennen, welche Gedanken gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich gingen.  
Wei Wuxian seufzte einmal leise auf, als er entmutigt mit seinen Fingern dir kleine Teeschale auf dem Tisch anstupste.  
Er stützte sein Gesicht schmollend in seine linke Hand ab, als er leise sagte:  
„Tian...Es wird ihm das Herz brechen.."

Lan Wangji's Miene regte sich kein Stück, als er mit verklärtem Blick aus dem Fenster sah. Seine Wimpern zitterten bei jedem Augenaufschlag, als er leise erwiderte:  
„Es wird ihnen beiden das Herz brechen."

* * *

Es war schon dunkel und die kleinen, hellen Kerzen in dem Pavillon flackerten bei jedem leichten Windzug auf.  
Bao Tian saß am offenen Fenster und zupfte leise ein paar Töne auf seiner Liuqin an, während er geduldig auf Lan Xichen's Rückker wartete.

Plötzlich hörte er ein paar Schritte und leise ging die Tür einen Spalt auf, als ein hübsches Gesicht in den Kerzenschein tauchte und Lan Xichen den Raum betrat.  
„Du bist ja noch wach?" Fragte er leise, während er sanft wieder die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Bao Tian's zartes Stück verstummte und er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als er Lan Xichen's Gestalt entdeckte, welche anmutig sich auf ihn zu bewegte.  
Bao Tian legte seine Liuqin zur Seite und befeuchtete einmal seine Lippen.  
„Ich konnte noch nicht schlafen und dachte ich warte, bis du wieder heile zurück bist."

Lan Xichen blieb regungslos vor Bao Tian stehen. Der warme Kerzenschein schimmerte auf seinem dunklen, langen Haar wieder und erhellte seine ästhetischen Gesichtskonturen. Doch in seinem sonst so anmutigendem und sanften Gesicht war eine gewisse Traurigkeit zu erkennen. Sein Blick war verklärt und ein Schatten schien sich über sein Gemüt gelegt zu haben.

Bao Tian bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht inornung zu seien schien.  
„Huan, ist alles ok? Du siehst blass aus."  
Fragte er mit leicht besorgter Stimme. Er wollte sofort aufstehen und Lan Xichen seine Hand reichen, doch dieser streckte abweisend seine flache Hand nach vorne aus.  
„Bleib sitzen. Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur etwas müde und möchte schlafen gehen. Könntest du dich für heute wohl zurückziehen?"

Bao Tian's Augen weiteten sich.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte Lan Xichen ihn darum gebeten den Raum zu verlassen.

Ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens verging, als die beiden sich nur anblickten und keiner von beiden etwas sagte.  
Schließlich nickte Bao Tian zaghaft, als seine Stimme tief und leise über seine Lippen kam.  
„Sicher, du bist bestimmt müde. Ich werde rüber gehen und dich schlafen lassen."

Über Lan Xichen's Lippen huschte ein gequältes, aufgesetztes Lächeln, als er sich umdrehte und herüber zu seiner Kommode ging. Es war ein dunkler Holzschrank mit vielen kleinen Schubladen und einem runden Spiegel, welcher in Augenhöhe an der Wand hing. Er griff nach einer hölzernen, kleinen Haarbürste welche vor dem Spiegel auf der Kommode lag und begann sein dunkles Haar zu kämmen. Er löste seine Frisur und begann sich bereit für die Nacht zu machen.

Bao Tian stand derweil langsam auf. Er richtete den Platz auf dem er gesessen hatte wieder so her wie er ihn vorgefunden hatte. Mit seiner rechten Hand fasste er an seine Liuqin, als er sich bereit machte herüber in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Er seufzte einmal nachdenklich auf, als er sich langsam umdrehte. Doch dabei fiel sein Blick auf Lan Xichen, welcher wie in einer Trance vor der dunklen Kommode stand und begann sich langsam zu entkleiden.

Bao Tian erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Seine Augen waren auf Lan Xichen gerichtet und es war wie ein Zauber der ihn umgarnte und ihn daran hinderte den Raum zu verlassen. Wie in einem Traum gefangen, starrte er schweigend zu Lan Xichen herüber und beobachtete jede seiner präszisen Bewegungen.  
Das lange dunkle Haar, durch welches er sanft mit seinen zarten Händen strich. Die vielen Lagen heller Stoff, welche vorsichtig über seine Schultern glitten und eine helle und zarte Haut zum Vorschein brachten.  
Seine Schultern waren anmutig und verführerrisch zugleich und seine Bewegungen waren fast ein wenig scheu, wie er seinen Körper Stück für Stück aus den vielen Lagen Stoff pellte.

Bao Tian schluckte einmal schwer, als Lan Xichen sich schließlich in seiner Anweseneit komplett entkleidet hatte. Sein muskulärer und definierter Rücken, gefolgt von einem wohlgeformten Hintern und zwei schlanken Beinen, erstreckte sich vor Bao Tian's wachem Auge und lies seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen, während die süße Verlockung begann sich tief in seine Seele zu graben.

Lan Xichen bemerkte von alle dem nichts, denn seine Gedanken waren von unangehmer Natur verschleiert und sein ernster Blick spieglte sich in seinem Spiegelbild wieder.  
Er griff rechts in ein Regal und zog seine Robe für die Nacht heraus. Vorsichtig faltete er den dünnen Stoff auseinander, als er seine Arme ausstreckte und sie schwungwoll über seine Schultern legte.

Es war dieser eine Moment, in dem Lan Xichen in den Spiegel blickte und zufällig Bao Tian's Spiegelbild hinter sich entdeckte.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein Zucken schoss durch Lan Xichen's Körper, als er den Wachen Blick seines Untertanen bemerkte, der ihn fast wie eine Beute fixierte und ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lies.

Lan Xichen's Finger zogen sich ruckartig zusammen und er war für diesen Moment nicht mehr in der Lage seine Robe vernünftig zu schließen, als er plötzlich im Spiegel sah wie Bao Tian seine Liuqin langsam wieder auf den Boden sinken lies und dann langsam auf ihn zukam.

Lan Xichen erstarrte wie in eine Art Schockstarre und er war nicht in der Lage seinen Blick abzuwenden oder sich zu Bewegen, als er beobachtete wie Bao Tian Schritt für Schritt von hinten auf ihn zukam. Es war zwar nur ein Akt von Sekunden, aber übertragen durch den Spiegel kam ihm dieser fesselnde Moment wie eine Ewigkeit vor und sein Puls stieg langsam an, als ihr Abstand sich immer weiter verringerte.

Bao Tian's Augen hatten einen stechenden Ausdruck, aber gleichzeitig auch eine unglaubliche Tiefe, als er seinen Herren nicht aus den Augen lies und sich langsam aber zielstrebig ihm näherte.  
Behutsam streckte er seine großen Hände aus, als seine Fingerspitzen auch schon Lan Xichen's Hüfte berührten.

Ein Kribbeln schoss durch Lan Xichen's Körper, als er die zarte Berührung durch den dünnen Stoff der Robe spürte, welche sich aber schnell zu einem einnehmenden Verlangen entpuppte.

Bao Tian's großen, warmen Hände strichen über Lan Xichen's schmale Taillie, nach vorne über seinen straffen Bauch und begannen dann langsam an seiner Brust hinauf zu wandern.  
Dabei berührte Bao Tian zärtlich mit seiner Nasenspitze Lan Xichen's Hals und striff durch das dunkle Haar, während er begann genüsslich ihre Köpfe aneinander zu reiben und seine Augen zu schließen.  
Ihre Körper kamen sich immer näher und schließlich presste sich Bao Tian's Schritt eng an Lan Xichen's Hintern, als seine Arme von hinten seinen Herren alles einnehmen umschlungen und seine Fingerspitzen in den Kragen, der noch offenen Robe, glitten.

„Tian.." Jappste Lan Xichen einmal kurz erregt auf, als aber auch schon die langen Finger begannen über seine nackte Brust zu streicheln.  
„Tian?" Sagte Lan Xichen erneut, dieses mal etwas verwarnender, als aber schon sein kleiner, linker Nippel zwischen zwei Fingern hin und her gedreht wurde.

„Ah." Stöhnte Lan Xichen leise auf. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und versuchte gegen die aufkommende Erregung gegenzusteuern, doch über seine zarte Haut legte sich bereits eine feine Gänsehaut, als er Bao Tian's Atem in seinem Nacken verspürte und dieser begann zärtlich seinen Hals zu liebkosen.  
„Tian...nicht...hör auf." Hauchte Lan Xichen, seine Hände Einhalt gebietend auf Bao Tian's Hände legend.

Doch Bao Tian war wie in einer Trance, als er begann mit allen Sinnen den begehrten Mann vor sich zu erspüren.  
Er roch Lan Xichen's lieblichen Körperduft, spürte seine wohltuende Körperwärme und schmeckte mit seinen Lippen den Geschmack seiner zarten Haut.  
Er öffnete seinen Mund und begann zärtlich aber bestimmt in den schlanken Hals zu beißen.

„Ah." Stöhnte Lan Xichen erneut leise auf.  
Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, wollte sich der Zuneigung entziehen, doch Bao Tian stemmte ihn mit seiner Hüfte gegen die Kommode. Es rappelte und Lan Xichen spürte einen leichten Schmerz, als sich die Griffe der Kommode in sein Fleisch bohrten.

„Tian! Schluss jetzt, hör auf. Ich will nicht." Sagte er zwar leicht vor Aufregung jappsend, aber mit leichtem Zorn in seiner Stimme.

Schließlich erstarrte Bao Tian in seiner Bewegung und er öffnete zum ersten Mal wieder seine Augen. Er schaute in den Spiegel und sah Lan Xichen's Gesichtsausdruck im Spiegel, welcher sich in einem quälenden Zwiespalt zwischen erregter Lust und zerbrechlicher Traurigkeit befand.  
Bao Tian presste einmal die Luft aus seiner Lunge, als er leise hauchte:  
„Bist du immer noch sauer wegen heute Nachmittag?"

Lan Xichen wimpern flatterten auf, als er ein paar mal blinzelte und dann seinen Blick senkte.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer wegen heute Nachmittag.." Sagte er leise und schwermütig.

„Ist es wegen dem Gespräch mit Lan Qiren?" Bao Tian's Stimme wies eine direkte und tiefe Betonung auf und er beobachtete genau Lan Xichen's Gesichtsausdruck, als er den Namen dessen Onkels aussprach.

Lan Xichen's rechter Mundwinkel begann zu zucken und erneut zitterten seine schwarzen Wimpern bei jedem Augenaufschlag.  
„Es ist nichts...ich bin nur nicht in der Stimmung und einfach nur müde." Versuchte Lan Xichen das Gespräch zu umgehen.

Doch Bao Tian glaubte ihm kein Wort. Er kannte Lan Xichen seid so vielen Jahren in und auswendig. Er wusste genau wenn ihn etwas zu bedrücken schien.  
„Huan..." Flüsterte Bao Tian leise in Lan Xichen's Ohr.  
„Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass ich für dich da bin. Ganz gleich was auch geschieht, du kannst mir alles erzählen. Du bist mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Ich ertrage es nicht dich alleine Leiden zu sehen."

Diese Worte, gehaucht in sein Ohr und gefüllt mit so viel Liebe drangen tief in Lan Xichen's Seele ein und berührten einen wunden Punkt. Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht diese Gefühle von Sehnsucht, Hoffnung, Angst und Wünschen zu verdrängen. Er wollte stark sein, er hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen und er wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass er es schaffen würde ihnen Stand zu halten.  
Doch es reichte nur eine einzige Berührung und ein paar Worte von Bao Tian und all seine Selbstdisziplin und Willensstärke war dahingeschmettert.  
Lan Xichen schloss seine Augen, seine Lippen begannen zu beben, als eine klare Träne, eine nach der anderen begann über seine Wangen zu rollen.

Bao Tian wusste, dass er genau jetzt gebraucht wurde und so hielt er Lan Xichen behütend in seinen Armen und begann zärtlich die Tränen von seiner Wange hinweg zu küssen.  
Eine ganze Weile standen sie so in ihrer Umarmung und Bao Tian hielt ihn so fest, als wäre er das kostbarste auf der Welt.  
Der Raum hüllte sich in Schweigen und Bao Tian wartete anständig, doch Lan Xichen sprach nach wie vor kein Wort.

Eine ganze Weile verging und als Lan Xichen's Tränen schließlich verstummten küsste Bao Tian behütend auf Lan Xichen's Haar und flüsterte leise:  
„Ich kann warten, bist du bereit bist es mir zu erzählen."

Diese Worte waren erneut wie ein Stich in Lan Xichen's Herz, denn er hatte sich geschworen vorerst niemandem von dem Gespräch mit Lan Qiren zu erzählen. Er selbst war noch zu keiner Entscheidung gekommen und so wollte er niemand anderes damit belasten bis er nicht mit sich selbst im Reinen war.  
Langsam öffnete Lan Xichen seine bebenden Lippen. Seine Stimme war dünn und zerbrechlich:  
„Versprich mir Tian, ganz gleich was auch geschieht, dass du für immer bei mir bleiben wirst."

Bao Tian's Augen weiteten sich, als er nach vorne in den Spiegel sah. Ihr Blicke trafen sich.  
„Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, solange wie du mich an deiner Seite duldest, werde ich mich niemals von dir trennen, Huan! Niemals!"  
Bao Tian's Stimme war tief, voller Ehrlichkeit und Hingabe.  
Er fasste plötzlich an Lan Xichen's Schultern, drehte ihn ruckartig um und stieß ihn mit einem Ruck gegen die Kommode, während seine Finger sich in Lan Xichen's dunkles Haar vergruben und er ihn hingebungsvoll begann zu küssen.

Ihre Lippen pressten sich fest aufeinander und Bao Tian forderte groben Einlass in Lan Xichen's feuchte Mundhöhle, als er seinen Mund weit öffnete und seine Zunge voranschickte.  
Lan Xichen's Hintern wurde derweil hart gegen die Kommode gepresst und er schlang schließlich seine Arme haltsuchend um Bao Tian's Hals, als er die feurige Zuneigung seines Untertanen erwiderte.

Ihr Kuss war feurig und wild und ihre Körper pressten sich kraftvoll aneinander, während ihre Hände hektisch den Körper des anderen erkundeten.  
Lan Xichen bekam kaum Luft, so feucht und atemraubend war ihr Kuss, aber er selbst konnte auch keine Sekunde von Bao Tian lassen, als das Feuer der Leidenschaft in ihren Herzen entflammte.

Bao Tian nippte und biss immer wieder in Lan Xichen's zarte Unterlippe, während seine Hände begannen den dünne Stoff der Nachtrobe von Lan Xichen's Schulter herunterzustreifen.

„Ah." Stöhnte Lan Xichen kurz nach Luft ringend auf, als Bao Tian begann an seinem Kinn und Hals hinab zu küssen.  
„Tian...Tian..." Hauchte er über seine geröteten Lippen, als er seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten fallen lies und seine Kehle Tian's Küssen schutzlos auslieferte.  
Seine langen, schlanken Finger krallten sich in Bao Tian´s dunkles, welliges Haar, als er genussvoll seine Augen schloss. Obwohl er gerade zu genießen schien und Bao Tian's leidenschaftliche Berührungen ein Feuer in seinem Körper entfachten, wies sein Gesicht eine gewisse Traurigkeit auf und seine Stimme war den Tränen nahe, als er leise wimmerte:  
„Ich liebe dich...ich liebe dich Tian...!"

Bao Tian blickte auf, seine Küsse verstummten. Er fasste mit seinen Händen an Lan Xichen's Hinterkopf und zog ihn wieder näher an sich heran. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter auseinander, als Bao Tian ihn mit seinen großen dunklen Augen ansah und leise flüsterte:  
„Und ich liebe dich, Huan! Und keine Macht der Welt wird daran etwas ändern können. Du bist mein, du gehörtst mir. Nur mir...!"  
Mit diesen Worten fiel Bao Tian erneut über Lan Xichen her und er küsste ihn forsch und innig, wärend seine gierigen Hände an Lan Xichen's Rücken hinunter glitten. Sie strichen über die schmale Taillie, weiter nach unten über die runden Pobacken, als er mit einem starken Griff plötzlich an Lan Xichen's Oberschenkel fasste und ihn schließlich mit einem gewaltigen Ruck anhob und auf die Kommode setzte.

Es rappelte und knackte laut, als Lan Xichen mit einem Ruck auf der Kommode zum Sitzen kam. Die hölzerne Haarbürste fiel zu Boden und Lan Xichen's Beine spreitzten sich weit auseinander, als er seine Unterschenkel hinter Bao Tian's Rücken verschränkte und ihn einladend umklammerte.

Bao Tian's Schritt drückte sich einmal kraftvoll nach vorne, als er begann sich gegen Lan Xichen's Glied zu pressen.  
Im Nu rutschte auch der Rest von Lan Xichen's Nachtrobe an seinem Oberkörper hinunter und er saß schließlich splitterfasernackt auf der Kommode, während Bao Tian ihn überall am Körper mit seinen Lippen liebkoste und seine Hüfte sich immer wieder forsch vor und zurück bewegte.

Lan Xichen spürte Bao Tian's steifes Glied, welches sich offensichtlich schon durch seine Hose presste und welches sich immer und immer wiede aufdringlich gegen seinen eigenen nackten Penis zu rubbeln.  
Lan Xichen wurde ebenfalls hart im Schritt und er lies sich seicht nach hinten auf seine Ellenbogen fallen, bis sein Hinterkopf schließlich den Spiegel an der Wand berührte.

Bao Tian begann derweil immer lauter aus Erregung durch seine Nase zu schnaufen, als er einen Bluterguss nach dem nächsten auf Lan Xichen's blasse Brust platzierte.  
Als er begann mit seiner Zunge an den kleinen, pinken Nippeln herumzuspielen bis sie steif wurden und anschwollen, öffnete Lan Xichen seinen Mund und jappste unruhig nach Luft. Sein zartes Gestöhne war wie Musik in Bao Tian's Ohren und er konnte nicht von ihm ablassen und kitzelte einen Ton, höher als der andere aus seinem Herren heraus.

Lan Xichen's Augen wurden glasig und sein Körper begann nach so viel mehr zu verlangen. Langsam und fast ein wenig zittrig streckte er seine Hände nach Bao Tian aus und er begann leicht hektisch den Knoten von dessen Robe zu lösen.

Für einen Moment zuckte Bao Tian zusammen, als er spürte wie Lan Xichn ihn langsam versuchte aus seinen Kleidern zu befreien. Es fegte ein erotisches Kribbeln durch seinen Körper und seine Neugierde wurde geweckt, als er auf Lan Xichen´s schlanken Finger starrte.  
Er lies plötzlich von Lan Xichen ab und richtete sich gerade auf. Seine großen Hände legte er links und rechts entspannt auf Lan Xichen's Hüfte ab und er blickte hinab in das Gesicht seines Sect Leader's, welches an männlicher Schönheit kaum zu übertreffen war.

Lan Xichen erwiderte Bao Tian's Blick und für einen kurzen Moment hörten seine Finger auf sich zu bewegen, als er etwas unsicher versuchte Bao Tian's starren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten.  
Doch dieser nickte ihm bestätigend zu und sagte mit tiefer Stimme:  
„Mach ruhig weiter. Ich will nur zusehen, wie du mich entkleidest."

Lan Xichen schluckte einmal schwer, als seine Wangen sich in ein zartes Rosé tauchten. Seine Finger begannen sich langsam wieder zu bewegen und den Gürtel in Bao Tian's Taillie zu lösen.  
Lan Xichen kam langsam wieder in die Aufrichtung und während er breitbeinig vor BAo Tian saß, begann er Stück für Stück dessen Kleider von seinen Schultern zu streifen. Die Stoffe fielen mit einem dumpfen Ton zu Boden, als seine schlanken Finger sich nach Bao Tian's Hosenbund ausstreckten. Er öffnete die Hose und strich sie langsam von Bao Tian's breiter Hüfte.

Sein großer, steifer Penis kam zum Vorschein und Lan Xichen spürte bei diesem Anblick seinen eigenen, nervösen Herzschlag, welcher immer weiter anstieg.  
Schließlich war auch die letzte Hülle Stoff zu Boden gefallen und Bao Tian stand in seiner vollen Erscheinung vor Lan Xichen, welcher sich kurz die Zeit nahm, ihn einmal ausgiebig zu betrachten. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Bao Tian´s bestem Stück hängen, welches imposant nach vorne abstand.

„Fass ihn an..." Sagte Bao Tian mit tiefer, rauer Stimme, als sein durchdringender Blick Lan Xichen an Ort und Stelle fesselte.  
Diese Worte, diese tiefe, vertraute Stimme und dieses heiße Kribbeln in seinem Körper versetzten Lan Xichen in ein Feuerwerk von Gefühlen und Lust.  
Seine schmalen Lippen öffneten sich leicht, als er einmal tief Luft holte. Sein Blick war fest auf Bao Tian's beeindruckendes, steifes Glied gerichtet, als er vorsichtig seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und es dann langsam mit seinen Fingern umschloss.

„Ah..." Stöhnte Bao Tian tief auf, als Lan Xichen's schlanken Finger sich um seinen prallen Schaft legten und dann gefühlvoll begannen hoch und runter zu gleiten.  
Sie beide konnten ihre Blicke nicht lösen und sie schauten gemeinsam zu, wie Lan Xichen's geschickten Handgriffe Bao Tian's Spitze bald zum überquellen brachten und sein Glied noch größer anschwoll.

Bao Tian's Gestöhne ging in ein tiefes, fortlaufendes Atmen über, als er seine Lippen befeuchtete und leise flüsterte:  
„Berühr dich selbst, mit deiner anderen Hand."

Lan Xichen tat wie ihm befohlen wurde, denn die angespannte Lust und das stetige ansteigen seines Pulses brachten ihn auf den Höhepunkt seiner Adrenalin geladenen Ekstase. Er umschloss mit seiner linken Hand seinen eigenen, steifen Penis und begann mit beiden Händen im Takt auf und abzufahren.

Bao Tian's Fingerspitzen krallten sich langsam in Lan Xichen's Hüfte, während er das Geschehen für keine Sekunde aus den Augen lies.

Lan Xichen dagegen kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und sein Mund öffnete sich immer weiter, als das Gefühl der sexuellen Stimulierung langsam begann intensiver richtung Hüfte zu strömen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Lan Xichen war am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen. Er öffnete seine glasigen Augen, als er Bao Tian bettelnd ansah. Seine zarten Lippen öffneten sich als er leise hauchte:  
„Tian, ich kann nicht mehr. Fass mich an, bitte."

Es waren die Worte auf die Bao Tian geduldig gewartet hatte und ein befriedigender und triumphierender Ausdruck legte sich über sein erregtes Gesicht.  
„Komm her, halt dich fest."' Flüsterte er in Lan Xichen's Ohr, als er an dessen Oberarme fasste und sie über seine eigenen Schultern legte.

Lan Xichen zurrte seine Arme fest zusammen und er krallte sich mit aller Kraft an Bao Tian fest, als dieser plötzlich mit seiner linken Hand zwischen seinen Schenkeln abtauchte und den Eingang in ein kleines Loch ertastete.

„Ah." Stöhnte Lan Xichen hoch auf, als der lange und große Zeigefinger Bao Tian's sich langsam in sein kleines Loch hinein schob.  
Ein unstillbares Prickeln schoss durch seine Glieder und er lies seinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken fallen, als zeitgleich Bao Tian's rechte Hand sich um seinen Penis legte und begann sein Glied wieder im Takt zu stimulieren.

Lan Xichen stöhnte laut auf, als Bao Tian begann mit seinem Finger immer wieder in ihn einzudringen. Es wurde bald immer feuchter in seinem Schritt und die vielen Lusttropfen quollen aus seiner Spitze heraus und liefen hinunter über Bao Tian's Finger.

Lan Xichen stöhnte im Rhythmus auf und seine Hüfte begann zaghaft im Takt mitzuschieben, als Bao Tian begann das kleine Loch immer weiter auszudehnen und einen weiteren Finger nachzuschieben.  
Nachdem mit Leichttigkeit drei Finger reibungslos rein und wieder rausgleiten konnten, zog Bao Tian seine Finger wieder heraus und er entließ Lan Xichen's Glied aus seiner Stimulierung.

Lan Xichen's Brust hob sich derweil von seiner rauen Atmung schon stark sichtbar auf und wieder ab und seine glasigen Augen bettelten nach so viel mehr.  
Bao Tian fasste ihn zärtlich an den Schultern und drückte seinen Körper ihn behutsam hinunter auf die Kommode. Lan Xichen stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen nach hinten ab und er blickte erwartungsvoll in Bao Tian's funkelnde Augen.  
Dieser holte einmal tief Luft und sein muskulöser Beustkorb hob sich einmal deutlich sichtbar an, als er schließlich an Lan Xichen's Hüfte fasste und ihn ruckartig ein Stückchen näher an sich heran zog.  
„Bist du bereit? Huan, Wenn ich könnte würde ich dich mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen. Dann wärst du mein...für immer und ewig."

Lan Xichen's glänzende Augen weiteten sich und der fahle Kerzenschein reflektierte sich in ihnen wieder. Es blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr auf Bao Tian's verlangende Worte einzugehen, als er kurz noch seinen Atem anhielt, bevor Bao Tian plötzlich seine Hüfte kraftvoll, aber mit Gefühl vorstieß.

„Ah." Stöhnten sie beide laut auf, als ihre Körper schließlich eins wurden und das befriedigende Gefühl, welches noch nach so viel mehr verlangte, durch ihre Körper schoss.  
Bao Tian packte kraftvoll an Lan Xichen's Hüfte und er begann eifrig und voller Leidenschaft sein steifes Glied in das kleine Loch seines Herren zu versenken. Die Kommode knackte im Takt und Lan Xichen´s Ausrufe der Lust erfüllten den Raum, während Bao Tian's Penis unaufhörlich in ihn eindrang.

„Ah...ah..." Stöhnte Lan Xichen ungehalten, während Bao Tian langsam, aber stetig sein Tempo erhöhte.  
Lan Xichen's Kopf fiel erneut nach hinten in seinen Nacken und er berührte bald den Spiegel an der Wand, während Bao Tian ihn auf der Kommode so durchnahm, dass das Holz bald bei jedem Hieb laut zu knacken begann.

Lan Xichen wurde immer kraftvoller gegen die Wand gestemmt und im Eifer des Gefechts wollte er sich mit seiner rechten Hand etwas nach hinten an der Wand abstützen, doch ihr Akt war so ungezügelt, dass plötzlich mit einem lauten Scheppern der Spiegel von der Wand fiel und hinter die Kommode auf den Boden schlug.  
Es klirrte laut, als das Glas des Spiegel zerbarst und sich überall sich auf dem Fußboden verteilte.

„Ah...der...Spiegel..." Sagte Lan Xichen atemlos, während jeder Hieb von Bao Tian seine Worte unterbrach.

Bao Tian schnaufte zufrieden durch seine Nase, als er ächzend sagte:  
„Solange du noch Augen für den Spiegel hast, scheint es ja noch Luft nach oben zu geben."  
Mit diesem Satz packte Bao Tian plötzlich kräftig an Lan Xichen's Oberschenkel und hob sie leicht an. Dadurch drückte sich seine Hüfte leicht nach oben und veränderte dadurch den Winkel von Bao Tian´s Eindringen. Kraftvoll drang dieser erneut tief und weit in Lan Xichen ein und berührte dadurch mit der Spitze seines Penises einen sensiblen, erogenen Punkt an der innenliegenden Darmwand.

„Ah!" Schrie Lan Xichen laut auf, als seine Prostata hart und ungezügelt stimuliert wurde.  
„Nicht, nicht...Tian.." Wimmerte Lan Xichen auf, als mit einem mal ein heftiges Kribbeln durch seinen Körper schoss.  
Seine Hände suchten hektisch irgendwo halt und so krallten sich seine Fingernägel in die Oberrläche der dunklen Kommode und es kratzte und scharpte laut, als sie im Rhythmus über die Oberfläche ratschten.  
Bao Tian's Mundwinkel bogen sich derweil zufrieden nach oben, als er schaufend über Lan Xichen lehnte und die vielen zarten Ausrufe der Befriedigung, aus der Kehle seines Herren hörte.  
Feiner Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und er merkte selbst, dass er bald seinem Höhepunkt nahe war.

Lan Xichen's Gestöhne wurde derweil immer lauter und es war nicht zu verkennen, dass er ebenfalls auf dem Weg war, einen intensiven Höhepunkt zu erleben.  
Durch das Geschaukel der Kommode öffneten sich langsam immer mehr Schubladen und die erste fiel bald nach vorne aus ihrem Fach, als Bao Tian dabei war sie beide zum Höhepunkt zu befördern.  
Erneut schepperte es laut, als die Holzschublade zu Boden fiel und ihr Inhalt sich zwischen Bao Tian's Füßen verteilte.  
Doch dieses mal hatte keiner von beiden mehr Zeit dafür, auch nur für eine Sekunde, an ihre nächtliche Zerstörung des Mobiliars nachzudenken.

Lan Xichen riss seine Augen weit auf, als er ein letztes Mal aufwimmerte:  
„Tian, Tian, ich komme."

Bao Tian schloss genüßlich seine Augen und er lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper ein Stück weiter nach unten als er laut schnaufte:  
„...Zusammen..."

Das heiße Prickeln in ihren Körpern, welches nun zu seinem absoluten Höhepunkt gelangte, schoss befreiend durch ihre Hüften und entledigte sich in einem Druck, welcher pulsierend in Form von hellem Sperma herausschoss.  
Die beiden Stöhnten laut auf und ihr Puls und Herzschlag schnellten in die Höhe.

Lan Xichen's Mund öffnete sich weit, während er jappsend nach Luft rang. Seine schmalen Lippen öffneten und schlossen sich und sein langes Haar lag wirr unter seinem Rücken auf der Kommode.

Bao Tian hatte seine Augen genussvoll geschlossen, seine kräftige Brust zuckte ruckartig auf und ab. Leichter Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn, als er sich zufrieden und erschöpft mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne lehnte um dann Lan Xichen einen behütenden und liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Seine warmen Hände streichelten über Lan Xichen's zarten, geröteten Wangen, als dieser erneut seine Arme fest um Bao Tian's Hals schlung und ihn zu sich herunter zog, bis ihre nackten und schwitzigen Körper sich dicht aneinander schmiegten. Bao Tian lies sich erschöpft auf Lan Xichen's warmen Körper nieder und genoss die enge Körpernähe und die liebevolle Umarmung seines Geliebten.

Das Knacken der Kommode war verstummt und die Luft erfüllte sich nur noch mit dem Geräusch ihrer tiefen aber zufriedenen Atemzüge.

* * *

Ein neuer Morgen brach an und ein leichter, anhaltender Regenschauer erstreckte sich über das Land. Die Luft war klar und kühl und der Regen füllte allmählich die Bäche.

Ein feiner Regennebel wirbelte durch das offene Fenster herein und befeuchtete die Raumluft, als Lan Xichen schweigend neben seinem Bett stand. Er war komplett eingekleidet und hielt in seinen Händen ein Stück Papier, auf dessen Oberfläche schwungvoll ein paar Zeilen geschrieben waren.  
Neben ihm im Bett lag Bao Tian und er schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Bettdecke adrett bis zu seinen nackten Schultern nach oben gezogen. Er wirkte entspannt und zufrieden, während er leise atmete.

Lan Xichen stand eine ganze Weile noch schweigend so da und starrte nur auf Bao Tian's schlafendes Gesicht, während man im Hintergrund das leise Rauschen des Regens vernahm.  
Schließlich atmete er einmal tief und und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, als er das Stück Papier neben das Bett auf einen kleinen Tisch legte.  
Er setzte sich kurz auf die Bettkannte, strich seine Ärmel zurück und lehnte sich dann vorsichtig zu Bao Tian herunter und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. Über seine schmalen Lippen hauchte er ein leises:  
„Es tut mir Leid..."

Mit diesen Worten stand er wieder auf, drehte sich langsam um und ging richtung Tür. Sein Gesicht trug dabei einen unglaublich gefassten aber scheinbar auch leidenden Gesichtsausdruck. Seine sonst so liebenswerten und lebendigen Augen wirkten glanzlos und wiesen eine gewisse Leere auf.

Als er die Tür langsam hinter sich zuzog drehte er sich noch einmal zögernd um, noch einen kurzen Blick auf Bao Tian erhaschend, als er die Tür schließlich hinter sich zuzog und diese mit einem leisen Klicken wiede ins Schloss fiel.


End file.
